Chasse gardée
by Lysanea
Summary: Séquelle de Cible verrouillée. Après 6 mois sur les routes, le Cirque revient, Heero aussi. Il retrouve un Duo qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié comment il est parti. Une confrontation sur un terrain de chasse miné, une nouvelle chance à la clé...
1. Une nouvelle saison de chasse

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient pas sauf mention contraire

_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, 6x2 (ne hurlez pas c'est temporaire) **3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Rashid Kurama, Milliardo Peacecraft_

_**Résumé**_ : Le Cirque Mobile Suits revient après six mois d'itinérance. Ce qui signifie également le retour d'Heero et les retrouvailles avec un Duo qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié la manière dont il est parti. Une confrontation sur un terrain de chasse miné, une nouvelle chance à la clé...

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Il y a six mois, je publiais l'épilogue de **Cible verrouillée** dans lequel Heero disait justement "_à dans six mois_". Nous y sommes donc ! J'ai mis le temps, je sais, mais la voilà _enfin, _cette séquelle ! Je ne sais pas si elle est aussi attendue qu'elle l'était à la fin de la fic, alors qu'à l'époque, je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire une séquelle, mais l'inspi est finalement venue, certes au compte-goutte, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu Cible verrouillée avant.

Pour le pairing, ne stressez pas, allez jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre et vous aurez toutes les explications... ou presque !

Enfin, il y a aussi beaucoup de personnes à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, que ce soit pour les reviews ou les messages, je m'en excuse mais promis, ce sera fait tout bientôt ! Ca ne m'empêche pas de penser à vous...  
Sur ce...

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**_Trame (prévisionnelle) :_**

_Chapitre Un: Une nouvelle saison  
Chapitre Deux : Le retour du Chasseur  
Chapitre Trois : Qui va à la chasse...  
Chapitre Quatre : ... perd sa place ?  
Chapitre Cinq : Chasse gardée._

**...**

* * *

**Chapitre Un : une nouvelle saison**

**-**

**-**

_**Palais résidentiel des Raberba Winner  
**__**Décembre 203**_

-

- Tout le monde a bien repris son poste ?

- Oui, chef ! Ne reste plus que moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

- Je t'accompagne.

- Je ne crois pas, chef !

- Et pourquoi non ? gronde Rashid Kurama, Chef de la sécurité de Quatre Raberba Winner, en jetant un regard soupçonneux sur l'un des gardes sous ses ordres. C'est un point de départ comme un autre, pour commencer mon passage en revue de mon effectif. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dissimuler ?

Auda, habitué à son patron depuis de si nombreuses années qu'elles ne se comptent plus, se contente de lui sourire.

- Absolument pas, chef ! Mais notre jeune ami Duo vient vers nous, alors je suppose que vous allez rester un peu avec lui. Quant à moi, je dois rejoindre mon poste au plus vite !

- Alors que fais-tu encore là ? tempête Rashid pour la forme.

Le garde ne se fait pas prier et après un bref salut de la tête vers Duo, et un plus officiel vers son patron, il regagne le palais.

Rashid se tourne alors vers Duo, qui l'a rejoint entre-temps, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire qui fait chaud au coeur du grand homme.

- Bonjour, Rashid !

- Bonjour, Monsieur Duo. Vous me semblez d'excellente humeur, ce matin.

- Je le suis !

- La raison serait-elle le retour du _Cirque Mobile Suits _dans notre ville... De toute évidence, je fais fausse route. Pardonnez-moi, Mr Duo.

L'éclatant sourire de Duo a subitement disparu, dès l'évocation du retour du Cirque.

- Ce n'est rien, Rashid, le rassure rapidement Duo, avec un nouveau sourire. Dites-moi, est-ce que Quatre est occupé ?

S'en voulant encore un peu de sa maladresse, Rashid respecte le voeu de Duo de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et n'insiste pas plus.

- Nous venons de rentrer du souk, Maître Quatre devrait être...

- Du souk ? le coupe Duo, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Vous avez été au _souk_ ? _Avec_ Quatre ?

- Oui, Mr Duo.

- Ca alors... C'est vraiment génial ! Quatre devait être aux anges !

- Il a tenté de vous joindre, il aurait vraiment aimé que vous soyez là.

- J'ai vu ses appels arès coup, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Mais je n'étais pas tellement en mesure de répondre à qui que ce soit, ce matin, jusqu'à il y a au moins... une bonne heure ! explique-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je saurais me faire pardonner. Mais sincèrement, si j'avais su, je serais venu !

- La présence de Mr Trowa lui offre une plus grande liberté. Nul n'ignore plus qu'il est un ancien mercenaire, bien que Maître Quatre ne l'ai pas confirmé. Et nous vous le devons, également.

- Il m'a juste suffit, un soir, de raconter, à deux ou trois grands bavards, l'incroyable histoire du mercenaire blessé, laissé pour mort, trouvé par une jolie lanceuse de couteaux au bord de la route, recueilli par le cirque auquel elle appartenait, et qu'il a fini par rejoindre, une fois guéri de toutes ses blessures, excepté de son amnésie. Le lendemain, ça avait déjà fait le tour de la ville. Et je ne me lasse toujours pas de la raconter à qui veut l'entendre...

- Vous êtes un véritable conteur, Mr Duo. Ce ne sont pas les orphelins qui diraient le contraire.

- Heureusement pour nous, personne ne prend cette histoire pour une légende ou un simple conte, remarque Duo en mâchouillant le bout de sa natte. Évidemment, que Trowa aie déjoué deux tentatives d'assassinats, lors de leurs premières sorties, il y a quelques mois, y est pour beaucoup : la démonstration a fait force de loi.

- Certes. Ses méthodes sont quelques peu brusques, mais il protège mon Maître et le rend heureux, c'est tout ce qui doit compter.

- C'est vrai. Vous savez, je songeais souvent, avant l'arrivée de Trowa, que si je pouvais révéler quelques unes de mes activités ayant trait à la protection de Quatre, alors il m'aurait été possible de le faire sortir un peu de sa prison dorée, sans craindre pour sa vie. Mais Quatre ne devait rien savoir, je ne pouvais rien lui dire... Enfin, tout ça, c'est du passé. Avec Trowa, les choses ont réellement changé, et apparemment, ça continue.

Rashid jette un oeil en direction de l'aile sud, où se trouvent les appartements de Quatre, bien qu'ils soient invisibles depuis cette partie-là du palais.

- Maître Quatre est très heureux, c'est un fait. Pourtant, il s'inquiète toujours beaucoup pour vous, Mr Duo, ajoute-t-il en posant sa grande main sur l'épaule de Duo.

- Ca ne changera jamais ! Il s'inquiète toujours trop pour les autres, de toute façon.

- Vous nous avez tous inquiétés, jusqu'à il y a trois mois, Mr Duo.

- Oui, mais je vais mieux, depuis, sourit Duo en posant sa petite main sur la patte d'ours qui recouvre toujours son épaule. Et j'en profite pour vous remercier encore pour votre soutien.

- Nous avons fait notre possible, Mr Duo. Mais il faut dire que c'est votre rencontre avec le Prince de Sank qui a véritablement permis que vous vous en sortiez. Ce fut réellement une rencontre des plus bénéfiques, qu'Allah en soit remercié, éternellement.

Libéré de la tendre poigne du Chef de la sécurité, Duo fait quelques pas dans le jardin, sans trop s'éloigner, plongé dans ses pensées.

- La vie nous joue parfois de drôles de tours, vous ne pensez pas, Rashid ? reprend-il après un silence, en faisant de nouveau face à l'homme.

- Et ils ont toujours un sens, Mr Duo. Peu importe si vous ne pouvez encore connaître lequel. L'important, c'est que vous soyez heureux.

- Je le suis ! Et je compte bien le rester le plus longtemps possible, Rashid, faites-moi confiance.

- Je vous fais confiance.

- Merci.

Ils échangent un long regard entendu, dans lequel Duo lui témoigne toute sa reconnaissance.

- Je vais y aller, j'ai assez pris de votre temps, Rashid. Où est Quatre ? Ou plutôt, où sont-ils _tous les deux _?

- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir et de parler avec vous, Mr Duo. Mais vous avez raison, je ne dois pas négliger mon travail pour autant. Vous trouverez Maître Quatre dans ses appartements, accompagné de Mr Trowa, effectivement, occupés à trier les objets achetés au souk.

- Ok ! Je vais l'appeler, dans ce cas, c'est plus sûr. Etant donné la joie et l'excitation de Quatre, il est fort possible qu'il soit en train de faire subir à Trowa les pires outrages...

- Mr Duo...

- Désolé, Rashid ! Je présente mes plus plates excuses à vos chastes oreilles qui ont pourtant dû entendre bien pire ! ajoute-t-il en s'éloignant sur un clin d'oeil.

Duo entend distinctement le soupir du colosse, ce qui le fait encore plus sourire, alors qu'il entre dans le palais en sortant son portable.

Il appelle Quatre tout en s'avançant vers ses appartements.

_- Oui, mon Duo ?_

- Hello, _Little angel _! Je ne te dérange pas ?

_- Pas du tout, je suis content de t'entendre ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te joindre. Je suis en train de faire du tri, parce que ce matin, j'ai été... au souk ! Tu y crois ? Et tu sais..._

- Angel, stop ! le coupe Duo en riant, même s'il s'attendait bien à ce que son meilleur ami soit dans un tel état. Je sais tout ça, je suis au palais, je viens juste de quitter Rashid et je suis pratiquement arrivé à tes appartements.

_- Mais pourquoi appelles-tu ? _

- Parce que dès que j'ai su où tu avais pu aller, ce matin, j'ai compris dans quel état d'excitation tu serais sûrement, maintenant. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. En plus, généralement, quand Trowa et toi avez envie d'être un peu seuls, vous vous isolez dans tes appartements et tu coupes tous les téléphones. Donc, si tu n'avais pas décroché...

_- Oui ?_

- J'aurais fait demi-tour, termine Duo de vive voix, en arrivant devant les portes ouvertes des appartements de Quatre, où le jeune héritier l'attend.

Ils coupent leurs téléphones et se retrouvent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- T'es vraiment un amour, mon Duo. Entre, je suis tellement content de te voir !

- Moi aussi, même si on s'est vu pas plus tard qu'hier midi. Salut, Trowa.

- Duo.

Quatre regarde avec tristesse la poignée de main et le sourire poli qu'ils échangent ; il aurait tant aimé qu'ils reprennent leur relation comme avant cette fameuse nuit...  
Une réelle amitié se nouait entre eux, avant que la vérité n'éclate, dévoilant l'identité de Trowa et ses réelles motivations.  
Duo a fini par lui pardonner et Trowa s'est même largement racheté, en sauvant Quatre à de nombreuses reprises, ces derniers mois.  
Mais les échanges entre Duo et Trowa, les deux personnes comptant le plus au monde, pour lui, restent désespéramment distants et courtois.  
Ou à l'inverse, tendus et froids, lorsqu'ils en viennent à parler de certaines choses.  
Notamment d'Heero.

Duo s'avance dans la pièce et siffle devant l'amas d'objets, un immense bric-à-brac envahissant le petit salon.

- Mais Quatre, tu as dévalisé le souk !

- C'est bientôt Noël, se défend-il en s'accrochant au bras de Duo. Je voulais des cadeaux les plus authentiques possible, cette année.

- C'est pour l'orphelinat ?

- Oui, nous ne le fêtons toujours pas ici, au Palais. Quoi qu'avec la présence du Cirque, je suis en train d'y réfléchir autrement. Mais rien n'est encore décidé. En tous les cas, cela ne change rien, pour l'orphelinat.

- C'est vraiment adorable, Quatre. Merci pour eux, murmure Duo, ému, en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ca me fait plaisir. Assis-toi, lui propose-t-il en libérant son bras, je vais te servir un jus de fruits.

- Merci, je veux bien !

- Tu veux autre chose, tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, angel, répond Duo en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuil qui n'est pas encombré. J'ai eu le droit à un délicieux et copieux petit-déjeuner au lit, à la Résidence.

Quatre lui tend son jus de fruits, avant de prendre place face à lui, rejoint par Trowa qui s'installe sur le bras du fauteuil.

Lorsque Duo souhaite voir Quatre seul, il ne s'assoit pas tant que Trowa n'est pas sorti.  
C'est ainsi que, sans en venir aux mots, qui peuvent être dits ou interprétés et donc, blesser, ils se mettent d'accord sans risques.  
Trowa ne proteste jamais et s'exécute, quel que soit le lieu et le moment ; la seule autre personne avec laquelle Quatre est parfaitement en sécurité, exception faite de Rashid, c'est bien Duo.  
Et ce, depuis bien avant qu'il ne débarque dans leur vie.

- Tu étais chez Milliardo, alors, reprend Quatre.

- Ouais.

- Ca fait un moment que t'es pas rentré à l'orphelinat.

- J'y bosse, quand même !

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Duo. Après le boulot, ce n'est plus c_hez toi_ que tu rentres. Est-ce que tu te serais... installé avec Milliardo ?

- Tu penses pas que je te l'aurais dit, si ça avait été le cas ?

- Je l'espère.

- Tu as beau toujours tout prendre de travers quand il s'agit de Milliardo, je te l'aurais quand même dit, réplique Duo enposant son verre sur la petite table basse.

- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

- Inutile, je vais bien ! J'étais un peu fatigué, mais j'ai pu prendre quelques jours de vacances, qui commencent aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Il y a du progrès ! le taquine gentiment Quatre, en souriant.

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Mill' voulait qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble.

- C'est aussi ce que tu veux ? intervient Trowa pour la première fois.

Duo ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, seul son regard - glacial - glisse jusqu'à Trowa.

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne poserais pas la question si la réponse me paraissait si évidente.

- Et bien oui, Trowa, je le veux autant que lui. Je commençais à en avoir assez de devoir me sauver le matin pour aller bosser. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir traîner au lit, avec lui. C'est un plaisir de se faire servir le peti-déj' au lit, entre autres. Parce que oui, Milliardo est un homme _très_ attentionné.

- Un véritable Prince charmant.

Le ton de Trowa n'a rien d'ironique, mais Duo ne s'y trompe pas.

- Exactement.

Celui de Duo n'a rien d'agressif, mais Trowa ne s'y trompe pas non plus.

Quatre pose sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, lui demandant, d'une pression, de ne pas insister.

- Et où est-il, en ce moment ? Il aurait pu t'accompagner, il a toujours été le bienvenu, ici.

- Il ne l'a pas oublié et moi non plus. Personne, en fait, ne peut oublier ça, parce que je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré, si vous n'étiez pas en aussi bons termes.

- Effectivement.

Quatre décide d'ignorer la provocation de Duo.  
Car effectivement, c'est au cours d'une réception donnée ici, au Palais, que Quatre a présenté Milliardo, qui venait d'arriver de Sank pour passer quelques vacances ici, à Duo, alors enfoncé dans une profonde dépression.

Milliardo a été la seule personne à réussir à sortir Duo de sa léthargie, ce soir-là.  
Il ne lui a guère fallu que quelques semaines supplémentaires pour faire de nouveau briller le regard de Duo.

Si Quatre a été ravi de retrouver son meilleur ami, qu'il sentait devenir de jour en plus inaccessible, il ne peut s'empêcher de craindre cette relation qu'il entretient avec Milliardo.  
Pour lui, quelque chose ne va pas, et il ne cesse de mettre Duo en garde.

Ce qui l'agace prodigieusement.

Aussi, dès que Duo en a l'occasion, il lui rappelle que c'est en partie grâce à lui qu'il a rencontré le Prince de Sank, et l'en remercie comme si ça avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé.  
Ce dont Duo est persuadé, à l'inverse de Quatre, qui redoute les conséquences.  
Pour lui, Duo se voile la face et fuit la réalité de sa vie et de ses sentiments, trop douloureux à assumer, depuis le départ d'Heero.

Et Quatre est terrifié à l'avance par le mal que ça fera à Duo, le jour où il réalisera son erreur...

- Il serait venu avec moi, ne serait-ce que pour te saluer, mais il a pas mal de choses à faire. Il doit régler quelques affaires, parce qu'il repart bientôt pour Sank.

- Quand ? demande Trowa.

Rien, en lui, ne trahit la joie immense qu'il doit pourtant ressentir, à cet instant.

- Dans dix jours.

- Dans six, ce serait mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, Trowa ?

- Le cirque revient dans six jours, Duo, explique Quatre à la place de son compagnon.

- Et tu penses que le retour de ton ancienne couverture est vraiment important, pour moi ?

- Ça l'est pour Heero, répond Trowa toujours aussi calmement, fixant Duo à travers sa mèche, qui ne cache rien de l'intensité de son regard.

- Tout tourne toujours autour de lui, hein ? réplique-t-il en se levant. Bah tu sais quoi, Trowa ? Cette fois, ça sera pas le cas !

- Ça fait trop longtemps que tu te voiles la face, Duo, intervient Quatre, en suivant du regard son ami qui marche à travers la pièce, sûrement pour se calmer. Milliardo te divertit, te fait oublier ta douleur, mais tu _aimes_ Heero, et dans six jours, il sera enfin là !

Duo se fige et se tourne vers Quatre.

- Dammit ! ne peut-il s'empêcher de jurer. "Enfin là" ? "_Enfin là_" ? répète-t-il, s'étranglant presque. Mais bordel, tu crois vraiment que je l'attends ? Ah oui, quelque part, tu as bien raison de le penser ! Bien sûr que j'attends Heero, et tu sais pourquoi, angel ? Si je l'avais gardé, ça aurait été pour pouvoir enfin lui faire bouffer sa putain de lettre ! Mais comme je m'en suis servi pour torcher un gamin qui s'était fait foudroyé par sa gastro en plein milieu de la rue, je me contenterai parfaitement de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule !

- Évidemment.

Duo lance un regard noir à Trowa, avant d'ancrer de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux, clairement tristes et réprobateurs, de son meilleur ami.

- Ta phrase est un véritable concentré de conneries, Quatre, reprend-il plus calmement. Je n'attends pas Heero, si ce n'est pour ce que je t'ai dit. Et autre connerie : je ne me voile pas la face. Je sais _exactement_ quelle est la nature de ma relation avec Milliardo, et lui aussi. C'est _vous_ qui refusez de la reconnaître et de lui donner toute sa valeur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres...

- Mais tu me les gonfles, Quatre ! le coupe-t-il en tapant du poing contre le dossier du fauteuil, près de lui. Es-tu donc si aveuglé par ton amour pour Trowa que tu n'aies même pas remarqué que je vais beaucoup mieux, depuis que je suis avec Mill' ?

- Je l'ai remarqué, bien évidemment, mais c'est illusoire et éphémère, et c'est _toi_ qui refuse de le voir. Cette relation est superficielle et risque de te détruire !

Duo soupire et se remet à marcher dans la pièce, toujours sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux dire ça, angel. Comment les sentiments qui nous lient, Milliardo et moi, peuvent-ils seulement échapper à ton empathie ?

- Je sens que vous êtes sincères, je sens que vous êtes très liés, mais... mais tu te trompes sur le sens de tout ça !

- Tu cherches dans nos liens un sentiment que tu ne trouveras jamais, Quatre. Tu nous sondes avec une idée bien précise et tu ne vois rien de ce qui existe vraiment.

- Alors dis-moi ce que je devrais voir et sentir, mon Duo ! réplique Quatre en se levant. Je ne demande qu'à être rassuré, tu le sais.

Duo s'immobilise devant la fenêtre et soupire de nouveau.

- Dans notre relation, à Milliardo et moi, il y a beaucoup de...

- ... sexe.

- ... tendresse. _Tendresse_, répète Duo en s'avançant vers Trowa, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié son intervention. Je t'interdis de salir mon lien avec Milliardo avec tes pensées mesquines, Trowa Barton. Nous avons souvent passé de très longues nuits à simplement parler ou dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas aussi actifs que vous, désolé de ne pouvoir alimenter ton imagination débridée et tes théories fumeuses.

- Quatre et moi sommes un couple et nous sommes très amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'amour physique est le prolongement logique de l'amour qui lie nos coeurs et nos âmes.

- Amen !

- Ce que Trowa veut dire, Duo, c'est que c'est normal pour nous de faire l'amour aussi souvent, étant donné que nous sommes un couple normal.

- Ce que Milliardo et moi ne sommes donc pas, si je suis votre raisonnement ?

- Votre relation est dangereuse...

- N'importe quoi...

- Duo...

- Il m'a sauvé, Quatre, et a sauvé notre amitié ! le coupe-t-il se plantant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Aie au moins le respect de lui reconnaître ça, si le reste t'est trop difficile. J'étais trop profondément abattu par le départ d'Heero, sa p'tain de lettre, et toi, t'étais trop profondément heureux avec Trowa pour qu'on puisse partager quoi que ce soit. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas un reproche. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, c'était juste normal de réagir comme ça. Et bien sûr, moi, j'étais content pour toi, mais je ne parvenais pas à te le faire ressentir, je n'arrivais pas à te communiquer le moindre sentiment de joie et de soulagement de te voir enfin libre d'aimer et d'être aimé. De la même façon, tu étais près de moi pour m'aider, mais même si ta présence me faisait du bien, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer combien ma détresse était profonde. Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner avec moi dans mon puits de désespoir.

- Tu as pourtant si souvent plongé dans le mien pour m'en sortir...

- Mais toi, tu ne _pouvais_ pas, Quatre, et ce n'était pas à toi de le faire, de toute façon. Et tu comprends que toi, si haut sur ton petit nuage et moi, si bas sous terre, il est arrivé un moment où nous nous sommes complètement perdus à tous les niveaux. Tu ne m'aurais jamais retrouvé, Quatre, je ne l'aurais pas permis, de toute façon.

- J'ai tout fait pour t'aider, murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Duo se rapproche encore de lui et essuie les larmes qui se sont échappées de ses grands yeux tristes, en passant ses pouces sous chacun d'eux.

- Je sais, _Little angel _et encore une fois, je t'en remercie. Mais tu dois comprendre que j'étais hors de portée. Milliardo m'a donné la force de sortir du trou que je m'étais creusé seul, et de remonter pour reprendre le cours de ma vie. Tu as pu alors me retrouver et me soutenir. Me faire partager ton bonheur m'a beaucoup aidé, aussi. Être heureux pour toi n'était plus au-dessus de mes forces. Et ça, angel, c'est à Milliardo que tu le dois et à lui seul.

- Il te suffisait d'attendre le retour d'Heero pour retrouver le bonheur.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire et s'éloigne d'eux, se demandant ce qu'il peut bien répondre à Trowa.

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, soupire-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon du ciel.

- Pourtant, on essaie, Duo.

- Je vois ça...

Le silence s'installe alors, lourd, jusqu'à ce que Duo ne se tourne de nouveau vers eux.

- Milliardo m'a proposé de l'accompagner avec lui, à Sank.

Quatre sent une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos ; instinctivement, sa main trouve celle de Trowa, debout à ses côtés, qu'il serre à lui en broyer les os, sans que l'ancien mercenaire n'exprime la moindre douleur ou simple incommodité.  
Au contraire, il lui communique tout son soutien en lui rendant sa pression, mais bien évidemment, seulement avec douceur et tendresse.

- Tu as refusé... n'est-ce pas ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas, Quatre ? répond Duo avec un ton doux qu'il n'a pas beaucoup employé, depuis qu'il est entré. Trowa est avec toi, je ne suis plus aussi indispensable, tu ne risques pas de dépérir. A l'orphelinat aussi, ils peuvent se passer de moi. J'ai envie de bouger, j'ai besoin de changement.

- Mais Duo... Sank est si loin...

- Un peu. Mais Sank correspond à mes attentes. C'est peut-être un royaume paumé au nord de l'Amérique, mais c'est quand même le plus proche endroit où je puisse aller qui me rapproche de mes origines. J'ai envie et besoin de retrouver mes racines, même si concrètement, je n'y trouverais rien. Tu peux comprendre, angel, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à fuir... Tu l'as fait par ta relation avec Milliardo, et maintenant, tu passes à une autre étape. Le retour du Cirque t'oblige à affronter certaines choses, alors tu t'en vas...

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je saisis juste une opportunité, vraiment. Tu sais que je ne te mentirai pas.

- D'accord, mais... tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement. Je ne sais pas quand, c'est tout.

- N'accorderas-tu donc pas une seule chance à Heero ? intervient Trowa. Tout ce qu'il a fait et que tu as refusé de connaître, depuis son départ, ne lui donneras-tu donc pas l'occasion de te démontrer que c'était pour toi et pour vous ?

- Tu veux certainement parler de ce qu'il aurait fait et dont il t'a interdit de me donner le plus petit indice.

- Jusqu'à il y a six semaines, c'était le cas. Mais depuis, tu refuses de m'écouter.

- Je n'apprécie pas d'être traité comme ça. Je ne suis pas soumis à sa volonté, je n'ai pas à attendre son bon vouloir. Il n'a rien voulu que je sache, et bien soit, je ne veux rien savoir. Qu'il ait changé d'avis ou non, ça ne me concerne plus.

- Je ne te croyais pas homme à tourner le dos à une personne qui a tant fait pour toi. Que tu ignores de quoi est fait ce "tant" ne te permet pas d'être aussi indifférent au fait qu'il existe.

- Heero a écrit que j'étais la raison pour laquelle il voulait changer certaines choses. Ca ne veut pas dire que s'il a réussi à le faire, il l'a fait pour moi. C'est uniquement pour lui qu'il a agi.

- Il est parti pour pouvoir devenir digne de se représenter devant toi. C'est ce que tu voulais, Duo.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je lui ai demandé.

- Tu lui demandais sans cesse de changer, c'est pareil.

Duo se lève et vient se camper devant Trowa.

- Faux. Je lui demandais une seule chose, et s'il me l'avait accordé, nous ne serions pas là à avoir cette conversation inutile, Trowa.

- Éclaire-moi donc.

- Avec plaisir : j'ai juste demandé à Heero d'accepter les sentiments qui nous liaient, ce qu'il a fait à mots couverts, je le reconnais. Mais je voulais qu'il le fasse pour qu'on puisse ensuite avancer _ensemble_. Comme Wufei et Sally sont parvenus à le faire, ainsi que Quatre et toi. C'est _ça_ qu'il m'a refusé. Il ne m'a pas fait confiance ou ne m'aimait pas assez, j'en sais rien. Ça n'a plus d'importance, de toute façon, je me suis assez posé la question, conclut-il avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Soulagé qu'il n'ait pas décidé de partir, Quatre va leur resservir un jus de fruits pour tenter de le retenir et de le raisonner encore.

- Laisse-lui au moins t'expliquer ses raisons, lui demande-t-il en lui tendant son verre.

- Merci. Pas la peine de vous en faire, j'ai pas l'intention de l'ignorer. Enfin, dans un premier temps. Ce dépendra aussi de son attitude, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

- Tu lui manques.

Duo boit une gorgée de son jus de fruits pour reprendre contenance.  
Ca fait mal de s'entendre dire ce genre de choses, qu'on s'interdit d'espérer pour ne pas replonger dans la souffrance.

- Tu n'as pas pour habitude de parler pas pour ne rien dire, Trowa, alors continues, répond-il ensuite sans reposer son verre.

- Ca n'a pas changé.

Cette fois, Duo préfère se lever.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'aurais préféré ne pas le revoir. Ça aurait été plus simple pour nous tous. Seulement, j'ai une targniole à lui mettre.

- Je pense qu'il l'acceptera, il sait sûrement qu'il le mérite. Et j'espère qu'à partir de là, tout se passera au mieux.

- Ce sera le cas, mon ange, si Duo y met du sien.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, Trowa ?

- Ne t'affiche pas avec Milliardo en présence d'Heero.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? s'étonne Duo, la surprise balayant toute l'irritation qu'l ressentait, jusque là.

- Je tenais à ce qu'il continue ses efforts. Je vais lui en parler pour qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre. Ceci dit, je serai ravi de le faire au passé.

- Dans tes rêves, Barton ! Et de toute façon, quand Milliardo et moi, on aura décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation, je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas l'un des premiers au courant. Alors t'avise pas de mettre la charrue avant les boeufs, tu pourrais avoir de mauvaises surprises.

- Je cherche seulement à ce que ça se passe au mieux pour vous.

- Tu veux dire pour _Heero_.

- Dans la tête d'Heero, vous n'allez plus l'un sans l'autre. Dommage que ce ne soit pas ton cas.

- Ne cherche pas à me culpabiliser, on ne s'est fait aucune promesse !

- Sa lettre était pourtant claire.

- Combien de fois n'a-t-on pas eu cette conversation stérile, Trowa ? Ça me fatigue... On se voit plus tard, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends...

- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, le coupe Duo en s'arrêtant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. J'ai encore des sentiments pour Heero, ce serait stupide de le nier. Ca a été hyper court, mais on a vécu quelque chose de très fort, ensemble, et il y a quelque chose d'inachevé, dans notre lien... Ce que je vis avec Milliardo est complètement différent.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, intervient Quatre.

- Pas de cette façon-là, mais... j'aurais pu l'aimer, assure Duo en leur faisant face une dernière fois, espère-t-il. Souvent, je me dis que si être avec la personne que j'aime me fait souffrir, je préfèrerais être avec une personne qui me rendrait heureux et que je pourrais aimer un jour, ne serait-ce que pour ça.

- Heero mérite sa chance, insiste Trowa, que les propos de Duo ont inquiété. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

- Écoute, mon Trowa, intervient de nouveau Quatre, si Duo décide de partir quelque temps avec Milliardo, dans dix jours, il en restera tout de même quatre, dès le retour du Cirque, durant lesquels Heero et lui pourront se voir et discuter. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à te convaincre, Duo ?

- Je ne lui demande rien, encore une fois. Mon envie de partir ne le concerne en rien. S'il veut tenter de me retenir, c'est son problème, qu'il essaie ! La seule chose qu'il a vraiment intérêt à faire, c'est d'éviter tout ce qui pourrait causer un tort ou une souffrance à Milliardo ou même à moi, d'ailleurs. S'il a vraiment changé, comme tu ne cesses de le répéter, Trowa, et bien quand tu lui auras transmis ce message, il comprendra sûrement que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Sur ce...

- Attends, Duo !

- What _now_ ? demande-t-il, limite exaspéré.(1)

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? répond Quatre d'une toute petite voix si craquante.

Duo soupire et son visage se détend, alors que Quatre le rejoint pour se pendre à son cou.

- Bonne journée, mon Duo, et fais attention à toi ... Tu sais comme je t'aime.

- Oui, et moi aussi, _Little angel_, répond Duo en le serrant dans ses bras un moment. Bonne journée à tous les deux. Trowa.

- Duo.

Le jeune homme passe encore sa main dans les mèches blondes de son meilleur ami, qui proteste pour la forme, avant de sortir, épuisé par ce temps passé avec eux.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indique pourtant qu'il n'est pas resté plus d'une heure et demie au palais...

Dans l'état dans lequel il est, il préfère regagner la Résidence Peacecraft, plutôt que de passer à l'orphelinat.  
Même si les enfants lui apportent un réel réconfort, quand il ne se sent pas bien, à cet instant, c'est d'autre chose dont il a besoin et que seul Milliardo peut lui apporter.

Pressé de revoir l'homme qu'il a quitté seulement deux heures plus tôt, il accélère le pas et se retrouve rapidement devant le heurtoir de la grande porte en marbre de la Résidence, dont il saisit le marteau pour frapper trois coups.

En attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, il admire encore l'objet qui le fascine vraiment : il représente un visage d'homme qui porte une sorte de casque lui couvrant la tête et descendant devant jusqu'à la moitié du visage, ne laissant que le bas de visible ; de son casque s'échappent également de longues mèches de cheveux.  
Il y a quelque chose d'indéniablement masculin qui se dégage de l'ensemble, qui fait qu'on ne se pose pas la question de savoir s'il représente un homme ou une femme.

Erreur qui pourrait être induite par la longueur des cheveux.  
Quand on connaît le propriétaire des lieux, cependant, qui porte long ses cheveux blond platine, on se pose pas la question non plus.

D'ailleurs, Milliardo a révélé à Duo que beaucoup de gens lui demandent souvent si c'est lui qui est représenté sur le heurtoir.  
_Les Princes sont-ils tous censés être si narcissiques ?_ s'est gentiment moqué celui de Sank, faisait rire Duo, qui en avait bien besoin, ce soir-là.

- Mr Duo, je vous en prie, entrez...

- Merci, Pagan, répond Duo à l'intendant qui vient de le tirer de sa contemplation en ouvrant la porte.

- Monsieur le Prince est dans sa bibliothèque. Dois-je vous y conduire ?

- Non, merci, je connais le chemin et Milliardo sait que je dois repasser... même si j'ai pas donné d'heure, c'est vrai...

Le vieil intendant sourit.

- Vous n'êtes pas un invité, Mr Duo, vous êtes libre d'aller et venir ici comme chez vous. Monsieur le Prince nous l'a bien dit et répété. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Je sonne. Merci, Pagan.

Duo gagne la bibliothèque, où une voix chaude et familière l'invite à entrer, après qu'il ait frappé.

La porte s'ouvre sur la grande bibliothèque de Milliardo Peaceraft, aux multiples rayonnages éclairés par la coupole en verre, au-dessus d'eux et les grandes vitres qui séparent les étagères par groupes de deux, et contre lesquelles sont disposés alternativement une table de travail et un fauteuil de lecture avec une table basse.

Milliardo est d'ailleurs assis dans l'un d'eux, le visage tourné vers Duo qu'il accueille d'un tendre sourire, tout en reposant son livre sur la petite table.

- Déjà de retour ? Oh toi, ça ne va pas, remarque-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Duo s'en saisit sans hésitation et se laisse attirer jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur les genoux du prince.

Une de ses places préférées.

- J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec toi, soupire Duo en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ca m'aurait évité un mal de crâne et un mal de coeur.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit en partant, ce matin, je suis passé voir Quatre, au Palais, pour savoir pourquoi il m'avait appelé plusieurs fois. En fait, il a été au souk, il était tout content.

- Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, lorsque l'on connaît son histoire, telle que tu as eu la gentillesse et la confiance de me confier.

- Oui, et j'étais vraiment content pour lui ! J'aurais dû juste le rappeler, en partant d'ici, il m'aurait dit ça et j'aurais pu couper la conversation rapidement, restant sur de bonnes choses. Mais là, on en est venu à parler du Cirque et il m'a dit la date exacte de leur arrivée.

- Je comprends mieux, murmure Milliardo en resserrant légèrement sa prise autour du corps de Duo.

- Tu vois, je leur ai parlé de mon possible départ avec toi, mais ni Quatre, ni Trowa n'ont vraiment compris ou cherché à comprendre. Ça m'étonne pas de la part de Trowa, mais j'attendais plus de Quatre. Mais non, y en a que pour Heero, ce qu'il va pouvoir penser, ce qu'il espère, tout ce qu'il a fait... Et moi, dans tout ça ? C'est comme si les trois mois après son départ, où j'étais en plein cauchemar, n'avaient jamais existé.

- Ce ne sont pas de très bons souvenirs, pour eux, ne leur en veux pas de ne pas revenir dessus. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont oublié, au contraire.

- Je leur en veux seulement parce qu'ils ne réalisent pas que sans toi, Mill', Dieu seul sait dans quel état je serais, aujourd'hui, ce que je serais devenu... C'est si injuste pour toi !

Le Prince de Sank caresse tendrement les cheveux de Duo, qu'il a libéré et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe, ce qui le calme rapidement.

- Si tu oubliais un peu tes amis, et que tu me disais ce que toi, tu ressens, depuis que tu sais le nombre exact de jours qui te séparent encore de tes retrouvailles avec Heero ?

Duo soupire, puis se serre un peu plus contre Milliardo, qui sent son coeur battre plus fort.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Il te faudra bien faire face à tes sentiments, avant de le revoir, Duo.

- Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste que tu me serres fort dans tes bras.

- Duo...

- Embrasse-moi, ajoute-t-il contre ses lèvres, ses bras entourant fermement son cou.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir très longtemps, tu en es conscient, résiste encore le Prince, entre deux baisers.

- Je te demande seulement quelques heures, Mill, mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu le sais... assure Duo en reculant légèrement son visage, pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans le bleu glacier de ceux de son prince.

- On sera mieux dans la chambre, cède celui-ci, avant de se lever et d'emporter Duo dans ses bras.

- Si seulement nos coeurs n'étaient pas pris, on serait si bien ensemble...

- Tu n'as pas encore perdu Heero, je t'interdis d'abandonner. Et quant à moi, je suis toujours aussi incapable d'oublier Treize. Notre rencontre nous a permis d'avoir la force et le courage d'y croire encore, pour toi, et de tenir le coup, pour moi.

- On était censé oublier dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Oublier notre désespoir et notre douleur, oui, mais pas tes rêves, tes espoirs, ni notre amour pour ces deux hommes.

- J'aurais pu t'aimer, Milliardo.

- Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas, le taquine-t-il en le déposant avec douceur sur le lit.

- Pas de cette façon-là, tu le sais bien !

Milliardo retire sa chemise et s'allonge près de lui, le débarrassant de son t-shirt au passage.

- Oui, je le sais, et je partage ton sentiment, Duo. Tu es le deuxième homme à qui j'ai dit un jour ce "je t'aime" si perturbant, bien que ce soit d'une manière totalement différente de celle avec laquelle je le disais à Treize. Et que je ne dirais jamais plus ainsi, désormais...

Duo caresse la joue du Prince au regard triste avec un tendre sourire, qu'il fait disparaître sous ses lèvres avec la même tendresse, avant que d'autres sentiments ne s'en mêlent, changeant la nature de leur échange.

Une fois encore, les deux hommes partagent une étreinte salvatrice où ils puisent la force de continuer à avancer, malgré le vide qui oppresse leurs coeurs.

Un vide aux causes identiques : l'absence de l'être aimé, l'impossibilité d'être avec lui.

-

-

_A suivre... _

**

* * *

****Notes :  
****What **_**now**_: quoi encore ?

-

**Notes de l'auteure **:

_Je sais très bien que Milliardo - et donc Réléna mais on s'en fout ici - sont présentés comme originaires du nord de l'Europe et non de l'Amérique, comme je l'ai écrit dans ma fic. Mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire, alors désolée pour cette petite entorse !_

_Ceci étant dit..._

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !_

_J'espère avoir réussi à garder - et donc à vous replonger - dans l'ambiance de "Cible Verrouillée"... et que vous voulez donc la suite !_

_Je suis en plein dans mes cours et ils sont ma priorité, mais si j'ai pris le parti de poster ce premier chapitre, c'est bien que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire trop attendre pour le second._

_Je vise un chapitre tous les dix à quinze jours, en moyenne, pour les premiers, au moins.  
__J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !_

_Un petit mot également concernant mon dernier os "**l'odeur d'un souvenir**" ; après de longues délibérations avec Madame MaMuse, je peux enfin annoncer qu'à la demande de certains d'entre vous, il y aura bien une séquelle.  
__J'ai réussi à concevoir les choses en respectant l'idée et l'esprit de l'os, ainsi que la fin, qui, selon moi, donnait toute sa force à l'histoire.  
__Dès que je pourrais finaliser ça, je m'en occuperai et vous le "soumettrai" !_

_D'ici là, bonne continuation à tous !_

_Lysa_

_-_


	2. Le retour du Chasseur

_**

* * *

**_

Titre _: Chasse Gardée __! _

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient pas sauf mention contraire

_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, 6x2 (ne hurlez pas c'est temporaire) **3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Milliardo Peacecraft_

_**Résumé**_ : le titre est assez explicite, je pense !

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre, de m'avoir donné votre avis et/ou de m'avoir listé ! Ce second chapitre est plutôt court, alors je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre longtemps "juste" pour "ça".

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Trame prévisionelle :

Chapitre Un : Une nouvelle saison.  
**Chapitre Deux : Le retour du Chasseur****.  
**Chapitre Trois : Qui va à la chasse...  
Chapitre Quatre : ... perd sa place ?  
Chapitre Cinq : Chasse gardée.  
...

* * *

**Chapitre deux : le retour du Chasseur**

**-**

**-  
**_**Six jours plus tard.  
**__**Palais Raberba Winner**_

_**-**_

Pour célébrer l'arrivée du Cirque _Mobile Suits,_ Quatre Raberba Winner, son propriétaire depuis maintenant six mois, a décidé d'organiser un grand banquet dans le jardin d'hiver de son circassiens, aidés des employés de l'héritier R. Winner, ont passé une partie de l'après-midi à s'installer dans les bâtiments que Quatre a fait construire, derrière le Parc Central.

Ainsi, bien que chacun ait sa propre caravane, Quatre leur permet de vivre dans une structure plus pérenne, où le chauffage n'est pas une option, en hiver, et où la pluie ne risque pas de les tuer par électrocution ou par noyade...

Certes, il ne pleut pas beaucoup dans cette région.

Mais il suffit d'une seule et unique averse, doublée d'une fuite, pour que la situation, qui peut apparaître comique au départ, vire rapidement au drame.

C'est pourquoi, tous ceux possédant les caravanes les plus modestes se sont empressés de remercier chaleureusement Quatre, l'esprit de la troupe entière déjà tourné vers un même but : trouver un moyen de montrer toute leur gratitude et leur reconnaissance au propriétaire du Cirque, si prévenant, attentionné et généreux avec eux.

Parce qu'en plus du confort de l'habitat, il s'est également occupé de celui des "à-côtés" : un bâtiment pour installer les animaux, avec tout le nécessaire pour que leurs dresseurs puissent s'occuper d'eux et répéter les numéros, un local médical avec un vétérinaire présent en permanence, entre autres ; et pour les hommes, un ensemble d'installations comportant piscine, hammam, salle de relaxation, salle de lecture, de jeux, etc.

Bref, toutes les dispositions ont été prises pour que chaque membre du Cirque, à deux ou quatre pattes, puisse donner le meilleur de lui-même durant cette saison.

Pour ceux ayant investi dans une caravane, telle celle que partageait Trowa avec Heero, où celle de Wufei et Sally, qui sont de réelles maisons sur roues, ces nouveaux bâtiments constituent plutôt le lieu où se détendre.  
Et aussi et surtout, faire la fête de manière plus confortable que dans la pauvre cantine, usée par des années d'utilisation quotidienne de jour comme de nuit, ou sous le petit chapiteau d'accueil dont ce n'est pas vraiment la première fonction.

A chaque fois qu'ils utilisent cette petite structure pour une soirée, celle-ci se termine souvent par un branle-bas de combat général, pour rendre de nouveau un aspect présentable au lieu et effacer toutes traces de leurs excès.

Et vu l'état général des jeunes comme des moins jeunes, ce n'est vraiment pas une mince affaire, et ça leur donne moins souvent l'envie de se lâcher.

Tout ceci semble appartenir au passé, désormais : grâce aux installations de Quatre, ils n'auront plus à se poser la question et pourront réellement décompresser de leurs harassantes journées de répétitions, suivies souvent du spectacle, le soir même...  
S'il y a bien une chose qu'on peut retenir et admirer chez les circassiens, et dans le monde du spectacle vivant, en général, c'est que les artistes ne comptent jamais leurs heures de travail...

Aussi, c'est avec une grande joie et beaucoup de respect que Quatre leur a préparé ce grand banquet, plus que ravi de les accueillir enfin, après les avoir suivis à distance durant leur six mois d'itinérance.

Et il a choisi comme lieu le jardin d'hiver, qui est en fait une immense serre chauffée, où il est très facile d'oublier les quelques trois degrés en dessous de zéro qui règnent à l'extérieur, caractéristiques des nuits d'hiver dans ces régions désertiques.

Très élégant avec son pull noir sans manches passé sur sa chemise pourpre, Duo le traverse rapidement, de ses longues jambes parfaitement mises en valeur par son pantalon noir, lui aussi, pour saluer tous les membres de la troupe, s'excusant au passage de ne pouvoir rester avec eux et fêter comme il se doit leur retour.

Il évite, autant que faire se peut, de donner trop de détails sur ses raisons.

Comme ils ont appris à connaître Duo, durant la semaine qu'a passé le cirque en ville, au début de l'été, ils se souviennent parfaitement qu'auparavant, il était de toutes les fêtes, improvisées ou non... alors personne n'insiste.

Il est évident que s'il avait pu, il serait resté.

Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre Heero et Duo, six mois plus tôt, même si personne n'ignore qu'ils ont été amants, au moins une nuit.  
Mais Heero est resté égal à lui-même, seul Wufei et Sally ont bien sûr remarqué les changements, et suffisamment pour pouvoir le soutenir et l'aider, sans en avoir l'air.  
Et sans connaître toute l'histoire non plus, d'ailleurs.

Comme cette fameuse soirée, six mois plus tôt, Duo sent un regard suivre sa progression, et bien qu'il ne le voit pas, il _sent_, il _sait_ que c'est celui d'Heero, il n'a aucun doute là-dessus.

Cette même impression d'être traqué le saisit, et il déteste toujours autant ça.

Aujourd'hui peut-être même plus qu'avant...

Ça l'agace et ça le déçoit, aussi, parce que ça lui donne le sentiment que les choses sont restées telles quelles.  
Et ça fait ressurgir une tonne d'images dans son esprit, contre lesquelles il a lutté, des mois entiers...

Ayant enfin terminé de saluer tout le monde - sauf Heero, mais c'est lui qui se cache, après tout, et Duo ne compte pas entrer dans son jeu - il rejoint Quatre - et Trowa, l'un n'allant plus que rarement sans l'autre, à présent -.

- J'y vais, Milliardo m'attend devant le Palais, leur dit-il en embrassant son meilleur ami.

- Je suis désolé de cette situation, mon Duo.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Et puis tu sais, Mill' a été très compréhensif, lui aussi. C'est lui-même qui m'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il vienne à cette réception, même juste y passer rapidement avec moi. Ça tombe bien, dans un sens, qu'on ait prévu autre chose, tous les deux.

- Et tu as pu voir Heero ?

Duo enfile son manteau en grimaçant.

- Il sait ce qui l'attend, apparemment, puisqu'il reste planqué. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache, soyez gentils de l'en informer... précise-t-il, un brin sarcastique.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer de repasser un peu plus tard ? insiste Quatre en serrant sa main entre les siennes.

Duo fait non de la tête.

- C'est un soir important et difficile, pour Mill'. Tu sais qu'il a perdu quelqu'un de très cher, à cette même date, il y a quelques années. Il a besoin de moi.

- Je ne connaissais pas le jour exact de cette tragédie, et je comprends mieux la situation, à présent. Je n'insiste pas plus. Bonne soirée, mon Duo.

- A vous aussi.

Duo repart rapidement, d'une allure indiquant clairement qu'il ne se laissera pas arrêter ni dévier de sa route... ce que personne ne tente de faire.

Une fois hors de l'enceinte du Palais, il repère tout de suite la voiture de Milliardo, qui, après l'avoir déposé, s'est garé en face et un peu plus bas dans la rue - exigence de Rashid pour le dispositif de sécurité aux abords du Palais Raberba Winner.

Le Prince de Sank est appuyé contre la portière, bien visible dans son manteau ouvert sur un sublime costard blanc, qui ressort bien sur le bleu métallisé de son coupé.

Duo sourit et commence à avancer vers lui... lorsque deux bras l'enserrent et le retiennent fermement, mais sans aucune brutalité ni violence.  
Au contraire, même, l'étreinte, car c'en est une, est clairement _tendre...  
_Et a aussi quelque chose de _possessive_.

Duo voit Milliardo se figer, alors que son propre corps tout entier se crispe, sur la défensive.

_**Cette**_ _odeur_ qui l'enveloppe, _**cette**_ _présence_, _**cette**_ _chaleur_...  
Heero...

- Je t'ai manqué... ? l'entendit-il souffler de sa voix basse, au _creux_ de son oreille.

Duo rassemble toutes ses forces, sentant monter une violente colère en lui, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment qu'il se refuse à identifier, et se dégage fermement pour lui faire face.

- Ne fais pas ce genre de choses !

Sa voix est sèche, coupante, assurée, et ce malgré le trouble ressenti dans chaque fibre de son corps, du fait même de se retrouver face à lui.  
Après s'être retrouvé _contre_ lui.

- Quoi, _ce_ genre de choses ? reprend Heero en tendant sa main pour caresser sa joue.

De la main gauche, Duo frappe ses doigts audacieux et de la droite, il lui envoie dans la seconde un puissant direct, à s'en briser les phalanges, avant de se reculer.

Heero ayant lui-même vaciller sous la violence du coup - certes là où d'autres se seraient retrouver à terre, voire même, inconscients - la distance s'est un peu plus accentuée, entre eux, permettant à Duo de se reprendre.

Et à sa colère de s'exprimer, même s'il parvient encore à en garder la maîtrise.

Le bon côté c'est qu'elle anesthésie la douleur de ses doigts, malmenés par le choc de leur rencontre avec la mâchoire d'acier d'Heero...

- N'agis pas comme si tu étais en terrain conquis, Heero, je ne t'appartiens pas !

- Duo, tout va bien ? demande Milliardo qui l'a rejoint, en posant une main sur sa taille, la deuxième enveloppant la sienne qui vient de frapper.

Il hésitait à intervenir, mais le dernier échange l'a décidé.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, répond Duo en se tournant vers lui. J'ai terminé ici, allons-y.

- On doit parler, Duo, le retient Heero, mais sans bouger.

Duo lui fait face, le visage fermé.

- _Je_ ne te _dois_ rien du tout. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai autre chose de prévu.

- Une chose si importante que tu en oublies d'être poli et de nous présenter ?

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça : Milliardo Peacecraft, Prince de Sank, Heero Yuy, activité indéterminée. Satisfait ?

Heero ne répond rien et Milliardo en profite pour demander une confirmation de ce qu'il pense avoir compris.

- Voici donc le Heero dont j'ai si longuement entendu parler.

- Le seul et unique, répond Duo d'un ton indéchiffrable, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux d'Heero.

- Je vois, intervient celui-ci, en rendant enfin au Prince le long regard avec lequel il le fixe, depuis un moment. Tu as finalement trouvé ton Prince charmant, Duo. Et en parfait chevalier et héros, il n'ignore rien de notre histoire.

- Parce que t'appelles ça une histoire, toi ?

- Il y a bien eu quelque chose que tu as tenté d'oublier entre ses bras et entre ses draps, réplique Heero, mais curieusement, sans le regarder, fixant toujours Milliardo de son regard sombre et glacial

- Je... commence Duo.

- Pourquoi ? le coupe-t-il presque trop calmement, mais cette fois-ci en plongeant son regard dans le sien, à nouveau.

Duo se crispe, surpris par cette question.  
Il sent sa colère l'envahir de nouveau.

- Comment ça, _pourquoi_ ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Je pensais que tu comprendrais mon message. As-tu seulement lu ma lettre, Duo ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai lu, ta putain de lettre ! répond-il, sans parvenir à contrôler son langage. Je l'ai lu et relu, Heero, et ce jusqu'à ce que mes larmes m'empêchent de continuer à le faire ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'elle disait !

- Alors répond-moi.

Duo serre les poings et déglutit, redoutant que sa voix ne se brise, mais bien déterminé à dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur.  
Au moins une partie.

- Et bien parce que j'en ai rien à foutre de ta lettre, Heero ! J'ai suffisamment de lettres de gens qui m'avaient promis de ne jamais m'abandonner, si tu veux tout savoir ! Shit ! Vous êtes tous là à agir égoïstement et à me laisser des _lettres_ pour soulager votre conscience. Ça ne change _rien_ pour moi !

- Duo...

- Tu as écrit que je t'avais donné une raison de changer, continue-t-il sans tenir compte de son interruption, et bien soit ! J'en suis ravi, Heero ! Mais ça n'a pas comblé le vide créé par ton absence, ça n'a pas expliqué ton départ, bien au contraire ! Comment as-tu pu m'écrire ce genre de choses et partir ? J'aurais préféré que tu ne m'écrives pas cette lettre, parce quand on s'est dit adieu, j'avais renoncé à toi et surtout, à l'idée que j'avais eu une chance !

- Il le fallait pour que tu me laisses partir. Ceci fait, tu devais connaître la vérité sur mon objectif, pour que tout ne soit pas vain. C'est pourquoi je t'ai écrit.

- _You bet_ ! (1) laisse-t-il échapper, ce qui prouve la tension qui l'habite, qui lui fait généralement revenir à sa langue natale. La seule vérité que j'y ai lu, c'est que tu as tout voulu gérer seul. Tu n'as pas eu assez confiance en moi et en ce qui nous liait, c'est _ça_ qui m'a brisé, Heero. Le premier pas vers le changement aurait été de m'accorder cette confiance, je ne demandais rien d'autre.

- Je devais m'éloigner pour réussir, je devais le faire _seul_. Tu ne...

- I'm fed up ! (2) Ça suffit, Heero, ajoute-t-il en levant sa main entre eux, alors qu'Heero a encore fait un pas vers lui. C'est pas le moment d'en parler. Je ne veux plus te laisser diriger ma vie. Ce soir, j'avais autre chose de prévu, et je ne veux pas imposer cette pathétique tentative d'explication à Milliardo. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher cette soirée comme tu sais si bien le faire. Milliardo, termine-t-il en se tournant vers le Prince, qui a patiemment suivi l'échange, je suis désolé pour tout ça. Nous pouvons y aller, maintenant.

- Si tu as besoin de parler avec Heero, je peux comprendre, tu sais. Nous pourrons nous voir demain.

Duo serre les mains de Milliardo entre les siennes, sous le regard brûlant mais indéchiffrable d'Heero.

- Hors de question, Mill'. Tu as besoin de moi, ce soir, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Et je _veux_ être avec _toi_. Ce n'est pas négociable. Laisse-moi juste une minute encore, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. Je t'attends dans la voiture, prends ton temps. Heero, continue-t-il en se tournant vers le mercenaire, sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas blesser Duo une seconde fois. Je m'opposerai à vous, dussé-je y perdre la vie.

- Mill'...

- A tout de suite, coupe-t-il court aux protestations de Duo, en déposant un baiser appuyé sur sa tempe.

Il regagne sa voiture et Duo fait une dernière fois face à Heero.

Leurs regards s'accrochent immédiatement, la détermination s'y lisant clairement dans l'un comme dans l'autre...

Mais d'autres sentiments les troublent également.

Heero identifie aisément la colère, dans celui de Duo.  
Mais dans celui d'Heero, Duo n'est pas encore prêt à accepter que c'est bien de la tristesse qu'il y voit, entre autres.

Et bien sûr, le désir et l'attirance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre sont doucement en train de renaître, tout juste éveillés par le fait de se retrouver enfin face à face, après si longtemps.

Ça non plus, Duo n'est pas encore prêt à le voir s'imposer à eux.

Alors il inspire profondément et se décide à briser le silence qui s'est installé depuis quelques pauvres petites minutes, qui leur semble à tout deux, pourtant, durer depuis un long moment.

- J'espère avoir été assez clair, Heero : tu ne feras pas ce que tu veux de moi.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver.

- Je vais le faire dès maintenant, en te laissant partir avec _lui_.

- Remarquable effort, ricane Duo. Tu tournes encore la situation de sorte à ce que ce soit _toi_ qui semble avoir décidé ! Mais non, Heero, c'est _moi_ qui te dis merde, ce soir, et qui choisis de passer la soirée avec Milliardo, comme prévu !

- Et je respecte ta volonté. Mais je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit une chose, Duo : je suis bien décidé à te reconquérir, et je ne manque pas de moyens.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? demande-t-il ignorant la brusque accélération de son rythme cardiaque, suite aux mots d'Heero. .

- Lorsque tu accepteras de m'écouter, viens, tu sais où me trouver. Je te laisse décider, ajoute-t-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un baiser, son air provocant toujours aussi irritant qu'avant.

Duo se dégage et serre les poings.

- _It's useless_ ! (3)

Heero lève un sourcil interrogateur, et Duo ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Eh oui, tu ne trompes personne, et certainement pas moi, avec tes belles paroles et tes belles manières ! Je sais pertinemment à _qui_ était destiné ce geste et _pourquoi_ tu l'as eu. Mais écoute-moi bien, Heero : je ne suis pas ta chasse gardée, je ne suis pas un territoire une fois conquis sur lequel tu peux faire revaloir tes droits ! Si tu en as eu un jour sur l'être libre que je suis, c'est parce que _je_ l'ai voulu, uniquement. Mais tu les as perdu, il y a six mois, et c'est de _ta_ faute ! Je ne retomberai pas dans le panneau.

- Je saurais regagner ta confiance. Ce sera sûrement difficile, mais ça en vaut largement la peine. _Tu_ en vaux la peine.

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Duo de répondre et fait demi-tour pour regagner le Palais.

Duo le regarde s'éloigner et desserre lentement ses poings, se rendant alors pleinement compte de combien il était tendu, jusque là.

Ca aurait été tellement plus facile, s'il avait réussi à le détester encore...

Mais il a beau lui en vouloir presque démesurément, si on considère qu'il n'est absolument pas rancunier, il lui est impossible d'avoir des sentiments négatifs à son égard, à présent.

Il semble peut-être aussi exaspérant et provocateur qu'il y a six mois, il n'en reste pas moins beau à en damner tous les saints répertoriés en tous temps et en tous lieux.

Si ce n'était que ça...

Duo peut bien vivre en trouvant un homme beau et l'admirer de loin, ça ne lui a jamais posé de problèmes, le peu de fois où ça lui est arrivé...

Mais cette attirance entre Heero et lui, cette... cette _chose_ indéfinissable, qui semble s'être réveillée, qui les pousse toujours plus l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils en gardaient chacun une partie et que les deux moitiés voulaient désespérément se retrouver, envers et contre tout...

Comment gérer ça ?

- Duo ?

Le jeune homme se retourne pour découvrir que Milliardo a avancé la voiture jusqu'à lui ; il le regarde à présent avec inquiétude, à travers la fenêtre abaissée de son coupé.  
Duo pose sa main sur la portière, alors qu'il allait descendre et le rassure d'un sourire, avant de contourner la voiture pour monter du côté passager.

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il, une fois à l'intérieur. On peut y aller, maintenant.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument. Merci pour ta compréhension, Mill'.

- Merci pour ta présence, ce soir, répond-il en recouvrant, de sa main, celle que Duo a posé sur sa cuisse.

Ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement pour échanger un baiser, tendre et chaste, puis le Prince redémarre la voiture et ils s'éloignent du Palais.

D'une partie des ombres imposantes de son enceinte, se découpe puis se détache alors une silhouette d'homme, qui se glisse en silence à l'intérieur du bâtiment...

Quelques minutes passent encore avant que le vent ne balaie, dans un craquement sinistre, les dernières branches d'un pauvre arbuste, broyées par les mains puissantes de ce même homme, dont la jalousie et la douleur l'ont soudainfait ressembler à une pauvre bête blessée...

_-_

_A suivre..._

**

* * *

****Notes générales :**

**You bet **: tu parles !  
**I'm fed up **: j'en ai marre !  
**It's useless **: c'est inutile.

-

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Court, je sais, mais intense, j'espère un ptit peu...  
__En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !  
__C'était encore de la mise en place, et au prochain chapitre, on prend un peu de vitesse.  
__Et si vous trouvez qu'Heero ne souffre pas encore assez, réjouissez-vous, il va devoir ramer encore un peu... mais pas trop, le but étant tout de même de les remettre ensemble !_

_Mais un Duo se mérite, et un Heero se comprend..._

_A dans une dizaine de jours pour la suite, donc !_

_Bises et bonne continuation à vous._

_Lysanea_

_-_

* * *

* * *


	3. Qui va à la Chasse

**Titre** : **Chasse Gardée !**

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient pas sauf mention contraire

_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, 6x2 (ne hurlez pas c'est temporaire) **3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Milliardo Peacecraft, Catheine Bloom, Sally Po-Chang_

_**Résumé**_ : Le Chasseur tâte le terrain et analyse la situation, la Proie sent qu'elle en redevient une...

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Le second chapitre a plutôt bien été reçu, je suis contente et je vous remercie pour vos reviews et mails. Je vous laisse donc avec ce troisième chapitre, assez long pour vous faire patienter dix jours, jusqu'au prochain.

_**RaR :**_

**Céline** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! toujours aussi contente de savoir que tu suis et aimes !

**JTFLAM** : un grand merci pour ta review, tes encouragements et ta fidélité ! Pour te répondre rapidement, Trowa et Quatre sont un peu trop concernés pour être objectifs sur la situation de Duo et à fortiori, Heero et Duo. L'important est que Duo soit totalement lucide et crois-moi, il l'est ! Quant à Heero, il aura effectivement besoin de courage, mais Duo aussi, n'oublions pas qu'il a souffert, lui aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**Trame Prévisionnelle : **

Chapitre Un : Une nouvelle saison.  
Chapitre Deux : Le retour du Chasseur.  
**Chapitre Trois : Qu****i va**** à la**** chasse...  
**Chapitre Quatre : ... perd sa place ?  
Chapitre Cinq : Chasse gardée.  
...

* * *

-

**Chapitre Trois : Qu****i va**** à la**** chasse... **

**-  
-**

_**Le lendemain matin.  
**__**Résidence princière Peacecraft.**_

**_-_**

Confortablement installé dans son lit, le Prince de Sank tourne une nouvelle page de son livre, puis les suivantes, pour savoir quand se termine le chapitre et déterminer s'il a le temps ou non de le finir, avant de devoir réveiller son bel endormi.

C'est justement un mouvement familier de ce corps doux et chaud, appuyé en toute confiance contre le sien, suivi d'un soupir tout aussi habituel, qui l'aide à prendre sa décision : son chapitre attendra, Duo est en train de sortir de son sommeil, tout seul

Milliardo sait qu'il ne va pas tarder à papillonner des yeux une fois, deux fois, et généralement, c'est à la troisième fois qu'il parvient à les garder ouverts ; puis, il va les lever vers lui et lui offrir un doux sourire encore ensommeillé.

C'est ainsi chaque fois qu'il a le bonheur d'avoir Duo avec lui pour la nuit, et c'est une vision, un réveil dont il ne se lasse jamais ; l'incroyable regard de Duo et la chaleur de son sourire parviennent à lui faire aimer le jour naissant.

Même si sa vie a perdu toute sa saveur le jour où celle de Treize lui a été ôtée, il arrive parfois certaines choses qui lui redonnent un peu de goût, même si c'est pour un temps limité ; sa rencontre avec Duo en fait partie.

Aussi, le Prince de Sank délaisse-t-il rapidement son livre pour concentrer toute son attention sur le visage de Duo, dont les paupières sont en train de se relever pour la troisième et dernière fois.

Bien qu'il éprouve une certaine forme d'amour pour lui, Milliardo n'est pas amoureux de Duo ; pourtant, chaque fois qu'il plonge ses yeux dans l'améthyste liquide de son regard, au réveil, son coeur rate un battement avant de repartir en trombe.

Il se demande soudain ce qui a bien pu forcer Heero Yuy à laisser passer une première chance d'être le spectateur unique et privilégié d'un tel spectacle, chaque matin.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? lui demande Duo avec son doux sourire, le tirant de ses pensées.

Milliardo dépose un baiser sur son front avant de répondre.

- Une dizaine de minutes. J'ai coupé ton réveil et attendait le moment de te réveiller plus en douceur.

- Hmmm... Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait semblant de dormir encore ! soupire-t-il tout en s'étirant, avant de se blottir dans les bras du Prince, qui abandonne définitivement son livre. Tu as bien dormi, toi ?

- Aucun mauvais rêve n'a troublé mon sommeil. Je dors toujours beaucoup mieux, quand tu partages mon lit.

- Moi aussi, _Milo_. Je me sens tellement bien, ici.

- Tu es certain de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps ?

- C'est plus que tentant, mais même si on est dimanche et que je suis pas censé bosser, je ne peux pas rester. Il faut que je passe chez Quatre avant d'aller travailler, je dois récupérer du matériel qu'il m'a mis de côté pour l'orphelinat.

- C'est aujourd'hui que commencent les ateliers de Noël, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui ! C'est pour ça que je dois y aller... Il n'y avait que ça pour me faire renoncer à une grasse matinée avec toi.

- Et c'est une excellente raison. Les enfants doivent être impatients, je m'en voudrais de te mettre en retard. Alors je n'insiste pas et te rends à eux.

- Merci, murmure Duo en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou, tout proche. Mais demain, j'ai toute ma journée de disponible, si tu veux.

- Je veux, oui.

Duo pouffe contre son épaule, alors que Milliardo remonte sa main jusqu'à la sienne, qu'il a posé sur son torse, pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

- Aurais-tu, par hasard, quelque chose à me proposer, Altesse ?

- Et bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'un cirque venait de s'installer...

- C'est vrai, répond Duo en jouant le jeu. Le première représentation a lieu demain, en début de soirée. Ça nous laisse largement le temps de faire une grasse matinée !

- Ce programme me convient tout à fait.

Duo lève la tête vers lui et lui fait un clin d'oeil et un sourire, que Milliardo lui rend mais un très court instant seulement ; son visage reprend rapidement son sérieux, alors qu'il glisse légèrement dans le lit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Duo et le regarder dans les yeux.

- Autant te prévenir, Duo, au moindre geste ambigu de ta part, je te remets à ta place devant tout le monde.

- Mais... Milliardo ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de ce qu'il y a entre nous pour rendre Heero jaloux, au point de perturber son travail.

- Et depuis quand ça te concerne ? s'énerve Duo en se redressant dans le lit.

- Calme toi, trésor, tu sais bien que toi seul me préoccupe. Ton bien-être est ma priorité Duo. Agir ainsi ne te causerait que du tort, c'est ce que je souhaite éviter. Ne trouves-tu pas cette situation déjà assez difficile ? Allons, viens-là, ajoute-t-il sans attendre de réponse et en lui ouvrant les bras.

- Désolé, Mill', s'excuse Duo en reprenant sa place tout contre lui. Tu as raison, je ne nie pas avoir pensé que ça le ficherait mal de nous voir si proches. Mais je te promets que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de me servir de notre lien ou d'exagérer nos démonstrations pour le provoquer ou le blesser.

- Et je te crois, ce n'est absolument pas ton genre. Mais tu es bien conscient que tu n'as même pas à en arriver là, Duo. Nous avons toujours eu de nombreuses marques d'affection, l'un envers l'autre, spontanées et parfois inconsciemment. Si ces gestes nous paraissent naturels, n'oublions pas qu'ils peuvent être interprétés de mille façons, et le sont d'ailleurs. Étant donné l'histoire qu'Heero et toi vivez, les liens que vous partagez, il ne pourra qu'en être jaloux. Le peu que j'ai vu, hier soir, me le confirme aussi.

- Ca ne serait pas étonnant, avec son fichu caractère !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait plus... prudent de nous "tenir".

- Peut-être, sûrement même, mais... tu sais, Mill', Heero est un mercenaire, il a une maîtrise de lui qui est quasi inhumaine. Je doute que quelque chose en ce monde soit capable de le perturber.

- Quelque chose, peut-être pas, mais je connais au moins _une_ personne qui a réussi à la troubler, et je la tiens présentement dans mes bras.

- On voit bien le résultat...

- Ce n'est peut-être pas celui que tu escomptais, encore, mais il y a tout de même une avancée significative, Duo. Quoi qu'il ait subi par le passé, toi, tu as su voir l'humain et révélé son existence. Six mois ont passé, depuis, et c'est bien un être humain, un homme que j'ai entendu et vu te parler, hier.

- Tu essaies de me faire comprendre qu'il a changé ?

Milliardo ne fuit pas le regard de Duo, dans lequel il lit une sorte d'espoir.  
Comme si Duo avait ressenti certaines choses et demandait confirmation que ça ne venait pas de son imagination et de son coeur blessé...

Mais le Prince ne peut pas être aussi assuré de ce qu'il avance, et Duo est parfaitement capable de le comprendre, alors il choisit bien comment formuler sa réponse et ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça..

- Je ne le connaissais qu'à travers toi, principalement, jusqu'à présent, et je ne peux réellement me faire une idée sur la foi de notre rencontre d'hier. Mais je pense que tu devrais considérer le fait qu'il ait effectivement pu changer et lui donner une chance.

- C'est bien mon intention, répond Duo en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, comme pour puiser la force d'aller au bout de cette décision qu'il a prise et rendue concrète en l'énonçant. Je dois écouter ce qu'il a à me dire pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, avant même de réfléchir au fait de lui donner une seconde chance ou non.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade à force d'y réfléchir.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire, je ne pourrais que demain. Avant ou après le spectacle, je ne sais pas encore.

- Très bien.

Ils ne disent plus rien un moment, se contentant de quelques caresses pleines de cette incroyable tendresse qui résume à elle seule toute la singularité, la pureté et la profondeur de leur lien.

- La prochaine nuit sera certainement la dernière fois que je te tiendrais ainsi dans mes bras, dans mon lit, reprend Milliardo dans un murmure. Cela me rend triste pour moi, mais vraiment heureux pour toi, Duo.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui peut se passer, Mill'. Tu sais combien ça m'a perturbé de le revoir, même si la soirée et la nuit que nous avons passé m'ont fait mettre ça de côté, tant elles étaient chargées émotionnellement.

- Le retour d'Heero change tout de même les choses et notre relation en premier lieu. La nuit dernière était un adieu, Duo, nous savons tous les deux que lorsque nous nous coucherons ce soir, ce sera simplement pour dormir ensemble, comme nous l'avons souvent fait, en toute simplicité. Nous avions besoin de la nuit dernière, tous les deux ; nos corps, nos coeurs et nos âmes en avaient douloureusement besoin. Moi, pour oublier la douleur née de la perte de Treize, en ce douloureux anniversaire, et toi, pour oublier celle du retour d'Heero et le flot d'émotions et de souvenirs qu'il a drainé. A présent, et tu l'as senti comme moi, la boucle est bouclée.

- C'est vrai, mais tu comptes toujours autant pour moi, Milliardo. Et ça ne changera jamais, à moins, bien sûr, que tu ne me trahisses. Que je sois prêt à pardonner ou non à Heero ne remettra jamais en cause notre lien et ce que tu représentes pour moi.

- Je le sais et j'en mesure la valeur. C'est pourquoi je me mets si facilement en retrait : Heero est revenu et c'est lui qui règne sur ton coeur. Moi, je n'ai été qu'un substitut...

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'indigne Duo en se redressant. Tu m'as tellement apporté, comment oses-tu parler de cette façon ? C'est comme si tu crachais sur la valeur de ton soutien, de ton aide. C'est ta lumière, en laquelle tu ne croyais même plus, qui m'a arraché aux ténèbres dans lesquelles je me morfondais. Tu as ta place dans mon coeur et dans ma vie, Milliardo, et elle t'est acquise à jamais ! T'as pas le droit d'en douter !

Le Prince de Sank se redresse, ému par les mots de Duo et par la passion avec laquelle il les a prononcé, et le serre fort contre lui.

- Merci, trésor, et pardonne-moi si mes mots t'ont blessé. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que si tu devais choisir et même carrément me renier...

- Si quelqu'un me demande de faire un choix, un jour, le coupe-t-il d'un ton sans appel, je lui montre la porte de sortie. On ne demande pas à une personne qu'on aime de faire un choix qui lui déchirerait le coeur et l'âme.

Milliardo s'écarte de lui, mais garde son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu es si passionné, si entier, Duo, tu n'imagines pas le bonheur que c'est d'avoir une personne telle que toi dans ma vie.

- J'en suis heureux, répond Duo en enroulant ses mains autour des poignets du prince. Et vraiment, tu me le rends bien.

- Tant mieux. Et bien que je préfèrerais te garder avec moi encore quelques heures, je n'oublie pas qu'il y a d'autres personnes pour qui tu comptes énormément, et auxquelles j'ai promis de te rendre, et à l'heure. aujourd'hui...

- C'est vrai, acquiesce Duo en se détachant à regrets de Milliardo, pour pouvoir se relever. Tu me rejoins sous la douche ? lui demande-t-il encore une fois sorti du lit, en se tournant vers lui.

- Cela risquerait de te mettre en retard. Et nous savons tous les deux comment tu le rattrapes, ce temps-là ; or, je refuse que tu partes sans prendre de petit-déjeuner.

- Alors j'écourterai mon passage au Palais, Quatre ne m'en voudra pas. Ceci étant réglé... je t'attends ? insiste-t-il en gagnant la salle de bains à reculons, avec sur le visage cet air auquel personne n'a encore jamais été capable de résister, jusqu'à présent.

Comme Heero ne lui a jamais donné ni l'occasion, ni l'envie de le tester sur lui, personne ne peut dire encore s'il en est capable ou non.

Milliardo, lui, ne cherche même pas à lutter.

- Je te rejoins, cède-t-il en souriant.

Duo lui rend son sourire, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain, dont il laisse la porte ouverte.

Dès qu'il entend l'eau couler, Milliardo se tourne vers son ordinateur, posé sur sa table de chevet et ouvre le mail dont il a reçu et entendu l'alerte, alors qu'il parlait avec Duo.

Il le relit deux fois, ne pouvant presque pas croire en ce qui y est écrit.

-  
_From: Noin - thousandevotion_atp_reventerfire_._earth_  
_To: Zechs -_ LightningBaron  
_Date: Sunday, December 7, 203, 9:32 PM_

_"Il semblerait que tu l'aies enfin retrouvé, toutes les données concordent et les sources sont fiables à plus de 99%. Il ne reste plus que l'épreuve de la confrontation. Je suis de tout coeur avec toi, Zechs, et si tu veux que je te rejoigne, il suffit de me le demander, je ne m'imposerai pas de moi-même. Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi."  
-_

"Merci, Noin..." murmure le Prince de Sank, avant de refermer son ordinateur.

Il répondra à son amie plus tard ; Duo doit s'impatienter, il faut qu'il le rejoigne avant qu'il ne commence à se poser des questions.

Ca, Milliardo doit à tout prix l'éviter.

Duo apprendra bien assez tôt la véritable raison de sa présence dans cette ville...

-  
-

_**Un peu plus tard dans la matinée.  
**__**Palais Raberba Winner.**_

**_-_**

Alors qu'il monte les escaliers menant à l'un des salons privés du Palais, où la sécurité lui a dit que Quatre se trouvait en compagnie d'invités, Duo se met à prier très fort qu'Heero n'en fasse pas partie.

Mais il doute sérieusement que ses prières soient entendues...

Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il ne veut pas le voir, c'est aussi et surtout qu'il est déchiré entre son envie de le revoir, plutôt, qui ne cesse de l'asticoter depuis qu'il a quitté la Résidence Peacecraft, et celle de ne pas se retrouver à nouveau aussi vite face à lui.

Parce qu'il ne sait absolument pas comment gérer la situation et tous ces sentiments qui l'envahissent, en sa présence.

Il lui suffit même simplement de penser à lui pour se sentir tout bizarre, et il n'aime vraiment pas ça.

C'est pourquoi ce serait plus simple qu'il ne le voit pas.  
Ou pas souvent.  
Mais encore une fois, il sent bien que ses espoirs vont être déçus.

Retenant un long soupir, il salue le garde en faction et frappe à la grande porte, puis entre, après y avoir été invité par la voix familière et chaleureuse du maître des lieux.

Il s'avance avec un grand sourire, qu'il garde même lorsque son regard, avec lequel il balaie la pièce, accroche quelques instants celui d'Heero, effectivement présent, aux côtés de Catherine, Sally et Wufei.

- Bonjour, tout le monde ! leur dit-il, alors qu'ils se lèvent pour le saluer.

Comme il est le plus proche de lui, Duo commence par embrasser Quatre d'un chaste et rapide baiser sur la bouche, un rituel auquel il a été clairement précisé, dès le début, que la relation nouvelle avec Trowa n'y mettrait pas un terme.

Cependant, Quatre et Trowa attendent généralement un peu avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, le temps que l'idée de "baiser indirect" soit totalement oubliée... jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Duo gratifie ensuite Catherine et Sally de deux bises amicales, qu'elles lui rendent chaleureusement, et serre enfin la main de Trowa, de Wufei et bien sûr, d'Heero.

Il n'a pas à être traité différemment des autres, pour l'instant, en bien ou en mal.

Sans surprise, Duo le sent retenir sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire, et ne la relâcher que difficilement, transformant le geste en caresse.

Duo décide de ne pas réagir et récupère sa main calmement, sans se brusquer, sans montrer le moindre changement dans son attitude, avant de se reculer pour les avoir à nouveau tous dans son champs de vision.

- Tu brunches avec nous ? lui propose Quatre, alors qu'ils se rassoient tous.

- C'est pas un peu tôt pour un brunch ? Il est à peine 10h30 !

- Fais pas ton dandy, mon Duo, je viens seulement de demander à ce qu'on installe le buffet. Ce ne sera pas prêt avant une vingtaine de minutes.

- Ce qui confirme bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir en profiter ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, angel, déjà que je ne suis pas en avance...

- Panne d'oreiller ? demande Sally pour le taquiner.

Ignorant totalement la situation actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas deviner que Duo n'a pas dormi seul, cette nuit...

Ce dont au moins trois des personnes présentes dans la pièce ont pu facilement conclure, sachant avec qui Duo a passé la soirée, et qu'il ne s'est certainement pas fait raccompagner chez lui, ensuite...

Sally, Catherine et Wufei comprennent très vite que la remarque de Sally a pointé un sujet délicat, face au silence qui lui répond et à l'embarras de Duo.

Duo qui, en détournant le regard, a eu le malheur de tomber directement sur celui d'Heero, auquel il s'accroche instantanément...  
Mais pas pour longtemps : la surprise se dispute à la gêne chez Duo, alors qu'Heero détourne les yeux, refusant de soutenir son regard.

Et c'est assez exceptionnel pour être remarqué par tout le monde.

- Tant pis pour le brunch, intervient Quatre, avant que la situation ne se complexifie encore. Tu dois sûrement avoir déjà déjeuné, de toute façon. Mais tu peux peut-être resté un peu avec nous, quand même ?

- Tu nous as manqué, hier soir, ajoute Sally en lui souriant. On a beaucoup de choses à se raconter, ça nous fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

- Je suis aussi très heureux que vous soyez là, Sally. Et je suis désolé d'avoir loupé la petite fête, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Aujourd'hui, je vais être aussi très occupé, alors je ne pourrais pas encore passer du temps avec vous ! Mais promis, je viendrais vous voir et vous aider, dès que possible.

- C'est vraiment gentil de nous proposer ton aide, Duo, le remercie Catherine. Il n'y aura pas grand chose à faire, Quatre nous a déjà tellement apporté ! Mais bien sûr, tu es le bienvenu, passe quand tu veux nous voir, tu le sais bien.

- Merci, Cathy.

- Chéri, reprend Sally en se tournant vers son mari, tu pourrais dire un mot gentil pour Duo, toi aussi.

- Tu en dis suffisamment pour deux.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi grognon, Wufei ! sourit Duo.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de changer.

- Surtout que c'est l'un des aspects de sa personnalité que j'adore ! précise Sally en l'embrassant sur la joue, provoquant inévitablement un grognement du dragon, qui l'a fait complètement fondre.

- Encore heureux, marmonne Wufei. Veux-tu bien me laisser en paix, à présent ? ajoute-t-il, mais sans se détacher d'un millimètre d'elle, ni faire un seul mouvement pour s'écarter.

- Oui, mon chéri. Et tu as beau dire, je sais que si je te l'avais demandé, tu aurais eu autant de force pour changer que Heero en a eu, par exemple, pour réussir à accomplir tous ces efforts qu'il a fait, ces derniers mois.

- Et ce, alors qu'on ne demande pas aux gens qu'on aime de changer, intervient Trowa.

- Non, on leur demande seulement d'avoir confiance, réplique Duo, que tout cet échange commence à fatiguer.

En plus, depuis que la conversation a repris, il sent le regard d'Heero de nouveau sur lui, qui le transperce jusqu'à l'âme.

Il luttait pour ne pas céder à la tentation et se tourner vers lui.  
Il y arrivait plus ou moins bien, jusqu'à cette attaque de Trowa et sa propre réplique, qu'il a autant adressé à Trowa qu'à Heero.

C'est pourquoi son regard a glissé de l'un vers l'autre, et qu'il se retrouve à présent prisonnier de celui d'Heero.

Un nouveau silence s'installe, alors qu'ils se fixent avec de plus en plus d'intensité.

Rapidement, tout semble s'estomper autour d'eux, les personnes, le lieu, le décor, alors qu'ils prennent douloureusement conscience de la présence de l'autre, toute proche, comme seul élément important et tangible.

Cet autre qui leur a tant manqué...

Si l'un de leurs amis les avait appelé à cet instant, il est fort probable qu'il n'aurait obtenu aucune réponse.

Mais c'est pourtant la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui brise cet étrange moment.

Encore une fois, si ça n'avait pas été le portable d'Heero, ils auraient très bien pu ne pas le remarquer.

Mais Heero a gardé des réflexes de soldat et de mercenaire : on ignore jamais un appel avant de l'avoir un minimum identifié.

Et ce n'est pas un numéro masqué qui l'arrête.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Heero se libère de l'emprise de Duo, le libérant par la même occasion, sans que quiconque puisse dire avec assurance qui a subjugué et ensorcelé l'autre le premier.

Il répond à l'appel et se lève d'un même mouvement, avant de s'éloigner du groupe.

Duo se tourne alors vers Quatre, se remettant de ces quelques instants où il a comme flotté dans un ailleurs impossible à cerner.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, _angel_, les enfants m'attendent sûrement. Je passe récupérer le matériel dans mes appartements et je reviens vous dire au revoir.

- Bien, mon Duo. Est-ce que... ça va ?

Duo sourit à son meilleur ami et se rapproche jusqu'à pouvoir passer sa main dans ses mèches blondes, avant de déposer un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

- Ca _ira_. A tout de suite.

Se forçant à ne pas regarder vers Heero, Duo quitte le salon.

Il ne se doute absolument pas qu'Heero, lui, par contre, ne s'est pas retenu de suivre des yeux le mouvement de sa natte caressant le creux de ses reins, en une ondulation des plus sensuelle et suggestive.

Heero finit par abréger sa conversation et revient prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils, alors que derrière eux, dans la salle à manger attenante au salon privé, les employés continuent d'installer le buffet pour le brunch.

- Tout va bien ? demande Trowa à son meilleur ami, qui semble contrarié.

- Hn.

- Si c'est le départ de Duo qui te met dans cet état, il va revenir nous dire au revoir, intervient Sally.

- J'ai seulement une histoire à régler.

- Besoin d'aide ? demande Wufei.

- Ca ira.

- Heero, si ça concerne ton passé, tu peux...

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair dans "ça ira ?" ?

- Ne l'agresse pas, Heero, Quatre cherche seulement à vous aider, Duo et toi.

Heero lance un regard noir à Trowa, puis se redresse.

- Désolé, murmure-t-il. Personne ne peut m'aider, je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

- Une personne qui habite cette ville ?

- Hn.

- Je la connais peut-être... ?

- Peu probable. Cette personne vivait ici, mais il y a plus de vingt ans.

- Tu la cherches parce qu'elle est revenue ? demande Wufei.

- Hn, répond-il après une hésitation.

Il y a six mois, il n'en aurait jamais autant dit.  
Mais il y a six mois, l'enjeu n'était pas si important : il ne connaissait pas encore Duo.

- Ca a un rapport avec toi ? demande Trowa.

- Hn.

Le silence se fait un court moment.

Ils pensent tous la même chose : si une personne partie il y a si longtemps revient dans cette ville pour Heero, elle doit avoir une réelle motivation.

Et représente un réel danger.

- Mon père, ma soeur Iria et moi avons numérisé les archives concernant un bon nombre de familles de cette ville, Heero, reprend Quatre. Il y a vingt ans, il n'y avait pas autant d'habitants. Peut-être trouveras-tu des indications dans les dossiers que nous avons constitués. Ils sont remis à jour régulièrement, chaque mouvement d'un membre de chacune des familles est enregistré, vérifié et consigné. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup, avant, c'était l'une de mes distractions favorites.

- Tu espionnais ?

- Non, Catherine, je détournais seulement les informations récoltées, entre autres, par le gouvernement. Il y a principalement des familles riches, ici, et l'argent donne un certain pouvoir. C'est normal que nous soyons soumis à une certaine surveillance. Le niveau n'est pas très élevé, cependant, ça ne va presque jamais jusqu'à la violation de la vie privée.

- Je suppose que c'est aussi de cette façon que vous vous protégez... soupire la jeune femme, peu familière avec tout ça.

- Effectivement. Donc, Heero, si tu veux y jeter un oeil...

- S'il te plaît.

Quatre lui sourit, et Trowa, qui le connaît très bien, maintenant, devine qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens où se trouvent les appartements de Duo ? Cela fait six mois, je sais...

- Ils sont à l'étage en dessous, à la limite entre l'aile sud et l'aile nord.

- Exactement, confirme Quatre, plus impressionné qu'il ne le montre. Il y a une petite bibliothèque dans sa chambre, et un mécanisme de basculement qui ouvre une porte vers la salle des archives. Tu y trouveras un ordinateur central, dont voici les codes d'accès, ajoute-t-il en écrivant sur un bout de papier. Je sais que tu peux les trouver seul, c'est juste pour gagner du temps.

Heero ne répond rien et sort un briquet pour brûler le papier, après avoir lu les codes.

- Tu fumes ? s'étonne Quatre.

- Ca peut toujours servir, réplique Heero en se levant.

- Tu viens de m'en donner la preuve, c'est vrai. Pour le mécanisme d'ouverture, il s'agit du livre "Othello", de Shakespeare. Tu peux y aller maintenant, si tu le souhaites.

- Merci, Quatre.

Il sort sans un mot de plus.

- Tu as fait exprès, mon ange, murmure Trowa en prenant la main de Quatre dans la sienne.

- De ? répond-il, d'un air qu'on jugerait innocent.

- Duo est dans ses appartements. Qu'espères-tu ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu rien d'autre que le bonheur de Duo, mon chéri. Vous avez tous vu comment ils se dévoraient du regard, tous les deux. S'ils se retrouvent seuls, peut-être qu'ils arriveront à parler de leur situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? demande Sally. Je pensais qu'Heero et Duo seraient heureux de se retrouver. Après tout ce contre quoi Heero a dû se battre, durant ces six mois, j'espérais vraiment qu'il soit enfin récompensé. C'est loin d'être le cas, j'ai l'impression.

- Est-ce que Maxwell a un amant ? demande son mari.

- C'est très compliqué, répond Quatre prudemment.

- Nous avons un peu de temps, non ? réplique Wufei, les surprenant un peu. Une chose étrange se produit lorsqu'ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre, c'est... J'aimerais comprendre, se justifie-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

- Et bien, pour résumer, Duo n'a pas vraiment apprécié le départ d'Heero, il n'a pas compris pourquoi il était parti, surtout que...

Des coups à la porte, puis l'ouverture de celle-ci interrompent Quatre, alors que tous les visages se tournent vers elle...  
Qui s'ouvre sur Duo, qui pose son encombrant carton avec soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-il en s'avançant. Vous avez l'air surpris de me voir, alors que je vous avais dit que je repassais !

- Tu as fait vite...

- Tout était déjà prêt, j'avais juste à ramasser un carton et à passer voir Lala Mariama, en cuisine... Tu voulais que je mette plus de temps, Quatre ?

- Non, non.

Duo regarde longuement son meilleur ami, qui soutient son regard sans ciller.

- Quatre, tu as un air trop innocent pour être honnête, qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me cacher ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, encore...

- _Angel_... insiste-t-il, menaçant, les poings sur les hanches.

Quatre n'est pas vraiment impressionné, mais il finit par céder.

- Il se trouve qu'Heero a besoin de consulter des archives, explique-t-il, et je lui ai dit que l'accès se faisait par tes appartements.

Duo lève les yeux au plafond et soupire.

- Great ! Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ?

- Vous avez besoin d'être seuls, je n'ai fait que tenter de créer l'occasion.

- Tu crois que ça va changer quoi, si on est que tous les deux ? On va pas se sauter dessus et régler ça sur l'oreiller, Quatre !

- Vue la tension sexuelle, le désir, l'attirance entre vous, tu ferais bien de reconsidérer cette certitude ! réplique Quatre en se levant pour lui faire face. Et c'est peut-être ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Oh la ferme, t'en sais fichtrement rien ! J'ai vraiment pas le temps avec ces conneries, et je devrais te laisser aller toi-même dire à Heero à quel point tu l'as mené en bateau, et lui exposer ta judicieuse et brillante théorie sur "comment régler nos conflits". Mais parce que t'es une vraie tête de mule, je vais y aller, lui expliquer où se trouve le véritable accès, et je le laisserai revenir t'expliquer comment ça ne s'est _pas_ fini sur l'oreiller !

- Duo...

- Bonne journée ! le coupe-t-il avant de sortir, assez énervé, poussant le carton d'un coup de pied rageur et claquant presque la porte derrière lui.

Et comme il est rare qu'il s'énerve à ce point contre Quatre, et que lui-même se rend compte qu'il a été un peu loin, il le laisse partir et espère juste que ce ne sera pas plus catastrophique que ça ne l'est déjà...

Trowa se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter quelques minutes, ce que respectent leurs trois amis.

Puis, l'héritier se reprend et rentrant à nouveau dans son rôle d'hôte, il les invite à commencer le brunch, et une autre conversation.

Mais malgré les apparences, son inquiétude est toujours présente, et il ne cesse de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil à la porte, sans vraiment savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il attend d'y voir apparaître...

-  
-

_**Pendant ce temps-là, dans les appartements réservés à Duo. **_

**_-_**

Énervé, Duo l'est, mais pas uniquement à cause de Quatre ; dès qu'il s'agit d'Heero, son sang se met à bouillir, et c'est pire maintenant qu'il est physiquement là, de retour.

Ça lui était déjà difficile, avant, de démêler les noeuds de tous les sentiments qui le torturent, à la simple pensée d'Heero.

Mais il sent, depuis la veille au soir, que de nouveaux se sont rajoutés encore.  
Ou alors ce sont certains déjà ressentis qui se sont intensifiés, il ne sait pas vraiment.

Il aimerait bien qu'on lui laisse un peu de temps, qu'on lui laisse gérer tout ça _seul_, avant de s'en mêler... et risquer de tout compliquer davantage.

Mais aller faire comprendre ça à des personnes aussi bornées que peut l'être Quatre... ou Trowa, d'ailleurs !  
On peut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux-là !

Enfin...

Bien que les appartements soient les siens, ceux qui lui sont attribués lorsqu'il reste au Palais, Duo prend le temps de frapper, mais entre sans attendre de réponse.

Heero, qui est debout devant la bibliothèque, tourne un visage concentré vers lui, mais qui se détend sensiblement à sa vue.

- Quatre m'a autorisé à venir consulter les archives.

- Quatre est un ange avec des cornes, Heero, et tu t'es fait prendre au piège comme beaucoup, alors n'en fais pas une crise.

- Hn ?

- L'accès à la salle des archives n'est _pas_ ici.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ?

- Parce qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde absolument pas. Il pensait que j'étais encore là, puisque je suis venu au Palais principalement pour récupérer du matériel dans mes appartements. Et il y a vu l'occasion pour nous de nous retrouver face à face. Mais j'ai fait vite et je suis parti.

- Et tu es revenu, remarque Heero en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je suis passé aux cuisines avant de retourner au salon pour dire au revoir, il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour que nous nous croisions. Quatre l'a bien compris. Alors il a craché le morceau, et moi, je suis venu te dire où se trouve réellement la salle des archives.

- Merci, Duo.

- C'était sur mon chemin, grommelle-t-il, un peu surpris par la douceur dans la voix et dans les yeux d'Heero.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'arrêter.

_Mais toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'avancer..._ pense-t-il très fort, comme si ça pouvait suffire, alors qu'Heero réduit la distance entre eux très lentement, progressant sans en avoir l'air.

- Je suis aussi venu pour que Quatre comprenne que ce n'est pas parce qu'on va se retrouver seuls, tous les deux, dans une même pièce, qu'on va forcément se sauter dessus.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! répond Duo, un peu trop vivement, cependant.

- Dommage.

Heero n'avance plus, une dizaine de pas les séparent encore.

Ils se regardent un moment dans un lourd silence, qui se charge de plus en plus de cette tension clairement sexuelle, Quatre n'avait pas tort à ce sujet...

Leurs corps sont comme électrifiés, aimantés : ils ressentent de nouveau ce sentiment violent d'avoir une part d'eux qui veut se tendre vers l'autre, cherchant après cette autre part qu'il a en lui, pour être entière, enfin.

Encore une fois, leurs regards sont prisonniers l'un de l'autre, et ils ne sont pas sûrs de vouloir faire l'effort de s'en libérer.

Pourtant, il suffit à Duo de remonter quelques mois en arrière, pour parvenir à briser le charme, en détournant son regard devenu soudain douloureux, au souvenir de l'enfer qu'Heero lui a fait vivre, par son départ et avec sa lettre.

- La salle des archives est accessible depuis une bibliothèque qui se trouve au premier étage de l'aile ouest, reprend Duo en se tournant vers la porte pour sortir.

- Je te suis.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire, alors qu'ils quittent ses appartements.

- Ouvre bien tes oreilles et débrouille-toi pour le reste, j'ai autre chose à faire que de te servir de guide. Au bout du couloir, tu prends celui de gauche pour rejoindre l'escalier de l'aile ouest. Une fois au premier, tu prends le couloir de gauche, tu vas jusqu'au bout, puis tu tournes à droite une première fois, et.... ok, c'est bon, suis-moi, finit par capituler Duo, face au sourire narquois d'Heero.

Techniquement, ils ne sont vraiment pas loin de la pièce en question, et bien qu'Heero soit parfaitement capable de retenir n'importe quel itinéraire, Duo le sait bien, il est fatigué par avance de devoir tout expliquer ; ça prend le même temps de le dire que de le faire, pratiquement, alors pourquoi s'embêter ?

Ça lui fait passer du temps avec Heero, certes, mais il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

Heero le suit donc, alors que Duo s'élance dans le couloir d'un bon pas.

Mais après seulement quelques mètres, il s'arrête et se tourne vers Heero, les poings sur les hanches, et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

- Dis, ça ne te ferait rien de marcher à la même hauteur que moi, Heero ?

- Pourquoi, mon regard te gêne ?

- Ta lenteur surtout ! réplique-t-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier, le montant quatre marches par quatre.

Heero le suit sans problème jusqu'en haut.

- Tu es pressé ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Tu es attendu quelque part ? demande-t-il encore d'un ton parfaitement neutre, qui lui vaut un coup d'oeil de Duo - ravi de le voir à sa hauteur, enfin -.

- Effectivement.

- Par _lui_ ?

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, répond-il, mais si par "_lui_" tu fais référence à Milliardo, et bien non, ce n'est pas lui qui m'attend. Je bosse dans un orphelinat, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ajoute-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte, qu'il ouvre sans entrer. C'est ici.

Heero s'approche mais ne rentre pas dans la pièce, il s'arrête devant Duo et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai rien oublié, Duo.

Duo est immédiatement happé par ses yeux troubles, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir de si près.  
Son odeur, sa chaleur l'enveloppent, comme lorsqu'il l'a retenu, hier soir, et lui font tourner la tête vers un passé qui blesse encore, mais dont certains souvenirs sont si bons...

- Tant mieux si tu as une bonne mémoire, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton chemin seul, reprend-il en s'écartant de lui pour partir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne journée, Heero.

- Je vous ai vus.

Duo, qui s'éloignait déjà, s'arrête et se tourne vers Heero, qui n'a pas bougé, et qui semble regarder dans la pièce sans vraiment la voir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- J'ai quitté la fête assez tôt pour me balader dans la ville. J'aime la nuit autant que toi. Je marchais sans but précis, quand j'ai vu et reconnu _sa_ voiture. Alors je vous ai suivi.

- A pied ? s'étonne Duo, en se tournant complètement vers lui.

- Par les toits.

Duo a déjà été amené à le faire ; ce n'est pas facile, certes, mais ça reste faisable.  
Et puis courir sur les toits, c'est vraiment grisant...

- Jusqu'où nous as-tu suivi ? veut-il savoir alors qu'il se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Jusque chez lui. Très belle résidence, mais il devrait penser à poser des rideaux.

Duo, qui appréhendait la suite, rougit violemment de gêne et de colère mêlées.

- Tu... tu nous as _espionné_... Tu nous as vu en train de...

Incapable de poursuivre, il s'interrompt, la gorge nouée.

- C'est ce que je t'ai dit, répond Heero en tournant son visage vers lui.

Il s'est enfin décidé à le regarder, posant sur lui ses yeux sombres et hantés, où Duo aurait pu lire la douleur et la tristesse, s'il n'était pas lui-même aveuglé par ses propres émotions, dont une colère sourde et glacée.

En deux longues enjambées, il est sur lui et il le plaque contre le mur du couloir, sans aucune douceur.

- Tu n'as donc aucun respect ? Comment as-tu osé nous espionner, Heero, c'est... dégueulasse ! Oh God ! mais quel genre de pervers es-tu donc ?

- J'avais besoin de voir par moi-même à quel point je t'avais peut-être déjà perdu, répond-il calmement, sans chercher à se défaire de la prise de Duo.

Et c'est son calme autant que ses mots qui font retomber la colère de Duo, ainsi que toutes ces choses plus que troublantes qu'il est à présent capable de lire, dans les yeux d'Heero.

- J'espère au moins que le spectacle était à ton goût, raille-t-il en le relâchant, avant de s'écarter de lui.

- Non.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Non, le spectacle n'était pas à mon goût.

Cette réponse amène inévitablement Duo à se souvenir de comment les choses se sont passées avec Milliardo, lorsqu'ils sont rentrés à la Résidence, cette nuit ; des images de leur étreinte envahissent son esprit, qu'il s'empresse de chasser.

_Shit ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ailler chercher ses réponses aussi loin ?_ se demande-t-il confusément.

- Durant tes missions pour Quatre, reprend soudain Heero, toujours aussi calmement et sans le regarder, t'es-tu déjà pris une balle ou un coup de poignard ?

- Ca m'est arrivé.

- Je connais cette douleur. Quand le métal froid pénètre ta chair, plonge dans ton corps, donnant parfois l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

Duo hoche la tête, alors qu'Heero tourne brièvement son regard vers lui ; il ne voit pas vraiment où il veut en venir, mais il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de ne pas l'écouter.

- Une partie du corps est touché, mais le reste fonctionne. La douleur induit en erreur et paralyse l'ensemble. Mais concrètement, la plaie est en un unique endroit.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Heero ?

- C'est la première fois que je ressens cette douleur sans avoir été blessé par une arme réelle. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur le point d'impact, il n'y en avait pas. J'ai touché mon coeur, tâté mon torse à la recherche de la plaie qui pouvait avoir causé une telle douleur, comme si ma vie était aspirée au-dehors. J'ai regardé mes mains pour peut-être y découvrir du sang. Rien, Duo. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Je...

- J'ai fini par comprendre que c'était de te voir te tordre de plaisir sous _lui_ qui me causait une telle souffrance, aussi mentale que physique, continue-t-il sans le laisser intervenir. C'était de voir _ses_ mains et _ses_ lèvres sur _ton_ corps qui déchirait le mien. Contrairement à toutes les fois où j'ai été blessé et où j'ai su faire abstraction de la douleur, cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu, su ou voulu. Mon entraînement ne m'a été d'aucune utilité. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais, Duo ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres ! Enfin si, je t'en ai voulu au point de vouloir que tu aies mal, pour que tu comprennes ma propre douleur... Mais ce que tu me décris, je ne le souhaiterai pas à mon pire ennemi, alors tu imagines bien que j'aurais préféré que tu ne le vives pas ! Mais c'est toi qui l'as cherché !

Heero lui fait complètement face et lui adresse un étrange sourire.

- Et à présent, tu sais que je peux ressentir et réagir, être blessé et souffrir, comme un homme.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu en étais capable, se défend Duo, un peu calmé. Contrairement à toi, Heero, moi, j'avais confiance en toi.

- Et en qui n'avais-je pas confiance, d'après toi ? lui demande-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- En moi et en ce "nous" qu'on aurait pu commencer à construire, si seulement tu y avais cru...

- J'y ai toujours cru, Duo, mais je ne pouvais pas encore te montrer à quel point c'était vrai. Maintenant, si, et j'y crois toujours autant, assure-t-il en tendant sa main vers le visage de Duo, qui s'écarte.

Heero semble être repassé en mode chasseur, et Duo se sent réellement comme une proie, sous l'intensité de son regard ; il recule, et alors même qu'il n'a pas de mur derrière lui, il a l'impression d'être acculé, que toute fuite ou retraite lui est impossible.

L'attirance et la tension déjà existantes, entre eux, se nourrissent encore de cette aura de prédateur qui entoure Heero, et réveillent les sentiments que Duo n'a jamais cessé d'avoir pour lui ; c'est comme si on les lui arrachait du plus profond de son coeur, où il les avait enfoui avec rage et désespoir, pour moins souffrir.

Tous ses signaux de détresse s'allument et il fait de nouveau un pas en arrière, puis un autre, et encore un.

- Les enfants m'attendent...

- Duo, s'il te plaît... le retient Heero en refermant sa main sur son poignet.

C'est comme si on les avait brûlés ou qu'ils s'étaient électrocutés, tellement la décharge qu'ils se prennent est puissante.  
Tant et si bien qu'il est impossible de savoir si c'est Duo qui a retiré précipitamment sa main ou bien Heero qui l'a tout aussi brusquement relâché...

Duo ne tient pas à le savoir.

Après un étrange regard pour Heero, il tourne les talons et disparaît dans le couloir, sans qu'Heero ne cherche à le retenir, cette fois-ci.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il est certain de ne plus être en vue qu'il se met à courir vraiment, sa main serrant son poignet exactement là où les doigts d'Heero se sont refermés.

Il ne ralentit qu'une fois dans les jardins, se forçant à les traverser avec un calme qu'il est pourtant bien loin de ressentir...

-  
-

_A suivre..._

**Notes de l'auteure : **

_merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
__à dans une dizaine de jours, pour la suite._

_Bonne continuation à tous !_

_Lysa_

_-_

* * *


	4. perd sa place ?

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient pas sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre (Fahim/Ryan). Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, _Sleeping_ est à Glen Hansard et _Everytime_ à Britney Spears.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, 6x2 (ne hurlez pas c'est temporaire) **3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Rashid Kurama, Milliardo Peacecraft_

_**Résumé**_ : la lumière commence à apparaître même si on ne voit pas (encore) le bout du tunnel...

_**Notes**_ :  
Bonjour à tous. Un très grand merci à vous pour vos messages et votre patience, vos encouragements ! Bravo pour la perspicacité de certains, qui se rapprochent beaucoup de la vérité, dans leurs suppositions, même si ça dévie toujours à un moment ou un autre !

Pour ce chapitre, j'utilise deux chansons que je conseille vraiment d'écouter ; des fois, c'est juste les paroles qui servent mais là, l'émotion est vraiment plus forte quand on a entendu au moins une fois les chansons et qu'on a imaginé Duo derrière sa guitare... C'est pour ça que je conseille d'écouter **Everytime **de Britney Spears, chanté par **Glen Hansard**, pas seulement parce que c'est un mec et qu'on imagine mieux, mais parce que sa voix et sa façon de chanter sont juste terribles. Pour ceux qui connaissent le film **Once**, bah voilà, vous savez de quoi je parle !  
Et je le conseille à ceux aimant ce type de musique... et les belles histoires.

Bref...

_**RaR :  
**__**JTFLAM**_ : merci pour ta review et bravo pour ta perspicacité ! effectivement, Milliardo est bien dans le coin pour retrouver l'assassin de Treize, mais je ne dis rien de plus, ce serait dommage de gâcher le suspens ! Concernant le fait qu'Heero ait joué les voyeurs, c'est plus complexe. Il est pas maso, disons qu'il a regardé avec une sorte de "curiosité malsaine" parce qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il allait voir, mais c'est pas pour se faire du mal qu'il est resté - et il est pas resté longtemps -. c'est juste qu'il était figé à cause de ce qu'il ressentait et il analysait tout ça, étonné de ressentir ce genre de chose, cette douleur, d'où mon analogie avec les blessures "physiques". Mais je le plains tout autant que vous, c'est hyper cruel ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

_**lilith**_ : merci pour ta review ! voici la suite demandée, et promis, ça se finira bien, ça prend juste un peu de temps ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre... et le reste !

_**Céline**_ : merci pour ton mail, je te réponds tout bientôt ^^

_**Claire**_ : "Juste" _Merci._

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, donc l'avant dernier avant la fin de la première partie !

* * *

Chapitre Un : Une nouvelle saison.  
Chapitre Deux : Le retour du Chasseur.  
Chapitre Trois : Qui va à la chasse...  
**Chapitre Quatre : ****... perd sa p****lace**** ?  
**Chapitre Cinq : Chasse gardée.  
...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Quatre : ... perd sa place ? **

**-  
-**

Lorsque Duo rallume son portable, il n'est pas étonné de découvrir encore deux appels de Quatre, qu'il a ignoré déjà les trois premières fois.

Il n'est absolument pas en colère contre lui, il lui a seulement été totalement impossible de répondre à un quelconque appel, depuis qu'il a mis les pieds à l'orphelinat, tant il a été occupé.

En plus, les magouilles de Quatre pour lui faire affronter Heero, ce dont il se serait vraiment bien passé, l'ont mis définitivement en retard ; il s'est donc fait passer un premier savon en arrivant presque une heure après l'horaire convenu.

Duo ne voulait pas risquer de se faire encore tirer les oreilles jusqu'au décollement irréversible pour avoir pris le temps de répondre à un appel personnel...

Il a beau être un adulte, même considéré comme tel bien avant l'âge arbitrairement fixé par la société, le regard sévère de la Mère Supérieure lui fait toujours le même effet que quand il était tout gamin, et il oublie très vite son âge réel.

A présent, il a fini sa journée et tout ce qu'il avait prévu et promis de faire ; la menace du courroux de la Mère Temperance ou des Soeurs ne plane donc plus sur sa tête.

Son travail à l'orphelinat n'est pas contraignant du tout, il a un certain nombre d'heures à effectuer par jour et chaque week-end, il discute avec la Mère Supérieure et le Père Maxwell des tâches ou activités plus précises qu'il va accomplir la semaine suivante, seulement s'il le souhaite.  
Et non seulement, il l'a toujours voulu, mais en plus, c'est souvent lui qui les propose et il en fait toujours plus que ce que lui demande ses supérieurs...

S'il lui sont plus que reconnaissant de son investissement, il y a pourtant un point sur lequel ils sont intransigeants, c'est le respect des promesses et des engagements, surtout envers les enfants ; si Duo promet une activité, sa présence, sa participation, il lui faut une excellente raison à son absence - ou son retard - pour amoindrir la déception des orphelins à qui sa parole a été donnée.

Ce que Duo comprend et respecte avec une régularité exemplaire... à quelques rares exceptions près.

Tout ceci, il l'explique de nouveau à Quatre, qu'il s'est dépêché de rappeler, tout en quittant le grand bâtiment de l'orphelinat pour rejoindre sa propre maison, bien à l'écart pour plus de tranquillité, mais toujours dans l'enceinte de _Quaterine's House_.

- Du coup, _angel_, comme je suis parti assez vite, j'ai oublié un carton à l'entrée de l'aile nord, que j'avais posé avant d'aller retrouver Heero pour réparer _ton_ plan foireux. Donc, si ça te dérange pas, je vais passer le récupérer.

_- Le jour où tu me dérangeras, il gèlera en enfer, Duo. _

- Satan a bien failli sortir ses patins, alors, parce que c'était franchement pas loin d'être le cas, chaque fois où j'ai failli vous surprendre, Trowa et toi.

_- Deux ou trois fois en six mois, c'est pas énorme, mon Dodo._

- Non, j'avoue... De toute façon, je vous verrai peut-être pas, même si j'aime pas l'idée de passer chez toi et de pas te voir... Mais si Heero est là, je mets mes scrupules de côté.

- _Il s'est passé quelque chose, ce matin ? _ose demander Quatre.

- Rien de ce que t'espérais, mon chameau. Heero n'a rien dit ?

_- Pas vraiment, juste que tu étais reparti et qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait._

- Il t'a fait aucune remarque sur le fait que tu l'aies induit en erreur ?

_- Il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, tu le sais bien. Apparemment, il a compris mes raisons, et peut-être même était-il de mon avis, _lui_. _

- Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas, répond Duo avec un petit rire sec, en entrant chez lui.

_- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, Duo, mais je trouve que tu es dur, avec lui. _

- Tu aurais ma reconnaissance éternelle si tu choisissais soigneusement tes adjectifs, _angel_... Suis-je bête, c'est bien ce que tu as fait ! Comme si tu pouvais utiliser un mot au hasard, parmi tous ceux que tu connais...

-_ Je suis sérieux. Même s'il t'a fait souffrir aussi, je ne l'oublie pas, je lui ai pardonné parce que je sais que ce n'était pas intentionnel, et parce qu'il a souffert également, et souffre encore aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, hier, déjà, mais ce matin, c'était pire. J'ai vraiment été impressionné par sa capacité à ne rien montrer de son état intérieur. Inutile de préciser à quel point tu m'as épaté, toi aussi, ce matin. _

Seul le bruit de clés et de portes ou de placards qui s'ouvrent et se ferment répondent à Quatre, un moment qui paraît forcément long dans une conversation téléphonique.

- _Duo _? finit-il par reprendre.

- Je... pense savoir pourquoi il était pas bien... Mais c'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à... aaahhhh shit !

- _Duo, ça va ? C'est quoi ce bruit que j'ai entendu ?_

- Juste un p'tain de verre qui était censé avoir séché depuis hier et qui m'a glissé des mains ! Mais c'est rien, j'me suis pas coupé. Par contre, je te mets en haut parleur, sinon ça risque d'arriver rapidement.

_- Ok, mais fais attention, mon Duo... Tu sais, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien, toi non plus... _

- Maintenant que t'en as pris conscience, tu veux bien garder ton nez loin de mes affaires, au moins le temps que j'y vois un peu plus clair ?

- _Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très délicat, ce matin et je m'en excuse encore..._

- C'est ok, angel, y a pas mort d'homme...

-_ Encore heureux ! Dis-moi, Duo, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on profite de ton passage ici pour parler un peu, autrement que par téléphone ? Si tu peux rester un peu, je te prouverais ainsi que je suis toujours digne d'être ton meilleur ami..._

- Comme si t'avais besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit ! Tu me les as plus gonflés en quelques mois qu'en presque vingt ans, c'est vrai, mais ça sert aussi à ça, les amis.

_- Alors c'est d'accord ?_

- Je veux bien rester, mais tu vois, j'ai pas trop envie de parler de tout ça... Enfin si, mais...

_- Je serai seul, _le rassure Quatre, comprenant tout de suite l'hésitation de Duo_. Trowa doit passer au Cirque, et la sécurité n'est pas encore assez optimale pour que je puisse l'accompagner. Je pourrais, mais je serais une gêne pour lui._

- Alors là, je peux dire avec certitude qu'il n'est pas dans la même pièce que toi.

_- Exact, il est en train de refaire le point avec Rashid. Mais comment... ? _

- Eh bien c'est très simple, s'il avait été près de toi et qu'il t'avait entendu dire ça, il se serait empressé de te faire et j'aurais rapidement eu les deux oreilles pleines de tes gémissements !

_- Ah, mais c'est qu'il est doué, mon homme._

- Épargne-moi les détails, _angel._

_- Bientôt, on recommencera à se les échanger, comme avant, tu verras. _

- Mouais... En attendant, revenons-en à nos moutons : pourquoi tu pourrais pas aller avec Trowa ?

_- Si je l'accompagne, il ne sera pas tranquille, parce qu'il sera toujours aux aguets, à surveiller ce qui se passe autour de nous. En y allant seul, il aura cette charge en moins. Donc, si tu veux bien, on peut en profiter pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, rien que toi et moi._

- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Tu m'as vraiment pris la tête avec Heero, ces derniers temps, en m'entraînant dans des conversations que je ne voulais pas. Pouvoir parler avec toi librement, faire appel à mon meilleur ami pour qu'il m'aide à y voir plus clair, sans l'hésitation que j'en suis venu à avoir à chaque début de conversation, en me rappelant qu'on en arrive toujours à s'affronter... tout ça me manque terriblement. Tu me manques, _little angel_.

-_ Tu me manques aussi, mon Duo. On va faire en sorte de retrouver tout ça. Je te promets de ne pas insister lourdement et de t'écouter, ce que mes inquiétudes ne m'ont pas permis de faire vraiment, je m'en rends bien compte, à présent. Mais ce n'est pas trop tard. Dépêche-toi d'arriver. _

- Je fais au plus vite. A tout à l'heure, d'ici une demi-heure, environ..

_- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, et sois prudent sur la route._

- Je ne traverse pas le désert, non plus ! A tout à l'heure.

Duo pose son portable et file prendre une douche rapide, sans perdre un instant.  
Il se change tout aussi rapidement et c'est trois-quarts d'heure après la fin de sa conversation avec Quatre qu'il le retrouve au Palais.

Son meilleur ami l'attend dans un autre des nombreux salons, où il s'est installé pour jouer au violon ; ce salon était généralement celui de toutes les activités musicales, il est baptisé le _Salon Doré_, en référence au fameux nombre d'or.

Ils passent tous les deux un excellent moment et ce, dès les premières minutes.

Leur accrochage du matin n'est pas ignoré, ni oublié, juste _accepté_.  
Il n'est pas pardonné, car il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Depuis six mois, Duo et Quatre n'avaient pas eu de moment aussi parfait, entre eux ; le ton ne monte pas, il n'y as pas d'incompréhensions ou de dialogues de sourds.

Duo se confie et Quatre l'écoute.  
Quatre conseille et réconforte Duo.  
Duo réfléchit et assimile ce que lui dit son meilleur ami.

Et ça lui fait un bien fou de se confier, de se décharger un peu du poids conséquent de tous ces sentiments qui commencent doucement à l'étouffer.

Duo écoute également, peut-être vraiment pour la première fois, Quatre lui raconter comment lui a vécu les trois mois de cauchemars de Duo ; ce sentiment d'impuissance, cette peur de le perdre, alors qu'il le sentait s'éloigner et l'effet inattendu que tout ceci à eu sur sa propre relation avec Trowa : leur lien s'est considérablement renforcé, alors qu'autant Trowa que Quatre craignaient pour leur relation.

Ce qui a étonné Duo, qui les a toujours vu plus unis que jamais.

Mais Quatre lui explique enfin la peur qu'il avait de voir Trowa se réveiller, un jour, en se rendant compte qu'il s'était lui-même enfermé dans une prison dorée, et décidant de reprendre sa liberté.  
De même, Trowa doutait fortement d'être capable d'apporter quoi que ce soit à un homme aussi exceptionnel que Quatre...

Ainsi, à la lumière de toutes ces nouvelles confidences, les deux meilleurs amis sont enfin capable de comprendre leurs réactions, les conversations qu'ils ont eues, les petites tensions, incompréhensions et les disputes, aussi.

Ils se retrouvent donc tels qu'ils étaient avant Milliardo, avant Heero, avant Trowa.  
Avant ces quelques jours de juin, et cette nuit en particulier, "_La Nuit" _où leurs deux vies ont pris un virage si serré.

Et ils se disent, sans détour et d'une même voix, leur espoir de pouvoir de nouveau ressentir leur lien avec une telle plénitude, aussi naturellement qu'avant.  
Et ce, sans devoir forcément provoquer d'occasions.

Allongé sur le sofa, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Quatre qui s'amuse à passer sa main dans ses longues mèches de cheveux, Duo jette un oeil paresseux à sa montre.

- Milliardo va bientôt arriver ? devine Quatre.

- Oui, il m'a dit vers 19h30.

Quatre attrape la poignet de Duo.

- Et il est... 19h15 ! C'est passé bien vite...

- Trop ! Si tu veux, je peux lui dire de passer plus tard, ou je peux le rejoindre une fois que Trowa sera presque là ? Ca pose aucun problème, tu sais !

- Ce que j'aimerais vraiment, c'est que tu passes la soirée avec Heero. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sors avec Milliardo, alors que tu es bien d'accord sur le fait qu'Heero et toi devez parler.

Duo se redresse et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, même s'ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour se remettre d'eux-mêmes en place.

- Je ne me sens pas encore prêt, _angel_. Et puis surtout, Milliardo va bientôt rentrer à Sank. Même s'il a repoussé son départ pour régler quelques affaires, ici, j'ai bien l'impression que je ne pourrais pas faire partie du voyage, justement parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, avec Heero.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, en soi, remarque Quatre en lui prenant la main. C'est une bonne chose que tu te sois rendu compte que ça aurait été une erreur de partir maintenant.

- Je suis incapable de savoir de quoi ces prochains jours seront fait. Rien ne se passe comme je l'imaginais. Te parler m'a fait un bien fou, mais je reste encore confus.

- C'est compréhensible, mon Duo. Votre relation, à Heero et toi, est très complexe. Et celle que tu as noué avec Milliardo n'arrange rien. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est un constat, pas un reproche.

- Il en reste quand même des traces dans ta voix... Mais tu sais, Quatre, je ne sors pas vraiment avec Mill', ce soir. Enfin si, mais comme des amis. Le retour d'Heero a naturellement mis un terme à... _cet_ _aspect-là_ de notre relation. C'est très brusque comme changement, j'en suis encore un peu surpris. Mais pourtant, c'est bien là : je ne peux pas imaginer faire autre chose que dormir dans les bras de Milliardo, à présent.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. J'aurais l'impression de trahir autant Heero, que Milliardo, que ce que je suis, moi-même. La nuit dernière était particulière, et j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'ait pas de témoin. Surtout ce témoin-là, en fait...

- Il est bien assez puni pour ça, Duo. Ayant ressenti la force de ses sentiments pour toi, je n'ose imaginer quelle a dû être sa douleur. Et il l'éprouve encore. Ces images doivent être collées à sa rétine...

Duo grimace légèrement, puis un peu plus lorsqu'il tente de se mettre à la place d'Heero.  
Il préfère carrément se dire qu'Heero est devenu un être asexué après son départ, que d'essayer de l'imaginer avec d'autres que lui.

Quelque part, on pourrait se dire qu'il est mal placé pour désapprouver, et il ne s'y essaye pas, vue certains aspects de sa relation avec Milliardo.  
Mais considérant que c'est de la faute d'Heero, s'il en est arrivé là, il a tout de même plus d'excuses que lui de s'être perdu dans d'autres bras ; il n'avait qu'à pas le laisser derrière...

Quoi qu'il en soit, en mettant de côté tous les aspects "droit", "compensation", "raisons d'avoir cédé", "excuses", etc, il reste quand même la partie "douleur" liée à cette réalité, cette possibilité.

- Je ne préfère pas imaginer non plus... finit-il par soupirer.

Quatre pose sa tête contre la sienne et glisse ses doigts entre les siens.

- Je me doute que cette situation est très difficile, mon Duo, mais tu dois _vraiment_ prendre le temps de lui parler. C'est très important que tu saches ce qui s'est passé de son côté, pour donner un sens à ce que _toi_, tu as traversé. Tu sais que c'est de _toi_ que je me préoccupe, je me fiche de savoir si ça soulagera Heero de pouvoir être entendu.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de ça, _my little angel_. J'ai jamais cru que tu faisais tout ça pour Trowa ou Heero, je sais que tu penses toujours agir pour mon bien. Mais tu dois faire l'effort de comprendre que ton empathie ne te permet pas _forcément_ de savoir ce qui est bien ou non pour les personnes dont tu perçois les émotions. Tu peux te tromper.

- Je sais, mon Duo, reconnaît-il en faisant glisser sa tête le long de celle de Duo pour la nicher dans son cou. Et je sais que je suis aussi souvent influencé par mes propres sentiments, mes peurs, mes angoisses. Merci de me remettre à ma place comme tu le fais, tu es bien le seul avec Rashid à oser le faire.

Duo ne répond rien et fait légèrement pivoter sa tête pour embrasser son petit ange sur le front.

Ils restent un long moment ainsi, en silence.

Et même lorsque Fahim, l'agent en faction devant la porte du Salon Doré, frappe et entre pour annoncer que Milliardo s'est présenté à la porte du Palais, ils lui répondent sans bouger plus que leurs lèvres.  
Alors Fahim ressort et referme la porte, et c'est avec un sourire qu'il annonce à Ryan, l'un des autres agent en faction devant le Palais, que le Prince de Sank peut être escorté jusqu'à Maître Quatre.  
Un sourire qui s'entend dans l'oreillette, qui amène forcément des questions, puis un même sourire à la réponse du collègue ; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on avait pas vu Maître Quatre et Monsieur Duo si proches.

Ignorant totalement la réaction des agents de sécurité, les deux amis profitent seulement de ce moment de tendresse, le temps qu'il leur reste avant l'arrivée de Milliardo.

- _Angel_...

- Oui, mon Duo ?

- Tu as eu l'occasion de voir longtemps Heero, ou au moins plusieurs fois, entre hier et aujourd'hui...

- Oui, effectivement.

- Est-ce que... a-t-il...

- Tu veux savoir s'il a parlé de toi ? devine Quatre.

- Il n'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est Heero, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de grandes phrases...

- Mouais...

- Ceci dit, continue Quatre en se redressant, il a quand même dit une chose importante : il est prêt à se battre pour toi, Milliardo ne lui fait pas peur.

- A-t-il seulement compris que ce n'est pas Milliardo, l'obstacle entre nous, mais bien son départ et surtout son silence ?

- Il faudrait pour cela que tu lui dises _clairement_, Duo. On en revient toujours au même point : vous devez parler.

- Je sais. Mais pas maintenant. Et nous devons faire plus que parler, _angel_, il faut que nous mettions cartes sur table. Il doit comprendre que je pouvais bien accepter qu'il ne veuille pas rester avec moi, après tout, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours. Une nuit nous a lié plus que jamais, c'était normal d'en avoir peur. Moi-même, ça m'a fait peur de me rendre compte à quel point il était devenu si important, en si peu de temps. Qu'il ait accepté ça, mais soit parti quand même, puis qu'il m'ait ignoré trois mois, je ne déciderais de l'accepter à mon tour que lorsqu'il m'aura donné toutes les clés pour prendre ma décision.

- Il sait que la balle est dans ton camp. Nous, nous connaissons ses raisons et je pense que ça en valait la peine. Mais c'est _toi_ qui devra trancher, au final. J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Des coups à la porte dispensent Duo de répondre ; de toute façon, il n'avait plus grand chose à dire.

Rashid entre, à l'invitation de Quatre, introduisant le Prince de Sank.

Duo est vraiment content de le voir, ce dont témoigne l'étreinte dont il le gratifie, alors que Rashid se retire.

- Si tu continues comme ça, mon Duo, je vais me vexer ! On dirait que je t'ai torturé et que Milliardo est ton sauveur !

- Pas du tout, se défend Duo en libérant le Prince. Je suis juste très content de le voir. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, et je suis heureux de te voir également. Bonsoir, Quatre, ajoute-t-il en s'avançant pour le saluer.

- Bonsoir, Milliardo. C'est gentil d'être venu.

- Il aurait été vraiment incorrect de ma part de venir chercher Duo ici, sans entrer te saluer.

- J'en profite pour m'excuser encore pour hier soir.

- Inutile, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Je m'en serais voulu de créer une quelconque tension.

- Je te remercie de ta compréhension. Vous avez bien quelques minutes encore, le temps d'un verre ?

- Avec plaisir, Quatre.

Duo sourit, puis ils s'installent tous, alors que Quatre demande qu'on leur serve l'apéritif, qui arrive rapidement.

C'est dans une ambiance très détendue et chaleureuse qu'ils échangent des nouvelles.  
Une ambiance qui ne varie pas, même lorsque Duo raconte à Milliardo son face-à-face avec Heero, le matin même, et donc, le fait d'avoir été espionnés, durant leur dernière nuit.  
Le Prince s'en trouve simplement désolé pour Heero, qui est, selon lui, la véritable victime, dans cette affaire.

Aucun des trois hommes n'oublie que Trowa et Heero peuvent entrer à tout instant, puisque Quatre leur a appris qu'Heero avait accepté de dîner avec Trowa et lui, qu'ils puissent discuter plus tranquillement, entre eux.

Mais ça ne suffit pas à perturber le climat amical et joyeux qu'ils ont créé.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder, annonce alors Milliardo après une vingtaine de minutes.

- C'est pas ton portable qui a vibré ? demande Duo en se redressant, ayant senti quelque chose contre son bras, alors qu'il était appuyé tout naturellement contre le torse du Prince.

Celui-ci sort son téléphone et y jette un rapide coup d'oeil.

- En effet, mais ce n'est rien d'important. Avant de partir, j'ai un petit service à vous demander, à tous les deux.

- C'est assez inhabituel, remarque Quatre en souriant. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

Milliardo se lève et s'approche du piano, au fond du Salon.

- Me permets-tu, Quatre ?

- Bien sûr, et avec plaisir.

- M'accompagneras-tu, Duo ?

- Sur quelle morceau ? demande-t-il en se levant.

- Prends ta guitare, d'abord.

Duo lui lance un regard soupçonneux.

- Allez, Duo ! l'encourage Quatre. Elle prend la poussière, depuis un mois ou plus que tu n'as pas joué, ici !

Duo ne répond rien et va chercher sa guitare, la deuxième qui lui appartient, en fait ; il en a une, chez lui, et une ici, avec laquelle il a souvent accompagné Quatre.  
Et quelques fois Milliardo, aussi, les rares occasions qu'ils ont eu, ici, au Palais.

Une fois l'instrument récupéré parmi les nombreux autres, soigneusement rangés dans l'immense placard, Duo le met en bandoulière et fait quelques réglages de cordes, même s'il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va jouer.

Assis sur le bras du fauteuil, il jette un regard à Milliardo, qui lui sourit avec une telle tendresse que Quatre, qui en est témoin, en est lui aussi tout simplement bouleversé.

Enfin, le Prince de Sank se lance, et dès les premières notes, Duo comprend... et grimace.  
C'est une chanson qu'il a écrite lui-même, une de celles qu'il a composé, ces derniers mois, en réponse à l'absence d'Heero.

Malgré sa réticence, Duo suit Milliardo.  
Il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de rejeter la demande qu'il lit dans son regard, qui a toujours cette capacité à le troubler.

-

_Est-ce que tu dors ?  
__Continues-tu de rêver ?  
__Continues-tu de dériver, seul ?_

_Je ne vis pas avec ce sentiment  
__Donc tu aurais mieux fait de me parler_

_Et bon Dieu, pourquoi es-tu venu  
__Si c'est pour être si paresseux en amour ?_

_C'est si simple, et confortable  
__Le chemin sur lequel tu es  
__Nous ne parlons pas,  
__Il n'y a pas de secrets  
__Juste cette note comme quoi tu es parti_

_Et comment suis-je supposé vivre sans toi ?  
__Un simple malentendu et tu es parti_

_Je n'ai pas écouté les signaux  
__Tout n'est plus que poussière sur l'étagère_

_Continues-tu de travailler ?  
__Es-tu toujours replié sur toi-même ?_

_Et bon Dieu, comment en sommes-nous venus  
__A vivre un amour si inexistant ? _

_Et comment suis-je supposé vivre sans toi ?  
__Un simple malentendu et tu es parti_

_Et comment suis-je supposé vivre sans q__uelq__un ?_

_Et bon Dieu, pourquoi es-tu venu,  
__Si c'est pour être si paresseux en amour ? _

_Et où es-tu allé ?_

Duo relève la tête dans le silence qui suit et croise d'abord le regard -légèrement humide - de Quatre, puis celui, très doux, de Milliardo.  
Il lui sourit et s'apprête à ôter sa guitare, lorsque Milliardo l'arrête.

- Quand je disais que j'avais un service à vous demander, à tous les deux, ce n'était pas seulement de pouvoir utiliser ton piano, Quatre, et que tu m'accompagnes, Duo, explique-t-il en se levant. Ce que j'aimerais vraiment, c'est que vous jouiez, tous les deux, un morceau bien particulier. La seule chanson que tu as écrite où Quatre t'accompagne au violon.

- Milo, s'il te plaît, n'importe laquelle, mais ne me demande pas...

- Je te le demande. C'est un caprice, je sais. Mais Duo, je vais partir, bientôt, probablement sans toi. Ce soir est peut-être la dernière occasion que j'aurais de vous entendre. Cette chanson est tout simplement magnifique, tu sais qu'elle me parle beaucoup, également. _Tu_ es magnifique, quand tu la chantes. Et Quatre, au violon, est prodigieux, il sublime encore plus ta beauté et celle de ta chanson.

Duo soupire, puis se mord la lèvre.  
Milliardo se rapproche de lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur sa joue, qu'il caresse du pouce.

- Je ne te demanderais jamais plus rien.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé quoi que ce soit...

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que Duo comprend qu'il est et a perdu.  
La pensée même de jouer cette chanson lui fait mal, mais il ne peut vraiment pas le refuser à Milliardo qui, effectivement, ne lui a jamais rien demandé.

- Je prends mon violon ? demande doucement Quatre, pour ne pas briser leur communication "visuelle".

- Oui, angel.

- Merci, trésor, sourit Milliardo en retirant sa main.

Il dépose encore un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Duo, puis va s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

Duo reprend place sur le bras de l'un d'eux, et Quatre s'installe sur le haut tabouret qu'il utilise pour jouer, habituellement.

Ils forment tous les trois une sorte de triangle, chacun à une pointe.

Malgré sa tension, Duo sourit à Milliardo et à Quatre, avant de prendre une inspiration et de faire les derniers réglages, Quatre faisant de même de son côté.

Puis, les premières notes de guitare s'envolent dans un silence total, mais déjà très chargé émotionnellement.

_-  
Tu viens, me remarques  
__Et prends ma main  
Alors pourquoi sommes-nous  
__Des_ _étrangers quand  
__Notre amour est fort  
__Pourquoi continues-tu sans moi ?_

-  
Au refrain, Quatre rejoint Duo au violon.

C'est à ce moment-là que Duo, qui a rouvert les yeux et relevé la tête, remarque enfin la présence de Trowa et d'Heero, dans le Salon.  
Malgré sa surprise, il ne fait pas une seule fausse note, et rien, dans son attitude, ne le trahit.  
Furtivement, il songe à s'arrêter.  
Mais cette attitude serait un aveu envers Heero que cette chanson parle bien d'eux et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il l'entende.

En même temps, il lui a déjà livré le premier couplet, si explicite qu'il ne peut faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une chanson quelconque.  
Il est piégé.

Alors il continue, et si Heero se sent mal en entendant tout ça et sa douleur qui vibre dans chaque mot et chaque note, c'est son problème, plus le sien, pas encore le leur.

-  
_Et chaque fois que j'essaie de voler  
__Je tombe sans mes __**ailes  
**__Je me sens si petit  
__Je suppose que j'ai besoin de toi bébé  
__Et chaque fois je te vois dans mes rêves  
__Je vois ton visage, il me hante  
__Je suppose que j'ai besoin de toi bébé_

-  
Mais Heero est surtout touché en plein coeur...  
Et aussi en pleine analyse de ce qu'il ressent.  
Il aime la musique, il en écoute, et s'il la laisse agir, elle peut avoir une certaine influence sur son humeur.

Mais il n'avait encore jamais ressenti des choses aussi fortes.

La chanson lui parle et il a immédiatement fait le lien avec le fait que Duo l'ait écrite pour lui, en pensant à lui, à eux.  
Il y reconnaît la capacité qu'a Duo à s'adresser directement à des parties de lui dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Depuis six mois, depuis leur première rencontre, il s'y habitue, peu à peu.

Duo l'a assez marqué pour qu'il en ressente les effets même après son départ, et encore aujourd'hui, et ce malgré le temps et la distance qui les ont séparés.  
Ca le surprend encore.  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'écouter et d'apprécier cette chanson dans son intégralité.

Il ne le montre pas, rien ne transparaît dans son attitude ou sur son visage.  
Il se "contente" de regarder Duo, sans forcément chercher à cacher ses sentiments.  
Mais son conditionnement lui fait peut-être adopter cette attitude neutre de manière si naturelle que ça en est trompeur, ce qui passe dans son regard, en provenance directe de son coeur et de son âme revenus à la vie six mois plus tôt, est plus qu'éloquent.

Heero ne se _sent_ pas mal, il _a_ mal.  
Pour Duo, pour lui, pour eux.

_-  
Je fais semblant  
__Que tu es ici  
C'est le seul moyen  
__Pour que je puisse y voir clair  
__Qu'ai-je fait ?  
__Pour sembler m'en remettre facilement_

_-  
_De même, Quatre ressent la douleur de son meilleur ami, qui est en train de reprendre le refrain, sans chercher à s'en protéger ; ce qu'il perçoit de l'amour qui lie Heero et Duo lui donne la force de croire cette souffrance éphémère et condamnée.  
Ses mains ne tremblent pas, ses yeux sont secs, même lorsqu'il fait aller son regard de l'un à l'autre ; ils brillent seulement un peu plus, lorsqu'ils croisent ceux de Trowa, qui le soutient en lui transmettant sa force, de cette façon.

Quand ils sont arrivés devant la porte, Duo et Milliardo étaient déjà en train de jouer, alors ils sont restés cachés ; Heero avait peur que Duo ne s'interrompe, or, il avait encore envie de l'entendre...  
Mais lorsque le violon de Quatre a résonné, il est apparu juste impossible, pour Trowa, de rester derrière la porte ; même s'il peut le voir jouer quand il veut, Trowa ne s'imagine pas rater une seule occasion.

Il lui semble tomber encore plus amoureux, à ce moment-là.

Quatre est sublime, durant ces intermèdes musicaux, Milliardo n'a pas tort.  
La beauté et la pureté des airs qu'il joue sont entièrement révélées aux yeux du profane, parce que Quatre est l'un de ces êtres si rares possédant les clés pour déchiffrer et délivrer leur message.  
En bref, il apparaît encore plus comme un ange, un être céleste, alors que c'est déjà facilement le cas, en temps normal.

Et bien qu'il soit perdu dans l'admiration de Quatre, Trowa reste aussi très conscient de la présence de Duo, et il est également touché par ce qu'il dégage, en ce moment.  
Sublimées ou non par Quatre et son violon, la douleur, la détresse de Duo n'en sont que plus poignantes.

Comme tout le monde, Trowa le ressent presque douloureusement, alors que Duo se lance dans le dernier couplet, de sa voix rauque redevenue basse, en fixant Heero plus intensément qu'il ne s'était autorisé à le faire, jusque là....

_-  
La nuit je prie  
__pour que bientôt  
__ton visage_ _s'efface_

-  
Trowa a mal pour Heero qui se prend ça en pleine figure ; pas seulement ces derniers mots, mais toute la chanson et la douleur de Duo, qu'il va devoir gérer, s'il veut une nouvelle chance.  
Mais il a confiance et bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où elle vient, il décide de s'y fier.

Milliardo, lui, suit tous ces échanges avec intérêt, mais discrètement ; grâce aux différents miroirs présents dans le Salon, il a tout le monde dans son champ de vision.  
Ce, même si son regard reste fixé le plus souvent sur Duo, dont les yeux restent ancrés à ceux d'Heero.

Son analyse des différents échanges est peut-être froide et méthodique, alors qu'il tire ses propres conclusions, la peine qu'il partage avec Duo, surtout au tout début de la chanson, est bien visible dans son regard bleu glacier.

Il connaît cette douleur que Duo décrit, cette impression d'avoir eu un jour des ailes, qu'on nous a brusquement coupé, lorsqu'on a perdu le personne avec laquelle vivre nous faisait toucher les étoiles.  
Mais contrairement à lui, Duo a toujours une chance de s'envoler à nouveau, il ne doit pas la laisser passer.

Milliardo est prêt à tout pour l'y aider.

Duo arrive enfin à la dernière partie de sa chanson, bien loin d'imaginer qu'il a retourné le coeur de tout le monde, jusqu'à les mettre dans un état certes encore bien éloigné du sien, mais tout de même...  
La dernière reprise du refrain est donc joué et chanté par un Duo a l'estomac noué par tous les sentiments et souvenirs que font resurgir cette chanson, en plus de ceux nés de sa situation actuelle et de la présence d'Heero, qui ne le quitte pas du regard.

Il gratte sa guitare un peu plus furieusement et passionnément, portant sa voix brisée plus haut et se lâchant un peu plus sur ce dernier refrain.  
Une variation sur laquelle Quatre l'accompagne avec un synchronisme parfait, en torturant amoureusement son violon de son archet.

Les trois hommes qui les écoutent sont complètement envoûtés et leurs coeurs semblent battre au rythme de la musique, s'envolant et s'apaisant avec elle, enfin.

Les deux musiciens finissent par calmer leurs instruments.

_-  
Et chaque fois je te vois dans mes rêves  
__Je vois ton visage, __**tu **__me hantes  
Je suppose que j'ai besoin de toi bébé_

_Enfin..._

-  
Au violon, Quatre accompagne la guitare de Duo jusqu'à la dernière note, alors qu'ils se sourient tous les deux avec tendresse, mêlée de tristesse chez Duo, et de confiance chez Quatre.  
Ils reposent ensuite leurs instruments et se tournent vers leur public improvisé, qui applaudit, Milliardo en se levant, Heero et Trowa en se rapprochant.

Milliardo salue les deux hommes poliment, puis rejoint Duo et dépose un baiser appuyé sur sa tempe.

- C'était parfait. Merci beaucoup, trésor. Et merci de l'avoir accompagné, Quatre.

- Je t'en prie, répond-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Ce que l'Héritier perçoit chez le Prince lui confirme sa première intuition : l'arrivée de Trowa et surtout d'Heero, au moment même où Duo joue deux chansons et pas n'importe lesquelles, puisque ce sont _celles-ci_ que le Prince voulait, ne doit absolument rien au hasard ; il est même sûr que lors de la première chanson, Heero et Trowa étaient déjà dans le couloir.

Quatre ne sait pas comment Milliardo s'est débrouillé, mais il lui en est reconnaissant ; même si Duo refuse de parler à Heero pour l'instant, il lui en a quand même dit beaucoup, au travers de ces chansons, notamment que tout n'est pas perdu, puisque Duo a encore des sentiments très fort.  
Et qu'il a souffert, peut-être plus qu'Heero ne l'imaginait, ne _pouvait_ l'imaginer

Même si ce qui leur barre vraiment la route, aujourd'hui, n'est pas ce que Heero a besoin de savoir de ce qu'a vécu Duo, mais plutôt ce qu'Heero a fait pour Duo, les raisons de son départ et de son silence, ce qui permettrait à Duo d'y voir plus clair.

- Nous allons vous laisser, à présent, leur dit Milliardo.

- Vous êtes pressés ? demande Heero en regardant Duo.

Le sens de ce regard est évident, pour Duo ; Heero ne peut pas lui demander directement de rester pour qu'ils puissent parler, il lui a dit qu'il le laisserait venir à lui.

Mais il lui fait comprendre, par son regard, qu'il aimerait qu'il se décide pour _maintenant.  
_Duo peut comprendre qu'il ait envie ou besoin de parler, après avoir entendu et senti ses chansons et tout ce qu'elles contiennent.  
Malheureusement, il ne peut répondre à sa demande.

- Oui, nous devons partir. Merci encore, Quatre, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami pour l'embrasser.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Ce n'est pas perdu, mais bon...

- J'ai tout, t'inquiètes pas et j'ai demandé à Auda de tout préparer à l'entrée, pour que je n'oublie rien, justement. A demain, pour la Première. Bonne soirée.

Ils se disent tous au revoir, Trowa et Quatre remerciant encore Milliardo pour sa petite mise en scène par une poignée de main franche et des regards entendus.

Ceux qu'échangent Trowa et Milliardo confirment à Quatre son intuition de manière définitive.  
Et lui assurent qu'il aura toute les pièces du puzzle rapidement, puisque son amant semble être de mèche avec le Prince, Dieu seul sait par quel miracle...

- Oh, j'oubliais, Heero... rappelle Milliardo, alors que Duo ouvre la porte du Salon pour sortir.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, dont celui, réellement glacial à cet instant, d'Heero, obligé de regarder Duo partir avec un autre, encore une fois, avec _lui_, précisément.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de nous suivre, ce soir, il ne se passera rien entre Duo et moi, à _ce niveau_-_là_.

- Milliardo ! proteste Duo.

- Il a le droit de savoir ce que nous avons décidé, trésor. Qu'il ne gâche pas ses efforts à...

- Je pense qu'il a saisi l'idée, Altesse, l'interrompt Trowa, avec un ton étrangement poli pour quelqu'un qui vient de couper la parole à une personne de haut rang.

Milliardo ne semble pas s'en préoccuper ; il sourit et glissant son bras autour de la taille de Duo, il l'entraîne hors du Salon, sans un mot de plus.

La porte refermée, Quatre se tourne vers Heero, qu'il sent bouillir d'une colère paradoxalement glaciale, aussi étrange que ce phénomène puisse paraître.

- Heero, est-ce que...

_**BAAAAAM !**_

Le poing d'Heero qui s'est écrasé contre le mur a brusquement coupé Quatre dans sa tentative d'apaisement.

- Heero... soupire-t-il.

- Désolé pour le mur.

- Idiot, ce n'est qu'un mur ! réplique-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'à lui, pour détacher délicatement son poing, toujours encastré dans le plâtre. Ta main...

- N'est qu'une main.

- Dont tu as besoin ! Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Trowa, sachant que Quatre allait bien s'occuper d'Heero, est rapidement sorti dans le couloir pour rassurer le garde qui s'apprêtait à entrer, alerter par le bruit suspect, bien qu'assourdi par la porte.

Rapidement de retour, Quatre lui confie la main blessée d'Heero, le temps pour lui de prendre la trousse à pharmacie dans l'un des placards.

Trowa fait jouer les doigts d'Heero pour évaluer les dégâts, apparemment pas trop conséquents ; il le conduit jusqu'au canapé où ils s'installent tous les deux, très vite rejoint par Quatre, qui laisse Trowa soigner son meilleur ami.  
Il commence par retirer les morceaux de plâtre, puis par nettoyer les plaies, coupures et écorchures, tout ceci en silence.

- Ca fait mal, résonne soudain la voix d'Heero, au bout d'un moment.

Trowa est surpris.

Depuis qu'il connaît Heero, c'est bien la première fois qu'il évoque sa propre douleur.  
Ce n'est pourtant ni un gémissement, ni une plainte, juste... un constat.  
Et c'est plutôt ça qui étonne Quatre, d'ailleurs.

Trowa, lui, se demande si Heero ne parle pas plutôt de la douleur qu'il ressent en lui, celle de son coeur, bien malmené par la situation actuelle.  
Mais Heero lui a déjà parlé de cette souffrance-là, ça fait un moment qu'il l'évoque sans surprise, même s'il semble toujours l'analyser plutôt que la vivre.

Or là, il semble... étonné ?

- Tu as connu pire.

- Mais la douleur n'est pas censée faire autant de bien. C'est antinomique.

- C'est parce que cette douleur physique, due à une blessure concrète, te soulage en te détournant momentanément d'une douleur plus intérieure, celle de ton coeur, qu'il est difficile de gérer, et sur laquelle tu n'as pas vraiment de prise, explique Quatre. C'est comme si tu l'évacuais, comme ton sang qui coule, c'est bien visible.

- C'est... intéressant.

Les deux amants échangent un rapide regard inquiet.

- C'est tout sauf intéressant, Heero. Ne tombe pas dans ce piège-là, l'avertit Trowa. Tu es plus fort que ça, ajoute-t-il en terminant son bandage.

- Duo l'a vécu, à la mort de Solo, révèle Quatre, sentant Heero plus curieux de sa nouvelle expérience que concerné par l'avertissement de Trowa. C'est ainsi qu'il se soulageait du poids de sa culpabilité. Ses mutilations étaient profondes, tu peux en voir les cicatrices sur sa taille ou ses cuisses, là où les vêtements pouvaient les dissimuler. Ca a été très difficile pour lui d'en sortir, mais il a réussi. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait, si tu faisais ce genre d'expérimentations et qu'il l'apprenait. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions, Heero, il le saura, parce qu'il sait le reconnaître à présent, chez les autres.

- La question ne se pose pas, ça n'arrivera pas. N'est-ce pas, Heero ?

A présent debout face à son meilleur ami, Heero lui rend son regard sans ciller.

- Je ne donnerai pas à Duo d'autres raisons de me mépriser, de m'en vouloir, de me rejeter et certainement pas, de me prendre en pitié.

- Nous sommes d'accord.

- Bien, conclut Quatre en s'éloignant pour ranger la trousse à pharmacie, je vais demander à ce qu'on serve le dîner, il est prêt depuis un moment, déjà. Et vous allez me raconter comment se passe l'installation du cirque, aussi. Et vous avez intérêt à être bavards, je ne vais pas passer toute l'heure du repas à vous arracher les infos, les unes après les autres, c'est bien clair ? Et il est également...

Les deux anciens mercenaires échangent un regard et un sourire entendus, avant de suivre le maître des lieux, qui continue son monologue en feignant d'ignorer qu'il n'est qu'à peine écouté par son amant et son meilleur ami.

Un amant sur qui ça retombera fatalement dessus, un moment ou un autre.  
Et son meilleur ami qui ferait bien de ne pas oublier trop vite à qui il a à faire...

-

-

_A suivre..._

* * *

.

**_Notes :_**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Si vous avez pas trouvé les chansons et que vous les voulez vous pouvez me les demander par mail._

_Pour le reste..._

_Je sais, je sais, on est pas sorti de la'berge avec eux XD  
Et bien si, on le sera, au prochain chapitre, enfin !_

_Le prochain chapitre, qui d'ailleurs, n'est pas le dernier (déjà, vue qu'il me semble bien long, je pense à peut-être le diviser... Je verrais bien !)._

_Le chapitre cinq clôt en fait la première partie, il y aura d'autres chapitres ensuite, je les ai marqués dans la trame prévisionnelle par "**...**" parce que j'avais pas encore les titres pour cette seconde partie..._

_C'est dans cette seconde partie que vous aurez les réponses aux questions soulevées par les petites intrigues annexes, notamment avec Milliardo._

_Mais ce ne sera pas pour autant terminé avec l'intrigue principale, c'est jamais simple entre Heero et Duo, même avec un happy end !_

_Vous en saurez plus dans une dizaine de jours (ou une quinzaine de jours, partiels et soutenances obligent) !_

_Bonne continuation à tous et encore merci d'être là._

_Bises_

_Lysa._

.


	5. Chasse Gardée : qui va à la pêche

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre, les circassiens.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2 (enfin XD) d'où le rating T+ parce que ça chauffe un peu sans être descripif... ****  
**_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, persos inentés  
__**Résumé**_ : ce n'est pas le dénouement, mais une première confrontation ! La Proie fait face au Chasseur...

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Encore une fois du fond du cœur, merci pour votre patience, vos messages et vos encouragements, ça fait vraiment du bien au moral et à la motivation !  
Comme je l'avais supposé, j'ai dû séparer ce chapitre en deux, même si je sais, par expérience avec mes fics passées, qu'un très long chapitre en dérange peu, généralement…  
Mais d'une part, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de tout recopier, ce qui vous aurait fait attendre encore une dizaine de jours, et d'autre part, ça aurait véritablement trop déséquilibré la fic.  
Donc voici la première partie du chapitre 5, et vous aurez la seconde… plus tard !

_**Juste un rappel concernant le précédent chapitre :  
Chanson 1** : **Glen Hansard**, « **Sleeping** »  
**Chanson 2** : Britney Spears **Everytime**, chantée par __**Glen Hansard  
**Vous pouvez les trouver sur youtube sans problème mais faites attention à la version que vous écoutez, certaines sont vraiment horribles niveau son !_

_**RaR :  
**_Merci à Céline et merci à Lilith !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre,** donc l'avant dernier avant la fin de la première partie !

* * *

Chapitre Un : Une nouvelle saison.  
Chapitre Deux : Le retour du Chasseur.  
Chapitre Trois : Qui va à la chasse...  
Chapitre Quatre : ... perd sa place ?  
**Chapitre Cinq : Chasse gardée. (1)**

* * *

**-**

**Chapitre Cinq : Chasse gardée : Qui va à la pêche... ?**

_**-**_

**8 décembre 203  
Cirque Mobile Suits, Grand Chapiteau.**

-  
-

- Phoebus, descends de ce trapèze _immédiatement_, on a pas encore fini les réglages !

- Je me disais bien qu'il était un peu bancal ! Un peu comme ton cerveau Mouss' !

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Ramène tes fesses de bébé à hauteur du sol, yalah ! Et par l'échelle, s'il te plaît !

- J'arrive, c'est bon, respire ! Hey, mais qui ne v'là t-il pas ? Notre cher ami Duo, qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence !

Duo, qui vient effectivement d'entrer sous le chapiteau central, ou Grand Chapiteau, sourit à Phoebus, l'un des trapézistes et à Mouss, grand fil-de-fériste, tout en admirant la grâce avec laquelle Phoebus descend l'échelle.

- Salut, vous deux !

Les trois hommes se saluent chaleureusement.

- Comment tu vas, Duo ? T'as l'air plutôt en forme…

- Ca va, oui ! C'est plus à vous qu'il faut demander ! Vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ?

- Ca aurait été de la mauvaise volonté de ne pas l'être.

- Y a encore du boulot, Phoebus.

- Ouais, reconnaît le trapéziste, qui s'improvise jongleur en se saisissant de sept quilles dans un des coffres à proximité. Mais on s'est installé relativement vite. Et c'est grâce à Quatre. C'est vraiment dément, tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

- Vous serez vraiment bien, il y a veillé personnellement, parfois avec un acharnement limite obsessionnel.

- Il s'occupe de tout le monde comme ça ? Je veux dire, il est tellement riche… C'est rare de voir ce genre de personnes se préoccuper autant des autres, surtout des employés.

- Tu sais, Mouss', le cœur de Quatre est aussi grand que sa fortune familiale. C'est très rare, c'est vrai, mais il est sincère dans tout ce qu'il fait. Il y trouve aussi son intérêt, évidemment, mais ça n'est pas sa priorité.

- On aurait même pas l'idée d'en douter, lui assure Phoebus. Et sinon, t'es venu nous donner un coup de mains ? reprend-il en lançant les quilles à Duo.

- J'y comptais, répond Duo en jonglant un moment avant de passer les quilles à Mouss', qui se prête volontiers à l'exercice. Mais avant j'ai un truc important à faire.

- Aussi important que ce qui t'a empêché de rester avec nous faire la fête, le soir de notre arrivée ?

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faux bond, ma soirée était déjà programmée depuis longtemps, et pour quelque chose de vraiment très important, qui ne pouvait pas être repoussé.

- On te taquine, Duo ! Tu n'as aucun compte à nous rendre, en plus.

- Et puis, on aura pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin d'autres occasions, durant les six prochains mois ! ajoute Phoebus.

Les trois hommes discutent comme s'ils n'étaient pas, en plus, en train de jongler avec les sept quilles, dans un parfait ensemble.

- Hey, Duo, ça y est, on t'a recruté ? demande d'ailleurs une jeune femme en entrant sous le chapiteau.

- Je ne suis pas si bon, Thémis, encore deux minutes et je lâche tout !

- Après ta démo de lancer de couteaux, y a six mois, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas habile de tes mains ! Tu les lances et les rattrapes comme si tu ne risquais pas d'y laisser un doigt ou plus ! C'est de l'assurance de circassien ça, je te le dis, moi !

- C'est juste l'instinct de survie d'un gamin des rues qui a développé son habilité pour s'en sortir, ni plus, ni moins, réplique Duo en rattrapant les quilles pour arrêter le numéro. Ceci dit, c'est un réel plaisir de me perfectionner avec vous !

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes, alors ? demande Thémis en lui tendant les mains pour qu'il lui envoie les quilles.

- En fait, je dois voir Heero.

- Forcément, on ne fait pas le poids…

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Phoebus.

- A d'autres… T'auras toujours des moments plus sérieux avec lui qu'avec nous.

- Et vue que j'aime tout autant m'amuser, je risque de passer autant de temps avec vous qu'avec lui. Mais là, tu as raison, j'ai à lui parler très sérieusement.

- Moment agréable en perspective ! se moque gentiment Mouss'.

- T'exagères, Mouss', Heero est super intéressant quand il daigne participer aux conversations !

- Justement, Thémis ! Même s'il est plus impliqué dans la vie du cirque depuis quelques mois, niveau relationnel, il a encore des progrès à faire ! Et il donne pas l'impression d'en avoir envie ! Enfin, Duo, c'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas pratiqué !

- Exactement. Je pense savoir où je mets les pieds.

- Et tu sais au moins où le trouver, notre ours polaire ?

- Saphir m'a dit qu'il était aux écuries, répond Duo en souriant.

Il se demande ce qu'Heero pense de ce surnom qu'il doit sûrement connaitre.

- Je viens de le laisser avec les chevaux, oui, répond Thémis. Il ne va pas tarder à emmener Lowe se dégourdir les jambes.

- Ok, j'y vais, alors. Bon courage à vous, et on se voit tout à l'heure, de toute façon.

- Avec plaisir, Duo, répond Phoebus en lui faisant un clin d'œil des plus suggestifs.

- Phoebus, range ton attirail de séducteur tout de suite !

- T'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, Mouss' tu restes mon préféré… _My only sweet love…_

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et enlève ton bras de mes épaules ! Je ne suis pas intéressé et je ne suis pas gay !

- Parle à mon cul Mouss', il se souvient très bien à quel point tu n'es pas gay !

- Je savais qu'il s'était passé un truc entre vous ! s'écrie la jeune femme en battant des mains et sautillant sur ses talons. Je veux les détails !

- Thémis !

Duo laisse les trois artistes régler leurs histoires et se dirige avec un sourire vers les écuries, alors que leurs voix lui parviennent encore.

Mais son sourire s'efface bien vite en atteignant sa destination.

Heero est occupé à harnacher son propre étalon nacré, Lowe, un magnifique akhal téké afghan.  
Même s'il sait qu'il a déjà sûrement senti sa présence, bien qu'il soit de dos, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer en silence.

Ce dont il est loin de se douter c'est de l'acuité avec laquelle Heero sent son regard sur lui, aussi chaud qu'un rayon de soleil à son zénith, qui glisse sur sa nuque et son corps entier.  
Heero peut même deviner la lutte que mène Duo pour empêcher ses yeux de descendre en dessous de ses reins, buttant contre cette ligne qu'il s'est arbitrairement et désespérément fixé comme limite.

Le cavalier décide de mettre fin à leur torture commune et se tourne vers l'entrée… et vers lui.

- Duo, le salue-t-il.

- Bonjour, Heero.

C'est tellement formel qu'ils ont bien du mal à retenir une grimace.

Un moment passe en silence, durant lequel les deux hommes ne font que se regarder, laissant l'air autour d'eux se remplir de la présence de l'autre, laissant leurs corps s'imprégner de ce que le regard de l'autre fait naître comme sentiments, comme sensations.

Ce genre de tension devient rapidement inconfortable pour le cheval si sensible, qui s'ébroue en guise de protestation, les ramenant au temps présent et à la réalité.

Heero rassure son étalon d'une caresse et d'un regard, partageant son attention entre Duo et lui.

- Je tombe mal ?

- Au contraire, répond Heero en s'avançant avec l'animal. J'allais conduire Lowe au Fleuve, nous pourrons y parler tranquillement. Si c'est bien la raison de ta présence.

- Oui, Heero. Mais si tu comptais emmener ton cheval au Fleuve, c'est que personne ne vous a encore indiqué où vous pouviez emmener vos animaux boire et faire vos propres réserves d'eau, je me trompe ?

- Non, effectivement.

- Alors je vais plutôt t'y conduire. Tu pourras t'occuper de faire circuler l'info et expliquer le chemin aux autres ?

- Hn.

- Merci. Tu vas voir, ce n'est vraiment pas loin ni compliqué d'y aller.

- Est-ce encore une généreuse disposition de Winner ? demande Heero, alors qu'ils quittent les écuries.

Ils marchent côte à côte, mais Duo veille à ce qu'il y ait une distance entre eux.

- Oui et non. Je t'emmène en fait à un petit lac situé à un quart d'heure d'ici, dans la direction du palais Raberba Winner, dont il faut d'ailleurs un autre quart d'heure pour l'atteindre. Il appartient à la famille de Quatre et porte le nom de sa mère, _Quaterine's Lake_.

- Cela ne lui ressemble pas de privatiser l'eau.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, Quatre est tombé gravement malade. Il a contracté un virus très rare dont le traitement était bloqué par le chlore utilisé par le Centre de Traitement des Eaux de la ville. Alors Raberba Sénior a fait détourner une partie du Fleuve pour créer un lac artificiel. Il y a fait installer un autre Centre de Traitement des Eaux avec un nouveau personnel et surtout, de nouveaux protocoles concernant les produits utilisés. Quatre a pu être soigné et guéri très rapidement, grâce à ça.

- Une chance.

- J'avoue, reconnaît Duo, alors qu'ils franchissent l'enceinte est de la ville. Je râle beaucoup après Raberba Sénior, mais malgré son absence, je ne peux me permettre de douter de son amour pour son fils.

- C'est son unique héritier.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison seulement qu'il est aussi protecteur et attaché à son fils, Heero. Tu as pu voir combien Quatre ressemblait à sa mère, que son âme repose en paix, éternellement. Dieu sait combien son père l'aimait ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Et puis nous sommes arrivés, de toute façon.

Heero balaie les environs d'un regard méthodique, puis revient le poser sur le portail devant lequel Duo les a menés, légèrement en retrait de la ville ; il repère le bras du Fleuve qui se perd à l'horizon vers sa source, en amont, et disparaît quelque part en aval, derrière l'ensemble qu'il a sous les yeux et dont le portail les sépare encore.

Duo attend patiemment qu'il ait terminé son analyse et qu'il lui prête de nouveau attention, afin de pouvoir composer devant lui le code nécessaire pour pouvoir entrer.

_- Bonjour. Veuillez décliner votre identité, s'il vous plaît. _

- Dustin Okba Maxwell, Heero Yuy.

_- Identités confirmées, autorisation validée. Veuillez vous présenter au poste de surveillance. Merci. _

Le portail s'ouvre avec un léger bruit métallique.

- Te vexe pas, Lowe, sourit Duo en flattant le cheval, tu apparais sur d'autres registres d'identification.

- Il est entièrement rassuré. Merci, Duo, le taquine Heero avec un petit sourire.

Spontanément, Duo lui fait un clin d'œil et un grand sourire… mais celui-ci s'efface rapidement et il se détourne, reprenant sa marche.  
Heero ne peut que le suivre, tout de même satisfait de sa petite victoire.

- Il y a un poste d'accueil et de sécurité, reprend Duo d'un ton neutre, à nouveau. Comme tu peux le voir, le site est divisé, même s'il n'est pas très grand. De ce côté-ci, tu as la pompe et le centre de traitement en lui-même, et de côté-là, sont regroupés tous les éléments de la distribution de l'eau traitée. C'est là que l'eau est conditionnée, mise en bouteille ou dans d'autres contenants et distribuée. Évidemment, un système de canalisation souterrain dessert directement le Palais. Mais d'autres personnes peuvent venir s'approvisionner en eau, ici. Le site est accessible, c'est juste qu'il est hautement sécurisé.

- Crainte d'une tentative d'empoisonnement par l'eau ? devine Heero en suivant toujours Duo, qui a de nouveau verrouillé son espace vital.

- C'est un risque. Encore aujourd'hui, nous ignorons si le virus qu'a contracté Quatre était naturel ou bien sorti d'une éprouvette ou d'un tube à essai. Raberba Sénior est plus que prudent, c'est pour ça aussi que peu de personnes travaillent ici, presque tout est informatisé et automatisé. Sauf la sécurité, bien sûr. Ce que tu vas pouvoir constater dès maintenant…

En effet, devant eux, un homme sort à cet instant de ce qu'Heero devine comme étant le poste d'accueil et de sécurité dont lui a parlé Duo, un peu plus tôt.  
Aussi grand et brun que Rashid, mais beaucoup moins massif, il fait rapidement disparaître Duo sous une étreinte bourrue et chaleureuse, leur emplissant les oreilles de son rire grave et tonitruant.

- Par la barbe du prophète, Duo, que c'est bon de te revoir !

- Mais arrête, Boubou, on s'est vu y a même pas dix jours ! proteste Duo en se dégageant tant bien que mal, et riant lui aussi de cette effusion à laquelle il est pourtant habitué.

Il y a droit à chaque fois qu'il le revoit, tout comme cette grande claque dans le dos qui lui remet toujours les vertèbres en place, qu'il en ait besoin ou non, d'ailleurs.

- Heero, je te présente le chef de la sécurité du Centre, Abou Rihwane Kurama, dit Boubou. Et Boubou, voici Heero Yuy, le cavalier du Cirque Mobile Suits et le meilleur ami de Trowa.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main.

- Vous êtes le frère de Rashid.

- Oui, Mr Heero. Enchanté. J'ai vos noms et vos dossiers, il ne me manque que vos signatures. Chaque entrée et sortie du site est consignée, n'oubliez pas de passer au poste avant ! rappelle-t-il en sortant un petit boîtier.

Duo y insère son index, et Heero l'imite peu après.

- Je vais montrer le lac à Heero pour qu'il puisse y promener Lowe. Je pense que tu verras les autres défiler progressivement dans les prochains jours. Comme tu le sais, Quatre a fait livrer de quoi approvisionner le cirque, hommes et animaux compris, pendant un certain temps. Mais c'est assez approximatif.

- Edrys, Nazer et moi avons vu ça avec Trowa. Si j'ai bien compris, les membres de la troupe n'ont pas besoin d'accéder à la zone bleue, alors ce n'est pas bien compliqué à gérer.

- A priori non. Mais s'il y avait le moindre besoin, Trowa ou moi nous en chargeront.

- Cela va de soi.

- Bien, nous allons te laisser travailler. On te voit à la Première, ce soir ?

- Si je n'emmène pas ma fille Nourith, je risque de ne pas retrouver mon foyer demain !

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sanya t'hurler dessus, déjà ! Je te dis donc à ce soir, je n'ai aucun doute sur ta présence.

- A ce soir, oui ! Bonne saison, Heero, tous mes vœux vous accompagnent.

- Merci, répond le cavalier avant de suivre Duo, qui le conduit jusqu'au lac. C'est désert, constate-t-il alors.

- Il n'y a jamais personne, ici. Sauf à l'heure du déjeuner, le personnel aime bien faire une pause à l'ombre, voire une sieste entre les fourrées. Les bâtiments, les labos, tous les lieux où des gens sont susceptibles de travailler n'ont pas vue de ce côté-ci du lac, tout simplement parce que la pompe ne s'y trouve pas. Si tu mets de côté le fait que c'est une branche détournée du Fleuve par l'Homme, c'est la partie la plus naturelle et préservée du site, certainement même de la ville tout entière. Le Parc Central a été aménagé et il n'est jamais aussi paisible.

Heero embrasse le paysage du regard, appréciant la beauté sauvage de ce lieu qui lui rappelle une personne se trouvant pas très loin de lui, à cet instant.

Une personne qu'il est temps d'affronter et dont il doit absolument saisir la chance qu'il lui a été donné de faire sauter les barrières.

Il conduit donc Lowe jusqu'au bord du lac et le détache, le laissant profiter de l'herbe grasse et de l'eau fraîche, avant de revenir auprès de Duo pour remplir sa mission de reconquête.  
Il pense avoir mesuré la difficulté, mais il reste confiant, malgré tout ; c'est, du moins, l'image qu'il souhaite donner.

Duo, lui, n'a pas bougé.  
Il l'a simplement suivi du regard, incapable de poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur lui.

Tout le temps qu'a duré le trajet et même devant Boubou, il est resté dans son rôle d'ami, et pour y arriver, il s'est forcé à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais à présent, alors qu'Heero arrive à sa hauteur, Duo lui rend son regard et ne recule pas et ce, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir pénétré son espace vital, l'envahissant délicieusement.

Il en aurait presque gémi…

De bonheur ou de désespoir, nul ne peut le savoir vraiment, pas même le principal intéressé…

Mais la douleur de son estomac, qui se contracte violemment en réaction à cette proximité, le tire de cette emprise qu'Heero exerce si facilement sur lui; de par sa simple présence ; il se détourne alors de lui.

- Lowe ne craint rien, tu sais, le site est fermé, tu as pu le constater. Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin, même s'il s'enfuyait.

- Et toi, Duo, vas-tu encore tenter de fuir ?

- Je ne fuis pas ! réplique Duo en se retournant vivement pour lui faire face.

Emporté par son élan, et n'ayant pas senti Heero se rapprocher pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos, Duo fait littéralement exploser la distance entre eux…

Et la tension qui ne cesse de les torturer, depuis deux jours, échappe à tout contrôle.

Duo attrape brusquement Heero par sa veste et plaque durement sa bouche contre la sienne, sans douceur, avant de se dégager et de le repousser.

- Je ne fuis pas, répète-t-il, les yeux rivés aux siens. Au contraire, je suis là pour entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

Heero tend sa main pour effleurer, de ses doigts, ses lèvres qu'il n'a pas pu réellement redécouvrir.  
Il ne s'étonne pas de le voir reculer encore et repousser sa main, son regard se faisant plus dur pour cacher son trouble.

- Je sais que tu as souffert et je m'en excuse, Duo.

- Quand même, tu en as mis du temps ! C'était si difficile que ça, sérieux ? Si tu avais commencé par là, on aurait gagné du temps !

- Une heure, une demi-journée ?

- T'es vraiment pas en position de faire le malin, Heero, répond-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Désolé.

- C'est bon, si tu le redis encore, tu ne seras plus crédible.

- Je suis sincère, insiste quand même Heero en cherchant son regard, alors qu'il l'a détourné. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait tant de mal. Et si ça peut te consoler, ça a été très difficile pour moi aussi.

Duo peut lire combien il est sincère, à travers son regard.  
Et il est incapable de repousser cet espoir que tout puisse s'arranger entre eux ; ils sont enfin arrivés au moment où il va pouvoir obtenir des réponses.  
S'il les redoute un peu, il n'en reste pas moins déterminé à avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire qui n'a, jusqu'à présent, aucun sens pour lui.

Quelles que soient les raisons d'Heero il est prêt à les entendre.

- Alors pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

- Il le fallait.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie.  
Ca aurait vraiment été trop simple !

- Et tu penses t'en sortir avec ça ?

Oh non, Heero sait pertinemment que ce ne sera pas suffisant.  
Mais malgré son appréhension, les mots lui viennent avec une étonnante facilité.

- Je devais le faire pour toi, Duo. Pour qu'il y ait un nous. Parce que je…

- _Bullshits_ ! le coupe Duo en le repoussant, alors qu'Heero se rapproche encore. Tout ça, c'est du vent ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con, bordel, ça me met hors de moi ! Si c'était aussi simple que ça, tu m'en aurais parlé, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Tu n'as rien dit, rien fait, pendant trois mois et plus ! Tu sais dans quel état j'étais ? Tu sais dans quel enfer j'ai vécu ?

- Duo…

- _Jamais_ je n'avais aimé comme ça, et toi… Bordel, je t'ai détesté, Heero, je t'ai détesté de me faire autant souffrir !

- Je te le redirais tant de fois qu'il le faudra, Duo : je suis désolé d'avoir du te causer une telle douleur. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'elle était nécessaire…

- Je t'en foutrais des nécessaires ! Qui a décidé, hein ? Toi, encore et toujours !

Heero profite du fait que Duo ait pointé son index sur son torse, afin d'appuyer ses derniers mots, pour lui saisir le poignet.  
La sensation d'avoir reçu un choc électrique, celle-là même qu'ils ont ressentie au Palais Raberba, devant la salle des archives, les saisit à nouveau.

Alors qu'Heero est, cette fois-ci, à peine surpris, Duo, lui, se dégage tout aussi violemment que la première fois.

- Me touche pas ! Merde, je comprends rien, c'est quoi ce truc à 20 000 volts, entre nous ? Ca devrait pas être là, bordel !

- Duo… l'appelle doucement Heero, comme s'il cherchait à approcher ou apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

Ce à quoi son agitation lui fait ressembler, c'est vrai.

Duo aurait vraiment aimé être aussi calme qu'Heero, mais tout commence à devenir « trop », pour lui, et la maîtrise qu'Heero a de lui-même n'arrange rien.  
Il le blesse par sa présence, par le rappel de ces longs mois, qui n'ont été qu'une succession de moments douloureux, aux souvenirs aussi tranchants que des centaines de lames de rasoirs glissant sur son cœur, et aussi par son attitude impassible.

Duo est simplement trop agité pour n'y voir là qu'une apparence.

- Je pensais que j'avais tellement dégusté que ça ne pouvait plus rien me faire de te voir, reprend-il en serrant les poings. Mais je ne peux pas te regarder plus de deux pauvres secondes sans avoir cette p'tain d'envie de toi qui me bousille l'intérieur ! Merde, tu fais chier, Heero ! Je voudrais tellement te détester autant que je te désire !

- Je refuse que tu me déteste. Je veux que tu me pardonnes, que tu me désires et que tu m'aimes, comme avant. _Plus_ qu'avant.

- Comme si tu le méritais ! réplique Duo en reculant, alors qu'Heero réduit encore sensiblement la distance entre eux.

- Pas _encore_. Je ne mérite pas que tu me pardonnes, parce que tu ne sais rien, _encore_.

- A qui la faute ? répond Duo en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

- Je ne mérite pas ton amour, _encore_, parce que je t'ai blessé et que je dois me racheter.

- Et pas qu'un peu !

- Je ne mérite pas que tu me désires, mais tu me désires déjà, Duo.

- Ca ne change absolument rien !

- Tu en es sûr ? demande-t-il en l'attirant brusquement dans ses bras, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour que Duo puisse réagir.

- Lâche-moi !

- Ton corps me dit "_Prends-moi _!".

- Mon poing dans ta gueule va te dire autre chose, si tu ne me relâche pas tout de suite !

- Pourquoi lutter, Duo ? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque et dangereuse. Ca fait si longtemps qu'on attend ça…

- Parle pour toi ! réplique-t-il, tout son corps tendu dans une attitude de rejet.

Tout son corps, oui, y compris une partie bien ciblée de son anatomie, tendue, elle, pour une tout autre raison, qui ne doit rien à sa résistance.  
Au contraire, cette tension-là trahit plutôt un abandon très proche...

- Je parle pour nous, puisque tu refuses l'évidence, encore une fois. Je parle pour nos corps qui se cherchent et s'appellent. Tu m'as manqué, Duo, tu n'imagines pas.

- Je n'imagine pas les choses auxquelles je ne crois pas… réplique-t-il aussi sèchement que son état le lui permet.

- Pourtant c'est réel. J'ai découvert le vide dû à l'absence, j'ai appris à vivre avec, mais seulement pour arriver à ce moment où je pourrais enfin le combler en te retrouvant.

- Foutaises ! gronde Duo en se débattant comme un diable entre les bras d'Heero, qui resserre sa prise autour de son corps au bord de la rupture.

- _Vérités_, Duo. J'ai connu aussi la tentation, celle de revenir ici te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer fort pour te dire à quel point j'étais désolé de te faire souffrir. Mais je ne pouvais pas céder à ce besoin égoïste d'être auprès de toi.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu me dis, Heero, t'as regardé trop de films pour rien ! T'entendre me dire ce genre de trucs, ça m'empêche pas de voir que derrière, tu n'expliques en rien ton attitude ! Alors si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, lâche-moi et sors une bonne fois pour toute de ma vie !

- Non.

- Tu me fais mal, Heero.

- C'est une douleur nécessaire, elle aussi.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous encore de ma gueule ?

- Non. Si je te relâche, tu partiras, Duo. Je ne peux l'accepter.

- Va bien falloir, pourtant.

- Non.

- Heero, pour la dernière fois et notre salut à tous les deux : _**l.â.c.h.e-m.o.i.**_

Heero ne répond et au contraire, garde fermement Duo contre lui, son regard déterminé répondant à la colère qu'il peut lire dans celui de Duo.  
Un regard qu'il voit changer, alors que les secondes s'égrènent et que Duo se détend dans ses bras, comme si…

Comme s'il rendait les armes.

Le sourcil droit d'Heero se relève légèrement, tandis que Duo pose une main légèrement tremblante sur sa joue.

Duo le sent réagir presque immédiatement, dès qu'il se met à la caresser lentement de son pouce.

- J'ai aussi été formé à résister aux tentatives de séduction, Duo, murmure-t-il d'une voix ferme, mais toujours aussi rauque, qui leur fait presque perdre le contrôle.

Malgré le risque, Duo se penche pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

- Mais à celles de la personne que tu prétends aimer, qui n'était pas censée exister, j'en doute… souffle-t-il tout contre elles.

Eh oui, même un Duo profondément troublé ne s'avoue pas si facilement vaincu…  
Et sa remarque est des plus judicieuses.

Jamais encore Heero ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation, dans un tel état intérieur.  
Rien, dans sa vie, dans son entraînement, ne l'ont jamais préparé à faire face à _ça_.  
Tout ce qu'on lui a appris ne peut former un barrage suffisant contre l'attaque de Duo.

Aussi, si son tressaillement est pratiquement imperceptible,, sa prise ne s'en desserre pas moins très légèrement, alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent un peu plus, comme pour aspirer le souffle brûlant de Duo et l'inviter à un contact plus franc et plus approfondit.

Malgré son propre trouble, Duo reste concentré sur son objectif : la fuite.  
Même si, quelque part, il est conscient que c'est simplement reculer pour mieux sauter…

Il profite cependant de la seconde de relâchement d'Heero, qui lui suffit largement : il se ratatine sur lui-même et lui file entre les doigts, passant sous l'anneau formé par ses bras qui étaient autour de sa taille, l'instant d'avant encore.

Mais il ne va guère loin…

Heero le rattrape immédiatement et lui fait un placage en règle, avant de le retourner sur le dos et de l'immobiliser dans une étreinte impossible à briser… sans qu'il ne se brise lui-même quelques os.

Leurs regards sont aussi sombres l'un que l'autre : désir, colère, frustration s'y agitent furieusement.

- Je ne _prétends_ pas, Duo, j'_affirme_.

- Dégage ! hurle-t-il d'une voix brisée, essayant de ne pas penser au sens de ses paroles.

La dernière chose dont il a besoin, maintenant, c'est d'entendre l'aveu implicite de ses sentiments pour lui.

- Tu ne fuiras plus, Duo.

- Je t'ai dis de dégager, bordel !

- Et moi je t'avais dit que j'avais les moyens de te reconquérir. Tu me veux autant que je te veux, arrête de lutter.

Duo se crispe et un éclair traverse son regard qui, a lui seul, pourrait bien faire perdre ses moyens et sa patience à Heero.

- Alors ça se résume à ça, pour toi ? s'énerve-t-il encore plus.

Il est déjà bien en colère d'être ainsi réduit à l'immobilité par la puissante pression du corps d'Heero contre le sien, et d'avoir tant de mal à ne pas y répondre…

- Non, Duo, ça ne se résume pas à ça, répond-il en dégageant du bout des doigts les mèches barrant le front de Duo. Mais _là_,_ tout de suite_, plus rien d'autre ne compte que cet état de fait : tu es sous moi, contre moi, dans _cet_ état, précise-t-il en appuyant volontairement son genou contre la bosse déformant le pantalon de Duo, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

- Connard !

- Enfin un mot doux… réplique-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Je… je ne plaisante pas, Heero !

- Je ne plaisante pas non plus, répond-il en s'écartant de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je te veux, Duo et jamais je n'ai autant désiré quelque chose, encore moins quelqu'un. Je te veux _maintenant_ et je ne te laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour te décider enfin à accepter que tu me veux tout autant. Assume ton désir, Duo.

- Je te déteste ! enrage Duo, les larmes aux yeux les brûlant autant que son désir incendie son corps. Merde, je te déteste tellement !

- Je sais, répond Heero en embrassant, l'une après l'autre, ses paupières qui tentent de retenir les larmes et de cacher le flot d'émotions qui torture l'âme de Duo.

Une âme qui dit tout autre chose que les mots qui sortent de sa bouche…

- Même si j'ai dit que j'arrivais pas à te détester, c'est faux ! Je te désire, mais je te… je te déteste quand même, Heero !

- Hn hn…

- Je te hais ! continue encore Duo, alors qu'Heero promène ses lèvres et sa langue sur son visage qui tente de se dérober, jusqu'à son cou, où il le marque de nouveau comme sien.

Il y passe ensuite sa langue, lentement, savourant le gémissement de Duo à son oreille, les vibrations de sa gorge contre sa peau et de tout son corps qui ne peut que réagir face à cette torture.

- Hais-moi de toutes tes forces, _tenshi_, ajoute-t-il en remontant vers ses lèvres, triomphant, exigeant. Mais ne hais que moi de cette façon-là…

- _Fucking bastard_ ! répond Duo en le repoussant brusquement.

Heero n'a guère le temps de se remettre, de se relever, de comprendre, que Duo est déjà sur lui.  
Il reconnaît sa défaite, il se sait incapable de résister plus longtemps aux assauts d'Heero, mais…

Mais il ne veut pas être celui qui _cède.  
_Il veut être celui qui _décide._

Et Heero lui laisse volontiers les commandes, pourvu qu'il accepte le voyage...

Le baiser que Duo lui donne est tout d'abord aussi violent que le premier, qui n'en était pas vraiment un…  
Mais bientôt, les visages s'écartent légèrement, les dents cessent de mordre et les lèvres s'entrouvrent pour approfondir l'échange.

A la passion, à l'intensité, à la fougue s'invite rapidement une certaine tendresse, qui arrive à s'imposer malgré l'apparente dureté de l'étreinte.  
Le reste du corps suit très vite, adoptant cette même frénésie, cette même urgence.

Ils se cherchent, se retrouvent, se redécouvrent.  
Ils parcourent leurs corps de leurs mains et de leurs bouches, se dévorant comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter d'un coup.  
Comme s'ils étaient dans ce rêve trop souvent fait et qu'ils craignaient d'être réveillés trop tôt.

Cette faim qui les consume ne peut ainsi tolérer une quelconque douceur, surtout qu'elle laisse déjà passer une certaine tendresse.  
Alors c'est violent et dur.  
C'est brut, presqu'_animal_.

Mais tout est consenti, voulu, désiré, provoqué, appelé, donné, partagé.  
Les larmes qui coulent, les cris qui s'échappent, les peaux qui sont marquées expriment autant de plaisir que de douleur.

Duo s'en veut terriblement d'avoir cédé aussi vite ; même s'il a fait le dernier pas, ils savent tous les deux qu'il n'était déjà plus capable de prendre une autre décision que celle les conduisant à cet instant.

Et c'est de toute façon tellement bon de recevoir de nouveau Heero en lui, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, et c'est si violent comme émotion, comme sensation, que ses pensées sont rapidement court-circuitées : il n'est bientôt plus que jouissance et plaisir bruts.

Les deux hommes oublient totalement où ils sont.

Rien ne compte plus que cette fusion de leurs corps à laquelle ils n'ont cessé d'aspirer, depuis six mois, et qu'ils ont eu bien du mal à contrôler, à ignorer, ces derniers jours.

Et quand enfin, le plaisir explose en eux et le monde qu'ils ont rejoint avec eux, qu'ils retombent Duo sur l'herbe grasse et Heero sur lui, puis à ses côtés, ils songent plus à retrouver leur souffle et leurs esprits que leurs repères…

Jamais l'expression _"petite mort"_ ne leur a paru si éloquente et parfaitement conforme à ce qu'elle décrit comme état ; ils sont morts et sont revenus à la vie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout ça en une incroyale étreinte.

Comme lors des précédentes.  
Non, plus _intensément_ encore qu'avant.

Ils restent un long moment ainsi, se remettant doucement.  
Duo essaie de ne pas penser au regard si doux et serein qu'Heero pose sur lui, ni à ses doigts qui caressent son bras nu avec tendresse.  
Ca ne colle tellement pas avec ce qui vient de se passer entre eux.

Et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû permettre.

Lorsque les doigts d'Heero – et son regard – glissent jusqu'à son torse, et plus précisément, sur la bague au saphir qui y repose, au bout de sa chaîne, celle-là même qu'il lui a laissé avec sa lettre, six mois plus tôt, Duo se ressaisit, le repousse et se redresse.

Heero le regarde détacher sa chaîne et ôter la bague, mais il ne fait pas un mouvement pour la récupérer, alors que Duo, ayant déjà anticipé cette attitude, la pose sur son torse.  
Ses yeux s'arrêtent un moment au niveau de sa clavicule, qui porte la marque de ses dents, et il s'en détourne en serrant les poings.

Se sentant trop proche et vulnérable, il se relève et passe sa main dans ses cheveux entièrement dénattés, à présent.

- Rien n'a changé, soupire-t-il en commençant à se rhabiller par le bas.

- Je suis toujours aussi bon.

Duo lui lance un regard noir, puis commence à partir, décidant qu'il peut mettre sa chemise et son pull en marchant.  
Et remerciant le fabricant de chaussures lui permettant de les enfiler sans avoir à les lacer...

Mais c'est sans compter sur Heero.

A présent assis, revêtu de son pantalon mais torse nu, toujours, il le retient en entourant une de ses jambes de ses deux bras et lève un regard très sérieux vers lui.

- Certaines choses ont changé, Duo.

- Je ne vois aucun changement, pourtant. Tu débarques dans ma vie, tu me provoques, je te cède comme un crétin et hop ! maintenant, tu vas te croire tout permis, alors que tu agis déjà comme si tu avais tous les droits sur moi. Mais finalement, tu as raison, y a quand même une chose qui a changé : je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux dans ma vie, une seconde fois.

Il tente de se dégager mais Heero resserre sa prise sur sa cuisse.

- Reste.

- Je t'ai accompagné en pensant bêtement qu'on allait pouvoir parler, je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve à baiser comme…

- On n'a pas baisé, le coupe fermement Heero.

- Ah oui ? réplique Duo avec ce même rire sans joie qu'Heero déteste tellement, tant il est parle de douleur. Première nouvelle ! Peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire que _tu_ m'as baisé, et dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas ce que nous venons de faire. Les animaux baisent. C'est sauvage, brut, instinctif.

- Les hommes en sont tout aussi capables, Heero, et nous venons d'en faire une belle démo. Les marques sur nos corps sont assez éloquentes, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ce sont des marques de passion, pas de violence gratuite. La passion que nous avons mise dans l'échange l'apparente peut-être à l'acte sexuel entre animaux, mais un élément nous différencie et ça change absolument tout.

- Voyez-vous ça, tu es devenu expert en reproduction animale ? se moque Duo en parvenant à se dégager. Et bien je t'écoute, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Du sentiment amoureux. La baise excluant ce paramètre, je ne t'ai donc pas baisé, Duo.

Duo le fixe un moment en silence, toute moquerie envolé, plus que troublé par l'intensité de son regard autant que par ses mots.

Il a eu à faire à de drôles d'oiseaux, dans sa vie, mais c'est bien la déclaration d'amour la plus étrange qu'on lui ait jamais faite.  
Et il ne doute pas un seul instant que c'en est une.  
C'est d'ailleurs la deuxième fois, en quelques heures, qu'Heero évoque ses sentiments pour lui.

Mais Duo refuse de se laisser attendrir.

Il termine de boutonner sa chemise et se rassoit aux côtés d'Heero, veillant à laisser une distance entre eux pour éviter à leurs corps de se toucher, même à travers les barrières de tissus.

- Termine de te rhabiller… s'il te plaît, ajoute-t-il quand même.

Heero lui lance un regard légèrement moqueur et s'exécute, profitant de ses mouvements pour se rapprocher de lui ; Duo comprend qu'il s'est fait piéger, mais ne bouge pas, même s'il le trouve dangereusement près de lui.

Ils ont beau avoir assouvi ce d »sir violent de l'autre qui embrasait leurs corps, leur faim est à peine apaisée, ils en sont douloureux conscients.

Leur attirance est toujours aussi forte, au-delà de l'aspect physique, même s'il ne peut être ignoré ; le feu au creux de leurs reins ronronne toujours, prêt à exploser en incendie à la moindre petite étincelle.

Mais ils gardent un semblant de contrôle, pour le moment, et Duo a besoin de réponses.

- Tu es vraiment prêt à me parler Heero, ce n'était pas juste un prétexte pour tirer ton coup ?

- C'est ce que tu attendais de moi ?

- Disons que je m'y serais plutôt attendu, venant de toi.

- Tu me fais toujours autant confiance.

- Ne parle pas de confiance, c'est toi qui en manque singulièrement, réplique Duo en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse pour y poser sa joue, le visage tourné vers Heero.

- Tu te trompes, je te l'ai dit, hier.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai bien entendu ce que tu me reprochais, Duo.

- Génial, on va pouvoir avancer ! Enfin, si tu as _vraiment_ compris.

- Tu penses que je suis parti parce que je n'avais pas assez confiance en toi.

- Je ne pense pas, je _sais._

- Baka.

- Hey, mais je t'emmerde ! proteste Duo en relevant vivement la tête.

Heero lui adresse ce petit sourire amusé, provocant et si craquant, à la fois.

- Ca m'a manqué.

- Quoi ? Te foutre de ma gueule ? répond Duo en détournant le visage pour qu'Heero ne puisse y voir son trouble.

- Tes réactions, ton impulsivité.

- Et bien en ce qui me concerne, ta fichue tendance à te moquer de moi, ton air arrogant et prétentieux, tout ça ne m'a pas manqué du tout !

- Faux.

Duo le regarde enfin.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien oublié : I run, I hide but I never lie.

- C'est comme lorsque tu me dis que tu me détestes, Duo.

- Je te déteste, assure-t-il en redressant fièrement le menton, les yeux rivés aux siens, le défiant de douter de son affirmation.

- Ta bouche est une vilaine menteuse, réplique Heero en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres, réunies en une moue si adorable qu'Heero a terriblement envie de les faire disparaître sous les siennes.

Mais il doute que Duo le permette.  
Et effectivement, il se recule pour prévenir toute tentative d'approche, le regard brûlant d'Heero laissant clairement deviner son envie et ses pensées.  
Mais Duo ne détourne pas son visage pour autant et continue de le défier du regard.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé avec la même passion, reprend Heero, et tu n'aurais pas répondu avec une telle urgence à ce qui s'est passé ensuite, si je ne t'avais pas manqué.

Duo lui rend son sourire et lui renvoie son air supérieur, le triomphe en plus marquant ses traits.

- J'ai parlé de ton fichu caractère, pas du reste !

Heero se penche alors encore vers Duo, tandis que sa main remonte depuis son genou le long de sa cuisse, qu'il peut sentir se couvrir de chair de poule même à travers le tissu.

- Le reste… tu parles de ça ?

Duo se mord furieusement la lèvre, sous cette caresse.

- Fiche-moi la paix ! le repousse Duo en s'éloignant, reconnaissant sa défaite. J'avais envie de toi, ton corps m'a manqué, c'est vrai. Tu m'as allumé, j'ai craqué, ok. Maintenant que la pression est retombée, il est temps de parler sérieusement, Heero. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné ton départ, ta lette, et encore moins ton silence.

- Pour pardonner, il faut déjà savoir quoi pardonner et comprendre.

- Et alors quoi ? Je suis trop stupide pour déchiffrer la complexité de ta personne, c'est ça ?

- Tu es le seul à réussir à lire si bien en moi, Duo. Même à Trowa, il a fallu plus de temps. Seulement la douleur et la colère t'ont empêché de prendre en compte certains éléments.

- Désolé d'avoir des sentiments !

- Tu as aussi un cerveau, et si tu es bien capable de l'utiliser, aujourd'hui. Si tu juges que ça en vaut la peine.

Duo, qui s'était redressé, peu enclin à se laisser insulter, finit par se détendre.

- Je ne sais pas encore si ça en vaut la peine, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des regrets. Alors je reste.

- Merci.

- On verra plus tard pour les remerciements. Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu dis qu'_aujourd'hui,_ je peux utiliser mon cerveau ? Pourquoi c'était pas le cas, avant ? Et fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre et comment tu vas le faire, ma patience a des limites et ma tolérance aussi !

- Tu es plus rationnel qu'avant, tu ne te laisses pas dominer par tes émotions, tu peux donc enfin voir et comprendre ce qui t'avait échappé, jusqu'à présent.

- Mais t'es bien conscient que si je suis capable de ça, c'est parce que je vais mieux, et que si je vais mieux, c'est grâce à Milliardo ?

- Ta rencontre avec lui coïncidence avec le moment où je t'ai fait parvenir un message, par l'intermédiaire de Trowa. Mais tu as refusé de le lire. Si tu l'avais fait, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de Milliardo pour aller mieux.

- Ca t'arrange de voir les choses sous cet angle, mais la vérité, c'est qu'on en saura jamais rien, Heero. Tu t'es décidé trop tard. Je voulais que ce soit _toi_ qui m'expliques, mais pas quand _toi_, tu l'aurais décidé. Tu avais peut-être l'habitude d'être si parfait qu'on te vénérait, chez les mercenaires, il fallait aussi que tu comprennes que tu pouvais ne pas être le centre du monde. A fortiori de _mon_ monde. Tu sais, Heero, je déteste plus que tout avoir cette impression que ma vie échappe à tout contrôle, qu'un autre que moi en trace les différentes routes. Tu peux comprendre, non ?

- Hn.

- Tu n'as rien voulu me dire au moment où j'attendais un message, un signe, un mot. J'en avais terriblement besoin. Mais non, tu ne m'as envoyé que tes silences. Alors quand tu t'es enfin décidé, moi, je ne voulais plus savoir, pas de cette façon-là. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer que tout avait un sens qui, pour l'instant, me dépassait totalement. Mais que c'était important et nécessaire. Alors j'ai décidé de t'ignorer et d'attendre qu'on soit enfin l'un en face de l'autre pour savoir.

- Tu as compris, malgré ta souffrance. Mais il te manque certaines clés.

- Vas-tu me les donner, Heero ?

- Si je t'ai laissé venir à moi, si j'ai respecté ta décision, après t'avoir seulement rappelé que nous devions parler, c'est dans ce but.

- Et bien je suis là, prêt à t'écouter. Il n'était pas prévu qu'on prenne tant de temps pour en arriver à notre sujet, alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas me dire que tu dois retourner au cirque pour terminer la préparation de la Première…

- Non. Et puis, j'ai appris à aimer certains imprévus.

- Génial ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris, encore ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Mais le plus important, je l'ai toujours appris de toi, Duo, ou grâce à toi, et très rapidement. Je compte sur toi pour que ça continue.

- Mais bien sûr…

L'une des mains d'Heero se referme sur celle de Duo, posée à plat sur sa cuisse, et de l'autre, il saisit son visage pour le tourner vers lui, très doucement.

- Je te convaincrais, assure-t-il, déterminé, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Duo soupire, et s'il détourne son visage, il ne retire cependant pas sa main.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Heero.

- _Yakousoku nado iranai_.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demande Duo en le regardant de nouveau.

C'est exactement la réaction qu'attendait Heero, mais il voulait que ça vienne de lui.  
Que ça en ait l'apparence, au moins, même si c'est lui qui l'a provoqué.

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'une promesse, traduit-il en serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Je te demande seulement de m'écouter jusqu'au bout… pour le moment.

- C'était bien mon intention, répond Duo, mais en retirant sa main de la sienne, cette fois-ci.

Heero n'insiste pas.

Après un long regard, il se lance enfin.

- Tu voulais m'aider, Duo, et j'étais prêt à accepter ton aide. Je le suis toujours. Mais avant cela, il y a certaines choses que je devais faire seul.

Il s'interrompt, mais Duo n'en profite pas pour intervenir ; il est bien conscient que ce n'est pas un exercice facile pour lui de se confier, mais il est soulagé de le voir faire cet effort.  
Cela prouve qu'il a compris l'importance que ça a pour lui et pour eux.

- Ce passé qui faisait ma vie, jusqu'à notre rencontre, je devais m'assurer qu'il n'aurait plus aucune prise sur mon présent, reprend Heero, le regard perdu vers le lac. Débarrassé de lui, je peux maintenant m'en remettre à toi pour que tu me guides sur ce chemin inconnu, avec cet état, cette situation auxquels je ne suis vraiment pas familier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Heero ?

- Je ne peux pas changer le passé, répond-il en tournant son visage vers lui. Mais tu as vu quelqu'un en moi, celui que j'aurais pu devenir. Je ne serais sûrement jamais cet homme, car c'est une image que tu avais, que tu as encore de moi. Mais depuis, je ne cherche qu'une chose, à m'en rapprocher le plus possible. J'ai besoin de toi, pour ça.

- J'étais prêt à t'aider il y a six mois, Heero. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu l'avais compris, à l'époque, et tu me l'as confirmé, à l'instant. Alors quoi, ce sont ces choses dans ton passé dont tu devais t'occuper qui t'ont éloigné de moi ?

- Hn. Ce nettoyage que je devais faire dans ma vie et mon passé, il était hors de question de t'y mêler d'une quelconque façon.

Duo soupire et s'assoit en tailleur, les mains sur ses cuisses.

- On en revient toujours au même point, tu ne croyais pas assez en moi pour…

- Tu en aurais été capable, le coupe-t-il fermement. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais le prix risquait d'être trop lourd.

- Et si je n'avais pas accepté de t'écouter ? Tu as pris le risque de me perdre, en partant. Tu as dit avoir fait ça pour nous, mais si je ne te pardonnais pas, tes raisons seraient-elles encore valables ? Tes actions auraient-elles seulement un sens ?

- Tu aurais accepté de m'écouter, un jour ou l'autre, et j'aurais appris la patience.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que je t'aurais écouté ?

Heero lui sourit, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard, derrière la provocation habituelle qui revient par à-coups.

- Tu n'aurais pas laissé passer ta chance d'être aimé par moi, répond-il avec un incroyable mélange d'assurance et de fragilité, qui laisse un moment Duo sans voix.

- Mais quel prétentieux, j'y crois pas !

- Je ne suis pas idiot, reprend Heero plus sérieusement, je sais que tu pourrais ne jamais me pardonner. Quatre m'a expliqué que tu pouvais tout pardonner, mais que peut-être tu ne parviendrais plus à me faire confiance, à cause de la trop grande douleur que je t'ai causée.

- Et tu as compris ?

- Hn. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas, Duo.

- Tu veux m'avoir à l'usure, c'est ça ?

- S'il faut en passer par là.

- Pour que je reconnaisse et accepte l'évidence, comme il y a six mois ?

- Hn.

- Même si c'est douloureux, Heero, tu sais, je peux m'en sortir sans toi dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- Moi, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai accepté de devenir, non, _d'être_ cet autre dont tu as pressenti l'existence, je l'ai libéré en changeant de vie.

- Heero…

- Je l'ai fait, mais seulement pour être celui que tu pourrais aimer et avec qui tu pourrais vivre.

Duo ouvre la bouche pour parler, le cœur qui a raté un battement repartant en trombe, puis la referme et soupire.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes me faire oublier cette période horrible et le reste ?

- Non. Ca impliquerait une volonté de te manipuler, et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches en me disant ces mots que justement, j'ai envie et besoin d'entendre ?

- Je suis sincère dans ce que je te dis. Si ça inclut ce que tu veux entendre, tant mieux. Aujourd'hui, nous parlons enfin le même langage.

Duo le regarde longuement, cachant difficilement son trouble.

Il a, face à lui, l'homme dont il a senti l'existence, mais avec la même assurance, la même force de caractère que celles du mercenaire, et aussi et surtout, une sincérité dans ses sentiments, exprimés si librement qu'il ne peut qu'en être perturbé.

Il a tellement envie d'y croire…

Mais il y a encore des questions qui n'ont pas obtenu de réponses, il n'a pas encore assez d'éléments pour être entièrement rassuré.

- Et si tu me disais, dans ce même langage, ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps, concrètement, dont je ne devais pas être au courant avant un certain moment.

- Il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse faire de liens entre nous, Duo. Pas durant ce temps où j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir quitter le corps des mercenaires définitivement.

- Et tu as réussi ?

- Je ne serais pas revenu vers toi, si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Vraiment ? insiste Duo, d'une voix trahissant son émotion, malgré lui.

Sa main étant enveloppée par celle d'Heero, depuis un moment, sans qu'il ait cherché à s'en dégager, il finit par la retourner pour pouvoir entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Mon passé a été une source de conflit entre nous. Je devais le mettre et le laisser définitivement derrière moi. Derrière nous. C'est chose faite.

- Comment ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails.

- Si, Heero, justement. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait, de connaître les moments importants, les grandes décisions, les sacrifices que tu as peut-être dû faire. Tu l'as fait pour nous et ça t'a éloigné de moi. C'est ce qui est responsable de nos souffrances.

- Tout est terminé, Duo, il vaut mieux que tu ignores les détails, assure-t-il en posant sa deuxième main sur sa joue.

Duo se laisse d'abord aller à cette caresse, mais il se reprend vite et se détache, un froid mordant s'insinuant dans son cœur.

- Ca ne sera pas terminé, tant que je n'en saurais pas plus. Ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est un besoin, c'est essentiel, pour moi. Sans tous les éléments, je ne peux pas comprendre et donner un sens à ce qu'on a vécu. Tu as toi-même reconnu qu'on ne pouvait pardonner sans avoir compris, au préalable. Je ne veux pas vivre dans l'ignorance de ce qui nous a séparé avec ce doute que ça puisse encore nous arriver.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, mais je ne te dirais rien de plus.

Il s'y attendant, depuis quelques minutes, mais c'est réellement violent et douloureux.  
Ca l'est d'autant plus qu'il avait laissé l'espoir briller si fort, peu avant.

Quel imbécile…

- Alors on en reste là, répond-il en se levant, la gorge nouée et le cœur broyé dans un étau.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Duo ?

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin. Encore une fois, tu me refuses quelque chose d'essentiel qui nous permettrait d'être ensemble. J'en viens à me demander si tu le veux vraiment.

Heero se lève et lui fait face.

- J'ai dit que c'était terminé Duo. Pour que ça le soit réellement, il faut que tu continues d'ignorer certaines choses.

- Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends vraiment rien !

- Te protéger est plus important, pour moi, que d'être avec toi.

- Je peux me protéger seul, tu as bien vu ! On peut le faire ensemble, si tu connais mieux les personnes qui pourraient s'en prendre à moi ! Tu sais de quoi je suis capable…

- Oui, et ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Alors parle-moi, bordel !

Heero ne répond rien.  
Ils se regardent un long moment, en silence, Duo attendant, Heero résistant.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra rien, Duo finit par faire demi-tour, sans un mot de plus, et quitte le site.

Heero le regarde s'éloigner, ses poings se serrant aussi forts que son cœur dans sa poitrine et que sa gorge.  
Sa main blessée, dont il s'est débarrassé du bandage le matin-même, lui envoie une violente décharge de douleur devant ce traitement.  
Mais seule celle que lui envoie son cœur est pleinement ressentie.

Il se décide enfin à bouger.

Après avoir récupéré Lowe, plus qu'heureux et reconnaissant de ce long moment de liberté, avec eau et herbe grasse à volonté, il quitte à son tour le site et retourne au Cirque.

Il est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

-

_**Cirque Mobile Suits, un quart d'heure plus tard...**_

-  
Lorsqu'Heero rentre au Cirque, encore un peu incertain quant aux sentiments qui agitent son cœur, par rapport à ce qu'il vient de vivre avec Duo, il a la désagréable surprise de se découvrir attendu.

- Heero, le salue l'homme en question, appuyé contre le box de Lowe, qu'il ouvre à son arrivée.

- Ethan.

- Tu as été te promener, c'est une bonne idée ! C'est le meilleur moyen de se détendre et de se débarrasser de la pression, avant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien de particulier, Heero, juste discuter.

Heero lui accorde un rapide regard sceptique.

- Pas le temps.

- Pas l'envie, plutôt, je te connais !

- Puisque tu me connais, je ne te retiens pas.

Le dénommé Ethan rit, habitué au caractère d'Heero ; il ne se vexe pas plus de l'indifférence qu'il lui témoigne, alors qu'il s'occupe de son cheval sans faire grand cas de sa présence.

- On pourrait croire que tu es toujours le même, Heero, mais tu as changé. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que tu nous quittes ?

- J'ai expliqué mes raisons au Docteur J. Il a accepté, fais-en autant.

- Doc J. t'a peut-être cru, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y trouve son compte, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne t'aurait pas laissé partir, sinon.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses, Heero. Tu es notre modèle à tous depuis tellement d'années. Ca ne colle pas, que tu nous quittes si brusquement, surtout pour les raisons que tu as donné.

- Et pourtant.

- Tu ne peux pas gâcher un tel potentiel, tu es le soldat parfait !

- Plus maintenant.

- Si, encore maintenant ! Nous savons tous que tu as saboté tes dernières missions. Le cirque ne peut être la seule explication. Que caches-tu, Heero, pourquoi… ?

- Ca suffit, Ethan ! le coupe-t-il sèchement en lui faisant face. Je ne me soucie pas de ma couverture, puisque c'en est plus une, mais tu pourrais avoir de sérieux ennuis. Tu n'as donc rien retenu, toutes ces années ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Ca n'a rien de personnel.

- Évidemment… grommelle-t-il. Tu ne te soucies que de toi et à la limite de… Mon Dieu, c'est ça ! s'exclame-t-il soudain, provoquant un haussement de sourcil d'Heero. C'est Trowa ! C'est parce que Trowa est parti que… Bon sang, comment ai-je pu passer à côté de _ça _! C'est pas vrai, tu l'aimes donc tellement ?

- Baka, répond Heero dans un murmure dégouté, avant de quitter les écuries.

Ethan le suit, excité par ce qu'il pense avoir enfin découvert.

- Ca ne peut être que ça ! Tu as annoncé ta décision il y a cinq mois, mais c'est évident que tu y pensais déjà, dès notre départ de cette ville, il y a six mois, quand Trowa a décidé de rester ici.

Heero ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.  
Ethan et le monde entier peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, du moment que ça ne menace d'aucune façon Duo.  
Il faudra juste avertir Trowa, qu'il reste prudent.

Mais il ne se fait aucun souci pour lui.

Ethan ne se laisse pourtant pas décourager et le suit à travers le campement, heureusement désert, puisque tout le monde doit être en répétition ou en préparation pour la Première, qui a lieu le soir-même.

- Heero, ne gâche pas ta vie pour lui, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine et tu mérites mieux que ça ! lui dit-il encore en lui attrapant le poignet.

Grossière erreur : il a tout simplement oublié qu'Heero déteste qu'on le touche.  
Et effectivement, Heero se dégage violemment, le projetant contre l'une des caravanes.

Dans son mouvement, il aperçoit Duo, juste derrière Ethan, les traits figés.  
Mais il se reprend très vite et lorsqu'Ethan se retourne pour suivre le regard d'Heero, il n'y a plus rien qui transparaît sur le visage de Duo.

- Oh ! salut, Duo !

- Salut, Ethan. Je passais rapidement dire « merde » à tout le monde, avant la Première.

- C'est sympa… Heero, où tu vas ?

- J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, j'ai du boulot.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te fais perdre ton temps !

Heero l'a certainement entendu, mais il n'en montre rien, et rejoint sa caravane sans se retourner.

Duo, lui, n'en revient pas du culot d'Ethan : parler de lui, de cette façon, en se présence…  
A moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui…  
Mais de qui, alors ?

- Vous êtes fâchés ? demande-t-il innocemment, espérant obtenir des réponses de manière détournée.

Le jeune homme passe ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui barre son front et descend sur sa tempe, souvenir de la seule fois où il s'est dressé contre Heero.

- Il suffit de lui poser une question trop personnelle pour être en froid avec lui. Ca fait sept ans que je bosse avec lui, Duo, cinq ans dans ce cirque, et je suis incapable de dire que je le connais. J'ai cru, un temps, qu'entrer dans son lit, c'était avoir un accès à ses pensées, à défaut de son cœur… J'ai vite déchanté.

- Vous avez eu une liaison, alors ?

- C'est un bien grand mot, avec Heero, j'espère que t'en est conscient. J'ai eu le droit à plus d'une nuit, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Ca ne dure jamais longtemps. C'est pas de sa faute, tu sais. On a détruit sa capacité à aimer.

- Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut détruire de manière irréversible, Ethan.

Le mercenaire hausse ses larges épaules.

- La seule personne qui pourrait inverser ça, chez Heero, s'est tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'ai plus trop d'espoir. Enfin, désolé de t'embêter avec tout ça, Duo. Je dois y aller, de toute façon, on m'attend. A ce soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Merde pour la soirée !

- Je ne suis que technicien, mais j'apprécie ! Et si je ne te remercie pas, le cœur y est ! Bye !

Duo le regarde s'en aller, jetant un œil au passage à la caravane d'Heero, l'air de rien.

Il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il les a observé et qu'il est sûrement encore à sa fenêtre, bien à l'abri derrière ses stores entre lesquels il peut glisser son regard acéré…

Alors il ne s'attarde pas, malgré son envie d'aller lui demander des précisions sur ce qu'il a entendu.  
Il n'a pas tellement envie de se prendre encore un refus et un silence en pleine tête, non merci…  
Et vue comme Heero l'a pratiquement ignoré, devant Ethan, il ne doute pas que c'est ce qui l'attend sûrement.

Il quitte donc le cirque, Heero étant la seule personne à qu'il n'a pas souhaité bonne chance, pour la Première.

Tant pis, c'est de sa faute, après tout…

-

-  
_A suivre…_

_-_

* * *

**Notes :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre, espérant qu'il vous a plus !  
A dans 15 jours ou plus pour la suite et fin de la première partie._

_Lysa. _

-


	6. Chasse Gardée : la repêche ?

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre et les chansons.  
_Pairing _: 1x2, 3x4  
**Personnages** : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, , Milliardo Peacecraft, Père Maxwell, Abdul, Auda, Rashid Kurama, Raberba Sénior, Iria Raberba Winner  
_**Résumé**_ : Le Chasseur s'incline ! Toutes les réponses, ou presque.

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais vous avez du coup un chapitre bien long pour compenser ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos messages et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin. Pour la chanson utilisée, je dirais juste que c'est bateau, mais voilà, j'y peux rien si ça colle à ce point ! Sinon, pas de lemon, petite esquisse de lime mas hyper léger. Je ne m'attarde pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**RaRs :**

**Caro06** : merci pour ta review et tu vas être servie pour ce chapitre si, parce qu'il est bien long ! j'espère que tu aimeras ! Concernant "**une semaine de toi 2**", tu n'es pas la première à me le demander, je vais faire mon possible pour poster un petit quelque chose avant la fin de l'année.

**Chris52 : **merci pour ta review et merci de lire ma ptite fic ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre et que tu seras là pour la seconde partie aussi.

**Lilith** : non mais dis donc, en voilà des façons de parler à l'auteur !!! je n'appartiens pas aux shadock, je sais même pas ce que c'est, pour tout te dire ! Par contre oui, je fais partie de ces auteurs qui prennent le temps de construire l'histoire, de faire évoluer les personnages et les sentiments, qui entretiennent un peu de suspens, qui s'attachent aux détails. Après, on aime ou on aime pas ! Si tu es toujours là, malgré ton impatience et ta frustration par rapport au chapitre précédent qui n'allait pas assez vite pour toi, et bien tu les auras, tes réponses, mamzelle, c'était pas la peine de s'énerver (snif)! Et j'espère que tu seras satisfaite, sinon je risque encore de me prendre un savon ^^

**Céline : **coucou ! j'espère que tout va bien pour toi ^^ je te remercie pour ta review. Je ne te garantie pas que ce chapitre-ci est moins dur, mais ça devrait aller. Merci pour tes encouragements aussi, je vais pouvoir me reposer et répondre à tous mes messages en retard, dont ton mail. A tout bientôt alors et bonne continuation à toi.

-

Je pense n'avoir oublié personne, et si c'est le cas… tapez-moi dessus par écran interposé !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre Six : Chasse gardée : ... la repêche ?**

-

-

Après une bonne douche, qui n'a réussi à détendre que son corps, sans parvenir à apaiser son esprit, Duo quitte sa maison et se dirige vers l'orphelinat, sans y entrer.  
Il en traverse simplement l'arrière-cour et franchit l'enceinte _de Quatrine's house_ pour gagner l'église, vers laquelle il se sent irrémédiablement attiré.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son toit d'asphalte, sa porte bleue et ses vieilles pierres blanches ont toujours constitué l'un de ses refuges, l'autre étant le Palais Raberba, et plus précisément, les appartements de Quatre.

Autant dire qu'il y est attaché, à sa petite église anglicane, qui semble surgir de nulle part.

En fait, tout l'ensemble formé par _Quatrine's house_ détonne un peu, dans le paysage architectural de la ville, puisqu'il a été bâti sur le modèle de la vieille architecture anglaise.

Pourtant, s'il est situé à l'extrémité sud de la ville, il n'apparaît pas comme rejeté en périphérie, mais fait bel et bien partie des curiosités locales.  
Raberba sénior n'est pas le seul à avoir imposé une construction originale, après tout, même si personne n'a jamais vu si grand…  
Mais il est le seul à avoir bâti un orphelinat, aussi…

Alors qu'il arrive devant la grande porte, l'un des deux battants s'ouvre pour laisser passer le Père Maxwell, qui lui adresse un chaud sourire de bienvenue.

- Bonjour, mon garçon, le salue-t-il en lui ouvrant les bras pour qu'il vienne l'embrasser. Je ne pensais pas te voir, aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour, mon Père. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas ton cas, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Duo ne fuit pas son regard.  
Il ne l'a jamais fait, même lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise et quelle que soit la gravité de celle-ci ; ce n'est pas à bientôt 24 ans qu'il va commencer !

- Non, mon Père, je ne vais pas très bien. C'est pourquoi je suis venu me réfugier ici.

- Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait, mon fils. Entre confier tes tourments à notre Seigneur, pour que Sa Lumière t'en allège.

- Merci, mon Père, répond Duo, mais sans bouger. En fait, je n'espérais pas vous trouver, je pensais que vous étiez en train de déjeuner avec tout le monde… C'est sûrement ce que vous comptiez faire, d'ailleurs ! Et moi qui vous retiens…

Le pasteur pose sa main sur son épaule avec un tendre sourire, le calmant instantanément.

- Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne, Duo ?

- Vous voulez bien ? répond-il en levant vers lui une moue enfantine si adorable. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez, les enfants doivent vous attendre avec impatience…

- Et bien, ils apprendront la patience, que veux-tu ? Et tu le sais, mon fils, que Dieu me pardonne, mais tu es et resteras toujours mon préféré. Le fait que tu sois un aussi bon garçon, qui n'en profite jamais, ou si peu, fait que ce n'est pas près de changer !

- C'est à l'éducation et à l'amour que j'ai reçu dans cet orphelinat, surtout ceux des Maxwell, que je dois une grande partie de ce que je suis devenu, mon Père. _Ils_… _ils _me manquent.

- _Ils_ me manquent aussi, Duo.

- C'est ici que je me sens le plus près d'eux, vous savez.

- Alors entrons, mon garçon. En paix auprès de notre Seigneur, Celui-ci leur ayant fait partager son pouvoir dans sa grande miséricorde, ils l'aideront à alléger ton esprit et ton cœur tourmentés.

- Comme ils l'ont toujours fait, acquiesce Duo avec un sourire triste.

Le bras du Père Maxwell entourant ses épaules, il se laisse guider à l'intérieur de l'église, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.  
Ou comme à chaque fois qu'il a besoin de se sentir redevenir un enfant pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, et qu'il puisse, un moment seulement, oublier tout ce qui pèse sur son cœur et ses épaules d'adulte.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent une première fois au niveau du transept, pour que Duo puisse allumer des cierges à la mémoire de leurs disparus : le Père Andrew Maxwell, précédent pasteur et frère de l'actuel, et Sœur Helen, qui les ont quittés tragiquement cinq ans plus tôt, ainsi que Solo, mort tout aussi injustement, deux ans et demie en arrière.

Ceci fait, ils vont s'installer au niveau du deuxième banc, face à l'autel principal, en silence, toujours.  
Leurs mains jointes et leurs pensées liées, ils lèvent leurs regards vers l'imposant Christ sur sa croix, qui domine le chœur.

Duo se sent un peu comme ça, comme un crucifié.

Comme si Heero lui avait planté un nouveau clou et que toutes ses anciennes plaies s'étaient rouvertes et ne cessaient, depuis, de déverser son sang, l'affaiblissant progressivement.  
Mais malgré sa douleur, il ne tarde pas à ressentir un semblant de calme apaiser son cœur et son esprit, comme le Père Maxwell l'avait supposé.

Sentant son regard, il finit par se tourner vers lui en souriant, reconnaissant qu'il l'ait accompagné dans ses prières et soutenu par sa présence discrète.

C'est ce geste qui décide Milliardo à s'avancer, alors qu'il attendait patiemment en retrait, dans l'ombre d'une pile, pour ne pas les déranger.  
Et c'est seulement lorsque le Père Maxwell se lève que Duo l'aperçoit.

- Mill', tu étais là !

- Oui. J'ai été te chercher chez toi, puis à l'orphelinat, et Sœur Margaret m'a dit t'avoir vu traverser l'arrière-cour. J'en ai déduis que tu étais ici. Bonjour, mon Père.

- Bonjour, Votre Altesse, répond le prêtre en inclinant respectueusement la tête, avant de se tourner vers Duo. Tu es entre de bonnes mains, mon garçon, je peux te laisser en toute quiétude. Je vais retrouver les enfants pour leur sieste, à présent.

- Bien, mon Père. Merci pour tout, ajoute-t-il en se blottissant un moment dans ses bras.

Après lui avoir donné un baiser sur son front, le pasteur hoche la tête en direction du prince, puis quitte son église, en priant le Seigneur de veiller sur eux et de rendre leur bonheur possible.

Milliardo sourit à Duo, qui s'est rassit.

- Puis-je me joindre à toi, ou préfères-tu être seul ?

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui prend la main et le tire doucement vers lui, jusqu'à l'amener à prendre place à ses côtés.  
Le Prince le regarde alors longuement, mais Duo ne soutient pas longtemps son regard, et détourne le sien pour le poser de nouveau sur le crucifix.

- Ca ne va pas vraiment, même si tu as l'air d'aller mieux, devine-t-il. As-tu pu voir Heero ?

- Oui, soupire Duo.

- Et cela ne s'est pas bien passé, visiblement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je comprends à peine ce qui s'est passé, en fait. Il y a une interrogation qui tourne dans ma tête à me rendre fou : pourquoi ne me fait-il pas confiance ? A ton avis, Mill', pourquoi ? Je veux dire, on s'est chargé d'une mission catastrophe ensemble, on a remis chacun sa vie entre les mains de l'autre, sans aucune hésitation. Il sait de quoi je suis capable. Et puis on a partagé des choses tellement fortes, en si peu de temps… Alors pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il… Mince, pourquoi on pourrait pas juste être ensemble… Je…

Sa voix se brise et Milliardo l'entoure de son bras, l'invitant à pleurer contre son épaule, comme il l'a fait de si nombreuses fois.  
Duo s'agrippe à lui et se libère complètement de ses pleurs, essentiellement dus à sa rage, à sa douleur et à sa frustration.

Ce n'est pas une crise de larmes, qu'il fait, les sanglots sont même plutôt étouffés, mais les perles d'eau qui dévalent son visage paraissent intarissables.  
Ca l'épuise tellement qu'il faiblit très vite dans les bras de Milliardo, et le Prince craint un moment qu'il ne finisse par s'endormir.

Ce n'est pas réellement dérangeant, il est bien capable de le porter ainsi jusque chez lui, ou dans n'importe quel lieu où il pourrait se reposer et se sentir bien ; en plus, étant l'heure de la sieste, il ne risque pas de croiser les enfants, qui s'inquièteraient inévitablement de voir Duo dans cet état.

Mais Milliardo n'a pas à réfléchir davantage : après un dernier frisson et un long soupir, Duo se redresse, essuyant ses yeux, et lève son visage vers lui.  
Un visage certes ravagé par les larmes, mais de ce fait encore plus magnifique, tant la tristesse et la douleur le subliment.

Milliardo ne résiste pas et baise tendrement ses yeux, cueillant le sel de ses derniers pleurs.

- Merci, et désolé…

- Chuuut, le coupe-t-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Je refuse que tu t'excuses, tu n'as rien fait qui le nécessite. Tout est parfaitement naturel, tout était prévisible.

Il prend son mouchoir en tissu et le passe sur le visage de Duo, avec une tendresse qui transforme très vite le geste en caresse.  
Duo apprécie la douceur de Milliardo autant que celle de l'étoffe, puis sort un mouchoir en papier pour se moucher et éviter d'abîmer le précieux tissu portant les armoiries royales des Peacecraft.

- Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu aussi mal, reprend-il ensuite. Je ne veux pas revivre un tel enfer, Mill, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

- Tu ne le revivras pas, Duo. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfoncer, tu le sais. Aujourd'hui, quoi que tu en penses, tu es plus fort qu'il y a six mois. Ta force intérieure est réellement impressionnante, je t'ai souvent fait part de mon admiration, à ce sujet. Alors même seul, tu pourrais faire face.

- Mais à quel prix ?

- Nous ne le saurons jamais, parce que _jamais,_ tu entends, _jamais_ je ne te laisserais seul. Et il y a une autre personne qui ne permettra pas que tu sombres, en plus de toutes celles qui vivent à _Quatrine's house_, évidemment.

- Quatre.

- Oui, Quatre. C'est à lui que tu dois ma présence. Il t'a appelé plus d'une fois, il s'inquiétait car tu ne répondais pas, depuis plusieurs heures.

- J'ai coupé mon portable, je ne pensais pas…

- … que l'un de nous pouvait s'inquiéter, sachant qui tu devais aller affronter, ce matin ? termine-t-il, d'un ton tendre et légèrement taquin.

Duo rougit.

- Je suis stupide et égoïste !

- Tu es surtout amoureux et perturbé, trésor. Ce que Quatre et moi pouvons aisément comprendre.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là, tous les deux, soupire-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Milliardo lui caresse tendrement la joue.

- Nous serons toujours là. _Je_ serais toujours là pour toi, même depuis Sank ou le bout du monde.

- Merci, Mill. Tu sais que c'est complètement réciproque.

- Je le sais, oui, et je t'en remercie.

- Dis-moi, reprend Duo en emprisonnant sa main entre les siennes, est-ce que tu vas bientôt repartir ? C'est pour ça que tu me rappelles nos promesses ?

- Je n'ai toujours aucune certitude. L'affaire que je dois régler traîne un peu, mais je devrais en finir très prochainement. Je dois cependant m'absenter quelques jours, dans la région. Ceci étant dit, je reste joignable, Duo, surtout pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas. Ne l'oublie _jamais_.

- Promis.

- Et lorsque je serai rentré à Sank, tu pourras venir me rendre visite chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras.

- J'aurais tant aimé partir en même temps que toi, Milo ! Mais entre Heero et surtout, Noël qui approche, je ne peux plus vraiment l'envisager.

- Je l'ai bien compris. Mais je te l'ai dit, nous aurons d'autres occasions. Je t'ai promis de te faire découvrir un véritable Noël sous la neige, après tout. Et il n'en manque jamais, à Sank. Les hivers durent de longs mois, mais c'est très beau, malgré le froid.

Duo sourit, son regard se faisant soudain un peu vague.

- J'aimerais déjà y être. La dernière fois qu'il a neigé, ici, je devais avoir six ou sept ans. Solo et moi, on avait fait sortir Quatre en cachette. Raberba Sénior avait tellement peur qu'il tombe malade qu'il l'avait presque enfermé dans ses appartements.

- Vous n'avez pas été pris ?

- Si, et très vite ! Mais quand Raberba a vu son fils si heureux courir partout dans les jardins, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il a cédé. Quatre était vraiment magnifique. Le blanc lui va bien, tu as pu le constater ! Je garde très peu de souvenirs, les visages sont même carrément flous, mais je vois encore cette lumière qu'ils dégageaient, Solo et lui. On aurait réellement dit des anges.

- Il y avait donc trois anges, puisque tu étais avec eux. Mais tu ne pouvais pas voir la propre lumière que tu devais déjà dégager, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, alors.

Duo, qui avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de Milliardo, la relève pour lui sourire.

- Peut-être… Cette idée me plaît assez ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je me souviens m'être senti vraiment bien, malgré le gros rhume qui a suivi. Alors j'adorerais redécouvrir ça avec toi, chez toi.

- Tu adoreras Sank, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, ton royaume, ton regard brille tellement quand tu en parles ! Tu dois être impatient d'y retourner.

- Mon royaume me manque, c'est vrai, et ma petite sœur aussi. Je ne serais jamais resté si loin, si longtemps, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, Duo. Mais je me sentais si bien, avec toi. C'est comme si j'avais repris des forces, pour pouvoir affronter ce qui m'attend.

- Tu as des problèmes, Mill ? s'inquiète-t-il très sérieusement.

- Disons plutôt que je suis sur le point d'en régler définitivement un. J'aurais peut-être manqué cette occasion, si je ne m'étais pas attardé. Alors oui, Sank me manque, oui, sans notre rencontre, j'y serais peut-être déjà retourné, et depuis longtemps. Mais non, je ne le regrette pas, et non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. D'accord ?

- Ok, répond Duo en souriant.

- Je préfère voir cette expression sur ton visage.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à la retrouver, Milo.

Tout naturellement, il tend ses lèvres vers celles de Milliardo, pour obtenir un baiser qui terminerait de le déculpabiliser et de le réconforter, tout en exprimant sa reconnaissance et son affection.  
Et tout aussi naturellement, Milliardo allait accéder à sa demande…

Mais il se fige, les yeux braqués sur le cou de Duo, dont le col ouvert de sa chemise permet de voir une jolie marque violacée.

Duo comprend immédiatement où s'est posé le regard du Prince.  
Il se recule en rougissant, sa main libérant celle de Milliardo pour venir fermer le col de sa chemise, spontanément.

Milliardo replace une mèche qui s'est échappée de sa natte derrière son oreille, caresse sa joue au passage, puis pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, comme celui qui était prévu.

- Je… je suis désolé, Milliardo, murmure Duo, en se ressaisissant enfin.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de cesser de t'excuser à tout bout de champs, trésor. Nous savons tous les deux à qui ton cœur appartient, et je veux que tu puisses être heureux avec lui. Ce premier pas que vous semblez avoir fait était nécessaire, une sorte de passage obligé, et je m'y attendais. Quant à nos baisers… Vraiment, Duo, des baisers aussi chastes et purs que ceux que nous échangeons, désormais, ne représentent aucune menace pour votre lien. Je ne les perçois pas non plus comme un manque de respect, que ce soit envers lui, envers moi, ni même envers toi.

- Tu as raison, reconnaît Duo, avant de l'embrasser pour prouver ses dires.

Il s'écarte ensuite et ne peut retenir un petit rire, après avoir surpris le regard que n'a pu s'empêcher de lancer Milliardo vers le crucifix.

- T'as rien à craindre, Mill' ! Il en a vu passer, des couples d'hommes et des couples de femmes s'embrasser pour sceller leur promesse d'amour et de fidélité, après les avoir bénis ! Ce n'est pas un de nos purs et chastes baisers qui pourrait nous attirer ses foudres !

- C'est évident. Cette église serait sûrement déjà tombée, si notre Seigneur condamnait réellement cette forme d'amour.

- Exactement !

- Je n'y pensais plus vraiment, après avoir perdu Treize, mais je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps que Réléna et moi prenions des mesures en ce sens, à Sank.

Duo acquiesce vigoureusement.

- Il faut que tu prépares le terrain, Mill'. Pour que vos successeurs puissent avoir une chance de vivre leur amour au grand jour, même s'ils sont homosexuels, sans avoir à renoncer à quoi que ce soit pour cela. Ou pour toi, si un jour, tu rencontrais quelqu'un…

Milliardo sourit avec tristesse.

- Même si je tombais de nouveau amoureux, un jour, cette place… Cette place sur le trône de Sank, à mes côtés, Treize était le seul avec qui je voulais l'instaurer. Jamais personne n'y siègera avec moi en tant que Prince consort, car je n'aimerais jamais un homme au point de vouloir réaliser ça avec lui. Le seul homme qui l'occupera, ce sera le mari de Réléna, lorsqu'elle se décidera enfin.

- Elle a le temps, non ? D'après ce que tu m'en as dit, elle est encore jeune.

- C'est pour fêter ses vingt-et-un ans que je suis rentré un week-end à Sank, le mois dernier.

- Elle a un peu de marge, encore.

- Si elle est assez âgée pour tenir le Royaume en mon absence, elle l'est pour être épouse et mère, voilà l'avis de mon Conseil.

- Mais toi, tu l'as toujours laissée vivre sa vie d'adolescente sans la charger. Alors je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle a aussi encore le temps de tomber amoureuse et de choisir l'homme de sa vie. Ou la femme…

- Oh ! non, pour ça, il n'y a aucun doute, ce sera un homme. Mais tu as raison, Duo. C'est un tel bonheur et une si douce torture aussi, d'être amoureux. Je veux qu'elle puisse connaître ça. Elle n'est pas tombée sur la bonne personne, pour son premier coup de foudre d'adolescente. J'espère que son premier coup de cœur de jeune adulte sera plus censé.

- Malheureusement, l'amour n'a absolument rien de censé ! Ou alors ça n'en est pas…

Les deux hommes échangent un regard et un sourire complices.

Après un moment de silence, Milliardo reprend la parole.

- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

- Oui, vraiment. Merc…

Un doigt en travers de ses lèvres autant que le regard désapprobateur de son ami l'empêchent de poursuivre.

- Peut-être serait-il temps que tu ailles retrouver Quatre, reprend Milliardo en ôtant son doigt et avec un regard redevenu des plus tendres.

- Un appel suffira.

- Tu as besoin de le voir, Duo et de parler avec lui. Il est ton meilleur ami et quelque part, après votre début de soirée, hier, vous venez de vous retrouver.

- Mais il doit être occupé….

- A s'inquiéter pour toi, effectivement.

- Je peux le rassurer d'un simple appel, si je promets de tout lui raconter plus tard… quand il sera seul.

Le sourire du Prince s'élargit.

- Trowa est au cirque, tu peux vraiment passer le voir maintenant. Il n'attend que ça, Duo.

- Il l'avait prévu… comprend Duo.

- Il te connaît mieux que personne.

- C'est bien vrai. Dans ce cas…

Duo s'interrompt et se mord la lèvre.  
Milliardo fronce les sourcils et passe son doigt dessus pour l'obliger à la relâcher.

- Je ne t'en veux pas de m'abandonner, si c'est ce à quoi tu es en train de penser.

- Vraiment ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, lorsque j'ai reçu l'appel de Quatre, j'ai absolument tout laissé en l'état pour tenter de te retrouver.

- Mill…

- Je ne m'étais pas inquiété avant, parce que je pensais que tu irais tout naturellement retrouver Quatre, après avoir vu Heero, si tu y parvenais. Première ou non, Trowa présent ou absent, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Quatre d'être là pour son meilleur ami. Son appel m'a donc inquiété. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de t'excuser pour cela, Duo.

- Ok, répond-il, tout penaud, avant de se blottir dans les bras du prince. Je t'adore, Mill', tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, trésor. Et je t'aime tout autant.

Il s'écarte légèrement pour embrasser le front de Duo, entre ses mèches tombant presque sur ses yeux définitivement secs.

- Alors, je te dépose au Palais Raberba ? reprend-il ensuite avec un doux sourire.

- S'il te plaît, oui !

- Parfait, allons-y.

Ils se lèvent, se signent devant la croix avant de quitter l'église, main dans la main.

-  
-

**_Quelques heures plus tard._**

-

Après avoir passé près de deux heures plus que réconfortantes avec son meilleur ami, Duo est rentré chez lui pour se changer et se préparer pour la Première du _Cirque Mobile Suits_.

Ceci fait, il reprend la direction du Palais pour chercher Quatre, puisqu'il fait officieusement partie du grand système de sécurité déployé à cette occasion autour de lui.  
Ce n'est plus vraiment nécessaire, mais Rashid et Trowa y tiennent, et Quatre ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour les rassurer.

Duo a presque atteint le Palais lorsque son portable sonne : c'est Milliardo.

- Oui, Mill ?

_- Comment te sens-tu, trésor ?_

- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Tu avais raison.

_- Ce n'était pas difficile. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. J'espère que c'est vraiment le cas, Duo. Bien sûr, tu ne mentirais pas, c'est simplement que tu peux ne pas en être conscient._

- C'est pas encore la grande forme, mais c'est suffisant pour pouvoir faire face à Heero, ce soir. Pour le reste, on verra.

_- D'accord._

- Et toi, tout se passe bien de ton côté ?

_- Oui, et justement, je ne sais pas où tu en es, mais j'ai fini plus tôt, si tu veux que je passe te chercher._

- Great ! Tu peux nous rejoindre au Palais, j'y arrive à l'instant.

_- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te retrouve directement au Cirque, dans ce cas. Je risque de perturber l'organisation de Rashid et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite._

- Tu as probablement raison. Bien, on devrait y être dans une demi-heure, normalement.

_- Très bien. A tout à l'heure, trésor._

- A tout à l'heure, Milo !

Duo range son téléphone et sourit à Abdul et Farik, à l'entrée du Palais en pleine effervescence.  
Il accélère le pas jusqu'aux appartements de Quatre, où il trouve son ami très calme, ou plutôt _trop_ calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon Quatquat ?

- Rien, et je fais justement en sorte que ça reste comme ça. Je m'en voudrais de passer mes nerfs sur l'un d'entre vous.

- C'est à cause du Cheikh Tarik ? devine Duo en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il est parti il y a longtemps ?

- Il n'est même pas resté plus d'une heure et c'est tant mieux.

- J'imagine qu'il a refusé d'assister à la Première, encore une fois.

- Évidemment ! Tu comprends, j'ai "osé inviter" aussi mes employés et des gens du petit peuple, alors que lui ne reste qu'avec des "gens de son rang", répond-il en grimaçant, tant cette vision des choses l'écœure.

- S'il a le cul aussi étroit que son esprit, je comprends pourquoi son mec reste avec lui…

- Duo !

- Quoi, _angel_ ? Il est pas en dessous, c'est ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir !

- T'as raison, moi non plus, je préfère pas savoir…

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond et soupire.

Même s'il lui arrive d'avoir des discussions très intimes avec Duo, et que des propos plutôt osés peuvent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres sans fausse pudeur et naturellement, son éducation le fait tout de même réagir à la manière dont certaines choses sont dites et présentées.  
Et avec la spontanéité de Duo, c'est systématique, même s'il est cru sans être forcément vulgaire.

Ca ne dure jamais longtemps.

Pour preuve, dès que ses yeux croisent de nouveau les siens, ils partent tous les deux dans un réel fou rire.  
Et toute sa tension nerveuse disparaît ; il se rend compte que c'était bien le but de Duo.

- Je t'adore, mon Dodo, lui dit-il en s'accrochant à son cou et en trouant sa joue d'une énorme bise.

- Je te préfère comme ça ! assure Duo en le gardant dans ses bras. Alors, maintenant que ça va mieux, tu peux me dire si tout est prêt ?

- On va le savoir dans un moment, répond-il en se tournant vers la porte.

Elle s'ouvre presque immédiatement sur Trowa, Rashid, Auda et Abdul.

- L'escorte et la voiture sont prêtes, Maître Quatre. Nous attendons vos ordres.

- Bien, Rashid, je le suis aussi. Nous allons pouvoir partir.

Rashid, Auda et Abdul s'inclinent.

- Nous vous attendons dans le couloir, Maître Quatre.

Les trois hommes quittent la pièce, les laissant seuls.

- _Angel_, je squatte ta salle de bain un moment.

Sans attendre, Duo sort pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Trowa et Quatre n'attendent même pas que la porte se referme pour se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Ca a été avec le Cheikh ? demande Trowa, après un premier tendre baiser.

- Un cauchemar. Heureusement que Duo était en forme, il m'a tout fait oublié avec une seule remarque.

- Tu me raconteras ?

- Ce soir, si tu veux. Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? reprend-t-il en passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux. Bien que tu aies dû connaître pire, tu dois être quand même fatigué.

- Je vais bien. Notre bain et ton massage, ce matin, étaient parfait. Merci encore.

- Alors tu y auras le droit ce soir aussi. Tu en auras sûrement besoin, la journée a été longue, et c'est loin d'être fini.

- Tu es adorable.

- Je prends soin de l'homme que j'aime, répond Quatre contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser franchement. Y-a-t-il une chose plus normale que celle-ci ?

- Non.

- C'est ce que tu fais aussi.

- Oui.

- C'est ce que devraient faire toutes les personnes qui s'aiment.

Trowa caresse la joue de Quatre et le serre un peu plus contre lui.

- Ca ira pour eux, mon ange. C'est douloureux, mais ils y arriveront.

- Je l'espère.

Duo se décide à sortir : il n'a pas envie de les entendre parler d'Heero et lui.

- On peut y aller, vous avez pris votre dose horaire ? les taquine-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les deux amants se détachent après un dernier baiser rapide.  
Trowa reprend ensuite ses distances et son rôle de garde du corps et passe devant pour quitter les appartements, suivi de Duo et Quatre, le bras de Duo entourant la taille de Quatre en un geste tendrement protecteur.

Les autres gardes se déploient autour d'eux et le groupe traverse le Palais pour rejoindre la limousine qui les attend.

**_-_**

**_-  
Un peu plus tard, au Cirque Moblie Suits._**

-

- Tout a été vérifié, Maître Quatre.

- Bien, Rashid. Allez donc vous détendre un peu, à tour de rôle, prenez un verre ou reposez-vous. Les invités ne commenceront à arriver que dans vingt minutes, ça devrait aller.

- Merci, Maître Quatre.

Rashid se retire, échange quelques mots avec Trowa, qui venait justement vers eux, puis s'éloigne exécuter les ordres, alors que Trowa les rejoint.

- Trowa chéri, tu n'appartiens plus à ma sécurité depuis l'instant où tu as revêtu ton habit de clown.

- Ca ne doit pas m'empêcher de m'assurer que tout va bien et que tu ne risques rien, mon ange.

- Trowa est certainement le mieux placé pour déterminer s'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituelle, remarque Milliardo.

- C'est bien vrai ! approuve Duo.

Trowa ne réagit à aucun de leurs commentaires et Duo décide de l'ignorer.

- Je le reconnais, répond Quatre pour prévenir toute tension ou malaise.

- Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans la voiture, je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Mill ?

- Non, trésor, ça ira. Je fais au plus vite.

- Nous avons encore le temps, Milliardo, le rassure Quatre.

Le Prince le remercie d'un sourire et quitte le chapiteau d'accueil.

Seulement, il ne se dirige pas vraiment vers sa voiture.  
Non, il part plutôt à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Une personne qu'il finit par trouver assez vite, heureusement.

- Bonsoir, Heero.

Le cavalier se tourne vers le prince.

- Milliardo, répond-il poliment, mais froidement.

- Tu dois te demander ce que je fais du côté des écuries… En fait, j'avais oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture.

- Aucun véhicule ne peut stationner de ce côté-ci du cirque.

- Vraiment ? Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, j'ai un sens de l'orientation assez médiocre, en vérité.

- Prends le chemin exactement opposé au mien et tu trouveras sûrement ce que tu cherches, répond Heero en se détournant pour partir.

- Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, c'est déjà le cas. Le cerveau humain est si mystérieux, il nous fait agir de bien étrange manière, parfois, ne penses-tu pas ?

Heero s'est arrêté dès sa première phrase, et lui fait à présent face, soutenant son regard sans ciller, un long moment.

- J'ai du travail, Milliardo.

- Ce qui veut dire : "si tu veux me parler, fais-le maintenant", n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois, malgré les années, je n'ai pas oublié comment traduire tes paroles. Pourtant, tu as changé, Heero Yuy Lowe… Oh, j'oubliais, Lowe est un nom que tu as préféré céder à ton cheval.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Heero avec un calme qu'il est bien loin de ressentir.

- Duo et toi avez parlé, ce matin. Il était très perturbé.

- Une occasion que tu as dû saisir pour le consoler.

Milliardo lui sourit, et Heero a juste envie de faire disparaître son sourire sous son poing.  
Le Prince attend que deux artistes soient passés pour répondre.

- En tant qu'ami, uniquement. Tu lui as fais assez de marques pour que l'on se souvienne qu'il s'est offert à toi. Rassures-toi, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup, j'ai simplement deviné, grâce à certaines que j'ai pu entrapercevoir. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras pour calmer ses tremblements de rage et de douleur, alors qu'il ne cessait de me répéter "pourquoi ne me fait-il pas confiance ?". Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour comprendre tes actes, Heero. Si tu ne lui dis pas les choses clairement…

- Milliardo, le coupe-t-il froidement, Duo accepte peut-être que tu te mêles de _nos_ affaires, je n'ai pas à le tolérer. Ton sang et ton rang n'y changent rien.

- Je tiens énormément à Duo, c'est en tant que son _ami_ que je me permets ces remarques. Je pense que cela ne pourrait que vous être préjudiciable et qu'il en souffrira, si vous persistez à vous cacher certaines choses, a fortiori, de si importantes.

Heero laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie.

- Il ne me semble pas que tu lui aies révélé que nous nous connaissions, Milliardo.

Le Prince lève un sourcil, étonné.

- Parce que c'était à moi de le faire ? Tu as demandé à ce que nous soyons présentés, je n'ai fait que te suivre.

- Belle performance.

- Tu penses réellement que c'est à moi de l'en informer ? Oh ! suis-je bête ! Je viens de comprendre. Tu craignais que Duo n'y voie une manœuvre de ta part pour nous séparer, si tu le lui révélais. Mais Heero, il pourrait également le croire, venant de moi. Comment penses-tu qu'il réagirait, si je lui disais que nous nous connaissons, mais que tu ne souhaites pas qu'il le sache ?

Les yeux d'Heero s'assombrissent dangereusement.

- Tu peux mettre autant d'obstacles que tu veux sur ma route, Milliardo, je les abattrais _tous_.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais est-ce que c'est l'attitude que j'ai adopté, jusqu'à présent, Heero ? Tu es bien conscient que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour Duo. Je ne cherche qu'à l'aider.

- Reste loin de nous, dans ce cas.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, quand le comprendras-tu ?

- Nous l'étions, autrefois.

- C'était il y a presque _sept ans_. Et tu ne faisais que ton travail, Heero. C'était dans une autre vie. Aujourd'hui, le seul contre qui tu dois te battre, c'est toi-même. J'espère vraiment que tu es aussi déterminé à te combattre qu'à combattre tout ce qui pourrait se dresser sur ta route et menacer ton bonheur avec Duo. Parce que tu es le plus sérieux ennemi qu'il te reste, depuis ton "petit nettoyage".

Heero ne répond rien et se détourne pour partir ; il en a assez entendu, et malgré le ton très bas de leur discussion, leurs propos peuvent tomber dans n'importe quelles oreilles indiscrètes et il ne souhaite pas prendre de risques.

Mais Milliardo n'en a pas terminé, aussi, il lui saisit le poignet pour le retenir.  
Et Heero se dégage violemment.

- Tu supportes toujours aussi mal qu'on te touche.

- Et j'ai toujours aussi peu de patience.

- Je veux juste savoir si tu comptes lui parler.

- De nous ?

Le Prince ne peut retenir un rire.

- "Nous" ? Mon Dieu, Heero, tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Ce "nous" pourrait être réellement mal interprété, tu sais.

- Tu as épuisé le temps que j'étais disposé à t'accorder, réplique toujours aussi froidement Heero.

Il se détourne, et cette fois, Milliardo ne le retient pas.  
Il le suit, simplement, alors qu'il gagne le chapiteau d'accueil.  
Ce qui provoque les regards assez inquiets des trois hommes les attendant.

Seul le sourire de Milliardo a pour vocation de calmer leur crainte.  
Le regard glacial d'Heero et l'aura meurtrière qui l'entoure ne rassurent personne.

- Trowa.

- C'est l'heure, je sais, répond-il à son meilleur ami, avant de se tourner vers Quatre.

L'héritier Winner jette un rapide regard autour d'eux pour s'assurer que seuls les artistes du cirque sont présents, puis passe ses bras autour du cou de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

- Bon courage, mon chéri.

- Merci, mon ange. A tout à l'heure.

Il commence à s'éloigner, puis s'arrête, voyant qu'Heero ne le suit pas, alors que c'est lui qui, le premier, lui a rappelé l'heure.

- Heero ?

Le cavalier ne quitte pas Duo du regard, le défi et la provocation brillant d'un feu comme renouvelé.  
Duo a bien du mal à le soutenir ; déjà que de le voir en tenue d'écuyer a enflammé tous ses sens, être le point d'ancrage d'un tel regard est une véritable torture.

- Je n'ai pas le droit à des encouragements ? demande Heero d'une voix basse qui manque d'arracher un gémissement à Duo.

Mais encore une fois, c'est le recours à la colère qui lui permet de faire face.  
Son regard se durcit, lui donnant la force de soutenir le sien.

- Bon courage, répond-il, mais sans bouger.

- Il faut que je vienne chercher, si je veux plus ?

- Te donne pas cette peine, Heero. Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sortir de l'impasse où nous sommes, et pas de cette façon. En attendant, ne crois pas que tout est réglé, entre nous.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes si vite. Mais la partie est loin d'être finie, Duo, et je suis loin de m'avouer vaincu.

Son regard glisse vers Milliardo, sur lequel il se fixe, puis revient vers celui de Duo, sans un mot.  
Il fait ensuite demi-tour et rejoint Trowa, qu'il dépasse sans l'attendre.

Après un dernier signe discret pour rassurer son amant, le clown lui emboîte le pas.

Quatre pousse alors un long soupir.

- Bien, il est temps d'accueillir nos invités. Vous pouvez aller vous installer ou le faire avec moi, c'est comme vous le souhaitez.

Il suffit d'un simple regard aux deux hommes pour se décider.

- On vient avec toi !

- J'espérais que vous diriez ça ! Merci à vous deux.

Milliardo autant que Duo le comprennent ; en tant que propriétaire du Cirque, c'est lui qui a constitué le public pour la Première, et uniquement par invitations, aussi, il ne peut se soustraire à l'obligation d'accueillir ses invités, avec le directeur de la troupe.

Et Quatre est bien content d'avoir Duo avec lui.

Et ce, même s'il sait que son sérieux va réellement être mis à mal, car dans ce type d'évènements, son meilleur ami trouve toujours le moyen de lui faire une grimace ou un commentaire au pire moment, celui où il lui est impossible de se laisser aller et où le moindre geste de travers peut créer l'incident diplomatique…

-

-  
_**Durant le spectacle…**_

-

Duo était plutôt détendu, jusqu'à présent.  
Même durant les numéros où intervenait Heero, c'est-à-dire, presque tous.

Il arrivait vraiment à apprécier tout le spectacle, ses yeux ont brillé à de nombreuses reprises, tant il était émerveillé, et il a vu les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux de Quatre.

Mais à présent, son ventre est noué, et il proteste contre ce traitement.  
Duo n'y peut rien, il sait que le prochain tableau est celui où Heero est l'artiste principal, avec Lowe.  
Et le regard qu'ont échangé Milliardo et Quatre, entre lesquels il est assis, ne lui a pas paru de bon augure.

Un spot lumineux balaie soudain la piste, le forçant à se concentrer dessus.

Heero et Saphir, une des cavalières et trapézistes de la troupe, entrent en scène, montant Lowe.  
C'est stupide, mais Duo est jaloux, tellement ils sont magnifiques, tous les trois ; Heero a les yeux fermés et le menton posé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ses bras enserrant tendrement sa taille.

Après quelques tours de pistes pour que tout le monde puisse les admirer, Heero se détache et se met debout sur Lowe, avant d'inviter Saphir à faire de même.  
Les figures qu'ils exécutent sont de véritables prouesses techniques, mais la grâce qu'ils y mettent fait oublier qu'ils sont sur un cheval trottant autour d'une piste de cirque ; ils dansent et flottent et transportent leur public avec eux.

Ils redescendent ensuite sur le cheval, puis Heero saute à terre et disparaît soudain ; la lumière se recentre sur Saphir, qui arrête le cheval pour en descendre avec grâce et souplesse.

Elle s'assoit au centre de la piste, Lowe s'allongeant auprès d'elle, et reste ainsi, attendant, espérant, triturant les voiles de sa robe magnifique.  
C'est une artiste de grand talent, son jeu est parfait : tout son corps hurle l'espoir et l'attente qui la tiraillent, alors qu'en arrière plan, des panneaux représentant successivement le jour et la nuit se succèdent une dizaine de fois, marquant le temps qui passe.

Puis soudain, Saphir se lève, consciente d'un fait connu d'elle seule, pour le moment, remonte Lowe qui se redresse et se remet à trotter autour de la piste.

Heero réapparaît alors, courant derrière eux, mais la jeune femme reste inaccessible.

Saphir finit par se mettre debout sur Lowe, et s'accroche au trapèze qui est descendu progressivement, entre temps ; Heero, lui, rattrape enfin Lowe et monte sur son dos d'un bond gracieux.

Mais le trapèze s'éloigne déjà, emportant la jeune femme dans un tourbillon de voiles.  
Heero a juste le temps de caresser le bout de sa natte, alors qu'elle s'est cambrée, la tête en arrière, ses jambes solidement enroulées autour du trapèze.

Duo a déjà le cœur serré et la gorge nouée, mais lorsque la musique s'élève, il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais s'en remettre.  
Il maudit Heero du plus profond de son être de lui jouer un pareil tour, de mettre ainsi en scène leur histoire, bien sûr adaptée, et maintenant d'utiliser _cette_ chanson.

Alors qu'Heero tente d'atteindre le trapèze, enchaînant les figures complexes sur le dos de Lowe, tout comme Saphir, dans les airs, pour lui échapper, les paroles atteignent Duo en plein cœur.

_-_

_Time, it needs time  
__To win back your love again  
__I will be there, I will be there  
__Love, only love  
__Can bring back your love someday  
__I will be there, I will be there _

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
__To win back your love again  
__I will be there, I will be there _

_Love, only love  
__Can break down the wall someday  
__I will be there, I will be there _

_if we'd go again  
__All the way from the start  
__I would try to change  
__The things that killed our love _

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
__That I can't get through  
__Is there really no chance  
__To start once again  
__I'm loving you _

_Try, baby try  
__To trust in my love again  
__I will be there, I will be there  
__Love, our love  
__Just shouldn't be thrown away _

_I will be there, I will be there_

-  
Duo a bien envie de dire à Heero que c'était ces derniers mois qu'il aurait dû être là.  
Mais il lui a déjà dit.  
Il lui a déjà _tout_ dit.  
Alors il n'a pas vraiment envie de rester là, à le regarder et l'écouter à travers cette chanson et ce numéro, ça fait encore trop mal et il refuse de craquer.

Et vraiment, il approche dangereusement de ses limites.  
Aussi, décide-t-il qu'il a besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Mais c'est sans compter ses deux amis qui anticipent parfaitement sa fuite ; avec un synchronisme parfait, la main de Quatre et celle de Milliardo s'abattent chacune sur une de ses cuisses, l'empêchant de se soustraire à cette séance de torture.

Il ne lutte pas vraiment, soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention, et se réinstalle dans son fauteuil, se maudissant de s'être assis entre eux deux.

Sur la piste, le numéro se poursuit et Heero enchaîne toujours les somptueuses figures ; il est arrivé à refermer ses bras autour des jambes de Saphir et ils font ainsi deux tours de pistes avant qu'il ne soit obligé de la relâcher et qu'elle ne s'envole de nouveau, le laissant abattu sur son cheval.

_-  
If we'd go again  
__All the way from the start  
__I would try to change  
__The things that killed our love _

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
__That I can't get through _

_Is there really no chance  
__To start once again _

_I'm loving you _

_-  
_Et Duo se sent mourir dans son siège.

Heero ne chante peut-être pas, mais les regards qu'il lui lance, parfois longs et appuyés, à certaines paroles précisément, sont sans équivoques et presque plus éloquents encore que s'il avait poussé la chansonnette dans un micro.

-  
_Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
__What you've been through  
__You should give me a chance  
__This can't be the end _

_I'm still loving you  
__I'm still loving you, I need your love  
__I'm still loving you_

_-  
_Heero a finalement réussi à se saisir du trapèze et a carrément été rejoindre la jeune femme.  
Tenant la barre d'une main et sa partenaire de son autre bras enroulé autour de sa taille, il la serre contre son torse, alors qu'elle repose sa tête en toute confiance sur son épaule.

C'est ainsi qu'ils atterrissent sur le dos d'un Lowe docile, avant de repartir, étroitement enlacés, unis comme ils l'étaient en entrant sur la piste.

Et sous un véritable déluge d'applaudissements.  
Duo est certainement le seul à ne pas frapper furieusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et à empêcher deux personnes de le faire.

Certes, Milliardo l'a avertit que s'il faisait un geste envers lui, il le remettrait à sa place devant tout le monde.  
Mais l'émotion qui le gagne est bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Aussi, une fois le chapiteau de nouveau plongé totalement dans le noir, la lumière ayant décliné au même rythme que la chanson, Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou de Quatre, mais serre presque douloureusement la main de Milliardo dans la sienne.

Les deux hommes le soutiennent comme ils peuvent en silence, l'héritier en caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse, le prince en caressant son bras de son autre main non broyée par la sienne, un bon moment.

Et lorsque la lumière inonde de nouveau la piste, Duo s'est redressé, son visage ne portant plus les traces de l'émotion qui a manqué de le submerger un court instant plus tôt.

Or, depuis les coulisses, Heero est bien incapable de se douter de quoi que ce soit ; il l'a bien vu se troubler, durant le numéro, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pense être un manque de réaction de la part de Duo.

Il se détourne de ce visage trop neutre et regagne sa loge, un goût amer dans la bouche, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant : celui de l'échec.

C'est inacceptable, intolérable, insupportable, pour lui, il ne peut rester sur ce constat.

Mais pour l'heure, il doit terminer le spectacle.  
Ensuite, il réfléchira à une nouvelle stratégie_._

_**-  
-**_

_**Après le spectacle,  
**__**Sous le chapiteau d'accueil**_

-  
-

Trowa rejoint Quatre, Duo et Milliardo au niveau du bar et de la confiserie.  
Il est accueilli chaleureusement avec une coupe de champagne.

Quatre aurait aimé l'embrasser pour lui dire toute sa fierté et son admiration, mais tous les invités n'ont pas encore rejoint la salle de réception qui se trouve dans l'annexe du cirque, et où doit se dérouler le banquet.

Quelques uns s'attardent encore sous le chapiteau d'accueil, autour d'un premier verre, avant de porter le toast officiel, lorsque tous les artistes auront été réunis dans l'annexe.

Mais ce que Trowa peut lire dans le regard de son amant est suffisant, pour l'instant.  
Bien que ça lui donne aussi envie de lui faire visiter l'arrière de la confiserie…

- Heero n'est pas là ? demande Quatre, qui essaie aussi de penser à autre chose, ayant reconnu la lueur dans le regard de son homme. Il ne s'est pas blessé, au moins ?

- Du tout. Il est rentré se doucher et se changer, comme nous tous. Mais je doute qu'il revienne.

- Pourquoi ?

Trowa hausse les épaules, son regard fixé sur Duo.

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le, Trowa. Je n'ai pas de décodeur, moi.

- Je pensais que c'était évident.

- Ca ne l'est pas.

- Ton attitude distante envers Heero ne donne pas vraiment envie de faire la fête.

Duo a un petit rire sec.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je lui tombe dans les bras, c'est ça ?

- N'est-ce pas ce qui s'est passé ?

Les deux hommes se défient du regard un moment.

Duo est plus qu'à fleur de peau, il a eu bien trop d'émotions aujourd'hui, et il n'est pas encore totalement remis du numéro d'Heero avec Saphir.

Un rien, et il explose.

Quatre comprend ce qu'essaie de faire son amant, mais il ne connaît pas encore assez Duo pour avoir conscience des limites à ne pas dépasser ; il pose donc sa main sur son bras pour l'avertir.

De son côté, Milliardo resserre sa prise sur la taille de Duo pour le calmer.

- Que sais-tu vraiment de ce qui se passe entre Heero et moi, hein ?

- Que sais-tu vraiment de ce qu'il a fait pour toi ?

- Je ne sais que ce qu'il a essayé de me dire, et je n'y peux rien si ça représente peu de choses ! répond Duo, contenant difficilement sa colère. Alors arrête de prendre cet air supérieur de celui qui sait tout, et d'utiliser ce ton protecteur de grand frère, et parle ! C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? C'est ce que tu attendais que je te demande, je me trompe ? Parce que tu sais qu'Heero ne me donnerait jamais de détails, et tu as dû apprendre par Quatre que je ne céderais jamais sur ce terrain là.

Les trois hommes ne sont surpris qu'un court instant par la perspicacité de Duo.  
Bien sûr, les intentions de Trowa ne sont pas si difficiles à deviner ; mais dans l'état émotionnel où s'est trouvé Duo toute la journée, sa clairvoyance est assez surprenante.

- Que t'a-t-il révélé ? demande Trowa après un silence.

- Rien, ou presque, tu t'en doutes. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il devait faire seul, avant de…

Duo détourne le regard et garde le silence, la gorge nouée.

- Je veux bien t'expliquer plus en détails ce qui s'est passé, Duo. Mais ça ne regarde que nous, précise-t-il en fixant Milliardo de son regard trop vert.

Duo relève brusquement la tête.

- Tu fais chier, Trowa, fous lui la paix ! Je t'ai dit un million de fois qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui, pour moi ! Il reste.

- Duo, ton histoire avec Heero est plus importante que tout, intervient Milliardo. Cela ne me dérange pas de…

- Non, c'est hors de question ! Je te raconterais tout, de toute façon, j'aurais besoin de toi, de tes conseils. Tu sais tout de mon histoire avec Heero, tu sais qui il est, où est le problème ? C'est parfaitement ridicule de te mettre à l'écart.

- Trowa chéri, ajoute Quatre, nous pouvons avoir confiance en Milliardo, ainsi qu'en l'amour qui lie Duo et Heero. Dis ce que tu as à dire.

Trowa soupire et repose son verre, avant de se reculer vers un endroit encore plus isolé et sûr du petit chapiteau, où ils le suivent.

- Lorsque j'ai quitté les mercenaires pour m'installer avec Quatre, j'ai été protégé par le poids et l'influence de sa famille, de son nom.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu sais que Catherine est comme une grande sœur, pour Trowa, explique Quatre. _Ils_ avaient dans l'idée de s'en prendre à elle pour que Trowa change d'avis. Mais j'ai pu _leur_ démontrer qu'indirectement ou directement, _ils_ ne pouvaient atteindre Trowa. Alors _ils_ ont cédé.

- C'est dégueulasse ! s'indigne Duo.

- Ce sont _leurs_ méthodes, mon Duo. _Ils_ ont fait la même chose avec Wufei, lorsqu'il a décidé de rester avec Sally.

- Il a été protégé par quelqu'un de très influent, également, précise Trowa.

- Heureusement. Alors ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas quitter les mercenaires comme ça. Je l'avais compris. Heero m'a dit que tout ce temps, il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir partir, mais qu'ils ne devaient pas faire le lien avec moi.

- Heero n'est pas seulement un mercenaire. Il est le meilleur. Il est le _soldat parfait_. Jamais le Docteur J. ne l'aurait laissé partir, explique Trowa. Il a cherché un moyen de l'en empêcher. Ce qui s'est réellement passé entre vous, il y a six mois, personne ne le savait. Alors Doc. J. a eu beau chercher longuement ce qui avait fissuré la carapace de son Perfect Soldier, jusque là infaillible, il n'a rien trouvé, et n'a pu faire de lien avec toi.

- Heero t'a protégé, conclut Quatre, juste au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair.

- Je sais me défendre !

- Tu ne comprends pas, Duo, soupire Trowa.

- Quoi ?

C'est Quatre qui lui répond.

- Toi, tu pouvais te protéger, tu sais te défendre, Heero n'en a jamais douté. Mais il s'en serait pris à d'autres personnes proches de toi pour t'atteindre.

- D'autres… L'orphelinat ! devine Duo, alors que les choses se mettent progressivement en place, dans son esprit.

- Par exemple. Duo, je t'ai un peu trahi, en parlant à Heero de ce qui s'est passé, il y a cinq ans, avec le Père Andrew Maxwell et Sœur Helen. Tu te culpabilises déjà bien assez comme ça, aucun de nous ne souhaite voir rajouter encore à ce poids que tu t'infliges sur la conscience.

- Heero a donc continué ses missions, mais uniquement celles n'impliquant pas une exécution.

- Mais elles représentent l'essentiel des contrats d'un mercenaire !

- Exactement.

- Autrement dit, intervient Milliardo, il s'est rendu complètement inutile.

- Doc. J. n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur lui, Heero a continué de jouer son rôle à la perfection, jusqu'à saboter ses missions, reprend Trowa. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait l'obliger d'aucune façon, il a bien été forcé de céder.

- Le Docteur J. craignait qu'Heero ne se soit engagé avec un autre groupe, ajoute Quatre. Il était même prêt à le faire exécuter. A essayer, en tous les cas.

- Mais personne n'a voulu de cette mission-là. Pour les autres groupes de mercenaires, apprendre que 01 se retirait était en soi une excellente nouvelle. Pour beaucoup de notre section, connaissant son identité et son infiltration, ça a été une déception de l'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait une vie paisible au sein du cirque. Mais leur respect, leur admiration et tout ce qu'ils lui doivent ont été plus forts.

- Ca a été plus compliqué pour le Docteur J. Il a même songé à faire sauter le cirque en guise de pression ! Mais vu qu'il m'appartient, il s'est rapidement calmé. Il a vu de quoi j'étais capable pour Trowa, il sait que je ne l'aurais pas laissé en paix, s'il avait mis cette menace à exécution.

- Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour garder Heero, remarque Duo, qui se remet doucement de toutes ces révélations.

- Et Heero, lui, était prêt à tout pour vous donner une chance. Il l'est encore, sourit Quatre en posant une main sur l'épaule de Duo.

Duo se raccroche à cette main, alors il se sent perdre doucement pieds.

- Trésor, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète Milliardo, en le soutenant.

- Oui, c'est juste que… Je comprends enfin, et j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Et en même temps, j'aurais jamais pensé que ce pouvait être_ ça_, la raison. Je lui en ai tellement voulu, je l'ai cru si égoïste, alors qu'il n'a agit que dans mon intérêt… Oh God Je me sens tellement stupide !

- Vous l'êtes tous les deux, nuance Trowa, s'attirant un regard noir de Duo.

- Il n'a pas tort, mon Dodo.

- Si nous t'avions mis au courant, Duo, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été capable de rester en place et d'attendre tranquillement, sachant tout ce qu'Heero prenait comme risques, là-bas.

- Mais Heero a été stupide en gardant le silence, ajoute Quatre, défend aussi son meilleur ami. Il aurait très bien pu le lui dire, à présent. La menace n'est pas totalement dissipée, mais vous pourrez y faire face ensemble.

- Bien sûr, répond Duo. Merci de m'avoir tout dit et merci de m'avoir aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens mieux.

- Alors que fais-tu encore ici ? demande Milliardo.

- Quoi ?

- Si Quatre est d'accord, tu devrais prendre une de ces excellentes bouteilles de champagne et rejoindre Heero pour le féliciter comme il se doit. Ce jeune homme a bien mérité d'être récompensé, après l'excellent spectacle qu'il nous a offert, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, assure Quatre.

Trowa sourit à Milliardo pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent.  
Un sourire qui n'est rien, comparé à celui, éclatant, de Duo.  
Il embrasse Quatre, puis Milliardo, pressant un long moment ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de faire face à Trowa.  
Ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour des embrassades, après tous ces mois de tension, mais la poignée de main franche et le sourire qu'ils échangent sont des plus prometteurs.

Duo les laisse enfin, souriant toujours et confiants, et prend la direction de la caravane d'Heero, après un crochet par la réserve pour récupérer une bouteille.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il prend une longue inspiration puis frappe trois coups, avant de redescendre d'une marche.  
Les quelques secondes qui suivent lui paraissent durer des heures, mais pourtant, Heero vient rapidement lui ouvrir.

Duo sourit, tentant de masquer son trouble né de la vision d'un Heero torse nu, en jean ouvert sur un boxer noir, les cheveux encore humides gouttant sur ses larges épaules hâlées, à peine recouvertes par une serviette bleue comme ses yeux.

- Je te dérange ?

- Je sors de la douche, répond Heero sans bouger.

Ce n'est pas de l'impolitesse, il ne sait juste pas comment agir avec Duo, malgré le fait qu'il ne cesse d'y réfléchir.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'objet de toutes ses pensées et ses préoccupations, après le bilan plutôt désastreux de la journée.

Et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

Duo monte la marche qui les séparait encore et se retrouve à sa hauteur, mais aussi très près de lui, leurs corps se touchant presque.  
Immédiatement, c'est comme si l'air se mettait à crépiter autour d'eux.

- Je ne t'ai pas encouragé comme tu le méritais, alors je suis venu te féliciter comme il se doit pour cette magnifique Première et ce merveilleux spectacle. Et pour un numéro en particulier.

Sans attendre de réponse et avant que le courage ne lui fasse défaut, Duo pose sa main sur la joue d'Heero, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui laissant tout de même le temps et la possibilité de refuser.

Mais ce n'est absolument pas l'intention d'Heero, qui pose plutôt sa main sur la hanche de Duo, pour le rapprocher encore de lui et l'embrasser à son tour.

Jamais encore ils n'avaient échangé de baiser aussi tendre.

Heero se laisse volontiers entraîner dans ce monde de douceur, que Duo lui a déjà fait découvrir, mais jamais avec une telle pureté.  
Il n'y a rien d'autre, dans cet échange, que cette incroyable tendresse, ce don que lui fait Duo dans sa totalité.  
Aucun désespoir, aucune attente, pas reproches, de doutes, d'arrières pensées sous-jacents, non, pas même le désir, pourtant bien présent en eux et entre eux, qu'ils laissent courir dans leurs veines et chaque cellule de leurs corps, tout en l'ignorant.

Il y seulement l'amour, la douceur et la tendresse que Duo ressent pour Heero, et l'acceptation d'Heero, qui reçoit ce baiser comme une offrande.  
Et auquel il répond avec application, une main entourant sa nuque, un bras autour de sa taille, jusqu'à ce que Duo s'écarte, les laissant tous deux complètement retournés et haletants.

Duo redescend une marche et attrape la bouteille, qu'il avait posée par terre avant de frapper chez Heero, pour la lever entre eux avec un sourire engageant, les joues encore délicieusement rougies.

Heero laisse aller son regard de la bouteille aux yeux incroyablement brillants de Duo, à la lueur encore un peu incertaine, puis s'écarte pour le laisser passer, l'invitant à entrer avec un petit sourire.

Celui de Duo s'élargit, alors qu'il s'avance.  
En franchissant la porte, il se rend compte qu'Heero s'est bien gardé de s'écarter totalement, rendant l'espace étroit et forçant ainsi leurs corps à se frôler très franchement.  
Ca le rassure autant que ça l'amuse… et l'excite aussi, mais ça, il tente encore de le mettre de côté.

Toujours sans un mot, Heero l'invite à s'installer dans le salon, alors qu'il disparaît un moment.  
Il revient rapidement, après avoir passé une chemise sur le dos, qu'il laisse ouverte, avoir aussi refermé son jean et être passé à la cuisine prendre deux flûtes pour le champagne.

Duo s'étant assis dans l'un des fauteuils, Heero prend place face à lui, posant les flûtes sur la table basse ; il débouche la bouteille et les sert, en silence, mais sans quitter Duo des yeux.

Duo lève sa flûte en souriant.

- Félicitations, c'était un sacré spectacle.

- Merci, répond-il en trinquant.

- C'est juste un peu dommage que Trowa et toi n'ayez pas plus de numéros ensemble. Même si ça reste excellent, quand on vous a vu ensemble, il manque forcément quelque chose, quand vous changez de partenaire.

- Notre lien se ressent.

- Ce doit être ça.

- Ce spectacle ne sera joué que deux mois. Nous reprendrons l'entraînement pour le prochain programme d'ici quelques jours. Trowa et moi serons de nouveau partenaires sur plusieurs tableaux.

- Et Saphir ?

- Elle reprendra ses numéros en alternance entre le trapèze et les chevaux.

Duo prend une gorgée de son champagne.

- C'était un très beau numéro, Heero.

- Vraiment ?

- Parce que tu en doutes ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air très réceptif.

Duo manque de s'étouffer.  
Mais il se souvient qu'au moment où il a craqué, le chapiteau était plongé dans le noir, et qu'après, il s'était suffisamment repris pour donner l'illusion d'aller bien.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir cacher tes sentiments, Heero. Crois-moi, tu m'as réellement bouleversé. J'ai cru mourir, depuis mon siège. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore décidé si je devais te maudire ou te remercier pour cette torture supplémentaire.

- Quand tu seras fixé, tu me le diras.

- Compte sur moi. Mais en attendant, puisque ça a été un succès général… A vous !

- A _nous_, reprend Heero en le fixant avec intensité, alors qu'ils lèvent encore une fois leurs coupes.

Ils sourient sans se quitter des yeux, puis les reposent d'un même mouvement sur la table basse entre eux, après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée.

Un étrange silence s'installe alors, qui n'est pas vraiment gênant, en soi.  
Mais le fait est que la tension atteint rapidement son plus haut degré d'intensité, et qu'ils se dévorent littéralement du regard, sans en être totalement conscients, malgré tout.

Car ils ont encore des choses à se dire, des parties de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes à mettre à nue, avant de laisser leur corps s'exprimer… une nouvelle fois.

Ils savent tous les deux que c'est à Duo d'amorcer la discussion, mais il peine à le faire.  
C'est finalement la tension qui ne cesse de croître, son envie d'Heero qui lui vrille les reins, et l'absolue nécessité de tout mettre à plat une bonne fois pour toute qui le décide.

- J'ai parlé avec Trowa.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu ne serais probablement pas ici, autrement.

- Sûrement pas. Il m'a tout expliqué, et je suppose que c'est plus que ce que tu lui avais autorisé à me dire, il y a trois mois, et que je n'ai pas voulu savoir, à l'époque.

- Il m'a prévenu, avant le spectacle, qu'il ne te dirait rien, sauf si tu le lui demandais. J'imagine qu'il a fait en sorte que tu lui poses la question.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de confirmer, tu le connais. Il l'a fait pour toi, Heero.

- Ca ne te rend pas service pour autant.

- Je ferais avec.

- _On_ fera avec.

Duo lui adresse un grand sourire.

- Tu commences à comprendre. Heero… reprend-il après un court silence.

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Tout.

- Rien que ça ! Sérieusement, Heero…

- Je suis sérieux. J'ai pensé chacun des mots que je t'ai écrits et que je t'ai dits. J'ai réussi à défaire quelques unes des chaînes qui retiennent prisonnier cet homme que je peux être. Pour le reste, je m'en remets à toi. Entièrement et en toute confiance.

Duo le regarde longuement.

- Tu ne me crois pas.

- Si, je te crois, Heero.

- Alors pourquoi cette table est-elle encore entre nous ?

Duo soupire en levant les yeux au plafond, mais il se lève tout de même pour le rejoindre, et vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, face à lui.  
Heero referme ses bras autour de son corps et le serre contre lui, appréciant son souffle chaud qu'il sent contre son cou, alors que Duo y a niché son visage.

Mais il se recule bien vite un court moment pour enlever son sweet-shirt et la chemise d'Heero, afin de permettre à leurs peaux nues d'être enfin en contact.

Cette fois, c'est parfait.  
Ils en soupirent de bien être, frissonnant délicieusement.

Pendant un long moment ils ne disent rien, Heero passant simplement sa main dans le dos de Duo, profitant aussi de sa position pour dénatter ses cheveux.  
Duo se laisse faire avec plaisir, alors qu'une de ses mains fourrage avec tendresse dans les cheveux d'Heero, et l'autre s'amuse avec la croix ouvragée reposant sur son torse, qu'il caresse aussi, au passage.

Ils ont conscience tous les deux d'avoir terriblement besoin de cette étreinte, et ils comprennent que ce besoin est partagé, à travers la manière dont ils se tiennent l'un contre l'autre, et la manière dont les battements de leurs cœurs se font échos.

Tout ce qu'ils ont enduré et souffert, ces six derniers mois, trouvent son sens le plus complet dans cet instant qu'ils sont en train de vivre.  
Duo frissonne soudain un peu plus violemment, et Heero resserre son étreinte autour de son corps, comprenant peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'un autre que lui est en train de ressentir, car il le ressent lui-même.

Ils finissent par se détendre et Duo laisse échapper un nouveau soupir de bien-être, alors qu'Heero dépose un baiser sur son front.

- On est pas revenus six mois en arrière, Heero, murmure-Duo.

- Non. Ce serait comme nier ce qu'on a traversé, jusque là.

- Et ça, c'est impossible.

- Hn.

- Heero… Comment tu te sens ?

- A ton avis ? répond-il en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Je veux dire… Le fait d'avoir quitté les mercenaires… tes activités… Ca ne te manque pas ? Pas forcément le meurtre, mais les missions, la préparation, l'adrénaline…

- J'ai fait en sorte d'arrêter assez tôt pour que tu n'aies pas à subir les contrecoups et les conséquences de ce changement radical, s'il devait y en avoir. Il y en a eu. C'est fini, à présent, je vais bien.

Duo relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et parcourt son visage du bout des doigts.

- Je t'en ai tellement voulu, Heero, et je me rends compte que tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à moi.

- Jamais.

- Je me sens con.

- Inutile.

- C'est moi que tu traites d'inutile ? le taquine-t-il.

- Baka, répond Heero en essayant de se saisir de ses lèvres, en vain.

- Et il continue, en plus !

- Duo, stop.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle… tu as fait tellement, pour nous donner une chance, et moi…

Heero lui relève la tête d'une pression de son index sous son menton, le forçant à affronter son regard.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu avais promis de t'occuper de la partie active de ma nouvelle vie, si je quittais les mercenaires.

Duo retrouve le sourire instantanément.

- Ah oui ?

- Hn.

- Vraiment ? continue-t-il, en frôlant de ses lèvres son visage qu'il lui offre dans un total abandon.

- Trowa et Quatre peuvent en témoigner.

- Je pense que ça ira…

- A moins que tu ne t'en sentes plus capable, Duo ?

- Ta chambre sera parfaite pour te démontrer à quel point je le suis toujours, répond-il au creux de son oreille, avant d'en mordiller la chair tendre du lobe.

Heero soupire.

- Dans ce cas… murmure-t-il en se levant, emportant Duo dans ses bras, qui noue instinctivement ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Un bras soutenant Duo, Heero prend de son autre main la bouteille de champagne, avant de gagner la chambre.

Une fois arrivés, Heero dépose délicatement Duo sur le lit, avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il était plus précieux que tout au monde.  
Ce qu'il est certainement, aux yeux d'Heero.

Au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'est retrouvé dans ce lit, et de la manière un peu brutale dont Heero l'avait lâché dessus, sans aucune considération, alors qu'il tentait de masquer ses sentiments, Duo sourit.  
Et son sourire s'accentue encore, lorsqu'il plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero, au-dessus de lui ; ce temps-là est bel et bien révolu, il n'a rien à craindre.

Il caresse la joue d'Heero, à la pommette encore légèrement assombrie par le coup de poing que Duo lui a donné, le premier soir de son arrivée.

- Tu as encore mal ?

L'ancien mercenaire fait glisser son visage jusqu'à avoir le bout des doigts de Duo sur ses lèvres et les embrasse presque avec dévotion.

- Je l'ai mérité.

- Là n'est pas la question, Heero ! En plus, je ne suis plus tellement sûr que tu l'aies mérité. Tu as fait tout ça pour me protéger, et protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi. J'ai déjà perdu assez de personnes très importantes, qui se sont sacrifiées ou ont été sacrifiées pour moi, _à cause_ de moi.

Heero s'allonge sur le côté, et Duo se tourne pour lui faire face.

- Quatre m'a parlé de la mort du Père Andrew Maxwell et celle de Sœur Helen.

- C'était pour me punir, parce que pour sauver Quatre d'un complot vraiment très élaboré, j'ai dû tuer une personne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je devais en arriver là. Il était jeune, mais vraiment crapuleux. Il suivait les traces de son père. Justement, il ne m'a pas pardonné d'avoir tué son fils unique. Je n'ai jamais su comment il avait attiré le Père Maxwell et Sœur Helen dans ce grenier à céréales, à l'est de la ville. Tout a brûlé, Heero, il ne restait rien d'autre que leurs os. C'est ironique, lorsqu'on sait que Sœur Helen et moi avons échappé à un incendie, en Amérique.

- Duo…

- Et puis, il y a eu Solo. Ces trois personnes ne méritaient pas de mourir, mais je les ai tuées. Finalement, je te reprochais le sang sur tes mains, mais je ne vaux pas mieux…

- Tu ne les as pas tués de tes mains, Duo. Ca fait toute la différence. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Ca aussi, c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

Duo lui sourit et se serre un peu plus contre lui.

- Heero, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose.

- Hn ?

- Doc J., il s'en est pris à toi ?

- Non.

- Mais il a compris pourquoi tu les as quittés ?

- Il redoutait une seule chose, par rapport à moi, une chose contre laquelle il m'a toujours dressé, au propre comme au figuré : les sentiments. Celui-là, en particulier. Il a vite fait le lien. C'est pour ça qu'il a cherché qui pouvait bien être responsable. Au cirque, personne n'ignorait qu'on avait passé une nuit ensemble, mais rien de plus.

- Je n'étais qu'un amant de plus, de passage.

- Il fallait que tous continuent de le penser et que ça arrive aux oreilles de J. en l'état.

- Ca a marché ?

- Il n'a rien trouvé te concernant. Ton… histoire avec Milliardo a facilité les choses. Mais je doute qu'il ait vraiment laissé tomber.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était ? On est pas déjà un peu grillé ?

- La seule personne qui me surveille, c'est Ethan. Depuis ce matin, il pense avoir découvert que si j'ai quitté les mercenaires, c'est à cause de mon amour impossible pour Trowa, et de son départ dont je ne me remets pas.

Duo étouffe un rire contre l'épaule d'Heero.

- C'était de ça dont vous parliez, ce matin ?

- Hn.

- Et donc ?

- Je ne l'ai pas détrompé. Trowa accepte de jouer le jeu. Ca sert nos intérêts et c'est sans risque pour lui.

- Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être jouer le rôle de celui qui te consolera de cette triste déception amoureuse, qu'en dis-tu ? Le fait de devoir te consoler n'est pas un mensonge, après tout…

- Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de réconfort, assure très sérieusement Heero, en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Alors ça a été difficile pour toi aussi, tu ne m'as pas menti ?

- J'ai pris le parti de te cacher certaines choses, Duo, mais jamais je ne te mentirais.

Duo sourit et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, un court instant.

- Je te crois.

- Ca a été très étrange pour moi de découvrir ce vide du à ton absence. J'ai tenté de le combler avec des souvenirs.

- Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup.

- Ils comptent plus que ceux que j'ai accumulés avec d'autres artistes du cirque, par exemple, toutes ces années.

- Même s'ils sont douloureux, ils sont aussi importants pour moi, Heero.

- J'ai connu une plus grande douleur en arrivant ici.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je t'accueille les bras ouverts, Heero ?

- Non. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te serais installé si confortablement dans ceux d'un autre.

Duo se mord la lèvre, mais soutient le regard d'Heero.

- Je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé avec Milliardo. Pour moi, je ne t'ai pas trompé, nous n'étions pas ensemble, même si… même si mon cœur t'appartenait.

- Si j'avais été là, tu ne te serais pas lié à lui, Duo ?

- Pas de cette façon, c'est évident, non ? Là, pour le coup, ça aurait été te tromper, et j'en suis incapable.

- Je sais que tu ne me tromperas jamais, Duo. Tu me quitteras pour être avec un autre. J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais.

- On ne peut pas dire de quoi demain sera fait, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est bien quelque chose qui me paraît impossible. Encore plus maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés.

- Justement, demande Heero en roulant sur lui, attrapant la bouteille au passage, si on les fêtait enfin, nos retrouvailles ?

- A vrai dire, même si j'adore le champagne, je m'imaginais m'enivrer d'autre chose que… _huummmm_…

Heero lui fait un sourire sadique, avant de descendre laper de nouveau son torse, sur lequel il a fait couler le champagne, responsable de la brusque interruption de Duo.

- Une réclamation, Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Aucune, Mr Yuy, sauf si vous ne comptez pas reprendre votre _aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh… My God ! Heero _!

Heero ne répond rien, à présent bien trop occupé.  
Et Duo ne dit rien de plus, parce qu'il en est bien incapable, et parce que ce que lui fait subir Heero est bien trop bon pour qu'il prenne le risque de l'en distraire.  
Et ce, même s'il lui prouve rapidement qu'il est bien capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps et aussi contentieusement et parfaitement que s'il concentrait tout son art et son attention sur l'une après l'autre.

_**-**_

_**-  
Le lendemain matin…**_

C'est une douce caresse qui réveille Duo, ce matin-là.  
Mais pas l'une de celles dont il a eu si souvent le droit, cette nuit, qui l'ont comblé au possible.  
Et dont il a déjà l'assurance qu'il ne pourra jamais plus se passer.

Non, c'est un rayon de soleil qui vient lui chatouiller le visage ; doux, certes, mais il aurait préféré Heero.

Les doigts d'Heero, son souffle, ses lèvres, sa langue, son regard, sa douceur, sa tendresse, la passion qu'il met dans chacun de ses gestes envers lui…

Le ventre de Duo se contracte douloureusement, alors qu'une chaleur familière parcourt tout son corps, mais de manière plus prononcée à certains endroits.  
Il pousse un long soupir et ouvre les yeux pour affronter une réalité dont il est déjà conscient depuis son réveil, et même avant : Heero n'est pas là.

Duo ne s'inquiète pas vraiment, il peut y avoir des tas de raisons pour lesquelles Heero l'a privé d'un doux réveil entre ses bras, après une nuit si…  
Il attrape la bouteille d'eau sur la table et en boit une longue gorgée, résistant à l'envie de se la vider sur la tête ou une autre partie de son anatomie pour se calmer, et soupire encore, se forçant à penser au pourquoi de l'absence d'Heero.

Peut-être est-il en train de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Duo tend l'oreille, guettant les bruits caractéristiques qui pourraient lui donner raison…  
Mais seul le silence lui répond, ou des bruits venant de l'extérieur.

Il sourit en s'adossant aux oreillers.  
A quoi s'attendait-il ?  
Ce n'est absolument pas le genre d'Heero de…

La porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre le fait sursauter, bien qu'elle l'ait été en toute discrétion.  
Heero entre… avec le petit-déjeuner.

Bon, il n'y a pas de rose, pas d'effort de présentation non plus.  
A vrai dire, il n'y a même pas de plateau…

Mais c'est un bon début !

Heero a tout dans ses bras, et Duo ne peut qu'admirer sa dextérité et sa discrétion.  
Même à présent qu'il le voit éveillé, et qu'il peut donc faire plus de bruit, il en fait à peine, lorsqu'il dépose la vaisselle et le petit déjeuner sur la table lui servant normalement de bureau.

- Ils sont tous en train de cuver, j'en ai profité pour refaire le plein, explique-t-il.

- Heero ! le retient Duo, alors qu'il repart déjà.

- Hn ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Duo, je sais faire beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai que deux mains. Un peu de patience, je ramène le café et le reste.

Duo marque un temps d'arrêt, surpris, puis se lève avec un sourire et rattrape Heero.  
Il entoure sa taille de ses deux bras et pose sa joue contre son dos.

- J'apprécie ton attention, pour le petit-déjeuner, mais je ne parlais pas de ça, Heero.

Il se détache pour laisser Heero se tourner vers lui.

-Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour… explique-t-il devant son regard interrogateur.

Heero ne rougit pas, mais un peu de gêne se lit sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et entoure Duo de ses bras.  
Il l'embrasse tendrement, achevant leur baiser en emprisonnant un court instant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, puis dépose un petit baiser sur le bout du nez.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un à qui dire bonjour, le matin. Trowa, c'est différent.

- Je comprends, le rassure Duo, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, cette fois plus longuement.

Lorsqu'ils se détachent, Duo prend alors conscience de tout ce qui encombre la table de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est l'état de siège ? s''étonne-t-il.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui et moi non plus.

- Oui…

- Il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'on sorte d'ici.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Je ne t'enferme pas, Duo, tu es complètement libre. Mais si tu veux bien resté ici, on ne manquera de rien.

- Ca me va tout à fait ! Qu'est-ce que j'emmène ?

Heero lui tend le café et le toaster et après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser, Duo s'empresse de les porter dans la chambre.  
La journée s'annonce aussi merveilleuse que le fut leur nuit et il se sent presque pousser des ailes…

Ce que ni Heero, ni lui n'ont prévu, c'est que, disposant de tout ce dont ils peuvent avoir besoin, d'un point de vue matériel, et complètement déconnectés de tout le reste, comme tous les amoureux, au moins les premiers temps, ils en perdent totalement la notion du temps qui passe…

C'est donc un peu surpris qu'Heero ouvre la porte à Wufei, non pas deux mais bien trois jours après la Première.  
Il le conduit dans l'ancienne chambre de Trowa, veillant à refermer les portes, Duo dormant toujours dans la sienne.

- S'il ne nous était pas arrivé la même chose avec Sally, à notre lune de miel, je me serais allégrement foutu de toi, Yuy.

- Surtout si ça n'avait pas été moi qui vous avais rappelé la date de retour.

Wufei ne peut retenir un sourire face à ses souvenirs.

- Vous comptez rester enfermés ici encore longtemps ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chang ?

- On a repris les répétitions.

- T'es pas là pour ça.

- Tu sais comment ça se passe, Yuy. Les questions, les rumeurs…

- T'es au courant que je suis complètement abattu, en plein chagrin d'amour et que c'est très douloureux de voir Trowa heureux avec Quatre ?

- C'est d'une telle stupidité ! Droover est un idiot.

- Ethan est peut-être un idiot, mais il arrange bien mes affaires. Laisse-le parler, il nous fait du bien à tous. Et laisse-moi me faire consoler et soigner par le meilleur thérapeute qui soit.

Wufei soupire.

- Bon, je ne suis pas là uniquement pour te rappeler où tu te trouves.

- Je m'en doute

- T'as ton portable ? J'ai des infos cryptées à récupérer, concernant notre affaire. Et non, ça ne peut pas attendre.

- Je vais le chercher.

Le plus discrètement possible, Heero gagne sa chambre et récupère son ordinateur, jetant un œil à Duo au passage.  
Durant une fraction de seconde, son corps dévie de sa trajectoire, alors qu'une brusque envie d'aller déposer un tendre baiser sur son front le fait vaciller.

Mais il résiste ; Duo risque de se réveiller, il est tellement sensible à la moindre de ses attentions…  
Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.  
Il sort et referme donc la porte, avant de rejoindre Wufei, qui l'attend patiemment, et commence à travailler avec lui.

Dans la chambre d'Heero, Duo finit par émerger, parce qu'il lui manque une source de chaleur à laquelle il s'est bien vite habitué.  
Il se lève et étire tous ses muscles douloureux, avant de sortir de la chambre à la recherche de son homme, passant un long t-shirt par-dessus son boxer.

- Heero ? appelle-t-il d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée.

Le silence pour seule réponse, il se rend à la cuisine pour se servir un bon jus de fruits, qui a pour mission de terminer de le réveiller.  
Un coup d'œil au micro-ondes lui indique 17h06, mais il est bien incapable de dire de quel jour…

Il va vraiment falloir qu'il prenne le temps d'appeler l'orphelinat.

Chaque fois qu'il a fait mine de s'approcher de son téléphone, Heero lui est tombé dessus pour lui faire subir les pires outrages, jusqu'à lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom…  
Du coup, il n'a plus vraiment eu de prise avec la réalité…

Il se souvient d'avoir pris au moins quatre ou cinq douches, mais vue qu'elles étaient le prétexte à un batifolage en règle sous le jet l'eau, ça ne lui indique pas grand-chose…

De même, il a vaguement conscience qu'ils ont entrecoupé leurs grignotages intempestifs et leurs dégustations sur le corps de l'autre par au moins trois repas chauds et cuisinés, même s'ils se sont tous finis de la même façon : à savoir sur la table, sous la table ou tous les deux sur une même chaise…

De tout ce qu'il a bien pu manger, il ne se rappelle que de ce qu'il a du aller chercher lui-même chez Heero…  
Ou de ce que Heero est venu chercher...  
Sur pratiquement toutes les parties de leurs corps…

Duo laisse échapper un énième soupir, qui ressemble plutôt à un gémissement, se demandant où Heero peut bien être, alors qu'ils n'ont absolument pas pu se quitter plus de quelques minutes, ces dernières heures - jours ? -.

C'est en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée qu'il aperçoit une paire de chaussures en trop ; il fronce les sourcils, et son regard se dirige naturellement vers la chambre de Trowa… qui est fermée.

Or, elle n'est _jamais_ fermée.

Il s'y rend donc d'un pas décidé, non pas pour surprendre quoi que ce soit, mais justement pour éviter d'entendre quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas, s'il s'approchait tout doucement.  
Mais il entend tout de même le tapotement familier des doigts sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

Il frappe à la porte, interrompant ce bruit, mais ne l'ouvre pas et attend.

- Entre, Duo.

Il s'exécute avec un petit sourire hésitant.

- Hello ! Je voulais pas vous déranger… Tout va bien ?

Wufei se lève pour serrer la main de Duo.

- Maxwell.

- Salut, Fei !

- Commence pas !

Duo lui fait un grand sourire.

- Un petit jus de fruits ? répond-il en lui tendant son verre.

- Tu as bu dedans.

- Je suis pas malade ! se défend-il, vexé.

- C'est une forme de baiser indirect, Maxwell, même toi tu dois savoir ça, réplique-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Et alors ? Je me souviens encore de ce que tu m'as dit, l'été dernier…

Wufei rougit violemment et jette un regard nerveux vers Heero, qui continue de fixer son écran.

- J'étais… J'avais…

- Tu étais _ivre_ ? Tu avais _bu_ ? Peut-être. Il n'empêche que tu as dit que j'étais tout à fait à ton goût et que si tu avais été gay, tu m'aurais déjà mis dans ton lit !

- Peu importe ce que j'ai dit sous l'emprise d'une boisson, Maxwell ! Je suis un homme marié, j'aime ma femme et je refuse toute idée de baiser échangé avec toi, directement ou non. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

- Mais je t'en prie, Wuwu…

Duo esquive de justesse son poing et court se refugier auprès d'Heero, qui referme son portable au même moment.  
Pas de précipitation dans le geste, cela aurait pu être une coïncidence, mais Duo est loin d'être dupe.

Et Wufei préfère les laisser régler ça ; sur un dernier signe, il s'en va.

- Tu vas nous le rendre dingue, à force de taquineries.

- J'adorerais !

- Et tu vas me rendre dingue de jalousie.

- Aucune raison, assure Duo en entourant son cou de ses deux mains pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser. Vous bossiez sur quoi ? reprend-il après ce doux baiser. Une simulation pour le prochain spectacle ?

- Non.

- Je vois. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le cirque.

- Non.

- Ok. Il va falloir que je t'arrache les vers du nez, 'ro ?

- Tu pourrais juste ne pas t'en soucier.

- Mauvaise réponse. Heero, on a parlé de beaucoup de choses, entre deux câlins, on commence à se connaître. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi, au moindre souci. C'est évident que tu en as. Tu as été consulter les archives de Quatre, il m'a dit que quelqu'un te cherchait. Et que ça avait inquiété Trowa et Wufei. Et je vous surprends presque, Wufei et toi, à comploter comme des mercenaires que vous n'êtes plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et pose son front contre le sien.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi.

- Mais tu es impliqué, tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire.

Heero se recule, puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus - et Duo est à la limite de ne plus en avoir rien à faire de tout ce qui n'est pas lui…  
Mais son inquiétude est plus forte.

- Ce n'est pas moi que cette personne recherche.

- Alors qui ? Tu ne repasserais pas en mode soldat pour n'importe qui, Heero. Sans compter le soutien apparent de Wufei. Lequel d'entre nous est concerné ?

- Trowa, finit-il par révéler.

- Shit ! C'était trop beau pour rester si parfait. Même Raberba Sénior n'a pu que ravaler ses grimaces, chaque fois qu'il est venu voir s'il était toujours aussi lié à son fils. Alors c'est quoi, cette fois, qu'est-ce que…

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompt, depuis le salon.  
Il se lève en grommelant.

- C'est la sonnerie "spéciale Winner", sinon j'aurais laissé sonner, explique-t-il à Heero avant d'aller le chercher pour répondre. Donc, ne me saute pas dessus, s'il te plaît, ça doit vraiment être important, ajoute-t-il encore avant de décrocher. Yes ?

_- Bonjour, Duo, c'est Iria._

- Iria, ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

_- Je vais bien, à part une très grosse inquiétude._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Quatre ?

_- Indirectement. Mon père et moi sommes en ville, Duo. Et pour une seule et unique raison._

- Si je suis content de pouvoir te voir bientôt, je ne dirais pas ça de ton père, tu m'excuseras… T'as eu le temps de prévenir Quatre ?

_- Je lui ai laissé un message parce qu'il n'a pas répondu._

- Ca, c'est hyper mauvais signe ! Manquerait plus que Raberba Senior débarque au Palais et les trouve dans une situation dont il a certes connaissance, mais qu'il préfère continuer de faire comme si c'était pas le cas, et surtout, ne pas en avoir une vision concrète…

_- J'ai prévenu Rashid, il va aller directement le voir, quitte à l'interrompre. Mais Duo, c'est plus grave, cette fois. Il est vraiment décidé à les séparer._

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_- Ses mots exacts ont été "il est temps qu'il cesse ses caprices et prenne ses responsabilités." Il a ajouté qu'à son âge, notre mère et lui avaient déjà eu sept enfants._

- C'est sûr que ça va nettement plus vite avec quelques éprouvettes !

_- Duo…_

- Ok, j'ai rien dit. Bon, on en reparlera, il vaut mieux que j'aille au Palais rapidement.

_- On y sera dans cinq minutes à peine. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'isoler avant._

- Tu ne peux pas essayer de gagner encore un peu de temps ?

_- Je vais essayer, mais mon père n'est pas dupe. Et surtout, Duo…_

- Oui ?

_- Il n'est pas seul, cette fois-ci._

- Et qui a-t-il bien pu amener avec lui ? demande-t-il avec un petit rire désabusé.

Mais Heero, qui l'a rejoint entretemps, voit rapidement le sourire de Duo s'effacer et son visage perdre ses couleurs.

- Je fais au plus vite, Iria. Merci de m'avoir appelé.

Duo laisse tomber son téléphone sur la table, sans se soucier des dommages que ça pourrait lui faire, et plonge son regard plus qu'inquiet dans celui plus qu'interrogatif d'Heero.

- Je ne sais pas à quel point l'affaire sur laquelle tu es est inquiétante pour Trowa, mais ce qui va lui tomber sur le nez d'ici peu est plus qu'alarmant. Heero, Quatre et lui sont _vraiment_ dans la merde…

- On y va.

Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour s'habiller, demander à Wufei les clés de sa moto et filer vers le Palais Raberba.

-  
-

_**Pendant ce temps-là, au Palais Raberba.  
**__**Salon Principal. **_

- Maître Raberba, votre fils est là.

- Bien, fais-le entrer.

Rashid s'incline, puis va ouvrir la porte.  
Quatre entre avec Trowa, dont il tient la main, ce que fait mine d'ignorer son père.

- Mon fils ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! le salue-t-il en ouvrant ses bras. Viens embrasser ton père, viens !

Quatre relâche la main de Trowa et s'avance pour partager l'étreinte avec son père.  
Celui-ci profite d'avoir Quatre contre lui pour lancer une œillade meurtrière à Trowa, qui reste impassible.

Les yeux verts rendent leur regard aux yeux noirs avec la même intensité, à travers leurs mèches respectives.

- Bonsoir, père. Vous avez l'air en forme.

- Bien sûr que je le suis, répond-il en le libérant. Surtout quand je revois mon fils chéri.

Quatre retourne immédiatement prendre place aux côtés de Trowa, sa main de nouveau entrelacée à la sienne.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir autorisé une telle familiarité avec tes employés, mon fils.

- Trowa ne travaille pas à ma sécurité, aujourd'hui. Il partage ses horaires entre le cirque et le palais, mais là, il est de repos.

- Il est vrai que le cirque est de retour. J'ose espérer que vous repartirez avec eux, Mr Barton.

- Il reste avec moi, père.

- C'est un excellent agent de sécurité, après tout, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas t'en séparer. Mais dites-moi, Mr Barton, feriez-vous un aussi excellent travail, si mon fils ne vous payait pas de ses faveurs ?

- Père !

- Je demande cela car vois-tu, mon fils, il va falloir cesser ces caprices.

- Trowa n'est pas un caprice, je vous l'ai dit et répété.

- Je n'attends pas de toi que tu aies la sagesse de le reconnaître. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Suivez-moi, passons à côté.

Quatre n'est absolument pas rassuré, mais il tente de ne rien montrer.  
Le fait que son père ait dit "suivez-moi", faisant donc cas de la présence de Trowa, ne lui dit rien qui vaille.  
Il serre la main de Trowa plus fort, alors qu'ils suivent le chef de famille dans le Petit Salon.

Iria, une des sœurs aînées de Quatre, les attend.  
Elle profite du moment où elle embrasse son frère pour lui glisser un "désolée" à l'oreille, qui résonne comme une sentence pour lui.

- Iria, tu as quelque chose à faire, il me semble.

- Oui, père, j'y vais.

La jeune femme sortie, Raberba fait face à son fils et son amant.

- Tu te souviens certainement de Walid, ton oncle maternel par alliance ?

- Oui, père.

- Alors tu dois également te souvenir de sa fille, ta cousine par alliance ?

- Oui.

- Cela fait bien six ou sept ans, depuis la dernière fois où ils nous ont fait l'honneur de leur présence, ici. Et bien sache que j'ai passé quelques jours, chez eux, à de nombreuses reprises, ces derniers temps. Et je les ai finalement invités à venir séjourner ici. Walid était trop occupé pour pouvoir accepter, ses affaires étant de plus en plus florissantes, mais il m'a confié sa fille.

Iria revient à ce moment-là, accompagnée d'une jeune femme.  
Raberba l'entoure immédiatement d'un bras protecteur et Quatre se sent de plus en plus mal.

- Quatre, mon fils, vois comme Dorothy a grandi. C'est une belle jeune femme, à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Père…

- J'ai demandé sa main et Walid a accepté, bien évidemment. Salue donc ta promise comme il se doit, mon fils, fais honneur aux Raberba !

Trowa et Quatre n'entendent plus rien de ce qui se dit, de ce qui se passe autour d'eux.  
La seule chose dont ils sont pleinement conscients, c'est du froid qui s'est immiscé dans tout leur corps.

Ils ne savent pas quand, ils ne savent pas comment, mais c'est la seule chose qui compte, car c'est comme si un mur s'était soudain abattu entre eux, les séparant douloureusement : leurs deux mains se sont détachées l'une de l'autre.

Ils sont incapables de faire le moindre geste pour changer ça.

Et ils restent simplement là, silencieux et pétrifiés comme des sculptures de glace devant le sourire triomphant et victorieux de Jawed Youness Raberba…

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**A suivre…**_

**-**

**

* * *

**

Notes générales :

**Still loving you** appartient aux **Scorpions**, bien évidemment.

**Prince consort** est le titre porté par le mari d'une Reine, mais qui n'est pas roi, le pouvoir étant aux mains de la femme ; or, si on dit "roi", on pense que c'est lui le chef, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Vue qu'il n'y a encore jamais eu de couple souverains gay (ca va venir, il faut y croire !), j'ai présupposé que si Treize avait épousé Milliardo et partagé le pouvoir avec lui, il aurait porté le titre de prince consort. Et vraiment, ça lui aurait allé comme un gant !!!!

**_Notes de l'auteure sadique :_**

_Voilà, la première partie de "chasse gardée", c'est fini !  
La deuxième partie suit presque immédiatement celle-ci, je posterai le premier chapitre dans dix jours.  
C'est toujours "chasse gardée", mais cette fois, c'est celle de Trowa… mais pas seulement._

_C'est dans cette autre partie que vous aurez toutes les réponses concernant Milliardo, Treize et Trowa, et bien sûr, les débuts un peu maladroits de notre tout jeune couple !_

_En espérant que vous serez là…  
Merc votre soutien.  
A bientôt et joyeuses fêtes !_

_Lysa_


	7. Un Chasseur sachant chasser

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée 2ème partie !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, **3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner_

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Encore une fois du fond du cœur, merci pour votre patience, vos messages d'encouragements et de soutien. Je suis désolée pour ces dix jours d'attente qui se sont transformés en vingt, c'est en grosse partie dû à une grippe foudroyante ! Mais je suis là et mon chapitre aussi, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et surtout, **mes meilleurs vœux pour 2009 !**

**RaRs :**

**JTFLAM **: merci pour ta review et bonne année ! je suis d'accord avec toi, le père de Quatre réagit très mal ! mais à chaque problème sa solution !

**Céline** : ta review m'a fait très plaisir, en particulier une petite phrase, pas besoin de te dire laquelle ! j'en profite pour te remercier encore pour tes vœux et te souhaite une excellente année 2009 !

**Lilith** : je suis très contente de te savoir encore là, à lire et ne t'inquiète pas, je me doutais bien que tu ne me disais rien de méchant ! sinon crois-moi, ma réponse aurait été donnée sur un autre ton ! mais je peux comprendre que mon acharnement à vouloir détailler les situations puissent ne pas plaire à certains lecteurs qui voudraient que tout soit régler en deux paragraphes ! Ceux-là, évidemment, je ne les retiens pas ! Mais puisque tu exprimais juste ton impatience, je ne t'en veux plus du tout ! je te souhaite une excellente année 2009 !

* * *

**Chapitre sept : un Chasseur sachant chasser doit savoir chasser sans son chien. **

**-**

**-**

_**11décembre 203  
**__**Palais Raberba Winner**_

**_-_**

**_-_**Arrivés aux abords du Palais, Duo indique à Heero une autre entrée pour qu'il puisse y garer la moto de Wufei.

Les gardes en faction ne prennent que le temps de les saluer.

Tout le monde a bien ressenti combien la situation présente est délicate, et si la présence du grand Maître Jawed Youness Raberba a entraîné les mesures immédiates de renforcement de la sécurité, Duo n'est pas concerné pas celles-ci.

En effet, il a toujours été vu tel l'élément clé permettant d'alléger l'atmosphère, lorsqu'elle se trouve saturée de tension, notamment lors de désaccords entre le père et le fils.

Raberba Sénior apprécie tellement Duo qu'il accepte de lui seul des remarques qu'il ne tolérerait jamais que d'autres, hormis son fils unique, n'aient l'impudence de lui faire.

Et Duo ne se prive jamais de rappeler au père combien son absence est pesante pour son fils.

Enfin ça, c'était avant la rencontre avec Trowa…

Depuis, Duo apprécie plutôt que le patriarche se fasse rare.

- Je demande à Iria si elle peut nous rejoindre, où qu'elle soit. Je préfère qu'elle nous briefe un peu, avant qu'on s'incruste, explique Duo en tapant rapidement son message sur son téléphone.

Heero le suit à travers le Palais, jusqu'à un grand salon.  
Son visage ne trahit rien de la véritable inquiétude qui le taraude, au sujet de Trowa.

Le peu que Duo a eu le temps de lui expliquer, et ce que Trowa lui avait déjà confié, ces derniers mois, des différentes tentatives de Raberba Sénior pour le séparer de Quatre ne lui disent vraiment rien de bon.

Il se souvient en particulier quand Trowa lui avait raconté leur premier face-à-face.  
Même à travers le téléphone, Heero a pu sentir sa tension à travers sa voix.

-

_**Flash back, quatre mois plus tôt.  
-**_

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si.

- Trowa...

- Le père de Quatre est ici, explique l'ancien mercenaire.

- Il t'a viré ?

- Non.

- T'es inquiet.

- Il joue un drôle de jeu, avec moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Aucun parasite ? demande Trowa avant de répondre.

- La ligne est sécurisée.

- Ok. Le père de Quatre m'a tout d'abord toisé en répétant deux fois "_Trowa Barton_" et en insistant particulièrement sur le "_Barton_". Ensuite, il a fait mine de réfléchir : "_J'ai connu un Dekim Barton, autrefois. Un grand manipulateur, qui avait été jusqu'à soulever le Royaume de Bruxelles, en ce servant de sa propre petite-fille… Il a été assassiné. C'est ce qui arrive généralement aux gens trop ambitieux_". J'ai senti la main de Quatre se crisper dans la mienne. Mais c'était à moi de répondre.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- J'ai acquiescé en silence et ajouté que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Dekim Barton. Il a de nouveau fait mine de réfléchir : "J_e crois me souvenir que sa petite-fille était l'enfant de sa fille Léïa. Mais il avait également un fils, décédé, lui aussi. Pauvre famille… Allah me vienne en aide, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom… _"

- Je comprends ce que tu entendais par "drôle de jeu". Lui as-tu tout expliqué ?

- Quatre l'a fait.

- Hn ?

- Il lui a demandé d'arrêter son manège, lui a rappelé qu'il était parfaitement au courant que cet homme s'appelait Trowa Barton et que je n'avais rien à voir avec lui. Il a également fait grimacer son père en lui rappelant qu'il fréquentait les mercenaires, bien qu'indirectement, et que de ce fait, il connaissait forcément le Docteur S, qui m'a donné mon identité, avant de me placer aux ordres du Docteur J. Et qu'il n'avait donc pas manqué de faire son enquête sur moi en prenant ses renseignements directement à la source. Ce que n'a pas nié Raberba Sénior.

- Il aurait été ridicule.

- Hm. Ensuite, il m'a congédié subitement, prétextant devoir parler affaires avec son héritier. Quatre a pris le temps de m'accompagner un moment pour me rassurer.

- Pour une première attaque, il a été particulièrement vindicatif. Et Quatre vous a bien défendu.

- Oui.,

- Il fait front avec toi contre son père. C'est une bonne chose. Ca me rassure.

- Moi aussi, assure-t-il d'un ton que connaît trop bien Heero, pour l'avoir un peu trop entendu, ces derniers temps.

- Arrête de douter, Trowa. Tu mérites d'être heureux avec Quatre. Et lui n'aura pas moins de problèmes si tu le quittais. Bien au contraire.

- J'essaie d'y croire, Heero.

- Mets-y plus de volonté ou votre couple ne tiendra pas longtemps. C'est l'héritier Winner, tu te doutes bien que votre route risque d'être jalonnée d'obstacle.

- J'en suis conscient.

- Sois aussi conscient que tu as les moyens d'y faire face.

_**-  
Fin du flash back.**_

-

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Tu fais une tête bizarre...

- Désolé, Duo.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je veux juste savoir si ça va !

Heero referme sa main sur celle que Duo a posé sur sa joue, puis l'écarte pour embrasser sa paume, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Trowa, reprend Duo.

- Hn.

- On va bientôt être fixés, Iria devrait nous rejoindre… Ah ! la voilà.

L'aînée des sœurs de Quatre traverse le grand salon pour retrouver les deux hommes, qui ont repris leurs distances.  
Elle embrasse Duo et serre la main d'Heero, avec un sourire fatigué.

- Heero, je te présente Iria, la plus grande des sœurs de Quatre, et l'une des seules qui mérite ce titre. C'est aussi l'une de celles qui ressemblent le plus à Quaterine et donc, à Quatre. Iria, je te présente Heero, le meilleur ami de Trowa, le cavalier voltigeur du cirque.

Il s'arrête là, ne souhaitant pas présenter Heero comme son compagnon tant qu'il n'en a pas discuté avec lui.  
Heero le comprend, c'est pourquoi il ne se sent pas vexé par cette omission volontaire.

- Enchantée, Heero.

- Également

- Iria, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mon père a présenté Dorothy à Trowa et a rappelé à Quatre leur lien, avant de lâcher sa bombe : il a demandé à notre "oncle" Walid la main de Dorothy pour Quatre.

- Oh ! le con ! laisse échapper Duo.

- Duo ! C'est encore mon père !

- Désolé… Merde, il l'a vraiment fait ! Quand tu m'as dit, au téléphone, que Dorothy faisait partie des bagages…

- Du voyage…

- C'est pareil dans son cas… .Bref, je pensais qu'il voulait juste la mettre dans les bras de Quatre, essayer au moins. Mais je me doutais pas que ce serait si officiel !

- Ca a plus de force, ainsi, tu imagines.

- Plutôt bien, oui ! Et comment ils ont réagi, Trowa et Quatre ?

- Mal, soupire-t-elle. Ils se sont figés et se sont presque écartés l'un de l'autre. Tu sais qu'ils ont toujours fait front en se tenant fermement par la main, malgré les remarques et les menaces de mon père. Là, ils se sont immédiatement et complètement détachés. Mon Dieu, Duo, j'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là ! Toi, tu les aurais pris chacun par une main pour les remettre l'une dans l'autre, avec un grand sourire pour mon père. Moi, je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre geste en ce sens…

- Je le sais bien, grimace Duo. Ta position auprès de ton père est bien trop importante par l'aide que tu apportes à Quatre, il est hors de question que tu perdes ton influence sur lui. Tu as bien fait.

- Merci, Duo.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? Où étais-tu ?

- Nous étions dans le Petit salon central en train de discuter. Mon père a demandé à Trowa de nous laisser en famille pour régler les détails de l'arrangement. C'était à peu près dix minutes avant que tu ne m'envoies ton message.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- C'est que du vent. Quatre participe à peine, il a le regard complètement vide et ne se manifeste que pour répondre à une question. Lui qui a toujours su jouer le jeu, même lorsqu'il était profondément blessé, là, je ne le reconnais plus. Je suis incapable de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête et ça m'inquiète franchement.

- Shit ! Et j'imagine que tu ne sais pas où est Trowa ?

- Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir, Duo. Mon père ne m'a pas vraiment laissé sortir. J'ai eu du mal à m'éclipser pour vous rejoindre. Et je ferais bien d'y retourner, avant qu'il ne se pose des questions. Et j'espère que tu vas m'emboiter le pas rapidement, Duo. Heero, je ne sais pas comment mon père pourrait vous accueillir, mais puisque vous êtes avec Duo, je pense qu'il ne dira presque rien.

- Dépêche-toi d'y retourner, Iria, tu as pris assez de risques. Merci encore et à tout de suite.

- Merci à toi, réplique-t-elle en lui faisant une bise, avant de sortir.

Duo fait face à Heero.

- Tu vas pouvoir retrouver Trowa ?

- Hn. Dis-moi seulement quel est l'endroit le plus en hauteur de la ville ?

- L'ancienne tour de gué, répond-il assez rapidement. C'est à l'est de la ville, en direction du Fleuve.

- Je vois.

- Je pense pas que t'auras le moindre souci, mais au cas où, tu peux m'appeler.

- Hn.

- On se voit plus tard, alors.

- Hn.

Ils ont énormément de mal à se séparer, pourtant il le faut.

- Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais on peut s'appeler pour ça aussi...

Heero attrape Duo par le poignet, doucement mais fermement, et l'attire contre son torse, avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui et de l'embrasser.

Un baiser court, mais intense et profond, de ceux qui font naître des étoiles sous les paupières et des papillons dans le ventre.

- On s'appelle, Duo, ce soir au plus tard.

- Ok…

Heero le relâche doucement, puis se détourne après un dernier long regard, et s'empresse de partir avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

Duo rejoint le Petit salon central avant de ne plus avoir d'autre envie que celle de courir après Heero pour qu'ils retrouvent leur monde parfait duquel ils ont été si brusquement arrachés.

_**-**_

_**-  
Le soir même,  
**__**Appartements de Quatre.**_

-

Après un dîner réellement éprouvant et tendu, Duo et Quatre parviennent à s'isoler dans les appartements de l'héritier.

C'est grâce à Iria qu'ils ont pu écourter la soirée, car elle a eu la bonne idée de proposer à Dorothy de l'aider à s'installer dans ses appartements et enfin, de se reposer : le voyage a été long.

Raberba Sénior n'a pu que s'y plier et vaquer lui-même à ses propres occupations.

Duo referme la porte de la chambre, alors que Quatre va tout droit jusqu'à son lit où il s'écroule.

- Je veux mourir, Duo…

- Ah ! Ca suffit, tu vas pas commencer ! C'était durant tout le dîner qu'il fallait manifester un tant soit peu de désaccord ou de désespoir !

- T'es dur avec moi…

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! proteste Duo en se plantant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Tu sais que tu mérites des claques, Quatre Raberba Winner ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour réagir ?

- Et comment on réagit, dans ce cas précis, mon Duo ? demande-t-il en se redressant en position assise.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de te l'apprendre ! Bon, Trowa est certainement au cirque avec Heero, je vais aller le chercher, ou demander à Heero de l'accompagner ici, et vous allez profiter d'être seuls cette nuit pour discuter ensemble d'un moyen pour…

- Non ! le coupe fermement Quatre.

Duo ouvre des yeux bien ronds, alors que ses sourcils montent bien haut, avant de se rejoindre au milieu du front.

- Bordel, t'as buggé ou quoi, _angel_ ? C'est pas à ce que _moi_ je dis qu'il faut réagir, c'était tout à l'heure qu'il fallait beugler "non" comme ça !

Quatre se lève pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce, sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

- Duo, j'ai beau avec eu beaucoup de liberté…

- Me fait pas rire ! C'est pire que la meilleure de l'année, celle-là !

- Si, concrètement, bien qu'enfermé au Palais, j'ai pu avoir de nombreux amants, j'ai pu débaucher une grande majorité des personnes qui venaient ici pour une raison ou une autre et qui me plaisaient, sans que mon père n'intervienne. C'est une forme de liberté de pouvoir agir à sa guise, même si c'est dans une cage. Mais là, avec Dorothy, les choses sont différentes. Il s'agit d'une demande _officielle_ qui a reçu une réponse favorable _officielle_. Ca fait acte de loi, dans nos traditions. Alors je ne peux pas… Trowa et moi ne devons plus partager les mêmes appartements, la même chambre ou le même lit.

- C'est ridicule !

- C'est la loi, réplique Quatre en revenant vers lui.

- Et tu ne dis rien, tu t'écrases sans un mot ? Tu n'essaies même pas de te battre pour l'homme que tu aimes ?

- Duo…

- Mais merde, ça me tues de te voir comme ça ! le coupe-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Réagis, Quatre, vous valez mieux que ça ! Votre histoire vaut mieux que tout ça !

Quatre se dégage doucement et va s'asseoir sur son lit, attrapant au passage une chemise laissée par Trowa sur une chaise.

- Je pourrais me battre, mais je ne veux pas imposer ça à Trowa. Il a accepté les choses si facilement, Duo. Je ne pense pas que lui ait vraiment envie de se battre…

- C'est pas vrai, tu peux pas croire ça ! Le pire, c'est qu'il est sûrement en train de penser la même chose à ton sujet !

Quatre relève la tête, surpris.

- Comment ?

- Eh oui, _angel_ ! Toi aussi, tu as lâché sa main, non ? T'as fait aucun geste pour la reprendre non plus ! Quand ton père l'a gentiment foutu à la porte, tu l'as même pas regardé, d'après ce que m'a dit ta sœur. Et maintenant, tu penses à l'envoyer occuper les appartements qui lui ont été assignés, y a six mois, et qu'il a jamais occupé une seule nuit.

- Nous n'avons plus jamais passé une seule nuit ailleurs que dans les bras l'un de l'autre, depuis _cette_ nuit-là…

Duo vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que ça change_, angel_.

- Si, Duo. Même si j'ai parfaitement entendu ce que tu m'as dit, cela ne change rien au fait que Trowa et moi devons garder nos distances.

- Bon ok, apparemment, vous avez pas trop le choix, pour le moment. Mais Quatre, si t'as vraiment entendu et compris ce que je t'ai dit, t'es aussi conscient que vous devez absolument parler, tous les deux, et au plus vite. Vous avez besoin de vous rassurer.

Quatre ne répond rien un moment et Duo respecte son silence, lui rappelant seulement sa présence par la caresse de ses doigts sur sa nuque.

- Il était de repos aujourd'hui et le sera encore demain. La saison démarre officiellement dans deux jours, pour le cirque. Je préfère ne pas le voir tout de suite, je n'arriverais pas à garder mes distances. Or, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Crois en mon expérience, plus tu attends, plus le manque et le désir réduisent tes capacités de réflexion à l'état de bouillie.

- Je ne compte pas nous imposer six mois de séparation, répond Quatre en souriant pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Je ne le souhaite à personne ! Même si les retrouvailles sont intenses, après, forcément, je suis sûr qu'on peut arriver au même résultat par d'autres moyens.

- Moi aussi. D'ailleurs, mon Dodo, avec tout ça, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander comment ça s'était passé, avec Heero ?

Duo plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche et détourne la tête.

- Me demande pas ! marmonne-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'était pas bien ?

- Merde, Quatre, c'était juste parfait ! Je vais avoir un sourire niais, si je t'en parle, et c'est pas le moment !

Quatre comprend et l'entoure de son bras, l'obligeant à tourner son visage vers le sien.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé le bonheur, mon Duo ! assure-t-il avec une sincérité qui va droit au cœur de Duo. Tu le mérites tellement, après avoir autant souffert. Raconte-moi tout, ça me fera plaisir !

Duo soupire et offre effectivement à Quatre le sourire le plus idiot qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu, ce qui le fait rire aux larmes.

- Sacré Duo ! Je comprends un peu que tu aies disparu de la circulation pendant deux jours !

- On était vraiment dans un autre monde ! Merci, d'ailleurs, de m'avoir couvert auprès de l'orphelinat. J'ai eu un message du père Maxwell me disant que tu lui avais tout expliqué et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Heureusement que t'étais là, _angel_.

- C'est normal. Je ne leur ai pas menti, tu sais. J'ai simplement expliqué au Père Maxwell que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps avec Heero. Il connaît ton histoire, ta situation et l'état dans lequel tu étais, jusqu'au matin de la Première. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde et m'a bien dit de te dire de prendre autant de temps que tu le souhaitais.

- J'y passerai demain pour le remercier, et il faut que je retourne chez moi. Milliardo m'a laissé une lettre. J'étais un peu honteux en apprenant qu'il était déjà parti, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en irait aussi tôt. Il venait simplement de me dire qu'il serait en déplacement dans la région.

- Après que tu sois parti rejoindre Heero, ce soir-là, il n'est pas resté avec nous. Je voulais lui présenter la troupe, mais il s'est excusé en me répondant que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il m'adit qu'il devait préparer ses affaires car il partait quelques jours, et qu'il allait t'appeler.

- J'ai eu son message, mais il me dit seulement qu'il revient bientôt et qu'il m'a laissé quelque chose chez moi, avec mes clés qu'il m'a rendu. Ca me fait quelque chose, malgré tout, de penser qu'on ne sera plus jamais aussi intimes qu'avant. Même juste dormir avec lui, Heero ne l'accepterait pas. Et moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas.

- C'est une page qui se tourne, Duo. Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de lui, au moins ?

- Non, Quatre. Je te l'ai toujours dit, il y a quelque chose de fort et d'unique entre Mill' et moi. Mais c'est à des années lumières du lien que je partage avec Heero, j'en ai pleinement conscience, à présent.

- Milliardo était très heureux pour toi, Duo. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je serais toujours là pour lui, et il le sait.

- On en a de la chance de t'avoir.

Duo ne répond pas, mais lui fait un énorme bisou sur la joue, avant de se lever.

- Je vais faire un aller-retour au cirque pour voir Heero et Trowa, et les rassurer un peu. Ca ira si je te laisse seul une heure, ou tu préfères…

- Vas-y, mon Duo. Tu peux même rester avec Heero. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis privé de la compagnie de mon homme que tu dois subir la même chose.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul, cette nuit. Je sais que t'es un grand garçon et tout, mais je préfère être là. On va juste faire en sorte que tu ne me confondes pas avec Trowa, si tu perds en plein rêve érotique…

Il évite de justesse un coup de coussin.

- Je doute seulement d'arriver à dormir, tu sais.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je serais là dans une heure.

- D'accord. Comme ça, tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé avec Heero !

Duo se penche et dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Si tu y tiens. A tout à l'heure, _angel_.

Quatre le retient en entourant son cou de ses bras et le serre fort un moment.

- Merci, mon Dodo.

Duo lui fait un dernier clin d'œil et quitte la chambre, puis les appartements de Quatre et enfin, le Palais, direction le cirque.

Pour aller plus vite, il décide de passer par les toits.

Alors qu'il prend son téléphone pour appeler Heero et le prévenir de son arrivée, celui-ci sonne justement ; Duo sourit en répondant, car c'est nul autre qu'Heero.

- J'allais t'appeler, lui dit-il. Ca va ?

_- Hn. T'es dehors._

- Sur les toits, en route pour le cirque. Vous y êtes ou non ?

_- Hn. Tu nous retrouves chez moi. _

- Ok, j'arrive.

- _Dépêche-toi._

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiète Duo.

_- Tu m'as manqué._

Face à cette réponse, Duo manque presque de trébucher sur le muret du toit.

- Tu me manques aussi, Heero. A tout de suite.

Heero coupe sans plus de cérémonie et Duo range son téléphone, se mordant la joue pour effacer le sourire niais qu'il sent étirer ses lèvres.  
Il accélère et se retrouve très vite au campement, qu'il contourne discrètement pour arriver chez Heero.  
C'est Trowa qui lui ouvre et tout naturellement, les deux hommes se disent bonsoir en s'embrassant.

- Vous n'avez pas encore dîné ? s'étonne Duo en sentant la bonne odeur du repas.

- On s'est entraîné assez tard. Heero s'est douché le premier et je l'ai attendu. Il cuisine beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Honte à moi, j'ai pas de souvenirs assez nets des derniers jours, mais je crois bien avoir mangé d'excellentes nouilles sautées aux crevettes.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà mangé, mais s'il te reste de la place, il est en train de préparer une paëlla et sa recette est exceptionnelle.

Duo grimace en direction de la cuisine.

- Après la kabssa (1) de Lala Hadjila, tu sais bien qu'on peut plus avaler grand-chose.

Trowa a un très léger sourire, et même s'il n'en montre rien, Duo se doute bien de l'état dans lequel il doit être.

- Ecoute, Trowa, la situation est compliquée, mais pas dramatique, ok ? Tu retrouveras ta place auprès de Quatre, laisse-lui juste un peu de temps. Ok, je vois que tu crois pas à un mot de ce que je viens de te dire…

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, Duo. Tu devrais aller voir Heero, je vais chercher du pain à la cantine.

Sans attendre, il enfile sa veste et sort de la caravane.

Duo soupire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine… qu'il trouve vide.

Mais pas longtemps ; deux bras l'enserrent par derrière et deux lèvres chaudes viennent s'appuyer contre sa nuque.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore assez manqué pour que tu prennes tout ton temps.

Duo se retourne et se retrouve dans les bras d'Heero.

- Dans n'importe quel autre situation, la porte n'aurait pas été refermée que tu m'aurais déjà retrouvé collé contre toi.

- Comme ça ? demande Heero en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Plutôt… comme ça ! répond Duo en s'agrippant à lui comme un koala à sa branche.

Il a assez confiance en Heero et en ses réflexes pour jouer à ce petit jeu, et effectivement, Heero a tôt fait de passer ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soutenir, alors que Duo noue ses jambes autour de ses reins et ses bras autour de son cou.

Er durant le long et langoureux baiser qu'ils échangent alors, Duo oublie tout encore une fois et s'abandonne totalement dans les bras et la douceur d'Heero.

Aussi lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est un peu étonné de se retrouver assis sur la table de la cuisine.

- Je te fais tant d'effets que tu ne puisses pas me soutenir ? le taquine-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ?

- Vu l'état dans lequel tu me mets à chaque fois, faut pas s'étonner que je sois plus capable de remarquer grand chose.

Heero lui vole un dernier baiser avant de retourner à sa paëlla.

- Je peux aider ? Trowa est parti à la cantine chercher du pain.

- C'est à côté, il va revenir vite. Mais tu as un peu de temps pour me dire comment ça se présente ?

- Quatre est sorti de sa léthargie, mais il a besoin de temps. La demande fait apparemment force de loi, tout comme la réponse. Du coup, en y réfléchissant sur le chemin, je me suis rendu compte qu'il va sûrement être impossible d'échapper au mariage.

- Trowa ne pourra pas continuer d'exercer au Palais, dans ces conditions.

- Quatre va réfléchir au meilleur pour eux. Il a compris que sa réaction, enfin son absence de réaction, avait pu faire croire à Trowa qu'il acceptait le mariage et la séparation. Lui-même a pensé que si Trowa n'avait pas réagi, c'était parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas se battre.

- C'est seulement que Trowa ne se considère pas digne de Quatre. Il est prêt à s'effacer au moindre risque de lui poser un quelconque problème.

- Je l'ai compris. Et Quatre aussi. Maintenant, Trowa doit comprendre que Quatre n'est pas prêt à renoncer à lui. Il doit seulement trouver une solution pour contourner la loi de leurs traditions. Et moi, aidé d'Iria et de toutes les bonnes volontés, je dois le convaincre que c'est possible.

- Cette Dorothy, est-ce qu'elle risque de poser des problèmes ?

- C'est une psychopathe ! Gamine, elle avait un visage d'ange. Je me suis bien occupé d'arranger ses traits pour qu'ils reflètent exactement qu'elle monstre de perversité elle peut être, parfois ! D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir au dîner, elle s'est pas assagi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Duo fait de la place sur la table pour qu'Heero puisse poser le plat, au moment où Trowa rentre avec le pain.

- A qui as-tu fait quelque chose ? demande-t-il, alors qu'ils s'attablent tous les trois.

- A Dorothy. Je demandais à Duo si elle était susceptible de nous causer des difficultés.

- Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, remarque Trowa, alors qu'Heero les sert.

Même Duo accepte de manger un peu pour faire plaisir à Heero… et son estomac.

- Si c'est dû à son physique, Duo semble en partie responsable.

- Tu as pu voir ses affreux sourcils, Trowa. C'est à moi qu'elle le doit, révèle-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, qui disparaît alors q'il goûte la paëlla. Mon Dieu, Heero, c'est trop bon !

- Tant que ça ? répond Heero avec un petit sourire provoquant.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui manque de faire s'étouffer Duo, mais plutôt le pied d'Heero qui remonte le long de sa jambe.

- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver à un tel massacre sur cette pauvre fille ? demande Trowa, le ramenant à la réalité.

Duo jette un regard de travers à Heero, parce que c'est pas le moment de lui faire voir des étoiles, et repousse son pied le plus discrètement possible.

- Cette "pauvre fille" essaie de te piquer ton mec, Trowa, alors franchement, pour la compassion, on repassera !

- Elle a plus de légitimité que moi.

- Mais bien sûr ! L'amour, ça te pète toutes les lois ! Parce que Quatre et toi vous vous aimez, vous avez plus le droit d'être ensemble que n'importe quelle promise n'en aura jamais sur lui ! Et si tu veux de la légitimité, je vais t'en donner : c'est de la légitime défense qui m'a fait agir, il y a très longtemps. Cette furie, jalouse de mes cheveux, m'avait coupé la natte !

Si Heero se contente de lever très haut son sourcil droit, Trowa, lui, sûrement à cause de la situation et de la tension qu'il accumule, ne peut retenir un véritable éclat de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, Trowa, elle m'a traumatisé, cette conne ! Heureusement que j'avais Solo et Quatre pour me soutenir. Du coup, pour me venger, une nuit, je l'ai drogué avec des somnifères et je lui ai rasé les sourcils. Mes cheveux ont repoussé plus beaux et fortifiés. Ses sourcils n'ont plus jamais retrouvé un semblant d'ordre. Content que ça te fasse autant rire, Trowa.

En effet, Trowa en a des larmes aux yeux.

La main d'Heero glisse sur la table et vient serrer celle de Duo, en un remerciement sincère et silencieux.

- Bon, les mecs, c'est pas que je suis pas bien avec vous, mais je veux pas laisser mon petit ange tout seul. Je voulais vous tenir au courant. Trowa, Quatre a besoin d'un peu de temps, comme je te l'ai dit, alors il préfère ne pas te voir demain. Je ne peux rien te dire sur les jours suivants, ça dépendra de sa réflexion. Pour sauver les apparences, tes affaires vont être transférées dans les appartements qui t'ont été attribués, quand tu es entré en fonction au Palais.

- Ridicule.

- Je le pense aussi, Heero, mais Quatre ne peut plus partager ses appartements avec quelqu'un, maintenant qu'il est officiellement fiancé. Mais il pourra te rejoindre dans les tiens, Trowa. Vous pourrez vous câliner ailleurs, c'est pas comme si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà fait autre part que dans votre lit…

- Je ne veux pas que Quatre aie des ennuis.

- Alors ne le quitte pas, répond Duo très sérieusement.

Les deux hommes se regardent un long moment, puis Trowa hoche la tête.

Duo se lève, satisfait.

- Le fait que tu sois revenu va forcément faire du bruit, ici, au cirque. Je pensais vous laisser les clés de chez moi, vous y serez plus tranquille.

- C'est gentil, Duo, mais ça ira. Il va sûrement y avoir une annonce officielle, dans les prochains jours, concernant les fiançailles de Quatre, alors mon retour n'étonnera personne. Et puis, ce n'est que pour deux jours.

- Je suis content que tu sois décidé à te battre, Trowa. En tout cas, oublie pas que Rashid et les 40 voleurs, pardon, le corps entier des maganacs sont dévoués à la cause de Quatre et seulement lui. Ils obéissent à son père, mais ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à prendre partie pour lui contre Raberba Sénior. Ils t'aideront, te couvriront et t'enfermeront même à double tour dans un placard avec Quatre, pour qu'il soit heureux.

- Merci, Duo, répond Trowa en se levant. Je ne pensais pas trouver un tel soutien venant de toi.

- Pourquoi, parce que t'as été parfois détestable, avec Milliardo et moi ? Ce sont deux situations différentes. Tu n'avais que le bien-être d'Heero à l'esprit. Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que j'aurais agi différemment, si c'était de Quatre dont il avait été question.

- Surtout vu la manière dont tu sors les griffes pour lui, remarque Heero en se levant.

- C'est vrai. Bien, messieurs…

- Je te raccompagne un peu.

- T'as pas fini de manger…

- Je mets ton assiette au four, répond Trowa à sa place. Allez-y. Bonne nuit, Duo.

- Merci, à toi aussi.

Heero et Duo quittent la caravane et le cirque d'un pas rapide, mais ralentissent une fois assez éloigné, pour profiter un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

- Tu as réussi à rassurer Trowa, ce n'est pas un mince exploit.

- C'est toi qui viens de me rassurer, là ! Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'on soit tous heureux. Qu'on finisse l'année ensemble, prêts à en commencer une nouvelle ensemble.

Heero ne dit rien, mais sa main glisse dans celle de Duo, et leurs doigts s'entrecroisent.

- Je sais ce que tu penses : c'est déjà bien qu'on soit tous les deux. Mais…

- Je veux aussi que Trowa soit heureux avec Quatre, le rassure-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort.

Ils continuent de marcher un moment en silence, puis Duo attire soudain Heero dans une ruelle, jusqu'à un escalier en pierre par lequel ils atteignent les toits d'une vieille fabrique.

- On a été trop brusquement replongés dans la réalité et le quotidien, en plus, avec des problèmes à gérer, lui explique-t-il en s'asseyant contre un muret, l'invitant à faire de même. J'ai seulement envie de voler un peu de temps pour nous. Je suis égoïste, mais j'en ai besoin. Tu veux bien être égoïste avec moi ?

Heero s'installe et comprenant ce qu'il veut, il lui ouvre les bras.  
Ravi, Duo se redresse et vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux, confortablement calé dans ses bras.  
Heero les referme autour de lui, l'enserrant dans une douce et chaude étreinte.

Les vingt minutes qui suivent ne sont plus qu'une succession de baisers et de caresses, entrecoupée de quelques mots inspirés par la contemplation de la Lune.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi toute la nuit.

Mais l'idée de leurs deux meilleurs amis, seuls, chacun de leur côté, finit par les empêcher de continuer à savourer ce plaisir égoïste qu'ils se sont offert.

Alors avant que la culpabilité ne le gâche, ils se relèvent pour partir, mais restent encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu reprends les répétitions demain ?

- Hn. Et toi, tu reprends le travail ou tu restes avec Quatre ?

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi et que je passe à l'orphelinat voir le Père Maxwell. Les enfants doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir, alors que c'est bientôt Noël.

- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail.

- Toi aussi. Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir, Heero.

- Jamais.

Ils restent encore un moment front contre front, puis se séparent sur un dernier long baiser.

_**-**_

_**-  
Le lendemain soir,  
**__**Palais Raberba Winner  
**__**Appartements attribués à Trowa Barton. **_

-

Duo referme l'armoire et sourit à Trowa.

- Quand je pense au nombre de fois où j'ai utilisé ce passage secret avec Solo pour faire sortir Quatre de ses appartements, puis du Palais ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il lui servirait un jour pour rejoindre son compagnon. Faut dire qu'il avait jamais eu besoin de se cacher, avant…

- Je ne pense pas me tromper, Duo, si je dis que tu es le seul à connaître le nombre exact de ce type de passages existant dans le Palais ?

- Rashid, Abdul et Auda en connaissent aussi le nombre exact, répond Duo en rejoignant Heero, assis sur le bras d'un fauteuil où il s'installe. Mais je suis le seul à connaître tous leurs emplacements. Avec Quatre, bien évidemment. Il te suffit de lui demander, il te fera un topo sans problèmes, puisque c'est toi.

- Où est-il, en ce moment ? demande Heero, sachant que Trowa ne posera pas la question, bien qu'elle doit lui brûler les lèvres.

- Avec Dorothy, en pleine négociation. Il faisait peur à voir, aujourd'hui ! On l'aurait dit sous SysZéro.

- C'est un hallucinogène assez puissant, Duo. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Duo est traversé par un léger frisson, mais Heero ne sait pas si c'est dû à la pensée de l'état de son meilleur ami, ou bien parce qu'il a posé sa main sur sa nuque, dont il caresse doucement les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvent.

- Il est passé en mode homme d'affaires. Et crois-moi, quand il est dans son rôle d'héritier du puissant empire Raberba Winner, qu'il défend ses intérêts becs et ongles, il vaut mieux pas ni le contrarier, ni se retrouver sur son chemin. T'as pu en voir un aperçu, Trowa, avec l'affaire de la Vallée d'Esraïm.

- Tout était contre lui, explique Trowa à Heero. Mais en mois de douze heures, il a retourné la situation.

- Le monde entier jugeait la Vallée perdue pour le groupe Winner et aujourd'hui, c'est l'une des zones rapportant le plus ! ajoute Duo. Et Raberba Sénior n'a rien à voir, c'est Quatre qui a tout géré d'une main de maître, depuis ses appartements. Quand il est dans cet état, obsédé par un but à atteindre jusqu'à ne rien voir d'autre, il vaut mieux le laisser seul. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il réagisse, mais une fois ce résultat obtenu, j'étais bien content d'avoir autant à m'occuper chez moi et à l'orphelinat, aujourd'hui.

- Quel est le rapport avec Dorothy et Trowa ?

- Et bien il a rassemblé toutes les informations possibles sur Dorothy et s'en sert à présent pour négocier avec elle les termes officieux de leur mariage, puisqu'il semble inévitable.

- Il a assez de matière ?

- Oh oui ! Dorothy est une véritable manipulatrice, une magouilleuse de première. Elle joue avec les limites de la légalité, à chaque fois, pour atteindre ses buts. Quatre n'a jamais vraiment gardé le contact avec elle, depuis notre enfance, mais son nom est fréquemment revenu dans pas mal d'histoires de famille, ou pas d'ailleurs. J'ai alimenté moi-même les dossiers pour Quatre, avant de partir, ce matin, donc je peux affirmer qu'il a de quoi imposer ses conditions. Mais en même temps, l'enjeu est de taille et elle le tient grâce à ça : lui permettre de poursuivre votre relation.

Le bruit d'un mécanisme d'ouverture, imperceptible pour le commun des mortels, mais pas pour les trois hommes ayant bénéficié d'un entraînement spécial durant des années, leur fait tourner la tête dans un synchronisme parfait vers le placard.

Ses portes s'ouvrent pour laisser passer l'ange blond, maître des lieux et sujet de toutes leurs préoccupations.

Il referme le placard et se tourne vers eux en souriant.

- J'avais oublié combien Solo était un grand artiste, et qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'exercer sur les murs secrets du Palais.

- Tu feras pas laver les murs, hein, _angel _? s'inquiète soudain Duo.

- Bien sûr que non, comment peux-tu me poser une telle question ? s'indigne-t-il, tout en s'avançant vers le fauteuil. Solo était aussi mon ami.

Duo se demande furtivement s'il est en danger ou non, lorsqu'il se rend compte que Quatre vient seulement saluer Heero.  
Après l'avoir embrassé, il se penche vers Duo pour déposer un baiser sur son front et lui fait un clin d'œil, car il a bien remarqué l'inquiétude chez lui.

Duo aurait bien répondu ou même seulement tiré la langue, mais Quatre s'est déjà tourné vers Trowa, adossé contre le mur.

- Bonjour, Trowa.

- Bonjour, Quatre.

- Hey, soupire Duo en se levant, va falloir faire mieux que ça ! Si c'est nous qui vous gênons, pas de soucis, on vous laisse !

Quatre se tourne vers lui et tend sa main.

- Reste, Duo, je dois vous parler à tous. Trowa et moi, ajoute-t-il en rejoignant son amant, on aura toute la nuit pour discuter et revenir sur ce qui s'est passé.

Trowa ne peut retenir sa main qui vole d'elle-même jusqu'au visage de Quatre, à quelques centimètres duquel elle se fige.  
C'est Quatre qui la prend et la pose sur sa propre joue, avant de se rapprocher encore de Trowa.

Mais il ne fait rien de plus et se détache, gardant tout de même sa main dans la sienne.

Duo et Heero se sourient, complices.

- Je suis parvenu à un accord avec Dorothy. Elle accepte de renoncer à être une épouse, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne partagera ni mon lit, ni mes appartements, mais elle tient à être une Raberba Winner à part entière.

- _Angel_…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Duo, ça ira. Je suis conscient de l'ambition démesurée qui est la sienne, mais son pouvoir sera limité. Elle représentera une voix au Conseil d'Administration, mais pour le reste, son droit de regard ne pourra s'exercer que sur la WinRab Corporation Inc.

- C'est une part importante, Quatre, remarque Trowa.

- Elle ne se serait jamais contenté de moins. Mais vous savez, après avoir parlé avec elle, l'avoir mise à l'épreuve sur certains contrats, avoir cerné ses stratégies en quelques questions, j'en viens à la croire vraiment compétente.

- Oh God, elle t'a eu !

Quatre lance à Duo un regard noir, qui lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas totalement retrouvé son état normal de petit ange.

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi influençable et manipulable ?

- Non, désolé, Quatre. Mais cette fille me fait franchement peur ! Tu as bien vu de quoi elle s'est montrée capable, par le passé.

- C'est à vérifier, mais je pense que son attitude, ses manigances, toutes ses actions n'étaient pas motivées par de la méchanceté ou de la perversion.

- Peut-être pas, mais tu as reconnu toi-même que son ambition était démesurée. Jusqu'où est-elle prête à aller ? Est-ce qu'elle va seulement se contenter de ce que tu lui offres ou est-ce qu'elle va se montrer de plus en plus gourmande ? Franchement, à la lecture de certaines affaires dans laquelle elle était impliquée, j'ai eu l'impression de voir en elle un rouleau compresseur, qui ne s'arrête que quand y a plus rien à écraser !

- Cela va te paraître étrange, Duo, mais j'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle ne me demandera pas plus que je ne peux lui donner. Elle ne me fera pas de chantage.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Ce que tout le monde voit d'elle n'est qu'une carapace. En dessous, j'ai pu sentir sa fragilité et sa sensibilité. Oui, Duo, tu peux ouvrir de grands yeux, je ne suis pas fou. Dorothy a été élevée comme une héritière, avec des principes qu'on inculque à des héritiers, pas à une femme. Elle s'est endurcie et a grandi avec l'idée que la sensibilité est une faiblesse, et que seuls les plus forts peuvent diriger. Mais la force n'est habituellement pas du côté des femmes, elle a du se battre contre cette idée et démontrer qu'elle était digne de recevoir un jour son héritage.

- Avec ce genre de pensées, t'as pas peur qu'elle veuille prendre ta place ?

- Elle n'est pas stupide, elle a parfaitement compris que ce ne serait jamais possible. Mais si la situation fait qu'un jour elle hérite de sa famille, je lui ai assuré que son héritage ne serait pas absorbé par le mien, qu'elle en serait l'unique dépositaire.

- Comme ça, elle laisse ton propre héritage tranquille, puisqu'en attendant, tu lui donne quand même une part importante.

- Exactement. Elle est radicalement opposée au pacifisme prôné par mon père et notre gouvernement, alors je ne veux pas lui confier un poste d'influence, qui lui permettrait de saper le travail que nous fournissons depuis tant d'années, dans ma famille, pour faire perdurer la paix et nos idéaux. Il y a assez de départements dont elle peut s'occuper à la WinRab sans que j'ai à craindre quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu le dis, je ne peux que te croire ! soupire Duo. Mais si tu me le permets, Quatre, je voudrais bien garder un œil sur ses activités.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, et je t'en remercie par avance.

- Et pour ton père ? demande Trowa.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, il était en ville toute la journée. Il devrait revenir pour le dîner, je lui en parlerai après. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller, le repas va bientôt être servi, je dois me préparer.

- Déjà ?

- Tu sais bien qu'on dîne toujours tôt, quand mon père est là. Trowa, reprend-il en regardant son amant, tu peux rejoindre Rashid et Abdul, ils t'attendent pour manger et discuter avec toi. Je t'ai assigné à la surveillance extérieure de mes appartements pour ne pas offrir à mon père l'occasion de te provoquer. Tu seras en poste de 19h jusqu'à 23h. Je te retrouverais ici à la fin de ton service.

Trowa hoche simplement la tête, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Quatre avec une telle intensité que le jeune héritier se sent rougir.

Lorsqu'il se mord la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement indécent de sortir, Trowa ne parvient plus à se retenir : d'une traction de sa main toujours dans la sienne, il l'attire contre lui et referme ses bras autour de son corps qui lui a tellement manqué, ces dernières heures, et le serre fort, tellement fort.

Quatre soupire et lui rend son étreinte, alors que Trowa inspire longuement entre ses mèches blondes, comme pour se ressourcer.

Heero et Duo s'éclipsent alors sans un mot et sans se faire remarquer, même si Heero doit tirer Duo hors de la pièce, à la fin, car il a bien du mal à s'arracher à cette tendre vision.

Et pour lui faire totalement oublier le couple en pleines retrouvailles, il le plaque contre le mur du couloir et l'embrasse passionnément, un très long moment.

Duo en a le souffle et les jambes coupés, et s'il n'était pas si fermement enlacé par Heero et fortement appuyé contre le mur, il se serait sûrement retrouvé sur le sol.

- Heero, on rentre… murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, qu'il picore de doux baisers.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Où tu veux, mais _maintenant_…

Heero l'embrasse encore, avant de se détacher pour lui répondre.

- Chez moi, c'est plus près.

- Ok…

Main dans la main et d'un pas rapide, ils quittent le Palais, tellement rassurés et confiants quant à la situation de leurs meilleurs amis qu'ils n'y pensent plus, entièrement concentrés sur leurs propres retrouvailles…

-

-

A suivre...

* * *

Notes :

(1) Kabssa ou kabsa ou kabsah : plat national saoudien à base de riz, de poulet et d'un mélange spécial d'épices.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de la deuxième partie !  
Il ne se termine sur aucun suspens, mais vous connaissez déjà quelques unes des intrigues à régler, donc, je vous dis à dès que possible pour la suite, avec au programme Heero et Duo qui apprennent à se connaître un peu plus et le retour de Milliardo !_

_Je remercie ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu mon os d'"une semaine de toi 2" et je répondrais aux reviews et mails dès que possble !_

_Bisous et bonne rentrée !_

_Lysa_

_-_


	8. L'un chasse l'autre

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre et du personnel du cirque comme Ethan.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, **3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner_

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Merci aux personnes qui suivent toujours cette histoire, aux revieweurs, aux anonymes, à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs diverses listes et ceux qui m'envoient des messages de soutien (me faire rire est un véritable soutien XD). J'ai été vraiment très malade ces trois dernières semaines et je ne suis pas tout à fait remise, mais j'espère que ça ira mieux rapidement et que ça ne se sent pas trop dans l'écriture ! Et j'espère que tous ceux qui sont malades se rétabliront vite aussi ! Je vous laisse à ce chapitre.

**RaRs :**

**Lilith **: merci pour ta review ! tu as droit à la suite directe, puisque tu te demandais ce qui se passait entre Trowa et Quatre… La seconde partie sera même plus longue que la première, me connaissant, mais pas trop, je tiens à garder un équilibre ! je suis très contente que tu ne te lasses pas de cette longue fic, en tout cas !

**Lolie** : coucou ! merci de lire ma fic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et merci pour ton petit mot !

**Céline : **hello you ! je n'ai pas pu mettre mes vacances à profit pour t'écrire, car j'ai été malade et le suis encore. mais je n'oublie pas ! merci pour ta review et à très vite.

**Caro06** : merci pour ta review ! comme tu pourras le constater, ça continuera d'aller bien pour Heero et Duo, malgré quelques petites choses !

-

**_/!\ AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à tous mes lecteurs quelque peu frustrés depuis "Cible verrouillée" par le fait que je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon avec Trowa et Quatre en acteurs principaux donc : _**

**_/!\RATING M/!\LEMON/!\LEMON/!\LEMON /!\ RATING M /!\_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

-

**Chapitre huit : l'un chasse l'autre**.

-

-  
**_Palais Raberba Winner.  
Appartements assignés à Trowa Barton._**

-

Quatre n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que leurs amis ne sont plus là, il le ressent, simplement.  
Il sent qu'il n'y a plus que Trowa et lui, dans la pièce, et tous leurs sentiments qui tourbillonnent en eux, entre eux, autour d'eux, qui les enveloppent et créent une douce chaleur.  
Et c'est pour éviter qu'elle ne change de nature, justement, que Quatre s'écarte de Trowa.

Enfin, il essaie.

Parce que si Trowa accepte qu'il se recule, ce n'est que pour lui accorder les quelques centimètres nécessaires pour qu'il puisse abaisser son visage vers le sien et happer ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un long baiser.

Trowa y met tant d'amour, de passion, de désespoir que Quatre se trouve bien incapable de lui résister.  
Ce qui est compréhensible, dans l'état de manque et de tension dans lesquels ils ont étés, ces dernières heures.

Mais justement, tout peut rapidement déraper et Quatre ne peut pas encore le permettre.  
Il puise donc loin en lui la force nécessaire et parvient à rompre le baiser et repousser Trowa.

Enfin, encore une fois, il essaie.

Parce que Trowa n'est absolument pas disposé à le relâcher ; bien en contraire, il resserre sa prise autour de son corps et le fait reculer, inexorablement, vers le lit.

- Trowa, s'il te plaît, on m'attend… résiste Quatre tant bien que mal.

- Je t'ai attendu, moi aussi.

- Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais après le dîner, et nous aurons toute la nuit… pour… Trowa, arrête !

Trowa ne l'écoute pas, bien au contraire, il mord et aspire un peu plus fort la base de son cou, afin que tous sache, voit et n'oublie pas que son corps lui appartient.

Ce que comprend Quatre et ça l'irrite autant que ça le touche ; il parvient à glisser ses mains entre leurs deux torses et à éloigner le visage de Trowa de son cou, même si sa prise sur sa taille ne se relâche absolument pas d'un millimètre.

- Trowa, cesse un peu tes caprices !

L'ancien mercenaire se fige, et un éclair de colère traverse son regard triste.  
Jamais cela ne s'est produit, auparavant, Trowa ne s'est jamais énervé contre lui, et rarement contre d'autres.

Quatre en est si étonné qu'il se laisse surprendre, lorsque Trowa le soulève et l'emporte jusqu'au lit, qu'ils avaient presque atteint, et l'y allonge sans plus de cérémonie, avant de le chevaucher pour bloquer toute fuite.

Retenant ses deux mains d'une seule des siennes, il presse son corps contre le sien avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.  
Un baiser un peu dur, au départ, mais qui redevient rapidement tendre et passionné, avant que Trowa ne s'écarte légèrement.

- _Je_ suis _capricieux_ ?

- Trowa…

- Malgré mes doutes concernant ma place ici, j'ai accepté de te croire et j'ai vécu un rêve éveillé pendant six mois.

- Je…

- J'ai toujours su qu'on rencontrerait des obstacles, mais j'ai toujours été prêt à tout affronter, par amour pour toi. Je pensais que c'était aussi ton cas.

- Bien sûr que…

Sa prise se resserre sur ses poignets et Quatre ne peut que se taire à nouveau.

- Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a replongé en plein doute. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Je vis depuis des années avec un grand vide dû à mon amnésie, je porte le poids de cette partie de mon existence qui n'est plus et que je ne connaîtrais probablement jamais. J'ai appris à vivre avec, malgré tout. Mais _jamais_ ce passé ne m'a manqué comme toi tu m'as manqué, dès les premières heures.

- Je n'ai pas voulu…

- Je sais, je ne te reprochais rien, jusqu'à ce que tu me traites de _capricieux_. J'ai vécu un enfer ces dernières heures, tu débarques ici habillé en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir…

- Le passage se trouve dans ma salle de bains, je suis censé me préparer pour dîner ! se défend Quatre.

- Peu importe les raisons, les faits sont là. Tu es quasiment nu sous ton peignoir et tu m'as terriblement manqué, tu me laisses te serrer dans mes bras, et tu crois que parce que je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser partir comme ça, je fais un _caprice_ ?

- Je te demande seulement de prendre sur toi encore quelques heures, parce qu'on m'attend et…

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de penser aux autres, le coupe-t-il en glissant sa main libre de son visage à l'échancrure de son peignoir, qui s'ouvre sous le geste et le fait frissonner. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je vais prendre et c'est toi, Quatre, ajoute-t-il au creux de son oreille. Pas dans quelques heures. _Maintenant_.

Vif comme l'éclair, Trowa défait le nœud du peignoir, que sa main a fini par atteindre à force de descendre.  
Et avant que Quatre ne s'en rende compte, la ceinture est à présent nouée autour de ses poignets, retenant ses mains aux montants du lit.

- Trowa, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Allez, détache-moi…

- Si ton corps me montrait une réelle résistance, mon ange, je t'aurais moi-même ramené à tes appartements. Mais si j'en juge par ceci, continue-t-il en passant sa main sur le désir de Quatre fièrement dressé, qu'il vient de mettre à nu, tu es plus que consentant. Et ne prétexte pas une simple réaction physique, tu le veux autant que moi, mais tu ne t'autorises pas à l'admettre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on veut quelque chose que… _Trowa_ _!_

Ledit Trowa sourit, puis se remet à souffler sur le membre palpitant de sa pauvre victime, tout en écartant d'une main les pans du peignoir, et faisant glisser de l'autre le boxer aussi vert que ses yeux.

Une attention qui ne l'excite que davantage.

Il se débarrasse tout aussi vite de ses propres vêtements, d'une seule main, avec des gestes et un regard qui ne font qu'accentuer le trouble et le désir de Quatre, avant de le couvrir de nouveau de son corps.

Quatre continue de protester, mais de plus en plus faiblement, alors que ses plaintes se transforment en gémissements, sous la torture des mains, puis du souffle, des lèvres et bientôt de la langue de Trowa qui caressent son corps, redoublant d'attention sur une zone bien ciblée de son anatomie.

Il essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas le supplier d'aller plus vite, de ne pas lui implorer de reprendre, lorsque, sadique, il s'interrompt jusqu'à ce que Quatre ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, qui eux ne quittent jamais son visage, de ne pas hurler pour qu'il libère ses mains et qu'il puisse les perdre dans la douceur de ses cheveux et accompagner ses mouvements…

Mais Trowa est réellement le maître du jeu, il mène la danse comme un chef d'orchestre ses musiciens, il sait jouer du corps de son amant jusqu'à l'amener à ses limites les plus extrêmes, sans jamais lui laisser une chance de les dépasser.

Il veut que Quatre comprenne et se souvienne qu'il est le seul à lui faire ressentir cela, parce qu'il est le seul à l'aimer aussi profondément, aussi désespérément, il est le seul avec qu'il partage un tel lien, et c'est vers _lui_ qu'il doit revenir, chaque fois qu'on les contraindra à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Quatre est bien loin de toutes ces considérations, pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il est conscient, c'est qu'il va enfin jouir, et qu'il espère de tout cœur que Trowa ne va pas l'abandonner dans l'antichambre du paradis - il n'atteint le paradis que lorsqu'ils le rejoignent ensemble - pour le punir d'avoir montré quelques réticences à se laisser aller…

A sa plus grande joie, Trowa ne se retire pas et l'accompagne même jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa libération, lorsqu'il est certain que Quatre lui a tout donné.  
Le jeune héritier retombe sur le matelas, après s'être cambré à s'en briser les reins, à bout de souffle et la vue encore trouble.

Mais Trowa n'en a pas fini avec lui ; il libère son membre apaisé pour glisser vers une autre partie tout aussi sensible de sa personne, en un chemin de baisers humides et affolants.

C'est comme avec vénération que Trowa embrasse l'une des entrées les plus précieuses du corps de son non moins précieux amant, envoyant une décharge de plaisir brut dans chacune de ses cellules et éveillant de nouveau son désir au repos.

Quatre retrouve sa voix qu'il pensait avoir égaré quelque part entre les murs de cette chambre.

Soumis au supplice de cette langue qu'il connaît si bien, tantôt droite et dure plongeant si loin en lui, tantôt souple et caressante le dévorant si passionnément, il supplie de nouveau Trowa de libérer ses mains pour qu'il puisse le toucher.

Mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il le sent enfin prêt à l'accueillir en lui que Trowa glisse le long de son corps, entre ses jambes écartées où il est à sa place, jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il capture pour un profond baiser, alors que ses mains remontent le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets.

S'il défait le nœud et jette au loin la ceinture en soie, il garde tout de même emprisonnées ses deux mains avec l'une des siennes, alors que de l'autre, il guide son membre impatient dans le corps tout aussi impatient de Quatre.

Ils ont beau le faire et l'avoir fait plus que très souvent, et bien que Trowa l'ait préparé plus que parfaitement, comme toujours, il est bien trop imposant pour que Quatre ne grimace pas de douleur, à son entrée.  
Mais cela ne dure guère longtemps ; ses parois de chair s'adaptent rapidement, comme si elles le reconnaissaient, et bientôt, Quatre ne peut que soupirer de bonheur à le sentir enfin en lui, de nouveau.

Alors seulement, Trowa libère la bouche de Quatre, passant sa langue sur la légère morsure qu'il ne manque jamais de récolter, puis libère ses mains, que Quatre plaque presque immédiatement sur ses fesses pour le pousser plus loin en lui, enfiévré, impatient et fougueux.

- T'aurais-je manqué ? le taquine Trowa, contre ses lèvres, avant d'aller cueillir une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

- Tais-toi et bouge ! répond Quatre d'une voix rauque, en projetant son bassin contre lui, les faisant gémir sourdement.

Trowa plonge son visage dans son cou, ses deux avant bras posés de part et d'autre de son visage, et exécute les ordres de son amant, sa faisant violence pour ne pas laisser libre court à son envie qui lui commanderait d'aller bien plus vite et fort, bien plus loin.

Il est tellement heureux de retrouver Quatre, de pouvoir faire de nouveau qu'un avec lui, alors qu'il a sérieusement cru qu'il allait devoir y renoncer…  
Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté de rester à son service sans le toucher.  
Comment aurait-il pu garder la porte de ses appartements, le sachant avec _elle_ ?  
Il ne lui aurait pas fallu une journée pour devenir fou.

Cette pensée horrible lui fait perdre toute retenue, et sentant Quatre à présent parfaitement habitué à sa présence en lui, ses mouvements se font alors plus profonds, plus amples, plus fougueux, alors qu'il l'a redressé jusqu'à l'amener à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses aux muscles puissants.

Quatre est très loin de s'en plaindre, et adopte au contraire son rythme, s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour monter et descendre sur lui avec autant de passion qu'il n'en met pour le prendre, le posséder, le faire sien.

Rien n'a plus de sens que l'union de leurs deux êtres, bien au-delà du simple acte charnel qui certes, le permet ; tel est le sens de leurs vies, telle est leur place en ce monde : l'un avec l'autre, l'un _dans_ l'autre.

Voilà ce que se disent leurs yeux, même si leurs mouvements qui s'accélèrent empêchent de fixer leurs regards.

Voilà ce que se disent les baisers qu'ils échangent, les souffles qui se mêlent, les mains qui se caressent, se cherchent jusqu'à entrelacer leurs doigts et presser leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Voilà ce que se disent les mots qu'ils se murmurent, dont trois en particulier revenant comme une litanie, les gémissements qu'ils partagent et se renvoient, les sourires qu'ils arrivent à se faire, malgré les lèvres qui se mordent sous la pression d'un plaisir trop fort et qui ne cesse de monter.

Voilà ce qu'ils s'hurlent, au paroxysme de leur étreinte, lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin ce paradis, le leur, destination privilégiée de tous leurs moments câlins.

Voilà ce dont témoignent enfin leurs corps encore frissonnants d'extase, mais qui s'apaisent progressivement, alors que leurs peaux cherchent encore le contact, que leurs membres s'emmêlent, qu'ils refusent de laisser le froid s'immiscer entre eux.

- Mon Dieu, ce que je peux t'aimer, Trowa chéri ! soupire Quatre peu après, le souffle encore court et blotti contre le torse de son amant.

Trowa, nu et superbe, ouvre les yeux sur le beau visage de Quatre, encore marqué par le plaisir violent qu'il vient d'éprouver, puis sourit et glisse ses doigts le long de son épaule dénudée, à la peau si douce.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Quatre se redresse avec une légère grimace, se souvenant d'où il devrait être, et se penche vers Trowa pour l'embrasser.

- Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime…chuchote-t-il ensuite doucement à l'oreille de son amant.

- Je t'aime aussi …répond Trowa de sa voix chaude et basse.

- Mais ceci dit, même si je t'aime, je t'en veux également, reprend Quatre en se levant. Et à mon retour, une fois que nous aurons discuté, je te ferai payer les outrages que tu viens de me faire subir !

Le sourire que Trowa lui adresse peut facilement être qualifié de pervers.

- Je prendrai mes responsabilités.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Trowa Barton, assure-t-il avec un sourire qui n'a rien à lui envier.

Quatre s'arrache à son regard et referme son peignoir, après avoir nettoyé son torse, plus que souillé, à l'aide d'un des mouchoirs présents sur la table de nuit.  
Trowa l'imite d'ailleurs, avant de se rhabiller un minimum, tout en regardant Quatre récupérer sa ceinture en soie… à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Heureusement que tous les agents sont devant mes appartements et qu'il n'y a personne dans cette aile du Palais, remarque Quatre en rejoignant le placard. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été en mesure d'expliquer les sons qui n'ont pas manqué de résonner jusque dans le couloir.

- La sécurité est de notre côté.

- Oui, mon Trowa. Mais tant que mon père sera là, il y aura également sa garde personnelle. Il laisse toujours au moins deux hommes ici, lorsqu'il sort. Même si, en apprenant mon arrangement avec Dorothy, il va comprendre que c'est un moyen pour nous de continuer notre relation, je préfère éviter de lui donner des éléments pour nous attaquer.

Trowa ne supporte pas de voir son ange triste, or il sait que l'attitude de son père le blesse.  
Il se lève donc et vient le prendre dans ses bras, et Quatre se laisse faire sans résister.  
Bien au contraire, il nous ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi ton père s'acharne ainsi. Je croyais qu'il t'aimait et ne voulait que ton bonheur.

-. C'est comme s'il n'était pas prêt à accepter que ce soit un homme qui me le donne.

- Ton homosexualité ne semblait pas lui poser de problèmes, jusqu'à présent. A moins que le problème vienne de moi.

Quatre relève son visage vers lui et glisse ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je n'avais jamais été si sérieux avec un homme, auparavant. Duo et mon père étaient les deux seuls hommes de ma vie, avant ton arrivée. J'ai déjà été amoureux, mais rien de sérieux, alors que _j'aime_ réellement pour la première fois. Mon père n'a pas compris la différence et ne s'est pas méfié, tout est arrivé si vite ! Et puis dans son esprit, il faut être un peu dérangé pour aimer quelqu'un qui a voulu vous assassiner, et il n'est pas prêt de penser que son fils l'est !

- Il ne connaît rien aux tragédies et au romantisme, ton père ?

Quatre étouffe un rire contre son épaule, avant de le regarder de nouveau.

- Tu me croirais si je te disais que c'est justement ces sujets qui ont rapproché mes parents, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! La vieille Angleterre a donné naissance a bon nombre de grands romantiques et tragédiens, et ma mère a grandi dans cette culture, bien que très ancienne donc un peu oubliée, avant de s'installer en Amérique. Mon père est un grand bibliophile, il est l'un des plus grands collectionneurs d'ouvrages anciens au monde. Beaucoup de gens viennent de loin consulter certaines œuvres de sa collection, qu'elles soient numérisées ou les très rares qu'il possède sur papier en édition originale ou rééditée. Ma mère a raconté à ma sœur Iria que c'est en tenant dans ses mains _Alastor or The Spirit of Solitude_ de Percy Bysshe Shelley qu'elle a pensé que si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse de mon père, elle le serait devenue totalement à ce moment-là. Et elle était tout sauf matérialiste.

- Alors ton père devrait comprendre et trouver beau que son fils ait vécu une telle histoire.

- Je pense qu'il a accepté, Trowa, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais permis à un homme ayant levé la main sur moi de rester à mes côtés, sans cela. Bien sûr, le plaidoyer de Rashid et de Duo, puis le mien, ont joué. Mais je vois bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça aille aussi loin. Notre lien lui fait peur, et je compte bien avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Mais pour l'heure…

- Je sais, tu dois y aller et je ne t'ai que trop retardé.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé et traîné, aussi. Tu m'as ôté toute envie de te quitter, bien que je ne le voulais pas non plus, tout à l'heure, ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais le devoir m'appelle, reprend-il en s'écartant. A tout à l'heure, Trowa chéri.

- A tout à l'heure, mon ange.

Après un dernier baiser qu'ils ont bien du mal à rompre, Quatre disparaît dans le passage.  
Et Trowa, lui, traîne des pieds en soupirant jusqu'à la douche…

_**-**_

_**-  
Pendant ce temps là…**_

-

Alors qu'il traverse la ville avec Duo, Heero comprend mieux pourquoi le Docteur J. l'a tant mis en garde contre le fait d'éprouver des sentiments, et en particulier l'amour. Il s'est déjà rendu compte qu'une fois dans les bras de Duo, ou lui entre les siens, il lui est plus que facile de tout oublier.

Quand il le regarde, il a soudain l'impression d'exister vraiment.  
Quand il lui sourit, il perd toute notion de la réalité.  
Quand il l'embrasse, plus rien d'autre ne compte qu'eux, que lui.  
Quand ils s'unissent, il se sent enfin complet et vivant.

Comme s'il avait enfin atteint le but d'une quête qu'il ne se savait même pas en train de mener, avant son accomplissement.

Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'Heero est prudent, attentif, aux aguets, tous ses sens en alerte, une véritable sentinelle, où qu'il soit, quelle que soit sa situation.  
Ca fait partie de lui, de son caractère, de sa personnalité.  
Pourtant, en cet instant et sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, il connaît cet étrange état qu'est l'insouciance.

Duo et lui jouent comme le feraient des adolescents amoureux pour la première fois.

Ce qu'il est, en fait.  
Pas un adolescent, non.  
Amoureux.

Et peut-être que cet état, qu'on ressent pleinement pour la première fois à l'adolescence, mais que lui n'a pu connaître, lui fait justement ressentir et vivre ce premier amour avec l'insouciance de l'adolescence, mêlée à sa maturité d'adulte, qu'il est devenu bien trop vite.

Et si l'adulte a calmé l'adolescent jusque là, ce soir, Heero décide de le laisser s'exprimer.

Cet état dans lequel il se sent, il trouve ça à la fois terrifiant et excitant.  
Et c'est à Duo qu'il le doit.

Duo qui continue leur jeu, en l'attrapant brusquement par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans une ruelle étroite et déserte, où Heero reprend le contrôle.  
Il le plaque contre un mur et l'embrasse longuement, fougueusement, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre pour maintenir leur désir, le temps qu'ils arrivent au cirque.  
Ils n'en ont pas vraiment besoin, mais tester leurs limites fait aussi partie du jeu…  
Quand Heero le libère enfin, Duo le tire un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, puis le pousse à son tour contre un mur pour lui donner un baiser tout aussi intense et profond que celui dont il l'a gratifié, peu avant.

C'est ensuite tout souriant qu'ils sortent de la ruelle pour retrouver les artères principales, plus éclairées et animées, marchant côte à côte bien sagement, sans se toucher, sans même se regarder vraiment, mis à part quelques furtifs coups d'œil.

Ceux qui croisent et saluent Duo remarquent bien qu'il a les yeux particulièrement brillants, ce soir, et les joues un peu rouges, mais qui penserait à attribuer cela à l'homme taciturne qui l'accompagne, et surtout à sa bouche certes bien faite, mais au pli sévère peu amène ?

Après s'être offert encore quelques baisers passionnés et autres échanges de caresses au détour d'autres ruelles et passages à l'obscurité bénéfique, Heero et Duo arrivent enfin au cirque.

Bien que nul n'ignore qu'ils sont restés enfermés deux jours et trois nuits ensemble chez Heero, ils ne sont pas censés être autre chose que des amants occasionnels, l'un consolant l'autre quand il en a besoin.

Alors ils sont assez discrets et prudents… d'habitude.

Cette fois-ci, si Duo proteste un peu, parce qu'il a peur des répercussions sur Heero et son petit scénario "j'ai le cœur brisé par Trowa", il se laisse rapidement gagner par sa totale insouciance ; ce soir, ils se fichent de tout et ne pensent qu'à rentrer pour enfin laisser leur désir exploser et fondre leurs corps en un seul.

Tenant étroitement Duo serré contre lui, le soulevant presque de terre au point qu'il marche sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres se promenant des siennes à son cou, ses oreilles emplis de ses gémissements et rires étouffés tant bien que mal, c'est à reculons qu'Heero les conduit jusque sa caravane, n'hésitant jamais sur le chemin à suivre, mais trébuchant quelques fois, comme rendu ivre par Duo, par sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence, sa douceur….

C'est vrai qu'ils offrent une vision des plus touchantes qui pourrait amener des questions sur leur véritable lien, mais vraiment, Heero ne veut pas y penser.  
Il est fier d'avoir très vite convaincu Duo de ne pas s'en soucier non plus.

Pourtant, lorsque Heero le sent soudain se crisper entre ses bras, son regard fixant un point derrière lui, où doivent normalement se trouver les quelques marches devant l'entrée de sa caravane, il retrouve immédiatement tous ses réflexes de soldat et se retourne vivement, gardant Duo derrière lui, pour faire face à…

- Ethan.

Le mercenaire et ancien coéquipier d'Heero se lève des marches sur lesquelles il était assis et les descend avec un petit sourire.

- Bonsoir.

- Salut, Ethan ! répond Duo en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main, avant de prendre place à côté d'Heero. Tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller. Et toi ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Heero d'un ton neutre qui ne trahit rien de son agacement face à ces politesses.

Et puis Ethan a un peu cassé l'ambiance, aussi…

- J'ai su que Trowa était retourné au Palais, avec Quatre, alors je me suis dit que ce serait pas bon que tu restes seul, ce soir, Heero.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- C'est ce que je constate. Trois jours, c'était déjà pas mal, je pensais pas que tu ouvrirais ta porte et ton lit à Duo encore une fois.

- C'est parce qu'on se comprend, répond Duo, prit d'une soudaine inspiration. C'est difficile aussi pour moi de voir Quatre se détacher de moi et être si… amoureux d'un autre.

- Tu veux dire que tu… ? Avec _Quatre _?

- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, entre nous, j'ai toujours préféré préserver notre amitié que de risquer de voir Quatre me mettre à la porte de sa vie, en lui révélant mes sentiments. Je me suis consolé avec des amants qui lui ressemblaient plus ou moins, mais c'est pas une solution. Ce n'est qu'une douloureuse illusion. Avec Heero, au moins, on ne se voile pas la face, conclut-il en regardant Heero un court moment.

- Je comprends mieux. On pourrait croire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, en fait. Mais avant de vous laisser, Duo, permet-moi de te rappeler qu'Heero se lasse vite. Que ça dure un peu plus longtemps avec toi ne doit pas t'induire en erreur. Ce n'est pas toi qui dirais le contraire, Heero ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Duo sait à quoi s'attendre, je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de tes prétendues connaissances à mon sujet.

- Je tiens juste à ce que tu saches, Duo, que quand tu auras besoin d'être réconforté, et bien… tu sais où se trouve ma caravane…

- My God ! T'es en train de me faire une proposition, Ethan ?

- Baka ! siffle Heero.

Mais qui peut savoir à qui s'est adressé ?

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si étonné, Duo ? Tu as déjà été la cible de plusieurs avances, d'hommes comme de femmes, et je ne parle que du cirque.

- Peut-être, mais en ce qui te concerne, j'ai toujours cru que tu t'intéressais à Heero, et que c'était pour ça que tu me disais tout ces trucs, pour me décourager.

Ethan sourit, ce qui fait se plisser ses yeux noirs d'une manière très séductrice, il faut bien l'avouer.

- Je pense que je m'inquiéterai toujours pour Heero, maintenant que j'ai pu constater qu'il pouvait faire le mauvais choix, pour de mauvaises raisons. Ne me demande pas d'éclaircissement, Duo, cela fait partie d'un passé dont il vaut mieux que tu ignores de quoi il est composé.

- Oh, tu sais, Ethan, moi, je suis pas du genre à me mêler des affaires des autres ! assure-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

- C'est bien ainsi, crois-moi. Je disais donc que cela faisait un moment que mon intérêt pour Heero était redevenu strictement professionnel. En revanche, même si tu as montré des qualités indéniables pour certaines pratiques des arts du cirque, Duo, ce ne sont définitivement pas ces qualités-là qui m'intéressent, chez toi. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras, quand tu auras le cœur brisé.

Sur ce, le mercenaire passe près de Duo pour partir et en profite pour tendre sa main vers lui, avec l'idée de caresser sa joue… mais elle est bloquée à quelques centimètres du visage de Duo - qui a à peine eu le temps de se reculer - par la poigne de fer d'Heero, qui pose un regard glacial sur le soldat.

- Ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment, Ethan. Alors ne le touche pas de cette façon, si tu veux pouvoir te servir encore de ta main, un jour.

Ethan grimace sous la douleur, ce qui n'est pas banal pour un soldat d'élite comme lui, et hoche la tête, incapable de parler, sa cicatrice battant douloureusement comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à Heero.

Celui-ci le relâche, puis prend la main de Duo avec une douceur en contraste total avec sa violence précédente, et monte les marches de sa caravane sans un mot de plus, ne laissant à Duo que le temps de jeter un regard furtif à Ethan, qu'il ne voit même pas, trop occupé avec son poignet marqué et douloureux.

A peine rentrés chez lui, Heero coince Duo entre la porte tout juste refermée et son propre corps, le pressant fort contre lui, son nez contre son cou.

- Je suis désolé, Duo. Je sais que tu détestes lorsque j'agis en terrain conquis et que je fais comme si tu m'appartenais.

- Heero…

- Ca a toujours été de la maladresse, le coupe-t-il dans un murmure, en s'appuyant plus fort contre lui. Je ne savais pas réagir autrement face à ce que tu me faisais ressentir. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un objet et jamais je ne te traiterai comme tel, continue-t-il en relevant le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te toucher comme ça.

Duo lui sourit et referme ses bras autour de son corps, avant de lui répondre sur le même ton très bas.

- Ca a dû être difficile de le laisser dire toutes ces choses idiotes. Je comprends, Heero, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé, en fait. Et je te remercie de supporter tout ça pour nous.

Ils se regardent longuement dans la pâle clarté des lumières extérieures du campement, qui balaient la pièce, puis comblent le faible écart entre eux pour échanger un baiser.  
S'il est doux et tendre au départ, il devient vite passionné et fiévreux, réveillant leur désir un peu mis à mal par l'altercation avec Ethan.

Mais ils sont bien décidés à ne pas lui laisser gâcher le moindre moment entre eux.

Et c'est donc de nouveau gagnés par un puissant désir, qui n'a aucun mal à s'imposer avec force, qu'ils prennent la direction de la chambre d'Heero.

Une chambre prête à servir de décor, pour accueillir encore une fois la démonstration complète de ce lien solide et si particulier qui les unis…

-

-

_**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée,  
**__**Toujours au cirque, dans la caravane d'Heero.**_

-

-  
- Heero…

- Hn ?

- J'ai froid…

- La couette est tombée…

- Idiot, le retient Duo en souriant tendrement, alors qu'Heero se relevait déjà pour aller la récupérer. Ce n'est pas par la couette que je veux être réchauffé : sers-moi fort.

Heero ne répond rien, mais s'exécute avec un plaisir évident, mêlant encore plus leurs bras et leurs jambes nus sous les draps, jusqu'à se retrouver torse contre torse et le visage de Duo dans son cou.

Lui n'a pas spécialement froid ou chaud, il se sent juste parfaitement bien.

- Ca va mieux ?

- _It's heaven on earth_, murmure Duo avant de déposer de doux baisers dans son cou. Mais à force de l'atteindre, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on en ait ramené un bout avec nous, en redescendant…

Heero ne peut retenir un sourire à cette idée.

- Tu souris.

- Absolument pas.

Heero resserre sa prise sur Duo pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais Duo arrive quand même à relever la tête.

- Bon ok, tu ne souris plus, mais je _sais_ que tu souriais.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Si tu souriais bien comme je l'ai deviné, ça veut dire que je connais tes réactions. C'est important pour moi.

Heero l'embrasse tendrement.

- Je souriais, tu avais raison. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es le seul à savoir si bien me cerner.

- Je suis content ! répond Duo avant de lui donner un tendre baiser, à son tour.

Il repose ensuite sa tête contre son épaule, et prend la croix ouvragée qui repose sur son torse entre ses doigts.

- Dis-moi, 'ro…

- Hn ?

- Même si être l'amant de Quatre alors qu'il sera marié officiellement à Dorothy ne sera pas une situation idyllique pour Trowa, on peut penser que ce problème-là est plus ou moins réglé. Mais il reste toujours cette autre affaire dont vous vous occupez, Wufei et toi…

- Je ne voulais pas en parler à Trowa tant que ça n'allait pas mieux, avec Quatre. Je verrais dans les prochains jours.

- Tu avais donc prévu de lui en parler, finalement ?

- J'aurais préféré éviter, soupire Heero en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Duo.

Ce geste le calme, étrangement.

- Alors c'est vraiment grave ?

- Peut-être pas. Mais l'enjeu est important. Trowa et moi savons tout l'un de l'autre, et la séparation de ces six derniers mois n'a rien changé. Mais il arrive qu'on ne voit pas les choses de la même façon.

Duo s'écarte légèrement et se redresse sur un coude pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Comment ça ?

- Un détail pour moi pourrait s'avérer être un élément important pour lui, par rapport à sa situation. On ne peut pas tout savoir ni tout prévoir, quand un autre que soi-même est autant impliqué.

- Et tu me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas grave ?

- Ca aurait pu l'être, c'est certain. Mais avec Wufei, nous avons réuni assez d'éléments pour faire face, voire contre-attaquer. Il faut seulement que Trowa y jette un œil pour qu'on ait l'assurance d'être sur la bonne voie. Wufei est sorti du secteur depuis un moment, mais ses sources sont toujours aussi fiables, alors ce n'est qu'une sécurité. Et ses infos corroborent les miennes.

Duo ne dit rien un moment, puis son regard se fait déterminé.

- Tu accepterais de m'en dire plus ?

- Tu veux dire, tout ? répond Heero avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité, je suis réellement inquiet. Ca concerne Trowa, alors Quatre est forcément impliqué, ou il le sera. Parce qu'il va tôt ou tard avoir vent de cette histoire, et il ne lâchera rien avant d'être sûr que Trowa ne court plus aucun danger.

- C'est d'autant plus vrai que le père de Quatre semble impliqué.

Duo se redresse complètement et s'assoit contre les oreillers.

- Je t'écoute. Et je te remercie d'accepter de m'en parler.

- J'allais le faire, Duo, tôt ou tard. Tu vis ici, tu sais peut-être des choses qui pourraient nous aider.

- C'est possible.

- L'homme qui recherche si activement Trowa a quitté cette ville il y a vingt ans et a vécu en Europe, commence Heero. Il a occidentalisé son nom et se fait appeler Joseph Édouard Noé.

- Et c'est quoi son vrai nom ? Youcef… ?

- Youcef Haider Nouh. Ca te parle ?

- Pas vraiment… Si je calcule bien, il est parti un an avant que je n'arrive ici, et je n'avais alors que cinq ans. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez marquant pour que même un enfant en ait gardé des souvenirs ?

- Non, ce devait être courant. Ce Youcef Haider Nouh a été expulsé du pays et condamné à l'exil par le Conseil National, dont le président était à l'époque le père de Quatre.

- C'est courant, oui. La condamnation a mort n'existant pas, l'exil est la plus lourde peine pour les gens vivant ici depuis toujours. Ils perdent tout, puisqu'ils partent sans rien emporter et que leurs comptes sont fermés, vidés, et leurs possessions distribuées entre leurs victimes et les orphelinats du pays. Bien sûr, le Conseil en garde une partie. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne condamnée à l'exil qui serait revenue. Les peines sont définitives, d'une part, et ce n'est tout simplement pas dans leur mentalité d'essayer de revenir.

- Et bien Raberba père a proposé à cet homme de lever sa condamnation et de lui rendre une partie de ses biens, en échange de quoi il devrait le débarrasser de Trowa.

- Quoi ?

- Pas le tuer, précise Heero en posant une main qui se veut apaisante sur la cuisse crispée de Duo, comme tout son corps l'est, d'ailleurs. Il sait que ça anéantirait son fils. C'est simplement qu'il veut l'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Apparemment, il se doutait que marier Quatre ne suffirait peut-être pas.

- Non mais il devient sénile, ou bien quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à la fin, pourquoi il veut tellement les séparer ? Est-ce que ça vient du passé dont Trowa ne se souvient pas ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à tes questions, Duo. Je peux seulement te dire ce que je sais.

- J'irai trouver le père de Quatre. J'ai toujours pu parler de tout, avec lui.

- Parce qu'il a fait de toi un soldat et t'as contraint à le cacher à Quatre ?

- Il m'aimait déjà beaucoup, quand j'étais petit, parce que j'étais comme un grand frère pour Quatre. Mais oui, je pense qu'il éprouve une certaine culpabilité d'avoir dû me mettre des armes entre les mains, lui qui déteste ça, et sachant le prix que j'accorde à la vie humaine, à savoir aucune, tant sa valeur est élevée. Et cette culpabilité s'est accrue, avec la mort du Père Andrew et de Sœur Helen.

- Tu ne lui en as jamais voulu, continue Heero en refermant sa main sur la sienne pour la serrer un moment, en soutien.

- Non. La seule chose que je lui ai toujours reproché, c'est de ne pas être plus présent pour son fils, de le laisser gérer tant de choses seul, ici, de se débattre avec ses sœurs jalouses et aigries. A partir du moment où Quatre a appris que sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance, parce qu'elle avait voulu le porter, il s'est toujours senti coupable. Et plus il grandit, plus il ressemble à Quaterine, et plus il a le sentiment que son père s'éloigne à cause de ça aussi.

- Je vois.

- Et si avant je faisais tout pour détromper Quatre, je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions. Est-ce qu'il cherche à le punir en lui refusant le bonheur ? Parce qu'il a perdu le sien en perdant Quaterine ?

- Encore une fois, Duo, je ne peux pas t'aider, même si je le voudrais vraiment.

- Non, mais tu peux me dire ce que tu sais, peut-être que ça me donnera des éléments supplémentaires.

- Viens-là, répond-il en ouvrant le bras pour que Duo y blottisse son corps qui frissonne.

Ce n'est pas le froid qui en est responsable, et ce n'est pas une chaleur normale que lui propose Heero ; Duo frissonne en pensant à tout ça et Heero veut le réconforter par la chaleur de son amour pour lui.

Ce que Duo comprend et ce dont il lui est reconnaissant.

Une fois son amant bien calé dans ses bras, Heero reprend.

- Nous avons découvert que Youcef Haider Nouh essaie de faire le lien entre la mystérieuse disparition du vrai Trowa Barton et Trowa. Mais il n'y a personne qui s'intéresse à cette histoire, aujourd'hui, car cette famille n'existe pratiquement plus, tous ses membres sont morts. La dernière représentante est la jeune nièce du véritable Trowa Barton, Mariemeia Kushrenada.

A ce nom, Duo redresse la tête.

- Kushrenada ? Comme _Treize_ Kushrenada ?

- Elle est sa fille et celle de Leia Barton, la sœur de Trowa Barton.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, Duo.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Leia Barton était infirmière. Elle a soigné Treize Kushrenada alors qu'il s'était blessé lors d'un déplacement dans son pays, et ils ont eu une aventure qui l'a fait tomber enceinte. Mariemeia a vécu avec son grand-père Dekim Barton, car elle a perdu sa mère très tôt. Ce Dekim Barton est celui dont Trowa t'a déjà parlé.

- Celui que Trowa et toi avez dû affronter dans l'ombre, lors de la rébellion qui a bien failli mener le Royaume de Bruxelles à la guerre civile ?

- Hn. Il t'a expliqué que c'était le seul contrat qui avait impliqué une enfant, car elle était manipulée par son grand-père.

- Oui, et en parvenant à le neutraliser _lui_, vous avez pu l'épargner _elle_. Il s'agissait donc de Mariemeia… Et Dekim Barton, c'est vous qui l'avez tué ?

- Un de ses hommes, redevenu soudain lucide, s'en est chargé.

- Quand est-ce que tout ça s'est passé ?

- Il y a six ans, environ.

- Six ans… C'est aussi le moment où Treize Kushrenada est décédé. Alors cette enfant, Marimeia, elle a perdu son grand-père et son père la même année ?

- Elle ne connaissait pas son père, lui-même ignorait son existence, apparemment.

- J'aimerais demander confirmation à Milliardo, mais j'ai un peu peur de lui révéler quelque chose qu'il ignore peut-être au sujet de son ancien amant. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il garde ses souvenirs intacts.

- Hn.

- Qu'est-elle devenue, depuis ?

- Une amie très proche de Treize Kushrenada, Lady Une, est devenue sa tutrice légale. La dernière trace que nous ayons d'elles est l'acte d'officialisation par le Grand Tribunal international.

- On peut comprendre que cette Lady Une ait voulu mettre une enfant tellement éprouvée par la vie, et issue d'une famille aux morts nombreuses et tragiques, à l'abri du monde extérieur.

- Ce qui nous arrange, puisqu'il n'existe plus une seule personne avec qui Youcef Haider peut traiter. A l'exception du Docteur S, qui a donné son identité à Trowa, lorsqu'il l'a "recueilli".

- C'est pas vraiment rassurant, s'il est du même genre sans scrupules ni morale que Doc J. et Prof G.

- Il y a huit ans, Trowa a été témoin du meurtre du véritable Trowa Barton, par l'assistant du Docteur S. Cet assistant se trouve être son propre fils, mais peu de personnes le savent, et ça n'inclut pas l'assistant en question. Il ne fera rien à Trowa, qui lui connaît ce secret.

- Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué ?

- Il refusait d'intégrer les mercenaires et de mener une des missions planifiées par Dekim Barton en personne. Malgré son jeune âge, Trowa entretenait les armes, et il entrainait aussi parfois les soldats les plus jeunes de la Fondation Barton, pour laquelle il travaillait. Le Docteur S. connaissait son potentiel, il lui a donc proposé de prendre la place et l'identité du vrai Trowa Barton pour se couvrir. Jusque là, les rares remarquant sa présence l'appelaient N ou "No name".

- Personne ne s'est rendu compte de la mort du vrai Trowa ?

- Dekim a étouffé l'affaire. Il avait bien trop honte d'avoir un fils rebelle aux idéaux de la famille Barton. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il n'a pas dénoncé Trowa, lorsqu'il s'est infiltré dans ses rangs, il y a six ans, à Bruxelles, pour tenter de faire échouer la tentative de coup d'État de l'intérieur. Il a même plutôt remercié Trowa de faire honneur au nom des Barton, en accomplissant avec un tel succès les missions qu'on lui confiait, même s'il les remplissait en tant que 03.

- C'est écœurant qu'un père puisse agir ainsi. Des fois, je me dis que j'ai peut-être évité le pire en ayant perdu les miens ! Vu dans quel quartier je vivais, même si je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs, il y a des chances pour que mes parents aient été assassinés dans une ruelle sombre ou soient mort d'overdose… Je suis peut-être même l'enfant d'un viol… Enfin bref, c'est pas comme si ça me touchait vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant, pour Trowa ?

Heero n'insiste pas, il se sent maladroit, mais il a l'impression que Duo ne veut pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il a laissé échapper, alors il préfère ne rien changer à son ton ou à son attitude et répond simplement à sa question.

- Je veux seulement qu'il confirme tout ça et nous assure qu'il n'y a aucun élément sur lequel Youcef Haider Nouh peut intervenir. Ce sera à lui de décider s'il doit en parler à Quatre, s'il faut faire savoir à Raberba père qu'il est au courant, et qui devra aller rendre une petite visite à cet homme.

Duo soupire.

- Ca devrait aller, je pense… J'espère que Trowa acceptera d'en parler à Quatre. Il faut ensuite que Quatre ait une sérieuse discussion avec son père. Et moi je verrai quoi lui dire, selon ce qui ressortira de tout ça.

Heero lui prend le visage entre ses mains.

- Ne soit pas si inquiet, Duo. Nous avons les moyens de régler ces histoires.

- Peut-être, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de peut-être ni de mais. Je sais que Raberba père est puissant. Cette ville est son territoire, c'est évident, et ses ressources nombreuses.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point son influence est étendue, même au-delà des frontières, même en occident.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais tout comme lui, nous savons agir dans l'ombre. Nous avons des années de pratique, qu'il s'agisse de Trowa, de toi ou de moi. Même Wufei est avec nous. Il nous offre le bras armé de la Justice, comme il dit si bien.

Duo ne peut retenir un rire.

- Ok, tu as raison, tout ira bien. Merci, ajoute-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un doux et chaste baiser. Le monde est vraiment petit, quand on y pense…

Heero se dit que c'est peut-être le moment de lui parler de sa mission à Sank, qui la amené à rencontrer et affronter Milliardo, il y a presque sept ans.

Mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte à ce moment précis.

Il est très rare que quelqu'un vienne déranger Heero, et Ethan n'a sûrement pas manqué de dire à tous ceux qu'il a croisé que Duo est avec lui, alors ça n'en est que plus étonnant.  
C'est pourquoi il décide de se lever pour aller ouvrir, sous l'œil inquiet de Duo, qui l'attend pourtant bien sagement.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le lit.

- Tu as faim ? demande-t-il à Duo qui le regarde, impatient de savoir si c'est grave ou non.

- Euh… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il se passe un truc, dehors ?

- C'est seulement Mikhaïl qui a cuisiné une spécialité de chez lui pour le dîner. Ceux qui ne mangent pas à la cantine se voient distribuer de généreuses portions directement à domicile.

- Darn it ! Moi qui voulais te faire plaisir en cuisinant pour toi, ce soir… Tu es toujours aux fourneaux, alors je voulais m'en occuper. Bon, ça aurait été avec tes réserves, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas cool, dans un sens…

- Tu es ici chez toi, Duo. Ce qui est à moi est à toi.

Duo sourit, tout content et ému par cette simple phrase, très révélatrice tout de même, et se rapproche d'Heero pour pouvoir l'embrasser longuement.  
Il presse ensuite son front contre le sien, durant les quelques secondes nécessaires pour qu'il reprennent son souffle, puis sourit en s'écartant légèrement.

- Merci, Heero. Et sache que ce sera valable aussi pour toi, quand tu viendras chez moi... Oh ! je sais ! La voilà, la solution, on va faire d'une pierre deux coups. Que dirais-tu de venir dîner chez moi, demain soir ?

- Avec plaisir, répond Heero.

- Super ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je mange de tout.

- Je ne te demande pas si tu es capable de tout avaler, mais s'il y a quelque chose que tu préférerais éviter de retrouver dans ton assiette.

Heero lui sourit, étonné comme toujours par la facilité avec laquelle Duo traduit certaines de ses phrases.

- Je n'aime les fèves que dans les galettes des rois.

- Ca nous fait un point commun en plus ! C'est tout ?

- Hn, répondit-il en dégageant ses cheveux pour pouvoir atteindre son cou, sur lequel il fait pleuvoir de tendres baisers.

- Et y a-t-il quelque chose… que tu aimerais en particulier ?

- Toi.

- Oui, mais ça, c'est déjà au menu, sourit-il en se tendant vers lui pour s'offrir un peu plus à ses délicieuses attentions.

- Vraiment ? demande Heero en remontant jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordille amoureusement.

- Vraiment. Et justement, pour que tu puisses… en profiter, il vaudrait mieux que le repas se passe bien, car tu m'auras… à la fin…

Heero rejoint ses lèvres entre morsures et baisers, le long de sa mâchoire, et plonge son regard dans celui de Duo.

- Prépares ce que _toi_, tu aimes, ça me permettra d'en apprendre plus sur toi.

- D'accord, dans ce cas ! Je réfléchirais plus tard, parce que là… T'es en train de déconnecter mes neurones un par un…

- C'est bien trop lent, grimace Heero en se relevant, l'entraînant avec lui. Et si on allait prendre une douche, avant de passer à table ?

- Un avant-goût du dessert de demain, 'ro ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu le connais, pourtant.

- Je ne m'en lasse pas pour autant.

- Dans ce cas… à la douche ! s'écrit-il en se dégageant, avant de courir vers la salle de bains.

Il ne faut pas plus de dix secondes à Heero pour le rejoindre dans la cabine, parce qu'il en perd quelques unes à retirer son jogging, qu'il a bien été obligé d'enfiler pour aller ouvrir au cuisinier du cirque.

Duo n'en perd pas une miette, et lorsqu'il le rejoint enfin, il lui tourne le dos après un rapide baiser et après avoir ramené ses cheveux sur une seule épaule.

Il adore avoir Heero dans son dos, sentir son corps épousant parfaitement les formes du sien, ses bras autour de lui le lavant et le caressant en même temps, ses lèvres sur sa nuque et son épaule dénudée le rendant fou de désir.

Il aime sentir le sien devenir pressant, grandir de plus en plus jusqu'à se frayer un passage, inévitablement attiré vers l'entrée la plus délicate de son corps.

Ils ne savent pas si ce sera toujours ainsi, mais ce qui est sûr, pour le moment, c'est que s'ils arrivent à se contenir en public, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls, ils sont irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, avec pour seule idée et unique pensée, unique but, unique finalité de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Ils pensaient ce fort désir né du manque, de l'absence, de la peur de ne pouvoir être avec l'autre, à nouveau, qu'ils ont éprouvé ces derniers mois, mais plus ils l'assouvissent, plus ils semblent s'intensifier encore.

Bien sûr, ils sont loin de s'en plaindre ; cette journée leur a prouvé que même si l'autre ne quitte pas un seul instant leurs pensées, ils restent capables de faire leur travail efficacement et comme d'habitude, Heero au cirque et Duo à l'orphelinat, et même de soutenir leurs meilleurs amis, sans véritable problème de concentration ou autre.

Et si ça pouvait toujours être ainsi, ils s'en accommoderaient très bien pour les prochains mois à venir !

C'est ainsi plus d'une heure et demie plus tard qu'ils rejoignent la cuisine pour satisfaire d'autres appétits et reprendre des forces.

- Je fais la table, propose Duo, alors qu'Heero met le plat à réchauffer.

- Merci. Tu peux tout installer sur la table basse, devant la télé.

- Ok. Y a quelque chose à regarder, ce soir ?

- Tu te souviens m'avoir demandé les enregistrements des précédents spectacles ?

- Tu y as pensé ? Heero, tu es génial !

- Je sais.

- Hey ! Redescends sur terre, tu veux, j'ai pas envie de finir la soirée seul !

- Aucun risque, promet Heero en lui volant un baiser au passage.

- Au fait, c'est quoi la spécialité de Mikhaïl ? Ca sent vraiment bon !

- Bœuf Stroganov et grechka. (2)

- C'est vrai qu'il est russe. Comme toi, en partie. Quand on y pense, ton métissage n'est vraiment pas banal.

- Ca devait être un signe, répond Heero en sortant le plat du four.

- C'est sûr que t'es vraiment pas banal non plus, Heero, sourit Duo avec douceur, sentant le terrain un peu glissant. Et tu es né au Japon ou en Russie ?

Heero ne répond pas tout de suite, vérifiant en silence que le repas est assez chaud.  
Alors que Duo allait s'excuser, pensant avoir été trop loin avec sa question, Heero referme la porte du four et lui tend le plat.

- Tu peux l'emmener, s'il te plaît, je te rejoins avec les boissons. As-tu déjà goûté au vin géorgien, Duo ?

- Non ! Mikhaïl m'a initié à la bière traditionnelle, les kvas, si je me souviens bien, et à la vodka pure, l'été dernier, où j'ai bien cru mourir, mais c'est tout.

- Voilà une bonne occasion. Je te suis.

Duo prend le plat des mains d'Heero et rejoint le salon, où il pose sur la table basse, sur son support.  
Heero le rejoint très vite avec le vin, l'eau et quelques sodas et bières, au cas où Duo n'apprécierait pas le vin.

A la grande surprise de Duo, Heero reprend leur conversation, tout en les servants en vin.

- Je suis né et j'ai passé les premières années de ma vie au Japon. A la mort de mes parents, Odin Lowe est venu me chercher. Il disait avoir été ami avec mon père, lorsqu'ils vivaient tous les deux en Russie. Mon père en était parti pour rejoindre ma mère et vivre avec elle au Japon. Odin était mon tuteur, alors il a eu le droit de me prendre avec lui. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune autre famille. Il m'a emmené en Sibérie où il a commencé à m'entraîner.

- Tu avais quel âge ? Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit avoir tué pour la première fois à 4 ans, c'est ça ?

- Hn. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de mes actes.

- Tu connaissais la personne que tu as du tuer ?

- Ils étaient deux. Les meurtriers de mes parents.

Duo n'est pas bien étonné : quelle autre raison pourrait décider un enfant à commettre un tel acte ?

- Le moment de la mort de mes parents et la période qui suit immédiatement ne sont plus que très vagues, c'est assez embrouillé dans mon esprit. Celle d'avant n'existe tout simplement plus.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens de rien ? Quelque part, c'est normal, très peu de gens ont des souvenirs de leur petite enfance.

- Peu importe quel enfant j'ai été, il a cessé d'exister à ce moment-là. Dès mes premiers pas en Sibérie, je suis devenu un autre. J'avais pris deux vies pour trois vies et non deux, parce que l'enfant est mort avec ses parents. Odin m'a donné une nouvelle identité et son nom.

- Il t'a adopté ?

- Avec de faux-papiers. Je lui servais de couverture. Qui soupçonnerait un homme avec un enfant ? Les mois et les années passant, avec son entraînement, j'ai pu très vite effectuer certains de ses contrats, alors qu'il se montrait dans des lieux publics. Ca a duré jusqu'à mes 13 ans.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Odin a été assassiné. Le Docteur J., avec qui Odin avait déjà travaillé, m'a récupéré. Connaissant mes capacités, il a décidé de tester sur moi ses expériences de manipulations génétiques, afin de créer le soldat parfait et ultime. Il m'a intégré aux mercenaires où je travaillais seul, jusqu'à que soient intégrés Ethan, puis Wufei et enfin Trowa. Doc J. avait tout prévu, sauf ton existence et notre rencontre.

Duo a la gorge tellement nouée et le cœur si serré qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'entourer la taille d'Heero de ses bras pour se serrer fort contre lui.

Si c'était lui qui avait pris Heero dans ses bras, celui-ci aurait pu croire à de la pitié.  
Mais ce que Duo demande, c'est qu'il chasse la tristesse qui l'a gagné, à l'écoute de ce terrible passé.

Heero a tout raconté d'une voix neutre, parce qu'il a toujours pris sa vie de manière détachée.  
Alors Duo est triste pour lui, à sa place, parce qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne supporte pas qu'il ait pu vivre de telles choses.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, Heero passant tendrement sa main dans le dos de Duo pour l'apaiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et s'écarte.

- Heero, tu es réellement un homme formidable. Ce que tu es capable d'être, aujourd'hui, après une telle vie, c'est tout simplement exceptionnel.

- C'est à toi que je le dois, Duo, mais nous devons rester prudents. Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, ça tombe bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que j'ai été pendant vingt ans, même si c'est du passé, c'est encore en moi.

- Tu essaies de me dire que tu es dangereux, c'est ça ?

- Tout à l'heure, j'aurais pu briser le poignet d'Ethan. Il me suffisait de resserrer ma prise très légèrement, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait guéri un jour complètement.

- C'est censé me faire peur ?

- Duo…

- Écoute-moi bien, Heero, le coupe-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Quand je dis "toi", c'est l'être entier, celui qui est avec moi, celui qui a vécu avant notre rencontre, celui que tu peux devenir encore, que tu seras dans le futur. Ce qui s'est passé avec Ethan est normal, il t'avait provoqué. N'importe qui aurait agi comme toi. Si un jour un mec te fait le même genre de plan, tu peux être certain que je n'agirais pas différemment. Bon, moi, je pourrais juste lui faire de mal à très mal, c'est selon, mais quand même.

- C'est toute la différence, Duo. Je suis capable de tuer très facilement, si je perds mon sang froid. C'est en moi, une sorte d'instinct, une seconde nature, depuis très longtemps. Même si je me contrôle…

- Elle est _là_, la différence, Heero : tu te contrôles.

- Est-ce que j'y arriverais, la prochaine fois ?

- Oui, Heero. Moi j'y crois. Parce que ça va aller de mieux en mieux, que ça va être de plus en plus facile pour toi, à mesure que tu reprends une vie normale, avec nous. Tu te rappelles notre mission au Palais d'El Nasri, l'été dernier ?

- Hn.

- Je t'ai tendu les souffleurs de fléchettes soporifiques, et tu m'as dit n'avoir pas le temps de jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens.

- Hn.

- Mais tu as fini par comprendre et accepter ma vision des choses et tu as pris les souffleurs.

- Hn.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, y aurait-il eu des gardes que tu aurais été obligés de blesser, ou pire ?

- Deux.

- Voilà où je veux en venir, Heero. Tu as épargné deux vies, ce jour-là.

- Parce que tu étais là.

- Et quelle différence avec aujourd'hui ? conclut Duo avec un tendre sourire.

Heero le regarde, incapable de répondre.

- Aucune, tu as bien compris, reprend Duo. Et il n'y en aura pas davantage demain, ou après-demain. Parce que je suis là, Heero, et je serai là demain et après. J'ai ni l'envie, ni l'intention d'être ailleurs. Je suis un peu responsable de ton état, en plus, alors je prends mes responsabilités, termine-t-il en glissant ses mains le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses mains, pour entrelacer leurs doigts et presser leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Heero finit par appuyer son front contre le sien.

- Tu es aussi incroyable que tes yeux, Duo.

Duo ne peut retenir un petit rire.

- On ne me l'avait jamais faite encore, celle-là ! Tu as l'art du compliment, Heero. Pour mes yeux, ce devait être un signe aussi !

- Duo, je…

Quoi que cela puisse être et surtout si c'est ce qu'il pense, Duo n'est pas prêt à l'entendre, alors il le fait taire d'un baiser tendre, mais exigeant, auquel Heero répond presque de suite.  
Une fois qu'ils s'écartent, Duo lui fait encore son incroyable sourire, puis se tourne vers la table et prend leurs deux verres de vin.

- Il est temps de se mettre à l'heure russe ! Et géorgienne, pour le vin. Alors à nous et à ma confiance que tu as entièrement reconquise, et il n'y a pas qu'elle, d'ailleurs.

- A nous et à tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, répond Heero en levant son verre à son tour, devant un Duo très ému.

- On va refaire un métissage, tiens ! Que dit-on au moment des toasts, au Japon ?

- Kampai.

- Kampaï ? Ok, c'est parfait, on va dire ça avec du vin géorgien, avant un repas russe. Prêt, Heero ?

Heero hoche la tête.

- Kampaï ! disent-ils en même temps, en entrechoquant leurs verres, avant d'y goûter.

- Il est excellent ! sourit Duo.

- Je pensais bien qu'il te plairait, il est assez fruité, comme tu l'apprécies.

- Exactement. C'est pour ça aussi que j'aime autant ta peau, elle a un goût sucré, ajoute-t-il en embrassant son cou, le mordillant légèrement.

- Est-ce que le vampire me servant de compagnon veut bien aller lancer le premier enregistrement, pendant que je nous sers ? Parce que s'il continue de me dévorer le cou ainsi, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Duo redresse la tête et capture ses lèvres un court instant, avant de se lever.

- Ce vin est encore meilleur bu à ta bouche, 'ro.. Au moins on sait comment on va finir la bouteille…

Heero ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, pas plus qu'il n'arrive à détourner le regard du corps de Duo, alors qu'il se penche pour fixer et lancer l'enregistrement.

- Est-ce que l'homme qui me sert de compagnon veut bien arrêter de me brûler la peau par son matage intensif ? Ou alors pardonnez-moi, mais je ne réponds plus de rien.

Le sourire d'Heero se fait encore plus large, alors que Duo, tout sourire, revient s'installer sur le canapé, à ses côtés, et que lui termine de les servir.  
Heero dépose un dernier baiser sur la tempe de Duo, puis bien installés l'un contre l'autre et n'utilisant qu'une seule assiette pour plus de confort, ils commencent leur repas.

Duo découvre et savoure alors le bœuf Stroganov, le vin géorgien ainsi que l'un des premiers spectacles du _Cirque Mobile Suits_...

… dans lequel Heero arbore un horrible débardeur vert sur un tout aussi horrible spandex noir, son corps grandi de quelques centimètres par d'affreuses baskets jaunes, car il n'était pas encore l'écuyer du cirque, alors.

Pourtant, malgré tout, à la fin de l'enregistrement, Duo ne peut que reconnaître que même affublé de ces summums de mauvais goûts, Heero n'en est pas moins resté, à ses yeux, le mec le plus sexy de tout le spectacle…

-

-

_A suivre._

* * *

**Notes : **

**Percy Bysshe Shelley** est un poète romantique britannique, né près d'Horsham le 4 août 1792, et mort en mer le 8 juillet 1822.(source Wikipédia)

_**Alastor, or The Spirit of Solitude**_, est un de ses premiers poèmes, d'une vingtaine de pages, écrit en 1816. Nourries des idées de la Révolution française, les premières œuvres de Shelley se placent d'emblée sous le signe de la révolte ; révolte contre les conventions sociales, révolte contre la condition faite à l'homme en société. Éclatent aussi, dans un certain nombre de pamphlets et de tracts révolutionnaires rédigés à cette époque, un anticonformisme et un rejet radical de toute norme. (MSN Encarta)

(2) Grechka ou kacha dans d'autres régions : sarrasin concassé et grillé qui s'utilise comme des pommes de terre, du blé ou du riz (il se prépare de la même façon d'ailleurs) pour accompagner les plats de viandes en sauces, notamment, principalement en Orient.

**Notes perso** :

_merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
pour la suite, le dîner d'Heero et Duo où ils devraient encore apprendre à se connaître, le retour de Milliardo et le début des réponses concernant son passé et tous les mystères qui l'entourent, entre autres choses...  
J'espère vraiment que vous serez là...  
Bonne continuation et à dès que possible !  
Lysa_


	9. Tous les jours de chasse ne sont pas des

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre et du personnel du cirque comme Ethan, de l'orphelinat comme les Soeurs.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, (**3x4)  
**_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner_

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse pour l'attente un peu plus longue que prévue et j'espère que ce -long- chapitre me fera pardonner ce dépassement de délai. Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre soutien, merci aux lecteurs anonymes également.

**RaRs :  
****Egwene : **coucou ! Je te remercie de lire ma fic et de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot !Je suis bien contente que mon histoire t'offre un peu de détente et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**-**

**Chapitre neuf : ****Tous les jours de ****chasse**** ne sont pas des jours de prise.**

_-_

_-_

_**Le lendemain matin.  
**__**13 décembre 203  
**__**Cirque Mobile Suits, caravane d'Heero.** _

_-  
_-  
Se réveiller dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime, c'est déjà un bonheur en soi.  
Et lorsque c'est en fait cette personne même qui vous a réveillé, en vous couvrant de tendres baisers, c'est comme savourer un peu plus le goût du paradis qu'est devenue votre vie, depuis que cette personne en fait partie.

Voilà à quoi se résument les quelques pensées de Duo, ce matin-là, alors qu'Heero, le sentant enfin s'éveiller sous ses attentions, se redresse pour le regarder ouvrir les yeux.

Ce que Duo parvient à faire, comme toujours au bout de la troisième fois : son regard se noie instantanément dans celui si bleu d'Heero, qui fait naître un doux sourire sur ses lèvres et un soupir de bien-être.

- 'jour, 'ro.

- _Re_ bonjour, Duo, répond-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il est 7h30.

Duo grimace, puis se redresse pour embrasser encore Heero, cette fois-ci un peu plus longuement.

- Merci pour ce doux réveil et merci d'être revenu pour moi.

- Plaisir partagé et promesse tenue.

En fait, Heero s'est levé à 5h30 pour pouvoir commencer le travail à 6h15 aux écuries.  
Avant de partir, il est revenu embrasser Duo, qui s'est légèrement réveillé à son contact…

_**-  
Flash back.**_

6h05 : Heero a dix minutes pour rejoindre les écuries.  
Ce qui lui laisse le temps de passer voir son Duo endormi.

Il entre dans sa chambre et s'avance sans un bruit jusqu'au lit, où il s'assoit toujours aussi discrètement, sur le bord, de son côté qui se refroidit et vers lequel Duo est encore tourné.

Ses doigts glissent avec tendresse sur son visage pour écarter quelques unes des mèches soyeuses qui le cachent à sa vue.

_Et toi, dors-tu quand la nuit est si belle,  
__Quand je te donne un cœur longtemps rebelle,  
__Dors-tu, ma vie, ou rêves-tu de moi ?  
__Démêles-tu, dans ton âme confuse,  
__Les doux secrets qui brûlent entre nous ?  
__Ces longs secrets dont l'amour nous accuse,  
__Viens-tu les rompre, en songes, à mes genoux ? _

Ces mots lui sont venus naturellement, et Heero ne prend pas la peine de s'interroger sur leur origine.

Il embrasse Duo très doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, mais Duo remue tout de même légèrement, à son contact ; Heero a remarqué très vite à quel point il pouvait y être sensible.

- Rendors-toi, murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Il est encore tôt. Je reviens te réveiller à 7h30.

- Ok… Bon courage, mon Heero… marmonne Duo sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sa main tâtonne sur le visage d'Heero jusqu'à se poser sur sa joue, qu'il caresse un moment.  
Lorsqu'il la sent retomber, Heero la retient pour embrasser sa paume, puis se relève, le cœur battant très vite, notamment à cause du possessif utilisé par Duo.

Cela paraît peu de chose, mais pourtant, les réactions provoquées sont bien présentes et ressenties.

Même s'il ne peut pas le voir, car il est déjà reparti au pays des songes, Heero continue de sourire à Duo avec tendresse.

Un sourire qui disparaît sous son masque froid, dès la porte de sa caravane refermée derrière lui…

_**-  
Fin du flash back**_.

-  
Chose promise, chose due.

Il est 7h30 et Duo, réveillé de la plus délicieuse des façons par Heero, doit se lever à son tour.

- J'étais un peu fatigué, mais rester au lit sans toi, c'est nul, fait remarquer Duo, en se blottissant contre Heero.

Ils profitent d'un moment câlin, en silence, puis Heero embrasse Duo sur le front et se lève.

- Je te prépare le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu vas prendre ta douche.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre une ? demande "innocemment" Duo.

- Je pue le cheval ?

- Absolument pas ! Mais si ça peut te convaincre de te joindre à moi sous la douche…

- Ca te mettrait en retard, Duo, tu le sais bien.

Duo soupire et desserre l'étau de ses bras autour du cou d'Heero, dans lequel il l'avait enfermé, espérant le piéger.  
Et si Heero s'est laissé "capturer", ce n'est que pour mieux le soulever du lit.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Duo qui se laisse faire.  
Mais il résiste à l'envie de nouer ses jambes autour des hanches d'Heero et les repose au contraire au sol.

- C'est pas faux, soupire-t-il, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps qui passe, quand je suis dans tes bras.

Après lui avoir volé un baiser, Heero lui désigne un tas de vêtement.

- Je t'ai préparé tes affaires d'il y a deux jours.

- Merci ! Tu récupéreras celles que tu m'as prêtées ce soir.

- Hn.

Ils vont ensuite chacun de leur côté, Heero à la cuisine et Duo à la salle de bain.  
Il y prend une douche rapide en protégeant ses cheveux, pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, puis rejoint Heero.

- Merci ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Mais tu sais, j'aurais pu prendre mon petit-déj à l'orphelinat, fallait pas te donner tant de mal.

- J'avais envie de le faire, répond Heero, alors qu'ils s'assoient face à face.

Duo sourit, puis mord dans sa tartine.

- Ca ne te pose pas de problème pour le boulot ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes du retard.

- J'ai toujours de l'avance.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, en fait ! Ca veut dire que tu peux rester avec moi encore un moment ?

- Hn.

- Great ! se réjouit-il, avant de l'embrasser encore. Je suis content !

- Mange ! lui ordonne Heero, avec une étonnante tendresse.

Duo s'exécute, les yeux rivés aux siens, alors que sous la table, ils se taquinent tous les deux du pied.

Deux cafés et quelques tartines et toasts plus tard, entrecoupés de nombreux baisers et de quelques sujets de discussion, ils se lèvent pour commencer à ranger.

C'est à ce moment-là que le portable de Duo sonne.  
Il va le chercher, intrigué, car il est rare qu'on l'appelle à 8h du matin.

L'inquiétude d'Heero disparaît, lorsqu'il voit le sourire de Duo, après qu'il ait lu de qui provenait l'appel.

Mais elle revient très vite, pour une toute autre raison…

- Milliardo, bonjour ! Je suis content de t'entendre !

_- Bonjour, Duo. Je suis aussi ravi de t'entendre. Tu as l'air d'aller._

- Oui, Mill', tout va très bien. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

_- Je vais, c'est le principal._

- Milliardo…

_- Je m'en sors pas trop mal, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Duo. _

- Oh ! toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! Tu n'es pas malade, dis-moi ? Ou blessé ?

_- Je te le répète, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. De toute façon, je suis sur le départ._

- C'est vrai ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Quand arrives-tu ici ?

_- Dans la nuit, certainement. J'ai un petit détour à faire. _

- Sois prudent, surtout.

_- Tu vas arrêter de t'inquiéter, oui ? _

- Non, Milo. Je ne te demande rien sur tes activités, et toi, tu ne me demandes pas de ne pas m'inquiéter. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Alors je vais me faire du souci jusqu'à ce que je voie de mes yeux que tu n'as rien de grave.

- _Duo_, _je sais que tu m'adores, mais j'ai assez de Pagan pour me rappeler cent fois par jour d'être prudent comme si j'avais encore dix ans !_

Duo pouffe et Heero se crispe, se retenant de fermer violement la porte du pauvre frigo.  
La complicité qui unit Duo à Milliardo, qui vibre dans chaque phrase qu'ils échangent, lui est difficilement supportable.

- Ok, ok, j'arrête de te dire d'être prudent, mais tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu reviennes, Mill'. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, ces derniers jours. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi le cas de ton côté. Il faut qu'on se raconte tout ça !

_- Oui. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'appelle. Est-ce que je te dérange, au fait ? Pardonne-moi de ne te le demander que maintenant, je viens seulement de penser que tu n'étais sûrement pas seul. _

Duo jette un œil à Heero, qui fait la vaisselle.

- Je suis avec Heero, oui, on ne va pas tarder à partir chacun de notre côté pour travailler. Il est revenu me réveiller et petit-déjeuner avec moi, il est adorable…

_- C'est gentil de sa part. J'ai la confirmation que ça va aussi bien entre vous que ton dernier message me le laissait entendre. Je ne vais pas plus vous déranger, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais seulement te demander si tu étais libre pour_ _déjeuner avec moi, demain midi. Il faut que je te parle de certaines choses très importantes, au plus vite._

- Je ne travaille pas demain, normalement, et je n'ai encore rien prévu pour le midi. Et quand bien même, je peux toujours m'arranger, surtout si ce que tu as à me dire est important et urgent. Donc c'est ok pour déjeuner ensemble.

_- Parfait. Je te rappellerai dans la matinée pour te préciser l'heure, je dois voir Jawed Youness Raberba avant qu'il ne reparte._

- Il s'en va déjà ? Quand ? A quelle heure ?

_- Il a accepté de passer chez moi, avant son vol. Son jet devrait décoller à 12h30, si mes souvenirs sont bons. _

- Il faut absolument que je le voie avant qu'il ne parte, je dois lui parler !

_- Si tu n'as pas réussi à le faire aujourd'hui, tu peux toujours me le faire savoir et passer chez moi demain, avant midi_ _et_ _notre_ _déjeuner. Je le retiendrai jusqu'à ton arrivée. Si c'est pour toi, il acceptera de retarder encore son départ._

- Les choses ont changé, du coup, je n'en suis plus si sûr… Mais si je n'ai pas réussi, je te le ferais savoir. Merci, Mill', t'es génial.

_- Je t'en prie. Une dernière chose et je te laisse en paix. Je vais probablement repartir pour Sank dans quatre ou cinq jours._

- Alors ça y est, tu rentres chez toi !

_- Oui. Il est inconcevable que je ne sois pas présent pour les fêtes de fin d'années. _

- Je m'en doutais un peu…

_- Je pensais que si tu en avais toujours envie, tu pouvais venir, maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, Heero et toi. _

- C'est vrai qu'avec Heero, tout va bien, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'absenter de l'orphelinat en ce moment. Sank, ce n'est pas la porte à côté, en plus…

_- Ca ne serait que pour deux jours, Duo, tu n'as pas besoin de plus, dans un premier temps. Tu pourras revenir plus tard pour pouvoir pleinement en profiter, et autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras. _

- Merci, Mill'. C'est vrai que si je m'absente le 17 et 18, ou le 18 et 19, ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis… Je vais voir avec le Père Maxwell et la Mère Supérieure.

_- On en reparle demain, dans ce cas._

- Oui. Je vais te laisser. Fais un bon voyage, Mill', et à demain.

_- A demain, Duo. _

Duo range son portable et se rapproche d'Heero, qui rince le dernier couvert… depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Désolé, Heero, je t'ai laissé tout faire. Je me rattraperai ce soir, promet-il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

Il se détourne, sans remarquer la crispation des épaules d'Heero, et regagne la chambre pour terminer de se préparer.

Heero finit par le rejoindre mais sans entrer ; il s'appuie simplement sur la porte, l'observant aller et venir entre le reste de ses vêtements, le miroir et la brosse à cheveux.

- C'est une habitude de Milliardo te t'appeler si tôt ? demande-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

- Il sait l'heure à laquelle je suis censé être debout pour bosser. Bon, je ne bosse pas toujours, mais dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas répondu, simplement !

- Et il voulait quoi, te rappeler un voyage en amoureux que tu as oublié de décommander ?

Duo rit à cette question.  
Comme il est occupé avec ses cheveux et que Heero n'est pas visible dans le reflet du miroir, il ne voit ni son expression, ni son regard noir.

Auquel cas, il n'aurait absolument pas ri.

- Pas vraiment ! C'est juste qu'au début du mois, alors que Milliardo prévoyait de rentrer à Sank, il m'a proposé de venir avec lui. Je craquais un peu, ici, tu vois. Et j'avais une envie, un besoin très fort de retourner en Amérique, pour me rapprocher de mes racines, de ma terre natale. C'est bizarre, je sais, étant donné que je n'ai pas de souvenirs. Mais ça venait bien de quelque part, pourtant… Et c'est toujours là.

- Encore maintenant ?

Duo se tourne vers lui et sourit.  
L'expression d'Heero s'étant quelque peu radoucie à ses explications, Duo continue d'ignorer l'état dans lequel tout ceci le plonge.

- Oui, encore aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu partir quand c'était à peu près envisagé. Milliardo a retardé son départ à cause d'une affaire qui traînait. Ensuite, tu es arrivé, et avec les tensions qu'il y a eu entre nous dès le début, je ne pouvais pas partir en laissant ça en l'état. Mais maintenant, tout va bien et Milliardo va finalement rentrer, puisqu'il doit impérativement être à Sank pour Noël. C'est de ça qu'on parlait. Puisque les préparatifs des fêtes sont bien avancés à l'orphelinat, je vais peut-être pouvoir accompagner Milliardo à Sank, pour deux jours. Je dois m'organiser avec eux, conclut-il en rejetant sa natte impeccable dans son dos.

- L'orphelinat, bien sûr…

- Ils étaient d'accord pour que je parte, au début, mais là, Noël approche, et… Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero, toujours en appui contre la porte ouverte, est figé, sa main douloureusement refermée sur une bouteille d'eau complètement écrasée, qui se déverse sur la commande où elle avait été abandonnée, la veille…

- Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ?

- Oui…

- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, Duo ?

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Est-ce que je te demanderais, si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et veux-tu bien lâcher cette bouteille ? ajoute-t-il en attrapant la serviette qui sèche sur la chaise pour éponger la pauvre commode.

Mais Heero la lui prend d'un geste brusque et le repousse, avant d'envoyer la bouteille à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Heero…

- C'est normal pour toi de me parler de cette façon d'un voyage que tu prévois de faire avec ton _ex_-amant ? De n'envisager que ce qu'on pourrait bien te dire, à l'orphelinat ? demande-t-il d'une voix terriblement froide et basse.

Duo est surpris, mais loin d'être impressionné et encore moins, intimidé.

- T'es pas en train de me dire que je devrais te demander l'autorisation pour pouvoir profiter de l'aide d'un _ami,_ qui m'invite à répondre à un appel que je ressens depuis plusieurs semaines ? Une décision que j'ai prise, soi-dit en passant, avant ton retour ?

- Je suis là, à présent.

- Et quoi ? Je devrais tout annuler des projets que j'ai faits quand tu étais ailleurs ? J'aurais dû m'arrêter de vivre, Heero ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- C'est ce que tu insinues.

- J'ai choisi de partir, je n'ai donc rien à dire de ce que tu as pu faire et fait, entretemps. Sauf lorsque cela a une incidence sur notre relation actuelle.

Duo soupire.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, ni avec nous. Je ne suis pas en train de te punir ou quoi que ce soit du genre, Heero. C'est quelque chose que j'ai ressenti en ton absence, j'ai pris ma décision, ton retour n'a rien changé à ce besoin, puisque je te le répète, ça ne te concerne en rien. Tu penses bien que je préfèrerai ne pas être séparé de toi. Est-ce que tu comprends la différence, au moins ?

- Je comprends ce que tu m'expliques de ce besoin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- Je suis en train de le faire !

- Et si je n'avais pas été témoin de cet appel, Duo ?

Duo lève les yeux au plafond.

- My God, Heero, bien sûr que je t'en aurais parlé ! Je ne serai jamais parti comme ça, sans te prévenir ni t'expliquer.

- Comme moi je l'ai fait.

- Arrête avec ça, s'énerve-t-il, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi ! Je t'aurais expliqué pourquoi je devais partir…

- Et tu serais parti. Tu m'aurais mis devant le fait accompli.

Nouveau long soupir de Duo.

- Heero, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on a cette conversation. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. Tu sembles avoir compris combien ce voyage était important, et…

- Et soudain, le reste ne l'est plus.

- N'exagère pas, quand même !

- C'est ce que je constate.

- Tu constates mal ! réplique Duo, un ton plus haut.

Un silence lourd et glacial s'insinue entre eux, emplissant la pièce, leurs corps, leurs cœurs, leurs poumons, les faisant presque suffoquer, alors qu'ils se défient du regard.

Heero finit par tourner les talons.

- J'ai du boulot.

- Ne pars pas comme ça ! le retient Duo. On a pas fini de parler.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, répond froidement Heero en s'arrêtant, mais sans se retourner vers lui. Tu as pris ta décision, tu ne cesses de le répéter. Tout ce que je peux penser, ressentir, dire n'a aucune importance, seul ton voyage avec Milliardo en a.

- Geez ! Heero, ce n'est pas mon voyage _avec Milliardo_, qui compte, mais mon voyage _en Amérique_ !

Heero se tourne de trois-quarts vers Duo.

- Alors pourquoi pars-tu avec _lui_ ? Tu n'es pas originaire de Sank.

- Non, mais j'y serai toujours plus près de ma ville natale qu'ici ! Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir remettre les pieds dans les quartiers mal famés d'Eldeux… Seulement, c'est la même terre. Je ne suis pas capable de tout expliquer de ce que je ressens au sujet de tout ça, Heero, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si je ne pars pas avec Milliardo, si je ne saisis pas cette occasion, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'y aller, un jour.

- Alors tu n'en as peut-être pas tellement envie que ça.

- L'e_nvie_, je ne sais pas, mais le besoin, crois-moi, il est bien présent. S'il te plaît, Heero, essaie de comprendre…

- J'ai compris. Je ne pouvais pas espérer être ta priorité, après tout, on ne se connaît pas vraiment, et je t'ai fait beaucoup plus souffrir qu'autre chose. C'est Milliardo qui t'a sauvé de la dépression où je t'ai moi-même…

- Ca suffit, Heero, arrête avec ça, bordel ! Ne m'implique pas dans ce genre de pensées, c'est toi qui te culpabilises et te caches derrière ces excuses. Je t'ai pardonné, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. C'est du passé, ça fait partie de notre histoire, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui se joue, à présent. Je ne choisis pas de partir avec Milliardo plutôt que de rester avec toi, sors-toi ça de la tête. Tu comptes pour moi, Heero, tu es plus qu'important, ajoute-t-il plus doucement, en le rejoignant. Tu ne sauras sûrement jamais à quel point.

Alors que Duo pose sa main sur son épaule, Heero se dégage.

- Avec ce genre d'attitude, je ne risque pas.

- Heero…

- Tu n'oublieras pas de déposer la clé à Wufei, en partant. Prends ton temps, ajoute-t-il avant de sortir.

Après son départ, Duo reste un long moment figé, un flot de pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, un autre de sentiments contradictoires faisant de même dans son cœur.

Il ne comprend pas comment Heero et lui ont pu en arriver à avoir cette étrange dispute.

Non, pas de note négative, il ne s'agissait pas d'une _dispute_, mais d'une simple _conversation_ houleuse.

_**-**_

-

_**Un peu plus tôt, dans un village voisin à quatre heures de route…**_

-

- On en reparle demain, dans ce cas.

_- Oui. Je vais te laisser. Fais un bon voyage, Mill', et à demain._

- A demain, Duo.

Milliardo coupe son portable et le pose sur la table, sous la fenêtre qui offre une très belle vue sur les chaînes de montagne.

Il entend à peine les pas qui se rapprochent, mais sent parfaitement la présence de l'homme qui le rejoint, avant qu'il ne se matérialise dans le reflet de la vitre et qu'il ne pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu as pu avoir Duo ? demande-t-il en remontant ses mains pour masser sa nuque tendue.

- Oui.

- Tu lui as dit que tu rentrais ?

- Oui, répète-t-il en se détendant sous les mains expertes.

- Alors je ne vais pas pouvoir te retenir.

Milliardo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Comme si tu avais envie de me retenir.

- Tu es revenu dans le coin il y a un peu plus de trois mois, Zechs, et ça faisait plus d'un an qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tes passages ici se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

- Si je te laisse continuer, tu vas finir par me dire que je t'ai manqué.

- Ton corps m'a manqué. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me repousser, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

- J'étais avec Duo.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non.

- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Non plus. Et tu le sais, ajoute-t-il en se tournant enfin vers lui. Il n'y aura jamais que Treize, pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu fais pour Duo, jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour lui… continue l'homme en passant sa main burinée sur l'épaule bandée de Milliardo, très délicatement. Ca prête à confusion.

- Je tiens énormément à lui et je l'aime d'une certaine façon. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu penses que c'est.

- Je suis jaloux quand même !

- Cesse de faite l'idiot, Gage, soupire-t-il en se dégageant pour aller s'habiller. Tu sais pertinemment que si tu veux arrêter tout ça, les portes de mon Royaume te sont ouvertes. Sank t'offrira tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- Par Sank, tu veux dire Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Évidemment.

- Milliardo ne m'intéresse pas. Seul Zechs a de l'importance pour moi.

- Milliardo et Zechs sont les deux visages d'un même homme.

- Certes, mais il n'en présente qu'un à la fois. Alors je te le demande, lequel des deux a affronté le Professeur G., il y a deux jours ? Certainement pas "Milliardo le pacifiste".

- Lorsqu'une personne qui m'est chère est menacée, je troque très aisément l'un de ces visages pour l'autre.

- Tour à tour Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs Merquise, Lightning Baron, et l'âme damnée de Treize Kushrenada.

- Les deux dernières appellations appartiennent au passé.

- Et nous savons que Treize était autant l'âme damnée du Prince de Sank que le Baron fut celle du Comte Kushrenada.

- Nous étions des âmes sœurs. Le reste ne compte pas et n'a jamais compté. Aujourd'hui, reprend-il en revenant vers lui, je veux que Duo connaisse le bonheur et la paix auprès de la sienne, qu'il semble avoir trouvé en la personne d'Heero. Même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir de lui. Aussi, je devais faire en sorte que Duo n'ait plus à mener ce type de missions pour protéger Quatre Raberba Winner. C'est à Trowa Barton de le faire, désormais.

- Il n'appartient plus aux mercenaires.

- Officiellement, non. Mais G. n'a plus d'autres choix que de lui faire part des informations qu'il obtient et des menaces sur la vie de Quatre. Il a des comptes à rendre à Raberba.

- Jahred Youness Raberba tente de les séparer, à ce que tu m'as confié.

- Un détail dont je m'occuperai demain, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

- Tu comptes t'opposer à Raberba ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Tu sais bien que nos deux familles sont liées par des affaires et surtout, des idéaux et un combat commun. Il ne s'agira que d'une discussion, dans un premier temps.

- Tout ça pour Duo, soupire le mercenaire.

- Il ne doit plus se salir les mains. Quant à toi, Gage, ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, si tu veux te libérer de l'emprise du Professeur G., et que ce soit Zechs qui mène ce combat, je le ferais. Mais c'est Milliardo qui t'accueillera à Sank.

Le soldat retire la main du prince de son épaule et l'enferme entre ses grandes pattes d'ours... et d'assassin.

- Qu'irais-je y faire, dis-moi ? Ton père me l'a souvent proposé, aussi, et j'ai toujours refusé. Ma vie de mercenaire me convient. Ca ne me dérange pas d'avoir les mains sales. Contrairement à Duo, je suis fait pour ce métier. Lui en avait les capacités, mais pas la personnalité.

- Tu es un véritable paradoxe. Tu peux être si cruel avec tes ennemis et tes contrats, et tellement tendre avec le peu de personnes que tu acceptes dans ta vie.

- C'est parce qu'être mercenaire est un métier. Je fais la différence entre les deux.

- Cela ne résout en rien le mystère de ta personnalité. Enfin, tu peux considérer mon offre comme une porte de sortie, si un jour ça tournait mal pour toi.

- Depuis dix ans que tu me le répètes, j'ai fini par l'assimiler.

Milliardo sourit, puis libère sa main pour terminer de boutonner sa chemise.  
Gage l'aide pour éviter qu'il ne bouge trop son épaule encore sensible.

- Kayla ne voulait pas te blesser.

- Elle a fait en sorte de me faire le moins de mal possible, je l'ai bien compris.

- Le Pr G. a fait exprès de lui ordonner de t'attaquer, il savait que tu ne te défendrais pas, si ça impliquait de lever la main sur une femme.

- Gage, je ne lui en veux pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Tu aurais pu l'éviter, en révélant au Prof G. que tu avais une arme redoutable contre lui. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas traiter civilement et pacifiquement avec ce genre d'individu, ni avec les mercenaires. Il n'y a que le chantage et le rapport de force qui aboutissent à un résultat concret.

- Je voulais quand même essayer. Je voulais lui rappeler que je ne prône pas le pacifisme radical parce que je suis le Prince de Sank, mais bien par choix.

- Il l'a bien compris, cette fois, je suppose.

- Je m'en suis assuré, car je ne compte pas revenir ici.

Le mercenaire ne cache rien de sa surprise.

- Plus jamais ?

- J'ai obtenu toutes les réponses que je recherchais, merci encore à toi, pour ton aide si précieuse. Je suis sur le point de me retrouver enfin face à celui qui m'a pris Treize.

- Et tu comptes l'affronter dans cet état ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi t'es-tu risqué à te dresser face au Pr G., sachant que tu allais sûrement devoir mener un autre combat des plus décisifs ? Bordel, Zechs, tu attends ça depuis des années !

- Peut-être, oui, mais sans Duo, ces trois derniers mois, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'en pouvais plus, tu sais. Je lui dois même le simple fait de m'être levé, certains matins.

- Foutaises ! Et quand bien même, tu aurais pu le remercier plus tard !

- Je _devais_ le faire, et _maintenant_. Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, dans ce cas.

Milliardo met sa veste et sourit à son ami, qui était aussi celui de son père, malgré leurs quinze ans d'écart et le métier de Gage.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Je vais parler à Duo, lui révéler ce que je lui cache depuis trop longtemps. Ensuite, j'irai le trouver, _lui_, et nous règlerons nos comptes, le plus calmement possible. Je suis prêt à tout pour cette vérité que je sens si proche de moi, enfin, mais j'espère ne pas avoir à me battre. Ce n'est ni dans ma nature, ni dans mon sang.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Zechs. En plus, les rêves que j'ai pu faire…

- N'attire pas le mauvais œil sur moi avec tes superstitions de grand-mère, s'il te plaît, le coupe-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Je suis sur le point de trouver cette vérité que je cherche depuis la mort de Treize. _Rien_ ni _personne_ ne pourra se mettre en travers de ma route. Alors souhaite-moi plutôt bonne chance.

Le mercenaire serre les poings, puis attrape Milliardo pour le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte brusque, certes, mais pleine d'une tendresse maladroite et d'une attention particulière à l'égard de l'épaule blessée du Prince.

- Je hais les adieux.

- Ca n'en est pas un, Gage. Nous ne nous reverrons pas ici, mais nous nous reverrons, sois-en assuré. Et puis, je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, tu sais.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en G.

- Non. Et je compte sur toi pour me dire s'il fait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire à Duo, directement ou indirectement.

- Ce sera fait. Mais avec ce que tu as sur lui, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il tente quelque chose.

- On ne sait jamais. Gage, reprend-il après un court silence, je garde espoir que tu viennes me voir à Sank, un jour. Avec Kayla, si tu le souhaites.

- Les départs de 03 et de 01 ont beaucoup affaibli les mercenaires de nos régions, je doute pouvoir prendre des vacances ou obtenir un contrat aussi loin.

- Je garde espoir, je te le répète.

- Tiens-moi surtout au courant, et par tous les esprits qui peuplent le désert, sois prudent, Zechs.

- Décidément… Ne t'en fais pas, je le serai. Avant de partir, j'ai une chose à te confier, révèle-t-il en lui tendant sa main, paume ouverte, pour lui présenter une puce électronique. C'est une copie du fichier en question.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui, Gage. Les personnes en qui j'ai un tel niveau de confiance se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et tu en fais partie. Ton entraînement et ton expérience de mercenaire t'ont préparé à résister aux pires tentations. Tu sauras en faire un bon usage, conclut-il en prenant sa main pour y mettre la puce, avant de la serrer fort. Merci encore pour tout, Gage.

Le mercenaire hoche la tête et reprend une expression dure et sévère, alors que Milliardo quitte la chambre qui a abrité toutes leurs rencontres secrètes, ces derniers jours.

Il va jusqu'à la fenêtre pour suivre Milliardo des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible.

Il baisse ensuite son regard vers sa main et la puce qui y est toujours.

Un sentiment dangereux de puissance l'envahit, mais il le repousse loin, très loin.

Il a dans les mains une arme redoutable : la puce contient les fichiers listant tous les mercenaires rattachés au Professeur G., avec leurs numéros de code, leur(s) identité(s) connue(s), leur(s) lieu(x) et affectation(s) de couverture, le nom des personnes qui leur sont le plus proches, s'il en existe.

Les mercenaires sont très rares à connaître leurs véritables identités respectives, au sein d'une même section, et ce n'est pratiquement jamais le cas, entre deux sections dirigées par une personne différente.

Si ce fichier tombe entre de mauvaises mains, nul ne peut prétendre savoir à quel point les conséquences seraient désastreuses, en premier pour le Pr G. et pour les mercenaires, mais pas seulement eux…

Milliardo n'a vraiment aucun souci à se faire, car avec une telle menace au-dessus de sa tête, le Pr. G. ne peut que laisser Duo tranquille.

Alors l'inquiétude du "vieux" mercenaire n'est ciblée que sur Milliardo et ce qu'il s'apprête à affronter, dans les prochains jours…

_**-  
-**_

_**Cirque Mobile Suits.**_

-  
Duo ferme la caravane d'Heero et traverse le campement pour rejoindre la lisière du parc.

Wufei s'isole souvent là-bas pour sa méditation du matin ; le Cirque étant installé au cœur du Parc Central, il ne faut que quelques mètres pour se retrouver entouré de verdure, au point de presqu'en oublier que la ville est, elle, au cœur de l'un des déserts les plus chauds et arides connus.

Duo retrouve Wufei à l'ombre du grand sycomore qu'il a adopté comme son refuge.  
Malgré sa discrétion, Wufei prend vite conscience de sa présence et ouvre les yeux.

- Maxwell.

- Salut, Wufei. Désolé de te déranger ! Je te pose simplement la clé d'Heero à côté de toi, tu peux…

- Ca ira, le coupe-t-il en se levant.

Duo se rapproche donc pour l'embrasser

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi, c'est gentil de me demander.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu m'en laisses le temps ! réplique-t-il en croisant les bras. Heero est au manège avec Lowe, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui rendre sa clé directement ?

- Ah ? Et bien, je suppose que s'il m'a demandé te l'apporter, c'est qu'il ne voulait probablement pas que j'y aille.

Wufei hausse un sourcil surpris.

- Querelle d'amoureux ?

- Juste une… conversation houleuse.

- Shazi !

- Hey ! m'insulte pas ! Je sais plus ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est un gros mot !

- Aussi gros que tes paroles idiotes, _idiot_.

- Et en quoi sont-elles idiotes, _wise old man_ ?

Wufei n'apprécie pas tellement de se faire appeler "vieux sage" par Duo, sûrement à cause de l'ironie sous-jacente, bien que tendre, mais il se contente de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Cacher la gravité d'une situation derrière un nom différent ne la rendra pas plus légère, répond-il d'un ton tout à fait en adéquation avec l'image du vieux sage chinois. Il vaut mieux être pleinement conscient du problème afin de le résoudre en totalité.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, mais je te remercie pour tes conseils, ô Grand Sage, je les garde en mémoire !

- S'il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux aller toi-même rendre sa clé à Heero, conclut donc Wufei en se rasseyant.

- Mais…

- Un _problème,_ Maxwell ?

Duo reste un moment interdit, puis sourit.

- Ok, si tu veux jouer à ça… A plus tard, _Fei_, et… merci.

Wufei ne répond rien et tourne la tête de l'autre côté, le menton levé, avec son arrogance habituelle plus attachante qu'irritante, à cet instant.

Duo profite du moment où il se baisse pour récupérer la clé, qu'il avait posé près de Wufei, pour lui faire une bise rapide sur la joue.  
Il ne s'attarde pas pour voir la réaction de Wufei et subir les conséquences de son geste, il se sauve en courant, souriant de l'entendre vociférer derrière lui.

Mais arrivé au chapiteau, il retrouve son calme et son sérieux, puis le traverse pour atteindre le petit manège.

Heero est effectivement là, avec Lowe et Saphir.

C'est le lendemain qu'a lieu la première représentation publique, alors tout le monde s'entraîne.  
Et tout le monde semble un peu sur les nerfs…

D'ailleurs, Saphir manque un enchaînement et la voix d'Heero ne tarde pas à résonner puissamment.

- Saphira !

- Ne m'appelle pas Saphi_ra_ !

- Ne me donne pas d'occasion de le faire. Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'assurer, ne nous fait pas perdre de temps et quitte le manège.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ! Je sais pas ce que t'as, mais c'est difficile de te suivre, ce matin ! Je suis sûre que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

- Alors va te reposer. Que tu te blesses est inconcevable. On reprendra plus tard.

- Ca ira, si tu ralentis…

- Rentre, la coupe-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Bien.

Elle ramasse ses affaires avec des gestes brusques, fait un rapide câlin à Lowe et s'en va, sans un mot.

Duo s'avance, alors qu'Heero monte sur son cheval, et lui tend sa clé.

- Wufei m'a demandé de te la rendre directement, puisque tu es là.

Heero la prend et Duo capture et retient sa main, un moment.  
Mais Heero l'écourte en la retirant, sans brusquerie, cependant, ça aurait presque pu ressembler à une caresse.

A aucun moment, leurs regards ne se sont lâchés.

- Merci, murmure Heero, d'un ton qui, même sans être froid, est bien trop neutre pour ne pas blesser Duo.

Et le voir se détourner sans un mot de plus n'arrange rien.

Duo ne peut rien faire d'autre que partir, il y a bien trop d'écho, au manège, et de gens qui y passent pour risquer de se lancer dans une… dispute.

Il soupire donc et quitte le manège, le cœur gros, même s'il n'en montre rien.

- Ca y est, il a atteint ses limites ?

Duo n'a pas besoin de se retourner, il commence à bien connaître la voix d'Ethan.  
Cet homme est pire qu'une sangsue.  
Il se retourne pour lui faire face, le plus naturellement possible.

- Bonjour, Ethan.

- Bonjour, Duo, répond-il en serrant sa main tendue. Tu embrasses beaucoup de personnes, mais je dois toujours me contenter d'une poignée de main de ta part.

- Ce n'est pas intentionnel, y a des gens vers qui tu vas spontanément pour les embrasser, et d'autres… Tu as un visage très fermé, Ethan, on a déjà dû te le dire.

- Je ne pense pas que ça te déplaise, sinon tu ne te serais pas approcher d'Heero. Enfin, _laisser_ approcher, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Ils le sont. Mais ça dépend, tu sais, j'aime bien relever les défis.

- Et tu es libre pour t'attaquer à celui que je suis ?

- J'ai toujours été libre, réplique-t-il avec un calme qu'il est bien loin de ressentir.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé, hier soir. Mon poignet garde le souvenir de combien Heero a été clair à ce sujet.

- Je suis libre et c'est en tant qu'être libre que je choisis, un temps, d'appartenir à quelqu'un. En ce moment, effectivement, c'est Heero.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire "jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Heero" ? Il est d'une humeur polaire, ce matin. Quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - l'a forcément contrarié.

- Et bien j'espère que ça lui passera ! En ce qui concerne notre aventure, je le sais assez intègre et respectueux pour me dire en face lorsqu'il souhaitera y mettre un terme. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Tu me vois donc au regret de décliner ta proposition, Ethan. Sur ce, je suis attendu à l'orphelinat et loin d'être en avance. Bonne journée à toi.

- A toi aussi, Duo.

Sans plus attendre, Duo s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, cachant le plus possible la tension qui l'habite.

Décidément, malgré un réveil parfait, la journée a réellement et trop rapidement virée au cauchemar…

Il espère seulement trouver des réponses à ses questions et une solution avant le dîner prévu le soir même.  
Et il espère surtout qu'Heero viendra…

_**-  
-**_

_**Un peu plus tard, après le déjeuner,  
**__**Quatrine's House.**_

-  
Profitant de la fin de la pause-déjeuner et de la présence d'Hilde, qui surveille les enfants dans la cour avec lui, Duo appelle Quatre.

Il a été très occupé toute la matinée à donner des cours aux orphelins les plus âgés, puis à s'occuper des plus jeunes à la cantine, alors il a mis de côté son "petit" problème avec Heero, jusqu'à avoir un peu de temps pour lui et appeler son meilleur ami.  
Parce qu'il a beau y avoir réfléchi sur le chemin entre le cirque et l'orphelinat, il n'a pas réussi à y voir plus clair ni à comprendre la réaction d'Heero.

Aussi, une fois Quatre en ligne, il lui raconte absolument toute leur conversation, au cas où quelque chose d'insignifiant pour lui s'avérerait important et que Quatre puisse ainsi l'éclairer.

C'est apparemment ce qui se passe, puisque Quatre pousse un long soupir désespéré.

_- Vraiment, Duo, tu ne vois pas ce qui peut l'avoir dérangé, dans ta décision ? _

- Tu parles d'un euphémisme, il était plus que dérangé, Quatre, il était hors de lui ! Et non, vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir continué à vivre et faire des projets, après son départ, c'est ce que tu penses aussi ?

_- Mais non, Duo. C'est simplement qu'il a tout quitté pour toi, et de ton côté, tu n'envisages même pas d'annuler ou repousser ton départ pour rester avec lui._

- Mais…

_- Et encore, apparemment, ce n'est pas tellement ça, qui l'a blessé. Alors que déjà, je trouve que tu aurais pu faire un effort. _

- Quatre…

_- Je sais, renoncer à sa vie de mercenaire n'est pas un grand sacrifice, mais c'était sa vie, Duo, il ne connaissait que ça._

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas important et je connais la valeur de son geste. Crois-moi, je le mesure parfaitement bien. Mais comme je le lui ai dit, ça ne le concerne en rien. Cette décision, je l'ai prise en son absence, alors…

_- Alors tu fais ce que tu veux, même si aujourd'hui, il est présent, il partage ta vie, et que tu es l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus dans la sienne ? Que tu es même, n'ayons pas peur des mots, le centre, le cœur de son existence ?_

- Je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça…

_- C'est le nœud du problème, mon Duo. Tu es sa priorité, il n'est apparemment pas la tienne._

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

_- C'est ainsi qu'il a compris les choses. A aucun moment, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il ne t'a demandé d'obtenir son autorisation, avant de faire quelque chose. Il a souffert du fait que tu n'aies pas jugé important, nécessaire, que sais-je, de le consulter. Même si au final, la décision t'appartient, tu aurais quand même pu prendre son avis en considération, lui montrer qu'il compte pour toi, que tu es conscient que ton départ à aussi des répercussions dans sa vie et dans votre relation. _

- …

_- Duo, tu es toujours là ?_

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu de tout ça… Maintenant, ça me paraît évident.

_- Ca ne te réussit pas de ne penser qu'à toi, tu vois bien ! _

Duo rit à la taquinerie de son meilleur ami.

- Tu as raison, je suis un peu obsédé par cette envie d'aller en Amérique. Ca c'était estompé avec le retour d'Heero.

_- Tu avais autre chose à penser et à faire, c'est normal. Mais comme Milliardo te l'a rappelé et que tu n'as aucune autre préoccupation, c'est redevenu une possibilité. Mais ça ne doit plus t'obséder ni être un élément perturbateur dans ta relation avec Heero. _

- Tu sais, _angel_, j'étais prêt à partir, ce matin. Parce que je pensais qu'Heero était simplement jaloux. Mais maintenant que j'ai compris, je peux renoncer à ce voyage.

_- Heero ne te le demandera pas, Duo, je ne pense pas._

- Non, moi non plus. Mais je sais que rester auprès de lui est une manière de lui faire comprendre à quel point il est important, pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment lui montrer, autrement. Il a tout laissé derrière lui pour moi, sans vraiment savoir dans quoi il se lançait.

_- Et toi tu as décidé de lui faire confiance et de le guider. Duo, tu n'as pas à sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour lui montrer que tu l'aimes et la place qu'il occupe dans ta vie. Il suffirait que tes actes quotidiens le disent._

- Ce serait un bon début, oui… Merci, _angel,_ de m'avoir éclairé.

_- A ton service, mon Duo. _

- Et toi, alors, est-ce que ça a été, hier soir ?

_- Trowa m'a attaché au lit._

- Hey ! Me donne pas ce genre de détails quand je suis au boulot !

_- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas laissé repartir pour le dîner et m'a attaché._ _Effectivement, après, ça a un peu dérapé… Mais au bout du compte, je suis arrivé en retard et d'après la tête qu'a fait mon père quand je me suis assis à table, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à cacher ce que je venais de faire de la demi-heure qui avait précédé…_

Duo ne peut retenir un rire, il imagine très bien la scène.

- T'as fait exprès, avoue.

_- Moi ? Quand même, Duo, ce n'est pas mon genre !_

Le rire de Duo redouble.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça…

_- Malheureusement, mon père repart demain, sinon je t'aurais bien invité à dîner et redemandé sa collaboration à Trowa pour la petite mise en scène…_

- Oui, Milliardo m'a dit qu'il devait voir ton père, demain, avant son départ. J'aurais aimé lui parler avant, moi aussi.

_- Ca risque d'être difficile, Duo. Il est en déplacement toute l'après-midi, je ne sais même pas s'il va rentrer pour dîner. _

- Tant pis, je tenterai le coup demain matin. Je déjeune avec Milliardo, j'essaierai d'intercepter ton père au moment du départ.

_- Tu veux lui parler de moi, je suppose ?_

- Oui. Il y a certaines choses que j'ai besoin de comprendre. Ne m'en veux pas, _angel_.

_- Si tu parviens à obtenir les réponses qu'il me refuse obstinément, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. _

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Excuse-moi un moment, Quatre… Ibsen, arrête de regarder ce mur comme si tu pouvais l'escalader.

- Mais Jalil a dit que j'avais été un lézard dans une vie antérieure.

- Malheureusement, pour cette vie-ci, tu es une gentille petite fille avec deux jambes faites pour marcher sur la terre ferme, en priorité. Alors utilise-les pour rejoindre Sarah et Nour, par exemple, il leur manque une troisième personne pour jouer. Tu veux bien ?

- Oui, Duo ! répond l'enfant de sept ans, avant de courir rejoindre ses deux amis.

- Désolé, Quatre, reprend Duo.

_- Pas de soucis. Je devrai peut-être te laisser travailler, Duo. Même si je viens encore d'avoir confirmation que tu peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois. _

- Avoir l'œil est une habitude. C'est bientôt la fin de la pause-déjeuner, de toute façon, et puis c'est moi qui t'aies appelé.

_- Ce qui me fait très plaisir. Même si j'aurais préféré te voir. _

- Pour me tirer les oreilles ?

_- Exactement !_

- Finalement, ça a du bon d'être occupé, aussi !

_- Tu n'y couperas pas, Duo, je te les tirerai la prochaine fois. Tu as grimacé, là._

- Oui…

Quatre rit et Duo finit par le rejoindre.

- Mon Quatquat, reprend-il, une fois calmé, avant de couper, j'ai un dernier truc à te demander.

_- Je t'écoute._

- En fait, c'est plutôt à Trowa que je voulais parler. Il est là ?

_- Oui, mais il a la bouche pleine._

- Quatre !

_- Mais quoi ? Il est en train de manger une pomme ! C'est moi l'obsédé, après…_

- C'est parce que c'est toi que j'ai eu une telle réaction ! Tu adores jouer à ça. Bon, est-ce qu'il a…

_- Avalé ? Oui, ça y est…_

- Oh my God ! Je vais jamais y arriver ! Tu es vraiment…

_- Un ange avec des cornes et une queue fourchue. Bonjour, Duo._

- Salut, Trowa. Si tu t'y mets aussi, on va pas s'en sortir.

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

- J'ai invité Heero à dîner chez moi, ce soir. Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr qu'il vienne, mais…

_- Il viendra. _

- Je connais votre lien, alors je suis tenté de te croire sur la simple foi de cette affirmation, mais…

_- J'étais encore au cirque, il y a une heure. Je t'ai raté de peu, ce matin. _

- Ah… Et comment va-t-il ?

_- Il est perturbé. Mais il viendra chez toi, ce soir. _

Comprenant qu'il n'en dira pas plus, Duo poursuit.

- D'accord. Alors puisqu'il vient ce soir et encore plus avec toute cette histoire, j'aimerai que tout soit le plus proche possible de la perfection.

_- Heero et moi n'avons jamais partagé un dîner romantique, Duo. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider._

- Il te suffirait simplement de me donner quelques pistes sur les goûts d'Heero.

_- T'imagine bien qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne à avoir un plat et une couleur de nappe préférés._

- Effectivement, si je n'ai le droit qu'à ce type de commentaires, tu ne me seras pas d'une grande aide. Mais il y a bien quelque chose qu'il apprécie, une chose qui l'a marqué, je ne sais pas… ?

_- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?_

- Si, mais il m'a dit de préparer ce que moi j'aimais, pour qu'il apprenne à me connaître et découvre de nouvelles choses.

_- Tu as ta réponse, Duo._

- Mais…

_-Avant de partager ses petits-déjeuners avec toi, Heero ne mangeait rien, au réveil. J'ai été agréablement surpris, hier matin, en découvrant qu'il avait préparé un très bon petit-déjeuner __**anglais**__. Même si sa cuisine a toujours eu le don de rendre l'appétit au plus déprimé d'entre_ _nous, il n'utilisait pas ce moyen-là pour me remonter le moral, avant. Et surtout, il a autant mangé que moi. _

Duo soupire.

- Ok, Trowa, j'ai compris. Merci.

_- Je t'en prie. Ceci dit, il y a une chose qu'il aime vraiment, ce sont les figues. _

- _Ca tombe bien,_ intervient Quatre, derrière, _on en a reçu une grande quantité, et de très bonnes ! J'avais demandé qu'on en mette de côté pour l'orphelinat._

- Ce n'est pas la saison !

_- Ici, non… Je demanderai à Redwan de les déposer et d'en faire un colis séparé pour toi. Tu n'auras pas le temps de passer, j'imagine._

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est gentil, _angel._ Et merci pour le tuyau, Trowa.

_- De rien. _

_- Tu vas faire quoi avec, mon Duo ? _

- Je vais réfléchir !

_- Trowa chéri, si tu savais, Duo fait un gratin eux figues et au miel, c'est juste… indescriptible !_

- Ok, _angel_, j'ai saisi le message ! rit Duo. Je vous en garderai quelques parts.

_- Ou tu en referas un à l'occasion. Mais Trowa doit absolument y goûter. _

- D'accord. Il va falloir que je vous laisse, il est 13h20, les Sœurs vont faire sonner les cloches. Merci pour tout, tous les deux. On se voit demain.

_- Oui, mon Duo. Passe une bonne soirée, surtout. _

_- Bonne soirée, Duo. _

Duo coupe et range son téléphone, alors que la première cloche résonne, rapidement suivie de la deuxième.  
Il attend que le son diminue pour monter sur l'un des bancs de la cour.

- Ok, les enfants, on se rassemble. Les petits sioux, en rang devant moi et les hopis, devant Hilde.

Les orphelins s'exécutent, sous le regard de Duo, qui joue tellement bien le rôle de Grand Chef indien qu'il ne lui manque que les plumes.

Mais son expression change, lorsque de son perchoir, il voit Sœur Élaine venir vers lui… avec Heero.  
Il descend donc du banc d'un mouvement souple.

- Duo, ce jeune homme a demandé à te parler.

- Merci de l'avoir accompagné, Sœur Ely. C'est Heero, ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur le bras du cavalier, un court instant.

- Oh ! sourit la religieuse. C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous connaître, Heero. Je suis Sœur Élaine. Seul Duo est autorisé à m'appeler Sœur Ely. Je suis vraiment enchantée.

- Également.

- Pas autant que moi ! Duo, je vais m'occuper d'emmener les enfants au dortoir pour la sieste, tu peux prendre un moment avec ton ami.

- Merci beaucoup, Sœur Ely, c'est très gentil à toi. Tu m'appelles, si…

- Bien sûr.

Son sourire et son regard allant de l'un à l'autre disent tout le contraire ; elle ne les dérangera qu'en dernier recours, et encore.

- Heero, au plaisir, ajoute-telle.

- Hn.

Elle se tourne vers les enfants et leur demande de la suivre.  
Ils protestent tous en entourant Duo, qui leur promet de les rejoindre au plus vite.  
Sachant qu'il ne trahit jamais une promesse, les enfants cèdent et la cour devient vite déserte.

Duo adresse un sourire un peu hésitant à Heero, qui a gardé une attitude neutre et presque distante, puis lui fait signe de le suivre ; il le conduit en silence jusqu'à la partir couverte de la cour, où est creusé une sorte de petit théâtre à cinq gradins.

Ils descendent les deux premiers et s'installent sur le troisième, assez proches l'un de l'autre, mais sans se toucher.

- Tu as déjeuné ? demande Duo.

- Hn. Et toi ?

- Avec les enfants. C'était à mon tour de veiller sur les plus jeunes, à la cantine. Comme il y avait du pudding au dessert, ils ont été plus que sages, alors ma natte et mes vêtements ne portent aucune trace du menu.

- Tant mieux.

Une certaine tension est perceptible, alors Duo ne laisse pas le silence s'installer pour ne pas lui donner plus de poids.

- Je suis surpris de te voir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiète Duo, en posant spontanément une main sur son bras. Il ne s'agit pas de Trowa, je viens de les avoir au téléphone, Quatre et lui.

- Ca ne les concerne en rien.

- Ah, alors…

- C'est à notre sujet.

- Oh, je vois…

Son inquiétude ne disparaît pas, elle change seulement de sujet.  
Il se rend compte que le regard d'Heero est fixé sur sa main, toujours posée sur son bras, alors il veut la retirer.  
Mais Heero la recouvre de la sienne et lève les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

- Duo, je suis désolé, pour ce matin.

Duo laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu m'as fait peur…

- Je ne m'excuse pas pour ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais. Je n'aurais simplement pas dû partir comme ça. Il fallait que je me calme et chasse mes doutes, pour pouvoir analyser la situation de manière objective. Mais j'aurais dû te l'expliquer.

- Je pense que je n'étais pas capable de comprendre, Heero. Et je m'excuse, moi aussi. Quatre m'a aidé à me rendre compte de la manière dont tu avais pu percevoir ma décision, et ta colère est justifiée. J'ai décidé d'une chose en ton absence, mais tu as raison, aujourd'hui, tu es là, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, tu partages ma vie, alors tu as ton mot à dire.

- Et de ton côté, tu as le droit de ne pas le prendre en considération.

- Oui, mais je l'écouterai quand même, sourit-il, définitivement soulagé par la compréhension et la complicité retrouvées.

Ils se regardent longuement, avec une intensité croissante.

- J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser, Duo.

- Moi aussi, mais…

- Je sais, le rassure Heero, avec un petit sourire.

Il a bien remarqué que depuis les étages de l'aile ouest de l'orphelinat, dont les fenêtres donnent sur la cour, ils sont parfaitement visibles ; peut-être pas leurs deux mains entrelacées sur le bras d'Heero, mais une étreinte, elle, ne passerait pas inaperçue.

Et Duo préfère présenter Heero aux adultes comme aux enfants, plutôt que leur offrir la vision concrète de leur lien.

- Merci.

- J'attendrai ce soir. Ton invitation tient encore ?

- Évidemment ! A 19h30, si ça te va aussi.

- Hn.

- J'ai hâte.

Leurs corps s'appuient un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, et ils ne se quittent pas des yeux.

- Tu avais quelque chose à faire dans le coin ?

- Je ne supporte pas qu'il y ait une tension entre nous, alors je suis venu y mettre fin. C'est l'unique raison de ma présence.

- Je suis touché, murmure Duo en pressant sa main plus fort.

- Je t'ai dérangé dans ton travail.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu as pu voir l'enthousiasme de Sœur Ely, elle est complètement de notre côté.

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ainsi ?

Duo sourit, alors qu'un voile de tristesse traverse son regard.

- Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais qu'une Sœur Helen, pour moi. Je sais que ça ne s'écrit pas de la même façon, mais c'est la même prononciation. C'est puéril, mais je n'y arrive pas…

Cette fois, c'est Heero qui serre plus fort la main de Duo.

- J'ai _vraiment_ envie de t'embrasser.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, le voile de tristesse tombe en lambeau.

- On peut rester encore un moment ici, mais je peux aussi faire un bout de chemin avec toi, tu sais.

- vraiment ?

- Oui. Les enfants doivent être tous endormis, maintenant. L'important, c'est que je sois là à leur réveil.

Heero se relève.

- J'accepte.

- Allons-y, répond Duo, debout à son tour. La prochaine fois que tu viendras, je te ferai visiter et je te présenterai à tout le monde, si tu es d'accord.

- Hn.

Ils traversent la cour et sortent de l'orphelinat à proprement parler.

- Avant qu'on ne quitte l'enceinte de _Quaterine's house_, je peux te montrer ma maison d'ici, comme ça, tu sauras où aller, ce soir, directement. Voilà, regarde, c'est celle au bout de l'allée.

Heero suit la direction indiquée et aperçoit une petite maison à deux niveaux, avec une petite tour octogonale et un porche surmonté d'une balustrade.

Mais il ne distingue pas les détails, car elle est loin.

- Elle est grande.

- Pour moi, oui, mais en fait, pas tant que ça. Elle est construite sur la base d'un faux carré, elle n'est pas plus grande derrière.

- Tu y vis seul ?

- Depuis deux ans et demi, oui.

Heero n'a pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps au sens de cette réponse.  
Et comme il n'a pas envie d'entendre parler maintenant de l'homme qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver Duo, il se dépêche d'enchaîner sur autre chose.

- Elle est assez isolée.

- C'est pour éviter que les enfants ne fassent le mur et viennent m'embêter. Toute l'allée est visible depuis les bureaux, il faut plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver chez moi. C'est plus rapide en vélo, mais le crissement des pneus sur les graviers s'entend.

- Tout est étudié.

- Et pourtant, il y en a toujours un qui arrive à relever le défi et le gagner. Je te montrerai lesquels, ce sont souvent les mêmes. Tu sais, je ne leur ai pas beaucoup parlé de toi, concrètement, explique-t-il alors qu'ils quittent complètement _Quaterine's House_. Ils sont simplement nombreux à avoir deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, dans ma vie. D'abord il y a six mois, puis trois mois, quand Milliardo m'a aidé à aller mieux, et enfin, depuis quelques jours. Quand les Sœurs me demandent "il s'appelle comment ?", je leur réponds "Heero", et ça résume tout. C'est pour ça que Sœur Ely était si enthousiaste, elle peut enfin mettre un visage sur ton nom.

- Certains sont venus au cirque, cet été.

- Tu n'es pas resté avec les adultes, à peine avec les enfants. Trowa et Catherine se sont occupés d'eux.

- Tu nous les ramènes bientôt ?

Duo leur fait prendre une ruelle qui leur permet de monter sur les toits.

- Il faut que j'organise ça, oui. Je dois voir le Père Maxwell, tout à l'heure, pour planifier un peu les jours qui arrivent, jusqu'à Noël.

- Tu penses pouvoir aller à Sank ?

- Je verrai plus tard, pour Sank, répond Duo en s'arrêtant sur une petite terrasse.

Il sait que personne ne viendra les déranger, à cette heure-ci, le propriétaire du magasin le ferme entre 12h et 15h pour rentrer manger et faire la sieste chez lui.

- Duo…

- C'était très important, il y a deux semaines, le coupe-t-il en glissant ses mains dans les siennes. Je n'ai pratiquement plus ressenti ce besoin, ces derniers jours, jusqu'à ce que Milliardo me rappelle la possibilité de le combler. Et c'est parce qu'on était ensemble, Heero. J'avais pas réalisé, jusqu'à maintenant, mais avec toi à mes côtés, même si ce besoin est toujours présent, il reste en arrière-plan. Tu es plus important, pour moi, que ce voyage, que je peux repousser. Alors que j'ai envie et besoin d'être avec toi, tout le temps.

Heero est si profondément touché qu'il sent qu'il perd encore le peu de repères qu'il a.  
Mais si ça ne l'effraie pas, il a tout de même ce besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, car il se sent vaciller sous le poids de toutes ses émotions.

Alors il entoure Duo de ses bras et le serre fort contre lui.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il serait si sensible à l'importance qu'il pourrait avoir pour quelqu'un, excepté Trowa, dans un registre différent.  
Pourtant, avoir la confirmation de la place qu'il occupe dans la vie de Duo lui fait un bien fou.

Duo lui fait ressentir des choses dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, donc qu'il n'a jamais vraiment voulues ou enviées…  
Mais à présent qu'il les a découvertes avec Duo, il veut les vivre encore et encore… mais seulement avec lui.

- Dis, Heero… murmure Duo, après un long silence très câlin.

- Hn ?

- T'as encore envie de m'embrasser ?

- Toujours.

Duo se presse un peu plus contre son torse et relève son visage vers lui pour frotter son nez au sien, l'invitant à plus de contact.  
Mais Heero, sans l'ignorer totalement, n'y répond pas encore.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends... ? s'impatiente très vite Duo.

Heero le taquine encore un moment, en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, mais sans jamais les prendre vraiment, s'écartant lorsque Duo cherche à le piéger.

- _Honey_… Embrasse-moi…

Heero s'exécute enfin, plus en réaction au ton de Duo et au "honey" qu'à l'ordre. : ils ont fait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur, habituellement bien maîtrisés, et ont également augmenté sa température corporelle, connue pour être plus basse que la moyenne…

Ils échangent ainsi plusieurs baisers, entre tendresse et fougue, jeu, provocation et abandon total, avant de se séparer, difficilement.  
Mais ce n'est que pour quelques heures, alors tout va bien.

Duo s'apprête à sauter sur un autre toit, lorsque Heero le rappelle.

- Oui ? répond-il en se tournant vers lui, mais sans descendre du muret.

Heero le regarde un moment, puis secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- Rien, désolé.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr.

- Ok. A ce soir, alors. Bonne après-midi.

- A toi aussi.

Une fois que Duo n'est plus qu'une silhouette lointaine, Heero sort sa main de sa poche et l'ouvre : au creux de sa paume brille la bague au saphir qu'il avait laissé à Duo, avec sa lettre, six mois plus tôt, et que Duo lui a rendu, quelques jours avant.

Il la regarde un moment, puis la remet dans sa poche, avant de reprendre la route du cirque, de toit en toit.

Il ne regrette pas, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment…

-

-

_A suivre…_

**-**

* * *

Notes de l'auteure :

_Merci d'avoir lu ce -long- chapitre, j'espère que ça a été !_

_Au programme du prochain, le dîner et quelques révélations et selon que je doive le couper ou non à cause de sa longueur, peut-être le retour de Milliardo, donc, d'autres révélations. _

_Je pense que cette fic n'ira pas au-delà de 15 chapitres, ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps ensemble, si vous le voulez bien._

_A dès que possible pour la suite et bonne continuation à tous. _

_Lysanea._

_Ps : merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu mon "os" __**d'une semaine de toi 2**__, je réponds aux reviews et messages tout bientôt ! _

_-_


	10. Le soleil qui chasse la pluie, c'est

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre et du personnel du cirque comme Ethan, de l'orphelinat comme les Soeurs.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, (**3x4)  
**_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell._

_-_

**Merci pour vos messages et reviews et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre Dix**** : ****Le soleil qui chasse la pluie, c'est ton sourire qui sèche mes larmes****.**

_**-**_

_**-  
Le soir même.  
**__**13 décembre 203  
**__**Maison de Duo. **_

-  
-

Arrivé au bout de l'allée, Heero marque un temps d'arrêt pour détailler un peu plus la charmante petite maison où vit Duo, qu'il n'a qu'entraperçu, en début d'après-midi.

Les rideaux aux fenêtres sont presque tous fermés et ne laissent rien deviner de l'intérieur, d'autant plus que le jour décline ; seuls ceux de l'étage de la tour semie octogonale sont ouverts, et Heero peut voir un piano à travers la baie vitrée.

Il ne s'attarde pas davantage et va sonner à la porte, respirant les odeurs variés d'un repas qui s'annonce déjà des plus prometteurs.

La douce musique qui s'élève lorsqu'il relâche le bouton le surprend légèrement, mais il se resaisit, alors que les notes s'évanouissent et laissent place aux pas feutrés de Duo, qu'il devine plus qu'il n'entend.

Heero se rend compte alors qu'il est capable de les reconnaître, c'est devenu un élément complètement familier pour lui.

La porte s'ouvre rapidement sur un Duo tout sourire… et magnifique.

Pantalon noir et chemise rouge, dont les premiers boutons ouverts laissent voir sa croix qu'il porte limite en ras-du-cou, il dégage une classe folle sans avoir l'air trop habillé, en toute simplicité.

Heero n'a absolument rien à lui envier - et il le sait bien, au fond - car il a lui-même fière allure.

Duo découvre à quel point, après un rapide baiser de bienvenue, et surtout, en le débarrassant de sa longue veste, qu'il s'empresse d'accrocher pour lui faire face au plus vite et le dévorer du regard... pour commencer.

La couleur du sweet-shirt que porte Heero a la même nuance chocolat que celle de ses cheveux, et le tissu redessine tellement parfaitement les muscles de son torse que Duo n'est plus très loin de penser qu'il pourrait ne se contenter que de ce morceau de chocolat pour dîner…

Heero lui tend alors une rose, ce qui le fait définitivement revenir à la réalité.

Il lui sourit, ému, et l'embrasse pour le remercier.

La rose est blanche mais le bord des pétales est rouge : Heero lui témoigne ainsi la passion et la pureté de son amour, et lui offre le symbole de la réunification que représente l'union de ces deux couleurs.

- Elle est très belle, Heero, merci beaucoup.

- Hn, répond-il simplement, sans le regarder.

Duo sourit, mais n'insiste pas, il se doute de toute la réflexion qu'a dû avoir Heero face à son envie de lui offrir cette rose et ce qu'elle représente, et ses hésitations.

Il s'est rendu compte assez vite qu'Heero peut être tout et son contraire en un rien de temps ; soit il veut quelque chose et donne toute son énergie pour l'obtenir, sans se poser de questions ; soit il hésite et ça peut lui prendre une journée entière avant qu'il ne se décide.

- Je vais aller la mettre dans un soliflore. Viens avec moi, que je te fasse visiter, en même temps.

Heero lui emboîte le pas dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine, où les odeurs sont encore plus savoureuses.

- Ca sent très bon. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

- C'est un tajine de poulet aux figues fraîches, aux épices et au miel.

- Aux figues ? En décembre ?

- Oui ! J'ai appris de source sûre que tu adorais ça. Et bien que ce ne soit pas la saison, Quatre en a reçu toute une cargaison en remerciement de je ne sais plus trop quoi, par un de ses associés chez qui c'est la période, puisque c'est l'été. Quatre partage toujours tout avec l'orphelinat et sachant pour notre dîner, il m'en a mis de côté. J'avais pensé faire un gâteau avec, mais je pourrais toujours le faire à un autre moment, n'importe quabd dans la journée, c'est pas long. Je voulais que ce dîner soit aussi proche de la perfection que possible.

Heero ne doute pas un instant des efforts qu'a fait Duo pour atteindre son objectif.

Pas seulement dans le menu, mais aussi pour le cadre : comme il a une cuisine américaine, le séjour et la salle à manger sont visibles. Heero peut donc apprécier le soin que Duo a mis dans la préparation de la table pour leur dîner en amoureux.

C'est juste ce qu'il faut : Duo a veillé à ce que ce ne soit pas "too much" en évitant l'ambiance bougies ou carrément, les chandelles.

Mais il a tout de même prévu de tamiser la lumière d'une de ses lampes, qui donnera alors une douce atmosphère orangée des plus chaleureuses et intimes.

Mais à cet instant, c'est le plafonnier qui leur sert d'éclairage, permettant une observation jusque dans les moindres détails.

Duo s'occupe de la rose, tout en regardant Heero avec une légère appréhension, guettant sa réaction, alors qu'il balaie la pièce des yeux.

Lorsqu'il se tourne enfin vers lui, toute son angoisse disparaît : Heero lui adresse un de ses rares sourires plein de tendresse.

- Merci, Duo.

- Je t'en prie !

- Est-ce qu'on fête quelque chose de particulier ?

Duo pose le soliflore sur une petite étagère surplombant le bar et rejoint Heero pour l'embrasser, avant de répondre, contre ses lèvres.

- "Juste" "nous". Le fait d'être réunis, enfin. C'est notre premier rendez-vous en amoureux, tout était improvisé, jusque là. Ca me m'a pas dérangé, ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, Heero ! s'amuse-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de lui. Mais je t'avais dit que je voulais te préparer un repas, et j'ai adoré le faire. L'idéal aurait été que tu rentres chez toi pour m'y trouver en train de terminer de le cuisiner, mais je pourrais toujours le faire une autre fois. Si tu veux.

- J'adorerai.

- Génial ! J'amènerai tout ce qui faut et…

Heero l'interrompt d'un baiser, puis se recule.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qui est à moi est à toi. Chez moi, tu es chez toi, Duo.

- C'est vrai que tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois. Merci. Et c'est pareil pour toi. Viens, continuons la visite, le plat doit encore mijoter une vingtaine de minutes. Ce n'est pas très grand, comme je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure.

Ils traversent le séjour pour que Duo puisse lui montrer le petit jardin, abrité par une belle pergola, puis Duo leur fait rebrousser chemin pour gagner l'étage, où se trouvent la salle-de-bain et trois autres pièces, dont deux chambres.

- Ici, c'est ma chambre.

Heero lève un sourcil étonné en découvrant le grand lit rond à la literie rouge et noire, surmonté d'un ciel de lit rond également, aux très fins voilages rouges.

Puis ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire que Duo commence à bien connaître.

- Intéressant.

- C'est le père de Quatre qui m'en a fait cadeau, quand j'ai quitté l'orphelinat pour emménager ici, il y a presque sept ans.

- Il tourne ?

- Oui. Comme ça, je peux me mettre face à la télé ou face au balcon. Je peux même régler la vitesse à laquelle il tourne… Je te monterai tout à l'heure combien il est confortable, ajoute-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? demande Heero en le retenant, alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

- Le dîner termine de cuire, c'est très risqué, mais si tu me laisses quelque minutes, je peux toujours aller…

- Non, le coupe Heero, en relevant le visage qu'il avait niché dans son cou. Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour tout préparer. L'attente rend les choses encore meilleures.

- Oui, tu en connais un rayon, à ce sujet !

Heero se crispe légèrement et s'écarte, mais Duo ne le laisse pas trop s'éloigner et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

- Heero, il est temps de passer à autre chose, tu ne penses pas ? On peut en rire, maintenant, même si cette séparation a été très douloureuse pour nous deux. C'est du passé, on est ensemble, tout va bien… n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn.

- Bien, reprend Duo après un rapide baiser tout doux, alors on continue la visite ? Tu auras le temps de détailler cette pièce plus avant.

Heero jette un rapide regard aux murs ocres où sont accrochés des cadres noirs et rouges, parfois des photos, souvent des peintures, de nombreux paysages ou natures mortes, mais garde ses questions pour lui.

Pour l'instant.

Il suit docilement Duo qui le conduit vers la seconde pièce, aux tons vert, sable et mauve.

- C'est autant mon bureau qu'une chambre d'ami.

- Elle est plus grande que l'autre.

- Oui. Ici, c'était notre chambre, à Solo et moi. Après sa disparition, j'ai changé l'intérieur et je me suis installé dans l'autre pièce. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses en l'état. C'est étrange, parce qu'il m'est souvent arrivé, après avoir tout réaménagé, de venir dormir ici quand même.

Heero fait un tour sur lui-même pour détailler la pièce. Les murs sont beaucoup plus couverts que ceux de la précédente, et les peintures autant que les photos ici sont essentiellement des portraits, en noir et blanc autant qu'en couleurs.

Et principalement de Duo.

- Je ne suis pas narcissique, explique Duo en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, devinant ses pensées. Solo disait que j'étais sa muse, alors pour un paysage ou un portrait de quelqu'un d'autre, il y en avait cinq ou six de moi.

- Il t'aimait.

Duo lève un regard étonné vers Heero.

- Ca se ressent, continue-t-il sans détacher son regard des cadres. J'ai... J'ai la capacité de percevoir certaines choses. Doc. J. a beaucoup travaillé sur cet _aspect_ de ma personne, parce que ça me permettait d'identifier les faiblesses de mes cibles et d'en jouer.

- Tu es un peu comme Quatre, alors ?

- C'est un don, chez Quatre, et il s'est développé naturellement. Ma capacité n'était guère plus que cela, avant que les ingénieurs et les laborantins ne travaillent dessus. Être capable d'analyser et de définir le plus de sentiments possible me permettait aussi de lutter contre eux, si je devais un jour être touché.

- Tu as toujours été capable d'avoir des sentiments, tu n'étais pas insensible et sans cœur. C'est seulement que tu pouvais les nier au point de ne plus les ressentir, et si rapidement que c'était comme s'ils ne t'avaient jamais atteint.

- Hn, répond-il simplement, impressionné par la perspicacité de Duo.

- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé.

- Je n'avais encore jamais perçu de sentiments à travers un objet, mais je n'ai pas de doute sur la tendresse et l'amour que transmettent ces peintures et ces photos.

- Je te crois, Heero. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne les ai pas décrochées. Elles me rappellent à quel point j'ai été aimé. Tout comme ces photos que tu vois, ajoute-t-il en le conduisant devant une série de clichés pris sur le vif, parfois à l'insu des photographiés. Il y a le Père Andrew et Sœur Helen, ici, Quatre, Rashid, Sœur Ely, la Mère Supérieure. Là, c'est Quatre qui a nous a pris, Solo et moi, mais il était pas doué, à cette époque, donc c'est plutôt Solo et ma natte, parce qu'elle était sur son épaule...

Heero resserre sa prise autour de la taille de Duo, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître dans l'un des cadres, pour retourner à cette autre vie qu'il avait, avant lui.

Et dont il sait si peu de choses, encore…

- Aucun ne regarde l'objectif, remarque-t-il d'un ton neutre au possible.

- Non, Solo les a surpris à chaque fois alors qu'ils regardaient ailleurs. Et leurs regards sont doux, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hn. Que regardent-ils ?

- Moi. A chaque fois. Alors quand ça ne va pas, je viens dans cette pièce et je les regarde à mon tour, et je me souviens à quel point j'ai été aimé.

- Tu l'es toujours.

- Oui, reconnaît Duo en souriant. Parce qu'il y en a qui sont toujours en vie. Et aussi, l'amour ne s'arrête pas avec la mort, c'est le plus gros mensonge du catholicisme. Je ne crois pas au "jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare". Elle sépare les corps, pas les âmes.

- Je suis en concurrence, alors ?

Duo étouffe son rire contre son épaule, puis reprend son sérieux et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Non, Heero. Définitivement non.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, puis ferment les yeux en même temps, et restent un temps encore sans rien dire, front contre front, à profiter de la présence de l'autre, simplement.

C'est Duo qui finit par se reculer, faisant réagir Heero qui ouvre les yeux à son tour.

- Viens, il reste une dernière pièce, et après on passe à table. Le dîner doit terminer de cuire, ajoute-t-il après un coup d'œil à sa montre, c'est bientôt prêt.

Heero le suit de nouveau, sa main étroitement entrelacée à la sienne, jusqu'à la plus grande pièce de l'étage, située dans la tour octogonale.

De même dimension que le séjour du rez-de-chaussée, il est aménagé comme un salon anglais de l'époque victorienne, des tissus sur les murs aux meubles noirs sur lesquels trônent des services en céramique qui n'ont certainement jamais servis, en passant par les nombreux coussins aux formes variés, les rubans et les broderies aux motifs indéfinis.

Tout ceci dans une harmonie parfaite de tons et un ordre irréprochable.

Et Heero qui aime l'ordre, justement, ressent pourtant un léger malaise, et il en comprend rapidement les raisons : la pièce ne semble pas _rangée_, mais _figée._

Le piano noir à queue, aperçu d'en bas, est ouvert, avec une partition : on pourrait presque croire que le pianiste vient juste de se lever ou alors qu'il va s'asseoir d'une minute à l'autre.

De même, en face de l'instrument, un grand chevalet supporte une toile inachevée et une palette qui ne ressemble plus à grand-chose, avec un pinceau complètement sec posé sur du vide, comme si le peintre s'était brusquement interrompu… et n'était jamais revenu.

Heero est justement en train de comprendre que c'est sûrement ce qui s'est passé, lorsque la voix de Duo résonne.

- C'était l'atelier de Solo. Cela va faire bientôt trois ans, mais je n'arrive pas à débarrasser cette pièce. J'ai donné quelques unes de ses toiles à l'orphelinat. Mais celle-ci, je ne peux pas, murmure-t-il encore en posant sa main sur la toile inachevée.

- Duo…

- J'y arriverai bien un jour, le coupe-t-il en haussant les épaules, avec un petit sourire.

Heero ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire, et il déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance.  
Son premier mouvement aurait été de renverser le chevalet, mais il ne se sent pas la légitimité de faire une telle chose.

Pas encore.

Alors il n'a d'autre choix que de changer de sujet.  
Ce qui n'est pas facile d'en trouver un qui le ramènerait au présent et à lui, dans cette pièce vibrant du souvenir de cet _autre_…

- Tu es très doué pour écrire, composer et jouer de la guitare, finit-il par lui dire. Et le piano ?

- Oui. La guitare, c'est à Solo que je le dois. Et grâce à Quatre, qui m'a fait bénéficié de ses cours, j'ai apris à jouer de beaucoup d'autres instruments, comme le piano, l'alto, la flûte traversière. Toi aussi, si je me souviens bien d'une des soirées, cet été, ou on a fait un bœuf. Tu es passé du saxophone à la guitare, puis à la batterie, plusieurs fois de suite.

- Hn. Pour mes couvertures et infiltrations, j'ai dû apprendre beaucoup de choses. La cuisine, l'équitation, le dressage, la musique, piloter et conduire tout ce qui peut l'être, divers métiers.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien… me jouer quelque chose ?

Heero est surpris ; il pensait que dans ce sanctuaire, rien n'avait été utilisé ni même déplacé, depuis la mort tragique de Solo, et que rien ne devait l'être, surtout.

Duo semble comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête, aussi lui reprend-il la main pour le guider jusqu'au tabouret, devant le piano.

Heero se laisse faire, puis attire Duo sur ses genoux et passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour atteindre les touches.

Il aurait pu jouer n'importe quoi, mais voyant une partition devant ses yeux, c'est tout naturellement qu'il se met à la lire et à la jouer.

Sentant Duo se crisper, il s'apprête à tout arrêter, mais sa voix s'élève, belle et grave dès les premiers mots, alors il continue.

-  
_Une main au-dessus de l'eau  
__Un ange montant vers le ciel  
__Est-ce qu'il pleut au Paradis ?  
__Veux-tu que nous pleurions ? _

_Et partout, des cœurs brisés  
__Sur chaque route solitaire  
__Personne ne peut les atteindre  
__Personne d'autre que toi_

_Un par un  
__Seuls les bons meurent jeunes  
__Ils ont simplement volé trop près du soleil  
__Et la vie continue  
__Sans toi_

_Une autre situation compliquée  
__Je me suis noyé dans le blues  
__Et je me suis retrouvé à me dire  
__Bien - que veux-tu y faire ?_

_Oui ! - c'était seulement une manière  
__De payer pour toujours chaque dette_

_Un par un  
Seuls les bons meurent jeunes  
Ils ont simplement volé trop près du soleil  
Nous nous souviendrons  
A jamais._

_Et maintenant la fête doit se terminer  
Je suppose que nous ne comprendrons jamais  
Le sens de ta vie  
Était-ce la voie qui était tracée ?_

_Un par un  
Seuls les bons meurent jeunes  
Ils ont simplement volé trop près du soleil  
Ne pleurant pour rien  
Ne pleurant pour personne  
Personne d'autre que toi. (A)  
-_

Lorsque les dernières notes retombent, Duo tourne son visage vers Heero et lui adresse un sourire humide de larmes, qu'il essuie doucement d'un mouchoir pris à côté du piano.

- Je remplis la boîte à chaque fois parce que ça ne loupe jamais. J'ai fait mon deuil, mais c'est encore douloureux, à certains moments.

- Je suis désolé, Duo.

- Il ne faut pas, répond-il avec un sourire sincère. C'était vraiment très beau, Heero, tu es très doué, tu l'as magnifiquement joué. Je l'ai joué une seule fois en entier, c'était à l'enterrement. Depuis, je m'arrête au milieu. Ca me fait bizarre de l'entendre du début à la fin, et d'avoir pu la chanter jusqu'au bout, avec toi. J'avais essayé avec Milliardo, mais, je n'ai pas réussi. Nous étions émus l'un comme l'autre, cette chanson peut aussi parler pour Treize.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mort jeune, également.

- A 26 ans, comme je te l'ai expliqué en te racontant ma rencontre avec Milliardo.

- Hn.

- Heero… merci. Je le prends comme un cadeau.

Heero ne répond rien et le serre contre lui, alors qu'ils échangent un baiser intense, tant leur émotion est forte.

C'est le "cling cling" du minuteur qui leur parvient de la cuisine, légèrement étouffé, qui les force à se séparer.

Duo pose encore une dernière fois chastement ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero, puis se relève.

- J'espère que tu as faim !

- Hn. L'odeur seule suffirait à ouvrir l'appétit.

- Alors j'espère que tu aimeras.

- _J'aime_ déjà, assure Heero, jouant sur le double-sens, en l'attirant contre lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Ils sortent de la pièce sans rompre leur échange, mais se séparent devant l'escalier en spirale.

Ce serait dommage de se blesser.

- Installe-toi au salon, je vais nous servir quelque chose à boire, en attendant, propose Duo, une fois arrivés à la cuisine.

- Je peux le faire, tu t'occupes déjà du dîner.

- Mais…

- Je ne suis pas un invité, Duo. C'est ce que tu as dit, non ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Que veux-tu boire ?

- Ca dépend : est-ce que tu sais faire les cocktails ?

- Je sais _tout_ faire.

Duo lui met un coup de torchon en passant, qu'il ne cherche pas à éviter.

- Même le _zizi coincoin_, ajoute Heero très sérieusement. (1)

Et c'en est trop pour Duo qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, et qui éclate de rire.  
Il doit même se tenir au bar pour ne pas tomber.

Heero ne pensait pas que ça le mettrait dans un tel état, mais il en est ravi : sa poitrine se gonfle d'une foule de sentiments et de sensations inconnus, encore une fois, mais il adore ce qu'il ressent.

Il aime le rire de Duo, son visage rayonnant et ses yeux brillant de larmes, qu'il essuie tant bien que mal en reprenant son souffle.  
Il préfère celles-ci aux autres qu'il a versées, devant le piano.

- Tu ne connais pas le _zizi coincoin_ ? redemande-t-il "innocemment".

Le pauvre Duo, qui avait réussi à se calmer, repart dans un nouveau rire, plié en deux contre l'évier, cette fois, le suppliant d'arrêter de dire ça, entre deux hoquets.

Heero l'observe calmement, sans parvenir à retenir un sourire, jusqu'à ce que Duo se redresse et le défie du regard de recommencer.

- Vraiment, Heero, si tu veux dîner ce soir, arrête ça !

- Bien. Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu veux boire. Peut-être justement un zi…

Aussi vif qu'un éclair, Duo comble le faible écart entre eux et plaque sa main sur la bouche d'Heero, dont il sent le sourire s'élargir sous sa paume.

Une paume qu'il s'empresse d'écarter et de remplacer par ses lèvres gourmandes qui dévorent celles d'Heero, longuement, les mordillant parfois comme pour le punir ou de le défier d'oser recommencer.

Duo finit par s'écarter et passe lentement le bout de sa langue sur la dernière petite morsure qu'il a infligé à Heero, puis pose son front contre le sien pour reprendre son souffle, ses mains toujours crispées avec tendresse dans ses cheveux.

- Un Black Shadow, s'il te plaît, souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres adorablement gonflées et rougies. (2)

- Bien_, Maître_.

Duo plonge son visage dans son cou et laisse échapper un gémissement douloureux.

- Oh God ! Heero, ne dis pas _ce_ genre de choses de _cette_ façon, avec _cette_ voix-là, après un tel baiser et en me tenant si fermement dans tes bras !

- Désolé… souffle-t-il à son oreille, avec la même voix rauque prouvant qu'il ne l'est pas du tout.

Duo s'écarte avec un long soupir et retourne à ses occupations, sous l'œil amusé et attendrit de son cavalier.

- Tu es un véritable démon tentateur, Heero. Un vrai roi de la provocation. Je l'ai su dès notre première rencontre. On peut dire que tu as donné le ton, à la cantine.

- J'ai agi à l'instinct.

- Celui d'un chasseur, oui, inutile de le préciser.

Ils échangent un regard et un sourire complices, avant de chacun s'atteler à sa tâche : Heero sort ce dont il a besoin pour faire ses cocktails et Duo s'occupe de son plat enfin prêt.

Pourtant, leurs pensées sont toutes tournées vers un même souvenir : cet été et leur première rencontre.

- Je m'en souviens, j'ai craqué sur toi d'un simple coup d'œil au tract que distribuait Trowa. Ton attitude ensuite m'a soufflé. Tu dégageais tellement, Heero. Ca n'a pas changé, d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'as résisté longtemps, pourtant.

- Tu m'énervais à agir en terrain conquis. Pour toi, il ne faisait aucun doute que tu parviendrais à tes fins.

- Je t'ai voulu dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, sous le chapiteau. Quand je veux, j'obtiens, c'était mon crédo.

- Tu m'appelais toujours "koï". Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est du japonais. _Koïbito_ désigne assez largement le compagnon ou la compagne, le ou la petit(e) ami(e). L'amant et l'amoureux, aussi. C'est avec ce sens que je l'ai utilisé.

- Nous ne l'étions pas encore. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- C'était une manière de te dire que tu m'appartenais déjà.

- Je me doutais que c'était un truc comme ça, à la manière dont tu le prononçais. Ca me rendais dingue, j'avais autant envie de te frapper que de t'embrasser.

- C'est ce que je voulais. Un coup de poing ou un baiser aurait été un préliminaire comme un autre, parce que ça se serait terminé de la même façon : la capture de ma proie.

- Quand as-tu commencé à penser différemment ? Je veux dire par là, quand est-ce que tu t'es dit je n'étais pas qu'un corps à posséder, que tu me voudrais peut-être plus que comme amant de passage d'une nuit tout au plus ?

- Je ne sais pas, Duo. Tout s'est passé très vite, cette nuit-là. Les trois jours qui ont précédé, j'étais pris par ma mission personnelle qui consistait à t'occuper, le temps que Trowa remplisse la sienne. Je devais te mettre dans un lit, le tien, le mien, peu importait, et te faire oublier jusqu'à ton nom.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Tu n'en étais pas loin…

- Justement. Je n'ai jamais été _proche de_ réussir, Duo, j'ai toujours _réussi_, du premier coup. Mais j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs de calculs, cette nuit-là.

- Comme ?

- J'ai sous-estimé le lien que tu avais avec Quatre, ainsi que ta force. Ce qui me fait dire que tu m'avais déjà touché. J'étais trop impliqué. Je te voulais tellement que je ne me suis pas assez renseigné.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour moi dès le premier regard, Heero ? le taquine-t-il en se tournant vers lui, après avoir couvert son plat pour le laisser tiédir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, répond sérieusement Heero. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne fais pas partie des gens qui veulent absolument mettre un nom sur tout. Mais il y a bien eu quelque chose et je ne le regrette pas, conclut-il en lui tendant son Black Shadow.

Duo le prend et en profite pour l'embrasser.  
Reparler de tout ça l'émeut étrangement.

- Merci, Heero.

Heero devine que ce n'est pas seulement pour le cocktail qu'il est remercié.  
Il s'est confié à Duo, bien que très naturellement, et il lui est reconnaissant de cet effort.

Ils choquent doucement leurs verres et prennent une première gorgée, sans se quitter des yeux.

- Hmmm… Il est parfait !

- Merci. T'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre.

- Mais t'as fini, oui ! le réprimande Duo, en le poussant d'un coup très léger sur l'épaule, pour ne rien renverser. Je parlais du cocktail !

- Je sais. Il est parfait parce que _je_ le suis.

Duo lève les yeux au plafond, mais sourit quand même.  
Il glisse sa main autour de celle d'Heero, avec laquelle il tient son verre, et y trempe ses lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ca explique pourquoi tu ne bois pas un Mojito, mais un _Perfect_ Mojito, je présume ? demande-t-il ensuite, amusé, ayant reconnu le cocktail. (3)

Heero comble la distance entre leurs deux visages et lui vole un rapide et chaste baiser.

- Exactement.

- T'es incroyable, soupire-t-il, sans se départir de son sourire. Mais je suis forcé de reconnaître que tu es un excellent barman, Heero, ajoute-t-il, alors qu'ils gagnent le salon.

C'est tellement évident qu'il n'a même pas besoin de demander à Heero s'il a un jour dû faire ce type de job pour remplir une mission, tous ses gestes ont parlé pour lui.

Duo avait beau être occupé, ça ne l'a pas empêché de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil pour l'admirer.  
Ces gestes n'ont pas été ceux, mécaniques, appris docilement, mais bien ceux issus d'une maîtrise acquis par l'expérience.  
En quelques minutes, leurs deux cocktails étaient prêts et le bar rangé, nickel.

D'une commande, Duo ouvre les rideaux pour qu'ils puissent admirer le ciel nocturne, le salon étant aménagé dans la tour semie octogonale.  
Puis, ils s'installent confortablement dans le canapé bas, Duo blotti contre le torse d'Heero qui le tient dans ses bras.

- Tu es aussi doué, Duo, et tu ne peux que l'être, vu comme tu es bien équipé.

- Tu parles encore des cocktails, 'ro ?

- Hn. Tu en doutes ?

- Si tu ne soufflais pas tes mots au creux de mon oreille avec une telle voix et si tu n'avais pas la main aussi baladeuse, je n'aurais eu aucun doute, mais…

Heero amène Duo a tourné son visage vers lui et l'embrasse longuement.

- J'ai envie de toi, Duo. Je contrôle mon désir, mais il ne faiblit pas, bien au contraire. La journée a été particulièrement longue et ce soir, tu es sublime. Il est donc normal que mon inconscient me fasse choisir des mots qui ne peuvent qu'être pris à double sens.

- Je peux bien le comprendre, tu sais, puisque c'est aussi ce que je ressens. Ca a été dur… _difficile_, pour moi aussi, surtout avec notre petite dispute de ce matin. En plus, je me suis endormi comme une masse, la nuit dernière, et je t'ai privé de câlins…

- Tu m'as privé de rien du tout, Duo. Lorsque je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, c'est aussi de ta présence. Être _avec_ toi et être _en_ toi sont deux choses différentes, et j'apprécie autant l'une que l'autre. Encore une fois, j'ai découvert quelque chose de nouveau.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'avais encore jamais passé une nuit à simplement dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un.

- Ah. Et tu as vraiment aimé ?

- Hn. Mais parce que c'était avec toi, le rassure-t-il, avant d'embrasser le côté de sa nuque dégagée.

- Tant mieux. Tu n'as jamais dormi avec Trowa, alors ?

- L'un à côté de l'autre, ça nous est arrivé. Qu'on ait ou non couché ensemble avant. Les seules fois où il m'a tenu dans ses bras, c'est lors de missions qui avaient plus ou moins mal tournées.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le plus souvent, j'ai dû faire sauter l'appareil dans lequel j'étais.

Duo se détache pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Des missions suicides ? Tu étais aussi un kamikaze ?

-Non. Je connaissais mes capacités, je savais que je m'en sortirai. L'inconnue étant seulement la gravité de mes blessures et donc, le temps qu'il allait falloir au Doc J. pour me remettre sur pieds et que je puisse repartir en mission.

- Et tu supportais la douleur ? Ca a dû être horrible…

- N'as-tu pas toi-même été entraîné à supporter et résister à la douleur ?

- Bah justement ! Les simulations de tortures n'ont pas été les parties préférées de mon entraînement ! Et je suis persuadé que Doc J. t'a fait subir cent fois plus et que ce n'était pas seulement de la simulation.

- C'est vrai. Il n'empêche que grâce à cela, je suis capable de me soigner sans avoir à faire appel à un médecin, pour ce qui est des blessures physiques, par exemple.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais te remettre un truc en place devant moi, sans m'avertir de ce que tu es en train de faire, demande-t-il en se réinstallant dans ses bras. Je serai bien capable d'hurler à la mort à ta place.

- Je te le promets. Mais tu sais, ma vie n'est plus aussi risquée, à présent.

- J'ai beau admirer ce que tu es capable de faire sur Lowe et n'importe quel cheval, je n'oublie pas pour autant que tu peux te blesser et assez gravement.

- Chaque métier à ses risques, Duo.

- C'est vrai. Je suis content que tu n'aies plus à prendre que ceux-là.

- Hn.

Ils ne disent plus rien quelques instants, jouant en silence avec leurs deux mains libres, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, se caressant, puis Duo reprend.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, après ces missions "suicides", c'est Trowa qui s'occupait de toi ? Mais quel rapport avec le fait de dormir dans ses bras ?

- Trowa me récupérait et me ramenait. Je le faisais aussi lorsqu'il était blessé. C'était avant d'être affectés dans ces régions désertiques où les contrats n'étaient plus si compliqués. Nous avons eu de nombreuses missions difficiles dans des régions très froides. Nous devions donc souvent dormir serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, lors de planques ou après la réussite d'un contrat dont on sortait blessés.

- D'accord, je comprends mieux. C'est aussi l'un des aspects de votre lien.

- Hn. Même au sein des mercenaires, j'ai toujours été seul, volontairement. Wufei et moi avons travaillé ensemble, mais nous restions deux solitaires. Lorsque Trowa nous a rejoint, les choses ont changé, imperceptiblement, mais très vite. C'était naturel, entre nous. Tout l'était. Et lorsque j'allais mal, parfois sans comprendre pourquoi, il suffisait qu'il soit là, à côté de moi. Pas besoin de se toucher. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de contact en dehors des missions.

- C'est pour ça que cette nuit-là, au retour du palais d'El-Nasri, tu n'es pas resté avec moi, dans ton lit ?

Heero prend le temps de boire une gorgée de son verre, avant de répondre.

- J'étais troublé. Tu avais été incroyable, au palais. Et tu me faisais ressentir des choses… étranges. J'étais plein de questions et de doutes, et je n'étais pas prêt à affronter ça.

- Je l'avais compris, grimace Duo dans son verre.

Heero le serre un peu plus contre lui et poursuit.

- Je m'étais isolé pour réfléchir, mais je crois qu'au fond, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de rester là à te tenir dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui, je peux l'affirmer.

- J'avais remarqué que tu faisais toujours en sorte qu'on te touche le moins possible. Pourtant, tu ne ratais pas une occasion de me coincer contre un mur. Je pensais que ça faisait partie du jeu.

- Le jeu ne dure jamais aussi longtemps, d'habitude. Je repère, j'attaque, je prends.

- Et tu jettes.

- Hn. Cela vient peut-être du fait d'avoir été manipulé génétiquement, mais je déteste le contact des autres. Je le supportais avec mes amants parce que c'était un besoin physique auquel je ne pouvais palier seul, et aujourd'hui, je le supporte pour mon travail. Je l'accepte de certains, comme Trowa, Wufei, et Sally, qui est mon médecin. Je ne l'apprécie et ne le recherche qu'avec toi.

Duo sourit, amusé et attendri en constatant, encore une fois, que Heero est capable de dire des choses très belles, voire romantiques, de parler de ses sentiments qui sont très profonds, et ce avec un naturel déconcertant, quand on connaît l'homme, mais surtout, avec le ton détaché de celui qui fait un simple constat.

Ca ne dérange absolument pas Duo, qui considère que c'est ce qui donne tout son charme et son originalité aux propos : c'est typique d'Heero, et ce n'est que pour lui.

Duo l'embrasse tendrement, en prenant tout son temps pour redécouvrir cette bouche qu'il aime tant et dont il ne se lasse pas.

Ils terminent ensuite leur apéritif en parlant de choses plus banales, avant de passer à table.

La soirée se déroule aussi parfaitement que Duo l'a souhaité.

Ils savourent leur excellent dîner autant que la présence de l'autre, dans une ambiance chaleureuse à l'intimité renforcée par la douce lumière tamisée, comme prévu par Duo, en se dévorant du regard avec toujours plus d'intensité, au fils du temps qui passe.

Le désir qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre brûle entre eux, mais comme un feu de cheminée, confortable et réconfortant, et non comme un incendie dévastateur qui leur ferait perdre le contrôle.  
Au contraire, ils peuvent choisir à quel moment le déclencher.

Enfin, plus ou moins, car c'est toujours très fort, entre eux.  
Mais ils en sont conscients et tant qu'ils parviennent à se contenir, ils en jouent.

Lorsqu'ils échangent une caresse ou un baiser, par-dessus la table, ils ne savent jamais si cela va calmer momentanément leur envie ou bien l'attiser dangereusement.

Et quelque soit le risque pris, ils restent les maîtres et ne franchissent jamais la limite.

Après avoir débarrassé ensemble la table, ils retournent s'installer au salon pour prendre leur dessert : des aspics au agrumes et cumin. (4)  
C'est un petit clin d'œil que Duo a voulu faire à Heero, en référence à la morsure d'aspic de cet été, qui a contribué à faire évoluer les choses entre eux.

Sachant que c'est ce même type d'incident qui a coûté la vie de cet homme qui a partagé la vie de Duo, Heero est surpris mais surtout touché et heureux.  
La disparition d'un être aimé est toujours tragique, pourtant Duo semble s'en être remis définitivement, et n'en souffrir que lorsque le souvenir est particulièrement fort, comme lors de la chanson, en début de soirée.

Heero est rassuré de ne pas avoir à lutter contre un fantôme et un souvenir.

Une fois leur dessert terminé, Duo l'abandonne le temps de tout ramener à la cuisine et de lancer me lave-vaisselle, puis revient vers lui avec deux thés à la menthe pour clore le repas.

Ils trouvent rapidement la position parfaite pour pouvoir également s'embrasser à loisirs.

Ce dont ils ne se privent pas.

Heero n'a pas menti à Duo, lorsqu'il lui a dit aimer et rechercher son contact ; jamais encore, il ne s'était senti si avide de caresses, du simple touché, du moindre effleurement.

Et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il accepterait cet état, et avec une telle rapidité et si facilement.  
Toucher Duo, le caresser, le goûter, et réciproquement l'être par lui sont autant des besoins que des envies.

- C'était délicieux, Duo, merci, murmure-t-il, après un énième baiser.

- Merci à toi ! Je suis content que ça t'aies plu.

- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner aussi bien ?

- C'est à Solo que je le dois.

Encore Solo.

Oui, Duo a l'air d'avoir fait son deuil, mais Solo n'en reste pas moins une partie de sa vie.  
Et Heero se doit de la connaître.

- Parle-moi de lui… s'il te plaît, ajoute-t-il en se rendant compte de sa légère brusquerie.

D'un sourire, d'une caresse sur la joue et d'un baiser sur le bout de son nez, Duo le rassure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Rien.

Duo lève les yeux au plafond quelques secondes, et soupire.  
Mais une douce chaleur l'a gagné, à ces mots et leur signification implicite.

- Ok, qu'est ce que tu as _besoin_ de savoir ?

- Tout ce que tu accepteras de me dire, depuis le début.

- Eh bien… Nous avons grandi à l'orphelinat. Solo venait d'Eldeux, lui aussi. Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je te raconterais comment il est arrivé ici. Mais une autre fois, parce que c'est une très longue histoire.

- Si ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Sauf si tu y tiens, ajoute-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il peut le blesser par ses mots.

Duo ne semble pas réagir d'une manière particulière, cependant, ce qui le rassure.

Il a un peu l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, ce terrain lui est totalement inconnu, voire inhospitalier.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répond Duo. On verra, si un jour je suis amené à t'en parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, Solo était déjà ici, quand je suis arrivé. Nous nous sommes très vite liés, quand j'y pense. Il avait quatre ans et demi de plus que moi et du coup, il m'a immédiatement pris sous son aile, me protégeant des plus grands. Même des plus grands que lui. Fallait le voir, il avait pas dix ans, et il imposait déjà le respect et l'admiration, sans jamais recourir à la violence. C'était pas difficile, avec sa gueule d'ange. C'en était un, à mes yeux et pour beaucoup. Mais c'était aussi un gredin, une vraie tête brûlée qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne.

Duo prend un moment pour boire un peu de son thé.

Il a beau être plongé dans ses souvenirs, il sent et apprécie toujours le souffle d'Heero contre sa nuque et sous son oreille, la caresse de ses doigts sur son ventre, sous sa chemise, au bout de son bras qui entoure sa taille.

- J'étais orphelin, et pourtant, j'avais une famille que je m'étais construite. Le Père Andrew Maxwell et Sœur Helen étaient mes parents, Solo et Quatre mes deux frères. Même si ces deux-là ne se considéraient pas vraiment comme tels.

- Hn ?

- J'étais très proche de chacun d'eux, mais ils ne l'étaient pas l'un de l'autre. Quatre a toujours gardé une certaine distance vis-à-vis de Solo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lui-même ne l'a jamais vraiment su. Ils étaient liés, aussi, mais ils répétaient toujours que sans moi, ils ne l'auraient jamais autant été. C'est bizarre parce qu'ils avaient des points communs : la mère de Solo était aussi une anglaise vivant en Amérique et son père était un cheik, mais il n'a jamais reconnu son fils. Et comme tu as pu le voir sur les photos là-haut, Solo avait hérité des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts de sa mère, alors son père n'a pas eu trop de difficultés à le faire passer pour un orphelin qui en avait après son argent, à la mort de sa mère. Finalement, je suis en train de te raconter son histoire…

- Tu peux continuer.

- Je résume ou on y sera encore demain. A Eldeux, le Père Andrew avait recueilli Solo à la mort de sa mère et connaissant l'histoire de sa conception, il l'a envoyé ici, à l'orphelinat que tenait son frère, le Père Christopher Dean Maxwell. Il l'a aidé à retrouver son géniteur. Après avoir été rejeté, Solo, qui n'avait même pas cinq ans encore, n'a pas voulu rentrer en Amérique, il est resté à l'orphelinat et à définitivement oublié qu'il s'était appelé Soleymane, un jour.

- Soleymane ? répète Heero.

- Oui ! Tu vois, c'est comme avec Quatre, c'est pas le visage que tu t'attends à trouver derrière le nom. Ces petits points communs ne les ont malheureusement pas spécialement rapprochés, tous les deux.

- Une histoire de jalousie ?

- Il y en a certainement eu un peu des deux côtés, durant ces seize ans, à certains moments. On est parfois très con, gamin. Mais la différence d'âge avec Solo a évité les grosses crises, je pense. Quand Solo et moi sommes devenus amants, j'ai cru que Quatre était jaloux. Mais en fait, il avait seulement peur pour moi. Les premières expériences sont déterminantes, à ce qui paraît.

Heero profite de ce que Duo reprenne une gorgée de son thé pour poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

- Il a été le premier ?

Duo s'appuie un peu plus contre lui et glisse les doigts de sa main libre entre les siens, toujours contre son ventre.

Il s'attendait à cette question et sait que quelque part, Heero connaît déjà la réponse.  
Et que ce n'est pas celle qu'il souhaiterait entendre.

- Solo a été mon premier amour et mon premier amant, oui. J'avais seize ans. Enfin, il m'a donné mon premier baiser à quatorze ans, mais il a fallu attendre encore deux ans avant qu'on ne se décide à se mettre vraiment ensemble.

- C'est long.

Duo éclate de rire, ce qui allège considérablement l'atmosphère, logiquement emprunte de gravité et de nostalgie, et embrasse Heero sur la joue.

- Quoi ? ronchonne celui-ci.

- Rien, t'es juste adorable, mon Heero. Et tu as raison, c'est long. Mais tu vois, le premier baiser de Solo, il me l'a présenté comme une aide. J'avais un rendez-vous et d'après lui, je ne pouvais pas y aller en ne sachant pas embrasser. C'était une excuse, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui me donne mon premier baiser.

- Ca se comprend.

- Bah moi, j'ai pas compris tout de suite. Quand on s'est embrassé, ce jour-là, j'ai cru, avec ma naïveté d'ado, que j'avais eu "the" révélation : Solo était mon âme sœur, ce serait lui, et personne d'autre. Mais je n'ai rien dit et Solo m'a "laissé grandir", selon ses propres mots. Toutes les personnes avec qui je suis sorti, les deux années qui ont suivi, ne m'ont pas apporté le dixième des sensations que j'avais eu, à ce premier baiser, alors ça renforçait ma conviction. Et puis, on a continué à s'embrasser quelques fois, avec Solo, sur un prétexte ou un autre, et c'était à chaque fois magique. C'était la preuve irréfutable qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'il était ma moitié.

- Tu le penses encore ? demande Heero, légèrement crispé.

Il n'est clairement pas en train de vire la meilleure partie de la soirée, mais il sait qu'ils doivent en passer par là.

- Il est mort, Heero.

- Tu peux continuer de le croire. Tu as dit que la mort ne séparait que les corps.

- Et je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas en concurrence. Mais tu as raison, je l'ai cru après sa mort, et jusque très récemment. Plus maintenant.

- Parce qu'on s'est rencontré ?

- Rêve pas trop ! le taquine-t-il.

Heero resserre sa prise autour de son corps.

- J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, Duo. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois réel, que tout le soit.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, répond Duo, ému, avant de l'embrasser.

- Vous êtes donc restés ensemble cinq ans, reprend Heero, rasséréné par cet échange et prêt à en savoir plus.

- Oui. On a réussi à cacher notre relation aux autres orphelins pendant presque un an. Mais c'était malsain comme attitude, alors Solo et moi avons fini par demander au Père Maxwell et à la Mère Supérieure l'autorisation que je vienne vivre avec lui, ici. Il y habitait depuis deux ans déjà, puisqu'il travaillait depuis sa majorité en tant que professeur de sciences. Ce qui posait le problème de la relation prof/élève, en plus du fait que j'étais mineur encore. Mais avec la guerre civile qui a éclaté, je me suis mis à faire des cauchemars, alors on a pris prétexte de ça pour justifier mon besoin de m'isoler de l'orphelinat. Quand Raberba Senior a réussi à ramener la paix, une amie aussi orpheline, Hilde, est venue habiter avec nous pour faire taire les rumeurs, jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Après, on a dit merde à tout le monde !

- On vous a laissé tranquille ?

- Relativement, oui. C'était juste d'un point de vue légal que ça posait problème, tout le monde nous soutenait. Ils étaient tous habitués à nous voir ensemble, on a toujours été inséparables. Même lorsque Solo avait un amant, je restais sa priorité. Et personne n'a été étonné de son sacrifice, il y a presque trois ans.

Le silence retombe, étrangement confortable, puis la voix d'Heero résonne de nouveau avec douceur.

- Avant, je trouvais ça stupide, mais finalement, je vois qu'il y a une certaine beauté dans ce geste de sacrifice.

- C'est le propre du sacrifice : c'est beau et stupide. L'important, c'est de ne pas le rendre vain. De ne pas faire n'importe quoi de cette vie qui a eu tellement de valeur aux yeux d'une autre personne, au point qu'elle l'a sauvé en payant le prix le plus fort.

La main de Duo s'est détachée de celle d'Heero pour glisser vers sa hanche marquée.  
Mais Heero passe sa main dessous pour que ce soit la sienne qui se pose sur l'une des cicatrices que Duo a gardé de sa période d'automutilation, et il la caresse doucement.

- Et tu l'as compris, Duo. C'est la seule chose qui doit compter.

- Je sais, sourit Duo pour le rassurer, en reprenant sa main pour la serrer fort.

- J'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre cet élan qui pousse certains à renoncer à la vie. Pourtant, je me sais capable de le faire pour toi, Duo.

- Tu l'étais et es toujours capable de le faire aussi pour Trowa.

- Hn.

- Et lui aussi, pour toi.

- Hn.

- Et moi aussi, pour Quatre comme pour toi, assure-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser. Dis, reprend-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule, tu as déjà eu à faire face à cette situation ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu as l'air d'y avoir réfléchi. A moins que tu y pensais à cause de Solo et moi ?

Heero ne répond rien un long moment, alors Duo relève la tête, repose sa tasse de thé et prend le visage d'Heero entre ses mains.

- Si tu veux me parler de tes missions, Heero, tu peux le faire.

- Tu n'aimes pas cette partie-là de mon passé.

- Mais c'est _ton_ _passé_, Heero. Il est derrière toi, à présent. Tu l'as accepté, moi aussi, c'est pour ça qu'on peut aller de l'avant. Et puis n'attends pas d'occasions pour l'évoquer, si en parler peut te soulager, n'hésite pas. Je suis là pour ça, aussi. Tu as le droit de t'appuyer et de te reposer sur moi, Heero.

- Duo…

- Je veux que tu sois heureux et bien dans ta vie, le coupe-t-il avec un doux sourire qui menace de le faire fondre un peu plus. Il ne doit y avoir aucun tabou, entre nous, je veux que tu te sentes assez à l'aise pour parler de tout, sans aucune crainte.

- C'est ce que tu ressens… avec moi ?

- Oui, _honey_. Je ne parle plus de Solo de la façon dont je viens de le faire, aujourd'hui, tu sais. Ce n'est plus si douloureux d'évoquer les souvenirs, mais je ne le fais pas facilement et pas avec tout le monde.

- Merci, Duo.

Il lui donne un tendre baiser, puis se réinstalle contre lui.

- Tu as donc eu à faire à ce genre de situation ?

Heero refuse de lui mentir, mais il ne peut lui dire toute la vérité.

- Pas exactement, et je n'étais pas concerné directement. Un mercenaire de ma connaissance a eu un contrat difficile. La personne qu'il devait tuer a accepté sa mort parce que le commanditaire voulait le séparer de son amant. Alors il l'a protégé en se laissant tuer.

- C'est dégueulasse ! s'insurge Duo en se redressant.

Heero ne peut retenir un sourire, c'est tellement… Duo de réagir ainsi.

- Ca l'est. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il voulait la paix et la sécurité pour celui qu'il aimait.

- Et l'amant en question, il s'en est remis ?

- Je me pose des questions aujourd'hui, après n'y avoir plus songé pendant très longtemps.

- Je trouve ça terriblement triste, soupire Duo, de nouveau blotti contre Heero.

- L'histoire est triste, mais tu ne dois pas l'être, Duo.

- C'est difficile. Pourtant, je pense que le fait de connaître Milliardo me permet d'être moins touché par cette histoire. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la disparition de Treize, et pourtant, il continue de vivre avec un courage qui force l'admiration.

- On a bien vu…

- Hey ! se redresse vivement Duo, tu vas pas recommencer, c'est toi qui…

- Je sais, je sais, le coupe Heero en lui mordillant l'oreille pour le détourner du sujet. Est-ce que Milliardo t'a raconté comment était mort son amant ?

- Il a eu un accident, mais Mill' pense que c'était un assassinat. Malheureusement, ses recherches n'ont rien donné. Pourquoi ?

- Simple curiosité.

- Tu n'es pas curieux, Heero.

- Faut croire que je le deviens.

- Je vais faire comme si je te croyais, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me dire réellement ce qui te pousse à me poser cette question.

- Je me demandais seulement jusqu'à quel point Milliardo avait pu se confier sur la mort de son compagnon. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas facile de le faire. Ca me donne une idée de l'importance que tu as pour le prince de Sank.

Duo le regarde longuement, puis se laisse aller dans ses bras.

- Ok. Pour en finir avec Milliardo et Treize, avoir cet exemple me rend encore plus décidé à profiter de mon bonheur avec toi. Connaître quelqu'un dont l'amour profond a été si brusquement brisé m'a aidé à comprendre tes raisons et tes actions.

- J'ai déjà remercié Milliardo pour ça.

- T'as eu du mal, et ce n'était que par téléphone…

- Tu as couché avec lui, Duo, pendant trois mois. Et je vous ai vu…

- Encore une fois, tu es le seul et unique responsable dans cette affaire.

- Et aujourd'hui, je veux être le seul et unique dans ta vie.

- Tu l'es, répond fermement Duo en levant les yeux vers lui. A avoir cette place particulière, je veux dire.

- Ca me va.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn. Je veux bien _cohabiter_, mais mon espace, je ne le _partage_ pas.

Duo secoue la tête avec un grand sourire, sans le quitter du regard.

Puis leurs visages se rapprochent doucement, leurs nez s'effleurent, se caressent tout comme leurs souffles par leurs lèvres entrouvertes, avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment et qu'elles ne se rejoignent enfin.

Il ne faut guère longtemps à leur désir en sommeil pour se réveiller, enfin libéré, et prendre possession de chaque cellule de leurs corps, qui s'embrasent sous le feu de leur passion.

Heero finit par emporter Duo jusqu'à sa chambre, et Duo se félicite d'avoir songé à le faire visiter avant, parce qu'il n'aurait juré pouvoir les guider, tant leurs baisers lui ont déjà fait perdre ses repères.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Heero abandonne Duo au milieu des draps, le temps nécessaire pour finir de se déshabiller, car il s'est déjà occupé de semer les vêtements de Duo et une partie des siens du salon à la chambre.

Ceci fait, il le rejoint au centre du lit rond, libérant les voiles du baldaquin au passage et recouvre enfin Duo de son corps nu, qui se presse contre le sien, délicieusement tentateur et provocant.

Heero ne tarde pas à en prendre possession, chaleureusement accueilli par Duo.

C'est souvent ainsi qu'ils commencent les réjouissances : une première fusion rapide de leurs corps, pour apaiser leur désir avec lequel ils ont bien joué, souvent, et le stabiliser, ensuite…

Ensuite…

Des heures à se toucher, se caresser, se tenter, se découvrir et s'aimer, enfin, encore et toujours…

Mais pour le moment, ils sont tous les deux tournés vers ce besoin d'un assouvissement rapide et intense, qu'ils trouvent en se donnant mutuellement le plus de plaisir possible, en partageant cette osmose présente entre eux jusqu'à la perfection.

Soudain, alors que durant cette première étreinte ils n'ont généralement pas l'habitude d'échanger autre chose que des soupirs et des gémissements, voire des cris, trop occupés qu'ils sont à se rappeler de respirer, peut-être, un "_je t'aime_" passionné résonne dans le concert de halètements.

Duo se crispe quelques secondes.

Mais dans le feu de l'action, comment savoir si ce sont aux mots d'Heero ou à ses mouvements en lui qu'il a réagi ?  
Comment savoir s'il est plus ou moins rouge, dans cette semi-obscurité ?

Heero ne peut rien lire du langage corporel de Duo et seul le silence, entrecoupé par leurs souffles saccadés, lui répond, alors qu'il a presque inconsciemment ralenti la cadence pour pouvoir éventuellement permettre à Duo de dire quelque chose…

Mais Duo, éclairé par un rayon de lune, à la luminosité à peine atténuée par le voile, regarde seulement Heero avec une infinie douceur, et énormément de tendresse, avant de se redresser pour capturer ses lèvres entrouvertes, rougies et gonflées.

Alors qu'Heero est entrain de réaliser qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse, Duo parvient à le renverser sans le faire sortir de son corps et le chevauche sans plus attendre, avec une fougue qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais témoigné.

C'est tout simplement… renversant.

Très vite entraîné dans cet océan de plaisir et de volupté, fasciné par la beauté sauvage et presque mystique de Duo, à cet instant, qui ondule sur lui avec une sensualité folle, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur eux, Heero oublie momentanément que ce n'était pas vraiment sous cette forme qu'il voulait et espérait que Duo réponde à sa déclaration.

Il lui rend donc son étreinte avec la même fougue, la même passion, le même amour, sans se poser de questions, sans réfléchir, prenant et donnant, simplement.

Lancés à un tel rythme, effréné et intense, ils ne tardent guère à atteindre le ciel connu seulement par de rares couples.  
Ils se libèrent en même temps, avec cette synchronisation parfaite, qui confirme l'harmonie et l'osmose de leurs deux êtres, fusionnés en un seul par l'amour qui les lie.

Habituellement, après ce premier round, ils prennent un petit moment pour se remettre en se dévorant des yeux, en laissant leurs mains caresser leurs corps, s'approprier encore un peu de l'autre.

Mais cette fois-ci, leur étreinte a été réellement très intense, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.  
Surtout dès le moment où Duo s'est retrouvé sur Heero, se donnant à lui de manière si captivante et excitante, envoutante, si passionnément et amoureusement, et Heero lui répondant avec la même passion, troublé et excité comme jamais par cette situation.

C'est pourquoi ils s'endorment très rapidement tous les deux, étroitement serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comblés au possible.

_**-**_

_**-  
Un peu plus tard dans la nuit…**_

-

Très sensible aux changements de température, l'absence de la chaleur du corps d'Heero contre le sien finit par réveiller Duo.

Il se redresse et dans un même mouvement, s'étire légèrement en balayant la pièce du regard, s'habituant assez rapidement à la pénombre, pour confirmer ce qu'il soupçonne déjà : Heero n'est plus dans la chambre.

Après un nouvel étirement il se lève, cherche son bas de pyjama et ne le trouve pas, puis avise celui d'Heero qu'il avait préparé la veille, posé sur son sac et qu'il n'a pas utilisé. Il l'enfile avant de sortir et de descendre, après avoir vérifié qu'Heero n'était pas à la salle de bain ou ailleurs à l'étage.

Heero est bien dans le salon, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec une tasse de lait chaud dans la main - Duo le reconnaît à l'odeur caractéristique qu'il dégage - : il ne doit pas être là depuis longtemps.

Duo le rejoint et s'assoit sur le rebord aussi, face à lui, sans un mot.  
Heero, qui avait le visage levé vers le ciel étoilé et la lune, s'arrache à sa contemplation pour regarder Duo, et lui sourit tendrement.

Mais Duo rate ce sourire, qui n'est pourtant pas anodin de la part d'Heero.

Il ne le voit pas, car toute son attention est focalisée sur le regard d'Heero, qui exprime tant de choses, en cet instant, que Duo est à la limite de songer qu'il rêve et ne s'est pas réellement réveillé.

Souriant toujours avec la même tendresse, Heero lui tend la tasse de lait chaud que Duo prend avant de boire, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ses gestes, toujours aussi peu sûr qu'il est de vivre quelque chose de réel, toujours prisonnier du regard de son cavalier.

Lorsque le liquide presque brûlant se déverse dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge, Duo comprend qu'il n'est pas en plein rêve, parce que rien n'a changé autour de lui, alors que la surprise et la douleur auraient suffit à lui faire reprendre conscience.

Heero, qui a deviné, à sa grimace, que le lait chaud a été plus douloureux que réconfortant, lui reprend la tasse des mains - et Dieu seul sait par quel miracle Duo ne l'a pas laissé échapper - et la repose sur le rebord, loin derrière lui.

Ceci fait, il prend le visage de Duo en coupe pour l'embrasser, et caresser de ses lèvres et de sa langue chaque zone susceptible d'avoir été brûlée.  
Ce qui veut dire qu'aucune n'est négligée.

Un autre feu s'allume alors entre eux, bien moins désagréable et douloureux qu'un lait trop chaud…

Et Duo oublie rapidement la raison pour laquelle il doutait d'être complètement réveillé.

Jusqu'à ce que, reposant l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit, qu'ils ont réussi à regagner à un quelconque moment de leur étreinte passionnée, Heero pose de nouveau _ce _regard sur lui.

Un regard incertain où s'agite une foule de sentiments, dans lequel Duo lit plusieurs choses : Heero l'aime, Heero doute.  
Duo est persuadé que l'inquiétude qu'il y voit ne concerne pas les sentiments qu'ils partagent, et il pense savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Heero.

C'était évident qu'il allait arriver un moment où Heero allait s'arrêter sur leur situation, leur lien et leurs sentiments ; Duo est plutôt content que ça se passe maintenant, alors qu'ils sont ensemble, et qu'Heero est assez troublé pour ne pas réussir à se cacher derrière un masque.

Il ne le fait plus vraiment lorsqu'ils sont seuls, mais il garde encore certains automatismes de défense, qui se seraient sûrement enclenchés, si Heero n'avait pas perdu autant de ses repères.

Duo accentue ses caresses pour le détendre et non pour l'exciter, puis se lance, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

- Heero, tu sais, commence-t-il dans un murmure, ce n'est pas obligé de marcher, entre nous.

L'ancien mercenaire se crispe, et Duo sait qu'il a vu juste ; il le serre un peu plus contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'on va tout faire pour que ça fonctionne, c'est évident. Mais l'erreur est humaine. Je suis aussi un être humain, et tu as accepté que ton côté humain reprenne la place dominante en toi, alors… on a le droit à l'erreur, tous les deux. On ne peut pas être parfaits dans ce cas-là. Tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête, c'est une perte de temps et on a mieux à faire de notre vie, non ?

- Hn.

- Tu n'es pas convaincu.

Heero le regarde longuement, tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, ce qui l'apaise.

- Chaque moment passé avec toi me le confirme : j'ai la certitude que tu es… celui qui me correspond. Mais ça ne repose sur rien de concret.

- C'est sympa, ça ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je te taquine, _honey_, le rassure-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, mais… que fais-tu de nos sentiments ? Ils ne sont pas assez concrets, pour toi ?

- Je sais qu'ils existent, je les ressens. Seulement d'où viennent-ils, Duo ?

- Ils viennent de nos cœurs, de nos âmes, de nos vécus antérieurs, et peut-être y a-t-il d'autres sources que nous ne soupçonnons pas.

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment et pourtant, nous nous sommes liés très rapidement. Et c'est tellement fort, entre nous. Ca n'a rien de rationnel.

- Faut-il que ça le soit absolument ?

Heero ne répond rien, alors Duo reprend, sa main caressant toujours sa joue avec tendresse.

- Tu acceptes l'idée que nous ayons une âme ?

- Évidemment.

- Et l'idée que cet élément immatériel voyage d'une vie à l'autre ?

- Éventuellement. Certains faits abondent dans ce sens.

- Le sentiment de déjà-vu, déjà-vécu ?

- Entre autres.

- Bien. Alors tu peux accepter, ou au moins y réfléchir, au fait que nos âmes, dans des corps et des vies différentes, se sont déjà rencontrées et liées.

- Hn.

- Dans notre vie actuelle, elles se sont retrouvées et reconnues, et nous ont guidé l'un vers l'autre. Alors quelque part, nous nous connaissons. Mais nous devons faire connaissance avec les corps qui se sont vus attribués nos âmes et ce qu'on a fait de cette nouvelle vie, avant nos retrouvailles.

Heero glisse son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent la paume de Duo, sur sa joue, et les presse contre elle.

- Sur le fait de connaître nos corps, nous avons bien avancé, murmure-t-il en se remontant une de ses jambes le long d'une des siennes.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'entendais par là, sourit Duo, parce qu'à ce niveau, je pense qu'on peut affirmer qu'on se connait vraiment bien. Mais c'est aussi à prendre en considération.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de découvrir ton corps, Duo, réplique Heero en le renversant sous lui. Jamais.

- J'espère bien… a encore le temps de dire Duo, avant qu'Heero ne lui ravisse ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser.

Lorsqu'ils finissent par consentir à s'écarter l'un de l'autre, bien que très légèrement, Duo sourit à Heero, passant et repassant sa main entre ses courtes mèches brunes.

- Il n'y a absolument rien de rationnel à aimer quelqu'un si fort et si vite, Heero. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est heureux et si bien ensemble. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication.

- Je crois n'en avoir pas besoin.

- Si ça change et que tu t'interroges de nouveau ou que tu doutes, tu sais quoi faire, Heero.

- Hn.

- Je ne prétends pas avoir toutes les réponses, mais nous pourrons au moins les chercher ensemble. Et si nous ne les trouvons pas...

- Tu me feras oublier que je me suis un jour poser des questions. Je te fais confiance pour ça, Duo.

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu as raison...

Heero sourit et s'abandonne entre les bras de Duo, qui initie cette fois leur baiser.  
Et il en garde le contrôle absolu, ainsi que de tout ce qui s'ensuit, pour les plus grands bonheur et le plaisir de son amant autant que les siens.

Et ce, jusqu'au petit matin…

-

_A suivre…_

**

* * *

**

Notes :

**/!\ l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération. /!\**

**(1)** **Le Zizi coincoin** : liqueur d'oranges et jus de citron. On ne le trouve pas partout, en tout cas pas souvent sous ce nom. C'est toujours un moment très drôle, lorsqu'on commande XD. Imaginer la tête d'Heero disant ça très sérieusement m'a vraiment fait rire, je devais vous le faire partager.

**(2) Le Black Shadow** est un vrai cocktail ( black Eristoff, coca/pepsi, citron) mais c'est aussi et surtout un des surnoms de Duo dans le manga.

**(3) Le Perfect Mojito** (trait d'angostura bitter, eau gazeuse, menthe, sucre, citron vert, rhum cubain) est (à ce qui paraît) la variante la plus consommée du **Mojito** (eau gazeuse, menthe, sucre, citron, rhum blanc). Il est un peu plus fort et plus mentholé.

**(4)** Salade d'agrumes, gélatine et Grand Marnier servie dans un verre, un peu comme une verrine.

**(A)** **No one but you** : cette chanson des trois membres restant de Queen a été écrite après le décès de la Princesse Diana en août 1997 (la chanson lui est dédiée), mais elle est surtout un éloge à leur leader Freddie Mercury et à tout ceux morts trop jeunes. On voit sur la pochette Icare, volant trop près du soleil et qui mourra car ses ailes de cire fondirent. Ce thème est présent dans les paroles de la chanson (they only fly too close to the sun / ils ont simplement voler trop près du soleil). _Perso, je conseille de l'écouter à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas. C'est une chanson qui, par ses paroles, l'émotion des chanteurs et la musique m'arrache le coeur..._

**Notes de l'auteure.**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre avec peu d'action et beaucoup de paroles, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même !_

_Sur mon bloc, il ne prenait pas tant de place ==' du coup j'ai coupé, et vous aurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre, avec le retour de Milliardo et le début des réponses promises. J'en ai déjà donné quelques unes ici …_

_A bientôt pour la suite pour ceux qui le veulent._

_Bonne continuation._

_Lysanea_

_-_


	11. Le seul moyen de chasser un démon

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre et du personnel du cirque comme Ethan, de l'orphelinat comme les Sœurs.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, (**3x4)  
**_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Milliardo Peacecraft, Raberba Sénior _

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Vos messages et comm' sur mon dernier chapitre m'ont fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup d'être toujours là et de me soutenir ! Je ne m'attarde pas car c'est un chapitre long, qui comme promis vous apporte quelques réponses !

**RaRs :**

**Céline** : merci pour ton mail (je réponds bientôt !) et tes reviews ! tes remarques sont intéressantes pour quelqu'un qui a autant le souci du détail que moi, donc je vais te répondre ! ca me paraît logique mais ta review m'a rappelé que ca ne l'était peut-être pas pour tous ! donc Duo a une grande maison et plein de bibelots et effectivement, le ménage lui prend du temps. Mais contrairement à d'autres auteurs, je ne vois pas Duo hyper bordélique, même si on parait tous hyper bordélique à côté de gens maniaques ! Du coup, faire le ménage à fond chaque fin de semaine et ranger ce qui doit l'être au quotidien, dans la semaine, me paraît suffisant. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu absent les jours précédents (ah, l'amour !) mais généralement il est assez souvent chez lui, donc c'était nickel le soir du dîner ! Bonne lecture de la suite (tu vas être servie avec le miel !) et merci encore pour tes encouragements et ton soutien ! (et aussi, c'est génial que tu puisses venir sur Paris !)

**Maxwell** : bonjour bonjour ! merci beaucoup de continuer à lire, je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours autant et que la longueur ne te gêne pas ! bonne suite !

**Lilith : **bonsoir ! tu n'as pas à t'excuser, l'important pour moi, c'est que tu continues de lire et d'aimer ma fic, même si c'est trois mois plus tard ! je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu n'as pas laissé tomber, merci pour ta review et pour m'avoir rassurée, au passage ^^

-

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre Onze**** : "****Le ****seul ****moyen**** de ****chasser**** un ****démon**** est ****parfois**** de lui ****céder****."**

-

-

_**Le lendemain matin  
**_**_14 décembre 203  
__Maison de Duo_**

**_-  
-_**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Duo qui se réveille le premier, ce matin-là.

Heero en est d'ailleurs assez surpris, et il ne peut que froncer les sourcils devant la place vide - et froide - à ses côtés.  
Enfin pas totalement : une feuille repose sur l'oreiller.  
Il la prend et lit le mot griffonné à la hâte par un Duo ayant sûrement peur qu'il ne se réveille avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

_Hello, dear ! Je descends préparer le petit-déjeuner, reste au lit, s'il te plaît, et attends-moi bien sagement, je fais vite… Si tu fais ce qui est écrit, tu auras une surprise ! _

Heero se lève en souriant, gagne rapidement la salle de bain où il fait un brin de toilette, puis retourne au lit, bien décidé à obéir à Duo et savourer sa surprise, qui ne peut qu'être bonne.

Lorsqu'il entend Duo revenir, Heero pousse même le jeu jusqu'à garder les yeux fermés.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, _honey_…

- Hn ? répond Heero sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Oui, tu souris. Bon, tu souris aussi parfois dans ton sommeil, mais c'est pas de la même façon. Je le sais bien, parce que des fois, je me réveille dans la nuit, et je te regarde sourire jusqu'à me rendormir. C'est tellement beau de voir ton visage apaisé et détendu.

- Je crois qu'on appelle ça "être heureux", non ? demande-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

- Oui, je pense aussi ! Et c'est un vrai bonheur de te voir comme ça. Mais j'aime aussi tes yeux, 'ro, alors tu veux bien les ouvrir, maintenant ?

- Hn…

Mais Heero prend encore le temps d'analyser les bruits que fait Duo, avant de s'exécuter : il devine qu'il a posé un plateau sur la table basse, pas loin du lit, en entendant la vaisselle s'entrechoquer.

De délicieuses odeurs lui chatouillent les narines, depuis un petit moment…

C'est finalement un poids de l'autre côté du lit qui l'affaisse qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux.  
Duo, qui s'était assis sur le bord, s'avance jusqu'à lui, une assiette creuse à la main… pleine de figues trempant dans du miel.

Heero fait aller son regard de celui de Duo à l'assiette, aussi tentateur l'un que l'autre.

Son sourire s'accentue, et il réalise alors qu'il sourit depuis un bon moment, déjà.  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, Duo…

Celui-ci ne répond rien, et prend simplement un des fruits qu'il laisse goûter au-dessus de l'assiette, tout en l'approchant du visage d'Heero.  
Mais il écarte le récipient une fois au-dessus de son torse dénudé.

- Ouuuups… quel maladroit… murmure-t-il, en traçant un chemin sur la peau d'Heero avec le liquide ambré, jusqu'à sa bouche.

Et Heero ne peut que mordre dans le fruit, complètement envoûté par le manège de Duo.

Et lorsqu'il efface son forfait par de petits coups de langue habile, remontant lentement le long de son torse, passant sur sa clavicule, s'attardant sur son cou et son menton jusqu'à terminer par ses lèvres, Heero, le mercenaire de glace, le soldat parfait, l'ultime combattant, ne peut retenir un violent frisson de plaisir d'électrifier son corps entier.

Il avale rapidement son morceau de fruit oublié pour pouvoir se délecter d'un autre qu'il lui préfère et de loin, et embrasse Duo avec une passion qui les surprend tous les deux…

Et les laisse complètement pantois, lorsqu'ils se décident à y mettre fin.

- Geez, Heero ! soupire Duo, presque extatique. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait un tel effet…

D'un mouvement vif, Heero le renverse sous lui, s'empare de l'assiette momentanément abandonnée, et sourit à Duo comme un prédateur venant de capturer sa proie et qui s'apprête à la dévorer.

- Je suis curieux d'en voir les effets sur _toi_…

Duo dégage les quelques mèches de cheveux qui ont glissé sur son visage et rend son sourire à Heero, le provocant allègrement, allant même jusqu'à bien écarter ses jambes pour qu'Heero puisse mieux s'installer contre lui.

- Je t'en prie, _honey_…

Oh non, Heero ne se fait absolument pas prier, bien au contraire !  
Et durant un bon moment, ils s'amusent tous les deux à se "torturer", testant leur résistance mutuelle, à grands coups de figues au miel qu'ils se partagent jusqu'à la rupture de stock.

Et ils se sont si bien nettoyés l'un et l'autre qu'ils se retrouvent à peine collant, et peuvent donc terminer leur petit-déjeuner avant de filer à la douche.

Comme ils sont prêts et qu'ils ont encore un peu de temps devant eux, ils s'installent au salon du côté qui s'ouvre sur le jardin, pour prendre un dernier café.

Il fait un peu frais encore, mais c'est agréable.

- Duo, tu sais, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi, hier.

Duo hausse les sourcils, étonné.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu m'as demandé à quel moment j'avais compris que la situation était différente, avec toi.

- Et tu m'as répondu que tu ne savais pas vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais pu arriver, si je ne t'avais pas considéré différemment que les autres.

- Et c'était quoi ? La mission ?

- Non. Quand tu m'as rejoint au Palais d'El-Nasri, je ne voyais plus l'amant, mais un professionnel, un soldat. Le fait de t'avoir aussi vu comme un coéquipier est également révélateur, cependant.

- Oui, tu n'as quasiment pas eu d'autres coéquipiers que Trowa et Wufei. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu faisais référence.

- Hn. Je parlais de ce qui s'est passé entre nous _après_ la mission.

Duo souffle sur sa tasse fumante et replonge dans ses souvenirs.

- Nous sommes rentrés chez toi et… tu m'as remis les idées en place, sous la douche. J'en vibre encore, rien qu'en y repensant ! C'était tellement fort, physiquement et émotionnellement...

- Hn. Tu en avais besoin.

- Oui, reconnaît Duo en posant sa tête sur son épaule, un court instant. Un peu comme il y a quelques jours, au moment de nos retrouvailles "physiques". C'est exactement ce que tu m'as expliqué : on aurait pu croire à une baise sauvage, sauf qu'il y avait nos sentiments en jeu, et ça change tout. C'est ce qui s'était passé, sous la douche. Même si on en était pas vraiment conscient.

- Hn.

- Je me souviens avec une précision hallucinante de tout ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là, reprend Duo en glissant les doigts de sa main libre aux siens. Je me rappelle que tu as nié qu'il y avait quelque chose, entre nous. Tu l'as nié avec ta bouche, mais ton regard disait tellement de choses contraires que j'étais perdu. Et moi-même, je refusais encore l'idée de pouvoir être tombé amoureux d'un assassin, même si je reconnaissais qu'on était lié. _Moi_.

- Je ne l'acceptais pas et pourtant, Duo, je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour.

Duo le fixe un moment, cherchant dans son regard ou sur son visage la confirmation qu'il a bien compris ce que révèlent ces mots.

- Tu étais… commence-t-il, tout en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse, mais sans le quitter du regard. Heero, tu as toujours été le… Geez ! On ne t'a _jamais_ pris ?

- Je n'ai jamais accepté.

- Mais… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, tu n'avais pas l'air réticent ou…

- Je ne l'étais pas.

- Ok, mais quand même… C'est tellement important, Heero, pourquoi… ?

- Je le voulais. Vraiment, Duo, insiste-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa main. Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé de vouloir une chose pour moi à ce point. Et je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je refusais déjà ce que ça pouvait vouloir signifier.

- Mais j'aurais pu te blesser, ou…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu être plus doux et tendre que tu ne l'as été, Duo, le coupe-t-il gentiment. C'est comme ça que tu aimes, même lorsque tu es fougueux et passionné. J'en ai eu de nombreuses fois la confirmation, ces derniers jours. Et pas plus tard que cette nuit.

Duo se mord la lèvre, puis la libère pour pouvoir embrasser Heero.

- Et… ça a été ?

Heero sourit, et cette fois, c'est lui qui l'embrasse.

- Parfaitement. Mais je refusais toujours d'associer ce bien-être que j'avais ressenti à un quelconque lien avec toi. J'ai analysé tous mes sentiments, je me suis posé les bonnes questions, j'ai trouvé les réponses, et la conclusion de toutes mes réflexions était que tu étais un danger, Duo, parce que tu avais su me toucher en plein cœur. Et c'était inacceptable.

- Contrairement à ton habitude, tu n'as pas pu nier assez rapidement les sentiments qui naissaient, alors tu as pu les ressentir pleinement et en être affecté.

- Hn.

- Et ça t'a fait réagir bien égoïstement et méchamment, avec moi, par la suite.

- Hn. Et je m'en excuse, Duo.

- Tu avais de quoi m'en vouloir, je venais de faire voler en éclat l'épaisse couche de glace dont tu avais entouré ton cœur, année après année, depuis bien longtemps !

- Il n'était même fait que de ça…

Duo sourit et caresse sa joue avec tendresse.

- C'est fini tout ça, _honey_.

- Grâce à toi. Merci.

- Merci à toi d'être revenu sur ce que tu as dit hier pour mieux me l'expliquer. Ca me fait plaisir d'apprendre que je ne me faisais pas des films, en ayant cru lire certaines choses dans ton attitude et ton regard. Et que finalement, tu étais bien le prince charmant que j'espérais et guettais du haut de ma tour !

Heero ne peut retenir un sourire à ces mots, qu'il se souvient avoir lui-même dit, un peu méchamment, cette nuit-là.  
Ce qui avait provoqué la colère de Duo et les avait empêché de profiter du peu de temps qui leur restait avant l'aube.

Mais tout appartient au passé, désormais.

Et en ce qui concerne le présent et l'avenir, Heero veut pouvoir accueillir et partager chaque nouvelle aube aux côtés de Duo.  
Au moins pour les six prochains mois.

Après un nouveau baiser dans lequel Heero a mis toutes ses excuses et Duo tout le pardon qu'il lui accorde, ils terminent leurs cafés et se préparent à partir, vérifiant qu'ils n'ont rien oublié.

Dans l'entrée, Heero prend soudain Duo dans ses bras, alors qu'ils allaient sortir.

- Une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Je sais qu'il arrive qu'on laisse échapper certaines paroles à des moments très forts. Ce que je t'ai dit, cette nuit, je le pensais vraiment.

- Je n'en doute pas, _honey_, assure Duo avec un sourire sincère.

Heero resserre la prise de son bras autour de sa taille, parce que Duo se détourne déjà pour repartir, et lui prend le menton entre ses doigts de sa main libre.

- Je t'aime, Duo.

Comme durant la nuit, Duo le regarde avec une infinie tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui, puis l'embrasse de la même façon.  
Il se détache ensuite, le regarde encore longuement - ému, triste, désolé ? Heero ne parvient pas à déchiffrer cet étrange regard- avant de s'écarter, d'ouvrir la porte…

… et de changer complètement de sujet.

Heero soupire discrètement, la tête pleine de questions, mais n'insiste pas.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvent à l'orphelinat où Duo le présente à tout le monde, ce qui leur prend près d'une demi-heure.  
Certains des enfants ont reconnu le cavalier qui les avait tant impressionnés, l'été passé, et sont contents de pouvoir l'approcher et lui parler.  
Ce qu'Heero ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de faire, lors de leur venue au cirque.

Il ne pouvait pas ôter son masque et rester auprès des enfants, au risque de paraître trop humain, et de mettre en danger sa couverture ; et tel qu'il était alors, il n'aurait pu que les effrayer, après les avoir fait rêver, durant le spectacle.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'envisager.

Mais la gentillesse dont il fait preuve, à présent, efface complètement la drôle d'impression qu'il leur avait fait, alors, en les fuyants quelque peu.  
Une gentillesse spontanée, naturelle, qui émeut profondément Duo et qui le fait être définitivement adopté par les orphelins.

Duo leur promet de revenir avec lui et Heero leur faire la promesse de s'occuper d'eux, lorsqu'ils viendront voir le spectacle ; ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'ils parviennent à se libérer des enfants.

Après un rapide détour par l'église, ils s'apprêtent à quitter l'enceinte de _Quaterine's house,_ lorsqu'ils sont arrêtés par un jeune garçon qui appelle Duo en courant vers eux.

Heero le reconnaît, c'est l'un des orphelins les plus âgés et malins, un de ceux qui arrivent à rejoindre la maison de Duo sans se faire attraper.

- Respire, mon grand, lui intime Duo en lui frottant légèrement le dos.

- J'avais peur… que vous soyez déjà partis… J'ai fait tout le tour… trois fois…

- On était à l'église, avec le Père Maxwell. Ca doit être vraiment important pour qu'un champion comme toi se mette dans cet état !

Le jeune homme se redresse et sourit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, le souffle encore un peu court.

- Hilde m'a convaincu de t'en parler, et si j'étais revenu sans l'avoir fait… Tu la connais !

- Je vois, sourit Duo. Alors, de quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien s'agir, sachant que tu as toujours pu me parler de tout sans hésiter ?

Le regard d'un vert profond glisse vers Heero, qui lève un sourcil.

- Je t'attends plus loin, Duo.

- Non, non, Monsieur Heero, vous pouvez rester ! le retient l'adolescent. En fait, je n'aurais pas hésité à t'en parler, Duo, mais tu as quelqu'un, alors je veux pas vous déranger…

- Ok, j'ai compris ! Tu as besoin que je te prête ma maison, c'est ça ? Shirel est revenue de chez ses grands-parents, alors ?

- Elle rentre cette après-midi, répond-il avec le sourire le plus idiot qu'Heero ait jamais vu chez un adolescent.

- Et c'est son anniversaire demain, si je me souviens bien.

L'adolescent hoche la tête, un peu rougissant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Khalil, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me parler. Si je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, au moins on peut chercher ensemble une solution. Là, y a aucun problème, en plus. Je peux dormir chez Heero ou chez Quatre…

- Tu seras très bien chez moi, intervient Heero.

- Tu vois, reprend Duo, après avoir souri à son cavalier.

- C'est chouette, merci beaucoup, Duo. Et merci aussi, Monsieur Heero.

- Heero.

- D'accord, Mons… euh… _Heero_.

Duo le remercie d'un regard, avant de reporter son attention sur Khalil.

- Quand veux-tu la maison ?

- Je voulais emmener Shirel au Val des Rêves, demain, pour son anniversaire, pour y passer la journée. Donc je pensais l'inviter à dîner ce soir pour qu'après on puisse… euh… passer la nuit ensemble et partir tôt demain matin…

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, alors qu'il sort ses clés de sa poche.

- Ca marche, mon grand. Je te donne ma deuxième clé. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose dans le bar, tu demandes à Hilde, elle te le sortira ce midi. La literie dans la chambre d'ami est propre. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus si j'ai réapprovisionné le tiroir de la table de chevet… Il faudra que tu vérifies, c'est Christobal qui est passé en dernier. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait épuisé le stock...

- Ok…

- De toute façon, tu as tout ce qui faut dans la salle de bain, penses-y juste avant, ça évitera de t'interrompre trop longtemps.

L'adolescent rougit un peu plus, mais il sourit et son regard est brillant.

- Merci encore, Duo.

- Je t'en prie ! Sers-toi de tout ce dont tu as besoin, j'ai fait les courses hier. Et au moindre souci, tu nous appelles, Hilde, Sarah, Driss ou moi.

- Promis.

- Bien. Rentre, maintenant, ou tu risques de te faire tirer les oreilles par Sœur Edwina !

Sur un dernier remerciement, le jeune garçon 'en retourne à l'orphelinat.

Heero et Duo reprennent la route, et Duo sort son téléphone en s'excusant.

"_Hilde, c'est Duo. J'ai donné ma deuxième clé à Khalil, mais je n'aurais pas le temps de repasser chez moi. Est-ce que tu peux y faire un saut pour fermer l'atelier de Solo, vérifier que j'ai bien fermé le bar à clé, leur sortir une bouteille s'il t'en a pas fait la demande, bref, comme d'hab. Si tu m'appelles et que je réponds pas, laisse-moi un message, même si c'est juste une insulte, ok ? Merci, ma belle, bye_." Désolé, reprend-il en regardant Heero.

- Pas de quoi. Tu leur fais vraiment confiance, à ces gamins.

- Je les ai vus grandir. Et je sais ce que c'est de vouloir un peu d'intimité avec la personne qu'on aime. Et de vouloir lui faire plaisir. Shirel, sa petite amie, est une fille géniale. Il a peur de la perdre, parce qu'il est orphelin et qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire, dans la vie. Et d'autres mecs lui courent après, des petits gars qui en ont plus dans les poches que dans le crâne ou dans le calbute.

- Elle en est consciente ?

- Oui ! En plus d'être belle, elle est super intelligente. Tu verrais comme elle les remet à leur place ! Pourtant, Khalil doute toujours. De lui, pas d'elle. Le couplet habituel "je ne la mérite pas", tu vois le genre.

- Maintenant, oui.

- Quoi, tu t'es dit ça aussi ?

- Hn. Le mercenaire ne méritait pas ton attention et encore moins ton amour. _L'ancien_ mercenaire fait tout pour changer ça.

Duo glisse sa main dans la sienne et la serre fort.

- Tu as tout laissé de ton ancienne vie derrière toi pour nous donner une chance, Heero, sans même avoir l'assurance que ça valait le coup. Est-ce que _je_ le mérite ?

- Oui, répond Heero sans hésiter. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir en juger.

Ils ne disent rien un moment, Duo répondant seulement aux salutations des personnes qu'ils croisent, Heero se contentant généralement d'un signe de tête poli.

- Dis-moi, Heero… finit par reprendre Duo, est-ce que tu pourrais retourner à ton ancienne vie ?

- Non. La seule personne que je pourrais tuer, aujourd'hui, c'est moi. Même si un jour, quelqu'un te blessait ou pire, je ne pourrais pas tuer cette personne. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu, et je me suis juré de ne jamais te trahir. Ce serment sera plus fort que mon désespoir et ma douleur car il est déjà plus fort que tout.

Duo lève un regard surpris et surtout très ému ver Heero, qui le soutient un moment, l'expression neutre mais le regard éloquent, avant de reporter son attention sur la route devant eux.

Duo, lui, ne dit rien, les mots ne seront pas assez forts dans ce cas précis, et pose seulement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, alors qu'ils arrivent enfin en vue de la Résidence Peacecraft, qui se dresse au bout de la rue.

Ils sont rejoints peu avant de l'atteindre par Trowa, à qui Heero a donné rendez-vous aux alentours de midi pour qu'ils retournent ensemble au cirque.

Les trois hommes s'embrassent et échangent quelques mots, puis se séparent.

Les deux anciens mercenaires font quelques pas en silence, le temps d'arriver aux ruelles moins fréquentées.

- Alors, t'as testé le lit rond ? demande Trowa de son ton neutre habituel.

- T'es au courant de ça ? répond Heero sur le même ton détaché.

- Quatre en a installé un dans l'une des chambres de l'aile Est.

- Pas dans la vôtre ?

- Non. Dans celle où il recevait ses amants, _avant_.

Très court silence.

- Il t'a reçu directement dans ses appartements.

- Moi, c'était différent.

- Hn. Il n'est pas le premier à vouloir mourir dans son lit.

Trowa lui jette un drôle de regard qu'Heero arrive parfaitement bien à déchiffrer et qui lui arrache un sourire.

- Tu vas pouvoir assurer le spectacle ? reprend Trowa en passant sa main sur le bas du dos d'Heero. Si j'ai bien compris les raisons de l'inquiétude de Duo, la nuit a sûrement dû être aussi bonne que courte.

Si Trowa comptait ôter le sourire de lèvres de son meilleur ami, il ne peut qu'être déçu, car au contraire, celui-ci s'élargit encore.

- Tout était _parfait_, merci de t'en soucier. Je me sens donc _parfaitement_ bien.

- Mais… ?

Cette fois, le sourire disparaît, mais Trowa n'a pas le cœur à s'en réjouir.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais", c'était vraiment une soirée - et une nuit - incroyable. C'est juste que…

- Hm ?

Heero ralentit, alors qu'ils atteignent le Parc Central.

- Tu as déjà dit à Quatre que tu l'aimais ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- La première fois, c'était _cette_ nuit-là.

- Pendant que tu…

Heero s'interrompt, se rappelant que Trowa a tenté de tuer Quatre alors même qu'il lui faisait l'amour pour la première fois.  
Ce n'est pas un souvenir très agréable pour Trowa, mais voyant que ça a l'air sérieux pour Heero, il est prêt à revenir sur cette partie douloureuse de son passé.

- Je le lui ai dit une première fois alors qu'il perdait connaissance et que je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je suppose que ça ne compte pas vraiment.

- Hn.

- La seconde fois, c'était plus tard dans la nuit. Il m'a demandé si j'étais sûr de vouloir rester avec lui. Lui dire que je l'aimais a été ma réponse.

- Et il t'a répondu, lui ?

- Hm.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il m'aimait aussi.

- Et s'il ne t'avait pas répondu ? demande Heero après un court silence, en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de l'entrée du cirque.

- Et bien, j'aurais attendu qu'il soit prêt à le faire.

Trowa s'appuie contre un arbre et le regarde longuement.

- Il y a un problème avec Duo ? reprend-il en voyant Heero plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Hn.

- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et tu n'as pas su lui répondre ?

- C'est lui.

- Lui ?

Heero fixe son regard à celui de son meilleur ami.

- Il ne m'a pas répondu. Les deux fois. Et je ne pense pas qu'il me répondra.

Trowa est un peu étonné, car il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver dans ce sens-là, mais il n'en montre rien ; il est bien placé pour savoir que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

- Il ne dit rien du tout ?

- Il prend cette magnifique expression, il me fait cet incroyable sourire, il me regarde avec cette douceur et cette tendresse qui me fond me sentir si bien, et… il m'embrasse.

Trowa ne peut retenir un sourire.  
C'est la première fois qu'il entend Heero parler de Duo de cette façon, avec tant d'amour dans la voix.

Il n'a pas du tout le ton ni le sourire de l'amoureux transis, ses yeux ne brillent pas démesurément, il énonce simplement les choses et pourtant, ce qu'il ressent pour Duo est presque palpable, tant c'est puissant.

C'est comme lorsqu'il les a vu arriver, un peu plus tôt, main dans la main, la tête de Duo sur l'épaule d'Heero : jamais il n'aurait pensé être témoin d'une telle scène, un jour, même s'il l'espérait pour son meilleur ami.  
Et bien qu'Heero aie toujours son visage dur, sa beauté froide, son regard perçant et dissuasif, le lien l'unissant à Duo ne pouvait absolument pas être mis en doute, à cet instant.

Et en y réfléchissant, à d'autres moments aussi.  
Ce dont il allait falloir reparler rapidement, ils n'allaient plus pouvoir feindre longtemps n'avoir qu'une relation basée sur le physique.

Mais pour le moment, son meilleur ami a besoin d'être rassuré, alors Trowa se concentre.

- Il t'embrasse _avec tout son amour, _reprend-il. Il ne fuit pas ton regard comme s'il voulait te cacher quelque chose, au contraire, tu peux y lire tout ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Je me trompe ?

- Non. Je ne doute pas de ce qu'il ressent. Mais il ne _dit_ rien. Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible que moi, qui aie tant de mal avec ces choses-là, j'ai envie de le lui dire tout le temps, de le lui répéter, encore et encore, alors que lui ne me l'a pas encore dit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

- Lui as-tu seulement posé la question ?

Heero fait quelques pas sans trop s'éloigner.

- Sur le moment, son baiser me fait tout oublier. Et après, je me sens trop ridicule.

- Je vois.

- Je ne suis pas familier avec ces choses-là, ce terrain m'est totalement inconnu.

- Tu apprends peu à peu, Heero. Mais c'est à lui que tu dois poser tes questions. C'est le seul qui puisse te répondre.

- Quatre…

- … ne te dira rien. Je pense comme toi qu'il connaît sûrement les raisons de Duo. Mais ce n'est pas à lui de t'en parler.

- Ai-je raison de me poser des questions ?

- Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas doués pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent, Heero.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de Duo.

- Il est très complexe. Tu l'as senti et tu le sais maintenant, sûrement, qu'il cache de nombreuses blessures, certaines mal refermées.

- Oui, je le sais. Et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le blesser encore…

Trowa interrompt les vas-et-viens d'Heero en lui attrapant le bras, lorsqu'il repasse près de lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochent.

- Cesse de culpabiliser, Heero. Tu sais refouler et nier tes sentiments, occupe-toi de celui-ci, qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il lui relâche le bras, et Heero vient alors s'appuyer sur le même arbre, à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que tu aurais agis de la même façon ?

- Je ne suis pas toi, Heero. Je n'aurais donc pas pu agir à _ta_ façon. Mais dans ta situation, j'aurais aussi cherché la meilleure solution. C'était celle-ci pour toi, ça aurait pu en être une autre pour moi.

- Hn… grommelle le cavalier.

- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, répète encore Trowa. Tes sentiments n'ont pas perturbé ton jugement. Je te connais, je l'aurais remarqué. Même à distance.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour le soutien que tu m'as apporté… _même à distance_.

- Tu l'as fait, réplique Trowa.

La main du cavalier glisse le long de l'arbre et se referme autour du poignet du clown, sur les lèvres duquel fleurit un doux sourire.  
Un geste discret caractéristique de leur relation et de leur lien, plus éloquent que n'importe quel discours.

- On a pas eu le temps d'en reparler, mais j'imagine que la situation devait être difficile, avec Duo et quatre.

- Ce n'était pas de tout repos, reconnaît Trowa. Sans compter l'arrivée de Milliardo. Je ne pouvais pas réellement empêcher ce qui s'est passé entre Duo et lui.

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, puisque ça a permis à Duo d'aller mieux, mais…

- C'est douloureux.

- Hn. Ca l'aurait été avec n'importe qui d'autre aussi, mais le fait que ce soit _lui_…

- C'est du passé, Heero.

- _Mon_ passé. Mais leur lien est encore très _présent_.

- Ils seront toujours liés, tu ne pourras pas lutter contre ça.

- Je sais reconnaître les luttes inutiles. Et je ne compte pas me battre contre des moulins à vent.

- Bien. Car leur histoire est derrière vous. S'ils avaient dû tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça aurait été le cas, dès le début. Il y a vraiment eu un moment où on a eu très peur qu'ils le soient. Je pense qu'on n'avait simplement pas compris, et pourtant Duo a vraiment tenté de nous expliquer. Mais ça n'est pas arrivé et ça ne peut plus arriver, désormais.

- Je suis conscient de ça, Trowa. Ca m'énerve seulement que ce soit _lui_.

- Mais tu ne peux rien y changer. Accepte-le et va de l'avant.

Heero relâche doucement le poignet de Trowa et se détache de l'arbre.

- Je suis certain qu'il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.

Trowa retient à grande peine un éclat de rire qu'il camouffle difficilement en toussotement.

- Alors tu devrais être rassuré.

Heero lui lance un regard perplexe.

- Ta logique m'échappe.

- S'il est capable de dire à Milliardo qu'il l'aime, c'est que ce n'est pas assez fort pour qu'il ait du mal à l'exprimer.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

- Duo a le droit comme tout un chacun d'éprouver plusieurs formes d'amour. Mais celui qui vous lie reste unique. C'est le seul qu'il peut avoir du mal à mettre en mots.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu expert en relations amoureuses ? demande Heero, alors qu'ils se décident enfin à rejoindre le cirque.

- Quelque part au cours de ces six derniers mois, je me suis retrouvé à vivre un amour aux mille visages et sensations. Un amour unique, de multiples possibilités. L'amour est complexe Heero, comme tous les sentiments et toutes les relations qui en découlent. Avant Quatre, je n'imaginais pas à quel point. Depuis lui, je le vis à chaque instant.

- Je commence à en avoir un aperçu plus personnel.

- Parce que tu e réellement impliqué pour la première fois.

- Hn

- Et ce n'est qu'un début, Heero.

- Je ne crois pas que j'en viendrais à en parler comme tu le fais, un jour.

Trowa lui adresse un sourire mystérieux.

- Il ne faut jurer de rien… Tu me rejoins sous le chapiteau ?

- J'arrive, répond simplement Heero.

Il fait un passage rapide chez lui pour poser son sac, puis chasse toutes ses pensées pour pouvoir redevenir le "simple" cavalier du cirque _Mobile __S__uits_ et se préparer avec le reste de la troupe à leur première représentation publique, prévue à 14h30.  
Quelques jours plus tôt, la Première, dont l'entrée ne s'était faite que sur invitation, a remporté un tel succès que toutes les places ont très vite été vendues pour cette première séance ouverte au public.

Et Heero, comme chaque membre du cirque, doit faire en sorte de ne pas décevoir les attentes de leurs spectateurs.

-  
-

_**Pendant ce temps-là, (enfin, un peu plus tôt…)  
**__**Résidence Peacecraft**_

-

Duo suit Heero et Trowa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles, puis franchit le portail ouvert de la Résidence et se retrouve en quelques enjambées devant la grande porte en marbre.

Alors qu'il lève la main pour se saisir du marteau du heurtoir et frapper, celle-ci s'ouvre ; Duo se recule et croise le regard sombre de Jawed Youness Raberba, dont le visage s'illumine à sa vue.

- Duo, mon garçon, quelle surprise !

- Sabah el-khēir, _Amīr-e olūs_. (1)

- Sabah an-nūr, Duo, répond-il en lui donnant une franche accolade. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci, Monsieur Raberba. Et vous ?

- Bien, qu'Allah en soit remercié ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir te voir avant de repartir, mais qu'est ce qui peut bien t'avoir amené ici ? Peut-être me cherchais-tu ?

- Milliardo et moi avions prévu de déjeuner ensemble, c'est pourquoi je suis là, Monsieur, élude Duo avec aplomb.

Raberba Sénior se tourne alors vers Milliardo, resté derrière lui jusqu'à présent, très discret, et lui prend le bras avec un grand sourire.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Milliardo est un homme bon, au grand cœur et à l'âme noble. J'ai été véritablement peiné d'apprendre votre séparation. Je n'ai rien contre ce jeune cavalier, Duo, mais le Prince de Sank est tout de même un très bon parti.

- C'est aussi et surtout un excellent ami, répond Duo, avant que Milliardo n'ait pu intervenir. C'est pourquoi je me permets de te demander, Milliardo, de bien vouloir m'accorder encore un moment. Je souhaiterai parler à Monsieur Raberba, si vous en êtes vous-même d'accord, Monsieur.

- Ah ! mon garçon, tu me mets dans l'embarras ! soupire l'émir en se détachant du prince. Bien entendu, j'aimerais discuter avec toi, seulement, je dois rejoindre mon jet.

- C'est vraiment important et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Monsieur, insiste Duo avec son sourire auquel personne ne résiste.

Milliardo ne peut empêcher ses propres lèvres de s'étirer pour en former un, devant la maîtrise dont fait preuve Duo qui sait jouer de ses atouts comme personne.

Il se rend alors pleinement compte de combien Duo a pu lui manquer…  
Depuis qu'il l'a vu sur le perron, il n'attend qu'une chose, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais il va devoir prendre son mal en patience, Duo a déjà gagné son duel, Raberba ne peut que céder ; et en effet, celui-ci soupire, mais sourit presque tout de suite après.

- Accompagne-moi jusqu'à l'aérogare, mon garçon, Fahad te redéposera ici ensuite, ce qui nous laissera le temps de discuter dans la voiture. Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui, Monsieur Raberba, merci !

- Par Allah ! Certains sourires sont bien les armes les plus dangereuses qui existent ! remarque-t-il encore, avant de se tourner vers le Prince, dont il prend la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, en signe de respect. Mon cher Milliardo, merci pour ton chaleureux accueil. Ton père Sechzig doit être fier de son fils et héritier. Continuons ensemble d'œuvrer pour la Paix.

- Ce monde mérite que nous nous battions pour lui, malgré la noirceur des âmes de certains hommes qui le peuplent, parmi lesquels quelques uns qui le dirigent.

- Nous avons sacrifié trop de choses pour en rester là. Tant qu'Allah ne me rappellera pas à lui, le Royaume de Sank pourra compter sur mon soutien et les Peacecraft, sur mon amitié.

- Choukran, Amīr-e olūs_. _

Jawed Youness Raberba ne répond rien et se contente de lui serrer la main, en égal, avant de faire face à Duo, qui a suivi l'échange avec une certaine fascination et un immense respect pour ces deux hommes œuvrant pour la Paix.

Les relations qu'il entretient avec chacun d'eux lui font trop souvent oublier que derrière les hommes, il y a deux symboles très forts, deux personnalités à l'influence, aux poids et aux responsabilités énormes sur la scène mondiale.

- Allons-y, Duo, lui dit Raberba Sénior, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

- Oui, Monsieur, juste un moment, s'il vous plaît, répond-il, avant de s'avancer jusqu'à Milliardo, qui lui ouvre ses bras avec bonheur. Merci, Mill', murmure-t-il en se blottissant fort contre lui.

Ca lui fait tant de bien de se retrouver dans ses bras…

- Je t'en prie, trésor. Prends-ton temps, surtout, ajoute le Prince en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ils restent encore un très court instant serrer l'un contre l'autre, puis se détachent d'un même mouvement et se sourient.

Duo rejoint ensuite Raberba Sénior, qui a détourné pudiquement le regard, mais dont le petit sourire n'échappe à personne.  
L'émir passe un bras paternel et protecteur dans le dos de Duo et le mène jusqu'à sa voiture.  
Ils s'installent à l'arrière, après que Duo ait salué Fahad, le chauffeur.

Sur un signe de son patron, celui-ci remonte la vitre isolant les passagers arrière, avant de prendre la route.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose, Duo ?

- Non, merci, Monsieur Raberba.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, je déclare la séance "heure des règlements de compte" ouverte !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Monsieur. Vous n'avez aucun compte à me rendre et je ne pense pas en avoir non plus, depuis un moment.

- Mais par ta simple présence, tu m'en demandes, Duo. Je me sens comme un enfant sur le point d'être réprimandé.

- Je n'oserai jamais, et vous le savez. Je ne me souviens pas m'être un jour permis une telle chose.

- Un grand homme a dit un jour : "le tact dans l'audace est de savoir jusqu'où on peut aller trop loin". (2) Tu maîtrises parfaitement cet art, Duo. Tu as toujours été très mesuré dans tes propos et dans ta colère. Ceci, en me faisant bien sentir combien tu te contenais.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir vous duper, se défend Duo.

- Et je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu le faisais ou tentais de le faire. Nous sommes au-dessus de ces faux-semblants. Cela fait près de dix-neuf ans que nous nous connaissons, après tout. Tu as grandi avec mon fils, que tu connais probablement mieux que moi, son propre père.

- A qui la faute, Monsieur Raberba ? C'est une chose que je vous ai souvent reproché.

- A juste titre, et j'accepte et assume cette responsabilité.

Les deux hommes se regardent un moment en silence.  
Raberba Sénior ne laisse absolument rien passer de ses sentiments ou de ses pensées, malgré l'apparente légèreté de la conversation.

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu m'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles vous traitiez votre fils de cette façon. Même si vous êtes distant, et surtout absent, en privé, l'évidence de l'amour que vous lui portez saute aux yeux. Alors pourquoi, paradoxalement, vous semblez tellement lui en vouloir ? Vous avez été très loin, cette fois-ci, en le mariant à cette… à Dorothy. Est-ce à cause de sa ressemblance avec sa mère que vous le… punissez ?

Le regard du chef Raberba se trouble pour la première fois vraiment.

- Ce serait injuste, tu ne penses pas, mon garçon ?

- Lorsque la douleur et le chagrin sont encore très présents, je ne crois pas que la justice ou la justesse puisse faire le poids.

- Quatrine me manque encore cruellement, murmure Raberba, ses yeux perdus dans le paysage qui défile. Mais je suis heureux de la revoir à travers nos enfants, Quatre, Iria, Inès, Kamar, Amra, Hebara, Mayssan étant ceux qui lui ressemblent le plus. Mais aussi dans chaque petite chose qui me la rappelle, chez chacun d'eux tous.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir privé Quatre de votre présence, toutes ces années, pourquoi cette distance, cette apparente indifférence pour son sort ? Pourquoi voulez-vous tant le séparer du seul homme qui le rend heureux, enfin ? Est-ce que vous ne ressentez pas cette joie immense, en le voyant sourire et rire comme il ne lui avait encore jamais été permis, avant sa rencontre avec Trowa ?

- Tu l'as rendu heureux, toi aussi, réplique-t-il en le regardant à nouveau.

- Mais jamais de cette façon, Monsieur Raberba. Et ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

- Tu as déjà eu à porter une lourde charge qui n'aurait pas dû t'échoir.

- Mais je l'ai accepté, sans remords ni regrets, Monsieur. Alors qu'être l'amant de Quatre n'a jamais été envisageable. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous l'avez un jour sérieusement pensé.

- Pas avec Solo à tes côtés, bien évidemment. Je voulais que tu sois un frère, pour Quatre, et tu l'es. Je voulais que tu sois son protecteur, c'est toujours le cas. J'ai fait de toi son armure invisible, son ange gardien aux ailes de métal, je t'ai fait porter les attributs de la Faucheuse, tâchant ton âme si pure. Tu as perdu ceux que tu considérais comme tes parents et pourtant, tu n'as jamais failli à ta mission envers mon fils.

- Une famille peut-être composée de plusieurs frères et sœurs, répond Duo, la gorge nouée, mais avec assurance. C'est pareil avec les âmes. Quatre est une de mes âmes sœurs et je l'aime, Monsieur. Mais ni comme un amant, ni comme un père, je ne peux remplacer ça. C'est la seule chose que je vous reproche. Parce que vous pouvez réellement changer la situation.

Raberba Sénior tourne son visage vers lui et le fixe longuement.

- J'ai un ami qui se nomme Farouk, "celui qui distingue le vrai du faux". Un joli nom, tu ne trouves pas, Duo ?

- Oui, mais…

- Peut-être le connais-tu ? le coupe-t-il rapidement.

- Non…

Duo ne voit pas le rapport, et il ne compte pas laisser l'homme détourner la conversation.  
Mais il décide d'attendre de comprendre où il veut en venir, avant d'intervenir et de lancer une nouvelle offensive.

- Et bien cet ami, un émir très puissant, avait un fils et héritier, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Cet enfant était la prunelle de ses yeux et tout le monde le savait. Tant et si bien que dès son plus jeune âge, il semblait se promener avec une cible sur le dos. Et un jour, un ennemi parvint à atteindre cette cible.

- Il est mort ?

- Oui.

Duo songe à toutes les tentatives de meurtres et les complots contre Quatre auxquels ils ont dû faire face, toutes ces années et ce, alors qu'il apparaît comme avoir peu d'intérêt aux yeux de Raberba Sénior.  
Celui-ci a même laissé entendre que s'il arrivait quelque chose à son fils, il pourrait désigner un nouvel héritier dans la famille proche, neveu, cousin, petit-fils, bien que jeunes, encore.  
Et en ne précisant volontairement pas un quelconque ordre, afin de ne pas générer d'autres tentatives d'assassinats pour le droit à la succession…

Duo ne peut retenir un frisson, en comprenant le sens des paroles de l'émir : Quatre serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, si son père avait agi comme son ami et avait témoigné son attachement et son affection au grand jour.

Il y aurait forcément eu beaucoup plus d'attaques, de complots, et ils n'auraient jamais pu le protéger de tout, tout le temps…  
Ils ne sont que des hommes, après tout…

- Monsieur Raberba…

- C'est encore plus triste parce que son fils s'était épris d'une jeune employée de son domaine, l'interrompt-il, l'air de rien. Malheureusement, même si les mœurs ont évolué sur certains points, une telle union n'aurait jamais été approuvée et reconnue. Les traditionnalistes auraient hurlé au scandale et mon ami aurait perdu toute crédibilité dans les affaires. Or, son rôle était plus qu'important. Les enjeux étaient bien trop grands, et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son fils s'était donc retrouvé en conflit avec son devoir. Alors il lui a trouvé une charmante jeune femme, reconnue aussi bien par la communauté que par ses alliés et ses associés. Ce qui est très important, Duo, même si ce n'est pas tout ce qui doit compter.

- Justement…

La main que pose Raberba Sénior sur son bras autant que son regard suffisent à faire taire Duo, cette fois-ci.

- Cette jeune femme promise à son fils n'était pas seulement charmante, mais aussi très intelligente et maline. Trouvant elle aussi son intérêt dans cet arrangement, elle a accepté de n'être qu'un écran. Le fils de mon ami allait donc pouvoir être heureux avec son employée, tout en préservant sa famille du scandale et laissant son père continuer d'œuvrer et d'accomplir son devoir. Mon ami était heureux, car son fils allait pouvoir l'être. Et il était prêt à tout pour cela, même à bafouer les liens sacrés du mariage. Mais malheureusement, il n'a pas eu l'opportunité de voir tout ceci se concrétiser, car il a perdu son fils.

Duo n'essaie pas d'intervenir, dans le silence qui s'installe.

Il a enfin compris que cet ami n'existe pas et que cette histoire n'est qu'une version dramatique de celle qui se joue pour les Raberba, dont il se sert pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité de leur situation.  
Quatre n'avait donc même pas à faire tant d'efforts avec Dorothy pour trouver un accord, tout était déjà prévu...  
La garce a dû bien s'amuser !

- Il est vrai que je suis dur avec mon fils, reprend Raberba Sénior. Il mériterait plus d'amour de ma part. Mais les choses sont bien ainsi. Car si c'est le prix que nous devons payer pour éviter de témoigner de cet amour en me rendant au cimetière et n'entendre que les pierres froides me répondre, je l'accepte et ne laisse pas le choix à mon enfant.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit : il vient d'obtenir la plus belle preuve de l'amour que Raberba Sénior éprouve pour son fils, et il en est plus qu'heureux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
Mais c'est un sourire tinté de tristesse, parce qu'il sait maintenant à quel point Raberba Sénior peut souffrir de cette distance qu'il leur a imposé, à son fils et lui, toutes ces années, et le poids de ce combat qu'il mène pour permettre à son héritier d'être heureux, malgré tout.

- Pour en finir avec l'histoire de mon ami, sache, Duo, que ce n'est pas l'employée qui a assassiné son fils.

- Je ne comprends pas… ?

- Et bien, cela aurait été digne d'un film policier, tu ne crois pas ? L'amour, la trahison… Mais non, elle n'était pas une sorte d'agent double. Tu penses bien, pour permettre à cette employée de vivre auprès de son fils, mon ami s'est bien assuré de son identité, de son passé, a fait le tour de tous les problèmes qu'elle aurait pu leur causer. Il allait quand même prendre de gros risques pour leur permettre d'être ensemble. Et il comptait aussi tester l'amour de cette femme pour son garçon. Car il en faut, pour vivre dans l'ombre d'une épouse officielle. Quelques obstacles auraient suffi à démontrer ça… Enfin, tout ceci ne nous concerne en rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur Raberba, sourit Duo, alors qu'ils échangent un long regard entendu.

- Bien, nous sommes arrivés, à ce que je vois. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ! C'est cela, aimer la compagnie de quelqu'un ! Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir en profiter davantage.

- Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé, Monsieur.

- Ce fut un réel plaisir, Duo. Je serai de retour pour le jour de l'an, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de parler plus longuement.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- D'ici là, prends-soin de toi, ainsi que de mon fils et n'hésite pas à me solliciter, si besoin est.

- Merci, Monsieur Raberba.

Duo se laisse enfermer dans une puissante étreinte, puis Raberba Sénior le libère et frappe à la vitre de séparation, qui s'abaisse rapidement.

- Oui, Maître Raberba ?

- Tu vas d'abord reconduire notre jeune ami à la Résidence Peacecraft, avant de retourner au Palais.

- Bien, Maître Raberba.

Raberba Sénior sort de la voiture et est immédiatement entouré de ses gardes du corps.

- Votre fille Iria s'est déjà installée dans le jet, Monsieur, elle est en communication avec le Cheikh Aït Kamal.

- Parfait. Duo, à bientôt.

- Saluez Iria pour moi, s'il vous plaît, et Dorothy.

- Dorothy est restée au Palais. Elle pourra ainsi commencer à s'habituer à sa future vie d'épouse, et réfléchir avec quatre à une date pour leur mariage. J'annoncerai officiellement les fiançailles à mon retour, puisque je serai accompagné de sa famille. Profitez-en pour refaire connaissance.

Duo ne peut retenir une grimace, ce qui fait sourire Raberba Sénior.

Après un dernier signe de tête, il se dirige vers son jet, escorté par sa sécurité, sans plus un seul regard en arrière.

Duo remonte dans la voiture et se perd une bonne partie du trajet dans ses réflexions, ce qui lui vaut de nombreux coups d'œil du chauffeur, plutôt habitué à une joyeuse conversation, lorsqu'il a l'occasion de conduire Duo quelque part ou de simplement lui parler, au Palais.

Celui-ci finit par s'en rendre compte et s'excuse, puis le rassure, avant de prendre des nouvelles de son épouse, de ses enfants, et de discuter gaiement avec lui, comme d'habitude.

C'est un Duo plus détendu qui se retrouve un peu plus tard chez le Prince de Sank.

- Vous avez l'air très en forme, Monsieur Duo, lui dit d'ailleurs Pagan, l'intendant, après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

- Et c'est le cas ! Et vous aussi, Pagan. Vous êtes heureux que Milliardo soit rentré.

- Oui. Je n'aime pas savoir Monsieur le Prince… ailleurs. Cela me rassure de le voir.

- Il va bien ?

- Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même. Il est à la cuisine.

- A la cuisine ?

- Oui. Il a tenu à vous préparer le déjeuner seul. Vous lui avez manqué.

- Lui aussi m'a manqué. J'en ai même oublié de faire quelque chose d'important, maintenant que j'y pense ! Pouvez-vous dire à Milliardo que je dois passer un appel et que je m'excuse ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Duo. Allez donc vous installer au séjour, Monsieur le Prince vous rejoindra certainement.

- Merci !

Les deux hommes se séparent et Duo, un peu honteux, s'empresse d'appeler Heero, tout en gagnant le salon.

_- Haï ?_

- C'est moi, Heero.

_- T'es en route ?_

- Euh… pas vraiment. Fahad vient juste de me déposer…

_- Qui ?_

- Fahad, le chauffeur de Raberba Sénior. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à son jet pour pouvoir parler avec lui, j'avais pas trop le choix. Ca a pris plus de temps que prévu, l'aérogare n'est pas à côté, donc Fahad vient seulement de me déposer chez Milliardo. Comme il est déjà plus de 13h, je ne pourrai pas être là pour 14h30. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

_- Non._

Son ton laisse pourtant penser le contraire.

- Heero…

_- J'aurais préféré te voir. Mais c'est mieux que tu fasses ce que tu as à faire avec Milliardo en même temps que je m'occupe de ce que j'ai à faire ici. Nous serons tranquilles, ensuite. _

- C'est bien vrai. On vient dès qu'on a fini.

_- T'as besoin d'une escorte ?_

- 'ro…

_- …_

- Bon, à tout à l'heure, alors ?

_- Hn._

- Bon courage et sois prudent, honey. Je t'adore, tu sais.

_- Et moi je…_

Bip bip bip bip…

… _t'aime,_ termine Heero, dans le vide, avant de couper son portable.

Parler à Duo lui a fait du bien, même si la teneur de la conversation n'était pas très réjouissante.  
Au moins, il a pu entendre sa voix.  
C'est important, comme en témoigne le fait que tous les artistes qui le croisent, alors qu'il quitte sa loge pour gagner les écuries, peuvent jurer avoir vu un sourire flotter vaguement sur ses lèvres.

Le responsable de ce petit miracle, de son côté, à aussi un sourire aux lèvres, au moment où il coupe brusquement la conversation.  
Un sourire triste, parce qu'il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à faire ça, il aurait voulu pouvoir savourer toutes les sensations que ces trois petits mots font naître en lui, lorsqu'Heero les prononce, et pouvoir lui répondre et lui faire connaître ça.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Il l'aime et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne le lui dira jamais.

- Trésor ? Tout va bien ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Duo se tourne vers l'entrée du salon, depuis laquelle Milliardo s'avance pour le rejoindre.  
Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois qu'il le tient fermement dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien. Je prévenais seulement Heero que je ne pouvais pas être là pour 14h30. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, c'est non pour annuler ou même se dépêcher. On va prendre le temps de ce déjeuner, tous les deux.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Duo lui frappe l'épaule doucement, pour le taquiner, et remarque la crispation de Milliardo, malgré la discrétion dont il a fait preuve.

- Mill'…

- Ce n'est rien.

- A d'autres ! réplique Duo en commençant d'autorité à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Heero serait d'accord avec ça…

- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! My God ! mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il en découvrant le bandage encerclant l'épaule et une bonne partie du torse de Milliardo.

Le prince se dégage gentiment et reboutonne sa chemise, continuant de sourire à Duo, qui attend sa réponse.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais je compte bien te donner des réponses. Je t'ai invité pour qu'on puisse parler de choses importantes, Duo. Nous en savons beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, au regard du peu de temps depuis lequel nous nous connaissons. Et il y a certains éléments que j'ai dû te cacher, alors que j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois au courant.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Mill'.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Te révéler certaines choses ne dépendait pas que de moi. Mais maintenant, je peux faire fi de cet aspect-là et te dire tout ce que je me suis forcé à taire, depuis notre rencontre.

- D'accord. Mais ta blessure… c'est grave ?

- Non, rassure-toi. Mon épaule est mobile, comme tu peux le constater. C'est seulement sensible au touché. Le bandage est impressionnant, mais c'est seulement pour éviter l'infection. C'est fou ce que le sable peut provoquer comme dégâts dans l'organisme. Mais je ne t'apprends rien.

- Malheureusement non ! Je suis content que tu n'aies rien de grave, en tout cas.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, tu vois.

- Mentir, non, mais sous-estimer la gravité de ton état, tu en es bien capable.

- Et tu peux confirmer que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Oui, pour cette fois-ci.

- Bien. Alors viens, passons à table. Pagan va faire le service.

- Mais c'est toi qui as cuisiné !

Milliardo est rassuré par son sourire.

- Oui. Un curry de lotte, puisque c'est ce que tu préfères de ma cuisine.

- T'es adorable, merci ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Est-ce que tes sujets savent que leur Prince est un excellent cuisinier ?

- Ce n'est pas le Prince de Sank qui a appris à cuisiner, répond Milliardo, alors qu'ils s'installent à table. C'est Zechs Merquise.

- Zechs Merquise ? répète Duo. Ca me dit quelque chose, très vaguement.

- Dès le premier soir de notre rencontre, je t'ai dit que j'étais un homme aux deux visages.

- Oui. Et je sais bien qu'il te faut tour à tour être l'un ou l'autre, selon les affaires que tu dois régler, et que tu n'aimes pas trop ça. Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit l'autre nom que tu utilisais.

Milliardo ne répond rien, parce que Pagan est arrivé pour leur servir le vin.  
Il le remercie, puis fixe son regard dans celui de Duo, tout en levant son verre.

- Je souhaite une très longue vie à ton couple, Duo. Soit heureux, trésor.

- Merci, répond Duo. Je préfère lever mon verre à nos liens, ceux que j'ai avec Heero, ceux que j'ai avec toi. Je veux aussi que notre relation soit toujours ce qu'elle est.

Ils trinquent, boivent une première gorgée, et laissent Pagan leur servir l'entrée.

- Je n'ai jamais prononcé le nom de Zechs Merquise devant toi, reprend Milliardo, car je craignais que cela ne t'évoque quelque chose, vue ton excellente mémoire. Et je n'aurais pas été en mesure de répondre à tes questions, avant.

Duo fronce les sourcils et tente de se rappeler où il a bien pu entendre ce nom.

- J'ai l'impression que ca fait longtemps… Ce n'était même pas dans cette ville… Attends, ne me dis pas que tu fricottes avec les mercenaires ? Pas toi, Mill' !

- Non, tu as raison, pas _Mill'_.

- Mais Zechs Merquise, si.

- Exactement.

Duo soupire.

- Good grief ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre, Mill' ?

- Rien que tu ne puisses supporter d'entendre.

- Pour ça, je te fais confiance. Je t'écoute.

- Ces derniers jours, j'étais avec Gage.

- Gage ? Gage… Gage ! Tu connais… Mais oui, c'est dans sa bouche que j'ai entendu le nom de Zechs Merquise, je me souviens, maintenant ! On parlait de la raison de ma présence, il tentait de me convaincre de rejoindre les mercenaires complètement, officiellement, définitivement. Et moi, je lui parlais de quatre. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait quelqu'un à protéger... Et il m'a répondu qu'il avait fait une promesse à un ami, qui était de veiller sur son fils. Et que de ce fait, Zechs Merquise était la personne la plus importante, pour lui. Ca m'a surpris, lui qui apparaissait n'avoir aucune attache, avait l'air de tenir à cet homme. A toi, donc.

- C'est parce qu'il tient à la promesse qu'il a faite et à l'homme à qui il la faite.

- Ton père, si j'ai bien tout compris.

- Oui.

- Mais Gage tient aussi à toi. Je me souviens encore très bien de la manière dont il me parlait de toi.

- Je lui ai toujours permis de rêver un peu. En lui cédant mon corps, je lui donne l'impression, pour un moment, que mon père est en vie et que c'est lui qu'il a choisi.

- Il était amoureux de ton père ? s'étonne Duo.

- Oui. Mais pour lui, seule ma mère comptait. Mes parents s'aimaient tellement, c'en était parfois douloureux… Alors comme je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, et que par chance, seule la gente masculine trouve grâce à mes yeux, Gage peut vivre son rêve à travers moi.

- Mais ca ne l'empêche pas de t'aimer pour toi aussi ! insiste Duo, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne te mets pas dans un tel état, Duo, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je sais qu'il m'adore. Et il a beaucoup d'affection pour toi, également.

- Je détestais devoir faire ce que j'avais à faire. Enfin, pas tout le temps, c'est ça aussi qui posait problème… Mais dans tous les cas, Gage a toujours été là pour moi. J'étais heureux d'avoir une telle personne à mes côtés, même si c'était un mercenaire aimant son boulot... Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui. Lorsque je lui ai fait par de ma décision de te révéler que je le connaissais, il m'a demandé de te dire que tu lui manquais beaucoup et que c'est uniquement pour ta sécurité qu'il ne prenait pas plus régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

- Je n'en doute pas. C'est pour ça que quand je lui fais parvenir un message et qu'il ne répond pas, je n'insiste pas. Je sais que dès qu'il peut, il me fait savoir qu'il va bien. Mais tout ça ne me dit pas comment tu as été blessé, Mill'.

- Le Professeur G. et moi avons toujours eu quelques… désaccords, dirons-nous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ne te fâche pas, trésor, mais il y a certaines choses que je préfère continuer de te taire.

Duo le regarde longuement.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

- …

- Tu sais que je ne te demanderai jamais de me parler de tes affaires, Milliardo, je respecte ça. Mais si je suis impliqué, j'estime être en droit de savoir. Maintenant que j'ai appris que nous avions ce genre de connaissances en commun, c'est d'autant plus vrai.

- Je ne peux et ne veux pas te mentir, Duo.

- Ca a donc bien un rapport avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Mill' ?

Le prince repose ses couverts et lui adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

- Je lui ai simplement demandé de te laisser tranquille, Duo. La protection de Quatre est assurée par son compagnon, Trowa, tu n'as plus à être sollicité.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à tuer, de nouveau, mais je peux continuer de le protéger ! se défend Duo.

- Crois-tu que G. fera la différence et triera les missions à contrer en fonction de tes préférences ? Duo, je peux comprendre que tu aies envie de protéger ton ami, mais tu n'as plus à aller aussi loin pour cela. C'est le rôle et la priorité de son compagnon, que tu n'es pas.

- Je sais ! Et j'ai confiance en Trowa.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, assure Milliardo en reprenant son repas. J'ai longuement discuté avec Jawed Youness Raberba, ce matin. Pour lui aussi, c'est à Trowa d'assurer la protection de son fils. Et crois-moi, il était heureux de pouvoir te libérer de ce poids.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, dans la voiture. Enfin, je suppose que d'une certaine manière, il l'a évoqué.

- Certaines choses ne peuvent se dire clairement.

- C'est vrai, sourit Duo. Il a utilisé toute une histoire pour m'expliquer pourquoi il agissait de la façon dont il agit avec Quatre, sans jamais prononcer son nom ! Mais je suis rassuré, maintenant que j'ai compris. Il aime son fils et il a fait en sorte qu'il puisse vivre sa relation avec Trowa, même dans l'ombre, sans avoir à subir les pressions dues à son statut d'héritier. C'est un tel soulagement !

- J'en suis heureux, car j'ai bien vu que cela te préoccupait. Et je veux que rien ne vienne perturber ta vie, d'une quelconque façon.

- Est-ce que tu l'aurais convaincu d'enfin me parler, Milliardo ?

- Ne m'attribue pas un si grand rôle, trésor.

- Mouais… répond Duo, soupçonneux. Je mettrai ma main à couper que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il aurait pu me raconter cette histoire plusieurs fois. Mais il ne l'a fait qu'aujourd'hui, après avoir discuté avec toi.

- Je te l'ai dit, Duo, je ne veux que ton bonheur et si je peux y contribuer, c'est avec une grande joie que je le fais.

- Mais pas en prenant de tels risques ! Qu'est-ce que le Pr. G. t'a fait ?

- J'ai voulu passer par la voie diplomatique avant de lui imposer mes conditions.

- Je croyais que c'était Zechs Merquise qui s'était présenté à lui ?

- C'était bien le cas, sourit le prince.

- Et il ne sait pas que la voie diplomatique n'est qu'un cul-de-sac, avec ce genre d'individus ?

Le sourire de Milliardo s'élargit.

- Gage m'a dit approximativement la même chose. J'ai beau être un homme aux deux visages et agir avec un seul d'entre eux, dans certaines situations, il me faut rappeler à mes adversaires que je peux être l'un ou l'autre, et que celui qui se présente est celui que j'ai _choisi _d'être.

- Au risque d'être blessé.

- Je vais bien, Duo. L'important, c'est que tu puisses aujourd'hui être assuré de ne plus avoir à faire à G. Tu n'as plus à te salir les mains, et tu peux te consacrer entièrement à ta relation avec Heero. Vos liens sont profonds et solides, mais votre relation doit être consolidée.

Duo se mord la lèvre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Comment te remercier…

- Prends cela comme un cadeau, Duo, en remerciement de ce que tu a été et ce que tu a fait pour moi, ces trois derniers mois.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est toi qui…

- Non, le coupe-t-il en prenant sa main par-dessus la table. Crois-moi, trésor, sans toi, je ne serais pas si proche d'atteindre mon but. Ton soutien, ta présence, ta tendresse, ton amitié, et j'en passe, tout m'a été d'un précieux secours. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre, parce que tu ignores encore pourquoi je suis réellement venu dans cette région. J'aimerais te l'expliquer, à présent, si tu le veux bien.

- Je t'écoute, bien sûr, Mill' ! assure-t-il en pressant sa main toujours enlacée à la sienne.

Milliardo répond à cette douce pression, puis libère sa main et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Durant un moment il ne dit rien, et les deux hommes se regardent simplement, alors que Pagan en profite pour débarrasser et servir la suite du repas.

- Le soir de notre première rencontre, je t'ai parlé de Treize en te disant qu'il avait été assassiné. Plus tard, nous en avons reparlé, et je t'ai expliqué les circonstances de sa disparition. T'en souviens-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien. Tu m'as dit que c'était un accident mais que tu n'y avais pas cru. Et qu'après de nombreuses recherches, tu avais été contraint d'abandonner l'idée de le prouver.

- Oui, parce que le Royaume m'en demandait beaucoup. Des conflits éclataient un peu partout dans le monde, menaçant la Paix. Je ne pouvais pas me disperser, alors j'ai arrêté mes recherches. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que par la suite, je les ai reprises. Et la piste que j'ai suivie m'a finalement conduit dans cette région, il y a plus d'un an, maintenant. J'ai la chance d'avoir un pied-à-terre dans cette ville, et de nombreux contacts sur ce territoire.

- Alors tu as trouvé la preuve que Treize a été assassiné et tu cherches le responsable, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Duo. En arrivant ici, j'étais soulagé d'avoir fait un nouveau pas dans ma quête de la vérité, mais j'étais aussi épuisé. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, au fil des mois, des années. Ce besoin de savoir me permettait de tenir le coup, les premiers temps, il donnait un sens à ma vie qui avait perdu toute sa valeur, avec la disparition de Treize. A la tête de Sank, j'ai eu à lutter pour mon Royaume, pour la Paix, mais j'étais comme une machine. Pouvoir reprendre ces recherches me donnait un second souffle. Mais après quelques années, c'est devenu mon cauchemar.

- C'est compréhensible, murmure Duo, la gorge nouée. Cela a dû te demander tellement de force…

- J'épuisais les dernières, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ce soir-là, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de ta lumière, puisque la mienne s'était éteinte. Je la pressentais, chez toi, même si ton état la rendait bien faible. Aujourd'hui, elle brille de son plus bel éclat, dans tes yeux. Et j'y puise encore, en cet instant, l'énergie dont je sens que je vais avoir besoin, très bientôt.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien tout comprendre de ce que tu me dis, Mill'… Est-ce que tu as… as-tu retrouvé la personne qui a… qui est responsable de la disparition de Treize ?

Milliardo prend son verre de vin et fait tourner le liquide vermeil, puis en boit une gorgée, avant de le reposer et de regarder Duo, enfin.

- Je pense que oui, trésor. Une ultime confrontation me le confirmera.

- Quand ?

- Bientôt. L'important, c'est que c'est grâce à toi que c'est possible. Parce qu'être à tes côtés me permettait d'aller bien. Parce que de ce fait, j'ai prolongé mon séjour ici, et j'ai pu ainsi être contacté plus facilement par mes sources. Alors tu vois, je te dois aussi beaucoup.

- Je suis content, Mill', tu sais. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir pu t'aider. Mais j'ai peur pour toi, aussi. Tu es blessé…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Je te le promets, Duo, ajoute-t-il en se penchant de nouveau par-dessus la table pour prendre sa main et la serrer fort. Aies confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Merci, répond Milliardo, avant de relâcher sa main. Et si nous parlions d'autre chose, à présent ? Est-ce que mon curry de lotte te plaît ?

- Il est délicieux, sourit Duo, mais j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment savouré, avec tout ça…

- Dans ce cas, abordons des sujets plus légers. Comment cela se passe-t-il, avec Heero ?

- Très bien ! Et pourvu que ça dure !

- Il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, nous allons tout faire pour. Raconte-moi un peu tout ce qui a bien pu se passer et que j'ai raté, durant mon absence.

La demi-heure qui suit se passe dans une ambiance effectivement beaucoup plus légère que le début du repas.  
Leur complicité fait qu'ils parviennent même à rire des moments les plus délicats et difficiles des derniers jours, que Duo raconte à Milliardo sans détours.

Un silence confortable finit par s'installer, après le récit d'une dernière anecdote et le commentaire tendrement moqueur du prince.  
A présent installés dans le canapé du petit salon, Duo blottit contre Milliardo, du côté de son épaule valide, ils savourent leur thé autant que leurs retrouvailles.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, trésor.

- Toi aussi, Milo.

- Vraiment ?

- Évidemment ! C'est quoi cette question, franchement !

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je me demandais seulement si tu avais eu le temps de penser à moi.

- Bien sûr ! Et puis tu sais, j'ai même parlé de toi avec Heero.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'avez-vous bien pu vous dire à mon sujet ?

- Pas grand-chose, en fait. Ca m'est arrivé de t'évoquer, ou de faire référence à ta situation avec Treize, le fait que tu aies perdu ton compagnon. Nous avons vraiment parlé de toi le jour où je lui ai raconté notre rencontre.

- Intéressant. Et qu'en a-t-il pensé ?

Duo lui sourit.

- Il a été un peu jaloux. Tu me connais, je suis franc, donc je ne lui ai rien caché de ce moment si particulier et très important, pour moi.

- Pour _nous_.

- Pour nous, oui, reprend Duo, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Milliardo embrasse son front à portée de ses lèvres, puis glisse sa tête contre la sienne, replongeant dans ses souvenirs, comme Duo, très certainement.

_**-  
Flash back.  
**__**Trois mois plus tôt.  
**__**9 septembre 203.  
**__**Palais Raberba Winner.  
**__**Réception à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Mayssan Raberba Winner.**_

-  
- Monsieur Maxwell, _Dustin Okba_ Maxwell, tel est bien votre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo se retourne et se retrouve face à la personne qui l'a interpellé, et dont il se souvient avoir été présenté par Quatre, un peu plus tôt : Milliardo Peacecraft, Prince de Sank, dans toute sa royale prestance.  
Grand, de magnifiques cheveux longs et blonds retenus par un catogan, des yeux d'un bleu froid comme les glaciers et pourtant, posés sur lui avec une grande douceur, en cet instant,

Machinalement, il accepte le verre que le prince lui tend.

- Merci. C'est bien moi, oui...

- Non, s'il vous plaît, le coupe-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, quelques secondes. Ne vous contraignez pas à m'offrir un sourire, la tristesse dans votre regard s'y refléterait trop aisément, et cela me brise déjà le cœur.

- Je suis désolé, Votre Altesse...

- Milliardo.

- Je suis désolé, _Milliardo_, reprend Duo, mais je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, ce soir.

- Si je ne devais pas faire bonne figure, je ne le serais pas non plus. _J'ai toujours été un homme aux deux visages. Mon expérience des combats m'a enseigné à les prendre tour à tour selon les circonstances._ Mais devant vous, je me présente tel que je suis, sans fard, sans masque, avec l'espoir que vous m'accordiez une danse. Acceptez-vous ? (3)

- Je préfère vous paraître incorrect et impoli que d'être hypocrite et menteur : je n'ai pas vraiment envie de danser, Milliardo, pardonnez-moi... s'excuse-t-il, en espérant que ça suffira à le décourager.

En de toutes autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement apprécié sa compagnie, mais pas en ce moment, et ce n'est pas difficile à le comprendre.  
C'est sans considérer la volonté du Prince, et sa ténacité.

- Non, je ne suis pas prêt à vous pardonner, Dustin. Je ne connais pas les raisons de votre tristesse et de votre douleur, tout comme vous ignorez les miennes. Mais ce soir, je veux tenter de les oublier avec vous, et vous proposer d'oublier les vôtres avec moi, le temps d'une danse.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il en reposant son verre. Nous ne nous connaissions pas, avant d'être présentés, en début de soirée.

- Mais nous avons été présentés, depuis. Et la douleur qui est vôtre, je l'ai reconnue, également. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous en détournez, ce soir. Qu'avez-vous à perdre ?

- Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? répond Duo du tac-au-tac.

- La vérité de votre sourire.

Duo fait aller son regard éteint de celui du Prince de Sank à sa main tendue, deux ou trois fois, avant d'y poser la sienne, qui se trouve prise dans une douce étreinte.  
Ses dernières réticences, ses derniers doutes s'envolent, lorsqu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Milliardo, qui le fait tournoyer avec élégance sur la piste.

- Il s'appelait Treize, nous étions amis d'enfance et amants. J'étais surtout le Prince héritier de Sank et lui, le seigneur d'un comté appartenant au Royaume. Nous devions rester discrets. Mais à la mort de mon père, j'étais prêt et décidé à imposer Treize à mes côtés, je ne me voyais pas diriger sans lui, alors qu'il avait été mon Instructeur, qu'il était surtout ma moitié. L'année même où je prenais des dispositions en ce sens, il a été assassiné.

Duo, qui n'avait rien demandé, qui a accepté la danse que pour qu'on lui foute la paix, se sent soudain en proie a une vive émotion, et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, il ne la doit pas à sa propre situation, mais à celle d'un autre.

- Je suis terriblement désolé...

- Je le suis aussi pour Treize et moi, encore aujourd'hui, bien que six ans aient passé. Mais ce soir, je le suis aussi pour vous, Dustin.

- Duo. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle, le plus souvent.

- Bien, Duo. Merci de m'y autoriser.

- Je vous en prie. J'ai l'impression que pour une obscure raison, vous savez certaines choses sur moi. Alors si vous connaissez les raisons de mon état, vous ne pouvez pas comparer nos situations.

- Chaque douleur est proportionnelle à son vécu. Peu importe la manière dont vous avez été privé de la présence de la personne que vous aimez, le constat reste le même : son absence. Savoir cette personne en vie est un soulagement qui n'a rien à voir avec l'état de votre relation : la souffrance causée par cet abandon reste la même. L'espoir de retrouver cette personne peut vous donner la force de gérer cette situation, mais encore une fois, ça n'atténue pas la douleur. Acceptez-là, Duo, c'est l'attitude la plus censée que vous puissiez avoir, pour commencer à vous en sortir. Et veuillez me pardonner de m'être imposé à vous.

La danse, qu'ils ont prise en cours, étant terminée, Milliardo se recule et s'incline.  
Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour partir, Duo le retient, s'étonnant lui-même.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Milliardo. Vous m'avez tendu la main, je l'ai prise de moi-même. Et vous ne me laissez même pas le temps de vous remercier.

- Et bien, si vous acceptez de passer cette soirée en ma compagnie, et je vous promets de respecter tous les silences que vous observerez, je considérerais que c'est chose faite.

- J'en suis le premier étonné, car je ne ressens plus grand chose en ce moment qui s'en approche, mais... ce serait avec plaisir, Milliardo, sourit faiblement Duo, mais avec sincérité.

- Je savais que ça en valait la peine, remarque le Prince en fixant les lèvres de Duo et le sourire qui s'y attarde.

- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de prendre l'air dans les jardins ?

- C'est une excellente idée, je vous suis. Quatre possède-t-il encore cette magnifique serre qu'il m'avait fait découvrir lors de mon dernier séjour ici, il y a trois ans ?

- Oui, et il l'a agrandie, répond Duo alors qu'ils traversent la Grande Salle pour sortir. Nous pouvons y voir de nouvelles variétés de fleurs, très rares dans cette région.

- Y a-t-il encore des rosiers ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- La Rose était l'emblème de Treize. Avant, j'appréciais seulement sa beauté. Depuis sa disparition, cette fleur m'obsède.

- Je peux comprendre, répond Duo en plongeant sa main sous sa chemise et en sortant sa chaîne, avec au bout, une très belle bague où brille un saphir. Je vois cette couleur partout, depuis trois mois. En fait, je ne vois qu'elle…

Milliardo s'arrête et lui prend le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face, doucement.  
Toujours avec la même douceur, il enveloppe sa main tenant toujours la bague de la sienne, sans chercher à cacher le bijou.

- Peut-être pourrais-je vous apprendre à voir les roses, et vous, pourriez-vous m'apprendre à voir le bleu ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une coïncidence, mais en mélangeant les deux teintes, nous obtiendrions un violet, le même que celui de vos yeux, que nous pourrions faire varier. Peut-être arriverons-nous à le travailler suffisamment pour le rendre lumineux et en remplir votre regard.

- Peut-être, oui, murmure Duo, après un silence, ému et étonné. Mais… et vous ?

- La lumière en moi s'est éteinte, malheureusement. J'ai besoin de celle des autres, Duo. Et la vôtre est incroyable, même si votre douleur la retient prisonnière. Elle m'a attiré comme un papillon.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de vous brûler ? demande Duo, alors qu'ils reprennent le chemin de la serre.

- C'est un risque, répond-il. Cependant, et c'est bien la première fois depuis très longtemps, le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle.

Leurs mains se frôlent au rythme de leurs pas, puis se glissent naturellement l'une dans l'autre, et leurs doigts s'entremêlent avec le même naturel.

Duo ne s'en étonne plus vraiment.  
Il se sent bien, et c'est un état qu'il a tellement peu connu ces derniers temps qu'il ne veut rien faire d'autre qu'en profiter.

Plus tard, il se posera les questions qu'il faut, concernant cette étrange rencontre…

_**-  
Fin du flash back. **_

-  
- Il y a eu quelque chose d'assez mystérieux, dans notre rencontre. Je peux comprendre la jalousie d'Heero. Mais il ne te voit pas comme une menace, même si je suis bien conscient que notre lien le gène.

- Je vais bientôt rentrer à Sank, cela devrait le rassurer. J'espère seulement qu'il te laissera venir me voir.

- Oui, je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas forcément contre. C'est ma manière d'amener les choses qui n'est pas passée. J'ai retenu la leçon.

- Bien. Pour ne pas trop énerver Monsieur Yuy Lowe, allons donc le rejoindre !

Duo se lève et le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

- _Comment_ l'as-tu appelé ?

Milliardo ne fait même pas semblant d'être surpris ou gêné, et Duo se demande furtivement s'il n'a pas volontairement laissé échapper ces mots.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie présenté pour la première fois, c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Il ne portait ce nom que lorsqu'Odin _Lowe_ était en vie.

- Je ne le connaissais pas à cette époque.

- A _cette_ époque ? Alors de laquelle s'agit-il ? demande-t-il aussi calmement que possible, pas encore certain de la manière dont il doit prendre la nouvelle.

- Je pense vraiment que c'est à Heero de te parler de notre passé commun. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. Je n'ai été certain qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne que le soir où il t'a demandé de nous présenter. Cela faisait sept ans que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Duo se rassoit, se prend la tête entre les mains et soupire longuement.

- Heero m'a parlé d'une partie de son passé, mais il m'en a très peu dit du temps où il a travaillé pour le Docteur J. Puisque tu connais le Professeur G., il est probable, étant qui tu es, que tu connaisses aussi le Doc J.

- Zechs Merquise est mon visage obscur. En tant que tel, je peux agir pour la Paix sans les contraintes que l'on impose au Prince de Sank. C'est avec cette identité que je négocie et traite les affaires dans l'ombre, afin que Milliardo Peacecraft et ses alliés puissent maintenir la Paix mondiale. Alors oui, je connais le Docteur J, le Professeur G, l'instructeur H, le Professeur S et Maître O. Je connais beaucoup de mercenaires, certains de manière très compromettante pour eux. Je dispose de nombreux réseaux d'espions et de sources d'informations. J'aurais souhaité n'être avec toi que Milliardo, Milo, Mill'. Ca a été le cas, pendant trois mois, mais ce n'est plus possible, Duo. Je suis désolé si cela compromet d'une quelconque façon notre relation…

- Non, répond Duo en se levant. J'ai toujours su qui tu étais, tu ne m'as jamais caché devoir agir dans l'ombre. Le fait que tu connaisses Heero… Oui, j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles. Mais peut-être cela t'obligeait-il à me révéler des choses que tu ne voulais ou ne pouvais pas me dire. Je le respecte. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour le monde, Milliardo. La relation privilégiée que j'ai, avec toi, me le fait oublier, parfois. On a beau rire du fait que Sank est un Royaume perdu au nord de l'Amérique, le pacifisme prôné par son Prince dans la lignée des Peacecraft est le modèle qui a permis d'instaurer la Paix mondiale. Te demander de n'être que Mill', ce serait te trahir.

Milliardo se lève à son tour et prend ses mains entre les siennes.

- Me permettre de n'être que Mill', c'est surtout ce qui m'a sauvé, Duo. Quant à te révéler ou non que je connaissais Heero… Cela le concerne aussi. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je puisse tenter de le discréditer encore, à tes yeux. C'est pourquoi je le laisserai te raconter cette partie de l'histoire. Sache seulement que le Docteur J. et ses mercenaires ont longtemps été basés aux frontières du Royaume de Sank. Et c'est au cours d'une mission qu'Heero et moi nous sommes retrouvés face à face.

- Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Je lui demanderai la suite de l'histoire plus tard. Mais une chose est sûre, Milliardo, je ne vous en veux ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

- Merci, Duo.

- Merci à toi, également. Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout me dire…

- Il y a encore des choses que je ne peux…

- Je sais, le coupe-t-il en posant deux doigts contre ses lèvres. Et heureusement. J'ai des personnes à protéger, moi aussi.

Ils échangent un regard et un sourire entendus et complices, avant de joindre leurs lèvres en une douce et chaste pression.

Après une brève et émouvante étreinte, ils se décident enfin à partir pour rejoindre le cirque, où il reste encore un peu plus d'une heure de spectacle.

-

_**A suivre...**_

**

* * *

**

Notes :

**1 S****aba****ḥ ****el-****kh****ēir** : bonjour (litt. "matin de bien") et sa réponse codifiée, comme toutes les salutations en arabe : **ṣ****aba****ḥ**** an-nūr** : bonjour (litt. "matin de lumière").  
**Pour info** : _as-salāmu salēikum_ est la salutation d'usage entre musulmans (litt. "la paix sur vous") et sa réponse codifiée : _wa salēikum as-salām_ : "et sur vous la paix". La formule complète est : "_wa salēikum as-salām, wa ra__ḥ__matu-llahi, wa barakāto_" : "et sur vous la paix, la clémence de Dieu et sa bénédiction."  
**Amir-e olūs** : "prince de la nation", équivalent _d'amīr al-'umarā'_ "émir des émirs".  
**Émir** est un titre de noblesse musulman. Le mot "émir" peut signifier "prince" ("émira" désignant "princesse") lorsqu'il désigne une personne régnant sur un territoire, ou "général" lorsqu'il désigne un commandant d'armée.

**2**. Jean Cocteau

**3**. Citation de Milliardo en tant que Zechs Merquise, directement prise de l'animé, texto. J'adore faire ça, donc vous en lirez d'autres dans le prochain chapitre, toujours signalées de la même manière, en italique. C'est pas un manque d'inspiration, c'est juste ma manière de rendre hommage à l'histoire originale, à laquelle je fais tout pour coller le plus possible, surtout en UA.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre !_

_Dans le prochain, absolument toutes les réponses que tout le monde ou presque a déjà deviné !  
__Mais ce n'est pas le dernier pour autant, même si c'est bientôt fini._

_Bonne continuation à tous et encore merci pour votre soutien !_

_Lysa._


	12. Chasseur de Dragon ?

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf certains agents de la sécurité de Quatre et du personnel du cirque comme Ethan, de l'orphelinat comme les Sœurs.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, (**3x4)  
**_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, _Q_uatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Milliardo Peacecraft, Rashid Kurama, Auda._

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous mais ce sera fait au plus tôt ! Les notes vraiment importantes sont en fin de chapitre, je ne m'attarde pas. Attention, chapitre long !

**Rars :  
****Caro06** : c'est moi qui te remercie de continuer à lire et à me laisser commentaires et encouragements ! un nouveau long chapitre que voilà, qui j'espère te plaira ! bonne continuation à toi aussi.

**Celine **: je termine mon année avant mon stage donc je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de t'écrire, mais vraiment, merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le dernier chapitre et aussi, les clin d'œil que tu me fais depuis que tu as repris la lecture de "l'homme qui…". Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu relises cette fic énorme, tu sais en plus que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et denses !!! C'est courageux et super flatteur pour moi, vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup et me fait énormément plaisir ! Merciiiiiiiiiiii !!!

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre douze**** : Chasseur... de dragon ?**

**-**

**-**

_**Après le spectacle,  
**__**Cirque Mobiles Suits**_

-  
-

Duo traverse le chapiteau en saluant et félicitant les artistes croisés, et retrouve Heero aux écuries.  
Comme il s'y attendait, le cavalier est en train de s'occuper de sa fidèle monture, dans son box.  
Il s'interrompt le temps d'accueillir Duo d'un baiser, puis reprend son travail, qu'il a pratiquement terminé.

- Tu n'es pas avec ton prince charmant ?

- Idiot ! Je suis justement avec lui…

- Baka…

- Hey ! Je viens de te dire une très belle chose, et toi tu _hmpf…_

Heero a profité de repasser près de Duo pour l'agripper par son pull et prendre d'assaut le moulin à paroles.  
Duo rend bien vite les armes et savoure son état de siège…  
… jusqu'à l'arrivée inopinée de Trowa.

- L'odeur de crottin ne vous dérange pas ? leur demande-t-il, alors qu'ils ont tourné leurs visages vers lui.

- Faudrait déjà que je me rende compte de ce qui se passe autour, répond Duo, dont l'attention s'est déjà reportée sur Heero.

- J'y suis habitué, assure pour sa part le cavalier, plus pragmatique que romantique.

Mais Duo ne s'en formalise pas, il est bien trop concentré sur la caresse des mains d'Heero au bas de son dos et celle de ses lèvres sur son visage et son cou.

Trowa ne peut retenir un sourire attendri.

- Vous avez tout du charmant petit couple bien installé. Vous devriez être plus prudents.

- Je savais que c'était toi.

- Je ne parle pas que de maintenant, Heero. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, je n'insiste pas. Avant que tu ne sois totalement déconnecté et que ça ne se finisse dans le foin et le crottin, pourrais-tu me dire, Duo, qui est auprès de quatre, puisque tu es ici ?

- Rashid et Auda… Milliardo a demandé à Quatre… de lui présenter les membres de la troupe… alors ils… Heero ?

Le Heero en question a brusquement relevé la tête du cou de Duo.

- Il a demandé ça quand ?

- Il y a une dizaine de minutes, le temps que j'arrive et que…

- K'so ! laisse-t-il échapper en se détachant de Duo.

Dans un mouvement très rapide, il les fait sortir du box qu'il referme, puis prend la main de Duo et se met à courir pour quitter les écuries, lançant au passage un regard entendu à Trowa, qui les suit sans un mot.

Duo ne peut que se laisser faire, s'il veut une explication à ce brusque changement d'attitude.

- Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Milliardo se fiche de la troupe, un seul membre l'intéresse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Plus tard, les questions.

- Non, _maintenant_, exige Duo en le forçant à s'arrêter.

Heero se tourne vers lui, se retenant de justesse de se dégager trop brusquement et de repartir, et lui fait face.

- Il y a probablement au moins une vie en jeu, au moment où nous parlons, Duo. Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions, mais plus tard.

- Dis-moi une seule chose, même si je m'en doute déjà : ça a un rapport avec la mort de Treize ?

- Hn.

- Et avec cette histoire de l'homme qui s'est laissé abattre pour sauver son amant ? demande-t-il encore, alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent petit à petit, à la lumière de tout ce qu'il a appris, dernièrement.

- Duo…

- Ok, j'avais dit une seule question, capitule-il, leur permettant de reprendre leur course.

- Tu connais surtout déjà les réponses.

Duo et Milliardo sont arrivés à la fin de l'entracte, Duo a donc eu très peu de temps pour parler avec Heero.  
Mais il lui en a dit suffisamment pour qu'Heero le sache capable de faire toutes les connexions entre les différents morceaux de passé des personnes l'entourant, et qui n'auraient plus jamais dû se croiser.

C'était sans compter l'ironie du destin.

Ils rattrapent Trowa, qui avait pris de l'avance, au cas où ils auraient mis plus de temps.  
De son côté, il a contacté la sécurité et il les mène donc directement au groupe qui ne se compose pas uniquement de Quatre, Rashid, Auda et Milliardo, mais aussi de Wufei et Sally, tous réunis devant la caravane du couple, à l'arrière du campement.

Les grandes caravanes maisons sont un peu en retrait du reste des installations pour plus de tranquillité, ils sont donc seuls, les autres étant encore occupés de ci, de là.

Dès leur arrivée, Heero, Duo et Trowa comprennent que quelque chose ne va pas : Rashid et Auda encadrent Quatre, très légèrement en retrait, le regard peu amène.

Milliardo, lui, fait face à Wufei, posté devant Sally dans une attitude clairement protectrice, voire défensive.  
Les deux hommes ne se quittent pas du regard.

A l'exception du Prince de Sank, de Quatre et de Sally, ils ont tous une main proche de leur ceinture… et de l'arme qui s'y trouve.

Heero se place immédiatement près de Wufei et Sally, Trowa près de quatre, et Duo rejoint Milliardo.  
Il a peur de comprendre ce que tout ceci peut signifier, mais il a très peu d'espoir que ce soit autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demande-t-il à personne en particulier. C'est quoi cette tension ? Quatre ?

- C'est la question que j'étais en train de poser à Milliardo et Wufei. J'ai senti le danger dès que leurs regards se sont croisés. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les présenter. Mais je ne pense pas avoir à le faire. Vous vous connaissez, et il y a quelque chose entre vous, Milliardo, Wufei.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet homme, répond calmement Wufei.

- Vous avez la mémoire bien courte… ou arrangeante, au choix, Monsieur Chang. Vues les circonstances, je peux aisément le comprendre.

- Je ne ferai _jamais,_ au Royaume de Sank et à la mémoire de votre défunt père, l'affront d'oublier et de renier l'aide qu'ils m'ont apporté, s'indigne-t-il, mais toujours aussi calme. Je n'oublie pas non plus le rôle que vous avez joué. Mais c'était il y a plus de huit ans et aujourd'hui, nous n'avons que ce souvenir en commun.

- Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous trompez. Nous avons quelques connaissances communes. Madame, ajoute-t-il en inclinant respectueusement sa tête vers Sally. Je suis heureux de vous revoir et de découvrir que si vous n'êtes pas devenue le grand médecin que vous promettiez d'être, ce n'est dû qu'à l'amour que vous portez à votre époux.

La jeune femme sourit au Prince, puis à son mari, avant de répondre à la question muette qu'elle peut lire dans son regard sombre.

- Je n'ai exercé que très peu de temps à Sank, j'étais encore étudiante. Le Prince Milliardo et le Comte Kushrenada ont été véritablement adorables, avec moi, tout le temps que j'ai passé à Utah Sank (1). Ils me voyaient déjà faire une grande carrière et m'encourageaient toujours dans ce sens.

- Vos capacités étaient exceptionnelles. Elles le sont sûrement toujours, même si vous n'avez plus l'opportunité de les développer.

- J'ai choisi la vie que je voulais auprès de Wufei, Altesse. Et rien ni personne ne me séparera jamais de lui, si ce n'est sa propre volonté ou la mienne, assure-t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur de son mari.

Tout le monde admire l'intelligence de cette femme qui ne se laisse pas avoir par les apparences et agit le plus judicieusement et subtilement possible.  
Wufei est tellement fier et amoureux de son épouse qu'il ne lui fait pas l'affront de se replacer devant elle : à cet instant, elle est plus que jamais son égal.

Milliardo, lui, arbore toujours ce sourire si énigmatique.

- Nous avons tous cette volonté de nous battre pour ne jamais être séparé de ceux que nous aimons, et à fortiori, de la personne qui partage notre vie. Pourtant, il arrive que cela ne suffise pas.

- J'ai été très peinée d'apprendre la disparition de votre compagnon, Altesse. Le Comte Treize Kushrenada était une personne admirable. Je venais de quitter Sank, je n'ai donc pas pu lui rendre un dernier hommage, et je le regrette encore.

- C'est gentil à vous d'y avoir pensé, je vous en remercie.

- Je n'ose imaginer qu'elle a pu être votre douleur, Altesse.

- Personne ne peut l'imaginer. Pour comprendre, il faut la vivre.

C'est comme si Milliardo avait lâché une bombe : Wufei écarte Sally et sort son sabre - et Duo n'a alors plus aucun doute sur l'authenticité de son arme, qui ne ressemble en rien à ceux qu'il utilise durant le spectacle.

Deux dragons, un de feu et un d'eau, stylisés et majestueux, s'enroulent autour de la prise et referment leurs gueules sur la garde ; les onyx qui leurs tiennent d'yeux sont sombres et pourtant brillantes d'un éclat qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui du regard de l'héritier du clan du Dragon.

Dès que Wufei a dégainé son sabre, tout le monde a réagi : Rashid, Auda et Trowa en éloignant Quatre, Heero en se rapprochant de Wufei pour éventuellement protéger Sally, et Duo de Milliardo, dans le même but, surtout qu'il est blessé à l'épaule.

Les regards d'Heero et de Duo se croisent, mais Duo préfère ne pas s'y attarder…

Seul Milliardo n'a pas bougé, ses lèvres se sont seulement un peu plus étirées.

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir défié, Mr Chang.

- Je crois que vous êtes délibérément provocateur, Altesse. Alors cessons ce petit jeu, j'ai bien compris les raisons de votre présence. Faisons ce pour quoi vous souhaitiez tant me retrouver. Finissons-en.

- Je vous en prie, rangez votre sabre, Wufei Chang du clan du Dragon. Je ne tiens pas à me battre ainsi.

- Vous ne vous battrez pas _tout court_, intervient Quatre en se frayant un passage d'autorité entre ses gardes.

Seul Trowa le suit et reste très près de lui et ne se défait pas de son attitude protectrice et défensive.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, Quatre, je ne voulais pas t'ignorer ni te manquer de respect.

- Je suis tout à fait enclin à tous vous excuser, Milliardo, mais je veux le fin mot de cette histoire. Cela pourrait effectivement ne pas me concerner, je veux bien le reconnaître. Mais vous avez apparemment des comptes à régler, et Wufei étant un de mes employés, bien qu'indirectement, je pense être en droit d'exiger la lumière sur cette affaire.

- C'est une longue histoire, répond Wufei.

Quatre tourne doucement son regard vers lui, et Wufei prend pleinement conscience, pour la première fois, de la force intérieure que possède cet héritier au visage d'ange.

Sans un mot, il rengaine son sabre, mais ne baisse pas son regard pour autant.

- Si vous avez autre chose de prévu, reprend enfin quatre, faisant aller son regard de Milliardo à Wufei, cela ne me dérange absolument pas de patienter, pendant que vous ferez le nécessaire pour vous rendre _entièrement_ disponible.

Son ton n'est pas doux, mais _doucereux._

Et ils en savent tous assez sur l'héritier Raberba Winner pour ne pas se risquer à insulter son intelligence, en feignant de ne pas comprendre ce que ce ton implique et l'ordre implicite sous sa "proposition".

Wufei claque sa langue contre son palais, mais ne bouge pas.

Milliardo, lui, adresse un sourire entendu à Quatre.

- Nous serons certainement mieux assis. Rashid, peux-tu demander à ce qu'une des salles des installations annexes soit vérifiée et préparée ?

- Inutile de tout déranger, intervient Sally, nous pouvons vous recevoir chez nous, c'est assez grand.

- Sally… commence Wufei en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, chéri ?

- Nous n'avons pas à faire ça.

- Et bien je pense que si. Au moins, à la maison, tu ne dégaineras pas ton sabre à tout bout de champs. Et Son Altesse ne semble pas vouloir se battre, comme l'a demandé Quatre. Nous y serons très bien pour discuter, comme le font les personnes civilisées.

- Il suffit ! J'ai compris. Rentre la première.

- Bien. Je vous en prie, messieurs, soyez les bienvenus dans notre modeste chez nous.

- Merci pour _votre_ invitation, répond Quatre.

Wufei lui jette un regard noir, mais il ne s'en formalise absolument pas, puis les laisse entrer chez lui.  
Seuls Rashid et Auda restent dehors, Trowa - et Duo - étant parfaitement capables de protéger Quatre seuls.

Wufei lui-même a fait signe à Heero de venir, alors qu'il allait partir, ne jugeant pas sa présence indispensable, bien qu'il soit lié aux événements qui ne vont pas manquer d'être évoqués.

Le silence se fait, alors que tout le monde s'installe dans le salon, et en attendant Sally, qui leur prépare rapidement quelque chose à boire.  
Duo vient l'aider, ne supportant pas ce genre d'atmosphère où un silence pesant règne et où les regards, eux, par contre, en disent très long.

- Vous avez une déco vraiment particulière… fait-il remarquer à Sally, qui sourit.

- Tu parles des masques, je suppose ? Ce sont des chasseurs de démons. Ils sont liés au culte de Nuo et au rite grâce auquel on purifie la maison des mauvais esprits. Ils sont censés les effrayer.

- Ils effraieraient n'importe qui !

- On s'y habitue.

- En plein milieu de la nuit, je ne suis pas sûr ! Mais j'avoue qu'ils sont bien faits. Et toutes les armes qui sont sur le mur du fond, c'est de la déco anti quelque chose aussi ?

- Non. Même les éventails sont des éventails de combat, à double lame. Ce n'est qu'un échantillon, tu sais.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui ! On a une salle spéciale avec toutes les armes traditionnelles chinoises que Wufei collectionne, en mémoire des Anciens. Heero l'appelle "notre salle de torture". Ce doit être à cause du fouet à neuf sections… Ou peut-être du fléau à trois branches ? A moins que…

- Euh… je crois qu'on ne devrait pas trop tarder, Sally…

- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge, Duo ?

- Pour rien !

La jeune femme lui met le plateau dans les mains et sourit.

- Wufei n'apprécierait sûrement pas de savoir ce que tu peux bien imaginer de l'utilisation des armes de ses ancêtres…

- Je ne pense plus à rien, Sally, promis !

Elle prend le deuxième plateau et suit Duo, affichant à présent un visage neutre.  
Il n'est plus temps de plaisanter.

Une fois tout le monde assis et servis, Wufei et Milliardo échangent un long regard.

- Je propose de commencer, Wufei. Puis-je vous appeler Wufei ?

Wufei grommelle un oui, ce qui suffit au prince.

- Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que vous souhaitez peut-être garder secrètes, qu'elles le soient aussi pour moi n'y changerait rien.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, Altesse.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez m'interrompre à tout instant, si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Wufei soupire et repose assez durement son verre sur la table basse, entre eux.

- Pourriez-vous cesser d'être aussi aimable et prévenant avec moi, Altesse ? Nous savons tous les deux que vous pourriez me tuer ou tenter de le faire, ou porter votre grief sur mon épouse. Qu'est-ce donc que cette attitude ? Où est donc passée votre colère ? Où sont votre chagrin et votre douleur ?

- Ils n'ont plus lieu d'être depuis longtemps, répond calmement Milliardo. Bien évidemment, je souffre toujours de la perte de mon compagnon.

- Dont vous savez enfin que je suis responsable.

Même s'il a de plus en plus songé à cette éventualité, poussé par l'enchaînement des événements, Duo ne peut retenir un sursaut.

- Non…

- Je te l'ai dit, Duo, que j'avais enfin les preuves que Treize avait été assassiné. C'était un contrat de mercenaire, rempli par l'Agent 05. J'étais sur sa piste et elle m'a conduit ici. Mais je ne savais pas que Wufei Chang était l'Agent 05. Et encore une fois, Duo, je ne savais rien de ton lien avec le cirque, lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. Je ne savais même pas que Quatre le possédait. Mais le meurtrier de Treize s'y trouvait certainement.

- Je ne pense pas que tu te sois servi de moi, Mill', à aucun moment.

- En plus, ce soir-là, intervient Quatre, c'est moi qui aie dit à Milliardo pourquoi tu n'allais pas bien. Sans prononcer le nom d'Heero, j'ai simplement dit à Milliardo que tu souffrais de ta séparation provisoire avec la personne que tu aimais.

- Il m'a bien précisé que cette personne allait revenir et que je perdais mon temps, si j'attendais quelque chose de notre rencontre. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire autre chose que de te regarder, Duo et n'y tenant plus, je suis venu te trouver. A ce moment-là, je ne pensais plus vraiment à ce que je faisais en ville, je voulais juste pouvoir te parler.

- Je te crois, répète Duo en lui souriant. Tu peux reprendre, ajoute-t-il, en sentant Heero se crisper de plus en plus à ses côtés, malgré la pression qu'il exerce de sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

- Oui. Je ne comptais pas aborder un autre sujet que la mort de Treize, en fait.

Il marque une légère hésitation, presque imperceptible, mais c'est suffisant pour que Duo le remarque.  
Et Heero, le sentant se tendre, libère sa main, lui permettant ainsi d'aller s'asseoir près de Milliardo et de glisser sa main dans la sienne.  
Duo, maintenant face à lui, le remercie d'un regard et Heero se renfrogne, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé devenu trop grand pour lui, maintenant.

Milliardo sourit tendrement à Duo - ce qui n'arrange rien à l'humeur du cavalier, qui ne fait cependant aucune remarque - avant de reprendre son récit.

- Treize a eu un accident de voiture. Sa voiture aurait pu avoir été sabotée, mais bien sûr, ce doute n'a pas été révélé au grand jour. Nous avons conclu à un accident. Je l'ai vu une dernière fois, à la morgue. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester, il y avait des troubles, aux frontières. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de dire correctement adieu à l'homme que j'aimais et que je venais de perdre. Lorsque je suis revenu à Utah Sank pour les funérailles, le cercueil avait déjà été scellé. J'ai conduit la marche de la basilique de Sank au cimetière du Comté, pour que Treize puisse être inhumé dans le caveau familial des Kushrenada. La porte de ce caveau refermée n'a pas représenté une page qui se tournait. Ce n'était pas fini, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'ai jamais pu me dépêtrer de ce sentiment de malaise, depuis, c'est pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, Wufei. Je veux que vous compreniez pourquoi je vous ai tant cherché. Je n'ai jamais cru en cette version de la mort de Treize.

- Mill'… intervient Duo d'une voix douce.

Le Prince se tourne vers lui.

- Ne crois pas que je refuse sa mort, Duo. Ca a pu être le cas, au début. Chercher son assassin était une réponse à ma douleur. Il ne pouvait pas être mort pour rien, si ce n'était pas un accident. Alors je me suis mis à chercher autre chose : la vérité.

C'est en plongeant son regard dans celui de Wufei que Milliardo a dit ces derniers mots.  
Un regard que le jeune homme lui rend sans ciller.

- Je ne détiens pas cette vérité.

- Je n'en crois rien.

- Ca suffit, je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps ! intervient soudain Sally. Est-ce que vous pourriez être plus clair ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Wufei ? Tu as vraiment tué le Comte Treize Kushrenada ?

- Il était la cible de mon dernier contrat à Sank. Je…

Il s'interrompt soudain et porte son regard vers Heero, qui lui fait un signe de tête discret.  
Parmi les choses que Duo a eu le temps de lui dire, il y a le fait qu'il soit désormais au courant qu'il a été basé à Sank, ça ne lui pose donc aucun problème.

Même s'il aurait préféré tout lui dire avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'autrui.

- Je travaillais avec Yuy en couverture à Sank et ses alentours. Après ce contrat, notre section de mercenaires a quitté l'Amérique pour l'Europe. Nous y sommes restés peu de temps, seulement celui nécessaire à l'accomplissement d'une mission au Royaume de Bruxelles, dont Barton et Yuy se sont principalement chargés. Le Docteur J. et Maître O, nos référents, nous ont ensuite intégrés, Yuy et moi, au cirque Mobile Suits en couverture, en Arabie. Peu après, je me suis blessé et je t'ai rencontré, Sally. Lorsque j'ai finalement décidé de quitter définitivement les mercenaires pour pouvoir t'épouser, Barton a été intégré pour me remplacer sous couverture.

Wufei sert un peu plus la main de Sally, qu'il a prise tandis qu'il parlait.  
Un geste rare en public, mais il a bien senti la tension de sa femme, et il a vite compris la nécessité de le faire.

- L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, elle ne se résume pas aussi simplement non plus. Vous en avez oublié une bonne partie, Wufei. Treize n'avait absolument rien du profil des contrats que vous acceptiez. Il n'avait pas à subir votre justice. A moins que je ne sache pas tout de mon compagnon.

- En tout cas, tu connais vraiment bien les mercenaires, remarque Duo.

- J. et G. étaient des amis d'enfance de mon père. Leurs idéaux étaient semblables, leurs idées pour les atteindre, radicalement opposées. Pourtant, J. et G. n'ont jamais cessé de rappeler à mon père l'existence des mercenaires et la possibilité qu'il avait de faire appel à eux. J'ai toujours pensé que leur amitié avait été rompue très tôt. Mais peu avant la mort de mon père, j'ai appris leurs liens secrets.

- Un peu comme mon père, le Professeur G. et l'Instructeur H., intervient Quatre.

- Le pacifisme peut être proclamé radical, nous sommes obligés de parfois mettre un pied dans l'ombre pour combattre les ennemis qui s'y tapissent. J'allais dire qu'il valait mieux que tu sois prêt, Quatre, mais tu l'es déjà, pour le jour où tu devras succéder à ton père.

- Oui, je pense l'être autant que faire se peut.

- Tu auras mon soutien, tu le sais, en tant qu'ami et en tant que Prince de Sank.

- Merci. Et tu pourras compter sur le mien également. Je ne serais pas le digne successeur de mon père, sans cela.

Milliardo le remercie d'un hochement de tête, puis reporte son attention sur Wufei.

- Mon analyse précédente vous concernant était-elle juste, Wufei ?

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Altesse. Qu'elle soit exacte ou non n'y change rien.

- J'en viens au fait que vous n'ayez pas tué Treize pour les raisons habituelles, si j'ose dire. Alors soit vous l'avez fait par vengeance et grief personnels, soit vous l'avez fait pour quelqu'un, soit vous ne l'avez pas fait du tout. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Un lourd silence s'installe, tandis que les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard.

- Je suis responsable de la disparition de Treize Kushrenada.

- L'avez-vous tué, Wufei ?

- J'ai tué Treize Kushrenada.

Duo sent la main de Milliardo, toujours dans la sienne, se crisper à ces mots terribles et résonnant cruellement dans le lourd silence.  
Pourtant, rien sur son visage ou dans son attitude ne trahit son état intérieur et tous admirent ce sang-froid exemplaire.

- Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissiez. N'est-il rien resté du jeune exilé pour qui il avait demandé à mon père, à travers moi, la protection du Royaume de Sank, il y a plus de huit ans, comme vous l'avez-vous-même rappelé, un peu plus tôt ?

Les poings de Wufei se crispent.  
Pas besoin de connaître l'histoire complète, tout le monde a bien vu le piège se refermer sur Wufei : il en va de son honneur, il a une dette envers Milliardo en tant qu'hériter de Sank.

- Treize vous a aidé à quitter la Chine, vous a accueilli ici, s'est battu pour que vous puissiez repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à le tuer, Wufei ? Je déteste user de chantage, mais je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Ne vous abaissez pas à cela, Altesse. Je sais ce que je vous dois. Vous auriez pu me refuser votre protection et ne pas intervenir auprès de votre père. Vous auriez pu me faire arrêter, me livrer et j'aurais été renvoyé en Chine où j'aurais été exécuté. Au contraire, vous avez obtenu de votre père tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je vous dois autant qu'à Treize ma liberté et ma vie, telle qu'elle est possible, aujourd'hui.

Un silence d'intense réflexion s'installe.

Heero, Trowa et même Sally connaissent le passé de Wufei, mais à divers degrés et pas avec autant de détails.  
Le fait que Wufei connaissait Treize et leur lien sont entourés de mystère, car déjà, son épouse est la seule personne qu'il appelle par son prénom.

- Treize vous a demandé quelque chose, Wufei, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais vous répondre, Altesse. Mais avant, vous devez connaître la nature de mon lien avec Treize.

- Je vous en prie.

L'atmosphère s'est quelque peu radoucie, mais une certaine tension est encore palpable.

- J'ai rencontré Treize à la Cour de l'Empereur de Chine, où mon père - et le clan du Dragon entier - avait une place influente. Treize venait prêcher le pacifisme radical au nom du Royaume de Sank, dans un pays déchiré par la guerre civile et les luttes entre clans. Je l'ai observé une année entière, à chacune de ses venues, et nous arrivions parfois à discuter. La première fois que je l'ai accueilli, c'était avec un sabre, pour lui prouver que la force seule permet de vaincre ses ennemis. En deux passes, il m'avait désarmé. Je lui en ai voulu longtemps et je cherchais toujours à me venger. En même temps qu'on se battait, il parlait, et il m'ouvrait un monde inconnu et fascinant.

- Il était ainsi, oui. La séduction par sa simple présence, le ralliement définitif par la parole. Excusez-moi, Wufei, je vous en prie, continuez.

- Lorsque mon père a été tué, Maître O, qui m'avait formé au combat et à la défense, et dont je ne connaissais encore rien de ses activités avec les mercenaires, m'a conseillé de fuir le pays. Treize m'a proposé de m'emmener à Sank, je n'ai pas hésité. Je suis resté trois semaines dans son Comté. Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés, Altesse, car vous étiez alors absent du Royaume.

- Treize nous a présentés par vidéophone et nous a arraché notre accord pour votre protection et votre nouveau statut, à distance.

- Oui.

- C'est ce qui m'a mis sur la voie, Wufei. Vous étiez proches, Treize et vous, malgré votre différence d'âge. Je me souviens en avoir été jaloux. Comment pouvait-on marquer quelqu'un à ce point, si vite ? Aujourd'hui, je ne me pose plus la question, j'ai plus d'un exemple autour de moi, ne serait-ce que dans cette pièce. Et je suis moi-même concerné, ajoute-t-il en serrant la main de Duo un peu plus fort, en lui souriant.

- Proches comment ? veut savoir Sally. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Wufei. S'il a été ton amant et que tu l'as assassiné, j'ai bien le droit d'être au courant, non ?

- Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer ce que je te crois tout à fait capable d'insinuer ? demande-t-il d'une voix terriblement froide.

- Oh ! que si, Wufei du clan du Dragon !

Un claquement de langue retentit, sec, allumant une lueur dangereuse dans le regard déjà peu engageant de la jeune femme.  
Wufei le soutient, puis reporte son attention vers Milliardo.

- Je ne m'attarderai pas sur cette partie de ma vie, que vous connaissez, Altesse, mais effectivement, Treize a été mon premier et unique amant. J'avais été marié, très jeune, comme le veut la tradition chinoise. Mais j'étais veuf. Le clan du Dragon a été entièrement décimé à la mort de mon père, Meiran, mon épouse, en faisait partie. Treize m'a offert ma véritable première expérience, et elle est inoubliable.

- Treize et moi étions amants, mais il était plutôt du genre libertin, intervient Milliardo, face aux regards interrogatifs tournés vers lui. A cette époque, du moins. En fait, Wufei, vous avez été son dernier amant de passage. Nous avons ensuite décidé d'avoir une relation sérieuse, assumée, et d'être fidèles l'un à l'autre. Cela a duré deux ans, jusqu'à la mort de mon père. J'ai été propulsé à la tête du Royaume. Je voulais Treize à mes côtés, mais mon rêve m'a échappé des mains et s'est brisé à mes pieds.

- Tu… Tu as vraiment assassiné Treize ? demande Sally d'une voix blanche. Tu as vraiment tué cet homme qui avait tant fait et tant représenté pour toi ? Je ne le croirais que si tu me le dis, les yeux dans les yeux…

Wufei laisse échapper un soupir.

- J'ai toujours agi en accord avec la notion de justice qui est mienne. Aujourd'hui, je pense que je vous dois la vérité, à tous. Cela servira tout le monde, j'en suis certain. Êtes-vous prêt, Altesse ?

- Cela fait un petit moment que je le suis, Wufei. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut près de moi, ajoute-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Duo.

Un éclat dangereux passe dans le regard d'Heero, mais ce qu'il lit dans celui de Duo le calme, tout comme ce qu'il perçoit de leurs sentiments : il y a beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection, mais nulle part, il ne trouve trace d'un sentiment amoureux tel qu'il peut le ressentir chez les autres couples présents, par exemple.

Il reporte donc son attention sur Wufei, qui a repris son récit.

- Il y a un peu plus de six ans, Treize, avec qui je correspondais encore, m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. Maître O. et lui m'avaient permis de rencontrer le Docteur J. et d'intégrer sa section de mercenaires, je travaillais donc autour du Royaume de Sank avec Yuy, depuis deux ans. J'ai immédiatement répondu présent, il ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée de refuser.

- T'étais amoureux ?

Wufei lance un regard noir à Duo.

- Bah quoi… ?

- J'ai toujours eu pour cet homme un profond respect et une grande admiration.

- Je n'en doute pas, assure Milliardo. Quel était donc ce service ?

Wufei se laisse aller en arrière dans son fauteuil et ferme les yeux un moment.

-

-

_**Flash back.  
**__**Six ans plus tôt,  
**__**Septembre 197  
**__**Manoir Kushrenada  
**__**Royaume de Sank**_

-

- J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie, comme beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas que Milliardo en subisse les conséquences. _Peut-être serai-je puni comme criminel pour les péchés que j'ai commis envers Dieu. Mais dans ce cas, il faudrait trouver une punition adéquate. Mais peut-être Dieu n'est-il qu'un fantasme créé par les hommes_… (2) Qu'en penses-tu, mon ami, toi qui te fait appeler Nataku dans ta quête de Justice ?

Wufei repose sa tasse de thé sans quitter Treize du regard.

- Je suis le bras armée de la Justice, l'esprit de Nataku m'habite. Je ne suis pas Lui.

- Tu n'es Lui que lorsque tu _exécutes_, c'est cela ?

- Il prend possession de mon corps et de mes facultés pour que triomphe Sa Justice. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas tuer.

- Alors tes victimes sont forcément coupables ? demande le Comte en souriant derrière sa tasse de thé, entre les volutes de fumée qu'elle dégage. Tu ne redoutes jamais que le cadavre à tes pieds ne se révèle innocent ?

- Nataku sait. Si mon bras se lève pour réclamer Justice, alors la personne qui se dresse face à moi ne peut être innocente.

- Comme les certitudes sont confortables, même si elles sont erronées…

Wufei suit des yeux son ami qui s'est levé sur cette dernière remarque, et qui se dirige vers la grande baie vitrée.

Il admire en silence son profil altier, la grâce de son port, même dans l'immobilité la plus totale, ses traits fins se découpant parfaitement dans la lumière du soleil.

C'est à contrecœur qu'il s'arrache à cette vision trop dangereuse pour lui.

Treize l'a sauvé, deux ans plus tôt, pourtant, il est et sera toujours sa perte, Wufei en est persuadé.  
Il est le seul être à le faire se sentir si vulnérable ; jamais il n'a autant respecté et admiré un homme, et il en a pourtant rencontré beaucoup, depuis sa fuite de Chine.

Mais Treize est le seul homme pour qu'il a accepté, sans honte, de jouer le rôle de la femme, le seul homme qui ait jamais pu le toucher : aucun avant lui, aucun depuis lui, et aussi certain qu'il est d'être le bras armé de Nataku, il est certain qu'aucun autre homme que lui ne le touchera plus jamais.

- Tu m'as dit avoir un service à me demander, reprend-il en s'arrachant à ses pensées.

- Serais-tu pressé, mon cher Wufei ?

- Ca ira, répond le mercenaire en se levant à son tour.

Treize se perd un moment dans la contemplation des jardins de son manoir qui s'étendent à perte de vue, puis se retourne vers son ami.

- Tu es inquiet ? s'étonne-t-il en surprenant le regard du chinois.

Celui-ci détourne son visage.

- Je m'interroge sur ton attitude, simplement.

- Je dois te sembler étrange, aujourd'hui, c'est vrai.

- Tu l'es souvent.

- Hélas, ce que je vais te demander ne risque pas de te faire changer d'avis.

- Tu peux tout me demander.

Wufei se mord la lèvre, même si c'est trop tard ; il s'en veut de ne pas réussir à se contrôler devant Treize, au point de prendre ce ton de soldat dévoué, que Maître O et le Docteur J. rêveraient d'entendre, d'ailleurs.  
Treize sait qu'il ferait tout pour lui, il connaît son admiration, il n'a pas besoin d'en voir les manifestations.

Le Comte se rapproche justement du mercenaire avec un sourire charmeur et prend sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

- Arrête ça ! le repousse Wufei en dégageant sa main. Je ne suis pas une ona !

- Milliardo et moi adorons ces petites marques de galanterie et d'affection, pourtant nous n'avons rien d'une femme. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, mon ami.

Seulement un claquement de langue contre un palais répond à la remarque du Comte, qui laisse échapper un léger soupir en posant sa main sur l'épaule du dragon.

- Tu as quitté la Chine depuis deux ans, Wufei. Il serait temps que tu apprennes à ne garder que le meilleur et le valable, dans tout ce que tu portes en toi du merveilleux héritage de tes ancêtres.

- Ici ou ailleurs, une ona sera toujours une ona !

- Certaines femmes valent mieux que certains hommes, mon cher ami. Mais passons. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un sujet sur lequel nous pourrions débattre des heures. Et même si je suis plus qu'heureux de pouvoir apprécier ta compagnie, Wufei, il est une chose très importante dont je souhaite que nous discutions, et telle est ma priorité.

Wufei hoche la tête, puis va s'asseoir à l'invitation de Treize.  
Le Comte reprend une gorgée de son thé, avant de fixer le mercenaire d'un regard déterminé.

- Wufei, j'ai une requête à te formuler.

- Ne me demande pas d'être témoin de ce simulacre de mariage et d'intronisation que…

Il s'interrompt de surprise : est-ce bien de la douleur qu'il a vu passer dans le regard de son ami ?  
Ca a été si furtif qu'il ne peut l'assurer ; les yeux bleus sont de nouveaux aussi clairs et paisibles qu'un lac en été en l'absence total de vent.

- Treize ?

- J'aime quand tu prononces mon nom.

Wufei soupire ; il n'obtiendra rien ainsi.

- Que souhaites-tu me demander ? Tu vas toujours droit au but, pourquoi agis-tu différemment, cette fois-ci ?

- Je connais ta droiture, c'est ce qui me fait hésiter. J'ai peur que si tu n'acceptes pas de me suivre dans mon projet, tu fasses tout pour m'empêcher de réussir. Et tu serais bien capable d'y arriver.

- Si tu as cette hésitation, c'est que ton projet risque de bafouer la Justice, de te rendre malheureux ou de te causer un tort, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Et tu n'accepteras pas facilement de me suivre, dans l'un ou l'autre de ces cas-là, n'est-ce pas ? Sans compter le fait que tu tenteras de me faire échouer. Alors je dois te convaincre que de ma réussite dépend un plus grand bonheur, malgré les sacrifices que cela me coûtera. Et je te rassure de suite, il ne s'agit pas de Justice, mais uniquement de ma modeste personne.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à disparaître.

- Combien de temps ?

- Définitivement.

La main de Wufei, qui portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, s'immobilise à mi-chemin, puis s'abaisse pour la reposer.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton Prince ?

- Je ne peux pas le laisser mener son projet à son terme. Le Royaume est grandement fragilisé, la guerre frappe à nos frontières. Dans les provinces, les généraux et les princes convoitent le trône des Peacecraft. Nous avons beaucoup d'alliés, c'est un fait. Mais il suffit d'un ennemi bien placé et d'un motif justifié, et je ne parle pas de justice, Wufei, car la justification peut-être appuyée sur des préjugés, et c'en est fini de la Paix.

- Les préjugés étant ceux sur l'homosexualité, j'imagine ?

- Ce pays préfèrerait être gouverné par une femme que par un couple d'hommes. Réléna est encore bien trop jeune, Milliardo n'acceptera jamais de la propulser ainsi sur le devant de la scène. Surtout avec les loups qui y rôdent.

- Vous en avez discuté ?

- Oui. Il pense que dans quelques temps, une fois qu'elle sera plus grande, nous pourrions lui laisser le royaume et nous retirer ici, chez moi, pour vivre heureux. Oui, tu peux grimacer à ce récit digne d'un conte de fées, mon ami. Car ce n'est rien de plus que ça, un conte pour enfants. Si Milliardo se retire maintenant, tout s'effondre. S'il m'associe en tant que Prince consort, tout s'effondre également. Car tout repose sur sa crédibilité.

- Quitte-le.

Treize se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un léger soupir.

- Je vais sûrement te décevoir, mon ami, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Milliardo me connaît, il ne me laissera pas faire, de toutes les façons. C'est pourquoi je te demande de m'aider à disparaître.

- Je connais peu le prince, mais je qu'il te fera rechercher. Il remuera ciel et terre pour te retrouver.

- Le ciel et la terre, peut-être, mais ira-t-il _en-dessous_ ?

Wufei le regarde longuement pour évaluer combien il est sérieux, et va jusqu'à se demander s'il a bien compris.

- Tu veux que je te _tue_ ?

- _L'être humain est faible et sans défense. N'importe qui est capable de faire disparaître son semblable, mais il ne faut pas abuser de cette faculté_. (2)

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Beaucoup, je le crains. Mais je ne veux pas le demander à un autre que toi, Wufei. Acceptes-tu de me faire confiance et de m'aider ?

- Je sais l'amour qui te lie au Prince, et jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller en son nom. Mais tu n'as jamais été imprudent ou inconscient des risques pris. Je te fais confiance, Treize, et je t'aiderai. Mais tu dois tout me dire.

- C'était bien mon attention…

-  
_**Fin du flash back. **_

-

- En résumé, je devais l'aider à faire disparaître Treize Kushrenada.

Un très lourd silence accueille ses paroles, alors qu'il attend la réaction du Prince de Sank.  
Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

Duo sent la main de Milliardo se crisper dans la sienne, il le devine menant une terrible lutte dont il ne saisit pas encore totalement les tenants et les aboutissants.

- S'agissait-il de l'homme ou de son identité ?

Duo ne sait pas si la douleur qu'il ressent vient de sa main broyée par celle de Milliardo ou de son cœur, alors qu'il comprend et ressent ce que son ami est en train de vivre, son combat intérieur contre l'espoir, la peur, une envie de fuir inexplicable aussi; sûrement.  
Car pourquoi s'accrocherait-il ainsi à sa main, autrement ?

- Son identité.

- Est-il vivant ? parvient à articuler Milliardo, Dieu seul sait comment.

Tout le monde est suspendu aux lèvres de Wufei, qui se refuse à faire durer la torture que doit certainement vivre Milliardo, même s'il n'en montre rien.  
Mais le visage crispé de Quatre est un bon indicateur des sentiments qu'il perçoit chez le Prince.

- Oui.

Les yeux de Milliardo se referment presque douloureusement, alors que Duo sent les larmes inonder les siens de manière irrépressible.  
Et ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec sa main qu'il ne sent pratiquement plus.

Personne ne dit rien, durant un long moment, laissant le Prince se remettre de cette nouvelle si bouleversante.  
Certains d'entre eux trouvent même leur propre présence déplacée, mais ils n'osent bouger, de peur de déranger Milliardo.

Celui-ci finit par rouvrir les yeux - et desserrer le douloureux étau autour de la main de Duo, vers qui il se tourne.  
Malgré le soulagement et tout un tas d'autres émotions qu'il doit ressentir, rien ne transparaît vraiment sur son visage.

Il passe son pouce sous les yeux de Duo.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il difficilement. Et ta main, ajoute-t-il en la portant jusqu'à ses lèvres, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

- Mill', arrête, c'est tellement dérisoire, tout ça… répond Duo, souriant faiblement entre ses larmes. Et je vais bien, regarde, je peux la bouger.

Le Prince la reprend délicatement en lui soufflant un merci, avant de porter son attention sur Wufei.

- Alors, il vit.

- Oui, Altesse. Il vous aimait un peu trop pour vous quitter, il reconnaissait sa faiblesse.

- Mais pas pour me mentir.

- Il vous aimait aussi beaucoup trop pour vous condamner. Le Royaume était en crise, jamais votre peuple n'aurait accepté de Prince consort à vos côtés.

- J'étais prêt à me battre, murmure Milliardo, sans chercher à cacher le regret, dans sa voix.

- Il ne le souhaitait pas. Vous lui avez dit, une fois, que seule la mort pourrait vous séparer.

- Et cet idiot m'a pris au mot ?

- Oui. Et il m'a demandé de mettre en scène sa mort. Il nous a fallu trois mois pour tout organiser.

- Son corps était glacé, à la morgue.

- Vous vous doutez bien des ressources mises à la disposition des mercenaires. Les ingénieurs sont des laborantins, simuler une mort est à la portée de tous, tout comme réveillé un corps dont les fonctions vitales ont été momentanément arrêtées. La difficulté était de vous tenir éloigné jusqu'à ce que le cercueil soit scellé. Nous avons simulé quelques attaques aux frontières du Royaume. Il n'y avait que ça pour vous empêcher d'assister à toutes les étapes des funérailles.

- Pendant que je jonglais entre les problèmes du Royaume et la préparation de la cérémonie d'intronisation, notre mariage, il préparait sa mort. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une année entière depuis que j'avais enterré mon père qu'il m'infligeait un second deuil. Ai-je mérité un tel idiot ?

- Altesse…

- Où est-il, Wufei ? le coupe-t-il, toujours avec ce calme froid presque dérangeant. Où se cache-t-il, depuis tout ce temps ? Que fait-il ?

- Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais. Il est temps pour vous de vous retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas trahir ma parole en venant à vous, mais je suis heureux que vous m'ayez découvert et que vous sachiez la vérité, à présent. Cette vérité pour laquelle vous vous êtes battu jusqu'au bout, avec honneur et courage.

- Merci, Wufei. Mais sachez qu'une personne inconnue m'a aidé. Et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cela.

- Vous avez atteint votre but. Qui que soit cette personne, elle sera soulagée et heureuse de l'apprendre.

Les deux hommes se sourient pour la première fois.

- Wufei, accepteriez-vous de partager ma table, ce soir ? Avec votre épouse, évidemment, et tous ceux qui le souhaitent.

- Je crois que c'est important, j'accepte donc.

- Si je peux me permettre, intervient Duo, je ne fais que donner mon avis, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez seuls, pour parler. Enfin, je veux dire sans nous quatre. Je ne me permettrais pas de parler pour toi, Sally. C'est entre vous, maintenant. Si vous voulez nous en parler après, c'est toujours possible… non ?

Duo regarde surtout Quatre à qui la décision revient.  
Le jeune héritier sourit.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon Duo. Nous avons compris l'essentiel de l'histoire, je n'ai plus à craindre de perdre un de mes hommes, ni un de mes amis. Merci pour l'invitation, Milliardo, ce sera pour une autre fois, avec plaisir, avant ton départ.

Le Prince incline respectueusement la tête et Quatre lui rend son salut.

- Je décline également votre invitation, Altesse. Ce sera plus facile pour vous de parler en mon absence.

- Tu peux venir, Sally. Treize était la seule partie de ma vie que je te cachais, par obligation plus que par choix. A présent, cela n'est plus nécessaire.

- Alors tu me raconteras tout ce que tu veux de ce temps-là, mon chéri, mais à un autre moment.

- Si tu y tiens.

- J'y tiens.

- Parfait. Je viendrai donc seul, Altesse.

- Laissons de côté le "Altesse", Milliardo suffit amplement. Est-ce que 20h vous convient ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Je peux demander à Pagan de venir vous chercher, si vous le souhaitez.

- Votre adresse me suffira, merci.

Milliardo sort de quoi griffonner et lui tend le morceau de papier, tout en se levant.  
Ce qui fait que tout le monde se lève également.

- Permettez-moi de me retirer, à présent. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Bien sûr. A ce soir, lui dit Wufei en lui serrant la main.

Milliardo les salue tous les uns après les autres, avant de quitter la caravane.

- Il n'aurait pas un peu trop bien pris la nouvelle ? finit par demander Sally.

- Justement, répond immédiatement Duo, son regard toujours fixé sur la porte, depuis que Milliardo l'a franchie. Il ne va pas bien du tout. C'est simplement son éducation de prince et d'héritier, la pratique régulière de cette obligation de garder un sang-froid et une maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve, qui expliquent sa réaction.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Duo, remarque Quatre. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, j'ai eu la même éducation, malgré la faible présence de mon père. Milliardo a réellement été bouleversé.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? Si j'apprenais d'un coup que Solo est en vie… Même si je n'ai plus ce genre de sentiments pour lui, aujourd'hui, j'en aurais été complètement retourné. Milliardo n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Treize, c'est encore pire.

- Alors que fais-tu encore ici ?

Duo lève les yeux vers Heero, appuyé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, près de lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a besoin de toi, Duo.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait être seul, remarque Wufei.

- Ca ne s'applique pas à Duo, réplique Heero sans quitter son amant des yeux. Alors vas-y.

- Heero a raison, je l'ai ressenti aussi, intervient Quatre. Il a besoin de toi.

- Ok, je veux bien vous croire. Heero… merci pour ta compréhension, merci pour tout, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement, mais intensément. Tu as été vraiment génial. Tu _es_ génial.

- Je sais.

Duo lui sourit, absolument pas dupe.  
Il a bien senti le malaise qu'éprouve Heero à le laisser partir pour rejoindre Milliardo, et qu'il a tenté de dissimuler ainsi sous une remarque apparemment pleine de fierté et d'assurance… dont il ne déborde pas vraiment, à cet instant.

Alors Duo serre ses mains entre les siennes, fort, lui montrant de cette façon qu'il a compris, puis se détache pour faire face aux autres, qui ont observé la scène avec différents sentiments.

- Je vous tiens au courant, leur dit Duo. Wufei, Sally, merci pour l'accueil ! A plus tard.

- Maxwell, le rappelle Wufei, alors qu'il a déjà mis un pied dehors.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux ma moto ?

Plusieurs regards étonnés se posent sur Wufei, qui les ignore superbement.

- Je comptais emprunter le vélo de Moustache, mais c'est sûr que ça irait plus vite avec un moteur… Je peux vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, Wufei lui tend ses clés.

- Pour chaque accroc, tu perds un centimètre de tes cheveux.

Duo hésite un moment, le temps d'un long frisson, puis referme sa main sur les clés, avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- J'ai saisi. Merci, Wufei. A plus tard.

Une fois Duo sortit, Quatre sourit au couple.

- Nous allons vous laisser, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire. Merci pour votre hospitalité.

- Les circonstances n'étaient pas excellentes, mais à l'occasion, il faudra revenir dîner, si cela t'est possible.

- On fera en sorte que ça le soit, assure Quatre. Mon Trowa rend tout possible, ajoute-t-il en prenant sa main.

- Je n'ai pas de mal à le croire ! sourit Sally. C'est parfait, nous organiserons cela prochainement. Tu es d'accord, Wufei chéri ?

- C'était avant de les inviter qu'il fallait t'en inquiéter, mais je te remercie de t'être souvenue de mon existence.

- Arrête de bougonner, ça te fait plaisir, sinon, tu m'aurais interrompue !

- Comme si tu étais facile à interrompre !

- Mais je sais m'interrompe seule, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je peux m'interrompre à n'importe quel moment, Wufei, même les pires, pour toi, alors ne me cherche pas !

- Tu seras gentille de ne pas faire étalage de notre vie privée sur la place publique, proteste Wufei en passant du blanc au rouge.

- Le public en question va se retirer, de toute façon, les coupe Quatre, sautant sur la petite occasion d'intervenir. Merci pour la proposition de dîner, Sally, nous mettrons ça en place prochainement, comme tu l'as déjà fait remarquer. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Ils se saluent tour à tour, puis Trowa et Quatre quittent la caravane et retrouvent Heero, qui les attend devant.  
Il est sorti dès le premier échange de répliques entre le couple, il connaît assez Wufei et Sally pour ne pas prendre le risque de s'attarder.

- Tu viens au Palais avec nous, Heero ? lui demande Quatre.

- Je reste ici.

- Sûr ? insiste Trowa.

Heero le rassure d'un simple regard.

- Trowa chéri, tu peux rester ici, cela ne me dérange pas, leur propose Quatre, pas certain d'avoir correctement déchiffré leur communication muette par regard interposé.

- Je vais bien, répond Heero immédiatement, empêchant son meilleur ami de le faire. _Il_ fait partie de sa vie, il va bien falloir que je m'habitue à ce genre de situation. Rentrez.

- Tu nous tiens au courant.

- Hn.

Trowa et Quatre le laisse donc devant les écuries, où il préfère aller plutôt que de rentrer ruminer chez lui, et vont chercher Dorothy, qu'ils ont laissé en grande conversation avec quelques unes des artistes du cirque, chez Catherine.

-  
-

_**Pendant ce temps-là…**_

**_-  
_**Duo rejoint rapidement la Résidence Peacecraft, mais il ne s'y arrête pas, puisque la voiture de Milliardo n'est pas là.  
Pensant déjà savoir où le trouver, il s'y rend directement, espérant ne pas s'être trompé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arrive aux Grandes Écuries, où sont gardés les chevaux de très nombreuses familles qui n'ont pas leurs écuries privées, dont la famille Peacecraft.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux poivre et sel des plus naturels, l'accueille avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir, Duo.

- Bonsoir, Aydin. Comment vas-tu ?

- On fait aller, comme on dit. Et toi ?

- Ca va, je te remercie. Est-ce que Milliardo est passé ?

- Oui, il vient d'arriver. Il est en train de préparer Tallgeese pour une promenade.

- Je peux le rejoindre ?

- Bien sûr, je t'en prie. Je vais mettre un scellé à ta moto.

- Merci.

Duo parcourt rapidement la distance qui le sépare encore de Milliardo et le retrouve au moment où il fait sortir Tallgeese de l'écurie.  
Ils se regardent un court moment en silence, mais la joie et la tendresse remplacent rapidement la surprise, dans les yeux du Prince, et un même sourire étirent leurs lèvres.

- Si j'ai mal interprété ton besoin, je peux attendre.

De son bras libre, Milliardo attire Duo contre lui et le serre fort, murmurant un merci au creux de son oreille : telle est sa seule réponse.  
Duo lui rend son étreinte, puis Milliardo s'écarte.

- Tu veux bien monter Tallgeese avec moi ?

- Avec joie ! Tu as une destination précise ?

- Le désert. J'ai besoin de me perdre pour mieux me retrouver. Et grâce à ta présence, je sais maintenant que je vais pouvoir revenir.

- Tu serais revenu, Milo. Tu as un invité, ce soir, ne l'oublie pas. Le Prince de Sank ne saurait faire preuve d'une telle inconvenance.

- Tu serais venu me chercher, de toutes les façons.

Duo acquiesce en silence, puis monte le premier sur le bel étalon gris, à l'invitation de Milliardo, qui le rejoint rapidement en prenant place derrière lui.

Ils quittent les Grandes Écuries peu après, au pas, allure que Milliardo maintient jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient franchi l'enceinte de la ville.  
Laissant celle-ci derrière eux, le Prince de Sank rend à son fidèle Tallgeese sa liberté naturelle et le laisse déployer toutes ses capacités physiques, dans une course effrénée, aérienne et hautement salvatrice.

_**-  
-**_

_**Bien plus tard, dans la nuit.  
**__**Cirque Mobile Suits.  
**__**Caravane d'Heero. **_

-  
Duo est appuyé contre la fenêtre depuis une durée indéterminée, ses yeux rivés à la caravane de Wufei et Sally, où seule une petite lumière filtre d'une fenêtre fermée.  
Heero se rapproche doucement et pose son menton sur son épaule nue, après y avoir déposé un baiser.

- Il n'est toujours pas rentré ?

- Non.

- J'envoie un message à Sally, décide Heero en se reculant.

- Pas la peine, 'ro.

Heero regarde de nouveau la caravane de Wufei et Sally, s'attendant à voir Monsieur, mais c'est Madame qui s'avance dans leur direction.

Ils se détachent tous les deux de la fenêtre, Duo pour aller mettre quelque chose sur le dos et Heero, pour ouvrir à Sally, qui ne tarde pas à frapper.  
Heero la fait entrer, alors que Duo les rejoint.

- Je me doutais que tu ne dormirais pas, Duo. J'ai préféré passer plutôt que d'appeler.

- Tu as bien fait, répond Heero. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, je ne vais pas m'attarder, il est plus de minuit. Je venais simplement vous dire que j'ai eu un appel de Wufei, je viens juste de le laisser. Il reste avec Milliardo, cette nuit.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Wufei le pense encore sous le coup de tout ce qu'il a appris. Votre virée dans le désert lui a fait du bien, mais ça n'en est pas moins une somme conséquente de nouvelles importantes qu'il doit encaisser. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de rester avec lui. Ils ne dormiront et ne parleront sûrement pas, mais si Milliardo a besoin de savoir quelque chose, au moins, Wufei pourra lui apporter des réponses immédiates.

- J'y ai pensé, mais je n'étais pas sûr que Wufei puisse rester toute la nuit avec lui.

- Je crois bien que c'est ce que Treize aurait souhaité et lui aurait sûrement demandé.

- Certainement, acquiesce Duo. Merci d'être venue nous donner des nouvelles, Sally. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ?

- Je suis une grande fille, tu sais. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Tu peux rester ici, propose Heero. La chambre de Trowa est prête.

- Ca ira, les garçons. Dois-je vous rappeler qui est l'aînée, ici ? Je vais avoir vingt-huit ans, tout de même !

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'âge, Sally.

- Je sais, je vous taquine. Mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai été médecin militaire, je sais me défendre. En plus, le cirque est hautement sécurisé et nos caravanes se font face. Que pourrait-il m'arriver ?

- C'est seulement au cas où tu ne voudrais pas rester seule.

La jeune femme leur fait une bise, tour à tour, puis pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Tout va bien. Ne vous faites plus aucun souci, ni pour moi, ni pour personne, ajoute-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur Duo. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Sally.

- Je te raccompagne, décide Heero, d'une voix sans appel.

La jeune femme soupire, mais ne proteste pas.

Duo leur sourit avant de refermer la porte et de gagner la chambre, d'où il peut aussi les voir.  
Un bip insistant attire soudain son attention, et il en localise très vite l'origine : la montre d'Heero, sur la table de nuit.

Il préfère ne pas y toucher et attendre Heero.

Il se souvient qu'il y a six mois, en sortant de l'inconscience dans laquelle l'avait plongé la morsure de l'aspic, l'une des premières choses qu'il avait voulu récupérer, c'était sa montre.  
Et Duo n'a jamais pensé qu'Heero avait un besoin vital de savoir l'heure qu'il était, surtout en considérant sa capacité à pouvoir la lire selon la position du soleil…

Et effectivement, lorsque Heero revient, Duo n'a même pas le temps de l'interroger qu'il fond littéralement sur sa montre.  
Sans un mot, il ouvre le cadran et se précipite pour allumer son ordinateur, sur lequel il se met rapidement à pianoter.

- Heero, tu m'expliques ou ça fait trop de choses à gérer en même temps ? demande Duo en se rapprochant de lui.

- Chaque mercenaire à un code d'urgence selon sa section, qui se précise s'il partage la même couverture avec d'autres.

- Mais tu n'es plus sous couverture…

- Il ne reste qu'Ethan.

- Il n'était pas là, aujourd'hui…

- Mais il est là, maintenant, réplique Heero en se levant. Et il a besoin d'aide. Le code d'urgence est suivi de son code personnel de localisation. Il n'est pas loin d'ici.

Duo jette un œil sur la carte affichée sur l'écran du laptop et sur le point qui clignote, indiquant les coordonnées rentrées par Heero ; il s'agit bien du Parc Central, quelque part pas très loin de l'emplacement du Cirque.  
Il se tourne ensuite vers Heero, qui est en train de s'armer.

- Je viens avec toi, décide Duo en retirant son bas de pyjama pour enfiler un jean.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

- S'il a fait appel à toi, c'est qu'il est vraiment mal, j'ai bien compris, Heero. Il est peut-être encore suivi. Ca ira plus vite à deux de s'en débarrasser, si c'est le cas.

Heero ne proteste pas.  
Il vérifie sur la carte qu'Ethan n'a pas bougé, et programme son assistant pour pouvoir repérer et retrouver le mercenaire, et le suivre, s'il se déplace.

Ceci fait, il se tourne vers Duo.

- Je peux t'emprunter quelques couteaux ? lui demande celui-ci.

- Fait comme chez toi.

Duo rejoint la cuisine, lui volant un rapide baiser au passage, et quelques minutes plus tard, équipés tous les deux, ils quittent la caravane et s'enfoncent dans le Parc.

La lune rayonnant d'une lumière blanche, ajouté à leurs sens aiguisés et accrus par leur entraînement, leur permettent de retrouver très vite le soldat, et de constater qu'il n'est pas suivi.

Mais cela ne les étonne pas, ses ennemis ont certainement du penser qu'il n'irait pas loin avant d'expirer.  
Ethan n'est pas encore mort mais simplement inconscient, cependant leur inquiétude est réelle : couvert de sang, certains membres complètement écrasés, des plaies béantes sur tout le corps, ils n'ont que de très faibles espoirs pour lui.

Et c'est sans échanger un seul mot qu'ils regagnent le cirque, Duo laissant Heero transporter le jeune homme, s'occupant lui-même d'effacer leurs traces du mieux qu'il peut.  
Si rien ne transparaît des sentiments et de l'émotion d'Heero, Duo sent pourtant à quel point il est inquiet et touché de voir Ethan dans cet état : son regard froid est plus déterminé et sombre que jamais.

Une fois dans la caravane, Heero l'installe dans la chambre de Trowa.

- Sally ne pourra rien faire seule, je dois contacter Doc J.

- Ca risque d'être long, non ? l'arrête Duo, alors qu'il s'apprête à aller chercher son ordinateur.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Moi, j'ai une solution à te proposer : Quatre peut le faire admettre à l'hôpital et couvrir son entrée sans difficultés.

- Parfait. Ca éviterait d'avoir à faire à J.

- Je l'appelle et vais chercher Sally en même temps.

- Fais vite, répond Heero, commençant enfin à s'occuper du jeune homme.

Mais Duo n'est déjà plus là.

Tout en s'affairant autour du mourant, après avoir été chercher une bassine d'eau, tentant d'abord de séparer les éléments étrangers de l'amas de chair, Heero essaie de comprendre ce qui a bien pu lui arriver.

Ethan est l'un des meilleurs éléments du Dr J., jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir un jour dans un tel état.  
Il a dû mettre ses ultimes forces pour appuyer sur le bouton déclenchant l'envoi du signal de détresse capté par la montre d'Heero.  
Durant les cinq ans où ils ont travaillé ensemble en partageant leur couverture au cirque, ça n'est jamais arrivé qu'une seule fois, et au tout début.

Même si Heero a du mal à supporter l'attitude d'Ethan, ces derniers temps, il est la seule personne, en dehors de Trowa, Wufei et Sally, dont il a toujours plus ou moins toléré la présence, que ce soit au cirque ou au sein de la section de mercenaires.

Il a compris ça le jour où il l'a finalement accepté dans son lit ; il s'est rendu compte qu'il aurait pu continuer de coucher avec lui encore longtemps.  
Avec les autres, à la lassitude et l'ennui s'ajoutait rapidement le dégoût, ou simplement le fait de ne plus supporter la personne.

Pas avec Ethan.

Il n'appréciait pas plus que ça sa présence, mais elle ne le gênait pas non plus.  
S'il l'a chassé, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ait à en souffrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Ce qui ne fait pas forcément de lui une personne spéciale pour Heero, juste une relation... à part.

Concernant son départ des mercenaires, il ne culpabilise pas non plus de l'avoir abandonné.

Mais il se rend compte, à cet instant, devant ce corps déchiré dont il n'est même pas certain qu'il se relèvera un jour, que si Ethan s'en sort, il ne pourra pas rester au Cirque.  
A moins qu'un autre mercenaire ne soit envoyé en couverture.  
Ca, c'est rigoureusement hors de question…

Peut-être est-ce aussi l'occasion d'aider Ethan à se construire une autre vie… ?

Duo revient bientôt avec Sally, et Heero oublie momentanément ses préoccupations.  
La seule chose qui doit compter, pour l'instant, c'est sauver Ethan.

Et vue la tête de Sally, ça semble plus que mal parti…

-

-

_A suivre… _

* * *

Notes :

1. Utah veut dire "haut" en apache, donc Haut Sank/ Utah Sank est le nom que je donne arbitrairement à la capitale du Royaume de Sank. Ca change de Sank City, Sank Hills, Sank Town… etc. que j'ai pu lire ailleurs. Comme ça, je ne vole personne !

2. Citations originales tirées directement de l'animé.

_Je vous poste des notes retraçant un peu tous les évènements dans leur continuité, puisque ce sont des infos que j'ai disséminé un peu partout tout au long des chapitres_.

**A Sank :**

**195** : Wufei (16 ans) fuit la Chine grâce à Treize (24 ans). A la fin de l'année, il intègre les mercenaires de la section du Docteur J. (Section J.)

**196** : Ethan (13 ans) et Trowa (18 ans) rejoignent la section J. où travaillent déjà Wufei et Heero (17 ans).

**197** : la Section J. quitte Sank après la mort de Treize (26 ans) et gagne l'Europe. Heero (18 ans) et Trowa (19 ans) sont envoyés au Royaume de Bruxelles (affaire Mariemeia). A la fin de l'affaire, la Section J. s'implante en Arabie ; Heero et Wufei sont intégrés au Cirque Mobile Suits en couverture.

**En Arabie :**

**198** : après une blessure importante en mission, Wufei (19 ans) est hospitalisé et rencontre Sally (23 ans) : il lui fait la cour en bonne et due forme de longs mois avant de sortir officiellement avec elle. Wufei s'investissant de moins en moins, J. envoie Ethan au Cirque sous couverture.  
C'est aussi cette année-là que le Père Maxwell et Sœur Helen sont tués.

**200** : Pour pouvoir se marier, Wufei (21 ans) quitte les mercenaires et Sally (25 ans), l'hôpital où elle travaillait pour s'installer avec lui. Trowa (22 ans) est envoyé au cirque pour remplacer Wufei. Ils mettent en scène son intégration avec l'aide de Sally (voir Cible Verrouillée).

**201** : mort de Solo (25 ans)

**202** : en novembre, le Cirque Mobile Suits s'installe dans l'ouest de l'Arabie, région où se situe l'Emirat où vivent les Raberba et Duo.

**203** : juin : Cible Verrouillée.  
: décembre : Chasse gardée.

-

_J'espère avoir pu vous aider à y voir plus clair dans la chronologie !  
J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé ce long chapitre et êtes satisfaits des réponses, merci de l'avoir lu !_

_Ce n'est pas fini pour autant, alors j'ai bon espoir de vous "voir" aux prochains._

_J'ai fait mon petit chemin de fer et au jour d'aujourd'hui, cette fic comporte en tout 16 chapitres plus l'épilogue._

_Donc si vous voulez savoir si Milliardo va rejoindre Treize ou non, si Ethan va s'en sortir et ce qui 'est passé, en savoir plus sur Heero et l'événement marquant dont il parle dans "cible verrouillée" notamment, si la relation entre Duo et Heero va évoluer et comment…_

_Si vous vous demandez comment Trowa et Quatre vont gérer Dorothy, pourquoi Duo ne dit pas je t'aime et le dira-t-il un jour (pour montrer que ce n'est pas un OOC mais ca fait du bien d'aller à contre-courant et de faire bugger Duo au lieu d'Heero sur la capacité à dire "je t'aime"), et enfin, ce qui va advenir de nos couples dans six mois, lorsque le cirque repartira… vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : revenir !_

_Sur ce, bonne continuation et j'espère, à bientôt !_

_Lysa_

-


	13. Chasse à courre : à corps et à cris

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Julian Lorenz pour ce chapitre.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2, ****3x4, 13x6  
**_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, _Q_uatre Raberba Winner, Milliardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada, Mariemeia Kushrenada, Dorothy Catalonia_

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie pour vos messages et reviews et aussi pour votre patience. Je m'excuse de vous avoir tant fait attendre pour ce chapitre, j'ai été vraiment débordée ces derniers temps. (soutenance, stage, déménagement etc etc etc)  
**Note 2 **: L'histoire reprend **quatre jours après**. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire que le **treizième chapitre** soit consacré en majeure partie à **Treize et Milliardo**.  
**Note 3** : j'ai emprunté quelques paroles de la chanson « **Somewhere** » et de « **Forgiven** » de **Within Temptation**, une spéciale dédicace à ma très chère **Claire** !

**Rars :  
****JTFLAM** : merci pour ta review ! Ethan et Heero n'ont absolument pas la même relation que Duo et Milliardo. Il y a quelque chose de très fort entre Duo et Milliardo, qui n'existe pas entre Ethan et Heero. Il serait plutôt comme un grand frère, (même si on ne couche pas avec son frère, normalement), il veille sur lui, mais il n'a pas de sentiments particuliers. Il y a les gens qu'il ne supporte pas, les gens qu'il tolère, les rares qu'il apprécie, Duo qu'il aime et Ethan, "neutre". Duo et Milliardo auraient pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils s'aiment, d'une certaine façon. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question ! Pour le reste oui, Duo a un petit souci avec le fait de dire « je t'aime » et la mort de Solo n'est pas étrangère à cela. Réponse bientôt ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Céline** : merci pour ta review, celle-ci et les autres ^^ j'espère que tu vas bien ! Et que tu aimeras cette suite ! merci pour tes encouragements.

**Lilith** : un grand merci pour ta review ! tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Je ne compte pas faire 100 chapitres mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu seras là, au cas où soudain mon imagination échapperait à tout contrôle XD

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre Treize : Chasse à courre : à corps et à cris. (1)**

**-**

**-**

_**18 décembre 203  
**__**Palais Raberba Winner**_

-

- Bonjour mon Duo !

Duo s'avance dans le Petit Salon pour embrasser Quatre et Trowa, avant de s'installer sur le bras du fauteuil occupé par Heero, qu'il gratifie d'un baiser sur la tempe au passage.

Ce dont Heero refuse de se contenter.  
C'est pourquoi il l'attrape par le pull et l'oblige à se pencher vers lui, pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec une certaine fougue et possessivité qui sont loin de déplaire à Duo.

Cette petite scène fait sourire leurs deux meilleurs amis.

Surtout l'attitude d'Heero, en fait, qui témoigne de son impatience à retrouver Duo, de la possessivité qu'il manifeste quand se réveille sa jalousie.  
Sachant avec qui Duo était, Trowa et Quatre s'y attendaient, et s'amusaient à en voir les signes, avant que Duo ne les rejoigne enfin.

Mais il devait venir avec Milliardo, alors Quatre finit par demander des explications.

- En traversant le jardin intérieur, on a croisé Dorothy, répond Duo. Alors Milliardo et elle ont commencé à parler du bon vieux temps. J'ai préféré les laisser, ça peut durer un moment, quand ils commencent, ces deux-là ! J'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils se connaissent !

- Tu ne nous as d'ailleurs toujours pas éclairé à ce sujet, mon ange.

- Je vais reprendre depuis le début, répond Quatre à son amant. Dorothy est ma cousine par alliance. Elle est la fille de Walid, qui est le frère du beau-frère de ma mère ou le frère du mari de ma tante maternelle, ou le frère de mon oncle maternel par alliance, si vous préférez… Ca va jusque là ?

Heero et Trowa hochent la tête en silence, indiquant à Quatre qu'il peut poursuivre.

- Walid a épousé Gretchen Catalonia Romefeller et Dorothy est leur fille unique. C'est pour cela qu'elle a été élevée à la Fondation Romefeller, principalement, auprès de son grand-père, le Duc Dermail. Et c'est là qu'elle a connu et fréquenté Milliardo et Treize, pendant deux ans. Le Comte y était en tant qu'instructeur et le Prince était l'un de ses élèves. Mais ceci date d'au moins une dizaine d'années, même plus !

- Mais ils s'en souviennent très bien, remarque Duo, si on en juge par le nombre d'anecdotes qu'ils sont capables de raconter et leur précision.

- Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que c'était la meilleure période de leur enfance et adolescence.

- Je me demande comment était Milliardo, à cet âge-là. J'aurais pu le savoir, en plus. Il aurait suffit que ton père décide de t'emmener à la Fondation Romefeller, mon Quatquat, et que je fasse partie du voyage, j'aurais alors pu rencontrer Milliardo beaucoup plus tôt dans ma vie ! Je sais pas si ça aurait changé quelque chose… s'empresse-t-il de nuancer, sentant le regard noir d'Heero levé vers lui. Quoi que j'aurais aimé rencontrer Treize, par curiosité… Mais je pourrais peut-être le faire, une fois qu'ils se seront retrouvés. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Mill'…

- Viens-là, lui demande gentiment mais fermement Heero, en le faisant basculer du bras du fauteuil à ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heero, tu te sens menacé ? le taquine Trowa

- Je devrais, Duo ?

- Bah non, tu sais bien ! répond Duo en refermant ses bras autour de son cou. Sauf si tu décides un jour de partir comme ça, sans explications, là… Je t'embête, _honey_, fais pas cette tête ! J'aime trop quand t'es jaloux !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Non, c'est vrai, réplique Duo, ouvertement moqueur.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, répète Heero plus fermement. Je suis _amoureux_.

Trowa lève un sourcil, étonné, alors que Duo, attendri, embrasse longuement son cavalier, sans plus faire attention aux deux autres.

- C'est l'un des pouvoirs de Duo, murmure Quatre en souriant à son amant, qui finit par se tourner vers lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce constat. Il semble impossible de taire ses sentiments, en sa présence.

- Mais il ne répond pas à ceux d'Heero.

- C'est ce qu'il est en train de faire, Trowa chéri.

- Mais il ne le lui _dit_ toujours pas. Même dans l'intimité.

Quatre secoue légèrement la tête.

- Il ne prononcera pas ces mots-là. Je doute qu'Heero arrive à le convaincre, il ne fera pas le poids face à ce qui retient Duo.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, mon ange. La détermination d'Heero n'est pas seulement un trait de caractère. C'est l'une de ses armes les plus redoutables.

- Alors je lui souhaite de réussir. Parce que quelle que soit l'intensité et la puissance de ce qu'on ressent et les témoignages qu'on en fait, ils n'ont parfois pas la force et la magie contenues dans ces trois petits mots. D'ailleurs, t'ai-je dit que je t'aimais, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Mais je veux bien que tu me le _montres_ encore.

Quatre sourit, avant de passer sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon pour l'attirer à lui et lui donner un tendre baiser.  
Heero et Duo, revenant un peu à la réalité, se détachent l'un de l'autre et se tournant vers leurs amis, ils les découvrent à leur tour étroitement enlacés.  
Mais ils ne tardent pas à se séparer et à se tourner vers eux.

- Et donc, Milliardo a choisi de rester avec Dorothy ? reprend Quatre.

- En fait, elle lui montrait les fleurs qu'elle était venue voir, apparemment.

- Elle doit choisir celles qui décoreront le Palais pour la réception au cours de laquelle mon père annoncera nos fiançailles.

- J'me doute bien qu'elle n'y était pas pour jardiner, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait la main verte.

- Duo…

- Oh, c'est bon, Quatre, ça doit bien faire deux jours que j'ai pas fait de remarques sur elle !

- Ne te sens pas obligé d'en faire.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de la défendre, intervient Heero.

- Bien dit, _honey_ !

- Non mais je rêve ! En quoi ça vous regarde ? Le seul de qui j'accepte ce genre de remarque, c'est mon Trowa !

- Justement.

Quatre soutient le regard d'Heero, puis se tourne vers son amant.

- Tu trouves que j'exagère ?

- C'est ta fiancée.

- Bah tiens ! laisse échapper Duo, s'attirant un bref coup d'œil assassin de Quatre.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Trowa.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre réponse à te donner.

Les coups frappés à la porte empêchent Quatre d'insister.

- On en reparlera, assure-t-il, bien décidé à dissiper ce malaise et à clarifier la situation. Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre sur Dorothy et Milliardo, qui s'avancent en souriant.  
Quatre se lève pour saluer Milliardo comme il se doit, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble.  
Mais le Prince devine que tout ne va pas si bien que le sourire de Quatre le laisse penser, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Duo, dans lesquels il peut lire qu'il est perturbé.

Pourtant, il prend place sans un mot et accepte la tasse de thé que lui sert Duo, en ignorant le regard froid d'Heero posé sur lui.

Il a bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser.  
Et surtout, sachant la séparation avec Duo proche, il est bien décidé à profiter de chaque moment avec lui.

Car il est le seul qui lui permette de tenir le coup, depuis quatre jours, alors que la confrontation avec Treize approche à grands pas...

_**-**_

-

_**Quelques jours plus tard…  
**__**24 décembre 203  
**__**Quelque part dans le Nord, au milieu des océans et des glaces, sur une île si petite qu'elle ne figure sur aucune carte, dont l'existence n'est une certitude que pour une poignée d'hommes au monde et reste une légende pour tous ceux qui entendent parler d'elle, jamais qu'en ces termes : « The land where snow falls ». **_

-

-  
- Merci de m'avoir accompagné, Duo.

- Je suis bien content que t'aies pas hésité à me le demander. Bon, je suis conscient que ça te sera difficile de penser à autre chose que Treize, mais ce serait vraiment bien si tu pouvais me tenir au courant, s'il te plaît…

- Promis. Inutile de te demander de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo secoue la tête, un sourire confiant illuminant son visage.

- Je ne me fais aucun souci, Mill, je t'assure. Je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. Tu vas enfin retrouver ta moitié, quelles que puissent être les difficultés qui vous attendent, j'ai confiance en toi, tu sauras y faire face. Ton amour pour Treize est ta plus grande force.

Milliardo ôte le gant de Duo et porte sa main à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, lui dit-il ensuite en gardant sa main entre les siennes.

- Oui, Milo. Et toi, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi.

- Tu m'as donné la plus belle preuve de cela, oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée concernant la suite des événements, j'ai seulement l'obligation d'être à Sank pour Noël, quoi qu'il se passe avec Treize. Mais pour le reste… J'espère simplement te revoir très bientôt, trésor.

- Je l'espère aussi, répond Duo en se blottissant contre lui.

- Alors à très vite. Tu remercieras Heero de ma part, à nouveau.

- Promis.

Milliardo dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Duo, sans s'attarder, puisqu'il sait pertinemment qu'Heero doit les observer depuis le cockpit.

- J'ouvrirai mon cadeau de Noël en me réglant sur ton heure, Duo. De cette façon, ce sera comme si nous étions ensemble.

- D'accord ! Je… Oh my God !

Milliardo se retourne brusquement pour suivre le regard de Duo et comprendre ce qui lui a tiré cette exclamation, et se fige.

- Si je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille, j'aurais pu croire que Treize avait changé de sexe et fait une cure de jouvence… murmure Duo.

La jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui s'avance vers eux, au bras d'un jeune homme, est effectivement le portrait craché du Comte Treize Kushrenada : ses cheveux longs sont simplement plus roux, mais ses yeux, son visage…

Milliardo en est complètement bouleversé.  
Mais bien sûr, il n'en montre absolument rien.

La jeune fille les rejoint enfin et se détache de son compagnon pour pouvoir faire une élégante révérence devant le Prince.

- Soyez le bienvenu, Votre Altesse. Voici Julian Lorenz, et moi, je suis Mariemeia Kushrenada, connue ici sous le nom de Marie Merquise.

- _Merquise _? relève Duo.

Le regard si bleu glisse jusqu'à Duo.

- Exactement, _Merquise_. Et vous êtes… ?

- Duo Maxwell, pardonnez-moi.

- Enchantée, sourit-elle en serrant sa main tendue. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer, Altesse, reprend-elle en reportant son attention sur Milliardo, que je n'ai pas vraiment fait honneur au nom de mon père, à Bruxelles. Alors quand il m'a retrouvé ici, et qu'il a pris le nom de Merquise, j'ai fait de même.

- Son sens de l'humour est toujours aussi tordu, soupire Milliardo. De plus, Merquise est un nom peu recommandable, lorsque l'on sait ce que j'ai dû parfois accomplir sous cette identité.

- C'est le nom que portait l'homme qu'il aimait, Altesse, telle a été sa réponse, lorsque je lui ai demandé les raisons de ce choix. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance, assure la jeune fille avec un sourire des plus charmants.

- Votre père sait donc que je suis ici ?

- Non, Altesse. Oncle Wufei m'a averti de votre venue pour que je fasse le nécessaire. Nous ne nous sommes pas donné tant de mal pour vous aider, tout ce temps, pour risquer de tout gâcher maintenant.

- Alors, c'était vous.

- Oncle Wufei et moi, Altesse, entre autres. Nous sommes complètement coupés du monde, ici, c'est difficile de garder secret le fait d'avoir communiqué avec l'extérieur. Ce que m'a appris mon grand-père ne m'aura pas servi qu'à nuire, finalement.

- Sachez que je trouverai un moyen de vous remercier, Mariemeia.

- Rendez un véritable sourire à mon père et ce sera fait.

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre.

- Mais vous l'aimez encore… n'est-ce pas, Altesse ? Vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour lui faire des reproches ?

C'est la première fois que Duo la voit comme une adolescente de quinze ans ; jusqu'à présent, elle avait l'air bien plus mûre que son âge, notamment par l'assurance qu'elle dégage.

Milliardo ferme les yeux un moment, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, puis plonge son regard dans celui plein d'espoir de la jeune fille.

- Il y en aura sûrement. Il y aura sûrement des mots durs avant les mots doux, un peu de colère et de rancœur, d'amertume et de regrets, avant la tendresse, la joie et l'amour. C'est ainsi que j'imagine nos retrouvailles. Mais ce sera certainement différent, on ne peut rien prévoir. Surtout de la part d'un homme si imprévisible, justement. Pourriez-vous me préparer à la réalité, Mariemeia ?

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue à votre rencontre, Altesse. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en l'amour vous liant, mon père et vous. A dire vrai, il m'a tant parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

- Je suis désavantagé, mais j'espère pouvoir en dire autant à votre sujet, bientôt.

- Je partage votre espoir, Altesse. Pourrions-nous y aller, à présent ? Nous serions mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter, une voiture nous attend.

- Je vous le confie, alors, lui dit Duo.

- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Vous semblez proches, j'avoue que cela m'embête un peu…

- Maya ! intervient pour la première fois le jeune homme l'accompagnant.

- Je n'ai pas été incorrecte, Julian, pourquoi tu retrouves la parole à ce moment-là, précisément ?

- Certaines choses ne se disent pas.

- Et bien moi, je les dis. Vous pouvez venir, vraiment, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Duo, mais je veux juste savoir à quoi m'attendre…

Milliardo pose sa main sur le bras de Duo en lui souriant tendrement.

- C'est un ami très cher, très pris et très épris, tout comme je le suis de Treize. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet, Mariemeia.

- Bien.

- Mon compagnon m'attend d'ailleurs dans le jet, je vais le rejoindre, nous repartons.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Le temps passe différemment, là où nous vivons. Déjà il faut que le jet puisse revenir à temps chercher Milliardo et le ramener à Sank pour Noël. Et de notre côté aussi, si nous tardons, nous risquons de le rater. En plus, nous devons aller chercher un ami gravement blessé qui sort enfin de l'hôpital, qu'il puisse réveillonner avec nous.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne Mariemeia. Et malgré cela, vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ?

- C'est mon égoïsme qui en est la cause, intervient Milliardo.

- Milo…

- C'est vrai. Duo a été mon courage et ma force, alors j'ai abusé encore un peu de lui jusqu'à lui demander de m'accompagner ici. Je vais à présent le rendre à son amant, avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher.

- Trop tard… grimace Duo, en percevant dans son champ de vision un mouvement du côté du jet.

Et effectivement, en tournant son regard vers lui, il aperçoit Heero qui s'avance vers eux.  
Ce qu'il ne remarque pas, c'est la surprise qui a envahit les traits de Mariemeia.

- Vous… murmure-t-elle, une fois Heero à leur hauteur.

- Je suis content de voir que vous avez bien grandi, Mariemeia.

- C'est incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour vous revoir...

- La vie réserve parfois des surprises plus ou moins agréables, selon les personnes dont elle nous amène à recroiser la route.

Il ne regarde pas Milliardo, mais il y aurait pu avoir un panneau fléché au-dessus de la tête du Prince que ça n'en aurait pas moins été plus éloquent.

- Vous savez, reprend très vite la jeune fille, pour dissiper le léger malaise qu'elle sent, j'ai réellement cru que vous m'aviez tiré dessus, ce jour-là. Mais à mon réveil, constatant que j'étais en vie, j'ai su que ce n'était pas le cas : vous ne ratez jamais votre cible.

- Il t'a tiré dessus ? intervientle dénommé Julian. Vous avez osé lui tirer dessus ?

- Ca suffit, Julian, ne fait pas ton chevalier, ça remonte à très longtemps.

- C'est pas une raison…

- N'envisage même pas de lui faire quoi que ce soit, tu seras mort avant même d'avoir fini d'y penser et je ne plaisante vraiment pas.

Le jeune homme n'ajoute rien, mais continue de regarder Heero froidement.  
Evidemment, il ne tient guère plus d'une poignée de secondes face à lui et est obligé de détourner le regard.

- C'était un geste symbolique, explique Heero. Le chargeur était vide.

- Oui. Vous nous avez délivré, l'un et l'autre. Heero Yuy. Je n'ai su votre nom que bien plus tard, mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous remercier, aujourd'hui. C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas rester un peu…

- Nous nous reverrons peut-être, intervient Duo. J'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer Treize, un jour. Si tout se finit bien, on trouvera bien le moyen de se réunir, tôt ou tard.

- Que Dieu vous entende, murmure la jeune fille.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était difficile de communiquer avec l'extérieur, mais j'espère avoir des nouvelles. Surtout si votre père et Milliardo sont trop occupés à refaire connaissance, je compte sur vous pour nous tenir au courant, Mariemeia.

- Promis !

- Alors à bientôt.

Quelques poignées de mains et une nouvelle et émouvante dernière étreinte entre Milliardo et Duo plus tard, le groupe se sépare, Heero et Duo retournant dans le jet, Milliardo suivant les deux adolescents jusqu'à la voiture qui les attend.

Après un petit détour par le cockpit, Heero gagne la cuisine équipée du jet pour prendre le plateau repas qu'il leur a préparé, tandis que Duo et Milliardo se disaient au revoir dehors, puis revient s'installer avec Duo, qui l'accueille d'un long et tendre baiser pour le remercier.

- Merci, _honey_. Je suis content que tu sois là_._

- Pour te préparer le repas ?

- Idiot, non ! Seulement pour être ensemble, rien que toi et moi, coupé du monde pour quelques heures…

- Tu reconnais que c'était une bonne idée, alors.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Mais tu n'avais pas pensé à me le proposer.

- Bah non ! Tu me voyais te demander ça, franchement ?

- Je n'étais même pas sûr que tu acceptes. Mais j'étais bien décidé à te convaincre.

- La manière dont tu me l'as présenté me faisait vraiment penser que tu ne me laissais pas le choix !

Un léger sourire victorieux étire les lèvres d'Heero.

- C'était le but.

Duo sourit également et se replonge dans ses souvenirs, tout en savourant le délicieux cocktail qu'Heero leur a servi à tous les deux.

-

_**Flash back  
**__**Quatre jours plus tôt.  
**__**Cirque Mobile Suit, caravane d'Heero. **_

-  
Duo tourne la clé dans la serrure et frappe quelques coups de son autre main avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer.

- C'est moi, Heero ! Ah ! tu es là… ajoute-t-il en le découvrant assis dans sur le canapé du salon.

- Okaeri, murmure-t-il en levant les yeux un bref instant de son ordinateur.

Duo retire rapidement ses chaussures et sa veste, dépose le paquet qu'il tient dans les mains sur la table et rejoint Heero, qui pianote toujours furieusement sur son clavier.

- Désolé, j'ai un peu tardé, s'excuse-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Milliardo et dans une période très étrange, j'essaie de l'aider au mieux, et l'heure tourne très vite.

- Hn.

- Merci d'être si compréhensif et patient_, honey_.

Heero ferme ses programmes et pose son ordinateur sur la table basse, avant d'attirer Duo sur ses genoux.  
Celui-ci ne proteste pas, bien au contraire, et passe ses bras autour de la nuque de son cavalier, qu'il sentait un peu distant, jusque là.

- Je ne suis pas _comme tout le monde_, mais j'ai mes limites, _comme tout le monde_, Duo.

- Je sais. Et je te promets de faire attention à ne pas les atteindre et encore moins les dépasser, assure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Quand part-il ? demande Heero en se dérobant à son baiser.

- C'est ce dont nous parlions ce soir, justement. Il a prévu de partir le 22, ici, ce qui correspond au 23, là-bas. Il y arrivera le 24 et pourra ainsi préparer son miracle de Noël pour le soir-même, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que tout se passera très bien.

- Ca lui ressemble bien de forcer le destin. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a attendu si longtemps avant de partir ?

- Oui. Je sais pas comment il fait. Moi, j'aurais pris l'avion directement, dans l'heure, pour te retrouver.

- Et tu m'aurais mis ton poing dans la figure.

- Avant de t'embrasser et bien plus.

- On a vu, sourit Heero en commençant enfin à répondre aux pression des lèvres de Duo contre les siennes.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas été te chercher.

- Tu savais que j'allais revenir.

- Et j'ai attendu mon heure. C'est dingue, 'ro, les six mois loin de toi m'ont paru des années, mais depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, le temps passe trop vite.

- Je suis bien d'accord, répond Heero avant d'happer ses lèvres qui le tente depuis le début et auxquelles il a eu bien du mal à résister.

Ils s'embrassent longuement, puis Duo s'écarte légèrement.

- _Honey_, tu sais, Milliardo m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

Heero relève la tête du cou de Duo.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demande-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- C'est juste pour le voyage, leurs retrouvailles se feront entre eux, bien sûr.

- Alors tu as accepté.

- Non, je t'en parle d'abord. Mais oui, j'ai l'intention d'accepter. Sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient. Mais solide.

- Tu y as sûrement déjà pensé.

- Dis toujours.

- C'est Noël.

- Et… ?

- Les enfants attendent impatiemment ces quelques jours, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de les laisser.

- Avec cette histoire de décalage à laquelle je n'ai pas forcément tout compris, je sais que je serai revenu à temps. C'était prévu, tu avais raison.

- Et tu as prévu que je n'ai tout simplement pas envie que tu y ailles ? reprend-il entre deux baisers sur cette zone si sensible sous la mâchoire de Duo.

- _Honey_…

- Mais tu iras, parce que je n'ai aucune raison de te retenir.

Duo lui prend le visage entre les mains pour le remonter vers lui et pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- _Thank you, my dear_...

- Et je viens aussi, ajoute Heero, alors que Duo se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser, le figeant dans son élan.

- Comment ça, tu viens ?

- Il va utiliser son jet privé, non ?

- Oui…

- C'est toujours le Peacemillion ?

- Euh… je crois bien, oui.

- Pour cette distance, il faut deux membres d'équipage. J'en serai le co-pilote à l'aller.

- Mais pourquoi… ?

- Milliardo et toi serez tranquilles. Au retour, je laisserai les commandes pour rester avec toi. Et nous prendrons du bon temps aux frais _de la princesse_.

- Heero…

- Des objections ?

- C'est juste qu'il faut que je demande à Milliardo…

- Je fais des efforts considérables pour le supporter et accepter votre lien et tout ce qu'il implique.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient.

- Bien. A lui d'en faire autant.

- Tu sais, il s'en voulait de me faire faire un si long voyage seul, au retour. Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord pour que tu viennes.

- Bien, sujet clos. Tu as faim ?

- Oui, même si j'ai pas mal grignoté avec les enfants, cet après-midi, avant que je n'aille voir Milliardo.

- Tout est prêt ?

- Quasiment ! On a enfin terminé le village en pain d'épices. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le paquet que j'ai ramené ? demande-t-il en allant le chercher.

- Tu vas me le dire, répond Heero, alors que Duo revient s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Regarde, ce sont des petits chevaux en pain d'épices aux figues ! J'ai dit aux enfants que tu adorais ça, alors avec ce qui nous restait, ils ont décidé de te préparer ça pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, quand ils sont venus voir le spectacle, il y a deux jours.

Heero est surpris et touché, Duo le voit bien, même s'il n'en montre rien.

- C'est très gentil à eux. Je passerai les remercier demain.

- Ils seront contents ! Ils t'adorent, tu sais. Et moi aussi, ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Attention à ne pas écraser mes petits chevaux.

Duo sourit d'un air coquin.

- Aucun risque, j'y tiens aussi.

Heero l'embrasse encore, puis se recule, sentant Duo se faire un peu pressant et n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps.

- Le dîner doit être prêt. J'ai préparé un veau Marengo avec des pommes de terre. Tu as intérêt à avoir très faim.

- C'est le cas, t'en fais pas ! assure Duo en se levant pour le libérer.

Il est un peu déçu de n'avoir pas pu prolonger un peu leur câlin, mais il a compris le message et ne préfère pas insister.  
Il est parfaitement conscient d'avoir été à deux doigts de les atteindre, les limites fixées par Heero.

Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de déraper…

-  
**_Fin du flash back._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Le soir venu, 24 décembre 203  
**__**"The land where snow falls"  
**__**Domaine du Lotus Blanc**_

**_-_**Mariemeia inspire un grand coup, puis entre dans le bureau ouvert de Treize.

- Père, tu es occupé ?

- Jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, répond-il en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre et l'embrasser. Tu es magnifique, le sais-tu ?

La jeune fille sourit et tourne sur elle-même pour faire voler sa robe.

- C'est Une qui m'a aidé à la choisir.

- Très bon choix, je le lui dirai tout à l'heure et la remercierai.

- Elle t'attend en bas et s'inquiéte de ne pas te voir. Tout comme moi.

- C'est encore un peu tôt.

- Alors cette année encore, tu ne nous accorderas qu'une heure et le temps de la messe pour fêter Noël avec nous.

- Je te demande pardon, ma chérie, s'excuse-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Le temps qui passe rend le masque que je porte de plus en plus lourd à porter.

- Je devrais donc te laisser avec le souvenir de Milliardo, comme à chaque fois.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire culpabiliser, tu t'amuseras très bien sans moi. Julian y veillera.

- Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, père. Je ne peux pas m'amuser te sachant triste, ici, à ressasser tes souvenirs.

- C'est pourtant dans ces moments-là que je suis le plus heureux, en dehors de ceux partagés avec toi, bien évidemment.

- Et si, cette année, tu ne te contentais pas de souvenirs ?

- Que me racontes-tu là ?

Mariemeia se blottit dans les bras de son père un moment, qui lui rend son étreinte, légèrement surpris et intrigué par son attitude.

- Je t'aime, père. Je suis certaine que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que tu comprendras.

- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas arrangé un rendez-vous avec l'un de ces prétentieux…

- Grand Dieu non ! J'ai simplement donné un coup de pouce au Destin et j'ai été vraiment aidé. Tiens, ajoute-t-elle en sortant de son petit sac de bal une lettre qu'elle lui met d'autorité entre les mains. J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision. Et assis-toi, avant… Père !

La jeune fille le soutient, alors que Treize titube jusqu'au fauteuil où il se laisse tomber.  
Lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur l'enveloppe pour y lire son nom, ce sont de nombreuses autres souvenirs de cette même écriture qui ont noyé son esprit, très -_ trop_ - brusquement.

Comment, après tout ce temps, par quel… miracle… ?

- Marie, qu'as-tu fait ? murmure-t-il, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de ces lettres tracées d'une manière si douloureusement familière.

- J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste. Je te laisse, père. Une partie des réponses se trouve entre tes mains. L'autre… tu sauras où la trouver, après ta lecture.

Elle dépose un baiser sur le front pâle de son père puis sort, en veillant à refermer la porte.  
Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Julian l'attend.

- Alors ?

- Il faut patienter. J'espère qu'il fera le bon choix et saura lire entre les lignes.

Elle sort un bout de papier, et Julian ne peut résister à regarder par-dessus son épaule, en profitant pour être plus près d'elle encore.

-  
_Perdu dans les ténèbres, espérant un signe.__  
__A la place il n'y a que silence,__  
__Ne peux-tu pas entendre mes cris ?__  
J__e n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer,__  
J__'ai besoin de savoir où tu es,__  
__Mais une chose est sûre,__  
__Tu es toujours dans mon coeur._

_Je te trouverai quelque part.__  
__Je continuerai de chercher jusqu'au jour de ma mort.__  
__J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui a pu se passer__  
__La vérité libérera mon âme._

_Où que tu puisses être, je ne me m'arrêterai pas de chercher__  
__Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, j'ai besoin de savoir._

_J'essaierai encore et encore, jusqu'au jour de ma mort.  
-_

- C'est quoi ?

- Une partie de ce que mon père est en train de lire. J'ai trouvé ça tellement beau, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le recopier.

- Maya ! Tu as osé lire ! T'as pas honte ?

- J'ai juste donné le support au Prince pour qu'il écrive. J'y peux rien, si le papier du dessous a gardé les traces !

- Et le crayon s'est étalé comme par magie sur cette feuille, justement ?

- Ecoute, Julian, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je voulais être sûre que tout se passerait bien. Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné, ce serait bête qu'un mauvais mot gâche tout, non ?

- T'as toujours réponse à tout.

- C'est normal. Et ça sert à rien de lutter contre cet état de fait.

- Je l'ai compris bien assez tôt, merci. Et ce que tu as recopié suffit à te rassurer ?

- Tu n'as tout pas lu jusqu'au bout, sinon tu poserais pas la question, soupire-t-elle. Les six dernières lignes sont éloquentes.

Le jeune homme se retient de lui tirer la langue et reprend le bout de papier pour terminer sa lecture.  
-

_Tu as abandonné le combat__  
__Tu m'as abandonné__  
__Tout ce qui a été fait est pardonné__  
__Tu sera toujours mien__  
__Je sais au fond de moi__  
__Que tout ce qui a été fait est pardonné  
-_

- Effectivement, c'est plus que clair.

- Maintenant, Julian, si tu veux attendre avec moi, tais-toi un peu.

- D'accord, mais on pourrait aller plus loin...

- On est très bien ici.

- Mais…

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu mettre le gui au-dessus de la porte du couloir, Julian Lorenz ? Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ces choses-là.

Julian soupire, mais s'installe quand même à côté de Mariemeia, qui ne lâche pas la porte du bureau de son père du regard.  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de doucement glisser sa main dans celle du jeune garçon, qui en oublie totalement sa bouderie…

Ils ne savent bientôt plus depuis combien de temps ils font le gué, mais enfin, la porte désespérément close s'ouvre pour laisser passer un homme plus déterminé que jamais, qui ne remarque même pas leur présence.

En voyant la direction qu'il prend, Mariemeia pousse un soupir de soulagement.

C'est loin d'être gagné, mais au moins, ils vont se voir.  
C'est déjà une première victoire…

_**-  
-**_

_**Au même moment…  
-**_

-  
Lorsque Milliardo entend qu'on frappe à la porte des appartements qui lui ont été assignés pour la nuit, ce n'est pas l'espoir qui lui fait dire que c'est Treize, de l'autre côté.  
Ce n'est pas non plus sa mémoire qui lui rappelle sa manière à lui de toquer à une porte.

C'est seulement une certitude.

- Entre, dit-il d'une voix forte et assurée, pour manifester cette certitude.

La porte s'ouvre peu après, et Milliardo l'entend aussi se refermer.  
Il entend également les pas - un, deux, trois - qui se rapprochent de lui –quatre, cinq, six – et qui s'arrêtent.

Six.  
Pas un de plus.

Milliardo en aurait presque sourit, s'il n'était pas si concentré pour calmer les battements de son cœur et pour retenir ses yeux de s'ouvrir trop brusquement.

Oui, il a accepté de faire face à Treize et de ne pas l'accueillir le dos tourné à la porte, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire l'un et l'autre, _avant.  
_Etant donné qu'il ne faut jamais tourné le dos à une porte, car c'est comme s'offrir à un ennemi potentiel, adopter cette attitude a toujours été un moyen de se prouver la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Et si Milliardo a choisi de lui faire face, c'est pour marquer dès le début que les choses ont changé.  
C'est évidemment plus que logique, après six ans et dans leur situation.  
Mais Milliardo a besoin de le matérialiser physiquement pour s'éviter de simplement se jeter dans les bras de Treize et tout effacer d'un baiser.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il a fermé les yeux.  
Et pour se donner un peu de temps.

Il les ouvre doucement lorsqu'il entend comme un froissement de tissu – et découvre Treize, devant lui, un genou à terre et la tête baissée.

- Votre Altesse.

La voix de Milliardo, terriblement froide, ne tarde pas à s'élever dans la tension déjà perceptible.

- Comte Treize Kushrenada, vous avez abandonné votre Comté et votre Royaume, trahissant votre Patrie. Vous avez simulé votre mort, avez menti, trompant votre pays et votre Prince. Ai-je omis quelque chose ?

- Je plaide coupable pour chacune de ces accusations, Altesse. Je veux seulement ajouter que mon regret le plus profond est d'avoir causé la douleur de mon Prince, qui est avant tout l'homme que j'aime.

Milliardo ferme les yeux et serre les poings, un court instant.

- Relève-toi, ordonne-t-il ensuite, les mâchoires crispées, toujours de sa voix polaire.

Treize s'exécute lentement et une fois debout, lève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Milliardo.  
Leurs deux respirations se bloquent, alors qu'ils se découvrent enfin, l'un l'autre, avec six ans de plus que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

De nouveau face à face, après tout ce temps.

- Milliardo…

La voix de Treize, lorsqu'il prononce son nom…  
Cela a tant manqué à Milliardo !

Combien de fois, les premiers temps, ne l'a-t-il pas entendu résonner entre les murs vides du Manoir ou du Château ?  
Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas cru entendre son pas, voir son ombre, sentir sa présence, partout où il ne serait désormais plus ?

En trois enjambées, Milliardo avale la distance qui les sépare encore…  
… et le gifle.  
Car tout est de sa faute.  
Toute cette douleur, cette frustration, c'est lui qui en est responsable.

Treize le sait, alors il accompagne la première gifle d'un mouvement de tête.  
La première, oui, car une deuxième suit.  
Et une troisième.

S'il s'écoutait, Milliardo lui en donnerait six, une pour chaque année de torture.

Mais sa main se referme en poing, après cette troisième gifle, pour frapper _autrement.  
_Et surtout _ailleurs_.

Milliardo ne veut pas risquer d'abîmer ce visage tant aimé, qui n'a jamais quitté son esprit, dont-il n'a jamais laissé les traits devenir flous, année après année.  
Alors il frappe son torse, au niveau de son cœur dont il croyait qu'il avait cessé de battre, ayant eu, selon les jours, plus ou moins de doutes et d'espoir sur la possibilité que peut-être, il continuait de le faire, quelque part…  
Ceci, alors que son propre cœur était en train de s'épuiser à l'aimer, à lutter tantôt contre l'espoir, tantôt contre le désespoir, à le chercher à travers le monde.

Treize ne fait aucun geste pour arrêter ses coups, qu'il pense mériter.  
Alors la colère de Milliardo s'intensifie, ses yeux deviennent encore plus froids que l'acier le plus pur, virant au gris orage.

Il est en colère aussi contre lui-même, car c'est de sa faute également, s'ils en sont là.  
C'est lui qui a donné à Treize, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la croyance qu'il pouvait réussir une telle entreprise.

C'est pour ça qu'il le renverse sur le sol, tentant de l'amener à se défendre, à riposter, à le punir, lui aussi, bien qu'il l'ait été, durant six ans.

Mais Treize se laisse faire, posant seulement sur lui son regard bleu si triste et si troublant.  
Puis, sentant Milliardo ralentir, il l'immobilise en refermant ses mains sur ses poignets.

- Que prévois-tu de faire ensuite, Milliardo ? Envisages-tu de me prendre là, sur ce tapis, alors que personne ne l'a jamais fait ? Est-ce ainsi que tu veux me punir, en me prenant une des choses les plus précieuses que je possède encore en ce monde et dans cette vie ? N'est-ce pas ce que moi je t'ai fait, en disparaissant, en m'arrachant à toi ?

- Comment oses-tu…Tu es cruel et détestable, Treize !

- Pourtant tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est presque imperceptible et pourtant, Milliardo se prend de plein fouet les doutes horribles qui assaillent Treize, sous lui.  
Toute la violence de ses sentiments est balayée par ce constat.  
Epuisé, il soupire et se laisser tomber sur Treize, sa tête posée de manière à pouvoir entendre les battements de son cœur.  
Deux de leurs mains se cherchent dans un même mouvement, se trouvent, leurs doigts s'entrelacent et se pressent à se broyer les os.

- Je peux prendre ça pour un « oui » ?

- Serais-je ici, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Tu aurais pu me chercher seulement pour connaître la vérité, et ensuite…

- Non, Treize. Si je n'avais pas eu mon amour comme source d'énergie, je n'aurais jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Treize plonge sa main libre dans les longs cheveux de Milliardo et baisse son visage pour en respirer leur odeur.

- Ce que tu as fait pour me retrouver…

- Le méritais-tu simplement ?

- Je ne saurais te le dire. Je n'ai pas davantage les mots pour t'exprimer ce que je ressens, en ce moment. Cela représente tellement…

- Alors ne dis rien.

Et Treize obéit.

Ils ont tous les deux bien du mal à réaliser qu'ils sont vraiment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Seules leurs respirations, qui reprennent progressivement un rythme normal, troublent le silence quasi religieux et profondément émouvant de leurs retrouvailles.

Puis, un rire vient le rompre, mais pas de manière désagréable ou brutale, bien au contraire.  
Le rire de Milliardo.  
Et le cœur de Treize rate un battement, avant de repartir en trombe, à l'entente de ce son clair et doux qu'il croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre.

Le Comte resserre sa prise autour du corps de son Prince.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je me faisais seulement la réflexion qu'ils étaient beaux, le Comte et le Prince, à cet instant, tout chiffonnés et affalés à terre comme deux pauvres manants.

- Cela pourrait prêter à rire, certes. Mais tu te trompes, mon ange. Il n'y a ni Comte, ni Prince, ici, seulement deux âmes sœurs qui se sont enfin retrouvées, après une longue séparation que la vie leur a imposé.

- La vie, vraiment ?

- C'est une petite maligne qui manipule très bien les hommes faibles.

- Dont tu fais évidemment partie. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec ce genre d'humour douteux, j'espère pour toi que tu en es conscient.

- Oui, mon Prince.

Milliardo soupire mais garde le silence.  
Et surtout, il ne bouge pas.  
Il a peur qu'au moindre mouvement, tout s'évanouisse, comme ça lui est si souvent arrivé, alors qu'il rêvait ses retrouvailles avec Treize.

- Treize, tu penses vraiment que nous sommes des âmes sœurs ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

De nouveau, Milliardo soupire, mais cette fois, de bonheur.

- C'était seulement ces mots que tu voulais entendre, reprend Treize. Car tu le sais déjà, Milliardo.

Prenant sur lui, le Prince de Sank se redresse, puis se relève, heureux de constater que tout est réel.  
Il tend sa main à son Comte, qui la prend pour se mettre debout à son tour.

Treize tire machinalement sur son vêtement légèrement froissé pour le remettre en place, sous le regard amusé et attendri de Milliardo.  
C'est lorsqu'il le remarque qu'il arrête son manège.

Alors Milliardo tend sa main pour caresser son visage du bout des doigts, presque religieusement, avec encore des restes de cette crainte qui lui fait redouter de voir ses doigts traverser le corps se révélant image.

Mais la peau qu'il effleure est bien réelle, sa douceur est familière, et Milliardo retrace presque avec vénération les contours de son visage.

- Tu n'as pas changé et à peine vieilli. Ton visage est toujours aussi lisse et parfait.

- Mais toi, tu as grandi, Milliardo. J'ai laissé un jeune homme de 21 ans, je retrouve un homme de 27 ans, encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Et plus triste, aussi.

- A qui la faute ?

La main de Milliardo, qui s'était attardée sur le visage de Treize, retombe, mais le Comte l'intercepte et la repose contre sa joue pour s'y frotter.

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Milliardo. J'espère que tu pourras me comprendre et me pardonner, un jour.

- Es-tu seulement désolé, Treize ?

Le Comte, qui avait fermé les yeux pour savourer la caresse sur sa joue, les ouvre brusquement, surpris.  
Il a très vite compris son erreur et il se serait volontiers battu pour sa stupidité.

- Pardonne-moi, trésor, cela semble si évident que j'ai omis de faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Je te présente mes excuses et sache que je suis réellement et sincèrement désolé, Milliardo, ajoute-t-il solennellement en mettant un genou à terre.

Milliardo le relève rapidement.

- Idiot…. Serre-moi fort.

Et Treize le fait, et Milliardo ne pensait pas qu'il était si fort...  
Ou alors il a oublié… ?  
Mais aurait-il pu sincèrement oublier quoi que ce soit de lui, de son corps ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui rend son étreinte et s'accroche à lui, redécouvrant très vite toutes les sensations après lesquelles il a longtemps continué de courir, sachant pourtant la faible probabilité de les retrouver un jour.  
Mais aussi faible fut-elle, il a aujourd'hui la récompense qu'il a méritée, après s'être autant acharné.

Leurs souffles qui brûlent pour l'un contre le cou, pour l'autre au creux d'une oreille…  
Les odeurs, sous le parfum peut-être différent que le dernier qu'ils ont senti, celles de la peau qu'ils connaissent, reconnaissent et savourent enfin de nouveau…  
La présence, cette empreinte de l'âme, qu'ils ressentent enfin vraiment, concrète, réelle, qui n'est plus un voile, un rêve, un souvenir, une chimère…

Tout est là, tout est vrai, ils sont réellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ce constat, cette réalisation les fait violemment frissonner, au même moment.  
C'est soudain un peu trop pour l'un comme pour l'autre : tout ce qu'ils ont pu accumuler depuis de nombreuses années explose et échappe à tout contrôle.

Leurs souffles s'accélèrent puis se cherchent, et alors qu'ils écartement légèrement leurs têtes l'une de l'autre, ils ne veulent rien d'autre que de les mêler.

C'est bien ce qu'ils font.

D'abord un peu brusquement, dans l'urgence de ces retrouvailles, avec un empressement nourri par la peur tenace que tout ne soit qu'un rêve.  
Mais ils se calment bien vite et rompent leur baiser, écartant leurs lèvres mais demeurant front contre front.

Les yeux toujours clos pour savourer chaque émotion et apprécier chaque sensation, ils frottent doucement leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, puis de nouveau leurs sourires, qui se rejoignent, se caressent, se taquinent.

Ils prennent vraiment le temps de redécouvrir ces lèvres qui ont laissé passer tant de mots doux, de promesses, de mots durs et des menaces, aussi…  
Tant de rêves, de projets, d'espoirs en un futur qui s'est si soudainement assombri, six ans plus tôt.  
Et dont, enfin, le petit coin de ciel bleu qui perdurait, grâce à Mariemeia, pour Treize, grâce à Réléna, son amie Noin, puis Duo, pour Milliardo, grandit et s'étend.

Comme si le bonheur s'éveillait enfin après une longue hibernation et s'étirait, prenant tout l'espace pour détendre ses muscles ankylosés par six ans de peine, de frustration et de découragement.

- Tu m'as tant manqué, murmure Treize, entre deux baisers.

- Tu aurais pu…

Treize le coupe d'un baiser, puis s'écarte légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, je ne pouvais pas. Et je t'expliquerai pourquoi, maintenant que tu es là.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je te promets que je te dirai tout, Milliardo, mon ange.

- Tout ?

- Oui, tout ce qui m'a tenu éloigné de toi et m'a retenu de revenir vers toi. Mais j'ai besoin de te retrouver complètement, avant. J'ai besoin de te faire l'amour, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois...

Milliardo se crispe à ces mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je t'en prie, trésor, laisse-moi t'aimer, murmure Treize d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, en le serrant fort contre lui.

- Comment le pourrais-je, alors que tu me dis que ce pourrait être la dernière fois ? As-tu l'intention de m'abandonner, encore une fois ?

- Je t'aime, Milliardo.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, réplique-t-il d'une voix blanche en s'écartant de lui.

- S'il te plaît…

- Non, le repousse-t-il encore en reculant. Tu me caches quelque chose. Treize, je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

- Attends…

- J'ai eu tort de venir avec un tel espoir. Les choses ne peuvent pas s'arranger comme ça. Malgré l'amour et le pardon, si tu n'y mets pas du tien, la confiance ne reviendra pas. Et tu n'y mets définitivement pas du tien.

Milliardo fait demi-tour pour partir, et il a la douloureuse impression que Treize ne le retiendra pas.  
Pourtant, alors qu'il pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte, sa voix résonne soudain.

- Je vais mourir.

Milliardo se fige, avant de se retourner vers lui lentement, comme si son mouvement pouvait effacer ces mots terribles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je suis malade, Milliardo. Il y a trois ans, ayant appris que tu me cherchais avec un tel acharnement, j'ai commencé à envisager de revenir tout te révéler. Mais j'ai eu un grave malaise. Nous avions d'abord pensé que c'était dû à une trop forte émotion.

Milliardo se rapproche de lui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'étais si heureux et anxieux à la fois à la simple idée de te revoir… Mais c'était plus complexe que ça.

- De quoi souffres-tu ? demande-t-il sans témoigner de la moindre émotion, malgré toutes celles qui l'envahissent.

- C'est un mal connu seulement ici. Tu as eu le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette île, tu sais donc que c'est un refuge pour les gens qui ont fui et qui n'existent plus pour le monde. Ceux qui s'installent ici ne peuvent en repartir et ils ne le veulent pas, de toutes les façons. Lorsqu'ils sont touchés par ce mal, ils ne peuvent être envoyé ailleurs pour se soigner. Et ils meurent.

- Ca ne t'arrivera pas ! assure Milliardo d'un ton sans appel. Tu seras soigné à Sank, notre médecine est parmi la meilleure au monde.

- Milliardo…

- Je refuse que tu meures, le coupe-t-il d'une voix tranchante, froide et déterminée, tout en réduisant la distance entre eux. Je t'interdis de me faire ce coup-là une nouvelle fois. Est-ce clair, Excellence ?

- Oui, Altesse, répond Treize en le reprenant dans ses bras, souriant.

Mais Milliardo ne sourit pas, lui.

- Je ne plaisante pas, insiste-t-il, la voix toujours aussi froide et même menaçante. Tu n'auras _plus jamais_ l'occasion de m'abandonner, alors ne t'avise pas de la créer.

Treize est réellement impressionné par ce que dégage Milliardo, à cet instant.  
Il y a tant d'assurance, de fermeté, de force, de détermination, de menace aussi, sous cet air implacable.

Il le retrouve tel qu'il était en train de devenir, avant qu'il ne l'abandonne, face à tous ces chiens galeux qui voulaient sa place et son pouvoir.  
C'est à cette époque qu'on a commencé à dire que Milliardo était son âme damnée.

Treize se rend compte qu'il n'a pas seulement son amant face à lui.

Il y a son Prince de Sank, beau, fier, noble dans tous les sens du terme.  
Il y a Zechs Merquise, the _Lightning Baron,_ éblouissant, dur, intraitable.

Toutes ces facettes sont en un seul et même être : il est Milliardo Peacecraft, l'homme de sa vie dont il vient inévitablement de retomber amoureux, bien qu'il n'ait jamais cessé de l'être.

Milliardo le voit dans ses yeux et il sent un poids quitter définitivement son cœur.  
Treize pose un genou à terre pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il est entré, et prend la main de son Prince pour y déposer un baiser.

- Je fais le serment de ne plus jamais te trahir, de quelque façon que ce soit. Ma vie t'appartient.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, Treize. Relève-toi.

- Tu acceptes ?

- Oui. Relève-toi, je t'en prie.

Treize s'exécute, gardant la main de Milliardo dans la sienne.

Ils se regardent longuement dans un silence confortable, se repaissant du visage et de la présence de l'autre, dans une atmosphère qui se charge peu à peu du désir qu'ils ont bien du mal à contenir.

L'horloge murale sonne, s'attirant un rapide coup d'œil de Treize.

- La Messe de Noël n'est que dans quatre heures. Est-ce que tu veux bien accéder à ma requête, à présent que tu connais la vérité ?

- Je vais te laisser m'aimer, Treize, je te le demande, même. Seulement…

- Oui ?

Milliardo se colle contre lui, jusqu'à avoir sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille.

- C'est une certitude, y souffle-t-il, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois...

Treize sourit.  
Et c'est toujours en souriant qu'il guide Milliardo jusqu'à ce qu'il sait être la chambre, puis jusqu'au lit dont le baldaquin ouvert semble n'attendre qu'eux…

-

-  
_**Le lendemain matin  
25 décembre 203.  
**_-

-  
Le petit-déjeuner terminé et la table débarrassée, Mariemeia se lève et sourit à Treize et à Milliardo.

- On a bien compris que vous étiez chacun le cadeau de Noël de l'autre, mais ce serait bien quand même que vous descendiez dans une heure, pour l'ouverture des paquets au pied du Grand sapin !

- Nous serons là, assure Treize, après avoir consulté Milliardo d'un simple regard.

- Parfait ! Je vais réveiller Julian, je suis sûre qu'il dort encore. A tout à l'heure !

Elle embrasse son père et fait une petite courbette devant Milliardo, avant de les laisser seuls.

- Il est déjà 9h30, constate Treize. Je sens que cette journée va passer très vite. Dois-tu vraiment repartir aujourd'hui, trésor ?

- Ici, nous sommes le matin du 25 décembre, mais Sank vient à peine de passer du 23 au 24, mon Royaume sommeille encore. Tu as réellement fui à l'autre bout du monde.

- Je t'aime.

- Cesse d'utiliser ces mots en guise d'excuse, amour. Tu me les disais tellement peu souvent, auparavant.

- Toujours plus que toi, réplique Treize sur un petit sourire.

Celui que lui adresse Milliardo est voilé de tristesse.

- Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de fois que j'ai prononcé ces mots au-dessus de ta tombe vide, où je les ai soufflé au vent qui se jouait de moi, prenant les traits fantasmagoriques de ton visage et me faisant croire que j'entendais ton pas ou ta voix.

La main de Treize caresse tendrement la joue de Milliardo.

- Tu as bien raison, je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous avons tous deux souffert, mais différemment. Je peux seulement imaginer quelle fut la tienne, et cela reste inévitablement bien éloigné de ce que tu as réellement traversé. Me pardonneras-tu un jour complètement, mon ange ?

- Je t'ai pardonné, ne m'en demande pas davantage, répond-il en écartant sa main de son visage pour la presser entre les siennes. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, puis Milliardo libère la main de Treize, se lève et s'avance jusqu'à la baie vitrée.

- Il neige à nouveau. Cet horizon blanc donnerait presque l'illusion que nous sommes chez nous, à Sank.

- Les plaines enneigées se ressemblent toutes, reconnaît Treize en le rejoignant. Mais il est vrai que je me suis souvent souvenu, avec nostalgie, en me plaçant de la même façon que toi et portant mon regard au loin, combien Sank était aussi magnifique, couvert de son blanc manteau d'hiver.

- Avec nostalgie, dis-tu ?

- Oui.

- Sank t'aurait-il manqué ?

- Oui. Parce que quelque part, Sank, c'est toi, Milliardo. Mais cependant, jamais le Royaume ne m'a autant manqué que son Prince.

Ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre, Treize juste derrière Milliardo ; les mains du Comte sont croisées dans son dos et celles du Prince, pour l'une maintenant le voilage de la fenêtre écartée, pour l'autre gardée sagement le long du corps.  
Milliardo devine plus qu'il ne sent le souffle de Treize sur sa nuque, protégée par ses longs cheveux blonds.

Ils sont très proches, oui, mais ils ne se touchent pas.

Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient encore ressenti la présence de l'autre avec une telle intensité, une telle force, depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.  
Et lorsque Milliardo finit par se retourner lentement vers Treize, que celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, se refusant à laisser s'imposer une quelconque distance entre eux, le regard qu'ils échangent leur assure qu'ils partagent la même pensée.

- Tu aimerais peut-être revoir Sank, dans ce cas ?

- Serais-tu en train de me demander de…

- Je ne te demande rien, le coupe Milliardo en posant sa main à plat sur son torse. Je veux seulement que tu saches que cela t'est possible.

- Tu me paraissais bien plus déterminé, hier soir.

- Ne te méprends pas, Treize. Il s'agit seulement d'aujourd'hui. J'ai conscience de ne pas pouvoir t'arracher à la vie que tu as construite ici, ces six dernières années, du jour au lendemain. Et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Que veux-tu, alors ?

- Je te propose de venir avec moi à Sank, pour Noël.

- Et ensuite ? Tu vas me présenter au peuple durant la Grande Messe et faire passer mon retour pour le grand miracle de Noël ? Tu vas me demander en mariage devant la foule amassée dans la Basilique et sur son Parvis ?

- Les choses ont changé, Treize. Six ans ont passé. Je ne suis plus menacé par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Sais-tu que je viens de passer près de 4 mois loin de Sank, sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre problème ? Je n'ai eu à m'y rendre que pour l'anniversaire de Réléna.

Treize se détourne et fait quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que toute cette souffrance a été inutile ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, amour. Sans cette épreuve, je ne serai peut-être pas devenu l'homme qui se tient devant toi, l'homme qui a pu faire tant de choses. Nous ne savons rien de ce qui aurait pu advenir de nous, de Sank, de la Paix. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes qu'aujourd'hui, je peux me battre pour nous sans risquer les conséquences qui t'ont fait opter pour cette solution extrême.

- Vraiment ?

Milliardo le rejoint et prend sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Ce ne sera pas facile. Mais c'est possible. On ne nous a pas laissé le choix, il y a six ans. A nous de ne pas le leur laisser, aujourd'hui. Et si mon peuple te rejette, j'abdiquerais.

- Ne dis pas de telles idioties.

- Ca n'en est pas. Réléna se débrouille très bien, ces quatre derniers mois le prouvent, si besoin est. Quant à moi, j'ai assez donné. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Ce qui implique aussi que je ne t'abandonnerai pas non plus.

Treize ferme les yeux, soudain pris de vertige, et Milliardo le retient, alors qu'il vacille, et le conduit jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils, dans lequel il l'aide à s'asseoir.  
Il lui sert un verre d'eau que Treize s'empresse de boire, d'une main ferme, ce qui rassure Milliardo.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, trésor, cela m'arrive parfois. Je m'y attendais, j'ai eu mon lot d'émotions fortes, depuis hier soir.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici t'achever ou te voir mourir tout seul.

Le Comte laisse échapper un petit rire, alors que son Prince s'installe sur le bras du fauteuil.

- Quelle idée ! Cela ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, en tous les cas. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me retrouverais, Milliardo. Mais quand j'ai su que tu étais ici… Je n'ai pas douté un instant que tu sois venu me chercher, et non me tuer.

- Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes ma proposition ?

- J'ai vécu une autre vie pendant six ans, trésor, bien que je n'ai en réalité fait que tenter de survivre loin de toi. Sans Mariemeia, les choses auraient été bien différentes et plus difficiles. Je ne suis pas prêt à redevenir le Comte Treize Kushrenada, si c'est ce que tu attends de moi. A vrai dire, je ne me sens pas la force de ressusciter, pour le moment. C'est trop soudain.

- Je comprends.

- Il ne s'agit que d'aujourd'hui, mon Prince, continue-t-il en prenant sa main. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas t'arracher à ta vie, ici.

- Ce n'est pas une vie à laquelle je tiens, puisqu'elle m'a gardé éloigné de toi. Mais j'en ai apprécié certains aspects. Je n'étais qu'un homme parmi d'autres, un père, un instructeur.

- Je sais qu'il est difficile d'être un homme de pouvoir tel que tu l'as été, amour. Pour le moment, je veux seulement retrouver mon compagnon. Je tairai ta présence autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Est-ce aussi ton cas ?

Milliardo ne dit rien un moment qui paraît interminable à Treize.

- Il est parfois plus facile de se voir accorder le pardon et de regagner un amour que de retrouver une confiance perdue.

- Un dicton local dit ceci : « _Il ne faut avoir aucun regret pour le passé, aucun remords pour le présent, et une confiance inébranlable pour l'avenir_. »

- Je suis désolé, amour. Je vais rentrer à Sank et je t'y attendrai. Parce que je ne me donne pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de l'homme libre que tu es, Treize, même si tu as remis ta vie entre mes mains, hier soir. Mais le temps qui va s'écouler d'ici à ce que tu me rejoignes va être une véritable torture pour moi. Car je sais d'ores et déjà que je n'aurais pas la force de te faire aveuglément confiance, au point d'être assuré de ta venue.

- Sachant cela, moi qui ne souhaite pas te faire davantage souffrir, je ne peux que faire au plus vite. Tu es un véritable manipulateur, Milliardo Peacecraft.

- J'ai eu un excellent professeur, réplique-t-il en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Tu sais que tout ne dépend pas de moi, reprend Treize, très sérieusement. Mariemeia a adopté cette île. Son enfance n'a pas été de tout repos, je ne sais pas si elle accepterait d'être replongée dans le monde des hommes, parfois si cruel, injuste et violent. Et il y a Julian, également. Il faut…

Milliardo le coupe d'un nouveau baiser.

- Je t'attendrai, murmure-t-il en s'écartant très légèrement.

- Milliardo…

- Je t'attendrai et si tu tardes trop ou que je ne puisse pas faire le poids face au doute m'assaillant, je viendrais te chercher. J'ai appris la patience et la douleur a été ma maîtresse occasionnelle, alors prends le temps dont tu as besoin. Fait ce qu'il faut, Treize et reviens-moi. Lorsque tu seras à Sank, je te le répète, je ne te laisserai plus repartir. Alors fais en sorte de ne rien laisser derrière toi.

- Oui, mon Prince… a-t-il encore le temps de répondre docilement, avant que Milliardo ne l'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser.

-

-

_A suivre…_

_-_

* * *

**Notes :**

**1** Normalement, c'est « à cors et à cris », puisque c'est le cor de chasse. Mais il s'agit plus ici de corps, donc… Et « chasse à courre » fait référence à une chasse plutôt aristocratique, ce qui collait bien à Milliardo et Treize. Je précise que je suis **contre **la chasse sous toutes ses formes.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé, bien qu'il ne fut pas centré sur nos deux autres couples. Dans le prochain chapitre, des nouvelles d'Ethan, et principalement Heero/Duo. Je ne peux avancer de date, j'essaie de faire au plus vite._

_De même, pour ceux d'entre vous qui suivez "une semaine de toi 2..." l'os sur la Fête du Lycée est écrit, je dois juste trouver le temps de le taper (toujours le même problème) ; en fait, j'ai étalé l'os sur deux chapitres, mais je les posterai normalement pratiquement en même temps. Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension !_

_Bises et bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysa – en plein déménagement - _

_-_


	14. Chasseur de vérité

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Ethan et Killashandra pour ce chapitre.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Ethan, Killashandra_

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous ! je m'excuse encore une fois pour le délai, j'ai eu quelques "petits" soucis de santé, ajouté à mon déménagement qui m'a privé un bon moment du net. Je n'ai donc répondu à aucune review, mais je le ferai dès que possible et **je vous remercie tous**. J'ai été très contente de lire que ces retrouvailles vous ont plu.  
Ce chapitre est long, mais je ne l'ai pas coupé, je vous laisse organiser votre lecture comme des grands. Le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant au moins trois semaines, ça vous laisse le temps et de quoi patienter!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorze : chasseur de vérité ?**

**-**

-

_**25 décembre 203  
**__**Cirque Mobile Suits**_

**_-  
-_**

En arrivant au cirque, Duo est bien étonné du silence qui y règne : on dirait qu'il n'y a personne, que le lieu a été déserté.  
Seuls les animaux troublent le silence épais, et encore faut-il tendre l'oreille…

C'est assez singulier pour être signalé.

Même si tout le monde ou presque fait une petite sieste après le déjeuner, et seulement quand il n'y a pas de représentation à 14h30, il reste toujours quelques éveillés pour témoigner d'une présence.

Duo finit par en croiser un, et pas n'importe lequel.

- Hey, Wufei ! Bonjour ! Ça va ?

- Bonjour, Maxwell, répond-il en s'arrêtant pour poser l'énorme barre de fer qu'il porte et embrasser Duo. Ça va, merci, et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Enfin si, quand je suis avec Heero… Tu bosses un 25 décembre ? reprend-il, alors que Wufei lève les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai une paix royale de cette façon.

- Tu m'étonnes, on dirait qu'on est les derniers habitants d'une ville frappée par Dieu !

Wufei lève un sourcil perplexe, puis secoue la tête, renonçant à tenter de suivre Duo et ses drôles de comparaison.

- Tu as également travaillé, remarque-t-il en désignant son col blanc et son habit de prêtre.

- Pas vraiment ! Je suis juste rentré ouvrir les cadeaux avec les enfants et déjeuner avec eux. Ils ont été tellement gâtés, cette année encore, ils étaient intenables !

- Winner est très généreux.

- Il vous a gâté aussi, c'est vrai. Il est comme ça ! T'as plutôt intérêt à t'habituer pour ta future descendance.

Wufei peine à retenir une grimace.

- Sinon, avant que je n'oublie, j'ai eu des nouvelles, Milliardo m'a appelé, reprend Duo. Est-ce que Mariemeia a contacté son « oncle Wufei » ? se moque-t-il gentiment, en reculant un peu.

- Un problème avec ça, Maxwell ?

- Du tout ! C'est tellement mignon !

- Je t'en mettrai des mignons là où je pense… grommelle Wufei, les sourcils froncés.

- Ça ira, merci, j'ai déjà un mec super mignon qui s'occupe de cette partie de…

- Maxwell !

- Hey, c'est toi qui me tends la perche ! Bon alors, t'as pas répondu ?

- Ce n'est pas Marie, mais Treize qui m'a « donné des nouvelles ».

- Tu t'es fait passer un savon, devine Duo, se retenant de rire de toutes ses forces.

- Pour la forme. Il est heureux. Je pouvais le sentir et l'entendre dans sa voix.

- Mais Milliardo est rentré seul à Sank.

- Evidemment ! Ils ont beau avoir eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer, Treize a encore besoin de temps.

- Ça se comprend. L'important, c'est qu'ils se soient retrouvés.

- Oui.

- Bien, je vais te laisser bosser, Wufei. Sauf si tu as besoin d'aide.

- C'est le dernier élément que j'ai à installer, ça ira, merci.

- Ok ! Je suis dans le coin, si tu changes d'avis.

- Yuy n'est pas encore rentré du Lac, si tu le cherches.

- Je sais, oui. C'est pour voir Ethan que je suis passé plus tôt. Heero m'a dit qu'il avait dormi toute la matinée.

- Apparemment.

- Il récupère vite, quand même.

- Merci au Docteur J.

- Mouais, grimace Duo, c'est quand même un peu de sa faute, s'il en est là.

- Non. Il a choisi librement sa propre voie.

- C'est sûr qu'à 13 ans, après avoir vu ta mère, ta sœur, ton petit frère et ton meilleur ami qu'ils ont pris pour toi, se faire violer par cinq types puis assassiner sous tes yeux, planqué dans un placard, tu te sens vachement libre de décider d'une autre voie que la vengeance…

- C'était il y a sept ans, Maxwell. Il a eu maintes fois l'occasion de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

- Arrête, Wufei, tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Qu'il s'agisse de toi, de Trowa ou d'Heero, et il y en a sûrement d'autres que je ne connais pas, il a fallu que vous fassiez _la_ bonne rencontre, pour changer de voie. Ethan est jeune.

- Jeune, mais pas invincible.

- Ça… Tu as pu lui parler un peu, savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

- Ce n'était pas le moment, hier. Et comme tu le sais, il était hors de question d'évoquer ça à l'hôpital.

- C'était plutôt un sujet à éviter, c'est sûr.

- J'ai prévu de passer le voir tout à l'heure.

- Ok. On s'y retrouvera peut-être. Je ne compte pas y rester trop longtemps, Milliardo va présenter ses vœux publics, j'aimerais ne pas manquer la retransmission.

- A quelle heure ?

- La cérémonie commence à 10h à Sank, donc 17h ici.

- Tu as un peu plus de deux heures et demie. Tu ne comptes pas saouler un blessé durant tout ce temps, Maxwell ?

Duo lui tire la langue, arrachant un soupir à Wufei.

- J'avais déjà prévu de ne pas trop le fatiguer. Et en plus, si tu passes derrière moi…

- Il ne me faudra guère longtemps pour apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je ne compte pas le torturer, ni même le fatiguer. Surtout que je passe _après toi_…

- Bien, dans ce cas… A plus tard, Fei Fei !

- C'est ça, file avant de goûter à ma barre de fer ! Shazi !

Duo lui fait un dernier signe – de loin – avant de rejoindre la caravane d'Heero.

Il ouvre doucement la porte, bien que son trousseau de clés ne manque pas de produire un tintement métallique, puis se déplace aussi discrètement que possible à l'intérieur pour préparer le thé.

Ceci fait, il gagne l'ancienne chambre de Trowa.  
Toujours le plus silencieusement possible, il entre et pose le plateau de thé sur le bureau.

Lorsqu'il se tourne vers le lit, il rencontre le regard voilé d'Ethan, qui lui sourit.

- Salut, Ethan.

- 'lut, Duo.

- Tu étais déjà réveillé ou c'est moi qui aie fait trop de bruit ?

- Tu as la discrétion et la grâce d'un félin quand il se déplace dans la savane.

- Tu m'en diras tant !

- De toute façon, tu comptais me réveiller, puisque tu as apporté le thé.

- Ce service est un cadeau que j'ai fait à Heero. Production artisanale locale, la théière maintient la température durant plusieurs heures !

Ethan rit, ce qui lui arrache une toux sèche.  
Duo lui sert rapidement un verre d'eau.

- Merci. Tu avais tout d'un représentant, Duo !

- Désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, c'est pas le moment de te faire rire.

- C'est toujours le bon moment pour rire.

- C'est pas faux. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de dormir, je peux repasser.

- Ça ira, Duo. Merci.

- Je t'en prie, répond-il en leur servant deux tasses de thé. Au fait, Joyeux Noël !

- Merci, Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Duo dépose les deux tasses sur la table de chevet pour pouvoir embrasser Ethan, puis il l'aide à se redresser et l'installe confortablement contre les oreillers.  
Malgré la douleur qu'il doit ressentir, Ethan n'émet aucune plainte et ne fait aucune grimace.

- Tes cadeaux sont chez toi. Chacun passera te remercier pour ceux que tu as fait, mais Heero a établi un ordre de passage pour que tu ne sois pas dérangé par un défilé.

- C'est gentil. Le réveillon s'est bien terminé ? demande-t-il en prenant la tasse que lui tend prudemment Duo, entre ses mains bandées.

- Oui, c'était sympa. Après la messe à l'église, on est venu ici retrouver ceux qui n'y ont pas assisté et qui t'ont ramené, et on a repris la fête, dans les annexes. Tu nous as pas entendu ?

- J'étais sous calmants et les bâtiments sont assez éloignés.

- C'est vrai. Heureusement, comme ça, tu as pu te reposer sans être incommodé par notre tapage. Et t'en fais pas, t'as rien loupé, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose.

- C'est tous les ans pareil. Enfin, on n'avait encore jamais eu un tel décor. Le repas se passe sous le chapiteau d'accueil qu'on aménage, comme pour chaque soirée, certains vont ensuite à la messe en ville et les autres s'amusent. Un Noël avec autant d'enfants, dans un orphelinat, c'est plus authentique. Et le repas était vraiment plus qu'excellent.

- On s'y est tous mis !

- C'est pour ça que vous aviez l'air fatigués, Heero et toi, quand vous êtes venus me chercher à l'hôpital ?

- Entre autres, oui, élude Duo, ne souhaitant pas évoquer leur voyage express en jet privé.

- J'aurais quand même bien aimé assister à la fête après, pour pouvoir danser avec toi.

- On aura d'autres occasions, t'en fais pas.

- Je vais bientôt pouvoir remarcher, mais pour ce qui est de danser, je doute un peu.

- Tu te remets très vite, Ethan. C'est d'ailleurs assez impressionnant.

- J'ai une très bonne constitution. En tout cas, ce que je retiens, c'est que t'es ok pour une danse, reprend-il pour éviter que Duo ne l'interroge davantage sur sa capacité de récupération. Même si c'est dans un an, si vous êtes de nouveau ou encore ensemble, Heero ne pourra rien dire, lorsque je te la demanderai !

- Mais il n'a pas son mot à dire, réplique Duo en reposant sa tasse, je danse avec qui je veux !

- Pourtant, hier, vous êtes beaucoup resté ensemble, à l'orphelinat.

- On est aussi et surtout resté avec toi, Ethan.

Le jeune blessé ne répond rien, buvant son thé doucement, sans quitter Duo du regard.

- On dit que s'embrasser sous le gui dans une église durant la messe de Noël garantit au couple un mariage dans l'année.

- A ce qui paraît, oui, à minuit précisément.

- Ça ne t'est pas arrivé ?

- My God, non ! Et puis, je n'avais personne à embrasser, à ce moment-là.

- C'est vrai, Heero n'a pas assisté à la messe.

- Quand bien même il aurait été là, rit Duo, crois-moi qu'on aurait bien gardé nos distances ! Un mariage, manquerait plus que ça, tiens !

- Tu sais, Duo, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me prennes pour un idiot, quoi que… Mais de la part d'Heero, c'est plus… problématique.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te manquer de respect, Ethan, je ne crois pas l'avoir fait.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est vrai, tu peux vraiment croire que je suis aveugle, facile à duper, je ne t'en veux pas. Vous êtes hyper discrets, ce serait logique.

- Non mais sérieusement, Ethan, reprend Duo calmement, sans changer de ton, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- D'Heero et toi.

- Mais on ne se cache pas ! sourit Duo en reprenant sa tasse.

- Peux-tu en dire autant de vos sentiments réels ? Il y a bien longtemps, continue-t-il sans laisser à Duo le temps de répondre, un grand homme, Jean Racine a écrit ceci : _l'amour n'est pas un feu qu'on renferme en une âme. Tout nous trahit, la voix, le silence, les yeux. Et les feux mal couverts n'en éclatent que mieux._ Alors tu comprends ma position. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou si je dois être inquiet qu'Heero ait pu penser que je ne verrai rien. Soit il est vraiment atteint et dans ce cas, je suis « simplement » inquiet. Soit il m'a sous-estimé et là, je suis vexé.

Duo ne répond rien et ne manifeste aucune émotion, continuant seulement la dégustation de son thé qu'il savoure tranquillement.  
Ethan sourit, admirant la maîtrise parfaite qu'il a de lui-même.

- Je connais Heero depuis sept ans. Non, disons plutôt que je le côtoie depuis sept ans, ce serait prétentieux d'affirmer que je le connais vraiment.

- Vous travaillez ensemble depuis tout ce temps, dont cinq ans ici, au cirque. Je sais, tu me l'as toi-même dit.

- Le cirque n'est qu'une couverture.

Duo est surpris et laisse Ethan le voir… mais pas trop.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle de ça si directement, si facilement.

- Une couverture ?

- Nous exerçons une autre activité qui doit rester secrète. Enfin, Heero a arrêté, il y a un peu plus de quatre mois, à cause de Trowa.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

- Vu la gravité de mes blessures, tu ne peux pas croire à une simple bagarre de rue.

- Mais ça ne me regarde absolument pas, Ethan !

- Vrai. Mais je te le dois. Tu m'as aidé en aidant Heero. Tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital, tu veilles sur moi depuis que j'en suis sorti, hier, tu es même venu me chercher. Et tu me permets de rester ici, chez ton amant.

- C'est mon grand cœur, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Plus sérieusement, Heero m'a dit que c'était important, je lui fais confiance. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

- Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'aborder certaines choses avec toi.

- Lesquelles ? demande Duo en lui proposant d'un geste de reprendre du thé.

Ethan lui tend sa tasse vide et le remercie lorsqu'il la remplit.

- Pour cette autre activité, Heero a été mon formateur et mon modèle. Toutes ces années, je n'ai cessé de l'admirer. Il représentait, pour moi et pour beaucoup d'autres, le but à atteindre, la perfection. Le fait qu'il ait tout arrêté, il y a quelques mois, a été un grand choc.

- Si c'est ce dont il avait besoin, vous devriez le respecter et le laisser tranquille. J'espère que c'est ce que vous faites ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le pouvoir de le faire changer d'avis, soupire Ethan, mais je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai essayé. Pour moi, Heero gâche les qualités exceptionnelles qu'il possède en se terrant dans ce cirque pour ruminer la perte de Trowa.

- Je vois.

- Récemment, j'ai commencé à prendre conscience qu'Heero a vraiment changé. Je te l'ai dit, sans que ce soit de manière obsessionnelle, j'ai toujours vu Heero comme une sorte de Dieu. Un Être supérieur créé par l'Homme.

- Rien que ça !

- Eh oui. Je ne le montrai pas, parce que notre activité ne le permettait pas, elle l'interdisait, même. Quand Heero m'a ouvert son lit, il n'y avait d'humain que son corps. Et encore, tu es bien placé pour voir qu'il y a de quoi se demander, parfois.

- C'est vrai, reconnaît Duo avec un petit sourire.

- Alors tu sais, le voir éprouver de tels sentiments m'a vraiment ébranlé.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne montre pas ses sentiments qu'on ne les ressent pas, Ethan. Toi-même, tu l'as dit, tu cachais ton… adoration pour Heero.

- Oui, mais je crois que vraiment, Heero n'en ressentait pas. Sauf pour Trowa. Et je n'ai compris qu'il y a peu ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Et depuis notre arrivée, il y a toi, Duo.

- Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? demande Duo d'un ton intrigué.

- J'ai été honnête envers toi jusqu'à maintenant, et généreux, en te donnant toutes ces infos.

- Que je dois vérifier.

- A quoi ça me servirait de te mentir, puisque tu peux t'assurer très vite et facilement si ce que je dis est vrai ou non.

- Justement. Tu as l'air d'attendre que je te dise quelque chose. Et en mettant en avant le fait que tu m'as révélé certains « secrets », tu espères que je parlerai à mon tour. Mais je n'ai rien à te dire, Ethan.

- Aimes-tu Heero ?

- Désolé d'être un peu brusque, mais ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Je suis seulement inquiet pour Heero et je veux éviter qu'il ne souffre.

- Et tu penses que je vais le blesser ? s'étonne Duo. Je croyais que c'était mon cœur qui risquait d'être brisé et moi qui t'intéressais, Ethan.

- Ton corps m'attire, Duo, ce n'est pas bien difficile d'éprouver du désir pour toi. Mais ce n'est que physique. Tu es intéressant, mais ton amitié me suffirait à découvrir à quel point.

- Pas besoin de faire un discours, j'ai saisis l'idée, sourit Duo.

- Quand je t'ai dit de venir me voir quand tu aurais le cœur brisé, je le pensais vraiment, j'étais certain que ça arriverait. Je croyais qu'Heero n'avait pas changé, mais il a changé et du coup, c'est lui qui risque d'être blessé.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus clair, j'ai du mal à te suivre… ?

- Il y a eu beaucoup de signes, que seules les personnes entraînées comme moi sont capables de déceler. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que si Heero m'a sous-estimé, c'est vexant. Et s'il est tellement dans un autre monde qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, c'est inquiétant. Dans tous les cas, c'est le moment de jouer cartes sur table.

- A toi l'honneur.

Ethan sourit, puis s'installe plus confortablement contre les coussins, aidé de Duo.

- Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est d'abord la longévité de votre relation. Les jours sont rapidement devenus des semaines, et les semaines sont bien parties pour devenir des mois. Ensuite, il y a eu des petits détails, que j'ai surtout remarqué hier : des mains qui s'attardent sur une épaule ou un bras, des regards appuyés inconscients. Toi, dormant chez Heero. Et même si tu aurais pu dormir dans la chambre de Trowa, quelque chose me disait que tu étais plutôt dans les bras d'Heero. J'en ai maintenant la confirmation.

- Et donc… ?

- Heero ne finit jamais ses nuits avec ses amants, alors dormir avec quelqu'un… C'est très révélateur. Et je sais que cette nuit, tu étais ici, tu es parti tôt, ce matin. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas fait l'amour, Heero et toi. Même avec toute la discrétion du monde, vous n'auriez pu éviter à la caravane de bouger, puisque son poids repose sur des roues. Je ne t'apprends rien.

- Non, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Je t'explique en quoi Heero a changé. Et j'en viens au fait que Heero déteste qu'on le touche. C'est toujours lui qui initie le contact et souvent, c'est quand il n'a pas le choix. Or, tout le monde peut en témoigner, ce trait de caractère disparaît totalement lorsqu'il est avec toi. C'est même tout le contraire, vous êtes toujours en contact, même léger.

- Ok, Heero a changé. Et alors ?

- Alors qui, de l'œuf ou de la poule, est arrivé en premier ? Heero est différent, mais uniquement avec _toi_, Duo. Si je pose ma main sur son épaule, il se dégagera violemment. Ce sera pareil avec n'importe qui d'autre, sauf Trowa et Wufei, dans une certaine mesure. Alors, Duo, est-ce à _ton_ contact qu'Heero a changé, ou a-t-il pu être ainsi avec toi _parce qu'il_ a changé ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse, Ethan.

- Moi non plus. L'important, c'est le résultat : il semblerait qu'Heero ait des sentiments pour toi.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de me dire ce genre de choses, répond calmement Duo.

- Mais je te le dis et te mets en garde, Duo. Si ça se vérifie, je m'inquiète pour Heero. Vu la manière dont il a réagi à la perte de Trowa, je ne sais pas comment il prendrait une nouvelle déception amoureuse. Tout a été si soudain…

Duo termine son thé en silence, réfléchissant aux propos d'Ethan.  
Il est fort possible que le jeune mercenaire prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai et n'attende que sa confirmation.

- Tu devrais en parler à Heero.

Ethan sourit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Il ne me dira rien.

- Moi non plus. Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire, encore une fois.

Le jeune blessé souffle sur sa tasse, observant le liquide ambré onduler légèrement sur la surface, avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sombre à celui de Duo.

- L'organisation à laquelle j'appartiens et qu'Heero a quitté est sous l'autorité d'un homme dangereux, qui a toujours eu un rapport particulier avec Heero.

- Tu peux me donner toutes les infos du monde, Ethan, ça ne change rien.

- J'ai compris, Duo. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je te parle de ça.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Cet homme considère Heero comme sa créature. Le Dieu dont je te parlais, créé par l'Homme, ça vient de lui. S'il a accepté le départ d'Heero, il s'interroge toujours sur ses raisons.

- Il ne le croit pas amoureux de Trowa ?

- Heero a dit qu'il nous quittait parce qu'il souhaitait faire sa vie au cirque. Jamais il n'a évoqué ses sentiments pour Trowa. Je ne les ai découvert que très récemment.

- Et qu'en pense cet homme, maintenant qu'il connaît la véritable raison du départ d'Heero ?

Ethan sourit.

- Tu penses que je le lui ai dit ?

- C'est ton… patron, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est normal que tu lui rendes des comptes, je pense. Même si Heero ne fait plus partie de votre « organisation ».

- Je ne comptais pas le faire, même si tu as bien analysé les raisons qui auraient pu m'y pousser. Et malgré moi, j'ai dû lui dire, effectivement.

- Il sait donc, pour Trowa.

- Je le lui ai dit parce que je pensais qu'il laisserait Heero tranquille en apprenant la véritable raison de son départ. Sa création si parfaite présente finalement une faille, puisqu'elle éprouve des sentiments.

- Tu as l'air de croire qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Heero ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait les moyens de le faire. Mais je me demande s'il ne va pas finir par venir.

- Ici ?

- Il a déjà évoqué l'envie de venir voir par lui-même ce qui, dans ce cirque, avait bien pu provoquer le départ de trois de ses meilleurs éléments.

- Parce que vous êtes plusieurs sous couverture ici ?

- Nous l'étions, et je ne peux t'en dire plus.

- Je le respecte. Quand est-ce que cet homme pourrait venir ?

- Il va envoyer quelqu'un me chercher, donc il ne viendra pas dans l'immédiat.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Ethan ? demande Duo en posant sa tasse vide sur la table de chevet. Tu ne m'as pas raconté tout ça seulement pour faire la conversation.

- Hier encore, je me demandais si Heero avait absolument tout manigancé pour faire croire qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi, pour que notre boss ne s'en prenne pas à Trowa.

Duo passe sa main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son front – et son regard -, et soupire.

- Ce devient compliqué, tes histoires, là.

- Non, parce que je sais maintenant qu'Heero est sincère avec toi. Notre boss connaît Heero, il l'a pratiquement fait. Alors s'il vous voit côte à côte, il le remarquera immédiatement.

- Donc, tu me demandes d'éviter Heero, quand ton boss sera là, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, Duo, parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier mes hypothèses, de connaître la vérité sous toutes les apparences qui nous entourent. Je connais ton credo, Duo, mais je ne sais pas si tu l'appliques ou non. Tu ne mens pas, je n'en doute pas, mais tu caches des choses. Heero est égal à lui-même, impossible à déchiffrer. Alors je ne sais pas.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose, et surtout, ne te vexe pas, ne le prend pas mal : en quoi tout ceci te concerne ?

Le jeune mercenaire le regarde longuement, et pour la première fois, Duo peut lire clairement son trouble dans son regard.

- Je…

- Est-ce que tu aimes Heero ?

- Non.

- Mais… ?

Ethan soupire.

- Je m'accroche à lui comme à un repère, je sais, j'en suis conscient, Duo. J'essaie seulement de comprendre ce qui a pu faire vaciller ce repère, pour ne pas me perdre totalement. On n'en a pas trop, dans la vie qu'on mène…

L'espace d'un moment, celui qu'il lui a fallu pour prononcer ces mots, Duo a pu apercevoir derrière le mercenaire le garçon blessé, perdu, jeté avec une incroyable violence dans le monde des adultes, forcé d'en maîtriser les règles au plus tôt pour sa survie.

- Tu es jeune, Ethan, tu as à peine vingt ans, il m'arrive de l'oublier. Même si tu as vécu des choses qui t'ont fait mûrir plus vite, _trop_ vite, plutôt.

Le mercenaire le regarde encore longuement, les yeux plissés.

- Tu es donc décidé à jouer cartes sur table, toi aussi.

- Oui.

- Heero t'a parlé de nos vies, alors.

- Sans trop entrer dans les détails.

- C'est Heero.

- Exactement.

Les deux hommes se sourient.

– Je comprends ta méfiance, mais je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne suis pas le chien fidèle de Doc. J. Tu sais qui s'est, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ton boss, oui.

- C'est ça. J'ai toujours fait mon job, accompli mes missions en voulant atteindre les meilleures performances, mais ça n'a jamais été pour Doc. J. C'est la fierté d'Heero que je cherchais, même encore maintenant, et celle de Wufei, malgré… Sally.

Duo hausse les sourcils, interrogatif, mais comme Ethan a détourné le regard, il ne peut lire sa question muette, qu'il répète à voix haute.

- Wufei ?

- J'ai été maladroit, grimace Ethan en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux. T'avoir parlé de lui, de Doc. J. et de moi ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'Heero t'a parlé de Wufei aussi. La fièvre, le coma et mon état général m'ont affaibli, mais ça n'explique pas qu'un soldat surentraîné comme moi se laisse aller de cette façon.

- C'est un peu étonnant, c'est vrai.

- C'est parce qu'Heero a une grande confiance en toi. Je le suivrai les yeux fermés. Tu en sais beaucoup sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Doc. J. et toi, Ethan.

- Tu sais donc que Wufei était des nôtres.

- Oui.

- J'ai été intégré un an après lui, presque en même temps que Trowa, il y a sept ans. Heero a entraîné Trowa, Wufei s'est occupé de moi durant deux ans, avant qu'Heero ne devienne mon formateur. Sur certaines missions difficiles, ils étaient envoyés à deux. Moi, j'étais trop jeune encore. Puis, il y a eu une mission à laquelle j'ai pu participé, et en voulant m'aider, Wufei s'est blessé. J'étais bêtement heureux qu'il ait tenté de me sauver. Mais il a rencontré Sally à l'hôpital où il était soigné, et tout a changé.

- Vous veniez d'arriver en Arabie, c'est bien ça ?

- Heero t'en a parlé ?

- Milliardo l'a évoqué, ensuite Wufei, et j'ai fini par pouvoir en parler avec Heero. Je t'ai dit que je savais ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur vous, ce qui ne veut pas dire tout.

- Ton lien avec Milliardo me faisait avoir des doutes sur ce que tu pouvais savoir ou non. Par son intermédiaire, tu aurais pu connaître le passé d'Heero, une partie au moins. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir s'il t'avait parlé ou non.

- Milliardo est Prince de Sank, Ethan. Il a de lourdes responsabilités et ne peut tout me révéler, même si je suis concerné. Parce que ça peut aussi concerner d'autres personnes ou d'autres secrets qu'il a le devoir de protéger.

- Je comprends. Sank était notre base d'entraînement pour des missions d'espionnage et de récupération de données. Doc. J. testait nos capacités, notre habilité à se faufiler partout, avant de nous envoyer en mission réelle. Mais il y a eu des assassinats, aussi, très discrètement, du fait que le Royaume soit pacifique et pacifiste. Heero, Trowa et Wufei étaient la discrétion incarnée, même si c'est Trowa qui avait le titre de Caméléon. Heero t'a parlé de ça ?

- Très peu. Parce que ça concerne Milliardo et Sank, et qu'il est difficile d'aborder ce sujet-là, avec lui…

Face à la grimace de Duo, Ethan sourit.

- Vous vous aimez vraiment, tous les deux. Là, maintenant, ça m'apparaît tellement évident !

- J'ai baissé ma garde, _shit_ ! jure Duo en se tapant la cuisse du poing.

Mais il rend son sourire à Ethan, montrant bien qu'il ne craint rien à avoir été démasqué.

- Je vais te dire un secret, pour te prouver ma bonne foi et que nous soyons tous deux à armes égales : j'aime quelqu'un, moi aussi, et si Doc. J. l'apprenait… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il me ferait ! Je perdrai toute crédibilité.

Duo se penche vers lui.

- Ce ne serait pas d'un beau chinois brun aux yeux noirs dont tu serais amoureux ?

- Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas si transparent ?

- Pas quand tu es avec lui et crois-moi, je suis très observateur. Mais la manière dont tu m'as parlé de lui, aujourd'hui, est éloquente. Ça ne t'était encore jamais arrivé, même si c'était léger.

- Tu ne crois plus que je cherche à te duper, alors ?

- Non, jeune homme ! C'était déjà le cas avant, j'avais seulement quelques doutes sur la personne à qui tu donnais la priorité, concernant ta loyauté. Je suis sûr que Doc. J. n'est pas en première position sur ta liste, alors tout va bien. Je te fais confiance, Ethan.

- Beaucoup de gens gravitent autour de toi, mais peu ont ta confiance. Je suis content de faire partie de ce petit nombre, Duo. Et puisque je peux à peine tenir une tasse de thé entre mes mains plâtrées et bandées, je dois renoncer à une poignée de main symbolique, j'ose tout de même te proposer une accolade fraternelle, même si ça peut paraître trop demander…

Duo lève les yeux au plafond, puis se penche vers le jeune blessé qu'il enserre avec douceur, pour ne pas lui faire mal, un moment plus que respectable.  
Il se recule ensuite et sourit, mais avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que tu es obligé d'endurer, avec Wufei et Sally.

- Merci, Duo. Ça allait, tu sais, toutes ces années. Mais j'ai surpris cette conversation…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, répond-il en haussant les épaules, malgré la douleur que doit lui causer ce simple geste, et qui ne le fait même pas grimacer. Je passais par l'Atelier, Cathy était en train d'aiguiser ses couteaux, et Sally lui parlait de sa grossesse. Ils ne l'ont annoncé qu'hier, au repas de Noël, mais ça fait plus de dix jours qu'ils sont au courant.

- Et c'est ce qui t'a bouleversé et perturbé ta mission.

- Je sais que c'est stupide, mais ça a rendu Wufei encore plus inaccessible. Va pas croire que je cherche depuis toujours à les séparer, Duo, c'est pas ça du tout. J'adore Sally, elle rend Wufei tellement heureux, jamais je ne leur ferai de mal. Ma réaction n'avait vraiment aucun sens…

- Mais ça reste compréhensible.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en ai payé le prix, j'ai retenu la leçon. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je suis contre cette idée de lutter contre ses sentiments. Je pense que ça te serait bénéfique de les accepter pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu as fait, jusque là, malgré les apparences.

- J'ai cru que je pouvais faire avec, je viens de comprendre que non, d'une manière bien douloureuse. Maintenant, même si j'aime Wufei à en crever, je suis prêt à passer à autre chose.

- C'est bien mieux pour toi. Surtout, si t'as besoin de parler, hésite pas !

- Juste parler ? demande Ethan en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Commence pas…

- Je devais au moins essayer… Merci, Duo, ta sollicitude me touche.

- Je t'en prie. Je vais te laisser te reposer, j'avais dit à Wufei que je ne te fatiguerai pas trop, avant sa visite…

- Il va venir ?

- Il veut savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Le jeune blessé grimace.

- Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

- Tu veux que…

- Non, Duo, t'es gentil, mais ça ira. Je dois en passer par là. Je suis prêt à assumer mes responsabilités. Même s'il n'est plus des nôtres, Wufei a toujours continué à veiller sur nous, et à nous aider.

- Il ne pourra peut-être plus le faire, maintenant qu'il va avoir un enfant à protéger.

- Bien sûr, et on ne le lui permettra pas, de toute façon. Mais je pense que cet enfant va vite devenir sa priorité, il n'aura pas besoin de rappel à l'ordre. Aujourd'hui sera peut-être la dernière fois qu'il me passera un savon…

- Oserai-je te dire de bien en profiter ?

Ethan rit.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Merci encore, Duo.

- De rien. Repose-toi un peu, avant qu'il n'arrive. Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je ne suis pas loin.

- J'ai enfin ton numéro !

- Oui, mais n'en abuse pas, je pourrais bien demander à Heero de répondre.

Le mercenaire grimace, alors que Duo l'aide à se rallonger dans son lit.  
Sur un dernier signe, Duo quitte la chambre, laissant le blessé se reposer un peu.  
Il débarrasse rapidement le plateau, nettoie la vaisselle, puis quitte la caravane en direction du chapiteau.

Heero lui avait dit de l'y retrouver, une fois qu'il aurait fini avec Ethan.  
Constatant qu'il est resté plus d'une heure avec le blessé, Duo conclut qu'Heero doit s'impatienter ; c'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il traverse le cirque, toujours aussi désert, et les écuries, où là, quelques personnes s'occupent des chevaux, du lama, de l'âne, du dromadaire et de l'éléphante, séparés des fauves et des singes gardés dans la ménagerie.

Toutes le saluent au passage, et lui précisent qu'Heero est sur la piste avec Lowe.  
Duo sourit encore lorsqu'il l'atteint ; apparemment, pour tous, s'il vient au cirque, c'est pour voir une seule et même personne : Heero.

Ils n'ont pas réussi à faire illusion très longtemps, s'ils sont déjà considérés comme un couple…  
Ça va bientôt faire à peine trois semaines qu'ils sont ensemble, mais c'était déjà un record dès le troisième jour, pour Heero, alors cette attitude avec eux n'est pas si étonnante que ça, finalement.

Duo n'y pense déjà plus, concentré sur Heero qui s'entraîne avec Lowe, seuls sur la piste ; il l'admire en silence, suivant de ses yeux brillants d'amour et de fierté les différentes figures que le cavalier voltigeur exécute en parfait accord avec sa monture.

Heero sait qu'il est là, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'interrompt, il reste professionnel jusqu'au bout.  
De même, il n'est pas du genre à la ramener ou a faire le paon, il n'essaie pas d'impressionner Duo en faisant des choses compliquées qu'il n'avait pas prévu de faire.

De toute façon, il sait bien que Duo est impressionné dès qu'il le voit debout sur Lowe ou sur l'éléphante, il n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter…

Une fois satisfait de son travail et de celui de Lowe, Heero se rassoit sur son cheval et rejoint Duo, qui quitte les gradins et se perche sur le bord de la piste pour pouvoir embrasser son cavalier penché vers lui.  
Heero l'invite ensuite à monter avec lui, demandant à Lowe de s'agenouiller pour que Duo puisse monter, à défaut de l'appui des étriers, puisque Lowe n'a pas de selle, mais seulement un tapis de selle.

Pendant que Lowe fait quelques tours de piste, Duo fait à Heero un parfait résumé de sa discussion des plus intéressantes avec Ethan.

- Tu t'en es très bien sorti avec lui. Ethan est très difficile à cerner.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait eu un très bon professeur.

- Hn, souffle Heero contre sa nuque, avant d'embrasser sa peau frissonnante. Tu as froid ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! répond Duo en se laissant aller contre lui, alors qu'il immobilise Lowe. Je me sens juste parfaitement bien et à ma place, dans tes bras, et ça me fait frissonner de bonheur et de plaisir.

- C'est normal, c'est là que tu dois être.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne veux pas être ailleurs, assure Duo en posant ses mains sur les bras d'Heero, qui enserrent sa taille.

Ce qui lui vaut un nouveau baiser sur la nuque, puis dans le cou, puis sur le lobe de l'oreille, avant qu'ils ne restent simplement joue contre joue.

- Tu as confiance en moi, Duo ? reprend Heero après un court silence.

- Bien sûr !

- Parfait.

Duo sent qu'Heero se détache, après avoir de nouveau lancé Lowe sur la piste.

- 'ro, tu fais quoi, là ? panique-t-il légèrement.

- Si tu as peur, tu risques d'inquiéter Lowe. Calme-toi et souviens-toi que tu as confiance en moi.

Duo inspire une grande bouffée d'air.

- Ok.

Il reste le plus calme possible, même lorsqu'il devine qu'Heero, d'un petit saut maîtrisé, s'est carrément mis debout derrière lui ; il bascule lentement la tête en arrière et le voit effectivement au-dessus de lui, ses mains sur ses épaules.

Puis _sous_ ses épaules.

- A ton tour, Duo.

- Quoi ? T'es malade ?

- Calme-toi.

- Je ne bouge pas mes fesses de là, elles sont très bien posées ici !

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais confiance en moi.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une déclaration de suicide, que je sache ! Arrête ton cheval qu'on redescende, tu ne me rassures pas du tout, Heero !

Le cavalier sourit et affermit sa prise sous les bras de Duo.

- A 3, tu sautes. Une simple impulsion, je fais le reste.

- Non.

- 1…

- Heero…

- 2…

- Déconne pas…

- 3 !

Duo s'exécute, angoissé, certes, mais moins de devoir sauter que de subir les conséquences s'il ne faisait rien.  
Et il décolle littéralement pour se retrouver Dieu – et Heero – seul sait comment debout sur le cheval.

Tanguant légèrement, il s'abandonne aux mains expertes d'Heero, qui le stabilise.

- _Holly Mary Mother of Jesus_, je vais tomber et me rompre le cou !

- Tout va bien, Lowe est habitué et le tapis est assez large pour un novice. Détends-toi.

- T'es pas à ma place !

- Je suis juste derrière toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Duo ne sait pas si c'est la présence d'Heero ou si ce sont ses mots, mais il finit par se détendre et prendre le rythme, appréciant même les petits sauts de quelques millimètres qu'il fait sur le dos du cheval.  
Sans être encore totalement rassuré, il se laisse quand même guider par Heero.

- Déploie tes ailes, _tenshi_… lui souffle-t-il toujours au creux de l'oreille, en l'amenant à tendre ses bras.

- _Tenshi_ ?

- « Ange » en japonais.

Duo n'ose pas encore croire qu'Heero puisse lui avoir donné un surnom affectueux.  
Pour lui, c'est juste la situation qui s'y prête ; il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'appeler « petit oiseau » ou autre…

- Vas-y, _mon ange_…

Bah non, finalement, le « mon » possessif est plus que clair.  
Et Duo sent son cœur battre encore plus vite, alors qu'il rougit et sourit, tout ça à la fois.  
C'est encore pire lorsque Heero lui fait écarter les doigts, au bout de ses bras enfin tendus, pour y glisser les siens.

Duo a l'impression de voler avec Heero, par leur position, mais aussi parce que son cœur est tellement gonflé de joie, d'amour, d'allégresse, que c'est comme s'il envoyait de l'air dans ses veines plutôt que du sang, comme s'ils avaient des ailes et que la vitesse de Lowe était la leur.

Malheureusement, si Duo est d'ordinaire un excellent cavalier, c'est simplement lorsqu'il est assis de manière classique sur un cheval, et non debout à jouer les rois du monde…  
Ils ne peuvent donc garder cette position très longtemps, car elle demande toute de même pas mal d'aisance.

Heero finit donc par glisser ses bras autour de la taille de Duo et lui demande, à son signal, de lever les jambes pour qu'il puisse le rasseoir sur le dos du cheval, sans risques pour aucun d'entre eux.

Son cavalier est réellement très fort, physiquement et dans son domaine, voilà ce que pense Duo, alors que, bien campé sur ses jambes et en parfait équilibre sur le cheval trottant toujours, Heero ramène ses 74 kgs d'une station debout à une station assise, sans grandes difficultés ni trop d'efforts.

Heero le rejoint rapidement et Duo se laisse aller contre lui, soulagé d'être assis, malgré tout.  
Il apprécie aussi de sentir les bras d'Heero autour de sa taille, les muscles de son torse jouant contre ceux de son dos, son souffle contre son cou et très vite, ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors que Lowe continue de trotter docilement autour de la piste.

Lorsqu'ils se détachent, ils restent pratiquement joue contre joue, voulant garder le plus de contact possible entre leurs peaux.  
Une des mains d'Heero se pose sur le torse de Duo, au niveau de son cœur, qui bat encore bien vite.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, _honey_. C'était… c'était génial ! Je n'étais pas très rassuré, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup !

- Je suis content que tu aies apprécié.

- J'ai adoré ! Mais dis-moi, ça ne te fait pas mal de te rasseoir si brusquement ? Le tapis de selle est confortable, mais quand même…

- Tu ne le sens pas, mais j'amortis avec ma main. Ce n'est pas douloureux.

- Pour toi, certainement, mais je suis certain que ça en fait grimacer plus d'un !

- C'est vrai.

- En tout cas, merci, Heero, de m'avoir fait partager ça, ajoute-t-il en entrelaçant deux de leurs mains, posées sur sa cuisse.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Duo. On n'y serait jamais arrivé, sans cela.

Duo ne remet pas la parole d'Heero en doute et frissonne légèrement.  
Le sentant un peu mal à l'aise, Heero utilise sa deuxième main libre pour faire pivoter le visage de Duo vers le sien et l'embrasser longuement.

Puis, il s'écarte légèrement et embrasse son visage en remontant vers son oreille.

- Tu as remarqué ? murmure-t-il très bas, en immobilisant Lowe.

- Oui, répond Duo sur le même ton, ne pensant plus du tout aux conséquences qu'auraient pu avoir un manque de confiance en Heero durant la petite improvisation. Une seule personne. Il y en a d'autres ?

- Non, et il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, pour celle-ci. Tu comptes rester plantée là encore longtemps, Kill ? demande-t-il tout haut en s'écartant de Duo pour descendre, l'aidant à faire pareil.

Une ombre se détache du rideau des coulisses et s'avance vers eux, avec un sourire qui n'a de chaleureux que l'apparence.

Duo la regarde approcher sans rien laisser passer de sa surprise, qui est pourtant réelle.

La jeune femme qui se tient face à eux porte ses cheveux bruns coupés en carré court sous les oreilles, à l'exception de deux mèches encadrant son visage anguleux, d'un blanc argenté, qui descendent jusqu'à mi-cuisses. De grande taille, atteignant pratiquement celle de Trowa, elle semble tout aussi musclée que lui, tout en finesse et sans que ça n'altère sa féminité. Ce que laissent bien voir son débardeur blanc à col v assez plongeant et son short noir ne descendant pas plus bas que ses mèches argentées. La robe qu'elle porte par-dessus ne cache rien, puisqu'elle est faite de voiles blanches transparentes.

Les tatouages qui ornent son bras gauche et la dague glissée à sa ceinture suffisent certainement à éloigner les moralisateurs autant que les pervers.  
Son regard, lui, doit convaincre les plus audacieux.

En effet, les yeux de chat qu'elle pose uniquement sur Heero sont d'un gris métallique, froid, glaçant le sang et les os.  
Mais qui, bien évidemment, ne font même pas ciller le cavalier ès maître en ce domaine, s'il n'a pas lui-même inventé ce type de regard.

- Je me demandais quand tu me remarquerais, Yuy, répond-elle d'une voix douce contrastant étrangement avec le reste de sa personne. Tu commences à rouiller.

- Tu es là depuis exactement 139 secondes.

- J'n'ai pas lancé mon chrono, mais ce doit être à peu près ça.

- C'est _exactement_ ça.

Elle lève les mains en signe de paix.

- Je te fais confiance ! C'est plutôt rassurant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est sûrement pas ton cas, mais je suis heureuse de te voir, Yuy !

- J'apprécie le fait que ce soit toi qui ait été envoyée.

- Je n'aurais laissé personne venir à ma place, quitte à invalider tous les candidats potentiels. Et puis je voulais voir ce fameux cirque, c'est ma première occasion en cinq ans ! ajoute-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Tu me feras visiter ?

- Demande à Wufei.

- Chang ? T'es malade, je tiens à mes mèches !

Duo ne peut se retenir de rire à cette remarque, ce qui attire inévitablement le regard d'acier vers lui.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, n'est-ce pas, Yuy ?

- Kill, Duo, Duo, Kill.

- _Kill_ ? répète Duo en haussant les sourcils.

- Faut toujours que t'ailles au plus court ! soupire-t-elle vers Heero, avant de tendre sa main à Duo, qui la serre. Killashandra, de mon nom complet. Mais Kill correspond mieux à mes activités.

- Il aurait très bien pu ne pas être au courant, intervient Heero, réprobateur. Sois plus prudente.

- Tu crois que ton départ nous a tous fait régresser, Yuy ? Je n'ai rien oublié de ton enseignement. J'ai eu Barton en ligne, avant de venir, et il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, même si tu étais avec un beau natté, je pouvais te parler librement. Et Ethan m'avait déjà parlé de ce même beau natté qui te guérit doucement mais sûrement de ta séparation avec Barton. Enfin « doucement », c'est vite dit, tu te remets plutôt bien, à ce que j'ai pu voir ! Ça fait plaisir ! Prends bien soin de lui, Duo !

- J'essaie… répond-il prudemment, toujours étonné par cette drôle de fille à l'apparence trompeuse.

Pourtant, il a l'intuition qu'au-delà de son air insouciant et détaché, elle peut s'avérer une tueuse redoutable, s'il le faut.  
Quelque part, elle lui ressemble…

La jeune femme se penche un peu plus vers lui.

- C'est vrai que t'es très mignon. Et je vois que tu ne portes pas de lentilles. C'est original, comme couleur, pour des yeux.

- Les tiens non plus ne sont pas communs.

- Mais moi je triche un peu. Les tiens sont vraiment entre bleu et violet, selon l'angle et la lumière.

- Et ils virent même au pourpre quand on fait l'amour, intervient Heero en remettant un peu plus de distance entre eux. On peut passer à autre chose ?

- 'ro…

- Non, c'est vrai ? J'aimerais trop…

- Kill ! Ethan t'attend !

La jeune femme reprend immédiatement son sérieux.

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone peu avant Barton, ça avait l'air d'aller. Comment va-t-il réellement ?

Heero se place d'autorité avec Lowe entre la mercenaire et son amant, alors qu'il leur fait signe de le suivre en silence.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a confié Lowe à un palefrenier et qu'ils ont quitté les écuries qu'il répond enfin à la question de la jeune femme.  
Ils se dirigent lentement vers la caravane d'Heero, qui est toujours entre Killashandra et Duo, qu'il tient même par la main afin que tout soit bien clair.

- Il a subi trois opérations compliquées et est resté six jours dans le coma. Tu sais qu'il est sorti hier de l'hôpital.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas été autorisée à venir plus tôt, et je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui. Il m'a dit brièvement tout ce que vous aviez fait.

Duo lui sourit, mais Heero continue comme si elle n'était jamais intervenue.

- Il se remet rapidement, ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Mais il doit suivre son traitement pour que ça reste le cas. Ses os fracturés vont se reconsolidés progressivement, plus rapidement que la moyenne, ce que tu sais déjà. Les tissus et membres greffés ne seront pas rejetés par son organisme modifié en prévision de ce type d'opérations, tu le sais aussi. Il pourra remarcher d'ici quelques mois.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance, ajoute Duo, sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touchée de manière irrémédiable. La réussite des opérations et les greffes lui ont évité autant la paralysie que de devoir renoncer à des parties de son corps.

- Si ça continue, soupire-t-elle, il ne va plus rien lui rester comme éléments d'origine, si ce n'est sa tête, et encore… Enfin, heureusement, il y a de très bons médecins et chirurgiens ici, je suis contente que le Docteur n'ait pas demandé son rapatriement.

- Il serait mort durant le transport, affirme Heero calmement.

Duo jette un œil à la mercenaire, qui a l'air de particulièrement tenir à Ethan, mais celle-ci ne manifeste aucune émotion face à cette cruelle vérité.  
En même temps, si c'est Heero qui l'a entraînée, ce n'est pas si étonnant…

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, reprend Heero. As-tu un début d'explication, Kill ?

- Nous devions exécuter cette mission ensemble. Mais trois heures avant celle convenue pour nous retrouver, il m'a fait parvenir un message, me disant qu'il était déjà sur place et qu'il s'en occupait seul. Comme j'étais à la Base, j'ai immédiatement été trouver le Docteur pour qu'il me donne les clés du 709, je voulais le rejoindre au plus vite, ou contacter la section G pour qu'on lui envoie de l'aide, puisqu'elle était la plus proche de notre lieu d'exécution.

- Bonne réaction. Quel niveau, la mission ?

- N. Tu comprends pourquoi j'étais inquiète.

Sachant qu'il y a cinq niveaux de mission et que N correspond au quatrième niveau, Duo comprend mieux l'état dans lequel Heero et lui ont retrouvé Ethan.  
Lui-même n'a jamais eu qu'à s'occuper de mission des trois premiers niveaux, et lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à une de niveau N, il a toujours reçu l'aide de Gage et de Kayla.

Le Professeur G. lui rappelait toujours que ce type de mission ne pouvait pas être accompli à moins de trois agents, et d'un certain niveau d'expérience.  
Duo en revenait souvent blessé, et il devait le cacher à Quatre, ce qu'il détestait faire par-dessus tout ; il le voyait donc un peu moins, prétextant beaucoup de travail.

- Même avec son expérience, poursuit Killashandra, Ethan n'aurait pas pu réussir. Il n'y avait guère que toi et aussi Trowa, la dernière année, qui pouviez vous en sortir sans trop de casse de longue durée, seul ou ensemble.

- Tu peux compter Ethan, désormais.

- Hors de question ! réplique-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Il doit rester une exception, un miracle, tout ce qu'on veut, mais t'as pas intérêt à le féliciter, Yuy. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà fait. Tu sais qu'il prendrait ça comme un encouragement.

- Il s'est beaucoup entraîné pour atteindre un tel niveau, Kill. Il doit au moins savoir que…

- Rien du tout, le coupe-t-elle toujours aussi fermement. Il est en vie, c'est une récompense suffisante, il doit le comprendre.

- Tu es trop sentimentale, reprends-toi.

- Je t'emmerde, Yuy !

- C'est mieux.

Elle lui jette un regard noir, mais ne dit rien de plus et finit par baisser les yeux.  
Ils sont de toute façon arrivés à la caravane d'Heero, s'il y a quelque chose à ajouter, ça devra attendre.

Sur le pas de l'ancienne chambre de Trowa, ils trouvent Wufei, sur le départ.

- Si tu es incapable de gérer tes émotions et tes sentiments, Droover, et que tu persistes dans la voie du mercenaire, alors tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, et une chance dont tu es, au contraire, plus qu'indigne.

- Wufei !

- Chang !

… protestent Duo et Killashandra d'une même voix, alors qu'Heero lève les yeux au plafond.

Wufei leur adresse à peine un coup d'œil, avant de reporter une dernière fois son regard vers le lit d'où Ethan l'observe, le visage sombre et fermé.

- Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça… soupire-t-il.

Sans un mot et sans attendre, il sort de la chambre et passe devant les trois autres, inclinant le visage pour saluer la jeune mercenaire, qui l'ignore ostensiblement.  
Wufei ne s'offusque pas, il s'y attendait, et quitte la caravane sans une seule remarque.

Il n'a pas fait cinq pas dehors qu'il entend qu'on le rattrape.

- Wufei, attend !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Maxwell, j'ai du boulot ? demande-t-il sans s'arrêter.

- Ethan témoigne peut-être d'une grande force et d'une grande capacité de récupération, il reste fragile. Tu devrais le ménager.

Wufei s'arrête et lui fait face.

- Avant d'acquérir une telle maîtrise de ses émotions et de ses sentiments, Droover a laissé passer beaucoup de choses que je n'ai eu aucun mal à déchiffrer.

- Tu sais donc ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

- Oui. Mais il n'a jamais eu la moindre chance avec moi, Maxwell.

- A cause de Sally… ou de Treize ?

- Treize, consent à lui répondre Wufei. Il a été le premier et le dernier amant que j'ai eu, le seul. Ma rencontre avec Sally n'a absolument rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être si dur avec Ethan.

- Il doit comprendre et passer à autre chose. Cela dure déjà depuis trop longtemps.

- Il est jeune et n'a pas eu une adolescence normale.

- Cela ne change rien aux faits, cesse de lui trouver des excuses. Sally et moi allons avoir notre premier enfant. Il y en aura d'autres, si les Dieux et nos Ancêtres nous l'accordent. Est-ce qu'il va manquer de se faire tuer à chaque fois ?

- Il a conscience que ça doit changer…

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Maxwell.

- Je t'écoute et je t'entends, Wufei, mais vraiment, j'ai parlé avec lui, tout à l'heure, il sait que les choses doivent impérativement changer.

- C'était déjà le cas quand je me suis marié. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il a 47 fractures de plus et a encore dû subir une greffe de main pour remplacer celle qu'il a perdu et qui n'était déjà plus la sienne. Ses prises de conscience ont un prix et pourtant, elles n'aboutissent pas et ne changent rien à long terme.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Si tu ne poses pas les questions, tu n'auras pas les réponses, car les gens qui t'entourent et qui les détiennent ne sont pas ceux dont la nature les pousse à parler. Pour ma part, si ma gentillesse ou la moindre attention sont traduites par de l'espoir, je serais pour Droover et sans hésiter le pire salaud que la Terre et les temps aient jamais connu, si ça peut lui sauver la vie. Maintenant, Maxwell, si tu as une meilleure idée sur la façon dont je pourrais m'y prendre, je suis tout ouïe…

Duo se mord la lèvre, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire face à ces nouvelles données.

- Bien, reprend Wufei, je pense que c'est bientôt l'heure de la retransmission des vœux du Prince de Sank, que tu ne voulais absolument pas manquer. Bonne fin de journée, Maxwell.

- Toi aussi… répond machinalement Duo, avant de s'en retourner jusqu'à la caravane d'Heero, le cœur serré.

-  
-

_**Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'ancienne chambre de Trowa, actuellement chambre de malade…**_

**_-_**

- Le Docteur veut que je te ramène au plus vite.

- Ça t'étonne ?

- Non. Mais je vais lui dire que tu n'es pas transportable, pour le moment.

- Fais pas ça, Shanti. C'est la meilleure excuse que tu peux lui trouver pour qu'il débarque ici. Il faut protéger Heero, Trowa et Wufei, aussi.

- Mais y en a marre, bordel ! proteste Killashandra en se levant. C'est _toi_ que je dois protéger, Ethan ! Eux, ils le sont par des personnes puissantes. Et ils sont assez forts pour se débrouiller seuls.

- Pas moi ?

- Pas dans toutes les situations. Ethan, on sait ce qui t'attend si tu y retournes…

- « Si » j'y retourne ? Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! J'ai merdé, je prends mes responsabilités.

La mercenaire revient s'asseoir près du blessé.

- Le Docteur va vouloir savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Il va te faire passer test sur test. Cette fois-ci, tu n'y échapperas, ce qui s'est passé est bien trop grave… Ethan…

- Je ne dirai rien, assure-t-il. Et tu ne seras pas inquiétée, parce que Doc. J. et tous ses laborantins liront dans mon esprit que je ne t'ai rien dit à toi non plus.

- Ça m'est égal, qu'ils viennent, je les attends !

Ethan caresse tant bien que mal une des mèches de cheveux argentées, du bout de ses doigts dépassant de sa main non entièrement plâtrée.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, et cesse de t'en faire. Je vais demander à Heero et Wufei de m'aider à me préparer à mon retour à la Base. Si je réussis tous les tests de Doc. J., si je résiste à leurs intrusions mentales, non seulement j'aurais su protéger _quelqu'un_, mais j'aurais également fait mes preuves, concernant ma capacité à reprendre le travail.

- Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, je ne me serai pas posé de question sur tes chances de réussir. Mais as-tu seulement conscience de l'état dans lequel tu es ?

- C'est physique, mon mental est intact.

La jeune femme laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

- Et t'en es arrivé là par hasard ?

- Je veux dire que maintenant, ça va, j'ai juste un peu honte de m'être laissé aller.

- Même après la visite de Wufei –_Regardez-Moi-Je-suis-La-Justice_ – Chang du Clan du Dragon ?

Ethan lui lance un regard désapprobateur, mais craque et finit par rire.

- Mon Dieu, s'il t'entendait !

- Quoi, il m'enverrait les _Cent Dragons de Rozan_ (1) ? demande-t-elle en mimant une posture de combat des plus grotesques qui fait redoubler son rire.

- Mais arrête, Shanti !

- T'as raison, soyons sérieux, se reprend-elle en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, au-dessus du bandage barrant son front.

Le blessé profite un moment de cette caresse, les yeux clos, puis les rouvre et sourit à son amie.

- Quand dois-tu me ramener ?

- Au plus tôt, grimace-t-elle. Mais encore une fois…

- Ça ira. Tu veux bien dire à Heero de venir, maintenant ?

- Une dernière chose, avant.

- Oui ?

- J'ai trouvé ça bizarre que tu aies pu avoir des doutes sur Yuy et son amant. Dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur eux, ce qui les lie m'a explosé à la figure.

- J'avais trop le regard braqué sur eux, à force, tout est devenu flou.

- Possible. Mais tu sais, je comprends aussi que tu n'aies pas voulu le reconnaître, inconsciemment. C'est perturbant de le voir comme ça. Yuy est littéralement métamorphosé, même si ce n'est pas flagrant pour tout le monde.

- Lorsque Duo n'est pas avec lui, pourtant, il est celui que nous avons toujours connu.

- Les changements avec le reste du monde seront certainement plus lents, mais crois-moi, il y en aura. Et je suis heureuse autant pour lui que pour nous.

- Pour nous ?

- Si Heero Yuy a pu être touché malgré sa lourde cuirasse de glace et de béton armé, ça veut dire qu'on a une chance de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, nous aussi, un jour.

- J'ai déjà ma lumière.

La mercenaire renifle fort peu élégamment, comme si elle allait cracher.

- Je parle d'un vrai soleil, Ethan. Pas d'une lampe à pétrole ou d'une chandelle qui n'est pas à toi et que tu peux même pas emprunté !

- Et toi, je peux t'emprunter ? la taquine-t-il.

- Je t'appartiens déjà, répond-elle très sérieusement.

Un sérieux qui fait disparaître le sourire d'Ethan.

- Va me chercher Heero, s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite ! répond-elle plus légèrement, pour dissiper le malaise.

Elle se penche pour lui embrasser le front, marquant la bande de tissu d'un léger dessin de lèvres rose, avant de quitter la chambre.  
Elle traverse la caravane jusqu'à celle d'Heero, puisqu'elle ne trouve personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine ou ailleurs.

Surprise et attendrie comme son cœur endurci par la force des choses lui permet rarement de l'être, elle observe Heero et Duo allongés sur le ventre en travers du futon, devant un catalogue d'ameublement, alors qu'ils échangent un court et chaste baiser, avec un naturel et une tendresse des plus déconcertants.

Ils ne prêtent absolument aucune attention à la télé pourtant allumée, où défilent les images d'une cérémonies officielle : les vœux habituels des chefs d'Etats appartenant à l'OMP, l'Organisation pour la Paix Mondiale, présidée cette année encore par le Royaume de Sank.

La mercenaire comprend tout à fait leur désintérêt pour ce programme ennuyeux, et que même un catalogue d'art de la maison puisse être plus attrayant.  
Surtout si on y cherche quelque chose de particulier, ce qui semble être le cas.

- Et regarde celle-ci, honey, tu n'aimes pas ?

- Elle est trop haute, je ne pourrais rien mettre au-dessus.

- Tu peux toujours enlever une étagère, tu sais…

- Si c'est pour enlever une étagère, c'est plus logique d'en prendre une à bonne hauteur. Comme celle-là.

- Si tu comptes la mettre où tu m'as dit, ça n'ira pas, 'ro, elle est trop large. Tu vas couper l'espace en deux et perturber la circulation des énergies.

- On croirait entendre Chang, intervient Killashandra depuis le seuil de la chambre ouverte.

Elle se refuse à les espionner davantage, même si elle est certaine qu'ils l'ont remarqué dès son arrivée, même avant.

- Mais c'est vrai, c'est important, le feng-shui ! réplique Duo en se tournant vers elle.

- On en rediscutera, décrète Heero en refermant le catalogue. Alors ? ajoute-t-il, alors que Duo et lui se redressent pour s'asseoir, invitant la mercenaire à les rejoindre.

Mais elle s'adosse simplement au mur, sans entrer plus avant dans la pièce.

- J'ai tenté de le convaincre de rester encore ici, en vain. Il pense que ça donnerait la bonne excuse au Docteur pour venir. Et il veut vous éviter ça à Barton, toi et Chang, bien sûr. Franchement, en quoi ça le concerne encore ? Et vous avez tous quelqu'un qui vous protège.

- C'est vrai ? demande Duo.

- Chang est sous la protection du Royaume de Sank depuis sa fuite de Chine. Barton est sous la protection plus que rapprochée de Winner, dont tu bénéficies aussi, Yuy, en plus de celle des Peacecraft, puisque le Prince t'as pris sous son aile, Duo, si j'ai bien tout suivi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection de Sank.

- Elle est indirecte, _honey_, tente de le calmer Duo en posant sa main sur son bras. C'est moi, qu'il protège, et comme s'attaquer à toi revient à s'attaquer à moi…

Heero grommelle quelque chose et Duo ne résiste pas à son air grognon, il l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru être témoin d'une telle scène un jour, s'étonne la jeune femme. Enfin bref, reprend-elle face au regard noir d'Heero, je vais ramener Ethan avec moi au plus tôt. Mais on sait ce qui l'attend, Yuy. Alors il va avoir besoin de Chang et de toi pour se préparer mentalement. Ses barrières psychiques ont dues être quelque peu ébranlées…

- Ok.

Heero se lève, laissant sa main s'attarder sur le bras de Duo au passage et sort pour rejoindre le convalescent.

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? propose Duo à la mercenaire. Il nous reste pas mal de bonnes choses qu'on a faites pour Noël, des cakes, des cheesecakes, des bûches, des cookies, des macarons…

- Arrête ça, c'est une torture, soupire-t-elle en le suivant néanmoins jusqu'à la cuisine. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit à ce genre de choses, tu sais. Mais après tout, c'est Noël…

- C'est la meilleure et l'une des plus anciennes excuses du monde, Kill ! On oublie tout, cette période là, surtout son régime !

- C'est plus un suivi alimentaire qu'un régime. C'est difficile pour une femme avec ma physionomie et mon profil de rester musclée sans faire bonhomme.

- Tu y arrives très bien, assure Duo en sortant les assiettes remplies de gâteaux, dans un ballet qui semble sans fin à la jeune femme.

- Merci beaucoup, Duo ! Ça veut dire que je te plais ?

- Oui, et tu m'aurais certainement encore bien plus plu si j'étais hétéro, et encore plus si je n'avais pas Heero.

- Ça fait un petit peu trop d'obstacles. Pas que je n'aime pas les défis, mais je sais reconnaître quand je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour en relever. Là, c'est clairement le cas !

Duo sourit en posant la dernière assiette.

- Je dois comprendre que je te plais ?

- Tes yeux me fascinent et ton sourire est craquant, j'avoue ne pas être insensible à ton charme, pour mon plus grand malheur… Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut devant moi pour me consoler ! Grand Dieu ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine devant la vitrine d'une pâtisserie ! Ces gâteaux sont tous tellement beaux, ça donne envie de les manger et en même temps, on ose pas les toucher !

- On les a un peu massacrés, quand même, ils étaient bien mieux présentés au début du repas, hier soir. Alors te gêne surtout pas. Est-ce que tu veux du café, du thé, un jus de fruit… du lait ?

Elle s'arrache à la contemplation des gâteaux pour regarder Duo et voyant son sourire plein de dents, clairement moqueur, elle lui tire la langue, ce qui le fait éclater de rire.

- Du thé, s'il te plaît. Tu me plais vraiment de plus en plus, Duo, fais attention !

- Au contraire, je trouve que c'est rassurant. Je ne voudrais pas t'avoir pour ennemie.

- Personne ne voudrait avoir une mercenaire pour ennemie.

- Vrai, reconnaît Duo en lui servant sa tasse de thé. Je t'en prie, fais honneur à nos efforts culinaires, mange sans faire de manières !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu autorises et à qui ! Mais je te remercie beaucoup ! C'est difficile de choisir…

- Tu pourras toujours en emporter, tu sais. Doc. J. ne te fouille quand même pas au retour à la Base ?

- Je n'ai jamais laissé le Docteur ou l'un de ses hommes me fouiller, seules les femmes hétéros le peuvent. Heero et Ethan aussi. Heero, parce qu'il avait les mêmes réactions en touchant un mur, voire plus avec lui s'il y voyait des possibilités d'utilisation pour une mission, et Ethan… parce que c'est Ethan. Si quelqu'un autre m'approche, je sors mes griffes.

- Alors à moins qu'il n'ait inventé un détecteur de sucre, tu pourras repartir avec des petits paquets totalement indétectables et inoffensifs.

- Dis ça à mes fesses et mes hanches !

- Je dois leur parler directement où…

- Idiot ! rit-elle en lui balançant une serviette en papier, qu'il attrape sans problème. Hummm... ce cake est un pur délice ! reprend-elle avant d'avaler une deuxième bouchée. Laisse-moi deviner… pomme et cannelle ?

- C'était facile. Mais je ne doute pas qu'une professionnelle comme toi soit capable d'identifier de nombreuses saveurs et odeurs.

- T'es un mercenaire aussi, Duo, non ?

- Non. Je protégeais Quatre, mon meilleur ami, et j'ai dû tuer pour ça, parfois. Mais je n'ai jamais touché d'argent.

- Tu nous méprises.

- Ai-je l'air de te mépriser ? proteste Duo.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, répond-elle en reposant sa cuillère. Tu fais abstraction de mon activité pour…

- Non, Kill, je t'arrête tout de suite, même si c'est très impoli. Je ne trie pas parmi ce que tu fais, ce que tu es, ton activité pour ne retenir que ce qui m'arrange. Je suis bien conscient que pour bon nombre d'entre vous, ce qui vous a poussé ou amené à choisir la voie du mercenaire peut le justifier. J'ai un peu plus de mal avec ceux qui tuent et aiment ça. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de me lier avec l'un d'eux, au temps où j'assurais la protection de Quatre dans l'ombre.

- Tu as raison, la voie qui mène à devenir mercenaire est très souvent douloureuse. Quand elle ne l'est pas au départ, elle le devient. Comme pour toi, Duo.

- Dis donc, tu as l'air bien renseigné à mon sujet…

La jeune femme reprend sa dégustation, sans chercher à fuir le regard de Duo.

- Quand Ethan m'a parlé de toi, j'ai fait des recherches. Que tu arrives à retenir autant l'attention de Yuy était à la fois inquiétant et intriguant. Tu pouvais très bien être une arme développée par une section concurrente pour enlever Yuy au Docteur, et donc, l'avoir abordé avant qu'il ne nous quitte. Et si c'était le cas, ce que rendait possible votre rencontre l'été dernier, le fait d'avoir découvert l'identité de l'Agent 01 renseignait déjà sur tes capacités… et ta détermination. Ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais je n'ai trouvé que des événements disparates sans rapport avec Yuy, à part une nuit torride de juin. Ce n'est que quand Barton m'en a appris un peu plus sur toi que les pièces du puzzle se sont mises en place. Il n'y a que la mort de ton compagnon, il y a trois ans, qui semble n'avoir aucun lien.

- Effectivement.

- Désolé de te rappeler un moment douloureux.

- Je vais bien.

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, c'est encore récent, c'est normal d'avoir toujours mal.

- Solo me manque, c'est vrai. Comme tous ceux que j'ai perdu. Mais un ami m'a dit quelque chose de très vrai, que je ressens pleinement : _nous ne souffrons que de l'absence de ceux dont l'âme n'est pas en harmonie avec la nôtre. Ceux qui sont proches, qui font partie de notre moi, nul besoin de les avoir à nos côtés_. (2)

- Il faudra que je la note, c'est une bonne base pour méditer.

- Je te l'écrirais, alors, et je rangerai ça avec les gâteaux.

-. Ok, ça me va ! Alors pour en revenir à notre sujet, j'ai compris que bien que lié au Professeur G, ce n'est pas lui qui t'avait donné pour mission de séduire Yuy.

- Non, je ne travaillais pas pour lui, d'une, et je n'acceptais les missions que si elles avaient un rapport avec la protection de Quatre. Ça aurait pu être intéressant de devoir séduire Heero, mais je n'aurais pas accepté. Je ne faisais pas d'extras.

- Je n'en doute plus, surtout que Yuy n'est vraiment plus un mercenaire.

- Ce dont je suis bien content.

- Tu as souffert de devoir jouer les mercenaires. L'incendie du silo à grains, il y a 5 ans, c'était bien en guise de représailles, suite à la réussite d'une de tes missions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Un court silence s'installe, durant lequel Duo termine le macaron au citron qu'il a commencé, sans vraiment en goûter la saveur.

- Duo, reprend la mercenaire, tu n'as aucun regret ?

- Ça m'arrive de me dire que j'aurais pu faire les choses autrement. Mais dès que je vois le sourire de Quatre, je me rappelle que j'aurais pu le perdre. Je les aimais tous les trois énormément. En perdre un, c'était déjà trop.

- Je comprends.

- Suis-je en droit de te demander quelle est ton histoire ?

- Ce n'est que justice, comme dirait Chang.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, si c'est trop…

- Ça va. Tu veux sûrement savoir pourquoi je suis devenue mercenaire ?

- Par exemple.

- Margot, la sœur d'Ethan, était ma meilleure amie. Joshua, mon petit frère, était le meilleur copain d'Ethan.

- Fuck off ! Désolé…

- Tu imagines bien que j'en ai entendu et dit d'autres, Duo. Mais ta réaction me fait dire que tu sais ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

- Oui… Je suis désolé, Kill… Tu étais là aussi ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête, puis entortille une de ses mèches argentées entre ses doigts.

- Je serrais Ethan contre moi, mais j'étais si paralysée que j'étais incapable de lui mettre les mains sur les yeux. Quelque part, je voulais qu'il voie cette scène horrible qu'on n'aurait jamais pu empêcher, qu'il grave le visage de ces monstres dans son esprit et qu'on puisse se venger, un jour. Je ne suis pas fière, aujourd'hui, d'avoir laissé un enfant de 13 ans être traumatisé ainsi. Mais on ne refait pas le passé, alors je m'efforce de protéger Ethan, depuis.

- Vous avez immédiatement été trouver Doc. J. ? Tu n'avais pas de famille ?

- Mon père est parti peu avant la naissance de mon petit frère. Ma mère était un peu folle et la mort de Joshua l'a fait basculer définitivement. Elle a été renvoyée dans son village natal, en Indonésie, où elle vit toujours. J'envoie un peu d'argent à la famille qui s'occupe d'elle, dès que je peux, mais ça reste dangereux de montrer des liens extérieurs.

- Tu n'avais pas d'autre famille ?

- Non, je n'avais plus qu'Ethan et il n'avait plus que moi. Margot n'était pas seulement ma voisine, c'était une sœur pour moi, vraiment. Elle me disait toujours que si un jour, leur père leur faisait du mal, elle me confierait ses frères parce qu'elle savait qu'ils seraient en sécurité, avec moi. Alors quand j'ai enfin pu nous sortir de ce placard, tenant par la main un Ethan entièrement vide, que seule la vengeance faisait tenir debout, en entendant les cris d'hystérie que poussait ma mère qui perdait définitivement l'esprit, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me tourner vers celui qui harcelait le père d'Ethan et de Margot, et qui profitait parfois de ma mère. Il m'a conduit au Docteur. Au départ, il ne voulait pas de moi. Seul Ethan, avec sa haine et sa soif de vengeance, son esprit malléable l'intéressait. Mais j'ai été pire qu'une mère à qui on voulait arracher son gosse, et ça leur a donné un aperçu de ce dont j'étais capable. A quinze ans, on est encore un peu manipulable…

- Et tu as fait ça pour Ethan.

- Pour Joshua, pour Denys, le petit frère d'Ethan, mais aussi pour Ethan, oui. Je l'avais promis à Margot. Et tu sais qui est la première personne que j'ai exécutée ?

- Pas l'un des violeurs et meurtriers, je suppose ?

- Non, j'ai attendu Ethan pour ça. Je veillais seulement à ce qu'on ne perde jamais leurs traces, le temps qu'il soit prêt.

- Alors, je pense que c'était le père d'Ethan.

- Exactement. Et Grand Dieu, j'ai adoré le torturer, Duo, lui faire tout ce que Margot rêvait de lui faire, lorsqu'il rentrait complètement bourré et se défoulait sur eux. J'en chialais, tellement j'aimais le voir agoniser. Ça y est, tu me détestes !

- T'es terrifiante, mais je suis loin de te détester, Kill. Je suis humain, tu sais. Quand le Père Andrew Maxwell et Sœur Helen sont morts brûlés vifs dans cet entrepôt, que crois-tu que j'ai fait ? Ce salaud avait eu la prétention de croire que la vie de son pourri de fils valait deux vies et pas n'importe lesquelles. Je ne connaissais pas deux personnes au monde plus vertueuses, fortes et courageuses que le Père Maxwell et que Sœur Helen. Je l'ai massacré, Kill, lui et toute sa bande, et j'ai aimé ça. J'ai refait la déco avec leur sang et leurs tripes. Je te jure que j'ai fait un tel carnage à moi tout seul qu'ils ont cru qu'il y avait plus d'un tueur. Les rares survivants n'ont plus jamais remis les pieds dans la région. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ça, mais comme tu l'as dit, on ne change pas le passé. Tu vois, je sais ce que la douleur et le chagrin peuvent faire d'un être humain. Alors non, je ne te déteste vraiment pas pour ce que tu as fait et ressenti à l'avoir fait.

- Et moi, je vais vraiment finir par tomber amoureuse ! soupire-t-elle en lui tirant affectueusement la natte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Ils se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Heero, qui les observe depuis le seuil de la cuisine, les bras croisés.

- On faisait connaissance, Yuy.

- Je vois ça. Tu veux bien te rendre utile et aller chercher Wufei ? Ça te permettra de visiter le cirque, comme tu le souhaitais.

- Mais j'ai pas fini mon goûter !

- Tu n'avais qu'à moins parler.

- Ça, c'est méchant, Yuy !

- Je te mets tout ça de côté, Kill, propose Duo en joignant le geste à la parole.

- T'es un amour, merci ! Je reviens vite.

- C'est ça… répond Heero en la laissant volontiers passer.

Une fois la jeune femme sortie, Heero prend sa place et rapproche sa chaise de celle de Duo, qui s'est rassis après avoir recouvert les assiettes de gâteaux de leurs serviettes.

- J'aurais dû te demander avant, mais c'est pas grave : tu veux manger quelque chose, honey ?

- Du cake.

- Lequel ?

- Miel - gingembre, que je ne te laisse pas dormir de la nuit.

- Comme si t'avais besoin d'aide pour ça ! réplique Duo en le servant généreusement.

- C'est ce que tu sembles penser, remarque Heero, en désignant la bonne grosse tranche de gâteau.

- Mais non, c'est une part pour nous deux. Tu sais que je suis un grand gourmant et je n'ai mangé qu'un macaron pour accompagner Kill. Et puis, faut bien que je me prépare aussi à cette nuit…

- T'as plutôt intérêt…

Duo prend un morceau de cake entre ses doigts et le présente à la bouche d'Heero, qui l'engloutit sans le quitter des yeux, libérant ses doigts avec une lenteur étudiée.  
Il lui vole ensuite un chaste baiser, avant de lui rendre la pareille et de recevoir le même traitement.

Ils ne disent rien tout le temps de leur dégustation, échangeant simplement de longs regards et des sourires taquins, malicieux, prometteurs…  
Bref, bien plus équivoques et chargés qu'une quelconque parole.

De la même façon, ils terminent le thé de Duo, dans sa tasse.

- Encore du gâteau, honey ?

- Hn hn, merci, _tenshi_. Je n'en ai jamais autant mangé que depuis qu'on est ensemble.

- Ça risque rien, vue la vitesse à laquelle on élimine…

- Viens-là, demande Heero en l'invitant à prendre place sur ses genoux. Je tenais à te remercier, pour Ethan, reprend-il, une fois Duo confortablement installé face à lui.

- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas d'avoir craché le morceau, alors ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu t'étais très bien débrouillé, avec lui. Si tu as senti que c'était le bon moment et que tu pouvais le faire, j'ai confiance en ton jugement.

- Mon instinct me trompe rarement, tu sais. Et puis Killashandra en savait pas mal sur moi, même si Ethan aurait pu en savoir autant facilement. Sauf pour ce que Trowa lui a révélé qui lui a permis de tout relié. Je me rends compte qu'on a parlé à cœur ouvert, Kill et moi, alors qu'on se connaît peu.

- Tu tombes amoureux, toi aussi ? demande Heero en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Aucun risque ! Mais tu m'as dit que je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle, et Trowa lui a révélé pas mal de choses, donc je sais que tout va bien avec elle.

- Dans la section J, Ethan et Kill sont les deux seules autres personnes à qui on peut faire confiance. Si la loyauté d'Ethan va à nous plutôt qu'à J., Kill suivra. On a rien à craindre d'eux.

- Mais… ?

- Mais il vaut mieux rester encore sur nos gardes.

- Ok. Et comment ça se fait qu'ils ne sont pas sous couverture au même endroit ?

- Kill est très souvent à la Base, ça lui permet d'être dans les petits papiers de tout le monde et de protéger Ethan.

- Elle a assez d'influence pour jouer sur les missions proposées à Ethan ?

- Non. Mais J. l'écoute, si elle demande à lui parler. C'est une des seules femmes à oser l'approcher.

- Et leur lien est toléré ?

- C'est leur plus grande force et celle de J., il s'en est souvent servi sur l'un ou l'autre comme moyen de pression ou de chantage.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas… ?

- Pas d'autres questions ?

- Quoi, je t'ennuie ?

- Non, mais j'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser.

- Dans ce cas, non, je n'ai plus de questions !

Ils ont à peine joint leurs lèvres qu'on frappe à la porte, les obligeant à se séparer plus tôt que prévu – et voulu -.

- Entrez ! permet Heero depuis la cuisine, sans bouger.

Ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir, puis voient débarquer une jeune mercenaire apparemment hors d'elle, suivie d'un Wufei dont les mâchoires crispées témoignent de la force avec laquelle il se retient de rire.

Ce qui est déjà un spectacle en soi…

- Tout va bien ?

- T'as d'autres questions aussi stupides dans ton sac ?

- Kill, tu te calmes !

- Laisse, honey, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, ça se voit que quelque chose ne va pas…

- C'n'est pas une raison pour te parler de cette façon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'en ai marre que Chang saute sur la moindre occasion pour se foutre de ma gueule !

- C'est ton interprétation des choses qui est erronée, répond calmement Wufei, parfaitement maître de lui.

- Bah voyons !

- Quel est le problème ? demande encore Heero, laissant volontairement passer une pointe d'impatience dans son ton.

- Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je le cherche partout dans ce lieu quasiment désert où les rares personnes croisées ont été incapables de me renseigner, et pour cause : Monsieur du Dragon se cachait dans une boîte !

- Je ne me cachais pas, je répétais mon numéro. T'es pire qu'une _onna_ !

- Pire qu'une… s'étrangle-t-elle. Alors là, Chang, tu vas trop loin ! Je vais te…

- Stop ! résonne la voix d'Heero, arrêtant immédiatement la jeune femme dans son élan limite meurtrier vers un Wufei impassible.

Heureusement que sa voix autoritaire suffit et que Killashandra a gardé l'habitude d'y obéir, parce qu'avec un Duo toujours sur ses genoux, étouffant du mieux qu'il peut son rire dans son cou, Heero n'est pas vraiment à même de faire barrage de son corps pour retenir la mercenaire.

- Wufei et moi avons du travail avec Ethan, reprend-il un peu plus doucement. Duo, tu veux bien… rester avec Kill ?

- Bien sûr, accepte Duo, veillant tout de même à ne pas montrer trop d'enthousiasme, car ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de titiller la jalousie d'Heero. On peut déjà s'occuper de récupérer tes affaires, Kill.

- Mon sac est dans ma voiture. Plutôt que de m'installer dans la caravane d'Ethan, est-ce que je peux dormir avec lui ?

- Elle veut nous l'achever.

- « _Elle_ » ne t'a rien demandé, réplique la mercenaire sans regarder Wufei. Je voyage léger, Yuy, et ce n'est que pour un jour ou deux, le temps d'organiser son transport.

- Duo et moi avions déjà prévu de rester chez lui et de te laisser la caravane. Vous pourrez avoir votre Noël.

- Merci. Je n'ai pas pu être la hier, et c'est vrai que ça me gênait un peu de ne pas passer Noël avec Ethan. C'est la première fois qu'on est pas ensemble, ce soir-là, depuis… toujours !

- On a vu très grand, pour le repas, hier soir, précise Duo, alors on a ramené pas mal de choses ici. Il y a de quoi faire un très bon dîner, je pense pas que ça te dérangerait, honey, qu'ils se servent.

- Hn. Pour la nuit, tu peux dormir sur le convertible du salon ou utiliser mon futon, nous changerons la literie avant de partir.

- Inutile, merci beaucoup pour tout. J'ai besoin de dormir _avec_ lui, et ce sera sans danger. Je pense qu'il en a besoin aussi, il a été pas mal malmené. Et certains n'arrangent rien par leur attitude.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on aie _cette_ conversation, Luandys ? demande Wufei.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous ne l'aurez pas, tranche Heero.

- De toute façon, on a beaucoup mieux à faire, comme aller chercher ton sac, puis se promener en ville, intervient Duo en se levant des genoux d'Heero qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté. Et je peux aussi te montrer l'orphelinat où je travaille.

- Tout, plutôt que d'entendre encore _ses_ réflexions.

- Préviens quand même les enfants, Maxwell, ils vont certainement faire des cauchemars.

- Ecoute pas le vilain dragon, répond Duo à Killashandra, je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer ! Mais faudra faire attention à tes mèches, ils vont sûrement tirer dessus ma natte aurait pu en témoigner, si elle savait parler ! Allez, on y va. Bon courage, _honey_, souhaite-t-il à Heero en l'embrassant rapidement, A plus tard, Fei !

Sans attendre de réponse, Duo entraîne la jeune fille dehors.

Il ne faut pas plus de dix minutes avec lui pour que la mercenaire oublie totalement sa mauvaise humeur et son ancien collègue, et qu'elle retrouve entièrement sa bonne humeur…

-  
-

_A suivre…_

_-_

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Dans Saint Seiya (les Chevaliers du Zodiaque), **« les cent dragons de Rozan** » est la technique de combat du chevalier d'or de la Balance, Dokho, qui est aussi le Vieux Maître de Shiryu, le chevalier de bronze du Dragon. Elle est révélée dans le Chapitre Hadès – le Sanctuaire.

(2) Citation tirée du roman _Gloire_ de Daniel Kehlmann.

**_Note de l'auteure_** :

_Merci d'être encore là et d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et pas (trop) ennuyé.  
Le chapitre suivant se recentre sur nos deux couples principaux, pour lesquels, malheureusement, tout n'est pas toujours rose et parfait…  
A bientôt ?_

_Bonne continuation à vous et à dès que possible !_

_Lysanea._

-


	15. Chasseurs de Rêve

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les sœurs de l'orphelinat, Ethan et Killashandra.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, le Père Maxwell, Ethan Droover, Killashandra Luandys._

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous ! J'essaie de ne pas en faire une habitude, mais je suis bine obligée de m'excuser pour le délai, encore une fois. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vos messages et vos encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera quelques réponses attendues. J'ai dû le couper parce qu'il était vraiment long, et vous pourrez constater qu'il l'est encore. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire.

**Rars :**

**Caro 06 :** merci de continuer à lire et à m'encourager ! encore un long chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**Celine :** merci pour tout et ne t'inquiète pas pour le mail, vu mes « antécédents », je suis bien mal placée pour te dire quoi que ce soit ! Un chapitre long comme tu les aimes t'attends XD

**Lilith :** merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Pour la référence que je fais à Lilith, la figure biblique, entre autres, ne le prends surtout pas pour toi, c'était juste le plus approprié à la situation ^^. Tu comprendras dans le chapitre…

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

-

**Chapitre Quinze : Chasseurs de Rêve**

**-**

**-**

_**28 décembre 203  
**__**Enceinte du Quatrine's House,  
**__**Saint Mary of the Desert's Church - Eglise Sainte-Marie du Désert.**_

-

Alors qu'il traverse l'église pour rejoindre son bureau, le Père Maxwell aperçoit un homme qui se tient debout devant le Christ sur sa croix.

Certes, il n'est pas seul parmi les fidèles déambulent ou prient, ça et là.

Mais parce que cet homme est droit comme un « i » et que son regard est fixé sur le visage serein du Fils de Dieu, on pourrait presque lire dans cette attitude une sorte de défi.  
Ce qui pourrait expliquer que personne ne s'approche à moins de deux rangs de lui…  
Le révérend, lui, devine aisément l'interrogation qui se cache derrière cette posture.

En silence, il rejoint le jeune homme qu'il a bien vite reconnu et se place à ses côtés, ne provoquant aucun mouvement ni aucune réaction en retour.

- Ai-je le droit d'être ici, Révérend-père ? finit par lui demander le jeune homme dans un murmure, sans rien bouger d'autre que ses lèvres, toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- Croyez-vous en notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi vous inquiéter du droit que vous avez ou non de vous tenir ainsi face à lui, dans la Maison de Dieu ?

- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect.

- Vous êtes le bienvenu, sourit le prêtre avec bienveillance. Notre Seigneur ouvre sa Maison à tous.

- Merci.

Le silence reprend se droits durant un moment à la durée indéterminable dans ce lieu intemporel.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Heero ? reprend doucement le religieux.

- Duo me rend heureux.

- Mais… ?

Heero se tourne enfin vers le prêtre pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai pris de nombreuses vies et j'en ai détruit beaucoup d'autres. Si un Dieu existe vraiment, pourquoi m'aurait-il envoyé…

- Un ange ? termine pour lui le Père Maxwell, le voyant légèrement hésiter.

Heero ne répond rien et reporte son regard sur le crucifix au-dessus d'eux.

- Duo m'a longuement parlé de vous, comme vous le savez déjà. Pardonnez-moi le terme que je vais employer et n'en soyez pas heurté, je vous prie. Vous avez été « créé » à partir de certaines choses déjà présentes en vous, neutres, et qui ont souvent été détournées. Duo en a révélé d'autres ou a contribué à leur rendre leur état originel. Mais lui ne cherchera jamais à vous façonner tel qu'il pourrait vouloir que vous soyez, Heero, il vous accepte _tel quel_. Et il vous laisse le choix de changer certaines choses, tout en vous proposant son aide. Ce libre-arbitre, que vous n'avez apparemment jamais eu auparavant, fait toute la différence.

- Est-ce que vous parlez… d'une seconde chance ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Heero.

- Oui, que tout le monde mérite. Toute vie s'achemine plus ou moins lentement vers la mort. Mais elle est jalonnée de nombreuses petites morts et renaissances. Certaines plus agréables que d'autres, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire qui n'échappe pas à Heero.

Il a lancé au prêtre un simple et rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris le sens à peine caché de cette phrase, et le regard vert pétillant de malice qu'il a rencontré lui a donné confirmation.

- Ca n'efface pas ce que j'ai fait, réplique-t-il, ses yeux levés vers le Christ sans vraiment le voir.

- Être puni n'est pas toujours la meilleure réponse au mal fait. Le pardon, la rédemption sont parfois plus douloureux. Vous en faites aussi l'expérience.

- Hn, reconnaît-il.

- De même, être lavé de vos pêchés ne veut pas dire oublier que vous les avez commis. Vous les reconnaissez encore, vous en portez la responsabilité et ils vous blessent.

- Être lavé de mes pêchés…

- Oui, et vous l'êtes, Heero. Parce que vous aimez et êtes aimé. _L'amour sort du futur avec un bruit de torrent et se jette dans le passé pour le laver de toutes les souillures de l'existence. _Quand je dis _amour_, je parle du sentiment unique, pur et authentique, non de celui qui peut prendre différentes formes et être tout aussi pur et authentique, évidemment. C'est cet amour-là qui est la clé, Heero. Vous l'avez en votre possession, à présent, peu importe comment elle est venue à vous. Ne la perdez surtout pas.

Sur ces dernières paroles, prononcées une main posée sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui ne s'en est même pas trouvé incommodé, le religieux fait demi-tour et reprend sa route vers son bureau.

Heero reste encore un moment planté devant la croix, immobile, à réfléchir aux paroles pleine de lumière et de sollicitude du prêtre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en entrant dans l'église, c'est la première fois qu'il y vient sans Duo.  
Mais sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il a trouvé la paix, il entrevoit au moins quelques débuts de réponses à ses interrogations.

Il se décide à quitter ce lieu qui l'apaise et le met mal à l'aise en même temps, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être.

Ses pas le conduisent d'eux-mêmes sur le chemin devenu familier qui mène à l'orphelinat, où il doit passer chercher Duo.  
Il croise certains des orphelins les plus âgés, qui le saluent très poliment.  
Ils sont en général très impressionnés par Heero, même s'ils tentent de le cacher, surtout les garçons.  
Les filles, elles, sont souvent intimidées, ce qui ne les empêchent pas de lui faire du charme et de gonfler leurs poitrines, désespérément inexistantes pour certaines, à son passage, ni de le suivre des yeux une fois passé.

Heero est plutôt apprécié, à l'orphelinat.  
Il y a seulement deux enfants de douze et treize ans qui l'accusent de vouloir remplacer Solo, et qui se montrent donc toujours très désagréables avec lui.  
Heero préfère les ignorer et laisse à Duo le soin de leur expliquer longuement les choses, même si ça paraît vain : la fois suivante, ils s'en prennent de nouveau à lui.

De toute façon, Heero se sent plus à l'aise avec les jeunes enfants.

Eux aussi sont impressionnés par lui et ce qu'il dégage, mais ils oublient très vite et le considèrent rapidement comme n'importe quel adulte.  
C'est certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aime tant passer du temps avec eux.  
Pour ça, et aussi pour Duo, qui est toujours si incroyable avec les enfants, forçant son admiration.

Il ne l'en aime que davantage.

Avisant une des religieuses, occupée avec un vase de fleurs, Heero s'approche d'elle, faisant volontairement résonner ses pas pour ne pas la faire sursauter.  
Quelques éléments de décoration ou de vaisselle lui ont appris la leçon, il ne commet plus la même erreur depuis.

- Bonjour, Sœur Camilya.

- Heero, bonjour ! répond-elle en délaissant ses fleurs pour lui faire face.

Le jeune homme lève un sourcil interrogateur devant à la surprise exprimée par la religieuse.  
C'est comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici, alors qu'il vient pourtant souvent voir ou chercher Duo.  
La preuve, elle comprend parfaitement son interrogation muette sans qu'il n'ait à la formuler.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je semble surprise. En fait, Duo s'est isolé pour répondre à un appel. J'ai cru que c'était vous au téléphone, il avait l'air si heureux !

- Ca fait longtemps ?

La jeune femme lève ses grands yeux noirs vers l'horloge du hall.

- Une bonne moitié d'heure, je dirais. Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps. Est-ce que vous voulez m'accompagner voir les enfants, en attendant ? Duo s'occupait des petits, jusque là, avec Sœur Elaine. Il seront très contents.

- Hn, répond simplement Heero, avant de la suivre.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander avec qui Duo peut bien passer tellement de temps au téléphone.  
Ce ne peut-être Quatre, qu'il a laissé aux mains de Trowa, au sens propre du terme : ils étaient bien partis pour une longue après-midi de massages.  
Et vu que ce sont les fiançailles officielles de Quatre et de Dorothy, ce soir, ils en ont plus que besoin…

Heero ne voit qu'une seule autre personne avec qui Duo puisse se montrer « si heureux » de parler et rester si longtemps : Milliardo.  
Avoir retrouver Treize ne l'a pas empêché d'appeler Duo plus d'une fois pour de longues conversations, malgré les six heures qui les séparent et le décalage horaire.

Alors oui, Duo est certainement en train de parler au Prince de Sank.

Encore lui.  
Encore une fois.

- Heero !

Le cri de joie des enfants ainsi que leurs sourires chassent ses sombres pensées.  
Le retour de Duo, très radieux, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, lui fait froncer le sourcil droit, provoquant le rire des gamins dont certains s'amusent à l'imiter.

Enfin, ils essaient, et se tordent le visage en d'affreuses grimaces sans réel succès.  
Heero ne s'en formalise absolument pas et entre dans leur jeu, grimaçant à son tour, avant de se tourner vers Duo.

- Je suis content de te voir, lui dit celui-ci en le frôlant délibérément en passant près de lui.

- Tu as l'air content, mais est-ce vraiment dû à ma présence ?

- Pas seulement, reconnaît Duo, mais te voir me fait vraiment très plaisir, tu sais bien.

Les enfants se mettent à rire et les taquiner par des « oh les amoureux » ou encore, en les imitant, sans oublier d'exagérer.

- Comment va Milliardo ? reprend Heero, une fois que Duo a réussi à rétablir le calme en attirant leur attention sur autre chose.

- C'était donc ça… Viens, c'est l'heure de partir, nous serons mieux pour discuter dehors. A demain midi, les enfants !

Les orphelins viennent les embrasser, et tentent même de les retenir encore un peu, mais ils n'insistent pas trop ; ils savent que quand Duo dit que c'est pas possible, c'est pas une excuse, il ne peut vraiment pas.

Les deux hommes quittent ensuite l'orphelinat et prennent tout naturellement le chemin qui mène chez Duo.

- Pour répondre à ta question, reprend Duo sur la route, Milliardo va bien. Et Treize aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu sais, Treize, son compagnon, la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas à être jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- A peine.

Heero attrape Duo par le poignet et le colle contre le tronc d'un arbre bordant le chemin, sans aucune brutalité.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis amoureux.

Duo sourit et l'embrasse longuement, avant qu'ils ne repartent.

- Il faut que croire que chez toi, ça va ensemble, _honey_. Mais j'aime bien comment ta jalousie se manifeste, je trouve ça mignon.

Heero grommelle quelque chose, faisant rire Duo.

- Au lieu de rire, pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas si tu l'es, toi ?

- Jaloux ?

- Amoureux.

- De moi ? Je ne suis pas si narcissique, 'ro, répond-il en ouvrant la porte de chez lui.

- Tu as très bien compris ma question, réplique Heero en la refermant derrière lui.

- Et toi, tu connais déjà la réponse. Yukiiiiii ! On est rentré !

- _Maouuuuuuuu_ !

- Ah, tu es là, _sweetie_…

Duo se penche pour prendre le petit chaton dans ses bras et lui fait un câlin, alors qu'Heero se contente de le gratter vite fait entre les deux oreilles.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, à propos du chaton…

Duo tourne sa tête vers Heero et lui fait un sourire plein de dents, puis embrasse une dernière fois sa boule de poils avant de la reposer à terre.

Bien sûr qu'il se rappelle de l'avertissement d'Heero, lorsqu'il lui a offert son cadeau de Noël, quelques jours plus tôt…  
-

_**Flash back.**_

_**Soir du 24 décembre,  
**__**Chez Duo.  
-**_

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à l'orphelinat pour fêter le Réveillon de Noêl, Heero a demandé à Duo s'ils pouvaient s'isoler chez lui, un moment.  
Ils se sont donc éclipsés discrètement, après que Duo ait prévenu son amie Hilde ainsi que Trowa et Quatre.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils étaient déjà dans la confidence…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, 'ro, il y a un problème ? s'inquiète Duo une fois chez lui.

- Je voulais seulement t'offrir ton cadeau maintenant, parce qu'il est un peu spécial et que nous n'aurons certainement pas l'occasion de nous isoler plus tard. Tu veux bien ?

- Evidemment ! Mais tu aurais dû me prévenir… Quoique ton cadeau est chez toi et ça aurait été un peu compliqué de le déplacer.

- Tu as caché un cadeau chez moi ? s'étonne presque Heero.

- J'ai été aidé, c'est pas moi qui l'ait installé. Je me suis seulement chargé de te tenir éloigné de chez toi un moment. C'était pas trop difficile, on a été bien occupé, depuis notre retour de « l'île sous la neige ».

- Hn.

Heero ne pensait pas qu'il serait si bêtement ému, même s'il se doutait bien que Duo allait lui offrir un cadeau.

- Alors, je dois fermer les yeux ? demande Duo, le sentant un peu lutter contre son émotion.

- Et t'asseoir, oui. Je reviens, _tenshi_.

- Ok ! accepte Duo en s'exécutant. Je suis prêt !

Il sent bientôt quelque chose sur ses genoux.

- Tu peux regarder.

Duo ouvre les yeux, puis les écarquille encore plus en poussant une exclamation de joie.  
Dans un panier se trouve un adorable petit chaton, qui a montré ses magnifiques yeux bleu clair au cri de son tout nouveau propriétaire.

- C'est un snowshoes ! Oh God, Heero, mais ils valent une fortune, ici, tu n'aurais pas dû ! (1)

- Le cirque paie très bien, depuis que Quatre l'a acheté.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard sceptique, tout en serrant le petit chaton contre lui.  
Un regard qu'Heero traduit sans peine.

- J'ai toujours versé mes cachets de mercenaire aux institutions aidant les enfants et aux orphelinats des régions où j'avais eu une mission. Quelque part, j'ai contribué à les remplir.

- Même s'il y en a d'autres aussi, tu es l'un des seuls à porter cette responsabilité là, la majorité des mercenaires se fichent pas mal des conséquences. On oublie souvent que les criminels aussi peuvent avoir une famille, qui se retrouve victime un jour ou l'autre. Cette générosité dont tu as toujours su témoigner ne m'étonne vraiment pas, _honey._

Heero détourne le visage, l'air de rien, mais Duo se lève, glisse sa main libre autour de sa nuque et le force à le regarder de nouveau.

- En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour ce cadeau, il est magnifique, il est adorable !

Heero affiche un petit sourire et Duo l'embrasse pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance et sa joie.

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

Duo se rassoit avec son petit chat qui ronronne au creux de ses bras, apparemment déjà très heureux de son propriétaire.

- J'en suis déjà dingue, tu entends ses ronrons, c'est trop mignon ! Il a un nom ?

- C'est à toi de le lui donner.

- Ok Ses petites pattes blanches sont trop craquantes… Comment on dit « neige » en japonais ?

- Yuki.

- C'est joli ! Et parfait pour toi, _sweetie_. Tu es un snowshoes, mais nous venons de t'adopter, alors maintenant, tu es moitié japonais-russe, moitié américain, donc tu deviens un « yukishoes » ! Mais Yuki suffit. T'en dis quoi, 'ro ?

Heero, qui a suivi cet incroyable échange avec attention, ressent soudain une vague d'amour qu'il a bien du mal à contenir, tant Duo le surprend de jour en jour, d'instant en instant.  
Il est tellement adorable qu'il a bien du mal à ne pas simplement lui sauter dessus.

Heero s'assoit et prend le visage de Duo entre ses mains.

- Ce que j'en dis ? Un, que je t'aime. Deux, ça, ajoute-t-il en l'embrassant. Et trois, je te donne un avertissement.

- Un avertissement ? répète Duo, un peu ailleurs suite au baiser passionné auquel il vient d'avoir droit, aussi court fut-il.

- Hn. Si je constate que tu t'occupes plus de _Yuki_ que de moi, il retourne d'où il vient. Ok ?

Duo serre la boule de poils un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Mauvais reflexe, _tenshi_.

- J'ai compris, répond Duo en remettant le chaton dans sa panière. Mais tu me donneras une chance, _honey_, c'est ce à quoi servent les avertissements… Parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le câliner…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je ne t'aurais pas offert un tel cadeau, sinon.

- Tu ne veux pas être délaissé, j'ai bien saisi le message. Je ferai attention, promis.

Un baiser clôt le sujet, qu'ils échangent sous l'œil paresseux du petit chat, bien sagement couché dans sa panière.

Un peu plus tard dans cette nuit de fête, lorsqu'Heero et Duo sont rentrés se coucher et qu'Heero a trouvé son cadeau, un superbe télescope professionnel, Duo n'a pas pu résister.  
Alors qu'Heero fixait déjà le ciel nocturne et étoilé depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Duo a doucement glissé ses bras autour de sa taille et posant son menton sur son épaule, lui a soufflé à l'oreille.

- Au fait, _honey_…

- Hn… ?

- Si je vois que tu passes plus de temps à étudier le ciel qu'à m'y emmener, et à voir les étoiles plutôt que moi, je le renvoie au vendeur…

- Ryoukaï, a répondu Heero en se tournant vers lui.

Duo a ri avant de l'embrasser.

- Je suis dingue de toi, tu le sais, ça ?

- Hn.

- Et que c'est pire de jour en jour ? Enfin, meilleur…

- Je fais tout pour, a répliqué Heero, entre deux tendres mordillements d'oreille.

- T'as même pas besoin… soupire-t-il de bonheur. Même quand tu m'agaces, t'imagines un peu ?

- Je suis complètement fou de toi aussi, Duo.

- C'est rassurant d'être deux.

- Surtout si c'est _nous _deux.

- Et qu'on est seuls.

Ils ont ri front contre front, bêtement heureux, après ces paroles qui n'ont pas servi à grand-chose, concrètement.

Parfois, le bonheur tient à très peu de choses.

Heero a alors pris Duo dans ses bras, délaissant définitivement son très beau cadeau pour déjà l'en remercier correctement.

Et s'il ne lui a pas prouvé, cette nuit-là, qu'il préférait largement atteindre le ciel avec lui que de simplement l'observer, la présence d'Ethan dans la chambre de Trowa les en dissuadant, promesse lui a quand même été faite que ce serait toujours le cas.

-  
**Fin du flash back.**

-

- Je vérifie juste qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut, _honey_, le rassure Duo.

Heero hoche la tête et va s'installer sur le canapé, où Duo le rejoint avec un bon thé chaud, une fois qu'il s'est occupé de Yuki.

- Treize est prêt à retourner à Sank, il rentre avec Milliardo, cette fois-ci, lui explique-t-il alors.

- Milliardo est revenu sur l'île dès le lendemain de Noël, c'est ça ?

- A la demande de Treize, oui. Ils ont énormément de mal à se passer l'un de l'autre. Ca a été une réelle torture, apparemment, d'être séparés durant plus de deux jours, après avoir supporté ça six ans. C'est bon signe.

- Hn.

Duo se cale un peu plus contre le torse d'Heero, contre lequel il s'est appuyé.

- _Honey_, tu sais, Milliardo m'a dit qu'il pouvait faire un crochet par ici, si je voulais toujours aller à Sank.

- Et tu le veux ? demande Heero, sans cesser de caresser son bras nu de sa main libre.

- Je ressens toujours ce besoin et cet appel, oui.

- Ils viendraient quand te chercher ?

- Milliardo doit être à Sank avant le 31, donc ils passeraient au plus tard dans deux jours, le 30.

- Tu leur as donné ta réponse ?

- Oui et non. Je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi. Pour ce qui est du 30, c'est non. Je ne veux pas fêter le Nouvel an ailleurs qu'ici, sans les orphelins et sans Quatre, encore moins sans toi ! Mais après, j'aimerais bien y aller. Je pense que j'aurais la force de les rejoindre, surtout si j'ai ton soutien… ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochent et Heero finit par se pencher sur Duo pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- T'accompagner te suffirait-il comme soutien ?

- M'accompagner… à Sank ?

- Hn. Je veux venir avec toi, Duo. Pour découvrir tes origines et non surveiller Milliardo, précise-t-il.

- _Honey_…

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Oh que si ! répond Duo en posant sa tasse à son tour. J'adorerais, même…

- Mais… ?

- Mais tu peux vraiment, avec le cirque ?

- Tu sais que Quatre a accordé la première semaine de janvier au cirque, pour que les techniciens qui ont de la famille ailleurs puissent les rejoindre et passer du temps avec elles. Si c'est plus long, Trowa me remplacera.

- Je ne comptais pas rester plus de quelques jours, révèle Duo en reprenant sa tasse de thé et sa position, tendrement boudiné contre Heero. Milliardo veut me montrer plein de choses, mais je ne suis pas obligé de tout voir durant mon premier voyage.

- Si ça peut te dispenser d'y retourner…

- 'ro…

- Ca m'a échappé.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Maître de soi par excellence. Sérieux, Heero, tu pourras vraiment supporter de passer quelques jour là-bas ?

- Hn. Et on restera le temps dont tu as besoin.

- Merci, _honey_.

Duo dépose un baiser appuyé sur la joue d'Heero.  
Mais si ce simple geste suffit généralement à toucher Heero, il a besoin de plus, lorsque Duo et lui en viennent à parler de Milliardo.

Il n'y peut rien, c'est comme s'il avait besoin de faire oublier à Duo tout autre personne que lui, qu'eux deux et surtout le Prince de Sank.

Les tasses de thé encore fumantes sont abandonnées sur la table, alors que Duo s'abandonne totalement à la passion et la possessivité de son amant, qu'il commence à bien connaître.  
Et il aime ces moments où Heero se présente à lui comme un guerrier ou un soldat prêt à reconquérir son territoire.  
Un territoire qu'il n'a jamais réellement perdu, mais qui est, en tous les cas, définitivement le sien depuis quelques semaines.

Après de nombreux baisers et caresses, Heero fait éclater leur bulle de félicité, alors qu'ils auraient pu terminer l'après-midi tout aussi sereinement qu'il a commencé.

- _Tenshi_… ? murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Duo, allongé contre lui.

- Oui, _honey_ ?

- Tu me la donneras, un jour, la raison pour laquelle tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes ?

Duo se crispe entre les bras d'Heero.  
C'est la première fois que le sujet est abordé aussi directement.  
Jusque là, ne pas en parler relevait d'une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux, et Duo pensait naïvement qu'Heero s'en contenterait de manière définitive.

- C'est si important pour toi de savoir ?

- J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Duo se redresse, forçant Heero à l'imiter, et ils se retrouvent à nouveau assis côte à côte sur le canapé.  
Il gagne encore un peu de temps avant de répondre en se rhabillant, et cette fois encore, Heero fait de même, patient.

- Je me sens con, finit par se lancer Duo, parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que tout ça peut paraître ridicule. Tout ce qui relève de la superstition peut l'être, de toute façon. Tu n'es pas superstitieux, Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pense pas l'être.

- Moi non plus. Sauf pour certaines choses, celles dont j'ai eu la preuve qu'elles portaient malheur, souvent.

Heero glisse sa main dans celle de Duo et la serre fort pour l'encourager.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Duo ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire ces mots-là, _honey_, parce que ça pourrait te tuer.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- J'ai l'air de blaguer ? réplique Duo en se relevant, piqué au vif par l'air moqueur d'Heero. J'aurais dû savoir que…

- Je suis désolé, Duo, le retient-il en lui prenant le bras. Continue, s'il te plaît. Tu es quelqu'un de rationnel, tu as forcément une explication.

Duo soupire et se laisse attirer jusqu'à se rasseoir aux côtés d'Heero, et plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Je n'ai dit « je t'aime » qu'à quatre personnes, de toute ma vie. A l'exception de Quatre, toutes sont mortes, aujourd'hui. Il semble protégé, peut-être parce qu'il appartient à cette terre, j'en sais rien. Mais il est hors de question que je prenne ce risque de nouveau, avec toi. J'ai trop à perdre.

Heero le regarde longuement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.  
Il sent Duo sur la défensive, en même temps fragilisé et déterminé, et il sait que le moindre faux pas peut avoir de lourdes conséquences.

- J'ai affronté la mort de très nombreuses fois, Duo, commence-t-il prudemment.

- Il ne s'agit pas de toi, mais de moi.

- Duo…

- C'est sans appel, le coupe-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ces mots, tu comprends que je te les dis de très nombreuses autres façons. Tu sais ce que je ressens et la force de mon amour pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses guider par ce genre de peur. Pas toi, Duo.

- C'est seulement un constat que j'ai fait. Ca ne change en rien mes sentiments, dont tu ne doutes pas.

- Effectivement. Mais je pense que tu devrais prononcer ces mots, ce serait un moyen de conjurer ce que tu crois être le mauvais sort ou lever la malédiction.

Le regard de Duo se durcit, alors que son visage entier se crispe.

- Tu te fous de moi, 'ro ?

- Je suis très sérieux. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Duo. Si je dois en mourir, tu n'y survivras pas et me rejoindras tôt ou tard. Si rien ne m'arrive, nous resterons ensemble et tu n'auras plus jamais à te retenir ni à subir cette pression.

Duo cherche une trace d'ironie, de moquerie, de jeu dans les yeux et l'expression d'Heero, mais il n'y trouve que son habituel sérieux.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire !

- Je pourrais aussi bien te faire de nouveau rouler sur le tapis et te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu hurles que tu m'aimes et à quel point.

- Mais pourquoi tu y tiens tellement ? s'énerve Duo en se levant du canapé. Tu ne pourrais pas juste me laisser tranquille, avec ça ?

- Ok, répond Heero en se levant lui aussi.

Il enfile ses chaussures et se dirige vers la porte, sous le regard incrédule de Duo.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je te laisse tranquille, comme tu me l'as demandé.

- Geez ! Heero, ne soit pas…

- … ridicule ? Non, je te laisse la priorité, réplique-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Duo le rattrape immédiatement, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre ses chaussures.  
C'est le cadet de ses soucis, à cet instant.

- Heero, attends ! S'il te plaît, rentre à l'intérieur…

- Je suis désolé, Duo, mais c'est non. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant que tout va bien. Ca me gêne que tu refuses de prononcer ces mots pour une telle raison.

- Bien, alors va-t-en, dans ce cas ! rétorque Duo en libérant son bras qu'il avait agrippé pour le retenir. Ca ne me le fera pas dire pour autant, tu sais !

- Réfléchis, Duo : est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

- Je te retourne la question.

Ils se défient un moment du regard, le cœur lourd.

- As-tu dis une dernière fois à Solo que tu l'aimais ?

- Oui, et c'est sûrement ce qui l'a tué !

Heero soupire.

- Si demain il m'arrivait quelque chose, pourrais-tu continuer de vivre sans regretter de ne me l'avoir jamais dit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

- Je…

- Avec quels regrets veux-tu vivre, Duo ?

- Ce n'est pas une question à poser, se défend-il, la gorge nouée.

- La vie se chargera de te la poser, si tu continues sur cette voie.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Peut-être. Alors dis-moi, crois-tu vraiment en Dieu ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question, encore ?

- Réponds.

- Oui, et tu le sais ! Quel rapport avec ça ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui dit croire en Dieu, tu te donnes tout de même un incroyable pouvoir.

- Quoi ?

Heero a un petit sourire que Duo déteste immédiatement, tant il lui rappelle le mercenaire qu'il a rencontré, l'été précédent.

- La vie, la mort… Tu penses réellement être capable d'en décider, par quelques mots et par la force de tes sentiments ?

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Et de qui tiens-tu cette idée ? continue Heero, implacable. Qui es-tu, qui _crois-tu _être ?

- Ca suffit, Heero, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- C'est de toi dont il s'agit. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

De nouveau, ils s'affrontent du regard.

- Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend notre discussion, ni ton attitude…

- Je suis inquiet aussi, par ce qu'elle révèle. Tu vois, au Japon, nous avons un Dieu de la Mort, le Shinigami. Et à bien y réfléchir, tu lui ressemblais beaucoup, au palais d'El Nasri, l'été dernier…

Le poing de Duo s'écrase sur la pommette d'Heero, sans qu'il ait cherché à l'arrêter, alors même qu'il s'y attendait.

- Shut up ! hurle Duo en serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de lui porter un second coup. Ca suffit, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je me tais. J'arrête. Mieux, je pars. J'espère seulement que de ton côté, ce qui vient de se passer te fera réfléchir. On se voit d'ici trois heures, aux fiançailles de Quatre.

Heero se penche pour embrasser Duo, mais celui-ci se crispe et détourne le visage ; alors Heero effleure seulement sa joue de ses lèvres et se recule rapidement.

- Je sais que je t'ai blessé. Mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal volontairement et sans raison.

- Va-t-en, souffle Duo entre ses lèvres serrées, sans le regarder, sans même bouger.

Heero le regarde un moment en silence, mais n'insiste pas et fait demi-tour pour partir.  
Lorsqu'il tourne au bout de l'allée, Duo n'est plus là…

_**-  
-**_

_**Une heure plus tard,  
**__**A l'extérieur de la ville.**_

-

Assis à l'ombre d'un des derniers palmiers qui bordent la route, peu après avoir franchi la Septentriale - la Porte du Nord - , Duo fait tout pour chasser de son esprit sa dispute avec Heero.  
C'est assez difficile, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui parler de cette façon et lui faire aussi mal.

Bien sûr, il comprend ses raisons.  
Mais pour le moment, son cœur qui saigne hurle plus fort que son cerveau qui raisonne.

Le bruit d'un moteur, mais surtout celui d'un klaxon, lui font lever la tête vers les portes monumentales de la ville.

L'accès nord est rarement utilisé à cette heure de la journée, la circulation est régulée dès 17h et limitée aux deux portes principales, la Méridiale - la Porte du Sud - et l'Oriale -la Porte de l'Est.  
C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Duo a fixé son rendez-vous à la sortie de la Septentriale.

Il se lève alors que la voiture tirant la caravane s'arrête près de lui.  
Killashandra en sort, claquant la portière et grimaçant.

- Je suis désolé, Kill, je ne pouvais vraiment pas venir au cirque, comme prévu, s'excuse Duo en la rejoignant.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Yuy, je ne vois aucune autre explication à la tête qu'il a tiré en rentrant et au fait que tu me demandes brusquement de venir te retrouver ici.

Duo soupire.

- Il n'est pas bien ?

- Franchement, il doit bien faire - 40° dans ses abords immédiats, c'est pratiquement impossible de l'approcher. Avec nous, encore, ça a été. C'est grave ?

- Ca ira, t'en fais pas pour nous. T'as d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Je ne me serais pas mêler de vos affaires, Duo, même si j'étais restée. Je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que je trouve ça dommage.

- Moi aussi. Je ne vais pas vous retarder, je voulais seulement vous dire au revoir correctement. Ethan dort ?

- Non, je vous écoute, répond le concerné depuis la caravane.

Killashandra ouvre la porte et invite Duo à le suivre à l'intérieur.  
Ethan est allongé dans son lit, d'où il sourit à Duo, qui vient l'embrasser.

- Bon courage pour la suite, Ethan. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, tu m'as bluffé, ces derniers jours.

- Merci, Duo. Ca ira, tu as raison. Pour moi, mais aussi pour Heero et toi, quoi qu'il se soit passé.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

- A nous ? répond Killashandra sur un petit rire. Tu penses bien que non !

- Il était avec nous quand tu nous as appelé, ajoute Ethan, il a entendu notre conversation, mais il est resté de glace.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave ? demande Killashandra pour la deuxième fois.

Duo sourit tristement à la jeune fille devenue si vite son amie.

- J'en sais rien. On se fait du mal, parfois, malgré nous. Heureusement, c'est rare, mais du coup, quand ça arrive, on le sent passer ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je me répète, ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles, si vous y tenez.

- Kill va revenir d'ici quelques jours pour me remplacer au cirque.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonne Duo.

- Oui. J'ai eu un entretien téléphonique avec le Docteur, puis avec Quatre Raberba Winner. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rencontrer, mais c'est la première chose que je ferai en revenant. C'est mieux que ce soit moi qu'un autre mercenaire, de toute façon.

- C'est sûr ! reconnaît Duo. Mais je pensais que tu aurais préféré rester auprès d'Ethan.

- Justement, répond celui-ci en agrippant la main de Killashandra du bout de ses doigts plâtrés. Elle sera beaucoup mieux loin de moi, sachant ce que je vais devoir endurer. Ca arrange tout le monde, en fait.

Duo glisse son regard vers la jeune femme, muette comme une tombe et le visage aussi lisse et froid qu'une dalle mortuaire.  
Ses yeux gris sont rivés au nœud que forme ses doigts et ceux d'Ethan, difficilement liés.

- Shanti ? l'appelle doucement le mercenaire.

Le regard argent remonte jusqu'à celui d'onyx, auquel il s'accroche un moment instant.  
Puis, la jeune femme sourit, avant de se tourner vers Duo, qui a observé cette échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a la démonstration du lien particulier qui les unit, depuis qu'il a rencontré Killashandra, trois jours plus tôt.

- Duo, il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler. Tu nous excuses, Ethan ?

- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça.

- Oui, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien. Plus tard…

- C'est ça, la coupe-t-il en lâchant sa main.

La mercenaire se penche sur lui pour embrasser son front, puis sort sans un mot de plus, suivit de Duo, après qu'il ait lancé un dernier regard d'excuse au blessé quelque peu irrité.

Killashandra et Duo s'éloignent suffisamment de la caravane pour ne pas risquer d'être entendus par le mercenaire surentraîné.  
Ils se regardent un long moment, Killashandra ayant de nouveau le regard gris polaire qui n'est pas sans rappeler Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit par demander Duo.

- J'ai failli perdre Ethan pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Depuis le début, j'ai été préparée à cette éventualité. Mais ce qui est arrivé… je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kill ?

- Tu m'avais demandé une fois ce que voulaient dire mes tatouages, mais on nous a interrompu avant que je n'aie pu te répondre.

- C'est vrai, et je n'ai pas eu d'autres occasions de te reposer la question.

- C'est de l'indonésien, mon héritage maternel. _Karapan_ sur le bras gauche, « l'espoir ». _Daya_ sur le bras droit, « la force ». _Kenangan _autour de ma cheville gauche, « le souvenir ». Et enfin _penbalasan_, termine-t-elle en se tournant pour que Duo puisse revoir le magnifique symbole qui orne ses reins nus. Le plus douloureux.

- Quel est sa signification ?

- « La Vengeance », répond-elle en lui faisant face. Avec l'épreuve qu'on a eu à traverser, Ethan et moi, la vengeance est devenue une seconde nature, tandis qu'on grandissait. Elle a coulé dans nos veines, elle nous a nourri jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait été accomplie. Mais depuis, on est comme intoxiqué. C'est une faim qui se calme, mais qui ne disparaît jamais totalement. Elle saisit chaque occasion de nous posséder.

- Kill…

- Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, répète-t-elle en fixant son regard orageux à celui de Duo. Mais je ne suis pas idiote, ni suicidaire. Ethan a tué quatre personnes, sept autres l'ont poursuivi à travers le désert. Il a encore tué quatre d'entre eux, les trois autres l'ont laissé pour mort. S'il n'avait pas croisé la route de ce chamelier, qui le croyait mort et voulait l'enterrer décemment en ville, il aurait rôti dans le désert ou se serait fait dévorer par les chacals ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. S'il n'avait pas eu la force de s'enfuir de l'enclos où le chamelier l'avait déposé en attendant le matin pour l'enterrer, il aurait été enterré vivant, bien qu'agonisant ! Ils sont trois à être responsable de ça, trois hommes, quelque part non loin d'ici, vivants. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais.

- Tu veux donc les retrouver, conclut Duo.

- Mais je n'y arriverai pas seule. Alors j'ai demandé l'aide de Yuy, et je voulais que tu le saches. Il ne m'a pas encore répondu, je pense qu'il veut d'abord en parler avec toi.

- Ok.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû faire ça, Duo. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as dit que tu étais heureux que Yuy n'ait plus à tuer. Mais il est le seul qui puisse réussir, le seul en qui j'ai aussi pleinement confiance.

- Je peux comprendre, la rassure Duo.

- Alors tu ne t'y opposeras pas ?

- Je ne cautionne pas le meurtre, Kill, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Quel que soit mon avis, c'est à Heero de prendre sa décision. Je ne m'opposerai pas, mais je ne l'encouragerai pas non plus, cela va de soi. Je lui dirai seulement ce que j'en pense, s'il me le demande, et nous savons tous les trois qu'il n'est pas influençable.

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, la coupe-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il fera ce qu'il juge bon de faire, même si je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai vécu cette situation avec Solo et je me retrouve à sa place, aujourd'hui, à devoir signifier mon désaccord et laisser pourtant l'homme que j'aime faire ce qu'il pense avoir à faire.

- Vous vous êtes disputés, alors peut-être que…

- Ca n'entrera pas en ligne de compte. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier, vraiment.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, merci, Duo, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, toujours sur son épaule.

- Je t'en prie. Kill, j'ai une dernière question.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon nom, comme tu le fais pour les autres ?

La mercenaire hausse les épaules, alors qu'ils reviennent vers la caravane.

- Question de feeling, je suppose. Yuy t'a présenté comme étant « Duo », je n'allais pas révélé à ce moment-là que je connaissais ton nom. Et puis j'aime bien « Duo » c'est aussi peu commun que tes yeux. Ca vient d'où, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est à cause de Solo que je me suis fait appeler Duo. C'était un surnom, mais c'est pratiquement devenu mon prénom. Presque plus personne ne m'appelle Dustin ou Okba, ca n'arrive plus que dans les soirées « prout prout ».

Killashandra rit encore en entrant dans la caravane, où Ethan l'accueille d'un regard assassin, qu'elle ignore en s'installant à ses côtés.

- D'où te viennent ces prénoms, Duo ?

- Dustin est le nom que le Père Andrew Maxwell m'a donné, en me recueillant, lorsque je vivais à Eldeux. Okba est celui que son frère, le Père Christopher Maxwell, et Raberba Sénior, le père de Quatre et fondateur du _Quaterine's House_, ont choisi et que le Père Andrew a adjoint au Dustin, quand il m'a adopté.

- Tu as été officiellement adopté ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Duo lui adresse un sourire triomphant.

- Enfin une chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi !

- Je suis sûre d'en ignorer encore pas mal ! Raconte-moi au moins ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu as bien cinq minutes.

- Oui, c'est pas bien long !

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Ca ira, merci.

- Alors on t'écoute !

- Après l'incendie de l'orphelinat d'Eldeux et la décision de venir ici, il a été décidé de m'adopter pour éviter les complications et les problèmes administratifs liés au passage d'un territoire à un autre. Le Père Andrew avait prévu depuis un moment de m'adopter, mais il voulait attendre un peu, au cas où une famille se serait intéressée à moi. L'incendie a accéléré les choses. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- C'est logique que tu aies été adopté, reconnaît Ethan, tu portes bien le nom des Maxwell.

- Je le sais, mais ça m'a échappé, explique Killashandra.

- C'était un détail sans importance pour toi, simplement.

- Possible. Ceci étant dit, il va falloir que nous nous remettions en route, avant que la curiosité ne soit plus forte et que je me retrouve à te poser mille questions ! J'aurais aimé restée encore parler avec toi, Duo, mais c'est vrai qu'un long chemin nous attend. Et toi aussi, tu es attendu.

- Oui, ce sont le fiançailles de Quatre et de Dorothy, ce soir… Une vraie partie de plaisir. Je dois soutenir mon petit ange, c'est une épreuve des plus difficiles qu'il va devoir passer.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Dorothy, remarque Ethan avec un petit sourire.

- Non. Et elle ne mesure pas la chance qu'elle a. Bien, chers amis, reprend-il avant qu'ils ne puissent l'interroger sur ces drôles de propos, je vous souhaite une bonne route, et surtout, faites attention à vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

- Merci beaucoup, Duo.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi.

- Merci ! Avant que je n'oublie, ce paquet est pour toi, Kill. Enfin, pour vous deux. Ce sont les cakes et autres douceurs que je vous ai promis.

La jeune mercenaire entoure le cou de Duo de ses bras et le gratifie d'un baiser appuyé sur la joue.

- T'es adorable, Duo ! Fais-moi saliver !

- Kill, voyons…

- Un peu de tenue…

- Arrêtez, vous avez très bien compris !

Duo et Ethan se font un clin d'œil.

- J'ai refait pas mal de cakes pour l'orphelinat et avec les enfants, donc je t'ai fait un petit assortiment : il y a du cake aux dattes et aux fruits secs, du cake aux poires caramélisées, du cake au chocolat et aux écorces d'oranges confites, du cake à la fleur d'oranger et aux amandes et du cake aux olives. J'ai rajouté une dizaine de cookies. J'ai réussi à vous sauver deux bonnes parts du traditionnel gâteau aux carottes américain, c'est toujours à lui qu'on fait un sort en premier !

- Mon Dieu, mais Duo, c'est beaucoup trop !

- Je ne savais pas que tu allais revenir et que tu pourrais en manger bientôt…

- Merci beaucoup ! Je te dirai ce que j'en pense, mais je sais déjà que je vais me régaler. Ceux que j'ai mangé étaient tellement bons !

- Je te gardais un assortiment des spécialités régionales qu'on a préparé pour la soirée. Des pâtissiers professionnels vont s'occuper des buffets, mais nous aussi, à l'orphelinat, on s'y est mis pour accompagner notre bénédiction. Même si je suis loin d'approuver cette union, aussi factice soit-elle…

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Il y a eu des menaces, mais on est prêts à y faire face.

- On aurait pu vous aider… Enfin, moi.

- Ca ira, Kill. Je le répète une dernière fois, n'ayez aucune crainte à notre sujet.

- Ok. Alors à bientôt, Duo. Je t'inviterai à dîner, à mon retour, j'espère que tu accepteras, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Ce serait même un honneur pour moi !

- Il faut que tu goûtes son pudding de tofu à la vapeur et son saté kambing.

- Saté kambing ?

- Des brochettes d'agneau. Ce sont des spécialités indonésiennes.

- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir, Kill, c'est une cuisine que je connais peu !

- Alors à bientôt !

- A bientôt.

Les trois amis s'embrassent une dernière fois, puis Killashandra et Duo quittent la caravane.  
La jeune femme remonte dans la voiture et Duo les suit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Il regagne ensuite la ville et prend la direction du Palais Raberba Winner, où Quatre l'attend impatiemment, s'il en croit le dernier message qu'il a reçu sur son téléphone, une demi-heure plus tôt.

_**-  
-**_

_**Au même moment,  
**__**Palais résidentiel Raberba Winner.  
**__**Petit salon - Salon Pourpre.**_

_-_

_Toc toc toc_…

- Entrez.

Heero s'exécute et lève un sourcil interrogateur en découvrant Quatre debout devant la fenêtre du Petit salon, seul.

- Trowa n'est plus là ?

- Non. Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

- Hn hn.

Ils se regardent un moment, puis Quatre soupire et va s'asseoir, invitant d'un geste Heero a faire de même.  
Il s'installe dans l'un des fauteuils de velours pourpre, en face de l'héritier dont il sent le trouble intérieur, sous son calme apparent.  
Tout le palais est en effervescence, cette pièce est bien le seul endroit qui semble avoir échappé à l'agitation due aux préparatifs.

- Je me suis un peu emporté contre Trowa, tout à l'heure.

- Moi aussi, contre Duo.

- Vue notre situation, ce n'était pas étonnant que Trowa et moi en venions à nous disputer, le jour de mes fiançailles avec Dorothy. Notre séance de massages n'a fait que retarder l'inévitable. Mais pour quelle raison y aurait-il une tension entre Duo et toi ?

- Tu as bien d'autres choses à te soucier.

Quatre fronce les sourcils.

- Duo est plus que mon meilleur ami, c'est mon grand frère. J'ai besoin de lui ce soir plus que jamais, et il n'est toujours pas arrivé. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Heero soutient le regard de l'héritier Raberba Winner, mais cède tout de même à la demande de son ami.

- Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il ne me disait jamais qu'il m'aimait. Je n'accepte pas qu'un homme tel que Duo se laisse écraser par une telle angoisse infondée.

- Que lui as-tu dit, exactement ?

Cette fois encore, Heero répond et lui résume sa discussion avec Duo, sans fuir le regard si bleu posé sur lui.  
Il sait qu'il a malmené Duo, mais c'était pour le faire réagir.

Quatre semble partager son avis.

- C'était un peu abrupt, mais peut-être est-ce bien ce dont il avait besoin, reconnaît-il. Maintenant, Heero, laisse-le tranquille. Tes mots feront leur chemin, mais soit patient et n'insiste pas plus. Je te le demande comme un service.

- Ok.

- Merci. C'est important, tu sais. Ce que tu lui as dit, concernant le Dieu de la mort…

- Hn ?

Quatre réfléchit un moment.

- Est-ce que Duo t'a fait visiter toute sa maison ?

- Hn.

- L'atelier de Solo aussi ?

- Pas qu'une fois. Nous avons même joué ensemble au piano.

- Bien. Et la pièce au fond de l'atelier ?

- J'ai remarqué la porte, mais Duo ne m'y a jamais conduit.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu n'aurais certainement pas dit ce que tu as dit, si tu étais entré dans cette pièce.

- Qu'y-a-t-il dedans ?

Quatre secoue la tête.

- Ce n'est pas descriptible, Heero, je n'essaierai même pas. Il faut le voir. Je ne pensais pas réellement que Duo t'en aurait ouvert la porte de lui-même. Mais elle n'est pas fermée, si tu es un peu curieux…

- J'avais prévu de l'interroger un jour, quand l'occasion se présenterait. Si tu m'assures que c'est important et que Duo ne m'en parlera peut-être jamais de lui-même, si c'est à moi d'aller chercher les réponses, je le ferais. Mais je hais l'idée de violer l'intimité de Duo.

- C'est important. Encore plus maintenant que vous avez eu cette dispute et que tu as eu ces mots. Ca t'aidera à comprendre l'impact qu'ils ont pu avoir sur Duo.

- Tu ne trahirais pas Duo. J'irai voir par moi-même.

- J'espère que tu auras la bonne réaction face à ce que tu découvriras.

Heero ne répond rien, se demandant ce qui peut bien se trouver dans cette fameuse pièce.  
Il se souvient d'une fois où tous les deux emportés par leur désir impatient, Duo et lui avaient trébuché dans le salon et s'étaient cognés contre un des meubles, faisant vaciller une petite urne qui s'y trouvait ; Duo lui avait dit de faire attention, car il contenait les cendres de Solo.

Cela avait provoqué une drôle d'émotion chez Heero, un malaise qui avait eu bien du mal à passer, même après que Duo lui ait dit que c'était simplement un blague et que Solo était enterré dans le cimetière de la ville, derrière _Quaterine's house_.

Les réactions de Duo sont souvent assez surprenantes, en ce qui concerne Solo et sa disparition, parfois très paradoxales, alors il s'attend vraiment à trouver tout et n'importe quoi dans cette pièce.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Heero ? reprend Quatre, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Ca ira, merci. Que s'est-il passé avec Trowa ? demande-t-il ensuite pour changer totalement de sujet.

Quatre soupire pour la énième fois, tout en se resservant un verre.  
Un bourbon, reconnaît Heero.  
Ce qui en dit long sur son état, il est très rare qu'il boive un tel alcool dans la journée, et seul.

- Nous avons eu des mots qui ont dépassé nos pensées, de toute évidence, finit-il par répondre, après avoir bu une longue gorgée.

- Tu ne te serais pas contenté de cette réponse, réplique Heero.

Quatre lui adresse un petit sourire entendu.

- Je te demande pardon. Je ne saurais expliquer ce qui et arrivé, mais c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Malgré la tension inévitable de ces derniers jours, quelque peu soulagée par un tendre début d'après-midi de massages et de câlins, nous étions soudés, prêts à affronter cette horrible soirée. Mais un mot en entraînant un autre…

- Quels mots ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester, ce soir.

Heero lève un sourcil, clairement sceptique.

- D'accord, reprend Quatre, je lui ai demandé d'accepter de ne pas travailler, pour qu'il se sente libre de partir quand bon lui semblera.

- Ou quand tu veux, toi.

- Non ! C'est juste que tout s'annonce difficile, je ne veux pas qu'il ait à supporter ça. Mais il a tout pris de travers.

- Tu ne veux pas l'avoir dans les pattes.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! proteste Quatre en reposant brutalement son verre sur la table.

- C'est ce que Trowa pense sûrement, Quatre, pas moi.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire une phrase complète ? lui reproche-t-il, légèrement irrité.

Mais Heero ne s'en formalise pas, il continue de le fixer de son regard pénétrant.

- Ca ne justifie pas ce qu'il m'a dit.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Quatre trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, puis fait tourner son verre, l'observant sans le voir.

- D'après lui, je réagirais comme un petit prince gâté à qui on retirerait son jouet. J'ai répliqué qu'il avait plus de valeur à mes yeux qu'un jouet, mais qu'il était moins utile que ceux en ma possession, quand il avait ce genre d'attitude. Et là, il m'a répondu de retourner jouer avec et de commencer à apprendre à me passer de lui !

- Tu l'as cherché.

Le regard de l'héritier se durcit.

- Il a aussi ses torts.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tout comme je ne doute pas de ta souffrance, ni que la situation te pèse aussi.

Quatre se détend, soulagé et touché par la sincérité qu'il perçoit chez Heero.

- Merci.

Heero hoche la tête, puis la tourne vers la porte, en même temps que Quatre.

- Tu devrais te lever, Heero.

Il s'exécute sans hésitation, alors qu'on frappe à la porte.  
Ils ont tous les deux senti qui arrivait.

- Entre, Duo.

Le sourire de Duo, lorsqu'il entre, perd son éclat dès que son regard croise celui d'Heero.

- Je vous dérange… ?

- Mais non, mon Dodo ! Heero cherche Trowa, j'étais en train de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était plus ici. Tout va bien ?

- Pas tout, mais en partie, oui. Trowa est avec Rashid dans le jardin d'hiver, Heero.

- Merci, répond-il, heureux que Duo lui adresse la parole malgré tout.

Bien sûr, la présence de Quatre peut l'expliquer.  
Alors il décide d'en avoir le cœur net.  
Il se rapproche de Duo, qui ne fait pas un geste.

Mais aucun des deux empathes ne restent indifférent à la tension qui l'habite.

- Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais. Les choses sont claires, à présent, on peut continuer d'avancer sans en faire un obstacle insurmontable, non ?

- Je pense que si. On sait tous les deux ce qu'on reproche à l'autre. Et tout ne peut se résoudre du jour au lendemain. C'est juste que tu as été vraiment cruel, Heero, je ne te reconnaissais plus, et ça fait mal…

Heero pose sa main sur la joue de Duo et ses lèvres sur son front.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé.

- J'ai compris à quel point tu pouvais l'être aussi, par mon attitude. Je le savais déjà, mais je n'imaginais pas que tu pourrais réagir de cette façon. C'est déstabilisant.

- Tu ne me pardonnes pas… croit comprendre Heero, en se reculant légèrement.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné, _honey_. C'est juste… que ça fait réfléchir, termine Duo en baisant un moment les yeux, avant de les ancrer aux siens.

Heero sourit, heureux de cette petite victoire concédée par Duo.

- Ce n'est pas fini pour autant, Heero, il va falloir reparler de ce qui s'est passé.

- Je sais. Quand tu seras prêt, je le serai aussi.

- Ok…

Heero se penche lentement vers les lèvres de Duo pour l'embrasser, lui laissant le temps de refuser son baiser.  
Ce qu'il ne fait pas, au contraire, et il participe activement.

- A tout à l'heure, _tenshi_, murmure Heero après ce tendre échange.

- A plus tard, oui.

Heero embrasse encore chastement sa bouche entrouverte et terriblement attirante, puis se tourne vers leur hôte, qui s'est réinstallé sur le canapé pour finir son verre.

- Quatre.

- Heero.

Le regard qu'ils échangent et qui échappe à Duo dit tout ce qu'ils ne s'autorisent pas à prononcer de vive voix, les encouragements et la reconnaissance qu'ils ne peuvent exprimer réellement.

Après une dernière caresse de la main sur la joue de Duo, Heero quitte le Petit salon avec la ferme intention de retrouver Trowa.  
Il se doute bien de l'état dans lequel doit être son meilleur ami.

Duo, lui, rejoint Quatre sur le canapé, et le jeune héritier l'entoure de ses bras après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

- Désolé pour le retard.

- Pas de problème. J'ai su que tu t'étais disputé avec Heero. J'aimerai que mes disputes avec Trowa se finissent de cette façon, même si tout n'est pas réglé entre vous deux encore.

- Notre situation est moins grave.

- Différente, mais pas forcément moins grave, si c'est le plus gros problème que vous ayez à affronter.

Duo accepte le verre que Quatre lui tend, bien qu'il soit pratiquement vide, et boit avant de lui répondre, savourant la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge, malgré la fraîcheur du liquide.

- Tu t'es disputé fort avec Trowa.

- J'en déduis que tu as parlé avec lui.

- Pas longtemps, mais ça m'a suffit pour comprendre que cette fois-ci, c'est plus grave que vos petites tensions et disputes habituelles, et pourtant rares.

- Notre situation nous laissait prévoir que ça arriverait.

- Vous devez vous réconcilier avant ce soir, _angel_. Même s'il n'en montre rien, Trowa va vraiment mal, tu…

- Et tu crois que je vais bien, peut-être ? s'énerve Quatre en se dégageant.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Il va mal, tu vas mal, et vous voir souffrir l'un et l'autre ne fait qu'aggraver ça. Mais c'est toi qui a le pouvoir d'arranger les choses.

- J'en ai assez, Duo. Je sais bien qu'il souffre, mais je n'ai pas forcément le meilleur rôle. Pendant plusieurs heures ce soir, puis demain soir, je vais devoir jouer l'homme heureux de se fiancer avec Dorothy, alors que je rêverai qu'elle échange sa place avec Trowa. Pas un seul des 500 invités de mon père ne doit se douter de ça. C'est une épreuve des plus difficiles, qui m'attend. Pour Trowa aussi, mais c'est sur moi que seront rivés les quelques 500 paires d'yeux. J'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, je le fais pour nous. Et avec lui près de moi, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup aussi longtemps sans faillir.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit tout ça, tout ce que tu ressentais ?

- Il le sait.

- Parfois, ça ne suffit pas, _angel._

- T'es franchement mal placé pour me faire une leçon à ce sujet, Duo.

Duo le regarde longuement, très surpris par ce coup bas, puis se lève, car il n'obtient aucune excuse.

- Ok, je te laisse te défouler sur tes employés ou contre tes murs. N'importe quel autre moment, j'aurais tout accepté sans broncher, si ça pouvait te faire du bien. Mais là, franchement, c'est juste un peu trop au-dessus de mes forces. On se voit plus tard.

Duo sort, et Quatre ne cherche pas à le retenir.  
Il ne faut pas plus de la moitié d'une minute pour que chacun de son côté se précipite sur la porte, l'un la tirant, l'autre la poussant.  
Ils se regardent, puis éclatent de rire, avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça, mon Dodo. J'ai le cœur et la tête complètement retournés par ma dispute avec Trowa.

- Pareil pour moi, avec Heero.

- Tu me racontes ?

- Toi d'abord. C'est beaucoup plus urgent, le début des hostilités, c'est dans deux heures à peine.

- « Le début des hostilités » répète Quatre en riant. Ca, c'est pas mal.

- Tout le monde a beau dire que ce sont des _festivités_, on sait bien, nous, que ça va être une lutte de chaque instant.

- Tu as raison, oui.

- Alors résumé-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Trowa, qu'on puisse réfléchir à arranger les choses, au plus vite.

- D'accord, mais allons dans mes appartements, je dois me préparer sérieusement.

- C'est sûr que de devoir se fiancer à cette créature des enfers nécessite une certaine préparation…

- Duo… le gourmande-t-il, alors qu'ils quittent le Salon Pourpre pour les appartements de Quatre.

- Oh, ça va, c'est gentil…

- C'est vrai que comparé à ce que tu peux dire et ce que tu penses d'elle, j'aurais pu entendre bien pire. Je compte sur toi pour te retenir, ce soir, mon Duo.

- J'occuperai ma bouche autrement, promis ! assure-t-il avec un sourire torve.

- Autrement qu'avec Heero, tant que les invités de mon père seront là, rappelle-t-il. Lorsque tout ce beau monde aura regagné l'aile Est du Palais avec mon père et qu'il ne restera plus que mes invités réellement désirés, là, tu pourras te lâcher.

- Même contre Lilith ?

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond, soupirant devant ce nouveau surnom donné par Duo à Dorothy, tout en refermant la porte de ses appartements.

- Tu ne tiens pas deux minutes.

- C'est dans la Bible, _angel_, se défend Duo. Le prophète Esaïe l'a bien dit : « les bêtes du désert s'y rencontreront avec les chacal et le bouc sauvage appellera son compagnon. Là aussi, Lilith s'y reposera et trouvera sa tranquille habitation. » Sa venue ici était annoncée depuis longtemps. Dorothy est l'incarnation actuelle de Lilith, et cette nuit est celle de la Lune Noire !

- Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre… Mais vraiment, Duo, contiens-toi le plus possible, d'accord ?

- T'es pas drôle… soupire Duo. Mais je vais le faire, parce que je t'aime. Tu sais que t'en as, de la chance ?

- Oui, mon Duo, je sais la chance que j'ai de t'avoir. Et je t'aime aussi, ajoute-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne en un gros smack sonore. Tu m'aides à me préparer, maintenant ?

- Ok !

C'est un peu plus de trois-quarts d'heure plus tard que Duo abandonne son ange aux mains de ses trois plus grandes sœurs, Iria en tête, pour terminer les préparatifs de la soirée de fiançailles.

Une soirée qui ne représente que le début, puisque les festivités vont s'étaler sur deux jours.

Mais il est prévu qu'après le discours de Younes Raberba, la bénédiction du Cheikh qui feront des promis deux fiancés officiels, la dégustation du Sholezard, « le gâteau des fiancés », ce qui devrait prendre au moins trois à quatre bonnes heures, les femmes se retireront dans l'aile Nord avec la fiancée, les invités de Younes Raberba, eux, le suivront dans l'aile Est, et Quatre pourra souffler avec ses propres invités dans l'immense jardin d'hiver.

La musique, la boisson et la nourriture continueront d'enchanter les invités jusqu'au lendemain soir, mais chacun sera libre de circuler comme bon lui souhaite dans le Palais ; Quatre et Dorothy devront simplement faire quelques apparitions déjà programmées dans le jardin d'hiver, où sont d'ors et déjà installés deux immenses fauteuils en velours or et pourpre, qui ne sont pas sans rappeler les trônes des califes.

En traversant le Palais pour sortir, Duo peut constater que tout est en place ; il arrive à trouver Trowa par chance, il ne pensait vraiment pas réussir à le croiser dans toute cette agitation.

Outre l'énorme dispositif de sécurité, il y a tout l'organisation à gérer : montrer ses appartements à chaque invité qui arrive, puis sa tribune personnelle et enfin la table et la place qui lui ont été assignées, réceptionner les cadeaux, empêcher les familles ennemies de se croiser, etc…

Rashid et ses hommes ont beaucoup à faire, et bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie du personnel actif pour cette soirée, Trowa est partout où on a besoin de lui.  
Mais quand il aperçoit Duo, il termine rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire et le rejoint.

Ils s'isolent un moment, offrant à Trowa une pause bienvenue.

- Qu'as-tu décidé, pour ce soir ?

- Je vais aller voir Quatre, même si je le sais occupé. Il ne m'a pas donné d'assignation, officiellement, je ne travaille pas. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation pour m'assurer de sa sécurité.

- Ca, c'est bien dit ! Mais tu sais, c'est-ce qu'il voulait, dans le fond. Comme ça, tu peux partir quand tu en as envie.

- Je ne partirai pas, même si je suis mal à l'aise. Les menaces qu'il reçoit et les informations que nous récoltons depuis cinq jours sont très sérieuses.

- Nos avertissements l'ont aussi été, Trowa. Qui qu'ils soient, ils savent qu'ils auront un comité d'accueil digne de ce nom, s'ils décident de mettre leurs menaces à exécution. Je n'aime pas Dorothy et le mot est faible, mais je ne laisserai pas son sang souiller ce palais.

Trowa hoche la tête.

- Tu allais rentrer te changer.

- Oui. Je suppose qu'Heero est déjà parti...

- Oui. Il passe te chercher chez toi ensuite ?

- C'est-ce qui est prévu.

- Il n'a pas été tendre, avec toi.

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais il va me falloir un peu de temps quand même, j'ai été surpris et secoué par son attitude, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il puisse encore me blesser de cette façon. C'était étrange, l'espace d'un instant, je ne voyais plus mon compagnon, mais un autre homme… C'était franchement angoissant. Du coup, je pense que si on rentre se coucher, cette nuit, ce sera chacun de son côté.

- Il ne va pas apprécier.

- Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. Et toi, de ton côté, fais pareil avec Quatre. Réconciliez-vous un minimum avant le début de la soirée, c'est trop important. Pour lui, mais aussi pour toi.

- Ca ira. Merci, Duo.

- A tout à l'heure.

Duo pose sa main sur son épaule un court instant, puis quitte le Palais.

La ville est autant en effervescence que le Palais, les fiançailles de l'héritier Raberba constituent l'Evènement de la fin de l'année.  
Alors Duo passe par les toits, saluant les agents de sécurité qui sont postés en faction un peu partout.

Il trouve Heero déjà chez lui, assis dans le canapé, sublime dans son costume blanc.

- J'ai un peu tardé, désolé.

Duo ne vient pas l'embrasser comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il entre dans une pièce où il est déjà ; il laisse seulement glisser sa main sur sa nuque en passant derrière lui pour gagner la cuisine.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui ! J'ai laissé Quatre avec ses sœurs, et puis Trowa devrait aller lui parler rapidement.

Heero se lève pour le rejoindre, mais Duo sort déjà de la cuisine et se dirige vers l'escalier, avant qu'il ne soit assez près pour le retenir.

- Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller, l'heure tourne.

Heero ne répond rien, même s'il est loin d'apprécier ce qui vient de se passer.

Se souvenant des paroles de Quatre, il monte l'escalier à pas de loup et une fois à l'étage, il attend d'entendre l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain pour gagner l'atelier de Solo.  
Il n'est jamais rentré ici sans Duo, et un certain malaise le traverse : il a toujours cette impression de pénétrer un sanctuaire, et cette fois-ci, c'est même un peu plus fort.  
Comme s'il violait l'intimité de cette pièce, le souvenir de cet homme, de l'amour qui le liait à Duo, de leur histoire.

Il ne se dirige pas de suite vers la pièce qui, apparemment, doit lui fournir de nombreuses réponses, mais s'arrête près du chevalet sur lequel est toujours posé le tableau inachevé.

Un corps halé, dévêtu, alangui sur un drap rouge, une longue chevelure formant une coulée de bronze aux reflets dorés, un regard rêveur qui n'a pas eu le temps de recevoir sa couleur, une main restée blanche tendue en une invitation relayée par le sourire terriblement sensuel…

Heero ressent l'amour et la tristesse dont est chargée cette toile, et il s'en détourne, le cœur serré.

Il s'avance enfin jusqu'au fond de la pièce et la fameuse porte, qui, effectivement, n'est pas fermée.  
S'habituer à l'obscurité qui y règne ne lui prend qu'une poignée de secondes, d'autant plus que la lumière du jour déclinant lui parvient de l'atelier.

Il allume tout de même la lumière et se fige immédiatement, une sueur glacée lui parcourant l'échine.  
Ca ne lui arrive tellement pas souvent qu'il en reste interdit.

Mais ce qu'il a devant lui n'aurait pas pu provoquer une autre réaction ; d'autres auraient certainement laissé échapper un cri et auraient sursauté.

Et si le corps d'Heero ne matérialise pas ses émotions, il les ressent bel et bien.

Face à lui, posée contre un chevalet et non dessus, parce qu'elle est bien trop grande, une toile presque grandeur nature est saisissante de réalité.  
Sur un fond de camaïeu de gris, une silhouette y est représentée un genou à terre, enveloppée dans un manteau noir et dont la capuche relevée ne laisse voir que le bas du visage, le bout du nez, le menton fin, les joues un peu creusées. L'une d'elle est traversée par le sillon écarlate d'une larme de sang, qui a certainement atterri dans la longue natte châtaine qui jaillit de la capuche et coule le long du torse, nouée avec un ruban rouge. Deux mains fines, dont la blancheur contraste avec le manteau noir aux plis criants de réalisme, tiennent le manche d'une faux impressionnante, à la lame d'acier terrifiante.

A la jointure du manche et de cette lame, une chaîne où pend une croix est accrochée, se balançant dans le vide.

Si toutes les croix se ressemblent et que celle-ci peut avoir eu ou non pour modèle celle de Duo, la longue natte ne laisse pas vraiment planer le doute quant à la personne à laquelle la Faucheuse a emprunté les traits, pour cette représentation.

Et vraiment, Heero a l'impression de se retrouver devant Duo, tel qu'il a pu le voir, l'été dernier, avec ce sentiment de se retrouver en présence d'un être à part, d'un niveau supérieur, aux pouvoirs et à l'aura relevant du domaine de l'Invisible et du monde originel.

Il comprend que Duo ait pu tellement souffrir de ses mots, lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il avait ressemblé au Dieu de la Mort, en exécutant El-Nasri.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était vraiment le cas, que Duo ait pu réellement le penser.  
Pourtant, il est bien face à un Shinigami dans toute sa terrifiante splendeur.

Sentant soudain une présence, il se retourne lentement.

En peignoir, sa natte humide et épaisse reposant sagement sur son épaule, Duo le regarde non pas avec colère ni reproche, mais avec une bouleversante tristesse.

- Je peignais parfois avec Solo, j'adorais l'imiter. A sa mort, j'ai arrêté. Je n'ai repris les pinceaux que plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsque peindre à été une alternative à ma douleur et à ma culpabilité. Plutôt que de tenter de les faire sortir de moi en faisant couler mon sang, j'ai exprimer tout ça sur les toiles. Celle-ci a été la dernière. C'est celle de la libération et de l'acceptation de ce que je suis. Elle n'avait pas de nom, mais tu m'as donné une idée, tout à l'heure. _Shinigami_, c'est très bien.

- Ne fais pas ça, Duo.

- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? demande-t-il calmement.

L'ancien mercenaire n'hésite pas une seconde et vient prendre Duo dans ses bras.

- Gomen, tenshi…

- Je ne comprends pas… répond Duo, tout en gardant ses mains le long de son corps, refusant de lui rendre don étreinte.

Heero le serre plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, quelque part, c'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, je sais que je ne fabule pas, puisque toi aussi, tu penses que je suis la mort…

- Non ! réplique Heero en s'écartant légèrement pour regarder Duo dans les yeux. J'ai dit que tu pensais l'être, pas que tu l'étais. Et tu ne l'es pas.

- Peut-être que je ne le suis pas, mais elle fait partie de moi et de ma vie.

- Comme chacun de nous.

- A l'évidence, elle est plus présente pour certains. Mais je vais bien, tu sais. Il n'y a qu'à toi que cela semble poser un problème. Pourtant, il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes, Heero. Ca fait partie de ce que je suis.

Il fait demi-tour pour sortir, mais Heero le retient en agrippant son poignet fermement.

- Je ne renoncerai pas, Duo.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas me blesser encore par tes mots et ton attitude ? Je ne suis pas prêt à accepter ça.

- Tu es en train de me dire que s'est fini ? Qu'on arrête là ?

Duo lui fait face.

- Non, je ne crois pas que c'était ce que j'étais en train de dire. Tu sais ce que je ressens, tu n'as pas besoin de l'entendre. Pas autant que moi j'ai besoin d'être sûr que je ne connaîtrai plus une telle douleur, avec toi. Si tu penses qu'on peut continuer comme ça, si toi, tu peux accepter de ne jamais entendre ces mots, quelle que soit la stupidité que tu attribues à mes raisons, nous n'aurons pas à nous séparer. Moi, je sais que je ne pourrais pas continuer avec toi, sachant que tu pourrais encore me blesser.

- Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir blessé, Duo, jamais, répond-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Merci, _honey_.

Duo presse doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Ce qui était un chaste baiser devient vite plus passionné.

C'est plus que compréhensible, vu ce qui se passe entre eux, depuis quelques heures : c'est vraiment très fort et intense, dans la douleur, dans les doutes, dans l'angoisse et dans l'amour qu'ils éprouvent.

Sentant les mains d'Heero se perdre dans l'ouverture de son peignoir et leurs deux corps devenir impatients, Duo met fin à l'échange et se recule.

- On a pas vraiment le temps pour ça…

- On a qu'à le prendre.

- Quatre est en danger, ce soir, je n'arriverai pas en retard au Palais.

- C'est la seule raison ?

Duo ne fuit pas son regard.

- Non. Pour te dire toute la vérité, s'il est question de pouvoir rentrer, dans la nuit, je préférerai qu'on parte chacun de notre côté.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Est-ce que quelque chose s'est brisé, Duo ?

- Ce n'est pas irrémédiable. L'amour n'est pas un oiseau craintif qui s'envole au moindre geste de la main, Heero. Ma confiance, mon amour et mon désir pour toi sont toujours aussi forts, mais pour le moment, je ressens encore un malaise dû à notre dispute. Ca passera rapidement, j'en suis certain.

- Y a plutôt intérêt… grommelle-t-il en réponse.

La main de Duo se pose avec douceur sur la joue d'Heero, un court instant.

- Je vais m'habiller. Tu viens ?

- Je peux te rejoindre ?

Le regard de Duo glisse du tableau à celui d'Heero.

- Tu fermeras bien en sortant, finit-il par dire, en se dégageant totalement des bras d'Heero. Yuki ferait de terrible dégâts, ici, et je ne veux pas encore me débarrasser de ces tableaux.

- Je ferai attention.

- Je sais. _Honey, _ajoute-t-il sur le seuil de la pièce, je sais pertinemment que je n'ai remporté qu'une bataille et non la guerre. J'ai bien compris ton regard, tu es prêt à te battre contre _mes_ démons.

- Je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir, Duo, je te le promets.

- Je ne doute pas de ça, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté de te croire. Tu renonces aujourd'hui, le temps de trouver un moyen. J'ai confiance, je te laisse essayer. Mais tu es conscient de ce que nous coûterait la moindre erreur.

- Notre relation.

- C'est un risque.

- Je ferai attention, répète-t-il, plus déterminé que jamais. _Nous _ferons attention.

Duo sourit.

- Rejoins-moi dès que t'as fini.

Heero le regarde sortir, puis fait de nouveau face au tableau, et prend conscience des nombreuses autres toiles présentes dans la pièce, que la première avait occulté par sa force.

Duo sait qu'Heero a besoin de ce voyage dans sa tête et dans son cœur, cet instantané de cette période horrible qu'il a vécu.  
Ils savent tous les deux qu'aussi douloureux que soit ce passage nécessaire, il est plus que déterminant pour leur relation future.

A condition qu'ils en sortent sans trop de dommages, ce qui n'est pas encore vraiment assuré…

-

-

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

(1) le snowshoes est une race de chat créée aux Etats-Unis en 1960 ; ce chat aux yeux bleu clair a de petites pattes blanches qui ressemblent à des chaussettes, d'où sont nom (chaussons de neige, littéralement). Il est connu pour être agile, câlin et bavard, je trouvais que ca allait bien avec Duo ^^.

**Note de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.  
Le prochain est tapé, il devrait arriver avant un mois, promis, et vous verrez que ca continue à ne pas être drôle tout le temps...  
Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont et bon courage à ceux qui bossent, bonne continuation à tous._

_Bises_

_Lysa_

-


	16. Chasseurs de Destin

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et encore moins la chanson.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2**, **3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dorothy Catalonia _

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci à vous qui êtes toujours là, merci à ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mon précédent chapitre. Voici la deuxième partie, comme prévue, tout aussi longue. Dans la scène où deux personnages dansent, j'ai utilisé une chanson de Mickael Jackson, _You rock my world_, parce que c'est sur cette musique que j'ai partagé la danse la plus hot de toute ma vie et que je voyais la même chose pour cette scène. Je l'avais écrite avant la mort de Bambi et je suis heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre un petit hommage de cette façon.

**RaR** :  
Lilith : merci pour ton petit mot ! je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre et que tu l'aies trouvé réaliste. C'est tout à fait ça, on pardonne, mais on oublie pas ! j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment à lire cette deuxième partie. Bon courage pour le boulot !

Céline : merci pour ta review ! j'espère que tu vas bien... Encore un long chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

-

* * *

**Chapitre Seize : Chasseurs de Destin**

**-  
-**

**-**

_**Nuit du 28 au 29 décembre 203  
**__**Banquet pour les Fiançailles de Quatre Raberba Winner et de Dorothy Catalonia Romefeller.  
**__**Palais Raberba Winner**_

**_-  
-_**

Après avoir centralisés les rapports de tous les agents de sécurité, Duo et Trowa se retrouvent à l'entrée du jardin d'hiver.

- Je reviens de l'aile Nord et de l'aile Est, RAS.

- Idem au Sud et à l'Ouest, répond Trowa. La cour intérieure est propre, j'ai fait un dernier tour avant de revenir ici.

- Les abords immédiats du Palais aussi, et tout est clean dans un rayon de 3kms. Le message est bien passé, _ils_ ne s'y risqueront plus. Reste à découvrir qui sont-_ils_. L'iguane puant qu'on a chopé et l'autre hyène baveuse n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se mettre à table. Pourtant, les deux se sont bouffés la langue, l'un avec plus de conviction que l'autre.

- Ils coopéreront. Mais c'est mon boulot, Duo, tu en as assez fait et je t'en remercie.

Duo défait le ruban noir de sa natte, qui ne ressemble plus à grand-chose, et libère ses cheveux, sous l'œil appréciateur de Trowa.

- J'avoue que ça m'arrangeait un peu de devoir m'éclipser à intervalles réguliers. Même si je sais que ça a blessé Heero de me voir agir comme ça et de refuser qu'il m'accompagne.

- Il comprend. Sinon il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire.

- Toi aussi, tu me comprends, Trowa. Ca t'a fait du bien de ne pas avoir à suivre tous les rituels de la soirée.

- Je le reconnais.

- J'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de lancer un couteau vers Dorothy, que Dieu me pardonne… Même contre son père, alors que je trouve Walid super drôle. Enfin, maintenant que les indésirables sont partis finir la soirée de leur côté, nous laissant entre nous, on va pouvoir en profiter un peu mieux. Ca ressemble plus à une des fêtes au cirque, même s'il y a d'autres gens proches de Quatre et moi et qui n'en font pas partie.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir participer.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas totalement réconciliés, Quatre et toi, c'est peut-être l'occasion, maintenant que nous sommes entre gens ouverts et de confiance. Il n'y a plus que nos amis, Rashid et Auda ne laisseront pas passer d'autres invités qui voudraient soudain revenir ici, sans avertir Quatre ou l'un de nous.

- Je sais.

Duo fronce les sourcils, pas certain d'apprécier la mine abattue de Trowa, qui d'ordinaire montre si peu ses sentiments.

- On va vous passer la musique qui faut et vous ferez le reste !

- Je doute seulement qu'une danse suffise. Nous ne nous étions encore jamais disputés de cette façon, en six mois. Les occasions n'ont pas manqué, pourtant, à des moments où notre relation était encore fragile.

- Justement, elle est plus solide, à présent.

Trowa secoue la tête.

- On s'est dit des mots vraiment très durs, Duo.

- Avec raisons. _Shit_, pourquoi faut-il donc faire de tels sacrifices pour être heureux ?

- Je ne le suis même plus, laisse échapper Trowa, en s'adossant à l'une des colonnes en marbre de l'entrée du jardin.

- Ca ne te rend pas heureux de pouvoir rester avec Quatre, malgré tout ? s'étonne Duo.

- Je suis malheureux sans lui. Mais je ne suis pas heureux avec lui pour autant, dans notre situation actuelle.

- Alors pourquoi tu as accepté tout ça sans broncher ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis malheureux sans lui. Ca paraissait la meilleure solution pour que je puisse rester à ses côtés.

- Je ne te comprends pas, soupire Duo. A quoi ça rime, si tu souffres ? C'est stupide, si tu fais ça pour Quatre, parce qu'il va forcément le ressentir, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

- Ni Quatre ni moi ne sommes dupes. La situation est ainsi et jusqu'à présent, nous l'avons accepté.

- « Nous l'avons accepté », tu parles au passé, Trowa, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu envisages de le quitter ? Tu me fais marcher, là ?

Les mains dans les poches, Trowa lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et la lune, à travers le toit de verre.  
Puis, il reporte son regard sur Duo pour lui répondre.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, comprends de ces années dont je me souviens, j'ai un rêve, Duo : celui d'avoir des enfants. Pas _ceux de _Quatre, j'en veux _avec_ lui. Vivre dans l'ombre ne me dérange pas, aujourd'hui. Jusqu'au jour où je verrai grandir ses enfants qui l'appelleront « père », appelleront Dorothy « mère », et qui ne me verront jamais que comme un garde, un employé, un ami de leurs parents. Je n'aurais jamais le droit au « père » ou « papa » dont je rêve avec lui. Est-ce que je resterai jusque là ou partirai-je avant de voir mon cauchemar se réaliser ? Je n'ai pas la réponse, alors inutile de me la demander.

Duo serre les poings, touché par le long cri du cœur de Trowa et la confiance, l'amitié dont il vient de lui témoigner en lui parlant si ouvertement.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Trowa.

- Vraiment ?

- Evidemment ! Je sais que ce sera aussi difficile pour Quatre, mais ça l'est tout autant pour toi, dès à présent que tu es parfaitement conscient de tout ça. Je doute que Quatre se rendre compte de la situation dans sa totalité.

- Il le sait, même s'il se voile la face, persuadé que les choses s'arrangeront tôt ou tard. Ca ne nous empêche pas d'être bien l'un avec l'autre, même si on a du mal à être heureux ensemble, ces derniers temps.

- Tout ça est tellement triste et injuste…

- Tu es triste pour moi aussi ? demande Trowa avec un petit sourire.

- Je te considère vraiment comme un ami, Trowa, t'en doutes encore ?

- Je t'embête. Notre amitié était presque une évidence, on s'est très vite entendu, tous les deux.

Duo sourit en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu m'as fait du rentre-dedans le premier, après tout, ça créé des liens ! Bien sûr, c'était pour la mission, mais…

- Pas uniquement, le coupe Trowa en se détachant de la colonne pour se rapprocher de lui. Je t'ai toujours trouvé attirant, Duo, même si Quatre me le fait régulièrement oublier, et Heero aussi. Quand tu es particulièrement en beauté, comme ce soir, ce n'est pas difficile de me souvenir de cette attirance…

- Ma parole, t'es en train de flirter avec moi, ou je fabule ?

- Tu veux que je te montre comment je flirte ? Suis-moi !

- Trowa, qu'est-ce que… ?

Duo se laisse malgré tout entraîner à travers le jardin d'hiver jusqu'à son centre, où la fête bat son plein, sur la terrasse de marbre reconvertie en piste de danse.

Après le départ des femmes entourant la fiancée et des centaines d'invités de Younes Raberba, la musique a vite fait monter la température pour la centaine de personnes restante, qui peut enfin se lâcher et oublier un peu les convenances et les traditions.

La musique traditionnelle aussi…

_[…]_

_Stay with me, fulfill my dreams,  
__And I'll be all you need…_

Duo et Trowa se laissent immédiatement gagner par le rythme et l'ambiance et commencent à danser.

_Oh oh oh it feels so right  
__I've search for the perfect love all my life_

D'abord face à face, leurs corps se rapprochent inexorablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, ne formant plus qu'une seule et même silhouette ondoyante, un même corps, une flamme unique née de l'embrasement de leurs sens..

_Oh oh oh it feels like  
__I have finally found her perfect love his mine_

Etrangement, plus ils se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre, plus l'espace s'est agrandi autour d'eux.

Autant Duo que Trowa ont déjà démontré leurs talents de danseur, lors des soirées au cirque ; la souplesse et la grâce sont une seconde nature chez beaucoup d'artistes, ils se valent presque tous sur une piste de danse autant que sur une piste de cirque.

Mais chez Trowa et chez Duo, qui lui, n'est pas circassien, ça va au-delà.

Les mouvements de Trowa empruntent leur grâce et leur mystère aux félins qu'il dompte comme personne, il a comme une aura autour de lui, qu'il semble communiquer à Duo.  
Il est comme un charmeur de serpent qui le fait danser autour de lui, contre lui, avec lui.

Avec une sensualité envoûtante, Duo s'enroule autour du corps gracile de Trowa, ses cheveux libres cascadent sur ses bras relevés qu'il a passé derrière lui jusqu'à la nuque de Trowa, collé à son dos, coulent sur leurs épaules, les entourent, les caressent…

Ils sont bientôt le point de convergence de tous les regards, curieux, admiratifs, envieux, jaloux, excités, brûlants…  
Surtout pour deux d'entre eux, qui auraient fait un carnage, s'ils avaient été chargés de munitions réelles.  
Le regard de Quatre, à cet instant, n'a rien à envier à celui d'Heero, et aucun de ceux qui s'aventurent à les croiser ne s'y attarde pour tenter d'y lire quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, les cibles de leur attention ne réagissent absolument pas ; Duo et Trowa sont complètement indifférents au monde qui les entoure, chacun perdu dans le sien, où ils sont en train d'oublier ce qui ne va pas dans le monde réel.

_You rocked my world you know you did  
__And everything I own I give (you rocked my world)  
__And there ain't nothing you could find  
__Someone like you to call mine_

Duo pense à Heero, au combien il voudrait pouvoir lui hurler qu'il l'aime jusqu'à le rendre sourd, qu'il voudrait ne faire qu'un avec lui, à jamais ; il est le seul à avoir réussi à combler entièrement ce vide que Solo a laissé à sa mort.

_You rocked my world you know you did  
__And everything I own I give (I want you)  
__The rarest love who'd think I find  
__Someone like you to call mine_

Trowa pense à Quatre avec qui il aurait voulu pouvoir danser comme ça devant le monde entier, qu'il voudrait n'avoir que pour lui ou inversement, qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais, car ainsi, ils ne souffriraient pas autant.

_The way you talk to me, the way you lovin me,  
__The way you give it to me  
__Give it to me…_

La chaleur monte encore, invitant les mains déjà bien baladeuses à déboutonner les chemises, à relever les tissus pour avoir plus d'air et de contact mais pas trop, au risque de révéler certaines réactions qui pourraient être mal interprétées…

Ils ont au moins conscience de ça, entre les brumes de leur rêverie…

La danse se fait transe, alors qu'envoûtés, leurs corps sont gagnés par le rythme de la musique qui s'emballe une dernière fois, avant que la pression ne retombe, laissant Duo cambré au maximum sur le bras de Trowa, tous deux à quelques centimètres du sol, à peine plus que ceux qui séparent leurs deux visages.

De nouvelles notes beaucoup plus sages retentissent très vite, couvrant les sifflements, invitant les danseurs à suivre et à s'apaiser, après ce morceau à haut degré.

Trowa, revenu le premier de cet étrange moment de lâché prise extatique, ramène complètement à la réalité son partenaire, qu'il tient de nouveau étroitement serré dos contre son torse, en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille…

- Voilà ce que je te réservais en guise de flirt, le jour de notre rencontre, si tu revenais passer une soirée avec nous. Mais Heero m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu étais chasse gardée. Il n'avait encore jamais agi de cette façon, avec moi.

- Tu as dû me détester, répond Duo sur le même ton.

- Un court instant, reconnaît Trowa, souriant contre sa nuque, alors qu'ils ondulent toujours sur le rythme plus lent mais terriblement sensuel de la nouvelle chanson. Je t'ai remercié ensuite pour avoir réussi à le faire réagir.

- En parlant de réaction, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié notre petite danse. Et il n'est pas le seul…

- Désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

- Tu n'es absolument pas désolé, réplique Duo en se tournant pour lui faire face, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Trowa le serre contre lui et Duo lui rend son étreinte, en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai adoré, souffle Trowa à son oreille. Et je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences.

- Moi aussi.

Ils s'écartent légèrement, souriant toujours.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse avec ton véritable prince des glaces, qui arrive. Merci, Duo.

- Pour… ?

- Rien.

Un dernier sourire complice et un regard entendu, puis Trowa embrasse la joue de Duo, avant de s'éloigner.

Duo prend alors conscience des nombreux regards posés sur lui ou qui suivent Trowa.  
Mais avant que quiconque ait pu s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour l'inviter, avec l'espoir de partager une danse au moins aussi sensuelle que celle que Trowa et lui viennent de s'offrir, Duo se retrouve prisonnier de bras plus que familiers.

Heero balaie la terrasse d'un regard meurtrier, défiant quiconque d'oser les interrompre, voire même de simplement les approcher.  
Quand ce regard se pose sur lui, Duo ne peut retenir un frisson.

_Do you reme__nber the time,  
__When you fell in love  
__Do you remember the time,  
__When we first met…_

Mais les yeux d'Heero se radoucissent, alors qu'il comble le faible écart entre leurs deux visages pour l'embrasser.  
Duo se perd immédiatement dans ce baiser possessif, jaloux, passionné et d'une grande tendresse, cependant.

Ils oublient tous les deux où ils sont et ce qu'ils sont censés être l'un pour l'autre - de simples amants - et ne pas être - un couple fou amoureux d'un de l'autre -.

Heero s'en fiche royalement, il en a tout simplement marre.  
Oui, il aime Duo et cela ne représente plus vraiment de danger que tous le sache, alors… qu'ils le sachent tous !  
Et qu'ils arrêtent de lui tourner autour à chaque occasion.

Malgré la déception de beaucoup, les sourires sont nombreux et sincères.  
La grande famille du cirque, qui constitue la majorité des invités encore présents, est heureuse que l'un de ses membres le soit, même si Heero fait partie de ceux qui sont les plus difficiles à cerner et à comprendre.  
Heero est l'un des leurs et ils ont fini par adopté Duo, ils sont donc ravis de leur bonheur, qu'ils affichent enfin sans retenue.

Lorsqu'ils sont contraints de rompre leur baiser pour éviter une fin tragique, aussi romantique serait-elle, Duo sent qu'Heero glisse quelque chose dans sa main, discrètement.

- J'avais déjà l'intention de te la redonner, ce soir, souffle-t-il à son oreille. Mais je ne te la passerai pas au doigt devant témoins, après ce qui vient d'arriver. Je sais comment ça pourrait être interprété, et je jure que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense. Tu ne m'appartiens pas, rien n'est acquis… la preuve.

Duo frotte tendrement sa joue à celle d'Heero et sourit.  
Il n'a pas besoin de regarder ce qu'il a dans la main, il a reconnu la bague au saphir, qu'il a si souvent serré dans son poing replié contre sa poitrine, ces derniers mois avant le retour d'Heero.

- Ce n'est pas une corde au cou, ni un marquage au fer, c'est juste une bague au doigt. Et pas _**la**_ bague au doigt non plus. Je l'ai compris, Heero. Et je l'accepte, ajoute-t-il en s'écartant pour tendre sa main à Heero.

L'ancien mercenaire fait glisser le bijou autour de son annuaire, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de ceux qui les regardent encore, et qui ne modifient en rien l'expression toujours impassible de son visage.

Mais Duo est assez près pour voir l'émotion dans ses yeux assombris.  
Et aussi ce qui l'attend, parce qu'il sent bien que sa danse avec Trowa lui est un peu resté en travers de la gorge…

Il doute, dans ces conditions, qu'Heero ne le laisse rentrer seul, cette nuit.  
Lui-même n'est plus sûr de le vouloir, de toute façon.

Un peu en retrait dans l'ombre d'un acacia, Trowa qui a parfaitement compris l'essentiel de ce qui vient de se passer sourit, plus que soulagé, confiant et content pour ses deux amis.  
Il quitte le jardin d'hiver et regagne l'intérieur du Palais, plus précisément les appartements qui lui ont été assignés et dans lesquels il vit, depuis que Dorothy a fait irruption dans sa vie de couple avec Quatre.  
Et où il est chaque nuit rejoint par son amant.

C'est tout habillé qu'il s'allonge sur son lit, fixant le plafond couleur sable.

Le bruit du placard qui s'ouvre, un moment plus tard, le perturbe à peine ; il a l'habitude, mais surtout, il s'y attendait.

Quatre s'avance jusqu'au lit où il s'assoit, lui tournant le dos.  
Trowa continue de fixer le plafond, sans bouger.

Un long moment passe dans un silence complet et une immobilité totale.

- Tu m'en veux tant que ça ? finit par murmurer Quatre.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Ne me mens pas, Trowa, demande-t-il en tournant son visage vers lui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répète-t-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Rien, Quatre. C'était une simple danse. C'était seulement Duo.

- Et tu veux me faire croire que ça n'avait aucun sens ? Que ce n'était pas une façon de me dire que c'était de lui dont tu aurais dû tomber amoureux ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- C'est toi qui m'a rendu ridicule !

- En faisant quoi, exactement ? demande froidement Trowa en se redressant. Après avoir fait bonne figure toute la soirée et depuis bien plus longtemps, je me suis autorisé à m'amuser le temps de deux danses et ça y est, c'est le drame ?

- Trowa…

- J'aurais dû apparaître totalement effondré ? le coupe-t-il en se levant pour venir se placer devant lui. A quoi bon, Quatre ? La majeure partie des personnes qui étaient là sait que je suis là pour toi et que c'est pour toi que j'accepte cette situation, quoi que ça me coûte. Qui est ridicule, d'après toi ?

- Je ne t'oblige à rien ! réplique Quatre, debout à son tour. Ne me fais pas de reproche, pas maintenant ! Tu as toujours été libre, Trowa.

- Je le sais. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'un jour, je reprendrai cette…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompt-il en frappant son torse de ses poings. Je ne veux pas l'entendre !

Trowa lui saisit les poignets - c'est qu'il en a de la force - et l'attire contre lui pour le calmer un peu.

- Tu peux choisir de fuir la réalité, mon ange, ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire. Il faudra bien que tu acceptes les choses, et le plus rapidement sera le mieux.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Il y a des choses qu'on peut faire par amour et qu'on ne peut réussir que si cet amour est assez fort. Et il y en a d'autres qui sont impossibles à faire, surtout si l'amour est fort. Je suis désolé de t'aimer aussi démesurément, Quatre Raberba Winner, conclut-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il se détache ensuite et se détourne pour partir.

- Où vas-tu ? demande l'héritier d'une voix brisée.

- Au cirque, répond-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte et le visage tourné vers lui. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera chez Heero et Duo ou chez Cathy.

- Mais tu…

- J'en ai besoin. Mais je serai à mon poste, demain.

Quatre est à peine rassuré.

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

- Bonne nuit, mon Trowa.

Le dernier regard que lui adresse son amant bouleverse Quatre ; pour la première fois de leur histoire, il se trouve dans l'incapacité de le déchiffrer et de définir ses émotions.  
Trowa, lui, traverse le palais avec l'espoir d'être rattrapé et retenu, malgré tout.

Un espoir qu'il laisse derrière lui, une fois les portes de l'enceinte du Palais franchies.

_**-**_

_**-  
Le lendemain  
**__**29 décembre 203  
**__**Palais résidentiel Raberba Winner  
**__**Appartements de Quatre.**_

-

Quatre sort de sa grande salle de bain et entre dans son salon, où il découvre un Duo à plat ventre sur son canapé, grimaçant.

- Bonjour, mon Duo.

- Hey, _Little angel _! marmonne-t-il en se redressant.

Quatre ne bouge pas, un brin sadique, le laissant le rejoindre avec difficultés pour l'embrasser.

C'est sa manière toute gentille de lui dire tout le bien qu'il a pensé de sa danse avec son Trowa…

- Je te demanderais bien ce que tu fais aussi tôt chez moi, remarque-t-il ensuite en prenant la direction de sa chambre, et 10h30, c'est tôt, au lendemain d'une telle nuit, mais je connais la réponse…

- Sans blague…

- T'as vraiment la tête et la démarche du mec qui y a eu droit, et pas qu'un peu. Heero t'aurait-il rappelé à sa façon ce qu'il en coûte de flirter outrageusement avec un autre homme devant ses yeux, même si cet autre est son meilleur ami, et accessoirement, l'amant de ton propre meilleur ami ?

Duo, qui a suivit Quatre dans sa chambre, s'écroule sur le lit, toujours à plat ventre-.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé si notre danse a pu t'offenser d'une quelconque façon, _angel. _J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé sur le coup que ça pouvait te blesser, et j'ai pas fait ça contre Heero non plus. On s'est retrouvé sur la piste et on pensait à vous, c'est aussi pour ça que c'était un peu _hot_…

- _Un peu_ hot ? Ca peut être _un peu_ hot quand vous dansez chacun de votre côté, parce que Trowa et toi êtes hot, naturellement, surtout quand vous êtes sur une piste de danse ! Là, ça avait tout d'une étreinte d'un tout autre genre, la seule différence, c'est que vous étiez à la verticale !

- Je te le jure, Quatre, c'était pas volontaire, y avait aucune préméditation, et surtout, aucune provoc' ! C'est quand j'ai vu les regards, après que Trowa soit parti, que j'ai réalisé…

- Je n'en doute pas, et tu es excusé, mon Dodo, le rassure-t-il en terminant de s'habiller. Mais maintenant, vous savez comment ça peut être perçu et à quel point ça peut faire mal.

- Crois-moi, j'ai bien compris ! grimace Duo.

- Tu souffres beaucoup ?

- J'ai besoin de tes talents de masseur, j'ai plus de dos ni de reins. Même si c'est juste la surveillance du déjeuner, je pourrais jamais assurer le boulot, aujourd'hui, dans cet état, si tu fais pas quelque chose... Tu veux bien, puisque je suis tout à fait excusé pour cette nuit ?

Quatre soupire, faisant voler ses mèches blondes qui lui tombent sur le front, pourtant encore humides.

- Tu sais qu'il y a des masseurs et des masseuses un peu partout dans le Palais pour détendre les invités, qui le feraient beaucoup mieux que moi ?

- Hey, c'est toi qui m'as dit d'être discret, et je mens jamais ! se défend-il. Comment veux-tu que j'explique d'où me viennent mes courbatures et mes douleurs, dans ces conditions ? J'ai pas besoin d'une petite détente comme ça, vite fait, mais d'un massage bien ciblé, et ça demande des détails pour que le masseur sache quoi faire ! Et tu masses très bien, en plus… _Please, angel…_

- Ok, c'est bon, tu sais pertinemment que je ne refuserai pas. Enlève ton haut et on pantalon, tu seras plus à l'aise, je vais chercher les huiles.

- _Thank you_ !

Lorsque Quatre revient dans la chambre, Duo est en boxer, les yeux mi-clos.

Son dos - entre autres - est couvert de marques, mais Quatre sait qu'il n'en a absolument pas souffert.  
Il sait que la passion et la fougue peuvent laisser des traces impressionnantes, alors qu'on a rien senti d'autre sur le moment que le plaisir,.

Et qu'elles ne font pas plus mal, après.

Il s'installe délicatement sur les cuisses de Duo et commence son bichonnage.

- J'ai l'impression que tes cicatrices sont moins visibles, non ?

- 'sais pas, je m'attarde rarement dessus… Je les sens plus vraiment.

- C'est bien.

- Si tu le dis…

- En tout cas, reprend-il, sentant Duo désireux de changer de sujet, Heero ne t'a vraiment pas ménagé.

- M'en parle pas, je suis épuisé. Il m'a tenu éveillé près de cinq heures, _angel_, il est venu quatre fois en moi sans sortir de mon corps et il m'a à peine laissé jouir… J'étais limite au bord de l'inconscience.

- Pourtant, vous avez déjà fait bien pire, Duo, et tu as tenu le coup sans problème.

- Ouais, mais c'était dans d'autres conditions. Un marathon du sexe, ça demande un minimum de préparation… Là, franchement, j'étais pas préparé, la tension de la journée avait eu un sale effet sur moi, et Heero ne m'a laissé _aucun_ répit. Il était déchaîné, c'était incroyable !

- Incroyablement bon ou tu t'en serais bien passé ?

- Franchement, j'avoue, c'était génial, j'avais encore jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense. Et pourtant, ça l'est, avec Heero. Mais là, c'était d'un autre niveau… Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais pas vraiment prêt pour une telle nuit. Du coup, j'avais tellement peur qu'il remette ça au réveil, après seulement trois heures de sommeil, que j'ai fais semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il parte travailler. J'ai à peine eu la force de prendre une douche et je me suis traîné jusqu'ici. Heureusement qu'on est resté au Palais. Y a des jours où je te suis vraiment plus que reconnaissant d'avoir mis des apparts à ma disposition ici. Merci, _angel_.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Et merci de t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais. C'est divin, tu as de la magie dans les mains.

Quatre ne répond rien et continue de masser Duo avec une réelle attention et une grande application.

- Et toi, _angel, tu…_ commence Duo, interrompu par son portable qui sonne. Excuse-moi, c'est Heero. Tu peux continuer, mon Quatquat… dit-il encore à son bienfaiteur, avant de répondre à l'appel. Hi, honey !

_- Bonjour, Duo. Je ne te demande pas si tu es réveillé…_

- Bah non, j'aurais pas répondu, sinon !

_- Surtout que tu étais déjà réveillé quand je suis parti._

- …

_- Toujours là ?_

- Oui ! Ecoute, 'ro, je suis désolé, mais je voyais pas comment faire autrement. J'avais peur que tu remettes ça et franchement, j'étais pas en état, mais j'aurais pas pu te résister.

_- Je te passais seulement de la crème apaisante sur le corps._

- C'est suffisant ! Après la nuit qu'on a passé, mon corps était hyper sensible. T'as dû voir que je frissonnais…

_- Hn. Tu frissonnes toujours de la même façon quand je te réveille par des caresses. Mais tu ne tardes jamais à ouvrir les yeux et à m'appeler. _

- C'est comme ça que t'as compris que je dormais pas.

_- Et ton inquiétude, également, qui a fait s'accélérer ton rythme cardiaque. C'est un rythme différent de celui que ton corps prend quand tu fais des cauchemars._

- Ok… Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

_- Je suis parfaitement conscient de l'état dans lequel je t'ai laissé. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te faire des reproches, je veux seulement m'assurer que tu vas bien. _

- C'est gentil, ça ! Mais ça va, _honey_, t'inquiète pas.

_- Tu n'es pas seul._

- Non, j'ai été demandé à Quatre qu'il me masse, pour pouvoir aller bosser ce midi.

_- …_

- Toujours là ? demande Duo avec un petit sourire.

Il a l'art de désamorcer les conflits ; Heero lui aurait bien fait une petite remarque sur les soupirs et gémissements qu'il a bien du mal à retenir sous le doigté expert de Quatre, mais vu qu'il en est en grande partie responsable…  
Et inutile de remonter plus haut à la danse qu'il a vécu comme une provocation, parce que Duo pourrait remonter à leur dispute.  
Et ainsi de suite…

_- Hn. Je suis content que Quatre s'occupe de toi, puisque tu ne m'as pas laissé le faire, ce matin._

- Tu en as assez fait cette nuit, 'ro, je t'assure !

- …

Duo soupire.

- C'était parfait, Heero, vraiment parfait, si tu pouvais voir mon sourire idiot, tu en douterais pas…

- Je confirme ! intervient Quatre.

- Mais j'avais besoin d'une autre sorte d'attention, ce matin, et vraiment, ça n'aurait pas pu ne pas déraper.

_- Je sais me retenir, Duo, si tu ne me tentes pas._

- Justement, moi, je n'ai pas ta maîtrise.

_- Tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais capable de me repousser._

- Une fois, et il y avait une vie en jeu.

_- Tu m'aurais arrêté, cette nuit, si tu avais pu ?_

- Un peu plus tôt, peut-être. Mais je n'en suis même pas sûr…

_- Est-ce que ce sont les mains de Quatre qui te font soupirer de cette façon ?_

- Tu sais bien que non ! se défend Duo en se mordant la lèvre.

_- Je vais te laisser, dans ce cas. Ca ne me plaît pas de te savoir avec un autre, dans cet état, même si c'est Quatre._

Duo sent une sueur glacée parcourir son dos.  
A peu de choses près, c'est ce qu'Heero lui a dit, cette nuit, avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de lui faire subir les pires outrages, dès le premier round…  
Pas qu'il serait contre, mais pas si tôt, et plus dans un tel contexte, surtout.

- Ok, honey. Tu dois avoir du boulot, de toute façon…

_- Hn. Je viens te chercher à l'orphelinat ?_

- En début d'après-midi, oui. Je m'occupe des enfants de 11h30 à 13h. Et nous, on doit être revenu au Palais à 14h pour le « déjeuner des fiancés ».

_- J'aurais fini à 12h30. A tout à l'heure, tenshi no._

- Oui, 'ro, à tout à l'heure.

Duo coupe son portable et le range dans son pantalon abandonné sur le lit.

- Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

- On va dire ça.

- Je te remercie, en tout cas, de ne pas m'avoir impliqué plus que ça, et de ne pas m'utiliser pour raviver le souvenir de ta nuit torride.

- Je te promets que j'y pense plus trop. Pas plus que depuis tout à l'heure, en fait.

Malgré ces mots, Quatre n'interrompt pas son massage ; il lève simplement les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

- Tu allais me dire quelque chose, avant que ton téléphone ne sonne ? reprend-il ensuite.

Duo ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

- Je me demandais si tu avais fait subir le même traitement à Trowa ? Y a pas de raison que je sois le seul puni, si on peut parler de punition…

- J'aurais bien voulu lui faire passer l'envie de danser de cette façon avec un autre que moi, même si cet autre c'est toi, Duo. Mais il ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On a discuté un peu, puis il est parti.

Duo se redresse autant qu'il peut, mettant fin à la séance de massage.

- Comment ça, il est parti ? Mais c'est chez lui, ici !

- Il a dit qu'il préférait dormir au cirque, il ne savait pas où encore exactement. Etant donné que vous étiez ici, il a sûrement été chez Heero, dans son ancienne chambre.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, Heero a reçu un message, avant qu'il ne déclenche les hostilités, mais il ne m'a rien dit. S'il l'avait fait, j'aurais su que tu étais seul, et je t'aurais rejoins.

- Et ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan.

- Il va m'entendre…

- C'est rien, mon Duo. Je pense que c'était même une bonne chose que je sois seul, ça m'a permis de réfléchir.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as pas retenu, tu voulais être seul ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Tu ne lui as même pas demandé de rester ?

- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être ailleurs, je n'allais pas le forcer, se défend Quatre en descendant des cuisses de Duo et du lit, un peu énervé.

- Tu ne lui as même pas demandé, même en croyant déjà avoir la réponse ?

- Non ! répond Quatre en croisant les bras. Je n'allais pas le coller, non plus !

- Il ne s'agissait pas de le coller, mais de le rassurer. Moi aussi, hier soir, je pensais vouloir dormir seul. Heero m'a demandé de rester avec lui, puis il me l'a imposé, et j'ai compris que c'était ce que je voulais, dans le fond. Qu'il me montre qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir, qu'il me démontre qu'il n'y a qu'ensemble que je peux me sentir mieux, et bien qu'il soit responsable de mon malaise, il ne fait que s'aggraver, loin de lui. Il m'a remis les pendules à l'heure !

- Je ne suis pas Heero et Trowa n'est pas toi, Duo.

- Mais les deux situations se ressemblent, Quatre.

- Ok, j'aurais dû lui courir après et lui demander de rester, mais c'est trop tard, maintenant, alors pas la peine d'insister là-dessus, c'est passé.

- C'est pas si grave que ça, _angel_, si tu as compris, c'est rattrapable.

- Oui, et de toute façon, j'ai pris une décision, cette nuit, alors comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'est pas plus mal d'avoir été seul.

Duo se lève en grimaçant et se rhabille.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, j'étais pas loin. J'aurais trouvé un moyen de te répondre, quitte à assommer Heero. Quoi ? T'as bien vu, l'an dernier, que j'avais réussi à l'empêcher de me retenir. Et il disposait des mêmes armes et moyens de persuasions qu'aujourd'hui, déjà !

- Ah ça, je n'en doute pas, sourit Quatre. Mais j'ai pu sentir qu'il était aussi blessé et remonté que moi, alors tu aurais eu bien du mal. Ceci dit, je mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas pensé à t'appeler, dès le départ de Trowa, même si je t'en voulais encore un peu pour la danse. Je me sentais mal, après avoir parlé avec lui. Mais on m'a dit que t'étais parti avec Heero, je ne voulais pas risquer de parasiter votre réconciliation. J'aurais peut-être dû, tu marcherais sûrement un peu plus droit…

Duo prend la serviette que Quatre avait mise à sécher sur la chaise et la lui balance, sans réussir à l'atteindre.  
Quatre la rattrape facilement et en profite pour s'essuyer les mains.

- Tu t'es aussi sûrement dit que j'étais en train d'être puni pour l'affront qu'on avait osé vous faire, et que je n'avais que ce que je méritais. Je me trompe ?

- Ça m'a effleuré l'esprit.

- Juste effleuré, bien sûr… Arrête de me faire ta gueule d'ange, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'aie aidé à la finaliser.

- Et dans deux secondes, tu me dis que tu m'as créé ! Je ne fais pas ma tête d'ange, j'en suis un.

- Avec des cornes et une queue fourchue. Oh God ! Range-moi ce sourire pervers et dis-moi plutôt quelle est la décision que tu as prise, durant cette nuit de solitude et de réflexion intense ?

Quatre redevient immédiatement sérieux et son regard se voile, alors qu'il s'appuie contre la table.

- Je suis en train de perdre Trowa, sans qu'on arrive à arrêter ça. Je ne peux pas être marié et continuer ma relation avec lui, c'est impossible. Comment a-t-on pu seulement y croire ? L'idée de mon père était bonne, mais comme me l'a si justement dit Trowa, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas supporter, quand on aime à ce point.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as décidé ?

On frappe à ce moment-là à la porte.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir te répondre, pour l'instant, s'excuse Quatre, alors qu'ils regagnent le salon, Duo beaucoup moins raide, à présent.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Oui, Dorothy !

Duo grimace.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir, c'est franchement pas le genre de tête que j'ai envie de voir de si bonne heure !

- Il est 11h, Duo, t'exagères… Entrez !

Auda ouvre la porte, introduisant Dorothy.  
La jeune fille va d'abord embrasser Quatre, avant de faire face à Duo.

- Duo, salue-t-elle comme si elle allait vomir.

- Dorothy, réplique-t-il sur le même mode.

- C'est Altesse, Princesse, Milady ou Madame, pour toi.

- Même pas en rêve, _Dorothy_.

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme redresse le menton fièrement.

- Tu es grossier, et familier, et…

- Tu veux que je sois vraiment grossier et familier ? la coupe Duo avec un sourire mauvais.

- Duo, s'il te plait… tente vainement de l'arrêter Quatre.

- Non mais attends, elle se prend pour qui, avec ses airs de princesse, à me dire que je suis familier et grossier, tout ça parce que j'ai prononcé son prénom qui déjà m'écorche la bouche !

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune tenue, Duo Maxwell !

- Mais je t'emmerde, Dorothy, je t'enterre sous la bouse de chameau, si tu veux tout savoir !

- Duo, ça suffit, s'il te plaît !

- Bien, _Maître Quatre_. Permettez-moi de me retirer, je vous prie. Moins j'ai ce cauchemar devant les yeux, mieux je me porte !

- Tu peux parler, toi qui n'apporte que la mort à…

- Dorothy ! l'interrompt Quatre sèchement. Tu vas trop loin.

Duo ne s'est même pas crispé à ces mots, mais son regard a pris une lueur métallique qui fait frissonner la jeune fille, malgré elle.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, vipère, seuls ceux que j'aime sont concernés, et tu es loin d'être sur la liste. Ca me le ferait presque regretter, parfois. Je t'appelle plus tard, _angel_, ajoute-t-il avant d'embrasser Quatre. Sinon, on se voit pour le… « déjeuner des fiancés ».

- Bien, mon Dodo.

Duo soutient le regard méprisant de Dorothy, qui a beau avoir relevé le menton avec une belle arrogance, n'en mène pas large, sous la dureté et la froideur des yeux violets braqués sur elle.  
Elle est plus que soulagée de voir la porte se refermer sur Duo.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour tenter de nous faire nous entendre, au moins, Quatre ?

- Non, je ne savais même pas qu'il allait venir.

- Comme s'il allait s'annoncer !

- Duo est ici chez lui, Dorothy, il n'a pas à me prévenir de sa venue. Et je te serai gré de ne pas l'attaquer aussi vicieusement, en utilisant le fait qu'il ait perdu les personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

- Il me cherche constamment, tu es témoin !

- Peut-être, mais il ne va jamais aussi loin que toi. Et crois-moi, il pourrait vraiment le faire, il en connaît assez sur toi et a l'esprit suffisamment retors pour te blesser très cruellement.

- Il ne se contient pas par bonté d'âme, mais par amitié pour toi.

- Par _amour_ pour moi, exactement. Je ne peux pas t'en demander autant, mais un minimum, Dorothy, afin d'éviter que je ne m'implique davantage. Parce que je serai toujours du côté de Duo, tu n'en ressortiras que perdante. Est-ce clair ?

La jeune femme soutient le regard de l'héritier un moment, mais elle ne fait décidément pas le poids, alors elle détourne le visage, sans répondre.

- As-tu passée une bonne nuit, enchaîne Quatre pour clore le sujet, redevenant son cousin par alliance et son fiancé.

- Oui, je te remercie. Et toi ?

- J'ai peu dormi et beaucoup réfléchi. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir me voir en fin de matinée. Asseyons-nous, nous serons mieux pour parler.

- Bien, acquiesce-t-elle en s'installant à table.

- Je te sers une tasse de thé ?

- S'il te plait, oui.

Quatre fait le service, sous l'œil scrutateur de Dorothy, qui ne parvient pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.  
Il a l'air serein, calme, malgré les ombres qu'elle discerne sous ses yeux.

Après avoir bu une première gorgée de thé, toujours sans se quitter des yeux, Quatre repose sa tasse et se décide enfin à parler.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne t'épouserai pas, Dorothy.

La jeune femme repose sa tasse doucement.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, Quatre.

- Je ne peux et ne veux pas t'épouser.

- C'est un bien étrange discours, au lendemain de nos fiançailles, qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas terminées.

- Justement, j'y mettrai un terme dans la journée.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- C'est avec Trowa que j'ai envie de faire ma vie et de construire une famille, ce qui s'avèrerait impossible, si je me mariais avec toi. Nous devrions pouvoir choisir. Les choses doivent changer.

Dorothy sirote tranquillement son thé, ses yeux clairs toujours fixés à ceux de Quatre.

- Je suis tout à faire d'accord sur le principe. Mais tu parles d'un changement bien trop radical. Tu y gagnerais plus à aller en douceur, par étapes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Quatre ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, alors il reste sur ses gardes.

- Par exemple, tu pourrais commencer par imposer un divorce. A ce moment-là, tu pourra observer les réactions et voir par toi-même qui sont tes alliés et qui s'opposera à toi. Il y en a encore pour voir le divorce comme une honte et un véritable affront, voire, une faiblesse. Il y en a encore qui refuseraient de confier leurs affaires à un homme incapable de gérer sa vie personnelle.

- Accepter un divorce est très différent d'accepter l'homosexualité, Dorothy.

- C'est évident, mais cela témoigne de la même ouverture d'esprit - ou non -. Tu pourrais déterminer quelles sont les personnes les plus flexibles. Je suis convaincue que tu saurais les persuader. Tu pourrais aussi évaluer les pertes, réfléchir aux conséquences et fort de cette première expérience, décider par toi-même si sortir du placard est faisable ou non…

- Faire mon coming out après avoir divorcé peut aussi être le scandale de trop.

- T'afficher avec un homme maintenant, de manière si abrupte, ferait un scandale sans précédent et serait irrécupérable. Tu le sais, Quatre. Je ne doute pas que tu sois prêt à tout foutre en l'air pour les magnifiques yeux verts de Trowa, mais il y a des enjeux qui te dépassent. Tu y as forcément réfléchi.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de présenter Trowa au monde, pour l'instant. Mais je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'un mariage. C'est avec Trowa que je veux être père.

- Tu as besoin de moi pour ça. Le divorce te laisserait libre d'élever nos enfants avec lui.

- Tu accepterais le divorce ? finit par demander l'héritier, après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé.

- Sous certaines conditions, oui. Ne me regarde pas de cette façon, Quatre, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dépouiller. Je ne suis pas comme certaines de tes sœurs. Leur cupidité a bien failli me faire vomir, hier soir… Mais ce n'est pas le propos.

- Le contrat de mariage préparé par les avocats de mon père me permet de dire qu'il n'y a pas de risques, de ce côté-là. D'où mon inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir ?

- Je veux seulement pouvoir continuer d'appartenir à la WinRab Corp. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore…

- En effet. Et c'est tout ce que tu souhaiterais ?

- Ce divorce m'arrangerait aussi, Quatre. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord pour passer toute ma vie à jouer Mme Raberba Winner, tu sais. J'ai envie de connaître l'amour et je sais pertinemment que ça ne viendra jamais de toi. J'aime les hommes, je ne me voyais pas m'en passer. Pourtant, je sais qu'à chaque aventure que j'aurais, je prendrais le risque d'être découverte et vendue, donc lapidée en place publique pour adultère.

- Les lapidations publiques n'existent plus depuis des siècles, Dothy, sourit Quatre.

- Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Si on t'accuse d'adultère, tu perds tout.

- Oui. C'est une de tes armes contre moi. Que je le sois ou non, tu peux me faire passer pour coupable aux yeux du monde. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, le jour de nos « négociations ».

- Effectivement.

- Bien, alors que penses-tu de mon idée ? Ce ne serait l'affaire que d'une année ou un peu plus.

- Le temps d'asseoir tes positions au sein de la WinRab Corp.

- Celui pour toi de préparer le terrain pour tes alliés et tes opposants.

- Celui pour nous de donner l'illusion d'un couple uni qui se délite au fil des mois.

- Et aussi, un temps nécessaire pour te donner au moins un héritier.

Le petit sourire de Quatre s'efface, alors qu'il repose sa tasse sur la table.

- Dès l'instant où nous aurons un enfant, Dorothy, ma relation avec Trowa sera en danger.

- C'est donc bien ça, la véritable raison de ce revirement.

- C'est compréhensible. Moi aussi, je veux des enfants avec lui.

- Il n'est pas équipé pour. Désolée, ça m'a échappé, s'excuse-t-elle face au regard noir qu'elle récolte. Je te taquine, mais j'entends bien ce que tu me dis. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le désir d'être mère. Mais c'est une part du contrat que j'ai accepté. Je porterai tes enfants, Quatre, mais je suis ravie de savoir que je n'aurais pas à les élever…

- Cela pourrait venir entre-temps, ou plus tard.

- Peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, _mon chéri_. Je les connaîtrai, je serai là pour eux. De loin. Et quand bien même mon horloge biologique me sonnerait le rappel de la maternité, je sais que je n'aurais aucun poids face à toi.

- Tu seras et resteras leur mère, Dothy. Je n'empêcherai jamais le lien de se créer entre vous.

- Je sais, Quatre _chéri._ Nous en reparlerons. Pour l'heure, je ne me vois que comme une génitrice ou une mère porteuse.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te vois, moi, réplique Quatre, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah oui ? Et comment, alors ? minaude-t-elle, par-dessus sa tasse.

- Comme la mère de mes futurs enfants.

- Alors on peut peut-être éviter l'insémination artificielle et faire ça de manière naturelle ? demande-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, séductrice.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je te voyais comme mon épouse, n'exagère pas, répond-il sans bouger, la laissant seule reprendre sa place. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu le voulais vraiment.

Dorothy remet son pied, avec lequel elle a taquiné la cheville de Quatre sans succès, dans sa chaussure et sourit.

- Non, c'est vrai, je préfère les bruns. Il y a d'ailleurs un jongleur, au cirque, qui a une de ces paires de…

- Oublie, la coupe Quatre, peu désireux d'entendre la suite. Rien ne reste secret bien longtemps, au cirque, à moins d'être mercenaire sous couverture et entraîné à la dissimulation d'informations.

La jeune femme grimace.

- Dommage…

Leurs regards s'accrochent, puis il partent dans un grand rire, que seuls les coups à la porte interrompent.  
Du coup, Quatre n'a vraiment plus envie de rire…

- Entrez.

Trowa ouvre la porte, et malgré son visage neutre, limite froid, Quatre perçoit son trouble.

S'il l'avait su si près - et normalement, il le _sent _- il aurait ri moins fort.

- Je relève Ahmed, _Monsieur_.

Quatre soupire, mais ne le reprend pas, même s'il déteste quand Trowa l'appelle _monsieur_.

- Bien, Trowa, merci.

- Est-il déjà parti ? demande Dorothy.

- Non, Madame.

- Pas en privé, Trowa, voyons ! proteste-t-elle en se levant.

- Je suis en fonction, Madame.

- Comme tu veux… Bien, Quatre, je vais profiter qu'Ahmed redescende pour me faire escorter, cela évitera d'appeler quelqu'un exprès. Je dois me préparer à ,notre déjeuner officiel. Nous en avons fini, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Trowa, enchaîne-t-il en voyant Trowa se préparer à sortir, reste ici, s'il te plaît, j'ai à te parler.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Je vous laisse à vos… petites affaires, sourit la jeune femme en se rapprochant de Quatre, à qui elle fait une bise. Merci pour le thé, ce fut un moment fort agréable.

- Je t'en prie. A tout à l'heure, pour la reprise des festivités.

- Oui ! Trowa, salue-t-elle en passant devant le jeune homme parfaitement immobile.

- Madame.

Dorothy soupire en refermant la porte, mais ne répond rien.

Quatre se lève alors et vient à la rencontre de Trowa, qui s'avance aussi vers lui, et ils se retrouvent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Trowa s'en veut d'être aussi faible, il aurait souhaité réussir à maintenir une certaine distance, mais Quatre lui a trop cruellement manqué.  
Et aussi, il veut profiter de ce qu'il considère de plus en plus comme leurs derniers moments ensemble…

Ils échangent un long baiser, que Trowa rompt en sentant les mains de Quatre qui s'activent à le déshabiller.

- Quatre, mon ange, arrête ça…

- Non, répond Quatre en continuant de lui retirer son uniforme, tu n'es pas assez convaincant pour que je t'écoute. Tu le veux autant que moi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison...

- Si. Je déteste dormir sans toi et on n'a pas eu une minute pour nous, depuis ce matin, depuis ton retour. Je te relève de tes fonctions pour les deux prochaines heures et c'est sans appel, ou t'es viré…

Lorsque Quatre est dans cet état, Trowa ne peut que céder et s'abandonner.  
Et c'est bien ce qu'il fait, repoussant au loin le pincement qui lui serre le cœur.

Dans le calme qui suit leurs fougueuses retrouvailles, profitant encore du délicieux contact de leurs peaux nues, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Quatre révèle à Trowa le contenu de sa conversation avec Dorothy.

Le poids qui oppressait le cœur de Trowa à intervalles réguliers, depuis quelques jours, disparaît totalement.

Il se doute bien que les années qui vont suivre risquent d'être difficiles, l'avenir proche est encore nuageux.  
Mais entre les nuages, quelles que soient leur densité et la charge de pluie qu'ils porteront, il sait qu'il y aura des éclaircies et qu'elles les perceront durablement.

A eux de faire en sorte que ce soit le plus souvent possible.

Mais au moins, ils ont un avenir, et Trowa n'y croyait plus vraiment, encore quelques heures plus tôt.

Quatre le sort de ses pensées, en embrassant l'anneau fin qu'il porte à son majeur ; il prend sa main et fait se même avec sa bague de fiançailles entourant son annuaire.  
C'est Trowa lui-même qui l'a choisi, durant un après-midi où il a été officiellement assigné à la protection de Lady Catalonia, future Madame Raberba Winner, pendant son shopping en ville. Ils ont acheté trois anneaux, deux très sobres et légèrement différents pour Trowa et Quatre, et un volontairement très féminin pour Dorothy.

Trowa songeait sérieusement à rendre le sien, après avoir longuement réfléchi, la nuit précédente, et décidé de renoncer à jouer le fiancé de l'ombre.

Mais finalement, si la nuit porte conseils, ils ne sont pas toujours bons à suivre…

Plus sereins et rassurés sur l'avenir de leur relation, Trowa et Quatre vivent cette seconde et dernière journée de fiançailles beaucoup mieux que la première soirée.

La nuit qui clôt les festivités les trouve étroitement enlacés dans leur lit, épuisés mais heureux, enfin.  
Trowa embrasse le front de son ange endormi, qui sourit dans son sommeil.  
Son regard glisse ensuite sur la table de chevet, où un rayon de lune argenté éclaire le livre qui y est posé : _Le funambule_.

C'est Emeraude, la diseuse de bonne aventure du cirque, qui le lui a donné après lui avoir tiré les cartes - bien qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé -.  
Elle ne lui a pas dit un mot sur le résultat de son tirage, elle a seulement offert ce livre à Trowa.

Lorsqu'il a découvert l'histoire de Valentin, un directeur de cirque sexagénaire qui apprend qui était son vrai père et la formidable histoire d'amour de sa mère et de son véritable amour, qui se sont appelés le même jour à la même heure durant quarante ans, sans jamais se revoir, il a commencé à saisir le sens que pouvait avoir ce cadeau.

A la lecture des simples titres des chapitres, la lumière a continué d'éclairer son esprit : « _comment un espoir peut se perdre et un sourire le regagner _»

« _de ce que le rêve dépasse parfois la réalité_ »  
« _combien un souffle d'air peut soulever des montagnes et combien l'amour est lourd à supporter _»  
« _comment une tension se résout pour laisser place à un nouvel envol_ »  
« _comment commence un voyage du début de la nuit aux premières lueurs de l'aube_ »  
« _comment la peur peut tuer la joie du jeu et comment un clown renaît_ ».

Et d'autres encore, à l'écho tout aussi particulier, il n'en doute plus.  
Il comprend celui que peut avoir l'histoire de Valentin avec ce que lui-même vit avec Quatre, combien ils sont concernés par ces petites phrases, ces petites situations qui font tellement sens.

Trowa sourit alors en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel changeant, témoin de la nuit-aube, ce moment où « la nuit s'apprête à s'en aller et où l'aube n'est pas encore tout à fait installée », que décrit Valentin dans _Le funambule_.  
Un moment au nom tout aussi mystérieux que l'instant lui-même, que Trowa pensait simplement né de l'imagination d'un auteur, et dont il vient d'avoir la preuve de son existence, en ressentant toute la magie de ce phénomène.

Et puisque c'est Nabil, l'ami d'enfance de Valentin, qui dans le livre lui fait découvrir ce moment-là, au cœur des nuits orientales, Trowa en déduit que la présence de Quatre entre ses bras n'est peut-être pas étrangère à sa capacité nouvelle à ressentir la nuit-aube…

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil, Trowa se dit qu'il faudra vraiment qu'il pense à remercier Emeraude correctement pour son cadeau, maintenant qu'il a su en apprécier toute sa valeur…  
Et qu'il en reparle à Quatre, au matin, car il a enfin toutes les clés en main…

_**-  
**_

_**-  
La même nuit,  
**__**Cirque Mobile Suits,  
**__**Caravane d'Heero**_

-

Les mains d'Heero se crispent pour l'une dans les cheveux de Duo, pour l'autre sur les draps froissés, alors que son corps de tend durant quelques instants de plaisir brut.  
Il retombe enfin sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, le souffle court.  
Sa main droite relâche finalement le drap, alors que l'autre caresse la tête de Duo, maintenant posée sur son ventre.

Mais Duo ne tarde pas à glisser le long de son corps pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il capture dans un long baiser au goût salé de leur passion.  
Bien qu'ils soient contraints de s'interrompre, ils restent tout de même étroitement enlacés, lèvres contres lèvres – sourire contre sourire – dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

A leur retour du Palais, au cœur de la nuit, ils se sont installés dans la chambre et ont joué longtemps, alternant les jeux de société et des parties de combats intergalactiques sur l'ordinateur.

Ca leur a pris comme ça, malgré leur fatigue.  
Et malgré leur désir aussi, qu'ils ont contenté par des pauses câlines, tout en tendresse et en douceur : Duo n'était pas encore totalement remis de la nuit précédente...

Les premières lueurs de l'aube les ont convaincu de tout ranger pour dormir, mais Duo n'a pas résisté à l'envie d'offrir un petit cadeau à Heero, un dernier moment coquin pour leur plaisir à tous les deux.  
Voir et sentir Heero s'abandonner ainsi à lui fait souvent venir Duo sans qu'il ait réellement besoin de se toucher... ou d'être touché.

Alors qu'il s'apprête enfin à céder à Morphée, qu'il a de nombreuses fois repoussé, cette dernière heure, Duo sens les lèvres d'Heero bouger contre les siennes, son souffle chaud le caresser et entend son prénom dans un murmure.  
Il sourit, pensant qu'Heero s'est endormi en prononçant son nom, mais une légère pression contre son visage le détrompe, ainsi qu'une caresse appuyée sur son épaule et la répétition de son nom.

- Hmmm ? répond-il en ouvrant les yeux et en claquant la porte au nez de Morphée, une énième fois.

- Est-ce que tu aimes…

- Toi, le coupe Duo, pris d'une inspiration subite.

Heero reste un moment interdit.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- « Toi ». J'ai juste dit « toi », _honey_, pourquoi ?

Le sourire malicieux et fatigué de Duo fait craquer Heero, qui ne sait plus s'il doit être complètement dépité ou heureux des efforts de son amant capricieux.  
Duo le rend dingue.

- Pour rien. Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec ça.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _deary_. Et sinon, tu as commencé à me dire quelque chose… ?

- Hn. Est-ce que tu aimes être ici ?

- Par « ici », tu veux dire dans tes bras, dans ton lit… ?

- Chez moi, dans ma caravane.

- Ca me rappelle une chanson, qui faisait « viens dans ma caravane… »

- Duo…

- Sorry, s'excuse-t-il en relevant le visage pour embrasser le bout de son nez. Oui, j'aime être ici, dans tes bras, chez toi, dans ta caravane. Pourquoi ?

- Tu t'y sens chez toi ?

- Oui ! Surtout depuis que j'ai une clé, que je peux venir t'attendre quand tu es encore en représentation, que je peux te préparer un bon bain ou un bon repas, comme une parfaite maîtresse de maison, sourit-il dans la semi clarté de la lune. J'ai quelques affaires à moi, aussi, donc ça me donne l'impression que c'est un petit chez nous, des fois, pas seulement chez toi. C'est ce que tu dois ressentir chez moi, non ?

- Non.

Le sourire de Duo s'efface, alors qu'il se recule légèrement pour mieux voir l'expression d'Heero.  
Un Heero bien conscient d'avoir été un peu brusque et maladroit, mais aussi déterminé à avoir cette conversation.

- Comment ça, « non » ? demande Duo, un peu blessé et refroidi.

- Ca ne peut pas être chez moi, puisque ce n'est même pas chez toi. C'est chez _vous_.

- « Chez vous » ? Chez nous qui ?

- Tu le sais bien.

Cette fois, Duo se redresse totalement et allume la petite lampe de chevet.

- Tu m'expliques, Heero ? Pas seulement ce qui te prend de lancer une telle discussion maintenant, mais surtout ce que ça veut dire.

Heero s'assoit contre les oreillers et ancre son regard dans celui de Duo.

- Je t'en parle maintenant parce que je suis heureux et que je me sens bien, en cet instant. Je voulais savoir si c'était aussi ton cas, parce que je voudrais que tu t'installes ici, avec moi. Que ce soit ici qu'on se retrouve tous les soirs et qu'on passe toutes nos nuits.

- Pourquoi ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « chez vous » ?

- J'ai dit que je cohabitais, mais que je ne partageais pas. Mais ce n'est pas de la cohabitation, dans cette maison, c'est un partage où je suis minoritaire. Je ne peux l'accepter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Heero ? Que je décroche les tableaux aux murs ?

- Je veux que tu viennes t'installer ici.

- Et moi, j'aimerais que tu te sentes à l'aise, chez moi, comme chez toi ! Si c'est pas le cas, je veux comprendre pourquoi !

Heero passe une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.  
Il sait qu'il doit faire attention à son approche, c'est un terrain terriblement glissant.

- Cette maison était à Solo, puis à vous deux. Elle l'est encore. Tous les cadres ont le même peintre ou photographe pour artiste. Tu as beau avoir fait certains aménagements et changé de chambre, l'intérieur est resté identique.

- Il y a des photos de toi au salon, avec Lowe, au cirque, avec moi… Ca ne fait pas un mois que tu es revenu, pourtant. Tu as ta place, _honey_, pourquoi tu en doutes ?

- Dans le salon, oui. Ta maison compte deux niveaux. La chambre est à l'étage. Même s'il n'y a pas de photos mais seulement des paysages, il est présent à travers eux.

- Donc, tu veux que je refasse la déco, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de meubles et de cadres, Duo, il ne s'agit pas seulement de la chambre, mais de toute la maison. L'atelier de Solo est un véritable temple du souvenir.

- J'en suis conscient, mais je t'ai expliqué que j'avais du mal à me débarrasser de ce qui s'y trouve…

- Et moi, je t'explique que lorsque je suis dans cette maison, je ressens clairement la présence de Solo. Comment pourrais-je m'y sentir chez moi ou simplement à l'aise, lorsque je partage ma vie de couple avec un fantôme et le souvenir de ton histoire avec lui ? Je n'ai pas à accepter ça. Et je ne l'accepte pas.

Duo se mord la lèvre et triture nerveusement le bord du draps, sur lequel il a fixé son regard pour ne pas affronter celui d'Heero, tandis qu'il réfléchit à ses mots et leur implication.  
Mais il finit par relever les yeux vers lui.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé l'omniprésence de Solo, mais elle est évidente, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé, _honey_, que tu aies eu à subir ça. On a pas passé beaucoup de temps, chez moi, on était plus souvent ici, mais une seule fois est une fois de trop. Je vais réfléchir à la situation, promet-il, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Duo se tourne ensuite pour éteindre la lampe, mais Heero le retient en refermant sa main sur son poignet.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma demande.

- Laquelle ? Oh, venir m'installer ici ! A part quand on se dispute un peu, et ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, je n'imagine pas dormir ailleurs que dans tes bras, toutes les nuits. Alors en attendant de trouver une solution pour chez moi… c'est d'accord pour rentrer ici. Mais Yuki aussi devra emménager, sinon, je ne le verrais jamais ! Il n'y aura pas vraiment de grands changements, en fait…

- C'est important pour moi.

Duo sourit et lui caresse la joue tendrement.

- Alors ça l'est pour moi aussi. Je t'adore, Heero, et plus encore, comme tu le sais.

Heero détourne le regard, ce qui fait mal à Duo.  
Alors il lui prend fermement le visage entre ses mains et le regarde longuement, avant de l'embrasser, tout aussi longuement.

Ils se rallongent ensuite, Duo tâtonnant pour éteindre la lumière, et ne disent plus rien.

Morphée, un peu vexé par l'attitude de Duo, met un peu plus de temps à revenir.  
Mais cette fois, Duo l'accueille à bras ouverts.

_**-  
-**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard, dans la nuit du 5 au 6 janvier 204  
**__**Cirque Mobile Suits, caravane d'Heero**_

-

Bien qu'il soit profondément endormi et en plein rêve, Duo sent qu'il n'est plus seul, alors il n'a aucune difficulté à s'en arracher.  
Pas de manière brusque, il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

Aussi, malgré sa joie et son excitation de le savoir enfin revenu, il prend le temps de stabiliser ses repères, d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'habituer à la semi-obscurité.  
La lune éclaire parfois presque comme le soleil en plein jour, dans ces régions désertiques...

Il s'assoit enfin dans le lit, repoussant doucement son petit chaton lové contre lui, et pose son regard immédiatement dans la bonne direction.  
Ses yeux plongent dans deux lacs aussi bleu et profonds que la nuit qui les entoure.

- _Welcome home_… murmure-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux dénattés, qui tombent en lourdes mèches sur ses épaules et son torse nus. Ou plutôt « o_kaeri_ », si je me souviens bien.

Heero, assis sur la chaise face à lui, ne répond pas, ne bouge même pas vraiment.  
Seuls ses yeux glissent sur le corps de Duo, ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il devine sous les draps enroulés négligemment autour de lui.

Duo se sent déjà réagir sous la caresse appuyée de ses yeux à la lueur prédatrice.  
Il s'appuie sur les oreillers et se force au calme.

- 'ro… T'es parti y a trois nuits, c'est la quatrième que je passe sans toi. Tu rentres enfin et tu restes là, à me regarder et de cette façon-là, en plus... Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me rejoindre, une invitation ?

- Je suis sale.

- Je sens d'ici ton parfum, _honey_... Il m'a tellement manqué, d'ailleurs ! Ca s'estompe de plus en plus, sur tes draps, il était temps que tu reviennes.

Heero ne le quitte pas des yeux, mais ne répond pas.  
Même si la lune éclaire suffisamment la pièce, Duo allume quand même la lumière.  
Mais il reste dans le lit.

- Tu sais, il y a eu un moment, durant ces derniers jours sans toi, où je me suis demandé si repartir en mission, comme ça, avec Kill, n'allait pas te détourner de moi. J'avais peur que l'adrénaline, l'excitation et tout ce que tu pouvais ressentir soient plus fort que cette histoire si compliquée que je te force à vivre, avec moi.

- Tu es compliqué, notre histoire ne l'est pas. Et je n'ai plus aucun intérêt pour ma vie d'avant. J'aime celle que je partage avec toi, autant que je t'aime, toi.

- Alors rejoins-moi, Heero. Reprends ta place à mes côtés, s'il te plaît…

- Je ne peux pas te toucher.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

- J'en crève d'envie, Duo, mais je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Même si je n'ai pas eu à tuer, j'ai de nouveau du sang sur les mains.

Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'en verra aucune trace, mais Duo ne peut empêcher son regard de glisser vers les mains d'Heero, jointes sous son menton, alors qu'il a posé ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Tout comme moi, _honey_. Et il n'y a qu'en mêlant ce sang que nous avons sur nos mains qu'il peut disparaître de nos esprits, à défaut de disparaître de nos mémoires. _Come on, please..._

Heero regarde longuement la main que Duo lui tend, puis finit par se lever pour le rejoindre.

- Il était temps, je commençais à avoir une crampe… et un peu froid, aussi, sourit Duo, alors qu'Heero prend sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Mais il la relâche bien vite, et Duo a à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi qu'Heero s'est déjà déshabillé pour se glisser dans le lit, à ses côtés.  
A sa place.

Malgré l'envie qu'ils ont de s'embrasser – pour commencer - ils prennent encore le temps d'éteindre la lumière et de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans le lit, dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de draps.

- _Takara no…_ murmure Heero en le serrant fort.

«_ Mon trésor _»…

Duo ne doute plus de l'être, Heero lui est revenu.  
Il lui sourit, l'œil malicieux.

- _Kimi to yaritai_, souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres, en réponse.

Et il sent bien vite le sourire d'Heero contre les siennes.  
Un Heero heureux et étonné d'entendre ces mots et les progrès rapides de Duo en japonais.  
Il presse un peu plus fort leurs deux corps, qui commencent à atteindre leurs limites, l'un contre l'autre.

« _J'ai très envie de toi_ » lui a dit Duo.  
Oh ! ça, il l'a bien vite compris !  
Un désir qu'il partage et qu'il est temps de satisfaire.

Heero ne veut plus qu'une chose : oublier ces dernières journées de chasse à l'homme, loin de Duo.  
Il sait qu'il n'y arrivera qu'entre ses bras.  
C'est déjà ce qu'il est en train de ressentir, alors qu'enfin, ils joignent leurs lèvres pour un premier baiser tout en tendresse et en douceur, mais dont l'intensité dit tout de combien ils se sont manqués l'un à l'autre.

D'autres baisers suivent et s'enchaînement, leur laissant à peine le temps de reprendre le souffle qu'ils se sont ravis ou offert, tantôt plus fougueux, plus exigeants, plus passionnés, tantôt plus doux, plus lents, plus langoureux.

Le même ton est donné à l'étreinte qui suit, parfois impétueuse, fiévreuse tant leur désir est fort et le manque de l'autre s'est fait cruellement sentir, parfois tendre et câline.  
Ils se font tour à tour taquin et provocateur, jouant avec les limites du désir de l'autre autant que du sien, parfois ils lui sont totalement soumis et abandonnés…

Le plaisir qu'ils éprouvent est aussi violent que leur désir, et la caravane d'Heero tangue dangereusement sur ses roues, sous la puissance de leur danse passionnée.  
Duo retient ses cris sauf le dernier, car il perd totalement le contrôle, lorsque la jouissance le fauche au summum du plaisir, le faisant se libérer longuement entre leurs deux torses en sueur.

Heero a bien pensé étouffer son cri sous ses lèvres, mais ses dents se sont refermées sur l'épaule de Duo au moment de sa propre libération loin, si loin en lui, si puissante, et il a été bien incapable de les desserrer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois retombé sur lui qu'il s'écarte, passant sa langue sur la trace de ses dents.

- Désolé, _tenshi…_ souffle-t-il, encore haletant.

Trop essoufflé pour répondre, pas certain de n'avoir pas brisé ses cordes vocales en témoignant si fortement de sa jouissance, Duo se contente de lui sourire et de faire couler une pluie de chastes baisers sur son visage et son épaule nue, qu'il finit par mordre tendrement, taquin.

Heero se fiche alors de savoir que Duo n'a plus de souffle, il prend ses lèvres et glisse sa langue entre elles, ravageant sa bouche dans un long et profond baiser.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour réveiller leur désir.  
Mais cette fois, c'est Heero qui s'offre à Duo, qui l'aime tout aussi fougueusement et passionnément, une bonne partie de la nuit.

Leurs retrouvailles fêtées, leur désir et leur frustration apaisés, ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre, simplement heureux d'avoir enfin l'autre avec soi.

- Ca a été, là-bas ? demande Duo, après un court silence.

- Hn.

- Kill va bien ? Elle n'est pas blessée ?

- C'est sans gravité.

- Je suppose que même si ça avait été grave, si sa vengeance avait été accomplie, le reste n'aurait pas compté.

- Elle me ressemble un peu, de ce point de vue.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Peu importe les risques, les conséquences, seule la mission comptait pour toi, tout comme seule la vengeance compte, pour elle.

- Hn. « Kill » n'est pas seulement un surnom pratique face à la longueur de son nom. Elle l'aurait porté même si cela n'avait rien eu à voir. C'est réellement une tueuse. Elle peut être très dangereuse.

- On ne dirait pas, comme ça.

- Justement.

- Pourtant, comme elle reste à la Base, elle doit avoir peu de missions, non ?

- Hn. Mais elle n'en a jamais raté aucune car elle s'entraîne quotidiennement. Parce qu'elle est aussi très intelligente et manipulatrice, qu'elle peut témoigner d'une réelle perversion et d'un grand machiavélisme, c'est également elle qui élabore le déroulement des missions des mercenaires.

- C'est vrai que rares sont ceux qui peuvent imposer leurs propres plans et stratégies.

- Seuls Trowa, Wufei et moi le pouvions, dans la section J. Il y en a bien deux autres, aujourd'hui, mais ils ne sont pas du même niveau. Kill doit vérifier avant de valider leur ordre de mission.

- Elle va leur manquer, tout le temps qu'elle va rester ici.

- Ce n'est pas notre problème.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Et tu penses que ça ira de la laisser seule, cette nuit ? Enfin, c'est un peu tard pour m'en soucier, j'avoue, mais…

- Elle rejoignanit quelqu'un, quand je l'ai laissé.

Duo se redresse légèrement.

- Qui ?

- Daneel.

- Daneel ? répète Duo, incrédule. _Daneel_ ? Mais c'est pas possible !

- Je te l'avais déjà dit, Duo. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, au Réveillon du Nouvel an.

- Mais ça ne devait pas durer ! Elle peut pas sortir avec ce… ce… ce terroriste du mariage !

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne va pas faire d'elle sa cinquième épouse. Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demande Duo en se rallongeant contre lui, mais de manière à pouvoir le regarder.

- En arrivant au cirque, on a été boire une bière, à la cantine. Daneel, Marshall, Akhli et Jean venaient de revenir d'une soirée dans un club de la ville, ils prenaient un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher. Kill a demandé à Daneel s'il avait fait une bonne chasse, il a répondu qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

- Il a ajouté que la nuit n'était peut-être pas tout à fait gâchée, puisqu'il n'avait pas cherché au bon endroit.

- Ça aussi, c'est clair, surtout s'il y a le regard qui va avec.

- C'était le cas. Ils ont ensuite tous pris des nouvelles d'Ethan, qu'on était censé aller voir, et nous ont laissé. Dix minutes plus tard, Kill et moi nous sommes séparés devant la caravane de Daneel.

- Super ! grimace Duo. Elle exagère, quand même. Elle vient à peine d'arriver, ça va lui faire une sacrée réputation. Je sais bien qu'elle est pas du genre à s'en soucier, ça se voit, mais bon... Tu l'as mise en garde, au moins au sujet de Daneel ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir à le faire, pour l'instant. Elle connaît le nom de ses quatre précédentes épouses et les raisons des quatre divorces.

- Sachant le peu que je sais d'elle, elle doit aussi connaître le nombre de ses maîtresses et combien il peut en avoir en même temps...

- Exactement. C'est pour ça que je crois bien que Daneel a tout autant besoin d'être mis en garde qu'elle, s'il pense pouvoir la manipuler. Mais il n'a pas à redouter qu'elle ne le colle.

- Vraiment ?

- Kill n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Je ne lui ai jamais connu que des aventures. Et elles ne se sont pas toujours bien terminées.

- Ah…

- Je lui ai demandé si elle sortait avec Daneel, elle m'a répondu « je couche avec Daneel ». Crois-moi, elle sait où elle met les pieds.

- Alors finalement, peut-être que ce n'est pas un hasard qu'elle se retrouve avec lui, ce soir.

- Même si elle n'a aucun état d'âme et ne ressent que la satisfaction d'avoir accompli sa vengeance, elle a besoin de se rassurer.

- En couchant avec un homme, elle redevient humaine et femme, comprend Duo.

- Hn, répond Heero, sa main caressant les cheveux et l'épaule nue de Duo. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire pour Killashandra.

- Je ne mesure pas totalement encore tout ce dont elle est capable, même si je le sens, en discutant avec elle et en l'observant. Elle est très forte.

- Elle le serait davantage, si elle n'était pas gênée.

- Gênée ? Par quoi ?

- Sa poitrine.

Duo éclate de rire, sous le regard très sérieux d'Heero.

- C'est quoi cette réflexion de misogyne, _honey_ ?

- Ca n'en est pas une. Tu as bien dû avoir remarqué son imposante poitrine, vu qu'elle ne rate pas une occasion de te la mettre sous le nez.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je prête vraiment attention. Mais je vois pas le rapport ! En quoi sa poitrine, aussi… imposante soit-elle, peut-elle la gêner ?

Heero lève un sourcil, étonné de la question de Duo.

- Il n'y a guère que dans les films et les jeux vidéos que la mercenaire ou la chasseuse de prime à forte poitrine est capable de tous les mouvements possibles sans gêne et sans accuser aucun décalage, ne serait-ce que de quelques millièmes de secondes.

Duo sourit.

- Je comprends mieux ta remarque… Et tu n'as pas tort. Ca doit être lourd et peu pratique. Et Doc J. ne s'est jamais proposé d'arranger ça ?

- Elle a refusé. Elle a déjà perdu son cœur et peut-être son âme, en devenant mercenaire, elle voulait au moins avoir encore son mot à dire sur son corps.

- Je suppose que J. n'a pas insisté.

- Disons que ce genre d'attribut peut être d'une très grande utilité pour certaines missions.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… J. est vraiment tordu ! Heureusement qu'elle ne se laisse pas toujours faire. Je passerai la voir, demain, avant d'aller travailler ou après le boulot.

- Ça lui fera _très_ plaisir…

- C'est quoi, ce ton, _honey_ ?

- C'est le ton d'un homme qui s'est très bien à quel point son compagnon plaît aux deux sexes et qui a parfois du mal à gérer ça.

- Une petite crise de jalousie, j'adore !

- Duo… le menace-t-il.

Mais Duo, pas du tout impressionné, éloigne le danger en faisant tout oublier à Heero, durant un long et langoureux baiser voleur d'âme.

- Tout va bien à l'orphelinat ? reprend Heero, en s'extirpant de la douce torpeur où l'a plongé le baiser de Duo.

- Oui, tout va très bien. Les enfants t'ont quand même pas mal réclamé.

- Je passerai bientôt. Comment se fait-il que tu sois resté ici ?

- Tu n'étais pas content de me trouver dans ton lit ? le taquine Duo, contre ses lèvres.

- Si. Mais je pensais que tu en aurais profité pour retourner un peu chez toi.

- Je vais dire un truc super niais et cucul, mais _honey_, chez moi, c'est là où tu es. Et si je ne peux pas être où tu es, je me contente d'un lieu imprégné de toi. Tout parle de toi, ici, ce qui n'est pas le cas, chez moi. J'ai mieux compris ce que tu m'avais dit, il y a quelques jours, sur l'omniprésence de Solo. J'ai compris combien tu pouvais être mal à l'aise. Je vais changer ça, _honey_, je suis décidé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Duo pose sa tête sur le torse d'Heero, le visage levé vers lui, et entrelace deux de leurs mains.

- Je vais réaménager l'intérieur, petit à petit. J'ai quelques idées, mais j'aimerais qu'on le fasse ensemble, que tu me donnes ton avis.

- Avec plaisir.

- C'est surtout l'atelier qui pose problème et me donnera le plus de boulot, je vais le débarrasser totalement. Je m'en sens parfaitement capable, maintenant. J'ai pensé à vendre une partie des toiles de Solo et même des miennes. L'argent sera reversé à l'orphelinat.

- Vous avez du talent, mais tu penses vraiment pouvoir trouver des acheteurs, ici ?

- Pas seulement. J'ai le nom de quelques personnes qui s'étaient montrées intéressées par les toiles qui se trouvent à l'orphelinat, quand elles y sont passées. Mais pour le reste, je vais en amener à Sank, j'en ai déjà parlé à Milliardo.

- Il n'en a pas acheté, lui ? Au moins celles te représentant.

- Il en a réservé quelques unes, c'est vrai.

- Forcément…

- Il aurait pu tout acheter, mais il ne l'a pas fait, tu sais.

- Laisse-moi deviner, il veut que d'autres puissent connaître et profiter de ton talent ou de ta beauté immortalisée.

- Tu le connais vraiment bien, on dirait…

- …

- Il faudra vraiment que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé entre vous, _honey_. D'ailleurs, ça serait bien que ce soit avant d'aller à Sank.

- Ok, mais pas maintenant.

- Désolé, mon Heero, j'oublie que tu dois être fatigué.

Duo embrasse la peau encore salée, à proximité de ses lèvres, puis remonte jusqu'à celles d'Heero, qu'il mordille, aspire, taquine un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero craque et le renverse sous lui.

- Pas tant que ça… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, c'est tout.

- D'accord… On aura le temps, dans l'avion. Sally et Wufei sont déjà partis, alors nous serons seuls.

- Hn ?

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire ! Sally, grâce à ses origines eurasiennes, a le savoir et les compétences de notre médecine et de celle traditionnelle et ancestrale chinoise. Je pensais à tort qu'elle était seulement le médecin du cirque et qu'elle s'était coupée du monde en suivant Wufei, mais en fait, c'est encore un grand nom de la médecine.

- Hn. Elle participe à de nombreuses vidéo-conférences dans le monde. Son avis est sollicité pour divers cas, également.

- C'est ce que j'ai appris. Tu rends ça facile, grâce à tes connaissances informatiques. Même perdus dans le désert, tu arrives à obtenir une connexion parfaite et sans décalage.

- Hn.

- Sally est donc la mieux placée pour trouver une solution. Sans compter le fait que personne encore n'est au courant que le Comte est toujours en vie, à part la sœur de Milliardo, leurs employés et Noin, leur meilleure amie. Et c'est pour ça que Wufei lui a demandé d'ausculter Treize. S'il peut être sauvé, elle saura trouver le moyen.

- Je le pense aussi. Et ils sont donc partis à Sank.

- Oui, il y a deux jours. Le cirque reprend le 11 janvier, ils doivent être de retour le 8 ou le 9, au plus tard. Sans compter la préparation du banquet pour célébrer la grossesse de Sally et le Nouvel an chinois. Il y a le temps, c'est le 14 février, cette année, sous le signe du Tigre.

- Alors ils se sont décidés à fêter le futur Chang ?

- Oui, mais en faisant coïncider la fête avec le Nouvel an, ils contournent la superstition, en quelque sorte. Sally est enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont pu l'annoncer. Et elle en sera à cinq mois, en février. Mais c'est vrai que fêter l'arrivée d'un bébé alors qu'il n'est pas vraiment là…

- Il est là, Duo. C'est bien le sens du t-shirt que tu as offert à Sally « _baby on board_ » et qu'elle affiche si fièrement.

Duo sourit, il est très content de son cadeau et de la fierté de Sally à le porter.  
Elle était tellement heureuse d'être enceinte, que Duo a immédiatement pensé à elle, en voyant ce t-shirt dans un catalogue pour futurs parents.

- Oui, mais bon, rien n'est joué, encore. Les peurs et les angoisses pour les femmes enceintes et leurs bébés sont parmi les réactions que toute la science et les progrès de l'univers ne pourront jamais complètement calmer. Et puis, mine de rien, Sally et Wufei sont très ancrés dans les croyances ancestrales.

- Justement, Duo, les Ancêtres veillent sur leurs descendants.

- Le clan du Dragon renaît de ses cendres, tu as raison. Cette famille est protégée et je suis content pour Wufei et Sally.

- Moi aussi. Un enfant est tout ce qui leur manquait, ajoute-t-il en caressant distraitement la croix de Duo, posée sur son torse.

- J'ai hâte de voir Wufei avec son propre gamin ! Ca promet !

- Hn.

- Au fait, reprend Duo après un court silence, ça me fait penser que s'ils doivent être rentrer pour la reprise du cirque, le 11, c'est aussi ton cas. Ca risque de faire court, on est déjà le 6…

- _Mon_ cas ? relève-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec Milliardo, là-bas ? ajoute-t-il, avant de mordre la zone si sensible de Duo, entre l'oreille et la mâchoire

Duo se pince les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement indécent qui veut les franchir.

- Non, je sais bien… J'aurais pu partir avec Sally et Wufei, mais je savais que ça ne t'aurait pas plu. Et je voulais t'attendre, de toute façon. Alors on rentrera ensemble, aussi. Ces jours et nuits sans toi et sans pouvoir te joindre m'ont paru interminables, je veux rien revivre de ces heures-là.

- Je préfère ça… répond Heero en continuant d'embrasser son cou et son visage. Je t'ai dit qu'on resterait tant que tu en auras besoin. Trowa me remplacera. Et puis, c'est pour que je puisse aider Killashandra qu'on a retardé le voyage à Sank, aussi. Ne t'en fais pas pour le cirque.

- Ok… Merci, _honey_.

Le sourire de Duo s'efface, alors qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement rauque, la tête rejetée en arrière pour offrir davantage son cou aux attentions de son délicieux amant.  
Heero le dévore avec application, puis se redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
Il repousse les mèches de son front pour mieux les voir, appréciant la lumière qui y danse et leur couleur qui change peu à peu, dans le reflet de la lune.

- Tes yeux deviennent pourpre, _tenshi_.

- C'est parce que j'ai terriblement envie de toi… répond Duo en remontant ses jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses d'Heero, toujours sur lui, lui donnant une seconde preuve de ce qu'il affirme.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais te laisser aller travailler, demain…

- Hmmm… vraiment ? demande Duo, alors que leurs corps ont déjà commencé à onduler l'un contre l'autre.

- Hn.

- Je ne mens jamais, _honey_… Il va falloir que tu me rendes incapable d'aller travailler, si tu veux me retenir…

- Vraiment ?

La main d'Heero glisse entre leurs corps, entre leurs jambes, entre…

- Oui… _oui_…

- Dans ce cas…

Les lèvres, la langue, les dents suivent la voie tracée par la main…

- _Oui_…

- … mission acceptée…

-

-

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et qu'il vous a plu.  
A bientôt pour la suite, écrite mais non tapée, donc d'ici deux à trois semaines, je pense...  
je continue de répondre à ceux à qui j en'ai pas encore répondu_

_Un petit mot sur "une semaine de toi 2" : la suite n'est pas tapée mais écrite depuis longtemps, je dois juste la reprendre un peu, donc ça devrait arriver, au moins le premier chapitre de la mini-fic sur la séparation. _

_Bonne continuation à tous, bonnes vacances ou bon courage pour le boulot !_

_Lysanea_

_-_

_Traduction de You rock my world :_

Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même  
Parce que chérie, tu es arrivée et tu as changé  
Ma façon de marcher  
Ma façon de parler  
Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi  
Mais chérie, tu sais que c'est la vérité  
_Reste avec moi, réalise mes rêves  
Et je serai tout ce dont tu as besoin  
_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, tout va si bien ( chérie )  
J'ai cherché le parfait amour toute ma vie ( toute ma vie )  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, on dirait que ( on dirait que )  
J'ai enfin trouvé cet amour parfait qui m'appartient  
_  
_Tu as secoué mon monde, tu le sais  
Et tout ce que je possède, je te le donne ( tu as secoué mon monde )  
L'amour le plus rare, qui aurait pu penser que je trouverais  
Quelqu'un comme toi pour m'appartenir ( tu as secoué mon monde ) _

_La manière dont tu me parles, celle dont tu m'aimes,  
La façon dont tu me le donnes, (ton amour)  
Donne-le moi..._

_Etc...  
_


	17. Chasse neige

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. sauf William le steward. La chanson est de _Chemistry_, **Life goes on**, la version lente de l'opening de Antique Bakery.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 13x6  
**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Milliardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada, Réléna Peacecraft  
_

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'être encore là et désolée de vous avoir fait un peu attendre. Merci à **Nass, Sortilège**, ma chère **Claire** et** Merikhemet** pour vos messages et vos reviews.  
Merci à toi, **Lilith**, d'avoir sacrifié quelques heures de sommeil pour lire mon précédent chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci !  
Merci à toi, **Céline**, pour ta review. je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie d elire "le funambule", tu verras, c'est un livre magnifique ! (tiens moi au courant XD)

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

-

* * *

**-**

**Chapitre Dix-sept : Chasse-neige**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_**8 Janvier 204,****  
Dans le PeaceMillion, jet privé du Prince de Sank**_

_**-**_

Duo entre dans la cuisine du jet et sourit en apercevant le jeune steward devant son ordinateur, la tête entre les mains et le visage grimaçant.

- William ?

Le jeune homme sursaute presque et se redresse

- Monsieur Duo ! Vous m'avez appelé et je n'ai pas entendu, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé…

- Hey, du calme, tout va bien, le rassure-t-il en venant poser une main sur son épaule. Je n'ai pas sonné, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes, alors je suis venu chercher moi-même à boire. C'est juste que t'avais l'air tellement concentré, je voulais pas te faire peur en entrant. Mais c'est loupé…

- Je révise, en fait. Je vais bientôt passer mes examens d'entrée à l'Ecole Royale de l'Aviation Civile de Sank.

- Milliardo m'a dit que tu voulais être pilote, oui. C'est une bonne chose, ça doit demander beaucoup de travail.

- Oui, mais je ne dois pas négliger pour autant mon boulot. Le Prince de Sank a eu la gentillesse de me confier la mission de veiller à votre confort durant votre vol, je ne dois pas le décevoir. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais été steward que sur les grandes lignes, jamais pour un privé.

- Tu as été parfait depuis le début, on a rien à y redire, Heero et moi. Crois-moi, on apprécie beaucoup ta discrétion ! Tu peux travailler, ça ne pose pas de problème. Si on a besoin de quelque chose, on te sonne, ou on se débrouille, comme tu peux le constater ! ajoute-t-il en levant les bouteilles de sodas qu'il vient de prendre dans le frigo entre eux.

- Merci, Monsieur Duo.

- Je t'en prie ! A plus tard et bon courage.

- Oh, Monsieur Duo ! le rappelle le jeune homme, alors qu'il refermait la porte.

- Oui ?

- Il est 19 h aux Emirats, alors je vais bientôt commencer à préparer le dîner Si vous vous mettez de suite à l'heure de Sank, vous allez être affamés.

- C'est un risque, oui !

- Je vais devoir fermer la cuisine, question de sécurité. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez vous servir au bar, en cabine, vous y trouverez tout ce qu'il faut.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a aussi un mini bar là-bas, j'avais oublié ! Je ne suis définitivement pas habitué à tout ce confort en vol… D'accord, c'est noté ! Merci, William. Et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour tes révisions, n'hésite pas à venir nous demander. Heero a pas mal de diplômes scientifiques et il a suivi plusieurs formations. J'ai un bon bagage aussi, même si c'est plus dans les langues.

- D'accord, c'est très gentil, merci !

Après un dernier sourire, Duo referme la porte de la cuisine et retourne auprès d'Heero.  
Il lui tend le soda qu'il lui a demandé, avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés pour boire le sien.

- Merci.

- De rien ! William va bientôt préparer le dîner.

- Ok.

Duo se cale confortablement dans son siège et observe Heero du coin de l'œil, prenant son mal en patience.  
Quand il est sur son ordinateur, il vaut mieux éviter de le déranger.

Duo s'inquiète toujours un peu, même si Heero ne lui cache rien de ce qu'il fait.  
C'est lui qui gère le site du cirque, qui fait les montages vidéos, qui aide pour la publicité.  
Il s'occupe aussi de monter des simulations de numéros, les siens et ceux des artistes qui le lui demandent.

Mais bien que le visage d'Heero ne trahisse rien, Duo sent que ce qui attire son attention n'a rien à voir avec le cirque.  
Il pourrait jeter un œil sur l'écran pour avoir en confirmation, mais il ne le fait pas.

Heero lui en parlera quand il le voudra, s'il veut le faire.

Lorsqu'il referme enfin son ordinateur dans un claquement sec, Duo repose son livre et le regarde.  
Avec douceur, il passe sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du revers de ses doigts, ce qui lui permet de sentir la crispation de ses mâchoires.

- Ca ne va pas, honey.

Ce n'est pas une question, même s'il y en a une, derrière, qui demande plutôt : « _qu'est-ce qui_ ne va pas ? ».  
Heero prend le temps de boire une gorgée de son soda avant de lui répondre.

- Je viens d'obtenir confirmation d'un fait vieux de plusieurs années.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? propose Duo en se tournant dans son siège pour lui faire plus ou moins face.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était Dekim Barton qui avait assassiné Odin Lowe, il y a onze ans, commence Heero en se tournant légèrement vers lui également. Je sais à présent que c'est le Docteur J. qui l'a envoyé.

- C'est lui qui a commandité son meurtre ? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient… bon, on peut pas vraiment parler d'eux comme étant des amis, mais en tout cas, ils semblaient assez proches pour qu'Odin te confie à Doc J., s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose…

- Justement.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, alors qu'il comprend tout.

- Il voulait te récupérer !

- Hn. J'étais une arme de plus en plus redoutable et intéressante, mais je grandissais. Doc J. devait agir au plus vite pour m'avoir et faire de moi le soldat parfait dont il rêvait.

- Il est vraiment sans scrupule… Odin lui faisait confiance, non ?

- Non. Il le connaissait bien. Ce que j'étais en train de consulter sur mon ordinateur, c'était un fac-similé du véritable testament d'Odin, que Doc J. a falsifié. En réalité, Odin avait confié ma garde à une personne dont j'ignore encore tout. Mais je suis certain qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les mercenaires.

- Tu sais son nom ?

- Kotori Sunsea.

- Ca a une consonance asiatique et anglo-saxonne... Tu vas essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle ?La personne qui t'a communiqué ce document peut t'en dire plus ?

- Je ne pense pas. Cela a déjà pris longtemps à ma source pour retrouver ce document. C'est l'unique version du véritable testament d'Odin numérisé, l'original a certainement été détruit par Doc J.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Le document était codé et c'est moi qui l'aie déchiffré. Ma source ignore son contenu.

- Mais ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très efficace. Peut-être qu'au cours de ses recherches, il a entendu parler ou rencontré le nom de cette femme ?

- C'est une possibilité. Mais je ne veux pas la mettre en danger, qui qu'elle soit. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de me renseigner. J'aimerais au moins savoir si elle est encore en vie. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'espoir, elle constituait sûrement un obstacle pour Doc J. Mais je me dois d'essayer.

- Je t'aiderais, si tu es d'accord.

- Merci, répond Heero en déposant un baiser appuyé sur son front.

- Si tu as obtenu confirmation, c'est que tu as cherché à savoir, donc que tu soupçonnais Doc J., non ?

- Hn.

- Quelque chose t'a mis sur la voie...

Heero ne répond pas et boit en silence, le regard tourné vers le hublot.

- Tu ne parles jamais d'Odin et de ce que tu as vécu, reprend Duo. Pourtant, c'est une part de toi très importante. J'aurais aimé que tu te confies à moi, tu sais. Mais je ne te forcerai jamais à le faire. Surtout pas aujourd'hui, alors que tu viens d'apprendre cette nouvelle qui te touche, je le vois bien.

La main libre d'Heero se glisse dans celle de Duo et il entrecroise leurs doigts, ses yeux de nouveau ancrés aux siens.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu d'occasions de parler de ça, Duo. Ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde entre le fromage et le dessert.

- C'est vrai.

- Nous avons pris l'avion il y a deux heures, il reste encore près de huit heures de vol. Nous pouvons répartir notre temps entre dormir et parler de ça, si tu le souhaites.

- Avec plaisir, sourit Duo en pressant sa main plus fort. Mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je n'oublie pas qu'il nous faut parler de ce qui s'est passé entre Milliardo et toi. Je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, à Sank.

- Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir te faire oublier ça, grimace Heero, provoquant ainsi le rire de Duo. Je te laisse décider de ce que tu veux entendre en premier.

Duo réfléchit un moment.

- Je ne crois pas que ce qui s'est passé à Sank soit très long… si ?

- Non.

- Alors nous aurons le temps d'en discuter un soir, par exemple. Et puis, tu as commencé par me raconter comment tu t'étais retrouvé confié à la garde d'Odin, la première fois que tu as accepté de me parler de ton passé. Ce serait plus logique que tu continues en me racontant tes débuts avec Doc J., puisque je sais maintenant comment il a magouillé pour te récupérer.

- Bien.

Ils s'installent plus confortablement dans leurs sièges, qu'ils inclinent légèrement, toujours tournés l'un vers l'autre.

- J'ai vécu la mort d'Odin d'une manière étrange. Avec le recul, je pense que j'ai éprouvé de la tristesse pour la première fois de ma vie, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'était ce sentiment.

- Tu as pleuré ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il pleuvait, ce jour-là, mon visage était trempé. Sans aucune expression, comme Odin m'avait appris à le faire en toutes circonstances, qui aurait pu dire si c'était de larmes ou de pluie ?

- Tu étais présent quand il a été tué ?

- Hn. Mais je n'ai pas vu le tueur. Je n'ai pas cherché après lui non plus.

- Ce n'était pas ta mission.

Heero lui fait la surprise de sourire, bien que tristement.

- Ce devait être ça.

- Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment de dire ça, mais… t'es vraiment encore plus craquant que tu ne l'es déjà, quand tu souris, même si ta tristesse me fait mal au cœur.

De sa main libre, Heero attire le visage de Duo vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Je n'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais j'adore quand tu me fais des compliments, murmure-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres.

- Et moi, c'est toi que j'adore, Heero. Mais je t'en prie, continue, je t'ai interrompu.

Heero s'appuie de nouveau contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Doc J. n'a laissé à personne le temps de me questionner sur la mort d'Odin. Son corps était sûrement encore chaud que j'étais déjà dans une voiture, face à J. et d'autres inconnus. Ils m'expliquaient par alternance qu'Odin savait qu'il était l'objet d'un contrat et qu'il leur avait demandé de s'occuper de moi, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ils surveillaient Odin, ils l'ont donc vu s'écrouler. Et ils étaient venus me chercher avant que la police ne mette la main sur moi et ne remonte le fil de nos fausses identités.

- Ils ont pensé à tout…

- Hn. Je me suis laissé faire, puisque c'était la volonté d'Odin. Je tenais son testament dans les mains. A cette époque, je ne me posais pas de questions. C'était l'écriture d'Odin, c'était sa volonté, j'obéissais, comme j'avais toujours appris à le faire.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu avais 13 ans, quand Odin est mort.

- Hn.

- Tu as donc passé neuf ans avec lui.

- Hn.

- Et tu as accepté Doc J. tout de suite ?

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Nous sommes allés incognito à l'enterrement d'Odin. En fait, il n'y avait que nous deux. Doc J. avait tout organisé.

– Quelle tristesse… ne peut s'empêcher de souffler Duo.

- Je réalisais parfaitement que je ne le verrai jamais plus, mais J. ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me poser une seule question sur mon avenir. Il m'a emmené avec lui à la base des mercenaires qu'il dirigeait à la frontière de Sank.

- Où, exactement ?

- La section J. était implantée dans la ville d'Hellun, dissimulée dans une ancienne zone industrielle abandonnée, sous terre, plus précisément. C'est là qu'a commencé mon entraînement spécial. Je te passe les détails.

- Je crois que la petite idée que je m'en fais suffit, grimace Duo.

- Ce qu'on imagine est parfois pire que la réalité, mais dans ce cas précis, j'en doute.

Duo lève leurs deux mains entrelacées pour embrasser le dos de celle d'Heero, un baiser appuyé, sans le quitter des yeux.

- J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Est-ce que Doc J. s'est occupé de ton entraînement seul ?

- Il élaborait lui-même les programmes et les simulations. Il était assisté en ce qui concernait les modifications génétiques et les tests qui devaient les valider ou les améliorer. C'est un ingénieur et un médecin, mais son savoir était malgré tout limité, déjà à l'époque.

Le silence s'installe quelques instants, durant lesquels Heero observe Duo qui se mordille la lèvre en fuyant un peu son regard.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? finit par demander Heero en posant l'index de sa main libre sur la lèvre inférieure de Duo, pour qu'il arrête de la torturer.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je peux…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais tout me dire et tout me demander.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est correct de le faire…

- Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade, tous les deux, Duo.

- C'est vrai…

- Je vais t'aider, puisque que tu hésites. Tu veux savoir si j'ai été abusé par J. ou d'autres, c'est ça ?

- Pas forcément abusé, mais… s'il t'a déjà… touché. Ca fait aussi partie de ce qu'il fallait t'apprendre, c'était l'âge… A moins qu'Odin ait eu le temps de le faire.

- Pas vraiment. Odin m'a expliqué ce qu'était la sexualité et les raisons pour lesquelles mon corps avait certaines réactions. Mais c'est Doc J. qui s'est chargé de m'initier. Pas lui personnellement, rassure-toi.

- Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné de ce pervers…

- Je ne dirais pas qu'il n'a jamais touché aucun des mercenaires qu'il a formé dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais ce n'était pas un pédophile, Duo. Il nous vénère comme ses créations, comme des objets de collection. Il déshumanise ses soldats et donc, les « asexualise », d'une certaine façon.

- Je comprends…

- Il ne nie pas la sexualité et le sexe de ses soldats pour autant, il s'en sert et leur apprend à s'en servir.

- Ton corps est aussi une arme. J'ai entendu ce refrain, moi aussi.

- Hn ?

- Oui. C'est l'été de mes 14 ans que Raberba Senior m'a confié au Professeur G. Je ne sortais pas encore avec Solo, à cette époque, même si on s'était déjà embrassé peu avant. Mais il était là et je l'aimais. Dans ces conditions, il était hors de question que ma première expérience sexuelle ait lieu au cours d'une mission ou avec les personnes qui m'aidaient à les préparer, au début.

- D'autres mercenaires ?

- Deux seuls autres, en fait : l'Agent n°8, Gage Hotwind et l'agent n°11, Kayla El Rahini. Surtout Gage, en fait, qui a très vite compris où allait ma préférence… Il m'a appris à séduire sans jamais me toucher que nécessaire ni abuser de la situation. Kayla était là aussi, souvent, elle s'occupait de moi également. C'était drôlement efficace, bien que seulement théorique. Durant les deux ans qui sont passés jusqu'à ce que Solo et moi soyons ensemble, j'ai eu une certaine chance, puisque je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à séduire qui que ce soit pour mes « missions ». Et ensuite, une fois en couple avec Solo, c'est avec lui que j'ai fini d'apprendre. Et j'ai toujours fait en sorte que si je devais aller jusqu'à séduire pour approcher une cible, je n'ai pas à aller trop loin. Mais je suis conscient que tout devait être bien différent, pour toi et dans ton cas, _honey_.

- Solo était au courant de ce que tu faisais.

- Bien sûr. Il n'approuvait pas, mais me soutenait. Et il savait que je n'accepterai jamais de faire n'importe quoi. C'était très difficile pour moi, tu sais. Autant ce que je devais parfois faire que de devoir le dissimuler à Quatre. Heureusement que Solo était là. J'avais des bras où me réfugier et tenter d'oublier. Après une mission et surtout lorsqu'elle se soldait par une exécution, je m'enfermais des heures à l'église, après m'être confessé au Père Maxwell. Solo venait me retrouver et je pleurais dans ses bras jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- Sa disparition a dû être douloureuse pour cette raison aussi. Il était tout pour toi.

- Tout comme Quatre, réplique-t-il en souriant. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que toutes ces années, Solo m'a rendu plus fort. Alors j'ai pu continuer, même sans lui. Je sais la chance qu'était la mienne de l'avoir eu à mes côtés. Toi, tu n'avais personne de ce genre…

- J'ai cru avoir quelqu'un comme ça.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn. Je t'ai dit que Doc J. ne s'était pas occupé de mon initiation sexuelle. En fait, il a confié cette partie-là à un couple qui m'a « formé » durant six mois. Plus ou moins.

- Comment ça, « plus ou moins » ?

- Petit à petit, je me suis montré moins à l'aise avec la femme. Alors nous avons très vite commencé à nous voir qu'entre hommes, même si je n'en étais pas encore vraiment un.

- T'avais quel âge ?

- C'était quelques mois après que Doc J. m'ait récupéré, je venais tout juste d'avoir 14 ans.

- Et eux, ils avaient quel âge ?

- Adriano avait 34 ans, Whitney, 28.

- Ca fait une grande différence, quand même !

- Je ne m'en souciais pas. Ils étaient mes professeurs.

- Même après que cet Adriano et toi avez continué seuls ?

Heero ne répond pas de suite, alors Duo serre sa main aux doigts toujours entrelacés aux siens.

- Je le répète, j'aimerais vraiment en savoir le plus possible sur toi et ce que tu as vécu, _honey_, mais encore une fois, t'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant…

- Je cherche seulement mes mots. A cette époque, reprend-il très vite, je n'avais pas encore dressé les barrières auxquelles tu t'es confronté à notre rencontre. Je n'étais pas encore si catégorique avec moi sur la question des sentiments. Doc J. n'était pas encore passé par-là non plus. C'est juste que je n'avais pas à nier ce que je ressentais, puisque je ne ressentais rien.

- Vraiment rien ?

- Odin me manquait, parfois. Et je n'aimais pas J.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

- Il l'a sûrement senti.

- Il aimait ça. Parce que ça me rendait froid et combatif. Je faisais ce qu'il me disait de faire, mais je ne l'aimais pas, lui. Les autres personnes que je rencontrais m'indifféraient, tout simplement. Elles ne suscitaient aucune réaction de ma part. Jusqu'à Adriano.

Heero s'interrompt une nouvelle fois et Duo n'intervient pas, le laissant trouver ses mots.  
Il est vraiment content qu'Heero lui raconte tout ça, même si son cœur est mis à rude épreuve.

- J'appréciais d'être avec lui. Pas ce qu'il m'apprenait ou me faisait. Tout le plaisir et les sensations qu'il me donnait ou que je lui donnais, les réactions de mon corps ou du sien, je les analysais pour pouvoir m'en servir ultérieurement. Mais aimer être avec lui, je ne me l'expliquais pas.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé avec lui, je suppose ?

- Odin m'avait appris à ne jamais parler de ce que je pouvais penser ou ressentir. Quand c'est en toi, c'est sous contrôle. Agis selon ta conscience, c'est la seule voix dont tu as besoin pour te guider. Tel a été l'essentiel de son enseignement.

Duo est profondément ému par les mots d'Heero.  
Il ne sait rien du rapport que pouvait entretenir Heero et Odin, même qu'il a toujours pensé que ce ne pouvait être une relation père/fils, vu leurs activités.  
Mais la manière dont Heero a parlé de lui, à l'instant, bien qu'avec son ton neutre habituel, limite indifférent, a soudain rappelé à Duo qu'Heero avait tout de même été un enfant.

Un gamin qui a passé neuf ans de sa vie avec un homme qui a été la figure la plus proche de celle d'un père qu'il a connu.  
Ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, bon ou mauvais, traumatisant ou non, a été assez fort pour marquer cet enfant devenu adolescent puis homme, à vie.

- Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- C'est pourquoi ça a toujours été ma ligne de conduite, répond Heero en se rapprochant un peu de Duo. Ce, même après sa disparition.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas parlé à cet Adriano.

- Hn. Mais peut-être le sentait-il. En tout cas, Doc J., lui, l'a très vite compris. Et il s'en est servi.

- Comment ?

- Adriano et Whitney étaient des escrocs professionnels. Adriano a rapidement dépassé les limites fixées pour mon apprentissage, en me formant à ses tours et ses arnaques. Il a fini par me laisser entendre qu'il pourrait me garder avec lui.

- Tu étais d'accord ?

- Entre Doc J. et lui, mon choix était vite fait. Doc J. le savait. Et il était hors de question que je lui échappe.

- Il l'a tué ? demande Duo, appréhendant la réponse.

- Non. Cela aurait eu un trop faible impact sur moi. J. me parlait seulement à plusieurs reprises d'Adriano, du fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour mon avenir et de combien il m'appréciait. Il m'a laissé croire qu'il acceptait tout ça, cet intérêt pour moi, et m'assurait que passer du temps avec eux était une excellente expérience.

- C'était faux.

- Complètement. Une fois son poison distillé, j'étais persuadé de pouvoir suivre Adriano avec la bénédiction de Doc J. Je ne me souciais pas de ce qu'on pourrait me demander de faire. Je voulais simplement être avec Adriano. Il m'offrait quelque chose qui ressemblait à ma vie avec Odin, loin de ce que me faisait subir Doc J. Le piège n'a pas mis longtemps à se refermer.

- Que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander Duo, dans le silence qui s'attarde.

Heero termine son soda, repose la bouteille vide et se tourne de nouveau vers Duo.

- Doc J. a repris son bourrage de crâne avec un but plus précis. Lentement, sournoisement, il m'a amené à me rendre compte d'une pseudo évidence : Adriano rêvait de m'emmener avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas… à cause de Whitney.

- Oh God…

- J'ai fini par croire que la tuer représenterait un beau cadeau pour Adriano. Dans mon esprit embrouillé par J. et leurs nombreuses disputes de couple, il voulait se débarrasser d'elle pour n'être qu'avec moi. Pour me convaincre de passer à l'acte, Doc J. me rappelait combien Odin était fier de moi, lorsque je remplissais un contrat ou que j'accomplissais une mission qu'il m'avait confié.

- Et tu l'as fait ? Tu as tué cette femme ?

- J'ai failli. Je me suis introduit dans leur chambre, une nuit. J'ai attendu qu'ils aient fini de faire l'amour. Adriano avait pour habitude d'aller fumer une cigarette sur leur balcon, tout de suite après. Je suis sorti de l'ombre et me suis mis face à Whitney, visant son cœur. Tout a été très vite. Les cris, Adriano qui s'est interposé, les balles qui ont fusé, une qui a ricoché… Whitney a été très grièvement blessée, Adriano plus légèrement. Moi aussi.

- Toi aussi ?

- Adriano m'a frappé en me traitant de monstre, de marionnette de J. Il a pris sa femme inconsciente dans ses bras, malgré la balle logée dans sa propre épaule, et est parti, à moitié nu.

- Pour aller où ?

- A la Base pour que les médecins puissent les soigner. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'hôpital.

- Un mercenaire sans couverture ne va jamais à l'hôpital, se souvient Duo. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment mercenaires mais travaillaient quand même pour Doc J. Qu'as-tu fait, de ton côté ?

- J'allais quitter l'appartement, mais Doc J. est arrivé et a profité de mon état. J'étais vraiment perdu, Duo, je m'étais pris toutes les émotions et la violence d'Adriano en plein cœur, et j'avais raté ma cible. Doc J. a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a soufflé à l'oreille que je n'étais qu'une machine à tuer, que je ne savais faire que ça. Il m'a rappelé que je lui appartenais, que personne ne voudrait de moi. Je n'avais pas d'autre utilité ou de but dans la vie que de lui obéir. C'était la volonté d'Odin. Il m'a montré mon reflet dans le miroir en murmurant toujours à mon oreille « tu es une arme, Heero, froide, lisse, sans âme, vide ». Et je l'étais, à cet instant. C'est le dernier cadenas qu'a refermé Doc J. autour de mon cœur. Le reste, c'est moi qui l'aie bâti.

- Quelle ordure… souffle Duo, retourné par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

- Je n'ai plus jamais laissé personne m'approcher. Trowa et Wufei, c'était différent. On se tenait seulement les uns à côtés des autres. Peu à peu, nos barrières se sont comme absorbées, fondues, assimilées, et on s'est lié. Mais une intrusion directe n'a plus jamais été possible, depuis cette histoire. Jusqu'à ce que tu me plantes une flèche en plein cœur.

Duo sourit et pose sa tête sur son épaule, sans un mot.

- Duo, reprend Heero, comprenant son état d'esprit, je vais bien, tu sais. C'est du passé. Je m'en souviens aujourd'hui avec un réel détachement.

- Mais moi, ça me fait mal que tu aies eu à vivre tout ça, répond-il sans bouger.

- Si ça nous a permis de nous retrouver et d'être ensemble, je ne regrette rien.

Duo relève la tête vers lui.

- Comment fais-tu pour dire des choses si fortes et belles avec une expression ni neutre et naturelle ?

- Mon amour pour toi est naturel, j'exprime ce qu'il m'inspire et ce qui en découle de façon naturelle. Tu voudrais que je rougisse et papillonne des yeux ?

- C'est ce que je fais, moi ?

- Non. Mais tes yeux brillent quand tu me parles de tes sentiments, même sans prononcer les mots précis. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu m'aimes plus, tu l'exprimes seulement différemment. Souvent avec ton corps, d'ailleurs.

- Pour ce qui est de ça, tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus !

- Seulement _pas mal_ ?

- Pardon, je voulais dire _parfaitement_.

- Je préfère… murmure Heero contre ses lèvres, avant de l'entraîner dans un long baiser.

Duo repose ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, alors qu'ils s'allongent plus confortablement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _honey_ ? demande-t-il alors qu'Heero laisse échapper un discret soupir.

- Je repensais à l'une de mes dernières conversations avec Odin.

- Tu me racontes ou c'est perso ? Je peux comprendre…

- Baka… réplique Heero, avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs pour en faire le récit aussi fidèle que possible à Duo.

-  
_« Ce serait merveilleux que tu rencontres un jour une personne que tu aimerais et pour qui tu te battrais avec autant de force et de détermination que tu n'en as pour tes missions, Heero.__  
- Comme toi ?__  
- Si j'avais rencontré une telle personne, j'aurais sûrement fait de meilleurs choix. Quant à toi, Heero, je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes, mais je souhaite ne pas être ni la seule, ni la dernière personne que tu aimeras dans ta longue vie.__  
- Aimer, c'est obéir ?  
- Aimer, c'est vivre, Heero. » _

-  
- Je peux dire aujourd'hui que le vœu d'Odin est exaucé, grâce à toi, _tenshi_.

- Je suis content, puisque ça te rend heureux.

Un silence confortable s'installe, et Duo s'endort presque sous les caresses de la main d'Heero, au bout de son bras qui l'entoure avec tendresse.  
Il est aussi bercé par les battements de son cœur, puisqu'il a sa tête posée en partie sur sa poitrine.

Heero a rouvert son ordinateur, et Duo peut voir que cette fois-ci, il travaille au montage d'un nouveau reportage vidéo sur le cirque, qu'il va publier prochainement sur le site officiel.  
Lorsqu'il lui demande son avis, Duo lutte contre le sommeil pour le lui donner, mais il est tellement bien que c'est très difficile.

Et il finit par craquer et s'endormir pour de bon.

Attendri au possible, Heero ferme son programme, repousse la tablette soutenant son ordinateur et rejoint Duo au pays des rêves.

William, le jeune steward, ayant terminé de préparer le dîner selon les consignes bien précises de Milliardo Peacecraft, est bien content de les trouver endormis ; il peut ainsi dresser la table et les surprendre totalement à leur réveil.  
Lorsque tout est prêt, il s'approche du couple et tend la main vers Duo pour le secouer légèrement… mais son poignet est brusquement saisi, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

- Mon… monsieur Heero ? balbutie-t-il, légèrement surpris et paniqué par la rapidité de sa réaction autant que son regard.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Vous réveiller… Le dîner est prêt. Et surtout, il ne faut pas que vous dormiez trop, vous risqueriez de souffrir du décalage horaire…

Heero relâche son poignet, alors que Duo remue légèrement.

- Merci, William.

- Je vous en prie, Mr Heero. Vous pouvez passer à table quand vous le souhaitez, c'est moi qui ferai le service.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme s'éloigne et Heero s'occupe de réveiller Duo.  
Il se penche à son oreille qu'il embrasse doucement, qu'il mordille, tout en prononçant son nom.

Duo finit par ouvrir les yeux en soupirant.

- On est arrivé ?

- Non, mon ange. La sieste n'a pas duré plus de deux heures.

- Je me disais aussi, j'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dormi si longtemps…

- C'est suffisant. Le dîner est prêt.

- Great ! C'est vrai que ça sent bon ! Il est quelle heure ? demande-t-il encore en se redressant.

- Il est 21h aux Emirats, 13h à Sank.

- Ok… Mais qu'est-ce que… s'étonne Duo en se levant et en découvrant la table.

Un dîner romantique pour deux personnes est dressé au milieu de la salle principale.  
William, en livrée, s'incline légèrement avec un sourire.

- Son Altesse m'a laissé des consignes bien précises, pour que vous puissiez célébrer votre anniversaire.

Duo tourne son visage surpris vers Heero.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, je t'assure !

- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme si c'était une faute. Je trouve ça très bien, Duo.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je pensais bien qu'on aurait au moins un dîner particulier pour marquer ce premier mois de notre couple, même si ce n'était pas le jour même. J'ai appris que ça se fêtait mois par mois, avant de fêter les années…

Duo sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Ça se fête, oui. Mais comme on a eu un réveil particulièrement câlin et festif aussi, dans un sens, ce matin, je n'imaginais pas que tu pensais à autre chose pour après. Ça aurait été le cas, si on avait pas prévu de partir aujourd'hui, je pense qu'on aurait eu un dîner en amoureux un peu différent de d'habitude. Peut-être qu'on serait même sortis en ville…

- Hn.

- On pourra toujours le faire à notre retour, mais j'avoue que tout est réuni pour faire un bel anniversaire, entre ciel et terre. Il faudra qu'on remercie Milliardo pour tout ça.

Heero grommelle quelque chose, mais Duo l'embrasse de nouveau, chassant sa petite contrariété.

- On va se laver les mains et après, on passe à table, _honey_, d'accord ? J'ai faim ! Et je veux porter un toast à nous.

- Allons-y.

William sourit en les suivant des yeux, songeant à sa petite-amie qui l'attend à Sank, puis il va chercher le champagne.

Il ne sait pas ce que Heero a contre le Prince de Sank, mais il trouve qu'il devrait lui être plus reconnaissant que ça.  
Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir un dîner en amoureux dans un jet privé tout confort, à plus de 14000 mètres d'altitude, quand même…

Il espère simplement qu'ils ne traverseront aucune zone de turbulence, seul élément vraiment capable de perturber ce dîner qui s'annonce plus que parfait.

_**-**_

_**-  
****Le soir même****  
Palais royal de Sank  
Utah Sank**_

-  
-

Milliardo en personne est présent lorsque son Peacemillion atterrit.  
Le Palais royal dispose de sa propre piste d'atterrissage et de son hangar privé, ils se situent à à peine 500 mètres du palais lui-même.

Malgré la différence de température entre leur lieu de départ et celui de leur arrivée, ça fait un bien fou à Heero autant qu'à Duo de se dégourdir les jambes en plein air, après presque dix heures de vol.

Mais surtout, Duo est aux anges, car la neige recouvre les terres de son manteau blanc et pur, lui offrant un spectacle magnifique, même si c'est déjà la nuit.  
Il se retient de courir partout, parce qu'il sait que Milliardo les a attendu pour dîner et qu'il est déjà plus de 19h.

- Treize n'est pas venu avec moi vous accueillir car nous devons encore être très prudents. Il y a bien trop de monde qui travaille au hangar. Nous évitons les sorties en dehors de l'enceinte du Palais, pour le moment.

- C'est pas trop dur pour lui de voir sa liberté limitée, après n'avoir pas eu à regarder derrière lui pendant si longtemps ? demande Duo.

- Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper, et il m'aide beaucoup dans les affaires par ses conseils avisés. Pour le moment, nous n'avons guère le temps de nous ennuyer. Et puis nous nous promenons beaucoup dans le parc, peu d'employés y travaillent en hiver. Il est vrai que ses terres lui manquent et qu'il aimerait revoir son Comté. Mais nous ne voulons pas tout gâcher par trop de précipitation.

- Vous avez bien raison. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

- Exactement. Je vous ai souhaité la bienvenue dans mon royaume, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue chez moi, à présent, ajoute Milliardo, alors que Pagan ouvre la porte du Palais.

- Merci, répondent-ils en chœur, Duo avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'Heero.

Alors qu'on les débarrasse de leurs vestes – les employés se sont déjà occupés de leurs bagages – une jeune femme descend le grand escalier qui encombre la moitié du hall d'entrée.

Duo remarque immédiatement que son regard et celui d'Heero se sont accrochés.  
Il est plus intrigué que jaloux, en fait.  
Il faut dire qu'Heero n'a pas une expression des plus avenantes…

- Messieurs, bonsoir.

- Léna chérie, je suis content que tu sois encore là. Je craignais que tu ne sois déjà partie.

- J'ai l'habitude de me faire attendre, grand frère chéri… Tu fais les présentations ?

Milliardo pose sa main dans le bas du dos de Duo.

- Voici Duo Maxwell, un homme exceptionnel à qui je dois tant de choses que la liste en serait démesurément longue. Duo, je te présente ma très chère sœur, Réléna.

- Enchantée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Duo Maxwell.

Duo embrasse la main qu'elle lui présente, vu que c'est visiblement ce qu'elle attend.

- Votre frère m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous, Altesse. Je suis honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Elle lui adresse un petit sourire et se tourne vers Heero.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous présenter.

- Effectivement, cher frère. Heero Yuy, en voilà une surprise. Le monde est petit.

- Votre Altesse, répond-il en embrassant la main qu'elle lui présente, de la même façon qu'à Duo.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demande Duo.

- C'était il y a bien longtemps, répond Réléna. Dans des circonstances qui annonçaient à peu de choses près la situation actuelle. Si j'ai bien compris la situation, vous êtes amants.

- Je peux te garantir qu'ils sont aussi liés que je peux l'être de Treize, répond Milliardo avant que quiconque d'autre ait pu intervenir.

D'ailleurs, la question si directe a quelque peu déstabilisé Duo.

- Vraiment ? Et bien, peut-être que ce qui s'est passé, il y a plus de sept ans, était salvateur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller. Il y a une différence entre se faire désirer et être inconvenablement en retard. Nous nous reverrons, de toutes les façons, certainement pas plus tard que demain, au petit-déjeuner. Bonne soirée à vous.

- Bonne soirée, Léna chérie.

- Bonne soirée, Altesse.

Après un dernier regard appuyé pour Heero, elle sort.

- Bien, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Ensuite, nous passerons à table. Cela me fait penser que je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut bien être Treize… Il devait être là pour vous accueillir.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il aimait bien les entrées théâtrales, c'est peut-être ce qu'il prépare, remarque Duo, alors qu'Heero et lui montent les escaliers à la suite du Prince.

- Je vais te dire, mon cher Duo, c'est même certainement ça…

Ils se sourient avec complicité, et Heero enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, mais sans dire un mot.

Après un excellent dîner, au début duquel effectivement Treize Kushrenada a fait une entrée remarquée, Heero et Duo s'offrent une balade dans le Parc enneigé du Palais, et ce malgré la fatigue due au décalage, qu'ils commencent à ressentir.

Ils sont seuls pour l'instant, Milliardo et Treize s'étant excusés à la fin du repas, car ils avaient des choses à régler encore.  
Cela ne dérange pas Duo et arrange même Heero, heureux d'avoir un moment avec lui ; il se doute bien que Milliardo va l'accaparer le plus possible, les prochains jours.

Duo se met à courir, trébuchant même parfois par trop de précipitation, ce qui ne le fait que sourire davantage.  
Il n'a qu'un très lointain souvenir de la neige et il est vraiment fasciné par cet élément.

Heero ne peut que le regarder avec un petit sourire indulgent.  
Lui, la neige le renvoie aux paysages glacés de Sibérie, à ses terribles entraînements avec Odin, à certaines de ses missions, aussi.  
Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs particulièrement agréables, mais ils ne sont pas douloureux non plus.

Ils sont, point.

Mais Heero n'est pas contre l'idée d'en créer de nouveaux, avec Duo.

Alors quand Duo, après être revenu marcher sagement près de lui quelques minutes, s'élance à nouveau sur le chemin enneigé, Heero se met à courir derrière lui.  
Très vite il le rattrape, le ceinture et le décolle du sol, le faisant tournoyer, alors qu'il se débat.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Heero, lâche-moi ! parvient-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

- Pas envie.

Heero resserre encore sa prise et continue de les faire tourner, titubant légèrement sur le sol inégal et la neige traîtresse.

- _Honey_, on va finir par… tomber, termine-t-il, alors qu'effectivement, ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la neige.

Mais loin de lui en vouloir, Duo éclate de rire, puis se blottit contre Heero, plutôt que de chercher à se relever.

- T'es complètement dingue, mon Heero !

- De toi, et tu le sais. C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça.

- Et tu m'en veux ? demande sérieusement Duo en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- A mort, répond Heero avant de le renverser et de l'embrasser longuement.

- A ton avis, _honey_, demande Duo entre deux baisers, combien de temps peut tenir la neige sur laquelle on est étendu, avant de fondre sous notre chaleur combinée ?

- Tester la capacité de résistance de la neige à la chaleur de deux corps en pleine union charnelle est tentant, mais le refroidissement qui ne va pas manquer de suivre m'intéresse beaucoup moins, _tenshi_. Si je ne risque rien, ce n'est assurément pas ton cas.

- Ce serait dommage de tomber malade maintenant, reconnaît Duo à regret.

Heero se relève et relève aussi Duo.  
Ils s'occupent chacun de débarrasser l'autre du surplus de neige, avant de reprendre leur promenade un peu plus sagement.

- J'ai l'impression que la Princesse Réléna n'est pas étrangère à la tension qui règne entre Milliardo et toi, reprend Duo après un moment. Je me trompe ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on aborde ça _maintenant_ ?

- On peut au moins commencer. J'aimerai ne pas avoir l'air stupide comme je n'ai pas manqué de l'être, à notre arrivée. Je n'ai rien compris à vos allusions.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air stupide, mais très respectueux.

- Et bien moi, je me sentais con.

Heero soutient son regard, puis soupire discrètement.  
Prenant Duo par la main, il le guide jusqu'à un banc de pierre abrité, donc sec et dépourvu de neige, où ils prennent place.

- Je suis sorti avec Réléna pour mener à bien une mission. Rien de très sérieux.

- Ta mission ou votre relation ?

- Les deux. Je devais récupérer des documents conservés par les Peacecraft et dont ils se servaient pour faire pression sur certaines fondations aux visées belliqueuses. J'ai rencontré Réléna durant un concours équestre. C'était un pur hasard. Mais quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle s'était entichée de moi, j'ai décidé de m'en servir pour m'introduire au Palais.

- Elle devait être jeune, non ?

- Quatorze ans, presque quinze.

- Il y a de fortes chances pour que tu aies été son premier amour, alors.

- Hn.

- Et ça s'est fini comment, cette histoire ?

- J'ai compris que les documents en question, entre de mauvaises mains, pouvaient aggraver les guerres civiles qui menaçaient d'éclater, un peu partout dans le monde, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. J'ai donc passé un accord avec les Peacecraft.

- _Les_ Peacecraft ?

- Le père de Milliardo était encore en vie, au tout début de ma mission. Mais, ajoute-t-il rapidement, nous ne sommes en rien responsable de sa mort, Duo.

- Franchement, ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit ! Mill m'avait dit que vous vous étiez rencontré au cours d'une de tes missions, mais qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Et quand bien même, Heero, c'est du passé.

Heero hoche la tête, avant de reprendre.

- Je n'ai jamais traité directement avec Sechzig Peacecraft, mais Milliardo ne prenait aucune décision sans en référer à son père. C'est avec eux que j'ai passé un accord. L'objectif de ma mission était de récupérer les données et les documents sur un serveur bien précis. Milliardo a échangé les fichiers contenus dans ce serveur.

- Tu devais récupérer les données, mais tu n'étais pas censé les connaître, c'est bien ça ?

- Hn.

- Joli tour de passe-passe.

- Hn. Les Peacecraft ont très vite répliqué, après ça, et muselé définitivement leurs ennemis. La Paix a été restaurée partout, grâce à leurs alliées, notamment. Moi, j'avais un autre problème : Réléna. Elle était obstinée, curieuse, impulsive...

- Et amoureuse.

- Hn. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé disparaître dans la nature comme j'avais prévu de le faire, à la fin de ma mission.

- Les moyens dont dispose une princesse royale sont énormes, tu crois vraiment qu'elle les aurait utilisé pour te retrouver ?

- J'en suis certain. Tu ne la connais qu'à travers les fonctions qu'elle occupe, aujourd'hui.

- Oui, elle est connue pour être une femme d'affaires redoutable et déterminée. _An iron fist in a velvet glove_, pour reprendre certains articles la concernant. (_Une main de fer dans un gant de velours_.)

- Adolescente, ce n'était pas de la détermination, encore, c'était… pire que tout. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi collant. Elle ne pouvait que me créer des problèmes. Elle était ce genre de personnes qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer sans faire un bruit incroyable sur leur passage.

Heero s'interrompt en remarquant le regard de Duo sur lui.

- Alors là, j'en reviens pas ! Mais elle t'a vraiment traumatisé, la gamine !

- C'était un peu déstabilisant. Je n'avais encore jamais vraiment suscité un tel intérêt, de tels sentiments. Je peux dire que c'était ma première confrontation avec le sentiment amoureux. Même si elle m'agaçait souvent, je sais que je ne voulais pas la blesser. C'était aussi nouveau pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Comment tu as réglé ça ?

- C'est Milliardo qui s'en est chargé. Il lui a montré quel salaud j'étais.

- Il n'a pas révélé ton identité, quand même ? s'étonne Duo.

- Non. Je lui reproche beaucoup de choses, mais il reste quelqu'un de très respectueux et intègre, malgré tout. Ce qui est difficile dans sa situation.

- Oh God, je crois rêver ! J'ai bien entendu, là, tu lui as fait des compliments ?

- Qu'il n'est pas obligé de connaître.

- Ok, je dirai rien. Ma loyauté va d'abord à toi, promet Duo en lui volant un chaste baiser. Alors, qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il m'a dragué.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'était le seul moyen de montrer à sa sœur que je n'étais pas sérieux et fiable.

- Et t'as cédé ? Attends, attends, attends, répète Duo en remuant sur le ban, tu vas pas me dire que t'es sorti avec lui ? Heero, _honey_, tu délires, là, tu me fais marcher ? demande-t-il encore, plus amusé que fâché ou autre chose.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard noir d'Heero, qui ne trouve pas vraiment la situation comique.

- Je n'ai pas _cédé_. Il s'agissait seulement d'un baiser _Un_ baiser, un seul, et parce que je savais que Réléna nous épiait et que ce serait le moyen de sortir de sa vie.

- Et tu lui en veux encore aujourd'hui pour ça ? C'était si dégeu que ça ?

- Tu sais parfaitement à quel point Milliardo Peacecraft embrasse bien, réplique un peu froidement Heero.

Duo reste un moment interdit, avant de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Alors c'était ça ! Tu as un problème avec le fait que ce soit Milliardo avec qui je sois sorti, pas avec le fait que j'ai eu quelqu'un, durant ton absence !

- Les deux faits me dérangent. Celui que ce soit Milliardo n'arrange rien, effectivement.

- Et si je te jure que je préfère tes baisers et de loin, de très loin, à ceux de Milliardo, ça te rassure, amour ? demande-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains gantées.

Heero soupire, mais son front ne se décrispe pas et ses sourcils restent froncés.

- Je n'en doute pas. C'est juste difficile de faire la part des choses, entre la raison et les sentiments que tout ça m'inspire.

- Je comprends. Et je sens que tu n'es pas très à l'aise, ici. Alors je te promets qu'on ne restera pas trop longtemps. Oui, je sais, tu m'as déjà dit qu'on passerait le temps dont j'ai besoin, ici. Mais je pense sincèrement que ce ne sera pas long. Ca te va, _honey_ ?

- Si je dis non, tu me réconfortes d'un baiser ? répond Heero en posant ses mains sur les poignets de Duo, qui encadrent toujours son visage.

- Je t'embrasserai sans aucune condition, mon Heero. Quelle que soit la réponse, ça se finira par un baiser.

- Alors tout va bien.

Le baiser qu'ils échangent est doux, empli de l'amour qui les lie si fort.  
Ils sont très vite conscients d'être observés, mais leurs hôtes ne sont pas encore assez près pour les contraindre à obéir aux règles de bienséance et à s'écarter.  
Ils peuvent continuer de les ignorer encore un petit peu.

Milliardo et Treize leur laissent eux-mêmes du temps en s'approchant doucement.

- C'est un si charmant petit couple, remarque Treize en souriant.

- Effectivement.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Peut-être parce que ce jeune Duo arrive à te toucher comme jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire.

- Tu veux dire, personne à part toi, certainement.

- Évidemment. Je ne me mets pas dans le même panier.

- Tu fais bien.

- Ne prends pas tes grands airs, trésor, tu étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Sans ce doute me concernant, tu l'aurais fatalement été.

- Qui peut le savoir ?

- _Moi_, je le sais. Je te connais, encore aujourd'hui, malgré ces six ans de séparation.

- Quelle importance, Treize chéri ? Tu es là, aujourd'hui. J'ai tout ce qui me faut pour être heureux. Et je le suis, assurément. Pourquoi regarderais-je ailleurs ? Pourquoi éprouverai-je de la jalousie face au bonheur d'un couple que je comprends, puisque je le vis chaque jour, depuis que tu m'es revenu ?

Le sourire du Comte s'élargit.

- C'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas réellement décédé. En plus de la douleur de ma perte, tu n'aurais pas pu te consoler avec la seule personne présentant les aptitudes pour t'y aider. Et tu aurais souffert davantage.

Milliardo sourit, son regard toujours posé sur le couple qu'ils auront bientôt rejoint.

- Se battre pour quelque chose, ou ici, en l'occurrence, quelqu'un, est un excellent moyen de se détourner de sa douleur.

- Te battre contre Heero Yuy ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, trésor !

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- D'accord, imaginons pour commencer que tu aies pu réussir, par un tour d'une extrême fourberie dont est capable Zechs Merquise, à le vaincre. Aurais-tu réellement risqué de faire souffrir ton jeune ami Duo de la perte de l'être aimé ? Parce qu'il est plus qu'évident que seule la mort peut séparer des êtres unis de la manière dont le sont ces deux hommes, et uniquement le temps d'une vie.

- Je sais tout cela, amour. Mais vois-tu, en se consolant l'un, l'autre, Duo et moi aurions été liés ici, avant de retrouver nos âmes sœurs dans l'ailleurs et dans l'après.

- Tu l'aurais réellement fait.

- Qui sait à quels extrêmes l'assurance de ton décès, le chagrin et la douleur de ta perte auraient pu me pousser ? Qui peut savoir ? Je n'ai pas à me poser la question. Tu es là, Treize, tu es vivant, à mes côtés. Et si la réalité de ces six ans de séparation ne nous imposait pas de refaire connaissance un tant soit peu, je t'aurais déjà épousé.

Treize rit et prend la main gantée de son Prince pour la porter à ses lèvres, puis la garde fermement entrelacée à la sienne.

- Je sais déjà que l'homme que tu es devenu me plaira, trésor. J'ai déjà la certitude que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, quelle qu'en soit sa durée. Je suis déjà retombé amoureux de toi, et tu le sais. Mais puisque tu sembles avoir besoin de temps, je serai patient.

- Tu en as également besoin.

- Pour revenir sur le devant de la scène mondiale, oui. Pas pour faire partie de ta vie, car cela n'a jamais cessé d'être le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

- Assurément.

Milliardo se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, et ils finissent par s'arrêter pour savourer et profiter pleinement de ce tendre échange, avant de reprendre leur marche, d'un pas plus rapide.  
Ils rejoignent enfin Heero et Duo, à présent sagement assis l'un contre l'autre, discutant simplement.

Duo se lève à leur approche.

- Toute cette neige, c'est tellement magnifique ! dit-il à Milliardo. Et la vue sur le reste du parc est superbe, d'ici.

- Je savais que tout ceci allait te plaire et j'en suis heureux.

- Il faudra que je prenne des photos demain, et aussi que je fasse un bonhomme de neige pour le montrer aux enfants. Je leur ai promis !

- Et bien allons-y, faisons-le !

- Maintenant ?

- Chéri, il est presque 23h et il doit faire pas loin de cinq degré en dessous de zéro, remarque Treize.

- La sculpture n'en tiendra que mieux !

- « Sculpture » ? répète Heero, sceptique, pas certain que ce soit le terme approprié pour un simple bonhomme de neige.

- Oui, _sculpture_, cher Heero. Alors, Duo, qu'en dis-tu ? A moins que vous ne soyez fatigués par le vol et le décalage horaire, ce que je peux aisément comprendre…

- Moi, ça va très bien ! assure Duo avec un grand sourire. Je suis en pleine forme !

Heero hoche la tête sans un mot.  
Milliardo tend alors la main à Duo, qui s'empresse de la saisir, avant de regarder Heero.

- _Honey_ ?

- Je te regarde faire.

- Moi aussi, répond Treize face aux regards interrogatifs tournés vers lui. J'ai assez fait de bonhommes de neige avec Mariemeia pour toute ma vie.

Milliardo et Duo s'éloignent un peu et commencent leur travail, et la neige prend très vite forme.  
Bientôt, il ne manque plus que les accessoires, mais ils décident de finaliser le lendemain, pour éviter d'avoir à retourner à l'intérieur.

Ils enfoncent simplement deux petites pommes de pin en guise d'yeux, plus d'autres pour les boutons de la veste, un bout de bois pour le nez et d'autres plus longs pour les bras.  
C'est suffisant en attendant, même s'il est loin d'être élégant, avec ce système D.  
Mais Milliardo promet qu'ils l'amélioreront demain, et Duo pourra prendre de très belles photos pour les orphelins.

La séance de sculpture se termine par une bataille de boules de neige, sous deux regards noirs qui les dissuadent de les mêler à leur jeu improvisé.

Milliardo et Duo ne s'arrêtent qu'après avoir constaté l'impossibilité de les départager.  
Et aussi parce qu'ils sont couverts de neige.

Treize leur rappelle le risque élevé d'attraper froid, dans ces conditions, alors ils se décident tous à rentrer pour se réchauffer autour d'un vin chaud.  
Ils se donnent un quart d'heure pour aller se changer, se mettre plus à l'aise, avant de se retrouver devant la cheminée du Salon pourpre.

- Je te retrouve en bas, dit Heero à Duo, alors qu'ils sortent de leurs appartements. C'est Trowa, ajoute-t-il en lui montrant son téléphone portable qui vibre.

- Il est bien matinal, il est à peine 8h, là-bas ! s'étonne Duo en jetant un œil à sa montre.

- Il est certainement déjà au cirque pour la dernière journée de répétition avant la reprise, fait-il remarquer, tout en répondant.

- Tu les embrasses de ma part, murmure-t-il encore.

Duo ne le dérange pas plus, il embrasse le bout de son index et le pose sur les lèvres d'Heero, avant de descendre.  
Lorsqu'il arrive dans le Salon pourpre, il n'y a encore personne.

Il s'approche de la cheminée pour profiter du feu, mais bien qu'il adore le spectacle des flammes dansantes, son attention est vite retenue par les photos posées au-dessus de l'âtre.  
Comme il l'a souvent pensé, Milliardo était un enfant adorable ; malgré tout le maintien, la pose fière et aristocratique, ce dès son plus jeune âge, il n'en gardait pas moins une bouille d'ange absolument craquante.  
Enfin, jusqu'à environ six ou sept ans, où il semblait alors déjà porter une partie du poids des responsabilités liées à son nom et son héritage sur le dos.

Deux mains se posent soudain sur les épaules de Duo, l'arrachant à ses pensées.  
Il se laisse aller en arrière contre le torse puissant de leur propriétaire, qu'il a immédiatement reconnu.

- Tu étais très mignon, enfant.

- Je ne le suis plus ?

- Bien sûr que si, le rassure Duo en posant ses mains sur les siennes, toujours sur ses épaules.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien.

- Je tiens à dire que tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus.

Duo rit, puis se tourne vers lui.

- Merci, Votre Altesse.

-Mais de rien.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, un même sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Duo, reprend Milliardo en replaçant tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- C'est vrai ? Mais en quel honneur ?

- Comme ça, pour nous. Tu te souviens, nous écrivions des chansons ensemble, des paroles à la musique.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, comment pourrais-je oublier cette période ! Ca fait partie de ce qu'on a partagé.

- Je t'ai presque manqué de respect en insinuant que tu aurais pu ne pas t'en souvenir, je m'en excuse.

- Tu es pardonné, t'en fais pas !

- J'ai gardé des copies de tout ce que nous avions écrit, et j'en ai fait un petit livret, avec les enregistrements que nous avions fait de certains.

Prenant la main de Duo, il va jusqu'à la bibliothèque du salon, en retire un petit ouvrage couvert de velours pourpre et le lui tend.  
Duo le prend et le feuillette, ému, surtout en relisant certaines paroles.

Une douce musique le tire soudain de ses souvenirs, et il se rend compte qu'elle joue réellement et non simplement dans sa tête.  
Il se tourne vers Milliardo, qui s'était éloigné ; le Prince lui tend la main en s'inclinant légèrement.

- M'accorderiez-vous une dernière danse ?

La question aurait pu paraître rhétorique.  
Au contraire, elle est plus que symbolique et chargée de sens pour eux.

Duo sourit, toujours aussi ému, et repose le petit livret, avant de s'incliner respectueusement à son tour.

- Avec plaisir et honneur, Votre Altesse, répond-il en donnant sa main à Milliardo.

Le Prince l'attire contre lui, place ses deux bras autour de sa taille, alors que Duo glisse les siens autour de son cou.

Dans cette position peu conventionnelle au regard des danses de salon, mais ils en ont cure, les deux hommes se mettent à danser au rythme lent de la musique, joue contre joue, cœur contre cœur.

Leurs voix se mêlent bientôt à celles enregistrées, quelques mois plus tôt, dans un de leurs moments de tristesse, de nostalgie et de douloureuse créativité.

_-  
Je me demande si c'est une faiblesse de te laisser voir quand je suis triste  
Est-ce une bonne chose de te le montrer, quand je souffre ?_

_Je dois juste garder la foi  
Même si je n'ai nulle part où aller, alors que les ténèbres m'enferment  
Maintenant, je n'hésiterai plus à avancer, parce que tu es à mes côtés._

_Les larmes que j'ai versées deviendront sûrement du cristal étincelant.  
Je te tiendrai tendrement contre moi, je serai avec toi  
Tu m'as dit de croire en moi-même, alors je garderai toujours la foi, tout en avançant  
La vie continue_

_J'essaie d'imaginer ce que je peux faire pour toi  
Il semble que beaucoup de choses me sont impossibles_

_J'existe pour être avec toi_

_Je me souviens de tes mots et hoche la tête  
Une nuit, alors que les étoiles sont assez proches pour être saisies  
Faisons le vœu d'un amour éternel_

_Les larmes que j'ai versées deviendront sûrement du cristal étincelant  
Le cœur palpitant, tu es à mes côtés  
Même si ma voix ne t'atteint pas et que j'ai l'impression que je vais abandonner  
Je ne lâcherai jamais ta main, tandis que j'avance  
La vie continue_

_Notre rencontre était une possibilité, et elle a été bénéfique  
Le vent ne s'arrête jamais et nous pousse en avant  
Même si le temps passe, tu restes mon bien-aimé_

_A travers les étoiles scintillantes, nous créerons le futur dont nous avons rêvé  
Alors quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons ensemble le moment venu  
La vie continue_

-  
Tout en prononçant les dernières paroles, les visages des deux hommes, jusque là toujours joue contre joue, glissent l'un contre l'autre dans une caresse aussi tendre que la danse elle-même et que le moment entier l'ont été.

A présent front contre front et silencieux, ils savourent jusqu'à la dernière note de musique l'intensité de leur échange, qui dit tout de leur histoire et de leur lien.

A l'entrée du salon, Treize se glisse discrètement derrière Heero, qui regarde le couple sans rien laisser deviner de ce qu'il pense de cette scène.

Mais le Comte est loin d'être dupe et devine à son corps raide la tension qui l'habite.  
Et que lui-même ressent, malgré les années et l'expérience qui lui font prendre les choses différemment.

- Voici les conséquences de nos choix, Heero, murmure-t-il pour ne pas alerter leurs amants respectifs. Pour six ans de nos vies et de notre relation, pour six mois des vôtres, à Duo et vous, il nous faut aujourd'hui accepter d'en payer le prix.

Heero ne répond absolument rien et ne fait pas un mouvement ; c'est comme s'il n'avait même pas conscience de la présence de Treize à ses côtés.  
Celui-ci sourit, nullement vexé par cette attitude, parce qu'il se sait écouté, malgré l'envie qu'a sûrement Heero de l'ignorer.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas un prix très élevé, nous n'aurions aucune difficulté à tomber d'accord sur ce fait. Nous aurions pu les perdre totalement. Ce n'est réellement pas passé loin.

- C'est passé, répond Heero fermement. Et ça le restera, ajoute-t-il avant de faire un premier pas pour entrer dans la pièce, décidé à sortir Duo des bras de Milliardo.

Mais Treize le retient en lui prenant le bras, qu'il libère presque immédiatement pour éviter de se faire projeter contre le mur.

- Vous avez entendu les paroles de cette chanson. Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être présents pour eux, en eux, entre eux. Paradoxalement, c'est ce qui a rendu leur lien si fort. Ce lien est impérissable, Heero. N'essayez pas de lutter contre lui, vous nous détruiriez tous.

Heero le regarde par-dessus son épaule.  
Un regard déterminé et sombre, avec une lueur d'ironie et de provocation que Treize reconnaît facilement.

- Vous devriez avoir plus confiance en ce qui vous lie à Milliardo.

Treize ne dit rien et sourit, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux un très court instant.

Heero, lui, rejoint le couple toujours enlacé, malgré la fin de la chanson et donc, de la danse.  
Mais Milliardo et Duo ne semblent pas avoir besoin de musique, leurs souvenirs suffisent.  
L'arrivée d'Heero les fait revenir au présent, et ils se détachent alors lentement, sans se quitter des yeux.

Heero se demande furtivement s'ils vont oser pousser l'audace jusqu'à s'embrasser là, devant lui, ce qu'il ne se sent pas capable de laisser passer, même s'ils n'échangeaient qu'un chaste et rapide baiser.

Mais les deux hommes en ont certainement conscience, sans compter le fait que la pièce résonne sourdement du pas résolu et quelque peu menaçant de l'ancien mercenaire.  
D'un même mouvement, Duo baisse la tête et Milliardo lève la sienne, et ses lèvres fraîches se pressent avec douceur sur le front du Duo, qu'il a dégagé d'un geste tendre de la main.

Après un sourire entendu et complice, Milliardo laisse Duo rejoindre Heero, qui s'est arrêté à une dizaine de pas d'eux.

Duo pose sa main sur sa joue et un baiser sur ses lèvres, et sent avec soulagement Heero répondre à cette pression, alors qu'il passe un bras possessif autour de sa taille sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Heero, de lui avoir volé une danse, lui dit Milliardo, souriant toujours.

- Sur une danse votre histoire a commencé, sur une danse elle se termine. La boucle est bouclée.

- _Honey_…

- Il a raison, d'une certaine façon, intervient Milliardo, alors que Treize se décide à les rejoindre. Cette partie-là de notre histoire est finie, Duo. Mais il y a d'autres chapitres. L'histoire s'est enrichie du retour des personnages qui deviennent principaux.

- Parce que nous n'étions que secondaires ? demande Treize en entourant lui aussi la taille de Milliardo de son bras.

- Dans le sens où vous n'interveniez pas directement, oui. Mais vous n'avez jamais cessé d'être les personnes principales et centrales dans nos vies. N'est-ce pas, Duo ?

- Exactement, répond Duo en embrassant Heero sur la joue, le sentant toujours un peu tendu contre lui, mais pas de la façon qu'il aurait souhaité.

- Je préfère cela, sourit Treize. Vous aussi, Heero, je suppose ?

- Hn.

Heero lui aurait bien rappelé qu'il ne se posait pas se genre de questions, _lui_, mais il ne veut pas paraître désagréable, pas dès le premier soir.

Pour Duo et uniquement pour lui, il se retient et fait des efforts.  
Il espère que Duo en fera autant en évitant ce type de situation qui ne peut que générer de la tension.

Mais si Milliardo et lui devaient en passer par là pour tourner la page, il est prêt à ne pas insister et passer rapidement à autre chose.

- L'heure tourne, allons donc nous asseoir. Prenez place, Messieurs, je vais dire à Pagan qu'il nous serve notre vin chaud. Cela nous fera le plus grand bien.

- Merci, Mill ! répond Duo avant d'entraîner Heero vers l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée.

Treize les suit et s'installe dans un second fauteuil, en attendant que son prince revienne, ce qui ne tarde pas.  
Très rapidement, en grande partie grâce à Duo, à son bagout, à sa bonne humeur, l'atmosphère se détend définitivement et les deux couples passent un excellent moment autour du feu.

Et c'est presque avec regrets qu'ils y mettent fin.

Mais il se fait tard, Duo et Heero ont un vol et un décalage horaire importants derrière eux et la fatigue finie par les rattraper inévitablement.  
Aussi à peine se sont-ils glissés sous les draps que Duo s'endort comme un bienheureux, le sourire aux lèvres, étroitement blotti contre un Heero qui ne tarde pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Dans une autre partie du Palais, un autre couple est aussi sur le point de se coucher.  
Mais l'un est déjà au lit, observant l'autre debout et apparemment hésitant.

- Que se passe-t-il, Treize, tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

Le Comte fait mine de réfléchir.

- Je n'ai pas aimé cette danse.

Milliardo lève un sourcil.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Elle était émouvante ainsi que la chanson, mais… je ne n'ai définitivement pas aimé cette scène.

- Il est presque deux heures du matin, amour. D'après toi, est-ce le bon moment pour me faire une crise de jalousie ?

- Ai-je l'air de faire une crise ?

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te présente mes excuses et te prie de bien vouloir venir te coucher. Nous sommes tous les deux très fatigués.

Treize regarde longuement Milliardo, qui soutient ce regard perçant sans faiblir, malgré sa fatigue.  
Il finit par se décider et le rejoint, coulant son corps contre le sien.

- Je suppose que je devrais me réjouir, murmure-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les longues mèches blondes. C'est vrai, si je devais mourir, tu aurais quelqu'un auprès de qui...

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Treize, restons-en là ! le coupe Milliardo avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Bonne nuit, ajoute-t-il en éteignant la lumière.

- Ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'un prince que de se voiler ainsi la face, trésor.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je refuse que tu me sois enlevé et j'ai confiance en Sally Po Chang. Si elle dit que tu peux être guéri, je la crois.

- Elle ne l'a pas dit. Il est trop tôt pour savoir si le traitement qu'elle m'a proposé de suivre est efficace ou non.

- Il le sera. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous en trouverons un autre.

- Ton optimisme est dangereux, mon Prince.

Milliardo se redresse et rallume la lumière, avant de se tourner vers son amant, le regard dur, bien que voilé de fatigue.

- Et ton manque d'enthousiasme est insultant, tout comme ton inquiétude à mon sujet. Je sais ce que c'est de te perdre, je sais ce que c'est de me recueillir devant ta tombe, je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans toi. Je suis prêt, si cela devait de nouveau arriver. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, _maintenant_, pas avant de nombreuses années, pas de cette façon. Soit je partirai le premier, pour que tu éprouves cette douleur que tu m'as infligé et que pourtant, je ne te souhaite pas de subir. Ou alors, plus sûrement, nous partirons ensemble, vieux, fatigués mais non grabataires et surtout, heureux et fiers de ce que nous avons fait de notre vie.

Treize sourit et caresse sa joue de sa main.

- Tu es déjà au Pays des Rêves, trésor, tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de t'endormir…

- Je n'apprécie pas que tu uses de ce type d'ironie avec moi, Treize.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, je deviens blessant.

- J'accepte tes excuses. Est-ce que nous pouvons envisager de dormir, à présent ?

Treize hoche simplement la tête et Milliardo éteint la lumière, avant de s'allonger de nouveau contre lui.

- Le mauvais sujet que je suis peut-il tout de même présenter une dernière requête à son Prince bien-aimé ? reprend Treize après un court silence.

- A tes risques et périls.

- Je suis prêt à tous les prendre pour un baiser.

- Si seulement par un baiser je pouvais aspirer tous tes doutes et toutes tes angoisses… soupire Milliardo, avant d'accéder à sa requête et de l'embrasser longuement.

- Cela m'apaise et je me sens si vivant, le rassure Treize après leur tendre échange. Chacun d'eux me dit combien tu m'aimes et combien je suis important pour toi. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus, trésor.

- Tu n'avais surtout pas besoin de passer par mille détours, mon cœur, il suffisait de me le demander, si tu voulais que je t'embrasse. Tu pouvais tout aussi bien venir chercher toi-même ce qui t'est dû à jamais.

- Idiot, sourit le Comte contre le cou de son Prince. Merci, ajoute-t-il avant de remonter son visage pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

- N'oublie pas que mes lèvres sont ta source privée et intarissable de baisers à laquelle tu peux venir boire autant que tu le souhaites.

Treize le serre un peu plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime tellement, mon Prince.

- Alors crois en nous, amour. Et dors !

- J'aurais préféré céder à ce désir que nos baisers ont fait naître au creux de mes reins autant que des tiens, trésor. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je sens que notre envie de dormir est plus forte.

- Et la sagesse nous recommande de ne point lutter, afin de s'éviter l'humiliation de s'endormir en plein milieu.

Treize laisse échapper un petit rire, puis l'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Bonne nuit, Altesse.

- Bonne nuit, Excellence.

Un dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne s'endorment enfin, toujours lèvres contre lèvres, apaisés et heureux de sentir l'autre vivant et près de soi.

-

-

A suivre

-

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Plus que deux ou trois chapitres pour répondre aux dernières interrogations et c'est fini !_

_Je continue à répondre à vos messages, merci pour votre patience.  
_

_Bonne continuation et bonne rentrée à tous !  
_

_Lysa._

_-_


	18. Chasseurs de passé

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Professeur L. Caillebotte et Lady Kotori Sunsea

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 13x6**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Milliardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada, Réléna Peacecraft_

_**Notes : **_bonjour à tous ! Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire et merci à ceux qui me laissent de gentils messages. Cette fic devait être fini avec le chapitre 18, mais j'ai eu envie de continuer un peu et comme j'avais du temps, j'ai inséré quelques chapitres. Je n'avais pas prévu de raconter quoi que ce soit à Eldeux, je devais passer directement au mois de juin et au départ du cirque, mais je trouvais ça un peu bâclé. Donc il y aura deux chapitres en plus, au moins. J'espère que vous les aimerez autant que j'ai aimé les écrire.

**Rars :**

**Lilith **: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je suis contente de voir que je peux encore surprendre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Céline** : merci pour ta review ! j'espère que tu vas bien. Désolée pour « le funambule », j'ai oublié de préciser l'auteur =='. Mais tu verras, il est vraiment bien ! Pour ma fic, et bien, Heero et Duo sont toujours aussi mignons, enfin je crois… Je te laisse en juger ! Bonne lecture.

-

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**-**

**Chapitre dix-huit : Chasseurs de passé**_**  
**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Le lendemain matin,  
9 janvier 204  
Palais royal, Salon argent.**_

_**-**_

Le petit-déjeuner se passe bien, les deux couples ont rejoint la princesse Réléna, première levée, qui les a patiemment attendus en sirotant une première tasse de café.  
Il lui en faut généralement deux pour démarrer la journée, suivie d'une troisième dans la matinée, avant qu'elle ne se mette au thé tout l'après-midi.

Les quatre hommes et la jeune femme discutent de leurs soirées, entre autres, car Réléna est plutôt curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils prévoient de faire durant leur séjour.

Milliardo explique ce qu'il tient absolument à ce que Duo voit de son royaume, et regrette très vite de devoir raccourcir la liste ; il leur faudrait bien un mois pour tout faire, ne serait-ce que pour commencer.

Il arrive cependant à arracher la promesse à Duo qu'il reviendra.

Enfin, _qu'ils _reviendront, Heero et lui.

- Y a-t-il une route plus rapide pour rejoindre Eldeux ? demande soudain Duo.

- Pas vraiment, sauf si vous comptez prendre le jet.

- Pour aller à Eldeux ? C'est pas le meilleur moyen d'être discrets !

- Je peux demander une autorisation spéciale aux autorités et vous faire atterrir en toute discrétion, avec leur aide.

- Je ne préfère pas, la route me semble le meilleur moyen. On verra du paysage, comme ça ! J'adore la neige, c'est trop beau.

- Alors dans ce cas, la réponse est non, il n'y a pas de route plus rapide que celle que je vous ai indiqué, assure Milliardo. Les cols étant gelés ou simplement encombrés par la neige, te frayer un chemin dans les montagnes s'avérerait trop périlleux pour seulement gagner quelques heures.

- Puisque ça ne vaut pas le coup, on va rester sur l'idée de départ et passer par Hellun.

- Vous prévoyez de vous y arrêter ?

Duo s'assure qu'il peut répondre à cette question en regardant Heero, qui l'y autorise sans rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre son regard.

- Ce n'est pas sûr, encore, dit Duo en se tournant vers Milliardo. Nous verrons quand on nous y serons. Si Heero veut qu'on s'arrête, on s'arrêtera, ça ne me dérange pas de faire un break.

Un silence suit, durant lequel de nombreux échanges de regards se font.

Réléna finit par s'excuser et se lever.

- J'ai du travail, je serai dans le bureau, si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Léna chérie, tu as déjà travaillé toute la journée d'hier. Laisse-moi m'occuper de cela.

- Que me racontes-tu là, mon cher frère ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner nos invités, tout de même !

- Le temps que Treize modifie son apparence pour pouvoir nous accompagner, je pourrai déjà expédier les affaires les plus minimes.

- Non, Milliardo, nous en avons déjà discuté. Cela ne me dérange absolument pas de m'occuper de tout cela, quelques temps encore. Lorsque nos invités seront rentrés chez eux, nous reprendrons le système d'alternance que nous avons mis en place, au début du mois.

- Tu es bien certaine que cela ne te dérange pas, ma chérie ?

- Promis. De toute façon, dans dix jours, je disparais pour deux mois complets de vacances avec Adrien et Noin. Et je veux avoir tout bouclé avant, pour ne pas te donner de raisons de me joindre autres que pour prendre de mes nouvelles et t'assurer que je ne me suis pas faite enlever.

- Avec Adrien et Noin à tes côtés, cela m'étonnerait fort. Très bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse gérer tout ça. Merci, Léna.

- Je t'en prie, répond-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. A plus tard, messieurs.

Les trois hommes la saluent, puis reprennent leur petit-déjeuner avec le Prince, qu'ils ne tardent pas à terminer.

- Puisque nous avons la journée pour nous, allons nous préparer pour pouvoir la passer en ville et aux abords. Nous déjeunerons à l'abbaye, le Père Edward sera ravi de nous recevoir. Cela vous convient-il ?

Un grand sourire, un autre plus discret mais des plus tendres, et un regard indifférent, voilà ce qu'obtient Milliardo pour réponses, et cela le satisfait.

- Bien, reprend-il en se levant, rapidement imité par les autres, alors donnons-nous rendez-vous dans une heure dans le Grand hall.

Un dernier signe de tête, et les quatre hommes se séparent.

Dans l'escalier menant à leurs appartements, Heero arrête Duo.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une heure entière pour me préparer.

- Tu veux faire autre chose ?

- Je vais en profiter pour aller parler à Réléna. Je veux lui dire la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé et lui présenter mes excuses.

Duo redescend une marche pour être à la hauteur d'Heero et lui sourit.

- D'accord. Rejoins-moi quand t'as fini, je serai sûrement toujours dans nos appartements. Sauf si tu mets vraiment du temps…

- Je te retrouverai, assure Heero en l'attrapant gentiment mais fermement par le pull pour le rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser.

Un baiser chaste, mais ils restent tout de même un long moment lèvres contre lèvres à maintenir cette pression.

- A tout à l'heure, _honey_…

Heero attend que Duo ait monté toutes les marches et ne soit plus visible, avant de prendre la direction du grand bureau des Peacecraft.

Milliardo leur a fait faire un rapide tour du palais, la veille.  
Mais de toutes les façons, Heero se souvient parfaitement de l'emplacement de chaque pièce, et ce, même s'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis plus de sept ans.

Il ne marque pas une seule hésitation et frappe à la porte du bureau, qu'il a évidemment trouvé du premier coup.

La voix claire et ferme de Réléna ne tarde pas à se faire entendre.

- Entrez.

Heero s'exécute, referme la porte et fait quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser.

- Est-ce que je te dérange ?

- Non, Heero. Sinon, j'aurais dit à Pagan que je ne voulais voir personne et il ne t'aurait pas laissé approcher du bureau, sois-en assuré. Assis-toi, je t'en prie. Bien que nous venions de terminer le petit-déjeuner, souhaites-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, répond-il en s'installant face à elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu as sûrement beaucoup de travail.

La princesse sourit et se cale plus confortablement dans son grand fauteuil.

- Je veux que Milliardo puisse profiter de son bonheur retrouvé avec Treize. Aussi, j'essaie de le décharger le plus possible des affaires courantes. J'aime m'occuper de nos sujets, mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas contre une petite pause de temps à autres. Alors je te remercie d'être venu, quel que soit le motif de ta présence.

- Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses, Réléna.

- Pour quelles raisons ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé, il y a plus de sept ans.

- Tu n'as pas à faire cela, Heero. C'est du passé, c'est oublié. Il y a longtemps que je suis passée à autre chose.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je tiens à te dire la vérité.

- Tu veux soulager ta conscience, en somme.

- Appelle ça comme bon te semble. Acceptes-tu de m'écouter ?

- Fais donc, lui répond la jeune femme avec un geste élégant de la main.

Heero se lance alors dans un récit bref des circonstances de leur rencontre et de leur histoire.  
Ses derniers mots retombent dans un silence confortable, alors que Réléna ne le quitte pas des yeux.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir confié tout ceci et j'accepte tes excuses, Heero, finit-elle par dire en souriant légèrement. Mais tu penses vraiment que j'ai continué d'ignorer longtemps ton identité et tes réelles motivations ?

- Non. Certainement pas depuis que tu partages le pouvoir avec ton frère.

- Effectivement. Pourtant, sachant cela, tu as tout de même tenu à venir me dire tout ce que tu m'as dit. Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que l'occasion m'en a été donnée.

- Mais encore… ?

Heero soutient son regard un court instant.

- J'aime Duo. Je connais le sentiment amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie. Alors je suis à même de comprendre combien mon attitude et ma trahison ont pu te blesser. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas, auparavant.

- On n'aime pas à 14 ans comme on aime à 25 ans, Heero. Tu éprouves peut-être ce sentiment pour la première fois de ta vie, mais il est loin de ressembler à un béguin d'adolescente ! Certes, le premier amour est toujours fort et marquant, et parfois bien douloureux, parce qu'il a souvent lieu au cours de cette période difficile entre enfance et âge adulte. Mais en grandissant, on apprend à relativiser.

- Mais tu as souffert.

- Parce que j'étais une princesse pourrie gâtée qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on fasse quelque chose contre elle ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais utilisée pour séduire mon frère. J'étais loin d'imaginer que ton but était plus important que nos petites personnes. C'est du passé et tu es pardonné, Heero, je te le répète.

- Merci, répond-il en se levant. Tu as changé, ajoute-t-il après un long regard.

- Toi aussi, répond Réléna en souriant. Et de la bonne façon, fort heureusement pour nous et ceux qui nous entourent.

Ils se regardent à nouveau sans un mot un moment, avant qu'Heero ne reprenne la parole.

- Je te laisse travailler. Bon courage.

- Merci. Oh ! Heero, une dernière chose, le rappelle-t-elle, alors qu'il a déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Hn ?

- Je suis certaine que si tu perdais Duo, aujourd'hui, tu souffrirais infiniment plus que ce que j'ai pu éprouver en te voyant embrasser mon frère. Tu ressentirais cette même douleur que Milliardo a dû subir durant six ans. Et tu ne trouverais peut-être même pas quelqu'un pour te soutenir et te maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, comme Duo l'a fait pour mon frère.

Heero soutient longtemps le regard de la princesse, qui a tout d'un chef d'État, à l'instant.

- Je sais ce que représente Duo pour Milliardo et inversement. Je respecte ce lien, mais je ne suis pas tenu d'accepter et encore moins d'approuver _toutes _ses manifestations. Bonne journée, Réléna.

- A toi aussi, Heero, a-t-elle encore le temps de répondre, avant que la porte ne se referme. C'était seulement dans ton intérêt, ajoute-t-elle tout de même.

Heero l'a bien entendu, malgré la lourde porte en bois ouvragé, mais il poursuit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Il retourne dans les appartements que Milliardo a mis à leur disposition pour la durée de leur séjour.  
Il n'a pas eu l'impression que son petit entretien avec la princesse a duré longtemps, pourtant il trouve la chambre vide : Duo est déjà sorti.  
Il reste encore une vingtaine de minutes avant le rendez-vous dans le grand hall, Duo n'y est certainement pas encore, mais Heero préfère descendre le chercher que de l'attendre.

Par un heureux hasard, il croise Pagan.  
L'intendant sait à chaque seconde où se situent chacune des personnes présentes dans le palais.  
Et effectivement, le vieil homme affable lui confirme que Milliardo, Treize et Duo sont dans le Salon azur.

Heero le remercie et rejoint donc la pièce en question.

Il y a une quinzaine de salons différents dans le palais, et chacun porte le nom de la couleur qui y domine.

La plupart des meubles du Salon azur sont recouverts de brocart ou de velours, de lourds rideaux pendent aux fenêtres, d'épais tapis et de belles tentures recouvrent les murs, tout ça dans un même bleu azur plus ou moins clair, tout comme le canapé, les fauteuils, les chaises et les nappes qui recouvrent la table ronde et les tables basses.

Les trois hommes sont assis autour de l'une d'elles, lorsque Heero les rejoint.  
Il va immédiatement prendre place aux côtés de Duo, qui l'accueille d'un sourire.

- On s'est retrouvé plus tôt, alors on est venu t'attendre ici, comme c'est le salon le plus près du Grand hall. Ca a été ?

- Hn.

- Il y a un problème avec Réléna ? demande Milliardo.

Heero ne sait pas si sa sollicitude est feinte, mais il préfère ne pas s'attarder dessus.

La veille au soir, pendant qu'ils dégustaient leur vin chaud devant la cheminée, Duo a appris à Milliardo qu'Heero lui avait raconté les circonstances de leur rencontre, sans rien lui cacher de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, par le passé.

Alors le Prince doit se douter des raisons qui l'ont poussé à aller voir Réléna, si Duo ne lui en a pas déjà parlé pour expliquer son absence.

- Je lui ai dit la vérité et je lui ai présenté mes excuses, simplement.

- Vraiment ? Cette attitude t'honore, Heero. Mais tu sais, j'ai fini par lui dire la vérité, lorsqu'elle s'est montrée capable de comprendre sans me faire une crise.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais _je_ devais le faire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, _honey_, lui dit Duo en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Voici donc une bonne chose de faite. Tu dois te sentir mieux, Heero.

- Pas spécialement.

Treize, à présent totalement brun, les yeux noirs et la bouche surmontée d'une élégante et fine moustache, ne peut retenir un petit rire discret.

- Cela a le mérite d'être clair.

- C'est ainsi que j'ai toujours connu Heero : direct, réfléchi, déterminé, remarque Milliardo en souriant à son compagnon.

- J'y pense, _honey_, tu n'as pas connu le Comte, lorsque tu étais en mission ici ?

- Nous nous sommes croisés à deux reprises et rapidement.

- J'avais bien trop de choses à gérer, à cette époque, je n'étais que rarement à Utah Sank, explique Treize. Mais Milliardo et moi, nous nous retrouvions souvent à mi-chemin entre ici et mon Comté.

- Il y a un hameau où vivent principalement d'anciens soldats. C'est là-bas, à Oz, que nous volions quelques heures d'amour et de liberté, lorsque nos charges nous obligeaient à prolonger la séparation.

Les deux hommes échangent un doux sourire, les souvenirs flottant entre eux.

Duo se sent happé par cet amour qui irradie d'eux, alors qu'ils ne se touchent même pas, qu'ils se regardent simplement.  
Et alors que Treize ressemble à tout sauf à lui-même, déguisé comme il est obligé de l'être.

Mais Duo ne doute pas un seul instant que Milliardo voit l'homme qu'il aime derrière tous ces artifices.

Sa main, toujours sur la cuisse d'Heero, glisse jusqu'à la sienne et il entrelace leurs doigts, sans quitter le couple des yeux.  
Celui-ci rompt le charme en se tournant vers eux.

- Vous aurez sûrement à traverser Oz, en allant à Eldeux. Ne vous attendez pas à y trouver quoi que ce soit, ce hameau n'a rien d'exceptionnel, de prime abord.

- Il est important pour vous, réplique Duo. Il est symbolique.

- Exactement. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup d'endroits en ville qui nous évoquent des souvenirs.

- Comme c'est le cas à El Qatar pour toi, Duo. Tu y as grandi avec Solo, après tout.

- Oui, reconnaît Duo, tentant d'ignorer la crispation de la main d'Heero dans la sienne, bien que légère. Et on est en train de s'en construire plein de nouveaux avec Heero, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers son cavalier.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as été batifoler dans les ruelles sombres de la ville, Duo.

- C'est excitant, le danger ! Mais bon, question ruelle sombre, on a déjà notre souvenir…

Milliardo se lève en souriant.

- Accepteriez-vous de nous le raconter durant notre promenade ?

- Milliardo et moi, nous pourrons également vous faire partager notre vécu en visitant la ville. Qui sait, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées…

- Treize chéri, tu n'es pas en train de les inviter à attenter à la pudeur de nos sujets, n'est-ce pas ? demande le prince, alors que les autres se lèvent à leur tour.

- Mais non, trésor, tu interprètes toujours les choses…

Milliardo soupire, avant d'ouvrir la marche.  
Heero tient toujours fermement la main de Duo, lorsqu'ils quittent le Salon azur.

- Une idée me vient soudain, annonce le Prince de Sank en se tournant vers Duo. Lorsque vous serez revenus d'Eldeux, nous pourrions aller faire du ski, un après-midi. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pour apprendre, nous avions si souvent évoqué cette possibilité, tous les deux. C'est si grisant !

- Ce serait avec plaisir ! Mais on fera ça en dernier, comme ça, si je me casse un truc, ça sera pas trop grave pour la suite !

- Je ne te laisserai pas te casser quoi que ce soit, réplique fermement Heero.

- Merci, _honey_, mais…

- Pas de « mais ». Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle et tu ne tomberas pas autre part que dans mes bras.

- Ah ça, c'est plutôt chouette ! L'idée que je vais tomber une bonne dizaine de fois ne me dérange plus du tout !

- Vous savez skier, Heero ? demande Treize une fois dans le Grand hall, tout en enfilant manteau, écharpe et gants, comme les trois autres.

- Hn.

- Y a-t-il une chose qu'Heero Yuy ne sache pas faire ? remarque Milliardo, alors qu'ils sortent du palais et se dirigent vers la voiture qui les attend devant.

- Jusqu'en juin dernier et ma rencontre avec Duo, je ne savais pas aimé. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Duo se sent bêtement rougir, alors que les deux aristocrates échangent un regard surpris, par-dessus la voiture.  
Personne ne s'attendait à une telle réponse de la part d'Heero.

Celui-ci ouvre la portière arrière et monte, indifférent aux réactions qu'il a provoqué.

- Peut-être que je ne vous accompagnerai pas, dans ce cas, suggère Milliardo, à présent installé au volant. Puisque ce type d'activité est déconseillé à Treize, j'ai peur de très vite me sentir de trop.

- C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne puissiez pas venir, Excellence…

- Il serait plus prudent que vous m'appeliez _Trévor_, Duo.

- _Trévor_ ?

- Trévor Duquaine. C'est l'identité que je prends les rares fois où je suis en présence de quelqu'un qui ignore que le Comte Treize Kushrenada est vivant. Ou bien lorsque je vais en ville, même si c'est plus que rare. Dans la sonorité de la première syllabe, _Trévor_ est assez proche de _Treize. _Quelqu'un qui oublierait pourrait très vite se rattraper.

- C'est également proche de _trésor_, souligne Heero.

- Effectivement, sourit Milliardo.

- Je vois… Allons-y pour Trévor, alors !

- Pour ce qui est de votre remarque, Duo… Cela ne me dérange pas de rester au palais. Je suis heureux que Milliardo puisse s'amuser et se détendre, même si c'est sans moi. Nous rattrapons toujours les heures durant lesquelles nous avons été contraints de se séparer à son retour. Et les heures qui suivent valent le coup, croyez-le.

- Je n'en doute pas… sourit Duo, alors que Milliardo lui fait un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Ils ne disent plus rien, et les passagers se perdent un moment dans la contemplation du paysage.

- _Honey_, tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose, au sujet de la personne que tu cherches.

- Hn ?

- Tu devrais peut-être demander à Milliardo s'il la connaît. Il a beaucoup de liens et de sources, il connaît bien les mercenaires.

Heero ne réfléchit pas longtemps.  
Duo fait confiance à Milliardo, et lui a une confiance totale et aveugle en Duo.  
Et ce serait de la mauvaise foi de ne pas reconnaître à quel point Duo compte pour le Prince de Sank.  
Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.  
Et comme l'a fait remarquer Duo une fois, s'en prendre à Heero, ça équivaut à s'en prendre à Duo, c'est pourquoi Milliardo a étendu sa protection sur lui aussi, même s'il ne lui a rien demandé.

- Ok.

Duo sourit, soulagé qu'Heero ait accepté.  
Il sait que cette piste peut être bonne.

Mais il comprend aussi qu'Heero ne le demandera pas lui-même.

- Milliardo, je peux te poser une question ?

Le Prince lui jette un œil via le rétroviseur.

- Je _vous_ écoute.

- Est-ce que le nom de Kotori Sunsea te dit quelque chose ?

Milliardo réfléchit un moment, sans rien perdre de sa concentration sur la route.

- Non, je suis désolé. Je peux faire quelques recherches, cependant, une fois que nous serons rentrés.

- C'est que… c'est vraiment délicat, et même peut-être dangereux…

Duo s'interrompt, parce que Heero a posé sa main sur sa cuisse.  
Il tourne le visage vers lui, mais Heero regarde le Comte, car il a perçu chez lui quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Milliardo nous a répondu, pas vous, Excellence.

- La question ne m'était pas adressée.

- Je vous la pose désormais : connaissez-vous cette femme ?

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai l'esprit taquin, parfois. Croyez-moi, je ne vous aurais pas caché plus de quelques secondes encore le fait qu'effectivement, je la connais.

- Vraiment ? demande Milliardo en haussant un sourcil étonné.

- Oui, trésor.

- Ca, c'est une chance, _honey_ ! Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de demander ! Même si je pensais plus que ce serait toi, Milliardo, avec tous tes contacts, qui aurais pu aider Heero à en savoir plus.

- Je suis désolé, mais ce nom ne me dit absolument rien. Treize ?

- Kotori Sunsea a été mon instructrice entre mes huit et treize ans, puis à continué de travailler pour ma famille. Je ne saurais vous assurer qu'il s'agit bien de la même personne, mais certaines choses me poussent à le croire.

- Lesquels ? veut savoir Heero.

- Et bien voyez-vous, Lady Sunsea a brusquement disparu du jour au lendemain.

- Elle est morte ? demande Duo.

- Le nom de Katarina Okhea apparaît dans la liste des victimes du crash de la navette Epyon 197. Mais cette femme vit toujours sous son autre identité, celle de Kotori Sunsea, que ton propre père lui a donné à son arrivée à Sank, Milliardo. Mais tu n'étais pas encore né, à cette époque.

- Comment peux-tu être certain qu'elle vit toujours ?

- C'est très simple, trésor, je déjeunais encore avec elle le mois dernier.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui, elle vivait sur l'Ile, elle aussi. Elle était censée avoir disparue dans ce crash, il y a dix ans. Mais je l'ai retrouvée lorsque je suis arrivé sur l'Ile, il y a six ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fuyait, je ne connais pas votre lien avec elle ni la raison pour laquelle vous la recherchez, Heero. Mais compte tenu du fait qu'elle ait disparu très peu de temps après la mort d'Odin Lowe…

- Quel rapport avec lui ? le coupe Heero un peu abruptement.

Treize ne semble pas se formaliser de cette brusque interruption, il peut comprendre qu'Heero ne soit pas dans un état d'esprit lui permettant d'obéir à certaines règles de savoir vivre.

- Ils étaient très proches.

- Proches dans le sens _amis_ ou dans le sens _amants_ ? ose demander Duo.

- Ils étaient amants, mais n'avaient pas de relation continue. Par contre, leur lien était très fort, même séparés qu'ils étaient par des continents et des océans. Ces dernières années, Lady Sunsea et moi nous sommes beaucoup confiés l'un à l'autre sur la perte des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus, pour nous. C'est alors seulement que j'ai compris ce qui l'unissait à Odin Lowe.

- Vous avez connu Odin ?

Treize se tourne vers Heero.

- J'ai souvent entendu parler de lui, notamment par les Ingénieurs en charge des différentes sections de mercenaires. Le Docteur J. en tête, évidemment. Mais nous n'avons jamais été présentés, non. Cependant, j'ai déjà assisté à certaines soirées où j'ai vu Lady Sunsea rejoindre cet homme, dont j'ai fini par connaître l'identité en faisant certains rapprochements. Il se présentait rarement comme "Odin Lowe". En y réfléchissant, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir jamais vu à ses côtés, Heero.

- Je n'y étais pas.

- Pour des pacifistes, je trouve quand même que vous avez eu de nombreux contacts avec des gens complètement opposés à votre idéologie, intervient Duo, sentant Heero se refermer dans un mécanisme bien connu d'autodéfense.

Il se doute bien qu'il ne parlera pas d'Odin et encore moins de quoi que ce soit se référent à leur lien.  
Il a déjà du mal à se confier à lui, son amant…  
C'est pourquoi il tente de détourner la conversation sans pour autant sortir complètement du sujet.

D'une pression de sa main toujours dans la sienne et d'un petit sourire, Heero le remercie.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Duo, répond Milliardo_. « Si vis pacem, para bellum ». _

- « Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre »… Malheureusement, de nombreux exemples dans l'Histoire de l'Humanité ont donné raison à cet adage.

- La Paix se gagne, la Paix se mérite. Le monde profite aujourd'hui des sacrifices que certains ont dû faire. Mais Elle reste fragile, c'est pourquoi nous continuons notre combat.

Treize pose sa main sur celle de Milliardo un court instant, alors qu'ils échangent un rapide regard entendu, avant de reporter leur attention sur la route.

- Excellence, reprend Heero après un moment de silence, accepteriez-vous de me parler de Kotori Sunsea ?

- Bien sûr. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne lui voulez rien de mal. Certes, il est un peu tard pour m'en inquiétez, à présent que je vous ai révélé le lieu où elle se cache.

- Ne vous faites aucun souci, le rassure Duo, les intentions d'Heero ne sont pas mauvaises. Mais c'est à lui de vous dire ce qu'il a envie de vous dire sur ses raisons.

- Je ne crois pas non plus qu'elles soient mauvaises. Je peux même comprendre que vous souhaitiez retrouver cette femme qui a tant compté pour Odin. Lady Sunsea m'a fait part, à de nombreuses reprises, de son regret de n'avoir pas pu plus vous connaître.

Heero hésite un court instant, mais son besoin de savoir est plus fort.  
Ce n'est pas de la simple curiosité, il veut pouvoir reconstituer le puzzle de sa vie, de son passé.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait certaines des pièces manquantes ici, à Sank.  
Mais puisque c'est le cas, il ne va pas laissé passer l'occasion pour des raisons aussi puériles que sa relation tendue avec Milliardo.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il semblerait qu'Odin Lowe et elle n'étaient pas d'accord sur votre… éducation ? Ce qu'il a fait de vous représentait une trahison de leur amitié avec vos parents. Mais elle a laissé faire Odin.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas intervenue ? demande Duo.

- Heero avait été confié à la garde d'Odin Lowe, non à la sienne. Et lorsqu'il est mort, c'était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Du moins, le pensait-elle alors, d'où son choix de disparaître. Elle serait sûrement ravie de connaître le virage qu'a pris votre vie, Heero, grâce à votre rencontre avec Duo.

Heero ne répond rien, le regard fixé sur le paysage qui défile.

Milliardo a continué de rouler en ville, bien qu'ils soient arrivés depuis un moment, afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur discussion.  
Mais un signe discret de Treize lui indique qu'il peut se garer.

-Vous savez, Heero, il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de sujets sur lesquels nous pourrions parler, vous et moi. Sans trahir mon amitié avec Lady Sunsea, je pense pouvoir vous apprendre certaines choses, répondre à quelques questions, peut-être. Il vous est également possible d'envisager lui rendre une petite visite, un jour. Nous avons croisé de nombreuses personnes dans nos vies, chacun de notre côté, et ces rencontres ont tissé comme une toile qui nous relie. Cela pourrait être aussi… divertissant que douloureux de confronter nos passés et nos souvenirs.

- Pas sans nous ! proteste Duo.

- Je pense au contraire qu'ils seront plus à l'aise d'en discuter sans nous, Duo, intervient Milliardo, tout en garant la voiture. Ceci dit, nous en parlerons avec eux ensuite. N'est-ce pas, messieurs ?

- Bien évidemment. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose à cacher. Heero ?

- Hn.

- Bien, nous tâcherons de nous réserver un moment pour cette discussion, qui sera certainement longue.

- Pour aujourd'hui, Utah Sank nous ouvre ses portes. Prêts pour la visite ? demande Milliardo.

- Mill', qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? interroge Duo en grimaçant, alors que le Prince de Sank vient de poser sur sa tête un affreux bonnet en laine, d'où s'échappent de longues et fines tresses brunes.

- Si l'ont me voit marcher main dans la main avec Treize, nous allons être assaillis, explique-t-il en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. Son Altesse royale n'a pas envie de présenter sa nouvelle conquête, et ne veut pas renoncer au plaisir de tenir la main de son compagnon. Alors je dois me cacher aussi.

- Ok, mais Ton Altesse royale n'avais rien d'aussi subtil que la perruque de Treize dans son dressing ?

- C'est plus long, à l'image de mes cheveux. Ce bonnet me fait gagner un temps considérable, en plus de me donner chaud.

- Il te donne une drôle de tête, aussi…

- Il me plaît assez, ainsi, assure Treize avec un petit sourire, en tirant sur une des tresses.

- C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, assure Milliardo en lui souriant. Nous pouvons y aller ou refuses-tu de marcher aux côtés de l'homme que je suis devenu en quelques secondes, grâce au bonnet perruque ?

- On dirait un commercial, pouffe Duo contre l'épaule d'Heero, à des années lumières de leur échange. Ca ne me dérange pas de marcher à côté de toi, Mill. Comment je dois t'appeler ?

- Milo, comme tu le fais parfois, c'est très bien.

- Ok !

- Puisque nous sommes tous prêts, allons-y !

Ils sortent de la voiture, remontent leurs lunettes de soleil sous la vive lumière de ce matin d'hiver, et resserrent leurs écharpes et leurs manteaux.

Puis main dans la main, les deux couples s'enfoncent dans les rues déjà très animées d'Utah Sank, se fondant parmi la foule d'anonymes qui se pressent de tous côtés vers leurs propres occupations.

-

-

_**Le lendemain matin  
10 janvier 204**_

-  
-

Heero et Duo ont convenu de prendre la route pour Eldeux après le petit-déjeuner.  
C'est un trajet de trois heures qui les attend, une jusqu'à Hellun, et deux ensuite pour rejoindre Eldeux.

Ils n'ont pas encore décidé s'ils feraient l'aller-retour dans la journée.  
Ce serait préférable, la ville natale de Duo n'est pas connue pour le confort ni pour la chaleur de son accueil…

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qui pourrait faire hésiter les deux soldats surentraînés que sont Heero et Duo.  
Ca dépendra du feeling, de ce qu'ils ressentiront sur place, alors ils verront quand ils y seront.

Aussi, ils ont tout prévu en fonction de ces deux possibilités : rentrer ou rester.

- Je suis prêt, _honey_ ! annonce Duo en sortant de leur salle de bain.

- Le transfert des données de mon ordinateur à celui de la voiture est bientôt terminé.

- Ok. Y a pas le feu, de toute façon. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Milliardo a oublié de lever une dernière sécurité. Un accès est toujours verrouillé pour l'alarme interne.

- Et tu n'as pas…

Heero détache les yeux de son écran pour les lever vers Duo, face à lui.

- Je te laisse aller lui demander en bonne et due forme.

- Merci, mon Heero.

- Je sais être autre chose qu'un pirate. Par exemple, une personne respectant les règles.

Duo fait le tour de la table pour venir se placer juste derrière Heero, dont il entoure le cou de ses deux bras, sans l'empêcher de taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

- Je sais bien. C'est juste que c'est comme un réflexe, chez toi. Quand une porte est fermée, tu l'ouvres sans te poser de questions. Nous autres, on doit trouver la clé.

- J'ai compris.

- T'es pas vexé ?

- Non, puisque tu as raison.

Duo l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de se détacher pour le laisser terminer.

- Je vais essayer de trouver Milliardo.

- Hn.

Laissant Heero à son laptop, Duo sort de leurs appartements et prend la direction du Salon azur.

Dans sa résidence à El Qatar, le Salon azur est le préféré de Milliardo.  
Il y a même fait apposer une grande tapisserie sur le mur principal, au centre de laquelle sont brodées les armoiries des Kushrenada, l'écu d'azur à une rose de gueules.

Duo en déduit donc que ce sera le cas aussi ici, même si le Prince ne peut se permettre d'afficher ostensiblement son lien avec l'une des familles gérant une partie de son Royaume, en utilisant dans le décor ses armoiries.

Mais l'azur n'en reste pas moins la couleur de Treize, Duo n'a pas eu à chercher très loin les raisons de l'addiction de Milliardo à cette couleur.

C'est pourquoi il se rend en premier lieu dans ce Salon plutôt qu'un autre, pour l'y chercher.  
S'il ne l'y trouve pas, il cherchera ailleurs ou demandera aux personnes qu'il ne manquera pas de croiser.

Les employés sont peu nombreux, depuis l'arrivée de Treize.

Milliardo lui a expliqué qu'ils essaient de trouver la meilleure solution pour garantir une totale sécurité à Treize, sans devoir le confiner dans une aile du palais, auquel le Prince interdirait l'accès.  
Sans compter son état de santé, pour donner une chance au traitement de fonctionner, Treize doit absolument éviter le stress, l'angoisse et tous types d'émotions difficiles à gérer.

Lors de son court séjour, Sally a déjà fait remarquer que son inquiétude pour Milliardo et leur situation n'était pas une bonne chose.  
Même si absolument rien n'est perceptible au quotidien, parce que Treize a une maîtrise de lui hors du commun et que personne n'est capable de savoir ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il ressent, tant qu'il n'a pas décidé de le montrer au degré qu'il choisi, Sally n'a pas eu de mal à le deviner.

Duo espère de tout son cœur qu'ils trouveront vite une meilleur solution que de déguiser Treize en Trévor Duquaine – identité officielle depuis le matin-même grâce à quelques manipulations informatiques d'Heero, impossibles à tracer – et qu'ils parviendront à surmonter tout ce qui les attend dans les prochaines semaines de leur vie…

Arrivé dans le Salon azur, Duo s'arrête et sourit : Milliardo et Treize sont effectivement là.  
Il les observe un moment, profitant du fait qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué sa présence.

Ce n'est pas seulement dû à sa discrétion.  
C'est aussi qu'ils semblent assez occupés.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'une des confortables méridiennes, toute leur attention est dirigée sur un document que Milliardo tient entre eux.  
Avec un naturel et une tendresse des plus touchantes, l'une des mains de Treize lui caresse la nuque, qu'il a dégagée en ramenant sa longue chevelure sur son épaule droite.

Combien de fois Milliardo n'a-t-il pas eu ce même geste envers Duo, par exemple lorsqu'ils lisaient ensemble le journal au matin ?

La voix du Prince de Sank, justement, tire Duo de ses souvenirs.

- Je leur donne trois jours pour réagir à cette opération.

- Ton optimisme te conduit à les surestimer, amour.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont mettre plus de temps ?

- C'est évident, non ? Regarde leurs mouvements, ces deux derniers mois. Mon Dieu, ils sont désespérément prévisibles ! Avant d'agir, ils ont besoin d'être rassurés. Ils ne prennent jamais aucun risque, c'est affligeant… C'était déjà le cas, lorsque j'étais encore présent à Sank. Trois jours ne leur suffiront pas pour obtenir la confirmation qu'ils ne manqueront pas d'attendre avant de réagir.

- J'ai bien remarqué qu'ils mettaient généralement le double avant de se manifester.

Treize se laisse aller contre le dossier de la méridienne, qui est de son côté, mais continue de promener ses doigts sur la nuque de Milliardo.

- Six jours, invariablement, ni plus, ni moins, depuis près de dix ans. Maintenant, si tu as besoin qu'ils agissent dans les trois jours, cela peut s'arranger, trésor.

Milliardo tourne son visage vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tes yeux pétillent, mon aimé. Ai-je tort de penser que tu trouves un certain amusement à tout ceci ?

- J'avoue que ces petits jeux avec nos alliés et contre nos ennemis m'ont manqué.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prêt à ressusciter ? remarque le Prince en déposant le document sur la table, avant de se tourner vers son amant.

- C'est toujours le cas. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de jouer tout en restant dans l'ombre. N'est-ce pas, mon cœur ?

- Dans _mon_ ombre.

- Serais-tu prêt à redevenir le _Lightning Baron_ ? Ma délicieuse et terrifiante âme damnée ?

- Ai-je jamais cessé de l'être un jour, Excellence ? murmure-t-il en réponse, appuyant son visage sur la paume de Treize, qui a glissé de sa nuque à sa joue en une douce caresse.

- Je reconnais que tu as rendu hommage à mon enseignement. L'élève a dépassé le maître. Zechs Merquise sait se montrer aussi tordu que je pouvais l'être.

- Je suis au service de la Paix, Treize, réplique Milliardo en s'arrachant à la tendre caresse. Quoi que cela coûte à mon cœur et à mon âme, je sers la Paix.

- Je ne t'admire et ne t'en aime que davantage, assure le Comte en comblant la distance qui les sépare.

Duo les regarde un court instant échanger un long baiser, puis se détourne poliment, et ne s'avance que lorsqu'ils mettent fin à leur étreinte.

Il ne voulait pas être indiscret, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à les interrompre.

Leur couple le fascine, il est complètement captivé par leurs échanges, ce qui passe dans leurs gestes, leurs regards, leurs mots aussi, même les plus anodins.  
L'amour qui les lie est d'une telle intensité, et en même temps, ils sont si sereins…

Bien sûr, Milliardo lui a raconté qu'il leur arrivait encore, à l'un comme à l'autre, de se réveiller subitement en pleine nuit et de se chercher avec angoisse, terrorisés à l'idée que leurs retrouvailles n'aient été qu'un rêve… et de se recoucher apaisés, rassurés par la présence d'un corps chaud et bien réel serré contre le sien.

Duo comprend très bien ce sentiment et cette situation, parce qu'il les a connu et vécu, que ce soit après la mort de Solo ou lors de l'absence d'Heero.  
Sauf que Solo n'est jamais revenu, alors qu'Heero est avec lui, aujourd'hui, et pour longtemps, si ce n'est à jamais.

- Duo, tu es là, sourit Milliardo en le voyant approcher. Tout va bien ?

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Mill, mais tu as oublié d'enlever une sécurité sur l'alarme interne de la voiture. Heero est en train de synchroniser les deux ordinateurs, le sien et celui du tableau de bord.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, je vais aller régler ça de suite. Cela étant dit, il aurait très bien pu lui-même s'en occuper, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

- Cela n'aurait pas été très correct envers toi.

- C'est vrai. Mais l'aurais-je seulement remarqué ?

- Lui l'aurait su. Et moi aussi.

Milliardo sourit.

- Bien, je vais arranger cela. Cela tombe bien, je reçois le Professeur L. Caillebotte dans mon bureau dans moins de dix minutes. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je serai sur place à l'heure sans devoir faire attendre personne.

- J'en profite pour te remercier encore, Milliardo, pour tout. La voiture autant que les provisions. Tu sais, on avait l'intention d'en louer une et de faire les courses.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, réplique le Prince, avant de se tourner vers Treize, qui sourit. Je te rejoins après mon rendez-vous, amour.

- Je serai certainement à la bibliothèque.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure, dit-il encore en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Duo, ajoute-t-il en venant vers lui, bonne route à vous et bon courage. N'oublie pas de m'appeler si vous avez le moindre souci, ou simplement pour me prévenir de votre retour, ce soir ou demain.

- Promis, je te tiendrai informé de notre décision.

- Merci.

Milliardo l'embrasse sur le front, avant de quitter la pièce.

Duo s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais la voix de Treize s'élève, alors qu'il ne bouge pas, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Duo, auriez-vous encore quelques minutes de votre temps à m'accorder ?

- Bien sûr, Excellence.

Le Comte se lève alors et marche jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée, contre laquelle il s'appuie, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour avoir soutenu Milliardo, ces trois derniers mois.

- Vous l'avez fait dès le premier soir de notre arrivée…

Treize revient vers lui et s'assoit sur un fauteuil, de manière à lui faire face, cette fois-ci.  
Et il ne le quitte plus de son regard bleu si troublant.

- Nous n'étions pas seuls.

- Je n'ai pas douté pour autant que vos remerciements étaient sincères.

- Certes, ils l'étaient. Et je les réitère maintenant : merci, Duo.

- Mais de rien ! sourit Duo, sans parvenir à se départir d'un sentiment étrange. Et puis vous savez, ce n'était que trois mois sur six ans.

- Oui, mais parmi les mois les plus douloureux et les plus déterminants.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Milliardo m'a aussi énormément soutenu et aidé. Pour moi, nous sommes quittes.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je tenais également à ce que vous sachiez que je suis très heureux que Milliardo partage un tel lien avec une personne, dans le monde. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je sais qu'il sera soutenu, épaulé et maintenu en vie, grâce à cela. Cependant, continue-t-il après un silence, malgré ce soulagement, une part de moi hait cordialement ce lien qui vous unit. Heureusement qu'un océan et des kilomètres de terre nous séparent au quotidien.

Duo soutient son regard un long moment.  
Il commençait à se douter que Treize ne souhaitait pas simplement le remercier, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que les choses soient dites de cette façon.

- Vous n'avez définitivement pas le choix, Excellence, finit-il par répondre calmement, et toujours avec le sourire. Vous _devez_ guérir. Loin de moi l'idée de vous donner une quelconque leçon, Excellence, je vous fais seulement part de mon avis, que voici : c'est pour atteindre ce but que vous devriez concentrer vos pensées, votre énergie, votre volonté, et toutes vos forces. Je serai toujours là pour Milliardo et je sais qu'il sera là pour moi, mais vous restez sa priorité et Heero reste la mienne. Ne me donnez pas l'occasion de revenir plus avant dans votre vie, Excellence.

- Je ne ferai pas cette erreur, soyez-en assuré, Duo.

- Nous sommes d'accord, dans ce cas. Puis-je disposer, à présent ?

- Je vous libère, mon ami. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Je vous en prie, Excellence. Bonne journée à vous.

- Qu'il en soit de même pour vous.

Duo hoche la tête poliment, puis tourne les talons et quitte le Salon, sentant le regard perçant de Treize le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus à portée de vue.

Il regagne ses appartements en songeant que décidément, Treize Kushrenada est un homme terrifiant, il vient de lui en donner une preuve concrète.  
Les menaces et les avertissements qu'il est capable de glisser dans une conversation de prime abord tout à fait anodine, appuyé par son regard glaçant, sont d'une rare violence.

Lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations téléphoniques des dernières semaines, Milliardo et Duo ont déjà évoqué le fait qu'ils allaient devoir se voir et même se téléphoner moins souvent, pour ménager leurs amants.

Ils sont conscients que leur lien dérange.

Dans une tout autre situation, ils se seraient battus pour faire comprendre à leur entourage que ce lien n'est en rien une menace pour leurs couples respectifs.  
Mais dans un tel contexte où Milliardo autant que Duo doivent consolider leur relation, ils ne peuvent se le permettre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Duo n'aurait jamais cru que Treize puisse agir ainsi avec lui.  
Il a bien reconnu-là le Comte et tous les éléments qui ont fait sa réputation, de son vivant et même après sa mort présumée : un homme implacable, aux convictions et à l'assurance inébranlables.

Un homme pour qui la fin justifie les moyens, qui défend ses valeurs et ses biens à n'importe quel prix.

Duo n'est pas son ennemi, mais un allié qui peut le devenir… s'il prend trop ses aises sur son territoire.  
Il a bien saisi le message et pense avoir donné la réponse que le Comte voulait.

Les choses sont claires, à présent.

Lorsque Duo retrouve Heero dans leurs appartements, celui-ci a fini les préparatifs et est en train de l'attendre.  
Il remarque immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas, et Duo lui raconte tout sans qu'il ait eu à poser la moindre question.

Lui tendre la main pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit a suffi.

- Je ne me sens pas menacé, conclut Duo, je n'ai pas peur, non plus. Ca ne me vexe pas, je peux même dire que je comprends, dans un sens. Mais ça me laisse une impression bizarre… Est-ce que tu as eu ce genre de discours envers Milliardo ?

- Je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de le faire.

- Ton attitude est assez équivoque, c'est vrai. Je pense aussi que le fait que vous vous connaissiez déjà a joué. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Milliardo a vu les efforts et les concessions que tu as déjà fait, il connaît les limites et les respecte.

- Il a intérêt à continuer.

- Pour notre bien à tous, nous n'en franchirons aucune. Je comprends vraiment que Treize ait eu besoin de les redéfinir avec moi. Mais je ne parviens pas à me défaire de cette drôle d'impression…

- Laisse-moi t'en débarrasser, _tenshi_, propose Heero en se faisant câlin.

- J'adorerai, _honey,_ mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? demande-t-il sans pour autant repousser les mains très baladeuses d'Heero. On est sur le départ…

- Y pas le feu…

- Ce que tu crois ! J'en sens un qui n'est pas loin de prendre…

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, assure Heero en le renversant sur le lit.

Duo ouvre la bouche dans une vaine tentative de protestation, mais il se fait clouer le bec de la plus délicieuse façon.  
Il s'abandonne alors à la volonté et au désir de son cavalier, auxquels il ne tarde vraiment pas à répondre.

Et comme Heero Yuy n'échoue jamais, le malaise de Duo disparaît très vite de son esprit où seul le plaisir reste.

Même bien après, rhabillés et prêts à partir, sa discussion avec Treize ne suscite plus cette étrange impression qu'il avait ressenti, lorsqu'il y repense.  
Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres.

Duo embrasse encore longuement Heero, pour le remercier et parce qu'il en a envie, puis ils descendent terminer de se préparer.

Heero sourit en voyant Duo se débattre avec ses cheveux, son bonnet et son écharpe.  
Il l'aide sans cesser de sourire : Duo est si attendrissant, parfois.

Plutôt souvent, en fait.

- Merci, _honey_, lui dit Duo en piquant un baiser sur le bout de son nez. On peut y aller.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, des voix leur parviennent et ils se tournent donc pour voir arriver Milliardo, depuis son bureau, accompagné d'un homme.  
Heero se fige, la main sur la poignée de la porte, alors que l'homme en question semble devenir aussi blanc que ses cheveux, qu'il porte d'ailleurs très longs, à sa vue.  
Bien qu'il se reprenne rapidement, sa réaction n'échappe à personne.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore partis ? s'étonne Milliardo, comme si de rien n'était.

- On a eu un… hum… un léger contretemps, répond Duo avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois, sourit le Prince à son tour. Laissez-moi vous présenter le Professeur L. Caillebotte. Professeur, voici mon _très cher_ ami Duo Maxwell, et son compagnon, Heero Yuy, actuellement en visite dans mon Royaume.

- Enchanté, se saluent successivement les trois hommes.

- Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, mais je suis attendu.

- Bien sûr, Professeur, je vous en prie. A bientôt, très certainement.

- Oui. Messieurs.

- Professeur, répond Duo, alors qu'Heero garde le silence et l'immobilité d'une statue. Bon, et bien, on va y aller aussi !

Le Prince hoche la tête, et Heero entraîne Duo à sa suite, jusqu'à la voiture.  
Leurs sacs rangés dans le coffre ou sur la banquette arrière, ils quittent enfin le grand domaine du Palais royal.

Heero, au volant, n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis leur rencontre avec Milliardo et le Professeur qu'il leur a présenté.  
Duo, lui, refuse de lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.  
Il préfère attendre qu'Heero lui parle, s'il en a envie.

Sa patience est récompensée, lorsque Heero sort enfin de son mutisme.

- Je connais le Professeur L. Caillebotte du temps où il était un laborantin biologiste aux ordres de Doc J.

Duo en reste sans voix durant de longues secondes.  
Il avait plutôt imaginé qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une mission, par exemple.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici, avec Milliardo ?

- C'est bien ce que je me demande.

- Il doit y avoir une explication. Tu as dit qu'il _était_ un laborantin, c'était donc avant ?

- Peu importe qu'il ne travaille plus pour Doc J., Duo. Il a été l'un de ses plus proches collaborateurs jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Et il traite aujourd'hui avec Milliardo. C'est inquiétant.

- Peut-être pas, _honey_. Mill' est en lien avec les différentes sections de mercenaires, après tout. Enfin, plutôt Zechs Merquise.

- Ce n'est pas en tant que Merquise mais bien en tant que Peacecraft qu'il a reçu le Professeur.

- C'est vrai. Mais connaissant Doc J., on peut penser que ce Professeur L. machin a obtenu la protection de Sank. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'un mec ayant été si proche de Doc J. soit encore en vie, alors qu'il ne travaille plus avec lui ?

- C'est une possibilité.

- J'ai confiance en Milliardo.

- Et j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais qu'il y a une raison, mais je ne suis pas certain de l'apprécier.

Le portable de Duo sonne.

- Quand on parle du loup… Oui, Milliardo ? répond-il en mettant le haut-parleur.

_- J'ai préféré vous appeler que d'attendre votre retour. C'est au sujet du Professeur L. Caillebotte. Heero a eu le temps de te dire quelque chose ?_

- Oui, je sais qui est cet homme. Je me doute bien que tu as tes raisons pour… traiter avec ce genre de personnes.

_- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et encore moins au téléphone, mais…_

- Je te fais confiance, assure Duo, le sentant hésitant comme il l'est rarement. Et Heero a confiance en moi, alors tout va bien. Sois prudent, surtout. Je sais que c'est un peu idiot de te dire ça à toi, mais…

_- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Merci, trésor. Je te promets que tu auras les réponses en temps et en heure._

- Je n'en doute pas. Même si je considère que…

_- Si, Duo, je te le dois. Je vous laisse, à présent, j'ai du travail et vous avez de la route. A ce soir ou_ _demain. _

- Oui, à très bientôt.

Duo coupe son téléphone, le range et se tourne vers Heero.

- Ca va, _honey_ ? s'inquiète-t-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, le sentant tendu.

- Hn.

- Je vois bien que non…

- Pourquoi tu poses la question, alors ?

Duo soupire.

- Je reprends : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- …

- S'il te plaît, Heero, ne fais pas ça. J'ai pas l'intention de faire trois heures de route avec un bloc de glace. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit qui a pu te mettre dans cet état ? Ce n'est pas seulement à cause du Professeur L. Caillebotte. C'est parce que j'ai accepté que Milliardo nous explique plus tard, c'est ça ?

- _**T**_**'**explique plus tard.

- _Honey_…

- Je suis désolé, mais je déteste ça, Duo.

- _Ca_ quoi ?

- Cette complicité, entre vous. Ne pas avoir besoin de terminer une phrase, se comprendre à demi-mots, cette confiance aveugle…

- … sont exactement les éléments qui fondent ton amitié avec Trowa, le coupe Duo. Et tu as aussi couché avec lui, alors ne me sors pas cet argument.

- Je ne suis pas sorti et n'ai pas couché régulièrement avec lui pendant trois mois, il na jamais été mon _petit-ami_. Cette comparaison est ridicule.

- Tout comme ton combat contre mon lien avec Milliardo.

- Je ne lutte pas contre lui. Je te dis seulement combien je déteste être témoin de ses manifestations.

- Je suis désolé, _honey_, se radoucit Duo.

- Je sais. C'est naturellement que tu agis ainsi. Je ne te demande pas de changer, Duo. Mais de ton côté, ne me demande pas de faire comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas.

Duo le regarde un moment en silence, mais Heero reste concentré sur la route.

- Gare-toi, s'il te plaît, finit-il par lui demander.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le sans discuter.

- On a aucune raison de…

- Gare-toi ! le coupe-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Et le soldat qui sommeille en Heero réagit immédiatement à cet ordre en obtempérant, ce qui fait sourire Duo.

Une fois rangés sur le bas-côté, il prend le visage d'Heero entre ses mains et l'embrasse, sans un mot.  
Heero finit par répondre à son baiser, qui se prolonge un long moment.

Ils restent ensuite un temps indéterminé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence.  
C'est tellement bon qu'ils pourraient rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Mais ils doivent suivre le programme, bien que l'idée de retourner au Palais et de s'enfermer dans leurs appartements toute la journée leur ait effleuré l'esprit, presque au même moment.  
Celui où Duo a glissé ses lèvres dans le cou d'Heero pour un tendre baiser, sans chercher à aller plus loin que cette douce pression.

C'est ce genre de gestes simples qui bouleverse Heero, qui lui rappelle combien ce qui le lie à Duo est fort, intense, profond, unique.

- On peut repartir, murmure enfin Heero, à nouveau détendu et apaisé.

- Sûr ?

- Hn. Merci, _tenshi_.

Duo relève la tête et lui donne un chaste baiser, avant de reprendre sa place dans son siège.  
Leurs ceintures bouclées, c'est sur un dernier sourire, aussi contrit pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais non moins tendre, qu'ils repartent en direction d'Eldeux, toute tension dissipée.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils approchent d'Hellun et qu'un silence confortable s'est installé depuis quelques minutes, Heero reprend la parole.

- Si tu es toujours d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on s'arrête à Hellun.

- Bien sûr, _honey_, répond Duo en serrant plus fort sa main, entrelacée à la sienne depuis qu'ils ont repris la route.

- Ce sera rapide, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

- On restera le temps dont tu as besoin, répond-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule, un court instant. Tu veux m'en dire plus ou… ?

- Odin y a été enterré.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

- Nous étions en mission ici, lorsqu'il a été tué. Il m'avait demandé, un jour, de veiller à ce que s'il devait mourir ailleurs qu'en Sibérie, son corps y soit rapatrié.

- Mais tu n'avais pas les moyens de le faire, à l'époque.

- Non. J'en ai parlé à Doc J. et il m'avait assuré l'avoir fait, peu après. Je n'ai jamais vérifié.

- Tout le temps où tu es resté à Hellun, tu n'as jamais été au cimetière ?

- Odin n'était plus censé y être.

Duo n'insiste pas.

- Si Doc J. ne l'a pas fait, on pourra s'en occuper.

- Hn.

- Est-ce que Doc J. se doute que tu es à Sank ?

- Certainement.

- Ca ne craint rien ?

- C'est simplement de la curiosité de sa part. Et aussi, l'attente d'une occasion de me récupérer, peut-être. Il ne tentera rien, sauf s'il se sent menacé. Alors il agira. Enfin, il essaiera.

- Alors même si tu trouves la tombe d'Odin, tu l'y laisseras ?

- Pour le moment. Je dois d'abord avec une confrontation avec Doc J., cela me semble de plus en plus incontournable. Il doit comprendre que je ne lui cherche pas d'histoires. Il doit croire que la vérité ne m'intéresse pas, aujourd'hui. Alors il nous laissera tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Mais tu ne comptes pas lui parler de Kotori Sunsea ?

- Non. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle, avant. Doc J. doit continuer à le croire.

- C'est étrange que tu ne saches rien d'elle, reprend Duo après un court silence, alors qu'elle comptait tant pour Odin. Tu ne l'as vraiment jamais croisé ? Je veux dire, je n'imagine même pas que tu aies pu oublier quelque chose. Mais tu as peut-être vu une femme avec lui, qui s'est présentée autrement... ?

- Non. Odin avait ses secrets. L'agent m'emmenait partout avec lui pour sa couverture de père célibataire. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes proches de l'homme qu'il était réellement.

- Sauf Doc J.

- Hn.

- Il n'était pas rare qu'Odin me laisse seul un jour, une nuit ou plus.

- Mais t'étais un gosse !

Heero le regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Je savais m'occuper de moi, Duo. Est-ce que tu n'as pas toi-même commencé à faire le mur de l'orphelinat d'Eldeux dès 3 ans ?

- C'est vrai, mais d'un, j'étais précoce, et de deux, je savais où revenir.

- Moi aussi. Survivre est la première mission que j'ai eu à remplir.

- Comme tout un chacun… Et tu faisais quoi, tout seul ?

- J'attendais.

- T'attendais ?

- J'attendais son retour, son appel, ou l'échéance qu'il avait fixée en partant. Par exemple, explique-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Duo, il me disait « si dans 48h tu n'as aucune nouvelle de moi… » et j'avais des directives selon la situation.

- Ok… Votre relation était vraiment particulière.

- Elle était unique.

Duo aurait bien voulu lui demander dans quel sens, mais Heero vient de s'engager dans ce qui semble être la rue principale de la ville d'Hellun, alors il se tait.

Rien ne presse, après tout.

Revenir dans cette ville constitue déjà un retour vers le passé, et même s'il en parle calmement et de façon détaché, Duo ne veut pas infliger à Heero le rappel de souvenirs supplémentaires…

-

_-_

_A suivre…_

-

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture !_

_La suite dès que possible, je ne sais pas encore quand, mais je vous remercie d'avance pour votre patience !_

_Bonne continuation à tous_

_Lysa_

-


	19. Les souvenirs sont cors de chasse

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les habitants d'Eldeux. Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré du Poème « _Cors de chasse_ » de Guillaume Apollinaire, extrait du recueil _Alcools_.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 13x6**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Milliardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada, Réléna Peacecraft + des personnages secondaires (Margaret, Megan, Terry, Graham)._

_**Notes :** Bonjour à tous. Un très grand merci à ceux qui suivent toujours et pour vos messages. _

**_-  
Rars :_**

_**Caro06** : merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait plaisir ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau long chapitre._

_**Céline** : merci pour ton com et pour ton mail, je te réponds tout bientôt ! Contente de savoir que tu vas bien. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_-_

_**Merci d'être là, prêts à lire la suite et bonne lecture à tous !**  
_

_-

* * *

_

**-**

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Les souvenirs sont cors de chasse dont le bruit meurt parmi le vent. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_**Le soir même, 10 janvier 204  
****Piggly Wiggly store,  
Eldeux**_

-

-

- Cette fois c'est bon, _honey_, on a tout ! assure Duo en posant le dernier article dans le caddie.

- On revérifiera une dernière fois à la caisse. Si tu te souviens de quelque chose, tu retourneras le chercher.

- Ok !

Heero pousse le caddie jusqu'à l'une des deux caisses et se range dans la queue.

- Quel intérêt d'avoir pris des spécialités américaines que tu sais cuisiner, Duo ? demande soudain Heero en replaçant une boîte de donuts en train de glisser du caddie.

- Sûrement aucun ! Mais faut-il absolument en trouver ?

- Non. Si ça te fait plaisir, c'est parfait.

- C'est le cas ! Tu sais, l'orphelinat est de tradition anglaise, parce qu'il est influencé par l'église qui elle est anglicane.

- Mais le Père Maxwell est américain, non ?

- Oui. Le Père Christopher a quitté Eldeux à 19 ans, puis a passé trois ans en Angleterre, dans le diocèse de Blackburn. L'évêque l'a ensuite missionné en Arabie où il a repris les rennes de l'Église anglicane à la dérive. Il a d'abord été nommé à la tête de l'église Sainte-Marie du Désert et du petit orphelinat qui existait alors, puis plus tard, de l'ensemble du _Quaterine's house_ que Younes Raberba avait fait construire.

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu es arrivé.

- Deux ans après l'inauguration, oui. Le Père Andrew était heureux de rejoindre son frère en Arabie. Ils s'adoraient. Et le Père Christopher était aussi très content de l'accueillir. Il m'a dit un jour que ça avait été comme rentrer chez lui et retrouver ses racines. Le Père Andrew avait emporté une part de l'Amérique de leur enfance avec lui, en s'installant à El Qatar, qu'il nous a transmis. C'est pour ça que je tenais à apporter toutes ces choses qui viennent d'ici. Pour les enfants qui ont connu le Père Andrew, pour le Père Christopher et Sœur Adélie, c'est un peu de lui…

- Je comprends. Mais malgré l'influence du Père Andrew, vous êtes restés plus anglais qu'américains.

- Pas tous, répond Duo, alors qu'ils commencent à décharger leur caddie sur le tapis de caisse. Solo et moi, par exemple, on s'est toujours considérés comme étant américains. Je suis le fils du Père Maxwell, n'oublie pas. J'habitais avec lui, pas à l'orphelinat, c'est lui qui m'a élevé.

- Tu as quand même grandi dans une Arabie fortement anglicisée.

- Oui, les deux traditions se mêlent et j'ai baigné dedans, autant que dans l'Amérique du Père Andrew, de Sœur Helen et de Sœur Adélie. C'est aussi l'héritage de Quatre et c'était celui de Solo, qu'ils m'ont transmis, proches comme nous l'étions.

- Et c'est maintenant le tien, _Dustin Okba Maxwell_.

Duo grimace.

- C'est bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça.

- J'ai très peu entendu de personnes le faire.

- Vrai ! Même moi, des fois, j'ai l'impression que Duo est mon seul prénom. Mais quand toi tu le prononces, ça reste très différent, précise-t-il en effleurant sa main d'une discrète caresse.

- J'espère bien.

- Cela dit, j'aime bien aussi quand tu me donnes des petits noms japonais.

- Je le fais naturellement, _tenshi_. Tiens, tu vois.

- Dis-le encore.

- _Tenshi, _souffle-t-il contre son oreille.

- L'autre…

- _Takara no_…

- J'adore… soupire Duo en posant un court instant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero.

La caissière leur sourit, attendrie, avant d'encaisser le client devant eux.

- Bonsoir, messieurs, leur dit-elle ensuite, toujours souriante.

- Bonsoir, répondent-ils en même temps.

Mais pas sur le même ton du tout.

Deux employés s'occupent de ranger leurs courses dans des sacs, alors Duo se rapproche un peu plus d'Heero, s'appuyant sur lui sans en avoir l'air.

- Tu sais, murmure-t-il afin que lui seul l'entende, ce que je ressens est si fort que parfois, je me dis que mon cœur est trop faible pour contenir tant d'amour.

- Je ne connais pas deux personnes qui aient un aussi grand cœur que toi, Duo.

- Puisqu'on parle de lui, le Père Maxwell est un très bon exemple.

- Son cœur est vieux. Le tien est jeune et plein de capacités.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! Laisse-moi lui dire, une fois rentrés, _please _!

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera de mon avis. A moins qu'il ne le prenne mal.

- A certaines occasions, il s'est montré très susceptible. Mais c'est quand même rare.

- Surtout si ce qui est dit est vrai.

- Tu ne lâches pas le steak, toi, hein ?

Heero se penche vers lui et murmure à son oreille.

- Doc J. m'a injecté du sang de fauve pour améliorer mes capacités.

- Et donc… ?

- Je suis carnivore.

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoue Duo.

- T'es surtout frappadingue, _honey _!

- Cent-vingt sept crédits trente deux, s'il vous plaît, leur demande la caissière, toujours en souriant.

- Nous partageons la note, répond Heero en lui tendant sa carte, en même temps que Duo.

- Vous connaissez chacun le code de l'autre, je suppose ? leur dit-elle gentiment.

- Et bien… commence Duo avec un petit sourire.

- Ca pose un problème ? le coupe Heero en fusillant du regard la caissière.

- 'ro… soupire Duo, réprobateur, en tapant les chiffres sur le boîtier.

- Ca ne me dérange absolument pas, assure la caissière de son côté. Je m'en doutais, simplement…

- Ca ne doit pas être difficile, intervient Duo avant qu'Heero ne réponde quoi que ce soit, tout en saisissant le deuxième code. Dites-moi, est-ce que Margaret Welligton travaille encore ici ?

La jeune fille leur tend le ticket de caisse et leurs reçus.

- Oui, c'est la directrice du magasin.

- Serait-il possible de lui parler ?

- Oui, mais… il y a un problème ?

- C'est personnel, répond Heero.

- Ce que mon ami veut dire, c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec le magasin, tout s'est bien passé ici.

- Très bien, ça me rassure… Je vais la faire appeler, dans ce cas. Patientez un moment sur le côté, s'il vous plaît.

- Merci beaucoup. Et merci, messieurs, ajoute-t-il aux employés qui ont rangé leurs courses dans les sacs, puis dans le caddie.

- Bonne soirée et à bientôt chez _Piggy Wiggly_ !

- C'est ça… marmonne Heero en s'éloignant avec plaisir de la caisse, de la caissière et des employés aux sourires un peu trop engageants pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Duo le suit sans parvenir à se retenir de sourire.  
Mais il tourne le dos aux caisses et veille à n'avoir d'yeux que pour Heero, même si son air grognon est si craquant qu'il donne envie à Duo de continuer à l'embêter encore.  
Il s'abstient cependant et ne se retourne que lorsqu'il entend le claquement sec et autoritaire de talons sur le sol, peu de temps après.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en tailleur pantalon et aux cheveux gris coupés en carré strict, s'avance d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la caisse où Heero et Duo sont passés.

- Tu m'as fait appeler, Sue ?

- Oui, Mme Welligton. Ces deux hommes ont demandé à vous parler.

La directrice du magasin se tourne vers eux.  
Sa surprise se lit quelques instants sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

- Merci, Sue.

Elle s'avance vers Heero et Duo, ses yeux verts fixés sur ce dernier plus particulièrement.

- Mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est bien toi, Dustin ?

- Vous… me reconnaissez ?

La femme sourit, ce qui adoucit considérablement son visage sévère.

- La dernière photo que j'ai de toi date de six ans au moins, mais tu n'as pas tant changé que ça. Si Andrew ne me l'avait pas envoyé, j'aurais peut-être eu plus de mal, parce que tu avais quoi, quatre ou cinq ans, quand tu as quitté Eldeux ?

- Quatre ans et demi, exactement.

- Que le temps passe vite ! Cela ne nous rajeunit guère...

- J'aimerais vous dire que je me souviens de vous, malheureusement…

- Allons bon, je ne vais pas te reprocher d'avoir oublié une amie de ton père que tu n'as pas revu depuis près de vingt ans. Tu étais si jeune… C'est impressionnant de voir comme tu as grandi. Tu as toujours ces mêmes magnifiques grands yeux et tes longs cheveux. Andrew les adorait.

- Oui.

- Il doit terriblement te manquer.

Duo ne répond rien, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.  
Non, il ne se souvient pas de cette femme.  
Mais il se rappelle du Père Andrew lui écrivant, à son bureau de l'église ou chez eux, ou lisant une de ces lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient tous les deux ou trois mois, avec une incroyable régularité, pendant tellement d'années.

Sur le bureau du Révérend Père de l'église Sainte-Marie du Désert, est toujours posé le cadre en bois avec la photo de trois jeunes adultes, Christopher et Andrew Maxwell entourant Margaret Welligton.  
Duo retrouve la jeune fille de la photo dans ce visage qui lui sourit avec bienveillance, dans cette femme vieillissant paisiblement.

- A vous aussi, finit-il par murmurer, alors qu'Heero lui prend la main pour le soutenir discrètement.

- Bien sûr. Andrew m'a manqué durant quinze ans, mais il était là, à travers notre correspondance. Depuis cinq ans, je suis comme retombé dans un profond silence, emmurée dans son absence.

Ses yeux s'embuent, mais elle ne les détourne pas et rend son regard franc à Duo.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé discuter un peu avec vous, si vous êtes d'accord, peut-être à la fermeture du magasin… ?

- Ce serait un tel plaisir, Dustin ! Vous êtes ici pour longtemps ?

- Non, nous sommes seulement de passage. Mais pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai pas présentés : voici Heero Yuy, mon compagnon.

- Enchantée, sourit Margaret Welligton en posant son regard doux sur Heero.

- Également.

- Vous n'êtes donc que de passage ?

- Nous venons de Sank où nous passons quelques jours chez un ami. J'en ai profité pour revenir à Eldeux, même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

- Tu m'as moi, et je peux t'en conter sur ton père et ton oncle, tu peux me croire !

- J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup ! Nous comptions aller au motel cette nuit et repartir demain en fin de journée, j'espère que nous pourrons trouver un moment…

- Il est tout simplement hors de question que vous dormiez au motel, Dustin ! Venez chez nous. Nous pourrons parler ce soir, au dîner, et demain matin.

- C'est très gentil, mais…

- Pas de _mais_, Dustin, le coupe-t-elle en levant un doigt autoritaire. Andrew se retournerait dans sa tombe, s'il apprenait que je vous ai laissé dormir, toi et ton ami, chez le vieux Holog, dans son motel miteux du bord de la ville ! Et Christopher serait bien capable d'enfin donner signe de vie, ce qu'il n'a plus jamais fait depuis son départ, il y a trente-cinq ans.

- Si je peux me permettre, répond Duo en lui tendant une lettre qu'il sort de son manteau, la réponse est peut-être là-dedans. Le Père Maxwell m'a demandé de vous la donner.

Margaret regarde l'enveloppe et finit par la prendre, après une hésitation.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Merci, Dustin. Tenez, voici notre adresse, venez quand vous le souhaitez. Nous dînons à 19h30 ou à 20h30, selon l'heure à laquelle je rentre. Ce soir, ce sera 19h30. Nous sommes à deux pas d'ici.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame Welligton…

- Margaret, s'il te plaît. Te voir me rappelle déjà assez combien le temps a passé.

- Très bien, Margaret. Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

- C'est tout à fait normal, pour moi. Vous serez tranquilles, chez nous, vous savez. Nous louons la chambre qui est la plus isolée de notre petite maison, et elle est inoccupée, en ce moment. Vous pouvez y aller dès maintenant, je vais prévenir Jenyfer de votre arrivée. C'est ma fille aînée. Vous jouiez ensemble, parfois, enfants, Dustin, mais elle ne s'en souvient pas plus que toi, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord.

Son sourire s'élargit, montant jusqu'à ses yeux verts d'eau.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir accueillir le fils d'Andrew. Parler de lui nous fera sûrement du bien à tous les deux.

- Oui.

- Je vous retrouve au plus tard dans une heure et demi à la maison, alors ?

- Oui, Margaret. A tout à l'heure.

Elle caresse la joue de Duo après une brève hésitation, puis repart en faisant de nouveau claquer ses talons, se retournant une ou deux fois pour sourire à Duo.

- Comment tu te sens ? demande Heero, alors qu'ils quittent le magasin.

- C'est plus douloureux que je ne l'avais prévu. Ca me fait du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a connu mon père. Je veux dire, quelqu'un d'autre, ailleurs qu'à El Qatar. Et puis cette femme a beaucoup compté pour lui, je t'en ai un peu parlé, hier soir. Je me souviens, quand je récupérais le courrier, dès que je reconnaissais l'enveloppe, je courrais la lui ramener. Je savais combien ça lui faisait plaisir. J'aimais l'observer quand il la lisait, ou quand il lui écrivait.

- Tu connais leur histoire ?

- Le Père Christopher ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, répond Duo, tout en déchargeant leurs courses dans la voiture. Tout ce que je sais, c'est le Père Andrew qui me l'a confié. Margaret et Christopher étaient fiancés très tôt, à 16 ans, je crois. Mais quand il est parti pour l'Angleterre, elle a refusé de le suivre. Les Welligton sont les propriétaires du _Piggly Wiggly_ depuis plus de cent ans, elle n'a pas accepté que Christopher veuille l'arracher à sa vie et son héritage, dont elle était fière. Ce magasin est le seul de cette importance d'Eldeux, ce serait une catastrophe s'il fermait. Margaret a très mal vécu la rupture et Andrew a pris soin d'elle. Il a continué jusqu'à notre départ d'Eldeux, et à distance jusqu'à sa disparition. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr, elle s'est mariée et a eu des enfants assez rapidement après la rupture des fiançailles.

- Et le Père Christopher et Margaret ne se sont plus jamais parlés, depuis trente-cinq ans ?

- Apparemment, le Père Christopher se contentait des nouvelles que le Père Andrew lui donnait. Il est conscient de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais il ne peut pas lui demander pardon. Parce que sa vie appartient à Dieu, il n'a jamais considéré avoir mal agit. Maintenant, peut-être a-t-il un autre discours, après toutes ces années. Je ne sais pas ce que contient la lettre.

- Rien ne t'est revenu en mémoire de ta vie ici ?

- Non, j'étais trop jeune. J'ai des impressions, des flashs, mais c'est flou. Mais je suis content et impatient de pouvoir parler avec Margaret. Le Père Andrew ne quitte jamais nos pensées, il est présent à l'orphelinat, comme un bienfaiteur. Je dirai même un saint, si je ne me permettrais pas de blasphémer. Seulement, c'est difficile de faire plus que l'évoquer.

Heero coince le caddie pour éviter qu'il ne dévale le parking, puis attire Duo contre lui et le serre fort, un bon moment.

Ils ont parlé de Solo, mais c'est vrai que même avec lui, Duo a simplement évoqué le Père Maxwell et Sœur Helen, les conditions de leur disparition.  
Mais la relation qu'ils avaient, ils n'en ont jamais vraiment parlé.

- J'oublie que tu as perdu ton père.

- J'ai fait mon deuil, aidé de Solo, de Quatre, de tout le monde, mais il me manque encore terriblement. Des fois, tu sais, c'est presque insupportable. J'ai l'impression que si je n'en parle pas, il va… il va disparaître encore.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, _tenshi._

- J'aimerais le croire, soupire Duo en se redressant.

- On ne laissera pas ça arriver, promet-il en dégageant quelques mèches qui barrent son front. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ok. Merci, _honey_, ajoute-t-il avant de frotter son nez au sien quelques secondes_._

Ils terminent de charger les courses en silence, puis repartent.  
Une fois au volant, Duo reprend la parole.

- Tu es d'accord pour faire un détour avant d'aller chez Margaret ? Il n'y a rien qui craint, dans nos courses, elles sont bien conditionnées.

- Je te suis, _tenshi_. Sauf si tu veux être seul.

- Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai une fois que j'y serai, mais je préfère que tu sois près de moi.

- Bien.

- Et je veux y aller maintenant, avant de parler avec Margaret, plutôt que demain.

- C'est sûrement mieux.

Il ne leur faut pas dix minutes pour atteindre le lieu voulu par Duo.  
Il gare la voiture et Heero le suit, alors qu'il marche sur une grande plaine désolée et couverte d'un manteau blanc, jusqu'à une haute stèle gravée.

- L'église et l'orphelinat étaient ici, murmure Duo, en posant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il a acheté plus tôt, parmi ceux, nombreux, déjà présents sous les couches de neige. Sœur Adélie et moi, on est les derniers survivants. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs, juste quelques images, mais… je pense à vous quand même. Personne ne mérite de finir comme ça... Continuez à reposer en paix, à jamais.

Heero reste en retrait, mais assez près pour que Duo sente sa présence, sa chaleur.

Il le laisse se recueillir, verser les larmes qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir déjà versées, vingt ans plus tôt, et prier pour ces personnes qui ont partagé quelques mois, une année, deux au maximum, de sa vie.

C'est un Duo toujours triste mais tout de même apaisé qui se relève un moment plus tard et qui sourit à Heero.

- On y va ?

- Hn.

Heero l'embrasse sur le front, puis ils regagnent la voiture.

Mais peu avant de l'atteindre, Duo remarque un bâtiment de trois étages, avec une cour et entouré d'un mur d'enceinte, à proximité.  
Heero suit son regard, le voyant froncer les sourcils.

Et pour cause, l'édifice se dresse seul au milieu de nulle part.

- Ca me paraît petit pour un orphelinat, mais la construction semble récente.

- Allons voir.

- Oui, accepte Duo.

Arrivés devant le portail, il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés à la lecture de la pancarte :

_Centre Andrew Maxwell  
Réhabilitation et réinsertion des enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes  
Protection de l'enfance. _

- C'est ouvert, lui dit Heero en poussant le portail.

- C'est bizarre que ça le soit, pour ce type de structure. L'enceinte de _Quatrine's house_ est fermée dès 17h30 et les sorties ne se font plus sans autorisation. On les accorde toujours jusqu'à 20h, voire 21h en été, de toute façon...

- Tu veux entrer ? Je peux me renseigner pour toi, si tu préfères.

- Non, _honey_, ça ira. Je suis curieux comme un vieux chat, tu le sais bien. Allons-y.

Ils franchissent le portail et traversèrent la petite cour en silence, balayant de leurs yeux les environs, mais tout est désert.

Désert, mais pas silencieux : l'intérieur est éclairé car le jour tombe, des voix et de la musique leur parviennent.  
Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte, ils entendent des cris, puis celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée sur un adolescent.

- T'es pas ma mère alors garde tes conseils à deux crédits, j'en veux pas ! hurle-t-il en se précipitant dehors, veillant à claquer la porte.

Heero et Duo ont juste le temps de s'écarter, avant qu'il ne les bouscule et court se réfugier sur un banc abrité de la cour.  
Duo le suit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, tout en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Hey, salut, l'interpelle Duo, une fois à sa hauteur.

- T'es qui, toi ? répond l'adolescent en le fusillant de ses yeux bleus étonnamment clairs.

- Juste un visiteur. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je me demandais ce qu'était cet endroit.

Le garçon a un petit rire sans joie, tout en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux, qu'il a repliés sur sa poitrine.

- C'est le genre de coin où on te donne des leçons sans que tu n'voies jamais ta vie s'améliorer !

Duo retire son manteau et le pose sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois censé prendre froid, ici. Même si je vois tout à fait de quel genre d'endroit tu parles.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Merci, ajoute-t-il à l'attention d'Heero, qui a ôté son blouson pour l'en couvrir.

Le garçon leur jette un rapide regard appuyé, puis recommence à triturer ses lacets, qu'il ne quitte plus des yeux.

- Moi, j'ai grandi dans la rue, mec. Y a pas d'orphelinat, ici. A ce qui paraît, y en avait un, avant, avec une église et tout, et un mec super qui le dirigeait. Un prêtre comme on en voit dans les films, doux et tout. Le centre porte son nom, parce que c'était un type bien. Mais tout a cramé, le prêtre gentil s'est barré, puis il est mort, et la ville a jamais rien fait reconstruire ! Ca les arrange tous, que les gosses de paumés qu'on est, qui ont jamais demandé à naître, on crève dans la rue où on est né !

- Vous êtes plus coriaces que ça, nuance Duo avec douceur, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. L'instinct de survie est incroyablement puissant, dès le plus jeune âge.

- Ouais, mais ça sert à rien de survivre pour avoir ce genre de vie, sérieux. Pour un qui s'en sort, mec, combien restent dans le fond, sans jamais voir la lumière ? Combien de dealers, de toxicos, de meurtriers, de prostituées accouche la rue, chaque mois, si c'est pas chaque jour ?

- Heureusement que ce centre existe, alors. Ca a l'air récent.

- Ouais. Ca doit faire un an et demi, maintenant. J'suis arrivé y a sept mois.

- Alors il y a déjà sûrement plus d'une personne qui s'en sort et voit la lumière, non ?

- La lumière ou juste une étincelle… Va savoir ! J'en ai marre de les confondre…

- Tu sais, c'est cette étincelle qu'on appelle « espoir ». Les leçons qu'on te donne ici, tu dois les appliquer pour que ça porte ses fruits. Recevoir n'est pas suffisant. On te montre la lumière au bout du tunnel, mais c'est à toi d'y aller. On reste derrière pour éviter que tu trébuches, pour pas que tu dévales la pente à nouveau, mais chaque pas, c'est _ta_ victoire.

Le garçon regarde Duo avec un drôle d'air, entre irritation et amusement.

- C'est pas croyable, mec, tu parles comme elle !

- « Elle » ? La personne qui se prend pour ta mère, peut-être ?

- Ouais, rit l'adolescent. Megan. Elle a quoi, dix ans de plus que nous, mais on dirait qu'elle a déjà élevé sa portée !

Duo rit à son tour devant l'image.

- Elle vous couve trop, c'est ça ?

- Un peu, ouais ! Faut la voir, j'te jure !

- Il vaut peut-être mieux une personne qui se prend pour ta mère que pas de mère du tout, non ?

- Hey, j'ai grandi seul, mec, je me suis toujours débrouillé seul ! J'aime pas qu'on vienne me dire comment vivre !

- Si j'ai bien entendu, elle t'a seulement donné des conseils.

- C'est pareil !

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait voulu te dicter ta conduite. C'est plutôt qu'elle te propose de te reposer sur elle, juste un peu. Tu as dû lutter pour ta survie, prendre des décisions difficiles tout seul, alors que t'étais qu'un gamin. Tu vois, cette Megan se propose aujourd'hui de prendre un peu de ce poids qui a écrasé tes plus jeunes années, pour que tu profites un peu, maintenant. C'est une chance, non ?

L'adolescent regarde longuement Duo, qui pourrait presque voir ses pensées tourner dans sa tête.

- Hey, mec, t'es qui, sérieux ? Comment tu peux comprendre si bien ce qui se passe ici, je t'ai jamais vu !

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais seulement un visiteur curieux. Mais en fait, je suis aussi un mec qui a vécu à peu près les mêmes choses que toi. Sauf qu'on m'a sorti de la rue assez tôt. Alors j'essaie d'aider les enfants et les adolescents là où je vis, aujourd'hui.

- Tu vas bosser ici ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas d'ici et nous allons bientôt rentrer chez nous. Mais j'aurais aimé rencontrer les personnes qui s'occupent de cet établissement.

- Ca sert à quoi, si vous restez pas ?

- Je suis très attaché à cette terre. Et je pense connaître cette Megan dont tu m'as parlé.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître. Tu veux bien nous conduire à elle ?

- Ouais, si tu veux, accepte-t-il en se levant. Elle sera peut-être moins en rogne, si je ramène quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, continue-t-il en leur faisant signe de les suivre vers l'entrée. T'es un pote, au moins, que j'lui fasse pas la mauvaise surprise ?

- Si c'est vraiment elle, on a grandi ensemble. On s'entendait bien.

- Tu veux dire que t'étais dans son orphelinat, là-bas, super loin en Arabie ?

- Oui.

- Dingue ! Mega… commence-t-il à appeler, mais une tornade blonde déboule dans l'entrée, l'interrompant.

- J'allais venir te chercher, Graham ! Bon sang, je t'ai dit vingt fois de ne pas sortir comme ça, avec ce froid et cette neige ! Si tu veux piquer ta crise, monte dans ta chambre ! Ou alors, laisse un manteau à proximité de la porte que tu puisses attraper avant ! A qui est ce manteau, d'abord ?

- A moi. Bonsoir, Megan.

La jeune femme se tourne vers un Duo tout sourire, et son front, jusque là plissé par la contrariété, se décontracte, alors que sa bouche forme un « o » de surprise.

- _Holly Mary Mother of Jesus_ ! Duo, c'est bien toi ? Bien sûr que oui, cette natte, ces yeux… Mais par tous les saints, qu'est-ce que… J'y crois pas ! Duo ! hurle-t-elle encore avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Duo réceptionne et soulève sans efforts son amie d'enfance, et leurs rires se mêlent et résonnent, alors qu'il la fait tournoyer un moment dans ses bras.  
Puis il la repose et d'un coup, sans même se donner d'autre signal qu'un regard, ils se mettent à entonner une vieille comptine de leur enfance, qu'ils chantaient eux-même aux plus petits.

_Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man  
Bake me a cake as fast as you can  
Pat it and roll it and mark it with "C"  
And put it in the oven for Baby and me_

De nouveaux éclats de rire résonnent entre les murs, alors que la jeune femme frappe entre ses mains, rayonnante de joie.

- T'as pas changé, _sister_, lui dit Duo en la tenant à bout de bras. Sauf les cheveux… t'as laissé tomber le roux ?

- Je fais plus sérieuse en blonde. Quoi que… Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé… Peut-être le regard... Je me souviens de celui que tu avais, quand on est parti. Il était si triste... Tu as réussi à faire le deuil du Père Andrew et de Sœur Helen, finalement ?

- Oui, ça va mieux.

- Dites, je peux y aller ?

- Oui, Graham. Les plus petits attendent leur histoire, tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

- J'ai autre chose à faire !

- C'est vrai que la vaisselle n'est toujours pas faite…

- Bon, c'est quelle histoire, déjà, ce soir ?

- Le livre est à l'entrée du dortoir, répond Megan avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

L'adolescent soupire et tend son manteau à Duo.

- Merci. C'est Duo, ton nom ?

- Dustin, répond Duo en rendant son blouson à Heero pour enfiler son manteau. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Duo.

- Pareil pour moi, y a que Megan et Terry qui m'appellent Graham, et les plus petits. Les autres m'appellent Ghost.

- C'est pas banal, comme surnom, surtout pour un gamin de la rue ! Tu l'as gagné, je suppose ?

- Ouais. Parce que quand j'ai envie de disparaître, même si tu sais où j'suis, tu peux pas me voir ni me trouver, si moi j'veux pas.

- J'imagine que ça arrivait souvent.

- Plutôt ouais, sinon j'serais pas là à te causer !

- Oui, et bien maintenant, va « causer » aux enfants. Et tu lis l'histoire, Graham, tu ne la réinventes pas, d'accord ?

- Hey, si t'es pas contente…

- Tu veux faire la plonge avec Denys ?

- C'est bon… A plus, mec !

- Au revoir, Graham.

Les trois adultes regardent l'adolescent disparaître derrière une porte, puis Megan se tourne de nouveau vers Duo.

- Tu as un moment ? On a déjà dîné, le repas est servi tôt pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée, mais…

- C'est gentil, mais on est attendu pour le repas, justement. Et par une personne que tu connais sûrement : Margaret Welligton.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je n'insiste pas, alors. Une autre fois ?

- On ne va pas rester longtemps, mais à notre prochaine visite, c'est promis.

- D'accord… Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, Duo. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es bien là, devant moi, après tout ce temps ! Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis de passage à Sank, alors j'ai décidé de descendre jusqu'ici pour me recueillir. Il était temps, après vingt ans.

- Tu as quitté Eldeux tôt dans ta vie, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs.

- Non, mais il y a beaucoup d'émotion quand même. Et Margaret a accepté de me parler du Père Andrew.

- Elle le connaît tellement bien, tu verras, c'est impressionnant. Même ces quinze ans où ils ne se sont pas vus, c'est presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés.

- Ils se sont beaucoup écrit.

- C'est une chose que j'ignorais, Duo. Tu devais être le seul enfant à le savoir ! Moi, je ne l'ai appris qu'en arrivant ici et en la rencontrant par hasard. Enfin, elle avait entendu parler de notre projet, alors elle était curieuse. Elle aussi nous a bien aidés. C'est le _Piggy Wiggly_ qui nous fournit presque tout.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

- C'est elle qui t'a parlé du Centre ?

- Pas du tout ! Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, en fait, je pense. C'est seulement qu'en venant me recueillir, j'ai vu le bâtiment alors qu'on repartait et ça m'a intrigué. Quand j'ai lu la plaque sur le portail, j'ai été vraiment surpris.

- On en a parlé à personne de _Quaterine's house_. Je me sens un peu mal, Duo. Tu es originaire d'ici, tu étais le fils du Père Andrew, tu aurais certainement voulu participer à ce projet… Mais avec Terry, tu comprends…

- Oui, pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il m'en veut toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-elle, faisant voler une mèche blonde sur son front. Les années ont passé, Duo. On a réussi à réunir les fonds et à monter notre projet. Depuis un an et demi, le Centre fonctionne vraiment bien. On n'est pas aidé par la ville, mais par des mécénats privés, des fondations, des instituts. Je pense que Terry commence à retrouver une certaine paix.

- Je le lui souhaite, sincèrement. Mais vous auriez pu donner des nouvelles, en quatre ans ! Vous pensiez qu'on vous en aurait voulu ou pire, qu'on vous aurait oublié ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais franchement, ça a été parfois si difficile, que rentrer aurait été la solution, et on aurait craqué.

- Je peux comprendre.

- Mais maintenant que t'es là, donne-moi des nouvelles ? Comment vont le Père Christopher et les Sœurs, Frère Antony, Frère James, Frère Mathew ? Sam, Hilde, Nic ? Il y a eu des mariages, des bébés ?

- Frère James s'est marié il y a deux ans, oui, et Frère Anthony a eu un troisième enfant, une fille, Joy, à peu près à la même période. Nic va entrer dans les ordres et Sam a fini par mettre la corde au cou à son Émir.

- Merveilleux !

- Quant à Hilde, elle sort avec un escroc depuis trois ans et je fais capoter leur mariage à chaque fois, et comme elle veut absolument que ce soit le Père Christopher qui la marie, elle prend son mal en patience. Je m'attends presque à la trouver marier à mon retour, c'est sa meilleure occasion !

- Et vous êtes toujours aussi proches, malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle dit que c'est impossible de m'en vouloir. Comme tu le vois, tout le monde va bien. Ils seront contents de savoir que vous aussi ! Je peux leur dire ?

- Oui, bien sûr. On est assez fiers de nous, maintenant. Et Solo, tu ne m'as rien dit de lui ? Il n'est pas avec toi…

Son regard glisse vers Heero, puis revient vers Duo, dont le regard s'est voilé.

- Je crains de devoir t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, Meg…

- Non… devine-t-elle, une main sur le cœur et l'autre contre sa bouche. Seigneur, Duo, ne me dis pas…

- Malheureusement si. Solo est mort, il y a trois ans.

Megan s'adosse au mur du couloir.

- A peine deux ans après le Père Andrew… C'est horrible, comme tu as dû souffrir ! Vous vous aimiez tellement !

- Ca a été difficile, mais je vais bien, aujourd'hui.

- Comment… qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- J'ai été mordu par un aspic et il a aspiré le venin de ma morsure. J'ai survécu, pas lui. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, c'est difficile à croire, hein ?

- Duo… soupire-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée…

- Hey, _sister_, tout va bien, je te l'ai dit, t'inquiète pas, la réconforte-t-il en passant une main dans son dos. C'était horrible, je ne le nie pas, mais Quatre a veillé sur moi. Et pas que lui. Et maintenant, ajoute-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour prendre la main d'Heero, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui cicatrise toutes mes blessures. Je ne vous ai pas encore présentés : Heero Yuy, mon compagnon, Megan Elders, une…

- Elders _Mc Corny_, maintenant, le reprend-elle en montrant son alliance.

- Sorry ! Et félicitations ! En même temps, c'est pas comme si on s'y attendait pas, hein ?

- C'est vrai. On a failli se marier avant de partir, mais le temps pressait.

- Oui, ça se comprend. Heero, je te présente donc Megan Elders _Mc Corny_, une amie d'enfance. C'était un peu notre grande sœur, à l'orphelinat, un peu comme Solo et Terry, son mari à présent, étaient nos grands frères. Parce que c'étaient les plus âgés.

Megan tend sa main à Heero.

- Enchantée, Heero.

- Enchanté.

- Terry et Megan étaient très attachés au Père Andrew et à peine une année après sa mort, ils sont partis. On a plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'eux.

- Terry était très jaloux de Duo et de son lien privilégié avec le Père Andrew.

- Il m'en a terriblement voulu à sa mort, et pour cause. Ses altercations avec Solo, qui prenait toujours ma défense, avaient fini par mettre un beau bazar à l'orphelinat, déjà bien ébranlé par la disparition du Père Andrew et de Sœur Helen.

- C'est pourquoi Terry et moi avons décidé de partir. Nous sommes très tôt venus nous installer ici, à Eldeux, d'où était originaire le Père Andrew. En constatant le manque d'aide aux jeunes en difficultés, on a eu envie de faire bouger les choses et le projet du Centre a vu le jour. Grâce aux aides et subventions privées, notamment du Royaume de Sank et de l'Émirat d'El Qatar, on a pu acheter le terrain, lancer la construction et faire marcher le tout.

- Félicitations, c'est vraiment génial. Je comprends que vous ayez voulu faire ça seuls, mais maintenant, vous pouvez bien accepter un don ?

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Duo…

- J'en ai vraiment envie, mais je ne veux pas créer de tension, si Terry en a encore après moi.

- J'ai appris l'humilité, résonne soudain une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournent, alors qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avance vers eux, ôtant ses lunettes qu'il glisse sans la poche avant de son polo.

- Salut, Terry.

- Bonsoir, Duo. Monsieur.

- Heero, mon compagnon.

Les deux hommes n'échangent qu'un signe de tête poli, une poignée de main n'ayant même pas été esquissée entre Duo et Terry.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis heureux de te revoir, Duo, mais le Centre est ouvert à tous. Le Centre Andrew Maxwell que Megan et moi avons créé, insiste-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

- J'ai appris, oui, répond Duo avec simplicité, ce qui ne plaît guère à l'homme face à lui. Félicitations, mon père doit être vraiment fier de vous et de votre réussite, et honoré de l'hommage que vous lui avait fait.

- Je l'espère, Duo. Et toi, qu'as-tu fais à El Qatar qui soit digne de lui, si tu es seulement resté là-bas ?

- Terry… commence Megan, mais Duo lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

Il a toujours su gérer les conflits, même si ceux que créait Terry étaient plus souvent pris en charge par Solo.  
Elle ne doute pas qu'il sache parfaitement se défendre.

Et étant donné que Duo va partir, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste à l'écart, pour pouvoir ensuite assurer la tranquillité du reste de la soirée, qu'il n'y ait aucune tension entre son mari et elle.

- Je suis resté à l'orphelinat, où j'enseigne dans plusieurs matières, pour tous les niveaux.

- Comme Solo. Comment va-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Je suis étonné de ne pas le voir, mais apparemment, vous êtes séparés. Qui l'aurait cru ? Il ne te quittait pas plus que nécessaire, un véritable cerbère !

- Terry, ça suffit…

- Mais c'est vrai, _darling_ ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Dès que j'approchais de Duo, il surgissait, toutes griffes et tous crocs dehors.

- Pour lui, tes intentions étaient mauvaises. C'était sa façon de me protéger.

- C'est vrai qu'habituellement, tu étais bien capable de te défendre seul. Mais la culpabilité et la responsabilité de la mort du Père Andrew t'écrasaient tant que tu ne ressemblais plus à rien. Un vrai poulpe ! Enfin, tout ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Solo est mort, il y a trois ans. Alors oui, il va bien, il est en paix auprès de Notre Seigneur.

- Toutes mes condoléances. J'avoue que cela me fait un petit quelque chose. Nous aurions pu nous entendre, lui et moi, s'il ne prenait pas constamment ta défense, dès ton plus jeune âge.

- Il trouvait ta jalousie à mon égard tout à fait déplacée. Tu n'avais pas à me reprocher d'être le fils du Père Andrew.

Terry serre les poings et les mâchoires, mais très vite, un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Passons. Je suppose que tu n'es pas étranger à la disparition de Solo ?

- Non, répond toujours très calmement Duo. Il est mort comme il a vécu, en me protégeant.

- Il a sacrifié sa vie pour toi, en somme.

- C'est ce que sont parfois amenés à faire les gens qui s'aiment, Terry. Mais je ne te demande pas de faire l'effort de comprendre.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait comprendre quelque chose, ici, c'est ton compagnon actuel, qui me regarde si méchamment. J'espère, Heero, que vous êtes prêt à ne pas vivre très longtemps.

- Je le suis depuis bien avant ma rencontre avec Duo.

- _Honey_… tente Duo, en vain.

- J'ai été entraîné et conditionné à prendre la vie de cibles précises et a accepté que la mienne puise se finir en quelques centièmes de secondes.

- Un assassin ? grimace Terry avec un mouvement de recul. Tu es tombé bien bas, Duo !

- _Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance_. C'est le premier enseignement du Père Andrew. Si tu as oublié ce principe élémentaire, je ne vois pas sur quelles fondations tu comptes faire tenir ce Centre.

- C'est _mon _Centre et je t'interdis d'émettre un quelconque jugement à son encontre !

- _Si tu fais le bien et les choses uniquement pour ta satisfaction personnelle, alors leur valeur est perdue à jamais. _Second enseignement.

Alors que Duo parle toujours avec calme, sans prétention, sans même donner l'impression de faire la leçon, Terry perd toute retenue et son visage devient blanc, puis rouge de colère.

- Sors d'ici, Duo, sors de chez moi ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'attarder davantage. Megan, je suis désolé pour le dérangement, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Bonne continuation.

- Merci, Duo. Je te raccompagne. Terry…

Le jeune homme la coupe d'un geste de la main qu'il lève entre eux, avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter le hall, d'un pas raide.

- Je suis désolée, Duo.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Je l'ai poussé à bout, mais c'est vraiment sorti tout seul.

- Et tu as raison, Duo, c'est pour ça qu'il est si en colère. Il n'y a que devant toi qu'il perd ses moyens. Le reste du temps, je t'assure, il est plein de bon sens, il est bienveillant, tolérant, patient avec les jeunes. Il essaie vraiment d'être comme le Père Andrew a été pour nous. Ca a été difficile, pour lui, avec son tempérament. Et de constater, malgré les années, que c'est toujours si naturel, chez toi… Ca le blesse. Car tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- Merci, Meg.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te réconforter, tu sais, insiste-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. Je l'ai vu, durant les quelques minutes avec Graham. C'est un de nos pensionnaires les plus taciturnes, tu sais.

- Je peux pas te croire ! Il a répondu à toutes mes questions sans rechigner ! Il cherchait juste un étranger à qui parler, ça arrive souvent.

- Pas seulement, crois moi. Il évite les adultes, comme beaucoup d'adolescents.

- Ok, je te crois, _sister_. Avant de partir, ajoute-t-il en libérant ses mains pour fourrager dans son manteau, je vais te faire un chèque. Vous déciderez avec Terry de ce que vous voulez en faire. Je suis certain que le Prince de Sank et Younes Raberba vous aident beaucoup, ainsi que vos autres mécènes, mais vous avez pas mal de choses à mettre en place et il faut penser à l'avenir. Et puis on est à l'abri de rien. J'irai pas dire que ce terrain est maudit, mais il attire la foudre, alors pensez à épargner.

- On a commencé, t'en fais pas. Merci, ajoute-t-elle en prenant le chèque. C'est beaucoup, Duo… Tu peux vraiment dépenser une telle somme ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment touché à l'héritage de mon père ni à celui de Solo. Je garde tout sur mon compte perso, parce que si je l'avais mis sur le compte de l'orphelinat, il aurait reçu moins de subventions régulières. Mais je ne l'utilise pas, sauf pour des dons ou des financements auxquels je sais que mon père ou Solo auraient participé. Comme cet argent est placé, il grossit, depuis cinq et trois ans. Donc je peux me permettre de te faire ce chèque, et je pense que c'est l'une des meilleures utilisations que je peux faire de cet héritage. Le Père Andrew et Solo doivent sourire en ce moment.

- Je ne peux que m'incliner devant un tel argumentaire ! Encore merci, Duo. Nous l'utiliserons à bon escient, promis.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu sais, Meg…

- Oui ?

Duo sourit, les yeux brillants.

- C'est vraiment bon de te revoir.

La jeune femme rougit un peu, émue, puis prend Duo dans ses bras un petit moment, avant de lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

- Pour moi aussi, _little man_ !

- Hey, t'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça !

- J'ai jamais eu le droit, Duo, mais je l'ai toujours pris. Tu as grandi trop vite, tu le sais. Tro en avance, trop mature, trop réfléchi pour ton âge, et pourtant capable de faire les pires bêtises !

- C'est l'influence combinée de Quatre et de Solo, mêlée à l'éducation du Père Andrew.

- Ca a donné un homme étonnant. C'était déjà le cas, il y a quatre ans, mais ce que je perçois, après ce si court moment avec toi, est plus que suffisant. Duo, je ne veux plus risquer de vous perdre. Je vais reprendre contact avec _Quaterine's house_. Te revoir me faire prendre conscience de combien tout le monde me manque.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Alors à bientôt, pour des nouvelles ? Je compte sur toi !

- Oui, promis. Au revoir, Duo.

- Au revoir, _sister_. Prends soin de toi.

Ils s'étreignent une dernière fois un long moment, puis la jeune femme serre la main d'Heero, le remerciant de prendre soin de Duo, avant de les raccompagner jusqu'au portail.

Les deux hommes rejoignent leur voiture, Duo jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers la silhouette qui lui fait signe, de plus en plus floue.  
Il tend les clefs à Heero, qui se met au volant sans une remarque, mais avec un doux sourire, qui réchauffe le cœur de Duo.

Conduisant d'une main, l'autre tenant celle de Duo, toutes deux enlacées sur sa cuisse, il suit les indications du GPS pour rejoindre la petite résidence où vit Margaret Welligton.

Ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois en route pour une seconde visite chez le fleuriste, à qui Duo a demandé de lui préparer une commande spéciale, lorsqu'il a acheté le premier bouquet.

Il s'agit d'une orchidée, mais pas n'importe laquelle, une _phalaenopsis sanderiana_.  
C'est la fleur préférée de Margaret, le Père Andrew en cultivait et glissait toujours quelques pétales dans les lettres qu'il lui envoyait. Il avait raconté à Duo que cette très belle variété de fleur avait la particularité de passer de son blanc originel à un pourpre violacé à la moindre contrariété, comme le changement de lumière ou de température. Et cela lui rappelait Margaret, dont le visage ordinairement pâle se teintait brusquement de rose ou de rouge selon que Christopher la complimentait ou la contrariait, par ses réflexions.

Bien qu'elle se cultive toute l'année, Duo n'était pas certain de pouvoir en trouver une dans une ville sombre comme Eldeux.  
Le fleuriste lui a gentiment répondu que justement, puisqu'on ne peut compter sur Dame Nature pour leur offrir le soleil plus d'un mois par an, il fallait bien le cultiver soi-même pour égayer la ville et le cœur des habitants.

Et Duo comme Heero n'ont pas eu de mal à le reconnaître, la petite boutique leur ayant semblé, dès l'entrée, une sorte d'Eden, un paradis perdu… Le froid, la neige et la grisaille du ciel comme des rues disparaissent littéralement en entrant chez ce fleuriste.

Duo se serait bien attardé un peu, mais une autre forme de chaleur et de réconfort l'attend, celui du partage du souvenir d'un être cher…  
C'est donc sans trop de regrets que, son orchidée bien protégée et conditionnée dans les bras, il quitte ce merveilleux jardin et retrouve la réalité de l'hiver glacial d'Eldeux, se demandant furtivement comment il a pu survivre une seule saison dans la rue, enfant...

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée…****  
Chez Margaret Welligton  
Redemption Street**_

-

-  
Après l'excellent dîner, Margaret propose à Duo de regarder les photos qu'elle possède, ce qu'il accepte avec plaisir.  
Elle va donc quérir les albums, pendant qu'ils s'installent devant la cheminée, à même les tapis et coussins de sol moelleux.  
Un pare-feu les protège des flammes, tout en laissant passer le doux rayonnement et l'agréable chaleur.

Jenyfer, la fille ainée de Margaret, les rejoints avec un plateau d'où s'échappe la délicieuse odeur d'une infusion de cannelle et de fleur d'oranger, très appréciée en hiver, parce que très réconfortante.

- Ca ne vaut pas le thé d'Arabie, mais la cannelle est d'origine ! leur dit-elle en posant le tout sur la petite table basse qui les sépare de la cheminée. Et ça accompagne très bien le dessert.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est parfait, lui sourit Duo, tout en l'aidant. Ta Ckicken pie était vraiment excellente.

- Merci, Duo. Ma mère la réussie encore mieux, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de la faire, ce soir. Par contre, je suis une pro du cobbler, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, assure-t-elle fièrement en leur servant une part du gâteau en question.

- Je ne connais pas, tu fais ça comment ?

- Rien de plus simple : tu choisis tes fruits selon la saison, t'en fais une compote ou une purée que tu poses en lit dans le fond du plat, et tu les recouvres de la pâte à biscuit.

- Ca a l'air trop bon… et ça l'est ! affirme-t-il après avoir goûté. T'en penses quoi, _honey _?

Heero referme docilement ses lèvres sur la cuillère que Duo lui tend et hoche la tête.

- Je te donnerai la recette, si tu veux, sourit Jenyfer, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Et tu pourras même m'aider à en faire, demain. Si Megan et Terry répondent à notre invitation, nous serons au moins 8 personnes pour le brunch. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux aux fourneaux. Xander, le copain de ma sœur, est un ventre sur pattes, c'est un plaisir de le voir faire honneur à notre cuisine.

- Je t'aiderai avec plaisir ! J'adore cuisiner. Et justement, je vois bien que tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour ce repas. C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Jenyfer.

- J'aime bien cuisiner, moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas faire de grandes quantités quand on est juste ma mère et moi. Quand on loue la chambre pour une ou deux personnes, quand ma sœur ou mon frère, parfois les deux, passent un peu de temps avec nous, là, je remonte mes manches et je mets mon tablier !

- Tu vis le plus souvent seule avec Margaret, alors.

- Durant l'année universitaire, oui. Mon petit frère, qui porte le beau prénom de Maxwell, précise-t-elle, étudie à Sank, il est en colocation avec des amis là-bas. Charlize, ma petite sœur, a son propre appartement sur _Penitence Street_, à trente minutes d'ici, avec son copain. On a perdu notre père, il y a huit ans. J'avais 19 ans, comme toi quand tu as perdu le tien. On a beaucoup de points communs, conclut-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? demande Heero.

Son ton neutre – il aurait pu demander un sucre de la même façon – ne trompe pas Duo un seul instant.

- Plus depuis sept mois ! Comme ma mère, j'ai été fiancée trois ans, puis on s'est séparés ! Gordon est parti dans le sud et moi, je continue de me préparer à reprendre le _Piggly Wiggly_.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, Duo, j'aime la vie que j'ai et je finirai bien par trouver le bon !

- Je te le souhaite.

- Moi aussi, lui dit Heero avec un regard qui provoque un frisson chez la jeune femme.

- Merci… répond-elle, le nez dans sa tasse.

Margaret arrive alors avec un carton, évitant au silence de s'installer.

- Excusez-moi pour l'attente, cela faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas sortis du placard. Depuis l'arrivée de Megan et Terry, en fait ! Je les ai eu en ligne, d'ailleurs, Megan viendra au brunch, demain, accompagné d'un de ses résidents. Terry a décliné l'offre.

- C'est préférable, soupire Duo.

Margaret lui lance un regard entendu, puis s'assoit à côté d'eux.  
Tandis qu'elle sort les albums, sa fille lui sert une tasse de son infusion ainsi qu'une part de cobbler.

Le temps passe au rythme des photos qui vont de main en main, d'échanges de commentaires et d'anecdotes, souvent interrompus par des larmes de rire ou de tristesse, selon ce qui est évoqué.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Jenyfer débarrasse la table basse des tasses et des assiettes vides, aidée par Heero, laissant Margaret et Duo seuls avec leurs souvenirs et leur tristesse.

- Je suis très contente que vous soyez venus, murmure-t-elle en regardant sa mère et Duo, par delà la cuisine et le salon. Ca fait beaucoup de bien à maman. Je ne l'avais pas vu si rayonnante depuis plusieurs années.

- Cela fait du bien à Duo, également.

- Oui, c'est aussi mon impression. Je ne le connais pas assez pour le certifier, mais vous, si et je ne peux que vous croire.

- Hn.

- Comme ça, il a l'air joyeux et enthousiaste, mais ça se voit qu'il cache de profondes blessures. Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse parfois, comme ceux de ma mère. Ce regard hanté est reconnaissable entre tous.

- C'est encore récent, répond Heero en l'aidant à ranger.

- La mort du Père Andrew ?

- Entre autres.

- Il aurait perdu d'autres personnes… ? Oh oui, suis-je bête, Sœur Helen ! Elle était une mère, pour lui, si j'ai bien compris. Il a vraiment vécu des choses difficiles, mais tu es là pour le soutenir, aujourd'hui.

- Hn.

Jenyfer va ranger les restes du dessert dans le frigo, puis revient vers lui.

- Je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ?

- Vas-y.

- Le Père Andrew nous avait parlé de Solo. Duo avait grandi avec lui et ils étaient fiancés. C'est pour toi qu'il a rompu leurs fiançailles ?

Heero ne montre rien, comme d'habitude, mais cette nouvelle lui tord l'estomac et il n'apprécie pas cette sensation.

- Solo est mort, il y a trois ans. J'ai rencontré Duo l'été dernier.

- Je… je ne savais pas, balbutie Jenyfer, soudain blanche. Depuis la mort du Père Andrew, les seules nouvelles que nous avons eues ont été celles données par Megan et Terry, il y a quatre ans.

- Maintenant, tu le sais. As-tu besoin d'aide encore ?

- Non, non, je te remercie, Heero.

- Une autre question indiscrète ?

- Non plus…

- Dans ce cas, je vais monter.

- D'accord. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, merci.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Heero repasse dans le salon, où Margaret et Duo n'ont pas bougé, toujours penchés sur les photos et perdus dans leurs passé.

Heero est tellement discret qu'ils ne l'entendent pas, alors il tousse pour attirer leur attention.

- Ne restez pas planté-là, venez nous rejoindre ! lui dit Margaret en lui souriant.

- Je vais monter. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et pour le repas, c'était très bon.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Heero. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu ?

- Non, merci.

- D'accord, capitule-t-elle en se levant pour venir l'embrasser. Bonne nuit, Heero.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Margaret. Bonne nuit, Jenyfer, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers la cuisine où la jeune fille s'affère encore.

- Bonne nuit, Heero !

Pendant ce temps, Duo s'est levé à son tour et s'est rapproché d'Heero, qu'il accompagne jusqu'à l'escalier.

- Je ne vais pas tarder, promet-il après un tendre baiser.

- Profite de ta soirée, c'est important.

- T'es un amour, mon Heero.

- Je sais.

Duo rit contre son épaule.  
Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Heero n'a pas ce sourire taquin, propre à leur jeu.

- T'es sûr que tout va bien, 'ro ?

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de quelque chose, mais pas maintenant, évidemment.

- Ok…

Duo veut l'embrasser, mais au lieu des lèvres qu'il lui présente, Heero pose les siennes sur son front, avant de se détourner et de grimper les marches trois par trois, en silence.

Il prend le temps d'une douche, puis se glisse dans le lit douillet, ne couvrant son corps vêtu d'un simple boxer que du drap léger.

Il n'y a guère que quand Duo est avec lui qu'il supporte d'avoir chaud sous un amas de draps et de couvertures, ou une simple couette.  
Mais ça ne dure pas, car Heero s'arrange toujours pour faire monter la température assez rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Duo lui-même finisse par rejeter toute la literie aux pieds du lit, et se contenter de la chaleur de ses bras ensuite et d'un léger drap pour terminer leur nuit.

Pour éviter de trop penser, Heero se plonge dans la lecture du roman qu'il a entreprit de lire, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, mais pour lequel il a eu du mal à trouver des moments propices, jusqu'à présent.

Et comme il n'est pas fatigué et que l'histoire est passionnante, il avale plusieurs chapitres au fil des heures, jusqu'à ce que Duo le rejoigne, peu étonné de le voir encore réveillé.

Malgré la nuit bien avancée, lui aussi s'accorde une bonne douche chaude, profitant que leur chambre soit isolée à l'autre bout de l'étage, l'assurant ainsi de ne pas déranger leurs hôtes.  
Ceci fait, il prend sa place auprès d'Heero, qui a eu le temps de finir son chapitre, et qui l'accueille donc à bras ouverts.

Duo pose sa tête sur son épaule, bas pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et aussi l'embrasser.

- Je suis épuisé, mais apaisé, murmure-t-il, alors que les doigts d'Heero passent tendrement entre ses mèches encore un peu humides.

- Tout s'est bien passé, alors. Tu avais les yeux rouges, quand tu es entré.

- J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Un vrai torrent, si tu veux tout savoir !

- C'est peut-être ce dont tu avais besoin.

- Oui, c'est même certain. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi je voulais tant revenir ici. J'ai cru que c'était l'Amérique qui m'attirait, mais non, c'était bien Eldeux. Je devais venir ici, précisément.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin du pardon de Margaret. Je lui ai pris une des personnes qui comptaient le plus, pour elle. J'avais besoin que Margaret me pardonne ça. J'ai toujours su l'importance de cette femme, dans la vie de mon père. Et puis tu sais, elle était là, à l'enterrement… et je n'ai pas été la voir.

- Tu n'étais peut-être pas en état de la remarquer.

- Non, surtout qu'elle a été très discrète. Elle n'est pas restée, elle a fait l'aller-retour dans la journée. Enfin, façon de parler, avec le décalage horaire et le temps de vol. Elle a assisté à l'enterrement, au cimetière, puis s'est recueillie quand tout le monde est parti… et elle est rentrée ici.

- C'était son choix.

- Je sais, je ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Et Margaret, qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Sans surprise, qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Je le sais, _honey_, mon esprit en est même convaincu. Mais mon cœur porte toujours le poids de cette culpabilité. Mais ça va mieux, je le sens.

- Je le ressens aussi. C'est le plus important, _tenshi._

_- _Oui, murmure Duo en embrassant la peau nue de sa clavicule. Avant que je ne m'endorme, reprend-il en se redressant encore, prenant appui le torse d'Heero, tu veux me dire de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Plus tard. Tu es fatigué, tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Ca ira, je t'assure.

- Non, Duo. Ce n'est pas urgent.

- Je suis un peu inquiet, je préférerai qu'on en discute maintenant, où je risque de mal dormir. Et toi aussi, si ça te trotte dans la tête.

Heero le regarde longuement, puis se lance.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Solo et toi aviez été fiancés.

Duo réfléchit un court instant, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, maintenant que tu le dis… Mais c'est important ?

- Ca l'est.

- Je veux dire oui, c'est pas anodin. Mais tu savais que je comptais faire ma vie avec lui, on vivait ensemble comme un couple marié.

- « Comme ».

- Oui, _comme_. C'était la suite logique de notre relation. C'est une telle évidence que je n'ai jamais pensé à le préciser. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, _honey_… Il y en a vraiment un ?

- C'est seulement que votre lien est soudain devenu plus concret, quand je l'ai entendu.

- Mais tu le savais, combien nous étions liés. Ca n'avait rien d'une petite aventure, nous étions ensemble depuis près de cinq ans, à sa mort.

- Je sais. Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler.

- Si tu en ressentais le besoin, au contraire, Heero, c'est très bien d'en avoir parlé. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on est bien partis pour aller aussi loin, tous les deux, et même plus que cinq ans. En tout cas, on va tout faire pour, non ?

- Hn.

- Tu n'es pas convaincu, remarque Duo en s'asseyant dans le lit pour mieux lui faire face. Tu ne crois pas en nous ?

- Si, Duo. J'ai seulement pensé…

- Oui ?

- Toutes les personnes que tu as retrouvées ici, qui connaissaient ton lien avec Solo, ont ressenti quelque chose de particulier, en apprenant sa mort.

- Quoi, au juste ?

- Exceptée la peine, il y avait du soulagement.

- Du soulagement ?

- Hn. Elles ont été soulagées d'apprendre que tu ne l'avais pas quitté. C'est comme si pour elles, toi sans Solo, c'est simplement impossible.

- Elles ont eu la preuve que si, finalement.

- Ce soulagement était très fort. Ca confirmait que seule la mort pouvait vous séparer.

- Je te l'ai dit, _honey_, nous étions vraiment très liés. C'est le souvenir de ce lien, qu'il ait été direct comme pour Meg ou rapporté et décrit, dans le cas de Margaret et Jenyfer, qui a fait naître ce genre de sentiment. Elles ne me connaissent plus vraiment, depuis quatre et cinq ans. Et elles n'ont qu'une vague idée de ce qui nous lie, toi et moi, aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, elles nous ont trouvé mignons, parce que l'amour qu'il y a entre nous se voit. Tout le monde le dit, il suffit qu'on soit l'un à côté de l'autre, même sans se toucher ni se regarder, ça crève les yeux.

- Je veux que ça dure.

- A nous de tout faire dans ce sens, répond Duo en serrant sa main entre les siennes. Il y a autre chose, _honey,_ devine-t-il.

- Si seule la mort pouvait vous séparer, alors si Solo était encore en vie, aujourd'hui, c'est un homme marié que j'aurais rencontré, l'été dernier.

- Probablement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?

- J'en sais rien, répond calmement Duo, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se poser la question. Solo est mort, on s'est rencontré, on est tombé amoureux et c'est toi que j'… c'est toi, l'homme de ma vie, aujourd'hui, se reprend-il au dernier moment, arrachant un petit sourire à Heero. Ce qui aurait pu se passer n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ca n'est pas arrivé, il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive un jour.

- Tu aurais pu quitter Solo pour moi ou n'y avait-il vraiment que la mort qui pouvait vous séparer ?

Duo soupire, sentant la fatigue peser de plus en plus sur ses épaules et son cœur, mais fait l'effort de répondre.

Il opte pour l'honnêteté la plus totale, quelle que soit le mal que ça puisse leur faire à tous le deux.  
Il ne peut pas se permettre de donner une réponse évasive ou d'être hésitant.

- J'aimais Solo profondément, passionnément, à en mourir. A l'époque, je pensais qu'il était humainement impossible d'aimer plus fort que ça. Puis, je l'ai perdu, mais j'ai continué à l'aimer, persuadé, cette fois, que je ne pourrais plus aimé comme que l'ai aimé, si j'avais seulement cette capacité d'aimer encore, un jour. Jusqu'à toi, Heero.

- Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Le ton d'Heero est posé, il n'y a pas traces de jalousie, d'amertume, de reproche.  
Duo entend seulement un peu de curiosité et une légère appréhension.

- De cette façon que je viens de te décrire, si, _honey_. Je l'aimais encore comme ça, de cet amour inconditionnel devenu désespéré, quand t'as fait irruption dans ma vie avec la délicatesse d'un mammouth. Et ça a tout balayé.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, ce que j'éprouve pour toi me surprend et me fait même peur, des fois, tellement c'est puissant. C'est pratiquement arrivé du jour au lendemain, se souvient-il avec un petit rire, et mes sentiments n'ont cessé de croître, depuis ces fameux jours de juin. J'ai rien vu venir, j'étais… habitué à aimer Solo, je croyais que ce serait comme ça toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce que je puisse le rejoindre. Et en attendant, je prenais du bon temps sur terre, mais rien de sérieux, et presque avec détachement.

- Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais dans un tel état d'esprit.

- Je croyais qu'il était mon âme sœur, c'était logique.

- Tu le crois aussi, pour nous.

- Non, affirme-t-il avec une conviction qui surprend presque Heero, je le _sais,_ c'est différent. Cette certitude, continue-t-il en posant leurs deux mains unies sur son propre cœur, je ne l'avais pas avec Solo et je ne l'ai compris qu'en la ressentant avec toi, profondément. Je _sens_ que c'est un amour différent de celui que j'éprouvais pour Solo, mais je ne sais pas en quoi. C'est comme ça, point. Alors non, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se serait passé, en juin dernier, si on s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

- Aucune idée ? insiste Heero, plus ému qu'il ne le laisse voir par leur conversation.

- Tu me connais, tu sais que je suis intègre, honnête. Je pense vraiment que je n'aurais pas pu ignorer mon attirance pour toi et les sentiments qui en auraient fatalement découlés. J'en aurais parlé à Solo, c'est certain. Mais est-ce que j'aurais cédé à la tentation…

- J'aurais tout fait pour.

- Ca reste à prouver.

- Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, Duo, avant de te rencontrer.

- Tu n'as pas un mauvais fond, _honey_. Et de toute façon, on s'en fout de tout ça, non ? Ce sont des hypothèses inutiles, on ne peut que faire des suppositions. On est ensemble, aujourd'hui, le reste ne compte pas, c'est pas réel. « Nous », si.

- Je sais. Désolé de t'avoir importuné avec tout ça, _tenshi,_ mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. J'ai des sentiments, des réactions par rapport à ce que j'apprends de ton passé. Pour les gérer, je dois avoir toutes les cartes en mains.

- Je suis content que tu viennes chercher tes réponses chez moi et pas ailleurs. Et au-delà de ce besoin de comprendre, tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes et des angoisses. Seulement, je t'interdis de plier face à ce genre de sentiments. Tu es plus fort que ça. Et ce qu'on vit chaque jour doit t'aider à les combattre, il ne faut pas juste les comprendre. Même si c'est ta manière à toi de lutter.

Heero le regarde longuement, ses longs cheveux qui cascadent sur ses épaules nues, sa croix en argent qui repose sur son torse musclé, son sourire incroyablement tendre, son regard qui ne l'est pas moins, mêlé à l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui.

Sa discussion avec le Père Maxwell lui revient furtivement : _si Dieu existe, _lui avait-il demandé, _pourquoi_ l_ui aurait-Il envoyé un ange _? _L'Amour offre la rédemption_, lui avait expliqué le Père Maxwell, _il lave le passé de toutes ses souillures. Il purifie l'âme et le cœur_.

Heero ne doute pas d'avoir face à lui son ange, sa rédemption, sa seconde chance.

Il l'enlace avec douceur, comme par peur de le briser ou qu'il s'évanouisse, peut-être.

- Je t'aime, Duo.

- Je sais, _amour_, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse qui libère un million de papillons dans leurs ventres à tous les deux. Et maintenant, dodo ! ajoute-t-il en éteignant la veilleuse.

Le rire discret d'Heero résonne à peine dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il renverse Duo sous lui.

- Tu rêves, _tenshi, _souffle-t-il contre la peau de son cou, avant de la mordiller.

- _Honey_… Tu as reconnu toi-même que j'étais fatigué et que j'avais besoin de sommeil…

- Laisse-toi faire, je m'occupe de tout. Tu peux même dormir, si tu veux.

Duo laisse échapper ce qui aurait dû être un rire, mais qui s'avère plutôt un son entre gémissement et gloussement, alors que les caresses d'Heero se précisent.

- Comme si je pouvais… quand tu me fais… ce genre de choses !

Il sent le sourire d'Heero contre la peau nue de sa cuisse.

- Tu es conscient que tu gaspilles de l'énergie en vaines protestations.

Oh oui, Duo en est conscient, tout comme il sait bien qu'il n'y coupera pas.

Chaque fois qu'Heero et lui en viennent à évoquer Solo, qu'il replonge dans son passé d'une manière ou d'une autre, Heero le ramène au présent, à lui pour l'ancrer à nouveau à leur relation actuelle, à leur vie ensemble, de cette façon bien particulière : en l'aimant corps et âme.

En lui faisant tout oublier de ce qui n'est pas lui et eux, en lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son nom, en le possédant si intensément que Duo ne se souvient plus avoir existé autrement qu'uni à lui, Heero transforme les souvenirs en cors de chasse dont le bruit meurt parmi le vent.  
-

_Toute ma vie et c'est bien peu si l'on regarde__  
Avec des yeux d'avant la Terre la lucarne,  
Toute ma vie pour te comprendre et pour t'aimer. _

_Je m'entoure de toi comme un enfant frileux__  
Je pars je suis en route depuis des siècles je  
T'arrive un matin beau comme un matin de chasse _

_Tu ne sais pas que je suis là et je me place  
Tout contre toi _

_Je te regarde et tu souris sans mouvement  
D'un sourire venu de plus loin que toi-même _

_Qui fait que tu es beau et qui fait que je t'aime_.

-  
… murmure Heero dans le silence qui suit sa nouvelle victoire sur le passé, à son bel endormi qui respire doucement contre son cœur et entre ses bras.

-

-

_A suivre…

* * *

_

Note :

_Le poème à la fin est extrait de « _Les Paroles de l'Amour_ » de René Guy Cadou, in _L'aventure n'attend pas le destin,_ (1948)_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce (long) chapitre, j'espère qu'après Heero, vous avez apprécié d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de Duo. _

_La suite dès que possible !_

_Bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysa_

_-  
_


	20. Chasseurs de Paix

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les habitants d'Eldeux. Les poèmes et chansons cités appartiennent à Louis Aragon, Guillaume Apollinaire, Elodie Fregé, et Garou.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 13x6**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Milliardo Peacecraft, Quatre Raberba Winner + des personnages secondaires (Margaret, Megan, Terry, Graham)._

_**Notes : **bonjour à tous. Un millier d'excuses et plus encore pour l'attente, même si elle ne se compte pas en années, j'en suis bien consciente. Très prise par beaucoup de choses, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour ce long chapitre, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi j'ai un peu tardé. Je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à chacun individuellement, mais ce sera fait très vite. Un grand merci à vous qui lisez et à ceux qui me laissent de gentils messages bien encourageant et énergisant ! **  
**_

_**Rars :**_

_**Celine : **merci pour ta review et ton mail, auquel je réponds dès que possible ! porte-toi bien bien ^_^ et bonne lecture de ce long chapitre !_

_**-**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_

_-_

**-**

**Chapitre vingt : Chasseurs de Paix  
**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_**Deux jours plus tard,  
13 janvier 204  
Royaume de Sank,  
Utah Sank**_

-

-  
Avant de prendre le jet pour rentrer à El Qatar, Duo a demandé à voir une dernière fois la magnifique et majestueuse cathédrale de Sank.

Treize et Heero les ont laissé partir seuls, leur accordant un dernier moment en tête-à-tête et profitant eux-mêmes de cette occasion de parler de ce passé qui les lie indirectement.

Après s'être recueillis un long moment chacun sur un prie-Dieu, Milliardo et Duo sortent de l'édifice et gagnent le petit square, accessible par le transept nord.

Un petit kiosque circulaire, dominé par un chérubin à l'air profondément ennuyé, les abrite du vent parfois cinglant et des quelques flocons de neige qui tombent encore, ce matin-là.

- Cet endroit est réellement magnifique, murmure Duo, étrangement ému.

- Mes sujets sont très généreux avec l'Eglise, répond Milliardo sur le même ton. Ce qui nous permet de l'entretenir. La cathédrale n'a rien perdu de son éclat et de sa beauté, depuis le millénaire et demi où elle se dresse ici.

- Ce doit être magique de prononcer ses vœux sous ses arcades.

- Si tu veux t'y marier un jour, fais-le-moi savoir, _trésor_, j'arrangerai cela sans problème.

Duo rit à cette idée.

- C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Mill', merci beaucoup. Mais si je dois me marier un jour, je ne me vois pas le faire ailleurs qu'à Sainte-Marie du Désert, avec le Père Maxwell comme officiant.

- Je m'en doutais et je le comprends parfaitement. Mais dans ce cas, tu pourras te remarier ici. Toujours avec la même personne, précise-t-il très vite, face au regard presque choqué de Duo. Je ne t'imagine pas épouser un autre homme qu'Heero, de toutes les façons.

- Nous verrons bien ! Ta proposition signifie-t-elle que le primat est d'accord pour que les évêques de chaque diocèse du royaume célèbrent les mariages homosexuels ?

- Effectivement.

- C'est étrange qu'il n'ait reçu aucune demande avant.

- C'est compliqué, tu sais. Le primat n'a pas une autorité complète sur les diocèses. Comme la majorité des 27 évêques était contre le mariage homosexuel, jusqu'à il y a trois ans environ, une grande partie des couples concernés qui souhaitait s'unir a préféré se marier ailleurs, plutôt que de simplement se renseigner.

- Pourtant, toi qui es leur Prince, tu n'as jamais caché que tu étais gay.

- La question ne m'a jamais été posée directement, _trésor_. Mes sujets ont toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une simple distraction. Mon Conseil l'espérait beaucoup. Malgré le fait qu'on ne m'ait jamais vu avec une femme à mon bras, en dehors d'une danse au cours d'une soirée mondaine, bien sûr, il suffit que je convoque une réunion ou que j'annonce un discours public, pour que tout le monde s'attende à ce que je présente ma fiancée, la future Reine de Sank !

- J'en ai eu des échos, oui…

- Je les comprends. Ils sont habitués depuis toujours à être gouvernés par un couple royal. Mais mon refus d'épouser qui que ce soit m'impose de ne pas prendre le titre de Roi et de rester le Prince de Sank. Réléna et moi dirigeons notre royaume ensemble, et nous le faisons bien. Mais cette situation fait grincer les dents des sujets les plus conservateurs.

- Cela ne va plus durer, de toute façon, non ? Tu comptes bien épouser Treize, un jour.

- Oui, _trésor_. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, nous avons encore certaines choses à mettre en place. Et Treize n'est pas encore prêt à _ressusciter_, comme il le dit. Mais le moment venu, je ne reculerai pas. A l'époque, il y avait des rumeurs qui courraient sur nous, même si nous étions discrets.

- Ca me fait penser à une phrase qu'Ethan m'a cité d'un auteur ancien : _L'amour n'est pas un feu qu'on renferme en une âme : tout nous trahit, la voix, le silence, les yeux, Et les feux mal couverts n'en éclatent que mieux. _Je crois bien que c'était ça.

- C'est une réflexion pleine de vérité. Nous étions proches et complices, Treize et moi, mais rien ne filtrait en public. Noin disait souvent que nous nous tenions si froidement l'un à côté de l'autre qu'une fois à l'abri des regards, cela n'était pas étonnant de nous voir nous brûler et nous consumer au feu de notre passion, fortement malmenée par cette nécessité des convenances.

- Quelle belle image !

- Je n'en aurais pas trouvé de plus approprié. De même, je sais que l'annonce de mon union avec Treize risque de faire l'effet d'une bombe, à l'image de ces feux mal couverts dont tu me parlais à l'instant. Mais je veux et je vais faire en sorte que ce soit un feu d'artifice et non une explosion douloureuse, susceptible de blesser ou pire. C'est pourquoi cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal d'attendre, Mill', vous pourrez profiter l'un de l'autre encore un peu, comme ça.

Milliardo sourit.

- C'est un fait. Nous ne cherchons pas spécialement à rattraper le temps perdu, nous savons que c'est vain. Mais le temps que nous passons ensemble, après avoir vécu ces six ans séparés, nous le ressentons comme un cadeau. Nous en savourons chaque instant, même au cœur de nos disputes.

- C'est beau.

Le sourire du prince s'accentue.

- C'est un peu comme une lune de miel, en ce moment. Je m'occupe plus de lui que du Royaume, grâce à Réléna.

- Il t'aide aussi, quand tu te plonges dans les affaires.

- Oui. Cela lui permet de se mettre à jour sur l'état du monde, duquel il s'est réellement et totalement coupé, ces dernières années. C'est avec une incroyable rapidité et une grande faculté d'adaptation qu'il rattrape ce retard et comble ces quelques lacunes, qui n'en sont déjà plus. Il m'est d'une aide précieuse. C'est aussi l'occasion pour lui d'apprendre à me connaître, de faire connaissance avec l'homme que je suis devenu.

- C'est sûr que tu as dû changer, en six ans et avec ce que tu as traversé.

- Effectivement. J'ai beaucoup plus d'assurance que j'en avais, à 21 ans. Nous sommes pratiquement à égalité, aujourd'hui, Treize et moi. Cela se ressent même dans notre intimité, car si auparavant les rôles étaient clairement déterminés, aujourd'hui qu'il s'est enfin offert à moi, nous pouvons être l'un et l'autre indifféremment et indéfiniment.

- Ca ne le dérange pas ? Il ne se sent pas… diminué ? Pas dans votre intimité, mais dans la vie de tous les jours, j'entends.

- Pas le moins du monde. Cela donne une autre dimension à notre relation, mais il reste mon ainé. Il m'a tout appris, Duo. Même si j'ai continué d'évoluer durant son absence, cela n'a jamais été autrement que sur la base de son enseignement. Il est fier de mon travail et j'ai toujours le même respect et la même admiration pour l'homme qu'il est. Bien que pour l'instant, il soit redevenu mon compagnon et non encore le Comte Kushrenada, je sais que lorsqu'il se décidera, il brillera de nouveau sur la scène mondiale. Qu'il agisse en pleine lumière ou dans mon ombre.

- Vous allez faire des ravages, tous les deux !

- C'est à prévoir, confirme Milliardo en s'appuyant contre le dossier du banc. Nous commencions à avoir une certaine réputation, avant qu'il ne décide de disparaître. C'était déjà le cas du vivant de mon père. Nous étions forcés d'agir dans l'ombre, alors que les troubles éclataient un peu partout. Ce n'est pas sans fierté que j'évoque les dispositifs que nous avons mis en place sans impliquer Sank, mais avec un peu de retenue, en ce qui concerne les gens que nous avons dû manipuler. Je ne sais pas, encore aujourd'hui, si c'est moi qui aie entraîné Treize là-dedans ou si c'est lui.

- Vous avez plongé ensemble, à mon avis. Wufei m'a dit, l'autre jour, que Treize ne servait pas Sank, mais toi, son Prince, depuis toujours. Il t'aurait suivi quoi que tu aies décidé. Et parce que tu lui fais confiance plus que par amour, tu l'aurais écouté également.

- Il est vrai que lorsqu'il est venu prêter allégeance à la Cour, au moment de prendre la succession de son père à la tête du Comté, c'est à mes pieds qu'il a déposé la Rose symbolisant sa famille et ses terres. Il avait 13 ans, j'en avais 8. Cela remonte à près de 20 ans, Duo, et exception faite de sa mise en scène, il y a six ans, il ne m'a jamais trahi, ni mis en danger. Comment a-t-il pu seulement penser que je pourrai vivre sans lui ?

- Il préférait que tu survives à sa disparition plutôt que tu n'aies à abandonner le trône des Peacecraft. Ce qui aurait livré le Royaume dont tu étais si fier et pour qui tu avais tant de projets, pour qui tu avais déjà sacrifié beaucoup, aux mains de gens incapables de comprendre le combat que mène ta famille depuis des siècles. Comment peux-tu seulement penser qu'il aurait accepté ça, franchement ?

Milliardo lui pince gentiment le nez.

- Es-tu de mon côté ou du sien ?

- Je ne prends pas parti, vous avez tous les deux vos raisons et vos torts. Mais je crois bien que tu étais jeune, Milliardo, malgré ta grande maturité en ce qui concernait tout le reste. Jeune et surtout terriblement amoureux et passionné, comme je t'ai découvert ces quelques jours, avec Treize. Ca fausse un peu la notion qu'on a de la réalité. L'amour rend beaucoup de choses possibles, il nous permet de nous dépasser, mais on a un peu trop tendance à croire qu'on peut _absolument tout_ faire. Et comme ce n'est souvent pas le cas, on se prend des murs et on paie les pots cassés.

- Voilà un propos d'une grande maturité et d'une rare sagesse, _trésor_, et d'une incroyable lucidité. Ne t'en fais pas, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu une bonne leçon, que j'ai retenue. Cette fois-ci, je vais faire les choses correctement, et en concertation avec Treize, entre autres. Nous préparons déjà le terrain pour que tout se passe au mieux.

- Si je peux être d'une quelconque utilité, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

- Promis. J'espère te revoir bientôt ici, _trésor_. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, quelle que soit la personne qui t'accompagne.

- Merci, Milliardo, ce sera avec plaisir que je reviendrai. J'adore ton royaume, j'ai adoré les quelques jours passés ici.

- Je suis content que tu t'y sois plu. Et je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies pu rencontrer cette personne, Margaret Welligton, et retrouver ton amie d'enfance, Megan.

- Oui, moi aussi ! J'en parlais encore avec Heero, ce matin. Nous sommes venus sans savoir que nous en apprendrions chacun autant sur nos pères respectifs.

- C'est vrai. Heero a bien fait de t'accompagner, finalement. Même s'il y a encore beaucoup de sujets que Treize et lui n'ont pas pu aborder, ils pourront le faire ultérieurement. Il sait que c'est une possibilité.

- Oui...

D'un doigt sous son menton, Milliardo relève le visage de Duo vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas convaincu ?

- Si, si… C'est juste que tu vois, j'étais tellement soulagé d'avoir pu parler à Margaret que j'aurais voulu qu'Heero puisse ressentir ça aussi, en parlant à cette Kotori Sunsea.

- Heero est un génie, _trésor_. Dès que nous aurons l'accord de Lady Sunsea, il pourra mettre en place une liaison hautement sécurisée avec l'Île pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Est-ce qu'elle va donner son accord, telle est la question !

- Treize nous a assuré qu'elle le fera. Que ce soit pour elle-même, en mémoire d'Odin ou en celle des parents d'Heero, elle acceptera de lui parler.

Duo sourit à Milliardo, rassuré.

- C'est sûr que ça lui fait pas mal de bonnes raisons.

- Oui. Surtout, Duo, s'ils désirent se voir par la suite, et que le Sandrock des Raberba n'est pas disponible, n'hésite pas à me demander le Peacemillion. Ou même le White Fang, bien qu'il soit moins rapide.

- C'est très gentil, merci, répond Duo en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je t'en prie. Duo, reprend-il après un court silence, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

- Vas-y !

- En ce qui concerne le rapatriement du corps d'Odin Lowe dont tu m'as parlé, je voudrais que tu persuades Heero d'attendre quelques mois.

- Il doit régler la situation avec Doc J. avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, donc ça mettra sûrement du temps. Sans compter les démarches en Sibérie auprès des autorités. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus. Tu sais que la ville d'Hellun est sous ma tutelle, c'est donc à moi qu'il va adresser sa demande de rapatriement du corps, en sa qualité d'héritier d'Odin Lowe. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir lui donner cette autorisation avant plusieurs mois. Ce serait donc préférable qu'il ne fasse aucune démarche officielle pour le moment, cela nous éviterait des complications et une tonne de paperasserie.

- D'accord, j'en parlerai avec lui.

- Tu penses qu'il acceptera ?

- Il va sûrement commencer par grincer des dents devant mon manque d'explications, mais ça ira, n'aie aucune crainte. Il acceptera.

- Il n'aime pas que tu fasses intervenir la confiance que tu as en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Mais je sens bien que c'est important, alors Heero le comprendra aussi.

- Je ne veux pas créer de tension entre vous.

- Ca ne dure que le temps que je lui annonce les choses. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, Mill'.

- Bien, tant mieux.

- Je te tiendrai informé dès que j'aurais pu en discuter avec lui.

- Merci, _trésor. _

- Mais de rien ! Cela nous donnera une raison de s'appeller, même si on en a pas besoin.

- Nous, non, mais _eux_, si.

- Malheureusement, oui. Tu sais, poursuit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Milliardo, je déteste l'idée de devoir organiser nos prochains contacts. Se dire « on s'appelle une fois par semaine », ça n'a rien de naturel ou de spontané. Alors que de prendre mon téléphone pour t'appeler dès que j'en ai envie, ça l'est totalement !

- Je sais bien, _trésor_, répond-il en passant sa main gantée sur sa joue_. _On peut continuer ainsi, mais en évitant de nous attarder si nos compagnons respectifs ne sont pas trop loin de nous. Et avec le système de double appel, nous pourrons leur répondre sans les faire attendre, ce qui nourrirait leurs soupçons, si la ligne est occupée trop longtemps.

- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Surtout qu'on ne fait rien de mal. S'ils nous interrogent pour savoir si on s'est appelé et combien de temps, on leur répond, sinon…

- Sinon, inutile de leur en parler et de les mettre mal à l'aise. C'est très bien comme cela, _trésor_. Cependant, nous allons quand même devoir nous discipliner un minimum. Tu vas devoir te consacrer à Heero, il a fait d'énormes efforts pour toi, jusqu'à présent.

- J'en suis bien conscient, soupire Duo.

- Et tu en as aussi fait pour lui, parfois sans t'en rendre compte.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Simplement parce que tu étais là, tel que tu es.

- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, grimace-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas que ce soit simplement suffisant. Ce doit être à la mesure de votre amour.

Duo le regarde longuement.

- Je le pense aussi, tu sais. Tout comme je croyais que lui proposer qu'on ait un chez nous tout neuf, c'était faire un pas de géant.

- Et ça l'est, si nous considérons ton passé et tes attaches, ce qui te lie à ta demeure actuelle. Demeure où déjà, soi-dit en passant, tu ne dors plus du tout.

- Oui, mais pourtant, Heero a réagi étrangement, quand je lui ai fait cette proposition.

- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, _trésor_, fait remarquer Milliardo en dégageant une mèche de cheveux du front de Duo avec tendresse.

- Ca s'est passé hier soir, en fait. Le moment était plus que parfait. On était couché, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement détendus grâce au bain qu'on avait pris avant d'aller dormir. D'ailleurs, au passage, j'adore vraiment trop les baignoires creusées dans le sol, c'est tellement pratique !

- Surtout pour les couples.

Duo rougit légèrement, mais reprend rapidement.

- Je disais donc que tout allait bien. On parlait du fait de n'avoir pas été séparés durant ces cinq jours, pas plus d'une heure ou deux, en tout cas, et à quel point c'était génial. Et c'est là que j'ai avancé mon idée…

-  
-

_**Flash back,  
La veille au soir.**_

-  
- Je pensais à un truc, _honey_, murmure Duo, étroitement blotti contre Heero.

- Hn ?

- Et si on avait un chez-nous qui n'ait pas été un chez toi ou un chez moi, avant ?

- Une maison ?

Duo se redresse sur un coude pour pouvoir regarder Heero dans les yeux.

- Ou un appartement dans une résidence. Ca pourrait même être une caravane, tu sais. Comme ça, quand le cirque repartira, tu pourras l'utiliser. Ca te permettra de tenir le coup durant notre séparation. Moi, j'aurais Quatre et Trowa pour me soutenir et plein de solutions d'hébergement, en attendant ton retour.

- Non.

- Non ? Pour la caravane ou… ?

- Non pour tout, répète Heero, fermement.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- C'est intelligent, ça ! Pourquoi tu veux pas, 'ro ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Fin de la discussion.

- Je ne comprends pas, insiste-t-il. C'est parce que tu es attaché à ta caravane ?

- C'est à toi que je suis attaché, Duo. Je ne veux pas qu'on parle du moment où on se séparera.

Duo retient à grande peine un sourire tendre d'étirer ses lèvres.

- Mais c'est seulement pour six mois, _honey _!

- Je croyais que les six derniers avaient été pénibles, pour toi aussi.

- Bien évidemment ! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose… Je pourrais venir te voir là où le cirque se serra arrêté. Et toi aussi, tu pourras…

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, le coupe Heero en l'attirant contre lui.

- D'accord, capitule Duo en s'abandonnant à son étreinte. Mais il faudra bien qu'on en discute un jour...

- On a cinq mois pour ça. Dors, maintenant.

- Okay... Bonne nuit, _honey._

- Bonne nuit, _tenshi_.

-_**  
Fin du flash back.**_

-

- Je vois, sourit Milliardo. Cette réaction ne m'étonne pas de lui.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, _trésor._ Ces six mois loin de toi ont été plus difficiles et douloureux pour lui qu'on ne pourra jamais l'imaginer. Tu as compris que son assurance formait la plus épaisse couche de sa carapace. Mais sous ce blindage, Duo, il était terrifié à l'idée que tout ce qu'il faisait était vain et qu'il allait te perdre. Ou qu'il t'avait déjà perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a désiré quelque chose pour lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'est senti complètement vulnérable. Il était douloureusement conscient que chaque seconde qui passait vous éloignait toujours plus l'un de l'autre, sans assurance aucune de pouvoir combler cette distance un jour.

Duo le regard avec de grands yeux, surpris par son discours.

- Tu as déduis tout ça des confidences que je t'ai faites depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ou bien y a-t-il autre chose, Mill' ?

- J'ai connu Heero très peu de temps, mais j'ai très vite compris la valeur et la dangerosité de l'arme qu'on avait fait de lui. Garder un œil sur les mercenaires est une des missions les plus importantes de Sank. Une exécution peut devenir une véritable vendetta entre clans ou entre familles, et mettre une région à feu et à sang. La Paix peut être très rapidement menacée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer ce type d'organisation, et nous avons un dossier complet sur chacune des personnes qui en font partie. Il y a quelques exceptions, comme pour toi. Jawed Younes Raberba t'a protégé. L'Agent 02 de la section G n'avait ni nom, ni visage.

- Cela n'a pas empêché la mort de Sœur Helen ni de mon père.

- Duo, _trésor_…

- Je sais, Milliardo. C'était ma faute, j'ai été imprudent. J'ai laissé des indices qui les ont conduit à Duo Maxwell et donc, à l'orphelinat. Continue, s'il te plaît. Nous parlions d'Heero.

Milliardo passe son bras autour des épaules de Duo et l'embrasse sur la tempe, avant de reprendre.

- Cette connaissance des mercenaires fait que je sais énormément de choses sur l'ancien Agent 01 de la section J.

- Tu connais donc en détails ce qu'il a fait durant ces six mois.

- Oui, _trésor_. Je reçois des rapports réguliers sur les mouvements des différentes sections, mais je les parcours rapidement. Mon œil exercé s'arrête automatiquement si quelque chose me paraît anormal ou inquiétant, mais pour le reste, j'enregistre simplement les faits de manière générale. Quand j'ai eu la certitude que le Heero dont tu m'avais parlé était bien celui que je connaissais, je suis revenu sur cette période pour m'assurer qu'il était bien sérieux avec toi et qu'il ne te mettait pas en danger, entre autres. Ce que j'ai trouvé m'a surpris et plus que rassuré. Ses activités révèlent beaucoup de choses, lorsque l'on sait ce que vous avez vécu, cet été-là.

Duo soupire, le regard fixé sur les flèches de la cathédrale qui perce le ciel nuageux.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle, mais il le refuse encore.

- Laisse-lui le temps. Il a parfois dû aller loin pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait revenir vers toi, sans que cela ne présente un risque quelconque.

- Mais il sait que je peux tout lui pardonner, proteste Duo en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est parfois plus douloureux encore de se voir être pardonné par la personne qui compte le plus dans notre vie. Ca accentue l'impression de ne pas la mériter, ni son amour.

- C'est ridicule.

- C'est humain, Duo, tout simplement. Laisse à Heero le temps d'apprendre à gérer ça. Après tout, vous avez la vie devant vous.

- Tu as raison, répond Duo en souriant. Et j'espère qu'elle sera longue et heureuse.

Milliardo l'embrasse sur le front.

- Je te le souhaite aussi, _trésor_.

- Merci, Mill'. Pour absolument tout.

- Cesse donc un peu de me remercier à tout bout de champs, je vais finir par être gêné. Je croyais d'ailleurs que nous avions promis de cesser de se dire merci.

- C'est la dernière fois, en ce qui concerne tout ce que tu as fait, jusque là. Mais comme tu ne peux résolument t'empêcher de faire des choses pour moi, je serai forcément amené à te remercier de nouveau, prochainement.

- C'est aussi valable pour toi, _trésor._

- Je ne pense pas. C'est vrai, tu as retrouvé Treize, tu n'as plus besoin de soutien. Et que pourrais-je bien faire pour l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde ?

- Ne te sous-estimes pas, Duo, répond très sérieusement Milliardo. Il se pourrait bien que j'ai à faire appel à toi, prochainement.

- Et je répondrai présent, Mill', même si aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu pourrais bien me demander !

- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Bien que je garde l'espoir de ne pas avoir à te mêler à l'affaire en question. Mais cessons d'en parler, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter ou attiser ta curiosité, qu'il me serait rigoureusement impossible de satisfaire présentement.

- J'avoue que je suis intrigué, mais je ne vais te harceler. Je comprends et respecte le fait que tu ne puisses pas tout me dire, même quand je semble concerné.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile de l'être, _trésor_. Au-delà de notre aventure et du sentiment particulier qui nous lie, aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous les deux impliqués dans la vie de l'autre à bien des égards et de beaucoup de manières différentes. Même si Treize et Heero nous le demandaient, nous ne pourrions couper les ponts.

- Tant mieux ! Est-ce le monde qui est petit, ou est-ce toi qui es présent partout, Milliardo ? le taquine-t-il gentiment.

- Je suis loin d'être omniprésent, _trésor _! Et ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui relie tout le monde, en y réfléchissant.

- Peut-être pas toi, en tant que personne, mais toi, en tant que Prince héritier de Sank. Treize, Wufei, Odin, Kotori Sunsea, Heero, les mercenaires, les Raberba, tout le monde a un lien avec le Royaume. Et moi aussi, à présent.

- Je le reconnais. Toutes ces personnes que tu as cité ont eu ou ont encore des histoires et des identités complexes. Comme moi, qui suis tour à tour Milliardo et Zechs, passant de la Lumière à l'Ombre.

- Mais tu reviens toujours à la Lumière, c'est ce qui compte.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- C'est pour Elle, pour la Paix que tu te compromets parfois. Tu es un homme bien, Milliardo, j'espère que tu en es pleinement conscient.

Le Prince soupire.

- Je ne sais pas si l'argument « la fin justifie les moyens » sera reçu au jour du Jugement Dernier, mais cela ne m'arrêtera pas.

- Je t'admire tellement, murmure Duo en lui prenant la main.

- Ca fait partie de ce qui m'aide à garder le cap. Si les gens que j'aime se défiaient de moi, je ne saurais plus où trouver la force de continuer ce combat.

- Je comprends.

- Bien sûr que tu me comprends, _trésor_, tu l'as vécu durant de longues années.

- C'était beaucoup moins altruiste que dans ton cas, Mill'. Je protégeais Quatre, non la Paix ou l'Humanité.

- Cela ne fait pas de toi une personne égoïste, Duo. En arrêtant ces personnes, tu les as empêchés de nuire. En sauvant Quatre si souvent, tu as préservé la vie et l'âme d'un homme qui fait énormément de bien autour de lui et de par le monde. C'est aussi une assurance pour le futur, puisque c'est l'héritier Raberba. Sa famille et la mienne sont les deux piliers principaux qui maintiennent la Paix. Nos alliés sont un peu comme les arcs-boutants de cette cathédrale, ajoute-t-il en désignant l'édifice d'un mouvement de menton. Ils nous soutiennent. Mais si les bases sont défaillantes, ils ne servent à rien. Tu en es conscient, _trésor._

- Oui. Ca ne légitime pas pour autant ce que j'ai dû faire, mais ça m'a servi de garde-fou à de nombreuses reprises.

- Tu es toi aussi un homme bien, Duo. Partout où tu passes, tu rallumes l'espoir vacillant.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, s'il te plaît, proteste-t-il, la gorge nouée. Des gens sont morts à cause de moi.

- Pas _à cause de_ toi, Duo, mais _pour _toi, c'est bien différent. C'était leur choix. Et cela ne me fera pas retirer ce que j'ai dit. Pense à cet adolescent, Graham. Mesures-tu simplement ce que tu lui offres de ta lumière ? Tu m'as bien décrit la manière dont ses yeux brillaient, lorsque tu as accepté d'être son référent. Comment peux-tu encore douter du bien que tu fais, autour de toi ?

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, en repensant à sa discussion avec Graham, l'adolescent du Centre Maxwell.  
C'est lui que Megan a amené au brunch chez Margaret Welligton.

Duo ne s'y attendait pas, mais il était content de cette surprise.  
Apparemment, c'en était aussi une pour Megan…

-

_**Flash back****  
Deux jours plus tôt, matin du 11 janvier,  
****Durant le brunch chez les Welligton,  
Redemption Street.**_

-

Duo profite qu'Heero soit occupé à donner des conseils en informatique à Xander, le futur beau-fils de Margaret, pour aller se resservir un jus de fruits au buffet.  
Megan l'y retrouve rapidement.

- Comment va mon faiseur de miracles ?

- C'est nouveau, ça ! répond Duo en souriant. Je peux savoir à quoi tu fais référence, _sister_ ?

- Suis mon regard.

Duo s'exécute et tombe sur Margaret et Graham, en grande discussion.  
Enfin, Margaret parle, et Graham écoute... à peu près.

- Va falloir être plus claire, Meg.

- Nous venons au brunch deux fois par mois, Terry et moi, mais souvent à tour de rôle, puisque nous ne pouvons pas toujours nous absenter tous les deux du Centre. Nous avons donc pour habitude d'emmener l'un des résidents avec nous. Graham a toujours refusé de venir, je t'ai dit qu'il fuyait la compagnie des adultes. Pourtant, ce matin, il est venu me demander de pouvoir m'accompagner. Il voulait te voir, Duo.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- Mais pourtant, il n'est pas resté particulièrement avec moi, depuis votre arrivée.

- Il n'ose pas trop. Mais il a quelque chose à te demander, et je pense qu'il va falloir l'aider un peu, pour l'amener à le faire.

- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

- Oui. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait te proposer d'être son référent.

- Son référent ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Je t'ai expliqué rapidement comment on fonctionnait, au Centre. Pour leurs démarches de réinsertion, nos résidents ont parfois besoin d'une personne qui peut se porter garant pour eux. Il n'y a rien de matériel, ce sont surtout des recommandations, des appuis, des témoignages.

- Ca ne risque pas d'être compliqué, étant donné que je ne vis pas ici ? En plus, on ne se connait pas vraiment, Graham et moi. Bien sûr, si tu me dis que c'est ok, ça le sera pour moi.

- Pour moi, c'est tout à fait possible. Tu seras une sorte de parrain, en fait, un tuteur aussi. Ce que tu as à faire, outre un peu de paperasserie, c'est seulement de prendre de ses nouvelles. Ici, nous nous assurerons qu'il va bien à ses rendez-vous et qu'il tient ses engagements. S'il faillit, ce sera à toi d'intervenir. Tu pourras venir le voir quand tu le souhaites, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. L'important, c'est qu'il puisse te joindre n'importe quand, qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui se confier. C'est surtout pour ça que je pense que ça pourrait marcher, entre vous. Mais je suis consciente que c'est quand même beaucoup te demander, parce que tu as ta vie là-bas, à El-Qatar.

- C'est surtout que je ne veux pas m'engager dans une relation que je ne pourrais pas suivre, au risque de le blesser. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, il semble s'être attaché à moi très vite, peut-être trop vite. On a discuté moins d'une demi-heure hier, et une heure ce matin, avec tout le monde.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu étais avec Heero. Il a bien vu que l'amour entre deux hommes, c'est possible et pas forcément tragique.

- Il est gay ?

- Son histoire est complexe, répond-elle en baissant la voix. Il a été forcé à la prostitution dès son plus jeune âge. Même quand il a pu échapper aux gens qui le vendaient aux vieux pédophiles, il s'est retrouvé lui-même des clients, il ne connaissait que ça. Il avait un ami, Théo, ils travaillaient ensemble. Je pense qu'ils étaient amoureux, mais Graham n'en parle jamais. Cet ami a été violé et battu à mort, il y a un an et demi, par des hommes engagés par une des clientes régulières de Graham. Le scénario classique, elle voulait faire de lui son jouet perso, mais Graham a refusé de partir d'Eldeux sans Théo. Alors la cliente s'est vengée. Et Graham a vengé Théo.

- Il l'a tué ?

- Pas tout seul. Tout le monde a été choqué par cette histoire, tu sais. Des insultes entouraient le corps de Théo, ciblant son homosexualité et ses activités. Alors je n'exagère pas en disant que près des deux-tiers de la rue est passé sur le corps de cette femme. Ils l'ont enlevé et violé jusqu'à la mort, et sous les yeux de Graham, je l'ai appris plus tard. Il a passé quelques mois en prison plus pour le protéger des représailles, car cette femme était influente et beaucoup de choses le désignaient responsable, que parce qu'on le croyait coupable. De toute façon, les gens riches ici n'arrivent à rien, c'est la rue qui fait justice. Et à sa sortie, il nous a été confié.

- Il a l'air d'aller, malgré tout, murmure Duo, le visage fermé.

- Il est encore fragile. Il ne dort qu'avec des calmants et comme je te l'ai dit, il ne communique vraiment qu'avec les plus jeunes. Il se dispute souvent avec les autres ados, ou alors il les ignore complètement. Et il évite les adultes le plus possible ! C'est vraiment un miracle qu'il soit là.

- Peut-être que ça lui donnera envie de continuer à parler avec les plus grands, sait-on jamais ? En tout cas, je veux l'aider. Je vais m'isoler un moment, encourage-le à venir me voir, et je le pousserai à me parler sans en avoir l'air. Est-ce qu'il a le droit de quitter le territoire ?

- Pas encore, il faut compter un an. Donc, d'ici 4 mois, ce sera possible. S'il s'est bien comporté, jusque là, évidemment. Pour l'instant, on a pas grand chose à lui reprocher, il n'a rien fait de grave. C'était juste un peu de casse mais jamais contre quelqu'un. Et puis on la surpris à fumer des joints, mais Terry l'a calmé et depuis trois mois, il se tient vraiment bien.

- Ok. Je te demande ça parce que je pense que l'air d'El Qatar pourrait lui faire du bien.

- Il en ferait à n'importe qui ayant vécu à Eldeux, Duo, soupire-t-elle.

- C'est pas faux…

- En tout cas, c'est une bonne idée et c'est très gentil de ta part d'y avoir pensé. Merci, Duo.

- De rien, _sister_ !

Megan lui fait une bise sur la joue, puis rejoint Margaret et Graham.  
Duo tourne autour du buffet, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent s'approche de lui, l'assiette vide.

- Hey, mon grand, t'as goûté les œufs bénédictines de Margaret ? Ils sont trop bons !

- J'aime pas les œufs.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? T'es pas américain, toi !

- Y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle, mec. Mais je veux bien deux baggels à la viande et du bacon.

Duo le sert en secouant la tête.

- Tant pis pour les oeufs ! L'important, c'est que tu manges. Ton verre est vide, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- Un Bloody Marry.

- Un _milkshake vanille_, ok !

- Hey, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mec !

- Mais c'est ce à quoi tu vas avoir droit. Ca fait des années que Megan ne m'a pas tiré la natte, je vais pas lui donner l'occasion aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme grimace, mais accepte le milkshake que Duo lui a préparé en vitesse.

- De quoi vous avez parlez, avec Megan ?

- Je lui demandais si elle serait d'accord pour que je t'invite en Arabie, si tu le voulais aussi, bien sûr…

Graham manque de s'étouffer.  
Duo lui tapote le dos, tout content de son effet, tout en rassurant les autres d'un sourire, leur permettant de reprendre chacun leurs conversations.

- Hey, t'es sérieux, mec ?

- Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre quatre mois, on en reparlera à ce moment-là. Je compte sur toi pour bien te conduire, jusque là. Je prendrai de tes nouvelles, de temps en temps, alors fais pas le malin, ok ?

- Justement, Duo… commence-t-il, laissant tomber son « mec » habituel.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, on a un truc comme un référent, pour nos démarches. Normalement, on en trouve un six mois après notre admission au Centre. Mais moi, j'ai pas trouvé encore.

- T'as pas cherché, plutôt, non ?

Il hausse les épaules avant de mordre dans son baggel.  
Il prend le temps d'avaler, avant de planter ses yeux étrangement clairs dans ceux de Duo.

- Megan m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait le Centre et donc, je sais ce que sont les référents, reprend Duo. C'est vraiment important d'en avoir un, Graham.

- Terry et Megan m'on présenté des gens. Mais y se passait rien, avec eux.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ressentais rien, pas d'envie, pas de confiance. C'est important aussi, mec.

- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que Terry et Meg ne t'ont pas forcé. C'est cool de leur part, non ?

- Sûr. Mais maintenant, j'pense à quelqu'un. Megan est d'accord.

- Tu lui as demandé ?

- A Megan ?

- Non, à la personne en question, sourit Duo.

- J'suis en train d'le faire, je crois bien…

- Oh… Tu voudrais donc que ce soit moi ?

- C'est stupide, laisse tomber ! On se connaît pas, t'habite tout là-bas… Oublie, mec !

Duo le retient, alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour partir, abandonnant son deuxième baggel à peine entamé, son bacon et son milkshake à moitié plein, encore.

- Pas si vite, mon grand, pourquoi tu te sauves ? On peut discuter, non ?

- Ta tête, elle veut tout dire. J't'ai dit que c'était pas grave !

- Et moi, je te dis de ne pas courir aux conclusions comme ça ! Je veux seulement que tu sois sûr de ce que tu me demandes, Graham. On ne se connait pas, tu as dit, c'est aussi valable pour toi. Est-ce que tu es sûr que je peux remplir ce rôle ? T'es sûr que je pourrais être là pour toi, chaque fois que tu le demanderas ?

- C'est ce que j'te demande, Duo. Si tu me dis qu'oui, j'te croirais, moi. Parce que tu vois... y a eu un truc, quand tu m'as parlé, hier soir. Merde, j'parle pas aux grands, ils comprennent rien à rien ! J'ai toujours l'impression de pas parler la même langue qu'eux et de pas vivre dans le même monde ! Mais toi, tu m'as parlé tellement simplement que j'me suis même pas rendu compte que j'te disais des trucs. C'est venu comme ça. Dans la voiture, c'matin, Megan a dit que t'étais quelqu'un de bien et que si Terry t'aime pas, c'est parce que t'es trop bien et qu'il t'arrive pas à l'orteil.

Duo rit et ébouriffe les cheveux de Graham, qui proteste pour la forme, mais sans se dégager vraiment.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas parler, t'as du souffle ! Ok, Graham. Je veux bien être ton référent. Mais on fait d'abord un essai, voir si la distance pose ou non un problème. Heero est le roi de l'informatique, on pourra se parler par visiophone aussi souvent qu'on le souhaite. De ton côté, tu cherches du boulot, tu vas à tes rendez-vous et tu continues de remonter la pente. Ca te va ?

- C'est cool, mec !

- Tu me promets qu'au moindre problème, tu m'appelles ?

- Ouais.

- Mieux que ça ! exige Duo en le pointant avec une saucisse.

Graham soupire en levant les yeux au plafond, puis tend son petit-doigt.  
Après un instant de surprise, Duo repose son assiette et sa fourchette et enroule son propre petit-doigt autour de celui de Graham, en souriant.

- _Cross my heart and hope to die_ ! promet l'adolescent.

- Je précise que si ça ne marche pas, sauf si c'est parce que tu as fait quelque chose de vraiment moche, tu seras quand même le bienvenu à El Qatar, dans quatre mois.

- Okay !

- Parfait. Ca vaut bien un Bloody Marry, tiens !

- Tu vas te faire tirer la natte, mec.

- Je prends mes responsabilités.

-_**  
Fin du flash back.**_

-

- Tu es reparti loin, _trésor..._

- Désolé, Mill', s'excuse Duo en reportant son attention sur lui. Je repensais seulement à Graham. J'adore ce gosse ! Il n'est pas bien différent de certains ados de l'orphelinat. Même si, j'en suis bien conscient, les enfants d'El Qatar sont relativement protégés de tout ce qui peut leur arriver dans la rue.

- Jawed Younes Raberba a fait du cœur de son émirat un véritable havre de paix et de justice. Il y a des orphelins, des malades, certes, mais ils sont pris en charge. Aucun pauvre ne mendie dans les rues d'El Qatar. J'aurais aimé pouvoir appliquer sa méthode à mon royaume, mais il est bien trop vaste.

- Tant que ce n'est pas la rue qui dicte sa loi, tout va bien. Eldeux est encore dirigée principalement depuis ses bas-fonds. C'est une ville sordide, à m'en glacer les os. D'après Margaret, on y voit à peine la lumière du soleil, il fait tout le temps gris ! Et pourtant, il existe des touches de couleurs et de lumière, comme ce fleuriste dont la boutique est un véritable jardin d'Eden. Ou même le _Piggly Wiggly_ des Welligton. Et enfin, le Centre Andrew Maxwell. Il y en a sûrement d'autres, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de découvrir.

- Tu y es passé très rapidement. Tu sais que tu aurais pu y rester jusqu'à hier, au moins.

- C'est Eldeux qui m'a attiré ici, mais c'est aussi toi que je suis venu voir. Si on était revenu hier, on aurait pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'on a fait, j'aurais même pas appris à skier ! Déjà qu'il y a tant de choses que tu voulais me montrer et auxquelles on a du renoncer…

- Temporairement.

- Oui.

- Cela me donne l'assurance que tu vas revenir, ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Comme si on avait besoin de ça, franchement !

- Je te taquine, _trésor_. Et concernant Eldeux, comptes-tu y revenir, malgré ton appréciation négative ?

- Bien sûr ! Ne serait-ce que pour ces touches de lumière et de couleurs. Elles valent le détour.

- C'est une certitude. Il n'y a vraiment aucune possibilité pour toi de rester un peu plus longtemps ?

Duo secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

- Le cirque a repris avant-hier, Heero n'a pas trop de retard. Mais Trowa a commencé à le remplacer il y a trois jours, dès les répétitions. Et puis de toute façon, je crois qu'on a eu assez d'émotions, je sens bien qu'il est temps de rentrer.

- Quatre doit vous attendre avec impatience.

- Oh que oui ! confirme Duo avec un petit rire. Je l'ai appelé ce matin pour le prévenir de notre arrivée et lui demander s'il pouvait mettre son aérogare à notre disposition. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le taquiner…

-  
-_**  
Flash back**__**  
Quelques heures plus tôt.**_

-  
- Tu as eu Trowa, _honey_ ?

- Hn. Il vient de quitter le cirque, il rentre au palais.

- Ok, alors je vais appeler Quatre avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent et qu'il ne soit plus du tout joignable.

- Je descends les bagages dans l'entrée.

- D'accord, je t'y rejoins.

Ils échangent un rapide baiser, avant qu'Heero ne quitte la pièce, chargé de tout ce qu'il a pu emporter.  
Duo s'assoit sur le lit et compose le numéro de Quatre, à El Qatar.

_- Palais résidentiel Raberba Winner, Rashid Kurama, bonsoir._

- Bonsoir, Rashid, c'est Duo.

_- Monsieur Duo, comment allez-vous ?_

- Bien, merci, et vous ? Et tout le monde, là-bas ?

_- Nous allons tous bien, merci. _

- Quatre ne vous embête pas trop quand Trowa n'est pas là ?

_- Sans vous et Mr Barton, Maître Quatre s'ennuie terriblement. Alors il soupire beaucoup, mais ne s'en prend pas à nous. Il se réserve pour vous, je pense._

Duo grimace.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié ! Remplacer Heero prend beaucoup de temps à Trowa. Enfin, c'est bientôt fini, on est sur le retour.

_- Voilà une excellente nouvelle, Mr Duo. Je vais vous transférer à Maître Quatre, que vous le lui annonciez. Il sera plus que ravi. _

- Merci, Rashid ! Passez le bonjour à tout le monde de notre part, surtout. Et embrassez votre femme et vos enfants.

- Ce sera fait, merci, Mr Duo. Saluez Mr Heero de ma part.

- Ok !

Quelques secondes d'une musique à réveiller les morts ou comme on dit en Arabie, à transformer le désert en vallée de larmes, et la voix de Quatre résonne.

_- Mon Dodo ?_

- Salut, mon Quatquat ! Comment va ?

_- Bien, je m'ennuie juste un peu. Tu sais que j'ai mis une deuxième montre à mon poignet, à l'heure de Sank, pour éviter de t'appeler à des heures indues ?_

- Tu pourrais, _Little angel_, tu sais bien que je te répondrai toujours, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit !

_- Je ne veux pas te déranger, ni te faire culpabiliser de m'abandonner en obligeant mon chéri à m'abandonner également…_

_- _C'est à peine ce que t'es en train de faire, chameau, va !

_- Je t'aime aussi, mon Duo. Alors, comment ça se passe, là-bas ? Du neuf depuis ton dernier appel ultra rapide ?_

- Oui, j'aurais plein de choses à te raconter, quand on reviendra, dans deux ou trois semaines…

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

- Je rigole, mon Quatquat, t'excite pas ! Je te sais capable d'envoyer un détachement nous chercher !

_- Je serai sûrement tenté, mais… si tu te plais là-bas et que tu as encore des choses à faire, je prendrais mon mal en patience. Ne pas voir Trowa toute une journée est difficile, mais la compensation, c'est nos retrouvailles._

- A ce point ?

_- Et même plus… Quelque part, c'est une bonne chose, après les tensions de la fin de l'année. On se retrouve complètement, et par Allah, Duo, que c'est bon !_

Duo rit, heureux pour son meilleur ami.

- T'aurais préféré qu'on rentre pas tout de suite, alors ?

_- J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est quand même vraiment mieux quand tout le monde est à la maison. Et puis avec le nouveau spectacle du cirque prévu dans un mois, pour lequel Trowa figure dans plusieurs tableaux, je vais devoir à nouveau me passer de lui de longues journées jusque tard le soir, parfois. Ca nous donnera de nouveau l'occasion de retrouvailles passionnées. _

- T'es incroyable, _angel_ ! Ce que tu peux me manquer !

_- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Vous rentrez quand, alors ?_

- Ca dépend ! On peut utiliser ton aérogare ?

_- Bien sûr, mon Duo. Je vais prendre les dispositions pour vous libérer un hangar. Il y en a toujours au moins un de disponible. Tu as déjà une idée du moment où vous arriverez ?_

- Le Peacemillion décolle à 13h d'ici, on sera donc à El Qatar demain vers 8h, heure locale.

_- D'accord, tout sera prêt. Je suis content de vous savoir bientôt là. J'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois si loin de moi._

_- _C'est ce que je ressens aussi, mon Quatchou. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter qu'on va se voir souvent, dans les prochains jours. Ca nous occupera, pendant que nos hommes seront au cirque.

_- J'ai hâte !_

- Moi aussi ! Je vais devoir te laisser, si je veux qu'on parte à l'heure.

_- D'accord. A très vite, mon Duo, je t'aime._

- Yes, my _Little angel_. Je t'aime fort aussi. Passe le bonjour à Trowa de ma part.

_- Toi aussi, à Heero et Milliardo. See you soon._

- See you bye.

-  
_**Fin du flash back.**_

-

- Ca me fait penser que l'heure tourne, soupire Duo en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il est plus de midi et demi. On oublie facilement le temps qui passe, dans ce genre de lieu sur lesquels il n'a aucune prise.

- C'est bien vrai, reconnaît Milliardo, alors qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux. Pour ma part, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu t'attardes encore.

- Moi non plus. Mais il faut être raisonnables, nous sommes attendus.

- Effectivement. Avant que nous ne repartions, Duo, puis-je te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois sereinement, sans me sentir transpercer par un regard assassin ?

- Je n'imaginais pas quitter cet endroit sans avoir eu le droit à un dernier câlin, répond Duo en se blottissant contre son torse chaud et accueillant.

Milliardo referme ses bras autour de lui et le presse tendrement contre son cœur, dont les battements font écho à ceux du cœur de Duo.

- Milliardo... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, _trésor_, je le sais. Et je t'aime, moi aussi.

Duo laisse échapper un soupir de contentement.  
Les deux hommes finissent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, échanger un dernier baiser avant de quitter le square et l'enceinte de la Cathédrale Sainte-Marie de la Paix.

_**-**_

_**-  
****Quelques heures plus tard, à plus de 15000 m d'altitude,  
Dans le Peacemillion, jet privé de Milliardo Peacecraft.**_

-

Assuré que Duo est bel et bien profondément endormi, Heero se dégage doucement et récupère, dans le sac qu'ils ont gardé avec eux, le petit livret de velours pourpre qu'il a « emprunté » à Duo.

Il sait bien qu'il n'aurait pas refusé, s'il lui avait demandé directement.  
Mais sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Heero ne se sentait pas l'envie, la force de le faire, préférant agir de cette manière un peu moins correcte.

Il ne s'attarde pas sur la dédicace que Milliardo a faite à Duo, qui affirme en quelques mots la force de leur lien.  
Ce livret compilant toutes les chansons et tous les textes qu'ils ont écrit ensemble en est déjà un vibrant témoignage.

Heero tourne les pages et s'arrête un peu au hasard pour en lire quelques uns.

-  
_J'ai tant rêvé de toi que tu perds ta réalité.  
Est-il encore temps d'atteindre ce corps vivant  
Et de baiser sur cette bouche la naissance  
De la voix qui m'est chère?_

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi que mes bras habitués  
En étreignant ton ombre  
A se croiser sur ma poitrine ne se plieraient pas  
Au contour de ton corps, peut-être.  
Et que, devant l'apparence réelle de ce qui me hante  
Et me gouverne depuis des jours et des années,  
Je deviendrais une ombre sans doute.  
O balances sentimentales._

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi qu'il n'est plus temps  
Sans doute que je m'éveille.  
Je dors debout, le corps exposé  
A toutes les apparences de la vie  
Et de l'amour et toi, le seul qui compte aujourd'hui pour moi,  
Je pourrais moins toucher ton front  
Et tes lèvres que les premières lèvres et le premier front venu._

_J'ai tant rêvé de toi, tant marché, parlé,  
Couché avec ton fantôme  
Qu'il ne me reste plus peut-être,  
Et pourtant, qu'a être fantôme  
Parmi les fantômes et plus ombre  
Cent fois que l'ombre qui se promène  
Et se promènera allègrement  
Sur le cadran solaire de ta vie._

…/…  
Septembre 203

-

_L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante  
L'amour s'en va  
Comme la vie est lente  
Et comme l'Espérance est violente_

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

_Passent les jours et passent les semaines  
Ni temps passé  
Ni les amours reviennent_

…/…  
Septembre 203

-  
_Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme Ni sa force  
Ni sa faiblesse ni son coeur Et quand il croit  
Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix  
Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie  
Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure  
Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé  
Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer  
Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés  
Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard  
Que pleurent dans la nuit nos coeurs à l'unisson  
Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson  
Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson  
Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri  
Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Septembre 203

-

_Je voudrais te connaître, ouvrir un peu la fenêtre  
de ton coeur et de ta vie, tout ce que tu m'interdis  
je voudrais te savoir quelques instants et plus tard  
te laisser le goût de moi pour que tu n'oublies pas  
je voudrais me glisser dans ton âme et te guider  
te faire trouver le chemin, de ma peau, de mes mains_

_je voudrais te connaître mieux que toi même peut-être  
te montrer des bouts de toi que tu ne connais pas  
je voudrais cette chance de te montrer l'évidence  
le sens unique à tes pas, pour qu'ils te ramènent à moi_

_mais où, où te caches-tu?  
dans quel monde oublié  
dis-moi où chercher  
mais où, où te caches-tu?  
qu'est-ce qui t'as éloigné  
dis moi où t'aimer, reviens_

_reviens de tes silences, reviens de tes combats perdus d'avance  
oublie ces chaines visibles et immenses  
qui t'ont retenu si loin de moi_

_mais où, où te caches-tu ?  
dans quel monde oublié  
dis-moi où chercher  
mais où, où te caches-tu?  
où t'es-tu égaré je vais te trouver_

_qu'est-ce qui t'as éloigné  
dis-moi où t'aimer_

_reviens, oh reviens, reviens_

Août 203

-

_Je comprends bien que tu protèges  
De tous les maux et tous les pièges  
En taisant tes douleurs_

_Je connais la liste longue  
De ces barrières entre nous  
Quand pour faire comme tout le monde  
On fait semblant jusqu'au bout_

_Mais je veux une place différente  
Etre l'âme soeur et la présence  
Qui comprend tout_

_Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi  
Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi_

_Je suis là dans le silence  
Quelque soit le jour et l'heure  
J'attendrai que tu t'avances  
Pour avouer ce qui tes lourd_

_Je veux cette place différente  
Celle de l'âme soeur, de la présence  
Qui sait porter secours_

_Viens te raccrocher à moi  
Mon coeur est une terre d'asile  
Pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles  
Vers ton amour_

_Viens jusqu'à moi, viens jusqu'à moi..._

Août 203

-

Duo ne connaissait pas encore Milliardo, lorsqu'il a écrit les deux dernières compositions.  
Mais Heero devine que ce sont certains de ces textes qu'ils ont mis plus tard en musique, ensemble.

Il referme le livret, le cœur un peu lourd.  
Il sent pleinement combien Duo a souffert de son départ, de son silence, de son attitude, durant ces six mois.  
Il sait aussi qu'ils ont tous les deux décidé de tourner la page sur cette période, mais…

- _Honey_… mumure Duo, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

- Hn ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

Duo ouvre les yeux, qui se posent directement sur le livret offert par Milliardo.

- Si, je m'étais endormi, mais j'ai senti que tu n'étais plus aussi près de moi.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé, _tenshi_.

- Peut-être en pensée, alors ? suggère Duo en se redressant un peu pour prendre le recueil de textes et de chansons posé sur la tablette. Tu as fini par craquer et l'ouvrir ou tu en es au stade où, après avoir réussi à le prendre – bravo pour la discrétion - tu te demandes si tu iras au bout en l'ouvrant ?

- Excuse-moi de te l'avoir… subtilisé.

- Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça, _honey_. J'ai bien vu que tu avais envie d'y jeter un œil et même les deux, et qu'en même temps, tu résistais pour ne pas me le demander.

- C'était un peu idiot.

- C'est humain. Et finalement, tu me l'as… _emprunté_, dirons-nous.

- Hn. Et je l'ai bien ouvert. J'ai lu quelques textes.

- Et… ?

- Comme pour les photos de Solo à travers lesquelles j'ai ressenti son amour et sa tendresse pour toi, j'ai perçu les doutes et la souffrance que Milliardo et toi avez partagé. Des sentiments dont je suis responsable.

Duo se rapproche d'Heero et pose sa tête sur son épaule, sa main à plat sur sa poitrine.

- Milliardo sait ce que tu as dû traversé, de ton côté, durant ces six mois. Il ne m'a rien dit, précise-t-il en le sentant se crisper. Mais s'il ne m'a pas donné de détails, il m'a assuré que tu avais également vécu ces six mois très difficilement. Tu as souffert, _honey,_ toi aussi. La différence, c'est que je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est seulement ça que je regrette. Le reste, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça fait partie de notre histoire.

- Je ne peux pas encore te parler de ça, _tenshi_.

- Tu le pourrais, parce qu'il n'y a plus de réel danger, mais tu as choisi de ne pas le faire. Je respecte ta décision. Nous avons le temps, mon Heero. Tu te rappelles, on est parti pour faire un bon bout de chemin, ensemble.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, assure Heero en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour pouvoir mieux le serrer contre lui. C'est ce qui donne un sens à ma vie, aujourd'hui.

Duo lève son visage vers lui, son coeur battant à tout rompre comme à chaque fois qu'Heero lui dit ce genre de choses, même sur un ton des plus neutres.  
Il le regarde un moment de ses yeux violets légèrement assombris.

- Embrasse-moi, Heero… finit-il par murmurer d'une voix grave et basse.

Heero s'exécute volontiers, étonné même encore à présent d'aimer autant se sentir faible et vulnérable, lorsque Duo lui parle avec cette voix là, ce regard-là, cette faim-là.

Ils échangent encore de nombreux baisers, avant que Duo ne repose sa tête tout contre le cou d'Heero, pour finir par s'endormir pour de bon.

Heero continue de passer sa main avec tendresse dans ses cheveux laissés libre, le regard perdu à travers le hublot, un sourire étrangement serein jouant sur ses lèvres encore un peu marquées par leurs échanges passionnés.

-  
-

_A suivre…_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_Notes de l'auteure_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.  
A bientôt aux revieweurs pour vos messages sur mon précédent chapitre !_

_Bonne continuation à tous et à dès que possible !  
_

_Lysanea_

_-  
_


	21. Le jour rassemble et chasse le troupeau

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lyria.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, SoloxDuo  
**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, + des personnages secondaires (Solo, Lyria)_

_**Notes : **bonsoir à tous ! merci beaucoup à tous pour vos messages sur mon chapitre précédent, qui date d'un mois déjà. Très prise, comme certains en ont une confirmation ces derniers temps, je m'efforce de ne pas mettre trop de temps entre mes posts car mes chapitres sont assez longs et je ne voudrais pas vous obliger à en relire des parties avant de reprendre un nouveau... Vous aurez tôt fait de nous laisser tomber, ma fic et moi XD. J'espère que ce cette suite vous plaira.**  
**_

_**Rars :**_

_**lilith : **comme je suis contente de te savoir toujours présente ! merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai pris mon temps, tu as pu le constater. Bonne lecture à toi._

_**Caro06 : **encore merci pour ta review et ton petit passage, dernièrement. Comme promis, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le poster avant Noël, presque pour Noël, et comme prévu, j'ai dû le couper. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Bonne lecture !**  
**_

_-_

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Claire, Marilyn et à toutes celles et ceux (même si t'es le seul mec, Darlian XD) qui, comme toi, attendaient un coup de projecteur sur le passé d'Heero, même s'il est pas très gros... et pour les adeptes du couple Heero-Duo.**

**-**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre vingt-et-un : le jour rassemble et chasse le troupeau des ombres...  
**

**-**

**-  
**

_**Un mois plus tard,  
14 - 15 février 204**_

-

Après avoir célébré toute la journée aussi bien le Nouvel An chinois, sous le signe du Tigre, que l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouveau Chang, sous le signe du Dragon, de nombreux couples se sont éclipsés pour fêter leur amour plus intimement, en ce jour qui est aussi celui de la Saint-Valentin pour beaucoup.

Les célibataires et même certains couples sont restés au Cirque, continuant de s'amuser dans les annexes somptueusement aménagées et décorées par les employés de Quatre, qui a offert à Wufei et Sally l'organisation complète de cette magnifique journée.

Le Petit Prince du désert, comme le surnomment tous les artistes à présent, a lui-même fait la fête avec tout le monde jusqu'en début de soirée, où il a pris congé avec Trowa pour une soirée en amoureux.

Duo leur a laissé les clefs de sa maison pour qu'ils puissent être complètement seuls, sachant combien cela peut faire du bien d'être tranquilles, loin de tout, sans aucune autre présence dans les environs.

De la même façon et pour les mêmes raisons, Heero et lui ont été s'isoler dans le désert pour y vivre et partager l'une des soirées les plus romantiques qui soient, en toute simplicité.

Au dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant chic décoré comme pour un film, ils ont préféré s'installer un petit camp de fortune, allumer un feu et dîner d'un repas cuit sous la cendre dans le sable chaud, blottis l'un contre l'autre et appuyés sur Lowe, couché derrière eux.

Ils ne regrettent pas plus le violoniste qui fait pleurer son instrument au-dessus des tables, lançant des regards énamourés aux clients qui apprécient la musique, certes, mais qui aimeraient surtout un peu d'intimité.

Eux, ils ont bien plus : le chant des dunes, que Duo accompagne parfois dans une sorte de complainte murmurée d'une voix grave et profonde, dans une langue si ancienne qu'Heero, pourtant parfait polyglotte, peine à reconnaître les mots.

Cela lui donne l'étrange impression que le désert et au-delà, la Terre elle-même s'expriment à travers Duo.

- Tu comprends les paroles, remarque-t-il, l'admiration et le respect pointant dans sa voix.

- Oui. C'est justement par les chants que j'ai appris cette langue très ancienne, celle des tribus originelles qui les premières peuplèrent le désert. Je trouve ça absolument incroyable et beau que des millénaires soient passés et que rien n'ait eu raison de cette culture, de cette langue et de ce peuple de tradition exclusivement orale.

- Tant qu'il y aura des hommes pour parler, elle perdurera.

- Et tant que le désert protégera leur existence, ces hommes vivront.

- Je n'ai pas pu comprendre les mots, mais j'ai senti de la tristesse et de la douleur dans ton chant, reprend Heero après un court silence.

- Et pour cause ! C'est le cri déchirant d'un cœur en souffrance. Il dit la douleur des tribus qui vivent dans le désert, la souffrance quotidienne avec laquelle elles ont appris à vivre, mais l'impossibilité pour elles de partir, car c'est tout simplement inconcevable. Ce chant évoque les hommes qui veulent arracher les fils et filles du désert à leur terre. Il est une prière adressée au sable, au vent, au soleil, à tout ce qui compose le désert, leur demandant d'empêcher que ça n'arrive. C'est une vie rude, mais ils n'en veulent pas d'autre.

- Leur prière a été entendue, d'après toi ?

- C'est un chant très ancien, comme je te l'ai dit. Depuis, les hommes du désert ont seuls gagné les grandes villes, puis les grands continents pour s'en sortir, souvent contraints et forcés. Manipulés ou appâtés, le résultat a été le même, les caravanes se sont considérablement raccourcies. Mais tu vois bien que l'homme riche construit des villages depuis des centaines d'années dans le désert, et pourtant, vu du ciel, ils ne sont toujours que de petites tâches dans cet océan de sable. Les caravanes sont toujours là, même plus courtes et moins nombreuses. Les filles et fils du désert également, personne ne renie ses origines. Les gens sont fiers de se poster en haut des murs d'enceinte de la ville où ils habitent et de clamer haut et fort, en pointant un doigt vers le désert « c'est là que sont mes racines ! ».

- Et toi, Duo ?

- Moi ? J'ai des moignons cicatrisés des racines que m'ont données mes parents. Et j'ai celles, greffées, transplantées, appelle ça comme tu veux, que m'ont offert le Père Maxwell et Raberba Sénior. Elles plongent dans le désert, et quelques unes rejoignent sûrement Eldeux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qui je suis, d'où je viens vraiment, ce sont des questions trop douloureuses et dangereuses, quand on veut trop creuser. Ce que je sais, ce que je suis devenu, ça me suffit... la plupart du temps.

- Cela devrait te suffire _tout le temps_.

- J'ai encore un peu peur de ce que je suis capable de faire, _honey_. Ce qui se passe autour de moi, ce que je peux être… parfois, je me fais carrément flipper. Mais ça s'apaise, depuis que tu es là, le rassure-t-il, alors qu'Heero le serre plus fort contre lui. Être l'homme que tu aimes et avec qui tu veux vivre, ça me suffit. Si je ne pouvais être que ça, je serais plus tranquille.

- Baka.

- Hey !

- Concernant ce que tu es capable de faire, Duo, il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que le Professeur G. pouvait avoir sensiblement modifié ton organisme ?

- Je n'ai jamais permis que lui ou ses laborantins me touchent, Heero. Je n'ai même jamais été soigné à l'Escadrille. C'est le nom de la base de la section G... mais tu le sais déjà.

- Hn.

- Je ne vois pas quand, comment il aurait pu me faire quoi que ce soit.

- Il usent de très nombreuses méthodes et de très nombreux stratagèmes, _tenshi_. Ils prennent leur temps, ils sont sournois.

- Je doute que le Prof me réponde si je lui pose la question.

- Demande à Sally qu'elle t'examine. Les modifications génétiques n'ont aucun secret pour elle, aussi infimes soient-elles.

- Je lui en parlerai. Mais tout ça, ma force, ma vitesse, ce ne sont encore qu'un aspect de ma personne qui me fait m'interroger. Le lien que j'ai avec la Mort...

- Tu veux bien m'épargner tes théories fumeuses, ce soir,_ tenshi_ ? le coupe calmement mais fermement Heero. Je voudrais qu'on profite pleinement de ce moment, alors autant éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

- Tu as raison, _honey_. Donne-moi ton verre, je vais nous resservir du thé.

- Merci, répond Heero en le libérant de son étreinte.

Une fois réinstallés avec leurs verres à thé brûlant entre les mains, Duo reprend la parole, les yeux rivés au ciel nocturne.

- On y voit presque comme en plein jour.

- C'est la pleine lune.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, ce soir. Mais ça ne va pas nous aider à dormir…

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Duo tourne son visage vers Heero et l'embrasse, puis lui sourit.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis bien, là. Ca ne me dérange pas de ne pas dormir, cette nuit, je ne travaille pas, demain. Toi non plus.

- Hn.

- Et connaissant Quatre, il a déjà prévu d'envoyer du personnel pour nettoyer et ranger les annexes, pour nous éviter à tous de devoir se lever pour le faire.

- Ca lui ressemble bien.

- Oui ! On pourra donc rentrer demain, s'enfermer dans la caravane, tout barricader et rattraper nos heures de sommeil. Sauf si tu veux rentrer maintenant…

- Non, ça me va.

- Dans ce cas…

Duo se détache d'Heero et se lève, avant de prendre leurs sacs pour en sortir les couvertures.  
Heero, debout à son tour, l'aide à leur préparer une couche confortable, douillette et surtout bien chaude ; les nuits dans le désert sont souvent dignes d'un automne russe.

Ils terminent ensuite rapidement leur thé et après s'être assurés que Lowe ne manquait de rien et avait bien chaud, lui aussi, sous sa propre couverture épaisse, ils se couchent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

Le regard perdu tantôt dans la contemplation du ciel au-dessus d'eux, tantôt dans celle du visage si proche de l'autre, ils échangent parfois quelques mots, mais partagent davantage le silence si précieux et apaisant de ces immenses terres d'éternité.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Duo se sent tellement bien, serein, détendu, heureux, qu'il finit par s'endormir.  
Dans le même état d'esprit et de corps, Heero ne tarde pas à l'imiter.

-

* * *

_-_

_- On dirait que ta bague glisse, chaton._

_Duo lève sa main sans la détacher de celle de Solo pour jeter un œil à sa bague de fiançailles._

_- Pas tant que ça. Mais j'ai remarqué aussi qu'elle était un peu plus lâche que d'habitude. T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la perdre. Après tout, ça n'est jamais arrivé, en deux ans !_

_- C'est peut-être un signe, Duo._

_- Un signe ?_

_- Oui. Qui dirait « il est temps de coincer cette bague avec une alliance ! » Ou de la changer de doigt, mais alors il faudrait vite mettre l'alliance pour que celui-ci ne se sente pas tout nu._

_- C'est sûr, le pauvre…_

_- Exactement, le pauvre… T'en penses quoi ?_

_- Je pense que tu es en train de me redemander en mariage, répondit-il en lui souriant tendrement. Je me trompe ?_

_- Eh bien, ma demande officielle date de deux ans, déjà, chaton. C'est vrai que tu venais juste d'avoir la majorité, mais ces détails n'ont jamais eu d'importance pour nous. Et nous avons fait notre deuil du Père Andrew, assez pour envisager notre mariage, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Si, Solo chéri. Je me sens prêt._

_- Vraiment ? s'étonne Solo, qui se préparait déjà à devoir argumenter. Ce n'est pas seulement pour me faire plaisir, chaton, c'est sûr ?_

_Duo s'arrête, obligeant Solo à faire de même, et se met devant lui pour lui faire face._

_- Non, ce n'est pas seulement pour te faire plaisir, l'enjeu est trop important. Je me sens vraiment prêt, parce que je sais que mon père sera heureux pour nous. Il n'aurait pas souhaité que je retarde l'un des moments les plus importants de ma vie parce qu'il nous a quitté. Et puis maintenant, j'arrive à ressentir sa présence sans que le chagrin, la douleur ou la culpabilité ne parasitent cette… communion d'âmes. Alors nous pouvons parler au Père Christopher. Quand tu veux._

_- On ira le voir dès qu'on sera rentré, alors. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies terminé ton deuil, au-delà de ce que ça signifie pour nous deux. _

_- Merci de m'avoir tant soutenu._

_Solo embrasse Duo sur le front. _

_- Je serai toujours là pour toi, chaton._

_- Moi aussi, assure Duo, alors qu'ils reprennent leur route. Tu as pensé à une date ?_

_- Oui, celle de notre anniversaire, on en avait déjà parlé. Cela fera cinq ans qu'on est ensemble et ça nous laisse quatre mois pour tout préparer. Ca ira, d'après toi ?_

_- Largement. Ca freinera les filles pour les préparatifs, même si en quatre mois elles auront bien le temps de nous préparer quelques excentricités. _

_- Qu'elles nous laissent choisir nos vêtements et ne se mêlent pas de ce qu'on souhaite se dire en public, c'est tout ce que je veux. Elles peuvent bien s'amuser pour le reste._

_- Sauf la musique et les invités. Et le repas. _

_- Tu ne leur laisseras pas grand-chose, chaton._

_- C'est notre mariage ! Elles ont qu'à s'occuper de se trouver un mari ou une femme, si elles aiment tant que ça organiser les unions. Si elles mettaient plus souvent leurs nez ailleurs que dans les affaires des autres, elles seraient sûrement déjà fiancées ou mariées. Sauf Hilde, mais c'est une exception qui confirme la règle. _

_- Je te propose qu'on réfléchisse ensemble à ce qu'on veut et ce qu'on ne veut pas, avant de l'annoncer aux autres. On pourra logiquement mieux imposer nos choix, si nous sommes d'accord tous les deux. _

_- Ok ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte !_

_Solo rit et embrasse Duo sur la tempe._

_- Tu es incroyable ! Tu te montres impatient, alors que tu ne pensais absolument pas au mariage, il n'y a pas cinq minutes !_

_- Peut-être, mais tu m'as remis cette idée dans le crâne ! Et puis tu sais, mon Solo, j'y pensais souvent, avant que tu ne m'en parles, aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais seulement du mal à l'envisager sans mon père. J'ai toujours cru que ce serait lui qui nous marierait…_

_- Je sais. _

_- Mais quand tu en as parlé, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me faisait plus autant souffrir. C'est douloureux, mais c'est devenu envisageable. Et voilà que je suis pressé de témoigner devant Dieu et ceux qui nous sont chers, vivants ou disparus, de ce lien puissant et incroyable qui nous unit, toi et moi._

_Solo s'arrête et prend Duo dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui._

_- Ce que je peux t'aimer, Duo Maxwell, souffle-t-il à son oreille._

_- Je t'aime aussi, Solo Vaughan-Cain. Comme un dingue._

_Ils se séparent à regrets parce qu'ils sont en pleine rue.  
Alors ils grimpent sur les toits et une fois à l'abri des regards, ils s'embrassent longuement, s'étreignant avec cette passion qui les consume, libérée depuis bientôt six ans, et qui ne cesse de croître et d'évoluer._

_Duo trébuche soudain, alors qu'il reculait vers le mur, entraîné par Solo, et tombe sur les sacs empilés au sol._

_- Outch !_

_- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiète immédiatement Solo, au-dessus de lui._

_- Non, mais y a certainement pas que du grain ou de la farine dans ces sacs, un truc m'a piqué l'épaule…_

_Solo n'entend déjà plus rien, il vient de voir un serpent filer entre les sacs._  
_Ni une, ni deux, il arrache littéralement le sweet-shirt de Duo pour découvrir son épaule._

_- Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_Mais Solo a déjà planté ses dents dans la chair de Duo, de part et d'autre des deux points roses suintant déjà, et aspire violemment avant de recracher le venin qui inonde sa bouche._

_Comprenant de quoi il s'agit, Duo tente de le repousser._  
_Mais la peur donne une force insoupçonnée à Solo, alors que Duo sent déjà ses muscles se raidir et sa respiration s'emballer._

_- Solo… arrête !_

_- Laisse-moi faire ! gronde-t-il entre deux aspirations._

_- C'est trop tard… tu risques de… toi aussi… halète Duo._

_Trop affaibli, il n'a pas la force de lutter et de le repousser.  
Il veut hurler, se débattre, sa peur pour Solo plus forte et douloureuse que l'incendie qui parcoure ses veines, tandis que le venin se propage inexorablement. _

_- Quel serait le sens de la vie, sans la personne que l'on aime ? réplique Solo, continuant son manège, bien que ralenti parce qu'il commence lui-même à ressentir les effets du poison._

_- So… lo…_

_- Quatre… a besoin de toi, chaton… beaucoup… de monde… dépend de toi…_

_La vue de Duo se trouble, mais il voit encore Solo prendre son portable dans son jean et lui mettre dans sa main, sans jamais cesser d'aspirer dans son épaule qu'il ne sent plus et de cracher aussi loin que son souffle difficile le lui permet._

_Dans un ultime effort, Duo appuie sur la touche 4 d'un doigt devenu aussi dur que le granit.  
Quatre décroche, mais n'entend d'abord que des bruits étranges qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier. _

_- Duo ? Allo, Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_« Je t'aime… et je te déteste… pour ce… ce que tu… viens de faire… Solo…_

_« Tu aurais fait… pareil… Tu es plus important… que n'importe qui… Duo… On se retrouve de… l'autre côté… chaton… Je t'aime… n'oublie pas… jamais… Duo… ? Duo… ?_

_- Duo, Solo, vous m'entendez ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Quatre… ?_

_- Oui, Solo, enfin ! Rashid est en train de vous localiser, dis-moi ce qui se passe !_

_- Viens… vite… Duo… _

_- On arrive, tenez le coup ! Solo… ? Duo… ? Duo !_

-

* * *

-

- Duo ? Duo !

Difficilement, Duo ouvre les yeux et rencontre un regard plus qu'inquiet posé sur lui.

- Heero ? murmure-t-il, encore un peu perdu, tout en se redressant.

- Tu pleures, _tenshi_. Un cauchemar ?

Duo referme les yeux, qu'Heero embrasse pour effacer les dernières gouttes d'eau salée qui y perlent.

- Un souvenir, finit par répondre Duo, en le regardant de nouveau. Je revis toujours ce moment précis, quand l'anniversaire de la mort de Solo approche. Les nuits qui précèdent, je revois toute la scène, même la fin, alors que j'étais pourtant déjà inconscient.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais raconté. Je ne connaissais même pas la date exacte de sa disparition.

Le regard levé vers la lune ronde, pleine, lumineuse, Duo ne dit rien un moment.  
Puis il tourne son visage vers Heero.  
La tristesse qu'il perçoit dans son cœur et qu'il lit dans ses yeux lui retourne le cœur.

- Tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ? demande calmement Duo.

- Si tu te sens prêt.

Duo se rallonge, attirant Heero pour qu'il fasse pareil, puis se lance dans son récit, le sourire triste et les yeux secs, racontant cette soirée de cauchemar.

- Quatre a envoyé les maganacs nous chercher, conclut-il son récit. Je me suis réveillé quatre jours plus tard, blotti contre Solo autant que les fils nous reliant aux machines nous le permettaient. Mais je n'ai pas tardé à constater que même si son corps était encore chaud, son cœur, contre lequel mon oreille était posée, était horriblement silencieux. Je me souvenais avoir été poussé vers la lumière et non accompagné. Solo était resté dans les ténèbres les plus totales.

- Après t'avoir ramené, comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

Duo sourit, simplement, avec plus de tendresse que de tristesse, cette fois-ci.

- J'ai compris le geste de Solo dans sa totalité, ce qu'il avait pensé et fait, lorsque tu as été mordu, l'été dernier. Même si je ne voulais pas accepter que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour un assassin, même si tu avais été détestable peu avant avec moi… tout a été balayé d'un coup. Il était simplement hors de question que tu meurs, Heero. Pas comme ça, pas sans que j'ai tout fait pour l'empêcher.

- Tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, Duo. C'est dans ta nature, aider les autres au péril de ta vie.

- J'aurais eu l'impulsion de le faire, certainement, mais je n'aurais pas été au bout pour tous.

- Quatre, devine Heero.

- Oui, Quatre. Parce qu'il avait besoin de moi. Alors j'ai appris, malgré les difficultés que ça engendrait, à laisser d'autres personnes souffrir ou pire, pour ne pas risquer d'affaiblir Quatre. Sans moi pour le protéger, il devenait plus que vulnérable. Mais le fait qu'il y avait Trowa m'a aussi aidé à prendre la décision de te sauver, coûte que coûte. Je savais que si j'y restais, il serait tout de même en sécurité. Mais tu n'as pas du tout réagi comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait mordre par un aspic, il t'a fallu plusieurs minutes avant de t'écrouler.

- Le poison m'avait tout de même atteint.

- C'est pour ça que je suis resté à tes côtés. Quand la fièvre est passée et que je me suis réveillé, Trowa m'a dit que personne ne pouvait prédire comment tu allais réagir au contre poison. Alors j'ai attendu en priant de pouvoir briller un peu, d'avoir un peu de lumière en moi, pour que tu saches où te diriger, si tu cherchais un moyen de nous revenir.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis dirigé vers une source de chaleur qui me faisait du bien et me guidait. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai cherché cette chaleur et je l'ai trouvé au niveau de nos deux mains entrelacées.

- J'aurais aimé voir ta tête, à ce moment-là ! Dommage que j'étais trop fatigué par le poison pour rester éveillé plusieurs heures d'affilée. En même temps, tu auras sans doute rien laissé apparaître de tes émotions.

- C'est évident. Pourtant, j'étais bouleversé. _Tu_ m'avais complètement bouleversé, précise-t-il contre ses lèvres. Duo, reprend-il après qu'ils aient échangé un doux baiser, tu connais mes capacités, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors promets-moi de ne jamais risquer ta vie pour me sauver, même si tout semble perdu pour moi. J'ai plus de ressources que le commun des mortels.

- Je te promets d'essayer, _honey_. Quand une personne chère est en difficulté, c'est pas facile de raisonner.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais je te sais aussi capable de réagir plus que rapidement.

- C'est pour ça que je peux te promettre d'essayer sans hésiter. J'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités.

Heero hoche la tête, puis dépose un baiser appuyé sur son front.

Après un court silence, il reprend.

- Ca a dû être particulièrement douloureux de te réveiller près du corps sans vie de Solo. Excuse-moi, je ne présente pas les choses de façon très délicate.

Duo le rassure d'un sourire et d'une caresse sur sa joue.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de manière de présenter les choses, c'est la réalité. Pour te répondre, oui, ça a été très douloureux. Je pensais que j'étais devenu sourd, mais le bruit des machines me parvenait. J'avais l'impression que mon ouïe était surdéveloppée, même, j'entendais tout, sauf le seul son que je désirai désespérément entendre. Je l'ai secoué, j'ai frappé sa poitrine pour faire repartir son cœur. J'ai hurlé, me débattant comme un diable pour échapper aux mains qui voulaient m'arracher à lui, quand on nous a rejoints, distribuant des coups sans me rendre compte de mes gestes, de ma force, du mal que je faisais. Je n'étais plus que douleur et désespoir.

Il s'interrompt un moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs, ce que Heero devine face à son regard voilé.  
Il attend patiemment qu'il reprenne s'il en a envie, ce qui ne tarde pas.

- Le Docteur Faraki a eu bien du mal avec moi. Quatre a dû demander à Rashid, Auda, Abdul et Ahmed, la force des maganacs, de me stabiliser, le temps qu'on m'injecte un sédatif qui aurait pu assommer Lowe ! C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'ils ont pu récupérer le corps de Solo.

- Personne n'avait remarqué sa mort, alors que tu étais inconscient ?

- Cela venait d'arriver. Quatre était à notre chevet tout le temps, il s'était absenté un court instant. C'est précisément durant ce laps de temps que je me suis réveillé et que Solo s'est éteint.

Duo pousse un profond soupir.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillé la seconde fois, dans mes appartements au palais, j'étais tellement abattu par la réalité de son absence, de sa disparition, que j'étais comme paralysé. Et puis au fur et à mesure, d'autres sentiments ont profité de ce trou immense dans ma poitrine pour s'installer confortablement. C'était vraiment… horrible. La culpabilité, l'impuissance, la manque, l'injustice. Tout ça m'étouffait, m'oppressait. Je me coupais profondément pour déplacer cette douleur psychologique et intérieure, pour la faire sortir. Quand mon sang coulait, je me sentais libéré momentanément d'une partie de ce poids. La douleur physique était salvatrice, libératrice, comparée à cette autre qui me rongeait et me faisait danser au bord de la folie. Il m'a fallu du temps, beaucoup d'amour et de soutien pour sortir de cet enfer.

- C'était ta façon de vivre ton deuil et de cohabiter avec ta culpabilité.

- Oui. A plus petite échelle, c'était arrivé à la mort de mon père et de Sœur Helen. Mais Solo m'a préservé, à cette époque. Nous étions tellement proches, il savait tout de moi, même des choses que j'ignorais encore sur moi-même… Il a su me prendre en charge avant même que la lame ne touche ma peau. Encore plus loin, avant que je réalise ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il m'en a empêché, parce qu'il avait su lire en moi. Quatre s'en est terriblement voulu de ne pas avoir pu faire la même chose, quand j'ai perdu Solo. Lui enfermé dans son palais et moi, dans ma douleur, nous ne parvenions plus à communiquer autant. Pourtant, il m'a sauvé, lui aussi. Sans lui, je crois que j'aurais fini par me taillader les veines ou me sectionner la jugulaire, voir me planter la lame dans le cœur et regarder le sang et ma vie couler et se répandre pour de bon.

Heero le serre plus fort contre lui, repoussant l'image dérangeante que Duo a fait naître dans son esprit.

- Tu imagines combien tu l'aurais rendu malheureux ? Sans parler des orphelins et de tous ces gens qui t'aimaient ?

- Sur le moment, je me disais qu'ils s'en remettraient tous. Quatre m'a demandé si j'avais l'air de m'en remettre, moi, de la disparition de Solo. Ca m'a fait réagir comme un électrochoc.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être toujours collé à une personne en souffrance. Il suffit d'avoir les mots justes qui garantissent de pouvoir la laisser seule, sans risques. Amener une personne en détresse à percer le voile de ses souffrances pour réfléchir, c'est déjà une victoire.

- C'est vrai. A partir de ce jour-là, de cette conversation-là avec Quatre, j'ai accepté les mains tendues et commencé à remonter la pente. Même si je pensais être la personne la plus concernée et touchée par la mort de Solo, je savais que de nombreuses autres personnes souffraient beaucoup de sa disparition. J'ai eu du mal à accepter que tout le monde ne m'en voulait pas et ne me jugeait pas responsable. A accepter qu'on puisse trouver cet acte beau. Il m'a fallu du temps pour pouvoir regarder en face sans me fâcher ceux qui m'assuraient que c'était magnifique d'être aimé de cette façon et surtout, que je le méritais. Et il s'en est passé des mois avant que je ne parvienne à calmer cette haine que je ressentais pour moi-même. Et enfin, à accepter d'être celui que j'étais, apportant la mort…

Le doigt d'Heero en travers de ses lèvres l'empêche de poursuivre.

- Celui que tu _penses_ être. Tu n'apportes pas la mort, Duo, mais l'espoir.

- Je commence… à y croire. Grâce à toi, à Graham, à certains orphelins qui s'en sortent et qui viennent me remercier, moi.

- Et tu as raison, _tenshi_. C'est un bon début, en tout cas.

- Je pense que la prochaine étape sera de me débarrasser du portrait de moi en Faucheuse.

- Ou de me dire que tu m'aimes.

Duo rit.

- Désolé, mon amour, mais c'est un peu trop me demander, encore.

- Je serai patient.

- Tu l'es déjà tellement… Merci, Heero.

- Tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts, Duo. C'est une bonne chose pour toi, mais je n'oublie pas que tu le fais d'abord pour nous. Pour moi. L'atelier est quasiment vide, les chambres aussi. Tu t'es séparé de très nombreuses choses, très rapidement. Notre conversation date seulement d'un mois.

- Je sais que tu ne m'en demandais pas tant, mais je ne peux pas me contenter de seulement déplacer les choses. Cette partie de ma vie est derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le décor de mes souvenirs sous les yeux, tout est dans ma mémoire, mais rangé, appartenant au passé. Si je perds des morceaux de ce passé avec Solo, et c'est inévitable, ce n'est pas dramatique. Le meilleur est toujours là. Et lui aussi.

- Tel un souvenir et non plus un fantôme.

- Exactement.

- J'aurais aimé être la première et la dernière personne à avoir une telle importance, pour toi, à avoir partagé ta vie.

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, _honey._ Je ne peux pas changer le passé. Mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que tu sois cette dernière personne.

- Je le serai, assure-t-il avec détermination.

Pas seulement ça, mais aussi une leur de provocation, comme s'il défiait Duo, le destin, le ciel, qui sait ? de se mettre en travers de sa route.

Duo retrouve la le Heero qu'il a rencontré, l'été dernier, si fier et convaincu de son charme, de sa force et d'être dans son bon droit.  
Une brusque montée de désir lui cingle les reins, et son cœur rate un battement sous la violence de cette émotion.

Heero la perçoit autant qu'il la voit, dans la rougeur apparue subitement sur les joues de Duo, le pourpre qui a envahi ses pupilles et ses lèvres qu'il mordille.  
Il l'entend au travers de sa respiration un peu haletante et de son cœur qui s'est emballé.

Tout ceci lui arrache un sourire qui ne fait qu'aggraver les choses, tant il rappelle à Duo cet Heero-là, encore une fois : le chasseur, le prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

C'est pourtant Duo qui cède le premier et fond sur sa bouche, sur ce sourire qu'il aime tant, pour lui donner un baiser si profond et intense qu'Heero en a le souffle coupé.

Duo est bien la seule personne au monde à réussir cet exploit et il n'en est pas peu fier.

S'écartant légèrement de lui, il le regarde reprendre sa respiration, une main fourrageant dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son visage.  
Il aurait aimé poursuivre et céder à son désir de fondre leurs corps en un seul, mais il se force à être raisonnable.

Ce qui est difficile pour lui, ainsi couché sur Heero dont il sent bien à quel point il partage son désir.

- Le ciel se colore, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Le jour rassemble et chasse le troupeau des ombres, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Il serait temps pour nous de rentrer, _honey_.

- Déjà…

- Oui. Le désert est très romantique le soir et la nuit, baigné par la lumière de la Lune et des étoiles. Mais au matin, c'est une autre histoire.

- Tu es conscient que le commun des mortels redoute le désert plutôt la nuit que le jour ?

- Nous n'appartenons définitivement pas à cette partie de l'humanité, c'est un fait. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il vaut mieux rentrer, le désert n'est pas aussi peu peuplé qu'on le voudrait, aux abords immédiats d'une ville. J'ai pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit, _honey_. Je veux qu'on continue à partager ces délicieux moments rien qu'à nous, tranquillement à la maison.

Heero adore entendre ces mots.  
Il ne s'explique pas comment une telle joie peut être provoquée par des mots aussi simples, mais c'est à chaque fois le même constat.

- Tu pourras attendre jusque là ?

- Oui, mon Heero. L'attente est un très bon stimulant, même si on en a pas besoin.

- Un baiser comme celui que tu viens de me donner suffirait à me faire exploser dans mes sous-vêtements, comme un adolescent soumis à la dictature de ses hormones.

Duo pouffe contre son épaule, puis se relève en dégageant les couvertures, qu'il commence à plier et ranger.

- Heureusement que tu arrives à te contrôler !

- Il en faut bien au moins un des deux, si on ne veut pas que tout se termine avant même d'avoir commencé, répond Heero, debout à son tour, en attirant Duo dans ses bras, dos contre son torse et lèvres contre sa nuque.

- C'est clairement pas toi, en ce moment… _Honey_, mets-y du tien, j'ai pas ton self-control, moi ! Je peux contrôler mon désir, mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister, à _toi_.

Heero sourit et s'écarte pour ranger à son tour leur campement de fortune.  
Duo le regarde un moment, puis soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'était seulement ce que tu voulais entendre, hein ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? répond Heero, sans même chercher à tromper son amant.

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent… Des fois, je te jure, t'es pire qu'un ado !

Heero ne répond rien, mais son sourire s'élargit, ce qui fait complètement craquer Duo, qui préfère se détourner en grommelant.

Une fois tout nettoyé et toute trace de leur présence effacée, ils remontent sur Lowe et Heero les mène à vive allure jusqu'aux portes de la ville, puis plus doucement jusqu'au campement du cirque, au Parc central.

Ils n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de s'enfermer dans la caravane et de se couper du monde pour quelques heures encore.

_**-**_

_**-  
Un peut plus tard, en fin de matinée,**  
**Caravane d'Heero.**_

_-  
-_

_Tutululu tu tu tutu tulu ! Tutululutu tu…_

_-  
_

- Duo, téléphone.

- Tu peux répondre, _honey_, j'arrive tout de suite ! répond Duo depuis la salle de bain.

Heero prend le portable sur la table basse du salon et lève un sourcil en lisant le nom inconnu.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, mon cœur !

- … … …

_- Duo, sweetheart, tu es là ?_

- Ce n'est pas Duo.

_- Oh, excusez-moi, je me suis trompée de numéro, je…_

- C'est bien le portable de Duo, mais je ne suis pas lui.

_- Ah, et vous êtes… ?_

- Son compagnon. Et ce serait plutôt à vous de vous présenter.

_- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je suis…_

- Peu importe, la coupe-t-il. Je vous passe votre _cœur_.

Duo, qui vient d'entrer dans le salon et qui vient le rejoindre, hausse les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _honey_ ? Qui est-ce ?

- A toi de me le dire, répond Heero très – trop – calmement, en lui tendant le téléphone.

Duo le prend, un peu inquiet, et ne pense même pas à lire le nom de la personne sur l'écran, tant son regard est piégé par celui d'Heero.

- Allo ?

_- Duo ? C'est Lyria._

- Hey, salut ma grande ! s'écrit-il, complètement rassuré et détendu. Comment tu vas ?

_- On fait aller ! Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai fâché ton compagnon. Je pensais que c'était toi qui répondrais, je t'ai appelé « mon cœur », tu vois, comme d'habitude…_

- Tu m'accordes une seconde ? T'es pas pressée ? Je te rappelle sinon...

_- Ca va, Duo, pas de souci._

- Ok. Heero, ajoute-t-il en éloignant le téléphone, je t'expliquerai tout dans un petit moment, mais ne te fais pas d'idées, d'accord ? C'est un appel de Grèce, c'est Lyria, une de mes meilleures amies.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Je vais préparer le déjeuner.

- Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

Duo reprend sa conversation et Heero gagne la cuisine, se refusant à écouter leur conversation.

Bien sûr, il entend tout, mais il se force à penser à autre chose.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Duo le rejoint et l'aide à terminer de préparer le repas.

- Lyria a grandi avec nous à l'orphelinat, commence-t-il sans attendre qu'Heero le lui demande. Nous étions inséparable tous les quatre, avec Solo et Hilde. Et Quatre, par mon intermédiaire. Je lui racontais absolument tout.

- C'est la blonde que l'on voit sur certaines des photos que tu m'as montré.

- Oui. Elle est partie à la mort de Solo. Elle n'a pas supporté sa disparition et encore moins mon état. Comme la trace de ses parents se perdait en Grèce, elle a été s'y installer deux mois après l'enterrement.

- Elle a choisi de partir affronter son deuil seule plutôt que de rester ici, avec vous ?

- En fait, elle n'est pas partie vraiment seule... J'étais un peu avec elle… en quelque sorte…

- Dans l'état où tu étais, tu as réussi à la soutenir et à distance ?

- C'est pas tellement ça. En fait, elle est partie enceinte de moi.

Heero ne doit qu'à son entraînement le fait de ne pas avoir lâché tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.  
Il lève doucement le regard vers Duo, face à lui, qui l'observe avec un grand sourire.

- Je te demande pardon ? articule-t-il avec un effort visible.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de te le dire comme ça, d'un coup, pour voir ta réaction !

- Et comment suis-je censé réagir ?

- J'en sais rien ! Mais j'aime assez l'expression de ton visage…

- Tu comptes m'expliquer ?

- Tout de suite, _honey_, répond Duo en se reprenant, car il est bien conscient qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aller trop loin.

La situation n'est pas si légère que ça.

- Ca faisait un moment que Lyria avait le projet d'avoir un enfant, mais toute seule. J'ai accepté de lui donner quelques uns de mes coureurs pour l'insémination artificielle, avant qu'elle parte.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Je n'exagère pas en disant qu'elle était folle amoureuse de moi. Un peu comme Ethan l'est de Wufei, avec la même impossibilité de se voir retourner ses sentiments. Mais elle était plus proche de Solo qu'Ethan ne l'est de Sally. Pour Lyria, Solo était vraiment un grand frère, elle l'adorait.

- Elle n'a pas tenté sa chance, à sa mort ? demande Heero en reprenant la préparation du repas.

- Non, ça aurait été une trahison d'essayer. Et elle savait que c'était vain, en plus.

- Pourtant, tu lui as fait un enfant.

- J'ai rien _fait_ du tout !

- Duo, cette conversation est sérieuse.

- Trop, en fait.

- Je la prendrai avec moins de gravité lorsque tu m'auras donné tous les éléments pour le faire, réplique Heero calmement, mais avec une certaine tension qui n'échappe pas à Duo.

- Ok, ok. Même si j'étais dans une sale période, j'ai pris cette décision en connaissance de cause. C'était une sorte de cadeau fait à Lyria. J'étais encore capable de rendre quelqu'un heureux, même si ce bonheur était entaché par la mort de Solo. Elle était anéantie, tu sais. Je m'étais dit que cet enfant lui permettrait de tenir le coup et de ne pas sombrer comme moi, tu vois ?

- Hn. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Pas l'occasion !

- En deux mois ? Duo, c'est un sujet pour lequel on créé les occasions.

- J'y ai pas pensé, _honey_, je t'assure. Neliel (1) a eu deux ans en janvier, elle sait que je suis son père, même si je n'ai pas été à ses côtés et que je ne l'ai pas vu grandir. Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois la première année, un peu moins la seconde. Je suis volontairement détaché, pour éviter de trop souffrir. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, je n'y pensais plus, simplement.

- C'est difficile à croire.

Duo se fige.

- Tu penses que je t'ai volontairement caché ça ?

- Non, répond Heero en posant sa main sur la sienne pour la presser quelques secondes. Je te parle d'auto-persuasion. Tu t'es convaincu que l'existence de cet enfant n'avait pas d'importance pour ne pas y penser et souffrir. Ce doit être aussi fort qu'un conditionnement, pour qu'un homme tel que toi, si proche de l'univers des enfants et orphelin lui-même, ne prenne aucune nouvelle de sa… fille, n'en parle pas du tout, n'aie aucune photo.

Duo se détend et laisse échapper un soupir.

- Tu me connais décidément vraiment bien, _honey_.

- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Absolument pas, assure-t-il en prenant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu l'as reconnue ? reprend Heero, après avoir récupéré sa main.

- Oui, mais c'est un peu compliqué. Elle est née en Grèce, c'est donc Lyria qui l'a déclarée. Je n'apparais pas dans tous les documents officiels.

Heero va mettre le plat de légumes farcis au four, avant de revenir vers Duo qui est en train de nettoyer le plan de travail.

- Que voulait-elle, aujourd'hui ?

- Elle me prévenait de son arrivée.

- Pour l'anniversaire de la mort de Solo ?

- Oui. Son dernier passage remonte à novembre. Généralement, elle essaie de venir tous les trois ou quatre mois. J'ai toujours cette impression qu'elle finira par revenir s'installer ici définitivement. Il faut juste que les souvenirs qu'elle a de Solo s'apaisent et que ça soit moins douloureux. Le fait que j'ai été célibataire l'a aussi freiné. C'était difficile pour elle, déjà, du vivant de Solo, mais elle se faisait une raison en se disant qu'elle était impuissante face à un tel amour. Vivre près de moi sans qu'il n'y ait plus personne entre nous, mais ne pas pouvoir être avec moi, c'est autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais aussi intéressé par les femmes.

- Je ne prétends pas comprendre sa manière de voir les choses, remarque Duo en venant entourer la taille d'Heero de ses bras. On en a parlé, elle m'a expliqué, et j'ai rien compris !

- Moi, je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile pour elle. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans la même ville que toi, si tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments. Même avec des océans et des continents entre nous, ce serait douloureux. Peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne pourrais m'aimer, le résultat serait le même.

- Présenté comme ça… C'est vrai que je deviendrais fou, si je devais te côtoyer sans pouvoir te toucher, murmure-t-il en passant sa main sous son pull pour caresser la peau nue de son dos. Sans pouvoir t'embrasser, ajoute-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Heero n'attend pas de savoir si la liste se poursuit encore, il entraîne Duo dans un long baiser.  
Une fois celui-ci rompu, ils restent front contre front un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero ne reprenne la parole.

- Si Lyria est venue en novembre, Milliardo a dû rencontrer ta… fille.

Duo se recule pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
Il savait qu'il finirait par en faire la constatation.

- Oui, confirme-t-il en caressant doucement les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Et bientôt, c'est toi qui la connaîtras, _honey_.

Heero ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais le sourire de Duo lui fait oublier ce qu'il allait dire.

- Avec plaisir, finit-il par murmurer, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils se câlinent encore un moment, avant de se décider à préparer la table pour le déjeuner.  
Ceci fait, ils s'installent au salon, en attendant que le déjeuner soit prêt.

- Elles arrivent quand ? demande soudain Heero.

- Après-demain. Ca me fait penser que d'habitude, elles viennent habiter chez moi. Ca ne t'embête pas qu'on retourne y vivre, le temps de leur visite ?

- Les travaux sont finis et le réaménagement, pratiquement, non ?

- Oui. Il suffit d'enlever les bâches et de ranger un peu pour que ce soit de nouveau habitable.

- On pourra le faire cet après midi, si tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn. Et puis tu sais, même s'il n'y avait pas eu la visite de ton amie et de votre… de _ta_ fille, on aurait pu commencer à y habiter de temps en temps, à nouveau.

Duo, qui avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, la relève pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Hn. Je sais que tu es attaché à cette maison. C'est aussi plus pratique pour toi d'être près de l'orphelinat, en cas de besoin.

- C'est vrai, mais le cirque n'est pas si loin.

- J'ai été assez égoïste, _tenshi_.

- Egoïste ?

- Hn. J'ai adoré rentrer à la maison avant ou après toi et qu'on s'y retrouve. La simple pensée que tu étais déjà là et que tu m'attendais, ou celle que tu allais bientôt me rejoindre me faisaient frissonner de bonheur.

- Seulement de bonheur ? demande-t-il, taquin.

- Et de désir, je ne le nie pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas été crédible, vu comme tu t'es jeté sur moi certains soirs, me laissant à peine le temps d'éteindre le feu avant de me faire subir les pires outrages.

- T'as pas aimé ?

- J'ai adoré, mon Heero. Tu pourras continuer, même chez moi.

- Je ne vais pas me gêner. Surtout que chez toi, tu n'auras pas à retenir tes cris.

- _Honey_… Me dis pas ce genre de choses…

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vais pas cacher le fait que… j'adore te faire crier, termine-t-il en soufflant ces mots à son oreille.

- Arrête ça… Je suis pas loin d'oublier la délicieuse odeur qui sort de la cuisine pour ne penser qu'à celle de ta peau…

- Tu crois que je vais m'en plaindre ? réplique-t-il en le renversant sur le canapé.

La minuterie du four les interrompt, alors que Duo était sur le point de s'abandonner totalement.

Ils pourraient laisser le plat tiédir, s'en occuper plus tard, déjeuner après.  
Mais ils préfèrent au contraire en finir avec le repas, pour s'offrir une petite sieste coquine qui les détendra entièrement, et les rendra efficace pour l'opération « rangement de la maison de Duo ».

C'est justement alors qu'ils sont allongés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit, bien plus tard, reprenant leur souffle tranquillement, que Duo revient sur leur conversation.

- Tu sais, _honey_, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé égoïste. C'est moi qui l'aurais été en te forçant à vivre dans une maison où tu ne te sentais pas bien.

- Tant mieux si tu ne l'as pas ressenti de cette façon.

- Et ça me fait plaisir que tu n'aies plus trop de réticences à passer du temps chez moi.

- C'est parce que c'est vraiment devenu chez toi, _tenshi_, explique Heero en continuant de caresser son bras nu. On y a travaillé ensemble.

- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai, en moi et chez moi. C'était bizarre de voir les choses disparaître progressivement, les tableaux, les photos, le chevalet, les meubles… Mais même si j'ai eu un pincement au cœur, c'était de la nostalgie plus que de la tristesse ou de la douleur. Et puis, ajoute-t-il en se blottissant plus fort contre lui mais toujours les yeux dans les yeux, j'ai adoré nos après-midi et soirées bricolage.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se sourient, les souvenirs de ces moments en question flottant entre eux.

Duo se mord la lèvre, gagné par une chaleur familière, avivée par le regard intense qu'Heero pose sur lui.  
Celui-ci finit par glisser son index et son majeur entre ses lèvres pour l'obliger à les relâcher, ce que Duo fait pour mieux aspirer et jouer avec la pulpe des doigts à sa portée, sans le quitter des yeux.

Mais Heero retire rapidement sa main pour pouvoir atteindre sa bouche, qu'il embrasse longuement et langoureusement.

C'est Yuki qui les interrompt, en sautant lestement sur le lit avec un long miaulement.

- T'es revenu, toi ! l'accueille Duo en lui grattant le cou. On a dû te nourrir à la cantine, sinon on t'aurait vu plus tôt.

Le petit chaton de deux mois se roule en boule contre Duo, en ronronnant.  
Alors Heero n'a d'autre choix que de se réinstaller, s'allongeant derrière Duo, son corps épousant les lignes du sien à la perfection, un bras passé autour de sa taille et son nez contre sa nuque.

Ils caressent tous les deux la petite boule de poils et leurs mains au passage, jusqu'à s'endormir.

Enfin, Duo s'endort, mais pas Heero.  
Il reste le plus souvent éveillé durant la sieste, veillant sur le sommeil et le repos de Duo, profitant de sa présence, de sa chaleur, l'observant sans se lasser.

_**-**_

_**-**  
**Le soir-même,  
Maison de Duo.**_

-  
-

Heero termine de faire le lit dans la chambre d'ami, alors que Duo est au téléphone.  
Depuis vingt minutes.  
Avec Milliardo.

Lorsqu'il le rejoint enfin, Heero ne dit rien, mais ne cherche pas à cacher ce qu'il ressent.

- Milliardo veut te parler, _honey_, lui dit-il en lui tendant son portable.

Heero le prend, puis le rend à Duo après quelques mots échangés.

- Est-ce que je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ?

- Ca sera suffisant ? Il est récent, mais tu as peut-être besoin d'une machine plus performante.

- Si tu me laisses faire quelques arrangements, ça ira.

- Pas de problèmes, _honey_. Si je peux t'aider…

- Reste avec moi.

Duo sourit.

- Je ne bouge pas.

Il va allumer son ordinateur, puis laisse Heero préparer sa communication ultra-sécurisée avec l'Ile.  
Kotori Sunsea a enfin accepté de lui parler, et il ne veut pas attendre, car c'est prendre le risque qu'elle change d'avis.

- C'est prêt, déclare Heero après une dizaine de minutes. Et il y a un retour.

- Génial, répond Duo. Je suis juste à côté, ajoute-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Il s'est installé hors champs, mais il voit tout de même l'écran de son ordinateur.  
Un écran sur lequel apparaît bientôt un visage froid, pâle, aux yeux gris argent comme la Lune et encadré de lourdes mèches d'un blanc immaculé.

Duo pense immédiatement à la Reine des neiges des contes qu'il lit parfois aux enfants.

- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demande Heero, imperturbable.

- Comme si tu murmurais à mon oreille, Ywane Katsuo Mileïvski, répond-elle d'une voix claire, avec un léger accent. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Et merci.

- C'est un plaisir. Un peu douloureux, mais non moins apaisant. Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère. Sauf les yeux. Ce sont ceux de ton père. Leurs visages sont un peu flous dans mes souvenirs, et pourtant je les retrouve en toi. Emi et Jarek. Connaissais-tu leurs noms ?

- Non.

- Odin a refusé de te parler d'eux jusqu'au bout, alors. Il ne les a vraiment jamais mentionnés ?

- Non.

- Quel emmerdeur de première, celui-là ! Il n'a jamais rien compris. J'espère qu'il s'est fait passer un savon digne de ce nom par tes parents, là-haut, avant de plonger définitivement en Enfer et de les laisser couler des jours heureux et paisibles au Paradis.

Si Duo est étonné par ces paroles, Heero ne manifeste aucune émotion.

- Vous étiez contre le fait qu'Odin soit mon tuteur.

- Oui, Ywane. Mais que pouvais-je faire contre les dernières volontés de ton père ? Les dispositions qu'il a prises étaient claires et précises : si Emi et lui étaient assassinés, c'est à Odin que devait revenir ta garde. Car lui seul aurait accepté de t'apprendre le « métier » pour te défendre. La loi russe est formelle, en cas de représailles, c'est le clan tout entier qui doit disparaître. Tu n'aurais pas eu une vie tranquille, « ils » se seraient acharnés jusqu'à te retrouver et te tuer. Mais en cas de mort accidentelle, c'est à moi que devait revenir ta garde.

- J'ai tué les assassins de mes parents quelques mois après leur mort.

- Et Odin et moi nous sommes chargés des autres membres du clan.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Bien évidemment ! Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait pour les mêmes raisons. Je voulais venger tes parents et m'assurer que tu ne serrais pas poursuivi, que tu pourrais avoir une vie aussi normale que possible, pour un enfant qui a vu ses parents mourir. En as-tu gardé un quelconque souvenir ?

- Aucun.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Malheureusement, malgré cette assurance que nous t'avions donnée de pouvoir continuer à vivre sans être inquiété, tu n'étais déjà plus leur fils, Ywane. Dès l'instant où Odin t'a mis une arme entre les mains, à toi, en qui coulait le sang des Mileïvski, c'en était fini. Tu étais devenu Heero Yuy Lowe. Malgré cela, reprend-elle après un court silence, j'ai souvent tenté de raisonner Odin. J'ai cherché des solutions, mais plus le temps passait, plus tu grandissais et t'affirmais dans le rôle que t'avais assigné Odin. J'étais impuissante et je le regrette, Ywane. Tout comme je regrette d'avoir fui à la mort d'Odin.

- Vous avez été un agent secret.

Duo se dit qu'Heero aurait pu avoir un mot gentil pour cette femme qui a tant de regrets le concernant.  
Et si elle-même y songeait, elle ne montre rien de sa déception et répond à la question d'Heero, qui était plutôt une affirmation attendant confirmation.

- Oui. Officiellement Instructeur, officieusement agent secret et exécuteur au service des Kushrenada et du Royaume de Sank. J'ai aussi travaillé pour l'Organisation Mondiale de la Paix. Mais à cause de la nature de ces activités, personne n'aurait pu nous protéger, ma fille et moi, du Docteur J.

- Votre fille ? répète Heero sans témoigner de la moindre émotion, alors qu'il sent l'étonnement de Duo à ses côtés, encore une fois.

Lady Sunsea hoche la tête avec un sourire entre tristesse et fierté.

- Ma fille et celle d'Odin, Iyelina. Elle avait trois ans, à sa mort. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai fui, Ywane. Je savais bien que le testament présenté par le Docteur J. était un faux, je connaissais les volontés d'Odin te concernant, s'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit. Et je me serais battue pour te récupérer, dussé-je y laisser ma vie, s'il n'y avait pas eu Iyelina. Avant elle, Odin et toi étiez les seuls qui aient une quelconque importance, dans ma vie.

- Etait-il au courant qu'il avait une fille ?

- Je n'aurais jamais accepté de porter l'enfant d'un autre que lui, alors oui, il le savait. Mais à cause de nos activités, nous avons tous deux caché son existence. Il n'a jamais été question de tout arrêter pour nous ranger et vivre heureux, tous les quatre, comme une famille. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que nous concevions notre vie. Avant d'y être forcée, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir vivre autrement, comme c'est le cas ici, depuis près de dix ans.

- Odin voulait de plus en plus souvent que je parle aux enfants de mon âge, que j'essaie de jouer avec eux. Il me disait de prendre ça comme une mission, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il n'en tirait aucun intérêt.

- Tu savais jouer les petits garçons inoffensifs et te fondre dans une masse d'enfants, même si tu évitais le plus possible de trop rester avec eux. Tu arrivais à ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi quand il le fallait, et te faire remarquer aussi lorsqu'Odin te le demandait. Mais Odin savait que s'il devait être tué un jour, c'est à moi que tu serais confié. Alors il te préparait sûrement aussi à avoir une vie normale.

- J'aurais eu une vie normale, avec vous ?

Encore une fois, rien ne perce dans le ton d'Heero.  
Il reste neutre et constant dans son attitude, dans sa manière de parler, ne trahissant rien de ce qu'il éprouve, si tant est que ce qu'il est en train d'apprendre ne l'atteigne.

- Pas comme celle des enfants de ton âge, c'est certain, reconnaît Lady Sunsea. Mais elle aurait été normale pour toi qui as grandi dans cette atmosphère de tension et de secret. Etre toujours sur le départ, pouvoir se débrouiller seul si je ne rentrais pas, ce genre de situation. La différence est que je ne t'aurais jamais impliqué, Ywane. Jamais je ne t'aurais envoyé sur le terrain, je ne me serais pas servi de toi comme alibi. Tu n'aurais même pas eu à prendre un message pour moi, tu comprends ?

Heero hoche simplement la tête.

- Odin se savait sous contrat.

- Il l'a toujours été. Tout à tour chasseur et proie, tuant parfois même pour des organisations à qui avait été confié la mission de le tuer. C'est pourquoi Odin était toujours en mouvement. Vous n'assistiez jamais au lever ou au coucher du soleil au même endroit ou alors très rarement.

- Cela m'arrivait. Jamais à Odin.

- C'est vrai qu'il avait ce détestable recours de te laisser parfois seul des journées entières. Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses choses que je lui reprochais sur la liste déjà très longue…

- Trop longue.

L'intervention d'Heero la laisse un instant sans voix.

- Sachant tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi, je ne pensais pas que tu le défendrais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

- Et comment appelles-tu cela ?

- Un simple constat basé sur les données que j'ai.

- Et c'est bien parce qu'il t'en manque que tu souhaitais me parler.

- Hn. Ce constat ne s'appuie que sur mes connaissances actuelles, je ne le prétends pas définitif. Si vous voulez bien poursuivre…

Lady Sunsea le regarde longuement, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis sourit.

- Tu es impressionnant, vraiment. Mais reprenons, que disais-je, déjà ?

- Vous parliez des contrats.

- Oui. Sa dernière année de vie, vous l'avez passé dans la ville d'Hellun, où Odin vous avez installés malgré le risque de rester en un même lieu. Et c'est là que Dekim Barton a fini par l'avoir, sous le commandement du Docteur J.

- Quels étaient les véritables liens entre Odin et le Docteur J. ?

- Odin se méfiait de lui, mais il pensait avoir encore du temps devant lui. Il se doutait bien que le Docteur J. te voulait. Mais il a été pris de cours et tu as été confié au Docteur J. Je connaissais le testament d'Odin. Et j'ai compris que le Docteur J. m'avait pris pour cible lorsque j'ai appris la mort d'Odin. C'était l'après-midi du 16 septembre 193. J'avais reçu par mail et directement sur mon portable une vidéo amateur de son exécution. Une phrase accompagnait le fichier « l'enfant est mien ». Je suis désolée, Ywane.

- Je m'appelle Heero Yuy.

- Non, réplique-t-elle fermement, ses traits se durcissant. Tes parents t'ont donné le nom russe d'_Ywane_, « le don du Seigneur » et le nom japonais « _Katsuo_ », « le Victorieux », pour t'accompagner dans ta vie ! C'est leur héritage, tu…

- Odin m'a donné le nom _d'Heero Yuy_, la coupe-t-il tout aussi fermement. C'est le seul… _parent_ dont je me souvienne. C'est la seule personne dont je me sens l'héritier.

- Qu'a-t-il fait de toi…

Un silence pesant s'installe, et Duo décide d'intervenir à cet instant.  
Il rapproche sa chaise et pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Heero Yuy était un grand leader du mouvement pacifiste, il y a de très nombreuses années. Odin Lowe est celui qui l'a tué, c'est vrai, mais peut-être qu'en donnant ce nom au fils de vos amis, il a placé un espoir pour le futur. L'homme que vous avez devant vous est quelqu'un de bien, vous savez. Vraiment. Ce qu'on a fait de lui, que ce soit Odin ou Doc J., n'a pas détruit ce bon fond, n'a pas altéré sa nature profonde, sûrement héritée de ses parents.

- Qui… êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle en tournant son regard glacial vers Duo.

- Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis celui qui a réussi à gratter un peu pour révéler le cœur en or d'Heero, sous la glace. Dustin Okba Maxwell, désolé de ne pouvoir vous faire un baise-main, Milady… conclut-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Plutôt connu sous le nom de Duo.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Treize m'a expliqué ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous représentez pour Ywane. Vous l'avez sauvé.

- Je n'irai pas…

- Oui, le coupe Heero d'un ton encore plus ferme. Il m'a arraché au Docteur J. et à une vie malsaine.

- J'en suis si heureuse... Bien sûr, j'en veux énormément à Odin de n'avoir pas entretenu le souvenir de tes parents, alors je reste triste par certains côtés.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment perdu, Lady Sunsea ? demande Duo en prenant la main d'Heero.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre. Est-ce que l'homme qu'a fait de toi Odin veut apprendre à connaître ses véritables parents, Ywane ?

- Cet homme n'est plus vraiment là, depuis la mort d'Odin. Même si j'ai continué de grandir en suivant son enseignement, et en oubliant jamais d'agir…

- … selon ma conscience, termine-t-elle en même temps qu'Heero.

Ils se sourient, et il y a tant dans ce geste que les petites tensions s'effacent complètement.  
Duo aussi sourit, soulagé et profondément touché par ce dernier échange.

- L'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, qui s'efforce d'être digne de la confiance et de l'amour que lui porte la seule personne qui a autant d'importance pour lui, est conscient qu'il ne peut se construire qu'en rassemblant les morceaux épars de son passé le plus enfoui. Je veux savoir d'où je viens, qui étaient mes parents, ce que je porte en moi de leur héritage.

- C'est noble et encourageant de ta part. Reprendras-tu tes noms ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Lady Sunsea soutient son regard, mais ne cède pas.

- S'il vous plaît, intervient à nouveau Duo, donnez-lui les éléments pour se décider. Si vous faites en sorte que ses parents ne soient plus des étrangers, si vous rétablissez un lien entre eux, grâce au partage de souvenir et par-delà la mort, alors peut-être l'envie et la fierté de porter leurs noms lui viendra.

Le regard gris glisse une nouvelle fois vers Duo, puis revient vers Heero.

- Ce n'est pas un compagnon, mais un avocat que tu as là, Ywane.

- C'est un tout. Mon tout, répond-il d'un ton neutre, n'adressant même pas un coup d'œil à Duo.

Mais cela fait tout de même naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancienne agent secret.

- D'accord pour un essai. Je te laisse définir un protocole pour nos prochaines entrevues, et me recontacter lorsque tu seras prêt à me le proposer. Cela te convient-il ?

- Parfaitement.

- As-tu d'autres questions, ou en avons-nous fini pour aujourd'hui ?

- C'est suffisant. Je vous remercie.

- Je t'en prie. Puis-je, à mon tour, te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Où Odin repose-t-il ?

- Pour quelques mois encore, au cimetière central d'Hellun, sous la fausse identité que nous avions « empruntée » au moment de son assassinat.

- Et ensuite ? Vas-tu le rendre à sa terre ?

- C'était son souhait, que Doc J. n'a pas respecté. Je vais remettre les choses en ordre.

- Je suis soulagée.

- Nous pourrons y déposer des fleurs pour vous, propose Duo, s'attirant un drôle de regard de la part d'Heero. Non, on peut pas ? murmure-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

- C'est gentil, est en train de répondre Lady Sunsea. Merci à tous les deux.

- C'est normal.

Duo est rassuré, il a eu peur de s'être trop avancé.

- Encore une chose, Ywane. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Dekim Barton, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. J'y étais et je l'ai même affronté, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie achevé. Ma mission était d'arrêter l'insurrection et même s'il était celui qui tirait les ficelles, ma cible était d'abord Mariemeia. Dekim a été abattu par un de ses gardes.

- C'est ce que m'a expliqué Mariemeia. Le regrettes-tu ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me venger. Les sentiments ne sont jamais entrés en ligne de compte, dans l'exécution de mes missions. Une chose devait être faite, je la faisais, point.

- Sans te poser de question ?

- Les questions se posaient avant l'ordre de mission et si je l'exécutais, c'est que j'avais obtenu des réponses satisfaisantes. Dans le cas de Dekim, c'est la personne responsable de l'insurrection du Royaume de Bruxelles qui m'intéressait, pas le meurtrier d'Odin. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas songé au fait que c'était une bonne chose que ce soit finalement qu'une seule et même personne. Mais je ne m'en suis pas réjoui pour autant.

- Parce que la personne qui avait tué Odin devait mourir, croit deviner Lady Sunsea. Cela faisait partie des choses qui devaient être faites.

- Non, la détrompe Heero. Odin m'avait dit un jour que s'il était tué, je ne devais pas chercher après son assassin ou son commanditaire. Ma mission était de l'oublier et de continuer à avancer. Ma dernière mission pour Odin.

Lady Sunsea l'observe, cherchant à déceler une quelconque émotion sur le visage ou dans le regard d'Heero… en vain.

Mais elle sait pourtant qu'il est loin d'être indifférent.

- Le Docteur J. t'avait pris en otage quelque part sur ta route, mais à présent que ce jeune homme t'a libéré, tu peux la reprendre et continuer d'avancer. Je tâcherai de ne pas trop m'éloigner, Ywane… _Heero._ Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de se dire au revoir, pour cette fois-ci. A très bientôt.

- Au revoir, Lady Sunsea.

- Au revoir, Milady ! la salue également Duo. Et merci pour Heero !

- Merci à toi.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, et c'est pas peu dire ! réplique Duo en serrant plus fort la main d'Heero.

Il répond à la pression de sa main autour de la sienne, puis coupe la communication sur le visage toujours aussi froid de Lady Sunsea, malgré son sourire.

- Une bonne chose de faite, murmure Duo. Tu as sûrement envie d'être un peu seul, je te laisse, _honey_…

- Reste, le retient Heero en lui prenant le bras, alors qu'il se levait déjà.

- D'accord. On sera peut-être mieux dans le salon, non ?

- Hn.

Ils descendent sans un mot et s'installent dans le fauteuil à bascule, Heero sur les genoux et dans les bras de Duo, qui respecte son silence.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au cirque, ce soir, Duo.

- Alors on reste ici. Yuki a tout ce qui faut pour la nuit.

- Merci, _tenshi._

- Y a pas de quoi. Je suis content qu'on ait réussi à faire de cet endroit un lieu où tu te sentes assez bien pour le considérer comme un refuge.

- Moi aussi.

Le silence se fait de nouveau, simplement entrecoupé du léger grincement du fauteuil qui se balance, sous l'impulsion de Duo.

Il sait qu'Heero aura besoin d'en parler, à un moment ou un autre.  
Alors il se tient simplement là, prêt à l'écouter et le soutenir, comme ils l'ont souvent fait l'un pour l'autre, au fil des discussions qu'ils ont pu avoir ces deux derniers mois.

Ce moment est si parfait et familier qu'aucun des deux ne doute plus d'en avoir partagé d'identique par le passé, dans une ou plusieurs autres vies.  
Et qu'il en sera de même à l'avenir, dans leur futur proche ou plus lointain.

Quels qu'aient été et que soient leur vécu et leur destin, quel que soit le nombre de personnes qu'ils ont été ou seront amenés à perdre dans chacune de leurs vies, ils ont à présent pleinement conscience de cette vérité : ils seront toujours et à jamais là l'un pour l'autre...

-

-  
_A suivre…_

_-  
_

* * *

**Notes**

1. **Neliel** : ce nom vient de Bleach, évidemment, mais pas seulement. Nell (diminutif de Neliel) veut dire « lumière », en grec, et je trouve ça joli et approprié pour Lyria. Duo était sa lumière jusque là, fallait bien qu'elle en trouve une autre.

-

**Notes de l'auteure : **

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et apporté certaines réponses._

_Je pense que je vais garder ce rythme d'un mois entre chaque post, mon boulot me prend trop de temps et d'énergie pour que je puisse publier plus rapidement.  
Les scènes sont écrites mais non tapées et les chapitres ne sont pas encore tous organisés. _

_J'ai refait mon chemin de fer ce week-end et ça a donné quatre chapitres, épilogue compris, pour conclure cette fic._

_En espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous... bonne continuation à vous tous !_

_Je ne sais pas si je dois vous souhaiter bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, alors qu'on est le 7 décembre, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir d'autres occasions, alors... Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année pour dans quinze jours ou presque !  
_

_Lysanea_

_N.B : pour ceux qui suivent les os de "une semaine de toi 2", j'essaierai de taper le prochain (ou de le faire taper, tant qu'à faire XD) au plus vite, avant Noël, peut-être. Merci pour votre patience et désolée pour l'attente... _


	22. Le repentir du Chasseur

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lyria, Killashandra, Neliel etc.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, **

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Hilde Schbeiker + des personnages secondaires_

_**Note importante : **__bonsoir à tous ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à revenir à cette fic parce que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Le temps a passé et je suis moi-même passée à autre chose et à un autre état d'esprit. Je tenais à dire à ceux qui trouvent que ça n'avance pas que je les remercie de me faire encore assez confiance pour être là et lire cette note. Il est normal que ma fic stagnait un peu, étant donné que pour répondre aux attentes de certains d'entre vous, je suis revenue sur plusieurs épisodes du passé des persos, non prévu au départ. Je ne considère pas ma fic comme mon terrain de jeu exclusif où j'impose ma vision de l'histoire, mais un endroit où je peux interagir avec mes lecteurs – vous. Bien sûr, je fais des choix qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas ignorer les demandes de personnes qui me suivent et me soutiennent depuis longtemps, je pense sincèrement que je leur dois au moins ça. J'ai toujours assumé mes choix, même s'ils impliquent de perdre des lecteurs. Merci aux deux personnes qui se sont manifestées pour me témoigner de leur petite déception, au nom certainement d'autres personnes qui ont préféré ne rien dire pour une raison ou une autre et que je respecte. Rassurez-vous, il reste encore quelques éléments du passé à évoquer mais ils ne tiendront pas le chapitre, que j'ai allégé en conséquence pour essayer de satisfaire tout le monde. L'histoire devrait reprendre un nouveau rythme dès le prochain chapitre, avec son lot de surprises qui, j'espère, feront dire aux personnes mitigées qu'elles ont bien fait de me faire confiance et de m'accorder une chance. Sinon, vous aurez le droit à mes plus plates excuses… _

**-**

_**Rars : en fin de chapitre, exceptionnellement.**_

_*****_

**Merci à tous pour vos messages sur mes derniers posts divers et variés, merci pour vos ajouts et tous vos bons vœux et encouragements.**

*****

_**A tous, bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutien, sous quelque forme que ce soit !**_

*

_**

* * *

**_

-

-

**Chapitre vingt-deux : le repentir du Chasseur**

**-**

**-**

**17 février 204**

**.**

La veille du jour anniversaire de la mort de Solo, les orphelins les plus grands, aidés des Sœurs et de quelques autres personnes extérieures, s'occupent des préparatifs pour un déjeuner spécial en souvenir du défunt.

Cette année-là exceptionnellement, Duo les abandonne à leurs préparatifs en plein milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il prend ordinairement la place la plus active du début à la fin.  
La raison en est simple : son amie Lyria et leur fille Neliel n'ont pas pu arriver avant, comme d'habitude. Duo a donc prévu d'aller les chercher à l'aéroport avec Hilde en début de soirée.

Après s'être assuré une énième fois qu'il pouvait vraiment partir tranquille, il a rejoint Heero au cirque pour qu'ils y prennent leurs dernières affaires et terminent de s'installer chez lui, le temps du séjour de Lyria et Neliel.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais accumulé tant de choses chez toi, _honey,_ soupire Duo en gagnant sa cuisine. Et encore, j'en ai laissé…

En effet, il leur a fallu pas moins de deux voyages entre la voiture et la maison pour tout charger/décharger.

- Moi, si.

- C'est un reproche, je prends trop de place, c'est ça ?

- Non, répond Heero en acceptant le verre que Duo lui tend pour se rafraîchir. Tu es soigné et ordonné. La caravane était seulement vide, avant toi. Comme ma vie et moi-même. Tu as comblé un espace dont je n'avais même pas conscience de l'existence.

Duo le remercie pour ces paroles touchantes d'un tendre baiser.  
C'est à contrecœur et à regrets, comme toujours, qu'ils y mettent un terme, sans pour autant se détacher complètement : ils restent enlacés, se caressant le visage du bout des lèvres ou du nez.

- Hilde doit m'attendre au portail, c'est l'heure. On te dépose au cirque ou tu as quelque chose à faire avant ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Tu nous rejoins après le spectacle, dès que tu peux ?

- Hn. Désolé de ne pouvoir vous accompagner, s'excuse-t-il encore en déposant un dernier baiser dans le cou de Duo.

- Maintenant que vous avez commencé le nouveau spectacle, Trowa ne peut plus te remplacer, puisque vous avez des numéros ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas grave, _honey_. Ca laissera le temps à Lyria de s'installer et de se reposer un peu. Nell dormira sûrement. A ton retour, on fera les présentations en bonnes et dues formes.

- Bien.

- Allons-y.

Duo fait un dernier tour rapide, puis ils sortent de la maison.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de ramener Yuki avec toi, ce soir.

- Promis.

- Ah zut, j'étais persuadée de vous surprendre en train de faire des cochonneries !

Ils se retournent vers Hilde, qui s'avance vers eux en les regardant avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

- Comme je ne vous ai pas vu au portail, je me suis dit que j'allais venir à votre rencontre. Et ne vous voyant toujours pas arriver, j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez accordés une petite pause câline et coquine… J'aurais dû me dépêcher !

- Tu n'aurais rien surpris d'autre qu'un baiser, _fille de mauvaises mœurs_ !

- Ton imitation de Sœur Petrouchka était parfaite, Duo ! répond-elle en riant de bon cœur, tandis qu'ils montent dans la voiture.

- Je l'entends depuis plus de vingt ans, c'est facile.

- Moi, j'ai jamais réussi !

Duo sourit mais n'ajoute rien.

- Au fait, reprend-il rapidement, il est passé où, ton escroc, ça fait deux jours qu'on l'a pas vu ?

- Mon _mari_ est au travail, il commence à 7h. C'est pas en arrivant à partir de 9h que tu risquerais de le croiser.

- A 7h ? C'est pas un peu tôt pour les arnaques ?

Hilde lui tacle l'arrière du crâne et lui tire la langue, mais ne prend pas la peine de répondre de vive voix.

Ils changent de sujet, parlant principalement des préparatifs, de Lyria et de banalités auxquelles Heero est invité à participer, Duo veillant à ce qu'il ne soit jamais mis à l'écart.

Une fois au cirque, Duo se gare sur le parking.

- Je vais en profiter pour récupérer un dernier sac à la caravane, tu m'attends là, Hilde. Si tu viens, tu vas commencer à discuter et on va jamais partir !

- Ok, ok, mais si tu tardes trop, je viens te chercher !

- Je déteste être en retard, je ne ferai pas attendre Lyria et Nell, t'en fais pas. Je me dépêche.

A l'entrée du parking, Heero et Duo croisent Killashandra.

Duo met quelques secondes à la reconnaître, cependant : moulée dans une robe fourreau de satin rouge, des gants assorties remontant jusqu'aux épaules cachant ses tatouages, grandie par des talons aiguilles de 5 cm, la mercenaire est tout simplement d'une beauté et d'une présence à couper le souffle.

- Christ God Almighty ! murmure Duo. You dressed to _kill_ ! (1)

- C'est le cas de le dire ! sourit la jeune femme, ravie de l'effet produit sur Duo.

Parce qu'Heero, lui, reste de marbre ou plutôt de glace.  
C'est même pire que d'habitude, car il est loin d'apprécier la réaction de Duo.

Il est pourtant conscient que n'importe quel autre homme aurait hurlé à la lune face à l'incarnation même de la beauté fatale.  
Enfin, n'importe quel autre hétéro ou bi, évidemment.

Aucune excitation ni rougeur suspecte, Duo pose sur elle le même regard qu'il aurait posé sur une belle œuvre d'art, par exemple.

Mais Heero n'apprécie pas.

- Mission ? demande Duo, plus sérieusement.

- Oui ! C'est mon jour de repos au cirque, ça tombe bien.

- Tu vas pas être un peu gênée dans cette tenue ?

- Je ne l'aurais certainement plus sur le dos au moment de l'exécution.

- Okay…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo. C'est un très vilain monsieur qui mérite…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu ne passes pas inaperçue, alors sois prudente, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est stupide de te dire ça, mais…

- Ca me fait plaisir, assure-t-elle en lui faisant une bise, ignorant volontairement le regard noir d'Heero. Et ne t'en fais pas, c'est une mission R, me faire remarquer est une des consignes essentielles à son accomplissement et à son succès.

- Tu n'as le droit ni à l'erreur, ni à l'échec.

- Oui, ex-agent O1, murmure-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Bien, je vous laisse. Il y a un temps précis durant lequel une femme se fait attendre et désirer. Ensuite, ce n'est plus qu'un vulgaire retard.

Duo la regarde s'éloigner avec une inquiétude vaine, mais irrépressible.  
Heero glisse son bras autour de sa taille sans un mot, et Duo se laisse entraîner vers le cirque.

-  
-

_**Le soir venu...**_

_**.  
**_

Comme la représentation du cirque se termine à 19h30, Duo a eu la bonne idée d'inviter Trowa et Quatre à dîner chez lui, puisqu'il avait déjà demandé à Hilde de rester.

Heero, suivi de Trowa et de Quatre, sonne donc à la porte de Duo à 20h15, avant d'utiliser ses clés pour éviter de déranger qui que ce soit, tout en prévenant de leur arrivée.  
Duo vient à leur rencontre et les embrasse tous les trois, rayonnant comme Quatre l'a rarement vu rayonner durant cette période anniversaire de la mort de Solo.

Lyria, qui était en train de terminer le dessert qu'elle a tenu à préparer, s'approche d'eux à leur entrée dans le salon.

Quatre la serre longuement dans ses bras, content de revoir son amie.  
Trowa l'embrasse, puis se tourne vers Heero, un air indécis sur le visage.

- Ce n'était pas à toi de m'en parler, Trowa, le rassure-t-il.

Effectivement, Heero a très vite deviné que Trowa avait dû rencontrer la jeune femme et la fille de Duo, lors de leur précédente venue, en novembre.  
Mais il ne lui en a pas voulu une seule seconde de son silence.  
Trowa le comprend et remercie son meilleur ami d'un petit sourire et d'un long regard.

Duo, qui s'était jusque là occupé de son petit chaton Yuki de retour à la maison, se rapproche alors d'eux.

- Lyria, je te présente Heero Yuy, mon compagnon. _Honey_, voici Lyria Kraikacèdes, une de mes meilleures amies.

Après une brève hésitation, la jeune femme se penche pour faire la bise à Heero.

- Enchanté, Lyria.

- Moi de même, Heero. Et toutes mes excuses pour la dernière fois au téléphone, ce n'est qu'un jeu entre Duo et moi.

- Je lui ai expliqué, arrête un peu de t'inquiéter, la gronde gentiment Duo. N'est-ce pas, _honey_, que c'est oublié ?

- Hn.

- Tu vois !

- Merci.

- On a ramené ça pour Nell, intervient alors Quatre en tendant un énorme panier plein de jouets et de peluches.

- J'étais sûre que tu allais encore faire des folies ! proteste Lyria en lui faisant une énorme bise sonore.

- On est tous les trois responsables ! se défend Quatre. Heero avait déjà la voiture pleine de peluches !

- C'est adorable ! Duo t'as dit que Nell adorait les peluches ? demande-t-elle a Heero. Comme tous les enfants, c'est vrai, mais je crois que c'est encore plus développé chez elle.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Venez, vous allez lui donner tout ça vous-même, elle va être contente.

- Elle ne dort pas ? demande Quatre en lui emboitant le pas, Heero fermant la marche derrière Trowa.

- Elle joue avec Hilde, là-haut. On a bien fait d'aménager l'atelier en coin sieste et en coin jeu.

- Elle y règne déjà comme sur un véritable royaume ! ajoute Lyria en souriant.

En effet, ils trouvent la petite fille trônant au milieu de coussins bien moelleux, en train de jouer à chamboule-tout avec Hilde.  
Une fois qu'elle a trouvé où le petit dauphin en peluche était caché, elle bat des mains et éclate d'un rire magnifique qui provoque un large sourire chez tous les adultes.  
Quand elle relève la tête et voit tout le monde, elle a une brève hésitation, avant de courir vers son père, les bras tendus.

- Daddy ! Je trouve tout le temps Flip !

- C'est bien, ma chérie ! Regarde, tes tontons sont venus te voir avec plein d'amis pour Flip, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers les « tontons ».

- Tonton Soleil ! Tonton Clown !

Elle fait deux gros câlins à Quatre, puis à Trowa, sans quitter les bras de Duo.  
Puis elle regarde Heero.

- C'est un tonton aussi, daddy ?

- Oui ! sourit Duo, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- C'est l'amoureux de daddy, explique Lyria en venant à sa rescousse. Il s'appelle Heero et il est vraiment très gentil.

- Oooohhh… Un vrai tonton gentil comme Tonton Clown et Tonton Soleil ?

- Oui, exactement, _sweetie_, répond Duo. Et Heero travaille dans un cirque avec Tonton Clown, il s'occupe des chevaux et des poneys, tu sais, les petits chevaux.

- Chouette ! On ira, daddy ? μαμά ? _(maman)_

- Je suis d'accord, ma puce, mais tu dois voir ça avec daddy.

- Il faut demander à Heero surtout, mais je sais déjà qu'il dira oui, assure Duo.

- C'est un _Tonton Poney_ très gentil, ajoute Trowa avec un léger sourire.

- Au moins autant que le _Tonton Clown_, réplique Heero sur le même ton moqueur.

La petite Nell remue dans les bras de son père pour descendre, et une fois par terre, elle se plante devant Heero très sérieusement, recentrant son attention sur elle.

Heero est vraiment très impressionné par la ressemblance entre le père et la fille : même si elle a de très belles boucles de cheveux d'un magnifique blond vénitien et les yeux bleus tirant fortement sur le vert, ses traits sont en tous points ceux de Duo.

- Dis, Tonton Poney, tu m'emmèneras voir tes chevals ?

- _Chevaux_, ma chérie, la reprend Lyria avec un sourire tendre.

- Tes _chevaux_. Alors, Tonton Poney ?

Heero s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, non sans avoir d'abord lancé un regard noir aux Tonton Clown et Tonton Soleil qui se marrent derrière lui.

- On ira voir les chevaux du cirque et tous les animaux quand tu veux, Neliel. En attendant, Tonton Clown, Tonton Soleil et moi t'avons ramené des amis qui viennent aussi du cirque. Ton daddy nous a aidé à les choisir aussi.

Quatre pose le panier plein de peluches et autres jouets par terre, et les yeux de la petite fille s'ouvrent encore plus grand.  
Elle se pend au cou d'Heero, le plus proche d'elle, le surprenant au point qu'il perd l'équilibre et se retrouve sur les fesses.

C'est une vision assez rare qui provoque l'hilarité générale.

Mais Heero est loin de s'en vexer.  
Il a refermé ses bras autour de Nell pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe ou qu'elle ne se fasse mal d'une quelconque façon, et c'est quelque chose de tout nouveau pour lui de tenir un enfant serré contre lui de cette façon.

Et pas n'importe laquelle : la fille de Duo.

Il se reprend quelque peu et sourit à Nell, qui s'excuse de l'avoir fait tomber.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassure-t-il avec un sourire incroyablement doux.

Elle lui fait un bisou, puis va embrasser ses autres tontons et son père, avant de partir à la découverte de ses nouveaux jouets.

- Je vais la garder encore, leur dit Hilde. Allez dîner, puisque j'ai déjà mangé avec elle. Je vous rejoindrai pour le dessert, une fois que je l'aurais couchée.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, Lyria. Ca me fait plaisir d'être avec elle. Je m'entraîne aussi, ça risque de m'arriver…

- Parle pas de malheur !

- Duo, t'as pas honte ! le dispute Lyria.

- J'ai l'habitude, soupire Hilde. Au moins, je sais qu'il sera le meilleur parrain du monde, tellement il aura peur que l'enfant de Kadyn soit un « escroc comme son père ».

- Nanhilde, tu vas jouer aux animaux avec moi ?

- Oui, ma princesse, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Nanhilde ?

- C'est une contraction de Nanny et d'Hilde, explique Duo à Quatre, alors qu'ils descendent pour dîner.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Elle est vraiment en avance pour son âge, non ?

- Les enfants évoluent chacun à leur rythme, répond Lyria. La fille de ma nounou a le même âge et elle ne dit rien d'autre que papa et maman, alors que son grand frère, à 22 mois, parlait aussi bien que Nell. Mais c'est vrai que son pédiatre m'a dit que je n'étais probablement pas au bout de mes surprises. Ce qui ne m'a pas étonné, vu le patrimoine génétique hérité de son père.

Duo laisse échapper un rire sans joie tout en gagnant la cuisine.

- T'avance pas trop, ma grande ! Je ne sais absolument pas de quels dépravés je peux être le rejeton. Le meilleur scénario qu'on puisse imaginer, pour moi, c'est que ma mère était une pauvre innocente qui s'est faite violée dans les rues sordides d'Eldeux. Ca en ferait un sur deux de réglo.

- Duo… proteste Quatre, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce que tu peux être cynique, quand tu t'y mets ! soupire quant à elle Lyria.

- Je ne suis pas cynique mais réaliste, réplique Duo en posant l'entrée au centre de la table.

- Même si tes parents étaient de mauvaises personnes, n'oublie pas que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait de ce que Dieu leur a donné qui les condamne. On naît tous innocent, Duo. Pas aussi égaux qu'on le voudrait et que la loi le dit, mais intérieurement, si.

- Je sais bien, Lyria, reconnaît-il en commençant à les servir. C'est grâce au Père Maxwell que je suis comme ça, aujourd'hui. C'est son éducation qui a fait de moi quelqu'un de bien, alors même qu'il existe une forte probabilité pour que mes géniteurs soient de mauvaises personnes. Mais vu que je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime bien malgré moi, il y a peut-être quelque chose d'inscrit dans les gènes, tu vois. Alors sois prudente, Ly. Tu n'as peut-être pas choisi le meilleur père qui soit…

- Tais-toi donc, Duo ! Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleur père.

- Tu n'es pas très objective, remarque-t-il en terminant de leur servir l'entrée. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'amour rend aveugle.

- La douleur me l'a rendue il y a bien longtemps.

- On dit que c'est le mariage qui la rend, normalement !

- Et bien moi, je dis que la douleur aussi ! affirme-t-elle d'une voix qui fait s'évanouir le sourire de Duo.

Il pose sa main sur la sienne.

- Désolé, Lyria.

- Qui s'excuserait de ne pas partager les sentiments d'une personne, dis-moi ? répond-elle avec un sourire sincère, tout en dégageant sa main. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Duo, tu vois. Et je suis sûre que Nell a hérité du meilleur de toi.

- Je lui souhaite. Sur ce, mangeons ! Je suis heureux de vous avoir avec moi, ce soir, et je remercie le Seigneur pour ce moment et notre repas. Bon appétit !

Ils le remercient tous, avant de commencer à manger.

- Physiquement, Nell te ressemble beaucoup, Duo, reprend Heero après un silence.

- J'en remercie le Seigneur chaque jour ! répond Lyria avec un large sourire.

- Tu es une très belle femme.

Duo tourne un regard très étonné vers Heero, assis à sa droite, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réflexion de sa part.  
Pas plus que Trowa ni Quatre, en face d'eux, la surprise se lisant également sur leurs visages.

- C'est quoi cette tête, Duo ? Dois-je me sentir vexée par ta réaction ?

- Bien sûr que non ! En plus, c'est la vérité. Mais Heero n'est pas du genre à faire des compliments, c'est pour ça…

- Ca n'en est pas un.

- Et t'appelle ça comment ? demande Lyria, amusée.

- Une constatation.

La jeune femme éclate de rire à cette réponse dite de manière si sérieuse.

- Doux Jésus, Duo, tu ne dois vraiment pas t'ennuyer avec lui !

- Effectivement non, confirme Duo en souriant à Heero.

S'il se retient de l'embrasser, le regard tendre et complice qu'ils échangent reste une vision très difficile à supporter pour Lyria, malgré ses efforts pour ne rien montrer.  
Mais rien n'échappe à un certain empathe, qui n'a pas un Duo pour lui faire complètement oublier les sentiments des autres d'un simple regard…

- Tu as certainement déjà dû aller saluer tout le monde à l'orphelinat ? demande Quatre, plein de délicatesse et de sollicitude, pour attirer son attention ailleurs.

Ainsi, ils repartent tous sur une nouvelle conversation et le dîner se passe très agréablement.  
Hilde les rejoint comme convenu au dessert, dont ils se régalent : un délicieux _mila yemista_, spécialité grecque aux pommes, aux oranges, au miel, aux dattes et aux noix, auquel ils font un véritable sort.

Quatre vient ensuite aider Duo à préparer le thé et le café.  
Lorsque Lyria vient leur proposer un coup de main, Quatre s'éclipse avec le premier plateau pour les laisser seuls un moment.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâlotte. En même temps il est tard, tu dois être fatiguée.

- Je suis heureuse d'être là, alors ça va, le rassure-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule quelques secondes. Et je suis contente parce que tu es vraiment bien, toi aussi. Beaucoup mieux que l'an dernier à la même période. Et aussi beaucoup mieux qu'en novembre dernier.

- Je sortais d'une dépression, aussi. Mais là, j'avoue que mon bonheur est total. Du coup, même si j'en ai gros sur le coeur en pensant à Solo, je tiens le coup. Je suis certain qu'il est en paix, me sachant moi-même apaisé.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Alors c'est vraiment sérieux, entre Heero et toi, ce n'est pas qu'une petite aventure, comme avec Milliardo ?

- C'est mon âme sœur. Je ne ressentais pas ça avec Solo, tu sais. Pourtant, Dieu sait que je l'aimais ! Toi plus que quiconque, tu étais douloureusement consciente de cet amour inconditionnel.

- Oui, Duo. Mais tu sais…

- Oui ?

- Non, c'est idiot, oublie.

- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! proteste-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Finis ta phrase, même si c'est idiot !

- Ca peut te blesser, je préfère pas.

- Pas grave, je suis solide. Allez ! Tu ne veux pas que je te tire les vers du nez de force, hein ? ajoute-t-il en se penchant vers elle, menaçant, et en lui pinçant le nez.

Elle le repousse en pouffant de rire, mais reprend vite son sérieux.

- D'accord, pardonne-moi d'avance pour ça, alors, mais tu l'as cherché.

- J'assumerai.

- C'est seulement un souvenir qui m'est revenu, et qui m'a fait penser que Solo devait le savoir, que tu ne l'aimais pas… comment dire… à 100% ? même si toi tu y croyais.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est étrange qu'on en parle ce soir, mais ce doit être la volonté du Seigneur et on dit bien que Ses Voies sont impénétrables. Tu vois, il y a trois ans jour pour jour, la veille de sa disparition, Solo m'a parlé en tête-à-tête. Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de te rappeler que vous étiez fiancés et qu'il avait bon espoir que vous soyez mariés dans l'année.

- Il t'en a parlé pour que tu t'y prépares et n'aies pas à apprendre ça devant tout le monde et en même temps que les autres.

- Je l'ai compris tout de suite. C'était tout lui, à penser aux autres d'abord…

Duo prend sa main et la serre quelques instants entre les siennes, alors qu'il la sent au bord des larmes.

Furtivement, il se demande dans quel état elle aurait été, si c'était lui qui avait disparu si injustement et tragiquement, alors qu'elle l'aime tellement.  
La réponse lui fait mal : elle aurait sûrement mis fin elle-même à sa vie.

Lyria se reprend, arrachant Duo à ses sombres pensées.

- Solo s'est excusé de me causer une telle souffrance, bien malgré lui. Et il m'a alors dit que même si c'était à une échelle différente, il comprenait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous était pas destiné. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris, je pensais qu'il faisait référence à une de ses aventures avant toi, quand il était ado ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'est devenu clair quand tu m'as dit que tu ne ressentais pas cette certitude d'être avec ton âme sœur, lorsque tu étais avec lui. Duo, je suis désolé… ajoute-t-elle en voyant la tristesse dans son regard, pressant cette fois-ci elle-même sa main qui tient toujours la sienne.

- Ca va, je suis juste un peu… étonné. Parce que j'étais sûr, à l'époque, que Solo et moi, on était les deux moitiés d'un tout. Que Solo ait compris, lui, que je me trompais, c'est un peu… douloureux.

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre, Duo, tu sais. J'ai peut-être seulement interprété…

- Je ne crois pas, parce qu'en y repensant moi-même, le sens de certaines de ses paroles m'apparait maintenant plus clair. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure-t-il en souriant. Je ne vais pas remettre en question ma relation avec Solo pour autant. Je continuerai de m'en souvenir de la même façon, quels que soient les éléments nouveaux qui s'ajouteront avec les années. C'est ce que j'ai décidé, le jour où j'ai enfin réussi à lire son journal et à trier ses affaires.

- Tu as enfin pu le faire ?

- Oui, et j'ai mis des choses de côté pour toi, pour que tu puisses y jeter un œil.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je m'en doute. Je les garderai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. C'est important, tu sais.

- Je comprends, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as tout ton temps.

- Quand as-tu… ?

- C'est très récent. Et c'est grâce à Heero.

- Tant mieux. Je suis soulagée que tu aies trouvé une telle personne.

- Merci.

- Vous envisagez donc le mariage et les enfants ?

- Comme tu y vas ! rit-il en jetant un œil au salon pour évaluer si Heero peut les entendre de là où il est, et concluant que oui, certainement. Notre relation est encore toute jeune, mais je pense qu'on y viendra. Pour tout te dire, on en a pas encore vraiment parlé.

- Mais toi, tu as toujours voulu des enfants, non ? insiste-t-elle en disposant les petits gâteaux pour le thé.

Duo la regarde longuement, puis prend son poignet pour interrompre son manège et la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Lyria ?

- Pourrais-tu me répondre d'abord ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et tu aimerais que je renonce à mes droits sur Nell pour qu'il puisse l'adopter ?

- J'aurais aimé, Duo, soupire-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais non, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je ne comprends pas, alors.

- Réponds-moi d'abord, s'il te plaît.

- Je veux toujours des enfants, oui, et avec Heero, évidemment.

- Alors tu accepterais de t'occuper de Nell, le jour où je ne pourrai plus ?

- On a déjà eu cette discussion. Si tu n'as refait ta vie avec personne et qu'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, que le Seigneur nous en préserve, bien sûr, je reprendrais la charge de Nell. Tu sais que je ne garde mes distances que pour nous épargner à tous de trops grandes souffrances.

- Surtout à nous deux. Je le sais, bien sûr. Mais Duo, cette hypothèse de reprendre la charge de notre fille est devenue plus concrète et sérieuse.

- Ca suffit, Lyria, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! s'inquiète sérieusement Duo en la prenant par les épaules.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû commencer cette conversation maintenant. C'est la fatigue. Une longue journée bien triste nous attend demain, nous reprendrons cette discussion…

- Non, la coupe Duo fermement. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. Est-ce que… Lyria, tu es malade ? Ces cachets, tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour le mal de tête, hein ?

La jeune femme ferme les yeux un court instant et recouvre les mains que Duo a toujours posé sur ses épaules des siennes.

Dans le salon, la conversation se poursuit en apparence, car ils sont tous les quatre concentrés sur ce qui se passe en cuisine et dont ils sentent la gravité.  
Même Hilde, qui n'a pas les sens développés d'une empathe ou d'un mercenaire, sent la tension, bien qu'elle n'entende que des murmures.

- Oui, je suis malade, finit par répondre Lyria en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- C'est grave, on aurait pas cette conversation, sinon.

- Assez, oui.

- A quel point ?

- Au point de devoir renoncer à voir notre fille grandir.

Duo ne peut retenir son poing qui s'écrase contre le mur.

- Ca va ! ajoute-t-il immédiatement en se tournant vers le salon et les quatre personnes déjà debout. Désolé. On vous rejoint tout de suite, prenez un premier café, le thé arrive…

Sentant la demande de Duo implicite, ils se rassoient, mais ne cherchent plus à masquer leur inquiétude.

- J'ai gâché la soirée, je m'excuse…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Lyria. Je suis tellement désolé… N'y a-t-il réellement aucune chance pour toi ?

- Non. Tu te souviens que j'ai guéri du cancer du sein qu'on m'a diagnostiqué, l'an dernier. Seulement, on en a découvert des métastases au cerveau de manière irrémédiable. Et c'est inopérable. J'ai entre deux et cinq ans à vivre, cela dépendra de l'évolution de la maladie. Même si une découverte était faite durant ce laps de temps, plus je me rapproche de la phase terminale, plus mes chances d'en bénéficier s'éloignent. Tu sais comment sont faites les sélections.

- Malheureusement, oui…

- Je vais revenir vivre ici, dans très peu de temps. C'est vous, ma famille, je m'en rends bien compte, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai construit que des illusions en Grèce. Et puis je veux que Nell s'habitue à être ici et avec toi. Avec toi et Heero. Ma perte sera plus facile à gérer comme ça…

Duo secoue la tête, la gorge nouée, l'estomac retourné.

- Pourquoi dois-tu endurer ça… Pourquoi toi, Ly ?

- Je préfère que ce soit moi que toi, vraiment. Et ne t'en fais pas, je m'y suis faite, depuis trois mois que j'ai la confirmation de l'inéluctable. Ca ira, Duo, je vais être forte. Pour Nell.

- Personne ne te demande de l'être ce soir, répond-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Tu peux craquer avec moi, Lyria. Allez, viens-là, ajoute-t-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.

La jeune femme ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se blottit avec bonheur contre Duo.

C'est une douce torture, c'est bon et ça fait mal pour une seule et même raison : elle aime Duo désespérément depuis toujours, d'un amour qui ne perd rien de son intensité malgré les années et l'impossible réciprocité.

Se trouver dans les bras de Duo ravive même encore la flamme, mais elle ne se refuserait ça pour rien au monde.  
A cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait mourir ainsi, ce serait un très beau cadeau de cette vie qui fut si peu clémente avec elle, lui prenant le seul bien qu'elle lui a apporté : sa fille, Nell.

- Ca va aller, Duo, merci, murmure-t-elle après un long moment. Je ne veux pas inquiéter tout le monde. Laisse-moi juste m'excuser et aller me passer un coup d'eau, d'accord ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée de redescendre, ils comprendront.

- J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes, assure-t-elle en levant des yeux humides de larmes contenues vers lui. Et ça me fera du bien d'oublier tout ça encore un moment.

- Ok, accepte-t-il en la libérant.

- Je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle alors en s'avançant dans le salon, j'ai eu pas mal d'émotions fortes. Je vais me débarbouillée un peu et je reviens.

- Nous ferions peut-être mieux d'y aller, il se fait tard…

- Quatre a raison…

- Non, s'il vous plaît, restez encore, insiste Lyria en prenant la main de Quatre et celle d'Hilde. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- D'accord.

Elle les laisse et file à l'étage, alors que Duo rejoint à son tour le salon avec le plateau de thé et les gâteaux.

- C'est à elle de vous dire les choses, je ne peux rien vous expliquer. Mais merci de ne pas être intervenus. Je sais que ça a été difficile pour vous, c'était pourtant la meilleure chose à faire.

- Ca va aller quand même ? s'inquiète Quatre.

- Pour Lyria, on fera tout pour.

- Et toi ?

- J'aurais bien pris un petit moment aussi, mais je ne veux pas risquer de la faire culpabiliser davantage. Par contre, _honey_, si tu pouvais…

Heero comprend et lui ouvre ses bras, où Duo se blottit avec soulagement, un long moment.

Lorsque Lyria redescend un peu plus tard, elle les trouve en train de discuter au sujet des petits gâteaux que Duo a faits, comme si l'incident ne s'était jamais produit, ce qui la soulage beaucoup.

Elle se joint à la conversation et la soirée se termine très agréablement, malgré la petit inquiétude qui plane toujours et qui voile le regard de chacun.  
Même celui de Trowa, bien que concerné de loin, car il partage l'angoisse qu'il sent chez Quatre et dont il se promet de le soulager, une fois rentrés à la maison.

-

-

_**Trois jours plus tard  
20 février 204  
Chez Duo**_

-

Après son service de midi à la cantine de l'orphelinat, Duo rentre chez lui pour retrouver Heero, qui s'est proposé de ramener Neliel pour qu'elle fasse sa sieste.

Elle aurait pu la faire à l'orphelinat avec les autres enfants, mais elle a demandé à ce qu'Heero lui lise des histoires.

Sachant combien elle aime ces moments où on ne s'occupe que d'elle, ses parents ont accepté puisque Heero était aussi d'accord.  
Il l'a donc ramené à la maison pendant que Duo terminait son service et que Lyria profitait encore de sa grande famille d'adoption : le jour du départ est proche.

Duo monte directement dans la chambre d'ami, et sourit devant la scène que dévoile la porte ouverte : Heero caressant tendrement les mèches de cheveux qui barrent le front de sa petite princesse endormie.

Sans montrer qu'il a senti la présence de Duo, il se relève et se tourne vers lui, avant de le rejoindre.

- Alors ?

- Elle s'est endormie après le troisième conte.

- Tu racontes tellement bien qu'elle a encore dû lutter contre le sommeil pour profiter de tes histoires.

- Je crois, oui.

- Merci de t'en être occupé.

- C'était un plaisir.

- Vraiment, _honey _?

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonne-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Duo lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans leur chambre, où ils s'allongent tous les deux sur le lit rond.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, avec Neliel. Tu es adorable et génial, avec elle, mais des fois, c'est comme si tu n'osais pas l'approcher, comme si tu avais peur… Et j'ai surpris des regards très tristes, quand tu posais tes yeux sur elle. Est-ce à cause de la maladie de Lyria ?

- Non. C'est au sujet de mon passé. Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, je ne sais toujours pas...

- Fais-le, simplement, l'encourage Duo en s'installant confortablement contre lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas.

- Je sais. Mais quand même…

- C'est en lien avec une de tes missions ?

- Non.

Duo réfléchit, et comprend soudain.

- Ca a un rapport avec ces six mois où on était séparé, c'est ça ? Avec ce que tu as dû faire…

- Hn.

- Tu es enfin décidé à m'en parler.

- Je ne peux plus continuer d'être si proche de ta fille sans que tu saches ce que j'ai été capable de faire à une enfant.

Duo se crispe quelques instants, puis se détend assez vite.

- Tu présentes toujours les choses sous leur jour le plus mauvais, mais j'ai confiance, Heero. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

- Même que j'ai arraché une enfant à sa mère durant six jours ?

- Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal et elle n'a été privée de rien d'autre que de sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn. Mais elle ne cessait de pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule d'épuisement. J'ai dû la perfuser pour la nourrir et l'attacher pour qu'elle n'arrache pas sa perfusion.

- _Honey_…

- Même si j'ai tout fait pour que ça se passe bien, cette expérience a été un réel traumatisme pour elle. Elle est sûrement marquée à vie.

Duo caresse tendrement le bras d'Heero, l'apaisant ainsi.

- Qui était cette enfant ?

- La fille de Doc J.

- Parce qu'il s'est reproduit ? s'étonne sérieusement Duo.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- On a tout le temps, Heero.

- Ce n'est pas si long que ça, en fait : Doc J. a fait un don à la Banque Internationale du Sperme et son profil a été sélectionné par une femme.

- Mais il y a pas un âge limité pour faire un don ?

- Doc J. est génétiquement modifié de partout, Duo. Il a rajeuni ses organes et en a remplacé d'autres, il change son sang tous les trois mois, alors il a dû s'occuper de cette partie-là également. Quant aux lois, il sait se montrer convainquant en toutes circonstances. Cette situation n'aura pas échappé à cette règle.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question… Et donc, une femme a choisi son profil… Il l'avait sûrement quand même modifié… Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un de sensé et voulant donner la vie ait pu sciemment choisir un psychopathe, assassin, manipulateur pervers du genre savant fou adorant créer des enfants tueurs…

- Je doute qu'il ait rempli sa fiche avec ce type d'adjectifs, reconnaît Heero avec un léger sourire.

Duo est content d'avoir pu détendre un peu Heero, qu'il sent très mal à l'aise.  
Il comprend, bien sûr, mais il ne peut pas le rassurer tant qu'il ne lui a pas tout dit, cela pourrait être mal perçu par Heero.

- Pourquoi Doc J. a-t-il fait ce dépôt, à ton avis ?

- Il ne voulait pas avoir de relations de peur d'être rendu vulnérable. Faire ceci de manière anonyme le protégeait.

- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer voulant des enfants… Ou alors il voulait le récupérer ?

- Son but premier était d'avoir une descendance, que son génie soit transmis. Il n'a jamais songé élever lui-même l'enfant. C'est pour ça que dès qu'il a su qu'une femme avait fait usage de son don, il l'a mise sous surveillance.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Lisbeth est née il y a quatre ans et demi. Killashandra et moi sommes chargés de sa surveillance, depuis. Kill a continué sans moi et je doute fort que Doc J. se risquerait à confier ce secret à quelqu'un d'autre. Nous étions les deux personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, si on peut parler de confiance.

- Et tu as donc kidnappé sa fille pour faire pression sur lui ?

Le visage d'Heero se ferme.

- Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais capable d'aller loin pour obtenir ma liberté et l'assurance qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas au cirque, que je présentais comme la raison de mon départ. Le sabotage de mes missions ne lui a pas fait croire que j'avais perdu mes capacités, il les savait encore exceptionnelles et uniques. Ce que je n'avais plus, selon lui, c'était l'envie d'accomplir mes missions et d'obéir à ses ordres. M'en prendre à une enfant lui prouvait que si nécessaire, je pouvais retrouver cette envie de remplir une mission quelle qu'elle soit. Je pouvais redevenir un mercenaire sans cœur, sans pitié et viser _son_ enfant.

- Il a eu peur, je suppose ?

- Vraiment. Tordu comme il peut l'être, il en a tiré la confirmation que s'en prendre à un être cher est réellement la meilleure stratégie pour faire plier quelqu'un. Je lui ai déconseillé de s'en prendre aux gens du cirque et à quiconque qui se rapprocherait de moi, dans le futur. Et je lui ai promis de révéler, preuves à l'appui, l'existence de sa fille.

- Ce qui serait un atout majeur pour ses ennemis.

- Hn.

- Tu l'as vraiment coincé, _honey_, félicitations.

- Je ne mérite aucune louange. Cela s'est fait au détriment d'une enfant de quatre ans, probablement marquée à vie.

- Elle peut encore s'en remettre, si elle a été prise en charge à temps.

- Elle est suivie.

- C'est une bonne chose. Il faudra peut-être envisager d'aller la revoir, un jour. Je suis sûr que ça l'aiderait.

- J'y pense souvent.

- C'est bien. Tu pourras compter sur moi, tu le sais. En attendant, arrête de t'inquiéter, _honey_, les choses peuvent encore s'arranger pour elle. Et pour toi.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Idiot, répond-il en embrassant le bout de son nez. C'est pour nous que tu l'as fait, et tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça se passerait comme ça. Bien sûr que ça me dérange un peu que tu aies eu à t'en prendre à une enfant, mais tu ne lui as pas fait de mal volontairement. C'est à Doc J. que j'en veux, pour t'avoir poussé à ces extrêmes, sans lesquels tu n'aurais pas été libre de revenir vers moi pour construire une relation et une vie tranquilles et sans menaces. Toi aussi, _honey_, tu ne devrais en vouloir qu'à lui pour tout ça. Et pas à toi, pas une seule seconde.

- Maintenant que je t'ai parlé, j'y arriverai plus facilement.

- C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais que tu le fasses. Se confier, c'est pas toujours évident, mais ça fait du bien !

- Je le ressens déjà. J'ai autre chose à te dire...

- Je suis tout ouïe !

- Je t'ai menti en te disant que je n'avais plus tué depuis notre rencontre et je m'en excuse. Il a fallu que je me débarrasse de deux personnes encore, cet été, car elles en savaient trop.

- Trop sur… ?

- …

- _Honey_, tu étais bien parti, là !

- Sur Quatre et toi. Ils représentaient un réel danger.

- Je te crois. Ils étaient mercenaires ?

- L'un, oui. L'autre, un simple détective véreux.

- Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas Milan Fleurus Liteon, par hasard ?

- Comment… ?

- Gage, tu sais, le mercenaire de la section G avec qui je « travaillais », parfois ? C'est lui qui m'en a parlé. Liteon était connu pour fouiner chez les mercenaires, c'est pour ça que sa mort a peu étonné.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

- J'aurais aussi préféré que ce soit une autre personne que toi qui s'occupe de son cas, parmi tous ceux voulant lui faire un trou dans le crâne. Mais en même temps, un autre que toi n'y serait sûrement pas arrivé, vu le nombre de tentatives de meurtres auxquelles il a échappé, ces dernières années. Donc il fallait que ce soit toi et tant mieux, puisqu'on était menacé, Quatre et moi. Merci de nous avoir protégés tous les deux.

Heero grommelle quelque chose d'inintelligible, alors Duo se contente de l'embrasser longuement, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu sais, je reste persuadé qu'il y a une raison pour chaque geste, chaque évènement, chaque décision, chaque chose qui arrive en ce monde. Mais nous ne sommes pas forcés, à notre petite échelle de mortels, de les connaître ou de les comprendre toutes.

- Ta manière de croire et de vivre ta foi me ferait presque entrer en religion, _tenshi_.

- Il faudra bien que tu y songes sérieusement, si tu envisages qu'on se marie, un jour.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la bénédiction d'un prêtre et de grains de riz pour te considérer comme mon époux, Duo. Tu portes ma bague à l'annuaire gauche, je porte la tienne au même doigt, les gens qui nous sont proches savent à quel point nous nous aimons. Ca me suffit.

- A moi aussi. Mais si nous voulons adopter, il nous faudra être mariés, insiste-t-il.

- Nous avons le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne vais ni partir, ni mourir, _tenshi_. Inutile de se précipiter, d'accord ?

- Désolé, cette période me rend nerveux, et la situation de Lyria ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. L'injustice qui nous entoure me fait peur, parfois, parce que je suis tellement heureux avec toi que je me dis qu'elle ne peut que me frapper, moi aussi.

- C'est ce genre de pensée qui attire les mauvaises ondes. On a le droit d'être heureux, non ?

- C'est vrai.

- Un proverbe japonais dit qu'on ne peut empêcher les oiseaux de malheurs de voler au-dessus de nos têtes, mais on peut les empêcher de faire leur nid dessus.

Duo pouffe contre le cou d'Heero, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

- Dans ton cas, je dirais plutôt qu'on peut les empêcher de pondre dans le nid que tu as chaque matin sur ta tête !

Heero le fait basculer et le chatouille cinq bonnes minutes horribles pour Duo, qui se retient de hurler pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.  
Heureusement, son tortionnaire finit par accepter de le libérer.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça, murmure Heero en le serrant contre lui. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Et toi, tu sais à quel point c'est réciproque.

- J'aimerais l'entendre.

- Un jour, peut-être. Nous avons le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être te le dirais-je devant l'autel, dans de très longues années… le taquine-t-il gentiment.

- Alors prononcer ces mots t'ait devenu envisageable ?

- Sérieusement, j'en sais rien, _honey_. Parfois, je suis à la limite d'y laisser un bout de langue, quand je me la mords sauvagement pour m'empêcher de le dire, alors qu'ils sont venus spontanément à mes lèvres. C'est vrai, des fois, je te regarde, ou tu fais un truc, tu dis quelque chose et je sens que ça va sortir, que j'arriverai pas à le contenir, c'est tellement intense…

- C'est tendancieux comme propos, _tenshi_.

Duo lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre, qu'il accompagne seulement par jeu.

- J'étais sérieux !

- Je le sais. Tout comme j'ai la certitude que tu me le diras, un jour. Et qu'il n'en résultera aucun malheur. Chaque jour qui passera après ta défaite et ma victoire, je te dirai combien j'avais raison, et tu seras à la limite de souhaiter que j'ai eu tort, tant ça t'énervera.

- Jamais ! proteste Duo en nichant son visage dans son cou.

- Là, tu as eu envie de me le dire…

- Méchant !

- Au contraire : laisse-moi voir à quel point tu t'es mordu que je te soigne.

Duo sourit, avant de lui tirer la langue.  
Il se rend compte du piège lorsque Heero bloque son visage pour la happer, l'entraînant dans un long et fougueux baiser, qui les laisse tout étourdis l'un comme l'autre.

Après s'être quelque peu remis, ils se décident à se lever pour préparer un goûter à la petite Nell, pour quand elle se réveillera.

Car s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle a hérité de son père et qu'ils sont pu constater ces derniers jours, c'est le fait qu'en sortant du Royaume des Songes, quel que soit le moment de la journée ou de la nuit, elle se montre toujours et invariablement étonnamment affamée …

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**A suivre.**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

Notes :**_

**Christ God Almighty :** Seigneur-Dieu Tout-Puissant !  
**To be dressed to kill** : être sur son 31. Sorte de jeu de mots que fait Duo sur kill/Kill(ashandra) sans savoir qu'elle est effectivement « _habillée pour tuer »(_(traduction littérale, d'où la réponse de Killashandra)

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à dès que possible pour le prochain, qui se situera 4 mois plus tard, en juin 204. Donc au moment du départ du cirque...  
Bonne continuation à tous !**

**Rars :**

**Caro06 :** un grand merci pour tes vœux et ton comm'. J'ai été contente de savoir que ce long chapitre ne t'avait pas ennuyé et que tu avais aimé ! j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu aussi. Bonne continuation à toi.

**Céline** : merci pour ta review ! c'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai repris ce chapitre pour le finaliser, parce que tu me rappelais que j'avais posté le précédent début décembre et que donc, par habitude, le nouveau était attendu pour… en ce moment ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la suite et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour cette partie-là également. Bonne continuation à toi et à dès que possible pour le mail XD

**Lola : **merci pour ta très longue review. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans un premier mail, je suis touchée que tu aies fait l'effort de m'écrire tout ça, de me détailler ce qui n'allait pas, de me faire des citations etc. Je pense t'avoir en partie répondu dans la note de début de chapitre, alors je n'insisterai pas. Ce n'était pas mal placé de ta part, et j'ai parfaitement compris et identifié tes incompréhensions. Ce que je veux ajouter c'est que jamais je n'ai écrit une scène pour en introduire une autre, pour moi, chaque partie à son importance, son lot de révélations, ses indices pour la suite, ses éléments qui doivent susciter l'intérêt du lecteur. Le fait de tant insister sur le passé des persos a fait que le récit n'était plus dans l'action immédiate, donc il a perdu de son rythme et de sa fougue. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir donné une impression d'ennui et de montagnes russes, de t'avoir déçue, et je te remercie de me faire assez confiance pour être encore là. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision. Ce chapitre-ci ne casse pas des briques et peut-être te seras-tu encore ennuyée, mais je ne comptais pas vraiment sur lui pour me faire « pardonner », je mise beaucoup plus sur les chapitres suivants et le final. Quoi que tu décides, merci d'être passé par-là et bonne continuation à toi.

-

-


	23. Chasse à l'homme

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Killashandra, Ethan, certains artistes du cirque, etc. La chanson "Sache que" est à J.-J. Goldman.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 3x4, 5xS, 13x6. **

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Milliardo Peacecraft, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, Jawed Younes Raberba, Sylvia Noventa + des personnages secondaires dont les artistes du cirque.  
_

_**Note : **_ bonjour à tous ! eh oui, un nouveau chapitre seulement une semaine après le précédent post, c'est réel ! Ca va toujours plus vite quand tout est pratiquement écrit et rédigé sur papier. Merci pour vos messages et vos ajouts à vos différentes listes. Ma fic vit ses derniers chapitres, comme je l'avais déjà annoncé, il n'en reste que trois ou quatre, cela dépend de mon découpage. Les persos vont vivre quelques évènements majeurs qui me permettront de clore cette histoire. Les chapitres qui suivent, je les ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois, mais entretemps, j'ai développé d'autres points, ce qui a densifié l'histoire et repoussé sa fin. Je les ai réadaptés en conséquence pour rendre le tout cohérent. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder sur l'adoption de Nell, de revenir sur les persos secondaires comme ceux d'Eldeux etc, beaucoup de choses seront simplement évoquées en quelques mots, histoire de vous donner des nouvelles. Merci de votre confiance et bonne lecture.

**Rars :**

**JTFLAM :** merci pour ta review et tes voeux ! la réponse à tes questions concernant le mariage de Heero et Duo et l'adoption de Nell se trouvera dans les derniers chapitres, même si tu as un début de réponse dans celui-ci. Pour "une semaine de toi 2", si si, Wufei veut vivre pleinement avec Treize, il a juste un peu de doutes et beaucoup de fierté et de retenue XD. Je développerai un peu plus leur histoire dans un futur os, je pense que ça éclairera plus les sentiments très forts qui les lient ! Merci de l'avoir lu, ainsi que "Number One"; et bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

**Lilith** : merci pour ta review et ce n'est pas grave si tu as oublié de le faire au dernier chapitre, tu as apparemment dit tout ce que tu voulais dans celle-ci. Je te remercie de m'avoir dit honnêtement ce que tu pensais, mais tu sais, ma fic est finie, je n'ai pas l'intention de rajouter encore beaucoup de chapitres ! Je l'avais dit précédemment, il y en aura encore quatre plus l'épilogue et c'est tout ! Ce qui va se passer maintenant sont des évènements que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps, des scènes écrites depuis mai dernier (je me souviens, j'étais à l'hôpital !) mais que j'ai repoussé parce que certains lecteurs m'avaient demandé certaines choses, et j'ai donc rajouté des chapitres. Nous sommes donc dans la phase finale de ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras ! bonne lecture et encore merci pour ton soutien.

**Lola :** merci pour avoir de nouveau pris le temps de m'écrire. Je suis à la fois contente et soulagée par ce que tu me dis, et j'espère que cet intérêt renouvelé se confirmera avec les chapitres qui suivent. Il est normal pour moi de répondre à mes lecteurs, parce que sans lecteurs... pas d'auteur ! L'auteur n'est rien sans ses lecteurs et ne survit pas longtemps. Cela étant dit, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère ne plus susciter d'incompréhension ou de déception !

**Caro06** : merci pour ta review, merci d'être toujours là et de me soutenir encore ! j'espère que ce chapitre, assez long lui aussi, te plaira ! bonne continuation à toi.

**Céline** : merci à toi ! oui, la fin arrive, les mystères se résolvent peu à peu, je te laisse profiter des derniers chapitres. Bonne continuation à toi et à dès que possible par mail.

**Magma** : je suis contente de lire que tu es toujours là, merci pour ta review ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite qui, comme tu le souhaitais, n'a pas trop tardé ! bonne continuation à toi.

-

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois : Chasse à l'homme.**

-

-

_**Quatre mois plus tard,****  
Juin 204****  
Palais résidentiel Raberba Winner  
Jardins d'été  
Grand Pavillon Central de réception**_

-  
-

La troupe du cirque Mobile Suits au grand complet est réunie dans les plus grands des jardins du Palais, invitée par le maître des lieux et propriétaire à fêter la fin de la saison, qui aura duré près de six mois.

Quatre adresse à chacun de ses membres, qu'il a appris à connaître, un long regard et un magnifique sourire, dans un silence quasi religieux.  
Un regard et un sourire que tous lui rendent : il leur apparaît en ce jour, comme un an plus tôt, habillé de son kami traditionnel blanc qui le fait tant ressembler à un ange.  
Mais à présent, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux, ils ne doutent plus qu'il est un envoyé céleste, leur ange gardien, leur protecteur, leur bienfaiteur.

- Merci à tous d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation. Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie de vous recevoir ici, aujourd'hui. Il y a un an jour pour jour, nous nous retrouvions dans cette même situation et nous nous rencontrions pour la première fois. A quelques différences près, évidemment : le chapiteau mobile ne se dresse pas derrière vous comme à cette époque, je n'étais pas propriétaire mais simple client, et Trowa était à vos côtés et non auprès de moi.

- Ca a vite changé !

- La ferme, Phoebus !

- Il a raison, Mouss', le défend Quatre. Et j'en suis très heureux, ajoute-t-il en prenant la main de Trowa, debout à côté de lui, en lui souriant tendrement un court instant. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu à regretter l'acquisition de votre cirque que j'ai faite, et que l'obligation de rester six mois ici ne vous a pas trop pesée. Je pense vous avoir prouvé que j'étais quelqu'un de très accessible, si ce n'est physiquement, au moins, j'ai l'esprit très ouvert. Vous avez toujours eu la possibilité de me dire si quelque chose n'allait pas, par l'intermédiaire de Trowa, Duo ou Heero, si j'étais trop effrayant.

- J'aimerais bien être effrayant comme ça, moi !

- Les fauves obéissent toujours à Trowa, fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, Oktay.

- Mais vous allez arrêter vos commentaires, oui ? intervient Catherine. Tenez-vous un peu tranquille, vous êtes pire que des gosses !

- _Si, mamma_ ! _(oui, m'man !)_

Catherine dégaine un couteau de sa ceinture et le silence est immédiat, permettant à Quatre de reprendre.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment plaint et n'avez pas hésité à me faire part de petits soucis, alors je suis rassuré, je pense vraiment que vous vous êtes plus, ici, et que le temps ne vous a pas paru trop long.

- Fils du désert, vous êtes à même de nous comprendre, Mr Winner, répond le directeur du cirque. Et ce, même si vous vous êtes sédentarisés. Car les gens du cirque et les nomades se ressemblent : ils n'ont pas de profondes racines à pousse lente, mais plutôt des racines aériennes, magiques qui trouvent dans tout milieu un habitat où se déployer.

- C'est plus que vrai, Mr Centorio. En tout cas, vous êtes ici chez vous, sachez-le. Vous avez été très bien accueillis par notre peuple, tout le monde s'est habitué à votre présence et vous allez nous manquer. Je tenais vraiment à vous féliciter pour l'excellente saison que vous avez faite. Aussi, avant que vous ne repartiez sur les routes, je vous octroie et vous offre deux à trois semaines de vacances. Je sais que pour certains, c'est trop. Mais j'exige que vous preniez un minimum de 15 jours de congés. Vous pouvez partir où bon vous semble, évidemment, tout sera pris en charge. Je vous laisse y réfléchir, puis vous viendrez me faire part de vos souhaits pour que nous puissions organiser tout ceci. Je vous recevrai un par un, et n'ayez aucune hésitation ni crainte, il ne s'agira pas de vous faire passer un interrogatoire ! Je vous demanderai uniquement les informations nécessaires afin que tout se passe bien durant vos vacances et que vous n'ayez à vous soucier de rien d'autre que de votre repos. Mr Centorio et moi avons fixé le départ du cirque au 27 juin, pour le reste, faites à votre convenance. Avez-vous des questions ?

Seul le silence répond à Quatre, d'abord, le temps que tout le monde assimile ses propos et se remette de la surprise.

Puis…

- Vous êtes sérieux, patron ?

- Oui, Jalil. Vous avez réellement bien travaillé, les chiffres d'affaires sont excellents. Et au-delà, vous vous êtes donnés beaucoup de mal pour apporter de la joie et de la détente à la population, à chaque spectacle, avec une grande générosité et un réel enthousiasme. Vous méritez vraiment ces vacances. N'hésitez donc pas.

- Vous êtes un cadeau du ciel… sourit le Directeur. Merci beaucoup, Mr Winner, au nom de toute la troupe.

- J'ai de la chance d'être né dans une famille riche et prospère qui n'a pas à rougir de la provenance de ses biens. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont eu une vie difficile, avant de trouver refuge et famille au cirque. Le cirque lui-même a connu quelques difficultés, que vos liens ont permis de supporter. Je ne prétends pas réparer les injustices, Wufei est plus doué que moi pour ça. Mais c'est ma façon de rétablir un équilibre à petite échelle. Chacun fait ce qu'il peut selon ses moyens. J'en ai de gros, tant mieux, je peux en faire profiter d'autres boudés par la vie, pour une raison ou une autre.

Plusieurs mercis émus s'élèvent, alors qu'ils s'approchent tous pour serrer la main de Quatre ou l'embrasser, pour certains et certaines.

Quatre finit par être réellement gêné par toutes ces démonstrations.

Mais bien qu'il ait pu facilement leur cacher, il préfère au contraire laisser ses émotions transparaître : il ne veut pas de faux-semblants avec ces gens qui lui ont tant appris et apporté par leur force, leur travail, leur courage, leur philosophie de vie et leur grande humilité.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous pourrez venir me trouver des demain, reprend-il, une fois le calme revenu, alors que ses employés distribuent des coupes de champagne. Mais en attendant, fêtons donc cette première année, déclare-t-il en serrant plus fort la main de Trowa. Amusez-vous, mes amis. Et sachez une dernière chose : vous m'avez énormément apporté, et je ne parle pas de Trowa. N'en doutez pas, la plus grande générosité n'est pas venu de moi, mais de vous. Merci, du fond du cœur. Levons nos verres, à présent, au cirque Mobile Suits et à chacun d'entre vous !

- Et à Quatre ! ajoute-t-il tous dans un ensemble parfait, leurs coupes bien hautes.

Ce premier toast porté, tout le monde se disperse, alors que la musique résonne.

Quatre et Trowa s'isolent assez rapidement dans un coin du jardin et personne ne vient les déranger.  
Ce premier anniversaire est aussi et surtout le leur, et ils n'auraient jamais pu le fêter aussi ouvertement, puisque Quatre et Dorothy sont officiellement mariés depuis début mai.

La situation a fait grincer des dents, au début - ils y tiennent, à leur Trowa, surtout Catherine - mais l'absence évidente de réelle relation entre Dorothy et Quatre a réconcilié tout le monde.

Personne ne peut douter de l'amour qui lie ces deux hommes, alors au contraire, maintenant, ils sont plus que soutenus pour supporter cette situation parfois difficile et frustrante.  
Et dès qu'il peut leur être offert un semblant de tranquillité, comme en cet instant, aucun n'hésite.

Un autre couple est un peu en retrait, celui formé par Heero et Duo.  
Ils dansent étroitement enlacés, front contre front plutôt que joue contre joue, ce qui permet à leurs lèvres de se joindre parfois et à leurs souffles de se mêler.

- C'est une date qu'on devrait fêter tous les deux aussi, tu crois ?

- Il y en a de meilleurs, _tenshi_.

- Comme ?

- Notre première rencontre.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air enchanté de me rencontrer du tout ! proteste Duo avec un petit rire.

- Réflexe d'auto-défense.

- Je t'ai si troublé que ça ?

Heero sourit sans répondre.

- Allez, _honey_, dis-moi !

- Je sentais aussi ton trouble. Notre numéro ne t'avait pas laissé indifférent.

- Et toi non plus, tu sais. Moi, au moins, je le reconnais.

- Je ne le nie pas, réplique Heero contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser plus franchement.

- Et à quelle autre date pensais-tu, sinon ? reprend Duo après ce tendre échange.

- Celle d'aujourd'hui est aussi importante, puisqu'il y a un an jour pour jour, tu m'as enfin cédé.

- Mon sentiment est aussi mitigé que celui sur notre première rencontre.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé ce qui s'est passé.

- Si l'on considère la première partie de la nuit… j'ai adoré, bien évidemment. Tu m'as fait tourné en bourrique, tu m'as allumé comme jamais pendant la soirée et même avant, et tu as tenu toutes tes promesses.

- Je t'ai même fait t'évanouir de plaisir, _koi_.

- Raaaaah, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! proteste Duo en lui donnant un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule. Et justement, c'est bien à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai le moins apprécié ce qui s'est passé !

- Personnellement, j'ai adoré notre mission, affirme Heero en le serrant plus fort encore dans ses bras. Tu m'as bluffé, Duo. Tu es magnifique et redoutable en mode soldat.

- C'est précisément ce genre de chose que je ne veux pas qu'on fête. Ne pas l'oublier, c'est déjà bien. Un homme est mort, il y a un an.

- Ca aurait pu être Quatre. Ca aurait dû être lui.

- Je sais… soupire Duo en nichant son visage dans le creux du cou d'Heero.

- Notre date anniversaire est finalement bien celle de nos retrouvailles au Lac, puis à la caravane, reprend Heero pour le détourner de ces souvenirs pas très agréables. Dont nous fêterons les six mois dans quelques jours.

- Oui. C'est long, six mois, quand on y pense…

- Loin de toi, assurément.

Duo se redresse pour lui sourire et surtout, l'embrasser longuement.

- Peu importe la date qu'on retient, _honey_, pourvu qu'on en ait toujours une à célébrer !

- Je ne doute pas de ça, puisque je t'aime.

- C'est aussi mon cas.

- Que tu m'aimes ?

- Tu le sais très bien, 'ro… répond Duo en savourant la caresse de ses mains dans son dos, alors qu'il passe et repasse ses doigts dans ses cheveux libres en même temps.

- C'est si facile d'oublier, le provoque gentiment Heero, comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire, ces derniers mois.

- Ah oui ? Ca me donne une idée… murmure-t-il en se détachant d'Heero. Bouge pas, _honey_, je reviens ! Et refuse toutes les invitations, ta prochaine danse est encore pour moi !

Heero le regarde s'en aller et traverser le jardin, un sourcil haussé marquant sa perplexité.  
Mais Duo ne tarde vraiment pas à revenir et se glisse de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Mais où est-ce que…

- Chuuuuut… murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de glisser les siennes jusqu'à son oreille pour fredonner, en rythme avec la chanson qui passe.

_._

_Il y a des ombres dans " je t'aime "  
Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça  
Des traces de temps qui traînent  
Y'a du contrat dans ces mots là  
_

Duo s'écarte pour regarder Heero dans les yeux, continuant de chanter avec un sourire tendre et sérieux, un peu taquin aussi.

_Tu dis l'amour a son langage  
Et moi les mots ne servent à rien  
S'il te faut des phrases en otage  
Comme un sceau sur un parchemin_

_Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je _

_Il y a mourir dans " je t'aime "  
Il y a je ne vois plus que toi  
Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi  
_  
_Un malhonnête stratagème  
Ces mots là n'affirment pas  
Il y a une question dans " je t'aime "  
Qui demande " et m'aimes-tu, toi ? "  
_  
_Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je_

.

- Duo… murmure Heero, une fois la chanson finie.

- Oui, mon cœur ?

Heero ne peut que sourire devant cet air faussement innocent.

- Tu es un véritable démon.

- Un démon assoiffé, alors ! réplique-t-il en le conduisant vers le buffet pour y remédier. C'est une belle chanson, non ?

- J'arriverai à t'arracher le reste de la phrase, _takara no_.

- J'adore voir la détermination briller dans ton regard_, honey_, j'en ai des frissons partout, répond Duo en lui tendant une flûte. Mais si ces mots sont porteurs de mort, je ne veux pas que tu parviennes à tes fins.

- Tu tiens vraiment à te voir encore comme le Dieu de la Mort, aujourd'hui ?

- On a déjà eu cette discussion et ça se finit toujours pareil…

- Au lit, répond Heero, le regard aussi pétillant que le champagne qui danse dans sa flûte, dont il lèche le bord, sensuellement provoquant.

Duo réprime un nouveau frisson et se force à détacher ses yeux de la bouche si tentatrice d'Heero pour les remonter et les ancrer dans les siens.  
Ce qu'il y lit de son désir ne l'aide pas vraiment à reprendre ses esprits, mais il y arrive quand même par sa seule volonté.

- Oui, mais avec ce sujet, on a d'abord droit à une prise de tête ! On peut rejoindre le lit directement sans passer par cette case, alors s'il te plaît, profitons de la fête et laissons les sujets qui fâchent de côté. Tu veux bien ?

- Evidemment.

- Merci. Je t'adore, mon Heero, ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Puis moins chastement et plus profondément, alternant les baisers tendres et d'autres passionnés.

- Dis-moi, _tenshi_, reprend Heero entre deux baisers.

- Oui ?

- Si tu peux prendre des vacances, on pourrait partir un peu, tous les deux.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir.

Heero s'écarte pour s'assurer que Duo est sérieux et fronce les sourcils, parce que c'est effectivement le cas.

- Pas du tout ? demande-t-il en se débarrassant de leurs flûtes vides.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne période, pour l'orphelinat. Beaucoup de choses se préparent, ils ont besoin de moi.

- En trois semaines, tu ne peux pas essayer de te libérer quelques jours ?

- Ca me paraît très difficile, _honey_…

- Un week-end ?

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

Heero se détache complètement de Duo et va s'appuyer contre un des arbres du jardin, les mains dans les poches et le visage soudain fermé.  
Duo le suit, un pincement au cœur, et pose son menton sur son épaule.

- T'es fâché ?

- Et déçu.

- Je vais essayer de trouver un moment, vraiment. Ne fais pas cette tête, s'il te plaît…

- Quand il s'agit d'accompagner Milliardo à l'autre bout de la planète le jour de Noël, il n'y a aucun souci. Passer quelques jours à Sank en pleine réorganisation du début d'année ne pose pas plus de problèmes. Prendre un peu de temps pour et avec ton compagnon avant que vous ne soyez séparés pendant plusieurs mois, ça, ce n'est absolument pas envisageable ! Quelle tête ça doit m'inspirer, dis-moi ? demande Heero avec un calme trop froid pour rassurer Duo.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Heero, ce n'était pas du tout la même période. Il y a des départs à organiser, nous sommes moins nombreux. Graham a passé un mois génial, selon ses propres termes, et il veut vraiment revenir vivre ici, mais il doit d'abord renter à Eldeux pour régler tous les détails. Il nous a beaucoup aidés, mais nous allons devoir nous passer de lui jusqu'en août, au moins. Hilde part enfin en lune de miel. Sam est en Europe auprès de sa tante mourante. Sœur Adriana est immobilisée pour six semaines. J'arrête là, tu sais déjà tout ça. Heero, je t'ai dit que je ferai mon possible...

- Je n'y crois même pas.

- Je te demande pardon ? demande Duo d'une voix blanche. Ca veut dire quoi, au juste ?

- Je sais ce qui se passe à l'orphelinat. Je connais l'importance qu'il a pour toi et celle que tu as pour chacune des personnes y vivant et y travaillant. C'est pour ça que je suis persuadé qu'ils te laisseraient au moins deux jours. Et ne me dis pas qu'ils le feraient même alors qu'ils ont besoin de toi justement parce qu'ils t'adorent, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

- Heero…

- Je ne te comprends plus, ces derniers temps, le coupe-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans le jardin. Tu me dis être très occupé et qu'on ne peut pas se voir dans la journée, et je te retrouve à la cantine du cirque en train de rire avec d'autres.

- Je t'ai aussi dit que j'avais bien l'intention de venir te voir après…

- Je préfèrerai que tu viennes me voir _moi_ avant quiconque ! Une fois passe encore, mais hier, c'était la troisième fois. C'est insensé, tu passes beaucoup de temps au cirque, mais moins avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- C'est ce que tu fais, pourtant, réplique-t-il en revenant vers lui. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues ni comment tu vois les choses, mais je ne te suis plus, Duo. Un coup tout va bien, la minute d'après, tu as une attitude qui n'a aucun sens pour moi.

- Je suis désolé.

Heero lève un sourcil bien haut.

- Tu es _désolé_ ? Tu veux que je prenne mes vacances loin d'ici et tant qu'à faire, que je ne revienne pas avant six mois ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! L'idée d'être séparé de toi me déchire le cœur.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

- Je ne mens pas, Heero, réplique-t-il fermement.

- Je sais. Mais tu fuis. Je sens que c'est toujours aussi fort entre nous, assure-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue un court instant. Pourtant, tu prends tes distances. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Quand tu connaitras les raisons ou si c'est déjà le cas, quand tu seras décidé à m'en parler, fais-moi signe.

Il se tourne vers la sortie du Jardin central.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir ? l'arrête Duo.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. La seule personne avec qui je veux être n'est pas vraiment là. Mais elle sait où me trouver, quand elle reviendra.

Duo le retient en se mettant devant lui, puis en entourant son cou de ses bras.

- Reste, s'il te plaît. Je ne tiendrais pas si on se dispute… Je déteste ça !

- Duo…

- S'il te plaît… insiste-t-il en se pressant plus fort contre lui. _Please_, _sweetie..._

Heero soupire, puis referme ses bras autour de lui, sans parvenir à regretter sa faiblesse.  
Quelle que soit sa force, entre les bras de Duo, il n'est plus qu'un homme éperdument amoureux.

Duo relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es tout pour moi, Heero, n'en doute jamais.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Tu sais bien que je ne te dis pas toujours tout !

- Mais je sens ou devine même ce que tu ne me dis pas, ordinairement.

- Et ça, non ?

- Non. Il y a tant de gens et de choses importantes dans ta vie, Duo. J'en fais partie, mais depuis si peu de temps, en comparaison.

- C'est ce qu'on vit et partage avec les autres plutôt que le temps passé avec eux qui compte. Si je ne devais emporter qu'une personne sur une île déserte, ce serait toi, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Sûrement parce que cette île appartiendrait à Quatre, tu serais donc assuré de le revoir.

- idiot ! réplique Duo en lui pinçant le nez gentiment. Enfin, si tu me taquines, c'est bon signe, tu ne m'en veux plus trop…

- Je t'en veux encore et jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, ce sera le cas, répond Heero en s'écartant légèrement. On en vient à gâcher ce temps devenu si précieux où on est encore ensemble. Ca vaut le coup, tu crois ?

Duo se mord la lèvre.

- Je suis très occupé et ce sont des choses que je ne peux pas remettre à plus tard.

- Même de quelques jours ?

- Oui.

- Même pour moi ?

- Oui.

Ils se regardent longuement en silence, puis Heero soupire.

- Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la manière dont tu te préparais à notre séparation.

- On peut voir les choses de cette façon. Heero, vraiment, ne cherche pas de réponse à mon attitude, ça va t'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose. Retiens seulement que je déteste l'idée qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, mais que je ne peux malheureusement pas passer du temps en ce moment avec toi, pas autant qu'on le voudrait. Mais je travaille à ce que ça soit possible, chaque moment compte. Je fais tout ce que j'ai à faire très vite pour pouvoir te rejoindre rapidement.

- Si je t'aide durant les premiers jours de mes vacances, tu pourras sûrement te libérer, non ?

- C'est une possibilité. Nous pouvons essayer.

- Je vais me contenter de ça, pour le moment.

Duo sourit, puis lui embrasse le bout du nez et voyant qu'il ne le repousse pas, il descend jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il happe et dévore avec passion durant un long moment.  
Il passe ensuite sa main dans les cheveux indisciplinés d'Heero avec un sourire entre tendresse et excuse.

- Duo !

Ils se tournent pour voir Ethan arriver vers eux en boitillant légèrement.

Vu que ses fémurs, ses tibias, ses péronés et une de ses rotules ont été brisés en plusieurs endroits, c'est une véritable prouesse chirurgicale et scientifique qu'il puisse remarcher après seulement quelques mois de rééducation.

- Hey, salut, toi ! T'as pas assisté au discours de Quatre, tout va bien ?

- Désolé, Duo, je me suis excusé auprès du maître des lieux. Ca va, j'ai juste été retardé.

- Ton ergothérapeute ?

- Mais non, _honey_, soupire Duo, tu ne suis vraiment pas ! L'ergothérapeute, c'était la semaine dernière. Cette semaine, c'est le kiné !

Heero lève les yeux au plafond - de verre - mais ne dit rien.

- Ca leur pose pas de problèmes, au fait ? demande Duo.

- Non. Je crois bien qu'ils sont amants occasionnels eux-mêmes.

- Ca sent la proposition de plan à 3, fais gaffe, mon grand !

- Alors ça, c'est hors de question ! J'ai commencé ce petit jeu seulement pour me rassurer, j'avais peur d'avoir quelques problèmes à ce niveau-là. J'ai été sérieusement touché et plus rien ne m'excitait, c'était flippant ! Mais maintenant, tout est ok !

- Tant mieux !

- Et à part donner les dernières infos sur ta vie sexuelle, qu'est-ce que tu voulais à Duo ?

- 'ro…

Ethan sourit, pas du tout impressionné par l'air grognon d'Heero.

- Je venais rappeler à Duo une promesse qu'il m'a faite, il y a plusieurs mois. Monsieur… ajoute-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- C'est vrai, je t'avais promis qu'on danserait, dès que tu pourrais remarcher ! se souvient Duo. Je t'abandonne un moment, _honey_.

Heero ne le laisse pas partir avant de l'avoir longuement embrassé, sous le regard amusé d'Ethan.

Il ne reste pas seul bien longtemps et va de lui-même inviter Killashandra à danser, la voyant discuter avec Catherine et Thémis.

- Il y a un problème, Yuy ? demande-t-elle une fois sur la piste. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu me proposerais une danse, un jour !

- Tout change. Mais je voulais aussi te parler, je le reconnais.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais ce que Doc J. compte faire d'Ethan ?

- Le réintégrer, évidemment ! Il a réussi tous les tests, tu sais. Je t'avoue que même moi, j'ai été impressionnée par la force psychologique dont il a témoigné. Tu peux vraiment être fier de lui.

- Je ne suis pas certain de lui avoir rendu service.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'il échoue ?

- Sans valeur, Doc J. l'aurait sûrement laissé partir.

- Tu ne peux pas croire en ce que tu dis ! réplique-t-elle en secouant la tête, faisant voler les deux mèches rouges encadrant son visage. Le Docteur J. ne laissera jamais personne partir de sa propre volonté. Et il connaît le potentiel d'Ethan.

- Sans ta présence, Doc. J. et moi en aurions fait un nouvel Agent 01.

- C'est bien pour ça que je reste et tiens le coup, depuis si longtemps. Je le reconnais en toute modestie. On est comme frère et sœur, Ethan et moi. Cet aspect humain, le Docteur J ne pourra jamais le détruire, ni chez lui, ni chez moi.

- Si à l'avenir nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, n'hésitez pas, surtout.

- Duo a complètement fait ressortir ton côté humain, que le méchant Docteur J. avait étouffé au plus profond de ton être. C'est génial. Mais ne te transforme pas en mère poule pour autant, Yuy. Ca ira pour nous, on s'en sortira.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Merci pour la danse, ajoute-t-elle en se détachant, la chanson étant finie.

Elle lui fait un dernier sourire, émue qu'il le lui rende, puis va rejoindre Catherine pour reprendre sa discussion avec elle.

Ethan revient alors vers lui pour parler, pensant qu'Heero refuserait de danser avec lui.  
Mais comme il voit Duo se diriger vers Sally, il décide de faire un effort.  
De toute façon, danser avec Ethan n'est pas désagréable, et ça lui évite d'être solliciter par une autre personne, avec qui il aurait eu plus de mal à supporter une telle proximité.

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo a été trouver Sally, assise avec d'autres artistes du cirque.

- Tu penses pouvoir danser ?

- C'est gentil, Duo, j'adorerai même, seulement avec mon ventre entre nous, je suis sûre que mes bras ne te toucheraient même pas !

- Ne sois pas défaitiste, il y a toujours une solution ! Viens ! Sauf si tu as mal aux jambes ou ailleurs…

- Non, ça va. Merci, Duo, ajoute-t-elle en acceptant sa main tendue.

La jeune femme n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais cela ne les empêche pas de danser.  
Duo pose ses mains sur le magnifique ventre arrondi par huit mois de grossesse, où les futurs jumeaux Po-Chang profitent encore un peu de la chaleur et de la sécurité maternelles.

- Je les sens bouger, c'est génial ! Tu vas bientôt accoucher, alors ?

- Cela faisait huit mois complet hier, cela peut arriver à tout moment. Il est rare que des jumeaux naissent à terme.

- Tu es hyper sereine, c'est impressionnant !

- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, nous ne sommes pas sur les routes. Et puis Wufei m'aide et me soutient énormément. C'est un mari formidable et exemplaire, crois-moi, je fais des envieuses et des jalouses !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et puis nous sommes bien entourés. Grâce à Quatre, nous envisageons même de gagner la Chine pour que je puisse y accoucher.

- Ce n'est pas prendre de trop gros risques pour les bébés, parce que connaissant Quatre, il va vous affréter l'un de ses jets privés avec une véritable équipe médicale à bord et tout le confort, au cas où. Par contre, le clan du Dragon est un peu persona non gratta, là-bas, non ?

- Oui, c'est un risque. Mais nous le prendrons seulement quand nous l'aurons bien évalué. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire revivre le clan du Dragon en donnant une descendance à son dernier héritier, je ne voudrais pas que ça finisse dans un bain de sang ou de poison. Wufei n'a d'autre ambition que de vivre sa vie de famille avec moi.

- C'est la plus belle des ambitions, d'avoir une famille avec la personne qu'on aime. Vous savez déjà comment vous allez les appeler ?

- Oui, nous avons choisi des prénoms mixtes. Shaiming pour le premier qui viendra. Cela veut dire « Soleil » en chinois. Nous appellerons le second Tian-Ri, qui se traduit par « lumière du jour, du ciel ». Il n'y aura pas de jaloux, comme ça !

- Ce sont de beaux prénoms, en tout cas.

- Puisqu'on en a parle, vous avez réfléchi, Heero et toi ? demande-t-elle alors qu'ils retournent s'asseoir. A moins que le choix du prénom revienne à Lyria ?

- Elle nous a demandé de le choisir, mais on en a pas encore vraiment parlé. C'est un peu flou, tout ça, en fait ! Quand elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait être enceinte une deuxième fois avant de mourir, même si ça devait écourter encore l'échéance, j'imaginais pas qu'elle demanderait à Heero d'être le père.

- Elle vous a fait de très beaux cadeaux en un seul geste : celui pour Heero d'être le père biologique d'un enfant, et celui pour toi d'élever cet enfant. Je trouve ça magnifique et triste. Elle t'aime vraiment désespérément, pour ne songer qu'à ton bonheur. Bien sûr, elle exauce aussi son souhait d'avoir un nouvel enfant et celui de votre fille d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

- On y gagne tous quelque chose, mais on ne doit pas oublier sa mort qui plane et rode, rappelle-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Sans cela, rien n'aurait été possible. Mais nous avons encore quelques années, j'espère qu'elle luttera et vivra le plus longtemps possible.

- Je prierai en ce sens pour elle.

- Merci, Sally.

- Maxwell !!!!

Duo rentre instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

- J'ai rien fait !

- Tu épuises ma femme et nos enfants avec tes bavardages, j'en suis certain !

- Ca ira, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Sally en posant sa main sur celle que Wufei a placé sur son épaule. Assis-toi. Nous étions en train de parler des enfants.

- Des nôtres ?

- Pas uniquement. Duo est aussi père, et Heero et lui le seront à nouveau prochainement, ne l'oublie pas, mon chéri.

- Je vois. Besoin de conseils, Maxwell ?

- Je ne pense pas, on en est pas encore à votre stade, avec Heero. Même si les enfants sont déjà conçus, ce sera quand même pour plus tard et le mariage aussi, peut-être.

- Tu as accepté le passé d'Heero ? veut savoir Sally. Tu y as vraiment bien réfléchi ? Je te dis ça parce qu'il risque de refaire surface, et il faut savoir y faire face. Ils ont tué, Duo.

- Moi aussi. On avait nos raisons. Bonnes ou mauvaises, l'important est de regretter de ne pas avoir eu d'autres choix, à défaut de regretter la mort de la personne. Même si elle le méritait, ce n'est pas à nous de le dire, ses actions ont parlé pour elle.

- Et justice a été faite, conclut Wufei.

- Exactement. Pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas le passé qui me pose problème en ce moment, avec Heero, ni l'avenir, mais plutôt le présent.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de soucis, pourtant, vous êtes tellement mignons !

- C'est juste qu'il veut que je prenne des vacances avec lui, et en ce moment, c'est impossible. J'ai trop de choses à gérer, et pour les mêmes raisons, je suis un peu distant avec lui. Et il ne comprend rien !

- On peut l'occuper pour te donner un peu temps, si tu veux, tant qu'on est encore là.

- Tu prétends pouvoir duper Yuy, ma chérie ?

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, non. Mais nous pouvons faire illusion un petit moment, tous les deux.

- C'est gentil à vous, mais je ne veux pas mêler tout le monde à cette histoire. Ce n'est l'affaire que de deux ou trois jours, peut-être même moins. En attendant, je vais faire comme d'habitude et insister sur sa confiance en moi et en ce qui nous lie. Ca devrait aller.

- Ne tarde pas trop à lui expliquer les choses, Duo, insiste Sally. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il songe vraiment à rester ici avec toi, quels que soient les risques.

Duo secoue la tête, faisant voler quelques unes de ses longues mèches de cheveux avec grâce.

- C'est impossible, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Si ça ne l'était que pour lui, passe encore. Mais là, c'est de moi et de mon entourage qu'il s'agit. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre qu'il ne suive pas le cirque pour lequel il a mis un terme à ses… « activités », après seulement six mois ici. S'il y a encore quelqu'un pour surveiller ses faits et gestes, il ne manquera pas de le remarquer et de fouiner. Heero en est conscient, alors il ne mettra pas en danger l'orphelinat.

- C'est vrai, mais même s'il le sait déjà, cela ne l'empêche pas d'y réfléchir encore et encore, avec l'espoir de trouver une solution. Alors vraiment, bon courage !

- Sa détermination est légendaire, ajoute Wufei. Tu as eu l'occasion de le constater, ces derniers mois.

- Oh que oui ! reconnait Duo. Je sais que je marche sur des œufs, mais ça vaut le coup, vraiment.

- C'est certain.

Duo leur sourit, touché par leur soutien.

Il s'apprête à faire une petite boutade à Wufei sur la manière dont il a posé avec tendresse sa main sur le haut du ventre de sa femme, l'air de rien, mais la musique s'interrompt brusquement et Quatre prend la parole.

- Je suis désolé de devoir couper court aux réjouissances, mais je viens de recevoir une information très importante et j'ai été prié d'allumer la télé. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un évènement majeur, je pense que nous sommes tous concernés. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir vous regrouper au centre du jardin, mes employés sont en train d'installer le rétroprojecteur et d'organiser la retransmission. Merci à vous.

Dans un bruit de fond de chuchotements curieux, tout le monde s'exécute et bientôt, sur l'écran géant, apparaît une journaliste qui tente apparemment de rendre compte de quelque chose.

« _… que l'Organisation Mondiale pour la Paix a convoqué une conférence de Presse exceptionnelle. Quatre de ses dirigeants et représentants directs, Milliardo Peacecraft, Prince de Sank, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, récemment élue Vice Première Ministre des Affaires Etrangères par la Nation Unie, Jawed Younes Raberba 433__ème__ du nom, Chef de l'Emirat Pacifiste d'El Qatar et Sylvia Noventa, Présidente du Conseil au Maintien de la Paix Mondiale, se sont réunis ici, au Château de Bruxelles dont vous apercevez le haut portail ouvert, derrière moi, une des propriétés européennes de feu le Comte Treize Kushrenada. C'est un lieu symbolique, car rappelez-vous, c'est ici qu'une guerre civile avait menacé pour la dernière fois la Paix mondiale, il y a près de sept ans. Nous avons tenté de connaître les raisons de cette convocation de la presse mondiale et de la mise en place d'un tel dispositif médiatique, mais la sécurité est à n'en point douter à la mesure de l'évènement. Je le répète, toutes les télévisions du monde, tous les médias ont été mobilisés, quelle que soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Cette conférence sera sûrement diffusée et rediffusée en continue durant les prochaines heures. Mesdames et messieurs, nous vivons un moment historique, c'est une certitude ! Depuis… _»

- Quatre, tu sais vraiment rien ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, mon Dodo, mais je ne peux pas dire lesquelles sont concernées par cette conférence de presse.

- On n'a pas demandé un oracle, Winner. Maxwell, ton Prince ne t'a rien dit ?

- D'une, Fei, c'est pas _mon_ Prince. Et de deux, question secrets, t'es mieux placé que n'importe qui pour en connaître à ce sujet.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Etant donné qu'on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, on ne peut pas non plus affirmer que ça n'a aucun rapport !

- Vous vous êtes passés le mot, Winner et toi ?

- Allez, _wise old man_, fais pas genre tu comprends pas !

- Maxwell…

- Je sais, j't'aime aussi, Wuwu…

- Surtout, si on vous dérange…

- Chuuuut, ça commence ! Milliardo Peacecraft va parler !

- Wouaw, il a la classe, quand même, le Prince de Sank… Ces yeux, ce regard…

- Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi craquant ! Duo, tu peux pas lui demander de revenir nous voir, avant qu'on reparte…

- C'est vrai, c'était ton amant !

- Ah oui, demande-lui, ce serait trop bien qu'il vienne et il ne te refusera rien, à toi…

- Silence !

Heero n'a pas crié, mais son ton sec et tranchant a suffit pour que plus une voix ne s'élève, autre que celle de Milliardo, à l'écran, qui a fini de remercier tout le monde d'avoir répondu présent à leur convocation.

« _… avons travaillé depuis plusieurs années sur une menace plus importante et dangereuse pour la Paix que toutes celles que nos pères, grands-pères et prédécesseurs ont rencontrée. Le fruit de ce travail commun, pour lequel nous avons mobilisé toutes nos ressources aux quatre coins du monde, depuis près de sept ans, pour lequel nous avons dû faire beaucoup de sacrifices, aussi, mais sans regrets car la Paix mondiale est à ce prix, nous allons vous le communiquer aujourd'hui. _

.  
Il fait une pause très efficace : le silence est religieux, tout le monde est suspendu à ses lèvres.  
.

_« Malgré la preuve évidente que la Paix est la meilleure solution pour l'Humanité et qu'Elle est possible, il existe encore, dans notre vaste monde, des gens qui ne La souhaite pas ou, plus dangereux encore, qui ne croient pas en Elle. Parmi ces gens, quelques hommes ont œuvré à construire des armes qui, le moment venu, permettraient au plus offrant de remporter la guerre. _

_« Mais il n'y aura pas de guerre_, assène-t-il en balayant l'assistance de son regard glacial et déterminé. _Nous ne laisserons plus jamais ce fléau gagner le cœur de nos concitoyens, telle est la promesse que nos prédécesseurs ont faite, que nous avons renouvelée et que nos successeurs renouvelleront après nous. Nous partagions un idéal de Paix qui est devenu notre réalité et notre quotidien. Il ne redeviendra pas un rêve pour les générations futures, il restera leur réalité et leur quotidien, nous n'accepterons jamais l'idée que cela change. _

_« Nous avons donc patiemment appris à connaître nos ennemis. Une fois assurés de ne rien laisser échapper, nous avons refermé notre piège sur eux, afin qu'ils ne réalisent jamais leurs sombres desseins. _

_« Mon cher ami_, conclut-il en posant sa main sur le bras de Jawed Younes Raberba, à ses côtés, _je vous en prie. »_

_- Merci, mon cher Milliardo. Les hommes dont nous vous parlons sont des ingénieurs. Ils ont imaginé mais non encore conçus, Dieu soit loué, des armures mobiles faites d'un alliage de métaux nouveau qu'ils testaient encore, il y a quelques jours. Ces armures étaient destinées à être pilotées par des soldats entraînés et conditionnés à cette fin unique, des enfants arrachés à leur vie et leur enfance, à l'innocence et la pureté foulées aux pieds par ces hommes sans morale, sans cœur, sans conscience et sans éthique. Le Docteur J., le Professeur G., l'Instructeur H., le Professeur S. et Maître O ainsi que quelques uns de leurs complices et plus proches collaborateurs ont été arrêtés ce matin et placés en détention sous haute sécurité. Ils seront traduits en justice devant le Grand Tribunal de la Nation Unie. Chers concitoyens, frères et sœurs, filles et fils de la Paix, nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informés des suites de ce procès. _

_- Une commission spéciale a été créée, _poursuit Sylvia Noventa_, afin que toute personne souhaitant communiquer sur cette affaire puisse le faire avec toutes les garanties. Les dossiers et tous les effets personnels des ingénieurs ont été saisis, nous n'ignorerons bientôt plus rien des liens qu'ils ont pu avoir de part le monde et depuis de très longues années. Il en va de votre intérêt de venir de vous-même vous présenter à l'un des membres de cette commission, qui aura dès aujourd'hui sa délégation dans chaque Etat et auprès de chaque gouvernement, et de ne pas refuser une convocation émanant d'elles. Elles sont en train de s'ouvrir, au moment où nous parlons, dans de nombreuses régions. Plus de détails vous seront fournis sous peu. Nous commencerons, bien sûr, par répondre à vos questions, dans quelques minutes._

_- Même si vous ne nous voyez pas travailler, même si certains d'entre nous vous semblent bien jeunes pour assurer une telle mission, même si notre monde est en Paix, personne ne se repose sur ses lauriers ou sur les épaules de ses aînés, _reprend alors Réléna_. Les liens que nous maintenons entre nos Nations, les efforts que nous faisons entre nous rendent la Paix réelle et durable. Elle est notre enfant, nous ou nos prédécesseurs l'ont tant désirée, après avoir tant souffert. N'en faisons pas une orpheline comme la guerre a si bien su le faire de beaucoup trop d'entre nous. _

.  
La caméra revient sur Milliardo, qui avait fermé les yeux et sur les lèvres duquel flottait un petit sourire indéchiffrable.  
Il rouvre alors les yeux et regarde de nouveau l'assistance.  
.

_- J'ai parlé plus tôt de sacrifices qu'il nous avait fallu faire. Je veux profiter de cette conférence pour réhabiliter un homme qui a donné six ans et demi de sa vie pour nous…_

- C'est un « nous » de majesté judicieusement bien placé.

- Heero… proteste Duo.

_- … et nous lui devons beaucoup…_

- Et de deux.

- _Honey_, arrête, c'est pas le moment…

- Avoue qu'il a vraiment bien joué son coup, Maxwell.

- Par « il » tu veux dire Treize, je suppose ?

- Les deux ont tout bien arrangé ensemble, certainement, tranche Sally. On peut suivre, maintenant ?

- Treize comme dans Treize Kushrenada ? Il était pas mort ?

- Chuuuuuut…

_- … une grande joie et une immense fierté que je demande au Comte Treize Kushrenada de venir nous rejoindre, et de prouver ainsi au monde entier qu'il n'est pas plus décédé que vous ou moi, pour notre plus grand bonheur._

_  
_- Tu crois qu'il va l'embrasser devant tout le monde, mon chéri ? demande Sally à son mari.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? demande un des trapézistes. C'est une coutume américaine ? Duo ?

- Laisse tomber, Khader, j'éclairerai ta lanterne plus tard.

- Une rumeur les disait amants. Pour le coup, le Prince imposerait son choix à la face du monde. Il montrerait l'exemple.

- Merci, Catherine, je me sens à peine visé.

- Ce n'était pas seulement pour toi, Quatre.

- Laisse-moi apprécier le « pas seulement ».

- Pour l'exemple, il faudra repasser, fait remarquer un des clowns. C'était une belle étreinte, un peu plus longue que celle conventionnelle, mais ils ne se tiennent plus que sagement côte à côte et…

_- … est également l'homme que j'aime, et depuis de très nombreuses années. Il a vécu dans l'ombre durant six ans, se cachant de moi et de ses ennemis pour mener à bien la mission qu'il s'est seul donné, pour notre bien. Il m'a été rendu il y a six mois, et par mesure de sécurité, il a du encore rester caché. Après lui avoir imposé cela tout ce temps, je ne veux plus lui demander de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux plus taire mon amour pour cet homme exceptionnel, que j'ai cru avoir perdu durant six ans. C'est pourquoi je me retire et abdique en faveur de ma très chère sœur Réléna. Bien que déjà Vice Première Ministre des Affaires Etrangères, je la sais parfaitement capable d'assurer la gestion du Royaume de Sank légué par nos parents. Je demeurerai à Sank, bien évidemment, et continuerai d'œuvrer pour la Paix Mondiale. Aussi…_

- Il l'a fait !

- Faut que je l'appelle !

- Pas maintenant, _tenshi_…

- Tu as raison, reconnait Duo en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, il est un peu occupé à parler au monde…

- Pas seulement ça, répond Heero en lui désignant du menton Quatre, un peu plus loin devant eux.

- Oh God ! J'aurais dû le prévoir… Je reviens, _honey_.

- Hn.

Duo rejoint son meilleur ami en deux pas et lui prend le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart, sous le regard désolé de Trowa.  
Il ne voulait pas mentir à Quatre, et celui-ci a bien senti l'envie dans le cœur de Trowa, face à Milliardo reconnaissant publiquement son amour pour son compagnon.  
Mais Quatre ne peut pas faire ça.  
Et il n'est pas dit qu'il le puisse un jour.

- Hey, _angel_, reprend-toi, le secoue Duo avec douceur.

- Je devrais…

- Rien du tout ! Fais pas de conneries, Quatre, tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de choses maintenant.

- Je sais, mais Trowa en avait tellement envie…

- C'est normal, ça ! Moi-même, que personne connaît en dehors de cette ville, j'ai eu envie qu'Heero me fasse une déclaration mondiale devant plein de gens qui s'en foutent ! Mill et Treize étaient supers mignons et c'est touchant comme situation, ok. Mais c'est pas la vôtre, à Tro et toi.

- Ca pourrait l'être…

- Ca le sera peut-être, mais plus tard. _Angel_, Milliardo est le Prince d'un Royaume qu'il dirige depuis longtemps, c'est aussi un membre de l'OMP. En bref, c'est quelqu'un d'important qui peut se permettre aujourd'hui d'imposer ses choix, et je te rappelle que ce n'était pas le cas, il y a sept ans. Et Treize non plus n'est pas n'importe qui…

- Tu n'es pas en train d'insulter Trowa ? proteste vivement Quatre.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il a certainement plus de sang noble qui coule dans ses veines que moi, vu d'où je viens et qui m'a probablement mis au monde et abandonné. Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que Treize est aussi connu et respecté, admiré et craint de par le monde pour ses actions en faveur de la Paix, entre autres. Son retour et son sacrifice, même s'il n'est pas celui auquel tout le monde a déjà commencé de croire, vont jouer en leur faveur. Ajoute à ça la belle et tragique histoire de la séparation forcée de deux amants, durant six longues années, et le tour est joué. Une grande partie de la population mondiale ne peut que se rallier à eux, dans ces conditions. Pour Trowa et toi, les choses sont différentes. Et dois-je te rappeler aussi que tu es marié depuis un mois, mon Quatquat ? ajoute-t-il en prenant sa main où brille son alliance.

L'héritier soupire et s'assoit sur le rebord de la fontaine, soudain las.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y arrive, Duo. Ca fait seulement un mois et c'est déjà horrible !

- T'exagère pas un peu, _angel _? demande-t-il en passant tendrement ses doigts dans ses mèches d'or. Je reconnais qu'être marié à ce savant mélange de harpie et de gorgone…

- Duo !

- … soit autant un acte de bravoure que la raison parfaitement compréhensible d'un suicide, continue Duo, imperturbable, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Mais les choses n'ont pas tellement changées, la situation est la même que depuis que _Witch-Dorothy_ s'est installée ici, en mars dernier. Même avant, puisque que depuis l'annonce de tes fiançailles, vous devez, Trowa et toi, être extrêmement prudents.

- C'est parfois très difficile, tu sais.

- C'est pas comme si vous n'aviez aucune possibilité, tous les deux ! Il te suffit juste de mettre une jolie perruque brune et te coller une belle moustache, et tu peux fuir en toute sérénité le palais pour faire des papouilles dans la nature avec ton homme. C'est pas si terrible, _angel_, y a pire que de devoir se déguiser en arabe, non ?

Quatre rit et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo.

- J'ai peur de le perdre, il y a parfois tellement de tension et de frustration… reprend-il, de nouveau sérieux.

- Il faut que tu aies davantage confiance. Il vous reste, disons… deux ans à tenir. Ca veut dire qu'à 26-27 ans, vous pourrez enfin vivre votre vie tranquillement, sans épouse des enfers entre vous. Vous ne pourrez peut-être pas vivre votre amour au grand jour encore, mais ici, au Palais, rien ne pourra vous atteindre. Vous aurez des enfants, en plus, et de très nombreuses années devant vous.

- Inch'allah !

- Oui, parce que si le Grand Barbu veut pas, hein…

- Duo ! proteste Quatre en le poussant du coude.

- Hey, c'est Lui qui m'a fichu ce caractère, qu'Il assume !

- T'es complètement dingue ! rit Quatre en l'entourant de son bras, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime !

- Et moi, je te préfère tout souriant comme ça_, angel_, avec ta lumière qui éblouit et qui fait mal aux yeux !

- Heureusement que t'es là pour la rallumer, de temps en temps.

- C'est le rôle de Trowa, normalement, mais je suis content de pouvoir le faire encore, même si je préférerai ne pas avoir à le faire… Je vais d'ailleurs lui repasser le flambeau, même si je reste là pour toi. Tu le sais, _angel_, même à l'autre bout du monde, un simple appel de toi, un mot ou un soupir dans le téléphone, et je lâche tout pour revenir vers toi.

- Je sais, mon Dodo, répond-il avant de l'embrasser. Et c'est pareil de mon côté, sauf que je te rapatrie ici à défaut de pouvoir me déplacer. J'enverrais tous les maganacs, s'il le faut !

- J'imagine bien le débarquement d'Ali Baba et les 40 voleurs ! Je veux dire, Rashid Kurama et les 40 maganacs, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, sourit Quatre. Tout ça pour dire que même coincé ici, je serai là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

- C'est dit !

Duo prend le visage de Quatre et presse sa bouche contre la sienne un long moment, puis il le libère et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Je t'aime, _Little angel_.

- Moi aussi, mon Dodo. Et j'aimerai qu'Heero connaisse le bonheur que c'est de t'entendre dire ces mots-là.

- Commence pas…

- D'accord. Tu te souviens, il y a un an, on parlait d'Heero et toi et tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que j'avais lu dans vos âmes…

- Oui. Mais je le savais déjà, qu'on était des âmes sœurs. C'est une reconnaissance qui ne trompe pas, Quatre. Je voulais pas de confirmation. Ca m'avait fait tellement mal, quand tu m'avais dit que Solo n'était pas la mienne, alors que j'y croyais tellement !

- C'est la seule fois, je crois, où tu as douté de moi et de mon pouvoir.

- Oui. Pourtant, tu avais raison, nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs.

- Tu étais la sienne, mais il n'était pas la tienne.

- Lyria avait donc vu juste…

- Comment ça ?

- Solo lui avait parlé, la veille de sa disparition. Au cours de la conversation, il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous était pas destiné. C'est difficile de croire qu'il le savait, tout ce temps… Est-ce toi qui le lui as dit ?

- Je le lui ai confirmé, parce qu'il l'avait senti. Il en a conclu seul qu'il mourrait avant toi.

- Alors ça veut dire que dans chaque vie, on se retrouvera, Solo et moi, et qu'ensuite je vais le perdre et retrouver Heero ? réalise-t-il soudain. Mais c'est horrible !

- Pas forcément, Duo. Si ce que cette âme vit avec la tienne est une belle histoire, cela peut suffire pour le temps d'une vie. Ce, que vous soyez parents, amis ou amants dans ces autres vies. Le perdre ne signifie pas obligatoirement sa mort, tu sais. C'est juste que pour cette fois, il n'y avait visiblement pas d'autre alternative. Vous vous aimiez tellement, tous les deux... Jusqu'à l'an dernier, je n'avais pas ressenti un tel amour. Sauf quand mon père pense à ma mère, mais c'est encore autre chose.

- Et dire que Solo le savait… je m'en remets toujours pas, en fait !

- Oui. Et tu vois, mon Dodo, lui dire ou non que tu l'aimais n'aurait rien changé.

Duo pousse un très long soupir et cette fois, c'est lui qui pose la tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai toujours pensé que je l'aimais à en crever. Il était mon univers. J'étais certain de ne jamais revivre un tel amour. C'est dur, quand t'as grandi et vécu avec quelqu'un si longtemps et de manière quasi fusionnelle, de réapprendre à vivre seul, à ne plus penser « nous » mais tout le temps « je ». Je parle du quotidien. Pour le reste, tu étais là et heureusement, parce que sinon, et bien, c'est moi qui ne serais plus !

- Je sais bien ce qu'il représentait pour toi.

- Pourtant, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ça me paraît presque… dérisoire, comparé à l'ampleur de mon amour pour Heero. Ca fait à peine six mois qu'on est ensemble, mais il fait déjà partie de moi et de ma vie avec une telle force que je serais incapable de me relever, si on était séparé.

- Et je peux t'assurer que ce sera encore plus fort au fil du temps.

- Je le ressens déjà. Même quand on se dispute, ça ne dure jamais, il y en a forcément un qui craque rapidement. En ce moment, parce que je suis vraiment occupé et que j'agis un peu bizarrement, il y a une vraie tension entre nous qui explose à la moindre contrariété. Pourtant, on continue d'être plus proches que jamais. Je l'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux, parfois, physiquement. Tu ressens la même chose avec Trowa, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter, conclut Duo en relevant la tête pour regarder Quatre dans les yeux. Un amour aussi puissant ne peut plier devant les obstacles.

Quatre sourit et embrasse Duo sur le bout du nez.

- T'es incroyable ! Même quand tu t'autorises à parler de toi, tu n'oublies jamais les autres.

- Là, c'est normal, mon Quatquat. Après tout, tu fais partie de moi et je fais partie de toi. Ca va mieux, alors ?

- Oui, assure-il avec un plus grand sourire encore. Merci, mon Duo.

- You're welcome ! Je devine que tu vas vouloir rester un peu seul, je te laisse un moment. Mais je te garde à l'œil, je serai dans le coin.

- D'accord.

Comme convenu, Duo s'éloigne mais garde Quatre dans son champ de vision.

Il le regarde longuement, se faisant une nouvelle fois la réflexion que son petit ange est réellement un très bel homme.  
Quatre combine à la fois force et apparente fragilité, douceur et implacabilité, une innocence trompeuse car il ne l'est pas dans tous les domaines.

Mais en cet instant, il n'y a plus d'héritier Raberba Winner, simplement Quatre, l'Ange et Prince du désert, beau à en damner tous les panthéons de Dieux et de Saints réunis, toutes mythologies et religions confondues.

Duo comprend Trowa, il comprend qu'on puisse vouloir tout donner et sacrifier pour un tel être, un homme qui inspire tant de choses.

- Si tu continues à le regarder comme ça, je vais finir par être jaloux et me poser de sérieuses questions.

Duo sourit sans bouger, alors qu'Heero, derrière lui, l'entoure de ses bras, l'enfermant dans une chaude et possessive étreinte.

- Inutile. Comment se sent Trowa ?

- Coupable.

- Où est-il ?

- Quatre saura le trouver, répond Heero, tandis que Quatre se lève justement.

- Duo ?

- Je suis là.

Ils rejoignent tous les deux Quatre, Heero gardant son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Duo.

- Je vais retrouver Trowa. Je suppose qu'il n'est plus dans le jardin, Heero ?

- On a parlé quelques minutes, puis il est parti vers l'aile sud.

- D'accord, merci. A tout à l'heure.

Heero et Duo suivent Quatre des yeux alors qu'il traverse le Jardin, échangeant quelques mots avec ses invités qui se sont de nouveau dispersés pour profiter de la fête.

L'écran géant retransmet toujours les images de la conférence de presse, montrant les membres de l'OMP répondant aux diverses questions des journalistes.  
Certains continuent de suivre, mais là plupart ont recommencé à discuter, boire et même danser, puisque le son de la télé a été diminuée et que celui de la sono résonne à nouveau.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas qu'on reste encore un peu ici ? demande Duo à Heero. Je ne…

- Duo, Heero !

Comme un peu plus tôt, Ethan les rejoint en boitillant.  
Mais cette fois, il ne sourit pas, son visage est fermé et Heero reconnaît cette expression chez le jeune mercenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ethan ?

- Je n'ai pas vu la conférence de presse, j'ai été appelé au même moment pour être averti par d'autres sources de ce qui se passait. Je pense que ça a dû être le cas pour Kill', mais je ne la trouve nulle part ! Et elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, même à la fréquence d'urgence.

- Je l'ai vue se diriger vers la sortie, quand je venais par là, répond Heero. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Je ne l'ai pas retenue, parce que peu avant, j'ai vu Imran sortir également. J'en ai déduis qu'elle allait le retrouver. C'est une manière comme une autre de réagir.

- Ils ne sont plus amants, rappelle Duo. Moins qu'avant, en tout cas. Mais vu la nature occasionnelle et non exclusive de leur relation, je pense qu'il acceptera de la réconforter, si elle le lui demande.

- J'ai pas confiance en lui et j'ai toujours désapprouvé le fait qu'elle le fréquente, même si c'était seulement physique, entre eux. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à la retrouver.

- Bien sûr, accepte immédiatement Duo, avant de regarder Heero. Tu es d'accord, _honey _?

- Allons-y.

- Merci, les gars.

- On a tous été surpris par cette histoire, j'ai même pas pensé à la réaction que pouvait avoir eu Kill', explique Duo sur un ton d'excuse, alors qu'ils prennent le chemin par lequel la mercenaire semble avoir quitté le palais. Elle tenait beaucoup au Doc. J., ça a dû la bouleverser.

- C'est une mercenaire entrainée, elle a la tête sur les épaules, réplique Heero. Même si elle est bouleversée, elle gardera son sang-froid. C'est ton cas, Ethan, alors que cette histoire ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis plus préoccupé par Kill'. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, Heero. On est lié, je sens ces choses-là et je m'inquiète vraiment. D'autant plus que normalement, je ne me serai pas autant pris la tête, parce que je sais qu'elle est capable de tout surmonter. Même un truc aussi énorme et inattendu. Mais là, mon angoisse est à son niveau maximum.

- J'ai confiance en ton intuition et en vos liens, répond simplement Heero.

Et effectivement, Ethan, Duo et Heero ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte combien l'intuition du jeune mercenaire est excellente…

-

_**Un peu plus tôt...**_

-

_- T'es où ?_

- Toujours au Palais Winner, mais j'en sors. Et toi ?

_- Je viens de quitter le café. J'ai un dernier truc à régler avant d'essayer de voir Rainbow. Il est toujours là ?_

- Il y était quand je suis parti.

_- Je croyais que tu m'attendrais au Palais._

- T'as trop tardé, t'as trop de choses à faire et moi, je dois pas traîner. Ca sent clairement pas bon.

_- Ta maîtresse t'a repéré ?_

- Y a de fortes chances. C'est un excellent agent.

_- J'en doute pas. Dommage pour elle. T'éloignes pas trop qu'on puisse filer, la mission accomplie._

- Tu vas _lui_ parler du contrat ?

_- Évidemment. J'me déplace pas que pour revoir sa belle gueule.  
_

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?

_- Oui._

- Il peut s'en sortir seul. Ils le peuvent tous les deux.

_- Pour qu'ils aient une paix totale, ils doivent connaître leurs ennemis, surtout les plus acharnés. Et il faut une sacrée dose de haine ou de rancune pour oser poser un contrat sur Heero Yuy. T'es pas d'accord avec ça ?_

- J'en aurais bien discuté avec toi, mais j'ai un petit problème qui vient de me tomber dessus, à l'instant. On se retrouve plus tard.

_- Essaie de rester en vie, ce serait con de la perdre maintenant, on touche au but._

- Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Mais entier, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

L'homme coupe son portable et le range, sans quitter des yeux la femme qui vient de surgir devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

Killashandra Luandys, agent 09 de la section J.  
Agent J.09, comme on codifie dans le métier.

Une mercenaire, donc.

Mais aussi et surtout, et c'est là le véritable danger, à cet instant… une femme en colère.  
Voire même_ très_ en colère...

-

-

**_A suivre…_**

-

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notes : _**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, espérant qu'il vous a plu !  
A bientôt pour le prochain__, dès que j'aurais le temps de finir de le taper, car il est déjà écrit._

_Bonne continuation à tous et merci encore pour votre soutien !_

_Lysa_

_-_**_  
_**


	24. Chasse à l'homme, second mouvement

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Killashandra, Ethan etc.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 3x4, 5xS **

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner + des personnages secondaires_

**Rars : **

**JTFLAM** : merci pour ton petit mot. La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre, où Heero est même confronté à la personne qui a posé un contrat sur sa tête ! Quant à savoir s'il va vivre heureux avec son mari et ses deux enfants, c'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire, il faudra patienter encore un ou deux chapitres… J'espère que tu aimeras ce que tu liras ! Bonne continuation à toi !

**Céline **: Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'as pas aimé la fin, parce que j'ai coupé trop tôt ou tu aurais préféré qu'il se passe autre chose ? J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, en tout cas ! Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt !

**Merci pour vos messages et bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

-

- **Rappel de la fin du dernier chapitre :**

_L'homme coupe son portable et le range, sans quitter des yeux la femme qui vient de surgir devant lui pour lui barrer la route.  
Killashandra Luandys, agent 09 de la section J.  
Agent J.09, comme on codifie dans le métier.  
Une mercenaire, donc.  
Mais aussi et surtout, et c'est là le véritable danger, à cet instant… une femme en colère.  
Voire même _très_ en colère..._

-

_

* * *

_

**oOo  
**

**Chapitre Vingt-quatre : Chasse à l'homme, second mouvement. **

**-**

**-  
Juin 204  
Abords du Palais résidentiel Raberba Winner**

-

Les deux mercenaires se défient du regard un long moment, dans le silence de la rue déserte.  
Déserte, oui, car entre 12h et 16h, le moment le plus chaud de la journée, tout le monde ou presque reste sagement au frais chez soi ou dans les cafés.

- Tu pars déjà, Imran ? finit par demander la jeune femme. La fête est pourtant loin d'être terminée.

Le technicien, embauché au cirque en novembre dernier alors que la troupe était en route pour El Qatar, sourit à celle qui est devenue sa collègue en janvier et son amante occasionnelle, peu après.

- Désolé, Killashandra, j'ai du boulot.

- Tu ne serais pas plutôt _attendu_ ?

- Tu me fais une petite crise de jalousie, ma belle ? Je te promets que je ne vais pas rejoindre une jolie fille. Et quant bien même, ça ne te concerne plus, non ?

- Arrête de faire l'idiot. Ca fait un moment que je te soupçonne de ne pas être celui que tu prétends.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, _Kill'_, réplique-t-il en appuyant bien sur son surnom. A ce propos, tu ne sembles pas trop inquiète de ton sort, alors que ton patron vient de tomber…

- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotion, autre que la colère qui brille toujours dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je peux bien te le dire, à présent : Imran Bougary, jusqu'à hier Agent n°10 de la section G, révèle-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Mais sans la quitter des yeux pour autant.

- Le Professeur G est tombé, lui aussi.

- On a fait en sorte qu'ils tombent _tous_, ça n'aurait eu aucun effet, sinon. Couper un nerf est inutile sur le long terme, c'est le cerveau et toutes ses connections périphériques qu'il faut arracher.

- « On » ?

- Kill' !!!!

La jeune femme se tourne légèrement pour pouvoir garder son ennemi dans son champ de vision, mais c'est assez pour voir et reconnaître Ethan, Heero et Duo qui courent vers eux.

- Est-ce que tout va bien… ? demande Ethan en jetant un œil à Imran.

Un seul regard a suffit à tous les trois pour constater que c'est la mercenaire qu'ils ont devant eux et non plus leur amie.  
Ils n'ont donc pas craint d'intervenir en pleine querelle de « couple », bien que Killashandra n'en ait jamais formé avec aucun des hommes qu'elle a connu.

- Imran était en train de m'expliquer quel rôle il a joué dans l'arrestation des ingénieurs.

- Parce que t'es impliqué ? s'étonne Duo.

- J'allais effectivement donner des détails. Vous êtes tous concernés, vous auriez fini par le savoir. Autant tout vous dire, vous ne me laisserez pas partir avant, de toute façon. Et je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire avoir la moindre chance contre trois agents… et demi, ajoute-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Duo.

- Ne restons pas autant à découvert, dans ce cas, propose celui-ci un peu froidement. Même s'il n'y a que peu de monde, reculons dans cette ruelle, elle abritera parfaitement notre petite… conversation.

Ils le suivent prudemment, en veillant à couper les échappatoires que pourrait trouver le technicien qui n'en est pas vraiment un.

Celui-ci sourit de leur manège, car il n'a absolument pas l'intention de fuir.  
Il sait que sa meilleure chance est de coopérer.  
Sans compter le fait que Duo et Heero sont deux personnes qui comptent pour son véritable patron, il préférerait donc éviter la bagarre.

- Parle ! ordonne Killashandra, une fois à couvert dans la ruelle déserte.

- Ton ton autoritaire ne m'a jamais fait d'effets qu'au lit, beauté. Enfin, façon de parler, on l'a rarement fait dans un lit…

- Viens-en directement au seul sujet qui nous intéresse, intervient Ethan durement.

- Bien, bien, ne sois pas si impatient… Vous en avez peut-être eu des échos, un certain mécontentement règne depuis un moment chez les mercenaires, commence-t-il en passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Les ingénieurs ont fait de leurs sections des cages dorées d'où il est impossible de s'échapper. Sauf exceptions, mais je ne vous apprends rien, affirme-t-il en souriant à Heero un bref instant. Nous avons tous perdus notre liberté et notre libre arbitre. Or, l'indépendance et la liberté sont l'âme du mercenaire.

- On est au courant, merci, lui fait remarquer sèchement Ethan.

- J'ai d'excellentes sources dans la Section G et je n'ai jamais eu vent d'une quelconque rébellion, intervient à son tour Killashandra.

- Si Gage ne veut pas qu'une information passe, elle ne filtrera jamais, quelles que soient les compétences de tes sources. Tu connais sûrement la réputation de l'Agent G.08.

- Evidemment. C'est donc lui qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Il fallait bien réunir les mécontents sous un même front, tout mouvement à besoin d'un leader pour le guider. Gage a passé un accord avec Sank et l'OMP. Le fait que les mercenaires soient organisés en sections représente une réelle menace pour la Paix depuis le début. Elles avaient tout de petites armées, sauf qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Le risque pour la Paix n'en était pas moins très grand.

- Si je comprends bien, les mercenaires ne seront pas arrêtés ? demande Duo.

- A moins de témoigner d'une fidélité absolue à l'ingénieur ayant dirigé sa section, aucun d'entre nous ne sera inquiété. Les sections sont d'ores et déjà démantelées. Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'aucun de vous n'as réussi à joindre la Base, depuis hier matin. Le Docteur J. est le dernier à s'être rendu.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour les mercenaires, dans ce cas ? veut savoir Ethan.

Duo admire le sang-froid dont il fait preuve, malgré son jeune âge.  
Apprendre que tout ce qu'on a connu jusque là vient de disparaître est assez terrifiant, en soi, pourtant, il ne montre aucun signe de l'angoisse ou de la tension qu'il doit pourtant déjà ressentir.

- Chacun est libre de suivre sa voie. Comme l'a dit l'une des représentantes de l'OMP, il vaut mieux que nous coopérions, dans un premier temps. Mais ensuite, il ne tient qu'à nous de profiter de cette liberté enfin retrouvée.

- C'est pour nous surveiller que tu t'es fait recruter par le cirque ? demande soudain Heero.

- Evidemment. Je devais intégrer le cirque dès novembre dernier, à la demande de Gage. Et il a bien fait, parce que les choses se sont brusquement accélérées au début de l'année.

- Parce que j'ai remplacé Ethan ? suppose Killashandra.

- Aussi. Mais pas seulement, mes missions étaient nombreuses.

- Peut-on les connaître ?

- La seule qui vous concerne directement et dont je peux vous parler, et bien, je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécies d'en connaître les détails, Kill', répond-il avec un petit sourire presque désolé.

Sa main glisse jusqu'à sa ceinture, l'air de rien.  
Mais chacun peut deviner qu'elle est capable de très rapidement saisir l'une des armes qu'il a sûrement coincé dans son dos ou ailleurs.

C'est compréhensible, l'air peu amène de la jeune femme incite fortement à la prudence.

Ethan se rapproche sensiblement d'elle, ignorant le coup d'œil irrité qu'elle lui adresse.

- Tu me prends pour quoi, au juste, Imran ? demande-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son ancien amant.

- Une femme sûre d'elle et de sa beauté, très fière et qui garderait en travers de la gorge certaines révélations la concernant.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai parfaitement compris que tu avais couché avec moi pour avoir des renseignements. Ca a dû t'être particulièrement pénible de ne rien réussir à apprendre de moi.

- Que tu crois ! Comment penses-tu que nos complices ont pu pénétrer la Base si vite et si efficacement pour retrouver ceux qui y étaient déjà infiltrés ou déjà des nôtres ? Oh, c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas pu connaître les détails, encore…

Duo n'est pas surpris de voir Ethan et Killashandra se tourner d'un même mouvement vers Heero.

- Je peux obtenir une confirmation rapidement, mais il n'a aucune raison de mentir. L'OMP avait l'obligation de frapper fort, elle n'avait le droit qu'à un seul essai.

- Je ne t'ai jamais laissé voir mes tatouages ! proteste Killashandra, de nouveau face à Imran. C'est impossible que tu aies réussi à me droguer, je m'en serais rendue compte.

- J'ai une excellente mémoire visuelle, ma belle. Je reconnais que tu es un excellent agent. Ta discrétion, ta prudence, ton habileté, ta ruse sont des atouts majeurs, chez toi, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre ! Durant tous ces mois de coucherie, je n'ai jamais réussi à te coincer entièrement nue dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Mais à force de patience, j'ai pu regrouper, de mémoire, le peu que tu me laissais entrapercevoir. J'ai ensuite travaillé sur les parties manquantes, aidé, bien sûr, par d'autres personnes. C'était laborieux, mais nous y sommes parvenus, et à temps.

- Je comprends rien… soupire Duo en se penchant légèrement vers Heero. De quoi ils parlent ?

- Le plan complet de la Base est tatouée sur le corps de Kill'. Doc. J. a utilisé une encre qui ne se révèle que dans l'obscurité et au travers d'une lentille spéciale.

- Ok…

- Salaud… gronde Ethan.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Eth', le retient la jeune mercenaire en agrippant fermement son poignet. Il a aidé à débarrasser le monde des sections de mercenaires et a contribué à nous rendre libres. Ce n'est pas ton ennemi. Le reste ne regarde que moi.

- Il s'est servi de toi, c'est inacceptable !

- Ce n'était pas désagréable, réplique-t-elle froidement.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas ? Tu n'es quand même pas…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, le coupe-t-elle. Et ne va pas imaginer n'importe quoi. Seulement, c'est entre lui et moi, uniquement. Laissez-nous, maintenant que vous avez eu vos réponses.

- Désolé, beauté, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder ici, intervient Imran. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ni à faire avec toi, Kill'. C'était pas désagréable, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de jouer avec toi. Aussi bonne sois-tu…

- Enfoiré !

Ethan se libère de la poigne de Killashandra et bondit à une vitesse impressionnante vers Imran.

Malheureusement, il n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses capacités et l'autre mercenaire, le voyant venir, anticipe parfaitement ses mouvements et sort son propre poignard de derrière son dos, prêt à le calmer d'un coup bien placé.

C'est sans compter sur Heero, qui a vu la scène dans son intégralité avant même qu'Ethan n'ait reposé son deuxième pied sur le sol, après son premier élan.

Aussi, Ethan n'a pas le temps d'arriver devant Imran qu'Heero est déjà derrière le prétendu technicien, son bras enroulé autour de sa gorge dans une prise mortelle, son autre main tendant son bras et écrasant son poignet armé contre sa cuisse.

- Lâche ton poignard, souffle-t-il à son oreille, glaçant le mercenaire aguerri d'effroi, malgré son entraînement et sa force.

Imran ne se fait pas prier et déplie ses doigts, pourtant engourdis par la prise d'Heero sur son poignet.

Celui-ci le libère pour rattraper l'arme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et dans le même mouvement, pousse Imran face contre terre pour lui retirer les autres dagues qu'il dissimule sur lui.

Une fois assuré qu'il n'avait pas plus que trois autres armes cachées, Heero se redresse et le toise froidement, le regard implacable et dissuasif.

L'Agent 01 dans toute sa splendeur, relégué profondément en lui grâce à sa nouvelle vie, mais à l'évidence, jamais bien loin.

- Je ne faisais que me défendre, proteste Imran en se relevant.

- Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de partir.

- C'était bien mon intention. Mes dagues, _Agent 01_, ose-t-il tout de même exiger en tendant sa main.

Heero le regarde toujours aussi froidement, sans bouger, et n'ayant clairement pas l'intention d'accéder à sa requête.  
Imran opte pour la prudence et n'insiste pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

- C'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en procurer ailleurs, dit-il d'un ton faussement léger, en se détournant pour partir.

Grossière erreur.

Car il ne fait guère plus d'un pas avant de laisser échapper un cri de douleur et de tomber, une dague fichée profondément dans l'arrière du genou.

- Je t'offre une de mes armes, en cadeau d'adieu, murmure Killashandra avec un sourire cruel et satisfait, qui arrache une grimace involontaire à Duo.

Imran retire le couteau et le jette à terre, à ses pieds, avant de cracher son mépris sur le sol et de se traîner hors de la ruelle, sans un mot ni un gémissement.  
Pourtant, sa blessure est certainement très grave et doit être douloureuse, mais n'est pas mercenaire qui veut. Il a certainement dû connaître bien pire comme blessure, dans sa vie.

C'est pourquoi personne ne s'inquiète de son sort.  
Mais Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sortir de la ruelle à sa suite, en vain, cependant : Imran n'est déjà plus en vue.  
Il revient donc vers le groupe, au moment précis où Ethan remercie Heero de son aide.

Killashandra s'avance alors vers le jeune mercenaire et le gifle à toute volée, le projetant presque sur Heero, qui l'empêche de tomber.

- Crétin d'inconscient !

- Shanti…

- La ferme ! hurle-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Ils se regardent longuement en silence, puis Killashandra se détourne brusquement et s'en va.  
Ethan laisse retomber ses bras le long du corps avec un profond soupir.

- Tu ne la rattrapes pas ? s'étonne Duo.

Le jeune homme secoue la tête.

- J'ai des gens à contacter. Et des choses à faire, aussi. Désolé pour la fête, elle continuera sans moi.

- Mais…

Heero retient Duo et lui fait un signe négatif de la tête.  
Alors Duo laisse partir Ethan dans la direction opposée de celle prise par Killashandra.

- Elle va avoir besoin de soutien, tu crois que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle reste seule ? Elle a perdu beaucoup…

- Plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer, reconnaît Heero, alors qu'ils sortent à leur tour de la ruelle pour regagner le Palais.

Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner, ils risquent d'attirer l'attention.  
Si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

- Doc. J. comptait pour elle, malgré tout. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle aimait sa vie. On devrait peut-être aller la chercher, _honey_…

- Non, il faut la laisser seule, pour ces mêmes raisons.

- T'en es vraiment sûr ?

- Hn.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Mais quand même, elle doit aussi se passer du soutien d'Ethan, c'est pas rien. Elle avait l'air vraiment remontée contre lui, là. Je comprends, si tu n'avais pas été là, il aurait pu être sérieusement blessé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, non plus. Ca n'est pas leur première dispute. Kill' réagit toujours vivement quand Ethan se mêle de ses histoires personnelles. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de le faire.

- C'est un peu plus grave, cette fois, non ?

- C'est vrai. Accordons-lui jusqu'à ce soir, ensuite nous irons nous assurer qu'elle prend le dessus.

- Ok. Bien, on devrait peut-être retourner au Palais, Quatre et Trowa vont se poser des questions, s'ils ne nous voient plus. Je pense qu'ils ont du terminer de… _s'expliquer_, maintenant.

- Hn.

- Dis-moi, _honey_, tu n'es pas inquiet, par rapport à toute cette situation ? demande Duo en ralentissant le pas pour ne pas arriver trop vite au Palais, malgré tout.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que des informations nous impliquant Trowa, Wufei et moi soient dans la nature. Le reste ne me concerne en rien.

- Je ne crois pas que Milliardo laissera qui que ce soit mettre le nez dans les dossiers vous mentionnant.

- S'il pouvait s'abstenir d'y mettre le sien, aussi…

- Il en sait déjà beaucoup à ton sujet, rappelle doucement Duo, en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Et il ne s'en servira pas contre toi.

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher, à toi, alors en savoir autant ne lui servirait pas, de toutes les façons. Cela dit, j'ai toujours la crainte qu'on tente d'utiliser des éléments de mon passé pour t'atteindre ou te blesser. Doc J. et sa section représentait la menace la plus évidente, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai d'autres ennemis. Si l'identité de l'Agent 01 est révélée, nous risquons de voir débarquer quelques indésirables, ici.

- J'en parlerai à Milliardo, même si cette idée ne te plaît pas non plus. Il est le seul à avoir accès à ces informations, on a pas trop le choix.

- Je le reconnais.

- En attendant, avant de rejoindre Quatre et Trowa, je vais tenter de joindre Gage. Il est impliqué, lui aussi, et pas qu'un peu.

- Peut-être pourra-t-il nous en apprendre plus.

- C'est presque sûr. On aurait pu tenter de tirer quelques infos de plus d'Imran, mais Kill' me faisait carrément flipper. Elle l'aurait sûrement torturé avec plaisir, j'ai préféré ne pas suggérer quoi que ce soit…

- Si elle l'avait eu face à elle, c'est assurément l'entrejambe qu'elle aurait visé, plutôt que l'arrière du genou.

Duo réprime un frisson mais ne dit rien, alors qu'ils entrent dans le Palais par un accès secondaire, saluant les gardes en faction au passage.

Ils s'arrêtent bien avant d'atteindre la seconde enceinte et s'assoient sur l'un des bancs qui bordent l'allée entourée de jardins.

Duo sort son téléphone et compose un numéro une première fois, puis coupe après la seconde sonnerie.  
Son portable sonne alors presqu'immédiatement, et il le laisse s'arrêter seul. Ce n'est qu'au second appel qu'il répond.

- Salut, grand chef. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_- Jamais. Mieux, je venais te trouver et j'allais justement t'appeler._

- Tu plaisantes, là ?

_- T'aimerais bien, hein ?_

- Non, au contraire ! T'es vraiment dans le coin ?

_- Oui ! J'arrive devant le Palais Raberba. T'y es encore ?_

- Tu savais que j'y étais ?

_- Je sais plein de choses, Rainbow ! Alors si t'y es encore, ce serait sympa de venir me chercher. Raberba père est un peu trop occupé pour m'ouvrir un passe-droit._

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Passe par derrière, au nord de l'entrée principale. Je t'y attends.

_- Ok._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se retrouvent et s 'isolent.  
Une fois loin des gardes, Gage attrape Duo et le soulève dans ses bras, avant de le reposer à terre et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

- Je suis content de te voir, Rainbow !

- « Rainbow » ? relève Heero.

- Oui, parce que Duo a l'âme grise de pluie, et pourtant, il rayonne et apporte le bonheur à tous ceux qui l'approchent. Le soleil et la pluie, ça fait un bel arc-en-ciel ! Même si je crois savoir que ça ne pleut plus autant dans ta tête, Duo. Et c'est grâce à toi, si j'ai bien compris. Heero Yuy, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il en lui tendant la main. Gage Hotwind, ancien Agent G.08. Enchanté de rencontrer, ou plutôt de me retrouver face à une telle légende !

- Egalement, répond Heero en lui serrant la main.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir aussi, Gage, reprend Duo, qui s'est recoiffé entretemps. Tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui se passe. Ton ami Imran nous en a appris un peu plus, mais on nage en plein brouillard.

- C'est marrant que tu me parles d'Imran, parce que juste avant que tu m'appelles, j'étais en train d'organiser son évacuation. Je ne l'ai pas vu, il m'a seulement envoyé un message pour me demander d'enclencher une mesure d'urgence. Vous avez quelque chose à voir là-dedans ou est-ce qu'avoir mis sa maîtresse en colère est la seule raison de son état ?

- T'es vraiment bien informé, dis donc ! remarque Duo. C'est Killashandra qui lui a planté un couteau dans le genou, et il l'a pas volé ! Mince, Gage, pourquoi vous l'avez impliquée ? Si vous vouliez le plan de la Base, vous auriez pu nous demander. Heero aurait pu vous le donner, non ? _Honey _?

- Hn.

- Zechs ne voulait pas vous impliquer. J_amais_, en aucune façon. Vous demander ça, c'était le dernier et ultime recours. Vous ne deviez rien savoir parce que jusqu'à très récemment, on avait aucune idée de quand le piège pourrait se refermer sur les ingénieurs. Et puis, si jamais on avait raté notre coup, les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses. Vous auriez eu à en pâtir.

- Mill' est bien trop protecteur.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Alors j'ai suivi ses ordres. En tout cas, vous n'étiez pas censé parler de ça avec Imran. C'est moi qui devais vous informer.

- T'es là pour ça, alors ?

- Oui. Zechs m'a demandé de me tenir près de toi et de venir tout te dire, une fois la conférence de presse bien avancée. J'étais dans un café en ville, depuis le début de l'après-midi, j'ai tout suivi de là-bas. J'ai mis du temps à arriver parce que j'avais d'autres personnes à contacter et à voir, quelques peaux à sauver, aussi. Ca change, commente-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Idiot ! Bon, dis-nous ce qui se passe, à l'Escadrille et dans les autres bases des sections, et ce qui vous attend ? Et comment va Kayla ?

- Kayla va bien, comme tous les mercenaires qui partageaient notre conception des choses. On prépare ça depuis un moment. Ceux qui nous semblaient réticents ont fini par être convaincus, quand les grosses têtes sont tombées. Les autres les ont suivis dans leurs chutes.

- Ils ne devaient pas être nombreux, remarque Heero.

- Imran nous a rappelé, bien inutilement, que la liberté et l'indépendance sont l'âme du mercenaire, ajoute Duo.

- Exactement. Notre liberté a été de plus en plus limitée, au fil des années. Ca fait plus de vingt-cinq ans que je fais ce métier, j'ai bien vu et senti l'étau se refermer autour de nous. Mais y avait rien à faire pour se débarrasser d'eux, leur emprise était trop forte. On gagnait plus à faire profil bas. C'était vrai jusqu'à ce que Zechs me parle de ses soupçons qu'il nourrissait au sujet des projets d'armures des ingénieurs, il y a presque un an. Il m'a, en quelque sorte, intégré à leur stratégie pour finaliser leur plan d'attaque. J'ai fait mes repérages, Zechs a déplacé ses pions, l'OMP aussi, et voilà le résultat.

- Les mercenaires vont devoir passer devant la Commission qui s'est mise en place, quand même.

- Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Les laborantins ont contribué au projet de construction des machines, pas les mercenaires. On ignorait les plans des ingénieurs. J'ai fait passer ce message, qui est autant un conseil qu'une directive, de tous se rendre à la Commission pour assurer qu'on était au courant de rien. Zechs me l'a promis, nous ne serons pas interrogés sur nos missions ni jugés pour leur exécution. Chacun son job, après tout.

- On va éviter de partir sur ce sujet, c'est sans issue, entre nous, Gage.

Le vieux mercenaire sourit, mais reprend vite son sérieux.

- Je n'étais pas seulement venu pour t'expliquer la situation, Rainbow, et j'aurais préféré.

- Il ya un problème ? Tu peux parler sans hésiter, les oreilles des murs sont volontairement bouchées, quand je suis dans le coin.

- J'ai mon brouilleur actif, sur moi, de toute façon. J'ai à vous parler de quelque chose qui te concerne, Heero.

- On t'écoute, répond celui-ci calmement.

- Il se trouve que tu étais la cible d'un des derniers contrats confiés à la Section G.

- C'est une blague ? demande Duo.

- Non, et je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise plaisanterie. L'arrestation des ingénieurs n'empêchera pas la cliente de relancer l'offre et de confier le contrat à un mercenaire redevenu indépendant. Tout est gelé, pour l'instant, mais ça ne durera pas bien longtemps.

- Qui est le commanditaire ? veut savoir Duo, alors qu'Heero reste impassible, comme à son habitude.

- Une femme nommée Judith Erenestria. Zechs et moi avons cherché…

- Pourquoi est-il au courant ? le coupe froidement Heero.

- Parce qu'il m'a demandé de le tenir informé de tout ce qui a un rapport avec Duo, de près ou de loin. Et il n'y a pas plus près que toi, en terme de rapport, n'est-ce pas ? répond-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? reprend Duo, plus attentif à la découverte de l'ennemi d'Heero qu'à une nouvelle démonstration de son antipathie à l'encontre de Milliardo.

- Nous avons listé les différentes identités de cette femme, grâce aux fichiers de renseignements internationaux. Elle se fait aussi appeler Caleigh Margrave, Georgia Crewsk, Salina Bengle et Whitney Claymore. Zechs a déjà eu à faire à elle, en tant que représentant de l'OMP. Mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut bien te reprocher, Heero.

- _Honey_… ?

- Avez-vous ses coordonnées ?

- Nous avons prétendu avoir accepté le contrat, elle nous a fait parvenir un moyen de la contacter. C'est moi qui suis censé m'en occuper.

- Je veux lui parler maintenant, où qu'elle soit.

- Tu la connais ? demande Duo.

- Hn. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- La seule femme dont tu m'as parlé ne me semble pas avoir jamais voulu te tuer, bien au contraire.

Heero comprend que Duo songe à Lady Sunsea.

- Whitney Claymore était et est sûrement toujours…

- … la femme d'Adriano ! se souvient brusquement Duo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir contre toi ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle a de quoi t'en vouloir, mais pas dix ans après… si ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus, répond Gage devant le regard interrogateur de Duo. Voici le seul moyen de la contacter, ajoute-t-il en sortant une puce qu'il tend à Heero. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était en Italie. Mais elle a eu la bougeotte, ces derniers temps, elle était difficile à suivre.

- Merci, lui dit Heero en prenant la puce. Pour tout, précise-t-il.

- C'est Zechs qu'il faut remercier, je n'ai fait que lui rendre service. S'il m'avait demandé d'exécuter le contrat, je l'aurais fait, même si je t'adore, Duo.

- Tu serais mort en essayant, cela m'aurait fait beaucoup de peine, assure celui-ci avec un large sourire.

Gage rit en secouant la tête.

- Le pire, c'est que tu as sûrement raison ! Bien, je vais vous laisser là, j'ai d'autres personnes à voir, ici.

- Ici ? s'étonne Duo. Il y a d'autres personnes qui ont infiltré le cirque ?

- Seulement Imran et Shamaella. Mais j'ai établi d'autres liens qui ne concernent en rien cette histoire.

- En clair, qui ne nous concerne pas non plus, traduit Duo.

Le vieux mercenaire se contente d'hocher la tête avec un clin d'œil.

- J'aurais pu demander à Rashid Kurama de me faire entrer, tout à l'heure. Mais c'est à toi que je devais parler en premier, et il ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille. Maintenant, je peux aller le trouver et régler les derniers détails avec lui.

- D'accord, Gage. Rassure-moi simplement, il n'y a aucun souci avec Quatre ?

- Tu as ma parole que non. Ca ne concerne que son père.

- Ok. Merci encore.

- Je t'en prie. A plus tard, alors. Je ne partirai pas sans vous saluer.

- T'as plutôt pas intérêt, oui !

Un dernier signe et le soldat s'éclipse.  
Duo s'assure d'un regard qu'il passe la seconde enceinte sans problème, puis se tourne vers Heero.

Celui-ci lui prend la main et le conduit jusqu'au banc où ils s'installent à nouveau.  
Il insère alors la puce dans son portable et active le haut-parleur, pendant que le numéro se compose automatiquement.

- _C'est fait_ ? demande la voix féminine qui a décroché après deux sonneries, sans aucun préambule.

- Non.

- _Pourquoi donc ? J'avais bien précisé que je ne devais être contactée que pour me donner l'assurance que la mission avait été accomplie avec succès. De quel droit… _

- Whitney, stop.

Un hoquet de surprise se fait entendre, puis le silence.  
Il est si long que Duo se demande si elle n'a pas raccroché.  
Pourtant, il entend bien qu'on s'agite, derrière.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à localiser l'appel, Whitney.

_- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

- Tu sais qui je suis.

_- Hee… Heero ? Heero Yuy ?_

- As-tu réellement besoin d'une confirmation ?

- _Non, car bien évidemment, ce ne peut être que toi ! On m'avait prévenu des risques, après tout._

Il y a tant de colère et de mépris dans sa voix que Duo a un mouvement de recul involontaire.  
Mais Heero reste de glace.

- Pourquoi maintenant, Whitney ?

_- Parce qu'ils me l'ont pris !_

- Adriano ?

_- Oui ! Ils me l'ont pris, et c'est de ta faute !_

- Qui, « ils » ?

_- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! J'ai rêvé de te tuer de mes mains pendant dix ans, Heero, mais j'ai_ _promis à Adriano que je n'essaierai même pas. On avait presque réussi à t'oublier… Et voilà que tu envoies des gens me le prendre !_

- Je n'ai envoyé personne.

_- Si ! Les gens de l'OMP, le Royaume de Sank… Ils te protègent. Et en contrepartie de cette protection, tu l'as vendu ! Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné de m'avoir choisi, cette nuit-là !_

- Je ne vous ai jamais oublié, ni ce qui s'est passé. Mais j'ai tourné la page. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui vous est arrivé, dernièrement.

_- Je ne te crois pas !_

- Ca m'est égal, répond Heero, toujours très calme, surtout comparé à son interlocutrice. Sank, l'OMP et le monde n'ont pas besoin du peu d'infos que j'avais sur vous, datant de dix ans au moins.

_- Tu mens ! Tu en sais forcément plus._

- Non. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver Adriano…

_- Te fous pas de moi ! _le coupe-t-elle hargneusement_. La seule chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi, c'est mourir…_

- Jamais ! intervient Duo, sans parvenir à se contrôler.

_- Qui est-ce ? Qui est là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore un piège ?_

- Non. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux accéder à ta requête et mourir.

_- Il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie_, comprend-elle immédiatement.

- Oui.

_- Que tu aimes ? Toi, Heero Yuy ?_

- Oui.

_- Alors je vais te le prendre ! _crache-t-elle avec véhémence_. _

- Tu ne pourras jamais, Whitney. Et tu le sais. Utilise les moyens dont tu disposes pour retrouver ton mari et oublie-moi.

_- Je ne peux pas ! Chaque fois que je croise mon reflet, je te revois me tirer dessus, me paralysant à vie._

- Je suis désolé.

_- J'en ai rien à faire, de tes sentiments ! Tu as détruis notre vie, me volant la capacité de la donner…_

- Parce que vous n'avez pas détruis de vies, vous, peut-être ? demande brusquement Duo, se sentant gagner par une colère froide. Combien de familles, de cœurs et de vies vos arnaques et entourloupes ont-elles anéanti et brisé ? Vous avez abandonné un adolescent aux mains d'un homme tel que le Docteur J., sachant très bien ce qu'il allait en faire. C'est vous qui devriez demander pardon à Heero !

- Duo…

- Dieu vous a donné une leçon, mais vous restez incapable de comprendre le message de cette seconde chance. Il a mis fin à vos agissements et c'est très bien ainsi !

- Duo…

- Vous souffrez, continue-il sans prêter attention à Heero, vous êtes pleine de colère et de rancœur, condamnée à regarder le monde extérieur depuis votre chaise. C'est un châtiment plus clément que la mort, pour une personne ayant fait du mal et ne regrettant non pas d'en avoir fait, mais de ne plus pouvoir en faire encore ! En vous empêchant de donner la vie, le Seigneur s'est simplement assuré que le mal qui vous habite ne serait jamais transmis à un enfant dont il aurait corrompu la pureté et l'innocence !

Un court silence suit l'intervention de Duo, à peine entrecoupé du bruit de sa respiration, qu'il reprend peu à peu.  
Heero le regarde simplement, l'expression indéchiffrable.

_- Je vous hais tous_ _!_ hurle soudain la femme dans le téléphone, avant de couper.

- Je… _Honey_, je suis désolé, reprend Duo dans le nouveau silence qui s'installe. Elle m'a mis hors de moi…

- J'ai vu, répond Heero en ôtant la puce et en l'écrasant au sol.

Elle n'est désormais plus utilisable, de toutes les façons.

- Je m'excuse vraiment…

- Inutile. C'était un peu brutal, mais pour l'essentiel, tu as dit la vérité.

- Ok. Est-ce que… ça va ?

- Hn. Où ton ami a-t-il dit qu'il allait ?

- Je suppose qu'il doit être dans le Jardin central, au cœur de la fête qui doit se poursuivre.

Heero se lève.

- Allons-y.

Duo ne répond rien et se contente de suivre et de rattraper Heero, qui se dirige déjà à grands pas vers la seconde enceinte.

C'est sans échanger un mot de plus qu'ils rejoignent les invités qui, effectivement, continuent de s'amuser, de rire, de manger et de danser.  
L'écran est toujours là et apparemment, la conférence se poursuit, alors qu'elle a commencé depuis plus d'une heure, déjà.

- Il faut que je parle à Milliardo.

- Je comprends, _honey_, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible tout de suite.

- C'est pas toi qui parlais de l'appeler, tout à l'heure ?

- Si. Et c'est bien toi qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer que ce n'était sûrement pas encore possible.

- C'est différent, réplique-t-il un peu sèchement.

- A cause de cet Adriano ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Demander à Milliardo de le libérer ?

- N'aies aucune crainte, je ne vais pas te demander d'exiger ce service de Milliardo, je peux me débrouiller seul.

Duo soupire, lassé de cette tension qu'il sent fluctuer entre eux.

- Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais sans hésiter, tu le sais bien. Mais seulement quand je serai sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi ils ont été chercher Adriano et ce qu'ils lui reprochent.

- Il a été en lien avec Doc. J. et peut-être jusque très récemment, c'est pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'ils lui veulent. Mais pour en avoir confirmation, il te faudra attendre un peu, _honey._ T'imagines bien que Mill' ne pourra pas te donner tes réponses maintenant. Un seul coup d'œil à la conférence suffit, il est encore en plein débat avec les médias.

- Ton ami a peut-être des infos.

- Ok, allons trouver Gage, soupire-il.

Heero lève une main hésitante vers Duo, se rendant compte qu'il a été un peu sec et distant, ces dernières minutes.

Mais comme Duo a commencé à avancer, il ne remarque pas le geste d'Heero.  
Sa main retombe et se referme en poing, alors qu'il emboite le pas à Duo et se met à sa hauteur.

Ils ne disent rien, cherchant seulement le mercenaire blond grisonnant des yeux, contrariés même s'ils n'en montrent rien par la tension entre eux.

- Il est là, dit soudain Duo en posant sa main sur le bras d'Heero.

Le cavalier suit son regard, avant de faire quelques pas en direction de Gage.  
Mais voyant que Duo ne le suit pas, il s'arrête et se retourne vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est ce que tu m'as fait comprendre, explique-t-il, les mains profondément enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon de toile noire. Mais je reste dans le coin, si tu changes d'avis…

Heero revient vers Duo et le prend dans ses bras.

- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi, Duo, souffle-t-il au creux de son oreille, en le serrant fort contre lui.

Duo remonte ses mains dans le dos d'Heero en une longue caresse, jusqu'à entourer ses épaules.

- Je déteste ce genre de tension, entre nous.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu es conscient que tu réagis un peu vivement, depuis que tu sais que cet homme a des ennuis ?

- Hn. Et toi, tu es conscient que tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé par ma réaction ?

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, _honey_. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir tellement engagé dans une affaire qui ne nous concerne pas, tous les deux. Tu lui portes un grand intérêt, à cet Adriano, c'est tellement rare de te sentir si impliqué. Ca me fait un peu peur.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolé de te faire subir cette pression, mais je ne peux pas ignorer qu'Adriano a des problèmes.

- Tu te sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé, il y a dix ans ?

- Un peu, reconnaît-il en se détachant. Je veux aussi qu'Adriano soit rendu à Whitney pour qu'on ait la paix. Enfin débarrassé de Doc. J., je voudrais qu'on n'ait plus à surveiller nos arrières.

- Je veux aussi qu'on soit tranquille, tous les deux. Viens, Gage est toujours en vue, allons lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il possède.

Mais ils sont presque immédiatement interceptés par Trowa et Quatre, qui leur coupent la route.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez disparus d'un coup et vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone.

- Désolé, _angel_. La situation est un peu compliquée, mais on vous dira tout dès que ce sera réglé. Tu peux nous accorder encore un moment ?

- Bien sûr… On ne peut rien faire ?

- Non, c'est gentil, pas pour le moment. On va juste s'isoler dans un des kiosques, pour être tranquilles. Je dois voir Gage, un ami, il a des précisions à nous donner.

- Gage Hotwind ? Alors c'est toi qui l'a invité.

- Oui. Tu le connais ?

- C'est surtout mon père qui a traité avec lui, je ne l'avais croisé qu'une seule fois, avant aujourd'hui. Bon, je te laisse tranquille, mais tu me promets de me rassurer dès que possible ?

- Promis, mon Quatquat. En tout cas, je suis content de voir que vous vous êtes _expliqués_, tous les deux, ajoute-t-il en souriant, laissant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre. Pour que vous ayez dû vous changer, cela a dû être particulièrement passionné…

- Va régler tes affaires, va ! réplique Quatre en le poussant gentiment.

Duo attrape la main d'Heero tout en rétablissant son équilibre, et ils vont ainsi se placer dans le champ de vision du mercenaire pour lui faire signe.  
Dès qu'il les remarque, celui-ci s'excuse auprès d'une des maquilleuses, Shamaella, qui a infiltré le cirque en même temps qu'Imran, se souvient Duo, et vient les trouver.

Duo les conduit jusqu'à l'un des kiosques un peu à l'écart, dont il libère les voilages pour les isoler encore.  
Heero et lui expliquent rapidement tout au soldat et lui demandent ensuite les réponses à certaines de leurs interrogations.

- C'est pas moi qui m'suis occupé de ça, mais je connais bien l'affaire. J'ai pas eu trop le choix, je ne devais rien laisser passer. Je sais donc qu'Adriano Claymore a été interrogé sur ses liens avec le Docteur J. et le Professeur S. Bien qu'ils semblent ne plus être en relation depuis de nombreuses années, les affaires et autres arrangements qu'ils ont conclus, en leur temps, ont encore des conséquences et des répercussions, aujourd'hui, dans pas mal de domaines.

- Quand a-t-il été enlevé ? demande Heero.

- Zechs a ordonné une vaste offensive sur le secteur d'Hellun, d'Eldeux et de la Troisième Principauté, en avril dernier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à piéger, mais elles étaient difficiles à débusquer. Cet homme faisait partie de ceux qui ont donné un peu de mal à nos équipes basées en Amérique.

- Où est-il détenu, actuellement ?

Le mercenaire grimace en frottant son collier de barbe de deux doigts énergiques.

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir en dire autant, Heero, désolé. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si cette femme veut seulement son mari, elle va bientôt être exaucée. Maintenant que les ingénieurs ont été arrêtés, les interrogatoires vont pouvoir se conclure rapidement. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de retenir prisonnier qui que ce soit, bien au contraire.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, _honey_, fait remarquer Duo en tentant de sourire à Heero. Tu n'auras pas à t'investir d'une quelconque manière dans cette histoire, les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes.

- Hn.

Duo ne dit rien, mais son sourire, déjà mince, s'efface totalement.  
Il aurait préféré qu'Heero montre plus de détermination et d'enthousiasme à laisser cette affaire se conclure sans lui.

- Que peux-tu me dire sur sa détention ?

- Pas grand-chose. Il a été interrogé plusieurs fois, mais il ne dit rien. J'suis bien placé pour le savoir, c'est à moi qu'on se plaint. Pourquoi perdre du temps, alors que si c'était moi qui posais les questions, il avouerait même des trucs que j'lui aurais jamais demandé, qu'ils disent. Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez à m'occuper !

- N'a-t-il jamais prononcé mon nom ?

- Jamais. J'aurais pu faire seul le rapprochement entre lui, sa femme et le contrat posé sur ta tête, si nous avions appris qu'il avait un lien avec toi.

- C'est moi, la raison principale de sa relation avec le Docteur J.

- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils se connaissent déjà à une époque où t'apprenais à peine à tenir sur tes deux pattes, Heero.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont renoué. C'est pour moi que Doc J. a rappelé Adriano. Il me protège en se taisant.

- Heero… commence Duo, en vain.

- Il faut que ça cesse. Je dois lui parler. Gage, tu peux arranger ça ?

- Ca dépend… répond le vieux soldat en regardant Duo. Rainbow ?

Duo secoue la tête.

- Si Heero en as besoin et que tu peux le faire, alors vas-y, s'il te plaît.

- Ok.

Gage sort son portable, ainsi qu'un drôle de petit objet en forme d'embout qu'il clipe à son appareil, puis quitte le kiosque et s'éloigne un peu en s'excusant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me protège, après si longtemps, après ce que j'ai fait…

Duo ne répond rien, le cœur serré.  
De toute façon, Heero ne s'adresse pas à lui : le regard vague, perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, Duo se sent plus transparent que jamais, et c'est loin d'être agréable, comme sensation.

Gage revient quelques longues minutes plus tard et tend le téléphone à Heero, le ramenant à la réalité et au présent.

- Adriano ?

_- Heero… C'est une surprise de taille !_

- Comment te sens-tu ?

_- Bien. Tes amis ont fait preuve d'une grande courtoisie, quand on sait de quoi l'homme est capable, lorsqu'il désire obtenir quelque chose._

- Je ne sais rien de ces hommes qui te retiennent. Je ne savais rien de cette histoire, jusqu'à ce que Whitney ne pose un contrat sur ma tête.

Un rire clair se fait entendre.

- _C'est tout elle. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ferait quelque chose, mais je ne croyais pas qu'elle irait trouver le moyen de s'en prendre à toi, enfin. Cela fait des années qu'elle rêve de te tuer. D'essayer, au moins._

- Tu ne l'as jamais laissé tenter quoi que ce soit.

_- Je devais vous protéger. Elle aurait pu être blessée ou pire. Et toi, tu aurais encore rajouté un poids sur celui qui pèse déjà sur ta conscience. Car tu n'as jamais oublié, Heero, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Jamais.

_- Je le sais, depuis toujours. C'était voulu. Il fallait que tu t'en souviennes, Heero, cela représentait un garde-fou. Alors je ne t'ai jamais dit ni permis que tu l'apprennes, mais je t'avais pardonné, Heero. Tu n'as plus besoin de le savoir, aujourd'hui, mais je te le dis quand même : je t'ai tout pardonné._

- Ca me fait du bien de le savoir. Merci, Adriano.

_- Tant mieux. _

_-_ Tu devrais bientôt être libre, mais tu dois tout leur dire. Ils en savent déjà énormément. Peut-être ne leur apprendras-tu rien d'intéressant, alors n'hésite pas à parler.

_- Les ingénieurs ont vraiment été arrêtés ?_

- Oui. Les sections de mercenaires vont être définitivement dissoutes.

_- Que vas-tu devenir ? As-tu été arrêté, toi aussi ?_

- J'ai été sauvé, il y a un an. Ma vie, depuis, a un nouveau sens.

_- Une femme ?_

- Un homme.

_- Mon enseignement a été bénéfique, alors ? _

- Hn.

_- Tu es gentil, Heero. Je l'ai toujours su. Comme j'ai toujours su que l'Agent 01 dont tout le milieu parlait ne pouvait être que toi. Le petit prodigue du Docteur J. As-tu contribué à le faire tomber, et les autres ingénieurs avec ?_

_- _Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

_- Tu n'es pas un peu triste, dans ce cas ?_

- Non. C'est une excellente nouvelle pour les générations à venir.

_- Bien. Alors si tu es d'accord avec ça, je ne cacherais plus rien. _

- Je ne crains rien, si c'est ça qui te retiens.

_- Je suis rassuré. Et tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre de White non plus. Elle oubliera son désir de vengeance dès mon retour à la maison._

- Merci, Adriano. Pour tout, car je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire, il y a bientôt onze ans.

_- Merci d'avoir raté White, cette nuit-là. Je n'aurais jamais pu te pardonner sa mort. _

- Je sais et je comprends. J'ai enfin compris à quel point tu l'aimais.

_- Nous t'aimions aussi, mais comme un fils, même si tu étais déjà presque un adolescent. Et même si je n'aurais pas eu ce genre de relation avec mon propre enfant, cela va de soi. Whitney a souffert de ce qu'elle a vécu comme une trahison, de ta part. J'ai été choqué, aussi. Mais connaissant J., on a rapidement compris ce qui c'était passé. On a été obligé de te laisser, ou il nous aurait tous tués. Et Whitney allait très mal. Elle a fini par te haïr au moins autant qu'elle t'avait aimé, bien que tu ne lui aies jamais vraiment témoigné le moindre signe d'affection._

- Je suis désolé.

_- Je sais, Heero, et moi aussi, je le suis. La seule personne à blâmer ne fera plus jamais de mal, aujourd'hui, alors il est temps de tourner définitivement la page, maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit. Tu es d'accord ?_

- Hn.

_- Alors dans ce cas… au revoir, Heero. Prends soin de l'homme que tu aimes et il te le rendra, vous assurant ainsi une vie heureuse, même dans la douleur et les épreuves._

- C'est déjà le cas.

_- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé voir l'homme que tu es devenu, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas oser te montrer le visage du vieux monsieur que je suis, moi, aujourd'hui._

- Je n'en crois rien.

_- Et bien à l'occasion, alors, peut-être…_

- Hn.

_- Tu sais, nous avons une très belle maison en Sicile, un havre de paix chez les malfrats, il faut le voir pour le croire. Si un jour ton compagnon et toi aviez besoin de vacances, je me ferais une joie de vous y accueillir et de vous la faire visiter, avant de vous laisser en profiter seuls._

- C'est très gentil, Adriano, nous y penserons.

_- D'accord. Alors à bientôt, peut-être._

- Hn.

_- Au revoir, Heero._

- Au revoir.

Quelques secondes passent encore sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne coupe la conversation.  
Puis, Heero se décide et met fin à la liaison téléphonique, avant de tendre l'appareil à Gage, qui ôte l'embout et le range.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on se présente aux commissions dont Sylvia Noventa a parlé, reprend Heero, après un court silence un peu gêné.

- Pas vous, non. J'ai aussi pour mission de recueillir vos dépositions… Ne ris pas, Rainbow, Zechs tient à ce terme, vous concernant.

- Ok, ok ! Est-ce que tu pourras prendre les _dépositions_ d'autres personnes, pour leur éviter la commission ? Je parle des mercenaires qui ont été sous couverture au cirque. Enfin, ceux qu'on connaît, parce qu'il y en a eu qui se sont infiltrés à votre initiative.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait seulement eu Imran et Shamaella. Ca aurait été risqué d'en faire entrer plus. On l'avait prévu, si on avait besoin de plus d'infos. Au départ, trouver le plan de la Base n'était pas notre objectif.

- C'est parce que Killashandra a remplacé Ethan que vous avez tenté le coup. Comment vous avez su que c'était elle qui avait le plan tatoué sur son corps ?

- Imran a déjà essayé de « visiter » la Base, l'an dernier, mais il s'est fait repéré par Killashandra. Il avait mis les lentilles qui permettent de lire l'encre spéciale de ce tatouage, pour identifier la Clé.

- C'est le nom qu'on donne au porteur du tatouage, explique Heero à Duo, ayant remarqué son levé de sourcils perplexe.

- Ok, merci, _honey_.

- Comme je l'ai dit, Imran s'est fait repérer, mais l'Agent 09 n'a pas eu le temps de le coincer, il a réussi à s'échapper. Seulement, avant d'être mercenaire, Imran était un nez, il travaillait pour un parfumeur qu'il a fini par noyer, pour une obscure raison. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a reconnu Killashandra à son parfum et à son odeur. Il a su qu'elle faisait partie de la Section J. parce qu'elle était proche d'Ethan, quand il était encore là. Après, il lui a suffit de la séduire et de dégager quelques centimètres de sa peau dans le noir complet pour confirmer son hypothèse.

- C'est une chance que ce soit Imran qui ait été envoyé ici, au cirque.

Gage hausse les épaules.

- C'est sûr qu'elle a été de notre côté.

- Imran et Shamaella auraient aussi pu ne pas être recrutés.

- Non, c'était obligé qu'ils le soient : Youness J. Raberba est lui-même intervenu et a pratiquement exigé de son fils qu'il les engage. Au départ, c'était pour surveiller Heero et Ethan, l'Agent 01 et l'Agent 07. La situation a changé, déjà dès le moment où on a appris la défection de l'Agent 01 de la Section J. On a eu du mal à y croire, en plus. Mais quand Zechs a pu le confirmer lui-même, le doute n'était plus permis. Mais il fallait garder l'œil. Et la situation s'est complexifiée avec l'arrivée de Killashandra.

- Vous avez bien su rebondir sur chacun des imprévus, remarque Duo avec admiration.

- Zechs et les autres membres de l'OMP réunis autour de lui préparent tout ça depuis bien longtemps, on avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur. C'est encore le cas, on a beaucoup à faire et toujours pas intérêt à merder.

- J'ai pas de mal à le croire ! Merci de nous avoir accordé autant de temps, en tout cas.

- Pas de problème, si c'est pour toi, Rainbow. Je reviendrai vous voir pour prendre vos dépositions dans les prochains jours, je vous dirai quand exactement dès que j'en aurais une idée plus précise. Essaie de réunir toutes les personnes qui sont concernées.

- Ok.

- Le cirque ne repart pas avant la fin du mois, si j'ai bien compris, donc vous devriez être dans le coin. A moins que vous ne partiez en vacances ?

- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, malheureusement. Enfin, Heero a plus de disponibilités que moi.

- Je ne compte pas prendre de vacances sans toi. Quant au cirque, vu que la situation a changé, je ne suis pas obligé de repartir avec.

- _Honey_… Là, va vraiment falloir qu'on parle…

- J'aurais imaginé une autre réaction à cette nouvelle, remarque Gage, s'attirant un regard noir de Duo. Désolé, je vous laisse régler ça entre amoureux. Il faut que je m'occupe d'Imran. Je vous recontacte bientôt.

- A bientôt et sois prudent, lui recommande Duo en l'embrassant.

Le mercenaire parti, Heero fait face à Duo.

- Je suis de son avis, tu n'as pas eu l'air ravi d'apprendre que je pourrais rester.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi ? C'est bien de ça dont tu voulais qu'on parle ?

- Oui…

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir que j'envisage de ne pas repartir.

- Ca n'a rien à voir…

- Tu ne veux pas.

- C'est pas vraiment ça non plus...

- Ton manque d'enthousiasme est vraiment blessant, Duo.

- Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue et la caressant du pouce. Écoute, j'ai été très occupé, distant et bizarre, ces derniers temps, tu me l'as beaucoup reproché.

- C'est normal, non ? réplique-t-il en se dégageant d'un pas en arrière.

Mais Duo ne le laisse pas creuser le moindre écart entre eux : il avance de deux pas et lui prends les mains entre les siennes.

- Ne sois pas si agressif, _honey_.

- J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi. Ca ne me plaît définitivement pas.

- Quelle idée ! Je veux juste t'expliquer les choses, et je pose donc la situation telle qu'elle nous apparaît, aujourd'hui.

- Vas-y, continue.

- J'adore quand t'es grognon, mon Heero.

- Ma patience a des limites.

- C'est faux. Mais bon, je te sens inquiet et je n'aime pas te torturer comme ça. En fait, j'ai souvent été au cirque parce que je m'y entraînais le plus discrètement possible, et je suis très occupé à l'orphelinat parce que je prépare mon départ.

- Qu'es-tu en train de me dire, Duo ?

- Catherine m'a aidé à monter un numéro de lanceurs de couteaux, dans la continuité de ceux qu'ils présentent, Trowa et elle. Je ne voulais pas me contenter de suivre le cirque, je tenais à participer. D'après ceux qui ont vu les quelques répétitions, ça risque fort d'être un grand succès !

- Attends une seconde, Duo, tu veux dire que tu as prévu de _venir avec nous _?

- Avec _toi,_ Heero. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas rester, mais je sentais que ce serait trop difficile de te laisser partir et d'être séparé de toi durant six mois, encore une fois. Alors j'en ai parlé avec le Père Maxwell. C'est vrai que depuis un an, j'ai un travail plus fixe à l'orphelinat. Je fais vraiment partie de l'équipe éducative avec un poste régulier et non plus une simple vacation ou de l'aide ponctuelle. Mais le Père Maxwell m'a assuré que si nous nous y prenions à l'avance et que nous organisions bien la situation, je pourrais m'absenter six mois sans que ça ne leur pose de soucis. Ca fait deux mois qu'on règle ça et tout est pratiquement prêt, maintenant.

- Mais le manque d'effectifs est réel, tu ne m'as pas menti, tout à l'heure…

- Je t'ai parlé de la situation telle qu'elle est _aujourd'hui_. Tout le monde sera revenu à la fin du mois et Quatre a déjà trouvé d'autres personnes pour aider à l'orphelinat. Tu me connais, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne serai pas certain que tout est ok, quitte à te rejoindre plus tard. Alors, conclut-il en se rapprochant encore de lui tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts, suis-je pardonné pour toute cette tension et cette distance, _honey _?

Heero réagit d'une manière totalement inattendue, qui surprend Duo : il se détache de lui et lui tourne le dos.

L'instant de surprise passée, Duo le contourne, cherchant son regard, mais Heero le fuit.

- Je ne comprends pas, Heero, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero inspire profondément, puis plonge enfin ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu…

- Je… ? Sérieux, Heero, tu me fais peur, là ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu chercher tes mots ! Dis-moi !

- Je ne peux pas… soupire-t-il en prenant le poignet de Duo. C'est trop… ajoute-t-il en l'attirant brusquement à lui d'une traction, puis l'enfermant dans une étreinte puissante.

Duo comprend alors que c'est d'être si ému qui a provoqué la réaction inhabituelle d'Heero.  
Alors il lui rend son étreinte en poussant un soupir mêlant bien-être et soulagement d'être serré fort, si fort dans ses bras.

- Je peux en conclure que tu es d'accord ?

- Hn.

- C'est vrai que tu pourrais rester, maintenant, grâce à l'arrestation de Doc. J., mais je continue de croire que c'est plus prudent de suivre le cirque, au moins une saison encore.

- Tu es vraiment prêt à quitter l'orphelinat et Quatre six long mois ?

- Plus qu'à te laisser partir, en tout cas ! répond Duo en s'écartant pour pouvoir le regarder. J'ai pas dit que ce serait facile, attention. Mais je compte sur toi pour me faire oublier le manque de mon autre famille. Je sais que tu sauras me rappeler, à chaque instant, combien c'est bon d'être et de vivre avec toi.

- Je te le promets, assure Heero contre ses lèvres, avant de sceller sa promesse d'un tendre baiser.

Celui-ci rompu, Duo encadre le visage de son cavalier de ses deux mains et le regarde longuement.

- Tu as l'air si ému, c'est incroyable de voir une telle expression ici, en plein jour, en dehors de la caravane, de la maison et de nos moments les plus… intimes.

- C'est toi, tu… me bouleverses ! se défend Heero, un peu grognon. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu provoques en moi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé vivre ce genre de choses, ressentir ces émotions et ces sentiments avec une telle force, alors que jusqu'à présent, je les percevais seulement chez les autres. Aimer, être aimer, vouloir des enfants, être père biologique… Je ne me sentais pas concerné par toutes ces choses, jusqu'à toi.

Duo sourit, à son tour plus qu'ému.

- Tu ne me fais pas souvent de déclaration, mais quand tu t'y mets, tu fais pas semblant ! J'en ai le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure, _honey_…

- C'est de ta faute, répète Heero en frottant son nez au sien. Tu m'inspires tellement de choses qu'il est normal que le contrôle habituel que j'exerce sur moi-même se rompe parfois, et que je t'en confie une grande partie.

- Tu sais, là, tout de suite, j'ai tellement envie de te dire ces mots-là…

- Ces mots-là ? Lesquels ? le taquine gentiment Heero.

- Tu le sais bien…

- Alors vas-y, _tenshi_…

- Non, répond Duo en nichant son visage au creux de son cou. Ma peur de te perdre est plus grande encore que cette envie. Désolé, mon amour…

- Ca viendra, je le sais, je te l'ai dit. En attendant, sache qu'une fois rentrés à la maison, tu auras tout le loisir de me le montrer.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Tu m'aimeras avec ton corps, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Et ensuite, ce sera mon tour.

- Ton programme me plaît beaucoup, _honey_, assure Duo en remontant son visage pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Il ne peut que te plaire. Car je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Tu t'évanouiras pour la meilleure des raisons qui soit, cette fois-ci…

- _Honey_…

- Parce que même si je te dis que je t'aime, j'ai bien compris que parfois, les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent réellement. C'est toi qui me l'a appris, _takara no_. Alors je vais te le dire avec mon corps, encore, encore et encore…

Duo soupire en se pressant plus fort contre lui, et Heero peut clairement sentir l'effet que ses mots, murmurés de sa voix rauque et basse, lui ont fait.

- Et si on rentrait maintenant, mon Heero…

- J'ai mieux à te proposer, _tenshi_.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que de rentrer appliquer ton alléchant programme ? proteste Duo entre deux baisers-morsures le long de sa mâchoire.

- Aller revisiter tes appartements ici, au Palais, en souvenir de la première fois où tu m'as fait faire le tour du _propriétaire_…

- C'était il y a déjà un an…

- Hn.

- Tu as raison, c'est une meilleure idée. Et en plus, on est plus près...

- Alors c'est décidé, tu m'emmènes ?

- Viens…

Presque avec autant d'empressement qu'une année plus tôt, Duo prend le poignet d'Heero et l'entraîne à travers le Palais.

Trowa et Quatre les regardent passer, mais renoncent à les arrêter pour leur demander enfin une explication.

Duo et Heero sont conscients qu'il reste de nombreux détails à régler, mais ils ont eu bien assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.  
La seule chose dont ils ont envie, à présent, c'est l'un de l'autre.  
Ca et uniquement ça.

Le reste devra attendre…

-

-

A suivre…

* * *

_Note de l'auteure : _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Plus que deux encore et je clos définitivement cette histoire._

_Bonne continuation à vous et à bientôt, j'espère._

_Lysa._


	25. Chasseurs sans repaires

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Killashandra, Ethan, Gage Hotwind etc.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner + des personnages secondaires_

**Note de l'auteure : **bonjour à tous ! je tenais à vous remercier très chaleureusement pour vos messages et vos reviews sur mon ou mes derniers chapitres et parfois même « juste » comme ça. Cela m'a fait du bien alors MERCI. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai finalement décidé de le diviser en deux parties parce qu'il était vraiment trop long. Même si j'ai déjà posté plus long, ici, je trouvais que c'était mieux (et plus rapide) de couper et de poster la première partie.

**Rars : **

**Caro06 : **merci pour ta double review ! toujours aussi contente de lire que ça te plaît, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ! les derniers chapitres devraient être longs, normalement. bonne continuation à toi ! Bises !**  
**

**Céline** : un grand merci pour ta review, je suis soulagée de savoir que le chapitre ne t'avais pas déçu mais que tu voulais surtout la suite ! la voici donc, espérant qu'elle te plaira ! J'en profite pour te remercier pour ton comm' sur mes drabbles. J'espère pouvoir t'écrire durant ces vacances. Bonne continuation à toi et merci encore. Bisous !

**Lilith : **tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser, j'ai été un peu traître puisque j'ai publié le chapitre plus tôt que prévu ! merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, j'ai été bien contente de lire que je t'avais surprise ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous !

-

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

-

**

* * *

**

*

**Chapitre vingt-cinq : chasseurs sans repaires. **

-

-

_**Quelques jours plus tard,  
****Campement du Cirque Mobile Suits,  
Caravane d'Heero et de Duo**_

-

Après avoir libéré Duo du poids de son corps, contre lequel il s'était laissé retomber, Heero s'étend à ses côtés et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser encore longuement, malgré leur manque de souffle  
Duo répond avec une douceur et une tendresse contrastant fortement avec l'étreinte fougueuse que ce baiser conclu, d'une certaine manière.

- Hmmm… Tous ces petits jeux m'ont donné faim... murmure-t-il ensuite contre les lèvres d'Heero.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Bah non, _honey._.. Pourquoi ? demande très sérieusement Duo en se redressant sur un coude.

- Tu viens de faire un repas complet sur mon corps et tu parles encore de manger ?

- C'étaient de petites quantités ! se défend-il. Et j'ai plus savouré le goût de ta peau que n'importe lequel des aliments que j'ai étalé dessus pour les manger, ajoute-t-il avant de lécher le sel qui brille encore sur la peau d'Heero, par endroits.

- Je te l'accorde, _tenshi_, mais…

- Tu me trouves gros, c'est ça ?

Heero lève les yeux au plafond.

- Baka ! T'as pas un gramme de graisse sur le corps. T'es très bien comme tu es, ai-je besoin de le préciser ?

- Non. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu te scandalises dès que je parle de manger encore…

- C'est parce que je veux encore profiter de toi et quand tu te sens barbouillé, tu me refuses même un simple baiser.

- C'est vrai, reconnaît Duo en frottant son nez au sien. Mais rassure-toi, je suis loin d'avoir atteint ce stade ! Là, je suis plutôt dans la phase « nécessité de reprendre des forces pour la suite ! ».

- Va te servir, dans ce cas, et recharge bien tes batteries. J'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Duo se mord la lèvre et résistant bravement à la tentation, il se détache d'Heero et se lève pour se nettoyer rapidement avant de s'habiller.  
Le voyant faire, la lueur coquine dans le regard d'Heero se transforme en surprise et curiosité.

- Depuis quand as-tu besoin de mettre quelque chose sur le dos pour aller à la cuisine en pleine nuit ?

- Je ne vais pas à la cuisine, _honey_, mais à la cantine chercher de la glace. On en a plus…

- Il y en a encore, Duo.

- Pas au citron !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as un polichinelle dans le tiroir…

Duo éclate de rire.

- C'est Lyria qui porte notre enfant, pas moi ! C'est quoi cette question, sérieux ?

- Il est 3h du matin et tu as envie de glace au citron plutôt que n'importe quelle autre à disposition dans le congélateur. C'est normal que je me pose des questions.

- Tordues, tes questions, quand même ! Mais tu me diras, on l'a si souvent fait et avec tant d'amour que peut-être… Sans compter que tu es génétiquement modifié. Si notre futur enfant peut se défendre contre le cancer qui ronge sa mère grâce à tes gênes, peut-être ces mêmes gênes, en plus de porter la vie, sont-elles carrément génératrices de vie…

- Va chercher ta glace, que cela rafraîchisse tes idées et ton cerveau pour t'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Quelques secondes encore, et tu vas te mettre un coussin sous le t-shirt et parler tricot.

- Hey, c'est toi qui as commencé !

- J'assume. Alors vas-t-en et reviens vite.

- Qu'on essaie de vérifier ma théorie ?

- Si tu veux voir ça comme ça…

Duo rit encore, puis l'embrasse rapidement avant de filer à toutes jambes.

C'est avec le sourire qu'il entre dans le semi-remorque faisant office de cantine, un sourire sur lequel il passe une langue gourmande lorsqu'il ouvre le congélateur et repère le bac de glace au citron.

Mais ce sourire s'efface soudain et il referme la porte du congélateur, sans même avoir récupéré l'objet de sa convoitise.  
Il se retourne vers le fond du semi plongé dans l'obscurité, lentement, se donnant le temps de saisir un couteau à viandes dans la desserte des couverts près du congélateur.

- Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille de vous montrer. Je vise très bien et je sais _exactement_ où vous vous trouvez.

Aucune réponse, mais Duo n'a pas le moindre doute sur le fait de ne pas être seul.  
Alors à une vitesse incroyable, il lance le couteau qui se fige dans la tapisserie recouvrant le « mur », au-dessus d'une épaule, à l'endroit exact qu'il a prévu.  
Le propriétaire de ladite épaule n'émet pourtant pas un son.

- J'ai fait exprès de ne pas viser l'épaule. Sortez de l'ombre, maintenant, il n'y aura pas de second avertissement.

- Je n'en doute pas, Duo, assure une voix familière, alors qu'une silhouette se détache de l'ombre.

- Kill' !

- Ton numéro de lanceurs avec Cathy l'atteste, tu ne rates ta cible que si tu le décides. Ou si Yuy est dans le coin. Tu es réellement impressionnant.

- Mais t'es malade, j'aurais pu te blesser, même simplement te toucher !

- Tu m'as touché, réplique-t-elle en essuyant le sang d'une petite égratignure sur son épaule nue. Mais je l'ai cherché.

- Tu aurais dû te montrer dès le début, à quoi tu joues, bon sang ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit, à te cacher parmi les ombres des meubles ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je ne suis pas dans la caravane d'Ethan. Et j'avais nulle part où aller…

- T'auras jamais nulle part où aller, ma grande ! T'aurais dû venir chez nous.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, répond-elle avec un pauvre sourire, en s'asseyant sur la table, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Ni même vous inquiéter.

- Pour ce qui est de nous déranger, t'as vraiment pas à t'en faire. Bon, si t'étais venue taper à notre porte tout à l'heure, jusqu'à y a un quart d'heure environ, on t'aurait sûrement fait attendre un peu, le temps de se nettoyer un peu…

- Encore une nuit de folie ? On ne vous arrête plus !

- On avait certaines choses à fêter, ces derniers jours, comme notre première rencontre il y a un an, notre mise en couple il y a six mois... Mais c'est vrai aussi que depuis que je n'ai plus à cacher à Heero ce que je prépare avec Cathy, et aussi depuis qu'il sait que j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir l'accompagner, il est encore plus passionné qu'avant. C'est sa manière à lui de me remercier, même si je ne pense pas qu'il ait à le faire. Je ne m'en plains pas pour autant !

- J'imagine. Raison de plus, Duo, je n'aurais pas été à l'aise d'interrompre ce genre de moments entre vous.

- Ce ne sont ni les premiers, ni les derniers, réplique Duo en allumant une des deux veilleuses pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Alors n'hésite jamais. Et franchement, entre nous, y a pas à être gêné si tu arrives en plein milieu de quelque chose, ni de ton côté, ni du nôtre. On en a assez vu et entendu, ces derniers mois !

- C'est vrai, reconnaît-elle.

- Et enfin, quant à ta peur de nous inquiéter, c'est loupé, maintenant ! Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu t'es disputé avec Ethan, à nouveau ? demande-t-il en venant s'asseoir lui aussi sur la table, qui proteste sous ce double poids.

Mais pour l'avoir testé avec Heero, Duo sait qu'il lui en faut plus pour se briser.

Killashandra secoue la tête.

- Ce n'est pas important, Duo, tu sais. La caravane n'est pas très grande, alors c'est difficile de faire comme si on arrivait à gérer et montrer un visage courageux tout le temps. On aimerait être fort l'un pour l'autre, mais on est trop proches pour se mentir ou se cacher des trucs.

- C'est une épreuve que vous devez traverser, mais je suis content que vous soyez ensemble. Il faut que vous teniez le coup et ne pas garder rancune des choses que vous pouvez vous dire. Les mots dépassent souvent la pensée, dans ce genre de situation.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, tout ira bien… bientôt.

Elle soutient le regard de Duo quelques instants, puis porte son attention sur le frigo couvert des dessins des enfants des circassiens, de mots divers et variés, de pubs, d'affiches...  
Un joyeux bordel coloré que la jeune femme regarde sans même le voir.

- J'étais là quand on a appris que la navette transportant les ingénieurs et les laborantins vers Sank avait explosée en plein vol, reprend Duo. J'ai vu ta réaction, même si tu as repris le contrôle de tes émotions très rapidement. J'ai vu celle d'Ethan aussi. Doc J. comptait pour toi, mais pas pour Ethan, pas autant.

- Il nous a recueillis, Duo, et nous a offert la possibilité de nous venger. Il nous a donné une vie, une protection et une famille. Il m'a entraîné, me permettant de me défendre et de protéger Ethan, en le formant lui-même pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir seul.

- Il n'a pas fait ça pour vous, Kill', ne confonds pas tout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. On se servait les uns des autres, c'est comme ça que ça se passe, dans la vie. Pas toujours, mais très souvent. Ethan lui était reconnaissant tout en le haïssant de nous enchaîner ainsi à lui. Moi, je n'avais pas de sentiments négatifs à son égard. Je ne l'approuvais pas toujours, mais je le respectais et je l'aimais, d'une certaine façon. Mais je ne vous aurais jamais trahi, Yuy et toi.

- Inutile de le préciser, la rassure Duo. Continue.

- La Base, c'était notre famille… on ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de choses, mais l'éclatement de ce noyau provoque une douleur bien réelle. Ethan et moi, on se disait qu'on continuerait ensemble, même sans les autres…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est toi qui demande ?

- Je désapprouve ce « métier », mais je ne vais pas vous juger pour autant, Kill'. Je me contenterai de vous rappeler toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous. Vous êtes jeunes, avez d'énormes capacités, vous pouvez choisir une autre voie. Mais si continuer d'être mercenaire est ce que vous voulez faire, je serais rassuré de vous savoir ensemble.

- Je crains que ce ne soit plus possible.

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme ne répond rien, entortillant seulement une de ses deux mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage autour de son doigt.  
Des cheveux uniformément noirs, à présent, en signe de deuil.

Duo finit par poser sa main sur son épaule et chercher son regard, qu'il arrive à fixer au sien.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, Kill'. Mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien d'extérioriser un peu tout ça avec quelqu'un, et tu as bien commencé. C'est mauvais de tout garder en soi, tu sais.

- Je n'ai pas le droit… soupire-t-elle sans baisser les yeux.

- Pas le droit de quoi, exactement ?

- De craquer ! Même si tout s'écroule, je dois rester forte. Me confier ne va pas dans ce sens, je t'en ai déjà trop dit…

- Kill'…

- Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois rien montrer de mes émotions, je ne dois pas compter sur les autres, je ne dois pas me laisser aller.

- Qui t'as appris ça ? demande Duo, bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement la réponse.

- Le Docteur J.

- Il n'est plus là…

- Si ! réplique-t-elle en se dégageant et repoussant sa main de son épaule. Il est là, précise-t-elle en pointant son index sur son propre front. Et ici aussi, ajoute-t-elle en posant sa main à plat sur son cœur. Je l'entends encore dans ma tête, Duo. Je suis une mercenaire, un soldat d'élite.

Duo descend de la table pour se placer face à elle, et pose d'autorité ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu es une femme, Killashandra ! Une jeune femme blessée, trompée et en deuil. Tu viens de perdre beaucoup en très peu de temps.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est vrai… murmure-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

Un rire qui se coince dans sa gorge, alors que Duo la prend dans ses bras.  
Elle finit par craquer et pleurer franchement contre son torse, noyant son t-shirt de ses larmes silencieuses.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il est arrivé encore quelque chose…

- Ethan, notre relation, c'était la dernière chose de stable dans ma vie, depuis l'arrestation des ingénieurs et leur mort… finit-elle par expliquer, une fois calmée. On a tout foutu en l'air, et maintenant, je ne sais même plus ce que je suis !

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

La jeune femme se recule et remercie Duo qui lui tend un mouchoir, avec lequel elle essuie ses dernières larmes.

- On a couché ensemble, cette nuit.

Ca aussi, Duo s'en doutait, mais il a bien du mal à ne pas grimacer en l'entendant énoncer le fait si clairement.

- Est-ce que c'est si terrible que ça ?

- C'était la ligne à ne pas franchir, Duo. Jamais.

- Mais tu l'aimes, non ?

- Pas lui ! Et il s'en veut sûrement à présent. C'est pour ça que je suis sortie de la caravane. Je ne veux pas voir le regret et la culpabilité sur son visage ou dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que t'es sûre que c'est ce qu'il ressent ? S'il a couché avec toi, c'est qu'il en avait aussi envie…

- C'est plus compliqué. Il m'a souvent avoué que ce n'était pas difficile d'avoir envie de moi, même pour lui qui préfère les hommes. C'est pour ça que cet équilibre entre nous était important, Duo. Il était fragile, tu sais, et avec les tentions et tout ce qui est arrivé, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait été rompu. Mais j'avais quand même l'espoir d'être plus forte, j'attendais que lui le soit, un peu plus que d'habitude, vu l'enjeu. Mais non ! C'est fini, à présent, tout est foutu !

- Tu devrais attendre d'en discuter avec lui, avant d'enterrer votre relation comme ça.

- C'est inutile, Duo. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

- C'est sûr, reconnaît-il en dégageant ses cheveux qui se sont collés à ses joues humides de larmes. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas si dramatique que tu sembles le penser. Vous êtes tellement proches, tous les deux, je ne peux pas croire que ce qui est arrivé puisse tout gâcher.

- Et pourtant…

- Mais c'est sûrement arrivé pour une raison, ce n'était pas juste un accident… si ? Vous aviez bu ou fumé quelque chose, juste avant ?

- Même pas. Je veux dire, pas plus que d'habitude. C'est juste qu'on discutait un peu plus sérieusement de ce qui venait de nous tomber dessus et de notre avenir. Je lui ai dit que nous étions de nouveau orphelins, mais que nous allions nous en sortir, encore une fois. Et là, il m'a regardé comme il ne m'avait encore jamais regardé, Duo, même dans mes plus beaux rêves et mes plus incroyables fantasmes. C'était comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation, _La_ Révélation, même ! Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait et il m'a répondu qu'il venait seulement de comprendre une chose essentielle : _peu importe notre situation_, m'a-t-il dit, _je sais que tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je ne serai jamais orphelin_.

Killashandra respire un grand coup, la gorge nouée.

- Il n'y avait jamais eu autant d'émotions, Duo, ni de son côté, ni du mien. J'ai donc complètement craqué. Comment aurais-je pu rester de marbre, alors qu'il me regardait de cette façon, comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, et non seulement une d'entre elles ?

- Personne ne te le reprocherait, bien évidemment.

- C'est pour ça que quand il m'a embrassé, je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Ca nous est déjà arrivé de coller nos lèvres pour un chaste baiser, mais ça… jamais. Je me suis alors dit que si c'était un rêve, je pouvais bien en profiter. Et si c'était réel, et bien j'assumerais au réveil. Mais j'en suis parfaitement incapable…

- Tu ne devrais pas chercher à tout régler seule, encore une fois. Tout n'est pas perdu, Kill', vous pouvez, ensemble, faire en sorte de limiter la casse. Ce que tu m'as raconté me fait vraiment penser que ce n'est pas arrivé par hasard. Il va falloir maintenant essayer de comprendre ce qui vous a amené à franchir cette limite que vous vous étiez imposée. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Oh que si ! Le sexe gâche beaucoup de choses pures, Duo. Et notre relation l'était, jusque là. C'était même la seule chose que j'avais d'aussi pure.

- Tu as raison, en ce qui concerne le sexe, ça arrive parfois. D'autres fois, ça donne une nouvelle dimension à une relation, ça peut même en révéler la nature profonde. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais au moins en parler avec Ethan. Rien de bon n'en sortira si vous ne discutez pas clairement. Pas maintenant, c'est évident, mais demain, par exemple. Ok ?

- Je sais que c'est nécessaire, alors oui, je lui parlerai demain. Merci, Duo, ça m'a fait du bien de… me confier. Et aussi, que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, ceux qui le font de manière désintéressée…

- C'est pas comme si tu les laissais faire non plus !

- C'est vrai aussi.

- En tous cas, n'hésite pas si tu as encore besoin, c'est quand tu veux, ma belle !

- J'en profite encore un peu, alors, répond-elle en se blottissant un court instant dans ses bras.

L'étreinte est un peu maladroite, ce qui fait un peu de peine à Duo, car il sent bien que la jeune femme n'a pas du souvent en partager, dans sa vie.  
Sauf avec Ethan, justement, et elle doit être en train de se demander si ce sera possible à nouveau, un jour, après ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

- Yuy va piquer une crise s'il ne te voit pas revenir, tu m'as accordé assez de temps. Tu devrais rentrer.

- Oui, mais tu viens avec moi. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici.

- La température est bonne et il y a tout ce qui faut à manger et à boire, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Tu ne seras pas bien. Notre chambre d'ami est plus confortable et discrète.

- Je n'en doute pas… Mais avant d'accepter, tu devrais peut-être demander à Yuy s'il est d'accord.

- On lui expliquera en arrivant. Quant à toi, tu dois prévenir Ethan. Même si on sait tous que t'es une grande fille, il s'inquiète déjà sûrement, vu la situation.

- C'est sûr, reconnaît-elle en descendant de la table. Mon portable est resté dans ma veste, heureusement que je l'ai prise en sortant, ça m'évite d'y retourner. Je vais lui envoyer un message.

- Ok. Je récupère la glace que j'étais venu chercher en attendant et après, on peut y aller.

Killashandra lui sourit, tout en pianotant furieusement sur son téléphone un message bref, essayant de ne pas être trop sèche.

Le portable rangé et la glace récupérée, ils quittent la cantine et traversent le campement vers l'arrière où se situent les caravanes maison.

Ils sont presque arrivés à celle d'Heero lorsqu'Ethan apparaît soudain, surgissant de derrière la caravane école.  
Duo ne lui avait encore jamais vu une telle expression : le jeune mercenaire semble complètement dévasté.

Killashandra soutient son regard un long moment, puis détourne la tête.  
Duo voit clairement sa douleur et sa détresse, aussi bien dans ses grands yeux de chat que dans la crispation de ses mâchoires et de ses lèvres.  
Elle ne dit rien, cependant, et reprend sa marche, dépassant Ethan sans le regarder, puis s'arrête un peu plus loin pour attendre Duo.

Celui-ci lui emboîte le pas avec un regard désolé pour le jeune homme qui serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, mais qui ne dit rien lui non plus et ne fait aucun geste vers eux, vers _elle._

Lorsque Duo referme la porte de la caravane quelques secondes plus tard, Ethan n'est déjà plus là…

_**-**_

_**-  
****Quelques heures plus tard, au matin  
Caravane d'Heero et Duo**_

-

Lorsque Killashandra se réveille aux environs de 11h30, elle met un peu de temps à retrouver ses repères.  
Mais tout lui revient vite à l'esprit et c'est avec un soupir las qu'elle se lève et sort de la chambre, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un t-shirt de Duo et d'un vieux caleçon d'Heero, qu'ils lui ont prêté pour la nuit.

C'est un peu en traînant des pieds qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine d'où lui proviennent quelques sons et surtout, la délicieuse odeur du café.  
Elle y trouve Heero et Duo en train d'éplucher des légumes, chacun d'un côté de la table, et cette vision lui fait se demander si elle n'est pas encore en plein rêve.

Après s'être frotté les yeux plusieurs fois sans que rien ne change, elle finit par répondre à leurs bonjours.

- Bien dormi ? demande encore Duo.

- Oui, merci.

- Il y a un problème ? veut savoir Heero, devant son regard toujours fixé sur la table et les légumes.

- Rien, rien… Je me disais seulement que vous aviez une vie vraiment passionnante, tous les deux…

- C'est pas une super occupation d'éplucher les légumes, c'est vrai, reconnaît Duo en souriant. Mais nos discussions sont intéressantes, tu sais !

- Ce que tu dois surtout savoir, c'est que d'habitude, Duo est assis sur mes genoux et on ne fait pas qu'éplucher les légumes.

- 'ro…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

- Si, mais…

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, quand même ? demande la jeune femme.

- Si, répond franchement Heero. Duo ne voulait pas que tu nous trouves autrement que bien sagement installés et à distance, après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit avec Ethan.

- C'était inutile d'être si précautionneux, Duo, mais je te remercie pour ta gentillesse.

- J'aurais préféré qu'Heero tienne sa langue et que tu n'en saches rien.

- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, tu sais.

- J'en suis certain, ça aurait été une insulte d'y avoir simplement pensé. Seulement, c'est déjà difficile pour toi, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas, assure-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Et puis, j'adore le couple que vous formez, tous les deux. C'est rare de vous voir dans l'intimité, et c'est une occasion pour moi de noter les changements chez toi, Yuy. Ca me fascine toujours autant quand je surprends un petit geste, un regard… Tu es un autre homme, maintenant, et c'est encore plus frappant lorsque tu es avec Duo.

- J'ai aucunement besoin que tu m'analyse, Kill'. Tu serais plus utile avec un économe dans une main et des légumes dans l'autre, alors je t'en prie, assis-toi, la chaise n'attend que toi.

- Ne l'écoute pas, surtout ! intervient Duo. Installe-toi, mais seulement pour petit-déjeuner. Les dosettes de café sont dans le placard au-dessus de la machine avec les céréales, les jus de fruits sont dans le frigo et le pain est dans le four avec les pancakes qui sont encore chauds. On avait commencé à te préparer un plateau, comme tu peux le voir, mais on a décidé de te laisser dormir, finalement.

- Merci beaucoup, Duo. Et merci, Yuy. Parce que si tu ne voulais vraiment pas de moi, je serais déjà dehors.

- Duo sait se montrer convaincant.

- Comme si t'en avais besoin ! réplique celui-ci avec un petit rire.

- Convaincant au point d'accepter de me prêter quelque chose d'aussi perso qu'un caleçon pour dormir ?

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour ça. Il m'a suffit de t'imaginer déambuler en petite culotte chez nous et récupérer un vieux caleçon que je ne mets plus est devenu une mission prioritaire.

- Comme tu y vas ! rit-elle, franchement amusée, tout en se préparant un café. Si ne te connaissais pas avant, j'aurais pu me sentir vexée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps. Ce n'est pas un endroit où dormir qui me manque.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le préciser.

Duo fait les gros yeux à son compagnon, mais ne dit rien, cette fois-ci.  
Il a bien compris que c'est de cette façon qu'Heero soutien Killashandra, en la taquinant et la forçant à réagir.

- Je parle bien de _dormir_, Yuy, j'ai vraiment pas le cœur ni la tête à autre chose. Et sache que j'ai beaucoup de possibilités, proposées en tout bien tout honneur. Tout le cirque ou presque est en vacances et souvent loin d'ici. Beaucoup m'avaient déjà invitée à m'installer chez eux dès que j'en aurais marre d'Ethan. Je n'imaginais pas que j'aurais peut-être à en accepter certaines…

- T'es pas obligée, tu sais. T'es la bienvenue, ici. Perso, je suis sûr que t'y seras mieux, pour le moment. Même s'il ne dit rien, je sais qu'Heero n'en pense pas moins.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais…

- Alors reste. Et si tu as envie et besoin d'être seule, je te file les clés de chez moi, quand on y est pas, ok ? On avait prévu d'y rentrer en fin de journée, comme je suis de service à l'orphelinat ce soir et demain soir, donc tu pourras être tranquille ici. Mais si au contraire tu préfères ne pas rester seule, on peut s'organiser différemment.

- Non, pas besoin d'aller jusque là, Duo, ça ira. Merci. Je peux t'embrasser sans me faire mordre, tu crois ?

- Essaie un peu pour voir, répond Heero avec un petit sourire.

Duo se lève et lui donne un coup d'aubergine sur la tête, avant de rejoindre Killashandra à qui il tend sa joue.  
La jeune mercenaire y presse ses lèvres sans quitter Heero des yeux, puis leur sourit à tous les deux.  
Un sourire qui s'élargit, lorsque Heero profite que Duo revienne s'asseoir pour l'attirer sur ses genoux, où il l'installe d'autorité.

Duo soupire un peu mais ne proteste pas et ne cherche pas à se dégager.

- Être la bienvenue ne doit pas te faire oublier que tu dois parler avec Ethan, reprend Heero en terminant d'éplucher une courgette.

- Je sais, reconnaît-elle en sortant les pancakes et le pain du four, distraitement. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps. Pas trop, juste un ou deux jours. Je pense que lui aussi en a besoin, de toute façon.

- Tu ne le penses pas, tu l'_espères_.

- C'est pareil, Yuy.

- Faux. Si tu le penses, tu ne t'attends pas à ce que cela soit autrement. Or, tu espères car tu redoutes que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et alors, il faudra que tu affrontes Ethan.

- Et tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- C'est toi qui doutes de tes capacités, réplique-t-il. Ne fais pas l'erreur de douter de lui aussi et accorde-lui une chance de s'expliquer avec toi.

- Je le ferai, assure-t-elle en prenant le plateau pour enfin s'installer avec eux à table. Mais plus tard. Là… ça fait encore trop mal. Je sais que je ne dois pas me laisser aller à avoir ce genre de sentiments, mais…

- Il n'y a plus personne pour exiger de toi ce genre de choses, Kill', la coupe froidement Heero. Alors ne prends pas cet air désolé et coupable devant moi. Tu n'as de comptes à rendre qu'à toi-même, aujourd'hui. Agis selon ta conscience et tu seras en paix.

- Ce serait une bonne chose…

- Ne lutte pas contre tes sentiments. Tu souffres, accepte-le et essaie d'avancer intelligemment.

- J'aimerais être plus forte, mais je souffre plus aujourd'hui que je n'ai eu à souffrir ces dernières années, et rien ne m'y avait préparé. Toucher le paradis et en être si brusquement rejetée… ça fait plus mal que de simplement espérer l'atteindre un jour.

- Tu as décidé de toi-même qu'Ethan ne ressentait rien, intervient alors Duo. Mais pour faire l'amour, il faut être deux. Au moins deux, en tout cas. Et surtout, il faut avoir des sentiments, sinon, ce n'est que du sexe.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'on avait _fait l'amour_.

- Arrête de jouer sur les mots, réplique Heero. La mauvaise foi ne te va pas davantage.

- C'est vrai, ajoute Duo, Ethan ne t'aurait jamais touché sans avoir de sentiments pour toi. Et il ne cherchait sûrement pas à te réconforter, ça aurait été un manque de respect envers toi d'agir sous ce couvert.

- Je sais qu'il m'adore, mais comme une grande sœur. C'était tacite, entre nous, que je ne pouvais pas espérer plus. Comment ne pourrait-il pas s'en vouloir et m'en vouloir aussi pour ce qui s'est passé, dans ce cas-là ?

- C'est à lui qui faudrait poser cette question et tu devrais vraiment en parler avec lui, insiste Heero. Tu te trompes peut-être sur la nature de ses sentiments pour toi.

- Je sais ce qu'il éprouve pour Chang depuis toujours et c'est au-dessus de tout ! Avez-vous oublié ce qui est arrivé cet hiver, lorsqu'il a appris la grossesse de Sally ? Mince, il a failli y rester !

- Le temps a passé, même si ce ne sont que quelques mois. Il a mûri et changé, Kill', vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il a subi à la Base en est aussi la cause, mais le résultat est là.

- Tu sais, parfois, il se passe plus de choses en quelques mois qu'il ne s'en est passé durant les années précédentes.

La jeune femme repose son couteau avec lequel elle étalait généreusement du sirop d'érable sur un pancake et les regarde l'un après l'autre longuement.

- Vous l'avez vu, ce matin ?

- Je l'ai croisé en allant chercher le pain à la cantine, répond Heero.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Pas grand-chose d'autre que de me demander comment tu allais.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que Duo avait réussi à t'apaiser suffisamment pour que tu puisses t'endormir et que tu n'étais pas encore réveillée.

- Et ?

- Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

- C'est tout ?

- Hn.

- Mais ça ne change rien, Kill'…

- Laissez tomber. Merci pour le petit-déj' et…

- Hey ! la retient Duo en se levant pour se placer devant elle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à débarrasser son plateau encore plein. Il faut que tu manges encore, t'as à peine grignoté ! On te promet de parler d'autre chose, ok ?

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Yuy ?

- Hn.

- Ok, alors. Faut pas m'en vouloir, ajoute-t-elle en se rasseyant comme convenu. J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un Yuy conseiller en relations humaines qui me fait la leçon au petit-déj' !

- Je crois t'avoir déjà invitée à récupérer un économe. Il en reste un dans le troisième tiroir du meuble sous le four, et des légumes n'attendent que ton doigté expert dans le bac du frigo.

- Laisse-moi d'abord faire un sort à ce délicieux petit-déj' préparé avec tant de soin et après, promis, je vous aide pour tout ce que vous voulez.

- Une fois qu'on aura fini, pratique.

- Allez, _honey_, ça suffit maintenant, fous-lui un peu la paix !

- Laisse, Duo, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire même, ça me fait plaisir.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui ! Avant, Yuy n'avait pas cette attitude avec moi, jamais. Nos rapports étaient professionnels et courtois, sans plus. J'aime bien quand il me taquine, à présent, ça me fait me sentir plus réelle qu'un mur.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais ça fait du bien ! T'as été le modèle à la Base pendant tant d'années, toi, le soldat parfait du Docteur J., c'est devenu naturel de chercher ton regard, ton attention, ton approbation. Tu as changé, nous aussi et la situation également. Mais ce besoin d'exister à tes yeux, d'avoir ta reconnaissance ou simplement la preuve que tu es conscient qu'on est là, il est toujours présent. Alors je suis contente de la nouvelle relation que nous avons développé, ces derniers mois. C'est encore quelque chose que nous te devons, Duo. Merci.

- Mais de rien !

- Tu as changé, Killashandra, c'est un fait, reconnaît Heero. Tu as plus dit « merci » en une demi-heure que durant ces douze derniers mois.

- Tout n'est pas perdu ou foutu pour moi, alors !

- Non. Et quand tu auras parlé avec Ethan, tu te rendras compte combien c'est vrai.

La jeune mercenaire soupire.

- Nous verrons bien. Mais vous m'aviez promis de ne plus en parler.

- C'était juste une précision, se défend Heero.

Killashandra hoche la tête sans un mot et plonge le nez dans son mug de café.

- Est-ce que tu as un moment de libre, aujourd'hui ? reprend Duo après un court silence.

- Même plus d'un. Pourquoi ?

- Gage va venir prendre nos « dépositions », donc si tu pouvais être là, ça t'éviterait la Commission.

- C'est vrai, tu m'en avais déjà parlé.

- Tu pourras te rendre disponible, alors ?

- J'aurais préféré éviter de revoir Ethan si tôt. Je sais que nous risquons de nous croiser, mais on aurait pu faire que ça. Ce serait bien que Gage Hotwind prenne nos « dépositions » séparément, qu'on soit pas obligé d'être dans la même pièce à attendre notre tour.

- Il était prévu qu'il passe ici pour vous voir, Ethan et toi, si vous étiez d'accord. Ensuite, nous devions aller Heero, Gage et moi au Palais pour qu'il puisse enregistrer nos dépositions et celle de Trowa. C'était aussi l'occasion pour lui de voir le père de Quatre, au passage. C'est tellement rare que Raberba Senior soit là, ça lui évite de lui courir après à travers toute l'Arabie.

- Dans ce cas, dès qu'il en a terminé ici, passez-moi un coup de fil ou envoyez-moi un message, que je puisse lui parler avant que vous n'alliez au Palais.

- Tu peux y venir avec nous, Kill', ça arrangera tout le monde, je pense.

- Je ne vais pas déranger, plutôt ?

- Mais non ! Et puis Fahrad sera content de te voir…

- Vraiment, Duo, j'ai pas la tête à ça…

- Il te suffira juste de lui sourire et tu le rendras le plus heureux des hommes. Il est de ceux qui ont des plaisirs tout simple, tu sais.

- Ok… Alors j'irai vaquer à mes occupations et dès que je recevrai votre message, je vous retrouverai au Palais.

- C'est parfait ! Bien, ajoute-t-il, je crois qu'on a fini avec les légumes, mon Heero…

- Hn. Merci pour ton aide, Killashandra…

- _Honey_ ! proteste Duo en se levant.

Mais il ne peut rien dire de plus car Heero s'est mis debout aussi et l'a embrassé _là_, juste sous l'oreille, à l'endroit précis qui lui fait voir des étoiles dès que Heero y pose son souffle, ses lèvres ou même seulement le bout de ses doigts.

Un baiser rapide, avant qu'il ne gagne l'évier pour y rincer les légumes épluchés et prêts à être cuisinés.

Duo soupire, puis rend son sourire à Killashandra qui n'a rien perdu de la scène.  
C'est en silence qu'il va d'un meuble à l'autre pour rassembler le nécessaire à la suite de la préparation du déjeuner, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Presque le même que celui qui étire celles d'Heero et qui se dessine encore sur la bouche de la jeune mercenaire, alors qu'elle finit de prendre un petit-déjeuner définitivement inhabituel, mais non moins agréable et réconfortant.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Un peut plus tard dans l'après-midi,  
Palais Raberba Winner,**_

-

-  
C'est dans le Salon Emeraude que Quatre a invité Gage a prendre les « dépositions » des anciens mercenaires et de Killashandra et Duo, aux statuts indéterminable à présent.

Ce n'est pas parce que les velours des canapés et des fauteuils, les tapis et les voilages sont dans cette nuance de vert si proche de celle des yeux de Trowa qu'il a arrêté ce choix sur cette pièce plutôt qu'une autre, mais plutôt parce qu'elle dispose d'une sorte d'antichambre offrant l'intimité et la discrétion idéales pour Gage et la personne « interrogée ».

Celui-ci en revient justement avec Killashandra, la dernière à être passée.

- C'est parfait, vos dépositions sont complètes.

- Merci encore, Gage.

- _You're welcome, Rainbow_. Je compte sur toi pour me prévenir dès que l'ex Agent 05 est de retour, que je puisse revenir prendre la sienne. Si jamais je ne peux pas me déplacer, pourras-tu nous organiser une vidéoconférence, Heero ?

- Hn.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser, leur dit alors Killashandra, tandis que Gage reprend place dans un des fauteuils libres.

- J'ai des petites choses à régler avec toi, _Chasseresse_, mais je te recontacterai plus tard.

- Si c'est au sujet d'Imran Bougary je n'ai rien à ajouter. Et j'apprécierai que vous ne m'appeliez pas « Chasseresse ».

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Imran, ne t'en fais pas. Quant au « Chasseresse », c'est un compliment, tu sais.

- De votre bouche, cela sort comme une insulte. Puis-je partir ? demande-t-elle à Quatre sans plus attendre.

- Bien sûr, Killashandra.

- Merci. Bonne journée à tous.

- Kill', la retient Duo, tu peux rentrer à la caravane ou venir chez moi, ce soir, ok ? N'hésite surtout pas.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je faisais mais merci, Duo. A plus tard.

Elle sort sur un dernier regard froid envers Gage, qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Elle me plaît bien, cette petite ! Et je comprends mieux Imran, à présent.

- Ne la cherche pas trop, s'il te plaît, Gage, elle traverse une période difficile.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'embêter, rassure-toi, je suis resté très correct en prenant sa déposition.

- Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas regardé comme quelqu'un avec qui tu n'auras plus jamais rien à faire.

- Parce que j'espère bien que ce ne sera pas le cas ! On est des mercenaires, _Rainbow_, et de bons. Ca augmente les chances de se recroiser un jour.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout.

- C'est vrai. Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi ces derniers jours, à la situation présente et future des mercenaires, surtout des plus jeunes. La chute des ingénieurs et la dissolution des sections de mercenaires ont fait pas mal d'orphelins et de sans avenir. Certains s'en sortiront bien seuls, d'autres auront besoin d'un coup de main, sinon ils risquent de gâcher leur potentiel. Si Ethan Droover et Killashandra Luandys veulent continuer sur cette voie, je tiens à leur proposer mes ressources pour les guider.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Complètement. Ils ont été désarçonnés, je vais seulement les aider à remettre le pied à l'étrier. Ils iront à leur propre rythme, ensuite. Je pense que Killashandra va être plus difficile à convaincre. Ethan, moins, d'autant plus qu'il a besoin d'un suivi pour quelques mois encore, puisqu'il est toujours en rééducation.

- Je comptais l'aider, intervient Quatre. Mon père a récupéré son dossier et me l'a confié, je connais des médecins susceptibles d'assurer son traitement. Quant aux spécificités de son organisme et de ses médicaments, ces mêmes médecins ont à leur disposition tout le matériel et les éléments pour en tenir compte.

- C'est parfait. Mais je tiens tout de même à l'emmener avec moi dès qu'il sera prêt à reprendre du service. C'est un garçon plus que doué, il serait dommage de gâcher ça.

- Il pourrait aussi faire autre chose de sa vie, il est jeune et bien entouré.

- Il est libre, _Rainbow_, et bien assez mûr pour prendre ses propres décisions.

- Je sais, soupire Duo. Au moins, s'il décide de continuer, je serais rassuré de savoir que tu veilles sur lui. Quelles que soient tes motivations.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard entendu.

- Bien, le sujet étant clos, je voudrais aborder quelques petites choses encore avec vous, avant d'aller retrouver le grand Raberba. Heero, as-tu parlé avec Kotorie Sunsea, récemment ?

- Parce que t'es au courant de ça aussi ? s'étonne Duo alors qu'Heero ne laisse rien voir de ses sentiments, une fois de plus.

- Et qui est-ce qui a permis à Heero et Lady Sunsea de se parler, hum ? répond Gage en prenant l'intonation qu'on réserve aux enfants…

Ou aux adultes particulièrement stupides.  
C'est limite s'il ne pince pas les joues de Duo.

Celui-ci lui tire la langue, lui donnant raison.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que Milliardo te confie absolument tout sur tout.

- Non, encore heureux ! Mais Kotorie a des infos sur Doc J. et les ingénieurs, même si ça remonte à loin, alors Zechs a évoqué la possibilité de lui demander son témoignage. J'ai ri quand il m'a dit ça, parce que j'étais persuadé que jamais elle ne sortirait de l'ombre même pour aider à faire plonger le Doc. C'est alors que Zechs m'a appris qu'elle avait accepté de parler à Heero, et que donc, pour Odin toujours, elle serait peut-être aussi d'accord pour nous confier certaines choses sous serment. C'était avant l'explosion de la navette, elle avait déjà dit oui. Avec la mort des ingénieurs, elle peut encore mieux sortir sans risque de « l'Ile sous la Neige ».

- Tu étais donc au courant que cette femme était vivante ? Mais pourtant, Milliardo ne la connaissait pas…

- Duo, je ne suis pas de la génération de Zechs. N'oublie pas que ce qui me lie en premier lieu à lui repose six pieds sous la terre de Sank, dans le Caveau royal des Peacecraft.

- Tu veux dire que tu connaissais Lady Sunsea avant de rencontrer Milliardo ?

- Oui. Sechzig avait peut-être 15 ans de plus que moi, il a été mon guide longtemps, malgré ma décision de rejoindre les mercenaires. Par son intermédiaire, j'ai connu et eu à faire avec Jawed Younes Raberba, Kotorie Sunsea qui travaillait pour les Kushrenada avant que Zechs et Treize ne lient vraiment, et d'autres gens encore.

- J'avais fait remarquer à Milliardo que le monde était vraiment petit, tu viens encore de le prouver…

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir si j'ai récemment été en contact avec Lady Sunsea ? reprend Heero, que toutes ces informations ont, en apparence, à peine perturbé.

- Parce que je lui ai parlé, il y a peu, et il semblerait que quelque chose la travaille, te concernant. Je suppose qu'elle t'en fera part prochainement.

- C'est toujours moi qui suis entré en contact avec elle, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Dans ce cas, je t'invite à le faire rapidement. Il y a très peu de choses auxquelles elle accorde vraiment de l'importance, aujourd'hui, et j'ai pu constater que tu en faisais partie, Heero. Ce n'est pas anodin.

- Je la contacterai.

- Bien.

- Dis-moi, Gage, connaissant tes liens avec toutes ces personnes, je trouve étrange que tu n'aies pas connu Odin et Heero.

- Qui t'a dit que c'était le cas ?

- Mais quand je vous ai présenté l'un à l'autre, tu as dit…

- Que j'étais honoré de me retrouver devant une telle légende, oui. Pas que j'étais enchanté de faire sa connaissance. Je suis aussi bon que toi au jeu de dissimuler la vérité pour ne pas avoir à mentir.

- Ca, je l'ai toujours dit !

- Je ne me souviens pas de vous, annonce calmement Heero.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois il y a presque treize ans, Heero. Odin avait besoin d'une planque à Sank, où je vivais alors, pour faire des repérages sur Hellun. Je vous ai hébergé dix jours.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, répète Heero avec un ton un peu moins neutre, soudain.

Le vieux mercenaire se gratte l'arête du nez sans le quitter des yeux.  
Duo sait que c'est un tic nerveux et il doit vraiment l'être car d'habitude, il laisse retomber sa main bien avant que son doigt n'ait approché son visage.

- Tu ne te souviens absolument pas de ton premier passage à Sank, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'était avant ma première mission d'infiltration ordonnée par Doc. J., non.

- C'était une année plus tôt, oui.

- Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

- C'est parce qu'on a fait en sorte que tu ne gardes aucun souvenir de ta première visite au royaume de Sank.

- « On » ?

- Odin, J. et moi.

- Odin ne m'aurait jamais…

- Quoi, Heero ? le coupe le vieux soldat avec un ricanement. Il ne t'aurait jamais blessé ? Bien sûr que non… s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que parfois, on est obligé de passer par-là pour empêcher que ceux à qui l'on tient le soient encore plus. Odin ne t'aurait jamais manipulé ? Il le faisait tout le temps, souvent contraint et forcé, je le reconnais.

- Ca fait toute la différence.

- Tu te trompes, Heero. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu l'as perdu tôt, mais tu te fais de fausses idées sur Odin.

- Est-ce si important que ça ? intervient Duo.

Peu lui importe qu'Heero ait déformé la réalité, si ça lui a permis d'avancer, d'accepter la mort de cet homme, la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait eu.  
Il ne veut pas que Gage détruise ses illusions, dont il le sait conscient, et qu'il aurait pu briser lui-même s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

- Laisse-le parler, Duo.

- Mais _honey_…

Quatre, assis à côté de Duo sur la plus grande banquette, pose sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

- Lesquelles de mes idées sur Odin sont fausses, d'après vous ?

- C'était un chasseur de primes, un tueur à gages avant d'être qui que ce soit d'autre, répond-il après un rapide coup d'œil à Duo. Peu importe la cible, seul le nombre de chiffres dont son compte allait être crédité comptait. Il t'a rendu complice de ça dès le plus jeune âge, Heero, et il aurait fait de toi ce genre de personnes.

- Ce genre de personnes _que tu es_, précise Duo.

- Effectivement. Je n'ai pas honte de mon métier, mais je ne souhaite à personne de devenir ainsi. Odin était motivé par l'argent, je le suis par l'instinct de la chasse. J'aime ça, je ne peux et ne veux pas lutter contre cette force qui me pousse et cette faim qui ne se calme que lorsque j'ai pris attrapé et soumis ma proie. Odin était ainsi, lui aussi, sans aucune considération pour sa cible. J. vous laissait au moins le choix des clients, ce qui vous garantissait de ne jamais tuer d'êtres totalement innocents.

- Essayez-vous de me dire que Doc J. m'a sauvé en faisant tuer Odin ?

- Qui sait ce que tu serais devenu, si Odin était toujours en vie ?

- Je ne prétends pas le savoir. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain : une seule personne est capable de me sauver, et ce, depuis toujours, en tous lieux, en tous temps et durant chacune de mes vies : Duo.

Bien qu'Heero ne le regarde pas et ait parlé avec son ton calme habituel, Duo a bien du mal à ne pas rougir face à cette déclaration.  
S'il s'était assis au même niveau que lui sur le canapé plutôt qu'à côté de lui mais sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il l'aurait embrassé.

A défaut, il glisse sa main dans la sienne et appuie son visage contre son bras.

- Je ne survivrai pas à un topo sur les âmes sœurs et les vies antérieures, pas plus qu'à la vision d'un couple roucoulant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, je vous serai gré de m'épargner ça, grimace Gage.

- Tu dois bien reconnaître que ça a son importance, réplique Duo sans lâcher Heero pour autant.

- J'en suis conscient, Duo. Comme beaucoup, j'ai bien compris que l'amour était la véritable clé pour libérer un mercenaire et sauver son âme. Et si l'amour n'est pas suffisant pour nous faire changer de voie, c'est que tout est perdu. Odin avait des raisons d'arrêter, il aimait et était aimé, il avait une fille. Mais elles ne faisaient pas le poids face à sa volonté et à sa nature profonde. Je le répète, c'était un tueur-né. Ne crois pas qu'il aurait raccroché pour une nouvelle et autre vie.

- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

- C'est bien, car ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Un pesant échange de regards se fait dans un silence tendu.  
Même Trowa, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé aux côtés de Quatre, a ouvert les yeux, alors qu'il était resté jusqu'à présent dans sa position habituelle : bras croisés et yeux clos.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous clore cette partie du sujet concernant le bon et le mauvais Odin, avance alors Quatre de ce ton qui incite fortement à accepter sa proposition qui ne l'est qu'en apparence.

- Permets-moi de dire une dernière chose, insiste tout de même le mercenaire. Je sais qu'Odin ne t'entraînait pas là-dedans volontairement, Heero, reprend-il après un signe de Quatre. Tout en se servant de toi et en… t'apprenant le métier, il tentait de te donner les outils pour te tracer ta propre voie, différente de celle qu'il avait choisie pour lui-même. « Choisir » n'est pas le bon terme, nous sommes soumis à nos bas instincts que nous n'avons pas le courage de combattre. Il pensait que tu réussirais peut-être là où il avait échoué. Même s'il te tirait par le bas, il croyait fortement en toi. Ca, je suis forcé de le reconnaître.

- J'ai compris tout ça seul, Gage, vous ne m'avez rien appris de plus. Les fausses idées que vous pensiez que je me faisais n'existent que dans votre esprit. Vous avez appris beaucoup de choses sur l'ex Agent 01, mais vous ne me connaissez pas en tant que Heero, après tout. Dans ces conditions, il serait injuste de vous reprocher votre méprise et de vous en vouloir.

Le vétéran sourit et incline la tête, concédant la victoire à Heero.

- Pourrions-nous, à présent, revenir à ce que vous m'avez fait ? Si je me contrefous de vos raisons, je tiens à comprendre comment vous avez pu effacer dix jours de ma vie de mon esprit.

- C'est simple, enfin, façon de parler : nous avons scellé chimiquement une partie de ta mémoire.

- Quoi ? s'étrangle presque Duo.

- Une telle chose est possible ? s'étonne Quatre en même temps, alors qu'à ses côtés, Trowa redresse la tête et ouvre les yeux, qu'il avait refermé.

- Difficile, mais tout à fait possible. Ceci nous amène au deuxième point que je voulais aborder avec vous, puisque ce procédé a également été utilisé sur Trowa Barton.

- Mais je croyais que Sally avait vérifié… commence Quatre en levant son visage vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas été génétiquement modifié comme Heero, c'est certain. Mais la partie de mon cerveau qui renferme ma mémoire a toujours présentée des zones d'ombres que personne n'a été capable d'identifier, d'expliquer ou d'explorer.

- Voici ton dossier complet comportant toutes les informations médicales, récupéré à la Base, reprend Gage en posant l'objet en question sur la table basse entre eux. C'est une version papier, la seule qui existe, la dernière trace. Toutes les données stockées ont été détruites pour qu'elles ne puissent être piratées. Tu devras faire très attention.

- Une fois que nous en aurons pris conscience, je le détruirai, décide Trowa.

Mais il ne fait encore aucun geste pour prendre le dossier, qui doit pourtant contenir pas mal des réponses aux questions qu'il n'a pas manqué de se poser, ces dernières années.  
Gage ne le lui tend pas non plus, il a toujours sa main posée dessus et ne quitte pas Trowa du regard.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir dû lire ces informations, je vous jure qu'il n'y avait aucune curiosité malsaine de ma part. Je devais le faire pour ne rien laisser échapper.

- Vous avez détruit toute référence à ce procédé que vous avez utilisé contre Heero et qui a été utilisé sur moi ?

- Non, je n'ai rien touché. Je ne suis pas l'inventeur, ce sont les ingénieurs qui nous ont fourni, je ne suis absolument pas inquiet. J. nous l'a fait tester sur Heero, mais c'est le Professeur S. qui, a l'origine, l'a conçu.

- C'étaient de grands malades, ces gars-là ! J'espère qu'ils sont en train de rôtir en enfer et qu'ils auront les miches bien cramées, et pas qu'elles…

- Duo…

- Désolé, mon Quatquat, mais si ton Dieu est un Dieu de Miséricorde, Celui auquel je crois est le Juge Suprême et implacable qui condamne au Jour du Jugement dernier. S'ils servent de divertissements aux démons de l'Enfer, ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond mais n'ajoute rien.  
Ce n'est pas le moment de se lancer dans un grand débat théologique.

- Quel est ce procédé ? demande-t-il à la place. Qu'est-ce qui leur a été fait ?

- C'est une combinaison de trois molécules, en fait. Une première définie une sorte de périmètre dans une zone très précise du cerveau, comme un découpage, un repérage au sol. Une seconde molécule érige une barrière à partir de ce tracé, un véritable rempart bloquant les cellules à l'intérieur et empêchant d'autres d'y entrer. Une troisième et dernière molécule détruit progressivement tout ce qui est à l'intérieur de la zone ainsi délimitée.

- C'est… monstrueux ! s'indigne Quatre.

- Pas dans tous les cas, réplique Heero. C'est ce même procédé que le Dr Démétrianos utilise en ce moment-même pour circonscrire les métastases cancéreuses du cerveau de Lyria.

- Qu'a cette personne ? demande Gage.

- Enfin une chose dont tu n'es pas déjà au courant ! se réjouit Duo, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Lyria est la mère de ma fille, comme tu le sais déjà. L'an dernier, elle a eu un cancer du sein dont elle a guéri. Malheureusement des métastases sont apparues au cerveau.

- Je suis désolé, _Rainbow_.

- Merci pour elle, sourit tristement Duo. Un de ses derniers souhaits était d'avoir un deuxième enfant, elle est donc enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois, maintenant. Mais elle a dû suspendre son traitement, parce que c'est nocif pour le bébé. Le Dr Démétrianos a donc proposé cette solution, circonscrire les métastases en un endroit précis pour les combattre. Cela a des conséquences terribles sur son organisme et son système immunitaire, elle n'est même pas certaine de terminer sa grossesse autrement que maintenue en vie par des machines, tant elle s'affaiblit rapidement. Heureusement, si on peut dire ça, le bébé, grâce aux gênes de son père, arrive à lutter contre les maladies et les carences qu'entraîne l'état de santé de Lyria.

- Tu as des gênes magiques, Duo ?

- Pas moi, Heero. C'est lui le père biologique, cette fois-ci.

- Drôle de famille… A votre image, en fait. Ce qui m'étonne, reprend-il, c'est que ce Docteur ait pu obtenir le matériel nécessaire. Qui est-il ?

- Une connaissance de mon père, répond Quatre.

- Je l'aurais parié !

- C'est un très grand Professeur, même s'il préfère qu'on l'appelle Docteur. Son domaine est la neurochirurgie et il dirige deux grandes cliniques, l'une en Grèce, l'autre en Allemagne.

- Sally lui a demandé conseils pour soigner Treize, Milliardo ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer tout à l'heure, Zechs ne me confie pas tout sur tout. Treize est guéri, je n'ai pas eu besoin de savoir comment ni qui a botté le train à la Faucheuse qui campait aux pieds du lit…

Duo réprime un frisson, alors que Quatre murmure quelques mots pour éloigner le mauvais œil.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est superstitieux à outrance, mais on est jamais trop prudent, comme on dit.

- Pour en revenir à cette horreur qui a été faite à Trowa et à Heero, pouvez-vous nous dire si le processus est réversible ? Vous avez utilisé le terme « détruire ».

- Parce qu'il n'y en a pas de plus approprié, jeune prince. Les molécules ont cessé d'agir il y a bien longtemps, mais Heero pas plus que Trowa n'est capable de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Dans le cas de Trowa, c'est un peu différent. Comme c'est expliqué dans ton dossier, jeune homme, cette partie de ton cerveau était déjà fortement endommagée. Tu étais amnésique à ton entrée chez les mercenaires.

- Mes souvenirs les plus lointains me ramènent à mes douze ou treize ans, peut-être, consent à se confier Trowa. Ce ne sont que des bruits de combats et des odeurs de soufre, de poudre et de poussière. De véritables souvenirs ont commencé à se stabiliser et à former une ligne cohérente à partir du moment où j'ai été employé par la Fondation Barton.

- Autrement dit, à ta rencontre avec le Professeur S. et son assistant.

- Il t'aurait… guéri ? demande Quatre en posant sa main sur le bras de son compagnon. Tu le penses capable d'avoir fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon ange.

- S'il l'a fait, ce n'était certainement pas pour toi, intervient Gage. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une excellente chose que vous ayez dans votre entourage un docteur qui s'y connaisse dans ce domaine, car tu vas en avoir besoin, Trowa.  
- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu ne t'es pas encore senti bizarre, ces derniers temps, ça ne saurait tarder.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Quatre avec un calme qu'il est certainement loin de ressentir.

- Tu ne le savais pas, mais J. t'administrait un complément qui stabilisait ta mémoire. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire à ton insu, jamais de la même façon. Tout est détaillé dans ton dossier. Mais tu n'as plus reçu aucune dose depuis un an. Ta mémoire aurait déjà dû commencer à te jouer des tours.

- Tu ne m'as rien caché, mon Trowa ? s'inquiète Quatre.

- Je vais bien.

- Si jamais je découvre que…

- Je t'assure, mon ange, ça va.

- D'accord. Nous allons nous occuper de ça, dorénavant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mais tu ne dois rien me cacher.

Trowa hoche la tête et pose sa main sur celle de Quatre, toujours sur son bras, pour la presser fort et tendrement un court instant.

L'héritier Raberba se tourne alors vers Gage et tend son autre main pour réclamer le dossier.

- Puis-je… ?

- Une dernière chose, car je pense que tu dois être un minimum préparé, Trowa. La vie réserve de drôles de surprises, parfois, mais elles peuvent être très belles. Chaque mercenaire qui intègre une section est soumis à un test ADN, et le résultat est comparé aux fichiers internationaux que les ingénieurs ont allègrement piratés. Je ne t'apprends rien, Heero.

- Je m'occupais de concevoir les programmes et les virus et de déjouer la sécurité de certains sites, mais le contenu ne m'était révélé que s'il avait un quelconque intérêt pour mes actions futures. Les dossiers constitués par les ingénieurs sur chaque mercenaire de leur section étaient des armes dangereuses.  
- Au moins autant que toi.

- On était pas classé dans la même catégorie d'emploi.

- C'est sûr, reconnaît Gage. Ces infos permettaient aussi de retrouver la famille des mercenaires, excellent moyen de pression dans certains cas, complètement inutile dans d'autres. Ce que tu vas lire, Trowa, pourra t'étonner un court instant. Mais ce que j'ai pu voir et surtout entendre m'assure que rapidement, tu reconnaîtras ça comme une évidence. Sur ce, je vous laisse, conclut-il en se levant. Le grand émir me pardonnera de le faire attendre puisque je suis avec son petit prince du désert, mais il ne faut pas trop en profiter. Les colères des Raberba sont légendaires.

- Vous risquez surtout de le trouver déjà parti. Mon père est un fin stratège et un grand diplomate, sauf avec ses amis, pour qui il ne prend pas de gants.

- Ne ris pas, mon Quatquat, pour ça, t'es bien comme lui.

Quatre ne répond rien à Duo et se lève pour saluer Gage, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

Tout est dit ou presque, alors il n'a aucune raison de s'attarder plus et se dépêche de quitter le Salon Emeraude, escorté d'un garde en faction qui, à la demande de Quatre, doit le conduire auprès de Raberba Sénior, où qu'il soit.

Heero et Duo ne restent qu'une vingtaine de minutes de plus avec leurs meilleurs amis, le temps de prendre connaissance des éléments importants du dossier de Trowa, qu'il a souhaité partager avec eux.

Ils quittent le Palais heureux pour lui, le laissant tout rayonnant d'un bonheur serein et d'une paix qu'il n'avait alors su trouver qu'auprès de Quatre.

Et pour cause : lui qui a erré longtemps en se faisant appeler « No name », puis qui a volé l'identité de Trowa Barton pour se faire un nom qui ne serait pourtant jamais le sien, il vient enfin de retrouver l'un des chaînons manquants de son passé, en la personne de Catherine Bloom.

Que la seule femme qu'il ait jamais considérée comme une sœur se révèle l'être réellement est un clin d'œil de la vie et du destin auquel Trowa refusait de songer.  
Ses prédispositions pour le cirque, sa complicité avec la jeune femme, l'histoire tragique de la perte de ses parents et de son petit frère d'à peine un an qu'elle lui avait confié, un soir, avaient donné envie à Trowa d'être ce petit garçon ou pourquoi pas, de remplacer ce frère perdu.

Une envie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, lui qui était normalement détaché de tout et du monde.  
Un sentiment qui vient enfin de prendre tout son sens.

-

_A suivre…_

-

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !  
A dès que possible pour la suite, avec Heero et Duo un peu plus présents et la fin qui se profile !_

_bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysa_

_-  
_


	26. Chasseurs sans repères

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Killashandra, Ethan etc. La chanson utilisée est de _**A Fine Frenzy**_ « _Almost lover_ ».

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 3x4**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner + des personnages secondaires_

**Note de l'auteure : **bonjour à tous ! j'ai fait au plus vite mais ces dernières parties sont longues et difficiles à organiser, j'aimerais autant ne pas me louper sur la fin ! merci pour vos messages et vos encouragements, votre patience et votre présence, votre fidélité et votre compréhension. Il ne reste plus que deux posts après celui-ci, un dernier chapitre et un petit épilogue.

**Rars : **

**Lilith : **merci pour ton petit mot ! ça fait toujours plaisir constater qu'on arrive à surprendre ses lecteurs, même dans les derniers chapitres de l'histoire ! je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais chercher tout ça, je prends seulement l'histoire originale et j'essaie de faire des connections entre elle et mon imagination, l'inspi fait le reste ! Ethan et Kill' ensemble ? Mmmmhhh… je ne vais pas prétendre y réfléchir, la fic est finie, mais… je te laisse découvrir une partie de ce que je leur réserve dans ce chapitre-ci. Bonne continuation à toi !

**JTFLAM **: merci pour ta review ! tu as une vision très juste de la situation entre Kill et Ethan et de l'état d'esprit des mercenaires. Les réponses sont dans ces derniers chapitres. Bonne continuation à toi !

**Caro06** : merci à toi ! j'ai toujours une petite pensée pour toi quand je vois les pages word se succéder et mes chapitres devenir longs ! bonne continuation et bonne lecture !

**Celine** : merci pour ton comm' ! désolée pour la partie qui t'a le moins intéressée, je voulais relier un peu plus ma fic à l'histoire originale et parler de Trowa et de Quatre, qu'on ne voyait plus trop. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci ! bonne continuation à toi.

Dédicace spéciale à ma très chère **Yuy **: allez lire ces véritables bijoux de fics ! certains ne m'ont pas attendus, mais pour les autres, le lien est dans mon profil !

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

-

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Chapitre vingt-six : chasseurs sans rep**_**ères**_**. **

**-**

**-  
**

_**Trois jours plus tard,  
Cirque Mobile Suits**_

**-**

Duo entre dans la cantine où il trouve Ethan seul, assis devant un grand verre de thé glacé qui lui donne immédiatement envie : c'est encore une journée très chaude et ça fait bien deux heures que Heero et lui sont sur la piste à s'entraîner.

Et à s'amuser aussi, c'est vrai : après tout, Heero est en vacances.

- Salut, Eth' !

- Bonjour, Duo, sourit-il alors qu'il se lève pour l'embrasser.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, car il est difficile de ne pas se croiser dans le campement quasiment désert - exception faite des employés envoyés par Quatre pour remplacer le personnel en vacances - ils ne se sont pas du tout vus avant.

- Phoebus m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, Duo, c'est sympa d'être venu aussi vite.

- Je serais venu plus tôt, si passer me débarbouiller un peu ne m'avait pas paru aussi vital, pour toi comme pour moi !

- Je travaille au cirque depuis cinq ans et demi, Duo, j'en ai senti d'autres ! Heero n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est toujours sur la piste, répond Duo en se servant son précieux breuvage. Tu voulais le voir aussi ? Phoebus ne s'est adressé qu'à moi…

- J'ai dû mal m'exprimer, alors. C'est pas grave. Même si juste un seul de vous deux est présent, c'est comme si vous étiez là ensemble.

Duo sourit et vient s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute, mon grand !

Ethan grimace un peu à s'entendre appelé comme ça, mais il ne relève pas.  
Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes dont il souhaite parler avec Duo.

- Est-ce que Killashandra t'a dit quelque chose de particulier, ou a évoqué un projet qu'elle aurait eu, dernièrement ?

- Absolument pas ! assure Duo sans hésitation. Elle a été approchée pour du boulot, comme toi, mais elle ne veut pas donner suite pour l'instant. Ca me fait penser que je ne l'ai pas encore vue, aujourd'hui. Elle est revenue dormir chez toi, cette nuit, ça a été ?

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Qu'elle rentrait, oui.

- Ce sont ses mots exacts, « je rentre » ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ethan ? s'inquiète Duo en reposant son verre, alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres. Elle ne l'a pas fait, elle n'est pas rentrée ?

- Pas chez moi, en tout cas.

- Oh… Un amant, tu crois ?

Ethan secoue la tête, avant de boire une longue gorgée de son thé glacé.

- Elle n'aurait pas dit « je rentre », dans ce cas. Non, elle est vraiment partie.

- Comment ça, « elle est partie » ?

- Elle a pris ses affaires, Duo. Y a plus rien, chez moi, plus aucune trace d'elle, de son passage, de sa présence.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, encore, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

- Va savoir ! Le pire, c'est que je l'ai vu faire, tu sais, révèle-t-il avec un petit rire sans joie. Mais je pensais qu'elle s'installait seulement ailleurs plus concrètement, après avoir passé ces trois dernières nuits soit chez vous, soit chez Pearl. Ca m'a fait mal, alors je suis sorti. Je ne lui ai pas posé de questions, j'ai rien dit. Après avoir fait un tour et repris un peu de courage, je suis revenu, mais… elle n'était plus là !

- T'as pas une idée d'où elle a bien pu aller ?

- J'ai demandé à Pearl qui ne savait rien et je te pose la question à toi, maintenant, avec l'espoir qu'elle vous ait dit quelque chose. Elle a pris un taxi jusqu'à la gare routière, et de là, un car, j'en sais pas plus. Et je ne vois pas comment faire pour changer ça, elle peut être partout et nulle part, en route pour le bout du monde ou simplement dans le village voisin…

- Ce car allait bien dans une direction ?

- Oui, mais elle a pu s'arrêter n'importe où. Tu peux me croire, Kill' sait brouiller les pistes. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment tout gâché ! soupire-t-il en posant sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table. J'aurais dû me _la_ coincer dans la braguette, cette nuit-là, ça m'aurait évité de réfléchir avec !

Duo retient son sourire devant l'image évoquée par cette phrase et pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son jeune ami.

- Je vais te dire ce que je lui ai dit dès la première nuit, Eth' : il faut être au moins deux pour coucher ensemble. Tu ne l'as pas forcée, tu n'as pas profité d'elle ni de sa faiblesse, pas plus cette fois que durant toutes ces années ensemble, alors que tu savais ce qu'elle éprouvait pour toi. Tu l'as toujours respectée.

- Jusque là, oui. C'était pas le moment, elle était fragile, notre relation aussi. Kill' est forte, mais elle reste humaine, et elle a besoin de soutien. A cause de moi, elle se retrouve seule pour gérer tout ça. Je ne sais même pas où la chercher !

- Nulle part, répond Heero qui vient d'entrer.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? demande Duo, alors qu'Ethan se redresse et le regarde sans que l'espoir ne soit visible dans ses yeux.

- La même chose que toi. Souviens-toi de ce qu'elle nous a dit hier matin, au déjeuner.

Duo tend spontanément son propre verre encore à moitié plein à Heero, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il fait appel à ses souvenirs.

- Elle nous a demandé de prendre soin d'Ethan, si elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Je pensais qu'elle voulait dire par-là, au cas où leur situation ne s'arrangeait pas.

- Non, c'était bien dans le sens « si je pars », ou plutôt « quand je serai partie », comprend Ethan. Elle l'a vraiment fait… Je dois la retrouver, je ne peux pas…

- Non, Ethan, le coupe Heero en remplissant le verre de Duo, dont il a bien fait baisser le niveau, avant de le lui rendre. Tu dois respecter sa décision.

- Mais _honey_, ils n'ont même pas pu se parler vraiment !

- En fait si, Duo, intervient Ethan avec un nouveau soupir. On s'est croisé à l'Atelier et on a mis les choses au clair, hier. Mais je n'ai pas su la convaincre. Vu comme les choses se sont passées, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'elle mettrait une distance entre nous.

- Tu nous racontes ou c'est trop perso ? demande Duo.

- Au point où j'en suis…

Il termine son verre avant de commencer son récit.

-

_**Flash-back  
La veille, début d'après-midi, **_

-  
Alors qu'il passe devant l'Atelier pour rejoindre la cantine, Ethan entend des notes de piano s'élever.  
Curieux, il revient sur ses pas pour y entrer.  
Mais il se fige, la main sur la poignée, alors qu'il reconnaît la voix inimitable de Killashandra.

-

_Le bout de tes doigts sur ma peau  
Les palmiers se balançant dans le vent  
Images  
_  
_Tu m'as chanté des berceuses espagnoles  
La plus douce des tristesses dans tes yeux  
Habile stratagème  
_  
_Je ne veux jamais te voir triste  
Je croyais qu'il en était de même pour toi  
_  
_Au revoir, mon presque amant  
Au revoir, mon rêve sans espoir  
J'essaie de ne pas penser à toi  
Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ?  
_

_Si longue, ma romance malchanceuse,  
Je t'ai tourné le dos  
J'aurais dû savoir que tu me briserais le cœur  
Les presque amants le font toujours  
_  
_Nous avons marché le long d'une rue bondée  
Tu m'as pris la main et a dansé avec moi  
Images_

-  
Ethan hésitait à entrer, mais en entendant sa voix se briser, il se décide et ouvre la porte.

Killashandra n'a pas cessé de jouer, et il déduit rapidement que ce qu'il voit briller sur sa joue, ce sont des larmes qu'elle n'a pu, su ou voulu retenir.

L'arrestation puis la mort des ingénieurs n'ont pas simplement marqué la chute des sections de mercenaires, mais aussi celle des barrières retenant leurs émotions et les empêchant de les exprimer.  
Depuis, avec tout ce qui leur tombe dessus, il leur est bien difficile de ne pas craquer de temps à autres.

Killashandra ne s'interrompt pas, bien qu'elle l'ait senti entrer.

Mais Ethan la force à le faire bien malgré lui, lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle par derrière et pose ses mains sur ses épaules, doucement, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise ou ne disparaisse sous ses doigts.

Alors seulement elle arrête.

Ils ne se sont plus touchés depuis cette fameuse nuit, rien de plus que quelques effleurements accidentels qui leur ont laissé pourtant des traces plus profondes que des entailles à l'arme blanche.

Comme Killashandra ne se dégage pas plus qu'elle ne le repousse, cette fois-ci, Ethan l'entoure complètement de ses bras, se baissant sur ses genoux encore fragiles pour appuyer son front sur sa nuque avec un long soupir, la gorge aussi nouée que la sienne.

Incapable de retenir un frisson de parcourir tout son corps en sentant le souffle chaud d'Ethan sur sa peau, Killashandra se laisse aller contre lui dans un semi-abandon aussi dangereux que douloureux.

Ils restent ainsi en silence un long moment, partagés par les mêmes envies paradoxales.  
Ils aimeraient que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, en même temps qu'ils prient que cesse cette torture.  
Ils voudraient pouvoir effacer ces derniers jours et que tout redevienne comme avant, mais ils ne veulent pas renoncer au souvenir de cette nuit si parfaite qu'ils ont partagé.

- C'était si triste… finit par murmurer Ethan, faisant référence à la chanson.

Entre autres.

- C'est dans l'air du temps.

- Je suis désolé, Shanti… J'ai l'impression de t'avoir trahie et d'avoir profité de ton état. Je m'en veux tellement !

- J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. _Moi_, je voulais ce qui est arrivé.

- Je le voulais aussi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises et relève-toi, tu vas avoir mal dans cette position.

- Je suis sincère, répond-il sans bouger.

- Tu crois l'être.

- Je le suis.

- Non ! réplique-t-elle en se dégageant, mais sans brusquerie. Tu ne peux pas avoir voulu ce qui s'est passé, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, jamais.

Ethan la suit des yeux, alors qu'elle se lève et s'éloigne de lui.  
Il se redresse doucement et s'assoit sur le tabouret abandonné.

- Mais c'est arrivé, et je le regrette simplement parce que ça t'a blessé. J'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on a partagé, je…

- Tais-toi ! le coupe-t-elle sèchement. Ne me mens pas, c'est encore plus douloureux.

- Je ne te mens pas, je te jure que je le pense et le ressens vraiment. Ca m'a perturbé, tu sais, ajoute-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre. J'étais sûr de connaître mon cœur, mes sentiments, et je découvre de nouvelles émotions qui me font prendre conscience de choses pourtant tellement évidentes !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi…

- Arrête de fuir, tu vois parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, assure-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Tu sais, te tenir dans mes bras ne m'avait encore jamais paru si parfait...

- Arrête… soupire-t-elle, alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent naturellement.

- Non, Shanti. Je veux pouvoir continuer à le faire, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser encore, même si je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça si longtemps.

- Ca suffit ! crie-t-elle en le repoussant si fort qu'il fait bien cinq pas en arrière avant de s'immobiliser. Pourquoi me fais-tu autant de mal ?

- C'est toi qui t'en fais en n'écoutant pas ce que je dis ! Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te confier mes sentiments, mais tu es bien capable de comprendre, non ?

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu es complètement perdu, alors je ne t'en veux pas, mais par pitié, laisse-moi en dehors de ça !

- Comment le pourrais-je, alors que tu es la première concernée ? Je t'…

- Non ! hurle-t-elle en comblant d'un bond la distance qui les sépare afin de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Je ne te laisserai pas franchir cette limite-là.

Ils se fixent un moment du regard en silence, dans un échange d'une rare intensité, puis Ethan la prend par les poignets, libérant sa bouche par la même occasion en écartant sa main de son visage.

- De quoi as-tu si peur, bon sang ?

- Tu ne comprends pas… soupire-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Ca lui est tellement difficile d'être si près de lui…

- Explique-moi, alors.

Killashandra lui sourit avec tristesse, la même qui brille dans ses grands yeux bleus, et pose sa main sur sa joue, qu'elle caresse du pouce.

- Ethan, ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, tu confonds un peu tout, en ce moment et c'est normal. On a perdu tellement de repères, tous les deux. Toi, tu en cherches de nouveaux, quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher, alors tu reportes tout sur moi, car tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. Mais tu dois te réveiller et te ressaisir, Eth'. Je suis désolée, mais c'est juste un peu trop pour moi, en ce moment, je ne suis pas assez forte pour gérer tout ça.

- Je sais faire la part des choses et je l'ai faite, assure-t-il en retenant sa main, alors qu'elle la retirait de sa joue. Il n'y a pas de confusion dans mon esprit ni dans mon cœur, au contraire, tout est enfin clair. J'ai compris la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour toi et ils ne datent pas d'hier.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… Tu ne…

- Mais merde, Shanti, écoute-moi ! la coupe-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. C'est quoi, le problème, pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ? Je suis enfin disposé à répondre favorablement à tes sentiments, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de savoir que…

- Je ne peux pas l'être ! le coupe-t-elle à son tour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas certain de ressentir vraiment… ce genre de choses pour moi.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie !

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que je t'ai fait l'amour, Shanti, je t'ai aimé chacune des secondes qu'a duré notre étreinte ! Parce que je n'ai pas cherché à me consoler ou à te réconforter, je n'ai pas assouvi un besoin physique ou répondu à une pulsion. Je le voulais, je _te_ voulais et je te veux encore comme je n'ai jamais voulu une femme de toute mon existence ! Ni aucun mec, à part Wufei. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé maintenant, mais c'est réel. Lis dans mes yeux combien ça l'est. Peut-être si nous l'avions fait avant, j'aurais eu cette prise de conscience plus tôt, je ne peux pas l'affirmer.

- Moi, je peux t'assurer que non. Je ne doute pas que tu croies vraiment à tout ce que tu ressens, Eth', mais c'est temporaire. Rien ne t'a jamais détourné de ton amour impossible pour Chang, ce n'est pas une nuit avec moi qui pourrait avoir tout changé. Tu m'attribues trop de pouvoir, vraiment. Tu verras, dans quelques temps, les choses reprendront leur place, comme avant.

- Ca n'arrivera pas !

- Si ! Alors rends-nous service et laisse tomber, d'accord ? Sois juste un peu patient et bientôt, tu pourras de nouveau soupirer après Chang et venir pleurer sur mon épaule quand le voir heureux avec sa femme et maintenant, leurs enfants, te sera trop douloureux.

- Ca n'arrivera pas ! répète-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Si tu as besoin de temps, je t'en donne, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je change de discours ni demain, ni jamais. C'est avec toi que je veux être, Shanti, toi et personne d'autre.

- Non…  
- Shanti…

- Non, je ne peux pas… gérer ça... souffle-t-elle en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. S'il te plaît, en attendant que tu reprennes tes esprits, tiens-toi loin de moi, d'accord ?

- C'est ridicule !

- C'est vital, pour moi, Eth'. Fiche-moi la paix. Ca rendra les choses plus simples et ça t'évitera d'avoir à me dire que tu t'es trompé. Je nous rends service, crois-moi.

- Tu es l'être le plus borné de la Création, Killashandra Luandys.

- Tu me remercieras bientôt.

- Ca m'ét…

Une chaste pression des lèvres de Killashandra sur les siennes l'interrompt.

Il saisit l'opportunité et resserre la pression de ses mains, toujours autour de son visage, afin de l'empêcher de se dérober au baiser qu'il lui donne maintenant.  
Comment pourrait-il se satisfaire d'un baiser de jeune vierge effarouchée, alors qu'il se sent perdre peu à peu celle qu'il aime ?

Après une brève hésitation, Killashandra répond et l'embrasse avec la même tendresse, puis avec passion et tout son amour, lorsque l'échange s'intensifie.

Mais c'est elle qui y met fin en s'écartant, et Ethan ne la retient pas.

Pas plus qu'il ne l'empêche de partir, lorsqu'elle lui adresse un dernier regard avant de gagner la porte pour sortir, sans un mot, le laissant avec un goût d'inachevé et d'échec insupportable.

-

_**Fin du flash back. **_

-

- Tu dois lui laisser du temps, Ethan, intervient Heero dans le silence qui suit le récit de leur jeune ami.

- Du temps ?

- Hn. Celui de décider avec quelle douleur et quels regrets elle veut vivre. Etre près de toi aujourd'hui lui est devenu aussi douloureux qu'être loin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était la faire souffrir. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû tant insister… Mais elle est si têtue et obstinée, elle refusait d'entendre ce que je lui disais, elle refusait de croire que je puisse l'aimer. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre ! Résultat, je l'ai perdue, soupire-t-il en posant sa tête sur la table, abattu.

- Ce n'est pas définitif, rien ne te permet d'affirmer qu'elle ne reviendra pas, tente de le rassurer Duo.

- Tu vas devoir être patient, continue Heero. Etre séparé de la personne qu'on aime sans avoir l'assurance de la retrouver un jour est une douloureuse épreuve à laquelle aucun entraînement ne pourra jamais t'avoir préparé.

Ethan lève les yeux vers Heero, dont le regard est ancré à celui de Duo dans un échange d'une incroyable intensité.  
Cela ne dure qu'un bref instant, avant qu'ils ne reportent tous les deux leur attention sur lui.

- Je suppose que c'est en lien avec votre histoire, plus précisément la partie dont on ne saura jamais rien.

- Personne n'a besoin d'en avoir les détails.

- Et si j'ai juste envie de savoir la vérité, Heero ? Je suis sûr que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, ajoute-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur eux.

- Depuis toujours et pour l'éternité, répond Duo en souriant.

Ethan lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés en juin dernier pour cette vie-ci, précise Heero à la surprise générale.

Mais Duo comprend vite que c'est pour aider Ethan qu'il accepte enfin de faire la lumière sur leur relation.

- Je crois pas trop aux âmes sœurs et tout le toutim, mais je vois où tu veux en venir, Heero, quand tu dis « cette vie-ci ». Vous ne vous connaissiez vraiment pas avant l'année dernière, alors ?

- Non.

- Et ça a été le coup de foudre ?

- Appelle ça comme tu veux.

- Et Trowa, alors, tu l'as jamais aimé ?

- Pas de cette façon.

- C'est donc pour Duo que tu as quitté les mercenaires, pas pour Trowa ni pour le cirque.

- A l'évidence, oui.

- Je comprends mieux, à présent, sourit le jeune homme en se laissant aller en arrière sur sa chaise. C'est une belle histoire, en fait. Ca donne envie d'en vivre une pareille, de croire que c'est possible.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, Ethan, répond Duo. Tu vas avoir 21 ans, pas 76, t'as le temps de voir venir.

Le jeune mercenaire se lève et fait quelques pas dans la cantine, sous l'œil de ses aînés.  
Ils remarquent tous les deux que son boitement est moins marqué de jour en jour, ce qui donne à penser qu'il sera bientôt totalement guéri.

- J'ai été complètement aveuglé par mes sentiments pour Wufei, que je croyais immuables. J'en ai perdu de vue l'essentiel. C'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je crois bien.

- Tu aimes Killashandra, Ethan ?

- Oui, Duo, assure-t-il en revenant prendre place face à ses amis. Peut-être pas comme elle le voudrait, mais ça se travaille, non ? Lui avoir fait l'amour m'a vraiment fait prendre conscience que j'avais des sentiments très forts pour elle. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû essayer de lui dire.

- Elle n'était manifestement pas prête à entendre et accepter ça, remarque Heero en venant s'asseoir à côté de Duo.

- Elle n'a pas osé y croire, ajoute ce dernier.

- Et maintenant, elle est partie. Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement pour un ou deux jours. Quand je t'ai dit qu'elle a effacé toute trace de sa présence, Duo, je n'exagérai pas.

- Tu la connais, deux jours ne lui suffiront pas, lui fait remarquer Heero.

Ethan ne dit rien un moment, son regard perdu à travers la fenêtre et son esprit bien loin d'eux.

- La Base, Doc. J. et maintenant Kill'… C'était ma famille et je l'ai perdue.

- Le cirque aussi, non ?

- C'est pas pareil. Je me sens plus orphelin que jamais. C'est chiant…

- Hey, t'es pas tout seul, Eth', on est là pour te soutenir, lui rappelle Duo.

- J'en doute pas. Mais même si j'arrive à gérer l'absence de Kill', il y a tout le reste qui me fait flipper. J'ai besoin d'action, moi, de ma dose d'adrénaline. Tout ce temps où j'étais en convalescence sans pouvoir remplir de missions, après que les Doc J. et ses potes m'aient laissé tranquille, j'ai cru devenir vraiment dingue !

- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir reprendre du service, le rassure Heero. La seule différence, c'est que tu devras chercher tes clients seuls.

- C'est même pas sûr, puisque Gage te veut à ses côtés et que tu as déjà été contacté.

- Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, ça ! Je ne suis pas encore opérationnel, et si je me plante, je suis grillé. J'ai une réputation à préserver et peut-être même à me refaire ! Ca prend du temps. Rien que de penser aux semaines d'inactivité qui m'attendent certainement, j'me sens bouillir ! Bon sang, Heero, comment t'as fait, toi, pour gérer ce manque ?

- J'en ai éprouvé un bien plus grand, répond-il en regardant Duo, qui lui sourit. Ca m'a permis de comprendre que je n'avais besoin et envie de rien d'autre.

Ethan hésite entre le rire et la grimace.

- Te voir comme ça est presque aussi flippant que le reste, tu sais ! Même si c'est la perte d'un de mes repères que j'ai le mieux géré, jusque là.

- C'était plus progressif que la chute des mercenaires, explique Duo. Notre relation qui se construit au jour le jour révèle peu à peu sa véritable nature et le soldat s'estompe au profit de l'homme. Mais c'est vrai aussi que tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir l'évolution, puisque tu n'es revenu que depuis un mois et demi.

- Je t'ai quand même vu changer, Heero, depuis votre rencontre il y a un an, même si je ne me l'expliquais pas. Ca a continué quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble, en décembre dernier. J'ai un peu mieux compris quand Duo a éclairé ma lanterne, du coup, on peut dire que je m'attendais à ce genre de choses. Mais te voir si amoureux et proche de Duo, t'entendre parler de sentiments comme ça, être si à l'aise, avoir une vision si juste des relations humaines, c'est un peu déstabilisant pour moi, tu vois ?

- Hn.

- Quand Sally me disait que seul l'amour pouvait détourner un mercenaire de son métier de manière définitive, je lui riais au nez. Mais là, je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Toutes les réponses que j'obtiens me ramènent à ce sentiment. Et il me semble différent de celui que j'éprouvais pour Wufei.

- Mais proche de ce que tu ressens pour Kill', n'est-ce pas ?

Ethan répond à Duo par un simple hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Ce que j'ai vécu durant mes six mois loin de Duo, je ne le souhaite à personne, reprend Heero. J'espère que Killashandra et toi vous retrouverez rapidement.

- Merci, Heero. Ca compte que ce soit toi qui me dises ça, tu t'en doutes.

- Hn. Pour le reste, je peux t'entraîner, si tu as besoin de te défouler.

- Et si, au contraire, tu as besoin de t'apaiser et que Wufei n'est pas dispo, comme en ce moment, je peux le remplacer pour quelques séances de yoga ou autre. En six mois, il a fait de moi un véritable maître zen, ou presque.

- Tu peux le croire, ce sont ses propres mots.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas souvent de compliments ! reconnaît le jeune mercenaire.

- Ca n'en était sûrement pas un.

- En fait si, _honey_, c'était un compliment, mais que Wufei s'est fait à lui-même.

- Laisse-moi deviner, il s'est félicité d'avoir fait de toi un véritable maître zen ? demande Ethan.

- Exactement !

Ethan rit de bon cœur, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis trois jours.

- Je le reconnais bien là. En tous cas, merci, les mecs. Je garde vos propositions sous le coude.

- Ok !

- Et merci de m'avoir écouté, ajoute-t-il en se levant. Je vais aller faire un tour au Lac, j'ai besoin d'air et piquer une tête me fera aussi beaucoup de bien.

- Sois prudent, hein ? Je sais bien que t'es un grand garçon et que tu remets très bien de tes blessures, mais t'es un peu trop préoccupé en ce moment pour faire gaffe.

- Il me reste mes réflexes de soldat, t'en fais pas, Duo. On est bien parmi les seuls gars à pouvoir faire plusieurs choses en même temps, comme les nanas !

- Évite de dire ça devant Wufei, si tu veux pas devoir prolonger tes séances de rééducation !

- C'est sûr !

- Pense aussi à prendre quelques jours loin d'ici, ça te fera du bien.

- J'y réfléchis sérieusement, Heero, et plus encore, maintenant qu'elle est partie... J'y vais, à plus tard.

- Hn.

- A plus tard, Ethan.

Une fois le jeune homme sorti, Duo laisse sa tête glisser sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- J'espère qu'elle va revenir vite.

- Hn.

- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose, de toute façon.

- Hn.

- On en a bavé aussi, tous les deux, mais ça a été tellement évident, entre nous, que j'en ai oublié que l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours.

- Il faut du temps pour ces choses-là, apparemment.

- C'est vrai que tu es devenu un très bon conseiller, mon Heero, remarque Duo en relevant la tête vers lui. Kill' et Ethan ont pu bénéficier de tes remarques très justes, ça les aidera.

- S'ils ne les oublient pas.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils oublient, étant donné que c'est toi qui le leur as dit ! Ca les a marqué, et pas qu'un peu ! Tant mieux, d'ailleurs.

- Hn, répond simplement Heero en embrassant son nez adorablement retroussé.

Puis ses lèvres, délicieusement tentantes et attirantes.  
Duo comprend que Heero a déjà mis de côté leurs amis, étant donné qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus pour l'instant

- Tu veux rentrer, _honey_ ? murmure-il alors contre la bouche de son cavalier, après ce tendre et langoureux baiser.

- Hn. On a besoin d'une bonne douche.

- C'est vrai qu'on pue encore le cheval.

- On _sent_ le cheval.

- Pardon, Maître écuyer, s'excuse Duo en frottant son nez au sien avec un petit sourire. Nous portons l'odeur de nos fidèles compagnons sur nous, il serait bienvenu de s'en débarrasser avant de retourner à la civilisation.

Heero attrape la lèvre de Duo entre ses dents et la mordille tendrement pour lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui.  
Et en faire naître une nouvelle.

La manière dont Duo réagit, en se dégageant pour mieux revenir et l'embrasser longuement, confirme sa victoire.

Après cet échange qui a allumé une réelle flamme de désir dans leurs regards, ils se décident à rentrer pour prendre la douche suggérée…  
… entre autres réjouissances…

_**-**_

_**Cinq jours plus tard,  
Quaterine's House**_

-  
-

- _Halyouna_ !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Duo, Durmus y m'embêêêêêêêête !

- Durmus, ça suffit…

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute si c'est une asperge !

- J'suis pas une asperge, j'suis une fille !

- T'es grande et t'as pas de seins, _halyouna_ ! (1)

- Toi t'es petit et t'as pas de cerveau, _h'mal_ !

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que lui en répondant, Sannah, intervient Duo en continuant de corriger des copies. Durmus, plus un mot ou je t'envoie chez les petits avec Sœur Lydia.

- Je t'aime plus !

- Je m'en remettrai, va ! Allez, rangez vos cahiers d'activités en silence, ça va être l'heure de la récréation.

En moins de deux minutes, tous les cahiers sont rangés et les enfants prêts à sortir, attendant sagement la tête dans leurs bras croisés qu'une des Sœurs sonne la cloche.  
Ce qui ne tarde pas.

- Levez-vous et mettez-vous en rang devant la porte, Hilde va venir vous chercher.

- Tu t'occupes plus de nous, Duo ?

- Non, plus jusqu'à demain, répond Duo en allant ouvrir la porte de sa classe. Sauf si j'entends l'un de vous dire une bêtise. Dans ce cas, il me suivra chez les petits après la récré pour recopier des mots, une activité digne d'un enfant de 6 ans qui vient seulement d'apprendre à écrire.

Le silence est total, ce qui fait sourire Hilde lorsqu'elle arrive dans la classe.

- Tu les as encore menacés de les prendre avec toi chez les petits, devine-t-elle.

- Je ne menace jamais, je préviens.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Ils seraient contents de venir avec toi, mais pas pour copier des mots comme des bébés.

- C'est bien pour ça que je les préviens de ce qui les attends.

- S'il s'agissait juste de rester dans la classe avec toi, ils feraient tout pour être punis, c'est sûr ! Bon, tu nous rejoins en bas ?

- J'ai encore quelques copies des grands à corriger, je ne veux pas prendre du travail à la maison.

- Ok. J'ai aussi un paquet qui m'attend, je te propose pas mon aide.

- Si t'as pas fini demain, tu pourras m'en déposer. Mais pas tout, hein ! Je te connais…

- Promis, sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A plus tard, Duo. Allez, on descend les enfants, et calmement.

Duo allait refermer la porte derrière eux pour se couper du bruit inévitable dans le couloir, mais un petit garçon s'avance vers lui, un peu hésitant.

Il s'agit d'Aksel, un orphelin de 8 ans.  
Duo a encore gravé dans sa mémoire le matin où il a trouvé, devant la porte de l'église, cet enfant d'à peine deux ans, alors.

Il y en a eu d'autres, depuis, mais la première fois reste la plus marquante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, champion ?

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, dis, Duo, s'il te plaît ?

- Viens, entre dans la classe. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, c'est quoi cet air tout malheureux sur ton visage ? lui demande-t-il en venant s'accroupir devant lui.

- Nathalya veut pas être mon amoureuse tant que je lui ai pas mis un bout de ciel devant ses pieds, explique-t-il en attrapant la natte de Duo entre ses petites mains.

- Eh ben dis donc, elle ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, la Princesse blanche !

- Je veux bien le faire, mais je suis trop petit, même en montant sur le plus grand arbre !

- Heureusement pour toi que je ne t'ai pas vu faire cette bêtise, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, Aksel.

Le petit garçon rentre sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Désolé… Mais je voulais vraiment y arriver ! Sauf que j'ai pas réussi… Dis, c'est à quel âge qu'on arrive à toucher le ciel, Duo ?

- On ne le touche jamais, champion. On peut le traverser avec des avions, des navettes, des fusées, mais on ne peut pas l'attraper avec nos mains nues.

- Alors c'est foutu ! Je serai jamais son amoureux…

- Personne ne pourrait l'être… sauf en rusant !

- Comment ? demande-t-il en ouvrant grands ses yeux bleus remplis d'espoir.

- Tu donnes rendez-vous à ta princesse dans un endroit, dehors, et tu vas la retrouver avec un arrosoir rempli d'eau, mais pas trop. Tu en verses une bonne flaque à ses pieds, mais en faisant très attention de ne pas l'éclabousser ou mouiller ses pieds, d'accord ?

- Oui !

- Dans cette flaque que tu auras formé à ses pieds, elle pourra voir le ciel se refléter, et ce sera comme s'il y avait vraiment un bout de ciel par terre. Si elle n'a pas peur pour ses chaussures, elle pourra même marcher dans les nuages, si elle veut !

- Ouwaaaaaaaouuuuu ! Merci Duo ! s'écrie le petit garçon en se jetant à son cou, manquant de le faire tomber.

- De rien, bonhomme ! Tu me promets de faire attention avec l'eau et l'arrosoir ? ajoute-t-il en se relevant. N'oublie pas que l'eau, c'est les larmes de la Terre dont Elle nous fait don, on ne doit pas la gaspiller.

- Promis, je fais attention !

- Et tu sais, tu peux même dire à Nathalya que si c'est une gentille amoureuse, quand vous serez grands, tu l'emmèneras dans le ciel traverser les nuages. Mais faut qu'elle soit bien sage d'ici-là !

Le petit garçon pouffe, les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, puis s'en va après un dernier signe à Duo.  
Celui-ci va guetter l'enfant par la fenêtre et sourit en le voyant courir rejoindre sa princesse, sûrement pour lui donner un rendez-vous.

Il sent bientôt deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et une bouche se presser contre sa nuque avec la légèreté d'un papillon se posant sur une fleur, en une tendre caresse.

- Tu ne lui as pas expliqué l'autre manière d'atteindre les cieux, _tenshi_.

Duo se laisse aller contre Heero, appuyant son dos contre son torse alors que leurs mains se rejoignent et s'entrelacent sur son ventre.

- C'est pas vraiment encore de son âge, _honey._ Laissons-le rêver à des choses pures et innocentes, avant que le sexe ne les jette définitivement dans le monde des adultes.

- A t'entendre, le sexe est une mauvaise chose. Je suis si nul que je t'en ai dégoûté ?

- Oh ! God, Heero, avec la semaine qu'on vient de passer, tu ne peux pas sérieusement me poser cette question ! réplique Duo en retenant à grande peine son esprit qui cherche à se repasser en boucle les nombreuses étreintes qu'ils ont enchaîné, ces dernières nuits.

Et certains jours, aussi…

- Tu as raison, je n'étais pas sérieux. Je sais que je suis parfait aussi à ce niveau.

- Pour me faire tourner en bourrique, ça, oui ! acquiesce Duo en se tournant vers lui.

Comme ils ne se sont pas écartés, ils se retrouvent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais face à face.  
Duo remonte ses bras autour du cou d'Heero, une de ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés, mais toujours aussi indisciplinés.

- Je n'ai pas dit que le sexe était une mauvaise chose, reprend-il, seulement qu'il n'avait rien d'innocent.

- C'est vrai.

- Le sexe et la guerre sont les deux choses qui peuvent le plus sûrement et facilement détruire un enfant. Ce sont les ennemis de la pureté et de l'innocence. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, _honey._

- Toi aussi, Duo. Non pour l'avoir vécu directement, mais tu as été témoin de beaucoup de choses, en vivant et travaillant ici.

- Oui.

- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'apprécie tellement ma vie avec toi. J'ai l'impression de retrouver cette innocence que je ne me souviens même pas avoir eu un jour. Dans ton regard, ta façon d'être avec les enfants… La manière dont tu as réglé le problème d'Aksel l'illustre bien. Tu es encore capable de voir les choses comme un enfant, tu es rarement pris au dépourvu par leur logique ou leurs questions qui déstabilisent généralement les adultes. Je comprends enfin ce que Quatre voulait dire, en m'affirmant que ton âme avait su garder cette pureté-là.

Duo appuie son front contre le sien en se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre dans un tel état, de faire battre mon cœur aussi vite, alors que je reprends le boulot dans trop peu de temps pour pouvoir me remettre avant ! proteste-t-il, touché à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, fait très rare.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il arrive que tu m'inspires des choses bien trop fortes pour que je puisse les garder en moi.

- Ne le fais pas, j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça ! assure Duo en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est juste que c'est pas vraiment le moment, dans le sens où j'ai envie d'un câlin, maintenant, et dans quelques minutes, on va devoir aller chacun de son côté. C'est trop frustrant !

- Un baiser suffirait-il à calmer cette frustration, ou l'aggraverait-il ?

Duo fait mine de réfléchir, un air mutin sur le visage qui n'est pas loin de faire craquer Heero.

- Je pense que je pourrai gérer les conséquences d'un baiser plus sûrement que la frustration aggravée de n'avoir rien eu du tout…

Heero sourit en les faisant reculer de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre, car il sait que Duo n'aime pas trop se donner en spectacle.  
Puis il l'embrasse enfin longuement, langoureusement, les coupant de tout un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que…

- Oooooh leeeeeeees amoureuuuuuux !

Ils se détachent doucement et baissent leurs yeux sur les deux enfants tournant autour d'eux, qui s'empressent d'aller se cacher chacun derrière une des chaises de la classe.

- Lokesh, Danesh, inutile de fuir, vous n'échapperez pas à la colère du Grand Chef Apache !

Les jumeaux hurlent en s'enfuyant dans la classe, poursuivis par Duo.

Il les course en les forçant, sans en avoir l'air, à se rabattre vers Heero, qui finit par les attraper d'un seul mouvement, perchant sur chacun de ses bras un des garçons hilares et essoufflés.

- C'était un piège, Lokesh !

- On s'est fait eu, Danesh !

- C'est tout l'art subtil de la chasse, répond Heero. Lequel veux-tu faire cuire en premier, Duo ?

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn !!!!!

- Je ne sais pas… réfléchit Duo en les rejoignant. Le plus vieux, peut-être ?

- On est né en même temps !

- On est sorti ensemble, tout collés !

- Dans le même œuf !

- C'était pas un œuf, mais un chou ! le reprend son frère par-dessus la tête d'Heero.

- N'importe quoi, c'était un œuf ! Les cigognes, elles apportent des œufs, pas des choux !

La cloche résonne, coupant court à ce débat.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle être sauvé par le gong ! leur dit Duo, alors qu'Heero les repose à terre. Redescendez vous ranger, je ne dirai pas que vous êtes montés.

- Et nous, on dira pas que tu faisais des bisous bisous avec Heero dans la classe !

- Vous pouvez même continuer, les amoureuuuuuuuux !

Heero et Duo les entendent encore rire, alors qu'ils sont partis sans demander leur reste, et se sourient avec tendresse.

- Ils ont oublié que c'était toi qui t'occupais d'eux après la récréation.

- On dirait bien. Je ferai mieux d'y aller, si je suis en retard, Dieu seul sait quels commentaires ils vont bien pouvoir hurler dans la cour !

Heero hoche la tête.

- Ton oncle m'a dit que je les avais assez aidé pour aujourd'hui, mais je vais refaire un tour pour m'assurer que c'est bien le cas.

- C'est gentil, _honey_, merci beaucoup. C'est génial de t'avoir ici, tu sais.

- J'aime être ici.

- J'ai bien vu ! Si jamais personne ne te sollicite, j'aurais bien un petit service à te demander.

- Tu es prioritaire, _tenshi_, lui rappelle-t-il en réajustant sa chemise qu'il a un peu malmené, durant leur séance de « bisous bisous ».

S'il ne porte plus le col blanc de prêtre, car il a abandonné l'idée de l'être pour le moment, Duo a gardé le reste de la tenue, et il met un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle soit toujours impec' quand il travaille.  
Ce qui n'est pas toujours facile avec les enfants, c'est vrai aussi, et depuis peu, quand Heero est dans le coin.

Il sourit et embrasse rapidement Heero, puis ramasse tout aussi vite ses affaires, avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle de classe.

- J'ai ces quelques copies que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de corriger, et je ne voulais pas les emmener à la maison…

- Je m'en occupe, assure-t-il en prenant le petit paquet de feuilles que Duo lui tend.

- Merci, mon Heero.

- Ah, vous êtes là, tous les deux !

- Il y a un problème, Oncle Chris ?

- Aucun, mon garçon. J'avais juste une petite chose à vous dire, venez dans mon bureau. Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo, Sœur Hortensia va s'occuper des petits, en attendant que je te libère.

- D'accord, répond-il, alors qu'ils le suivent.

- Heero, vous n'êtes pas trop pressé ?

- Du tout.

- Bien. Entrez, entrez, les invite-t-il en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Une bonne citronnade fraîche, Sœur Elen vient de me l'apporter.

- Merci, Oncle Chris.

- Merci.

Le prêtre les sert tous les trois, puis attend que Duo et Heero aient bu et savouré une première gorgée avant de leur expliquer la raison de leur présence.

- C'est au nom de tout _Quaterine's House_ que je tenais à vous remercier, tous les deux, pour votre aide si précieuse, surtout cette dernière semaine. Le cirque ne repart que dans une dizaine de jours, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre un peu de repos et de véritables vacances ensemble.

- Mais Oncle Chris…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je te connais, tu te culpabilises pour ton départ futur, ce que tu n'as pas à faire. Tu as le droit de vivre pour toi, pour ton couple. Nous nous en sortirons, tu verras.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas ! Je ne dis pas que c'est de moi, spécialement, dont vous avez besoin, mais de plus de bras.

- Pourtant, nous avons besoin de toi, mon garçon, car tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de très important, pour chacun d'entre nous et surtout pour les enfants. C'est pour cela que je te pousse à penser un peu à toi, car tu ne le feras jamais seul. Tu en as certes l'idée, comme celle de suivre le cirque, mais tu as encore besoin d'être poussé pour aller jusqu'au bout. Je le fais avec plaisir.

- Merci, mon Oncle.

- Le seul remerciement que je te demande, c'est de prendre quelques jours pour vous. Cela pourrait être une occasion d'aller voir Lyria, par exemple. Votre présence lui serait d'un soutien et d'un réconfort plus grands encore que vos échanges actuels, aussi nombreux soient-ils.

- Nous y pensions, assure Duo en regardant Heero un court instant. Nous envisagions de rejoindre le cirque, en fait, après son départ, ce qui nous aurait laissé deux jours pour rendre visite à Ly et Nell.

- Deux jours, c'est bien peu, mais je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos projets.

- On ne le prend pas dans ce sens, le rassure Duo en souriant.

- Tant mieux. Sachez, en tous les cas, que vous pourrez vous considérer en vacances dès demain soir. J'aurais encore besoin de vous jusque là, mais ça ira pour la suite. Tout le monde revient progressivement, nous aurons tout le personnel nécessaire d'ici quatre jours.  
- Nous pouvons attendre jusque là, tu sais.

- Je sais, oui, mais je ne le souhaite pas. Vous en avez suffisamment fait, mon garçon. Puisque Heero a refusé le moindre paiement pour tous les services qu'il nous a rendu, je peux au moins vous libérer pour que vous preniez des vacances.  
- Merci, Oncle Chris.

- Merci, répète Duo en allant embrasser son oncle.

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations et je vais retourner aux miennes.

Heero serre la main du religieux, avant de sortir du bureau avec Duo.

- On y réfléchira ensemble ce soir, _honey_.

- Hn. Je vais faire du porte à porte pour voir si quelqu'un a besoin de moi, sinon je rentre m'occuper de tes copies.

- D'accord, répond Duo en s'arrêtant devant l'escalier. Merci, mon Heero. Et ne sois pas trop sévère.

- Tu y jetteras un œil, de toute façon, il le faut pour que ça reste cohérent avec tes propres corrections.

- Je te fais confiance, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. On se voit ce soir, alors.

- Hn. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure. Je t'adore, ajoute Duo avant d'appuyer longuement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Moi aussi.

Sur un dernier sourire, Duo repart dans le couloir et Heero s'engage dans l'escalier.

-

_**-**_

_**Le soir venu, après le dîner.  
Maison de Duo.**_

-

Installés plus que confortablement dans le jardin, Heero enserrant Duo entre ses jambes et entre ses bras, son dos contre son torse et sa nuque épousant parfaitement l'arrondi de son épaule, ils profitent du petit air frais du soir, bienvenu après une journée si chaude.

Yuki, leur petit chaton qui a bien grandi, dort et ronronne sur les genoux de Duo, qui le caresse distraitement d'une main, l'autre tenant un verre de Parfait amour (3) en guise de digestif.

- En y réfléchissant bien, _honey_, je vois trois choses importantes que nous devons prévoir de faire, durant ces dix jours de vacances.

- Trois ?

- Oui. Aller en Grèce voir Lyria et Nell, bien sûr, on en parlait déjà. Nous devons aussi songer au rapatriement du corps d'Odin. Enfin, en discuter, car je suis sûr que tu y pensais déjà.

- J'ai promis à Kotori Sunsea que je m'en occuperais, je n'ai pas précisé quand.

- Le « au plus tôt » vibrait dans chacun de ses mots, 'ro.

- Pas dans les miens, réplique Heero en sirotant sa liqueur de figues.

- Tu voulais le faire rapidement, pourtant.

- Hn. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, pour l'instant.

- Ca l'est pour Lady Sunsea. Souviens-toi, Gage a dit qu'il y avait peu de choses qui comptaient vraiment pour elle, aujourd'hui. Tu en fais partie, et il est évident que rendre Odin à sa terre également.

- Je sais. Mais ça risque d'être long, _tenshi_.

- Pas si tu laisses Milliardo t'aider. Son sceau fait force de loi. S'il l'appose au matin, ses ordres seront exécutés au plus tard en fin d'après-midi. Dès le soir, le cercueil peut être exhumé, nettoyé et installé dans un jet, prêt à gagner le lieu de ton choix.

- Y a-t-il besoin de tant précipiter les choses ?

- Je ne te comprends pas, _honey_, tu ne voulais pas faire au plus court ?

- Ce n'est pas un bagage ou un colis, Duo, répond-il après un bref silence. Je sais que c'est un corps sans âme, dorénavant, mais je pense que ce serait mieux… qu'il soit accompagné.

Duo se sent terriblement honteux, d'un coup.  
Il redresse la tête et s'écarte un peu pour regarder Heero, dont il caresse la joue de ses doigts repliés.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, je n'y pensais pas… j'ai été tellement insensible…

- Ce n'est rien, le rassure-t-il en embrassant ses doigts à portée. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envisagé que je puisse vouloir être à ses côtés.

- J'aurais dû le deviner, je n'ai pas été assez à l'écoute. Pardonne-moi.

- Tu es tout excusé, assure-t-il en déposant un doux baiser dans son cou, cette fois-ci.

- Ca ne change pas tant les choses, en même temps. Milliardo peut tout préparer et attendre que nous arrivions. Si tu es d'accord pour que je vienne…

- Baka, comme si je pouvais vouloir autre chose.

- Et pour Milliardo ?

- C'est aussi d'accord.

- Génial ! Je peux l'appeler maintenant, c'est l'après-midi à Sank.

- Notre priorité, c'est Lyria, le retient-il.

- Nous pouvons nous occuper d'Odin et passer une partie du temps qu'il reste avec elle.

- S'il en reste.

- Il en restera, _honey_, on a quand même dix jours !

- Tu as parlé de trois choses importantes, tout à l'heure.

- Oui. J'imaginais que tu voudrais sûrement revoir Adriano, au moins une journée ou seulement quelques heures…

Heero ne dit pas qu'il n'y a pas songé, car cette idée lui trotte dans la tête, depuis qu'il a parlé à son ancien mentor.

- Je l'envisageais, mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes qui passent bien avant.

- On peut faire d'une pierre deux coups, tu sais. S'il accepte de te retrouver en Grèce, tu pourras lui consacrer du temps, pendant que je reste auprès de Lyria.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

- Oh ! non, réplique Duo, mieux vaut pas ! Il y a bien trop de sentiments contradictoires qui me tordent l'estomac, rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à gérer tout ça ! Je ne peux pas être jaloux des hommes qui ont touché ton corps avant moi, c'est un fait. Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester serein en présence de l'homme qui a su éveiller ton corps au plaisir des sens et surtout, qui a su toucher ton cœur le premier.

- Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, Duo.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu étais prêt à tuer sa femme pour pouvoir être avec lui, _honey._ C'est une forme d'amour, même si tu n'étais pas en mesure de le comprendre, alors. Rien qu'en vous écoutant vous parler, j'ai pu sentir combien votre lien, brusquement surgit du passé, était puissant, encore aujourd'hui.

- Un lien comme celui que tu partages avec Milliardo ?

- Oui et non. Nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont clairs et assumés, ce qui ôte toute ambigüité. Ceux qui te lient à Adriano ne le sont pas autant, d'où le danger et mon impossibilité à rester stoïque.

Duo sent parfaitement Heero se crisper derrière lui et autour de lui.

- Tu penses que je pourrais avoir une aventure avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais il est possible qu'en te retrouvant face à lui, tu y songes, même furtivement. Même si c'est juste le temps de te demander quel effet produirait aujourd'hui ses mains sur ton corps. Il suffirait que je le lise dans tes yeux une seule seconde et je ne pourrai jamais plus l'oublier. Tu comprends ?

- Hn. Je ne veux pas t'infliger ça. La vision de Milliardo et toi faisant… Cette image ne s'efface pas, reprend-il les mâchoires serrées, malgré le temps qui passe, malgré nos étreintes.

- Je sais, et crois-moi, si je pouvais faire quelque chose…

- Je l'ai cherché, _tenshi_. C'est ma punition pour t'avoir fait souffrir, je l'ai accepté. N'en parlons plus.

- D'accord. On a qu'à aller passer nos coups de fil et comme ça, on pourra terminer notre soirée tranquillement, en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à nous.

- Excellente idée, _takara no_.

Duo se lève donc sous les protestations outrées de Yuki, qu'il réinstalle pourtant bien confortablement sur la banquette moelleuse, et rentre pour téléphoner.

Heero, qui a son portable sur lui, reste dans le jardin et câline le petit chat, qui se remet à ronronner de bonheur, tout en appelant Gage pour qu'il lui indique le moyen de joindre Adriano.

Il aurait pu se dispenser de le faire, mais il préfère ne pas pirater les bases de données des personnes si proches de Duo, que ce soit Milliardo ou son plus fidèle soldat.

C'est à Milliardo que Duo décide de parler en premier lieu, plutôt qu'à Lyria, car il sait qu'il va rester plus longtemps avec elle.  
Et surtout, il préfère qu'Heero soit là et qu'ils communiquent avec elle par visio.

_- Résidence royale, bonjour._

- Bonjour, Pagan, c'est Duo.

_- Bonjour, Monsieur Duo. Comment allez-vous ?_

- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

_- Pareillement, merci. Vous souhaitez parler à Son Altesse, n'est-ce pas ? _

- S'il est disponible, oui.

_- Toujours, pour vous. Je vous le passe. Prenez soin de vous, Monsieur Duo._

- Vous aussi, Pagan, merci.

_- Je vous en prie._

_- Bonsoir, Duo._

- Bonsoir, Mill' ! Enfin, bonjour, c'est l'après-midi, chez toi. Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

_- Pas du tout, quelle question. Comment vas-tu ?_

- Bien, bien, merci. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander. Tu dois être débordé…

_- Un petit peu, c'est vrai. Mais j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi, Duo._

- Merci, Mill'. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je voulais seulement te demander quelque chose. Mais avant, dis-moi comment tu vas, comment ça se passe pour toi, pour vous ?

_- Je suis toujours aussi soulagé et heureux, mais pas encore totalement en paix comme je le souhaiterais._

- Pourquoi donc ?

_- Le monde que j'ai vu dans mes rêves était sans conflits, en paix chaque jour. Mais en réalité, chaque jour me tend un piège, et parfois, je les trouve vraiment difficiles, ces jours qui passent..._

- Je peux le comprendre, tout n'est pas encore réglé. Mais n'exige pas trop de toi-même, Mill', comme tu as l'habitude de le faire. Tu peux faire quelques erreurs, tu es humain, aussi. Et tu es entouré, tu as de nombreuses personnes qui te soutiennent et sur lesquelles tu peux t'appuyer.

_- Je sais que tu as raison, mon ami. Je suis un homme, donc je suis faillible. On a tous le droit de tomber, n'est-ce pas?_

- Bien sûr, c'est même recommandé ! Et quand ça t'arrivera, Mill, je t'offrirai mon sourire, puisque tu dis toujours que le voir te fais du bien au cœur et au moral.

_- C'est toujours le cas, même si dorénavant, je l'entends plus que je ne le vois. Enfin, nous pouvons utiliser plus souvent le visio, à présent que nos compagnons ont appris à gérer leur jalousie. Peu importe le moyen, je prendrai toujours de tes nouvelles, Duo._

- Moi aussi, Milliardo. Le plus souvent possible.

_- Compte sur moi pour me rappeler à ton bon souvenir. Dis-moi à présent ce que je peux faire pour toi._

- Il s'agit du rapatriement du corps d'Odin. Nous avons quelques jours de vacances, Heero et moi, et on pensait que ce serait l'occasion de s'en occuper. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord ?

_- Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence ou s'il faut y voir là la main du Seigneur, mais sache que Lady Sunsea est ici, à Sank, avec nous. _

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! Elle ne va pas repartir tout de suite, au moins ?

_- Je ne pense pas, elle vient d'arriver. Je devrais plutôt dire elles viennent d'arriver._

- Qui, exactement ?

_- Lady Sunsea et Iyelina, Lady Une et Mariemeia._

- Treize doit être très content.

_- Nous le sommes tous les trois. _

- J'imagine. Tu penses que ça fera plaisir à Lady Sunsea de savoir que Heero veut venir s'occuper du rapatriement d'Odin ? A moins qu'elle ne soit elle-même venue pour ça.

_- Elle est venue se recueillir sur sa tombe avec sa fille, nous n'avons pas encore évoqué le rapatriement. Mais je pense qu'elle y songeait, oui._ _Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais tant pis. Lady Sunsea ne compte pas retourner sur l'Île sous la neige._

- Mais où iraient-elles, sa fille et elle, dans ce cas ? En Sibérie, dans le village d'Odin ?

- _Non._ _Elle aimerait s'installer à El Qatar._

- Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi là-bas ? Ne me dis pas…

- _Si, c'est en lien avec Heero_. _Parce que c'est là que Heero rentrera toujours, après la saison itinérante du cirque._

- Elle est vraiment plus attachée à lui qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, durant leurs conversations.

_- Ils se ressemblent, par certains côtés._

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de penser ! Ca veut dire qu'elle veut renouer avec lui, alors ? Établir une véritable relation ?

_- Lady Sunsea parle plus à Treize qu'à moi, mais à ce que j'ai compris, son souhait n'est pas de faire partie de la vie d'Heero, juste de ne pas être trop loin de lui. Ceci, parce qu'il comptait beaucoup pour Odin. Elle a confié à Treize qu'elle se sentait incroyablement proche d'Odin, en parlant à Heero._

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, ce sera sûrement une très bonne chose qu'ils se rencontrent enfin vraiment, tous les deux.

_- Nous serons tous heureux de vous accueillir ici, au plus tôt. Nous pourrons régler les détails une fois_ _que vous serez arrivés, ce sera plus simple._

- Je le pense aussi. J'en parle à Heero et je te rappelle dès qu'on a pu s'organiser. Parce que nous devons aussi passer voir Lyria, en Grèce.

_- Comment se porte-t-elle, ainsi que vos enfants ?_

- Plus le bébé grandi, plus il devient fort et peut l'aider à combattre sa maladie. Mais paradoxalement, pour grandir, il puise d'abord dans les ressources de sa mère et ça l'affaiblit vite. C'est difficile, mais elle tient le coup avec un courage et une détermination qui forcent notre admiration.

_- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, trésor. Mes ressources sont à ta disposition._

- Merci beaucoup, Mill', pour le moment, on a tout ce qu'il faut.

_- D'accord. Encore une chose, Duo : cesse de culpabiliser et de te remettre en question, Lyria le voulait vraiment, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Malgré sa souffrance, elle est sûrement heureuse. Tu sais tout ça, alors promets-moi d'arrêter de te torturer, d'accord ?_

- Tu me connais décidément vraiment bien… Tu as ma parole, Milliardo.

_- Merci._

- Merci à toi. Bien, je vais te laisser à tes vastes occupations, à présent. Salue Treize, Mariemeia et tout le monde, en fait, de notre part à Heero et moi, s'il te plaît.

_- Ce sera fait. De même, salue Heero de notre part à tous, ainsi que Quatre et son ami. Je te dispenserai de le demander pour Dorothy._

- Je t'en serai gré, oui ! Pour les autres, je n'y manquerai pas, merci. Je te dis à très vite, alors.

_- Je l'espère. Prends soin de toi, mon très cher Duo._

- Toi aussi, Altesse. Je t'adore, tu sais.

_- Je t'aime aussi, _répond Milliardo avec un sourire que Duo entend, à défaut de voir_. _

_« Ne te gêne surtout pas pour dire à un autre homme que tu l'aimes en ma présence, trésor… » _Duo entend-il distinctement derrière Milliardo, reconnaissant Treize sans mal.

_- Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel autre homme, mais de Duo. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as tenu à rester, amour._

_« Je suis bien content de l'avoir fait ! Allons, mets vite un terme à cette conversation qui n'a que trop duré, et viens me rejoindre, maintenant. C'est avec toi pendu à autre chose que ton téléphone que je nous imaginais commencer notre petite sieste… »_

- Euh… je crois qu'il est plus que temps de se quitter, Mill', assure Duo avec un petit rire et ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage. A très bientôt.

_- Toutes mes excuses pour cette fin un peu brutale. A très bientôt, mon ami._

C'est avec le sourire que Duo raccroche, et toujours en souriant qu'il rejoint Heero dans le jardin.

Lui aussi vient de finir sa conversation avec Adriano, et Duo est heureux de constater qu'il n'est en rien différent de d'habitude, alors que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, certes après dix ans, Heero avait été quelque peu perturbé et distant, avec lui.

Là, tout va très bien et même s'il n'a aucune raison de douter, Duo est quand même apaisé.

Après qu'ils aient chacun leur tour mis l'autre au courant de la teneur de leurs conversations respectives, Heero va chercher son ordinateur pour qu'ils puissent, ensemble, appeler Lyria par visio et annoncer leur venue prochaine.

-

_A suivre…_

-

* * *

**Notes :**

**Halyouna :** asperge, en arabe

**H'mal** : âne/ âne bâté en arabe.

**Parfait Amour**** : **liqueur de couleur pourpre élaborée à partir de fruits (orange, citron...) très utilisée pour les pousse-café (comme digestif quoi).

-

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre._

_Je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre ne reviendra pas sur ce qui est annoncé ici, il n'y aura aucune scène de Duo et Heero durant ces dix jours avec les différents persos. Ils vont voir Lyria, ils vont aller chercher le corps d'Odin et le ramener en Sibérie, Lady Sunsea va certainement les accompagner, et voilà. J'aurais pu écrire un chapitre relatant tout ça, mais je pense vraiment que ça alourdirait la fic, et il est temps de la conclure le plus utilement possible, c'est-à-dire sans gavage de lecteurs et autres blablas. L'histoire reprendra donc le jour du départ du cirque._

_Bonne continuation à vous et à dès que possible._

_Lysa _


	27. Le retrait du Chasseur

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Killashandra, Ethan etc.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 3x4 et **autres

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner + des personnages secondaires_

**Note de l'auteure : **bonjour à tous. Merci d'être au rendez-vous pour les derniers moments de ma fic ! Ce chapitre devait-être le dernier, avant l'épilogue, mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux non à cause de la longueur, mais de la cohérence de l'histoire et sa chronologie. Il sera donc court, mais le suivant devrait arriver rapidement. Je vous remercie aussi pour vos messages et vos encouragements, ainsi que pour votre fidélité !

**Rars : **

**Caro06 : **merci pour ta review ! tant mieux si tu t'es régalée ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ! J'en profite aussi pour te remercier de continuer à lire Gundam fun, merci pour ton dernier com' ! Bonne lecture et bonne continuation !

**Céline : **merci pour ton petit mot ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Je n'ai pas fait de séquelle ni de rajout pour les scènes simplement évoquées au chapitre précédent, je considère vraiment que ma fic est terminée et qu'aucun élément nouveau n'y a sa place. Revenir sur le passé ne ferait que l'alourdir et je crois qu'il est temps de clore l'histoire en parlant de leur avenir, plutôt ! Bisous et bonne continuation à toi !

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-**

**.**

**Chapitre vingt-sept : le retrait du Chasseur**

**-**

**-  
**

_**Ancien campement du Cirque Mobiles Suit  
Caravane d'Heero et de Duo,  
27 juin 204**_

-

.  
- Megan m'a dit que tu avais quitté le bureau de l'assistant du DRH en claquant la porte, à peine un quart d'heure après le début de l'entretien.

_- J'suis désolé si j'vous ai tous déçus, mais c'était le seul moyen d'éviter l'drame. Si j'l'avais entendu dire trois mots de plus, j'l'aurais fait taire pour de bon et définitivement !_

- Tu ne nous as pas déçus, Graham, le rassure Duo en s'asseyant sur le futon. Bien au contraire, même, car tu t'es maîtrisé. Megan s'en veut de t'avoir envoyé là-bas, connaissant justement ces gens et la manière dont ils traitent les pensionnaires du Centre, mais la directive venait de trop haut pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer ou aller contre.

_- Je sais et j'lui en veux pas. Elle sait qui je suis et ce que je vaux, pas comme les autres. Et j'suis plus un gosse, bordel ! J'veux devenir adulte parce que j'en ai marre d'être traité comme un gosse en dehors du Centre. On voit que mon âge et pas c'que j'ai traversé, et que j'suis capable de comprendre certaines situations. J'aime pas qu'on me parle comme à un gamin assisté, ça me fout en rogne !_

- C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu comprennes que le problème ne vient pas de toi, Graham. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es sorti des sentiers battus, mais tu as le mérite de vouloir te tracer ta propre voie. Le regard et les mots de ces gens ne doivent pas prendre plus d'importance qu'ils n'en ont réellement. Passe ces entretiens et oublie-les ensuite, tu as bien raison, ils ne te connaissent pas. Quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras, pour eux, un énième adolescent de 16 ans orphelin et en redressement. Nous savons que tu es bien plus que ça. Tu en es conscient, hein ?

_- Oui, Duo. C'est super paradoxal, parce que j'sais aussi que je ne suis pas encore un adulte, et j'suis bien conscient qu'y a sûrement des tas de choses plus importantes que le fait de devenir adulte. Et j'vais sûrement devenir un adulte sans avoir pu trouver ce que sont ces choses... _

- Peut-être, champion, sûrement, même, reconnaît Duo en caressant distraitement son chat, venu s'installer sur ses genoux.

_- C'est flippant de se dire qu'on aura peut-être pas ses réponses, quand même ! _

- Pas si tu l'acceptes dès maintenant. Tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir peur de cette vie où la réponse n'existe pas toujours, mon grand.

_- Mais si on a pas de réponse, comment on fait pour avancer ?_

- On avance avec un peu moins d'assurance, mais ce n'est pas dramatique, c'est même normal. Comme il est normal, du coup, de trébucher et de tomber. Mais on se relève à chaque fois, il le faut, quelle que soit la difficulté et c'est comme ça qu'on avance. Nous avons tous un chemin à faire, alors il faut continuer de courir sur cette route sans fin.

_- Même s'il n'y a aucun sens à le faire ? Et ne me réponds pas que je finirai par le trouver ! _

- Peu importe si tu le trouves ou non, Graham, assure Duo. L'important, ce n'est pas la destination, mais le voyage. Tout ce que tu vas vivre constitue ce voyage, qui a commencé à ta naissance et se poursuit chaque jour que Dieu fait. Il y en aura où tu planteras des graines, d'autres où tu en récolteras leurs fruits, d'autres encore où tu pesteras parce qu'elles n'auront pas germé. Il y a des jours où on s'arrête et des jours où on cherche les réponses. Des jours où il fait beau et des jours où il pleut. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des jours où on trébuche, mais ces jours-là doivent être suivis rapidement de jours où on reprend la route et où on continue d'avancer.

_- J'comprends vraiment c'que tu m'dis, Duo. Mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que j'y arriverai pas. Même si on m'aide, tu vois ? J'suis comme un aveugle qu'on aide à traverser la route. J'l'ai traversé, cette route, au final, mais je reste aveugle. J'aurais peut-être pas toujours un bras charitable à portée…_

- C'est ça de grandir, aussi. Il te faut apprendre à te débrouiller seul. C'est bien d'avoir des appuis, mais c'est plus prudent de pouvoir ne compter que sur soi-même. Ca laisse le choix dans toutes les situations. Mais tu sais, mon grand, parfois, tu crois être dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais en fait, tu as juste les yeux bandés. Alors te prends pas trop la tête à ce sujet, ok ? T'as déjà eu tellement de sujets de préoccupation qui n'étaient pas de ton âge, alors maintenant que tu peux lâcher prise, lâche-toi !

_- Ok, promis. Merci, Duo. J'sais que t'es en plein départ, alors merci d'm'avoir accordé du temps. C'était cool de t'parler._

- De rien ! C'est moi qui devrais te dire merci.

_- Pourquoi ?_

- C'est l'enseignement et l'éducation de mon père et de Solo que tu me permets de te transmettre. Bon, je le fais aussi à l'orphelinat, mais c'est plus personnel encore, de toi à moi.

_- Comme un père à son fils ?_

- Plutôt un grand frère à son petit frère, je suis trop jeune pour faire figure de paternel avec toi !

_- Tu seras un bon père, Duo._

- J'espère, sourit-il.

_- J'en suis sûr ! Et j'espère que tes gamins se rendront vite compte de leur chance !_

- Si c'est pas le cas, je te les enverrais, compte sur moi !

_- Ca veut dire qu'on gardera contact, toi et moi ? Même si je ne pouvais pas revenir à El Qatar ?_

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, bien sûr, mon grand. Quand je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une place pour toi à l'orphelinat, ça voulait aussi dire dans ma vie. Parce que chaque personne qui vit à _Quaterine's House_ compte pour moi et fait partie de ma vie. Que ce soient ses murs ou les gens qui y vivent, qui y ont vécu, qui ne sont plus. Et ce, même si finalement tu ne pouvais pas revenir ici, ou que tu reviennes et qu'un jour tu décides de repartir. Sache que je serai toujours heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles et encore mieux, de te voir.

_- Ah… Bah… c'est cool, mec, vraiment !_

Duo sourit : c'est toujours comme ça, en l'appelant « mec » et en reprenant un peu de distance, que Graham arrive à gérer ses émotions et les dissimuler.  
Là, il sent bien qu'elles sont très fortes.

_- J'dois y aller, Terry doit m'emmener à mon entretien avec la Souche. _

- Bien, tu me diras ce qu'il en a été. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, ne remets pas tout en cause, ok ?

_- Oui ! Je suis confiant, ça m'a bien aidé de te parler. C'tait une bonne prépa, j'suis plus détendu et moins en rogne !_

- Content d'avoir pu le faire. Embrasse Meg pour moi, s'il-te-plaît, et prends soin de toi.

_- Promis ! Et toi, salue Heero et tout le monde à l'orphelinat. Khalil m'a dit que je leur manquais, c'est vrai ?_

- Et comment ! Ils me demandent toujours de tes nouvelles, tu sais. Je leur ai dit que nous faisions tout pour que tu puisses revenir ici plus longtemps, alors ils t'attendent avec impatience. Je dirai à Hilde de t'appeler en visio, la prochaine fois, comme ça, ils pourront tous te prouver qu'ils ne t'oublient pas.

_- Ce serait fun ! Alors à bientôt ?_

- A bientôt, mon grand ! On se tient au courant.

_- See ya._

Duo coupe et range son téléphone, avant de déposer Yuki sur le futon et de sortir de la chambre.

Trowa et Quatre, étroitement enlacés dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, tournent la tête vers lui à son entrée volontairement bruyante.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Un peur remonté, mais j'ai pu le rassurer, répond Duo à Quatre. Il fait de gros efforts, je suis fier de ce p'tit gars !

- Tu as de quoi. Surtout, ne te fais pas de soucis, mon Dodo, on s'occupe de tout pour qu'il puisse revenir.

- Je sais, et merci encore. Bon, je vais voir où on en est du départ. Restez bien sagement ici, vous deux.

- On reste, oui, mais sages…

- Hey, vous êtes pas censés être ici, alors si vous voulez vraiment passer les prochains jours avec nous, faites déjà en sorte de nous aider à vous faire quitter la ville sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive !

Quatre fait un sourire plein de dents à Duo, sous sa petite moustache brune légèrement décollée, allez savoir pourquoi !

- Là, t'as franchement la tête de l'Arabe sadique de base qui va rouler quelqu'un dans la farine ! Trowa, occupe-le comme tu sais si bien le faire, tiens !

- Je croyais qu'on devait rester sages ?

- Le plus silencieux possible, ce serait déjà pas mal. Je sais ce que je demande, je te connais, mon Quatquat. A l'heure qu'il est, il n'y a pas plus excité que toi dans toute la ville, à part les animaux…

- Il y a de quoi, non ? C'est la première fois que je pars comme ça, à l'aventure, incognito !

- Continue de prier pour que Rashid ne change pas d'avis avant qu'on ne soit loiiiiiiiiiiiiin d'ici. L'aventure, pour l'instant, elle est juste dans ta tête.

- Ca aurait été encore mieux si on avait été dans une roulotte ! continue Quatre comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les avertissements de Duo.

- Trowa est toujours le roi de la jungle, je suis sûr que si tu le laisses deux minutes avec les lions, ils vous réserveront le meilleur coin de leur cage pour toute la durée de votre séjour ! ET personne n'ira te chercher là-bas.

- Ca ira, on est quand même mieux ici. N'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?

- Y a plus de place, confirme Trowa contre ses lèvres.

- Donc, plus de possibilités…

- Bon, soupire Duo en dissimulant son sourire, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire, _moi._ Yuki dort sur notre lit, il ne devrait pas vous embêter, il a bien réagi quand on a avancé la caravane… A tout à l'heure et n'oubliez pas : volume sonore minimum.

- A tout à l'heure, mon Duo, répond Quatre sans trop se détacher de Trowa pour autant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ni pour ton chat et surtout, _surtout_, ne reviens pas trop vite ! Ne revenez pas du tout avant la prochaine étape, même !

- Chameau, va ! rit Duo en refermant la porte de la caravane.

Il fait ensuite un tour rapide, saluant ses désormais collègues et compagnons de route pour plusieurs mois, réglant les derniers détails avec eux, alors que le convoi s'organise et prend forme.

Après avoir fait un détour par la caravane de Wufei et Sally pour voir leurs jumeaux –impossible pour lui de résister – il retrouve Heero, déjà au volant de la leur.

- Tu n'es pas allé voir nos deux lapins de service, _honey_ ?

- Je doute fort qu'ils se soient enfermés dans la chambre et j'aimerai autant m'éviter ce genre de vision.

- A ce point ?

- Et plus encore. Trois heures de route avec toi assis sagement à mes côtés, ce sera sûrement déjà suffisamment frustrant.

Duo grimpe sur le marchepied et entoure son cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Personne n'a dit que je resterai sage, _honey_… souffle-t-il ensuite à son oreille.

Heero ne le laisse pas redescendre avant de lui avoir voler un autre baiser plein de promesses.

Un peu étourdi et avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres, Duo referme la porte et fait le tour pour monter côté passager et pourquoi pas, réclamer un autre baiser dévoreur d'âme dont Heero le gratifie plus que généreusement, ces derniers temps.

Mais apercevant Ethan debout près de sa propre caravane, qui fixe la route avec intensité, il chasse la brume cotonneuse dans laquelle il flotte et remet les pieds sur terre pour le rejoindre.

- Eth', il faut y aller…

- Je sais.

- Tu pourrais nous rattraper aussi, mais…

- C'est inutile. Je l'ai perdue, _elle_ ne reviendra pas.

Ethan le sent, mais Duo le _sait_, lui, et de source sûre…

-

_**.  
Flash back,  
Quelques jours plus tôt…**_

_._

_- Allo, Duo ? C'est Kill'…_

- Ah ! bah quand même, tu te décides enfin à donner de tes nouvelles ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?

_- Je vais bien, mais je préfère que personne ne sache où je suis. Je tenais à m'excuser, parce que je suis partie comme une voleuse, et à vous dire merci, à Yuy et toi, pour votre soutien et pour tout, en fait !_

- C'est normal, tant qu'on a pu t'aider, c'est le principal ! Tu reviens quand ?

_- Je ne reviens pas, Duo._

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_- C'est mieux pour tout le monde._

- Arrête tes bêtises et ramène-toi au plus vite ! Tu dis que t'es partie comme une voleuse, c'est clair, y en a un qui a perdu son cœur dans l'histoire ! Ethan est dévasté, tu lui manques terriblement, Kill'… Il t'aime vraiment, tu sais.

_- C'est trop tard, Duo. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver, s'il-vous-plaît, et convainquez-le aussi. Dites-lui qu'il n'est en rien responsable, surtout. Et quant à Yuy et toi, soyez heureux, surtout..._

- Mais Kill'…

_- Bye, Duo._

.**  
Fin du flash back**

**.**

Ne trouvant rien à dire qui en vaille la peine, Duo pose simplement sa main sur l'épaule d'Ethan et la serre un court instant, avant de rejoindre Heero.

Ethan soupire, avant de monter dans sa voiture tirant sa caravane pour prendre sa place dans la longue colonne de véhicules, remorques, semi-remorques, voitures et caravanes qui forment le convoi exceptionnel traversant la ville de part en part.

En passant devant l'orphelinat, dont tous les occupants se sont rassemblés le long de l'enceinte pour dire au revoir à Duo, à Heero et au cirque en général, Duo sourit en voyant parmi eux Margaret Welligton, qui a décidé de prendre sa retraite et de vivre quelques temps ou définitivement à El Qatar.

Ceci pour retrouver son premier amour, suite à la lettre du Père Christopher Maxwell que Duo lui avait porté, lors de son voyage à Eldeux, où le prêtre avouait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et que sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte.

Duo se dit qu'à l'image de ces incroyables et improbables retrouvailles, des années après le début – et la fin – de leur histoire, peut-être Killashandra et Ethan se retrouveront-ils un jour, à l'avenir.

Mais pas avant quelques années, car il faut du temps pour accepter certaines choses et guérir de certaines blessures…

.

Les années qui suivirent, d'ailleurs, furent sans grandes surprises.

En février 205, Dorothy donna naissance à une petite fille, Kheira Feryel Raberba Winner.  
Comme le cirque était revenu début décembre pour six mois, toute la troupe put participer à l'immense fête.

Pour tous, c'était surtout le premier enfant de Trowa et Quatre et c'est ce qui fût célébré avant tout.

C'est aussi en février que naquit le fils d'Heero, de Lyria et de Duo : Andrew Odin Solo Kraikacèdes Yuy. Un peu long, certes, mais Lyria tenait à ce que chacun des parents choisisse un prénom. Celui d'Andrew s'imposa de lui-même à Duo, celui d'Odin à Heero, et celui de Solo à Lyria. Elle ne voulait cependant pas froisser Heero, mais il réussit à la convaincre que cela ne le gênait absolument pas.

Le bébé s'étant fortifié au fil des mois, les deuxième et troisième trimestres de la grossesse de la jeune malade se passèrent bien. Tout comme son accouchement, qui eut lieu à El Qatar. Heero et Duo avaient été la chercher en Grèce après le retour du cirque en décembre.

Ils purent ainsi avoir un merveilleux Noël en famille.

Malheureusement, privée des forces exceptionnelles de son enfant, Lyria s'affaiblit très rapidement après la naissance, face aux assauts répétés de sa maladie, qui donnait la désagréable impression de se venger de sa mise à l'écart.  
C'est pourquoi Heero et Duo ne repartirent pas avec le cirque, en juin de cette année-là, et demeurèrent auprès de la mère de leurs enfants, lui permettant ainsi de profiter d'eux.

Lyria ne put fêter le premier anniversaire de leur fils, car elle s'éteignit peu avant, en janvier 206, faisant commencer l'année bien tristement.

C'est ainsi qu'Heero et Duo récupérèrent chacun la garde respective de leurs enfants.

Neliel, âgée de 4 ans, réussi à faire le deuil de sa mère avec une rare intelligence et maturité, car elle avait été bien préparée par ses parents – autant qu'on peut préparer un enfant à grandir sans sa mère adorée-.

Mais surtout, elle fut littéralement noyée d'amour par ses deux pères.

Le fait aussi de voir et de sentir la profonde souffrance de Duo la rassura quant à son propre état et sa propre détresse. Cela lui permit d'aller mieux de vouloir aider son père à retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre dont elle avait elle-même hérités.

Les nuages sombres qui s'étaient amoncelés avec la disparition de Lyria se dissipèrent définitivement ou presque, lorsqu'en mai de cette même année 206, Dorothy et Quatre offrirent un héritier mâle à l'Empire Raberba Winner.

L'arrivée de Kheireddine Adlane Raberba Winner fut célébrée à travers tous les Emirats plus dignement encore que le couronnement ou qu'un mariage princier.  
Même Milliardo et Treize n'avaient pas fait autant parlé d'eux, alors que la cérémonie de leur union, au printemps 205, avait été grandiose et plus encore. Leur mariage avait même été retransmis à travers le monde et rediffusé régulièrement jusqu'à un an après.

Cette naissance du prince héritier permit à Quatre et Dorothy de commencer leur mise en scène de couple battant de l'aile.  
Ils feignirent tant et si bien que l'annonce de leur divorce, en janvier 207, s'il en indigna quelques uns, ne surprit cependant personne.

Dorothy quitta bientôt le palais et El Qatar, laissant ses enfants à la charge de leur père, et rentra à la Fondation Romefeller. De là, elle continua de diriger la WinRab selon les accords passés avec son désormais ex-mari, parlant quelques fois à Kheira puis Kheireddine, quand il fut assez grand, les visitant plus rarement.

Quatre et Trowa élevèrent donc leurs deux enfants dans la plus grande discrétion.

Ce qui n'était pas toujours évident, car leur bonheur irradiait littéralement d'eux, et leur lien était sensible et parfois bien visible.  
Généralement, ils évitaient de se retrouver ensemble dans une même pièce en présence de personnes ignorant tout de la véritable nature de leur relation. Ensemble, cela voulait dire avec leurs enfants.

Kheira avait rapidement pris l'habitude d'appeler Trowa « papa », réservant le plus distingué « père » à Quatre ; elle n'aurait pas manqué de les trahir bien involontairement.  
Elle adorait tant Trowa qu'il arrivait fréquemment qu'elle courût se jeter dans ses bras en criant un « papa ! » enjoué et débordant d'amour, pour leur bonheur à tous.  
Un bonheur que le rappel à la prudence, pour des raisons qu'elle avait aussi rapidement comprises, ne gâchait en rien et la faisait seulement bouder un peu.

Ces détails à gérer n'étaient que de petites contrariétés, et pas grand-chose, comparé au bonheur qu'ils vivaient au quotidien.

Ceux qui trouvaient Quatre trop heureux pour un homme divorcé comprenaient mieux en voyant les enfants.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'un autre père était aussi la raison de cet immense bonheur...

Durant les six mois où le cirque allait par monts et par vaux, Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre se manquaient les uns aux autres, tout comme leurs enfants, qui grandissaient ensemble la moitié de l'année.

Mais ils étaient chacun si heureux avec la famille qu'ils avaient fondé qu'ils prenaient simplement leur mal en patience.  
Les retrouvailles, en décembre de chaque année, étaient toujours plus mémorables.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent plus ou moins tranquillement les années jusqu'en 209.  
C'est durant cette année que quelques changements survinrent.  
Et pas des moindres…

-

-

_A suivre…_

_.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_C'était un peu une partie transitoire, histoire d'avancer un peu dans le temps pour pouvoir conclure l'histoire dans un futur proche et voir ce qu'ils sont tous devenus._

_Le prochain chapitre sera moins narratif et il devrait être posté assez rapidement. Moins d'un mois, en tout cas !_

_Bonne continuation à vous et à bientôt._

_Lysa_

_-  
_


	28. La retraite du Chasseur

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Killashandra, Ethan etc.

_**Pairing **_: **1x2, 3x4 et **autres

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po Chang + des personnages secondaires_

**Note de l'auteure** : bonjour tout le monde et merci d'être là pour ce dernier chapitre. Merci pour vos messages ou vos ajouts, après tant de chapitres, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, c'est la fin et ça me soulage un peu, je n'aime pas quand ça dure trop longtemps dans les conditions qui ont été celles que j'ai rencontré durant les un an et demi d'écriture de cette fic. J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira ainsi que le court épilogue qui suivra rapidement.

**Rars :**

**JTFLM** : Merci pour ton petit mot ! La réponse à ta question sur l'avenir de la relation d'Ethan et de Kill se trouve dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Celine **: hello ^^ merci pour ton comm', je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Celui-ci est plus long, rassure-toi, j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment à le lire. Bonne continuation et à bientôt !

**Caro06** : merci à toi, encore une fois ! j'espère que tu apprécieras la fin de cette fic avec ce chapitre bien long, même si j'ai fait plus long… Bonne continuation et bonne lecture !

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

oOo

**

* * *

**

_**.**_

_**Chapitre vingt-huit : La retraite du Chasseur**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Cinq ans plus tard  
Juin AC 209  
El Qatar,  
Chapiteau du cirque Mobile Suits**_

-

-

- C'est bien, _sweetie_. N'oublie pas que c'est le mouvement de ton poignet qui donne de la hauteur à ta quille, et pas celui de ton bras. Garde les épaules basses et alignées.

- Oui, dad ! répond Neliel à Duo.

- _Honey_, envoie-moi deux autres quilles, s'il-te-plaît.

- Ah non ! proteste la petite fille, j'y arriverai jamais !

- Reste concentrée, Nell, lui conseille Heero en lançant les quilles à Duo, tout en gardant ses yeux sur leur fille. Tu n'as pas encore le niveau pour jongler et parler en même temps.

- Ton père a raison, _sweetie_ !

Effectivement, alors qu'elle grommelle quelque chose, elle laisse échapper une quille de ses mains.  
Mais pas les autres, et elle continue de jongler avec trois quilles au lieu de quatre, jusqu'à ce que Duo ne lui envoie une nouvelle, avec fierté.

Heero va récupérer celle qui est tombée et a rebondi un peu plus loin.

Ce faisant, il se retrouve devant le rideau qui sépare la piste des coulisses, d'où s'avance une silhouette familière.  
Un homme qu'il n'a pas vu depuis bien longtemps, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais vraiment perdu le contact.

Jusqu'à récemment, du moins.

- Bonjour, Heero.

- Bonjour, Ethan.

- Ethan ? Oh ! God, c'est bien vrai ! s'exclame Duo en les rejoignant. Mais oui ! ajoute-t-il en enfermant leur ami dans une puissante étreinte. Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Un vent de nostalgie, répond-il, alors qu'Heero lui donne une franche accolade, ce que Duo ne lui a pas laissé le temps de faire. Vous me manquiez vraiment beaucoup.

- T'es sérieux, là ?

- Evidemment ! C'est un réel plaisir de retrouver cette piste et la bonne odeur de sciure, de revoir tout le monde... ou presque !

Ethan est resté seulement une saison au cirque, après le départ de Killashandra.  
Ensuite, il a rejoint Gage et utilisé les ressources des mercenaires pour tenter de retrouver la jeune femme, dont le manque n'a fait qu'attiser l'amour qu'il s'était découvert pour elle.

- Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!

- Oui, ma puce ! Tiens, laisse tomber tes quilles un moment et viens un peu par-là.

- C'est Neliel ? demande Ethan un peu surpris. Comme elle a grandi ! Bonjour, jeune fille, la salue-t-il ensuite avec un sourire chaleureux que Duo ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà vu très souvent chez lui. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi…

La petite fille fronce les sourcils.

- Si, tu es le gentil monsieur ami de mes papas qui m'a offert le très gros panda en peluche, le Noël où on m'a dit que le Père Noël existait pas !

- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Je suis content que tu t'en souviennes. Je t'ai connu quand tu étais toute petite, mais on ne s'est pas vu longtemps. Je suis Ethan.

- D'accord. Tu faisais aussi des animaux dans des planches avec un couteau, je me rappelle !

- C'est vrai.

- Dis, tu sais jongler ? demande-t-elle brusquement.

- Un peu ! Mais ça date…

- Hey, _sweetie_, et si tu retournais t'entraîner encore un peu, hum ? propose Duo en passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Comme ça, tu pourras montrer à Ethan comme tu jongles bien.

- D'accord ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle, avant de courir ramasser ses quilles pour reprendre ses exercices.

Les trois hommes, quant à eux, vont s'installer dans les gradins, après qu'Ethan leur ait certifié avoir du temps devant lui, vu qu'il n'a pas l'intention de repartir immédiatement.  
A peine ont-ils commencé à s'échanger les nouvelles que Saphir entre sous le chapiteau et se dirige vers eux, tenant un petit garçon d'environ quatre ou cinq ans par la main.

Les apercevant, l'enfant se détache et court vers eux.

_- Ayah_ ! (1) s'écrie-t-il en sautant sur les genoux d'Ethan, qui n'a guère eu le temps de se lever.

Ceci, sous le regard ahuri de Duo et à peine curieux d'Heero.

- Ton fils est adorable, Ethan, mais je pense qu'il serait bien plus rassuré de terminer la visite de la ménagerie avec toi !

- Ok, on y retournera ensemble. Merci, Saphir, c'est gentil de t'en être occupé.

- Merci, madame, murmure le petit enfant avec un sourire timide.

- Avec plaisir, répond-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. A plus tard, jeune garçon ! ajoute-t-elle avant de redescendre pour sortir. Bravo, Nell, tu es de plus en plus adroite avec les quilles !

- Merci ! Oh ! flûte !

- Désolée, je t'ai déconcentrée ! Je file ! assure-t-elle après un dernier signe de la main.

- Dis, _ayah_, on pourra vraiment retourner voir les animaux ?

- Oui, mon grand. On a le temps, tu sais. Il y a beaucoup de choses, d'animaux et de gens à voir, ici. Et d'abord, il y a ces deux messieurs qui sont des amis très importants, Heero et Duo. Tu veux bien leur dire bonjour ?

- Salut, toi. Je suis Duo, et voici Heero.

- Bonjour, bonhomme.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Vanyel et j'ai 4 ans, leur dit-il en les fixant tour à tour de ses incroyables yeux de chat, d'un bleu à rendre jaloux le ciel d'été.

- Quatre ans ? Tu es un grand garçon, déjà ! Notre fils Andrew a aussi 4 ans, tu pourras jouer avec lui tout à l'heure, si tu veux !

- Oh ! chouette ! répond-il avec un incroyable sourire. Et la fille, là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- C'est notre fille, Nell. Elle jongle avec des quilles.

- Et si tu allais la voir ? propose Ethan en ébouriffant les mèches brunes de son fils. Elle est très gentille, tu sais.

- D'accord !

- Elle t'expliquera comment elle jongle, ajoute Duo, alors que le petit garçon descend des genoux de son père.

En quelques sauts, il rejoint la piste et Nell, qui, comme prévu, l'accueille très gentiment.

- Ca pour une surprise… reprend Duo en souriant à Ethan. Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé !

- Je ne savais rien de son existence, jusqu'à il y a à peu près un an.

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu as cessé de donner de tes nouvelles, remarque Heero, sans aucun reproche, cependant.

- Et je m'en excuse. J'ai été si dépassé par les évènements… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je vous assure ! J'ai fini par reprendre conscience du monde qui m'entourait, mais avant de venir ici, on devait régler quelques petites choses ailleurs.

- Le « on » donne quelques indices, ainsi que la ressemblance entre ton fils et Killashandra. Mais j'ai tellement envie d'entendre qu'elle est bien sa mère que je fabule peut-être…

- Non, Duo, c'est bien notre fils à tous les deux. Van a de la chance d'avoir hérité de ses magnifiques yeux de chat, et pas que ça, d'ailleurs.

- Tu l'as donc bien retrouvée ! sourit Duo, vraiment heureux pour son ami, en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Je suis trop content !

- C'est _elle_ qui m'a trouvé, plutôt.

- C'était attendu, de sa part, intervient Heero.

- Oui. Si elle ne l'avait pas voulu, je l'aurais cherché encore un moment, je pense…

Il s'interrompt, un voile de tristesse traversant son regard sombre.

- Eth'… le rappelle Duo en posant sa main sur son bras, après avoir échangé un regard avec Heero.

- Désolé, il n'y a pas que des bons souvenirs ! Mais ça va, maintenant… Ca va même très bien !

- Comment se sont passés vos retrouvailles ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…

- Pas du tout ! Et je vous le dois, même si vous m'assurez du contraire. En fait, commence-t-il après qu'ils aient échangé un regard entendu, il y a un peu plus d'un an, une femme s'est présentée à moi avec une lettre de Kill'. Je rentrais alors d'une mission particulièrement difficile avec Gage, j'étais à plat moralement et physiquement, mes pistes concernant Kill ne donnaient rien… Je m'étais donc isolé pour au moins deux semaines dans ma yourte, au cœur de la vallée mongole de l'Orkhon. Et c'est là qu'un matin comme un autre, j'ai vu débarquer ce petit bout de femme montée sur un _hainag_…

- Un _quoi_ ? l'interrompt Duo.

- Un _hainag_. C'est le résultat mâle d'un croisement entre un yak et une vache.

- Les mongols en élèvent beaucoup parce qu'ils se comportent mieux que les yaks en faible altitude, précise Heero. On en a déjà vu, _tenshi_, il y a deux ans, quand le cirque a prolongé son itinéraire loin dans les terres kazakhes. Nell est même montée dessus.

- Ah ! oui, je me souviens ! C'est cet animal que j'avais pris pour un yak obèse !

Ethan éclate de rire.

- Duo, vraiment...

- J'avoue, j'y connais rien en bétail ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'une vache puisse se laisser monter par autre chose qu'un taureau. Donc sur le moment, j'ai pensé que le yak devant nous devait être un bon vivant, jusqu'à ce que Heero m'explique !

- Ils sont plus massifs que les yaks sauvages, c'est vrai, reconnaît Ethan en souriant toujours. Mais ils sont aussi et surtout beaucoup plus dociles et ils vivent plus longtemps, voilà leurs véritables atouts.

- Ok, merci pour les explications ! Continue, Ethan, et désolé de t'avoir coupé...

- Pas de problème, surtout si j'ai pu rendre la dignité à un _hainag_, répond-il avec un clin d'oeil. J'en étais donc au moment où cette femme a débarqué montée sur ce fameux _hainag_, et sans descendre de sa monture, elle m'a tendu une enveloppe. Cette lettre devait m'être remise à la mort de Killashandra, mais Elisha, la femme en question, n'a pas voulu attendre cette dramatique échéance. Elle m'a expliqué que Kill était malade et condamnée, et que ce serait un beau cadeau d'aller la voir avant que le mal ne l'emporte. Dans sa lettre, Kill' me racontait que notre unique nuit ensemble avait eu pour conséquence la naissance de Vanyel, dont elle me demandait de m'occuper ou d'éventuellement en confier la garde au _Quatrine's house_, si je ne voulais ou ne pouvais pas m'en charger.

- C'est dingue, cette histoire !

- Après trois ans de recherches infructueuses, oui ! Elisha m'a dit aussi que c'était à cause de moi si Kill' était condamnée, car si elle quittait l'Ile sous la Neige pour se soigner, je finirais par retrouver sa trace…

- L'Ile sous la Neige ! s'exclame Duo.

- Oui. C'est un endroit si petit qu'…

- … qu'aucune carte ne peut la répertorier, connue comme « _the Land where Snow falls_ ».

- Vous connaissez ce lieu ? s'étonne Ethan.

- Oui ! On aurait même pu y penser, dans un sens… _Honey _?

- C'est un lieu que l'on gagne pour ne pas être retrouvé. Y penser ou non ne nous donnait pas le droit d'intervenir.

- Mais enfin, Heero, tu es à même de comprendre combien c'est difficile d'être séparé de la personne qu'on aime ! Tu ne crois pas que…

- Je ne vous en veux pas, le coupe Ethan en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Duo, ne voulant pas créer de tension. Les choses ont fini par s'arranger, c'est le principal.

- Ok…

- J'ai donc accompagné Elisha et j'ai pu retrouver Kill', et rencontrer notre fils.

- Et… elle va bien ?

- Oh ! oui ! le rassure Ethan en détachant son regard de son fils, sur lequel il s'était attardé un moment. Une fois loin de l'Ile, elle a pu être soignée correctement. J'en ai parlé dès mon arrivée là-haut à Gage qui en a parlé à Milliardo. Le Prince nous a accueillis chez lui, et nous avons été orientés vers un excellent médecin. Celui-là même qui, sous les recommandations de Sally, a soigné et suivi Treize, il y a cinq ans. Et depuis six mois, elle va définitivement mieux, comme vous le constaterez bientôt. Je l'ai laissée avec Cathy et Sally, en plein pouponnage age sous la tonnelle centrale ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir fait de beaux enfants, on dirait !

- C'est vrai que nous avons été assez productifs, ces dernières années ! Enfin nous, pas trop, nuance Duo en basculant la tête en arrière pour sourire à Heero, assis sur le gradin derrière et au-dessus de lui.

- Pourtant, on essaie toutes les nuits et parfois même en plein jour, répond celui-ci, taquin.

Il pose ses lèvres sur le front de Duo et remonte une de ses mains le long de son bras jusqu'à sa nuque, dont il caresse les petits cheveux sous sa longue et désormais légendaire natte, ce qui le fait délicieusement frissonner.

Ethan rit, heureux pour ses amis.

- C'est dingue ! Après presque... 6 ans ensemble, si je compte bien, vous avez l'air tout aussi proches et amoureux qu'aux premiers jours !

- Tu te trompes, nous le sommes plus encore, répondent-ils en chœur, avant d'échanger un court et chaste baiser.

- Et de votre côté, vous en êtes où, Kill' et toi ? reprend Duo sans trop se détacher d'Heero, sa tête contre son ventre et ses bras sur ses cuisses.

- J'ai eu du mal à la convaincre de la sincérité de mon amour pour elle, mais j'ai fini par y arriver ! Nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt quatre mois, maintenant.

- Alors que vos retrouvailles datent d'un an ?

- Eh ! oui… Elle pensait que j'étais auprès d'elle par pitié ou pour notre fils.

- Pourtant, elle était au courant que tu l'avais cherchée depuis son départ et durant trois ans, si j'ai bien tout suivi ?

- Oui, Duo. Mais elle ne voulait pas croire que c'était par amour. Je l'ai toujours dit, elle est l'être le plus borné de la Création ! Mais à présent, elle est bien forcée de le reconnaître. Je l'aime tellement et je suis si heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, j'aime tellement ma vie avec elle et notre fils, qu'il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

- Tu es un peu plus marqué que dans mon souvenir, mais en même temps, tu es vraiment détendu, en paix, ça se voit…

- Et ça se sent… ajoute Heero.

- Oui ! On t'a rarement vu dans cet état, en fait ! Même jamais, je crois bien… On est content pour toi, hein, _honey_ ?

- Hn. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

- Merci à vous deux, en tout cas. Je n'oublie pas le soutien que vous m'avez apporté, durant ces trois ans. Ca m'a fait du bien de vous parler et de vous écrire, de passer vous voir même rapidement.

- _You're welcome_ ! assure Duo avec un grand sourire, qu'Ethan lui rend.

Leur rend à tous les deux, car oui, Heero lui sourit aussi.

- A votre tour de me dire ce qui s'est passé ici, cette dernière année où je n'ai pas pris de nouvelles !

- Pourquoi on ne dînerait pas plutôt tous ensemble, ce soir ? Ca nous permettrait de tout se raconter, et de laisser nos enfants faire connaissance. Même si Nell semble avoir déjà adopté ton fils ! ajoute-t-il, le regard posé sur les deux enfants au centre de la piste. Andrew risque d'être jaloux, s'il voit ça !

- Elle les prendra tous les deux sous son aile, _tenshi_, comme elle le fait toujours avec les enfants plus jeunes.

- C'est vrai. Mais Andy adore sa soeur, il voudrait la garder pour elle uniquement, même s'il n'est pas méchant avec les autres enfants qui s'approchent, tu n'as rien à craindre pour ton fils, Ethan.

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que ton fils puisse être méchant, Duo. Même s'il est biologiquement celui d'Heero, vous l'avez élevé ensemble, et si Heero s'est montré méchant par le passé, je crois que le père de famille qu'il est devenu a détruit toute cette partie-là.

- Il n'a jamais été foncièrement méchant, même en tant que mercenaire, j'en suis persuadé.

- Et tu as entièrement raison, assure Ethan.

- Alors, tu es partant pour le dîner, Eth' ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Si Quatre est d'accord, et je suis sûr qu'il le sera, on organisera ça au palais, tous ensemble. On pourra passer une soirée tranquille sans se prendre la tête pour les enfants, comme ça.

- D'après mes souvenirs, il ne doit pas y avoir de meilleur endroit que le palais de Quatre pour que les enfants puissent jouer en toute sécurité ! reconnaît Ethan. Vanyel sera content, il adore jouer avec les autres enfants. On a beaucoup voyagé, ces derniers mois, il s'est senti un peu seul.

- Il faut lui donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère ! avance Duo avec un sourire malicieux.

- On y pense, mais chacun de son côté, en fait ! Il nous faut un peu de temps pour se projeter ensemble dans l'avenir. Même si c'est ce qu'on veut et qu'on le fait, on en parle pas encore.

- Ca viendra.

- Je sais. J'ai enfin compris ce sentiment d'évidence dont vous me parliez, parce que je le ressens pleinement, aujourd'hui. Killashandra est la personne avec qui je veux vieillir et finir ma vie, celle que je veux retrouver après, s'il existe quelque chose.

Heero et Duo échangent un regard entendu et complice.

- Nous vous le souhaitons.

- Merci.

- Dis, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que tu as envie de voir, ce soir, au dîner ? Wufei, Sally et leurs enfants, peut-être ?

- J'adorerai ! Mais seulement eux, parce qu'ils sont les seuls avec qui nous pourrons parler librement de tout. Les autres, j'aurais le temps de les voir plus tard. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à surveiller chacun de mes mots.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Bien, alors allons organiser tout ça et prévenir notre petit monde.

- Appelle Quatre, _tenshi,_ je m'occupe de Wufei et Sally.

- Ok, _honey_, répond Duo en se levant. Les enfants, on y va !

- On arrive, _Dad_ !

- Je t'accompagne, Heero, décide Ethan, debout à son tour. Cela me permettra peut-être de retrouver Kill', si elle pouponne toujours…

- On va voir les animaux, _ayah_ ?

- Je crois que ton fils a d'autres projets, sourit Duo.

- Oui, et une promesse est une promesse. Si tu croises Kill', Heero, tu pourras lui dire où on est, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Hn.

- _Ibu_ va venir voir les animaux avec nous ? demande le petit Van, alors qu'ils quittent la piste par les coulisses.

- Elle préfère de loin les bébés et les enfants, mais si elle sait qu'on est tous les deux en train de visiter la ménagerie, elle nous rejoindra sûrement. Sinon, on reviendra avec elle. Tu sais, on va rester un moment ici.

- D'accord ! Et Nell, elle vient avec nous, dis ?

- C'est comme elle veut !

- Je peux ? demande la petite fille en faisant aller son regard de Duo à Heero.

- Bien sûr, _sweetie _! Le cirque a fait quelques acquisitions depuis ton départ, Eth', Nell pourra te les montrer. Moi-même, je vous rejoindrai après avoir parlé à Quatre.

- Parfait !

S'étant tous mis d'accord, ils se séparent pour un court laps de temps.

-

-

_**Le soir-même,  
Palais résidentiel Raberba Winner**_

_**-  
-**_

- Cette coiffure te va vraiment bien, mais j'aimais beaucoup les deux mèches qui encadraient ton visage, avant.

Killashandra sourit à Duo et attrape machinalement quelques cheveux bruns échappés de sa queue de cheval haute, pour les entortiller autour de son doigt.

- J'ai été obligée de les couper, Van tirait constamment dessus !

- Andrew a aussi tendance à s'accrocher à ma natte et à jouer à Tarzan, depuis tout petit !

- Je l'imagine bien, avec son sourcil froncé ! rit-elle de bon cœur. Y a pas de doutes, c'est vraiment le fils d'Heero !

- Il lui ressemble, ainsi qu'à sa mère. Je suis content qu'il ait un héritage aussi équilibré de ses deux parents.

La jeune femme regarde longuement Duo, par-dessus sa flûte de champagne.

- Ca a dû être très difficile de perdre Lyria, finit-elle par murmurer, arrachant Duo à ses pensées.

- Oui. Toute la période qui a suivi son accouchement, puis sa disparition, a été très difficile à gérer. Etre heureux d'avoir un enfant et pleurer en même temps une personne si chère, sans le courage de qui cet enfant n'aurait jamais vu le jour, ça te met dans un état épouvantable au quotidien. Il nous a fallu être fort pour Nell, et Heero nous a énormément apporté. J'ai été plus touché que je ne le pensais en perdant Lyria, sans lui pour maintenir un semblant de cohésion dans notre famille, je ne sais vraiment pas où on en serait, aujourd'hui. On aurait certainement perdu plus que Lyria, et c'était déjà trop…

- J'ai pu constater combien Yuy et Nell s'adoraient. Elle l'appelle même « otōsan».

- C'est elle qui a décidé ! Au début, elle utilisait le grec « babás ». Mais depuis qu'Heero lui a expliqué qu'il parlait en japonais pour tout ce qui était affectueux, comme un souvenir inconscient d'un lien maternel, elle a opté définitivement pour « otōsan».

- C'est un symbole fort.

- Oui, j'en suis conscient. Elle le considère vraiment comme son père et ils sont très complices. Ca aussi, c'est merveilleux à vivre, même si c'est aussi fort que depuis très récemment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, ils se sont définitivement rapprochés quand Nell a fait sa première crise, il y a environ un an, au moment où ses cheveux ont commencé à devenir plus foncés.

- C'est vrai qu'ils étaient d'un magnifique blond vénitien, quand elle était toute petite, se souvient Killashandra en jetant un œil aux enfants qui jouent dans le jardin, un peu plus loin devant eux. A présent, ils sont pratiquement aussi châtains que les tiens !

- Justement ! Elle s'est mise à me détester pour cette raison.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont très beaux, tes cheveux, que ce soit leur texture ou leur couleur ! affirme-t-elle en ramenant la lourde natte de Duo sur son épaule.

- Le problème, c'est que ce blond était un héritage de sa mère, c'est tout ce qui lui restait d'elle. Elle a vu ça comme la disparition de son dernier lien avec Lyria.

- Je comprends mieux…

- Et comme il lui fallait un responsable et qu'elle me ressemblait déjà beaucoup, elle s'est mise à me repousser, à me rejeter complètement, explique Duo en grimaçant à ce souvenir. Ma présence seule lui causait de véritables crises d'hystérie ! Heureusement, Heero est intervenu et a réussi à la calmer, durant un petit séjour en tête-à-tête à la mer. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, les choses sont progressivement rentrées dans l'ordre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux, et je ne leur ai pas demandé. C'est leur secret et je le respecte. Ce qui compte, c'est que Nell a fini par s'excuser de son comportement et notre vie a repris son cours, paisiblement. On est même encore plus proches qu'avant.

- Ah, ça, je peux rien dire pour votre fille, mais j'ai bien remarqué que c'était toujours aussi… intense entre Yuy et toi.

- C'est vrai ! On a traversé des moments difficiles en famille, mais notre couple n'a jamais été mis à mal, bien au contraire. Même au cœur des disputes, même soumis à des tensions, malgré les mots durs, on a su pardonner, gérer et faire face. J'espère que vous vivrez la même chose, Ethan et toi.

- Peut-être, nous verrons bien !

- Je profite qu'on se soit isolés pour obtenir quelques réponses aux questions que je me pose, depuis qu'Ethan nous a parlé.

- Laisse-moi m'asseoir, dans ce cas ! demande-t-elle en grimpant sur la rambarde délimitant la terrasse, d'un mouvement très gracieux et félin.

Et sans renverser une seule goutte de son champagne, évidemment.

- Je ne vais pas te soumettre à la torture ! proteste Duo, en la rejoignant cependant sur son perchoir en marbre. Je me demandais juste si c'était bien à cause de ta grossesse que tu t'étais cachée tout ce temps.

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas imposer ça à Ethan. Je refusais d'imaginer qu'il puisse m'aimer au point d'accepter ce sacrifice. Je le voyais si jeune, avec la vie devant lui, après avoir été libéré de Docteur J.

- C'est _toi_ qu'il voulait, Kill'.

- Je le sais, aujourd'hui.

- Les années passant et sa détermination à te retrouver ne t'ont pas convaincue ? Tu savais tout ce qu'il faisait pour te retrouver, non ?

- Je le savais, bien sûr. Mais je suis tombée malade si vite… Je ne me pensais pas invulnérable, mais je n'imaginais pas pouvoir souffrir de quelque maladie que ce soit, après avoir bénéficié du renforcement de mon organisme par le Docteur. Ca a remis pas mal de choses en questions. Ethan m'avait déjà perdue une fois, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à revivre une telle douleur, s'il devait me retrouver et me perdre à nouveau. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que je pouvais vraiment guérir hors de l'Ile, les chances étaient très minces. Trop pour que je prenne le risque.

- J'imagine bien que ça a dû être difficile à gérer, sans compter le fait que tu étais devenue mère.

- Le rôle de ma vie ! assure-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. J'étais habituée à en prendre depuis si longtemps, des vies, la donner moi-même a été un véritable choc, tu sais, Duo. Heureusement que j'ai été soutenue et pas qu'un peu. Elisha a été une perle, un miracle, un cadeau du ciel en lequel je ne croyais pas. Je me suis réconciliée avec mon instinct maternel et fais taire celui de tueuse grâce à elle, en très grande partie. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu aimer et élever mon fils sans aucune culpabilité. Tu sais, du genre « je suis égoïste, il mérite une meilleure mère que moi… ».

- Je vois, oui ! J'y ai eu le droit avec ma meilleure amie Hilde, à la naissance de sa fille. Moi, je pensais et pense toujours que c'est son escroc de mari qui ne mérite ni une femme comme elle, ni un enfant comme leur adorable Nimra. Mais bon…

- Toujours en guerre contre lui, alors ?

- Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Mais ne parlons plus de lui, je passe une trop bonne soirée !

- Ok ! accepte-t-elle en levant sa flûte, avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour une pétillante gorgée.

- Pour en revenir à toi, je peux déjà constater que tu es véritablement une très bonne mère, Kill'. Je ne te cache pas que ça me fait bizarre de te voir dans ce « rôle », même si je n'aime pas ce terme car ça n'en est pas un. Tu ne joues pas, c'est authentique.

La jeune femme regarde son fils qui se fait courser par celui de Quatre et Trowa, Kheireddine, lui-même fuyant l'un des jumeaux Chang, Shaiming, tandis que sa jumelle est tapie en embuscade derrière un buisson aux côtés d'Andrew, le fils d'Heero et de Duo.

Un deuxième groupe composé de Nell, de Kheira et des deux jeunes employés assurant leur surveillance attend un peu plus loin, au cas où le premier piège ne serait pas efficace, peut-être…

- J'ai aussi parfois du mal à réaliser, mais tout est bien réel, répond Killashandra avec un tendre sourire. Ethan est génial avec nous, depuis le moment où il est revenu dans notre vie et jusqu'à présent.

- Tu l'es aussi avec lui, j'espère ! la taquine-t-il gentiment.

- Oh ! oui. Je considère avoir pas mal de choses à me faire pardonner, Duo. Ces années n'ont pas été perdues, elles étaient nécessaires, je pense. Mais maintenant, je veux en profiter.

- Et bien moi, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes-basses ? demande soudain Ethan en les rejoignant.

Il entoure Killashandra de ses bras, par-derrière, et embrasse son épaule nue avant d'y poser son menton.

- Rien de plus qu'une discussion entre amis qui se sont manqués et un échange de vœux de bonheur, répond-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

- Bien, alors je vous laisse, car je suis concerné ! Mais rejoignez-nous vite, vous nous manquez.

- On arrive.

- Ok. Je t'aime, ma Shanti, ajoute-t-il en se détachant à regret.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangent un rapide baiser sous le regard attendri de Duo, qui termine son champagne, puis Ethan regagne la véranda.

- « Shanti » veut dire « paix », en bengali, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Il m'a toujours appelé de cette façon, depuis tout petit. Même si on se disputait ou qu'on se chamaillait, il disait tout le temps que je lui apportais une impression de paix. Comme Margot. C'est pour ça que quand leur père se défoulait sur eux, Margot emmenait ses petits frères chez nous. Parfois, ma mère était en pleine crise d'hystérie, alors pour le calme, c'était pas tellement ça… nuance-t-elle avec un petit rire triste. Mais le fait d'être avec nous, avec moi, c'est ça qui les apaisait.

- Tu as toujours été d'une grande importance pour Ethan, je l'ai senti dès le premier jour où je vous ai vus côte à côte. Alors je suis bien content de vous voir ensemble, aujourd'hui, et aussi amoureux !

- Et moi donc ! Je l'aime depuis tellement d'années, Duo, et enfin, _enfin_, il est à moi ! _Terima kasih_ _!_ Merci, traduit-elle, merci, Seigneur ou quelle que soit la personne ou l'entité derrière ça !

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de rire, gagné par son enthousiasme.

- Plus sérieusement, vous avez un port d'attache où vous êtes devenus de purs nomades ?

- Sans aller jusque là, c'est vrai qu'on vit un peu partout, depuis quelques mois ! On était d'abord à Sank, le temps de me soigner. Le Prince ne t'a rien dit, mais si tu lui avais posé la question, il t'aurait répondu sans mentir.

- Mais je n'avais aucune raison de la lui poser et il le savait parfaitement. Quand le silence d'Ethan a commencé à sérieusement nous inquiéter, j'ai contacté Gage, qui m'a assuré que nous n'avions pas à nous en faire. Je lui ai régulièrement demandé, cette dernière année, et comme à chaque fois il me disait la même chose, ni Heero, ni moi n'avons insisté. On attendait qu'Ethan se manifeste à nouveau, et il a débarqué en te ramenant, ainsi qu'un adorable petit garçon ! Que demande le peuple, hein ?

- Autant Gage Hotwind que le Prince nous ont été d'une grande aide. Après ma guérison totale et définitive, nous sommes allés en Indonésie pour voir ma mère. Elle est toujours aussi folle, c'est à peine si elle nous a reconnus. Et pourtant, elle a eu un moment de lucidité, durant ce long mois, un seul, au cours duquel elle nous a assuré qu'elle savait qu'on finirait ensemble, Ethan et moi.

- Il est possible que la folie amène plus près de certaines vérités qu'on ne le croit !

- Qui sait ? N'empêche, on ne s'est pas trop attardé, je voulais éviter ce spectacle assez perturbant à Van. On a ensuite un peu bivouaqué à droite à gauche, on a été se recueillir sur les tombes de nos frères et sœurs disparus et maintenant, nous voilà !

- Pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Et vous avez des projets, vous restez dans le coin ?

- Ethan aurait voulu retrouver Hotwind et Kayla, mais malgré tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous, j'ai encore du mal à leur pardonner la mort du Docteur.

- Tu les considères toujours comme étant responsables ?

- Qu'ils aient agi directement ou non, seuls ou suivant des ordres, peu m'importe, Duo, répond-elle en secouant la tête avec lassitude. Je n'arrive pas à dépasser ça. Donc on a décidé de s'installer pas trop loin d'eux, et comme Hotwind est basé au Moyen-Orient… on s'est dit qu'El Qatar, ce serait pas mal.

- Ce serait même carrément génial ! Vous êtes plus que bienvenus, ici, pas besoin de le dire !

- On en doute pas, merci, Duo.

- Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il ne manquait qu'Ethan et toi, en fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Toutes les personnes qui comptent pour Heero et moi ont fini par venir vivre ici. Il y a Margaret Wellington, dont je t'avais parlé, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens…

- La fiancée de ton oncle quand il était jeune, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Elle a pris sa retraite, il y a cinq ans et est venue s'installer ici. Il y a deux ans et demi, elle s'est mariée avec mon oncle Christopher.

Killashandra ouvre encore plus ses grands yeux sous la surprise.

- C'est une incroyable nouvelle ! Après si longtemps, c'est tellement beau !

- J'en reviens toujours pas, et en même temps, ce sont des âmes sœurs, alors forcément… Je suis content de la savoir ici et bien sûr, je suis hyper heureux pour mon oncle. Il était temps !

- Oui, je veux bien le croire !

- Après elle, il y a eu Graham…

- Ton petit protégé d'Eldeux ! De lui, je me souviens très bien ! Il avait d'incroyables yeux bleus, on les aurait presque dits transparents. Un peu comme Cathy, la sœur de Trowa, j'ai appris cette autre excellente nouvelle…

- Oui, effectivement !

- Ce garçon avait une telle volonté, une telle rage de s'en sortir et un tel potentiel... Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il a tenu toutes ses promesses, répond Duo avec une grande fierté. Après son premier séjour ici, on a fait en sorte qu'il puisse revenir, et il est resté avec nous quelque temps. Ensuite, quand Meg et Terry ont eu un enfant, il est retourné à Eldeux les aider, au Centre. Lorsqu'il a eu l'assurance qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, il est revenu ici définitivement. C'est un des professeurs de l'orphelinat, il me remplace presque parce qu'il est vraiment polyvalent. Il continue ses études en parallèle, mais il a déjà ses diplômes dans plusieurs domaines de compétence. Je suis tellement fier de lui, de son combat, de ses victoires, de ce qu'il est et de la générosité avec laquelle il vit au quotidien !

- Ce doit être en grande partie grâce à toi, Duo. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, de ce que je peux me souvenir.

- En partie, oui, mais pas seulement.

- Tu es à l'origine de sa venue, Duo, c'est ce premier pas qui a permis les autres, à n'en point douter. Alors, qui d'autre, encore, s'est installé ici ?

- Et bien, il y a Lady Sunsea, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies entendu parler d'elle.

- C'était une légende sur l'Ile, mais elle n'y était plus quand je suis arrivée.

- Je ne pensais même pas à ça, en fait ! Bien avant de s'installer sur _l'Ile sous la neige_, Lady Sunsea était un agent, et surtout, peut-être la seule femme qu'Odin Lowe ait jamais aimée.

- Odin Lowe, le tuteur de Yuy avant qu'il ne soit engagé par le Docteur ?

- Lui-même.

- Ca par exemple !

- Comme tu dis ! Et bien Lady Sunsea a quitté l'Ile avec la fille qu'elle a eu avec Odin, Iyelina, et elles se sont installées ici, elles aussi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que même si Heero n'y était jusque-là que six mois sur douze, c'est le lieu où il revenait à chaque fois. Ils n'ont pas une relation de mère à fils ni même de belle-mère à beau-fils. Mais ils parlent d'Odin. Enfin, ils parlent… pas toujours. Mais je crois qu'ils le sentent vivant, parce qu'ils ont gardé un contact, eux qui étaient les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour Odin.

- Vraiment, je ne sais quoi penser de cette histoire ! Il y a assurément des choses que j'ignore…

- Ca fait partie du passé et de l'histoire personnelle d'Heero.

- Dont tu ne peux me parler sans son accord, ce que je respecte, Duo. Je ne suis pas revenue pour faire ma commère, je te le promets !

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudra convaincre, ma chère Kill' !

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête en riant.

- C'est bien vrai ! Mais ça vaut le coup. Tu sais, nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques heures, mais je me sens bien comme je l'ai rarement été, ces derniers mois, dans un lieu. Le cirque a été comme une famille pour Ethan, pendant longtemps, même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Et même si je n'y ai passé que quelques mois, les personnes dont je suis le plus proche aujourd'hui se trouvent ici, désormais, depuis la mort de ma chère Elisha. Alors si on arrive à trouver du travail…

- Le mercenariat, c'est définitivement terminé pour vous deux, alors ? demande-t-il sans cacher sa joie et son soulagement.

- Pour moi, ça a été une évidence, confirme-t-elle en portant encore son regard sur son fils. C'est plus compliqué pour Ethan. Mais nous voulons tous les deux que notre fils soit fier de nous, et cette… activité ne s'y prête pas ! Seulement, élever Vanyel et me battre contre ma maladie m'ont suffi, ces dernières années, et on était pas mal occupé jusqu'à présent, alors je ne sais pas comme je vais gérer d'avoir une vie plus posée. Ethan cherchera du côté des services de sécurité, je pense, mais pas pour faire le pied de grue en attendant son employeur. Il faudra trouver quelque chose qui bouge, ou il va devenir dingue !

- Il pourra démarcher la boîte qui s'occupe des systèmes de sécurité et des alarmes de très nombreuses personnalités influentes, c'est un excellent technicien. Les tests et simulations réguliers qui ont lieu dans leur labo souterrain lui donneront sa dose d'adrénaline hebdomadaire sans problème, tu peux me croire !

- C'est une bonne idée, je lui en parlerai.

- Il y a plein d'autres opportunités, tu sais, pour toi comme pour lui. La ville s'est agrandie, ces dernières années, comme tu as pu le constater. Vous avez tellement de casquettes différentes, vous pouvez faire tant de choses !

- Mais nous n'avons pas de diplômes dans tous les domaines ni de références, Duo. Je ne pense pas me présenter en tant qu'ancienne mercenaire…

- Pour certains postes, ça te serait bien utile et avantageux, au contraire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, tu peux me croire. Nous en reparlerons avec Trowa et Quatre, ils sauront mieux que moi te donner les exemples pour te convaincre.

- D'accord…

- Les gens de la région sont assez sentimentaux, tu sais. Ils seront forcément attendris par l'histoire de deux mercenaires reconvertis par amour pour leur fils, à qui ils veulent donner un meilleur exemple. Et prêts à vous aider sur le chemin de la rédemption.

- Mon Dieu, Duo, comme tu y vas ! rit-elle de bon cœur.

- J'ai appris à verser dans le pathos, avec le cirque, explique-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Mes souvenirs sont encore assez précis pour que je comprenne parfaitement de quoi tu parles !

- C'est parfait, tu pourras t'en servir si vous décidez de rester et que tu es amenée à rencontrer ce genre de personnes, dont chaque larme que tu leur tire est une chance en plus d'obtenir leurs faveurs et leur aide.

- C'est pas trop mon genre, mais je sais être bonne comédienne. Et puis ça vaut le coup, si c'est pour être ici. Parce que plus on en parle, et plus je me dis que j'ai vraiment envie qu'on s'installe ici.

- Ethan ne sera pas difficile à convaincre, je pense.

- Non, je suis même sûre qu'il y pense déjà. Mais je me rends compte aussi qu'on arrive pas forcément au meilleur moment : vous êtes sur le départ…

- Le cirque, oui, mais pas nous. Heero et moi, on arrête.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! confirme Duo en s'étirant comme un chat après sa sieste. Comme Trowa, on réintégrera la troupe à chaque saison ici, de décembre à juin, mais on ne repart plus sur les routes avec le cirque. La caravane commence à devenir un peu petite pour nous quatre, et il n'est pas dit qu'on reste quatre éternellement.

- Vous avez toujours la même ?

- Non, on en a rapidement acheté une autre plus grande. Il n'y a plus de séparation entre l'espace conducteur et le reste, ce qui nous permet de garder un œil sur les enfants sur la route. Les sièges sont des fauteuils appartenant au salon, donc quand on ne conduit pas, on les tourne vers l'intérieur pour les intégrer à l'ensemble. Notre chambre est complètement à l'arrière et les enfants ont aussi la leur. Comme Andy est assez grand maintenant, on a pu installer un lit superposé, ce qui fait gagner de la place, et… Ca ne doit pas trop te parler, reprend-il après s'être interrompu face au froncement de sourcils de son amie. On vous fera visiter demain… ou mieux, si vous voulez vous y installer dès ce soir, vous pouvez !

- Nous installer ?

- Oui ! Il y a bien dix endroits où vous êtes les bienvenus, j'ai entendu plus d'une proposition qui vous a été faite ! Vous avez le choix, mais à part les annexes, il n'y aucune caravane aussi grande entièrement à votre disposition, autant en profiter.

- Vous n'y habitez pas ?

- Pas quand on est à El Qatar. Après six mois sur les routes, on préfère le confort de la maison de _Quaterine's house_.

- Elle aussi, tu l'as toujours ?

- Oui, mais réaménagée et agrandie. On a abattu quelques murs et fait quelques arrangements.

- Raconte ! demande-t-elle lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça te parle plus que la description de la caravane, mais bon… L'atelier est devenu une double chambre, pour l'instant séparée en deux parties par un rideau. Andrew est encore petit, mais Nell veut son espace, tu comprends… La pièce où j'entreposais mes tableaux est à présent leur salle de jeux. La chambre d'ami dont je me servais comme bureau est restée telle que tu l'as connue. On a fait creuser une piscine au rez-de-chaussée et une extension autour, dont on a fait une buanderie, un grenier, un garage et deux pièces pour recevoir les « invités avec enfants en bas-âge » ou les « couples en crise avec enfants en bas-âge ».

- Ca sent le vécu !

- Et ça en est ! J'aimerais te dire que tu ne le vivras pas, mais si vous emménagez ici, faudra t'y attendre ! Entre mes collègues et amis de l'orphelinat et les sœurs gentilles de Quatre qui craquent et ont besoin de prendre un peu de distance… Enfin, ça ne dure jamais longtemps, heureusement !

- Je suis prévenue, c'est déjà bien ! En tout cas, à t'entendre la décrire, vous avez l'air d'avoir une chouette maison !

- On a bien l'intention de vous inviter à dîner, tu verras par toi-même.

- Avec plaisir ! Cette maison a été un refuge pour moi, même si elle a changé, je serais heureuse d'y retourner.

- Tu y seras toujours la bienvenue ! On pense que ce serait mieux que les enfants continuent de grandir-là plutôt que sur les routes et dans la caravane, la moitié du temps. On repartira en caravane, mais pour des vacances, par exemple. Andy et Nell se sont habitués à ces deux modes de vie, ça élargit les possibilités.

- Ils ont dû en voir, du pays ! C'est bien qu'ils puissent apprendre à connaître plusieurs cultures, à cet âge, ils retiennent mieux les plus grandes valeurs à grandir dans la tolérance.

- Ils ont déjà un héritage bien métissé. Heero et moi sommes contents et même fiers, on fait en sorte d'entretenir et de développer le fruit de ce brassage, de ce bain culturel dans lequel nous les élevons. Ca fait aussi partie de nous, de notre histoire, parce que Heero et moi sommes issus d'un métissage, également.

- Vous vivez désormais dans un pays arabe six mois de l'année mais vous en traversez d'autres les six suivants. Et vos enfants ont un père nippo-russe, un autre américain de tradition anglicane, une mère grecque, même si Andrew ne l'a pas connue…

- Mais nous veillons à ce qu'il fasse connaissance avec elle et que Nell ne l'oublie jamais, assure Duo en regardant sa fille qui joue toujours. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui raconte son enfance en Grèce, même si elle a peu de souvenirs. Lyria est avec nous, elle fait partie de notre famille. C'est encore un peu douloureux, mais le chagrin s'estompe et sa présence devient de plus en plus réconfortante et rassurante.

- C'est une excellente chose, bravo à tous les deux d'avoir réussi à instituer ça. Ce n'est pas évident.

- Cela fait partie du processus de deuil, répond Duo avec un sourire triste. Vivre à _Quaterine's house_ va aussi nous y aider, puisque c'est là que Lyria et moi avons grandis.

Killashandra saisit l'occasion de changer subtilement de sujet, car elle n'aime décidément pas voir Duo triste.

- Le crique va donc perdre deux de ses artistes !

- Trois, et son médecin. Wufei et Sally vont aussi poser leurs bagages définitivement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Ils ont acheté une maison pas très loin de chez nous, d'ailleurs, au sud de la ville. Mais ils n'ont pas encore emménagé. Tu vois, ils ont déjà quatre enfants, Sally est encore enceinte de jumeaux, donc ils seront huit en tout dans sept mois si tout se passe bien, ce que je leur souhaite. Ils commencent à être serrés dans la caravane. En plus, même si Sally veut « faire une pause » selon ses propres termes après cette nouvelle grossesse, ils ne comptent pas s'arrêter là, d'après Wufei.

- Chang veut reformer le clan du Dragon à lui tout seul ?

Duo pouffe en jetant un œil à l'intérieur de la véranda, par réflexe.  
Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les avoir entendus, Wufei tourne le visage dans leur direction à ce moment précis.

Mais il ne s'attarde pas, Trowa lui pose apparemment une question qui détourne son attention.

- Je sais pas, mais ils en prennent le chemin ! répond finalement Duo. Et d'un commun accord, en plus. Sally ne voulait pas trop tarder parce qu'elle a déjà 34 ans, mais elle n'est pas contre une ou deux nouvelles grossesses, d'ici un an ou deux.

- Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux, c'est tout ce que je leur souhaite ! Quant à nous, poursuit-elle en descendant de la balustrade, même si j'adore discuter avec toi, Duo, je pense qu'on devrait retourner avec les autres, avant que Yuy ne débarque.

- Tu n'as pas tort, là ! reconnaît Duo en sautant de son perchoir à son tour. Quatre doit avoir fini de parler avec son père, qui lui téléphone toujours au mauvais moment, et je viens de voir que Wufei est revenu, il a donc réussi à faire dormir son fils. Allons-y, parce que si Heero vient nous chercher... Trop tard…

- Effectivement, confirme Heero, qui s'avance justement vers eux. Je n'ai pas autant de scrupules qu'Ethan à interrompre ce moment trop long et intime à mon goût.

Killashandra rit mais Duo ne répond rien, occupé à presser longuement ses lèvres contre celles d'Heero, alors qu'il passe son bras autour de sa taille.

- Toujours aussi jaloux et possessif, Yuy ! le taquine leur jeune amie.

- Toujours plus _amoureux_, réplique-t-il, faisant pouffer Duo contre son épaule.

- Ok, ok… Je te rends ton homme, pardon de l'avoir accaparé ! Mais tu m'as manqué, Duo, et parler si librement aussi. Et ta cuisine également !

- Contente-toi de manger, dans ce cas, c'est l'heure. Ecoute… le buffet t'appelle...

- _Honey_ ! proteste Duo en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Mais Heero le ceinture de ses bras et le plaque dos contre son torse pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.  
C'est avec un soupir que Duo abandonne la lutte, entre la résignation et le plaisir qu'il éprouve toujours à être tenu si étroitement contre Heero, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

- Il n'a pas tort, Duo, reprend Killashandra, je n'entends pas avec mes oreilles, mais avec mon estomac et mes yeux. Il y a tellement de choses appétissantes que j'ai envie de goûter depuis que j'ai vu le buffet, en arrivant !

- Alors dans ce cas… Après toi, ma chère amie.

Elle leur fait un clin d'œil avant de rentrer sous la véranda, suivie par Heero et Duo.  
Les voyant revenir, leurs autres amis, enfin au complet, se lèvent et ils se rejoignent tous autour du buffet dînatoire qui a été, c'est vrai, en grande partie approvisionné par Duo.

Alors qu'ils se rassoient avec leurs assiettes, Trowa et Quatre, eux, restent debout, attirant ainsi inévitablement l'attention.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir faussé compagnie dès votre arrivée, ce n'était pas très poli, commence Quatre en leur souriant à chacun. Mais nous sommes proches, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu trop de scrupules à le faire.

- Et aussi parce que tu avais une bonne raison, alors accouche ! intervient Duo. T'as les poils de ta moustache inexistante qui frétillent, _little angel_ !

- Tu lui gâches son effet, Maxwell.

- Il le sait parfaitement, Wufei, mais il m'en faut plus. Je suis tellement heureux… soupire-t-il en posant un bref instant sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa, qui passe un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu vas vraiment accoucher ? demande sérieusement Duo, faisant rire tout le monde sans exception.

- Pas moi, mais c'est tout comme…

- Vous avez eu l'accord, devine Heero avec un sourire sincère.

- Oui ! confirme Quatre.

- Banzaiiiiiiiiiii ! hurle Duo en arrachant son meilleur ami des bras de Trowa pour littéralement le soulever de terre.

- On veut bien vous féliciter, intervient Ethan alors que tout le monde vient embrasser tour à tour Trowa et Quatre, mais on a pas vraiment suivi…

- Désolé, s'excuse Quatre alors qu'ils s'installent tous à nouveau. En fait, Trowa et moi souhaitions avoir un autre enfant. Mais nous avions quelques exigences et quelques contrariétés. Notre principale exigence étant de donner à Trowa la possibilité d'en être le père biologique, et une autre celle que nos trois enfants aient le même statut. Donc nous devions faire passer cet enfant comme le mien.

- Mais tu es divorcé…

- Exact, Killashandra, et c'était le plus gros obstacle à notre projet. Alors j'en ai parlé à Dorothy, mon ex-femme, et à mon père, puis, avec leur accord, nous avons réuni le Conseil suprême, constitué des sept émirs dont mon père, à qui j'ai soumis ma requête : avoir un autre enfant hors-mariage mais de mon ex-épouse, via la fécondation in-vitro. Personne ne sait que nous avons déjà eu recours à ce procédé pour nos deux premiers enfants. Le Conseil a examiné ma requête durant sept jours mais enfin, la décision a été rendue et mon père m'a appelé juste quand vous arriviez pour me faire part de leur accord.

- Effectivement, il y a de quoi vous féliciter ! assure Killashandra en levant son verre. A vous et à votre descendance !

- Que vous ayez autant d'enfants que vous ne le désiriez ! ajoute Ethan, portant un toast à son tour.

- Merci, leur répondent Trowa et Quatre d'une même voix. Et merci à toi, mon ange, pour tout ce bonheur, continue Trowa en embrassant Quatre dans le cou, son bras l'entourant avec tendresse. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, répond Quatre dans un même murmure.

- Tu penses qu'on sera aussi mignons dans six ans ? demande Killashandra en se penchant vers Ethan.  
Elle n'a pas parlé fort, mais plus que sa voix, ce sont ses paroles et l'étonnement qu'elles ont provoqué chez beaucoup - mais surtout chez Ethan - qui sort Quatre de sa bulle, créée par ce moment de tendresse avec Trowa.

Une surprise qui cède la place à une immense joie chez le jeune homme.

Savoir que l'on veut vivre, vieillir et mourir auprès d'une personne est une chose, entendre cette même personne partager cette évidence, le reconnaître et l'assumer en l'énonçant de vive voix en est une autre…

- J'espère bien ! répond-il à l'amour de sa vie en lui souriant avec détermination.

Killashandra lui rend son sourire alors qu'il prend sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

- Rendez-vous pris dans six ans, alors ! assure Duo en relevant encore son verre. Avec deux fois plus de mini-nous courant partout. Enfin, essentiellement de mini-dragons, surtout si vous nous les faites par deux…

- Un problème avec ça, Maxwell ?

- Absolument aucun, Fei, bien au contraire ! Le clan du Dragon est bienvenu dans la ville-mère du clan du Chameau, il peut même la repeupler s'il veut, n'est-ce pas, mon Quatquat ?

- Le clan du Chameau ? s'étrangle presque Sally en reposant son verre. Ton père apprécierait, Quatre !

- C'est pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas Duo… Et puis ce n'est pas une insulte, le chameau est notre plus fidèle compagnon, un allié depuis toujours et pour longtemps encore. Il est moins noble que le cheval et il a moins d'allure, certes, mais il est plus fiable dans le désert.

- Je préfère quand même le Dragon, grommelle Wufei.

- Peut-être parce que tu es incapable de rester digne sur un chameau, mon chéri, remarque Sally avec un sourire tendrement moqueur.

- Ton soutien me va droit au cœur, femme.

- Je ne serais pas _ta _femme si je ne disais pas la vérité, mon époux.

- Assurément, reconnaît-il malgré lui.

- Tu aurais pu faire un très bon chameau, Wufei, tu sais, reprend Duo, parce que des fois, je te promets que tu as le même air hautain. Un peu comme Corey…

- Tu ne viens _pas_ de me comparer au lama du cirque, Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai simplement et certainement mal entendu.

- Tu sembles un peu dur de la feuille… continue pourtant Duo.

- … comme Corey, termine Heero, l'air de rien, en se levant. Tes rkakat jibné (3) sont toujours plus excellents, _tenshi_, ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de Duo qu'il caresse du pouce un court instant. Je retourne en chercher, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Wufei, peut-être ?

Celui-ci marmonne dans sa barbe tout aussi inexistante que la moustache de Quatre et tourne la tête en haussant les épaules, laissant les autres pouffer ou rire franchement, à leur guise.

- Wufei, reprend Duo en lui tendant une brochette de gambas, sachant combien son ami adore ça, je te prie de bien vouloir accepter cette offrande en témoignage de mon amitié et en guise de réconciliation.

- C'est insuffisant, répond-il en prenant tout de même la tige de bambou embrochant les crustacés.

Heero, de retour du buffet, dépose alors deux autres brochettes dans l'assiette de Wufei, qu'il connaît assez ainsi que les joutes oratoires auxquelles ils ont tous droit lorsque Wufei et Duo sont dans la même pièce.

- Consomme tes offrandes et laisse mon Duo tranquille, maintenant.

- J'accepte vos excuses, assure Wufei, une brochette dans chaque main et les yeux fixés sur la troisième.

A cette vision, Killashandra éclate de rire.

- C'est décidé, mon cœur, c'est ici que je veux vivre !

- C'est d'accord, ma Shanti, j'approuve totalement !

- Alors bienvenus à vous dans notre petit monde de fous ! leur dit Duo en levant son verre. Cheers !

- Cheers ! répondent-ils tous en levant leurs verres également, dans un parfait ensemble.

Oui, même Wufei, qui a de toute façon déjà terminé deux brochettes sur trois durant ce bref échange, et qui a donc au moins une main libre pour se joindre au groupe…

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Plus tard dans la nuit…**_

-

Après une excellente soirée entre amis et en famille, chacune d'entre elles retrouve son chez soi, souvent en portant les enfants endormis.

Etant sur place, Trowa et Quatre sont les premiers au lit… mais ils sont loin de dormir !

- Sabri, Bilel ou Ilyes pour un garçon, Feryel, Syrine ou Selma pour une fille.

- Pourquoi « ou », tu sais bien que chaque enfant de notre clan doit porter au moins deux prénoms.

- Je veux que tu en choisisses aussi, comme tu m'as permis de le faire pour nos deux aînés.

- D'accord, accepte Quatre en se pressant de manière plus suggestive contre son compagnon, mais le premier prénom sera ton préféré, mon Trowa…

Ethan et Killashandra ont accepté la proposition de Duo et d'Heero et se sont installés dans leur caravane ; Neliel et Andrew étaient très contents de prêter leur chambre à Vanyel, et tous les jouets et livres s'y trouvant, même s'il ne les découvrirait que le lendemain.

- Tu sais, Ethan, maintenant qu'on sait où on veut vivre… je pourrais peut-être arrêter de prendre la pilule… non ?

- Viens-là… répond-il d'une petite voix qui n'est absolument pas due à la fatigue…

Dans une caravane voisine…

- Je ressemble vraiment à Corey, des fois ?

- Mais non, mon chéri, Duo adore te taquiner… Dors et à arrête de ruminer…

- Ah ! tu vois, tu t'y mets aussi !

- Je voulais dire arrête de _cogiter_ ! Fais-le sérieusement ou je fais un caprice de femme enceinte et je t'envoie dormir dans la ménagerie, pour le coup !

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie…

Une fois qu'ils ont couché leurs enfants dans leurs lits, Heero et Duo s'accordent encore une longue douche câline, avant de se glisser sous leurs propres draps.

- J'admire Sally et Wufei, murmure Duo après un long bâillement. S'occuper aussi bien de quatre enfants et rester aussi zen, quoi qu'il arrive…

- Il n'y a que toi qui sois capable de rompre le calme légendaire de Wufei.

- Avec le retour de Kill', ça va peut-être changer !

- Certainement. Pour ce qui est des enfants, les jumeaux sont grands, maintenant.

- Cinq ans, c'est pas si grand, _honey._ Après eux, en plus, il y a Xia qui n'a que deux ans, elle, et Zenon, qui a tout juste onze mois. Et dire qu'il y en a encore deux en cours de route… Ils ont des parents qui assurent, franchement. Et je trouve que c'est vraiment une chance pour nous d'avoir un tel modèle dans notre entourage.

- Hn, acquiesce Heero, sans cesser de caresser le dos nu de Duo avec tendresse. Mais tu t'occupes aussi d'enfants à l'orphelinat, qui ont de quelques mois jusqu'à pratiquement la sortie de l'adolescence. Et tu es très doué pour ça, _tenshi_. Tout comme tu sais très bien élever les nôtres.

- Je pense que c'est grâce à l'orphelinat, justement. Y avoir grandi et y travailler, ça donne une sacrée expérience. Que tu as aussi, à présent, Monsieur le professeur de sport, entre autres disciplines. Même si travailler dans un orphelinat et élever des enfants à la maison sont deux choses différentes, ça nous a bien avantagé.

- Hn.

- Enfin, c'était juste une réflexion que je me faisais comme ça, à propos de Sally et de Wufei. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une discussion plus poussée sur les différentes manières d'élever les enfants, remarque-t-il en bâillant de nouveau furieusement. Je suis crevé, on pourra en reparler une autre fois, parce que ça reste intéressant. Bonne nuit, _honey._

- Hn…

Duo éteint la lumière, puis se boudine contre Heero, après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.  
Tendrement, oui, mais chastement et rapidement, car il se sent vraiment fatigué.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Heero, cependant.

- Duo ? reprend-il à peine quelques secondes après que le silence et l'obscurité aient gagné leur chambre.

- Hmmmm ?

- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je pense à quelque chose…

- Tu ne veux pas y penser encore jusqu'à demain, amour ? répond-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- J'ai déjà trop attendu et je t'ai trop fait attendre, également.

- Quelques heures de plus n'y changeront donc pas grand-chose… marmonne Duo.

- Ca change tout. Duo… et si on se disait « oui » ?

- Oui ?

- Hn, « _oui ». _

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrent d'un coup, alors que la compréhension chasse complètement et définitivement son sommeil et même sa fatigue.

Il s'assoit brusquement dans le lit, manquant de se fracasser le crâne contre la mâchoire d'Heero, allume la lumière et se tourne vers lui, pour le découvrir souriant avec une certaine timidité qu'il n'a que très rarement manifestée, au cours des années.

- Heero _honey_, tu viens bien de faire ce que je crois avoir compris que tu as fait, ou est-ce que je suis déjà ou encore en plein rêve ?

Heero se redresse à son tour, prend la main de Duo et glisse à son majeur gauche, le doigt du fiancé, une magnifique chevalière en platine et or blanc, sortie Dieu seul sait d'où, frappée de trois lettres entrelacées « D. M. Y. ».

A l'intérieur, Duo peut également lire deux mots finement gravés « _Yours ever_ ».

Il se souvient de la fois où, pour rassurer Heero qui ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de mariage, il lui avait fermement rappelé que, marié ou non, il était et se considérait comme sien, à jamais : « _I'm yours, till the end of time_ » lui avait-t-il dit exactement.

Une phrase qu'Heero, égal à lui-même, a superbement synthétisée et ramenée à deux mots.  
C'est tellement lui, tellement Heero, que Duo ne peut qu'en sourire davantage encore.

- Même si tu refuses une union officielle, j'aimerais que tu la portes.

Duo déglutit, puis parvient à arracher son regard de la bague pour l'ancrer dans celui si bleu d'Heero.

- Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de refuser ! C'est oui, plutôt mille fois qu'une ! assure-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Heero pour l'embrasser, longuement.

Une fois le baiser rompu, non sans peine, Heero s'écarte légèrement et lui présente une seconde chevalière, que Duo ne l'a pas plus vu récupérer que la première.  
Elles sont identiques, sauf que le « H » de Heero remplace le « D » de Duo.

- Tu tiens au nom des Maxwell, je comprends que tu veuilles le garder. Si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerai aussi le porter.

- J'en serai… très heureux, arrive à articuler Duo, un peu difficilement sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce serait même un honneur, _honey_. Mais c'était à moi de te l'offrir…

- Je te laisserai te charger des alliances, si tu y tiens vraiment.

- D'accord ! accepte-t-il en glissant la chevalière au majeur gauche d'Heero. Oh ! God, Heero, on va se marier ! Tu l'as vraiment fait, tu es enfin prêt !

- Je t'aime, Duo.

- Je t'aime aussi !

Ils se regardent, étonnés, alors que Duo plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche coupable.  
Heero, lui, sourit comme jamais.

Après cinq ans et demi, _enfin_, il entend ces mots qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'espérer…

- T'as pas intérêt à mourir, maintenant qu'on va enfin se marier ! le prévient Duo, une boule dans la gorge, en nouant ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero, cette fois-ci. Je t'interdis de faire de moi un veuf, et de Nell et Andy des orphelins de père, ok ?

Heero referme ses bras autour de Duo et le serre fort contre lui pour le rassurer, sentant clairement son trouble.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, _itoshi mono yo_, murmure-t-il au creux de son oreille, en passant une main apaisante le long de son dos. Et si, par malheur, il se passait quelque chose, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. On se retrouvera de toute façon, nous sommes des âmes sœurs, ne l'oublie pas. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance, _tenshi no._ D'accord ? (2)

- Hm…

Heero se recule pour prendre le visage de Duo entre ses mains, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

- Duo…

- Ok... Embrasse-moi, s'il-te-plaît, amour…

Heero s'exécute avec application, puis le renverse sur le lit, avant de prendre sa main pour déposer un baiser sur sa chevalière, sans le quitter des yeux.

Duo retrouve le sourire, décidé à se concentrer sur la meilleure nouvelle de la soirée : Heero et lui vont enfin se marier !

Sentant tout de même une sourde angoissante persister dans le cœur de Duo, Heero éteint la lumière et entreprend de la chasser définitivement comme lui seul a toujours su le faire…

-

Heero et Duo se marièrent au printemps suivant, et si la mort les sépara, ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard, après une longue et heureuse vie de famille.  
Une vie ensemble durant laquelle Duo s'habitua à ne plus retenir ses « je t'aime » qu'Heero lui inspira toujours avec la même passion et la même intensité.

Et qui furent toujours reçus avec la même émotion par Heero, comme si c'était à chaque fois la première que Duo le lui disait.

_**  
-**_

_**-**_

_**Fin ou à suivre...**_

_**-  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

-

_**Notes :**_

_**Aya**_ : père/papa et _**Ibu **_: mère, maman en indonésien.

_**Itoshi mono yo**_ : mon amour, en japonais

Les rkakat jibné **sont des feuilletés d'origine libanaise roulés au fromage et aux herbes.**

**-  
**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre, j'espère que vous y avez trouvé toutes vos réponses et que cette fin vous a plu ! _

_A très vite pour l'**épilogue très court**, si vous le souhaitez…_

_Bonne continuation_

_LysaNea_

_-  
_


	29. Le Repos du chasseur

**Titre** : Chasse Gardée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**Note de l'auteure : Un grand merci général **à vous tous qui avait suivis ma fic, spécialement à tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont encouragé par des reviews ou des messages, mails etc. Je ne peux pas vous citer sans prendre le risque d'en oublier et je ne veux vexer personne, mais tous ceux qui sont concernés le savent déjà, de toutes les façons. Cette aventure a été l'une des plus difficiles à mener à son terme et je suis heureuse d'y être arrivée. J'espère pouvoir vous offrir à l'avenir de nouvelles fics de qualité, de celles à laquelle je vous avais plus ou moins habitués, jusque-là. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce court épilogue clin d'œil qui prend place des décennies plus tard, et je vous retrouve en note de fin ^^.

Bien à vous…

Rars :

**JTFLAM **: merci pour ta review ! non, cet épilogue ne se passe pas 6 ans plus tard mais bine après ! je ne voyais pas trop d'intérêt de refaire une scène les montrant six ans plus tard étant donné que peu de choses auraient changé, il y aurait eu les mariages prévus et certainement des enfants en plus… J'ai opté pour un épilogue clin d'œil et j'espère que tu aimeras le lire malgré tout ! Bonne continuation à toi et merci pour ta présence sur cette histoire.

**Caro06** : merci à toi pour cette nouvelle review et pour ta fidélité, ta présence sur mes fics et tes encouragements. Bonne continuation à toi.

**Céline** : merci beaucoup pour ta présence, tes messages, tes petits mots et tes encouragements. C'est sûr que « Chasse gardée » n'a rien à voir avec « L'homme qui murmure… », pour moi aussi cette dernière a sa place particulière. Mais je reste contente que tu aies aimé celle-ci jusqu'au bout. Bonne continuation à toi et à très vite.

Un merci tout particulier à toi, **Yuy** et je n'ai pas besoin de développer davantage…

.

**Bonne lecture à tous, pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire.**

.

**

* * *

**

oOo

.

**Epilogue : le repos du Chasseur**

**.**

**.  
**

- Cela fait presque 60 ans qu'on se connaît, Heero, et je ne t'ai jamais vu malade, pas même un petit rhume, durant toutes ces années ! J'ai refait les analyses de mes confrères et trois fois, tant je n'y croyais pas. Je suis incapable d'expliquer ce qui t'arrive.

- J'aime les enfants que Duo et moi avons eus, ainsi que les petits-enfants et les arrières-petits enfants qu'ils nous ont donnés, à leur tour. J'ai aimé notre vie, chaque battement de cœur que nous avons partagé. Mais depuis qu'il n'est plus, Sally… que puis-je faire d'autre que de le rejoindre ?

- Heero…

- Duo était ma vie, tu sais. Nos enfants ont chacun leur famille, désormais, ils vont bien et sont heureux. Je suis en paix, puisque tu me confirmes que je vais le retrouver, enfin. Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

- D'après ce qu'en disent mes confrères et selon l'évolution de ta maladie… entre cinq et six mois.

Sally a la gorge nouée par l'émotion, alors qu'Heero sourit comme elle ne l'a plus vu sourire depuis la mort de Duo.

Elle le regarde effleurer tendrement de ses doigts l'un des nombreux cadres protégeant une photo de Duo et de lui, posés sur la commode.

- Tu as entendu, _takara no_ ? Soit encore un peu patient, s'il-te-plaît, je ne vais plus tarder.

Sally frissonne et se tourne machinalement vers la fenêtre…  
Mais elle est close.

Elle reporte alors son attention sur Heero, qui sourit toujours.

Il a les yeux fermés, à présent, et sa main ridée où brille sa chevalière et son alliance est posée sur son épaule, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme si quelqu'un se tenait-là et lui murmurait à l'oreille…

Pas _quelqu'un_, réalise-t-elle soudain, alors que la voix d'Heero résonne à nouveau, assurée.

- Oui, à dans six mois, Duo Maxwell Yuy.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Notes :

La dernière phrase est un clin d'œil qui renvoie à la fin de « _**Cible verrouillée**_ » dont je vous remets les dernières lignes :

_« Il repose ensuite le bloc et le stylo, satisfait, puis ôte une de ses bagues, celle que Duo avait longuement admiré, comparant le bleu du saphir au bleu des yeux d'Heero. _

_- Pour toi, j'y arriverai, murmure-t-il enfin, en posant le bijou sur la feuille noircie par ses confidences et ses promesses. __**Alors à dans six mois, Duo Maxwell...**__ »_

Voilà, la boucle est bouclée.

_Merci d'avoir lu cet épilogue et d'être resté avec moi jusque-là ! _

_Encore merci pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, votre présence, votre patience, votre compréhension tout au long de ces vingt-neuf chapitres.  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin et que ma ptite story vous laissera un bon souvenir._

_Même si j'ai des projets de fics à chapitres, je ne pense pas me lancer pour l'instant, j'ai été trop frustrée de ne pas pouvoir plus travailler « chasse gardée » et d'être à ce point prise par le temps et les soucis. Je ne veux plus écrire dans ces conditions. Mais je reste présente avec « une semaine de toi 2 » et « Gundam fun », pour ceux qui suivent !_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente continuation à chacun d'entre vous, je vous dis à bientôt pour certains, sur mes fics ou plus certainement sur les vôtres, jusqu'à cet été, au moins !_

_Lysanea_

_.  
_


End file.
